Ash and Pikachu II: XYZ
by Ivy the Snivy
Summary: Sequel to Beauty in love. Ash and Oshawott recover from a mysterious coma after their brutal fight with Entei, Team Rocket has discovered a new Pokémon, and the nation is on the brink of war. As clouds of darkness continue to fall over the world and with the Kalos league approaching Ash and Pikachu, their kit Ashachu and their friends will soon face challenges PIKASHIPPING. Yaoi
1. Prologue: A Darkening Shadow

**Prologue – A Darkening Shadow**

 _You're just a kid on a quest_ _To be the best of the best_ _Someday you're destined for power and glory_ _You know you're up to the test_ _There's only one way to tell this story_ _…_

 _Be a Hero!_ _All the power is at your command_ _Face your fears and show you're a hero_ _The future of the world is in your hand_ _…_

A darkening shadow falls across the world of Pokémon. Unrest has broken out in the Pokémon Nation. With support from the mysterious Ghetsis, leader of Team Plasma, a number is separatists rebel groups such as a new Team Magma in Hoenn and the Phobos Battalion in Trozie have declared a rebellion against the government. With constant attacks from Team's Draconian, Rocket and Plasma itself, this is straining the ability of Law enforcement and military to maintain peace and security within the nation.

In wake of this alarming series of event, the National Parliament is considering a controversial bill that would grant emergency powers to the Prime Minister to constrict strong trainers and their Pokémon to help support it's overwhelmed soldiers. Worse still but unknown to everyone in the mountains of Dragnor, the evil warlord Nobunaga is constructing a second ultimate weapon to use against to wage war against Pokémon Nation and to destroy his enemy Bakura in Aurora.

As all this turmoil unfolds, the Kalos region prepares to hold it's annual Pokémon league. Here trainers who have defeated the 8 Kalosian gym leaders and earned 8 badges will compete against each other to win the honor of a place in the champion's league. Here Ash and Pikachu and their friend rivals Cameron and Lucario, after months of hard work and training will finally get to see if either has what it takes to become the champion.

But now Ash, along with his Pokémon Oshawott and his kit Ashachu and Cameron and Luario's pup Hunter, lies in a coma in a hospital in Anistar City. His partner Pikachu and his other Pokémon worry for him desperately. Oshawott, Ashachu and Hunter were injured in after a fight with the legendary Pokémon Entei, but nobody knows why Ash fainted as well. With only days to go until the League begins Ash and Cameron still need to win their eight badge in order to enter the competition…


	2. Chapter 1 - From A to Z!

**Chapter 1 –** **From A to Z**

 **The night after the battle against Entei - Terminus Cave…**

Early in the morning and pitch black. Dark clouds covered the night sky blocking out any light that would have been provided by the moon and stars. There were no trainers in the area and the Pokémon that lived here were tucked away in their burrows and nests fast asleep.

The only movement or sound came from Ein, the tall dark Draconian scientist and admin standing waiting outside the entrance to the mine. A solitary pinprick of light glowed in the darkness from burning end of the cigarette he was puffing on.

He was here overseeing an operation to search the mine for the legendary Pokémon Zygarde, rumoured to be living deep within the mine. The Draconian grunts, called Peon's were currently conducting a level by level search, with a promise to report to Ein at 20 minute intervals.

To ensure secrecy of the operation, they had not entered through the main entrance, but rather had used a tunnelling machine to gain access to the shaft from underground with a drilling machine thus not drawing attention to them. Ein however, suffered from claustrophobia and would not have been able to stand waiting underground and so had exited the mine as soon as they had arrived. He was not looking forward to the return journey.

He looked down at his watch. Even though it was dark, he was wearing a computerised visor that was fitted with night vision. The watch was unnecessary, as the visor contained a time display inside it, but Ein never used it. He was very fond of his watch, an elegant smart watch with a digital readout. One of the last to be produced by the Oran Company before it had been nationalised by the Pokémon Nation.

2:09AM.

He dropped the cigarette to the ground and pressed it into the ground with his foot, his gaze now fixed entirely on the entrance to the mine. As the time on the watch changed to 2:10AM, a Peon walked out of the tunnel and approached him.

"Commander Ein Sir. We have completed our search of main shaft. Sightings of Zygarde were negative. We are moving to the lower levels."

The Peon's voice told Ein she was a female, though it would have been impossible to tell from the Uniform she was wearing. A black and white body armour, a helmet and visor that covered all of the head but the mouth and big steel boots.

Ein sighed. He had not expected the initial sweep of the mine to provide anything significant but it was irritating that it hadn't none the less. "Very well. Continue the search."

The Peon saluted. "Yes sir. One more thing sir. Someone else been here before us."

"What," said Ein irritated. "How can you be sure."

"We found the remains of a Gigaremo Unit in the main chamber," the Peon replied. "It looks like it's been out of action for some time."

"Did it have any marking on it or any sign of who placed it there," asked Ein.

The Peon shook her head. "No sir. It's unmarked. We have managed to retrieve some of it's electronic parts and we think we have the hard drive."

"Have it sent to my lab," said Ein. "I will use the computer to examine it. Is that all."

The Peon nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. Then return to your work. I expect another report at 2:30 Exactly."

"Understood Sir." The Peon turned and walked back into the mine. Ein took out another cigarette and lit it cursing angrily to himself.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile in Anistar City…**

Buizel picked up small rock and threw it as hard as he could into the river in front of him. He heard the loud splash as it broke the surface and sank to the bottom.

'Why couldn't I beat him? This my fault. If only I'd been stronger.' He slammed his paw into the ground in frustration. It hurt but he didn't care. He was angry and disappointed with himself for falling to Entei.

He sighed and stared out over the silent dark waters of the river. He wanted to be alone, which he knew was selfish as he knew the others were hurting too. Hirosaki, Ashachu and Hunter were badly injured, Ash and Oshawott were in comas and everyone else was grief-stricken by it.

Pikachu was of course the hardest hit by the events on top of the mountain. Like Buizel he blamed himself for what had happened on the mountains as he had been too frightened by Entei to stop Ashachu and Oshawott challenging him. Filled with sorrow about the state of his trainer and guilt about his own actions he had withdrawn completely, curling up on the end of Ash's bed with his tail over his head refusing to move, or to talk to anyone or to eat or drink.

"Buizel."

Buizel heard someone say his name softly and turned around to see Meinfoo. "What are you doing out here. It's late." She looked at him with concern. "Come back to bed."

"I'm not tired," Buizel said turning away from here. He picked up another rock and hurled it into the river. He really wanted to be alone. "You go. I'll join you soon…"

Mienfoo sighed then walked up to him. Buizel felt her press her soft form against his back and put her arms round his chest. The sensation made him feel warm and fuzzy all over. "Buizel. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened."

Buizel stiffened. "How do you know what I'm feeling."

"Lucario told me," Mienfoo said simply hugging him a little tighter. "He can sense emotions remember."

Buizel suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion. He felt his eyes becoming wet and closed to make it less obvious. "I. I wasn't strong enough." His voice shook as he spoke. "I couldn't take Entei. I let Ash down."

Mienfoo shifted her position so she was now in front of him and whipped his eye with her paw. "Your expecting too much of yourself. You can't beat yourself up for loosing a battle. Not when you're opponent was a legendary Pokémon."

Buizel bowed his head, tears falling more rapidly now. His body shook as he sobbed, "but if I hadn't. F-fainted. Th-then Ashachu and O-oshawott wouldn't have run into battle and Ash might not be lying in a coma"

He sobbed trying to control himself. Mienfoo put her arms further around him and started to rub his back soothingly. "It'll be okay. Ash and Oshawott are strong. They'll pull through. But you can't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. How many Pokémon would have the courage to face Entei? Even Pikachu and Lucario were too frightened to."

She stroked his cheek with her warm soft yet strong paw. Buizel then hugged her completely finally breaking down and crying into her fur no longer able to contain his pain and sorrow.

[Pokémon]

 **The Next Morning – Vallée Étroite Way – Route 18…**

The sky was a light blue with a tinge of pink as the sun crept slowly above the tops of the trees in the Étroite Valley. And in a grotto deep in the middle of the forest, a long way from the road, we find Team Rocket camped out.

Jessie was sitting on the end of her sleeping bag staring bored into the smouldering embers of what had been their campfire. A spit had been constructed out of branches from nearby trees, although there wasn't anything cooking on it.

The sight of it made Jessie's stomach groan with hunger. "Meowth and Braxien are late!" She grumbled. "How long does it take to catch a stupid fish?"

There was a loud snore from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw James snoozing peacefully in his sleeping bag, Noibat tucked under his arm. The sight of it irritated her to no end.

She stood up and kicked him hard in the backside "HEY JAMES! You gonna sleep all day? Get up and do some work."

"Yeowwch."

"Nooiii."

There was a yelp of pain as James and Noibat awoke with a start. Noibat gave Jessie a fearful looked then flew up to rest on the branch of a nearby tree. James got to his feet, revealing himself to be already dressed in his Team Rocket Uniform. He smiled at Jessie and produced a rose from his pocket.

"Nonjour Madamoiselle."

Jessie wasn't having it. Grabbed hold of a saucepan sitting empty by the fire and hit with it shouting "cut the drama and rustle up some breakfast."

James fell to his knees and moaning "But Jessie. We don't have anything for breakfast. We're out of food remembering."

"Then steal some."

"But the nearest shops are in Anistar City. I thought Meowth and Braxien were catching us a fish."

As if on cue, Braxien appeared a dead Basculine in his paws. He smirked at the sight of Jessie grabbing James by the collar. "Well. You two seem lively for a bunch of humans who haven't had breakfast yet."

Jessie glared at him. "There you are. What took you so long we're starving."

"Damn things kept getting away," Braxien said irritably.

"I don't care just get that thing on the fire already," Jessie snapped. Braxien rolled his eyes then took the spit off the fire and shoved it through the Basculine.

"And where's Meowth."

Braxien shrugged. "I dunno. I thought he was with you guys."

"No," said Jessie. "He was with you catching the fish. That's what he said last night."

James frowned and glanced over at Meowth's empty sleeping bag. He noticed a folded piece of paper lying on it. "Hmmm." He picked it up and saw that it was a note in Meowth's paw-writing.

"What's that," demanded Jessie.

"A note from Meowth apparently." James read it aloud. "Dear Jessie and James. I'm takin' a day off. I've already called headquarters and let 'em know I'm takin' a sick day so Jessie ya can't stop me. See ya tonight. Meowth…Oh."

Jessie went red in the face with anger. "Why the nerve of that mangy cat. When I get my hands on him. He already had those two days off last week."

"I wonder why Meowth didn't tell us," James wondered a note of sadness in his voice.

Noibat glided down from the tree and onto his shoulder. The warm weight and the feeling of it's fuzzy purple fur on his cheek was comforting to James.

"Because I'd have ripped him apart for suggesting it," snapped Jessie. "How in the distortion world are we supposed to capture that pesky Pikachu now. We need him to come up with our plans. I just don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"Meowth has seemed very distracted," said James. "It's like his hearts just not into our evil schemes anymore."

Jessie punched her palm. "Yeah. Well when he get's back tonight I'm gonna beat out him whatever's going on in that empty head of his."

[Pokémon]

"Arrr. That hit the spot."

About half an hour later Jessie, James, braxien and Noibat were finishing the last of their breakfast. Basculine on toast with the juice from some wild Razz Berries squeezed over. The bread was stale, there was no butter and the Basculine undercooked, but in their current penny less state Team Rocket couldn't afford to be choosey.

Jessie was in a much better mood now that she had eaten. She put the last piece of crust into her mouth, chewed and swallowed it and said "Now then. I think it's time to get acquainted with the newest member of Team Rocket. And tell the boss about our rare new find. Hehe." She took a Pokéball off her belt and threw it releasing the small green Zygarde Core she had caught the previous day.

"Woovloooo." The Pokémon glared at Jessie with it's one eye and made a noise that sounded somewhat like a growl.

"Noi Noi." Noibat smiled at the sight of it's friend. He was about to jump off James shoulder and say hi, when Jessie picked it up.

"Awww…It's so cute and soft." She pressed her head against and nuzzled it then gave it a kiss on it's forehead. "Finally I have a cute little Pokémon I can cuddle. Everyone used to say that the red headed runt Misty was so sweet because went around hugging her Azuril. I'll be as popular as she is when people see me snuggling this rare Pokémon."

The core gazed at her resentfully. "Woovloooo. Woovloooo." James rolled his eyes and Braxien said, "Err…Jessie. I'm not sure he likes that."

Jessie took no notice. "So James. See if you can find out what this Pokémon is."

James reached into his pocket and took out a sleek black device that was similar to a Pokédex. He held it up to the core.

 **No available data.**

James raised his eyebrows and gasped "What…No data."

"What does that mean," asked Jessie.

"This is a standard issue Team Rocket dex," said James. "It not only has all the information on a regular Pokédex but access to all the information in the Team Rocket databases. If it doesn't recognise it, it means no one's discovered this Pokémon yet. We really are the first."

He put the Rocket Dex back in his pocket and rubbed his hands gleefully. "We have to contact the boss and tell him at once…"

Jessie however beamed and squeezed the core. It's body was soft and felt like putty in her hand. "Well if it doesn't have a name. I'm gonna call it beautiful Jess."

James glared at her. "Hey. Why do you get to name it. I wanna call cool James."

"Oh please," Jessie scoffed. "That sounds like a hippy name. Besides. I caught it so I get to name it."

"Woovloooo." Beautiful Jess squirmed trying to get free of Jessie's grip, but Jessie continued to squeeze it evidently oblivious to it's discomfort.

James took out his tablet computer and pressed a button on the screen labeled 'contact boss,' while Jessie placed 'Beautiful Jess' down onto here sleeping bag. The word **CONNECTING** flashed across the screen for a moment and then a male Team Rocket operative appeared on the screen.

A young man, perhaps in his late 20s with short blond hair and stubble over his chin and neck. He was overweight and his Rocket Uniform looked very tight.

"Hey wait I called for the Boss," James complained. "What gives?"

"Name's Derek," the man said in a gruff voice. "Rocket case manager. So who are you…" He started rummaging around on the desk in front him. His workspace was rather unkempt, and that was putting kindly.

There were piles of unsorted documents stacked on either side of the computer, pens, sticky notes and screwed up pieces of paper littered the desk along with chip packets, empty soda pop cans and a half eaten burrito.

He pulled out a mouse that had been buried under a heap of scrap paper and started clicking. "Ahh yes…Jessie and James. Oh yeah you're my project Thunderbolt guys. Aren't you supposed to have a third member with you?"

"Meowth," said James. "He's on sick."

"Right. Now what do you want. If it's money forget about it. There's a note here saying not to advance you any more funds."

"We have very important news for the Boss," Jessie said her temper rising. "So would you mind putting us through to him."

"Fraid not," said Derek. "Mr. Giovanni's sick of you three bothering him with pointless phone calls, so he's asked me to oversee project Thunderbolt on his behalf."

"Why wouldn't the boss want to talk to me," Jessie said outraged. "I can understand not wanting to talk to these two but me." James glowered at her.

Derek rolled his eye. "Beats me," he said somewhat sarcastically. "But from now on anything you want to say to him you say to me. If it's important I'll let him know. Oh I should warn you. He's told me to let ya know that if Pikachu's not in his hands soon, he's reassigning the mission to Butch and Cassidy."

Jessie and James glared at him with looks of anger and indignation and Braxien raised his eyebrows curiously. "Why the nerve," Jessie said shaking her fist angrily. She put her face very close to the camera and shouted "Look here you human Garbordor. For your information, we're calling because we just captured a new Pokémon that's never been discovered before."

Derek snorted. "Sure."

"It's true," said James. "Even the rocket dex didn't recognize. Here take a look for yourself."

James picked up the tablet and turned it so the camera was pointed at Jessie's sleeping bag.

"What am I looking at," asked Derek.

This comment pushed Jessie over the edge. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT," she bellowed. "Open your eyes. How about the…" Her voice trailed as she saw that Beautiful Jess had gone.

"Argghhh. Where'd it go…"

"It must have run away," James said.

Braxien giggled and Derek gave an exasperated sigh. "Look. Not that this isn't fun, but I have a lot of other agents who have actually rare Pokémon to give to the boss. Bye…"

Jessie glowered at the screen as it went blank. "I can't believe the nerve of that guy. Come on. We need to find Beautiful Jess."

[Pokémon]

 **Elsewhere in the forest…**

Draconian Admin Lorvina smirked as she watched the green Pokémon hop along the forest floor. A broad grin spreading across her face. Her and a group of five Draconian Peon's were gathered on a cliff overlooking the **Étroite** Valley.

Lorvina, was a young woman, about 19 years of age, very thin, with long pink hair that fell all the way to her ankles which she had tied in two long was dressed in a blue tank top, long blue stockings and thick heavy shoes.

A pair of thick goggles covered her eyes and most of her face. These goggles were computerized functioning as binoculars, thermal camera and a few other features, thus allowing her to locate the small Pokémon in the sea of green.

"Hahahahaha. So after months of searching, we finally found you Z," she laughed to herself before turning the Peon standing next to her, a thick set man whose uniform was slightly different to the others colored yellow and with a larger helmet. "Alert all units. Prepared to attack."

The man nodded "Yes sir." He then turned around and begun speaking instructions into a personal communicator.

Lorvina took out a communicator of her own and said into it "This is L to E. E do you read me."

At once an image of Ein appeared in the corner of her eye. "Loud and clear. What's your position."

"I have located Z in the forest to the north-west of Terminus Cave," she said. "It seems the legends were true after all."

Traces of a smile crossed Ein's thin lips. "So. Fortune favors us at last. I was beginning to believe our search had been in vain. Prepare to intercept it at once. I'll will contact the other commanders and rendezvous with you as soon as I can."

[Pokémon]

"Well it won't be able to get far. It doesn't have any legs," said James as he surveyed the forest through his binoculars.

Team Rocket were now in their Meowth head balloon searching for Beautiful Jess from the air.

"Assuming it even has to walk," muttered Braxien. "It might have flown off, or teleported or something. Shouldn't we be after Pikachu."

Noibat cried out hoping it's friend would respond. "Noi Noibat." It's high voice echoed through the valley but nobody responded.

"I can't believe our luck," muttered Jessie angrily. "We find an actual new Pokémon and it runs away from us. All we need know is for the twerps to get their hands on it and…"

KABOOM

Jessie was cut off by the sound an almighty explosion. A mass of black smoke begun to rise from among the trees…

[Pokémon]

'Beautiful Jess' cowered at the much larger Pokémon that were bearing down upon it. Absol, Snorunt, Houndour, Stantler and Altaria. Three Draconian Peon's and their commander Lorvina stood behind.

"Woovloooo."

"Ha. We've got you know Z," said Lorvina. "Altaria Dragon Breath."

Altaria, the blue bird dragon Pokémon with cotton wings reared it's head and fired at blast of purple flame at the core. But before it could hit, a jet of fire shot out of nowhere colliding with the flames. There was a small bang and a puff of black smoke covered the six Draconian agents.

Lorvina swore. "What the Fuck.."

"Prepare for trouble, you know the drill."

"And Make it double, You'll get your fill."

Team Rocket's balloon descended onto the scene with Jessie, James and Braxien standing on the edges of the basket and Noibat clinging to James's head. As it got close to the ground the three of them leapt off and did a somersault in the air before landing lightly on the ground and launching into the rest of their motto.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To Unite the people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Jessie and James took a bow and Braxien and Noibat concluded the performance by saying their names, Wobbufett popping out of his Pokéball to join them with a silly smile and salute.

"Wooobbufett."

Lorvina's eyes narrowed. "Team Rocket. Wait. Aren't you the three who disrupted the boss's operations in Castelia?"

One the Peons pummeled his palm with his fist and exclaimed "Kanto villains. What are they doing here."

"We're here to rescue our new partner," Jessie said, bending down and scooping up Beautiful Jess. She cooed to it in a mocking voice, "Awww. Poor Beautiful Jess. Are these people being mean to you."

"Perhaps we'll have to teach them a few manners," added James.

Lorvina was furious. "What. Do you have any idea who you're dealing with," she snapped. "I'll give you one warning. Put that Pokémon down this instant or else." She shook her fist and the Pokémon around her growled and bared their teeth.

Jessie, James looked at each other and sniggered. "Let me guess. You're another criminal organization attempting to steal Team Rocket's thunder," said Jessie. "We've dealt with your kind before."

"Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Hunter J, Flare," said James. "All of them crushed before the feet of Team Rocket and fallen onto the ash heap of history. I'd say it is you whom do not know who you are dealing with."

"So why don't make things easier on yourselves and run along," Jessie finished wavering her hand in a mocking go away gesture. She and James laughed in unison.

Of course beneath their tough sarcastic demeanor Jessie and James were terrified, their hearts pounding and stomachs in knots. Each was looking at the Pokémon sizing them up. But they had now encountered potential rival criminal organization and that meant needing to out fear aside and act tough. Team Rocket had a reputation to uphold.

Lorvina was seriously pissed now. She pointed dramatically towards them and shouted "ATTACK. Altaria. Dragon Breath." At her command the Peon's called out various attacks and jets of flame and golden and blue energy beams were fired at Team Rocket but the Pokémon gathered in front of them.

Team Rocket were ready for it. Jessie shouted out "Wobbufett counter," and James cried "Noibat Supersonic."

"Woobaaa." Wobbufett jumped forward it's body beginning to glow. Several of the attack hit it and then rebounded upon their attackers. At the same time little Noibat, fluttered above a James's head and flapped it's wings letting small shockwaves.

"Noi NOI…"

Lorvina put her arms over her face as their Pokémon braced themselves for the impact of the rebounding attacks. The shockwaves hit the ground causing a small explosion blowing dirt into the air. When it passed Jessie, James, Braxien and Noibat has disappeared taking Beautiful Jess with them.

Lorvina gave an exclamation of annoyance "…Ugh. The Nerve."

[Pokémon]

 **An unknown location – Orre Region…**

Somewhere, in the sands of the Orre Region, three people were gathered in dark room. These three were three of the remaining Draconian Admins; Nascour, Miror B and Venus. Nascour is the head admin an elderly man who's wild grey hair, sunken red eyes and pale skin made him look like a walking corpse.

Miror B is a young man, with an enormous white and red Afro giving him the appearance of a human sno-cone. He was flamboyantly dressed in a golden body suit and pair of giant sunglasses. Finally Venus is a pretty young brunet girl dressed in layers of pink silk and carrying a crescent moon on her back giving her the appearance of a pop idol.

The three were standing in front of a large computer screen that occupied most of the wall, which Nascour was operating from a circular computer console. The faces of Ein and Lorvina looked out at them from two separate boxes on the screen. The two had just given their reports from Terminus cave and the **Étroite** Valley.

"I have to admit this is disappointing," Nascour said. His voice was soft and high but there was menace in every word. "It's take months of searching to locate Zygarde and you allow it to slip through your fingers."

"I am incredibly sorry," Lorvina replied. "It will not happen again."

"Miror B and Venus are also being deployed," said Nascour.

"What," exclaimed Lorvina furiously. "No."

Venus smirked. "Hmm. Now we have to do someone else job."

"Cleaning up after your mess is like, so annoying," laughed Miror B flicking his writs.

"Now now. Play nicely," said Nascour. He pressed a series of buttons on his console and a picture of a large snake like Pokémon, with rectangular green scales all over it's body appeared. "This is Zygarde in it's 50% form. The most important thing to remember about it, is that it's not a single Pokémon. It's part of a much larger organism like a fungus. It's comprised of two entities, cells and cores."

He pressed another key producing a picture of a flat green cell with a single white pupil on the screen. "This is a cell. We can't be sure but we believe there are thousands of them scattered throughout the planet. Together they form Zygarde's body or forms. As far as we know they cannot think or use moves for themselves. This is very different to the core…"

The image on the screen changed to a picture of a Pokémon that looked like Beautiful Jess. "The core functions as Zygarde's brain. It can think for itself and can summon the cells to become one of Zygarde's formes. We don't know how many there are, but we believe there are at least two somewhere in the Kalos region. Find the core and secure it."

Just then there was a beeping sound and another box flashed onto the computer, this one containing the words **IMCOMING COMMUNICATION: DAKIM.** Nascour pressed a red button in front of him and box changed to the head and shoulders of a hulking, muscle-bound man with red hair and wearing a necklace of Pokéballs. This was Dakim, the final Admin.

"Nascour Sir." Dakim spoke in a deep gruff voice that matched his large form. "My Team has completed our investigations of the area surrounding Weasle lake. No sign of the core here, but we did manage to track down one of the fisherman who believes they witnessed it's form change."

A faint smile crossed Nascour's sunken face. "Good. What were you able to discover."

"The witnesses gave accounts that were consistent to previous witness accounts about Zygarde and it's 10% form," said Dakim. "It resembled creature about the size of a Herdier. However there is an odd point of curiosity. Nobody we interrogated actually saw anything resembling a core. One witness who claims to have seen the entire thing said it was a Pikachu."

There was a small gasp from everyone in the room, as well as Lorvina and Ein. Ein raised his eyebrows curiously. "Say that again. A Pikachu transformed into Zygarde."

"That's pretty much what he said," replied Dakim. "He also said the Pikachu was with two trainers, another Pikachu and a Lucario."

"So. The core has the ability to disguise itself as another Pokémon," Ein interjected. "That will make locating it a more difficult task."

Nascour pursed his lips and looked thoughtful. "Hmm. These revelations change everything. Dakim. Send units to all Pokémon Centers near that area. Find out if any trainers with Pikachu and Lucario have been through in the past few days and gather as much information about them as you can. Lorvina. I want you to assist with this task. Ein, Miror B and Venus will take over the search for the core."

There was a chorus of "Yes sir," from the other admins except Lorvina, who looked outraged and said irritably "What. You can't." She stopped at the look Nascour was gave her. "Sorry. Yes sir. I'll get to it straight away."

 **A/N: It's not the entirety of it but it's this chapter is heavily based on the first episode of the new Pokémon XYZ series, from A to Z. I didn't bother with the whole episode because it really wasn't necessary.**


	3. Chapter 2 - After the Fight

**Chapter 2 – After the fight**

 **Anistar City…**

While Jessie, James and Braxien had been fighting with Team Draconian, Meowth had travelled to Anistar City in order to see Servine. It had taken him most of the morning to get here and it was now around 3 in the afternoon. The sun was beating down upon the city from the western sky.

Meowth was standing under the Anistar City sundial, the great pink crystal that sat in the river. He was holding Servine's Pokéball in one paw, and a bunch of flowers in the other. After taking a moment to check his reflection in the surface of the sundial and to polish the charm on his head with his tail, he threw the Pokéball into the air.

His eye lit up as the beautiful grass snake appeared in front of him. Everything about her was perfect. Her long slender form, elegant but powerful, the way her green skin shone in the afternoon sun and her cute face. He was totally smitten.

"Ser Servine." Servine looked around for a second confused, wondering why she'd be let out of her Pokéball. She then saw Meowth and realised. "Meowth. What are you doing here," she gasped.

"I-I came to see you," Meowth replied. "I-it's been so long since we were together and I was startin' to really miss ya." He bent down on one knee and presented her with the flowers. "Here I got these for you."

Servine sighed and gave him a smile. "Oh Meowth. I missed you too." She took the flowers and sniffed at them. They were bright yellow and had a sweet aroma. "Awww. These are beautiful. Thanks."

"Aww. Ya welcome dal," Meowth replied with a blushed.

"But you shouldn't have come." Servine was now sounding stern, lowering the flowers and frowning. "It's daytime. If Cameron finds I'm missing he's gonna freak. And then everyone will start getting suspicious. We're supposed to be keeping this a secret remember."

Supposed to be keeping this a secret! That was what Meowth and Servine had agreed when they'd started seeing each other. A secret relationship. Enemies by day, lovers by night. But Meowth didn't want that anymore. He was tired of the façade. Tired of not knowing when he would see Servine again. He wanted them to be permanent mates and have a life together.

"Yeah I know," he said. "Don't worry. Spendin' years as a street cat taught me how to pick-pocket. None of da twer-I mean Cameron and his friends saw me."

Servine wasn't convinced. "But what if he get's challenged to battle and chooses me or something. It's too risky. Besides I'm not really in the mood for a date right now."

"W-what." Meowth felt slightly hurt. "But…But to come and see ya I had to use one of my sick days. I've been walking for hours to get here. And now ya sayin' ya don't even want to see me."

Servine saw the hurt she had caused and felt guilty. "I'm sorry," she said sadly. "It's not you. It's just. Something awful has happened…" She explained to Meowth all about the battle with Entei, and how Ashachu, Hunter and Oshawott were all lying unconscious in the Pokémon Centre and that Ash was in a coma in the city hospital.

When she had finished Meowth gave a sad sigh and said, "Okay I understand. Ya worried about ya pals and you want to be with them. I can relate. I suppose I wouldn't feel much like goin' on a date if somethin' bad 'ad happened to Jessie 'n' James. I guess I'll take ya back. But first will…Ummm…Can I kiss ya."

Servine's expression softened. A small smile crossed her maw and her cheeks glowed a little. "Of course you can."

She dropped the flowers and embraced Meowth pulling him close. Meowth tilted his head back and pushed his lips against hers. He practically melted as he tasted her. Servine kissed him back, lowering her head and making their lips maws press together perfectly. She whimpered as she felt Meowth's Paws brush her sides, caressing her just right.

Slowly Servine opened her mouth and pressed her forked tongue against Meowth's lips. Meowth moaned and opened his maw permitting Servine to enter. He felt her tongue enter and wrap itself around his own. At the same time Servine stroked his face with her small paw.

They stayed like this for some time, or at least what felt like a while to them. Their bodies intertwined and their maws locked together. Passers by started to notice. One girl squealed "Aww sooo cute" and someone else took out their phone and took a picture with himself standing next to them. Servine and Meowth were too engrossed with each other to notice or care.

Eventually they broke apart leaving a small trail of saliva between them. Servine quickly sucked it up. Meowth looked up at Servine with a dreamy look on his face. "I..I love ya Servine," he said.

Servine grinned back and him. "I love you too Meowth."

Meowth stared into her eyes, and the thing he really wanted to say came spilling out. "Nya. I can't do t'is any more babe. I can't keep on only seein' ya in secret. I gotta be with ya. I want us to be mate's forever and I don't wanna have to keep it a secret like."

Servine was taken aback. For a second she stared at Meowth in surprise, then gave him a pained look. "Oh Meowthy. I feel the same way. But you know why we have to keep this secret. My trainer and the other Pokémon will never accept us. And if your friends in Team Rocket found out…"

"I-I don't care about dat," said Meowth. "I'm done with Team Rocket. I just want to be with you. We could run away together and…"

"And do what," asked Servine. "We're not wild Pokémon. We couldn't survive in the wild by ourselves. And I can't leave Cameron. He's my friend. It would hurt him if I just ran away. I'm sorry I can't do that."

Servine's words chaffed at Meowth's heart but he maintained his posture. "Umm…Alright. What if I signed up with the twer…Ummm Ash and Cameron. I bet as…" He stopped when he saw Servine shaking her head.

"That wouldn't work either. The other Pokémon don't…errr….well they like you. In fact Ash, Pikachu, Buizel and most of Ash's Pokémon…err…actually really hate you. I-I don't think they'd want you there."

Meowth knew he should probably have expected that. After all he had done to Ash and his Pokémon over the years, walking up to him, asking to join the team and expecting to be welcomed with open arms was, well, optimistic to say the least. Servine was just telling the truth. He knew she hadn't mean to hurt him but it still did.

Servine saw the miserable look on his face and it made her feel bad too. She ran her paw along the side of his face and said "Look. It's not that I want to keep it a secret. I wish we could be open about our love. But…It's just not possible right now. Our friends and trainers would never understand."

Meowth sighed sadly and looked down at his feet, blinking to hold back tears. "Yeah. I get ya." He felt Servine put her arms around him and hug him tightly and then place a tender kiss on his forehead, just next to his charm.

"I'm sorry Meowth. We'll see each other again very soon I promise."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too," Meowth croaked back.

[Pokémon]

 **Anistar City General Hospital…**

Ash's eyes slide slowly open, stinging under the bright white light above. His senses slowly returned to him. The harsh, acidic smell of disinfectant filled his nostrils and his throat felt dry in the warm artificial air.

He sat up slowly taking in his surroundings. A wet rag that had been sitting on his forehead fell into a lap. He realised at once he was in a hospital. The uncomfortable railed bed and 6 other all around him along with the white walls of the room and series of strange equipment was a dead give away.

There was a drip in his arm and series of wire attached to varying parts of his body.

"Wiggly…"

He noticed a Wigglytuff next to his bed, talking vital readings off a monitor and jotting down notes on a clipboard.

"Wigglyfuff," he croaked. "Where am I." He closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened. Slowly the image of the mountain top, Entei and the battle formed in his mind. He saw Ashachu and Samurott lying on the ground…

His eyes snapped open and he jolted upright. "ASHACHU. Pikachu. Where is everyone?" His heart begun to pound as fear flooded to him. He tried to get out of bed, forgetting about the drip in his arm. It ripped out leaving a massive pain in his arm. "Argh…"

"Ahh… You're finally awake." A middle-aged man with a grey beard entered the ward. The white coat and the stereoscope hanging around his neck told Ash he was a doctor. "Please. Lie back down. You mustn't overexert yourself."

He walked over to the bed and took the clipboard off Wigglytuff, looking over it with a frown on his face.

"W-who are you," Ash demanded. "Where are my Pokémon."

"Your Pokémon are just fine," the doctor said calmly. "Your Oshawott and Pikachu are spending some time in the Pokémon infirmary. Your other Pokémon are with your friends."

"I want to see them," Ash growled.

"You'll see them soon enough. If you would please, get back into bed."

Ash remained where he was. "Where am I. What happened to me. How long have I been here."

"You're in the Anistar City General Hospital," the Doctor explained. "You were brought here unconscious. Your friends said you were in an accident on route 17. You've been in a coma for the past 24 hours. Now please Mr. Ketchum. I would like you sit back down."

Ash did as he was told, seeing no reason to not. He swung himself back onto the bed and sat with his arms around his legs.

The doctor sighed. "Now then. My name is Dr. Brown. I'm this hospitals chief paediatrician. You'll be pleased to hear there's nothing physically wrong with you. The X-rays we took when you first came in don't show any signs damage. You're coma is likely the result a massive loss of energy on a cellular level. I'm at a loss to explain it, but you seem to have made a full recover. There are however some questions that I need to ask you. Would you be willing to answer them for me."

Ash nodded. "Umm…Sure."

"What is the last you remember."

Ash looked down at his knees thinking about how to respond. He could see details of the battle in his mind but he wasn't sure how they fitted together. He was also unsure how much he ought to say. Should he tell the doctor about Entei. Would the doctor even believe him?

He decided honesty was best. "I'm not sure. I have these pictures in my head but I don't know what they mean. I remember Entei attacking us. And…And Asha-I mean my Pikachu and Oshawott evolved… other than that I'm not sure."

"I see," said Doctor Brown. "Just so we're clear. You saw Entei. The legendary Pokémon."

"Yeah. That's right," Ash said continuing to stare at his knees.

"What did it look like."

"It was big. Lot's of brown fur. Has a red star around it's face."

Doctor Brown frowned and made a few notes on the clipboard. After a moment's silence he said, "Alright. Did you experience anything else. Any bright lights. Seeing stars."

Ash shook his head. The doctor scribbled more notes. "Good good. How do you feel now? Any headache, nausea."

Again Ash shook his head. "No. I feel fine."

More notes on the clipboard. "Okay. If you would just look up at me, I want to you to tell me how many fingers I'm holding up."

Ash looked up. "Three…"

"Good. Very good." Doctor Brown sighed and looked over his chart again. "Well. You don't seem to have anything physically wrong with you. No pain. No concussion. However I would like you to remain here for the next 24 hours, just so I can be sure."

Ash groaned. "What. But I need to see Pikachu."

"That's my final word," the doctor said. He did not sound stern but there was a note of authority in his voice that told Ash there was no point in arguing.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile at the Anistar City Pokémon Centre…**

Oshawott had woken up but he hadn't opened his eyes. He had been having such a pleasant dream. He and Ash had been making love on the shores of a moonlit beach. He could still feel his trainer's soft hands stroking his fur, his delicate lips pressed against his maw, the taste of his skin and the warmth of his insides wrapped around Oshawott's otter-hood.

It wasn't just physical intimacy either. Oshawott had felt some sort of…connection to his trainer. A sort of bond linking them together. More than just friendship. It was as if their very beings had been connected. As if Ash was physically a part of him…

"Wiggly. Wigglytuff…" Somebody giggled and Oshawott's eyes snapped open. He recognised his surroundings at once. The small bed with the curtains draped around it, the equipment surrounding it and the drip in his arm. He was in a Pokémon Centre. Where else…

There was a Wigglytuff beside his bed, giggling at him a wide grin on her face. He wondered what she was laughing at, then he noticed the warm dampness in his fur. He sat up and glanced down at his body and saw to his embarrassment a sticky whiteness staining his blue fur around his groin. He'd evidently enjoyed the dream more than he thought.

"OSSSHAAAWOOOTTTT…" Oshawott went red in the face with embarrassment and pulled the sheets up over him to cover himself.

"Given that response, I'd say your pretty much recovered," the Wigglytuff laughed. "Joy was starting to wonder how long you were going to be asleep for."

"Wh-What happened to me," Oshawott blurted out. "Wh-where am I. What am I doing here. Where's Ash."

Wigglytuff smirked at the sight of him looking widely around, his paws clutched tightly around the blanket over his waist. "You've been in a coma for the last 24 hours," she said. "That's pretty much all I know. You were brought in yesterday and Nurse Joy told me to look after over you."

"I-I was in a coma." Oshawott searched his brain trying to remember what had happened. But all he could think about was that dream. "W-Why."

Wigglytuff shrugged. "Bad battle I guess. It looked like someone had roughed you up pretty bad when you first got here."

At the mention of the word battle some memories of his fight with Entei came back to Oshawott. He remembered the fear, the pain and something else. His body had felt different. For a brief moment he'd felt stronger. A power flowing through him.

"There was a Pikachu and a Riolu with you too. They looked pretty bad too."

"Ashachu and Hunter," Oshawott whispered to himself. The pictures of the Raichu and the Lucario fighting alongside him entered his mind. "Wait. Pikachu."

That didn't make any sense. He had seen Hunter and Ashachu evolve. They couldn't have changed back to being be a Riolu and a Pikachu could they.

"Yes I think those were the names your trainers gave," said Wigglytuff. "They didn't really say much. Couldn't tell Joy what had happened when she asked. Anyway. Now that your awake I can go and get Nurse Joy…"

Wigglytuff left leaving Oshawott alone. He lay back down pulling the sheet closer around him. Now that he was awake and by himself, he wasn't sure how he'd managed to sleep with all the noise. The room was full sounds of Pokémon snoring or whimpering and the beeps and buzzes of the machines keeping them around, though he couldn't see any of them as curtains had been placed around his bed.

"Oshawott." Oshawott sighed and begun to reflect on the things that had happened. "Whatever it was that happened to must have happened to Ashachu and Hunter to," he muttered to himself. "We all temporarily evolved. But how does that work. And how did everyone get away from Entei. Is everybody else okay."

A terrible thought came to his mind and he remembered Buizel lying bleeding in Ash's arms. And Hirosaki unmoving in the snow. Had any of his friends been…

"No," he said a loud and defiantly. "I'm not going to let myself worry about that when I don't know what's happened."

"Osh-Oshawott."

Oshawott sat up upon hearing the sound of his own name, in a soft squeaky voice. He sat up and moved to the side of the bed. Hikari was standing on the floor beside it.

"Hikari," he said slightly surprised but pleased to see him none-the-less. "What are you…"

"Oh Oshawott. You're alive..." Before Oshawott could say another word the mouse had climbed up onto the bed and thrown himself on him.

Hikari put his arms around Oshawott's neck and begun to lick him on the cheek as if he were an Otter-ice cream cone.

"Hikari." Oshawott hugged him back, putting his paws around the mouse's petite form and pulling him close. "It's good to see you. But what are you doing here."

"I-I had to see you," Hikari said sadly. "Sn-Snivy told me what happened. How you battled that legendary Pokémon and…and how you were hurt." Hikari gave a little sniffle before continuing. "I-I was so scared. I-I couldn't bare to live in a world without you Oshawott. You're the only Pokémon who's ever really cared for me."

Hikari closed his eyes and rested his head on Oshawott's shoulder. A tear fell from his eye, down his cheek and onto Oshawott's blue fur. Oshawott felt slightly uncomfortable. This Pikachu was desperately attached to and emotionally dependent on him. And while part of Oshawott wanted Hikari too, he still felt that his heart belonged to Ash.

"It's alright Hikari," he said after a moment. "I'm still here for you and I'm not going anywhere." He tightened his grip on Hikari and rubbed his back and tail comfortingly. "You don't need to worry."

"Th-thanks," Hikari whimpered. "I-I love you." Oshawott felt his nose press into his neck as Hikari started to nuzzle him.

 _I love you…_ There it was. Oshawott had always longed to hear someone say those words to him. But he wasn't sure he was ready to say them back to Hikari. Not while Ash and the dream still dwelled on his mind.

Luckily a diversion happened at that point removing the need for him to say anything back. A series of high-pitched screams filled the ward.

"Pika…PIKACHUUU…Where am I…What's going on…Where are my parents…And Hunter…What's this thing in my arm."

"Hey. That sounds like Ashachu," Oshawott said letting go of Hikari and frowning.

"Pika," murmured Hikari curiously.

A second voice, that Oshawott recognized as belonging to Wigglytuff, then said, "Pikachu calm down. Your safe. Your in the Pokémon Cen…Hey don't do that. If you…ARRRGHH."

"PIIIIKKKAAAACHHUUUUUUUUUUUU."

The world turned yellow. Ashachu had let off a massive thunderbolt, which hit everybody in the ward. Oshawott screamed in pain and felt Hikari grip his fur as the electricity coursed through their bodies. The bed and the screens surrounding it toppled over. Oshawott and Hikari found themselves in a tangle of sheets and curtain on the ground.

"Oshaa." Oshawott pushed himself up and pulled himself free in time to see a panicked Ashachu running up the middle of the ward towards the doors. He still had a drip stuck in his arm and several wires attached to his chest and neck. A pole containing a burst bag of saline and a small monitor trailed behind him. He got about halfway across the room before Nurse Joy and a second Wigglytuff burst in.

"Oh my," Joy exclaimed as she saw what was happening. "Wigglytuff stop that Pikachu."

Wigglytuff, to Oshawott's shock attacked Ashachu with flamethrower, a jet of fire coming from it's mouth and hitting Ashachu in the face. He was thrown off his feet and skidded across the floor with a startled "Pikaa."

Joy ran over to him, pulling a small bottle and a cloth from her pocket. Ashachu started to get to his feet, but Wigglytuff put it's paws on his back and pushed him back down.

This Wigglytuff was very strong Oshawott thought. Ashachu was failing his limbs and tail screaming an ear splitting "PIKA PIKACUUUUUU," but she held on. Joy soaked the cloth in liquid from the bottle and then knelt down and placed the rag over Ashachu's mouth and nose.

"PIKA…Pii." Ashachu continue to struggle for a moment before his eyes closed as his body went limp.

[Pokémon]

 **A few hours later…**

Ash was permitted visitors. All his Pokémon tried to burst into the room at once, each Desperate to be the first to greet him. Pikachu being the smallest and most desperate got through first and climbed up onto the bed.

Ash's vision became obscured in yellow and red as the electric mouse jumped on him and hugged his head with happy cries of "Pikapi. Y-You're alright."

"Aww. Hey buddy," Ash said grinning, his heart filling with joy. "Of course I'm alright." He put his arms around Pikachu and hugged him close giving him a kiss on the forehead. Pikachu accepted his embrace, burying his face in his chest and closing his eyes.

Buizel, Mienfoo, Sylveon, Snivy, Sniveon, Axew, Zorua and Hikari all gathered around his bedside all smiling gleefully. Dawn, Cameron, Lucario and Piplup were the last to enter the room and arrive at Ash's side.

Ash's smile widened. He beamed at them all while scratching Pikachu behind his ears. "Hey guys. It's so great to see you all."

His Pokémon all gave a happy cheer and Dawn sighed "Well. It's a relief to see you finally awake. You really had me worried. And Pikachu was beside himself."

"Yeah man," added Cameron. "We thought you might have…Well." He trailed off swallowing heavily.

"Lu-Carr." Lucario patted him on the back with his paw comfortingly.

It was that which Ash noticed who wasn't there. "Hey. Where are Ashachu, Oshawott and Hunter."

Everyone glanced at each other nervously and Pikachu gave a sad cry of "Pi-pika…"

This made Ash start to worry. "What."

"They're still at the Pokémon Centre," Dawn said but then seeing the look on Ash's face quickly added "But don't worry. They're okay. Nurse Joy just wanted to keep an eye on them for a bit."

"They were in a coma like you," said Cameron. "Entei hurt them real bad, but Nurse Joy was able to heal them."

At these words more memories came back to Ash. He remembered more details of the battle with Entei and the sight of Ashachu and Hunter lying unconscious in the snow. His eyes widened in fear and he hugged Pikachu closer.

"M-My poor baby," he whimpered. "Wh-what happened."

Sylveon put her feeler on his shoulder. "Sylvee."

"Y-You don't remember," Cameron asked with a concerned frowned.

Ash shook his head. "No. All I remember is Ashachu and Oshawott evolving and then that fight with Entie. And that's it."

Dawn and Cameron looked at each other concerned for a second and then Dawn begun to explain what had happened…

 **Flashback**

"Is that All? Is that all of your Power," Roared Entei.

The situation was hopeless. Hunter, Ashachu and Samurott and Ash lying injured on the ground. Ash and Samurott were out cold. Sylveon, Snivy, Sniveon, Lucario, Zorua, Pikachu and Piplup had all huddled together. Dawn was by Ash's side, trying to get him to wake up, tears streaming down her face and Cameron was clinging to Hirosaki. No one dared go near Entei.

"Uhhnn." Ashachu groaned and opened his eyes to look up at Entei but couldn't summon the strength to move. Suddenly his, Samurott's and Hunter's bodies begun to glow with mystic energy, and they transformed back into being a Pikachu, Oshawott and Riolu.

A satisfied smirked crossed Entei's face. "Well then who will be next," he growled. He walked over Hunter. "First is you. Your end will come first."

With his last remaining strength Ashachu cried out "Hunter."

At the same time Cameron whimpered "Hunter." He looked desperately at Lucario but the aura Pokémon seemed frozen on the spot with fear.

"Calm yourselves. With this it will be all over." Entei raised his paw preparing to deliver Hunter the fatal blow.

Cameron closed his eyes and looked away knowing he would not be able to bare the sight. He felt his eyes become very wet and his body started to shake. "Hu..Hunter."

" **ENTEI. Enough."**

A roar echoed across the mountainside. Cameron's eyes shot open and to his great surprise he saw Entei had backed away from Hunter and was looking up at something in the sky with what looked like…fear.

There was a gasp from all the Pokémon present and Dawn exclaimed "Oh my."

Cameron looked up and saw to his great surprise, the black and red bird like legendary Pokémon Yveltal hovering above them, glaring down at Entei.

"Y-Yveltal the destroyer," Entei said. His voice was softer than before and there was a definite note of apprehension in it. "W-What is your presence here."

" **A better question Entei, would be what right do you have to take the lives of these Pokémon and their trainers,"** said Yveltal in it's deep and sinister voice. " **It is I who commands death. Not you."**

"These worthless Pokémon and their humans are trespassing upon my domain," Entei roared. "I have been told that one of them has captured a Magmortar whom I vowed to protect. That gives me every right to destroy them."

" **No. No Entei. The souls of these Pokémon and their trainers belong to me. I and I alone decide when death should occur. And I have decided that these Pokémon and humans must remain on this earth. If you wish to do them any further harm. Then you must first defeat me."**

Yveltal screeched throwing it's head back. The terrible sound echoed across the valley striking fear into the hearts of everyone who heard it.

Entei glared at Yveltal for a moment as if sizing the destruction Pokémon up, then growled reluctantly, "Very well. But if I ever see any of you again I will not be so merciful…"

 **End of Flashback**

"So…Yveltal saved us." Ash wasn't sure what to think. "Man…"

He had buried Yveltal's Pokéball in the deepest part of his bag and tried to forget about it after the events in Geosenge Town. It was not like him to neglect a Pokémon, but secretly Yveltal terrified him.

"Yep," said Cameron. "I'd forgotten that you still had that thing."

"I had no idea you'd caught a legendary Pokémon," Dawn said. "Why didn't you tell me."

Ash shrugged his shoulder. "I dunno. It's a long story," he said. He continued to stroke Pikachu. The mouse had closed his eyes and curled up with his head resting on Ash's chest.

Dawn gave him an understanding look. "I know. Cameron's already told me how you caught it. But a legendary Pokémon! Why didn't you use it at the Battle Mason. It would have given you a better edge against Hirosaki. Or are you saving it for the league."

Ash sighed. A wave of weariness spread over him. He didn't want to explain to why he hadn't battle with Yveltal or even let it out of it's ball since he'd caught it. The memories were too painful, mainly because they involved Pikachu dying.

Pikachu seemed to notice Ash's feeling. He opened his eyes and looked up at Ash concerned "Pika." At the same time, the other Pokémon exchanged uncomfortable and nervous glances.

"I don't really want to talk about Yveltal," Ash said a little more aggressively than he intended. "I haven't really…It's difficult to…Ummm." He wasn't quite sure what to tell her. Thankfully Dawn understood what he was trying to say.

"That's okay Ash. I understand," she said.

Ash turned to Cameron and said quickly "So how's Hirosaki. Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's great," replied Cameron happily. "Nurse Joy healed him in no time. He's resting at the Pokémon Centre."

At this an irritated look crossed Lucario's face and a faint growl escaped his lips. Fortunately for him no one heard it.

"What about Magmortar," Ash asked.

"Entei made me release him," said Cameron. "It was kinda scary. He demanded I release it from the Pokéball then he burnt and melted it with his flamethrower."

"He said if we ever tried to capture Pokémon from there again he'd…umm…Not be so merciful," added Dawn.

"I wonder why he disliked humans so much," mused Cameron.

Lucario frowned at him. "You know why. He was protecting the Pokémon in that village from Team Flare. Magmortar told us that."

"Yeah but not all humans are like Team Flare," said Cameron. "He didn't need to attack us."

Lucario opened his mouth to reply but then the door opened and a nurse entered the ward carrying a tray of food. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of all the Pokémon gathered around and on Ash's bed. "Excuse me. You are not permitted to this many Pokémon visitors at a time. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

"WHAT." Ash stared at her incredulously and his Pokémon all growled and grumbled.

"But that's not fair," Cameron protested. "They…"

"Only three visitors at a time," the nurse said a little more forcefully. "And in any case visiting hours are nearly over."

Ash sighed. "Don't worry guys. The doctor promised I'd be out of here tomorrow."

"Bui…"

"Snivy.."

"Vee."

One by one, his Pokémon each said their goodbyes and filed out of the room. Buizel and Sylveon both gave him a lick on the cheek and Snivy patted his shoulder with her vine before following Sylveon and Sniveon out.

Pikachu however didn't move. He didn't want to leave Ash's side so soon after what had happened. Ash noticed. He rubbed Pikachu's head once again and said "It's alright buddy. You go look after Ashachu okay. I'll be fine."

"Pi-Pikapi." Pikachu sighed and looked up at Ash, little tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He then crawled up his chest and gave him a lick on his cheek before jumping onto Dawn's shoulder.

15


	4. Chapter 3 - Mystical Xatu!

**Chapter 3 – Mystical Xatu!**

 **The next Morning…**

 _Punch… Punch… Punch…_

Buizel punched the air repeatedly. His arms ached from doing so long but was ignoring it.

"Bui. Bui. Bui."

Buizel jumped and begun to kick as hard as he could with both feet.

"Buiii."

"Buizel's sure training hard," commented Ash as he and his friends watched. He had been released from the Hospital earlier that morning now the doctors were sure there would not be a repeat of whatever had caused his coma.

After leaving the hospital he had gone immediately to the Pokémon Centre to find Cameron, Dawn, Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon waiting for him. Everybody had been happy to see him, though none more so that Pikachu, Ashachu and Oshawott.

Almost the moment he'd walked through the the door of the Centre, the three Pokémon had jumped on him, Pikachu and Oshawott climbing onto his shoulders and nuzzling his neck while Ashachu hugged his leg.

"Pika Pikapi…"

"Ossshaaaa…."

"Pika…"

"Hahah. It's good to see you too," Ash said grinning. He knelt down and hugged Ashachu. The rest of his Pokémon, Hikari, Snivy, Sylveon, Sniveon, Mienfoo, Axew and Zorua, then rushed over to him cuddling up to him showing their joy at seeing their trainer healthy again with licks and nuzzles. They pushed Ash onto his back attacking every inch of him they could get at.

"Hehehehe. Guuuuys. Hehe." Ash managed to sit up and noticed which Pokémon wasn't there. "Hey where's Buizel?..."

Ash, Dawn, Cameron, Pikachu, Ashachu, Lucario, Piplup, Hunter, Mienfoo, Oshawott, Snivy and the others had then gone out to find Buizel training by himself in the courtyard in front of the Pokémon Centre.

"Bui." Buizel folded his arms and sighed closing his eyes. He was aware of everyone watching him including Mienfoo but he didn't turn around.

"Wow," said Dawn smiling. "Buizel seems different from before."

Ash nodded. "Your right. Buizel's got a whole new level of focus for our next gym battle."

"Bui." Buizel gave a small growl at these words. Mienfoo and Lucario each frowned at him in curiosity and concern.

Ash noticed none of this. He looked at his Pokémon excitedly and said "Alright. We should get training too…"

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

Xatu was standing on a perch outside the Anistar City Gym, Xatu was a Green Condor Pokémon with a long, red and black tipped white wings that covered most of it's front. It was standing on a perch still as a statute, staring right into the sun that sat in the western sky.

Three Pokémon approached it stopping a short distance away from the perch, each gazing at it with looks of apprehension and almost fear on their faces. They were Slowbro, Espeon and Meowstic.

"Approach my Children," said Xatu without moving a muscle. Even though it's back was turned to them it seemed to know they were there. "I knew you would come."

Slowbro, Espeon and Meowstic glanced at each other fearfully. Espeon then stepped forward. She sank low on her front legs and bowed looking up at Xatu. "Oh Great Mystic one. We seek your wisdom and advice. We sense that…."

"You sense that a great danger is approaching," said Xatu. "One that threatens the lives of Pokémon everywhere. You have sensed it, but you do not understand it. It frightens you and you have come to me f an explanation."

Espeon and her two friends looked stunned. "But…But how did you…"

"I see all that is a will be," replied Xatu. "I know of the coming darkness of which you speak. I have seen it for myself."

Espeon, Slowbro and Meowstic shuddered in fear. "Wh-What can we do to prevent this," said Meowstic.

Xatu suddenly turned around and raised it's wings making the three Pokémon jump in alarm. Espeon stepped backwards to the other two and they huddled together fearfully. "BEHOLD. The darkness approaches."

Xatu's eyes begun to glow red and green light appeared above it's head. Images begun to form on it. They were extremely fuzzy and out of focus, but the three psychic type Pokémon could make what looked like a battle.

"The humans will go to war. There are those among them whose hearts are fully of lust for power, envy, hatred and Spite. Their fighting will create a calamity that shall engulf all of our world. And at the heart of this disaster. I see a trainer and his companion."

The images changed to a much clearer picture of Ash and Pikachu. Ash was cradling Pikachu in his arms.

"This boy is no ordinary human. He is the last of the Aura Guardians. A descendant of the first guardian himself. But this boy is merely a bystander who will get caught up in the events that are to come and the focus. Now behold. He that shall sit at the Eye of the storm, the point from which all darkness spreads..."

The picture changed again from Ash and Pikachu to just Pikachu alone. Meowstic and Slowbro looked at each other. Espeon stared at the picture of Pikachu her expression hardening.

[Pokémon]

 **Outside the Pokémon Center…**

Back at the Pokémon Centre Ash and Cameron were doing a little training. They were having a practice battle between Pikachu and Servine, while Dawn and the other Pokémon watched. Pikachu dashed towards Servine with quick attack.

"Alright Servine. Give 'em a taste of your solar beam," said Cameron enthusiastically.

Servine closed her eyes. The leaves on her back and tail started to glow as she gathered sunlight. A second later she then fired a bright gold beam from her mouth.

Ash and Pikachu were ready for it. Ash called "Pikachu Iron tail." Pikachu's tail light up and he swung it round into the oncoming beam splitting it in two. There was a general gasp of awe from Dawn and the other Pokémon.

Ash smiled. "Great job buddy. Now thunderbolt."

"Servine dodge it."

Pikachu's cheeks sparked and he fired a bolt of electricity at Servine. The grass snake gracefully moved aside. The electricity missed her but unfortunately hit Buizel instead who was standing nearby.

Everybody was horrified. Cameron turned around and asked "Are you okay Buizel," while Ash gasped and Pikachu said "Buizel. Sorry about that it wasn't on Purpose."

Buizel turned around. Pikachu knew at once that he was in trouble. The Sea Weasel was livid, snarling at Pikachu his fang beared. "Pikka…"

"What the fuck Pikachu. What was that for," Buizel growled as he walked up to Pikachu shaking his fist.

"I-I'm so sorry," Pikachu stuttered. "I-It was an accident. I…"

"Maybe you should be more careful where you aim your thunderbolts," Buizel snarled. "That fucking hurt."

Pikachu felt both guilty and a little worried. He was sorry that he had hurt Buizel and was worried by the way he was taking it. The angry expression on Buizel's face and the tone of his voice told Pikachu that he was angling for a fight. And although Pikachu believe he would come out better, he really didn't want to fight his friend.

"Please. I'm really really sorry," said Pikachu desperately holding up his paws apologetically. "I know. I should have been more careful but…"

"Buii." Buizel took an aggressive step towards Pikachu brandishing his paw.

"Buizel enough." Mienfoo ran up to Buizel and put her paw on his shoulder trying to hold him back. "Let it go. Pikachu didn't mean it." Buizel bushed her off.

Snivy then decided to try and break up the fight. She ran over and stood between Buizel and Pikachu and said irritably, "Hey Buizel. Leave Pikachu alone." She then extended a vine from her neck and hit Buizel hard in the chest. The blow was strong enough to throw Buizel off his feet. He landed in the dirt about a foot away.

This made Buizel even angrier. He got back to his feet with an angry growl and fired sonic boom at Pikachu and Snivy, jumping into the air and giving his tail a flick firing a shockwave.

"Bi BUI…"

"Stop Buizel." Ash exclaimed throwing himself in front of his two Pokémon. The shockwave hit him in the chest and he fell hard onto his back.

"Pikapi." Pikachu and Ashachu cried while Cameron frowned and said "Hey man are you okay."

Ash sat up slowly. His chest hurt where Buizel had struck him the hand he'd stuck out to break his fall was throbbed horribly but nevertheless he tried to stay positive. "Th-that was great Buizel," he said. "Make sure your focus just like that in the gym battle."

His Pokémon were not as forgiving. Pikachu begun to shout at Buizel waving his arms angrily."Pika. Pika Pika. Pikachu."

Mienfoo glared at him and snapped, "Buizel. What in the distortion world was that for?"

"You could have really hurt Ash," Snivy added. "What's your problem."

There was an angry outcry from Ashachu, Sylveon, Oshawott, Axew and Zorua as well. Buizel ignored it, folding his arms and looking away.

Dawn sighed. "Pikachu upset Buizel. And that just makes it a lot harder for the other Pokémon."

"I wonder why Buizel's so angry," said Cameron. "I know he takes battling real seriously and all, but…he's like, real aggressive."

"He's frustrated with himself," Lucario whispered to him. "Buizel's blaming himself for what happened with Entei. He feels that if he'd managed to defeat Entei Ashachu, Hunter and Oshawott wouldn't have been hurt."

Suddenly a rainbow colored beam shot from out of nowhere and struck Pikachu in the side. "Pika." Pikachu gave a cry of shock and pain. It felt like someone had kicked him hard in the ribs. He was sent spinning through the dirt and crashed into the wall of the Pokémon Centre.

"PIKACHU…"

"PIKAPI…"

There was a general exclamation of horror from everyone. Ash ran and scooped Pikachu up in his arms. "Pikachu are you okay." He looked over his little yellow body. There was bruise were the attack had hit him, and scratches across his arms and legs from sliding through the dirt but he didn't seem too badly hurt.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he groaned.

"Pi Pikachu," squeaked a frightened Ashachu. The younger mouse scurried up onto Ash's shoulder to make sure his parent was okay.

Pikachu noticed. "It's alright Ashachu. I'm okay. What was that."

As if in answer to his question they heard someone say, "You. Bringer of the darkness. Leave this place at once."

Ash looked up and saw an Espeon standing at the edge of the courtyard. But it wasn't like any Espeon Ash had seen before. It's fur was green rather than the usual purple and the gem in it's forehead, normally red, shone a bright blue.

"Hey isn't that an Espeon," said Dawn incredulously. "Why was it attacking us."

"Espeon huh." Cameron took out his Pokédex and held it up to the new Pokémon.

 **Espeon, the sun Pokémon and one of the eight evolved forms of Eevee. Espeon is extremely loyal to any trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm.**

"Neat. It's green. I thought Espeon were usually purple."

"Eevee can evolve into that," said Hunter with a snort of laughter. Sniveon glared at him.

The Espeon pawed the ground aggressively with it's tail raised in the air. It looked like it was preparing itself for a fight. It looked at Pikachu and then at Ash and a flicker of recognition cross it's face. "Huh. The guardian as well. I am warning you both. You must leave this place."

Espeon's voice was high and feminine making Ash realize it was a female. He frowned at it not quite understanding what it was saying. "Ummm…Are you talking to us."

"Espee…" Espeon didn't answer. She crouched down and fired a shadow ball at them.

"Look out," Ash cried.

Snivy and Mienfoo leapt into action at once. Snivy used Leafstorm and Mienfoo focus blast to intercept the spinning black orb. At the same time, two other Pokémon, a slowbro and a Meowstic appeared and confronted Espeon.

Slowbro grabbed her around the neck and held her in a headlock to prevent her from attacking and Meowstic shouted "Espeon. Stop it."

Espeon wriggled, trying to get free. "Get off me," she squealed before sinking her fangs into Slowbro's arm.

Slowbro grunted with pain and loosed his grip on her neck enough for Espeon to pull her head out. She launched another attack at Ash and Pikachu, shooting a second rainbow beam form the gem on her forehead.

"Pikachu thunderbolt. And Snivy leaf storm," Ash shouted while Cameron said "Lucario Aura sphere," and Dawn ordered, "Piplup. Bubblebeam."

Thunderbolt and Aura sphere collided with the Rainbow beam, causing a small explosion, which Leaf storm and bubblebeam pushed through to hit Espeon in the face knocking her off her paws. She landed on her side.

Slowbro and Meowstic gasped and ran over to her. "Espeon," said Slowbro. "Are you okay."

Espeon got back to her paws with an angry snarl. She glared at Pikachu and yelled "How dare you. For the sake of this world and the People and Pokémon who live in it, leave here immediately." She fired Hyperbeam at Pikachu. A powerful beam of golden energy shot from her mouth and tore across the courtyard.

"Pikachu…" Acting with almost instinctive reflexes Ash threw himself in front of Pikachu and clutched the mouse to his chest to protect him from the impact.

Dawn gasped at cried "Ash don't," and Asahchu screamed "Pikapi," in a terrified voice.

Ash closed his eyes bracing himself for the pain…It never came.

A loud voice rang out above them, "Metagross. Barrier." A thin pink screen of energy appeared in front of Ash shielding him and Pikachu from the force of the Hyperbeam. The golden beam hit it and exploded but the impact didn't hurt either of them.

Ash opened his eyes and he and Pikachu looked up. There was a Metagross floating in the air above them with it's trainer standing on it's back. He recognized it as a Metagross from it's metallic disc-shaped body and four legs.

But it was very different to the Metagross's he'd encountered in Hoenn and Sinnoh. It's four legs were angled in front of it like arms, with huge metal claws at the end and a spike was jutting out below it's mouth. It was floating in mid-air making it look like a flying saucer from an old Sci-fi movie.

There was a murmur of astonishment and awe from everybody present. Cameron exclaimed "Wh-What's that," and scanned the Metagross with his Pokédex.

 **Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon and the evolved form of** **Metang** **. Metagross has four legs and uses many powerful** **moves** **.**

"That's a Metagross," said Dawn. "I've never seen one like that before."

Piplup nodded. "The one we met in Sinnoh had legs instead of arms."

"Yeah. It doesn't look like the one in the picture," Cameron added frowning at his Pokédex.

"That must be Metagross's mega evolved form," Lucario suggested.

Hunter looked up at the Mega Metagross excitedly. "Wow," he whispered. "It's so cool. I'd like to battle that."

"You'd get your butt kicked in about five seconds," Ashachu said with a snicker.

"Pii…" Hikari squeak in fright and hid behind Oshawott, his tail trembling. Oshawott was so engrossed with the sight of this giant powerful Pokémon he didn't notice the mouse place his paws on his shoulder. He just gazed at it opened mouthed.

Ash's eyes moved from Metagross to the trainer on it's back. She was a tall, dark woman with purple hair. She was dressed in a black stain dress and wore a cape decorated with stars. This was the Anistar City Gym Leader, Olympia. There was another Pokémon with them standing next to her, a Xatu.

"Stand down now Espeon," Olympia said in a deep and commanding voice.

Espeon stared up at her with an almost fearful expression on her face. "B-but lady Olympia."

"YOU HEARD ME…"

"Yes mam." Espeon sighed sadly her tail and ears dropping.

Her two friends glared at her. "I told you not to do this," Meowstic whispered. "Now your going to get all of us in trouble."

"You do seem to have formed a bad habit of interpreting Xatu's visions for yourself," said Slowbro.

"The purpose of our appearance here is to admonish Espeon for her actions," Olympia said turning her attention to Ash, Pikachu and their friends.

"Huh." Ash had no idea what the word admonish meant though he could tell from the way Olympia said it, it wasn't anything good.

Clearly the others hadn't understood either because dawn gasped "Admonish," and Cameron looked confused.

"Lady Olympia," Espeon whined looking up at her trainer again with watery eyes. "I only did it to protect everyone."

"Silence Espeon," Olympia said.

Espeon laid down sadly a single tear falling from her eye. Slowbro gave her a pitying smile and rubbed her back. "But they aren't necessarily a threat," he said. "Xatu only said that Pikachu would sit at the center of the storm."

Olympia then gazed at Ash and said, "I apologize for my partner's actions. She had seen images of you in a vision about the coming darkness and believed you to be responsible for the events foretold."

"Huh…"

"Pika…"

Ash glanced at his friends and could tell by the dumbfounded looks on their faces that they hadn't understood this either. "Umm. I don't understand," he said uncertainly.

"W-who are you," asked Cameron.

"My name is Olympia," said Olympia. "Leader of the Anistar City Gym."

Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened at these words. "You're the gym the leader."

"Pika."

"Indeed I am. Now I…"

"THERE IT IS. I SEE IT."

Olympia was interrupted by a loud exclamation from Xatu. Everybody stared at it, Cameron and Dawn only just realizing it was there.

"Whoa. What's that?" Dawn scanned it with her Pokédex.

 **Xatu, the Mystic Pokémon. Xatu is said to be able to** **foretell the future** **with a high degree of accuracy, but it is unknown whether its prophecies are correct.**

"Wait. It can fortell the future," Cameron said doubtfully.

"You." Xatu's eyes turned red and suddenly Oshawott begun to rise into the air, a blue shroud of aura surrounding his body.

The Sea Otter Pokémon gave an unhappy cry of "Osha Oshawott," his arms and feet flailing to get free. Hikari squeaked in terror and curled into a ball putting his paws over his eyes.

"P-Pikaa."

There was an outburst of anger and confusion from the other Pokémon and Ash exclaimed angrily "Hey. Just what do you think your doing to Oshawott."

Xatu either didn't hear them or was ignoring them because Oshawott continued to levitate into the air until he was level with Xatu's head. The Mystic Pokémon stared at him hard as if seeing something in Oshawott that nobody else could.

"Oshawott oshaaa…" Oshawott continued to flail helplessly looking between Xatu and the ground with fear.

Olympia glanced down at her Xatu a curious smile on her face. "It seems Xatu has had a vision concerning your Oshawott. Tell us. What do you see my friend."

"A-A vision," Ash stuttered.

"Pika…"

"So it really an see into the future," gasped Cameron.

Xatu raised it's wings revealing a strange pattern on their insides and it's chest. Like three eyes tattooed onto green and white feathers. Something between a green light and a mist appeared above it's head and images begun to form inside. Ash saw a blue and white egg, a pond and some trees.

"I see it clear as the sky," said Xatu in a mystic and distant voice. "Oshawott's past, present and future. I see his feelings and innermost thoughts. Everything he is and everything he will become. A Pokémon like no other."

"A Pokémon like no other," Ash muttered glancing at Pikachu. "What does that mean."

Pikachu shrugged not having understood it either. "Pikachu

"Osshaaa." Oshawott stopped flailing and now gazed open mouthed at the blue egg. Hikari had taken his paws away from his eyes and was looking at the image curiously.

It then dawned on Ash exactly what he was looking at. "Wait. Is that Oshawott's egg."

"Pikaa," gasped Pikachu.

The picture in the mist changed. The blue egg was sitting on a cushion on a workbench in what looked like a laboratory. Serveral cracks on it's surface. A woman with brown hair wearing a white lab coat was standing over it.

Cameron gaped at her. "Professor Juniper," he exclaimed loudly. "What's she doing there."

The egg burst into pieces and in a flashing light, a cute baby Oshawott came out looking at the Professor Juniper with wide eyes. "Osh. Oshawott."

The present day Oshawott watched wide-eyed, his mouth still hanging open. "th-that's m-me," he stuttered his voice trembling.

"This is Oshawott. Newly hatched from it's egg," said Xatu.

Professor Juniper bent down and gave the newly hatched Oshawott a kiss on it's forehead. Oshawott smiled happily.

"Oshawott had been bred as a starter Pokémon. Hatched in captivity he never knew his parents or where he had come from. He was promised a good life. The life of a starter Pokémon. That a trainer would one day come for him, sweep him off his feet and promise to be his closet companion. But Oshawott soon learned that world is cruel and lonely place…"

The scene changed again. Oshawott was now standing in a forest in a greenhouse next to a small pond. He looked older now, larger than he had been when he'd hatched but still smaller than he was now. His fur was wet, as if he'd just been swimming in the pond.

A small silver bowl of Pokémon food had been placed on the ground for him. Oshawott beamed at crying a happy "Oshawott," before sitting down and starting to eat. A Tepig and a Snivy walked into the scene. Both were slightly larger than Oshawott. Oshawott looked upf from his bowl and his face fell at the sight of them.

"Hey. Look who it is tep," said Snivy sneering at Oshawott.

"Osharot," laughed Tepig.

Oshawott glared at them. "What do you want Shitvy."

"This," said Snivy. The Snivy extended two vines from out of it's neck and used it to grab Oshawott's Schalchop off his stomach. He held it high above his head.

"Hey. Give that back," said Oshawott. He jumped up and down to try and grab it to try and reach it but Snivy was holding it too high above his head.

Snivy snickered. "Oh I'm sorry. I should have asked first. Here you go." He hit Oshawott over the head with his own Scalchop.

"Ouch," Oshawott cried in pain while Tepig laughed.

"Hehe. Good one Snive."

Oshawott's cheeks flushed red with anger. "I said. Give it back." He threw himself forwards and tackled Snivy, but Snivy threw the Schalchop to Tepig who caught it in his mouth and ran away with it.

"Hey. Come back here." Oshawott pulled himself off Snivy and ran after Tepig. As he did so Snivy grabbed his tail with his vine causing Oshawott to fall over.

Another scene. Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig were standing on the floor in the Laboratory. Oshawott licked his paw and then rubbed his scalchop as if polishing it.

"Ohhh. I can't wait," he said to himself. "Soon I'll be outta this and have my very own partner. I wonder what they'll be like."

At these words Tepig and Snivy sniggered. Oshawott glared at them. "What's so funny."

"Like anyone's going to pick you Osharot," sneered Snivy.

"Not unless they were some scatterbrained moron," laughed Tepig. "And blind as a Zubat."

Oshawott had been hurt by the remarks. He curled his paws into fists and growled "Hey. What's that supposed to mean."

Snivy and Tepig laughed again.

"Choosing you would basically be like a trainer saying, actually I have no ambition of winning the Unova league," said Snivy.

"Or a gym badge," added Tepig. "They'd be giving up before they even started."

Oshawott's cheeks blushed red with anger. He pawed his Schalchop angrily and retorted, "Oh yeah. That's what you think Shitvy. I am so gonna get chosen. And you won't be laughing when my partner becomes the Champion."

"You can delude yourself as much as you want Otter boy," said Snivy. "But you know as well as I do, that you're a worthless, stupid, ugly, clumsy, whiny, pathetic excuse for a starter."

Oshawott took a step towards Snivy removing his Schalchop from his belly and growled, "I'm warning you arrogant piece of fuck. Say one more nasty thing to me and I'm gonna shove my Schalchop up your arse."

Tepig giggled. "The only reason Oshawott's a starter at all is to make us superior Pokémon look good." He held his head up and snorted an ember from his nose. A gesture of pride.

"Good point Tep," sniggered Snivy. "I was wondering what was going through Juniper's mind when she chose the mutant retard baby of a wasted Piplup that got fucked by a Bidoof to be the Unova water starter. It's almost insulting for a fine specimen like me to have to stand next to…"

Oshawott snapped. He threw himself on top of Snivy and started trying to punch and bite him. The two Pokémon disappeared in a tussle of dust, fur and skin. Unfortunately that was when Professor Juniper and the new trainer walked into the room.

"Well you go Hilda. You can choose any one of these three Pokémon to be your…" Professor Juniper broke off when she saw Oshawott and Snivy fighting. She shouted angrily at them, "Hey you two. Knock that off at once…"

The scene faded.

"Man those Pokémon were real jerks," Ash said.

Pikachu nodded a half growl escaping his lip "Pika." His grip on Ash's shoulder tightened.

Ash had no idea what Oshawott's life had been like before he met the otter at the lab on his first day in Unova. He'd assumed from the Otter's happy and upbeat nature that he'd a good life at Juniper's, but now he was seeing that might not have been the case.

Next scene. Tepig and Snivy as well as a Purloin and a Minccino, surrounded Oshawott. The four of them had Oshawott's Scalchop and were throwing it to each other while tried to get it back.

"Keep away. Keep away," they chanted.

Oshawott groaned with anger and frustration. "Aww…C'mon guys. Give it back."

He jumped to try and catch it as it fell to the ground, but the Snivy caught it with his vine and threw it to Purloin.

"Poor Oshawott," said Dawn.

"I never realized Pokémon could be so cruel to each other," added Cameron.

The next picture was worse. Oshawott was having a battle with Snivy, and was getting beaten. He lay injured on his belly after having taken direct hits from leaf tornado, vine whip and cut. There were cuts and bruises all over his body and one of his eyes was blackened. He Scalchop lay inches from his right paw.

Snivy walked up to him sneering and placed a foot on Oshawott's back. "Face Osharott you're a weakling," he taunted. "Why would any trainer want to waste their time with you." He then kicked the Schalchop away.

"Pi Pikaaa." Pikachu growled and curled his paws into fists, angered by the sight of Oshawott being treated so badly.

"Oshawott was all alone in the world," said Xatu. "None of the other Pokémon wanted to be his friend and he suffered bullying and torment at the paws of Snivy. He would cry himself to sleep most nights."

The picture changed to Oshawott sitting under a tree crying heavily. Great big tears ran down his cheeks, soaking his fur. Ash felt something wet on his cheek. He whipped it away with his hand and realized he was crying too.

"But even though Oshawott's life seemed dark and miserable he clung to hope. He knew that one day a trainer would choose him as their starter. A trainer who would be kind to him, who would be there for him and who would help him get stronger. But although many trainer came to chose their starter, they all wanted Tepig and Snivy…"

A Myriad of different boys and girls filled the green mist.

" _I want Tepig."_

" _I'll take Snivy."_

" _Snivy."_

" _Tepig's so cute."_

" _Well Professor I chose before I got here. I want Tepig to be my partner."_

" _Oshawott's not really that impressive."_

" _Not as cute as Snivy."_

" _Really thtat's the water starter. Why couldn't Unova get something cool like Froakie."_

"And then one day…"

Ash gasped as a picture of him and Trip, appeared in the mist along with Professor Juniper. He knew what he was looking at. It was his first day in Unova. The day he'd met Oshawott.

"Hello Trip, Welcome," said Professor Juniper.

"Hi Professor Juniper," replied Trip. "I'm finally ready to set off on my journey as a Pokémon trainer."

"I know you've waited a long time for this day," said the professor. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon."

"So hey," Ash blurted out. "I bet you were so excited last night you couldn't sleep. I now I was the exact same way."

Trip was taken aback. "Who are you," he said rather rudely.

"Trip. This is my nephew Ash," said Professor Juniper. "He's visiting from the Kanto region."

"Nice to meet you Trip," said Ash. "I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." He gestured to the Pokémon sitting on his shoulder.

"From Kanto," said trip with an amused look on his face and gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny," Ash asked a little upset by the boy's reaction.

"See I was just thinking that a guy like you came from the boonies."

Ash was offended by this remark. "Hey what to you mean boonies."

"Pika."

"Hey a Pikachu." He pulled out his Camera and took a photo of Pikachu.

"Hey what's that for," said Ash.

"This is why we don't like people from the boonies coming here," he said coldly. "A Pikachu in Unova is a really big deal okay."

"What's his problem," Pikachu whispered to Ash.

"It's not a big deal," said Ash. "Pikachu's my number one partner and buddy."

'And so much more,' thought Pikachu.

Trip just looked daggers at him.

"Come on," said the professor keen to diffuse any tension before it could escalate. "Today's your first day as a trainer. You should be happy."

She took out three Pokéball. "You can choose your partner from one of these three Pokémon. The first is Tepig, a fire type."

She threw a Pokéball into the air revealing the small orange pig like Pokémon. "Tepig Tepig," it said happily.

"Or there's Oshawott. A water type." She opened the second Pokéball and out came the excited Oshawott.

"Osha Oshawott." Oshawott stood up straight giving his scalchop a proud tap.

"Awww aren't you the cutest," said Ash smiling at the little Pokémon and making it blush.

"Oshawott, Osha."

"Finally Snivy," said the professor. "A grass type." Snivy was a green Pokémon resembling a snake, except it walked on two feet and had a small pair of arms. "Snivy," it said with a proud expression on it's face.

"Each one of them looks great," said Ash. "They'd all be great to train. It's going to be hard to make up your mind."

"Don't forget it's me who gets to make the choice," said Trip scowling.

"Don't worry I know that," said Ash before muttering to himself, "but if it was up to me I'd pick Oshawott."

"Osssh." Oshawott glanced at him then turned his attention back to Trip.

"Hmmm." Trip snapped a quick photo of the three Pokémon with his camera.

"I've decided," he said. "I'm taking Snivy."

"Snivy," said the little Pokémon posing in a proud position.

Oshawott looked Crushed. "Oshawott," it moaned as it fell over in shock.

"Although Oshawott had been rejected yet again," continued Xatu. "He had finally met someone who hadn't rejected him. The boy Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet. Oshawott had finally found the partner he'd been yearning for. He followed the boy on his journey and was soon accepted as his Pokémon. Together they trained and Oshawott grew stronger."

Ash gaped at the sight of many familiar pictures. Their battle against Cilan and Pansage at the Striaton City Gym, Oshawott was blocking Solar beam with his Schalchop. The day he'd caught Snivy, Oshawott had been hit by attract. Being taken down by Trip's Tranquil. Fighting Stephen's Blitzel and Ash hugging him afterwards "when you put your mind to it, you can do anything, right, Oshawott."

Next Oshawott was defeating Krokorok at the Driftveil Gym and clay was stomping his feet and shouting angrily. Then he was being crushed by Palpitoad, battling Chili's Pansear and using Hydro cannon on a giant Onix. Finally was Oshawott's battle against Hydriegon at the Unova League, the little otter overcoming his much larger opponent and scoring direct hits with Aqua jet and Razor Shell.

"Oshawott was now happy. Not only did he have a trainer who cared for him, but he also had friends. For the first time ever, he was included, he was wanted, he was loved."

Various scenes of Ash and Oshawott together followed; Ash hugging Oshawott, cheering him on in battle, Oshawott sitting on his shoulder.

" _Great job Oshawott."_

" _Way to go buddy."_

" _Oh Oshawott. It's so hard to say goodbye. But if this is what you truly want_."

Then came Oshawott with Pikachu, Axew, Snivy, Zorua, Sylveon and all of his friends.

"But still he yearned for something much deeper. There is a word for it. That word is love. Like all Pokémon Oshawott yearned for a mate."

"A mate." Ash looked at Oshawott and saw the otter looking back at him. Oshawott was no longer crying though his eyes were still red.

"Oshawott."

More scenes revealed by the green mist. All of them featuring the Pokémon Oshawott had fallen in love with or been infatuated by; Snivy, Purloin, Emolga, Buneary, Melotta, Osharina, Cinccino, Hikari and finally Ash.

"Now. With this understanding of the past, I can see Oshawott's future." Xatu made a noise that sounded like a roar and flapped his wings. The mist turned bright red and an image of Oshawott 'evolving' into a Samurott whose fur was similarly patterned to Ash's clothes and a with a red and white shell.

"The love in Oshawott's heart for the one he desires and the bond that they share has unlocked a power deep inside him. A power that has not seen in this world for over 1000 years. Since the extinction of the Aura Guardians. With this power Oshawott and his mate and his family shall reach new heights. And they shall reach them together."

Ash stared at into the green mist with confusion. "Wh-what do you mean. What new heights. Oshawott's gonna become Samurott."

"Oshaaa." Oshawott gaped open mouthed at the pictures of himself as a Samurott. Then he saw an image of him and Ash…Kissing. It was night time with the moon shinning down. They were by the shores of lake. Ash was naked. His arms were rapped around Samurott's neck and his lips pressed against his muzzle.

"Oshaaawottt."

There was a general gasp of surprise. Ash gaped at the image dumbfounded and shouted "NO WAY," while Pikachu half gasped half growled "Pika Pikachu PIKA." An angry spark crackled around his cheeks.

The vision ended. The green mist disappeared and Xatu's eyes turned back to normal. The psychic around Oshawott vanished and he fell back to the ground with a hard thump.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Don't forget to check out my profile page as I will primarily be using that as a method of communicating with readers rather than leaving Author's notes. I have created a section devoted to responding to comments and questions so feel free to ask anything.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Psychic Showdown

**Chapter 4 – Psychic Showdown**

 **Anistar City Gym…**

Pikachu was ready for a fight. His brain was releasing a flood of hormones making him feel hot, restless and aggressive. Though usually a kind, gentle and considerate Pokémon, Pikachu had his limits. Being attacked by Buizel, followed by seeing the vision of his mate kissing that whiney, clingy Sea Otter Pokémon had really pissed him off.

He took a deep breath, adjusting to the stillness of the air in the gym, his paws melting into blue glass of the battlefield. The Anistar Gym was one of the strangest he'd ever been in. A glass battle field surrounded by many gold rings and a black domed roof with the constellations mapped across it.

Buizel and Zorua were standing either side of him. The match was to be a triple battle. Across on the other side of the field were Olympia's partners; Metagross, now back in it's ordinary form, Xatu and Claydol, a black Pokémon that looked like a mud statue with short study legs and arms and a series of pink eyes forming a ring around it's head.

Everybody was in their usual places. Ash and Olympia at opposing ends of the field. Cameron, Dawn, Piplup, Lucario, Ashachu, Hunter and some of Ash's other Pokémon, Mienfoo, Sniveon, Axew and Sylveon. Espeon And Meowstic were watching from behind Olympia.

Her Slowbro was acting as referee, positioned at the side of the field with a flag in his claw. As is usual at the start of gym battles he shouted out the rules first. "This will be a triple battle. Both trainers will battle with three Pokémon on the field at a time. The gym leader shall battle only with three Pokémon. The challenger may use all available Pokémon in their party. The battle is over when all of one sides Pokémon are unable to continue."

He raised the flag and brought it down before shouting the single word "Begin."

Pikachu tensed himself, positioned on all fours with his tail sticking straight up, his ears twitching waiting for Ash to give his first command. Next to him Buizel and Zorua were doing the same, Buizel smiling confidently and spreading his legs apart and Zorua pawing the ground looking nervous.

Pikachu heard a great cheer from his friends in the crowd including Axew who yelled "GO ZOURA," before Olympia made the first move.

"A ritual to decide your fate, the battle Begins. Claydol use Earthquake. Xatu and Metagross protect yourselves."

A bubbles of energy appeared around Metagross and Xatu rose into the air as Claydol dropped from his levitation onto the battlefield. Pikachu, Buizel and Zorua felt the ground beneath their paws being to shake horribly. Pikachu being an electric type was affected the worse, the vibrations travelling through his body rattling his bones. He gritted his teeth.

"Pi…Pika…"

"Hang in there guys," came the sound of Ash's comforting voice. "Buizel, use Aqua jet on Claydol and Pikachu hit Metagross with volt tackle. Zorua cover them."

Pikachu charged at Metagross his body becoming covered in sparks. Behind him he heard the sound of Buizel launching Aqua jet and briefly saw the weasel soar above him covered in a veil of water.

Olympia called out something and Xatu fired beams of rainbow light at him. He moved left and right to avoid them and continued at Metagross. This was what Pikachu loved about battling. The rush of adrenaline, the pure instinct and the connection and trust he felt to his trainer/lover. Everything except his opponent was forgotten. He could hear nothing but the sound of Ash's voice.

"Pikachu counter with Iron tail…"

As Pikachu drew near Metagross raised one it's mighty arms to strike him, it's claws glowing a bright white. Upon hearing Ash's command Pikachu jumped and did a flip in the air slamming his own hardening tail into Metagross's claw, using the momentum from volt tackle to give him a power boost.

Not strong enough. Pikachu was overpowered, thrown back and landing hard on his back on the cold glass floor. An anxious examination of "Pikachu," from his trainer and screams from the Pokémon watching. He got back to his paws quickly in time to see Claydol Fire an ice beam his way. He scurried out the way fast the cold energy nearly catching his tail…

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

 _The sun was Shinning bright down in the clear blue sky, warming the two lovers, a tall thin man and a shorter dark haired and olive skinned woman, who stood embraced in each other's arms. They were surrounding the gentle tranquility of the blue lake and the green hills that surrounded it. Bird song filled the air._

 _The woman gently ran her hand across the man's face, brushing a strand of his long dark hair from his eyes. For a moment the two stared into each other's souls. Then he moved slowly towards her, tilting her head back so as to kiss her…_

" _Hey you. Wake up…"_

"What…"

Ein opened his eyes. He was sitting at his desk, his head resting on a piles of papers and open note pads that were scatter messily across the surface. He had evidently fallen asleep while working. He sat up and swirled around in his chair and saw Miror B, the flashy dressing, sno cone impersonating, Afro wearing Draconian Admin standing at the door.

"M-Miror B. Wh-what is the meaning of this. Why are you disturbing me.."

Miror B sniggered. "Hey dude. Sorry to disturb your really important nap. I mean. I know how invaluable you resting is to our plans."

Ein pursed his lips. He couldn't stand Miror B. The man was childish, irritating and took pleasure in constantly antagonising him. His flashy outfits, constant playing of disco music and that Afro were driving him mad. But for the sake of professionalism, Ein did not rise to Miror B's taunt.

"I came to tell you Dakim and Lorvina have managed to track down our missing Zygarde core. The one that supposedly takes the form of a Pikachu."

Ein became suddenly more alert. "What. They found the core."

"Not quite," said Miror B. "They've managed to track down two trainers who might possibly have our little Pika-Z in their parties. Nascour's asked for all the admin's to meet him in his office for a meeting so we can formulate a plan. Though. I can tell him your busy if you want to go back to bed."

"Tell Nascour I'll be right there," Ein said through gritted teeth as he rose to his feet.

Miror B gave one final smirk and then turned and left the room. Ein scowled after him muttering to himself.

[Pokémon]

 **Anistar Gym…**

 _Fuck…Oh fuck that hurt…_

Pikachu hit the ground hard. His head felt like it was pinned in a vice and was seeing stars. He fought to stay conscious having just taken a massive hit straight to the face from Claydol's Hyperbeam.

Ash called out to him desperately "Come on Pikachu. You have to get back up."

"Pi Pika.." Pikachu gritted his teeth and slowly pushed himself up. His head pounded horribly and the world spun around him. He felt like he was going to throw up from the effort of trying to get up and willed himself not to faint.

"Piiikaaaa."

"Buii."

Pikachu felt a strong set of paws take hold of him by the shoulder and pulled him back onto paws.

"Pikachu. Are you okay."

Pikachu looked upward and saw Buizel standing behind him. "N-no," he grunted. "I-I-I…"

"Hang in there bud. I got you," Buizel said. "Keep your eyes open." He gave Pikachu a lick on the top of his head and up right ear.

"Pika…" Pikachu let out a little moan finding the sensation of Buizel's tongue against his fur to be soothing. His headache subsided a little.

However just then he heard Olympia shout "Hyperbeam," and saw Metagross, Xatu and Claydol charging powerful beams of golden energy.

"Pika…" Pikachu wasn't sure what to do. He was still too dizzy to move so he couldn't dodge them, and in his current state there was no way he would survive the direct hit.

Buizel tightened wrapped his arms tighter around his chest and spun around on the spot firing water gun into the air. Pikachu's world became a whirl of blue. He heard the explosion and knew the Hyperbeams had hit the vortex of water surrounding them.

'This is Buizel's counter shield move. Arceus… It actually stopped those Hyperbeams.'

A second later the water surrounding them disappeared and they stopped spinning. Buizel set him back on his feet.

"B-Buizel," he gasped. "You-You protected me!"

"Of course I did," Buizel replied. "We're a team. We look out for each other…"

"B-but I thought you were mad at me for the thunderbolt," said Pikachu.

Buizel shrugged. "Nah. I was mad but you didn't mean it… Now. Let's win this together."

Pikachu smiled and gave a little nod as Zorua jumped over their heads and a fired a powerful dark pulse at Xatu taking advantage of his immobility due to recharging from Hyperbeam.

"You got it."

[Pokémon]

 **In the stands…**

Ordinarily Hunter would have been thrilled by such a spectacular battle. But right now he felt no excitement or trill at watching Pikachu, Buizel and Zorua take on their powerful psychic type foes. His thoughts lay elsewhere…

To be precise, they lay with the yellow electric mouse Pokémon with the black tail and scruff of Raven fur on his head who was standing on the tips of his toes beside him his gazed fixed on his dad. He was thinking about his best friend in the whole world Ashachu.

Ashachu had been at the front of Hunter's mind since yesterday afternoon when he woken up in the Pokémon Centre after the fight with Entei. Whatever mysterious evolution or transformation they had experienced on that mountain top had left Hunter dealing with strange and unique feelings for his friend.

Sure, Hunter had always thought of Ashachu to be his best friend, his little brother. Since the moment he'd been born as Pichu there had been something in his aura that had attracted the young Riolu, forging a connection between them. Hunter and Ashachu loved each other.

But now Hunter was feeling something else. A yearning and strong affection for his best friend deep within his heart. A desire to be close to him and to be…intimate.

'Why do I feel like this…' He wondered. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him… I mean sure, he's really kind and he knows how to make me smile… He's my best friend…'

He turned his head to look at Ashachu. The Pokémon was gazing opened mouthed at the battle, his tail twitching slightly, oblivious to Hunter looking at him.

"PIKA… PIKACHUUU…"

Ashachu gave a happy cheer and started jumping up and down, along with Sniveon next to him. Pikachu had just landed and hard blow to Metagross with Iron tail.

'He's so…cute.' Hunter blushed slightly at the thought. 'How come I've never noticed that… Those cherry red cheeks, and that bright yellow fur and that zig zag tail. Pikachu's are like the cutest thing Arceus ever created… Hey. How come I've never thought that about Pikachu.'

He gave his head a little shake. 'Ugh. Why am I thinking like this…'

"WOWW…Did you see that"

"AWESOME."

"Huh…" Hunter lost his train of thought distracted by the sudden excited cries from Ashachu and Sniveon. Ashachu was gaping open mouthed at the battlefield and Sniveon was dancing on her seat. "What happened," Hunter asked with a frown.

Ashachu turned to look at him incredulously. "What do you mean what happened. Didn't you see that…"

Hunter shook his head.

"Buizel's Aqua jet shot straight into that that big black Pokémon's ice beam," Ashachu explained. "It became like this ice Aqua jet and hit it right in the eye. It was so cool."

[Pokémon]

 **Orre Region – Location Unknown…**

Ein entered the dark computer room where chief executive Nascour and the other admins, Damkin, Venus, Lovrina and Miror B were waiting. Ein had wondered how Nascour could spend so long in this dark room with the only light coming from the massive screen on the wall and the dim red lights on the floor.

But then he was so corpse like already that perhaps natural light was something he liked to avoid.

"Ein," Nascour said as he entered. "So nice of you to join us."

Ein said nothing but just went to stand next to Venus.

"Now that everybody is present. Lovrina. Would you care to explain your findings."

Lovrina stepped up to the console and started pushing buttons. A map of the Kalos region appeared on the screen with a small yellow box around Route 16 between Lumiose City and Dendamille Town.

"I've spent the last 16 hours trying to find anything that's even remotely connected this Pika-Zygarde sighting on route 16," she explained. "And as luck would have it I've managed to narrow the possibilities down to four individual rodents."

"Only four," said Venus. "How. Surely there must be thousands of Pikachu living in that area."

"Surprisingly no," replied Lovrina. "The Pikachu species isn't actually that common. They tend to live in small packs deep within forests, in regions that are prone to thunderstorms or have close proximity to sources of electricity. The area around route 16 is simply not densely wooded enough and the abundance of Floatzel and Buizel create too much competition for food. So we can pretty much rule a wild Pikachu out."

"And in any case the fisherman said the Pokémon was with a trainer," added Dakim.

"Right." Lovrina continued to type into the console and two pictures came up on the screen. One was a photo of Ash. The other was of a brunette boy of about the same age with a young face.

"I've narrowed the trainer down to these two. This first is Ash Ketchum. He checked into the Dendemille Town Pokémon Centre a day after the alleged sighting with three Pikachu in his party."

"We've encountered him before," said Dakim. "He gave a couple of member of the fang a little trouble in Castelia City. He was also responsible for Lysandre's death. One of those Pikachu's is the aura Pichu."

A murmur of interest went around the room. Ein frowned at the image of the boy. Nascour raised his eyes and said, "Hmmm… Fate certainly has a strange sense of humour. It was mere weeks ago that the fang ruled obtaining that Pikachu unfeasible."

"The second trainer is Ritchie Hiroshi," Lovrina continued. "He's a trainer from the Kanto region with a single Pikachu on his team. He travelled through the Dendamille Town Pokémon Center a few days before the rumours surface. No other trainer with a Pikachu was seen anywhere in the area at the time."

Nascour smiled. "Good. Very good. And the other core. What happened to it."

"I'm afraid we've lost it," said Venus. "Miror B and I searched the area for trainers matching the description Lovrina gave us but we couldn't find anything. We've no idea who they are or where they went."

"They said they were from Team Rocket," added Lovrina. "But they're uniforms didn't match the ones we've got on file for Team Rocket agents. And the motto they performed wasn't the official Team Rocket Motto. At this point I think our best chance of obtaining a core is to track down this Pikachu."

Nascour considered the information for a moment, then said, "very well. What do we know about these two trainers."

"They've both been collecting Kalos gym badges," said Lovrina. "Ash has seven. Ritchie eight. It's likely they'll both be competing at the Kalos league in a few days time."

"Then that's where we'll make our move," said Dakim.

[Pokémon]

 **Anistar Gym…**

"Metagross and Claydol are unable to continue to battle. Pikachu, Zorua and Buizel are the winner. The match goes to the challenger."

"…PIKA."

Pikachu gave a great sigh of exhaustion and collapsed panting heavily. Every muscle in his body ached but he was still feeling the usual post battle euphoria as the knowledge they had won sunk in.

He turned his head and looked at Buizel. The Sea Weasel looked as bad as he felt. He was covered in cuts and bruises and breathing heavily. He glanced at Pikachu and gave him a weak smile to say well done, which Pikachu returned. That mornings argument between them was finally forgotten.

From behind him Ashachu, Sniveon, Hunter, Axew, Sylveon and Mienfoo erupted in cheers along with Dawn, Cameron, Lucario and Piplup. Ash shouted "YEAHHHH. We did it guys…." At the same time Olympia returned her three Pokémon to their Pokéballs thanking them each in turn for the battle.

With a great effort Pikachu manage to stand up and turn around. He briefly noticed Ashachu and Sniveon jumping up and down screaming at the top of their lungs, before Ash rushed onto the field and pulled him into a tight hug.

"…You did buddy. That was an awesome battle."

"PIKAPI Pikachu…" Pikachu felt his heart swell with pride and joy. He gave Ash a couple of lick on his mouth and cheek before squirming out of his grip and climbing onto his shoulder.

At the same time Axew ran out onto the field to hug Zorua and the two were doing a happy little dance together, holding paws. Mienfoo came up to Buizel smiling at him placing her paw on his shoulder. He smiled back at her.

Olympia strides across the field over to Ash, a satisfied smile on her face. "Well done," she said holding out her hand. "That was truly an impressive battle."

Ash got to his feet and took it. "Thanks Olympia…"

"The four of you battled with great courage and strength, the likes of which are rarely seen in this gym. You Ash Ketchum are a remarkable trainer. With your Pokémon. Countless stars light your way forth. You have no limits."

Just then Espeon ran up to them carrying a small box in her mouth. Olympia took it off her, opened it and presented it to Ash. "Now, the Psychic Badge. A testament to your skill. Proof of your power."

Inside the box was a shiny gym badge shaped like a crystal ball emanating smoke. Ash beamed as he reached and picked it up. He held it up examining it for a moment. Then unable to contain his excitement, spun around and stuck a pose, holding the badge in air cheering "Awesome. I won the Psychic badge."

Pikachu, Buizel and Zorua joined in, Pikachu pumping his paw into the air.

"Pikachuu…"

"Bui Bui…"

"ZOORR…"

Ash reached into his pocket and took out his badge case and slipped his newly earned Pyschic badge inside. He now had all eight badges he needed to enter the Kalos league.

10


	6. Chapter 5 - Anistar-Crossed

**Chapter** **5 – Anistar-Crossed**

 **Anistar City Pokémon Centre…**

"Hahaha. I am so going to cherish the moment that Metagross crushed you Hunter," Sniveon laughed. "I can't believe that was real."

Hunter glowered at her. "Awww. Shut up. It wasn't funny. It really hurt."

It was early evening. Hunter was lying in a bed in the Pokémon Centre after being thrashed by Olympia's Metagross at the Anistar City Gym. He had woken up from fainting five minutes ago and Nurse Joy had opened the door to the room to allowed visitors inside.

Ashachu and Sniveon had come bounding in the moment she had opened the door, jumping onto the small bed to make sure their friend was okay. The moment Sniveon had seen him she had burst out giggling remembering the battle.

"Well it was your own fault for challenging it," she teased. "Big Psychic steel type with a brain like a super computer vs little Riolu pup. What were you thinking?"

"I have to agree," said Ashachu with a frown. "The odds weren't exactly in your favour Hunter."

Hunter shrugged. "Well. I'm not going to get stronger by sitting on the sidelines am I."

"Yeah. But getting owned by Metagross isn't going to help much either," Sniveon replied rolling her eyes. "Honestly Hunter."

"So what happened," Hunter then asked. "Did we win the badge."

Ashachu nodded. "Yeah. Hyrdriegon knocked Metagross out with dark pulse and Hirosaki finished off Espeon and Slowbro with this really cool Ice Beam Steel wing combo."

Hunter looked pleased and a little disappointed at the same time. "Awww. I wish I could I seen that…But at least we won."

Hunter looked through the window to his room. Cameron and Lucario were on the other side. It looked as if they were having an argument, but they stopped as Nurse Joy came up to them. Hunter rolled his eyes at the sight of it, "Are those two arguing again."

"Yep," said Ashachu. "They been at it pretty much since we got back 20 minutes ago."

 **Outside Hunter's room – 5 minutes earlier…**

"Lucarrioooo," whined Cameron. "You're the one who keeps saying we should we have to let Hunter do things for himself or he wouldn't get stronger."

Lucario shook his head. "I said he had to learn things for himself," he replied. "I never said you should let him fight a powerful psychic type against which he had a major disadvantage. I really don't know what goes on in that scatterbrained mind of your sometime."

The two were standing outside the Treatment room in the Pokémon Centre along with Sniveon, Ashachu and Hirosaki. Sniveon and Ashachu were by the glass window trying to get glimpses of Hunter being treated by Joy and her Wigglytuff through the glass. Hirosaki had settled himself on a couch and was reading a magazine, determined not to hear Cameron and Lucario's argument.

"Hey come on," Cameron groaned. "I forgot Psychic type moves were super-effective on fighting types. I was thinking that as a fighting type Hunter would be a good choice to fight Metagross. And he wanted to be in the battle."

Lucario made a noise somewhere between a growl of anger and a sigh of exasperation. He glared at his mate and said, "How could you forget that fighting types are weak psychic type moves. You've trained me for long enough."

"Yeah I know," muttered Cameron. "But…"

"And you're supposed to be the trainer. It's up to you which Pokémon go into battle." Lucario folded his arms.

"Well…umm…you didn't say anything," Cameron replied a little defensively.

"Yes I did. I said to you I don't think Hunter is a good choice and you said nah it's cool and that you had a plan. Remember."

"Oh yeah," said Cameron. "But…You didn't have to listen to me. You…errr."He flinched at look Lucario gave him.

Fortunately for him, Nurse Joy came out of Hunter's room at that moment. The moment she opened the door, Ashachu and Sniveon scurried inside.

"All done," she said happily. "Your Riolu's going to be just fine. He just needs rest. You can go in and see him if you like."

Cameron and Lucario smiled looking relieved. "That's a relief," Cameron sighed. "Thanks Nurse Joy."

"Lu-Lucario," Lucario barked.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile in the communications centre…**

Ash was standing at one of the videophones in the Pokémon Centre's communication Centre. He had just called Professor Oak to find out whether the professor had found out anything new about Hikari. Dawn entered the room spotted him and walked over to him.

"Oh there you are Ash," she said. "How's Pikachu making out."

"He's great," replied Ash turning away from the video screen to face. "Him and some of the other Pokémon are watching a video next door."

"Well well Dawn. It's nice to see you again," said Professor Oak.

"Huh." Dawn looked curiously at the screen having not realised the phone was in use. She beamed the moment she saw Professor however she beamed and exclaimed excitedly "It's the poetry man."

Professor Oak chuckled. Ash looked slightly embarrassed. "I was just asking the professor whether he'd found out anything more about what happened to Hikari yet," he explained.

"Ah yes," said the professor with a frown. "I'm afraid not. There's nothing in any literature that resembles what you described. Or even in myths legends and stories. I've spoken to Professor Elm in Newbark Town and Professor Birch in Littleroot Town and they don't seem to have any ideas either."

"Oh." Ash was surprised and disappointed. "Hikari's more of a mystery than I thought."

"I think it would be a good idea to take a DNA sample," Continued Professor Oak. "Would you mind brining Hikari to the lab when you get back to Pallet Town."

Ash nodded. "Sure thing Professor. I'll bring him round the minute I get back. But that will have to wait until the Kalos League."

"Of course," the professor replied with a smile. "I'd nearly forgotten. The league's starting in a few days. Tell me my boy have you got all your gym badges yet."

Ash smiled broadly. "Yep," he claimed happily. "We just won our eight badge today. Tah-da." He pulled his badge case out his pocket, opened it and held it up to the camera so Professor Oak could see.

"Marvellous," Oak chuckled. "The best of luck to you then my boy. And remember." He closed his eyes and recited a little poem. "Be sure to praise your Pokémon, whether you win or loose. Because without their love and support, a league isn't something to be in you could choose."

Ash resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the bad poem and said "Thanks' Professor. I won't forget."

Dawn however looked impressed exclaiming. "Wow that's amazing. You write Poetry even when your giving out advice."

[Pokémon]

 **Pokémon Centre lounge room…**

" _And now. Pokéstar studios presents… Goldenrod Story. Staring a Mienfoo as Maria, a Dewott as Tony and Brycen-man as, the card table."_

A Mienfoo and a Dewott stood together on a dark street, the lights of Goldenrod Tower shining in the distance behind them. The two were embracing, Dewott's strong paws around Mienfoo's back. "I love you Maria," the Dewott said. "I want to stay with you forever…"

The Meinfoo gave a sniffle and replied "I know. I love you too. But we can't do this. M-My brothers would kill you if they found. And I couldn't live with that."

"I don't care," said Dewott. "I'm willing to take that risk." He pulled her closer to him placing a rough kiss on her maw…

Oshawott made a noise of disgust glaring at the television screen. "Ugh. What in the distortion world is this trash."

Oshawott, Pikachu, Snivy, Axew, Zorua, Hikari, Sylveon and Piplup were sitting on a rug in in the recreation room. There was nobody else there except a Bunnelby sleeping on a armchair at the back, so they had the room more or less to themselves. Everyone except Sylveon was was curled up and sleeping gently was watching the Television.

"Goldenrod story," Axew said fondly as he gazed wide eyed at the screen. "And it's one of my favourite movies so Shhh."

Zorua gaped at the screen open mouthed. "You mean this is the famous Goldenrod story, you've been going on about like forever," he said incredulously. "This garage."

Axew glowered at him. "Shut up Zorua. It's the story of two Pokémon from rival packs who love each other. It's beautiful."

Zorua rolled his eyes and then whispered to Pikachu "He's been talking about this movie for as long as I've known him. Every time we snuck into that theatre to see a film he'd always compare it the film to Goldenrod Story."

Pikachu nodded. "Mmmhmm. I know how you feel. Ash used to make me a show called the Hoenn Rangers when he was younger," he said wrinkling his nose remembering the colourful humans in their outfits that resembled a different Pokémon. "It was so boring and I had to sit there in his lap watching it with him. I was pleased when it was cancelled."

The scene on the television changed from Tony and Maria kissing, to a second older Dewott fighting a male Mienshao, while Tony watched on. The larger fighting type was dominating the water type. Tony attempted to stop the fight jumping between the other Dewott and Mienshao, but Mienshao used the opportunity to seize on of it's Scalchops and stab the other Dewott's in the stomach.

Axew gave a little sniffle. "Awww. This parts parts always so sad. Tony looses his brother."

Zorua stared at the screen then rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about. This is so fake. Look you can see the Dewott's still breathing. And the blood looks like a crush tomato berry in his fur."

"I don't know if I can take much more of this," said Oshawott. "Is there a remote or some way of changing channels."

"I think you use this knob on the side," said Snivy extending her vines and turning a knob on the right of the screen.

The screen flickered and the picture changed from Tony weeping over the older Dewott's body to a pink haired Newsreader sitting at a desk. Pikachu's eyes narrowed at the sight of her "Hey. It's that Malva woman," he said with a growl remembering battling against her Pyroar back in Santalune City.

Axew and Piplup glared at Snviy. "Hey I was watching that," whined Axew.

"Yeah put it back," demanded Piplup.

"Tensions were high in Parliament today as rumours of a treaty between separatists leaders in the Mystery Dungeon world and the warlords of Dragnor became public," Malva said. "In a divisive vote this afternoon, the senate yet again narrowly rejected another Bill that would have given the Executive Council the power to conscript strong trainers to the army. A bill expending military powers including giving armed forces the power to summarily execute grunts if caught in Villainous team uniforms was introduced in the house but is unlikely to pass due to ambiguities about it's constitutional validity. We now go live to Entralink correspondent James Millier…"

"Boring," groaned Oshawott. "What else is on."

Snivy turned the knob again. Malva disappeared and was replaced by a man in a suit standing outside a tall building.

"If you've been involved in an accident and suffered injured or disabled you may be entitled to compensation. Contact Diamond and Pearl Solicitors today on 1800-969-567 for a free consultation."

"Still too boring," said Oshawott. "Next."

Snivy turned the knob a third time. The image changed to a Xatu and a Natu standing at the bow a ship…that looked like it was flying in space.

"Oh come on Snivy," Axew whined. "Go back to Goldenrod story."

"You might as well," said Pikachu. "There's nothing else on."

Snivy sighed. "Oh…Alright." She turned the knob the other way flicking through more channels. Images of a Beedrill, a man balancing a plate on top of a long nose and a Marshtomp and two Pichus flying a fighter jet flickered by.

Snivy frowned. "Hmmm…can't seem to find the channel."

"You've gone too far," said Piplup. "You need to go back up."

Snivy turned the knob the other way. More Beedrill, a giant Meowth and a man juggling flickered by.

"I can't take this anymore," said Oshawott. "I'm going to play outside. You coming Hikari."

He looked at the electric mouse who'd been lying next to him his head on his paws. Hikari sat up and said "sure." As he was getting to his paws however He suddenly let out a squeal of pain and clutched his head with a paw.

"Hikari. What's wrong."

Everybody immediately looked at him in concern including Sylveon who woke up. They gathered around him and Oshawott and Piplup both tried to put their arms around him. But Oshawott shoved Piplup in the chest pushing him away and got to Hikari first.

"Hikari."

"I'm..I'm okay," Hikari said in a weak voice. "I-I get these t-t-terrible headaches from time to time. B-b-but they usually pass. Piiikaaa." He grunted in pain and closed one eye. "Arghh." He moaned. "It feels like there's a claw stabbing in my head."

"Osshaaa." Oshawott rubbed his back gently.

Piplup looked at him sadly for a moment then had an idea. He looked up at the ceiling and fired bubble beam sending a burst of bubbles into the air. He then used ice beam freezing the bubbles solid. They fell back to the ground as balls of ice, where they begun to melt into the carpet.

"Here you go." Piplup picked up one of the balls and held it on Hikari's head, a sort of makeshift ice pack.

Hikari sighed with relief. "Agh. That feels good. Thanks."

Piplup smirked to himself and Oshawott threw him dirty look a small growl escaping his maw. A minute later Hikari's headache started to fade. He took his paw off his head and opened his eye noticing everyone looking at him.

"Are you okay now," Sylveon asked kindly.

"Yeah," Hikari panted. "I'm okay now. I get headaches like this all the time. It's really painful but it always passes after a while."

The other Pokémon all exchanged concerned looks and Pikachu asked "How long as this been happening for."

"As long as I can remember," replied Hikari.

"Since you were a Pichu."

Hikari shook his head "I wasn't ever a Pichu. I was a born a Pikachu."

Pikachu raised his eyebrows curiously. He had heard that some Pikachu did hatch from their eggs as Pikachu's and missed the Pichu stage but he'd never met anyone this had happened to. Even he vaguely remembered spending the first few weeks of his life in his pre-evolved form.

"Maybe you should tell Ash or the nurse," Snivy suggested. "They might be able to help you get it fixed.

Hikari shook his head. "There's no point. They never last that long anyway…"

 **Later that evening…**

Pikachu and Ash lay comfortably in their bed. Pikachu was sprawled across on Ash's chest, his eyes half closed from tiredness. The sound of his heartbeat against his ear was soothing, almost like a lullaby. The covers were draped across their bodies and a beam of silvery moonlight shone across them from the open window

"You buddy. I'm really proud of you today," Ash said, giving Pikachu a scratch behind his ears.

"Chaaaaa…" Pikachu cooed at the feel of his mate's soft fingers rubbing his head so gently. "I thought you were proud of everyday."

"I am," Ash said with a grin. "But you're battling was amazing today."

Pikachu smiled happily, blushing slightly. Glowing at the praise from his mate. "I know," he said slyly, rubbing his paw on Ash's chest. "But it's only because I've got such a great trainer to tell me what moves to use. You should be proud of yourself. It was your idea to use Metagross's attack against it."

Ash made a little snort of laughter. "Yeah well. I still couldn't have done any of it without ya.." He lifted his head slightly and kissed on his forehead.

The mouse's blush deepened slightly. "We make a good team don't we," he said.

"We sure do," replied Ash. "We sure do." He gave Pikachu another scratch behind the ears and then said "Hey buddy. I gotta ask. Aren't you mad about seeing me kiss Oshawott in that vision Xatu showed us?"

"Pii…" Pikachu suddenly sat up now fully awake. His ears that, which had been folded back against the side of his head shot up. "I was," he said. "When I first saw it I wanted to zap Oshawott from here to Hoenn. But I'm not any more. I'm too exhausted to be angry. And I trust you. I know you'd never be unfaithful to me."

Ash stroked Pikachu's face and said "Thanks Pikachu. But aren't you even a little bit worried about what it might mean."

Pikachu shrugged. "Not really."

This was not strictly true. Horrible thoughts had been gnawing on Pikachu's mind since he'd seen the vision. Could it mean he and Ash broke up. Could really bad happen to him.

"Really Pikachu," Ash said frowning at him. He knew Pikachu well enough to know when he wasn't being entirely truthful and the same thoughts that bothered Pikachu bothered him also. "You aren't worried it could…"

"Shhh.." Pikachu placed his paw on Ash's mouth. "We shouldn't be worrying ourselves by trying to work out what Xatu's vision means. You heard the Pokédex. Nobody knows whether Xatu's visions are accurate."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right," Ash said. He sighed and smiled warmly at his starter. "I love you Pikachu."

Pikachu smiled back. "I love you Pikapi." He lay down against Ash and pressed his muzzle against his trainers mouth and kissed him.

[Pokémon]

 **In the middle of the night…**

Midnight submarine attack is not something that the pragmatic civil servant considers when choosing the location for a Pokémon. It might be something that the military may consider when drawing plans for a naval base.

But a planner in the department of social services, probably not. After all who is going to lauch a submarine attack on a Pokémon Centre. The answer: Three Team Rocket Agents, desperate to get their hands on a certain Pikachu…

The Anistar City Pokémon Centre was located on a concrete pier right on the edge of the riverbank. The windows of many of the bedrooms and treatment room opened out on to. The initial building plans had even included a boat jetty at the back but this had been abandoned as unnecessary cost and removed before the final draft.

It was 1:16AM when Team Rocket's Magikarp Submarine broke the surface of the river. Because the machine was peddle powered it didn't make any noise and in the dead of night it's dark form could hardly be seen on the black surface of the water.

The hatch at the top of the Submarine (one of the Magikarps fins) opened and Jessie, James, Meowth and Braxien climbed out and stood on the top of the machine. Jessie and James were dressed in black burglars outfits and they all had a black mask over their eyes.

Jessie silently pulled out a grappling gun and fired it at a window on the top floor of the centre…

 **Inside…**

Meowth put his head through the window and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark. The room looked like a storeroom. There were boxes of supplies stacked against the wall and a pair of large refrigerator a in the corner.

"Meowth. Move it. Get your furry but in there." Jessie poked him painfully in the back side. Meowth pulled in self over the windowsill and he fell into the room. He stood up and turned around in time to see Jessie, James and Braxien climb in after him.

"Alright," said Jessie with a slight groan as she straighten herself up. "I suggest we split into two teams and grab as many Pokéballs as we can."

James nodded "Okey doke."

"Yeah Okey doke," said Meowth seeing nothing wrong with Jessie's plan. That was until he saw who his teammates were…

"Of course. When I agreed to this I'd hadn't figured I'd be part of team yahoo," he muttered as he at Wobbufett, Noibat and Carnavine.

"Wobbufeetttt." Wobbufett smile happily and did his usual silly salute.

Meowth rolled his eyes. "'Kay whatever. I want you three to boogie to the basics."

 **Ash's room…**

Ash and Pikachu were heavy sleepers. Something that unfortunately made them vulnerable to mid-night Pikachu from Team Rocket. The door creaked slightly as it was pushed open but the sound was barely audible over Ash's snoring.

Jessie, James and Braxien tiptoed inside. Their eyes falling quickly on the boy and his mouse lover fast asleep on the bottom bunks of the two bunk beds in the room.

"Awwww. Pleasant dreams Pikachu," Jessie said sarcastically making a mocking cute face but being sure to keep her voice down.

Ash was lying sprawled on the bed naked but with the sheets draped over his waste. His mouth was hanging open slightly and he was drooling onto the pillow. Pikachu was lying on his stomach sprawled across Ash's bare chest.

James smirked at them. "Like taking candy out of the mouth of babes," he whispered raising a pair of tongs and a small brown sack. He then carefully used the tongs to pick Pikachu up off Ash's chest and placed gently him into the bag…

 **In a random hallway…**

Meowth, Noibat, Wobbufett went from bedroom to bedroom stealing Pokéballs from the trainers sleeping inside and put them into Carnavine's mouth.

"Nya…"

"Wobba…"

"Noi…"

Meowth was surprised by how good at this Noibat and Wobbufett were, creeping silently into each room not one of them waking the trainers. They were almost as good as he was.

"Nya…"

"Wobba…"

"Noi…"

The three shoved pawful after pawful of the red and white balls into Carnavine. Soon he was so full he couldn't close his mouth…Or move. He swayed on his roots the weight of the Pokéballs in his mouth making it difficult to stand up straight. "Car..Carnavine," he said in a muffled voice.

"Easy kiddo," said Meowth as he Wobbufett and Noibat tried to keep Carnavine standing.

"Wobba wobba."

"Noi Noibat."

Meowth was just wondering how they were going to get back out the building and into the submarine when Carnavine gaged regurgitating the Pokéballs.

"Carnavine…"

Meowth shut his eyes as the sound of many metal balls dropping onto the wooden floor echoed through the corridor. He waited for the sounds of trainers rising from their beds and descending on the corridor… Thankfully it never came.

He breathed a sigh of relief then he, Wobbufett and Noibat scooped the Pokéballs up and put them back into Carnavine's mouth. "Good job you didn't swallow 'em," Meowth muttered shoving a pawful back inside.

Then he heard a soft familiar voice behind him. "Meowth…"

He froze and Noibat and Wobbufett gasped.

"Meowth…What are you doing."

He slowly turned around and saw Servine her Pokéball lying open by her feet. Cameron must have been one of the trainers Wobbufett and Noibat had stolen from.

"S-Servine," he stuttered.

Servine looked at him and then at Carnavine and the others. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the Pokéballs in Carnavine's mouth. "Are you three stealing Pokéballs?"

"Errr…Dis ain't what it looks like," Meowth said as two Pokéballs dropped from Carnavine's mouth and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Then what are doing," Servine asked. "Why…Hang on." Realisation dawned on her face followed by sadness and betrayal. "You. You've got Cameron's Pokéballs in there haven't you."

Meowth swallowed nervously. He didn't know what to say.

"You've been stealing from Cameron," Servine accused a note of anger in her voice. "Meowth I…" Servine's voice wavered. She knew what Meowth was. What Team Rocket did. She had seen the Trio attempt kidnap Pikachu.

But Servine had always put that to the back of her mind. It was his business. And it didn't change how she felt. But for some reason, seeing these stolen Pokéballs and knowing how Cameron was going to feel when he woke up and realised his beloved partners weren't with him herself included. It was too much for her heart to bare.

"I won't let you take those Pokéballs," she all but growled.

Meowth felt uneasy. Servine was glaring at them with a similar expression and anger and determination that the other 'twerp Pokémon' usually gave him before delivering some powerful attack and sending him blasting off.

"Noi Noibat." Noibat quailed at Servine's glare and Wobbufett shifted nervously.

"C'mon dal," Meowth said pleadingly. "If I don't…"

"You aren't taking those Pokéballs," Servine hissed again. "Her voice icy. I love you Meowth and I always will. But I won't let you and Team Rocket do this to Cameron." He tail begun to glow and grew into a blade.

Meowth sighed. He really didn't want to fight his mate but he also didn't want to feel Jessie's wrath should he screw up this assignment. "Servine. Please don't…"

But before Meowth could finish something happened to Servine. Her eyes lost focus and she collapsed unconscious. "Servine."

As she fell, it was revealed that Inkay was floating behind her. The little squid was smirking and holding a frying pan in his tentacles. "Honestly Meowth," he said. "Can't you get one job right." He picked up Servine's Pokéball, returned Servine to it then tossed the ball to the Meowth.

He caught it gently in his paws and looked at it dumbfounded. "Inkay. What're you doing here."

"James figured you might need a paw," Inkay replied nonchalantly. "And he was right by the looks of things. Now come on let's go…"

Meowth sighed as they made their way back up through the the building towards the storage room and the Submarine. They moved slowly both because Carnavine was having difficulty and they needed to ensure their footsteps didn't wake anyone.

He felt Servine's Pokéball as if it was burning a hole in his paw, a massive conflict raging in his head. 'Ughh. What happens when we give all these Pokéballs to da boss. Servine's not gonna like it when I tell her what happened to all her friends. Plus she's already told me she don't wanna leave dat twerp. Oh man…I never thought I'd say dis but I wish Pikachu were 'ere to thunderbolt us.'

These painful thoughts were so intense that Meowth wasn't actually paying attention to where he was going. He accidental wandered into one of the empty bedrooms leading the others with him…Where Axew and Zorua were engaged in a passionate mating session. The little dragon was laying on his back moaning, with Zorua on top of him thrusting into him.

"Yew…Yew…AXXEWWWW…"

"Oh my…" Meowth gave an involuntary exclamation of shock as he saw the little dragon lying on it's back with the tricky fox on top of him. The room reeked of sex. "I…Ummm…Errr."

"Wobba." Wobbufett's jaw dropped. He then placed his hands over Noibat's eyes.

"Huh." Axew and Zorua looked up startled. The moment they saw Meowth and the others they tried to scramble to their paw, Axew trying to push Zorua off him. Unfortunately as they were still connected they fell over.

"Meowth. What are you doing here," shouted Zorua finally managing to pull himself off Axew. He put his tail between his legs to cover his still erect male hood and glared at Meowth.

"Carnavine.." A few Pokéballs fell from Carnavine's mouth.

"Are those Pokéballs," said Axew.

"Sorry to bother you 'nd all. We'll um just be going now." Meowth quickly grabbed the fallen Pokéballs and stuffed them back into Carnavine's mouth.

Axew let out a powerful scream that woke the entire Pokémon Centre. "AAAAXEEEEWWWWWW."

 **Lobby…**

Chaos and confusion. That best described the situation. Cameron burst into the lobby dressed only in a pair of boxer shorts, barefoot and naked from the waste up. Lucario was by his side. He spotted Dawn, Piplup, Axew and Zorua quickly and ran over to them.

"Dawn. My Pokéballs are missing."

"What," replied Dawn. "Who…"

"Arghh. Dawn Cameron." Ash suddenly ran over to them looking panic stricken. "Somebody's taken Pikachu."

"What," gasped Dawn. "Wh-who would do such a thing."

"I don't know. I woke up and he wasn't there."

"My Pokéballs too," said Cameron. "Someone must have been in my room."

"Yew Yew Axew." Axew frantically pointed towards the front door. They all ran outside and over to the railing at the edge of the pier where they saw four dark figures attempting to climb over the railings at the end of the pier into their submarine.

"STOP," Ash yelled. "Give Pikachu and those other Pokémon back."

The moment they heard Ash the three of them pulled off their black outfits revealing themselves to be Team Rocket and recited their motto…

"Prepare for trouble. You know the drill."

"And make it double. You'll get your fill."

"To protect the world from devastation…"

"To unite the people within our n…"

"Okay Stop." Meowth stepped forward and held up both his paws to silence.

Jessie and James fell silent confused by Meowth's actions. "Huh…Meowth what are you doing," Jessie snapped.

"Yeah. What gives," asked James.

Meowth sighed. "I…I can't do dis anymore."

Everybody presented gaped at him. Ash's jaw dropped and the only sound he was able to make was "Huh…" Cameron frowned at Lucario and asked "What's his angle." Lucario shook his head in surprise.

"Huh," gasped Dawn. "Did Meowth just grow a conscience."

Jessie glared at Meowth and snapped. "Meowth if you don't get back into position so we can finish the motto this instant I'm going to…"

"I gotta come clean," said Meowth cutting Jessie off. "Go Servine." He threw the Pokéball in his paw and Servine burst out landing next to him.

"Ser-Servine," exclaimed Cameron.

"Servine." Servine looked around at everyone surprised and then at Meowth. She saw the expression on Meowth's face and realised what he was about to do. Her eyes widened and she said pleadingly. "Meowth…Don't."

"Servine and I are mates," Meowth declared taking hold of Servine's paw.

Silence followed as everyone stared at the two of them standing together. Then Cameron uttered "Servine…Is this true."

"What do you mean mates," demanded Jessie. "Are you trying to tell me that you and this Servine are…Are." She searched around for the right word.

Servine saved her the need. She looked up at Cameron with sad eyes and sighed, "It's true. Meowth and I are in love."

Cameron stared at her in disbelief. "You mean. Your seriously telling me. You and Meowth had. Errr…" He wasn't able to put a complete sentence together.

Just then Pikachu gave a muffled cry of "Pika," and moved again inside the bag.

This cry from his mate brought Ash out of his state of surprise and into action. He grabbed a Pokéball and threw it. "Go Snivy. Get Pikachu out of that bag."

Snivy appeared and taking quick stock of the situation fried leaf Storm at Jessie.

"Oh no you don't. Wobbufett. Counter." Wobbufett jumped in front of Jessie before the spiral of leaves could strike, his body lighting up.

The leaves hit him then rebounded upon Snivy, striking her in the chest. She gave a small cry of pain "Snivyy."

"No Snivy," cried Ash.

Jessie turned to James and Braxien. "Come on. I think it's time we were out of here."

"Right." James nodded and then reached into his pocket pulling out a small remote control. He raised it in the air and pushed a button with his thumb.

At once the water in the river begun to churn and the Magikarp Submarine jumped out. As soon as it was above the surface of the water it started to change. It started to grow, the body becoming longer and stretching out. The fins on it's side elongated to become metal claws and the face split apart to reveal a small cockpit with four seats behind a control panel.

Jessie took Meowth by the ear dragging him away from Servine then jumped into the cockpit along with James, Servine and the other Pokémon. The face then closed around them sealing them inside…along with Pikachu. One of the claws picked up the box of stolen Pokéballs and attached it below the head.

Ash, Dawn, Cameron, Lucario, Piplup, Snivy, Axew and Zorua stepped backwards as they saw the finished product. The Magikarp submarine now looked a long metal mutant Gyarados, except still with a Magikarps face and the addition of hand like metal claws.

There was a burst of laughter from inside. "Now that's tone," said Jessie. "A large chuck of robo hunk."

"A work of art," said James. "Modelled on the elegant, exotic and seductive Gyarados."

"I know," chuckled Jessie. "Let's show those kids how we rough up twerps. First a Rocket punch."

The Gyarados bot raised one of it's claws before bringing it down and smashing the concrete peir.

"LOOK OUT." Ash grabbed Axew, Zorua and Snivy and threw himself out of it's path. It missed him by inches. Cameron, Lucario, Servine and Dawn were sprawled around him. "That thing can punch."

There was a chorus of laughter from inside the machine and they heard Jessie say "And again." The bot raised it's other claw and punched the side of the Pokémon centre, tearing a hole in the brick work as if it were made of paper.

"Alright," said Braxien. "Let's bring the twerps to tears. Force missile porch." The Gyarados fired rockets from it's mouth.

"Our blinding high beam time," said Jessie as the shone bright blinding lights from it's eyes.

"Sample our screwdriver bombardier," added James. The Gyarados begun to spin rapidly in the water causing part of the pier to crack and fall into the water.

Pandemonium rained. A flood of trainers and their Pokémon fled from the Pokémon Center as nurse Joy instructed "get out right away." Ash, Dawn, Cameron Lucario, Snivy, Axew, Zorua, Serivne and Piplup retreated as far as they could watching helplessly as the metal monster went on it's destructive rampage.

"I've gotta do something," said Ash. "Pikachu's in there." He heard a faint cry of "Pikapi" over the noise the machine was making.

"And Hunter and Ashachu are still in the Pokémon Centre," added Cameron.

" _Force missle porch."_

" _High beam time."_

" _Screwdriver bombardier."_

More destruction followed. At this rate the Pokémon Centre would fall into the river…

Piplup had had enough. He took a brave step towards the Gyarados bot waving his flippers frantically shouting "Pip Piplup Piplup…"

"You will," said Dawn. "Alright. Piplup whirlpool Let's go."

Piplup raised his flippers and created a spiralling torrent of water and threw it at Gyarados. The robot punched straight threw it with one of it's claws.

"Oh please. That lame attack would have been fine if you trying to put out a candle," Jessie said gleefully.

Dawn and Piplup weren't giving up. Dawn shouted "Alright. Piplup try bubble beam," and Piplup fired a series of bubbles from his beak. The hit the Gyarados bot in the eyes and stuck making it impossible for Team Rocket to see out.

"We can't see a thing with that blasted bubble wrap," said Jessie now starting to sound fearful.

"We need a big squeegee," said James.

The machine raised it's claws and started swiping them in front it's head trying to burst the bubbles. But that left it open for attack.

"Now's the time Lucario," said Cameron. "Use bone rush to get those Pokéballs back."

"Lu-Carr." Lucario growled and ran at the device, countering an bone from his paws. He ran up the front of the machine and struck the box. It came loose and fell off.

"I've got it." Axew ran forward and caught the box before it could hit the ground, an impressive feat given it was several time larger than he way.

"Way to go Axew," congratulated Ash. "Now. We need to get Pikachu out of there."

Cameron nodded determinately. "We're on it Ash. Don't you worry." He then shouted to Lucario, "Lucario. Crack that thing open with power up punch."

Lucario's paw became surrounded in an orange aura. He jumped and punched the Gyarados bot in the face, knocking off it's outer paneling and leaving Team Rocket exposed.

"Arghh." Jessie, James, Meowth, Braxien and Noibat screamed and huddled together as Lucario stood over them his paw raised in a fist and a vicious snarl across his face. Wobbufett just started at the aura Pokémon blankly as if not quite sure what was happening.

Lucario looked around and found Pikachu stuck in a rubber cage behind James's head. "Pikachu. Hang on I'll get you out of there." He broke the bars with his paw allowing Pikachu to scurry free. The two Pokémon jumped back down to their trainers.

A moment later, Lucario delivered a final power up punch to the Gyarados bot and it exploded. Team Rocket were sent yet again blasting off, Jessie and James bickering about what had gone wrong while Braxien shook his fist at a disappearing Pikachu. Meowth just let the force of the blast carrying him away, feeling nothing.

[Pokémon]

"Huh…Wh-what's going on." Hunter gave a small yawn opening his eyes. The ward was dark and gloomy, the beds and equipment casting eerie shadows. The only source of light was coming from the crack in the door in the far end of the hall. He could hear noises from outside. A series of bang and his mind instantly begun to wonder.

"Wh-What's Th-that." He sat bolt upright as fear took hold of him. His breath becoming fast and heart thumping as he wondered just what monsters were bearing down upon him from outside these walls.

"I-I-It's all in my head," he tried to tell himself. "I-It's just my imagination. I-I-I can't be s-scared. I-I'm a b-brave f-fighting type."

"Hunter…Are you okay."

Hunter heard a familiar voice and felt something soft and furry next to him. He looked down and saw the outline of Ashachu lying next to him, his bright chocolate eyes shinning in the dark.

"A-Ashachu," he stuttered. "W-what are you d-d-doing here."

"I was kinda worried about you," Ashachu replied. "I though you might want some company during the night because you know…The dark and all."

Hunter's heart swelled with emotion. He smiled down at his best friend and said "Th-thanks Lightning butt. Y-You're a true friend. I love you."

Ashachu smiled back. "Don't mention it buddy. I love you too." He sat up and licked the Riolu affectionately on his muzzle.

The two Pokémon lay down together. Hunter put his arms around Ashachu hugging him close, snuggling the warm soft Pikachu like a large plushie. He buried his face in his friends soft warm fur and closed his eyes and gently fell back to sleep. Whatever was happening outside no longer bothering him.


	7. Chapter 6 - Meowtheo and Servinette Pt 1

**Chapter 6 – Meowtheo and Servinette** **Part 1**

 **A few seconds after Team Rocket blasted off…**

"Ugh…I hate sea weed," Meowth groaned as he, Jessie, James, Braxien and Noibat pulled themselves out of the river and shook the slimly green plants off them.

It had been an particularly unpleasant blast off. The exploding Gyarados bot had sent them hurtling into the sky faster than usual followed by a painful splash landing into the eastern river. Swimming to shore through a maze of mud and seaweed had been exhausting.

Needless to say spirits were not high…

"Lost because of another dumb idea from James," said Jessie sadly as she flicked her sopping wet hair out her eyes.

James glared at her. "Perish the thought," he snapped. "The fiasco was formed from Meowth's madness."

"Nya…" Meowth looked up at him shocked and a little angry.

"Noi Noibat," Noibat said in agreement with his trainer.

"Point taken," said Jessie. "That stupid Gyarados thing was his fault after all." She turned to Meowth and scowled at him. "What were you thinking. There was no way the amour on that thing was strong enough to withstand a punch from the scatterbrained twerps Lucario."

"I'd say he screwed up on purpose," Braxien growled. "He just admitted he's been fucking that gender bending snake."

"Nya…" Meowth did a double take spinning around to look at Braxien. The fox was snarling viciously pointing a paw accusingly at him.

"You deliberately weakened the machine to ensure the yellow rat ran free. Didn't you traitor."

Meowth glared back at him extending his claws to show he wasn't intimidate. "What'd you say."

"I said you were a traitor," Braxien barked. "You told us you'd been breeding with that twerps gender confused Servine."

Jessie and James glanced at each other and then Jessie said suspiciously "Actually Braxien has a good point. What was all that about you and that twerps Servine?"

Meowth didn't answer her but instead raised a claw threateningly at Braxien. "Oi. Shut your mouth. Don't you say those t'ings 'bout Servine or I'm gonna rip you a new hole."

"Don't say what," said Braxien. "The Truth. That you're a traitor and you're boyfriend a freakish abnormal gender bendin…"

"ARRRGGHHH…" Meowth threw himself at Braxien. The two Pokémon disappeared in a tussle of fists, dust and fur.

"Hey stop that you two." James stepped between them to separate them. He took hold of them by ear and pulled them apart.

"Yeah. What's the big idea," snapped Jessie.

"He's been consorting with the twerps," Braxien snarled. "That's why he hasn't been putting any effort into our schemes lately. Isn't it."

Meowth sighed and then snapped back. "You know what. I've had it with dis team… I don't wanna be a part o' Team Rocket any more."

Jessie and James gasped.

"What. Meowth…"

"No…"

"Dat's right," Meowth said. "I quit. And yeah I do love Servine. She understands me. She's the only Pokémon that don't treat me like a freak. And I'm spend the rest of my life with 'er… And if you say one more mean t'ing about 'er gender I'll slice you in half."

Meowth brandished his claws at Braxien before pulling free of James and marching off up the river bank. Jessie and James watched him go with stunned looks on their faces.

"Meowth."

"Wait."

He didn't look back…

 **The next Day – Route 18 Kalos region…**

Servine knew she was in trouble the moment she was let out of her Pokéball. Cameron, Lucario, Hirosaki, Ash, Pikachu, Buizel, Snivy and Sylveon were all standing around her either looking angry or sympathetic.

The group were now on route 18. Their destination, the Pokémon league now that Ash and Cameron had won their final badges. The Kalos league was to take place in La Victoire City, situated in the mountains between Santalune City and Snowbelle City. To get there they would need to travel south along route 18 to Couriway town, then along route 19 to Snowbelle City before going east on Route 21 to Victory Road.

Servine knew something like this had been coming. Cameron had told her they would talk about it in the morning after Team Rocket had been defeated the night before, and she had several hours in her Pokéball to decide what she was going to say.

Not wanting to meet any of their eyes she glanced around her. They were no longer in Anistar City, but appeared to be in a field somewhere outside the city. Servine could hear running water somewhere nearby.

Hunter, Sniveon, Ashachu, Axew and Zorua were playing together next to them. Dawn and her Pokémon weren't there as they had offered to go and fetch water from the nearby river.

Lucario spoke first. "Well Servine. Is it true. What you said last night about you and Meowth." He didn't sound angry and the expression on his face was calm, but there was a harshness in tone that made Servine feel apprehensive. She would have preferred him to growl or bark at her.

She sighed and said defiantly, "Yes. I told you. Meowth is my mate. I love him." She had decided while waiting in her Pokéball that telling the truth was the best thing to do both out of respect for Cameron and for Meowth.

Everybody reacted to this in their own way, but it was all negative. Ash and Pikachu sighed, Snivy wrinkled her nose in disgust, Buizel made and angry growl and folded his arms while Lucario bit his lip and looked at Cameron as if to say 'what do we do.' Only Sylveon looked somewhat sympathetic, staring at Servine with sad eyes.

It was Cameron's expression that hurt Servine the most. He let out a great groan and said "SERVINE. How long has this been going on for…"

"Since that night in the barn at Floccessy ranch," Servine admitted. "We first met after you tied him up and you asked me to watch over him. We got talking and…." She trailed off.

Ash frowned at her thinking back to the night in question. They had captured and tied up Meowth planning to hand him over to the Authorities in Virbank City…

 **Flashback**

" _What are we going to do with him," asked Cameron._

 _Ash shrugged. "I don't know. Wait until morning and then release him into the wild. He's not our Pokémon."_

" _But then he'll just go back to Jessie and James," said Cameron. "I could catch him in a Pokéball. Then he'd be on our side."_

" _No way," Ash replied defiantly. "He'd try to hurt Pikachu again the moment my back was turned. Seriously Cameron I know Team Rocket well. We can't trust him."_

 _Cameron through about it for a moment. "Why don't we give him to the Pokémon rangers. There's an office in Virbank City. They can relocated him so he won't be able to be part of Team Rocket any more. You know in like a nature preserve."_

 **End of flashback**

"So, you helped Meowth escape," Ash said.

Servine nodded and answered "Yes. Yes I did."

The reaction was mixed by mainly one of fury. Ash Pikach, and Snivy glared at her, Lucrio scowled and Buizel pounded his paw with his fist and barked "You traitor."

But again it was Cameron's reaction that really stung. He looked at her not with anger but disappointment and sadness bowing his head. Servine found she couldn't bare to look at him and stared at the ground.

"Why did you do it Servine," Ash asked. "Meowth's our enemy."

Servine shook her head frantically. "He's not really a bad Pokémon. We talked to each other for hours that night and he told me all about his life and why he joined Team Rocket…"

 **Flashback**

'If da twerps turn me in I'll never see dem again. It's not fair. I survive da fashion freaks but now da twerps ave got me…'

The tear in Meowth's eye was becoming larger now. It was starting to sting. He blinked in an attempt to get rid of it.

"Hey. Are you okay."

Meowth felt someone else's paw brush his fur wiping the tear from his eye. He blinked and saw Servine standing over him.

"Awwww. Its."

Meowth gaped at her. She was as beautiful as the first time he'd seen her back in Cyllage City. Seeing her took his mind off being turned in to the Rangers.

"It's you."

Servine smiled at him. "Yep. Call me Servine."

"Meowth," Meowth replied. He felt embarrassed to have been caught crying while paralysed by his crush. "I thought you didn't want anyting to do with me."

"Well," said Servine. "The other Pokémon said that you were a bad Pokémon and I should stay away from you." She grinned and winked at him. "But I don't mind a bad boy me. Besides if you did try to do something bad, I could just knock you out with a flick of my tail."

Meowth stared at her open mouthed. He couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily for him Servine kept talking.

"So tell me. How does a bad boy like you end up here."

"Err you know how," said Meowth. "You were there."

"I know," chuckled Servine. "I'm just messing with you." She ran her paw across his face. The feeling sent a shiver down Meowth's spine. "So tell me. Why are you so interested in Pikachu."

Meowth had not been expecting that. Servine was asking her straight up about why he wanted to capture one of her teammates. And her tone suggested curiosity rather than contempt.

"Well ya see," said Meowth. "I work with dis organisation called Team Rocket see. My job is to capture strong and rare Pokémon and give dem to da boss."

Servine raised her eyebrows. "Oh so it's just a job. Awww. That's so sweet. I bet your just working that job to look after your family aren't you." She laughed her sweet laugh again. The sound of it made Meowth's heart skip a beat.

"Well not exactly. I don't actually have a family."

Servine looked surprise. "What. No parents. No brother or sisters or little Meowth nephews."

Meowth shook his head. "Err no. I don't."

"You must have parents," said Servine.

"Nope. I was abandoned as a kitten."

"Awww that's sad." Servine touched Meowth's paw with her own. From the sound of her voice she seemed genuinely sorry for him. Meowth felt his heartbeat speed up.

"Okay. So if your not supporting a family why are you in Team Rocket? Did an agent capture you? Or maybe your just a bad boy after all." She put her tail in front of her mouth and winked suggestively.

Meowth blushed heavily. "Well. I kinda joined Team Rocket to escape my life. You see. There was dis girl called Meowzie."

Meowth told Servine the story of how he'd come to be part of Team Rocket. He'd told her how he'd been abandoned as a kitten and forced to live on the streets in a city in Kanto. He had become part of a gang of Meowth led by a Persian and then met Meowzie, a Meowth who belonged to a wealthy woman. He had learned to walk and talk in order to impress her but…

"She rejected me. She told me that she wasn't interested in being with a dirty street Meowth and dat I was a freak. And so after dat I decided dat I would become da richest freak she'd ever seen."

"And so that's why you joined Team Rocket."

Meowth shook his head. "Well to tell you da truth. Rocket just happened to be one of da first words I learned so dat sorta where I got the idea."

Meowth was surprised by how open he was being with Servine. He had never really talked about this with anyone else. Not even Jessie and James knew his full story. Servine listened to his tail, the expression on her face becoming visibly more sad with every word he spoke.

"Oh. That's really sad." She put her paw comfortingly on Meowth's shoulder. He felt that same shiver run down his spine again. "How could she say that to you." She sighed. "Other Pokémon used to call me a freak as well."

"Really," said Meowth. "I have a hard time believing anyone could say dat about someone as beautiful as you."

Servine smiled. "Aww. Your sweet. But yeah I was always different from the other Pokémon. None of my previous trainer's Pokémon would talk to me and my trainer. Well he never really understood me."

"Who was your trainer," Meowth asked.

"A man called Don George," Servine replied. "He wanted me to become a big, strong male Serperior. He used to make me battle everyday and push me to become stronger."

"You don't like battles." Meowth looked perplexed. Most of the other twerp Pokémon were always eager to battle.

"I don't mind them," said Servine. "I don't mind training and I've always pushed myself to become better. But I don't like to hurt other Pokémon. It used to make me feel like such a bully when I had to beat up such weaker Pokémon. I would rather sing."

Meowth remembered hearing Servine singing to herself the first time he'd tried to strike up a conversation with her. "I've eard you sing. You have an amazing voice."

"Oh your just saying that," replied Servine, though her cheeks went a little red all the same and she once again put her tail over her mouth.

"No I mean it," Meowth insisted making Servine blush a little harder.

There was silence for a moment, then Meowth asked, "So if you used to be Don George's Pokémon. How come your with da twerp."

Servine paused for a moment looking up at the ceiling. "Well, a group of humans came and took me away with them." Servine briefly explained her abduction from Don George by Team Plasma, her brief period on the Plasma Frigate where she had met Lucario and deciding to go along with Cameron after Team Plasma's arrest in Cold Storage..

"So I decided to go along with Cameron and here I am now." She smiled fondly at the boy lying on a pile of hay next to Lucario, with Hunter curled up at his feet. "He's a good person."

The first rays of sunlight were creeping into the barn now as dawn broke over western Unova. They had been talking for quite a while. Meowth could hear Ash mumbling in his sleep as the light hit his face. He bit his lip remembering what Ash and Cameron planned to do with him.

"Are you okay," asked Servine.

"Umm yeah." Meowth paused for a moment. Then he blurted out, "I really don't wanna be sent away."

Servine gave Meowth a sad look then glanced at Cameron. "You must really like those two humans you were with. But why. I saw that woman throw you at Flygon."

"Jessie can be like dat some times," said Meowth. "But dare my friends. Dare da only true friends I got. And I know day'd miss me if I went away soo." He trailed off.

Servine bit her lip wonder with what to do. A possibility had occurred to her.

"You know. I could use synthesis on you. It would get rid of your paralysis and you could escape."

"Really," said Meowth. "You would do that for me. Even though I. I."

Servine cocked her head. "Even though you would go running straight back to Jessie and James and almost certainly try to capture Pikachu again."

"No," said Meowth. "I promise I won't…"

"Shhh." Servine placed her paw on his lips. "Don't make me a promise your not going to keep. I don't care if you want to go back to them or if you want to keep tyring to steal Pikachu."

Meowth was shocked. "Really. You don't care that I, well we might try to. Ya know."

Servine shook her head. "Not really. Let's face it. You and your friends don't really pose any threat to Pikachu or any of us. I saw what you were like in that last battle. Don't take this the wrong way Meowth but your kinda. Sucky."

Meowth went red in the face but didn't say anything.

"Just promise me one thing," said Servine. "Promise me you'll come back and see me again. We don't have to tell anyone. It can be our secret."

Meowth felt his heart skip with happiness. "Err. Are you asking me out on a date."

Servine shrugged. "You could call it that." She put put her arms around him and held him while gathering sunlight in the leaf on her tail. Her entire body glowed healing Meowth of his paralysis.

She let go of him and he got to his feet. "Oh wow Thanks. I can move again. I can't tank you enough."

"That's alright," said Servine. "Just make sure you come back and see me okay. Now get out of here before my trainer wakes up."

 **End of flashback**

"And ever since then we've been meeting at night in secret and going on little dates. And we sort of just fell in love with. I know he's not bad. There's good in his heart," Servine concluded. "We understand each other. Meowth knows how it feels to be called a freak for who you are."

There was a moment of silence then Buizel scoffed and said "You idiot Servine. I told you last time. Meowth was probably only presenting to be in love with you to get close to Pikachu."

Servine glared at him and cried "It was't like that at all. For your information he didn't ask me once about Pikachu. I would never help him hurt Pikachu. In fact I made it very clear at the begging of the relationship that Team Rocket was his business and that I would fight against them when they attacked us…"

Pikachu and Ash looked at each other sadly and then Pikachu said gently, "but Servine. Meowth lies and plays tricks on us all the time. He once pretended that he'd been fired from Team Rocket so he could walk me and Snivy into a trap."

Pikachu shivered at the memories of the Nimbassa Subway. Being locked inside a small cage on speeding train. Trapped in the dark. A giant claw descending from a helicopter. The fear the hurt and the betrayal. Meowth had nearly taken everything from him that day.

Servine shook her head again. "You're wrong. Look I know they've done bad things to us in the past, but he's not a bad Pokémon at heart. He loves me. He wants to be with me. He eve told me the other day that he wanted to leave Team Rocket and travel with us so we could be together."

Buizel rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "sure he did. Did he also tell you he'd been fired from Team Rocket."

"That does sound exactly like the sort of lie he usually tell us when he wants us to trust him," added Pikachu.

Cameron looked at Servine and sighed. He pulled back the headband around his head and let it snap back. "Ouch. Okay. Servine," he said. "I don't want you to see Meowth anymore."

Servine gasped. "What. No," she said in protest. "Cameron. H-he's my mate. Y-you can't keep us apart. What if somebody said you and Lucario couldn't be together."

"I said, your not to see him again," Cameron said a little more forcefully.

Servine felt her eye well up with tears. She had been expecting Cameron to do something this but it didn't make it any less painful.

"It's for the best Servine," said Ash felling a little sorry for her. "Meowth's evil. He can't be trusted…"

[Pokémon]

Servine was subdued and depressed for the rest of the day, not wanting to interact with any of the other Pokémon. She laid down in the grass unmoving with a single tear running down her face.

"Man…I'm startin' to worry about Servine," said Cameron looking at her worryingly. He, Ash and Dawn had just sat down to each lunch. While the rest of the Pokémon were all tucking into their bowls of Pokéchow but Servine wasn't touching hers.

"Yeah," agreed Ash. "She must have really had it bad for Meowth."

"What did you say to her," asked Dawn.

"I just told her I didn't want her to see him anymore," Cameron said. "I didn't expect her to take it so hard."

Dawn sighed and looked thoughtfully at Servine. "Well. I supposed neither of you two would like it if your parents didn't want you to be with Lucario or Pikachu."

"I get it," said Ash helping himself to a sandwich. "But this is Meowth we're talking about. From Team Rocket. There's no way he's truly in love with her. I mean, how many times has he tried to act good to fool us."

"I know," replied Dawn. "But still. Meowth's fallen in love before. Remember that Glameow in Sinnoh."

Ash grinned. "That's right. He was totally obsessed with her. Kinda like Oshawott."

Cameron frowned and asked, "What about Glameow."

"It was a Pokémon we met when Dawn and I Traveled together in Sinnoh two years ago," Ash explained remembering he hadn't met Cameron back then…

[Pokémon]

"Pikachu. What's wrong. You've barely touched your lunch…"

"Pika." Snivy's voice brought Pikachu out of his trance. He tore his eyes away from the depressed Servine and looked at Snivy. "Oh…Right," he said. "I was just worried about Servine."

Snivy nodded and frowned. "Yeah. I see what you mean."

Buizel, Sylveon and Mienfoo overheard them and looked up from their food bowls.

"So," scoffed Buizel, his mouth full of Pokéchow. "Servine needed a wake up slap. I mean for Arceus sake, how could she honestly believe Meowth cared for her."

"Yeah," said Mienfoo. "From what Buizel's told me it sounds like he's told these sorts of lies before. ."

Pikachu sighed. "I know. But she believes he does. And it's can't be easy to hear that your mate doesn't really love you."

"True," Snivy agreed. "And our species mates for life. If Servine consider's Meowth her permanent mate she may never accept that Meowth's a liar. To her it probably feels like her trainer's cruelly keeping her from being with her one true mate."

Mienfoo's eyes narrowed. "It was despicable of Meowth to do that," she all but growled. "Trick poor Servine into falling in love with her like that."

Pikachu nodded feeling a spark of anger and hatred towards Meowth. "I agree. Meowth's done some bad things but this is probably the worst. He was probably hoping that this would happen. Making Servine feel resentful towards our trainers when they were forced to break the two of them up."

"Sounds like something he's do," said Snivy resentfully curling her paws into fists. "Just like how he tricked Emolga into joining him and those two humans he works with."

"Jessie and James," said Buizel.

"Whatever," Snivy replied with a wave of her paw. "The point is they must have seen how strong Servine and decided to try get her to fight for them by exploiting her desire for a mate."

"But you don't know that was what he was doing," said Sylveon. "Maybe it was genuine. I mean you did say that Meowth told everyone last night that he loved Servine and that he didn't want to be in Team Rocket anymore."

Pikachu had to force back a snort of laughter and Snivy smiled at her with a pitying look.

"You don't know Meowth like we do," she said. "Trust me it's not genuine."

"He was only saying that so that Cameron would find out the two of them were dating," added Pikachu. "It was to force the humans to confront Servine and make her upset with them and angry at us."

"Him and those other two piles of pond scum will probably try to persuade her to join them next time they attack us," growled Buizel. "And if she agrees I'm going to beat the leaves off her. Bui Bui…"

"Yeah but Servine's not stupid," Sylveon responded. "We Pokémon have instinctive ways of telling what others are like inside. That's why you ran away from your first trainer." She look at Snivy.

"Yeah but Meowth can be cunning," said Pikachu shaking his head. "I told how he once fooled Pikapi into thinking he'd turned good some could travel with us. He acted really nice too. And then they're was the trickedß he told Oshawott and me into thinking he wanted to help us when we go lost on an island. Well tricked Oshawott. But all he really wanted to lead us to. Jessie and James…"

[Pokémon]

 **That night…**

If there was one thing that Meowth was good at, it was being sneaky. Living as a street cat for so long had taught him how get around without being noticed. It was a skill that had served him well all these years with Team Rocket, and one that he put into practice now, as he crept into 'the twerp's' campsite and approached one of three tents. Meowth extended one of his claws and tore an opening in the side of the first tent, big enough for him to slip inside.

He carefully stepped inside and looked around. He saw Ash and Cameron fast asleep in their sleeping bags. Pikachu and Lucario slept close to them, Pikachu was curled up on Ash's chest while Lucario was snuggled next Cameron with one of Cameron's arms around him. Ashachu and Hunter were asleep at their feet.

Meowth quickly found what he was looking for, Cameron's belt on which he stored his Pokéballs. It was resting next to the boy's head. Meowth carefully stepped over the sleeping Cameron, careful not to wake him, and picked up the belt. He removed Servine's Pokéball and then quickly slipped out of the tent.

On his way out, his tail brushed Hunter's sensitive aura sensors. "Hmph…" Hunter gave a little yawn and opened his eyes wondering who had woken him up "Huh…Who's there" He looked around the tent and couldn't see anyone but did notice the large hole in the wall of the tent.

As soon as Meowth was out of the tent he ran from the campsite stopping when he reached a secluded spot by the lake. He sighed and whipped his brow "Phew. Dat went better than I expected. Now…" He beamed at the Pokéball then went over to the water's edge and checked his reflection.

"Of course I have ta look da best for my gal…" He licked his paw and used it to clean his fur. "Now da finishing touch." He reached into a bush and pulled out the bouquet of flowers he had picked and placed there earlier. "Alright. Showtime."

He pressed the Pokéball opening it and releasing Servine. Servine was pleased to see. She beamed at Meowth and said happily "Hey there handsome. What are you doing here"

"Surprise date," said Meowth. "After our mating session I couldn't wait to see you again. So I kinda went and stole your Pokéball hoping we could spend some time together. Here I picked these for you." He present the flowers to Servine.

Servine blushed. "Oh. Are those for me."

"Well they were," said Meowth. "But now I realise these stupid flowers could never be as beautiful as you."

Servine chuckled. "Well aren't you the poet." She took the flowers from Meowth and sniffed them. "Meowth their beautiful. Thank-you so much."

"Ya welcome."

Servine and Meowth embraced each other and kissed. "It's good to see you again Servine," Meowth said as they broke apart. "I missed you."

Servine smiled at him. "We only saw each other yesterday."

"I know but I still missed ya. Whenever we part I'm never sure whether I'll see you again. Or whether da next time we're together we'll be fighting or kissin'. And when I'm alone I I just can't stop t'inking 'bout ya.."

Servine chuckled. "Yeah. I know what you mean. But we're together now." Servine stroke Meowth's face and pulled him in for another kiss, longer and more passionate than the first.

But after a moment she pushed him away saying "No stop." The euphoria she had felt at first seeing him had suddenly faded being replaced by the sadness and anger.

"Huh…What's wrong," Meowth asked worried by the suddenly sad look on her face.

"You shouldn't have told them," Servine replied.

"What," said Meowth not quite sure what she was talking about.

"Last night. You told Cameron and the others about us," Servine said. "Even though I asked you not to."

"Oh." Realization dawned on Meowth's face. "Oh…I know you said that. B-but I don't wanna live a lie anymore. I told ya. I don't just wanna keep seeing ya on secret dates. I-I don't want to have to hide our love."

"Cameron and Ash weren't happy about us," Servine continued sadly. "They think you're only pretending to love me so that you can trick me into battling for Team Rocket. I tried to tell them that wasn't true but they didn't listen. Cameron forbade me to see you again."

"Oh." Meowth suddenly felt bad. Deep down he had always known that Servine was right, and that the rest of "the twerps" Pokémon would find it hard to accept them as a couple. He supposed they were right to feel the way they did – Meowth had lied and fooled them before.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't t'ink… But it's better this way. We shouldn't have to hide who we are."

"I know we shouldn't," Servine replied as she started to tear up. "I want us to be open too. B-But I don't want to have to choose between you and my trainer."

"Well…Mabye you don't have to," Meowth suggested. The seeing Servine look skeptical said "No listen. I'm done with Team Rocket. I walked out on on them last night after we blasted off. I don't have a reason to do somthin' bad ever again. Maybe I could…"

Servine sighed knowing what he was going to suggest. "I told you," she said with a shake of her head. "There's no way any of them would let you join their team."

Meowth was starting to feel slightly annoyed. Here he was leaving his friends to be with her and she was still wanting to be secret lovers. "So what do ya want," Meowth said trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "I can't spend the rest of my life following ya around and meeting ya at night. I didn't leave Team Rocket for that. I love ya dal and I'm not prepared to hide it no more. But if I mean so little to ya dat…."

"No no," Servine interrupted, horrified by his accusation. "That's not what I meant at all…"

"We dat's how your makin' me feel," said Meowth.

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just…" She bit her lip. "You're right. We shouldn't have to hide how we feel. I promise I'll talk to Cameron in the morning and we can decide what to do after that."

Meowth smiled. "Thanks…" He threw his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug that she returned.

"So. What do you want to do tonight," he asked when they broke apart.

"I don't know," said Servine. "Aren't you the one who planned this surprise date? How did you get past Cameron anyway."

"Simple," said Meowth. "I just snuck in and stole ya Pokéball. Da twer-I mean Cameron and his friend didn't suspect a t'ing. It was easy really." He told Servine how he had cut a hole in the side of the tent and taken the Pokéball off Cameron's belt while the two were sleeping.

Servine looked rather amused. "Well aren't you the like poacher. Stealing my Pokéball from under my trainer's nose." She raised her paws and pretended to be in distress. "Help. Somebody I've been Pokénapped."

"Yeah," joked Meowth. "You'd better hope I don't give ya to my boss as a present. Ya never know. He might give me a big reward." He put on his best Giovanni impersonation. "Thanks to Meowth and friends I now have dis great Servine to water my garden. I'm gonna make him vice president."

They both laughed very hard.

"So seriously," said Servine. "What are we doing tonight? I suppose we could do more training, work on your moves. Or." She looked at the lake. "We could go for a walk by the lake. It would be nice in the moonlight. Or we could go swimming."

"Well. Actually I do have something I wanted to show you." Meowth reached into the bush again and pulled out a small guitar. "Ta-Dah."

"Oh. Do you play the Guitar," Servine asked.

Meowth ran his claws over the strings. "A little."

Servine smiled "That's amazing. I love music. Why didn't you tell me earlier."

Meowth shrugged. "Meh. It never came up. I don't play dat often. But yeah, I remember you said ya liked ta sing. So I thought maybe we could do a song together."

Servine's eyes lit up. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." She gave Meowth a kiss on the cheek. "You're really sweet Meowth."

A small blush appeared on Meowth's cheeks. "Aww. Shucks…Here. Do you know this song." Meowth begun to play the tune of a popular song called _Have you ever seen the rain_. His playing wasn't brilliant and he missed several notes. Servine closed her eyes sang.

" _Someone told me long ago_

 _There's a calm before the storm,_

 _I know; it's been comin' for some time._

 _When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day,_

 _I know; shinin' down like water_."

Unlike Meowth's playing Servine was an amazing singer. Her voice was powerful. It sent a shiver through Meowth's very soul.

" _I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?_

 _I want to know, have you ever seen the rain_

 _Comin' down on a sunny day?"_

Meowth became engrossed in watching Servine sing. The sight of her elegant form shinning in the moonlight and the sound of her voice took his breath away. He was totally awestruck.

A small disturbance came out of the bushes. Two shadows followed each other, one slightly larger than the other, and one with longer ears. Meowth didn't notice but Servine stopped signing at once and asked " Who are they."

"Huh." Meowth snapped out his Servine induced trance and looked at the shadows. Meowths are nocturnal Pokémon (though Meowth often took offense to this suggestion) and excellent eyesight that they use to find shiny objects and coins.

"It's Oshawott and one of da twerps new Pikachoos…What's it's name?"

"Hikari." Now that Meowth had said that, Servine recognised the figures as Oshawott and Hikari. "Quickly Meowth. Hide." Servine shot out her vines, wrapped them around Meowth and dragged him into the bush.

"Wh-What are ya doing."

"Shh," Servine hissed. "I don't want Oshawott catching us. He's too much of a blabbermouth. He'll tell Ash and the others about us. And Cameron's already forbidden me to see you."

"Understood."

Oshawott was fitter and faster than Hikari. He quickly caught him and tackled him to the ground. He lay on top of Hikari who wriggled underneath him. Meowth knew this could go one of two ways; play fighting or sex. He had seen wild Pokémon behave like this before, and he suspected it would be the latter.

Sure enough Oshawott wrapped his paws around around Hikari and pulled him to his feet and started kissing and biting into the base of Hikari's neck where it met his shoulder. Hikari let out a muffled moan "Pi Pika." Oshawott circled his chest with his paws.

"Someone's enjoying themselves," Meowth chuckled to himself.

Servine scowled. "I don't like Oshawott. He's self-centred and stupid. He's taking advantage of poor Hikari."

Meowth looked at her in surprise. "Huh. What makes you say that."

"Because I know Oshawott's been flirting with other Pokémon," Meowth said. She told Meowth the conversation she'd had with Hikari after their adventure in Castelia City and how Hikari had been in tears because he thought Oshawott didn't like him. "…And I know what Oshawott's are like as a species. My first mate was a Dewott. He abandoned me when I told him I was trans and that I'd got Pokérus from being raped."

"…Oh…I'm so sorry." Meowth didn't know what to say. Servine had never told him that before. He reached took hold of Servine's paw and held to comfort her.

Things between Oshawott and Hikari heated up very fast. Oshawott turned Hikari around, pressed him against the trunk of a tree and kissed him fiercely. Hikari's mind was a blur. He wasn't able to think straight. Oshawott pushed his tongue roughly into the mouse's maw, and caressed Hikari's body with his strong yet soft paws, stroking his checks, his neck, his chest, sides and right down to the base of this tail. Every stroke felt amazing.

Hikari's body begun to respond to Oshawott's touch. His member was unsheathing, he felt hot and his heart rate increased. He let out a little whimper into the kiss. Hikari knew what Oshawott wanted though he wasn't sure if it was what he wanted. Part of him wanted to push Oshawott away, but he couldn't find the strength to lift his arms. The other part of him desperately craved the Sea Otter's touch and wanted him to continue.

Eventually Oshawott broke the kiss leaving Hikari opened mouthed and slightly breathless. His cheeks were glowing red. "O-Oshawott," he said his voice full of both uncertainty and need.

Oshawott grinned at him. The little Pikachu was just too adorable for words with his small petite frame, twitchy ears dark brown eyes and the apprehensive yet longing look on his face. "Shhhhh," he hushed. Noticing the nervousness and apprehension in Hikari's expression He placed his paw on the little Pikachu's

"Pika…" This simple gesture reassured the timid mouse that the Sea Otter cared about him. A small smile appeared on his face and he gave Oshawott a little nod.

Oshawott smiled back and pressed before pressing his maw against Hikari's and brought him into another kiss, more passionate than before. Hikari felt Oshawott's tongue brush past his lips and force it's way into his mouth, where it wrapped around his own.

At the same time Oshawott's paw trailed down his body and begun to stroke his hardening member.

"Pikk…" Hikari made a muffled moan as a sting of pleasure shot through him. He put his paws around Oshawott's neck pulling him closer, thrusting into his paw. After a moment he broke the kiss and let go of Hikari, standing back to enjoy the sight of mouse face flushed and panting slightly.

"Hehe. You know. I just can't get over how cute you are," Oshawott said with a giggle.

Before Hikari could regain his composure Oshawott begun planting a flurry of kisses on his chest and stomach making his way down towards his groin. Hikari soon felt a warmth spread around his Pikachu-hood. He gasped and glanced down to see that Oshawott had taken his rock hard shaft into his maw.

"Pi..Pikaaa…"

Oshawott smirked inwardly to himself as he sucked on Hikari's pika-cock, enjoying the sounds of his squeaks and moans of pleasure. He swirled his tongue over the meaty organ greatly enjoying the taste and the sensation of it throbbing in his maw. Hikari was oozing great globs of pre that Oshawott collected with his tongue savoring the salt taste. The mouth gripped his paws with his ears, his body squirming as Oshawott's ministrations brought him closer and closer.

"Pi Pika Piiiikkaaaa. Chuuu."

Oshawott slammed his head down on Hikari surrounding his mousey cock with his tight throat waiting for Hikari to hit his orgasm. Which he did. And hard. Hikari screamed into the night releasing his cum into the Sea Otters mouth, gripping his small blue ears as he rode it out. Waves of pleasure spread though Hikari from his cock up to the tips of ears and down to the end of his tail.

"PIKACHUUU…"

Oshawott enjoyed the taste of Hikari's seed and made sure to suck every last drop from the mouse's cock before swallowing the lot in two great gulps. "Oshaa," he gasped. "You taste great." He had surprised himself with how enjoyable he found Hikari's male flavors to be.

Hikari blushed. "D-Don't say th-that," he mumbled. "It sounds so weird."

Meowth fanned himself with his free paw as he watched the erotic display. His face felt warm and was flushed with color from a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. A small part of him wanted to look away out of respect for Oshawott and Hikari's privacy but the rest of him kept his eyes fixed on the love making.

"Come on…Let's go somewhere else." Meowth felt Servine tug on arm pulling him away from the bush.

"Nya…" Meowth looked at her slightly bewildered.

"We don't need to see this," she said simply. "We'll find somewhere more private."

Meowth nodded but just then he heard some else enter the clearing. He turned around and saw Hunter walking up to Hikari and Oshawott.

"Hey you guys," he said making the two lovers jump.

"OSHAAA."

"PIKA."

Oshawott stood up and spun around going red in the face the moment he saw the Riolu behind him. A dribble of saliva and mouse cum was dribbling down his chin. "Errr…Hunter."

Hunter frowned at the pair of them and cocked his head. "What are you two doing? Oshawott what's that on your face."

"Noting," Oshawott replied quickly wiping his chin with his paw. "What are you doing out of bed."

"I heard someone in my tent," Hunter explained. "Somebody ripped a hole in the side."

Oshawott raised his eyebrows and Hikari gasped "Wh-what."

Meowth felt his stomach turn over. He hadn't been careful enough. Of course someone was going to noticed the hole.

"Meowth," Servine hissed at him. "What were you thinking."

Unfortunately she wasn't as quite as she had intended to be and Hunter, with his sensitive Riolu hearing heard her…

"Huh. What was that," he barked wielding round to face the bush. "Who's there."

Meowth and Servine froze.

"I know your in there," Hunter called. "You can't from me…Focus blast." The Riolu shot an orb of energy from his paws into the bush. It shattered branches an leaves leaving Servine and Meowth in plain view before hitting Meowth in the chest.

"Nyaaaa." Meowth gasped as the air was knocked out of him. The force of impact threw him in to the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Meowth. Are you alright," shrieked Servine coming to his side at once.

"Yeah. I t'ink so…" Meowth looked up, his eyes watering from the pain.

"You," Oshawott growled at him. "What do you are you doing here."

"Pi Pika." Hikari gave a timid speak and hid behind Oshawott.

"Guys…I can explain," Meowth begun but too late. Oshawott fired water gun. Meowth was hit in the face by a high pressure jet of water and he blacked out.

[Pokémon]

' _OHHH – Not Freeze'_ Meowth groaned as he woke to find himself encased in a block of ice with only his head free. He was in a lot of pain. The ice dripped cold water droplets into his fur stinging his skin and he'd been frozen in an uncomfortable sitting position.

He was back in the 'twerps' campsite. Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Ashachu, Hunter, Oshawott, Hikari and Lucario were sitting around a campfire while a short distance away Cameron was talking to Servine.

"I can't believe you Servine," Cameron exclaimed. "I expressly told you not to go near Meowth again. What were you doing with him."

Cameron sounded both angry and hurt. Servine found herself again unable to meet his eye and looked down at the grass instead.

"Well it wasn't really my fault," Servine replied. "He sort of snuck into the tent and stole my Pokéball."

"You still let him," accused Cameron. "Hunter said you were hiding in the bush."

"Please Cameron," begged Servine. "He's my mate."

"Hey. What's da big idea," Meowth suddenly blurted out. "Lemme out of dis."

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Meowth. Dawn exclaimed "Hey Meowth's awake."

Pikachu ran over to him a look of pure hatred in his eyes which made Meowth extremely nervous. "Umm…Hey Pikachoo. Err…OUCH."

Pikachu slapped Meowth hard across the face with tail. Meowth groaned and glared at Pikachu. "…OHHH. Dat smarts….What was dat for Pikachoo…OUCH."

Pikachu slapped him again. "You shit Meowth," he growled. "You're a worthless pile of Snorlax droppings. What were planning. To convince Servine to join Team Rocket like you did Emolga."

"Wh-wh-what," Meowth stuttered confused. "I-I-I d-don't…OUCH."

Another whack to the face with the tail. Hunter laughed and muttered to Ashachu "Man. Your dad can be such a badass."

"You know perfectly well what I'm taking about," Pikachu barked his cheeks now sparking dangerously.

 _Whack…_

"You pretended to fall in love with Servine so she would trust you…"

 _Whack…_

"Then you told everyone so are trainers would confront her…"

 _Whack…_

"Now you're trying to persuade her to join Team Rocket."

 _Whack…_

"Is there anything you won't do to capture me," Pikachu screamed. "IS THERE…"

He raised his tail to strike Meowth again but Servine shouted "Pikachu. Stop. Don't hurt him," and Ash said, "Pikachu that's enough," and picked Pikachu up before he could slap Meowth again.

Servine rushed over to the Scratch cat Pokémon and stroked his reddening cheek with his paw. "Meowth…Are you alright." She shot Pikachu an angry look. Meowth nodded too shocked to say anything.

"Ash. Let me go," Pikachu said squirming to get out of Ash's arms. "Let me go. I am so sick of his Tauros shit…."

Ash kept a firm grip on him. "Buddy. Why don't you calm down."

"NO," Pikachu yelled. "He…"

"I know, I know," Ash said. "When we get to the next town we'll hand him over to Officer Jenny."

Meowth felt a shiver of fear. He knew what would happen if he was arrested. He would be banished to the Mystery Dungeon World or to a National Park in one of the Ranger Territories where who knows what would happen to him. He would certainly never see Servine again. "N-no," he stuttered. "Y-you can't. I-I'll be…."

"Banished," said Cameron. "Yeah."

Servine gasped and looked pleadingly at him. "No. Cameron please. Don't send him away. I love him."

"I-I-I don't wanna be bad no more," Meowth said squirming in the block of ice. "I just w-wanna be with S-Servine. Please. Give me a chance. I-I-I could help you twerpy lugs…"

"TAUROS SHIT," Pikachu shouted cutting him off. "Do you really think any of us are going to fall for that pile of Keldeo droppings again."

"Just how dumb do you think we are Basculin brain," said Oshawott.

Meowth shook his head furiously. "No. I'm serious. Right after you blasted us off yesterday I walked away from Team Rocket. I got no reason to be bad any more. I just…wanna be with my mate."

"See," Servine said desperately. "I told you he's not a bad Pokémon."

Ash bit his lip. "I'd like to believe you Meowth. But this is kinda like what you said to us back in Unova before you betrayed us."

"Oh yeah." Meowth blushed awkwardly remembering that particular plot. "But dis ain't liked dat I swear."

"I'm sorry Meowth," said Dawn almost pityingly. "But you've lied to us way too often for us to believe you."

"Cameron Pleaseeeee," Servine begged again tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't send my mate away…"


	8. Chapter 7 - Meowtheo and Servinette Pt 2

**Chapter 7 – Meowtheo and Servinette pt 2**

 _The Sun shines down on the meadow, making the freshly cut grass glow golden. There was a soft breeze in the air. Hunter looked closely and saw his best friend Ashachu standing in the grass, his yellow fur shinning in the sunlight._

" _Hey. Lightning butt…" Hunter came up behind him and tackled him. The pair of them rolled in the grass down the slope of a hill, each laughing playfully._

 _They reached the bottom with Hunter lying on top of Ashachu. The Riolu pushed himself up placing his paws on Ashachu's chest pinning him down. For a moment the two of them gazed into each other's eyes. Then Ashachu raised a paw and stroked Hunter's muzzle._

" _I love you Hunter," he said in his sweet soft mousey voice._

 _The simple sentence made Hunter's heart smile. "I love you too…" He lowered his head towards Ashachu's until their muzzle's met and…._

"Hey Guys… Wake up," Ash screamed.

Hunter's eyes shot open glaring at Ash for ruining his beautiful dream.

"Ash. W-What's going on," said Cameron sitting up in his sleeping bag and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Lu-Lucario," Lucario yawned looking at Ash curiously.

"Pik Pika…" Ashachu jumped to his paws his tail raised.

"They're gone," Ash cried. "Meowth a-and Pikachu. They've vanished."

"What."

"Grr."

Cameron and Lucario were suddenly alter and Ashachu became fearful. The three of them quickly crawled out of the tent. Hunter followed curiously not sure wondering was happening.

It was early morning. The sky was still dark but was beginning to lighten. There was a hint of pink creeping from behind the mountains on the horizon.

He looked around the campsite. And saw nothing except the smoldering remains of the campfire they had built last night. Meowth had been frozen in a block of ice and left by the side of their tent, but he wasn't there now.

"Ash…What's all this shouting about."

"Piplup Piplup."

A blurry eyed Dawn and Piplup emerged from their tent looking irritated at being woken up.

"Meowth's missing," Ash explained. "Pikachu too. I got up to go the bathroom and I noticed they weren't here."

"What…" Dawn exclaimed. "How!"

"Pika PIKKAKA." Ashachu gave a desperate cry and begun to hyperventilate calling out widely for his parent. "PIKAKA PIKAKA PIIKKAAAA…"

The sound of his crying made Hunter feel like he was being stabbed in the heart. He moved to go and comfort his friend but Ash picked him before he could.

"Hey Ashachu it's gonna be alright," he said cuddling his quivering kit. "We'll find Pikachu."

"It must have been Servine," Lucario growled.

Cameron looked shocked by the accusation. "Lu-Lucario."

"There's no way Meowth could have gotten free from that Ice himself," Lucario said. "Or have gotten past Pikachu. Servine must have knocked him out while he wasn't looking and shattered the ice."

Cameron shook his head. "No. There's no way Servine would do that. I trust Servine. No. I bet it was those two friends of his…what are they're name. Jenny and Jim."

"You mean Jessie and James," said Dawn. "Yeah. I…"

"Hey what's that on your back," Hunter interrupted pointing at Cameron. He had just noticed something sticking on Cameron's back.

"What's What," Cameron said turning his head as if trying to see down his back.

"There's a paper stuck to your shirt." Hunter reached up and pulled the folded piece of paper that had been sticky taped onto Cameron's shirt. It had a Paw print stamped on it. He flipped it open to find a note in Servine's paw writing. "I-It's a note." He read it aloud:

 **Dear Cameron**

 **You accepted me and gave me a home when I had no where else to go. You've been kind to me ever since we first me. I love you. You are and will always be my friend.**

 **But I've decided that I need to follow my heart. Meowth and I are running away so that we can be together. We're going to live in the Mystery Dungeon World and start a family.**

 **Please know that making this decision has broken my heart. I will always cheering our time together keep our friendship in a special place in my soul. I'm sorry my dear friend but this is Goodbye forever.**

 **Servine…**

Hunter finished reading. For a moment there was a stunned silence, then Cameron sniffed and said "S-Servine," sadly and Lucario snarled "I knew it…Meowth tricked her into running away with him and kidnapping Pikachu."

"We have to find them," said Ash. "They can't have gotten far." He threw a Pokéball into the air "Flygon I choose you."

The green glittering dragonfly like Dragon type appeared above them.

"Flygon. I need you to look for Meowth, Servine and Pikachu."

"Fly." Flygon nodded and took off into the sky.

"Hirosaki and Hydreigon can help too," said Cameron taking out two Pokéballs of his own and tossing them over his head.

[Pokémon]

 **Couriway Town…**

Servine would have envied anyone who lived in Couriway. The town was beautiful with it's many waterfalls and majestic Railway viaduct. With the early morning sun making the falls shine golden it was simply magical.

She gave a great sigh as she looked down upon the the town from the mid point of the stairway that lead up to the train station, that sat on a hill high above the rest of the town, enjoying the feel of the morning sun on her leaves and the spray from the waterfall on face.

"Hey dal…Are ya comin'"

"Huh." Servine tore her eyes away from the majestic fall and looked at Meowth, who was standing a few a little way ahead of her on the steps.

"Oh. Of course," she said. "I was just taken by how beautiful it is here."

She ran up the remaining steps to join him and the two of them made their way to the top of together and entered the Railway station.

Servine had to hand it to the humans who had designed and built it. For a slab of concrete, stone and glass it was as beautiful as the waterfalls that surrounded it. There was a great glass roof above them held up by marble arches wide enough so patrons could look out over Couriway town.

"Wait here," Meowth said gesturing to a nearby bench. "I'm gonna go get da tickets." comfort his friend but Ash per Couriway town tthass it was as beautiful as the waterfalls tahtnd comfort his friend but Ash p

Servine nodded and climbed onto the bench while Meowth wandered over to the ticket booth. She looked around. There was only a single train in the station at this early hour in the morning. A ribbon of dark blue carriages at the platform on the far end of the station.

'I wonder how we'll have to wait here for. I hope it's not too long or….' She felt a painful twinge in her heart as her through turned to Cameron.

'I wonder if he's found that note yet. If he has he's probably out there looking for me…Poor kid. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…Hey what's that'

Something caught Servine's eye. Words had been carved into the wood of the bench she was sitting on. They read:

 **To the person reading this**

 **What are you like now? Did you become who you wanted to be? For starters, what was the person you wanted to become even like? I don't know, but it would be wonderful if you can boast that you're living each day to its fullest.**

 **To Future Sycamore from the Sycamore dreaming of the future.**

"Who wrote that," she murmured under her breath. "I wonder what it means."

"Got 'em."

Servine whipped around to look at Meowth who had come back from the ticket window with two TMV passes clutched in his paws.

"Here you go," he said holding one out to her. "T'ese babies will get us all da way to Lively Town."

"Oh. Meowth." Servine took the pass off him and examined it. It was just a small plastic card with the words TMV Pass platinum issue stamped in the right hand corner. "What time does the train leave."

"10 minutes," Meowth said. "Come on it's waiting for us."

He took hold of her by the paw and dragged her across the station building to the blue carriages waiting at the far end of the station. Servine felt her heart begin to race as they made they're way over a footbridge that collected the platform and walked along the platform. She hadn't expected to be leaving this soon. She wasn't sure if she was ready.

As the two made there way along the platform, neither noticed the Latios watching them from above…

[Pokémon]

 **Route 18…**

"Servine," Cameron yelled, calling for his lost Pokémon. "Where are you… Did you change your name. Is it Janovy. JANOVY…"

"Pikachu, Where are you," Ash called.

"Pika Pika," whimpered Ashachu, his body trembling slightly.

"Hey Servine," called Dawn. "Pikachu…"

The group was now further along route 18 looking everywhere for Pikachu, Servine and Meowth. Ash vaguely recognized the area. They were near Terminus Cave, the abandoned mine where they'd had an unfortunate run in with a "pimp" Hawltucha only about a month or so ago.

Ash bit his lip trying to keep to remain calm. He had unfortunately been in this situation too many times before, desperately searching for Pikachu or another Pokémon when Team Rocket had stolen him.

He was familiar with the feelings of grief, separation anxiety and fear that gripped him, and acquainted with the mean little voice in the back of his head asking ' _what if you never find him'_ or ' _What are Team Rocket going to do to him_.'

"Hey Guys…" There was a shout from above. Ash looked up and saw Hirosaki shooting towards them from out of the sky.

Cameron beamed. "Hirosaki. Have you seen them…"

The Latios descended to his side and nodded. "Yep. I saw Servine in the town just a short way from here. They were boarding a train."

Cameron's eyes widened in shock and Ash did a double take.

"B-boarding a train," said Cameron. "W-W-Where are they going."

"No idea," Hirosaki replied. "I just glimpsed them at the station."

"What about Pikachu," Ash asked.

"Pika Piakchuuu," Ashachu cried.

Hirosaki Shrugged. "I didn't see him there sorry. Meowth probably still has him in that Pokéball."

Suddenly there was a rustling from the trees and something leapt out and landed in front of them. The sound of two people laughing filled the air.

[Pokémon]

 **Couriway Town…**

Couriway town station slipped away and the train became surrounded by darkness. Leaving Couriway Town the railway line entered the Agate Tunnel which ran beneath the Misty Mountains.

From there the line descended the foothills on the eastern side of the range and entered the Orre region, where it snaked south to Agate Village. After Agate the line splits, one branch heading west through the desert to Phenac City and the other continuing South to Port Gateon.

Servine looked around their small compartment. It wasn't much more than two armchairs facing each other and a small tray table under the window, with curtains for privacy. At night the chairs would be folded down to form a lower bunk bed, and a top one would descend from above the window.

Servine was still feeling uncertain as to whether she had made the right decision in running away with Meowth. Now that they were apart she was missing her trainer and found it hard to accept the possibility of never seeing him again. She sighed sadly…

"What's wrong," Meowth asked.

The pair of them were cuddled up together on the forward facing seat. Servine's body was coiled around Meowth's and Meowth was lazing stroking her head with his paw.

"Nothing," Servine replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Ya miss ya friends don't ya."

Servine felt shocked. "What…How did you…"

"Well you was sayin' how much you didn't wanna leave him just yesterday," said Meowth. "And I miss Jessie 'n James too. We'd been friends for so long and all I never even said a proper goodbye…Or told 'me how much they mean ta me."

They looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"You know. We could give it up," Meowth suggested. "Get off at the next station and go back to our friends."

Servine shook her head. "No. No this is what I want. I want us to be together. This is the only way we can be."

Meowth nodded. "Agreed."

Servine lowered her head and the two of them shared a kiss. As they did so, the train left the tunnel and begun skirting it's way along the rocky side of a great mountain. Natural light refilled the carriage.

"So…What do you think Lively Town will be like," Servine said as she turned to look out the window.

"No idea," said Meowth. "I just 'eard there's dis group called the expedition society dare."

"Expedition society," Servine asked curiously.

Meowth nodded. "Yeah. They go on adventures and stuff to try and discover new places. I reckon they could use Pokémon like us. You're a strong fighter and I'm a great negotiator."

There was suddenly a loud POP and a flash of light erupted from the pocket of Meowth's jacked and onto the seat opposite them, where it formed into Pikachu…

"Meowth. W-what's Pikachu doing here," Servine hissed. "You should have left his Pokéball back at the camp."

"I-I must have forgot," Meowth stuttered.

"Piiiika." Pikachu stretched rubbing his head with his paw. "Oh man that hurt he moaned. What happened. Why…" He suddenly stopped dead when he realized he was in unfamiliar surroundings.

"PIKA…" His eyes widened and he looked wildly around the compartment. "W-what the fuck. Where am I. What's going on."

He looked panicked for a moment then he saw Meowth and Servine. His eyes narrowed and he growled "Pika…"

"Nya." Before Meowth knew what was happening Pikachu had punched on him, pinning him to the seat and and strangling him with his paws. His cheeks sparked dangerously.

"You bastard… I knew it. I knew you were up to something like this… You convinced Servine to help you kidnap me again. Had her knock me out and stuff me in my fucking Pokéball didn't you…"

Despite being smaller than Meowth Pikachu was a lot stronger. He kept the Scratch cat pinned beneath him his paws pushing hard on this throat. Meowth couldn't breath. He choked and spluttered desperately trying to draw breath. Black bars appearing in his eyes.

"PIKACHU STOP IT." Servine slapped Pikachu hard in the face with vine whip knocking him off Meowth and pushing him off the seat and onto the floor.

"It's not what you think," she said quickly. "We weren't trying to kidnap you. M-Meowth and I are running away. And…"

"And taking me with you," Pikachu growled as he got up and climbed back onto the seat. "Where are we. Is this some new machine. Where's Ash…."

"We're on a train," said Meowth. "Dis ain't one of our robot I swear. We're goin' to Lively Town to start a new life."

"Where the fucks Lively Town," Pikachu spat.

"The Super Mystery Dungeon world," said Servine.

Pikachu looked horrified. "WHAT. Mystery Dungeon World. Fuck no. There's no way you're taking me there." He begun sparking dangerously at the cheeks, about to unleash thunderbolt.

Servine stopped him quickly putting her paws up and saying "Wait. Nobody's saying you have to come with us. You could get off at the next stop and…"

"I'm getting off right now…CHHUUUUUUUUU."

Pikachu fired thunderbolt zapping both Meowth and Servine before dashing through the curtains and into the corridor.

"Pikachu wait," Servine called after him once the shock of the electricity had worn off. "Come on…"

She dashed out the compartment after him, followed by Meowth

[Pokémon]

 **Route 18…**

"TEAM ROCKET." Ash spat the two words out with more venom than a Venipede bite. He clutched his fists in anger.

"Pika Pikachu," Ashachu growled from his shoulder.

"Not you again," Cameron groaned.

"Lu-Lucarrr," Lucario barked dangerously.

Hirosaki didn't make a sound but he glared at them with a frightening expression that would have made even the bravest Mightyena turn tail and flee.

"This is the last thing we need," said Dawn.

The three Team Rocket members, Jessie, James and Braxien were sitting in what looked like a mechanical Torchic without a head. Little Noibat was perched on James's head and there was a new Pokémon sitting on Jessie's shoulder. Like a small caterpie with only one eye.

"Ahahahaha…Surprise," the three of them laughed.

"Bet you weren't expecting us this early in the morning," said James.

"But we figured that the best time to capture Pikachu was when he was all nice and tired from sleep so he wouldn't be as alert," said Jessie. "Hope you've had you're morning coffee Pikachuuu."

At once a thin cable shot from the side of the machine and wrapped itself around Ashachu hoisting him off Ash's shoulder and into the air.

"Piikkkaaaa."

"Ashachu no." Ash jumped and tried to pull him back but the machine was too fast for him. "Urghhh." He groaned in frustration as the cable held his terrified kit in front of Team Rocket.

"PI PIKACHUUU…" Ashachu squirmed and wriggled trying to get free. The cable was wrapped tightly around his chest, making it difficult to breath and crushing his right arm.

"You can squirm all you like Pikachu," Jessie begun "But…" She trailed off as she noticed his black tail and scruff of fur on his head. She rounded on James. "James. This isn't Pikachu. It's that twerps other rodent, what's it's name…"

"It's Ashachu," James replied. "And you were the one operating the control." She glared at him so he quickly added, "But that's not a problem. We can …Hey where is Pikachu."

James had just realized that Pikachu wasn't there.

"What do you mean where's Pikachu," said Jessie. "He's…Oh…Hey twerp what gives. I thought you went everywhere with that yellow rat on your shoulder."

Ash wasn't going to bother with a reply. He was too mad and worried for Ashachu. He reached to for his Pokéballs.

"Alright. Snivy I choose…"

"NOOOOOOO…" Just then Hunter leapt forward and threw himself at the machine. His body begun to emit a strange blue aura, like it had when he had faced Entei and he evolved into a Lucario.

It was over in a second. Hunter struck the machine with his paw twice, once to break the cable and free Ashachu and twice in the middle of it's body. The metal shattered and Torchic bot collapsed and fell apart, burying Team Rocket in a pile of rubble.

Hunter landed on the grass and turned back into a Riolu. Everybody was gaping at him.

"What just happened," said Cameron. "Did Hunter just…"

"Evolve," barked Lucario.

"It looked like it," said Dawn. "It was just like what happened with Entei."

"Pip Piplup," added Piplup.

"Ashachu. Are you alright." Ash ran over to Ashachu's side and picked him up. There was a red mark where the cable had been wrapped around him but other than that he seemed fine.

"Pika Pikachu," Ashachu gasped nodding.

"Thank goodness," Ash sighed as he cuddled his mouse kit tightly.

"Alright. Now I'm mad." There was a crunching sound as Jessie, James and Braxien pushed the rubble from their machine off them and got to their feet. Jessie was snarling like an angry Pyroar. James was cradling Noibat in the same way Ash was holding Ashachu, gazing at the baby bat with deep concern in his eyes.

"First Meowth walks out on us and now this," Jessie said angrily.

Ash had been about to tell Ashachu to thunderbolt the four of them back to Kanto but that last sentence had made him curious. "What are you talking about," he snapped.

"Did you just say Meowth walked out on you," Cameron asked raising an eyebrow.

James nodded. "Right after we blasted off. He told us he didn't want to do it anymore and stormed off."

"We thought he'd have joined up with you twerps," said Jessie. "Seeing as how he said he liked your Servine."

There was a brief silence as the realization of what those words meant. Ash, Cameron, Dawn and their Pokémon stared at Jessie dumbfounded.

"So Meowth was telling the truth after all then," gasped Dawn. "He really was in love with Servine."

"But then why would they run off with Pikachu," Ash wondered aloud.

As soon as those words were out of his mouth he regretted them. Jessie, James and Braxien exchanged surprised then suddenly gleeful looks.

"Doth my ears deceive me," said James. "You mean your Pikachu has run off with our Meowth."

"Servine too by the sounds of it," said Braxien.

Jessie smiled evilly and rubbed her hands together, "which means if we find Meowth before the twerps do we get to keep all three Pokémon…"

[Pokémon]

 **On the train…**

Pikachu raced up through the carriages, ducking under seats, dodging luggage and scrambling to avoid attendants and passengers. The train was not very full. The only other passengers he passed were a group of trainers just a few years younger than Ash dressed in Military Uniforms, one a young girl with a Froakie sitting on her shoulder, an old woman with a Mightyena and a party of traders in suits and ties.

He managed to make it three cars up before Servine caught up with him. She extended her vine and grabbed him by the tail, tripping him up. "Pikachu wait. Where are you going."

"Back to Ash," Pikachu replied. In truth he didn't have a clue how he was going to get off the train or find he was back to his mate/trainer. "Get off me."

"Guys…wait up." Meowth came running behind them panting heavily. As soon as he'd caught up with him he dropped to the floor.

Pikachu jerked his tail free from Servine's vines and got back to his paws glaring at the pair of them. "Why in the distortion world did you drag me along with you," he growled.

"We didn't mean to," panted Meowth. "I'd forgotten I'd put the Pokéball in my pocket."

"Yeah cause I'm really going to believe that," Pikachu snapped. "I know what your up to. You've got those two humans Jessie and James waiting for us. What are they going to do, attack the train. Well I'm not waiting around for them."

He dashed off, continuing to make his way thought the train. Servine chased after him, with Meowth taking one deep breath before scrambling to his paws and following. Pikachu ran into the last carriage, a baggage car with luggage and boxes stacked neatly on rack against the walls. He ran up to the door at the very end and hit it hard with Iron tail.

"PI PIKAHUUU…"

The door was blown off it's hinges and fell onto the line. He then gave a small gasp.

"Pika…"

The train were somewhere in the Misty Mountains, crossing a narrow viaduct over a gaping abyss. By the way the rails flew beneath the car they were traveling quite fast.

"Pikachu…Stop. Please don't. It's too fast. You'd be killed."

Pikachu spun around to see Servine and Meowth. Servine had gone pale at the sight of him standing by the open door, while Meowth was leaning against a box panting.

Pikachu swore. "Fuck." She was right. There was no way to get off. He would just have to wait until the train stopped at where ever it was going. And then hope he'd be able to find his way back to Ash from there. He moved away from the door and sat down, resting his back on a nearby box letting out a great sigh.

[Pokémon]

 **A few hours later…**

Ashachu clung was clinging to Ash for dear life, his face buried in the boy's chest and his eyes tightly shut. The wind whipped hard and cold all around him, chaffing his small body and making his pointy ears rustle.

"You okay there buddy," Ash asked him in concern.

"N-No," Ashachu replied in a whimper, the single word being all he was able to produce.

Ash, Cameron and Ashachu were riding on Hirosaki's back using the Eon Pokémon's jet plane matching speed to chase after the train. It was costing the Latios a great effort. Flying at such a high speed while carrying two humans and a Pikachu on his back was exhausting. He could feel his strength leaving him and his back was starting to ache but he pushed on.

"I really owe you one for this bro," Cameron said. He reached out and stroke Hiroskai's face, feeling a large bead of sweat running down it.

"D-Don't mention it," Hirosaki replied. "It's just like how we used to go flying together when we were kids." He then added to himself under his breath, "Of course there was only one of you then…Ugh. If only I could Mega evolve, then I'd be be big enough to do this…"

He descended into a valley between the peaks of two mountains and spotted the mouth of the Agate Tunnel.

"Th-There's the track. That means the train can't be that far ahead."

It was another 10 minutes of flowing the track, as it snaked it's way along the sides of the valley, jumping between ledges over high bridges before they caught up with blue carriages and locomotive.

"There it is," shouted Cameron.

At this Ashachu opened his eyes and looked down. He immediately wished he hadn't. The sight of the sloping mountain side rushing up towards them as the Latios dived made him feel dizzy. "PIKAAA," he squeaked before closing his eyes and burying his face in Ash's chest again while clutching him tightly.

"Hirosaki can you get us on."

"I'll t-try." Hirosaki gritted his teeth and put on a burst of speed diving towards the train. As he did so however he suddenly felt something strike his right wing causing a searing pain.

"Arrgghghg." He gave a cry struggling to stay airborne and Ash can Cameron both yelled and gripped his feather tighter.

"HIROSAKI…"

"What was that."

The three of them looked up and saw Team Rocket's Meowth head balloon speeding towards them, managing to fly almost as fast at the Latios thanks to a pair of jet engines that had been installed on the side of the basket.

They Jessie say something inaudible over the wind and Braxien point his fire wand at them, shooting a bright orange jet of flame.

"Look out," shouted Cameron.

Hirosaki rocketed to the side narrowly avoiding the attack. Normally he would have been easily able to avoid an attack like that but the two humans on his back were really slowing him down.

He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Braxien fire another flamethrower. He swerved a second time but wasn't fast enough. The flame grazing the tip of his left wing.

"Owwwww… Cameron. I-I can't do this," he cried. "I can't avoid they're attacks if they keep this up."

"Uhhh…" Cameron through widely trying to work out what to do but his mind was blank.

"We jump," said Ash.

Cameron, Hirosaki and Ashachu were shocked by this proposal.

"WHAT…"

"Pika…"

"We jump," Ash said again. "Hirosaki can you use psychic to get us onto the train."

"I-I'm not sure," Hirosaki replied. "I don't think….ARGHGH."

Braxien had fired yet another flamethrower striking him in the side. He did a double take in mid-air clutching his side. The two boys and the Pikachu on his back slipped. Cameron managed to hold on with his arms around Hirosaki's neck. Ash and Ashachu fell…

"Ash no…Don't worry I've got you." Hirosaki quickly used psychic. His eyes turned blue and Ash, Cameorn and Ashachu each became surrounded by a blue aura. Ash and Ashachu stopped falling and Cameron hung in mid air.

Unfortunately this moments distraction gave Team Rocket what they wanted. The balloon streaked over Hirosaki and Cameron's head gaining on the train. As soon as it was above the last carriage Jessie, James, Noibat and Braxien jumped out Noibat clinging to James back.

Hirosaki noticed Inkay floating next the balloon and a thin green aura outlining their bodies. The little squid Pokémon was using it's own psychic powers to land them onto the train. He thought he heard the words "Bye Twerps," before the train rounded a concern and disappeared from sight.

[Pokémon]

 **Onboard the train…**

"So…Why the mystery dungeon world," Pikachu said gruffly after a long silence. "Why Lively town…"

He Meowth and Servine were one again sitting in their compartment. Meowth and Servine were sitting cuddled together on one seat. Pikachu sat opposite them, his arms folded and an angry glare on his face.

Meowth shrugged. "It's supposed to be inhabited only by Pokémon," he explained. "I thought it would be a place a good place to begin a new life see. Away from Team Rocket and you twer."

He stopped himself from saying the last word. Servine gave a little sniffle a sad expression crossing her face. Meowth noticed and took hold of her paw, squeezing it.

Pikachu raised his eyebrows. 'Servine's having second thoughts,' he wondered.

"I was t'inking we'd be able to get a job with the expedition society," Meowth continued.

"What the fuck the expedition society," Pikachu asked.

"Dare dis…"

"There you are old chum…"

Suddenly, the curtain over the compartment was ripped open and Pikachu was faced with his worst nightmare. Jessie, James and Baxien were standing the corridor.

"PIKA…" Pikachu jumped to his feet and begun to spark charging his thunderbolt, but before he could Jessie pulled a device shaped like a black cube and tossed it onto the seat next to Pikachu.

There was a puff of smoke and Pikachu felt three metal bands camp around him. Two around his chest and stomach and one binding his front paws together.

"Piiikkkkaachuuuu…" He let off the thunderbolt but the volts were absorbed by the binds around his chest.

Jessie picked him up by the scruff of his neck and smiled gleefully. "Hehe…Got you now Pikachu."

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu struggled against his binds but they were too tight. He could barely move a muscle.

"J-Jessie. J-James. Wh-what are you lugs doin' 'ere," Meowth said gaping at his teammates in surprise.

"Did you really think we were going to let you walk out on us with out a proper goodbye," James said with a smile.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she scoffed. "We're just here for Pikachu."

Servine looked between Pikachu, the two humans and Meowth open mouthed for a moment, then glared at Jessie and growled "Hey. Get your hands off him…"

She was about to attack when another pair of voices yelled "Team Rocket.."

"Pikachu."

Jessie, James and Braxien spun around. Ash, Cameron, Ashachu and Hirosaki were standing behind them in the corridor.

The moment Pikachu saw his mate and kit his heart filled with joy and he cried out happily "Pikapi." The three Team Rocket members scowled.

"Twerps," James exclaimed. "How did you get onboard." He then spotted Hoopa the small purple Djini Pokémon with the golden rings floating next to Ash. "Oh…"

Servine and Meowth stuck their heads out of the compartment to see what was happening. Meowth swallowed nervously at the sight of Ash and Cameron.

"Servine," Cameron exclaimed happily. "There you are…Give her back Meowth."

"No." Meowth grabbed Servine by the paw and pulled her out of their compartment and up the corridor.

"Wait Meowth," James called after him. "Where are you going."

"Who cares," said Jessie. "We've got Pikachu. Now let's get out of here." She grabbed James by the arm in much the same fashion Meowth had grabbed Servine, and ran up the corridor after Meowth. Braxien followed.

"Come on," said Ash to Cameron.

[Pokémon]

"Oh yeah…I forgot," Meowth groaned.

He and Servine had run back down the entire length of the train to baggage car at the rear, and were now staring out of the hole that had been the door before Pikachu had blown it off it's hinges.

Meowth looked down and saw the track flying below. They were still going too fast to jump off. And even if they could there was nowhere to go. The line was running along a rocky ledge on the side of a mountain.

"Meowth. Stop." Jessie and James burst into the carriage followed by Ash, Cameron, Ashachu and Hirosaki.

"Alright Team Rocket. Give back Pikachu and Servine back," Ash demanded angrily.

"Pika PIKACHUUU," Ashachu growled.

"Piikaaa," Pikachu cried squirming to break free from the binds.

"Oh crap," said Jessie.

"Cornered," said James.

"Servine your coming back with us," said Cameron. "You can't seriously run away with Meowth."

Servine felt numb. She stared at Cameron blankly. Half of her wanted to run and jump into his arms while the other half wanted to continue to run with Meowth.

"Cameron I-I," She stuttered no knowing what to say.

"Hirosaki teach Team Rocket a lesson," Cameron exclaimed to his brother." Use Lustre purge."

"You got it." Hirosaki guided in front of him and prepared to fire the devastating psychic type attack.

Something deep within Meowth snapped. He extended his claws and bellowed "NO. I'm not lettin' you twerps…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence, as Hirosaki fired Lustre purge at that moment. The effect of the move was so powerful it blasted half the carriage away and Team Rocket with it.

Ash quickly said to Hoopa, "Hoopa. Help Pikachu and Servine with your Hyperspace hole."

"NOOOOOOO…" Meowth screamed as he was blasted off the train and into the air, Jessie, James and Braxien along with him. For the second time in just 24 hours he was being ripped away from his mate.


	9. Chapter 8 - Meeting on Grande Vallée Way

**Chapter 8 – Meeting on Grandé Vallée Way**

 **Couriway Town Railway Station…**

And so it was finally time for our heroes to say goodbye to Dawn who leaving for the Hoenn region and the Wallace Cup. The three trainers, as well as their Pokémon were standing on a platform at the Couriway Town Station from where Dawn was to catch the Orrient Express to Port Gateon and the ferry to Lilycove City.

Dawn put her arms around Ash and gave him a tight hug. "Take care Ash. I'll be cheering for you in the Kalos league."

"Thanks Dawn," said Ash hugging her back. "It was great to see you again. Good luck in the Wallace cup."

By their feet the Pokémon were saying their goodbyes too. Pikachu extended his paw to Piplup saying, "Take care of yourself bud."

"Yeah. You too Pikachu," Piplup replied taking his paw with his flipper. "Make sure you knock all the other Pokémon dead in the league."

"I'll try," Pikachu said with a grin.

Piplup then turned to Oshawott and the two looked at each other awkwardly. "Well… Piplup begun. I guess…"

Before he could finish his sentence there was a loud POP as Buneary burst of her Pokéball.

"Buneary," Dawn exclaimed letting go of Ash in shock. "What are you…"

Buneary threw herself on an unsuspecting and surprised Pikachu, tackling him into a beartic hug. "Bun Buneary Bun Bun."

"C-Can't… Breath… Buneary…" Pikachu gasped blushing profusely.

Dawn and Ash chuckled at the sight of them. "I guess something's never change," Dawn laughed.

An announcement sounded over the station's PA system.

 **The train on Platform two, service to Phenac City and Port Gateon will depart in 5 minutes. Would all passengers proceed to board the train immediately! Please ensure that you have all personal belongings with you and secure any small Pokémon.**

Dawn sighed. "Well. I should go. See you Ash. Cameron."

"Bye," Cameron said offering his hand to Dawn. "Nice meeting ya." The two briefly shook hands before Dawn turned and walked towards the train. She beckoned Piplup and Buneary to follow.

"C'mon you two."

"Bun." Buneary gave Pikachu an affectionate nuzzle then released him before bouncing onto her trainer's shoulder.

"See ya." Piplup gave them each a quick nod then turned to follow Dawn. However after he'd taken two steps he quickly turned around, rushed up to Hikari and grabbed his paws with his flippers.

"Before I go I gotta tell you how I feel," he blurted out taking everyone by alarm especially Hikari. "Hikari I really like you okay. There I said it. You're kind and sweet, and I think you're the most beautiful girl in all of Kalos. I understand if you choose to be with Oshawott but I can't leave without telling you…

"…Pi…Pika." Hikari stared at Piplup open mouthed lost for words. His face had gone bright red.

Oshawott and Pikachu exchanged a glance then Pikachu patted Piplup on the shoulder and said, "Ummm…Piplup. Hikari's a guy."

Oshawott would always cherish the look on Piplup's face…

[Pokémon]

 **In a bar in Couriway town…**

"One fine. We'll meet once more. And then you'll want the love. You threw away before. One find day-yy… You're gonna want me for yourself."

The band's song rang out loud through the bar, making conversation difficult. But that didn't matter as most of the patrons of this bar seemed to have little interest in talking. The Uncrushing Defeat, as it was named, was a popular spot for the lonely or the embittered, those seeking the solace or comfort of the bottle.

Meowth was sitting at the bar staring into the dark brown depts of the glass of Burbon the Dewott bartender had just placed in front of him. The events of the previous day and his failed attempt to run away with Servine had left him feeling dead inside. Like his heart had gone numb in response to the intense pain, joy and conflict it had been put through in the last 24 hours.

'Nearly every Gal I've met's rejected me… When I finally meet someone who loves me too her trainer rips us apart… Maybe I wasn't meant to find love.'

"Dew Dewott…"

"Nya…" Dewott's stern growl brought Meowth from his train of through. Dewott was glaring at him holding out it's paw. He hadn't paid for the drink.

"Ohh… Sorry." He picked up the wallet that was sitting on the barstool next to him and took out a lawful of coins. "'ere you go pal. Keep da change."

"Dew." Dewott took the money off him, counted it, then placed it into the cash register.

Meowth picked up the glass and gulped it down in one. It's burnt flavour assaulted his tongue and he felt a buzzing in his head. Dewott, seeing he'd raised the bottle and shook it offering him a second glass "Dew Dewott…"

"Just leave da bottle pal," Meowth said.

"Dew Dew." Dewott nodded as he refilled Meowth's glass. He placed the bottle beside it on the bench and then went off to serve another customer.

Meowth sighed and then picked up his second glass. "He's to loneliness," he muttered to himself before putting it to his lips. He was about to drink when he heard someone say his name.

"Meowth…"

"What…" Meowth put down the glass and swirled around on his bar stool. To his great surprise Jessie and James had just entered the bar.

"There you are old chum," said James as he and Jessie took a seat next to Meowth.

Meowth sighed and put down his glass. "Wha'da you guys want."

"We wanted to talk to you," James said putting his hand on Meowth's shoulder and looking at him in concern.

"You just ran away after we landed from that blast off," said Jessie.

Meowth stared down into his glass not looking at either of them. "I told ya. I don't wanna be a part of Team Rocket no more… Leave me alone." He picked up the glass of Burbon and downed it in one gulp once again.

Jessie picked up the bottle and frowned at it. "Meowth. Are you sure you should be drinking this. How much have you had."

"All that sauce can't be good for your little liver," added James.

Meowth shrugged. "What da you guys care?"

Jessie and James looked at each other with concern. Then James said 'We care because we're you're friends. We can't stand to see you hurt like this."

"Right," agreed Jessie. "We're a Team Remember. We look out for each other."

Meowth looked up at James in surprise. "Wait… So you guys ain't mad at me for walking out on Team Rocket and fallin' in love with one of da twerp Pokémon?"

Jessie and James both shook their heads. "Not at all old chum," said James. "The heart wants what the heart wants. If you like that twerps Servine that's perfectly okay with us."

"Whaa… Ya mean it," Meowth said gaping at him. "You don't have a problem with me and hr bein' together. I thought you would be.."

"Angry," interrupted Jessie. "Of course not. I never really told you or James this. But I once let the boy I loved walk out of my life so I could focus on my career. Everyday since I've regretted it. It left a hole in my heart that I've never been able to fill. I don't want to see that happen to you. So if you love Servine you should be with her."

Meowth's heart swelled with happiness. He had thought Jessie and James, Jessie particularly, would have been mad that he'd fallen in love with one of the twerps Pokémon. Seen it as a form of betrayal to Team Rocket, or else would pressure him to use the relationship to get closer to Pikachu. It was one of the reasons he'd run away.

But they weren't doing either of those things. On the contrary they understood and accepted how he'd felt, and had come after him to make sure he was alright. He had never truly appreciated just what true friends they were. But the happy sensation faded when as he remembered why he wasn't with Servine now.

"T'anks," he said a little more bitterly than he intended to. "But dats da problem see… Da twerp doesn't want me anywhere near her. And now she's back with him she won't wanna leave. It's over." He reached for the bottle and refilled his glass then took another swig.

"Whoa take it easy," said Jessie as Meowth put the glass back down. The alcohol was having a visible effect on him. He was swaying slightly in his seat and his eyes looked out of focus. "I don't think you should have anymore of that."

She slid the bottle away just as he reached to pour himself a fourth glass.

"You can't just give up on Servine like this," said James. "Drinking yourself to death isn't going to bring the two of you back together."

"W-what else is 'd-dare ta-a do," groaned Meowth now slurring his words slightly. "If I go anywhere near her, Pikachoo and a load a angry twerp Pokémon will beat the crap outta me, den give me ta officer Jenny. Dat's what happened last time."

"Maybe if you explained," Jessie begun to to suggest but Meowth cut her off.

"I-if I e-explained w-what. D-dat loving Servine's turned me good. I tried to explain b-but da twerps didn't bel-believe me. They though it was another trap."

"Well that's understandable I suppose," James muttered. "We have lied to get them to trust us before." He thought about the problem for a moment then said cheerfully "I know. Jessie and I will come along and vouch for you. We'll tell the twerps that you really have turned good and that we aren't going to steal their Pokémon anymore. You know how trusting they are, they'll listen."

"And we'll ask the boss to take us off Pikachu's case," added Jessie. "In fact maybe James and I'll leave Team Rocket too. I could go focus on becoming top co-ordinator again."

James raised his eyebrow at her. "Really Jessie. That's drastic."

Meowth shook his head. "Y-You really think they'd listen to you lugs. You two 'ave lied to them as much as I have."

"They may not," said Jessie. "But if it means you can be with your mate then it's worth a try isn't it. And if it doesn't work well… There are other Pokémon out there."

"And don't forget your friend Servine will stand up for you to," said James. "Come on old chum. What do you say?"

Meowth felt warm and fuzzy inside. Not only were his two friends accepting of his relationship, they were prepared to help him be with his mate even if it meant they might have to face danger themselves or would not be able to pursue Pikachu anymore.

"Th-t'ank…" He sobbed. "Y-You guys are da best. I love ya…" He threw himself onto James hugging him tightly and burying his face in his stomach.

[Pokémon]

 **The next day – route 19…**

 _Traitor. Fuck you. Go to the voidlands. Shitvine. Why don't you run away no one wants you here. You're a disgrace to Snivy and Servine everywhere, I'm ashamed to be the same species as you._

Those were the hurtful things Buizel, Zorua, Axew, Oshawott, Hikari and Snivy had said to Servine the next day. It was almost hard for her to believe that cute timid Hikari, sweet caring Axew, cheeky Zorua and Snivy, her own species, could say such vile things. Worse nearly all of the other Pokémon were avoiding or ignoring her after Pikachu had told them all what had happened on the Orrient Express the previous day.

After saying goodbye to Dawn, Ash and Cameron had left Couriway Town and continued on their journey to finally compete in the Kalos league that was to take place in La Victorie City. The group was on their way through the Grade Valley and had been traveling for a while, when Ash feeling his stomach rumbling had suggested stopping for lunch.

Servine sat away from the others watching them all chow down happily on bowls of Pokémon food while Ash and Cameron ate their packed lunches. Her own bowl of food remained untouched.

"Servine. Are you alright," said Sylveon coming over to grass snake with a look of concern on her face.

"What do you care," Servine replied bitterly. "Here to call me a traitor. Or tell me to run away for who I love."

Sylveon stared at her a little hurt. "Of course not," she replied. "I just saw you sitting over here by yourself and you might like some company. For what it's worth I don't think you're a traitor at all."

Servine raised an eye. "You don't."

Sylveon shook her head and placed her feeler on her shoulder. "No. Of course I don't. I've seen how loyal you are to your trainer and your friends. I can't believe you'd ever willingly do anything to help those Team Rocket people do anything to harm any of us… And I think you're a good judge of character as well. If you say you and Meowth genuinely loved each other I believe you."

"R-really," Servine said happily, the bitterness gone from her voice. "Everyone else is convinced Meowth was lying to me so he could trick me into helping them capture Pikachu. As if they know my mate better than I do."

"You have to understand how they feel," said Sylveon. "All of Ash's Pokémon. Pikachu, Oshawott, Buizel. They've all suffered at Meowth's paws. Pikachu can't go anywhere without Team Rocket following him. He told me."

Servine shook her head. "He's not like that. Meowth's not a bad Pokémon. He only joined Team Rocket because had no where else to go. And he was trying to leave them. He even offered to join us so we could be together. I know there's good in him."

Sylveon nodded. "I believe so too. Pokémon are never naturally evil. We only do bad things when bad humans tell us to. Maybe if Ash and Cameron did accept Meowth as part of our team, he wouldn't have a need to be bad." She glanced sadly at Ash, who was sitting eating a sandwich with Pikachu on his lap, laughing at something Cameron had just said.

Just then Buizel shouted out, "Hey Sylveon. Why are you talking to the traitor."

Servine glared at him but Sylveon gripped her shoulder with her feeler and said "just ignore him. Don't…"

"Yeah you shouldn't be talking to her," said Snivy cutting Sylveon off. "She and Meowth kidnapped Pikachu."

"We did not," Servine growled back at her. "It was an accident. We didn't mean to…"

"Sure," Buizel snapped back. "Because knocking someone out then running off with them is an accident."

"It was," protested Servine. "I didn't know Meowth was still holding the Pokéball. I don't think Meowth…."

"When Ash found you those two humans he hangs out with had Pikachu tied up," Buizel growled. "That sounds like he new what he was doing. That mangy cat played you for a fool and managed to trick you into helping him steal Pikachu. Which was exactly what we told you he would do."

Servine felt a wave of anger crash over her. She glowered at Meowth and bellowed "what the fuck do you know about it. Meowth loves me. And why do you care so much about Pikachu. Did sucking that rats cock make you fall in love with him…"

Servine knew she shouldn't have said that. It had just come out in her anger. The other Pokémon gasped and looked at her in surprise. Buizel going red in the face from anger stood up and advanced on her.

"Buizel. No," Meinfoo said placing her paw on his shoulder to hold him back.

He brushed her off and growled "You know something Servine. You should have realized he was lying. Why would any Pokémon be interested in mating with an ugly she-male like you."

Servine snapped. She gave an angry cry and fired leaf tornado at Buizel while Sylveon shouted "DON'T."

"Bui…" Buizel dodged the attack by jumping in the air. He flicked his tail shooting Sonic Boom at Servine in retaliation. Leaf storm flew past Buizel and hit Hikari's food bowl.

"Pi Pika." Hikari squeaked and jumped backwards.

Ash, Cameron, Pikachu and Lucario noticed the fight. "Hey guys. Cut it out," said Ash standing up.

"Pika."

"Servine, knock it off," snapped Cameron

"Lu-Carr."

Servine dodged sonic boom and fired a second round of Leaf storm that missed Buizel by inches and struck Hikari right in the chest and sent him flying into the air.

"PIIIIKKKAAAAAA…."

"No Hikari," gasped Ash as the terrified mouse flew over their heads and over the side of the valley.

"OSSHHAWOOTTTT." Oshawott, who'd been sitting next to him, gave a horrified cry and ran after him.

"Come on," said Ash. "Everyone return." He pulled out his Pokémon and returned everyone except Pikachu, Ashachu and Buizel.

"Right," said Cameron doing the same.

 **Meanwhile…**

If Ash or Cameron had looked up at the branches of the trees nearby their camp, they would have noticed a single Fletchling sitting on a branch staring blankly at it's surroundings. And if they were astute in the knowledge of the Kalos Pokédex they may have realized Fletchling is not native to this part of the region.

But this wasn't an ordinary Fletchling. It wasn't a Pokémon at all for that matter, but rather a spy drone disguised a Pokémon, with two superpower full Cameras in it's eyes, feeding images back to a large computer screen in a dark room someone far away in the dunes of the Orre region.

"Mhahaha. So there it is. The mighty Z. Disguised as a humble electric mouse." Nascour laughed as he examined the pictures of Hikari that were flashing up on the screen. He was standing at his usual position at his console with admins Ein, Venus and Lovrina behind him.

"That's it," Lovrina scoffed frowning at the image of Hikari taking note of his thin form, pale cheeks and gash in his tail. "That thing looks puny."

Venus wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What an ugly rat. Nascour are you sure that's the right Pikachu. This trainer does have three."

"Process of elimination," said Nascour. "The Pikachu with the black is the aura Pichu now evolved. The other, we've seen before is the boys starter. It has to be this one."

"There's always the possibility we've made a mistake," suggested Ein. "The Pikachu from the reports might not even be this Pikachu. It could belong to that other trainer, Ritchie. Or to someone else entirely. Or the report may well have been wrong."

Nascour shrugged. "Perhaps. But this seems to be the best lead we have for now."

"And it comes with the added bonus of capturing the Aura Pichu," added Lovrina. "That little rat completely ruined our plans in Castelia and forced us to undertake Operation Z in the first place. Now we have the opportunity to capture it again."

Nascour pressed a button and an image of the flamboyantly dressed, Sno cone impersonating Team Draconian Admin Mirror B appeared on top of the one of Hikari.

"Hey hey people. Wazz up Nascour bro."

Nascour pursed his lips and behind him Ein stiffened. "Miror B. The drones have located the Pikachu we believe to be Z. It's at the bottom of the Grand Valley, to the north of the bridge. Are you ready to mobilize."

"You know it me corpse Bro," replied Miror B. "My Peons are station outside Snowbelle City."

"I'm sending you the image of the target and it's trainers now and their current location. Move immediately to intercept then report when you have the target."

 **Back on Route 21 – at the bottom of the Grand Valley…**

Oshawott slid down the side of the valley and found Hikari lying face down in a pool of mud at the mud. He rushed over to the mouse and pulled him to his feet. "Hikari… Are you alright?"

"N-no," Hikari moaned wiping the mud out of his eyes with his paws. "T-that hurt."

A second later Ash, Cameron, Pikachu, Lucario, Ashachu, Hunter, Buizel and Servine reached the bottom. Ash ran worryingly forward to Hikari. "Hikari." He picked the trembling and muddy mouse up in his arms cooing "Poor Hikari."

Cameron looked sternly at Servine and said "Okay. Say you're sorry."

"You too Buizel," added Ash. "Say sorry to Hikari."

Buizel and Servine both looked up at Hikari slightly awkwardly. "I'm sorry Hikari," Servine said.

"Yeah sorry," muttered Buizel.

Suddenly they heard a voice from the cliff above them. "Alright you kids. Don't move."

Everyone looked up to see four people and two Pokémon. Three were dressed in the new Team Draconian Peon Uniforms, the white amounted suit, metal boots and helmet and visor that covered all of their heads.

The fourth was a young man wearing an orange vest and a pair of red sunglasses. His name was Trudy. The two Pokémon were Ludicolo the half-duck half-pineapple like with yellow fur, a green beak and water lily on their heads that looked like a sombrero.

"Huh… Who are you guys," Cameron asked.

Trudy pointed to Ash and said "Ludicolo. Leech seed."

"Lu-Ludicolo." The two Ludicolo fired a bunch of seeds form their mouths that landed at the groups feet. At once, vines begun to sprout from where they'd landed and snared themselves around Ash, Cameron and Hikari binding them tightly.

The three of them gasped in pain while Pikachu and Ashachu cried a distressed "PIKAPI," Oshawott shouted "Hikari No," and Lucario, Buizel and Hunter growled.

"Lu-LuCarr…"

"Hey. Just what do you think you're doing," demanded Ash struggling to get free of the vines.

"Yeah. What's the big idea," cried Cameron. "Who are you people?"

"FUhohohoho. Who wants to know…"

A fifth man appeared from behind Turdy and the Draconian Peons. He was the strangest man either Ash, Cameron and Pikachu had ever seen, dressed in a Flayboyant gold outfit and with a giant white and red Afro on his head that made him look like a Sno cone. The Team Draconian Admin Miror B.

He was walking in a rather peculiar manner, moving backwards with his back facing them, sliding his feet making it look like he was gliding. A dancemove known as the the "Moon walk." It made his Afro bounce. He didn't stop until he'd reached the edge of the cliff where he twirled around and faced them exclaiming as he did do.

"Yeah WOOT… So two are the boys who gave our admins all that trouble in Castelia."

"Castelia," Ash muttered wondering what Miror B was talking about. He glanced at Cameron who also looked clueless.

"And that little darling must the Aura Pichu," said Miror B his looking at Ashachu.

"Pii."

"Pika…"

Ashachu made a timid squeak and backed away. Pikachu growled and stood defensively in front of him, sparking dangerously.

Miror B sniggered. "Relax we anit here for him yo. Nah. It's that rodent you got in you're arms there bro. I need to make that little darling part my posse! So you need to hand it over."

"Pi-pikaa." Hikari trembled with fear in Ash's arms, his body shaking and his breathing becoming fast.

Oshawott noticing his distress growled threateningly and stroked his Scalchop. "OSHA. OSHAWOTT…"

"What do you want with Hikari," Ash demanded angrily. He was starting to feel a little afraid. His heart was racing in his chest and he was sweating, though he was determined not to show it. He tugged at the vines wrapped around his arms but couldn't get free.

"You can't have Hikari," said Cameron incredulously. "He's our friend."

"Lu-Lucarr," Lucario growled.

"Hikari," said Miror B. "Hmp. You gave that thing a name. Now aren't you boys frightfully pathetic." He sighed. "I so don't like saying this but we're not a liberty to keep little Hikari at Liberty. If you insist on protecting it yo, I'm afraid I'll have to take it. Let the Music play… WOOOTTT."

Trudy picked up a large stereo and held it on his shoulder. Loud disco music begun to pound from it's speakers, echoing through the valley.

"Pika."

"Bui."

"Lucario."

Pikachu, Buizel, Lucario, Servine, Hunter, Ashachu and Oshawott winced at the loud music assaulted their ears. Pikachu, whom had very sensitive hearing placed his paws over his ear and closed an eye trying to block it out.

Miror B and the two Ludidcolo started to dance as if they were at a disco rather than about to attack a group of children. "Oh Yeah. Ludicolo use bullet seed," screamed Miror B in a high voice.

"Lu Lu Ludicolo." The Ludicolos opened their beaks and fired a barrage of glowing green seeds. They exploded like a thousand little grenades throwing dirt and dust into the air. Ash and Cameron both gasped while their Pokémon recoiled, raising their paws to cover their faces.

"URGH," Ash grunted. "Pikachu, Ashachu Thunderbolt. Buizel, Oshawott use you're water gun."

"Lucario Aura sphere," said Cameron. "And Hunter Focus Blast. Servine. Get us out of these vines."

"Vine ser." Servine gave a nod, her tail forming into a long blade. At the same time the other Pokémon sent jets of water, bolts of electricity and two energy spheres at the cliffs.

"Use bullet seed again," Miror B commanded to his two Ludicolo as Trudy and the three Peons threw out Pokéballs of their own. A Bagon, Numel, Voltorb and a Duskull and called varying attacks.

The air filled with beams of electricity, ribbons of fire, and varying orbs of energy as the attacks from Pikachu, Oshawott, Buizel, Lucario, Ashachu and Hunter collided with those of their opponents.

Servine slashed at the vines ensnaring Ash, Cameron and Hikari. They fell away freeing them. "Ser Servine."

Ash, Cameron and Servine sighed with relief and Cameron scratched Servine behind the head gratefully. "Phew… Thanks Servine."

Ash clucthed Hikari close to his chest. "Don't worry Hikari I've got you."

"Fuhohoho… This disco's just getting started," laughed Miror B. "Ludicolo use your hydro pump."

"Bagon and Numel Flamethrower."

"Voltorb thunderbolt."

"Lu Lu Lulu." The Ludidcolo shot out their beaks great blasts of water, Voltorb set off a shock of electricity and Bagon and Numel spat out jet of flame.

"Buizel Water gun and Oshawott Hydro Cannon," shouted Ash in response. "Pikachu and and Ashachu Thunderbolt."

"Lucario aura sphere," said Cameron. "Servine leaf storm."

The various attacks again collided with powerful explosions that nearly knocked Ash off his feet and filled the air with black smoke. Ash gripped Hikari tightly as the mouse trembled and squeaked in terror.

The smoke slowly cleared revealing the two teams of Pokémon standing battle ready by their trainers side. Pikachu, Buizel and Osahwott stood defensively in front of Ash and Servine and Lucuario did the same for Cameron. Ashachu and Hunter stood behind their Pokémon parent.

The stereo continued to pump out it's irritating disco beat.

"Listen," Trudy said in a menacing voice. "That Pikachu is more than it seems. It's our duty to retrieve it."

"Wh-What," Cameron exclaimed surpised. "Hikari's special." He looked at Ash.

Ash looked down at Hikari thinking about what Trudy had just said. "More than it seems?"

Miror B shot Trudy an angry look. "Oi. Zip the lip. You wanna go just tell them all about our secret Z plan," he said then looking back at Ash and Cameron added. "Which I won't be giving up. Now are you gonna hand that funky rat over yo. Or are my posse and I gonna have to kick ya with my elegant dance moves."

"No way are we handing over Hikari," Ash replied defiantly.

"Osha. OSHAWOTT OSHAWOTT," Oshawott growled angrily.

Miror B sighed. "Then you leave me no choice. Ludicolo…"

But before he could finish something strange happened to Hikari. His body begun to glow with a green mystic energy. Everybody stared at him and Pikachu gasped "Pika."

Little green cells with one eye and a green crystal inside their transparent bodies appear all around; In the grass, on the rocks and on the sides of the cliff.

Miror B gasped. "What… The cells."

"Cells," repeated Ash.

"Hikari's friends," mumbled Cameron.

Hikari leapt out of Ash's arms. The cells transformed into a green energy and were absorbed by the mystic energy surrounding Hikari. Hikari started to change; his limbs grew, his chest expanded and his muzzle became longer transforming him into a dog like Pokémon with green and black scales.

"Is that Hikari," gasped Cameron.

Ash stared at Hikari in disbelieve. "They all merged." It was exactly what had happened with the Floatzel on route 16.

"N-no way," Miror B exclaimed.

"That must be it's 10% form," said Trudy.

"GGGGGRRRRRRR."

Hikari let out a loud roar. The ground beneath it's paws cracked and broke causing beams of green light to emerge. The cliff on which Miror B, Trudy, the Peons and their Pokémon were standing collapsed and they they fell and crashed into a heap of dirt and rocks.

"Hikari had that much power," exclaimed Ash. "Wow." He looked at the dog like Pokémon that had mere seconds been sweet, timid Hikari.

"Hi-Hikar," Oshawott called out to him.

"Grahh." Hikari looked at them for a brief second. Then he turned around and ran.

"Wait. Come back," shouted Oshawott.

"Aww. Not cool Bro." Miror B groaned as he got back to his feet stretching his back. "That thing messed up my rhythm." He looked down at the unconscious Peons and Pokémon and the shattered remains of the stereo. "Well it's gonna pay for this. Go Blastoise and Dragonite."

He threw two Pokéball sending out a large blue turtle Pokémon with cannons protruding from it's shell and a yellow dragon Pokémon.

"Get 'em"

"Blastoise." Blastoise roared then ran after Hikari as Dragonite took flight.

"Now. Pikachu and Oshawott. Stop them," called Ash.

Pikachu and Oshawott chased after Blastoise and Dragonite. The two of them managed to get ahead as Hikari climbed up the sides of the the valley.

"Now Dragonite. Dragon claw," cried Miror B.

"Use Razor shell," said Ash.

Dragonite dived raising it's claw and Oshawott drew his Scalchop and swung it like a sword. Despite Oshawott's small size he was able to hold his own against the dragon type, using his shell to keep it's claw away from his body.

"Blastoise. Hyrdo Pump."

Blastoise pointed it's cannons at Oshawott and fired a powerful jet of water at him, knocking Oshawott off his feet.

"Oshawott." Ash ran to his side and picked the little sea otter up. He had taken a powerful hit. There was bruise on his side where hydro pump had hit and he was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. "Stay strong."

"Fuhohoho. Well looks like that's it for Oshawott yo," laughed Miror B walking over to stand beside his two Pokémon.

"Hey Ash." Cameron shouted out from behind just as Lucario, Pikachu, Buizel and Servine came and stood defensively at Ash's side.

Miror groaned in frustration. "Wow. You boys sure don't know when to give up. Dragonite, Hyper… Huh."

Oshawott suddenly opened his eyes and leapt out of Ash's arms with a great cry of "OSHAWOOTTTT." He landed on the ground at Ash's feet and brandished his Scalchop at Miror B and his two larger Pokémon.

It had to be said, Ash thought, that the impact was not threatening. Not when Oshawott was so much smaller than Dragonite and Blastoise. The two of them sniggered.

Miror B rolled his eyes. "Ugh… As I was saying Dragonite Hyper beam. And Blatoise use Hyrdo Pump."

Dragonite fired a powerful beam of energy from it's mouth as Blatoise shot two jets of water from it's canons. Oshawott charged towards them his Scalchop raised. As he did so his body became surrounded in a veil of water followed by a blinding Flash of light, and Oshawott evolved or transformed into a Samurott. A Samurott with a red shell on his head, long whiskers the color of Ash's head and fur with similar color and pattern to Ash's clothes.

"SAMUROTTT…"

The Scalchop in his paw had become a long sword like Seamitar. He swung it into the oncoming attacks blocking them with ease.

"Huh… What the fuck." Miror B fell backwards from the shock of sight of the mighty Formidable Pokémon. He got up and yelled angrily "Blastoise Skull bash and Dragonite Dragon Claw."

"Osh-Samurott. Use Razor Shell," said Ash.

Dragonite and Blatoise dived at Samurott. Samurott managed to block Dragonite with an swipe of his Seamitar but Blastoise managed to side step him and drive his head into Samurott's shoulder.

"Saaaa." Samurott gave a cry and at the same time Ash felt a sickening pain in his shoulder.

"Ahhh." He fell to his knees, his eyes watering with anguish.

"Ash."

"Pikapi."

He felt Cameron place a hand on his shoulder and Pikachu a paw on his leg. He looked up at Samurott. Had he just felt was Samurott's pain.

"Dragonite Dragon Claw and Blasotise Hydro Pump."

Dragonite dived at Samurott and Blastoise fired another torrent of water. Before either of them could hit, Samurott opened his mouth and fired a massive beam of energy hitting Dragonite in the face and cutting through Blastoise Hydro Pump. There was a massive explosion and a muffled scream…

Ash stood up slowly. Miror B and his two Pokémon had disappeared.

"Ash," said Cameron. "A-are you alright."

"I-I think so," Ash replied.

"Pikapi." Pikachu scurried up onto his shoulder and Rubbed his cheek against Ash's.

Ash smiled "I-I'm okay Pikachu."

"What's happening," said Cameron. "This is the same thing that happened back on that mountain."

"It-It's like I've become part of Samurott," said Ash.

"B-become part of him," replied Cameron incredulously. "How is that possible."

"I don't know," said Ash. "But it doesn't matter now. We need to find Hikari."

[Pokémon]

 **A secret location in the Orre Region…**

"Miror B," said Nascour." I trust things are going to plan. Have you acquired the Z-chu yet."

Nascour was alone in his office. He had been asleep when one of the Peons had told him that Miror B was calling and was annoying to have to get up and go to the computer. He had not been expecting an update for another few hours at least.

"Err… I'm afraid that's a negative bro," Miror B replied, his voice coming through the computer. The screen was blank as the camera on Miror B's communicator had been switched off.

Nascour sighed in frustration and closed his eyes. "What do you mean that's a negative," he said trying to keep his voice calm. "You're telling me you don't have Z-chu."

"'fraid not. It got away."

"You let it get away."

"Wow. Hey I didn't let it get away," Miror B protested. "It transformed into it's 10% form and defeated my posse. Plus the two trainers it's partying with are like… Strong."

Nascour buried his face in his hands for a moment, feeling a wave of tiredness washing over him. "Well. At least we know for definite now that this Pikachu contains the Zygarde Core. We can reorganize. You and you're forces will assemble in Snowbelle City. I'll dispatch Lovrina and Ein to rendezvous with you."

"Err… I can't do that sorry," said Miror B. "There were some complications in the battle and I kinda got separated from my Peons."

"Alright," said Nascour. "What is you're current location."

"I'm stuck in a tree."

Nascour was starting to feel annoyed now. "What?"

"I'm stuck in a tree." An image of Miror B appeared on the screen. He had turned the Camera on his communicator on. His face was covered in scratches and his Afro was full of leaves and twigs. "I got blasted off by Z-chu's trainers and so me and my bros Blastoise and Dragonite ended up stuck in this Like real tall tree…"

Nascour's head dropped onto the console.

[Pokémon]

 **That evening…**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Pii…Kia." Hikari laid on a soft bed in the Couriway town Pokémon Centre. He had been sleeping for several hours now his dreams riddled with flamboyant dancers and unknown legendary Pokémon. But was slowly waking up opening his eyes and finding himself in a daze of confusing not knowing where he was or how he'd gotten there, his ears filled with a beeping. His body was covered in wires and tubes.

He might have panicked and tried to escape had he had the energy to do so. Hikari felt completely exhausted and didn't even want to sit up. The bed was soft and warm and for some reason felt safe. All he wanted to do was lay here and go back to sleep. Then he heard someone mumbling next to him

"Osshh… Hey you're awake."

"Pii." Hikari rolled over and saw Oshawott was lying next to him. "Os-Oshawott," he said in surprise.

Oshawott sat up and gave a little yawn, stretching then rubbing his eyes with his paws.

"Wh-where are we," Hikari asked. "How. How did we get here. That last thing I. I."

Oshawott frowned at him. "We found you lying unconscious under a tree. Don't you remember what happened to you."

Hikari thought about his most recent memory. "I remember I fell down that hill and then everything's kinda blurry. There was this human with giant hair, and loud music and I remember feeling really afraid. Then I must have blacked out because I don't remember anything until I woke up just now."

"Oh," said Oshawott. "So you don't remember…" He stopped when he saw the look of horror on Hikari's face.

"Wh-what," Hikari squeaked. "N-n-no. D-don't tell me it happened again. I-I became… That monster"

Oshawott didn't say anything but the look in his eye answered Hikari's question. The mouse sat bolt upright and started to hyperventilate. "Oh Arceus. What happened." He grappled hold of Oshawott's fur and shook him slightly. "I didn't hurt anyone did I."

"No. No you didn't," Oshawott said trying to be calm but was slightly alarmed by Hikari. He took hold of his paws and squeezed them gently. "Nobody was hurt. We were attacked by this really weird bunch of humans who wanted to hurt you. You saved us."

"Good." Hikari breathed a little sigh of relief. The feel of his paws in Oshawott's and the kind smile the sea otter was giving him were comforting.

Oshawott wanted to ask Hikari why he'd asked whether he'd hurt anyone but decided it would be kinder not to.

"Those humans," said Hikari. "Th-they wanted me didn't they."

"Err…" Oshawott wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to say yes, as that would either scare Hikari or make Hikari feel like he needed to leave to protect everyone else, but he didn't really like the idea of lying to him either.

"They were weren't they," Hikari said taking Oshawott's awkward silence as a yes. "Because of this thing inside me."

"No," Oshawott said quickly. "I think they were just Pokémon Hunter and they were trying to capture all of us. B-but it doesn't matter now. They're gone. We beat them. You beat them."

"Wh-what if they come back," mumbled Hikari.

"Then we'll protect you," Oshawott said sliding his paws around Hikari and gently rubbed his back. "Seriously. Stop worrying about everything you big skitty."

Hikari accepted the embrace burying his face in Oshawott's fur. "Thanks Oshawott," he said feeling a lot better. It was harder to worry about poachers and monsters in Oshawott's arms.

 **Author's Notes: Originally I had something different in mind for this chapter, mainly finishing Meowth and Servine's story off. However I decided to make it about Team Draconian/Cipher after the episode "Meeting at Terminus Cave." And so this was my attempted re-creation of that episode. Plus it gave me ample opportunity not only to showcase Hikari's special powers but also Oshawott's. As has been identified by several of my fans in the comments section, Oshawott's temporary evolution is based on The "Ash-Greninja" from the anime. Personally I don't like the Ash-Greninja, because 1) it's a claytons mega designed to cheat Ash out of a real Mega, meanwhile Sawyer a novice trainer with no real skill is getting an actual mega-Sceptile and 2) Greninja is ugly. But as a stand alone concept, there is something ingenious about Ash-Greninja particularly the way Ash is a part of him and feels what he feels. It's just too great to pass up for a human x Pokémon fic and I do love Oshawott so. Finally, before fans of Hunter x Ashachu start on their limited dialogue and development here – don't worry that's in the next chapter. Now, should Oshawott be the Ashawott ("Ash" and "Oshawott") or the Ashurott ("Ash" and "Samurott").**


	10. Chapter 9 - Goodbye Day

**Chapter 9 – Goodbye day**

 **Couriway town Pokémon Centre…**

"Pikapi," Pikachu gave a small yawn and sat up as Ash entered the room. He felt slightly groggy and realised he must have fallen asleep. He blinked a couple of times as his eyes were assaulted by the lights that Ash had just turned on.

He was sitting on a bed in one the rooms of the Couriway town Pokémon Centre. The time on the clock on the beside table read 1:06 AM.

"Oh sorry Pikachu," Ash said looking at him apologetically. "Did I wake you."

Pikachu shook his head. "No. It's okay. How's Hikari?'

"He's gonna be fine," Ash said. "Nurse Joy said he just needs rest. Whatever it was that happened to him drained a lot of his energy. Oshawott's looking after him."

Pikachu felt relieved, the fear of the last few hours dying away. They had spent two hours that afternoon searching the valley for Hikari, after Miror B had been sent blasting off, fearing that the Peon's had caught up to him. Eventually they had found the poor mouse lying unconscious under a tree, injured and barely breathing, all traces of the dog like creature gone.

It had then taken them a long time to retrace their steps back to Couriway Town and the Pokémon Centre arriving minutes before the curfew, and presenting Hikari to a bewildered and annoyed Nurse Joy. Pikachu and Ashachu had been exhausted, so Ash had told him to go them to wait in their room while he waited for Hikari outside the treatment room.

"Does Nurse Joy know what that Herdier like thing was," Pikachu asked.

Ash shook his head. "No," he replied. "I didn't tell her about it to be honest. I didn't think she'd believe us. You saw how suspicious she was when we came in… Hey where's Ashachu?"

"Next door," said Pikachu. "He wanted to sleep with Hunter."

"Oh." Ash started to grin. "It's just you and me then."

The other Pokémon, expect Hikari and Oshawott, were in their Pokéballs.

"Piikkaaa." Pikachu gave another yawn, stretching his arms over his head.

Ash gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry bud. Just let me have a shower and I'll let you go back to sleep."

"No. Seriously it's fine," said Pikachu. "I'm awake."

Ash started to undress, slipping out of his jacket then pulling off his black T-shirt. His torso was glistening with sweat, having run all the way to the Centre from Route 19. The sight of it made Pikachu feel aroused. He then removed his pants leaving him in just a pair of boxer shorts. Pikachu licked his lips.

Ash noticed. Have gave Pikachu a coy smile and said "Pikachu. Why are you looking at me like that."

Pikachu felt his cheeks grow warm and he started to blush. "Aren't I allowed to… Umm… admire my mate," he replied with a mareepish grin.

Ash laughed and sat down on the bed next to him. "Go on then buddy," he said running him on the head. "Admire me."

Pikachu climbed onto his lap and begun to lick and caress his stomach and chest, enjoying the taste of his sweaty skin and inhaling his strong male scent. Ash's broadened as he felt Pikachu's rough tongue and soft paws up his body.

"P-P-Pikachu…" he giggled. "T-hat tickles."

His heart begun to beat fast. Electric sparks of pleasure rippled across his skin from the place where Pikachu touched him. He gave a shiver of pleasure and let out a small moan as he felt Pikachu brushed his left nipples with his paw. His manhood was starting to strain against his boxers.

Pikachu smirked to himself. "Sensitive aren't we," he muttered before starting to suck on Ash's right nipple. He teased and caressing the sensitive area with his rough tongue while using his paw to circle the other.

Ash bit his lip to stifle a moan. "Ahhh…. Pikachu." He lent against the head of the bed and started stroked Pikachu's side, chest and stomach, enjoying the feel of his soft warm body, being sure to touch Pikachu in as sensitive areas as possible, the inside of his legs, around his groin and at the base of his tail. The mouse's tail and ears twitched pleasurably.

Neither were really aware of how long this mutual touching and licking lasted. They only stopped when Ash had slumped and was nearly now lying on the bed, Pikachu standing on his chest. Pikachu looked up at his mate, the taste of his skin lingering in his mouth and smirked at the look of need on his face.

"Pikapi…" He moved forward and pressed his lips against Ash's. Ash responded wrapping his arms around the mouse to pull him close and pressed his tongue into into Pikachu's mouth, sliding in as deeply as he could, vaguely noticing the salty taste of his own sweat on Pikachu's tongue. They could feel each other's heartbeats and short breaths. Ash could feel his length pressing against his boxers and Pikachu his member sliding out of his sheath.

They broke apart after a moment or so, needing air. Pikachu gave Ash a quick smile and then scurried down his body to his waste. He put his paws on the fabric of his boxers and pushed them down causing Ash's hard member to pop out, nearly hitting him in the face. Pikachu licked his lips. He put the head of his member into his mouth and used his tongue to stroke and caress it.

"P-Pikachu," Ash moaned. "You don't have to…D-do that…" Pikachu ignored him and continued to work the organ with his mouth, enjoying the taste of his mate's manhood. His Precum splashed onto his tongue.

Ash's breathing became short and sharp. He bit his lip hard trying to keep himself from moaning too loudly. Pikachu's tongue was sending bolts of pleasure through his body.

"Pi-ikachu. That's great…" Not wanting to seem selfish he took hold of Pikachu's lower body, placing one hand on his back and using the other to massage the soft warm ring beneath his tail. He smiled to himself as he felt shudders run through the small body.

"P-i-mpkph." Pikachu gave a muffled moan as Ash wiggled his finger into his tailhole, which tightened and pulsed. He closed his eyes and continued to work Ash's shaft, his Pika-cock throbbing, splashing pre onto Ash's belly. Ash pulled his finger out and pushed it back in and reappeared the motion slowly getting faster, Pikachu moaning with every intrusion.

"Ohh Pikachuuu."

"Pi-mkph."

The two lover hit their climaxes at about the same time. Pikachu's cock twitched and he shot his seed all over Ash and a second later felt his mouth fill with Ash cum. He gulped trying to swallow as much of it as he could.

"P-Pikachu," Ash gasped panting. "Th-That was… G-great."

"Pikapi." Pikachu crawled off Ash and lay down next to him, wiping the cum off his mouth his paw as he did so. He smuggled himself close to his mate.

Ash put his arms around him and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Pikachu."

"I know," Pikachu replied with a yawn. "I love you too Pikapi." He closed his eyes feeling his tiredness returning. He wanted to fall asleep in Ash's arms, and so was slightly disappointed when he felt Ash slide out of bed to go for a shower.

 **Next day – Route 19…**

De Javu. The next day saw Ash, Cameron and their Pokémon doing exactly what they had been doing the day before; traveling through the Grande Valleé, following the same route as they yesterday. Like yesterday the weather was a cold and grey, rain clouds filling the sky.

"Aww man," groaned Hunter. "How much further is it. My paws are killing me."

Ashachu, who was sitting on Ash's shoulder looked down at him and smirked. "Seriously. Your tired. We've only been walking for an hour."

Hunter glared at him. "It's been much longer than an hour. And it's easy for you to say sitting on Ash's shoulder all the way."

"I thought Riolu's had lots of stamina," Ashachu teased grinning. "Maybe you're not so strong after all."

"That's it lighting butt you're dead," said Hunter. He grabbed Ashachu by the tail and pulled him off Ash's shoulder and onto the ground.

"Hunter," Ashachu groaned.

Hunter pinned him down with one paw and used the other to tickle him, rubbing his soft pads across Ashachu's chest and under his arms.

"Ahahahaha… Hunter," Ashachu giggled. "N-no fa-fair… Ahahahahahaha…" He wriggled and squirmed helplessly feebly trying to push Hunter off. He thumped his tail against the ground.

Ash, Cameron, Lucario and Pikachu laughed.

"Got you now." Ashachu hit Hunter's leg with his tail causing the Riolu to on top of him. He then rolled over so that he was on top. "My turn."

"What… Hey…." Before Hunter knew what was happening Ashachu had started to tickle him under his arms and his neck. It was Hunter's turn to giggle and squirm. "Ahahahaha… lighting butt…"

The two Pokémon started to wrestle on the ground trying to tickle each other.

"Come on. Cut it out you two," Ash said a little exasperated but smiling at them all the same.

Ashachu and Hunter let go of each other and got back to the their paws, still giggling and panting from the ticking, their fur wet and muddy. The two smiled at each other and Hunter blushed without knowing why.

Suddenly a voice called out to them. "Hey. Ash."

"Huh…"

The group looked back up the road and saw to their surprise Jessie, James and Meowth standing there. But something was different about them. They weren't dressed in their usual Team Rocket outfits, but in ordinary clothing. Jessie a pink blouse and skirt and James a shirt, jeans and an ugly blue tie.

"Umm. Hi," Ash said uncertainly wondering what was going on. He started to feel tense and apprehensive. He picked Ashachu up and held him in his arms.

"Pika." Pikachu growled and leapt off his shoulder and stood protectively in front of him, his tail raised and his fur bristling.

Cameron grabbed Hunter and pulled him close to prevent him trying to fight them himself. He glared at the trio and shouted, "Team Rocket. Just what are you doing. You're here for Pikachu aren't you."

"Lu-Carr." Lucario growled.

The trio exchanged a nervous glance and then held out their arms. "No. No we're not," Jessie said. "We just want to talk to you about something Ash. And to tell you that we're not going to hurt Pikachu again."

"What."

"Pika."

Ash felt surprised. He looked down at Pikachu and saw that he was as stunned as he was. "Y-you're giving up trying to capture my Pikachu.."

"That doesn't sound like you," said Cameron.

Ash's surprise quickly turned to skepticism. He knew better than to trust these three. He hugged Ashachu closer to him and declared, "I don't believe you."

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu snarled in agreement.

"This is probably some nasty trick to get us to trust you. Well I'm not having it. Pikachu. Thunder…"

"STOP..." Jessie, James and Meowth fell to their knees as Pikachu's cheeks begun to emit Sparks, as if they were preying for mercy.

"We're tellin the truth twer-Ash," said Meowth. "I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die." He drew and X over his heart with his claw. "We's not interested in ya little yellow rodent anymore. We've quit Team Rocket."

"WHAT," Ash and Cameron exclaimed in unison while Pikachu and Lucario growled "Pika Pikachu," and "Lu-Lucario."

"Or we're going to," said James. "As soon as we get a chance to contact headquarters."

Ash and Cameron looked at each other. "Do-Do you believe them," Cameron asked uncertainly.

Ash shook his head. "No way. I told you they've tried to trick me like this before."

"No we're serious," said Meowth desperately. He looked at Cameron. "See… Err. Cameron isn't. I've fallen in love with your Servine. I can't bear to be without her. And since she doesn't want to leave you, I've decided that I want to quit Team Rocket and sign up to be one of twerpylugs. I mean…nice kids."

"And we're supporting him by leaving Team Rocket," added James. "We'll never hurt a hair on Pikachu's head again."

Cameron gaped at them. "Y-you. You mean it," he said uncertainly. "You really do love with Servine."

Meowth nodded. "More dan anyt'ing else in da world. I'd do anythin' for her. Even quit Team Rocket."

Cameron bit his lip and looked at Ash. "I-I think he might be telling the truth."

Ash shook his head. "The voids lands he is. This is exactly what he said before he and Servine kidnapped Pikachu remember."

"I agree," growled Lucario. "This is another lie to get us to trust them."

"And even if it was true," Pikachu added with a snarl. "Do you really think we want to be friends with you Meowth after all you've done to us. You think you can just walk up to us and expect to be forgiven for 6 years of trying to kidnap us. Because let me tell you something buddy. You can't."

Meowth swallowed. The expression on Pikachu's face was one of pure loathing. His usually cute features were distorted into an snarl so aggressive if would have intimidated a Salamence. As if the mouse would like nothing better than to rip his throat out. It had never really occurred to him before just how much Pikachu despised him.

He sighed. "Look. I know I've. We've done some bad t'ings To you guys in da past. But it don't 'have to be dat way anymore. I'm changing my life now. For Servine. I don't wanna fight with you lot anymore."

"What do you say Ash. Cameron," said James. "Would you and your Pokémon be willing to let bygones be bygones and let the love between Meowth and Servine flourish?"

There was a moment of silence in which Cameron stared at the ground deep in through and Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, Hunter and Ashachu scowled at the Trio.

Then suddenly there was a POP, a flash of light from off Cameron's belt and Servine appeared by his side. She had overheard everything from inside her Pokéball.

"Servine," Cameron exclaimed giving her an exasperated expression. "What are you doing."

Servine ran up to Meowth and embraced him. "Meowth," she said. "Oh Meowth. I told you not to do this. You're still willing to give up Team Rocket to be me."

"Of course I am," Meowth replied hugging Servine back. "I love ya. I'd do anything for ya."

"You see," said James pointing at the cuddling Pokémon. "Can you honestly we're still lying. That what you see there isn't true love."

The expression on Ash's face softened. He had no idea what to think. If this was an act, it was a very good one. But then Meowth was a good liar. He looked at Pikachu, who at the sight of the two of them hugging had stopped snarling, and was watching with a slightly awkward expression.

Cameron gave a great sigh then knelt down beside Servine. "Umm…Servine. Do you truly love Meowth," he asked stroking the leaf at the end of her tail.

Servine turned her head to him and nodded.

"And you trust him?"

She nodded again.

Cameron stood back up and scratched the back of his head. "Alright then. If this is what makes you happy then I'm for it. Meowth. Meowth can come with us if you want him to."

"What."

"Pika…"

Ash, Pikachu and Ashachu looked at Cameron incredulously.

"There is no way he's coming with us," Ash said. "Cameron. Have you gone mad."

"But," said Cameron. "Look at them Ash. They…"

"I don't care," Ash interrupted angry tone to his voice. He gripped Ashachu very tightly. "He's not travelling with us. Not after what he pulled in Nimbassa. No way."

Jessie and James turned to each other. "Should we say something," Jessie asked. "Or is this a twerp fight."

"I think it's a twerp fight," said James pressing his finger to his lips.

"Cameron. These people have been trying to take Pikachu from me almost everyday since the day after I became a trainer," Ash continued. "Not just Pikachu but my other Pokémon to and my friends. Lucario and Hunter to. You can't let Meowth join us.

"Pikachu's right," said Lucario. "Everyone else will be furious with you. I've the emotions Pikachu, Buizel and some of the others fell when they're near Meowth. They hate him. He probably wouldn't be safe with us."

"I know," replied Cameron. "But Servine loves him. And they want to be together. And she says we can trust him. C'mon guys." He gave Ash and Lucario pleading looks. "Lucario how would you feel if someone tried to keep you and me apart. Ash what is someone came between you and Pikachu."

"That's exactly what's Meowth's been doing," Ash practically shouted. "Trying to separate us. FOR SIX YEARS."

"PIKA PIKA," Pikachu cried.

"Cameron. If you catch Meowth. We're not friends anymore…"

"Wh-What." Cameron looked as if Ash had just slapped him. He gaped at him open mouthed, an expression of betrayal on his face, little tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Ash… You can't mean that."

"I mean every word," Ash said. "It's Meowth or us."'

"Pikapi." Pikachu and Ashachu gaped at Ash surprised, neither having expected Ash to say anything like that. Hunter whimpered putting his paw over his mouth.

"Umm James. I think that's our cue to exit," Jessie said grabbing James by the wrist and pulling him away.

"But what about Meowth," said James.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Best let the twerps sort this out among themselves."

"You know what. Forget it," Meowth said coldly. Everybody stared at him.

"Meowth," questioned James

"Da twerps made it real clear he don't want me around," grunted Meowth. "So just forget it. I wouldn't be around a group of Pokémon who don't want me there. No gals worth dat much… Servine. I love you. But if you wanna be with me den come and join me. Or else stay with ya twerpy trainer. But I'm goin'."

He turned tail and walked off.

Servine stared at him wide eyed. "Meowth wait." She reached out put her paw on his shoulder to stop him leaving, but he brushed it off and continued without looking at her…

He gestured to Jessie and James. "C'mon guys. Let's go. I don't know why you thought this was a good idea in the first place."

[Pokémon]

 **A few hours later…**

The rest of the journey was unpleasant. Ash and Cameron bickered the whole journey, while Lucario, Pikachu, Ashachu and Hunter maintain an uncomfortable silence and Servine wandered gloomily behind the rest of the group

"Come on Ash," whined Cameron. "Can't you do like James said and let bygones be bygones. Meowth could have really changed."

"I don't care," said Ash. "I told you. I don't want him anywhere near me and Pikachu. Maybe you'd understand that if it was you're partner he'd been trying to steal for six years… And anyway. How can you be sure he's changed? That could all just have been an act to trick us… Just like it was in Nimbassa."

Cameron shook his head. "Nah. There's no way that was an act. You saw the way they were cuddling. Servine trusts Meowth. That's good enough for me."

"Well that's easy for you to say," snapped Ash, his voice getting louder and a little color rising in his cheeks. "It's Pikachu Team Rocket want not Lucario."

"Hey they've tried to steal my Pokémon too," Cameron protested. "You're not the only one who's seen their partner hurt by really bad guys. Lucario was stabbed remember. By that guy from the Summer Academy. And Lysandre tried to control him…"

Ash glared at him. "So what. It's not Lysandre or whoever it was at the summer camp that you want to let onto the team. It's Meowth. You know. The Pokémon who wants Pikachu."

"But he said he doesn't want Pikachu anymore… Can't you find it in you're heart to forgive him."

"No. I can't. And I'm not talking about this anymore." The tone in Ash's voice, made it clear to Cameron that the conversation was over.

Ashachu and Hunter looked sadly at their trainers and then at each other. "Wow. The're really falling out," whimpered Hunter. "

"I know," Ashachu said with a nod. "I've never seen dad act like this. Not to you're dad. They're normally really good friends. He must really hate that Meowth character." He bit his lip a horrible prospect occurring to him. "Hey Hunt. You don't think they'd break up. You know. Not want to travel together anymore."

Hunter felt cold by the prospect. 'If they separate that means I… I won't be with Ashachu anymore. No. That can't happen. I never want to be apart from Ashachu.'

"I-I hope not," he said sadly.

They continued in silence, neither trainer speaking to the other one, and the Pokémon not saying a word due to awkwardness. After a short while they reached the entrance to the Grande Valleé bridge, the great suspension bridge that crosses the valley.

"Well here we are," exclaimed Cameron, trying to break the silence. "Grande Valleé Bridge."

"We've crossed it before," said Ash. "It was where we met that sky trainer."

"Oh yeah," Cameron replied relieved Ash was talking normally again. "Those Team Flare guys attacked her…What Pokémon did she have again."

Ash shrugged. "Not sure. Talonflame I think... C'mon let's go."

They were about to step onto the bridge when suddenly a purple slimy snail creature slithered out of a nearby bush. Ash and Cameron's eyes both lit up at the sight of it.

"What's that Pokémon," Cameron exclaimed.

"No idea. Never seen one before," Ash replied holding up his Pokédex.

 **Sliggoo, the soft tissue Pokémon of the Dragon type and the evolved form of Goomy. It drives away opponents by excreting a sticky liquid that can dissolve anything. It's four horns are a high-performance radar system and its uses them to sense sound and smells. It's eyes devolved so it can't see anything.**

"So it's a dragon type," said Ash with a smile. "I'm catching it. Come on Pikachu."

Cameron glared at him. "Now way. I want a catch."

"I called it first," Ash replied stepping forward, Pikachu jumping off his shoulder. "Hey Sliggoo. I challenge you to a battle."

"But wait you don't have a plan."

Sliggoo looked up curiously at the sound of Ash's voice. "Sligg."

"Pikachu electro ball," Commanded Ash.

"Lucario aura sphere," Cameron said at the same time.

Lucario and Pikachu both shot forward but before they could use an attack Lucario tripped over Pikachu and the two tumbled in a heap.

"Pii.."

"Lu-car…"

"Sligg." Sliggoo made a sound that sounded like a snigger then sprayed them with a smelly green liquid. It then slithered away into the valley.

"Pikachu."

"Lucario."

Ash and Cameron both rushed to their partners side. Ash picked Pikachu up and Cameron helped Lucario to his feet.

"Pikachu," Ash said. "Are you okay." The poor mouse was covered in the thick green sticky sludge. It even covered his eyes.

"Pika," Pikachu replied.

"Awww. Here let me get this off." He took a napkin out of his pocket and tried to mop it up but it was too thick and sticky.

Cameron tried to wipe it off Lucario with a corner of his shirt"Ewe. What is this stuff," he exclaimed. "Ohhh. I'm so sorry Lucario."

Ash rounded on Cameron. "Cameron. That was you're fault," he shouted at him.

"Wh-What." Cameron looked at Ash perplexed.

"You told Lucario to disrupt Pikachu," Ash said accusingly. "That's why he tripped over."

"I-I didn't mean to," Cameron protested sounding hurt. He then glared at Ash and snapped back "And it was reckless of you to attack Sliggoo without a plan."

"I had a plan," Ash shouted. "I was going to weaken Sliggoo so I could capture it. You ruined it you idiot."

Cameron gasped. "Wh-what. Did you just call me…"

"Yeah I called you an idiot," said Ash angrily. "Because that's what you are sometimes."

"Pi Pikapi." Pikachu stood in front of Ash holding ups his paws. "Pikapi no. Calm down."

Ash was too angry to listen to him. He pointed his finger at Cameron and continued to shout. "You're forgetful. You've gotten us lost. You nearly walked off a cliff one time. Arceus you're so stupid that you didn't even realize you needed to register for the Pokémon league or that a full battled required six Pokémon."

"Ash…" Cameron was extremely shocked and hurt. He gaped at Ash open mouthed, tears forming his eyes. Then he lashed out. "Well. If I'm such an idiot then how come I'm a better trainer than."

"You are not," snarled Ash.

"I so am," said Cameron. "As I recall I beat you. Twice. Not only that but I beat you in the Unova league with only five Pokémon. I'd say that makes me better."

Ash scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Only because you're stupid Riolu evolved into a stupid Lucario."

"Hey," Cameron snapped his face flushing red with anger. Ash had gone too far. "You can insult me all you like. But you leave Lucario out of this Ash. He's done nothing to you. And at least he's stronger than you're overrated little rodent."

It looked like the end of Ash and Cameron's friendship. The two boys were staring daggers at each other, a mixture of anger, hurt and betrayal on their faces.

"Pikapi." Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder and put his paw on his face. At the same time Lucario touched Cameron on the arm.

"Lu-Lucario."

Ashachu and Hunter looked from one to another sad and confused, and Servine just stared at the ground.

After a minute Ash said, "You know what Cameron. Fuck you. I'm going. Come on Pikachu. Ashachu."

He turned around and begun to walk onto the bridge. Ashachu stood frozen on the spot as if not sure what to do.

"I said come on Ashachu."

Ashachu sighed, and gave Hunter a sad look. He could a sworn he saw a tear forming in the Riolu's eye. Then he trotted off after his trainer.

"W-wait. Ash are you really going," Cameron called after the three of them.

"Yep," Ash replied without looking back. "You and I aren't friends anymore."

"W-well that's fine," Cameron spluttered. "I don't want to be friends with you either…"

[Pokémon]

 **Back in the bar in Couriway Town…**

Jessie, James and Meowth were in the same bar in Couriway Town as they had been the day before yesterday. The three of them were sitting around a small table, a large bottle of Burbon, and three shot glasses sat on their table. They were the only three together.

The other patrons were all drinking alone. In the corner the band were playing songs that had been hits before Meowth had even hatched from his egg, very loudly. Meowth picked the bottle up and filled himself a glassful.

"So Meowth," Jessie said tentatively. "Are you really sure you want to give up on Servine like this."

"I ai'nt givn' up on 'er," Meowth replied staring into the brown liquid. "I just ain't doing t'ings her way anymore. If she wants to be with me den she can leave dat twerp and come live with me. If she'd rather stay with da twerp den fine. But I sure as da voidlands wasn't gonna stand there while the twerps decided whether or not I'm a good Pokémon. Or let Pikachoo insult me."

"Well be fair Meowth," said James. "We have been trying to steal Pikachu for six years. If I were Pikachu I probably wouldn't trust you either."

"I don't trust you now," added Jessie.

Meowth ignored her comment. He picked up his glass and downed it's contents in one gulp before replacing in on the table with a loud clink…

"Ya know somethin'," he exclaimed wiping his mouth with his paw. "Servine hasn't treated me right. She said she wanted to be with me, but that she didn't want to leave dat scatterbrain twerp. When I first suggested I could join da twerp she told me not ta 'cause de other Pokémon would reject me. She wants us to keep our love secret."

It was probably the alcohol but Meowth was suddenly feeling a deep sense of annoyance with both Servine and her trainer. He remembered back to when he'd come to see her in Anistar City…

 **Flashback**

" _But you shouldn't have come." Servine was now sounding stern, lowering the flowers and frowning. "It's daytime. If Cameron finds I'm missing he's gonna freak. And then everyone will start getting suspicious. We're supposed to be keeping this a secret remember."_

 _Supposed to be keeping this a secret! That was what Meowth and Servine had agreed when they'd started seeing each other. A secret relationship. Enemies by day, lovers by night. But Meowth didn't want that anymore. He was tired of the façade. Tired of not knowing when he would see Servine again. He wanted them to be permanent mates and have a life together._

" _Yeah I know," he said. "Don't worry. Spendin' years as a street cat taught me how to pick-pocket. None of da twer-I mean Cameron and his friends saw me."_

 _Servine wasn't convinced. "But what if he get's challenged to battle and chooses me or something. It's too risky. Besides I'm not really in the mood for a date right now."_

" _W-what." Meowth felt slightly hurt. "But…But to come and see ya I had to use one of my sick days. I've been walking for hours to get here. And now ya sayin' ya don't even want to see me."_

 **End of Flashback**

"So… What are you going to do now," asked James as Meowth downed another glass of burbon.

"Told ya," said Meowth. "If Servine want's to be with me she can come and tell me that herself. I'm done playin' secret lovers and I ani't suckin' up to dat twerp… Now come on." He stood up, swaying slightly as he did so. "Now come on. Let's go bag us a Pikachoo."

Jessie and James gave him confused look. "But. I thought you said you were giving up Team Rocket old chum," said James.

"Servine won't give up da twerp for me," Meowth replied. "So I'm not givin' you guys up. Now Come on. Let's do what we do best…"

[Pokémon]

 **Route 19…**

"Thank Arceus," exclaimed Cameron as he looked at the small pond they had arrived at. "Finally we can get this gunk of us." He undressed, pulling off his sticky T-shirt and shorts, leaving him only in his underwear and then slipped into the water. He gave a little shudder as his body adjusted to the coldness of the water.

"Oh Cameron," Lucario sighed giving his mate a coy smile as he slipped in after him. "It's not that cold."

"Easy for you to say," Cameron replied. "You've got fur."

"My furs not that thick," said Lucario. He took a breath and closed his eyes and submerged his entire body to get his fur wet. He then stood back up and started scrubbing Sliggoo's goo out of his fur.

"Grrr," he grunted. "That stuff went everywhere. It's really hard to clean off."

Cameron smirked. "I'll help you." He moved over behind his mate until his chest was pressing against Lucario's back and begun to rub at his fur.

"Man you aren't kidding," he said as he felt the great globs stuck in the fur. "What is this stuff. It's so sticky… Maybe the shampoo will help."

He got out of the water and went over to his bag and took out a silvery bottle and a sponge. "Here we go," he said as he got back in. "This should do it."

Cameron poured the contents of the bottle over Lucario's head and shoulders.

"Careful," Lucario growled closing his eyes. "You're getting in my eye."

"Oh stop being so fussy," Cameron replied. "And hold still." He rubbed the shampoo into the blue and white fur and to his surprise manage to clean out the goo. And also gave him an opportunity to feel his mate's muscular chest and body!

"Someone's enjoying themself," Lucario smirked as he felt something press against his leg. He slipped his paw into Cameron's boxers.

"Lu-Lucario," Cameron said with a blush. "Not here."

The aura Pokémon gave him a sly smile. "You're thinking it to."

"Yeah. But Hunter and Servine are watching…" Hunter was sitting by the edge of the water and Servine had perched herself on a large bounder.

"Suppose you're right," Lucario sighed taking his paw out of Cameron's boxers.

Cameron then noticed something. "Hey… Lucario. Is it just me or does Hunter look really sad."

Lucario looked up at his pup for a moment then sighed and said, "Of course Hunter's sad. He misses Ashachu."

"Ohhh." Cameron suddenly felt guilty.

Hunter was in pain. When Ashachu had walked away with Ash it had felt like he taken a piece of his heart with him. And now there was an empty hole deep inside him.

"I-I can't believe it," Hunter muttered to himself as he stared at his reflection in the pond. "I might n-never get to see Lightning butt again. I didn't even get to say goodbye properly." He sniffled and felt hot tears well up in his eyes and run down his muzzle.

"I-I'm crying." He wiped his eye with his paw. "R-Riolu's don't cry. Why am I crying."

He closed his eyes to stop anyone from seeing that he was crying. In his mind he started to see memories of him and Ashachu, playing together, laughing, just being with each other. He remember Ashachu comforting him when he'd been scared and alone in the dark. It made him feel warm and tingly inside and this tail twitched. Then he saw an image of himself and Ashachu kissing as they held each other in their arms….

His eyes snapped open. "Wh-what. Where did that come from?" He stared into the pond confused. "Am I… Attracted to Lighting butt?"

"Hunter and Ashachu have a really strong bond," Lucario explained to Cameron. "You and Ash kind of took that away from them when you fell out and parted ways. I think you may have broken Hunter's heart. Hunter…" He whispered something in Cameron's ear.

Cameron bit his lip. "Oh. Poor Hunter." He looked sad for a moment but then he said, "well it's too bad because Ash and I aren't friends anymore."

Lucario sighed. "You and I both know that's not true. You miss him. Deep inside you're heart you regret the fight and wish you could take back what you said."

Cameron snorted and folded his arms. "I do not. Besides Ash started it. He never should have said those things about you."

"You said some terrible things to Ash as well," said Lucario. "And about Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon. What you said about being a better trainer was cruel and unnecessary. And not true."

Cameron's face fell. A hot feeling of shame begun to burn in his chest. "I suppose you're right," he sighed. "But it's too late for me to do anything about it now."

Lucario scowled. "What are you talking about. Of course it isn't. You could apologize and make up."

"I suppose," Cameron said uncertainly. "But Ash walked off. How would we find him again."

Lucario rolled his eyes. "You know where he's going silly. Catch him up on the road to the Pokémon league." He sighed and added, "I know what you're thinking. You're worried that it'll be awkward to face him again after what the two of you said to each other. But if don't apologize you'll regret it later on. I know you will."

Cameron felt his face grow hot and he looked away from Lucario trying to avoid meeting his eyes. "Yeah… I know but…"

"Don't make excuse," Lucario said assertively taking Cameron by surprise. "I know my mate is better than that…"

 **Route 19 – the other side of the Grande Valleé Bridge…**

"Oshawott," Ash said. "Do you think you could get that goo off Pikachu with water gun."

Oshawott took a look a Pikachu, his head and shoulders covered in Sliggoo smiled then looked up at Ash and nodded. A wide grin on his face. "Yep."

Pikachu eyed the the grin on his face wearily. "Ash… Are you sure about this."

" "Do you have any better ideas," asked Ash.

Pikachu sighed and shook his head. "No.. But."

"Well then. Turn around and close your eyes. Unless you want to stay dirty."

Pikachu sighed again then did what he was told.

"Alright Oshawott. Water gun," Ash ordered.

"Osha. Wottt." Oshawott blasted a jet of water at Pikachu's back. The jet hit him with the force of a bullet. It knocked him off his feet and threw him face first into the mud.

"Piikaa…"

Ash groaned. " Oshawott. I meant do it gently. You okay Pikachu."

Ashachu snorted with laughter.

"I-I'm fine," Pikachu grunted pushing himself to his paws. He glared at Oshawott.

"Sorry pal," Oshawott said Mareepishly. "I didn't mean to do that… But. At least you're clean now."

Pikachu looked down at his yellow fur and touched his ears. The goo was thankfully gone. "Thanks," he muttered a little sarcastically scowling at Oshawott.

Ash smirked at him. "Oh Come on Pikachu it wasn't that bad. You more dramatic than Cam." He stopped mid-sentence. The grin vanished from his face to be replaced by a stony expression.

"Osha." Oshawott tilted his head curiously at Ash. It only just dawned on him that the four of them were alone. Cameron, Lucario and Hunter weren't here. He looked at Pikachu. "What's going on where's Cameron And Lucario?"

"They fell out," said Pikachu pointing at Ash.

Oshawott's eyes widened. "Ohh…"

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder. Everybody looked up. The sky was growing darker.

"Looks like it's gonna rain," said Ash. "C'mon guys. We should get going."

 **Back with Cameron on the other side of the valley…**

"Aww man. It's raining," Cameron groaned as he felt the first droplets of water hit is bare shoulders. He and Lucario had climbed out of the pond and dried themselves off. "I just put on my last clean pair of shorts."

Lucario looked up at the sky. "Looks like it's going to be a downpour too."

Hunter felt a raindrop hit his nose but didn't look up. 'Good,' he thought sadly. 'If I get wet nobody will be able to see the tear marks in my fur.' He sniffled.

Servine made an irritated 'Tch,' sound. The rain meant she wouldn't be able to absorb sunlight. Still she remained perched on the rock as like Hunter, she was feeling too sad to do anything else and she didn't feel like talking with the others.

"Hey Hunter. Is everything okay." Cameron had been about to slip his shirt on when he noticed Hunter's sniffle. He dropped the garment and went over to the crying Riolu putting his hand on his shoulder.

Hunter looked up, his eyes swimming with tears. "Err.. Of course," He said blinking several times to clear them. "I-I'm not crying…"

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Really."

Hunter shook his head. "No."

Cameron sat down beside him and put his arm around his Riolu. "You miss Ashachu don't you."

Hunter nodded. "H-he's my best friend," Hunter moaned sadly. "He's always been by my side. And now I'm never going to see him again am I. Or Sniveon. Or any of my friends."

Cameron wasn't sure what to say so he stayed silent. Unfortunately Hunter took this as an affirmation and burst into sobs. "I knew it," he wailed burying his face in Cameron's chest. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. Or to any of them."

"I'm sorry," Cameron said hugging Hunter.

"It's not fair," Hunter cried. "Why does you and Ash having a stupid fight mean I shouldn't be able to see my best friend again."

"I-It's complicated," Cameron said tentatively as that hot feeling of shame and guilt returned. "Ash and I… Have some differences that."

"No. You had a stupid fight," Hunter declared a little angrily suddenly pushing Cameron away. Cameron fell backwards then looked up in alarm to the see Hunter glaring at him. "Neither of you meant any of the things you said. You just forgot about you're friendship when you started feeling angry."

'Great,' Cameron thought. 'I'm getting told off by my pup too. And he's right.' He looked at Lucario hoping he would say something. But the aura Pokémon was staring at something in distance that Cameron couldn't see.

"Why can't you go and say you're sorry," Hunter shouted. "You'd tell me to do that if I'd ever said the sort of mean things you said to Ash to another Pokémon. Then I'll be able to see my friends again."

"I-It's not that simple," Cameron protested feebly.

"Yes it is," Hunter all but growled. "It's very simple. When you're mean to someone you tell them that you're sorry and you make an effort never to be mean to them again. That's what you and dad taught me isn't it. So…."

"HUNTER. SERVINE. CAMERON. GET DOWN." Lucario suddenly tackled both Hunter and Cameron and pushed them to the ground behind the Rock and held them down.

"Lucario," Cameron exclaimed. "What's the big idea."

"Shhh." Lucario hissed. "Someone's coming."

As soon as Lucario had said that Cameron heard the sound of an engine drawing closer. He peered out from behind the rock and saw something large coming towards them. It looked like an enormous robotic Meowth.

"What's that?"

"I don't know," whispered Lucario. "But I can sense dark auras and evil thoughts coming from inside."

Hunter gave a low growl and Servine hissed like angrily.

Cameron noticed the a R painted on the Meowth Bot's chest. "An R… Wait. Isn't that Team Rocket's symbol"

"Another one of their machines," muttered Lucario. "You know what that means."

Cameron swallowed. "Th-they must be trying to get Pikachu again."

Servine glared at the machine. "H-he lied to me," she hissed. "He really was pretending so he could get at Pikachu… That's why he walked off when Ash wouldn't accept him."

The machine moved past disappearing into the rain. Once it had gone Cameron stood up and looked at Lucario, his face gone pale. "We gotta find Ash," he cried.

 **Ash – a few hours later…**

Ash wasn't far from Snowbelle city and on a good day could easily have reached the city gate before sunset. However it was now raining so heavily that he had chosen to make camp for the night, despite it still being early in the afternoon.

Ash pitched his tent, while his Pokémon; Pikachu, Ashachu, Oshawott, Hikari, Snivy, Sylveon, Sniveon, Axew, Zorua, Flygon and Mienfoo sat huddled together under a large leaf being held up by Minefoo, trying to stay dry.

Only Buizel seemed content with the whether, sitting in a puddle and happily soaking up the rain the way Snivy liked to soak up the sun.

Ash positioned the last pole of his tent then looked up at the Sky. "Man," he groaned. "It's really coming down." His clothes were soaked through to his skin and he was starting to shiver. "I sure hope Cameron's not caught in this."

He was surprised as his thoughts turned to the friend he had only a few hours ago declared he didn't want to be friends with. But it was hard to stay mad now when he thought of Cameron and Lucario, desperately trying to pitch a tent somewhere or else sheltering in a cave or beneath a tree.

Ash gave a great sigh and tried to put Cameron out of his mind. "Meh… I'm sure he can take care of himself. He's got Lucario and his Pokémon with him." He opened his bag and took out a set of silver bowl and a box of Pokémon food. However as soon as he had filled the first two, the rain made the food go wet and soggy. He looked up at his Pokémon and saw Oshawott wrinkle his nose.

"Oh come on guys," he groaned. "It's just a little damp. It's still good." He looked down at the bowl again and saw that it food inside it had turned to sludge that was starting to run over the sides of the bowl. A pungent aroma arose from it.

"Fine," Ash sighed. "I'll feed you later." He tipped the contents of the bowl out and put it and the Pokéchow back in his bag. "Come on. Let's get out of the rain."

He pulled his Pokéballs off his belt and started returning everyone except Pikachu, Ashachu, Oshawott, Hikari, Sniveon and Sylveon, the six of whom ran into the tent rigorously shaking out their sopping fur. "Phew," Hikari sighed. "I'm glad we're out of that. I really hate the rain."

"You ready Buizel?"

"Bui Bui." Buizel shook his head as Ash held out his Pokéball to him intent on enjoying the wet weather as much as he could.

"Suit yourself." Ash shrugged before picking up his bag and slipping inside the tent.

It was a little cramped inside with himself and the other six Pokémon. Once inside he pulled off his wet clothing, stripping down to his boxers and then lay down with his head resting against his bag. Pikachu clambered onto his chest and curled up while the others lay down all around him.

"I sure hope this rain stops soon," Ash muttered watching the rain drops splatter on the canvas above him. "Hey buddy." He hugged Pikachu a little closer to him, putting one hand on his back and using the other to scratch the mouse in his favorite place, his ears.

"Pikapi," Pikachu cooed half closing his eyes lazily, enjoying the feeling. He watched as the tent begun to fill with mist from the heat coming from their bodies evaporating the water in the Pokémon's fur.

"Hey dad," said Ashachu. "Now that you and Cameron aren't friends anymore… Does that mean I won't be able to see Hunter again."

Ash sat up so quickly he dislodged Pikachu. Ashachu's questions, and the sadness in his voice had hit Ash like a punch to the chest. He looked at his kit, who looked back at him with pleading brown eyes.

"Yeah," Sniveon added. "Are we really never going to see him again. I kinda miss the little guy."

"Pika Pikaka." Pikachu patted Ashachu on the back with his paw and Sylveon rubbed Sniveon's head.

"What happened between Ash and Cameron," Hikari whispered to Oshawott.

"I think they had a fight," Oshawott replied. "At least that's what Pikachu said."

"Oh," Hikari mumbled. "I was wondering…."

Forcing himself to look directly into Ashachu's watery eyes, Ash said, "Well. Umm… You see. Cameron and I have… Differences that we need to work out. And we need to spend some time apart. So it could be a while before you see Hunter again. But… Hunter will always be with you in your heart and…"

He trailed off as he saw Ashachu's ears and tail droop sadly. It was a bad explanation and he knew it. Pikachu frowned at him.

Ashachu gave a sad sigh of "Piikaaa." A single tear fell from his eye. Sniveon put her arm around him and Pikachu rubbed his head with his tail.

Ash felt a little ashamed of himself and wondered is he should have promised Ashachu that he would go and make things right with Cameron. He knew deep in his heart that it was the right thing to do. And not just for Ashachu, Sniveon and Hunter.

Cameron was his friend and he missed him. He wasn't really angry with him. But he still wasn't happy with the things that Cameron had said to him and wasn't ready to forgive him yet. He lay back down with his head against his backpack, listening to the rain.

Then suddenly he heard a scream from outside. "Bui. BUI BUI BUI…"

Everyone suddenly became alert sitting and standing up looking at each other in alarm. Ash looked at Pikachu and the two said together "Oh no. That's Buizel."

They scrambled out of the tent. Outside the rain was coming down harder than ever. Large cold droplets stung Ash's bare torso. Buizel was being held by his tail by a giant Meowth shaped machined. He struggled to free himself crying out in pain.

"Buiiii…"

"We-what in the voidlands is that," Ash exclaimed gaping at the machine.

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu pointing at the large R painted on it.

Ash took a brave step towards and shouted "Hey. Just what do you think you're doing to my Buizel." Pikachu, Sylveon, Oshawott and Sniveon all gave growls of support taking, while Hikari hid behind Oshawott looking fearful and Ashachu scrambled onto Ash's shoulder.

"BUI BUI." Buizel cried looking relieved to see Ash.

"Alright Pikachu and Sylveon," said Ash. "Use Thunderbolt and fairy wind."

Sylveon waived her feelers and Pikachu sparked but before either could unleash their attacks the Meowth-bot opened a hatch on the top of it's head and a flashing radar dish rose out. At once blue force fields formed around Ash, Pikachu, Ashachu, Sylveon, Sniveon, Oshawott and Hikari, like a cage. Fairy Wind and Thunderbolt hit it but made no impact.

A sarcastic voice issued from out the the machine. "Hehe. Sorry Pikachoo. But I'm afraid your little t'underbolt isn't gonna cut it."

The head of the Meowth-bot opened. Inside were Jessie, James and Meowth sitting at control panels.

Ash glared at them. "Team Rocket… Ugh… I knew all that stuff with Meowth and Servine was fake. What happened to quitting Team Rocket."

Jessie laughed. "Prepare for trouble, we changed our minds."

"You rejected Meowth's offer, so kiss my behind," James said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To Unite all People within our Nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach out the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth dat's right."

"Wobbbufett."

"Brax Braxien."

"Noibat."

Wobbufett, Braxien and Noibat let themselves out the of their Pokéballs to complete the motto.

"I knew you hadn't changed Meowth," Ash screeched. "You may have fooled Cameron and Servine, but I knew you were lying." He punched the laser cage hard with his fist. It was like hitting a brick wall. His hand throbbed in pain.

"Be careful twerp," Jessie giggled. "These laser cages are Dr. Zager's invention. They're powerful enough to stop a charging Ryhorn."

"A scrawny child like you has not chance," added James.

"How could you do this Meowth," Pikachu screamed angrily, sparks emitting from his cheeks. "Servine really loved you. I saw in her eyes. She was in love with you. And you just used her to get at me. And when it didn't work you ran off and came up with another plan. Is there anything you won't to get at me. How bad can you three get."

Meowth scowled at him. "You know nuttin' you dirty yellow rat. I do so love Servine. I loved her so much I was willin' to give up my life with da only people who've ever given a dam about me to be with 'er. But then when I saw how much you and dat Twerp hated me. And how Servine did nuttin' I decided dat, if Servine wasn't prepared to give up her trainer for den why should I give up mine for her."

"Well said old chum," James said. "Now. Time to extract one Pikachu." He pressed a button on the controls before him and the top of the Meowth-bot closed hiding the trio from view once again. The machine begun to roll towards the cage…

"BUI Buii." Buizel, still hanging from one of it's claws cried out again.

"Buizel," Ash whispered. "No…" He felt helpless trapped inside the cage. There was nothing he could do. His Pokémon's attacks weren't strong enough to break the forcefield. His other Pokéballs were clipped to his belt still inside the tent.

"Pika…" Pikachu took a few steps backward, suddenly becoming fearful. His breath quickened and beads of sweat appeared in his fur. Hikari put both arms around Oshawott and burried his face in the Otter's shoulder. Sylveon wrapped her feelers around Sniveon and licked the top of her head. Ashachu pressed himself close to Ash's head, trembling badly.

"Servine. Use leaf blade."

Suddenly, a spinning green creature came cartwheeling through the the air from behind the Meowth-bot. It struck the side of the Machine cutting the hand holding Buizel clean off.

Buizel collapsed to the ground in a heap with a faint cry of "Bui."

Servine landed lightly on her paws beside. She smiled smugly with a "Servine Ser…"

"S-S-Servine," Buizel gasped as he forced himself to his feet.

"Servine," muttered Ash surprised. "But then…

"ASH…"

Cameron, Lucario and Hunter came running out of the rain. Cameron was dressed only in his short, naked from the waste up and he was missing his headband. His hair that normally stood up was sopping wet and plastered to his face.

"Ashachu," Hunter cried as he spotted Ashachu. "Sniveon."

"Hunter." Ashachu jumped off Ashachu shoulder and started beating the forcefield with his paw. "HUNTERRRR."

A series of confused voices issued from inside the Meowth-bot.

"What. Where did the Scatterbrain twerp come from," said Jessie. "Why didn't either of you two notice he wasn't there."

"I dunno," James replied. "I wasn't thinking about it."

"Ash," Cameron said again running up to the cage Lucario and Hunter beside him. "Pikachu. Ashachu. Are you guys alright."

"No," said Ash. "We're stuck in here."

Cameron nodded. "Hang on I'll get you out. Lucario."

"NO," Ash shouted. "The cage resists attacks. You need to stop that." He pointed at the Meowth-bot.

Hunter put his paw on the forcefield. "Ashachu. Don't worry we'll get you out."

"Pika." Ashachu moved his paw so it was in the same spot as Hunter's.

Cameron, Lucario and Servine turned to face Team Rocket's Machine. "Alright Servine. Leech seed."

"Ser.." Servine flicked her tail lobbying a bunch of seeds at the machine. They landed at it's tracks and spouted into vines that grew up the sides of the machine ensnaring it. It begun to emit electric sparks.

"Arghg. No," James squealed. "Those seeds are trying to leech energy from us. It's messing up the electrics. If we don't do something it'll blow."

Jessie snarled in anger. "Well. Don't just sit there squealing like a Tepig. Do something about it."

"There's only one thing I can do. I have to shut the whole thing down." There was the sound off an electronic hum, and the Meowth-bot went still, it's arms falling out the ground. The Sparks disappeared. The laser cages surrounding Ash disappeared.

"Cameron."

"Ash."

As soon as Ash was free, he and Cameron hugged each other, the fight from earlier forgotten. Pikachu ran up to Lucario and the two did a hi-paw in the air, Pikachu jumping to reach.

"Pika."

"Lu-Lucarr."

"Ashachu. Oh Ashachu I missed you." Hunter grabbed hold of Ashachu and pulled him into a tight Beartic hug holding him close.

"I missed you two buddy," Ashachu said back giving him an affectionate nuzzle.

Hunter was so overcome with Joy he thought his heart would burst. He rubbed Ashachu's back loving the feel of his friend's soft warm body pressed against his, breathing deeply to inhale his scent. He closed his eyes. 'I never want to be apart from you again.'

"Hey. Where's my hug?" Hunter opened his eyes and saw Sniveon smirking at him.

He let go of Ashachu and hugged her as well. "Hehe. Yeah I missed you too."

"I was talking to him," Sniveon said but hugging him back all the same.

"Hey Twerps. This is not over yet." The top of the Meowth-bot was pushed open revealing an angry Jessie, James, Meowth and Braxien inside.

"This machine cost us nearly all our remaining funds," said James. "So we aren't leaving here with a Pikachu. Noibat hit them with supersonic."

"Noi Noibat." The baby bat fluttered off his shoulder and above their heads. It opened it's mouth and emitted and ears-sitting screech.

Everyone cried and put their hands/paws over their ears. "Arghh. Make it stop," cried Hunter.

"That things got a pair of lungs on it," groaned Cameron. "Lucario shut it up."

"Lu." Lucario crouched and aimed an aura sphere at Noibat. Noibat managed to dodge but stopped it's screech.

"Quickly now's you're change Braxien," said Jessie. "Flamethrower."

Braxien leapt from the machine and pulled his fire wand out of his tail. He pointed it at Lucario, shooting a crimson jet of flame at the aura Pokémon.

"Lucario dodge."

Lucairo jumped avoiding the attack. However the Flames curved to the side and struck Servine, knocking her to the floor.

"Servine." Cameron gasped and dropped to the ground by her side putting his hand on her shoulder. "Servine are you okay."

"Ser." Servine raised her head and looked into his eyes. And then it happened…

Her body glowed with a mystic energy and begun to grow, becoming longer and wider. The paws and feet disappeared.

"Ohhh." Cameron stepped backwards looking at her in disbelief. "Is she…"

"Evolving," said Ash. "Yep."

The mystic energy disappeared leaving behind an enormous green and white Serpentine creature. "Serpieror…"

"Wow… Servine evolved." Cameron reached into his and took out his Pokédex.

 **Serperior, the Regal Pokémon and the evolved form of Servine. Serperior's glare can halt its opponent's movement. It increases the solar energy it absorbs.**

"Haha.. That's so cool." He punched the air in triumph. "I got a Serperior."

Meowth stared at the Pokémon that had been his Servine in disbelief. "S-S-Servine… You evolved." His stomach turned over. Serperior was no longer cute and she had lost her attractive feminine features. She was now huge, over three meters long, with a formidable intimidating figure. In an instant he realized he was no longer attracted to her.

"Serperior." Serperior let out an impressive growl and glared at Braxien. She raised her tail, and it begun to glow.

Braxien's eye widened in fear. He stood rooted to the spot as Serperior swung her tail, striking him in the chest. "Brax…" Braxien gasped as he was thrown off his paws and sent flying hard into the chest of the Meowth-bot. The metal buckled from the force of impact.

Jessie bit her lip and looked over the edge. "Braxien. Are you." Braxien was lying still with swirls over his eyes. He slid down the front of the machine and dropped into a heap on the ground.

Ash gave a low whistle. "Wow. That's some power."

"Yes." Cameron exclaimed. "That was awesome Servine. I mean Serperior. Now let's send them packing."

Serperior reared herself up and opened her mouth. An golden energy sphere begun to form growing bigger and bigger.

"That's hyper beam," Ash exclaimed.

"Eepp." James Squealed and threw his arms around Jessie. Noibat fluttered down onto his shoulder.

"Meowth," Jessie hissed at the scratch cat. "Do something."

Meowth stared at her. "What…"

"I dunno. She's you're girlfriend," Jessie snapped. "Talk her out of it. Tell her…"

Before Jessie could finish Serperior fired Hyperbeam striking the Meowth-bot just above it's tracks. The machine exploded, sending Team Rocket and their Pokémon flying into the air and disappearing into the black.

Everybody cheered and Cameron ran up to Serperior and threw his arms around her. "Great job Ser, Serperior. You evolved and you learned Hyperbeam. You're amazing."

"Serperior." Serperior raised her tail and put it around Cameron's shoulder, hugging him back. "Thanks Cameron. I couldn't have done it without you."

He let go and looked tentatively up at her. "So… You and Meowth?"

Serperior shook his head. "It's over. Meowth's right. I can't be with him and with you. So I choose you."

Lucario patted Serperior on the back and said "Congratulations." He then looked at Cameron and muttered to him, "Now Cameron. Don't you have something to say to Ash."

Cameron blushed a little but nodded. He turned around and forced himself to look Ash directly in the face. He took a deep breath and said, "Ash… I'm really really really sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have. Have said I was a better trainer. It was mean and it wasn't true. You're one of the strongest, kindest trainers I know. And I should have realized why you didn't want Meowth with us. You were right. I would feel exactly the same way if I were in you're position. I-I-I." He looked at Pikachu. "I'm sorry to you two Pikachu. What I said insulted you to. Will you… Forgive me."

It was as if the last few hours hadn't never happened. Ash grinned at Cameron broadly and said, "Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry I called you a moron and I called Lucario stupid. Friends."

"Definitely," Cameron exclaimed. "Friends until the end." He ran forward and he had Ash hugged each other tightly for a second time.

Pikachu and Lucario exchange knowing glances that seemed to say 'Humans!'

"Awww… That's so sweet," said Ashachu taking hold of both Hunter and Sniveon's paws. "Hey Hunter. Sniveon. We'll always be like that won't we. Friends forever."

Hunter looked at him and nodded, a huge smiled on his face. "You got it lighting butt. Friends forever."

"Friends forever," agreed Sniveon.

Hunter was overjoyed. 'Hehe… Everything worked out alright. Thank Arceus. Team Rocketship are gone. My dad and Ashachu's dad a friends again and best of all I get to stay with Ashachu.' He squeezed Ashachu's paw tightly, never wanting to let go.

 **A/N: And so ends Meowth x Servine. They'll probably be some conversations between the two in a later chapter but the relationship is over. I enjoyed writing about their secret relationship – Maybe Meowth will have another affair later on. Now I've had a comment hoping I can be quicker to update next time. I know there has been a bit of a delay on updating this chapter so apologies for that. What's happened was essentially this chapter was not meant to follow Meeting on Grande Valleé Way. I actually wrote the next two chapters before I wrote this one, but I noticed too much of a gap between the previous chapter and the next that needed filling. The next chapters turn towards the Kalos league. I would love to hear from readers their preferences for the league, particularly as to who they would like to see Ash battle, win to, loose to ect. I've put a poll up giving a few options. So far Ash winning is the popular option.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Still learning about love

**Chapter 10 – I'm Still Learning about Love**

 _I know a lot about seduction. We go a long way Back. I learned some things about deception. I wish I never head. So if you really care. Take is easy baby. If I'm running scared. It's only natural._

 _I'm still learning about love, after all these years. Guess you never know enough after all these tears. I'm still leaning about love…_ **Rita Coolidge**

 **Route 19 – Kalos Region…**

Hunter woke up with a start. He was panting; his fur was matted with sweat and felt a strange tension in his body. He lay in the semi-darkness of the tent reflecting on the dream he's been having. It had been so vivid. In it he and Ashachu had been…mating.

Ashachu had crouched on all fours in front of him with his lighting tail hiked allowing Hunter to enter him. Hunter remembered the feeling of the mouse's tight tailhole gripping his Riolu-hood as he pounded him and the feel of his soft fur beneath the pads on Hunter's paws as the Riolu caressed his body.

The dream had left Hunter feeling extremely needy. His Riolu-hood was sticking up erect from between his legs desperate to finish what's its dream counterpart had started. But the need was more than physical. Hunter yet again felt that deep yearning in his heart for his best friend.

He sighed and glanced down at his erection. "What's happening to me," he murmured. "Why do I feel this way… Oh well. I'd better deal with this before anyone wakes up." He looked around the tent. Cameron and Lucario were lying in a sleeping bag next to him deeply asleep their bodies intertwined. Serperior coiled up beside them.

Hunter spat on his paw and begun to work his shaft, his mind focused entirely on Ashachu. After a few minutes he felt it. Ecstasy flooded his body as he orgasmed, covering his blue fur with his Riolu-seed. He was forced to bite his lip to stop a yelp escape him and wake everyone. He lay back and closed his eyes, panting as the pleasure faded from his body and his member softened.

Unfortunately he'd now left himself in quite a mess. "I-I'd better clean this up," he muttered as he opened his eyes and saw the splotches of white against the blue. Gently he got his feet and slipped out of the tent through the hole Meowth had made in it the previous night. Cameron had patched it up with duct tape but it was still loose enough to open without making a sound.

The group was camped on route 19, the Grande Vallée Way, which ran through a great valley in the South East of the Kalos Region. The opening of the Kalos League was only a few days away now and provided they were able to get through Snowbelle City and Route 21 safely Ash and Cameron would arrive in time to register.

It had been raining earlier in the night, but had stopped now. Hunter felt the grass soft and wet beneath his paws and the air was cool and moist to breath in. They weren't camped anywhere near a spring or river but thanks to the rain there was a large puddle near the tent with enough water in it for Hunter to clean up. He wet his paws and rubbed the white sticky mess out of his fur.

"Phew," he sighed. "That's better." He then took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. It was completely black. The moon and the stars obscured by dark raincloud. He then asked himself the question that had been troubling him ever since he'd woken up after the fight with Entei.

"What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way about Lightning Butt? Sure he's my best friend and all. But I've never felt this this for him before. I've never thought about kissing him. I've never wanted to…" He thought about the dream and a shiver ran down his spine.

 **The next morning…**

The next day dawned cold, grey and drizzly. Ash, Cameron and their Pokémon were up early and after a quick breakfast on the road again heading west to Snowbelle City, Route 21 and the Pokémon League.

The road was wet and muddy. After only about 20 minutes of walking the three humans shoes and pants as well as Hunter and Lucario's fur were covered in splashes of mud and dirt. Hunter didn't mind this though.

In fact he would like to have run ahead and jumped and splashed around in the puddles with Ashachu. But the young mouse had chosen to hitch a ride on Ash's shoulder with Pikachu, pressing close to Ash's head where it was warmer.

Hunter caught himself shooting glanced at him as if memorised by him, noticing more than usual little things about him; The way his ears and tail would twitch cutely, his fur shinning in the weak sunlight that managed to penetrate the band of rainclouds.

"Hey Hunter," Cameron said making Hunter almost jump with surprise.

"Huh…What."

"Is everything alright this morning?" Cameron asked frowningly concernedly at his Riolu. "You've been very quite. Normally you and Ashachu would be chasing each other up the road jumping in every puddle."

"Lu-Carrr." Lucario made a sound somewhere between a concerned whine and a laugh. Trace of a knowing smile crossed his muzzle.

"Oh," Hunter said taken aback not sure how to reply. Part of him wanted to tell Cameron and Lucario how he felt. They were his parents he trusted them completely. But he didn't know what the right words were and he definitely didn't want to say anything about his dream with Ashachu listening.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered. "Nothings wrong at all I'm just…Tired." He made a fake yawn raising his paw to his mouth. "I didn't sleep much last night…The…Gliscor were really noisy."

Cameron frowned suspiciously. "I didn't hear any Gliscor."

"You were asleep," said Hunter. "You slept right through them."

"…I must have…Did you hear anything Lucario…"

The grin on Lucario's face widened. Hunter had a feeling the aura Pokémon knew exactly how he was feeling. He could read emotion and aura after all. And whatever Hunter was feeling must have been written all over his aura like a billboard in Castelia City. Maybe he could help Hunter work out what his feelings and dreams meant.

"No," Lucario said to Cameron. "But I've learnt to block noise out when I sleep."

It took a surprisingly short time for the group to reach the gate to Snowbelle City. Unfortunately though they weren't able to get there before the rain returned, and so Ash, Cameron, Pikachu, Ashachu and Hunter were drenched and shivering when they arrived.

As they approached the City Gate, two soldiers in yellow Pokémon Nation Military Uniforms and their Pokémon, a Bisharp and Aggron greeted them.

"Halt," said one of the soldiers, a tall muscular dark haired man in a deep commanding voice. "Who goes there…"

"Ummm…" Ash had no idea what to say not having been expecting anything like this. He glanced nervously at Cameron. He as confused and nervous as he was. On his shoulder Pikachu Ashachu tensed themselves.

"Pika…" Pikachu let out a soft growl as if to show the two larger Pokémon he wasn't intimidated, his tail sticking up in their. Ashachu however buried his face in Ash's hair fearfully, dropping his tail and gripping Ash's shoulder tightly.

"Pi-pik…"

"What's this about," demanded Cameron a tone of accusation in his voice. "The army doesn't normally guard cities. What's going on."

"Pokémon league," the solider explained. "Trainers and spectators have been pouring in through here and Santalune City on their way to the League for the past 24 hours now from every fucking part of the fucking region."

"And with them comes all manner of different Pokémon," said the other solider, another male with brown hair, slightly shorter than the other. "Some of them are really powerful. Makes them attractive to Pokémon thieves, and villains like Team Rocket and Cipher. Treasonist scum."

"That and the damned torch is coming through here this afternoon. So we need to check you're trainers ID," said the dark hair solider. He held out his hand. "Hand over you're Pokédexes…Now. Hand 'em over."

Ash and Cameron each took out their Pokédexes and handed them to the solider. The Solider then took out a small scanning device from his pocket and scanned each Pokédex with it then held it up to his eye to read the information off a small screen on the back.

"So… You're Ash Ketchum, 16 years old, hometown Pallet. And you're Cameron Kotetsu, 15 from Aspertia City. And you're both competing in the Kalos League?"

The two them each nodded and replied "yep" and "That's right," as the solider said their names and home towns.

"Good. Well. That all seems to be in order. You may pass. Here are you Pokédexes back." He held out the two devices out so the two trainers could take them.

"Thanks," Ash said gruffly taking his back.

"Best of luck to you." The two soldiers and their Pokémon stood aside to allow them to enter the Gate building.

A few seconds later they were making their ways through the Snowbelle City. The city was as it had been on the previous two occasions Ash's and Pikachu had visited. It's streets and houses all covered in snow.

It was bitterly cold. Although it wasn't raining the city as it had been on route 19, a cold wind was blowing in from the north, the impact of which was made worse by everyone's wet clothes and fur.

Pikachu and Ashachu started to shiver and Hunter hugged himself for warmth. Lucario didn't show any signs of being affected by the cold however, not because he wasn't feeling it but because he had the discipline to stop himself shivering.

"Brrrr…Where did all this snow come from," complained Cameron through chattering teeth. He glanced back at the gate. "It wasn't snowing out there."

"A-apparently it's the cold air from the Pokémon Gym," Ash replied. "Th-that's what W-Wulfric said last time we were here remember…Come on. Let's get to the Pokémon Centre."

 **Meanwhile…**

Since we last left Team Rocket's Jessie, James, Meowth, Braxien and Noibat they were being "blasted off" by Hirosaki's Lustre Purge from the back of the Orrient express. Now they were huddled together at the bottom of the Grande Vallee, waste deep in swamp water and getting drenched by rain.

It wasn't a pleasant place to be but they needed somewhere out of the way so they could call headquarters. And down here in the mud and the rain there were no other trainers or Pokémon about.

Meowth pressed a button on the screen of James's Tablet computer. The message PLEASE STAND BY flashed on the screen to be followed a moment later by the bored face of Derek, the large, untidy agent at headquarters Jessie and James now had to report to.

"Ugh…Not you losers again," Derek groaned at the sight of five of them. "What is it now."

"Hey. That's not way to speak to Team Rocket's top Kalos operatives," Jessie snapped.

"Mind your manners," said James irritably.

"Yeah bud," Meowth growled. "If you said dat to my face I'd cut you a new mouth." He showed and extended claw to the camera. "Looks like you've got enough chins to put em above."

Derek rolled his eyes and helped himself to some chip from a large open packet on the desk. His workstation seemed to have gotten even messier since the last time they had contacted him. The amount of paper and stray pens had increased and there was now a mounting pile of empty soda pop cans, chip packets and candy bar wrapping and what looked like a rotting sandwich piled on the left hand side of the desk.

"Whatever. Look I'm a busy guy. I don't have time to listen to ya whining. So either tell me what you losers want or beat it."

"We need some specialist supplies," Jessie said with a sigh.

Derek stared at her blankly. "What. How can you possibly need more supplies. I just advanced you a check for over 3000 Poké. Don't tell me you've spent it already."

"No," Jessie lied. The money Derek was referring to had in fact been spent on the Gyarados bot that had been used to attack the Pokémon Centre in Anistar City. "What we need can't be bought with money. It has to come from Team Rocket's tech division. We need a complete set of Kalos gym badges and fake trainer IDs to get into the Kalos league with."

"Right," said Derek. "And you need to get in to the Kalos league because?"

"Because," said James. "Our target Pikachu is going to be competing in that competition. But the military is guarding the entrance to the City. Without a disguise they'd recognise us as members of Team Rocket."

Derek gave an exasperated sigh. "You've gotta be kidding me. You've had months. No years to capture that damned Pikachu but you're so incompetent you've failed at every attempt. And now you want me to send in a request to get one of you into the Kalos league so you can pose as competitors so you can fail again to capture a little electric rat." He put emphasis on the word rat. "You realise to do what you're asking I'd have to get one of the techies to hack the league computer system."

Jessie went red in the face with anger. "For you're information the Pikachu we're after happens to be the child of Zekrom," she shouted. "It's a legendary Pokémon in it's own right. It once even defeated a Latios. And a Regice. And the boss when he tried to take over Unova last year. Having it on our side is well worth the investment."

"Da boss has had his eye on Pikachoo for ages," added Meowth. "I'm sure he'll be real happy when we tell him we couldn't get if for him because you wouldn't do your job and get us what we need."

"That's right," said James. "So you just get on the phone to the tech department and tell them to get us into the league."

Derek sighed again and ate another handful of chips. After licking his fingers one by one he replied, "Alright. If it'll make you guys shut up, I'll get you into the stupid competition. But if there's not a glass case with a rat in it in my in-tray by 4 next Friday, you can tell Giovanni why you needed to be in the league so badly…"

 **Route 21 – Kalos region…**

After a brief visit to the Pokémon Centre and a change of clothes, and the Pokémon had had a chance to clean their fur, Ash and Cameron were on their way again, heading west on Route 21 towards the Pokémon league. This road, known as Derniére Way, led up towards the base of the large mountain on which the Pokémon league was situated.

It mostly following the path of the River Lumiose, one of the great rivers of Kalos whose source lay deep in the mountains to the south and whose course straight through the centre of the region right through the heart of Lumiose City to it's mouth in Azure Bay.

The weather here was better than it had been on Route 19. It was still grey and overcast but it was no longer raining and it was warmer on this side of Snowbelle City. It was around 3:00 in the afternoon, with the sun high in the western sky, if it could be seen through the coulds, that Ash and Cameron stopped for a rest and a spot for last minute training.

The two boys were standing across from each other on a stretch of grass by the side of the river. Axew stood in front of Ash, Hunter in front of Cameron. Both Pokémon stared at each other with determination. Pikachu, Ashachu, Zorua, Lucario, Sylveon, Snivy, Sniveon, Hikari and Oshawott were watching.

"Ready Axew."

"Yew." Axew gave Ash a determined nod without taking his eyes of his Riolu opponent.

"Give it your best Hunter." Hunter nodded, but he glanced flick towards Ashachu to check to see if the mouse was watching.

Ash gave the first command. "Axew Dragon claw." Axew's claw glowed right and he charged at Hunter.

"Hunter. Counter it with force palm." Hunter took a run directly at Axew and punched his paw into Axew's claw.

The force of impact blasted the two apart but they both managed to remain on their paws. From the sidelines, Pikachu, Oshawott, Sylveon, Hikari and Zorua cheered loudly. Lucario and Snivy however watched in silence, Snivy with her arms folded and eyes slanted.

"Keep up the pressure Hunter," Cameron shouted. "Use copycat and give Axew a dragon claw of your own."

Hunter gazed a Axew for a brief second remembering the exact way the little dragons claw had begun to glow. He then raised his own rights paw, which stated to glow and charged again.

"Dodged it Axew."

Axew jumped aside as the Riolu struck causing him to miss. However Hunter, being fast and nimble on this feet, quickly spun around and begun to swipe at Axew again. Axew jumped backwards continually to avoid.

"That's it Hunter," Cameron cheered. "Don't let 'em get away."

But as Hunter continued to swipe at Axew, he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. Ashachu wasn't paying attention to the battle. He was talking to Sniveon laughing at something funny she'd said.

"Huhh….Wha." Hunter tripped and fell over, hitting the grass with a hard thump. Everybody laughed, even Cameron.

Ash and Axew took their opportunity. "Quickly Axew. Dragon rage."

"What…" Hunter pushed himself up in time to see Axew fire a bright blue ball of dragon power at him… Then the world turned black.

"Awww man," Cameron groaned at the sight of Hunter lying motionless on the ground, black swirls in his eyes.

"Yes." Ash cheered punching the air in triumph. "Way to go Axew. You've gotten so much stronger no doubt about it."

"Ax Axew…" Axew jumped up and down in celebration, pumping his paw in the air in imitation of his trainer.

Cameron ran over to his unconscious pup and helped him into a sitting position. Hunter slowly begun to stir and opened his eyes.

"Hunter. Are you okay," Cameron asked him.

"Yeah I think," Hunter begun. He looked at Axew jumping up and down. "Awww. Don't tell me I lost."

"You weren't concentrating," Lucario said walking up to them. He was wearing that same knowing grin he had been this morning. "I told you. In battle you're focus needs to be on your opponent."

"I know I know," Hunter moaned. "I just…" He glanced at Ashachu again and noticed the mouse was looking at him with some concern. It made his heart skip a beat and tail twitch.

'I guess I just really wanted Lightning butt to watch me. I wanted to impress him.'

Axew walked over to the rest of Ash's Pokémon who were all cheering from him. Zorua gave him a slap on the back and said "Hehe… Well played cutie. You totally dominated Hunter…"

Axew blushed at the compliment. "Ohh…well… He tripped," he said modestly. "It wasn't that good."

"Hey you beat him fair and square," said Zorua. He gave his mate a kiss on the cheek just above his tusk making his blush deepen.

"No Axew. It's obvious your battle skills have improved," added Pikachu. "I remember when we first met you'd never battled before. You too Zorua. Now look at us."

"Ready to take on the Kalos league," Zorua smirked.

[Pokémon]

"Hehe…Well you really sucked this time puppy," Sniveon laughed poking Hunter teasingly. "What happened to that strong fighting type you keep telling us about…"

"Aww shut up," said Hunter with a mouthful of the citrus berry Cameron had given him to restore his strength after the battle. "I bet you wouldn't last half that long against Axew."

"I bet I would," Sniveon replied with a smirk.

Hunter, Sniveon and Ashachu were sitting under a tree by the edge of the river, watching the other Pokémon play in grass, while Ash, Cameron, Lucario and Pikachu were preparing lunch.

"I have to say Hunter," Ashachu said nervously. "She's kinda got a point. Why were you looking at me rather than at Axew."

Hunter froze. Had Ashachu noticed that? "I-I wasn't looking at you," he said quickly. "I-umm…" He tried to think of an excuse but his mind had gone blank. "…Errr…"

Ashachu smirked. "N'aww… Are you in love with me Hunter. Is that why you couldn't keep you're eyes off me."

Hunter thought his heart had stopped. He gaped at his best friend who had a massive smirk on his face no idea what to say. Did Ashachu…

"HAHAHAHA… WHAT." Sniveon burst into laughed. You two a pair of love-fletchlings. No way. Hehe… that's too funny."

Hunter shook his head. "No way… No way ever. Don't flatter yourself lighting butt."

Sniveon continued to howl with laugher banging her paw against the ground. "Haha. Ashy and Puppy sitting in a tree," she sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then come Marriage. Then comes egg in an egg carriage."

Hunter scowled at her. "Hey. Knock it off Twinkle paws. Ashachu and I are just friends alright."

"Friend's sure," Sniveon giggled. "hhehe."

Ashachu sniggered then noticing the expression on his best friends face, poked him in the ribs and said, "Don't worry Hunter. We're just messin' with you."

They were thankfully for Hunter distracted at that moment by Axew and Zorua running as they chased each other around and around in a fit of squeals and giggles. Zorua attempted to pounce on the little dragon and catch him by the tail but Axew nimbly dodged and ran in the other direction.

"Those two are inseparable," Hunter mumbled.

Sniveon rolled her eyes at him. "Well of course they are. They're each other's mate." A slight smile came across her muzzle and she muttered faintly "It must be so wonderful to be in love with someone like that."

As she said this, her tail swished and touched Ashachu's. For some reason, Hunter felt a slight feeling of anger and jealously in his chest.

Suddenly as Axew and Zorua ran past a bush, the leaves rustled and something orange and red had burst out of a bush and collided with the two Pokémon. The three of them had tumbled down the hill towards the river and crashed into a rock.

Ashachu cringed as a dull thud echoed through the air. "Man. That's gotta hurt," he said before running down to have a look. Hunter and Sniveon followed.

Ash, Pikachu, Cameron, and Lucario rushed over as well. Ash kneeling down to make sure Axew and Zorua were okay. "Are you two alright," he fretted.

"Yew." Axew nodded, sitting up and rubbing his sore head, while Zorua straightened himself and glared at the orange creature.

The creature, a fully fox like Pokémon that look very similar to Zorua, with big pointy ears and a busy tail, shook it's head as it sat up. It's eyes grew wide as it saw Zorua. "Fen," it said curiously.

"Isn't that a Fennekin," Ash asks looking at the Pokémon curiously.

Cameron shrugged, taking out his Pokédex to scan the creature.

 **Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs**

"So it's another fox Pokémon," Ash murmured glancing at the image on Cameron's Pokédex.

Just then a boy, who looked about Ash and Cameron's age, ran over to them from behind Fennekin. He had shoulder length auburn hair and blue eyed and was wearing a green trousers and a short green and blue jacket over a green shirt. He had a second Pokémon with him. Another Pikachu with a tuft of fur on the tops of it's head.

The boy bent down and picked up Fennekin. "There you are Ember. What's wrong."

The Fennekin, Ember, didn't answer. Instead he just kept staring at Zorua, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Ash recognised the boy at once. "It's Ritchie," he said with shock.

Ritchie grinned. "Hey Ash. Long time no see."

"Hey, What's shaking?" Cameron said enthusiastically. "They call me Cameron." He struck a pose that Lucario copied. Then he stared at the other two. "Hey wait do you know each other."

"Yeah this is my friend Ritchie," Ash explained. "We met way back at the Indigo conference in Kanto. He's the one who beat me. Ritchie this is my friend Cameron."

"Nice to meet ya." Ritchie extended his hand to Cameron who shook it. "And this is my partner Sparky." He gestured to the mouse on his shoulder.

Sparky however slid off his shoulder and scurried over to Pikachu. "Hey handsome," he said happily.

"Hey yourself," Pikachu replied. "I've missed you pal." The two electric mice put their tails together and shook them in much the way that humans shake hands.

"So what bring you to the Kalos region," Ash asks. "Are you enter the Kalos League too."

Ritchie nodded. "You bet. Mr. Good show even asked me and Sparky to be torch runners at the opening."

"Great," Cameron exclaimed. "So that means you're on your way to Victorié City too."

"Yeah," said Ash. "We could travel there together. Come and join us for lunch."

 **Back on route 19…**

"…They…They want me to wear this." Jessie held up her costume with a look of disbelief and disgust on her face.

The Team Rocket Delibird had just delivered to them a large box containing new clothes, Pokédexes and a set of fake but convincing Kalos gym badges. Everything they would need to get into the Kalos league.

Unfortunately for Jessie, who in her vanity was obsessed with keeping her appearance in line with society standards of beauty, her disguise consisted of a Fat suit and a rather dowdy set of clothes.

"According to the instructions," James said reading from the piece of paper included in the package. "It's says your name's Nini. You're from Santalune City. The data's all been added to the Pokédex… Oh and you have a bad skin condition."

He, Meowth and Braxien laughed at the look of anger on Jessie's face.

"This is human wailord Derek's doing," Jessie exclaimed angrily. "I know it. The nerve of that guy. When I get my hands on…" She stamped her foot dramatically. "I'm supposed to be Team Rocket's premier actress. Jessieline with skin like peaches and cream. Not this…"

"Well. Da suit does kinda look like cream," suggested Meowth examining the arm of the suit. "If ya left in da sun for a bit." He ducked to avoid Jessie's blow to his ear.

"Let's take a look at mine," James said reaching into the box and pulling out a pretty dress and a short blue wig. "Ohh… I like this." He looked at the instructions again.

Jessie eyed it jealously. "Oh sure. He gave you the pretty outfit."

James read the paper again. "My name's Miette. But I'm a coordinator not a trainer. Ohh they even included a set of Ribbons."

 **Route 21…**

"Alright. Time for some introductions. Come on out Everyone." Richie threw six Pokéballs into the air sending out four Pokémon; a Dewott, an Umbreon. Vibrava and Meinfoo.

"Wow Ritchie," Ash said. "They look awesome."

His four Pokémon as well as Ember and Sparky begun to mingle with Ash and Cameron's, introducing themselves and making friends.

"Well you know Sparky," Richie said gesturing to his Pikachu. "And Ember." He pointed to Fennekin. "This is Wotter, Moonlight, Emerald and Kimiko." He pointed to Dewott, Umbreon, Vibrava and Mienfoo in turn.

Cameron frowned. "Hey. You two have nearly all the same Pokémon," he said looking between Ash, Cameron and the Pokémon.

"Yeah. Me and this guy do tend to catch a lot of the same Pokémom," Ash laughed putting his arm around Ritchie. "We both have Charizard and Swellow too. Great minds think alike."

Ashachu scurried over and climbed onto Ash's shoulder and pressed his cheek against Ash's muttering a faint "Pika."

"Hey bud," Ash whispered rubbing the back of his head.

Ritchie raised his eyes. "You have two Pikachu's now Ash," he asked.

"Three," said Ash. "This is Ashachu. That one over there's Hikari." He pointed out Hikari to Ritchie, who was hiding behind Oshawott. "Ashachu's kinda shy around new people. Ashachu this is my friend Ritchie."

"Pikachu." Ashachu gave Ritchie and weak smile and faint nod of his head.

Ritchie grinned and said, "You sure like Pikachu's don't you…"

Ash shrugged but didn't reply as he turned looked away from Ritchie to watch the Pokémon. They all seemed to be getting along rather well, especially Zorua and Ember…

"Well hello there cutie." Zorua said as he wandered up to Ember extending his paw and looked up and down the Fennekin's body. The Fox Pokémon was rather cute; pointy ears and nose, soft red eyes, silky cream fur and a bushy tail like Zorua's. His body was small but it wasn't weak. It was lithe with toning in his chest and legs.

"Hello to you too handsome," Ember replied taking Zorua's paw, though instead of shaking it he gave it a lick. "Do I call you Zorua or did your trainer give you a nickname."

Zorua giggled a small blush appearing on his muzzle. "No. I'm just Zorua,"

"I'm Ember," said the Fennekin. "It's nice to finally meet another fox Pokémon. And a beautiful one at that." He came a little closer to Zorua pressing his body against the tricky fox suggestively.

The blush on Zorua's muzzle deepened and he let out another slightly giggle. "Ohh… You think I'm beautiful."

"I know you are," Ember said as he pulled away from him and gave him a wink. "And I bet really strong too. You're trainer must be so lucky to have captured a Pokémon as great as you."

"W-w-well. I suppose," Zorua spluttered enjoying the fire fox's flirting. "He didn't really capture me. My friend and I volunteered to join his team after we helped his partner when he went missing."

Ember raised his eyebrows. "So you were a wild Pokémon. Lucky you. I was bred and raised by Professor Sycamore to be given to new trainers. He even gave me to Ritchie as a gift. All I've ever known is the trained Pokémon's life. You know. Battle this gym leader. Strong bond with trainer and all that jazz. But it means I've never had time to find and settle down with a mate."

He gave Zorua a pouting sad expression, which Zorua returned. "Aww. You poor thing," he said putting his paw on Ember's arm. For a moment their eyes met and…

"Hey Zorua. Aren't you going to introduce me to you're new friend…"

"Huh." Zorua looked round and saw a slightly disgruntled looking Axew standing next to him. "Oh… Right. I didn't see you there," he said nervously. "Ember. This is Axew. Axew Ember."

Ember gave Axew a smile and extended his paw. "Nice to meet you. You're Zorua's friend."

"His boyfriend," Axew said a little aggressively.

"Oh…" Disappointment flashed in the Fennekin's eyes for a brief second. Axew noted it with satisfaction; the traces of a smug smile appeared on his lips. The two shook paws/claws. "Well…You're certainly a lucky dragon."

'I am… Luckier than you.'

"So. What's you're trainer like," Ember asked trying to keep the conversation going to prevent things becoming awkward.

"Ash. He's kind," said Zorua his voice a little flat now they were no longer flirting. "Very energetic and determined. But he can be a little silly and irrational at time I guess. His friends even worse. What about yours."

Ember shrugged. "Kinda the same I guess… But he's very calm and mature. Which is surprising for a human his age." He glanced at Ritchie. "I mean they're basically the human equivalent of pups…"

Zorua nodded. "Yes. I suppose it's kinda funny how the humans are allowed to start training us at an age if they were still Pokémon they'd still be in their nests."

 **A little further down route 21 – a few hours later…**

"Ugh. I'm getting kinda sick of watching the two foxes continually flirt with each other," Oshawott groaned. "Seriously what does Zorua see in that smooth-talking Dunsparse-brained Fennekin anway. The way they're carrying on I half expect them to be digging a burrow and gathering bed leaves."

"Shhh," Pikachu hissed nudging him in the ribs. "Don't let Axew hear you say that." He glanced back at Axew who was walking a few paces behind them, red in the face and panting heavily. The road was taking them up a steep hill.

It was now late afternoon. The gang was continuing their journey to the Pokémon League on Rotue 21, now with Ritchie joining them. Oshawott, Zorua, Axew, Sparky and Ember had remained out of their Pokéballs walking along with Ash, Cameron, Pikachu, Ashachu, Lucario and Ritchie.

Zorua and Ember were running ahead of everyone else, the two having hit it off immediately since they'd met to Axew's chagrin…

"So my trainer abandoned me in a alley in Castelia City after I lost to Burgh. I mean what was I supposed to do. I'm a dark type against bug types and he didn't actually do any training with me," said Zorua. "Maybe he just expected I would win because my species is rare." He gave a sad sigh. "So yeah. I was just left there all alone. I probably would have died if Mew hadn't saved me."

Ember looked sadly at Zorua. "Awww… That's terrible." The put his paw on Zorua's arm. "You poor thing."

"It wasn't all bad," Zorua continued. "After that I met Axew." A smile came to his face as he said Axew's name. Ember noticed it irritably. "He changed everything."

"The too of you must be really close."

"We are," Zorua glanced back to look at the little dragon struggling to get up the hill after Pikachu and then turned back to Ember. "I met him when Mew brought me to Pokémon Village. He'd been rejected too. He was the runt of a pack of Axew and Fraxure in a human village far away. One of the elders had tried to drown him."

Ember raised his eyebrows shocked.

Zorua nodded. "Yeah I know. "Poor thing. But that was sort of how we connected. We'd both experienced pain and heartache and had nobody else there for us. We'd both both lost our families see. So Axew and I found comfort in each other. Even though we were quite different Pokémon. I mean he was really shy and timid. He still is. And things just grew from there. We became best friends and then mates."

"Awww. That's so sweet." Ember smiled but there was a definite look of disappointment and slight jealously in his eyes that Zorua did see.

"So what about you," Zorua asked. "Where do you come from?."

"I told you," replied Ember. "I was raised as a starter Pokémon. I grew up in at Professor Sycamore's lab. I've never even met my parents. Before I was give to Ritchie I'd never seen the sky other than from behind a greenhouse roof. I grew up with Froakie, Chespin, Charmander, Bulbasuar and Squirtle. They were the only family I had. Kinda like you an Axew in a way. The humans were kind to us. They fed us and trained us everyday to prepare us to be given to whichever new trainer would choose us."

"Have you ever met anybody special," said Zorua with a wink. He gave Ember a nudge. "You know. Somebody you'd want to mate with."

Ember blushed. "No. The five of us experimented as one does but… just something to deal with hormones during mating season. We we all too scared to fall in love because we knew we wouldn't be able to stay together after a trainer took us. There was Froakie though…" He trailed off….

"What," asked Zorua with a smirk.

"He was amazing. He used to pin me down with is frubbles and…" The blush deepened and Zorua laughed…

Hunter again trailed the back of the group deep in thought. He gazing at Ashachu, sitting on Ash's shoulder, like he had that morning.

'Why did Ashachu say that I was in love with him… Was he just joking or does he know how I really feel. Is what I'm feeling really… Love. And if it is what will happen when I tell him. Will he still want to be my best friend. Will he return my feelings or.'

He remembered the way Ashachu had been laughing with Sniveon during while he'd been battling Axew and the two touching tails. The memory made him feel that strange bubble of jealously in his chest.

"Hey Hunt. Everything okay."

Hunter snapped out of his trance and looked to the side. Axew was walking next to him, slightly red in the face. To Hunter's surprise the waves of emotion coming from the little dragon felt the same as the bubble in his chest. Was Axew jealous of something.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied. "You."

Axew shrugged. "Can't complain." He shot a glower at Ember.

There was suddenly a clap of thunder in the air and Hunter felt a drop of rain on his nose.

"Uh-Oh," Ash said looking up the sky, which had turned black with rain clouds. "I think it's gonna…" Before he could finish his sentence sheets of thick heavy rain drops begun to fall. Within seconds everyone was soaked.

"It's pouring," said Cameron. "We gotta find shelter."

"There's a cabin not far from here," said Ritchie. "It's where me and sparky stayed last night. C'mon follow us."

"Pika."

[Pokémon]

 **Many hours later…**

Hunter woke up, lifting his head and noticing he had his face pressed against the end of Cameron's sleeping bag. He sat up and looked around the cabin. It was some time in the middle of the night. The cabin was still dark and everyone around him was deeply asleep. It had stopped raining and the air was cool and damp.

Hunter thought about the dream he'd just woken from, a myriad of fantasies of himself him and his best friend hugging, kissing and mating. He looked across the room to where Ashachu was sleeping beside his parents. The sight of the electric mouse curled up, with his ears folded back and his tail across his face made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

'Nawww. He's so cute when's he's asleep. With those twitchy ears folded down and that perfect lightning tail wrapped around him… Oh Arceus what am thinking… What do these dreams and feeling mean.'

Hunter looked down at his legs and saw that once again, the pink flesh of his length was standing erect from it's sheath. A drop of pre-cum forming at the tip.

'…Other than that I should fap the aura out of my dick like there's not tomorrow.'

He started to stroke himself off with his paw while thinking about Ashachu.

'Wouldn't it be amazing… If Lightning butt felt the same way… Ohhh."

He blushed as he thought about taking Ashachu.

'Man I do anything to be breeding him right now… Ohh… I'd pin him down and take his mousey butt… Ohh… So close"

His face blushed hotter as he felt his climax approaching.

"Ahh-Asha-Chuu."

"Hunter."

Hunter let go of himself and looked up in shock. Zorua was staring at him out of the dark, his red eyes fixed on his member.

"Z-Zorua," Hunter stuttered no idea what to say. His face had gone a deeper shade of red than a Flareon's fur.

Zorua smirked at him. "Busy…"

"Y-yes… I mean no. No I…" Hunter had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. The only thought in his brain was 'Thank Arceus I didn't finish.'

"Aww," Zoura sniggered. "Cutie's growing up. So. Who is it."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

The grin on Zorua's face widened. He came over and put his paw on Hunter's shoulder. "Who are you in love with."

Hunter stared at him. "I-I'm not in. I just... How do you know I'm in love with someone."

"Please," Zorua chuckled. "I've been around enough Riolu's to know they tend to only want to… Enjoy themselves with someone they really care about. Is it Ashachu."

Hunter couldn't believe it. Was it that obvious. "NO," he declared loudly.

Zorua cringe. "Shh.. Keep you're voice down."

Luckily nobody was woken. Cameron grunted and turned over but his eyes remained shut.

"It's alright. I went through the same thing after meeting Axew. I know…"

"It's definitely not Ashachu," Hunter said quickly. "I'm not…" He trailed off.

Zorua smiled at him unconvinced. "Whatever you say. Just remember that if you ever want to talk about it I'm always willing to listen." Despite the smirk on his face Hunter knew he meant this sincerely. Zorua was a kind and caring Pokémon and he and Hunter got on well.

Hunter nodded. "I know… I'm fine."

"Fine," said Zorua. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going for a walk. I'll let you… Finish. But first…hehe." In one delicate movement, Zorua brushed his bushy black and red tail against Hunter's length from base to tip.

"ZZZoorrruaaa…" Hunter had to shove a paw in his mouth to stop himself moaning, as a surge of please shot through his body.

Zorua smiled and stroked him with his tail a second time.

"Riioolluuuu…" the sensation of the fur against his flesh was too much for Hunter to handle. He came hard painting his and Zorua's fur white.

"Z-Zorua," Hunter panted staring at the fox with an enormous blush on his face.

Zorua grinned at him. "See ya later cutie." He darted over to the window, climbed up and slipped out.

 **A little later…**

Hunter wasn't able to get back to sleep, so he decided to slip outside to get a get some fresh air and a refreshing drink of water from the pond next to the cabin. But when he got outside he found that he wasn't alone. Lucario was standing by the waters edge training.

"Lu-Lucarr…"

Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at large tree nearby. The truck shattered into splinters upon impact and the branches fell to the ground. Lucario growled with satisfaction. "Lu-car…"

"Wow… Some aura sphere," Hunter said in surprise. "That tree looked thicker than my body."

"Carr…" Lucario turned around. "Hunter. What are you doing here… It's late. You should be asleep."

"I can't sleep," Hunter said. "I had this weird dream and… Can I stay up and watch you train for a while? That aura sphere was really cool."

Lucario shook his head. "If I let you stay up and you're too tired to walk or battle tomorrow Cameron's gonna kill me. You need you're rest Hunter. It's an important part of growing stronger."

"Yeah I know," replied Hunter. "But I'm not tired."

Lucario sighed and gave Hunter an understanding smile. "Is it Ashachu…"

Hunter froze. "Wh-what."

Lucario came over him and placed his paw on his Riolu-pup's shoulder gazing at him kindly. Hunter became acutely aware of the cum stains on his fur. "You've been having strong feelings for you're friend ever since your fought against Entei, haven't you. Is that what you're dream was about." His eyes moved down Hunter's body from his face, to the wet patches of fur around his stomach.

"How-how do you…" Hunter stared at him open mouthed. Lucario knew how he felt. Zorua knew… Even Ashachu had been teasing him about it. Was it that obvious?

"I can read aura and emotion remember," Lucario said with a slight grin.

"Oh." Hunter felt his flush hot and he looked away from Lucario and down at his feet. "Y-yeah… I-I-I."

Lucario knelt down so his head was level with Hunter's. With one paw still on the Riolu's shoulder he put his paw under his chin and gently pushed Hunter's head up so that he was looking at him. "Would you like to talk about it," he asked.

Hunter looked into his kind face and soft red eyes. He trusted his dad completely. Lucario was strong, kind and deeply loving. Hunter loved and admired him with all his heart. He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Okay," Lucairo said sensing Hunter's discomfort. "Come on. Sit down."

The two Pokémon went and sat down by the edge of the pond. It was a very peaceful night. The stars were again hidden behind the rain clouds but a beam of moonlight shone through. Lucario put his arm around Hunter and Hunter rested his head against his chest.

"So," said Lucario. "Tell me about you're feelings for Ashachu?"

Hunter took a deep breath wondering where to begin. He breathed in Lucario's scent. It made him feel relaxed and his fur was warm and soft. "I don't know," Hunter said after a moment's silence. "They're so hard to describe. Ever since I woke up after fighting Entei I can't stop thinking about him. About how cute he is. And how he's a really good friend. It's like…" He bit his lip searching around for the right words. "It's like my heart's yearning for him."

Lucario smirked. "Well that's simple," he said coyly. "You're in love. Being in love means that you have a deep bond with another Pokémon and you want to be with them. It means you want to have that other Pokémon as you're mate. You know. Like Cameron and I. Or Ash and Pikachu or Axew and Zorua."

Hunter nodded. "I don't get it though. I mean sure. He's my best friend. He's kind, he's funny, he knows how to make me smile. He's always been there for me, but… I've never felt this way about him… And it's more than t-that." His voice begun to tremble a bit. "I've been having these dreams about him. Dream where Ashachu and I…" He broke off his face becoming warm.

"Where you kissed?"

"Yeah," said Hunter. "And do other stuff too."

Lucario chuckled to himself and begun rubbing Hunter's head with his paw. The sensation made the Riolu feel more relaxed. "Ahhh Hunter… You're growing up. You've become a lot stronger and more mature since you first hatched from you're egg. But you still have so much to learn."

"But what does it mean," Hunter asked. "Why does being in love mean I'd want to… Kiss him. And.. And m-mate with him."

Lucario let out a snort of laughter. He couldn't help himself. Hunter's blush deepened and he took his head off Lucario and stared down at his feet.

"I'm sorry," Lucario said worried he'd made Hunter feel ashamed. "I shoudn't have laughed. What you're feeling for Ashachu is called attraction. It's where we feel desire for other Pokémon. And when we feel attracted to another Pokémon, or to a human, we feel sexy, and have the urge to mate with the other Pokémon. Attraction a big part of being in love with another. We do things like having sex, and kissing, and nuzzling to show our love for our mates. Do you understand."

Hunter gave a little nod. "I think so."

"What you're feeling is perfectly normal for a Riolu you're age," Lucario continued. "Nearly Pokémon at some point in their lives will choose a mate with whom they want to be with. It's different for every species of Pokémon. Buizel and Floatzel will attempt to impress mates performing water aerobatics or offering gifts of food. Pikachu's, usually simply try to get as many of their fellows pregnant as possible during the mating season, but if the right Pokémon comes along, they to will fall in love and become mates. It's very different for us. Our species are what the humans call Demi sexual."

Hunter frowned at him confused. "D-Demi sexual."

"That's right," said Lucario. "We don't experience love or attraction until we form a deep bond with them. It happened to me when I fell in love with Cameron. And now it's happening to you with Ashachu. You and Ashachu have been friends almost since the moment you were born. You've played and grown together everyday. Hunter you even gave you're life to save Ashachu. Who else were you going to fall in love with…"

Hunter was quite for a moment thinking it all through. After a minute he said tentatively, "So I feel this way because I want Ashachu to be my mate. I want us to be like you and daddy."

Lucario nodded. "Precisely."

Hunter smiled. His feelings made a lot more sense now. He thought about the idea of him and Ashachu in relationship together. Kissing, holding paws and doing all the other things he'd seen his parents do. The thought of it made his tail twitch.

But then another worry occurred. "But… What do I do. Should I tell Ashachu how I feel about him."

"Yes you should tell him how you feel," replied Lucario. "You don't have to, but if you don't these feeling will only get stronger until they start to hurt. And he's you're best friend. You shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"B-but – wh-what would I say to him," asked Hunter sounding confused and worried. "Will he even feel the same way. What if he doesn't. What if he rejects me."

Lucario sighed and put both his arms around Hunter hugging him. He stroked the Riolu down his back from head to tail with his paw. "Ahh Hunter. I know how you feel. These feelings aren't easy. I went through the same thing when I was you're age. I couldn't tell you if Ashachu feels the same way. From what I've felt in his aura I don't think he's actually thought about love or finding a mate. Maybe he does maybe he doesn't. That's unfortunately a risk you'll just have to take. As for what to say to him. Just speak from the heart, and be honest. He'll understand."

"And… If he doesn't feel the same way?"

"It'll hurt," said Lucario. "It'll feel like you're hearts been ripped in two. It will make you cry. But you'll heal. You and Ashachu have a very strong bond and Ashachu's very kind. Even if he doesn't want to be you're mate he'll still want to be you're best friend. And there are other Pokémon out there."

"So this is what it was like for you," Hunter asked. "Wh-when you and daddy met."

Lucario nodded. "That's right. I didn't like Cameron when he first caught me as a Riolu. He was hyper-active, loud and stupid. He nearly walked off a cliff and would have died if I hadn't saved him. I rebelled against him. Oh I obeyed his commands in battle, but I wouldn't go in my Pokémon, I stole his food and I used to play all sorts of practical jokes on him."

Hunter raised his eyebrow. "REALLY. You used to prank daddy. How what did you do."

Lucario smiled mischievously. "Oh yes I used to irritate the voidlands out of him. I put poison ivy in his underwear and I once threw all of his clothes into… But that's not important. The point is we didn't like each other at first. But Cameron was patient with me, and slowly we became friends. We really stared to trust each other when we fought against Burgh and his bug type Pokémon in Castelia City. That was the first time we were really in sync."

Lucario sighed the smile changing from mischievous to reminiscent. "I'll never forget that battle. Afterwards Cameron bought me us ice creams cones and we sat eating them watching the ships come and go in the harbor, while he talked about how he was going to beat the champion and win the Unova League."

"Is that when you started to. To have these feelings for him," asked Hunter.

"Not quite," said Lucario. "I started to really like him then but only as a friend. No. The day I first realized I was in love with him was the day we got trapped in the Relic Castle. That was… A horrible experience."

"We-what happened?"

Lucario sighed and looked up at the Sky. He'd stopped smiling now. "Cameron, being the scatterbrain he is, unintentionally walked into a a room which had a sigh saying do not enter on the door. And I followed. We fell down a sand trap and into a room full of Cofagrigus."

Hunter's eyes widened and he let out a low whistled.

Lucario nodded. "Yeah. There were five of them. And they tried to kill Cameron. One of them came really close to pulling him inside. Thankfully Dewott and I were able to stop them. But it was one of the hardest battles I've ever face. Nearly all of my attacks were fighting type and didn't affect the Cofagirgus. I only had copycat."

He looked gloomy for a moment then said, "It was after that fight that I start to realize I had feelings for him. At first it was it weird. Every time I looked at him I would blush and my heart would beat fast. I always wanted to be with him. I even started refusing to go in my Pokéball so I could stay with him. Every time I saw him shirtless I… Well.' Lucario's cheeks went a little pink. "Want to relieve myself. I used to crave things like praise and hugs and I worked really hard to do well in battle. I even started mimicking him. After a while I realized these feelings meant that I loved him."

"Wow," murmured Hunter. "That's almost exactly how I feel about Ashachu. So how did you tell him."

"I didn't," said Lucario. "Not for a long time. I was too embarrassed. Too worried that he'd reject me, or he'd freak out or he'd be too stupid to know what love was. No, I kept quite. I trusted him more though. Our bond grew a lot stronger after that incident with the Cofagrgius. I trained a lot harder and I got a lot stronger. Cameron won the rest of the gym badges and we entered the Unova League."

"And that's when you met Ash and Pikachu isn't it," asked Hunter. "And when you evolved."

Lucario nodded. "Yes. Well not quite. We met Ash a little while before the league. Still. It was Pikachu that inspired me to tell Cameron how I felt actually. I saw how close he and Ash were. Closer than any other trainer and Pokémon we'd met. I talked about their relationship with Pikachu. He made me realize that maybe me and Cameron could be more than just friends. Finally Cameron got paired against Ash and we battled."

"You battled Pikachu," said Hunter. "And you won?"

"Yes. I was determined to beat those two. They were our rivals and I wanted to show them that Cameron and I had as stronger bond than they did. Of course Cameron didn't make that easy. He only brought five Pokémon with him and he was supposed to bring six. But I was still determined to win. And so when I was battling Snivy, the last Pokémon left standing, I evolved." Lucario sighed. "Hunter. Do you know Riolu's evolve into Lucario."

"Ummm… In battle," Hunter replied uncertainly a deep frown on his face. "From like. Getting stronger."

Lucario shook his head. "No. Through friendship. My bond with Cameron and my determination to make him proud caused me to evolve. And we won. I knocked Snivy and Pikachu out and we won. Cameron was really happy. He rushed out onto the field and started spinning me around telling me how strong I was. It was the happiest moment up until that point."

"What was it like," asked Hunter. "Evolving."

"Amazing," said Lucario rubbing Hunter's head with his paw. "I just remember feeling so strong. And powerful." He smiled to himself for a moment then continued "anyway. After that I just had to tell him. The night after the league finished we were camped out on victory road. Just the two of us alone. I sat down beside him and I said. I said that I was in love with him and I asked him if he could find it in his heart to be my boyfriend. And he said… He said of course. And from that moment on we were mates."

Hunter was quite for a moment taking it all in. Then he asked, "So when did you first… Ummm. You know." He blushed.

"That night," Lucario said with a grin. "We made love for the first time right there and then under the star. But. I think that might be a story for another night."

"Sooo. If Ashachu and I ever do become mates. Does that mean I'll evolve into a Lucario too."

Lucario shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Possibly. The friendship you two share already is more than strong enough to trigger evolution. How do you think he evolved."

"What," Hunter said. "You mean…"

"Pichu evolve from friendship just like Riolu."

"Oh yeah," Hunter laughed. "I forgot."

 **A/N: Awww… Wasn't that sweet. Hunter talking to Lucario about his feelings was suggested to me in two comments and it was such a cute idea that I just had to put it in here. This chapter had two purposes, to further develop Hunter's feelings towards Ashachu and to build to the league, which begins in the next chapter. As to some of the suggestions I've had regarding the league – It will not be a tag tournament. Ash and Cameron will have to fight each other at some point and only one of them can win. Combos are possible in double battle rounds though.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Curtain Up, Kalos League

**Chapter 11 – Curtain up, Kalos League**

 **La Victorie City – Kalos Region…**

Our heroes have finally made it to La Victorie City, sight of the Kalos League, where Ash and Cameron will finally get to compete for the title of regional champion and the right to enter the champions league and battle the elite four. Everything that these two trainers and their families of Pokémon have been through has been leading up to this point. Will Ash and Pikachu finally win and take next step toward Pokémon Mastery or will it be another defeat?

Ash's excitement was at fever pitch as he walked up the grand Pokémon Centre, with Pikachu on his shoulder, and Cameron, Ritchie, Lucario, Ashachu, Hunter and Sparky following.

"Man," Cameron exclaimed as he looked around the town, with its wide clean streets, shops and restaurants and the assortment of trainers and Pokémon. "This place is huge."

"I know," Ash replied excitedly. "I don't think I've ever seen a Pokémon Centre as large as that."

The Pokémon Centre was enormous. Fifteen stories high, complete with a giant statue of Xerneas in a fountain at the front. It was overshadowed only by the great castle like structure that stood behind it that housed the stadium where the finals would take place.

With all the anti-battle propaganda and talk of Pokémon Liberation being spread by Team Plasma, the Pokémon League, financially backed by the National Government and the Realm of Kalos had gone all out on the league this year to promote the sport.

New stadiums, Competitors accommodations and a Pokémon Centre had been built, along with many expensive shops, eating houses and hotels. Over the next few weeks the eyes of the Nation, and the world would be on the Kalos League, and the Pokémon League was determined to put on a show.

The group entered the Pokémon Centre and proceeded to Nurse Joy at the front desk. There was another trainer directly in front of them registering for the league.

"Okay. You're resignations all complete," Joy said. "Here's you're pass and the key to you're room."

She handed something to the trainer who replied "Thanks Nurse Joy," before walking away. Ash and his friends stepped forward.

"Good morning," Nurse Joy greeted them cheerfully. "Are you here to register for the Kalos League."

"We sure are," Cameron declared enthusiastically. "The name's Cameron. And these are my partner's Lucario and Hunter." He struck a small pose pointing to himself which Lucario copied.

"I'm Ash," Ash added. "And this is Pikahcu and Ashachu."

Pikachu raised his paw and said "Pikachu." Ashachu blushed slightly and gave a nod. "Pii."

"And my names Ritchie and this is my best friend sparky," Richie said happily. Sparky nodded adding a "Pika."

Nurse Joy smiled. "Okay. I need you're badges and trainer ID's."

"Trainer ID," Cameron asked looking confused.

"Your Pokédex will do," Joy replied.

Ash nodded and pulled out his Pokédex and badge case and handed to Nurse Joy. Cameron and Ritchie did the same. Nurse Joy scanned each Pokédex and each of their eight badges in turn then said "Okay. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Cameron Kotetsu from Aspertia and Rictchie Hiroshi of Saffron City. You've all earned eight recognised Kalos badge."

She started muttering incoherently for a moment typing something onto a computer in front of her then, "Perfect. The three of you are now all registered. Here are you're room Keyes and passes." She reached under the desk and placed three ID cards on chains and three key cards on the desk in front of her. Ash recognised his face smiling out of one and picked it up and slipped it over his neck.

"As competitors you have access to every part of the facilities except the restricted zone. You'll find the competitors village on the east side of the complex. I'll give you a map of the facilities and a guide book as well."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash said with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot," Cameron added.

"Now," continued Joy. "The match ups for each round will be posted on the screen here each." She pointed out the large screen above them. "But you can get the information from the computer in your room. Make sure you arrive in plenty of time for your match."

"I will," Ash said. "You can count on that."

The group walked back outside the Pokémon Centre. Cameron had started reading the tournament rules from the guide book. "So first we have to get through preliminary rounds. That starts today at 2. All trainers registered to compete battle in one against one battles and the best 512 trainers are selected to compete. After that it's the preliminary rounds which is another one on one battles. The trainer that doesn't win is eliminated so only 256 trainers move onto the qualifying rounds… Wow that's a big drop. There are three battles in the qualifying rounds each using either double, triple or a rotation battle. From there 32 trainers proceed to the final rounds and they're all full battles… Oh man." He dropped the book dramatically and groaned. "This sounds hard."

"Grr-RRR," Lucario grunted nodding in agreement.

Ash smirked at him. "What's the matter Cameron," he teased. "Intimidated."

"No way," said Cameron with mock indignation poking Ash in the ribs. "We're gonna win this thing aren't we Lucario."

"Lu-Lu Carr." Lucario nodded and put his arm around Cameron.

Ash grinned. "Well not if you up against me and Pikachu you won't," he said enthusiastically. "We're gonna win. Aren't we buddy."

"Pika Pikachu." Cheered Pikachu.

Ashachu and Hunter chucked and rolled their eyes.

"Haha," laughed Ritchie. "I think you two are forgetting that it's me and Sparky who are gonna win this tournament…"

 **Meanwhile – Just outside the city…**

In the middle of the forest just off route 22, a short distance away from La Victorie City, there was a large armoured truck with a satellite dish was parked. This truck belonged to Team Draconian and had the Team's symbol, the purple D with claws painted on the side.

Ein, Miror B and two Peon were inside, along with a man in a white suit, the Pokémon Connoisseur Ricard Nouveau. The two Peons were sitting at computer monitors with the other three standing behind them. Miror B was loudly munching on a packet of Potato chips.

"The scanner is picking up Z-2's energy," said the Peon. "There appears to be a response, possibly from another core, but it's too weak to make out."

"Hmmm," murmured Ein. "I wonder if the two cores are having some sort of secret conversation."

"Possibly," the Peon replied. "But the signals not on any frequency this system can interpret. It can detect the waves presence but nothing more."

Miror B stared thoughtfully at the screen. "If there's a response. Does that mean like. There's a second core nearby."

"Probably," replied Ein. "The research I've conducted so far suggests that this organism is spread out across the surface of the entire planet. There could be hundreds or thousands of cores in the Kalos region alone."

"If that's so," said Miror B with his mouthful of chips, spraying spittle on Ein. "Why are so interested in this particular core."

Ein pursed his lips. Miror B was really irritating him, and he had a slight headache. He was despearte a cigarette. The packet in his pocket felt like it was burning against his leg. But it would be undisciplined of him to step outside while they were in the middle of the tracking the core.

"You know why," he said irritably. "This Pokémon is almost impossible to locate. The first one we located managed to escape without any trace. It's just by luck that we managed to find a second one lodged inside the body of a sickly Pikachu. All we have to do now, is find a way to get that rat away from that trainer."

"So. This trainer," Miror B asked turning to Ricard. "What do we know about him. Ricard."

"His name is Ash Ketchum. Resident of Pallet Town, Kanto," explained Ricard. "Last time I checked he had a Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, Axew, Zorua, Sylveon, Buizel and Mienfoo. He may have others as well."ver 500ary

Ein frowned. "I thought official rules only allowed trainers to have 6 Pokémon in their party at once."

Ricard shook his head. "No. A commonly cited notion but not an official proscription. It's rare that you'll see trainers carrying more than 6 Pokémon simply because it's hard to take care of a large group and indeed most Pokébelts and storage systems are only equipped to handle six Pokéballs at a time. However the Silph company's belt allows, generally sold to experienced trainers allows up to 12 Pokémon to be in a trainer's party at once.

"And that's what Ash is. A competent and experienced trainer. When I first started observing him at the request of Team Flare I didn't believe he was worth anything. Now that I've had a chance to observe him however I've changed my mind. Ash, while not particularly clever, understands his Pokémon well. He has a deep strong bond with all of them and it's made them strong battlers. He copes well under pressure and is creative and observant in battle, able to find strategies that work from him and his Pokémon. He's not to be underestimated."

"Any weakness," said Miror B. "Something we could, you know, exploit to get Z-Chu."

"Possibly one of his other two Pikachu," suggested Ricard. "He's in love with one and the other is their child. My guess is he'd do almost anything to save them if they were in enough danger."

"Perfect," said Miror B punching his hand, then shoving another handful of chips into his mouth. "We'll kidnap the child and force that kid to hand over Z-Chu."

Ricard shook his head. "It won't be as easy as that. The kit is the aura Pichu. Well I aura Pikachu to be accurate. Highly powerful and capable of using strong electric attacks and manipulating aura. It even killed Celosia."

"Besides," said Ein. "We can't do anything during the Kalos League. We have our instructions from the fang. Avoid any action that could draw attention to our activities in the regions. The National Government is already well aware of our activities and our connection to Dragnor. Any misguided action, particularly at a public event, could bring the two nations to war long before we're prepared."

 **Back with Ash, Cameron and Ritchie – Trainer's Village – La Victorie City…**

"Aww man. This looks amazing doesn't it buddy," Ash exclaimed as he looked around his room. "And we have a view of the town."

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu chirruped happily.

"Pika," said Ashachu.

The room was larger than any they'd slept in a Pokémon Centre containing a small living area with a couch, television and computer, a double bed and a ensuite bathroom, and a balcony. It was comfortable and luxurious as any of the rooms at the Hotel Richissime in Lumiose City or Hotel Grand Lake in Sinnoh.

" _Free bed. Free Pillow…. Huh. Free shower curtains_." Cameron's happy and loud voice penetrated the wall from next door as he looked around his own room. "Ha. And to think in Unova we were sleeping in a tent."

"Because somebody didn't realise he needed to register," Lucario growled tried hard not to laugh.

Ashachu scurried onto the couch jumping on it twice before laying down and curling up comfortably. Ash, with Pikachu clinging to his shoulder walked over to the balcony and looked out. They could see right across La Victorie City, from the city gate at the end of Victory road up to the main stadium on the hill above the rest of the town.

"I can't believe we're finally here," said Ash barely able to contain his excitement. "This is going to be amazing."

"Mmm-hmm." Pikachu nodded. "I can't wait to get started. I'm so pumped." He pressed his soft cheek against Ash's nuzzling him affectionately.

Ash grinned. Pikachu's soft fur against his cheek tickled. He then took of hold Pikachu, lifted him off his shoulder and held him out in front of him smiling at him warmly. "hehe. You know Pikachu I couldn't have gotten here without you. I think I might have said this every time we've competed in a regional league but… None of this would have been possible if I didn't have you by my side… Well on my shoulder."

Pikachu frowned at him. "What about everyone else. Snivy and Axew. They worked hard to get here to."

"You were my starter," said Ash pulling Pikachu close to his chest and wrapping his arms around him. "My closet partner. You're always there for me and you've always been able to make me feel better when I'm sad or not feeling confident. You're my mate Pikachu. I love you…"

He put a hand under under Pikachu's chin, tilting the mouse's head and sealed his lips in a kiss. Pikachu close his eyes and relaxed into the kiss, his ears falling back and his tail twitched.

"Hey Ash."

Ash, caught up in the kiss, jumped at the sound of his name. He spun around. Ritchie and Sparky were standing in the doorway.

"Umm." He mumble slightly awkwardly. "It's nearly time for the screening."

"Uhh. Sure," Ash replied feeling his cheeks flush slightly.

"Great," said Ritchie. "Meet you over there in ten minutes." They walked off.

As soon as they were gone Pikachu made an irritated "Piii."

Ash frowned at him. "What's your problem."

"You don't have to act so embarrassed," he said folding his arms. "We were only kissing. It's not like he walked in on us having sex!"

"I'm not embarrassed," Ash protested. "I just. Wanted to be alone with you."

"Oh please," scoffed Pikachu. "Your cheeks are redder than mine. If you wanted privacy you shouldn't have left the door open."

"Suppose not," Ash replied with a grin. "C'mon. Let's go get something to eat before the screening."

Pikachu nodded then called over to Ashachu who had fallen asleep on the couch, "Hey Ashachu. Think you can peel yourself off that couch, for a second. All the trainers are being screened now."

 **Screening Centre…**

Athlete Screening took place within a gymnasium building at the back of the league complex, away from the public areas. An unimpressive five story rectangular building, with each floor comprising of a long wooden court sectioned into individuals battle fields, with a small set a tiers for spectators, mainly just trainers close friends and family or those waiting their turn for a battle at the back.

When Ash, Cameron and Ritchie they were greeted by an elderly woman sitting at a desk, a large ledger spread open in front of her. "Name," she said gruffly as they approached without looking up from the ledger.

"I'm Ash Ketchum," Ash said. "And this is my buddy…"

"Just your name," the woman interrupted, still not looking at them. "I don't need to know who your Pokémon are."

"Pii.." Pikachu muttered irritably pulling a face. "How rude."

"Alright Ash… There's a spot open on court 13. Next."

Ash glanced at the others before walking past the desk and into the screening centre with Pikachu and Ashachu. It was warn and stuffy inside despite the coolness of the day, and the stench of Pokémon sweat hung in the air. Pikachu wrinkled his nose as the smell assault his nostrils.

They walked down through the hall between rows of battlefields the size of basketball courts, each divided from the next by a thin partition and with a number painted on the ground, until they reached the one with 13 painted on it.

Ash's opponent, a dark haired girl in a white shirt and blue skirt, and the referee were already waiting for them.

"Are you for court 13," the referee said as they approach.

"Yes," said Ash. "I'm…"

"The rules are simple." The referee cut him off as rudely as the woman at the desk. "Each trainer uses one Pokémon each. The battle ends when either Pokémon is unable to continue. Now battle order." He turned to the the dark haired girl. "You want heads or tails."

"Heads," she replied quickly.

The referee was wearing a Pokétch his wrist. He tapped on it for a moment, accessing the coin flip application then said "heads it is. Alanza you choose first."

The girl nodded and threw a Pokéball. "Go Swak I choose you." A blue human like Pokémon in a white kimono appeared on the field.

Ash grinned. "Hey a fighting type."

"Pika Pikapi." Pikachu nudged Ash as to tell him that he wanted to battle. His body tensed and his stood up in the air. Ashachu backed away nervously hoping he wouldn't be chosen.

Ash understood. "Actually buddy I want you to watch this times," he said sounding slightly apologetic. "I want to save you for a later in the competition."

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu gave a sad sigh. His ears and tail drooped. "Awww. I haven't had a proper battle in ages."

Ash pulled a Pokéball of his own off his belt and threw it. "Go Sylveon."

Sylveon appeared, her feelers waving in the air and a determined smile on her face that made her look cute and formidable at the same time. She gave a cute little cry of "Sylvee."

Pikachu smiled. 'Well. At least if it's not me Pikapi chose the right Pokémon. As a fairy type Sylveon has a massive advantage over Sawk.'

The referee waved a set of flags. "Battle begin."

"Sylveon. Use your fairy wind," Ash said.

"Swak. Stop them with Close Combat."

Sawk launched forward with great speed to Strike Sylveon before she was able to launch an attack of her own. He struck the Intertwinnging Pokémon hard with a flurry of punched and kicks to the face and chest.

"Sylveon," Ash cried watching in horror as Sylveon was sent spinning across the field.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu screamed.

"Piiiii," bellowed Ashachu.

Sylveon stood back up, bruised but being a fairy type, the fighting type move had not had caused much damage.

"Alright. Strike back with tackle."

Sylveon charged at Sawk just as his trainer called "Karate chop." Sawk jabbed and Sylveon with his hand hitting her hard in the face causing her to loose balance and fall to the ground.

"Great job buddy. Now follow it up with double kick."

Swak lashed out at Sylveon with both it's feet driving each into her belly. She gave a cry of pain as she slid across the battle field once again.

"Ahh. Sylveon. Sylveon are you okay." Ash felt his heart starting to beat really fast. Sawk was obviously well trained. He and his trainer were making up for their disadvantage by outspending Sylveon to prevent her attacking and delivering as heavier blows as possible.

"Vee Slyvee." Sylveon got back to her paws panting slightly. Although Sylveon resisted fighting type moves, the three direct hits were taking their toll.

"Let's finish this bud," the trainer called out. "Close Combat."

"Dodge it Sylveon."

Sawk took another charge at Sylveon, but luckily she was able to jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Now grab it's legs with your feelers."

"What!"

Sylveon quickly reached out with her feelers and grabbed Sawk around the ankle, tripping him over. He toppled to the ground with a dull thud.

Ash grinned. "Great Job Sylveon. Now Moonblast…"

Sylveon raised her head and begun charging an orb of pink energy.

"Sawk," his trainer cried. "Come on buddy. Dodge it. Use double kick."

Sawk struggled to get back up but wasn't able to get his feet free from Sylveon's feelers, before she fired the pink orb into his back.

Sawk groan a convulsed as the moon blast struck before disappearing in a cloud of pink dust and smoke. His trainer shouted "Sawk. No buddy."

The pink cloud cleared revealing Sawk lying motionless on the ground his eyes replaced by black swirls.

The referee raised his arm to Ash. "Sawk is unable to battle. Sylveon wins."

Ash felt a great surge of joy and relief over come him. He punched the air triumphantly and shouted, "Way to go."

"Sly Slveeee," Sylveon cheered in unison raising her paw.

Pikachu and Ashachu jumped up and down in joy crying out "Pika Pikachu. Pika Pikachu."

Sawk's trainer sighed heavily as she returned Sawk to his Pokéball. "Thanks Buddy. You did the best you could."

 **Meanwhile…**

The restricted zone is a facility at the very back of the Victory Park Complex, hidden from view of the public behind the main stadium. Most of it is underground. This part of the complex is off limits to anyone, citizens, athletes and general staff. Only certain staff, who had been given high-level security clearance, were entitled to be here.

The reason this area is so hidden and so exclusive is because it was built to house the official delegation. Normally this delegation would consist of a selection of the highest political leaders of that League's region, usually the Governor, Premier and Vice-Premier. But this time however, the delegation was to consist of even more senior government members…

The restricted zone was accessible via an underground railway that linked to the main line outside Santalune City. This allowed the official delegation to arrive and leave La Victorie City in secret and security. There was only a single officer standing on the underground Platform as the sleek black train pulled in.

Chief Sargent Jenny from the National Police, appointed to oversee security at the League. She saluted as the black carriages came to stop in front of her, and the doors slid open. The tall dark figure of Vanessa Shinobu, Prime Minister of Pokémon Nation stepped out followed by her Vice, Meyer Kotetsu and Palermo Yashio, Senator for Kalos, former premier and former Contest judge.

"Madam Prime Minister," Jenny said as the three officials disembarked the train. "Mr. Kotetsu. Madam Palemro. May I extend a personal and warm welcome to La Victorie City. I trust your journey was a pleasant one."

"You are in charge here," Vanessa asked a little coldly without offering any greeting of her own. The other two exchanged a glance but didn't say anything. The relationships here were strictly professional and as such there was no need for pleasantries or formalities.

"Yes M'am," replied Jenny. "Sargent Jenny from Division 12 of the National Police Service. I'm overseeing security at the League."

Vanessa gave a small smile. "Good. Have the instruction the council forwarded to your superiors and the League been carried out."

The instruction Vanessa was referring to was an executive order made by the council ordering additional security measure to be made for the Kalos League. Only a few months ago during Team Plasma had attacked the Unova League surrounding it with a giant castle, from which Ghetsis and N had planned to deliver a speech ordering all trainer to release their Pokémon. And then Team Flare had attacked… The government was determined that those events should not be repeated.

"They have," said Jenny. "The security arrangements are in place. Over 100 of the best police officers in the region during the duration of tournament. The Military has also supplied us 70 troops each carrying a party of 6 highly trained military Pokémon. If Team Plasma seek to cause any trouble they will be defeated and their grunts and leaders arrested."

"And the staff," inquired Vanessa. "On previous occasions these criminal organizations have been known to disguise their operatives as members of staff."

"All the have been fully vetted," said Jenny. "Extensive background and identity checks. I can assure you, they are all clean."

Vanessa gave another small smile. "Excellent. And my personal safety."

"Right here." Sargent Jenny unclipped a Pokéball from her belt and handed it to the Prime Minister.

Meyer frowned at it curiously as Vanessa took it off her. The Pokéball wasn't red and white like most Pokéballs were. It was purple with a white M painted above the button. A master ball.

Vanessa stored the ball in the pocket of her jacket and said curtly to Jenny "Thank-you. Now would you show us to our accommodations."

"Certainly. If you would follow me." Jenny lead them up a set of steps and into the main building.

A young man dressed in a suit came up to them as they walked up the stairs. He was carrying a series of papers in his arms. "Madame Prime Ministers. Mr. Kotetsu," he said in a similar way to Jenny. "Madame Yashio. I have your schedules for the tournament." He handed the three of them each a piece of bunch of papers.

Meyer and Palermo both said "Thank-you," though Vanessa said nothing. She merely glanced over it silently.

"Now Prime Minister. You will need to make a short speech at the opening and closing ceremony," the man continued. "The speech writers have already prepared your statement. It's not much. Just to wish the athletes good luck and a short word about trusting their partners and doing their best. I'll have it sent to your room. I'm also going to need you to…"

"Thank-you," Vanessa said curtly cutting him off. "We can deal with these matters later. Right now I have some business to attend to and I would like to be alone in my room."

"Of course," said the man. "Right this way."

 **Back with Ash – Screening Centre…**

It was early evening and the screening had finally come to end. Ash, Pikachu, Ashachu, Sylveon and Oshawott were making their way back to the Athlete's village.

"Phew," Ashachu sighed. "I'm glad we're out of there. That place smelled like Buizel's armpit."

"Ashachu," Pikachu groaned, although agreeing with his kit's sentiment. "Don't be gross."

It was had been relief to both Pikachu and Ashachu to be out of the Screening Centre. The evening air felt refreshingly cool and smelled sweet after the stuffy heat and stench of sweat inside.

Oshawott let out a snort of laughed. "Ha. Good one Ashy. I'll be sure to tell Buizel you said that."

The smile faded from Ashachu's face. "What," he said. "Y-You wouldn't."

Oshawott just smirked at him.

"Oh come on," Ashachu groaned. "I already loose enough to Hunter. I don't want Buizel humiliating me too."

"You're an electricity type," replied Oshawott. "He's a water type. Plus you're the all powerful aura Pichu. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"He's got like, 20 kilos on me," said Ashachu slightly incredulously. "There's no way I could beat him."

"Look at it this way," Sylveon added. "If Buizel did anything to you Pikachu would kill him. So I wouldn't worry too much."

Ashachu, Oshawott and Sylveon all laughed and even Pikachu allowed himself a smile.

"Ahaha. We won. Oshawott and Sylveon you guys were great. I'm so proud of you," Ash blurted out suddenly, demonstrating he hadn't been listening to their conversation about Buizel's body but still thinking about the battles they had just won.

After Sylveon had taken down Sawk they had faced two more battles; the first against a boy and his Frogadire that Sylveon had won, and the second against a trainer with an Electabuzz whom Oshawott had defeated despite the type advantage.

Pikachu sighed and then leapt onto Ash's shoulder giving his cheek an affectionate rubs. "We sure did Pikapi," he cooed.

"Osha Oshawott."

"Pika."

Oshawott and Ashachu did the same. Oshawott climbed up Ash's back and onto his other shoulder where he stood up tall and tapped his Scalchop proudly. "Osha." Ashachu jumped onto the top of his head.

Sylveon smiled and wrapped her feeler around Ash's arms. "Sylvee."

Ash grinned broadly, although his shoulders and neck begun to object painfully to the strain of all three Pokémon on top of him. "C'mon guys," he said. "I'll race you back to the room."

He broke out in to jog. Pikachu, Ashachu and Oshawott jumped off him and landed on the ground next to him to run along side him. Pikachu gave a challenging cry of "Pikapi!"

' _I got through the first battles of the Kalos league and my bond with my Pokémon is stronger than ever.'_ Ash thought to himself as he and his four Pokémon ran across the complex and towards Athlete's Village.

 **The Next morning – At the Pokémon Centre…**

The next day Ash, Cameron and Ritchie along with Pikachu, Lucario, Ashachu, Hunter and Sparky gathered in the lobby of the Pokémon Centre to find out whether they passed the screening round to be admitted to the league. The lobby was so full of other trainers and Pokémon that it was difficult to move.

"Ohh… I really hope we made it," Cameron said nervously grabbing hold of Lucario's paws and squeezing it tightly.

"Cameron," Lucario groaned. "You're hurting me… and you've got no need to worry. we won all the battles yesterday."

"Yeah… But still," said Cameron.

Ritchie remained silent a drop of sweat on the side of his face. He had been unlucky and lost one of his three battles and was worried he wouldn't make it.

Nurse Joy's voice sounded through a set of Speakers. " _Attention everyone. The following trainers have made it passed the screening and will take part in the Preliminary rounds_ _. Listings for the rounds will be available after the opening ceremony_ _._ " The pictures appeared on the screen, each qualifying trainer listed alphabetically.

"Ha. Yes I made it," Ritchie cheered jumping and throwing his arm in the air. He looked both happy and incredibly relieved.

"Pika Pika," Sparky cried happily.

"Way to go Ritchie," Ash said patting him on the back. "Now what about me."

Ash ran his eyes along the rows of photos until he found himself. "Alright."

Cameron suddenly let out a groan. "…Uhhh…"

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I..I don't think I made it," He groaned his eyes darting frantically from side to side as he tried to find his picture. "I can't see my…"

"What are you talking about. You're right there. Next to me." Ash pointed the picture out to him.

"Oh yeah," said Cameron. "How did I miss that…" Lucario rolled his eyes and Hunter giggled.

Cameron frowned at them. "Oh Come on. How are we supposed to find anything with all those picture just randomly put up there like that."

"They're in Alphabetical order," Ash explained.

"Alphabetical," Cameron said giving Ash a questioning look. "Isn't that a Pokémon…"

There was an awkward silence as Ash and Ritchie glanced at each other.

"Who cares," Cameron suddenly exclaimed happily. "I got in the League." He struck a pose which Lucario and Hunter copied with a bark.

Ash grinned at him. "Yeah," he said challengingly. "Until I knock you right out of it and take the victory…"


	13. Chapter 12 - The Flame

**Chapter 12 – The** **Flame**

 **La Victorie City – Kalos…**

"So what's exactly is the sacred flame," Ash asked. He Cameron and Ritchie were in Ritchie's room along with Pikachu, Lucario, Hunter, Ashachu and Sparky.

"It's the symbol of the competition," Ritchie explained as he unzipped his jacked and took off his shirt. "It supposed to be the flare from a Moltres. It's kept in a shrine Kanto and get brough to the site of the Kalos league competition."

He opened his bag on the bed and started rummaging through it. "And as torch runner, it's my job to take the torch from the gate, up victory road and into the stadium for the opening Ceremony tonight."

"The Moltres flame," said Ash. "Just like the one they used to light the flame at the Indigo League. And the Evergrande championship."

"Yep," replied Ritchie pulling a white vest out of his bag. "Most of the Regional Pokémon Leagues used the flame of Moltres as the symbol of the competition."

"What's a Moltres," Cameron inquired.

"A legendary fire Pokémon," Ash explained. "A giant bird with flames burning across it's wings."

"I saw Moltres once," Ritchie mused as he pulled on the vest.

Ash and Cameron stared at him incredulous. "Really," exclaimed Ash. "That's so cool. When."

"In the Sevii Island," said Ritchie. "Sparky and I met this old guy named Silver on a ferry. He told us he was going to battle Moltres on top of a volcano. Sparky and I followed him. And there it was. Remember buddy."

Sparky nodded. "Pika Pika."

"What was it like," asked Cameron.

Ash however was more interest in something else Ritchie had said. "Silver," he muttered. "I think I've heard that name before."

"It was amazing." A dreamy look came over Ritchie's face as he reminisced. "It just appeared in the Sky. Great flaming wings like Ash said that shone brighter than the sunlight. And it's cry. Oh… I've never heard anything like it."

He pulled off his trousers and replaced them with the pair of shorts. "There. How do I look." He struck a pose and Sparky climbed onto his shoulder.

Ash looked him up and down and smirked. "Like a torch runner I suppose." The outfit was pretty much the same as the ones he's seen runner wear in the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn leagues. The white vest embroidered with a Pokéball. Tyson had worn one very similar.

"So how exactly did you get to be a torch runner," asked Cameron.

"I won a battle against Brandon the Pyramid king in the Alola league last year," said Ritchie. "He's this really strong trainer from Kanto. He's got a Regirock, Regice and Registeel," he added when Cameron looked confused. "Mr. Goodshow saw it, and offered to make me a Torch Runner if I entered another competition."

"You beat Brandon," Ash said impressed. "Wow Ritchie."

"Yeah," Ritchie begun. "I…" He stopped as he glanced at the clock at the bedside table and saw the time. "Oh. Is that the time. I'd better get going. C'mon Sparky…."

 **Outside Athletes village…**

"Alright. See ya at the opening Ceremony tonight…"

Ritchie gave a wave as he and Sparky ran off towards Victory Road, leaving Ash and Cameron standing with their Pokémon outside the Pokémon Centre.

"Good Luck," Ash called after him.

"We'll be sure to cheer for you when you light the flame," said Cameron.

They watched him disappear, then Cameron turned to Ash and said, "So. What do you wanna do now. We still have a few hours before the ceremony."

"I suppose we should probably do some training," Ash suggested. "We've only got one day left before the start of the competition."

"Good point." Cameron looked at Lucario and Hunter. "What do you say."

Lucario nodded. "Lu Lucarr."

"Ri-Riolu," Hunter barked.

Just then however they heard a familiar voice. "Thanks a lot Davy."

"Just remember what you're here for Virgil. Don't let us down."

"I'll do my best to make you and dad proud of me."

Ash and Cameron turned around to see Virgil, the blond haired Eevee trainer and solider they had traveled with from Aquacorde Town to Dendemille Town a short time ago. He standing beside a green Jeep talking to his brother who was sitting in the drivers seat. His Eevee was sitting on his shoulder.

They ran over to him, Ash calling out to him "Hey Virgil."

"Pika," cried Pikachu.

"Oh. Why hello Ash, Cameron," Virgil said with a smile. "It's good to see you two again."

"Eevee," Eevee said happily.

Davy, started the engine of the Jeep and drove away.

"So you're competing in the Kalos League as well," inquired Cameron.

Virgil nodded. "That's right. So you two both won you're eighth gym badges."

"Yep," Ash replied. "In Anistar City. But Virgil, how come you had to leave us back in Dendemille Town. All you said in that note was you called back to your base."

"Oh." The smile disappeared from Virgil's face. "My commander wanted to brief me about a situation. I can't really talk about it because it's top secret."

There was an awkward pause then Cameron exclaimed, "Hey if you're competing too, maybe we'll get to have a rematch. And this time. I'll win."

"Lu-Lucarr," Lucario barked.

The smile reappeared on Virgil's face. "I'd like that. Anyway. I'd better go and get registered. I'll see you two at the opening Ceremony tonight."

He ran off into the Pokémon Centre. Cameron watched him go with a fiery look in his eyes. "Awesome. So Virgil's competing too. The list of rivals just keeps getting longer."

"Lu Lucarr."

"I suppose," Ash muttered. "I don't know why. But I get the feeling he's hiding something from us… And wait. How can he enter the competition now. The screening was yesterday."

Cameron shrugged. "I dunno. Some special military privilege. Besides it doesn't matter. He's strong enough to have gotten through the screen no problem."

 **A little while later…**

Ash and Cameron were now in the park in the middle of La Victorie City, behind the Pokémon Centre, making final preparations for the competition. The park wasn't huge but provided enough space for athletes to train or allow their Pokémon to run around and play. It was a pretty place filled with large trees, grass, flowers and even a small pond for water types.

Ash had all of his Pokémon stretching to warm up…

"C'mon guys, really stretch out those muscles," he said. "Flap those wings snap those claw. One. Two."

Pikachu, Ashachu, Snivy, Oshawott, Axew, Zorua, Sylveon, Sniveon, Buizel, Mienfoo, Flygon and even Hikari copied his movements.

Cameron meanwhile was having his Pokémon warm by having sparing matches with each other. Hunter was about to fight Serperior while the others watched…

"Alright," Cameron said. "Serperior you're going to attack Hunter with Dragon tail. Hunter you're job is to dodge and counter with force palm."

"Serpieror," Serperior nodded her head.

"Got it," barked Hunter though he had only been half listening. He was distracted by the sight of Ashachu flexing…

"Remember Hunter. You need to concentrate," Lucario reminded him.

"Sure concentrate," Hunter replied. "What ever you say."

Lucario sighed and shook his head as Cameron said. "Alright. GO."

"Huh." Hunter tore his eyes away from Ashachu just in time to see Serperior charging towards him with incredible speed, her tail beginning to glow. He tried to jump backwards but wasn't fast enough. Serperior's tail caught his mid section throwing him hard into a tree.

Cameron winced. "Ooh. That's gotta hurt."

"Ri…" Hunter gave a weak yip and slumped off the tree unconscious. The other Pokémon sniggered.

Cameron went over to him and picked him up. "Are you alright?"

Hunter opened his eyes and groaned "Ouch."

Cameron gave a sigh of relief. Lucario shook his head exasperatedly and said "I told you to focus. Hunter. When you battle you're full attention needs to be on you're opponent." He glanced at Ashachu still stretching. "You'll never win if you thinking about something. Or someone else."

Hunter blushed deeply at that and hoped desperately that Cameron would not ask an embarrassing question. Luckily his trainer/dad was oblivious to Lucario's suggestion. He placed Hunter back on the ground and said "Okay let's try again. Hirosaki, it's you're turn. You…"

"Well. If it isn't my Hiro and Cameron," said a deep male voice over the top of Cameron's.

A man in a dark suit and an Ampharos approached them. The man looked to be in his early 40s. He was tall and well built with broad shoulders and a muscular frame with dark brown hair and beard, teal eyes just like Cameron's

"Dad," Cameron exclaimed excitedly running up to him and throwing his arms around him.

"Father," said Hirosaki. "It's good to see you again."

"Huh. Dad." Ash and his Pokémon stopped their training and looked up at the newcomer.

The man looked up at them and raised a hand in greeting "Hey."

"Umm let me introduce you," said Cameron. "This is our dad."

"I'm Meyer," the man added. "Deputy Prime Minister. And this is Amphy." He placed a hand on Ampraphos's neck.

"And dad. This is my friend Ash," Cameron continued.

"Pleased to meet you sir. I'm Ash" Ash said offering his hand as Pikachu clambered onto his shoulder. "And this is my partner Pikachu. And these are our friends." He gestured to his Pokémon. They all nodded and cried in greeting.

"So. You're the Ash my Cameron's always talking about," Meyer said accepting Ash's handshake and shaking it twice. "And Pikachu. Nice looking electric cheeks."

He gave Pikachu a little scratch under his chin making Pikachu coo. "Chaa."

Meyer turned to Hunter. "And this must be Hunter," he said bending down and clapping the Riolu on the back.

"That's me," said Hunter wincing a little.

"My new grandson. Well grand-puppy I suppose."

Hunter scowled at the word puppy. Ash raised and eyebrow at Cameron wondering how he knew.

"I emailed dad and told him a few days after Hunter was born," Cameron explained seeing the look on Ash's face. "While we were in Snowbelle City. Didn't you tell you're parents."

Ash felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't told his mother that she had a grandkit. After everything that had happened with Team Plasma and Team Flare it had completely slipped his mind.

"Hmmm. Such soft fur," Meyer murmured running his hand down Hunter's back. He gave Cameron and Lucario a smile. "You two should be very proud of yourselves. Hunter's clearly been raised well."

"Thanks," said Cameron.

"Lu." Lucario smiled and nodded.

"Still," Meyer added getting to his feet and nudging Cameron playfully in the ribs with his elbow. "A pup. Looks like I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you Casanova."

"Daaaaddddd," Cameron groaned his face turning bright read. Lucario chuckled.

"Hey dad," Hirosaki piped up. "How come you haven't been to house more often."

Meyer stopped laughing and sighed. He stroked the feathers on Hirosaki's neck and replied, "You know why. I've been busy with work."

"Doing what," Hirosaki said in a slightly whinny voice. "Cameron left for Kalos then you left for work. I was all by myself for months before I joining Cameron again."

"I'll discuss this with you later Hirosaki," Meyer replied suddenly sounding stern. "Now isn't the time."

He glanced at Ash. Ash started to feel slightly awkward and wondered whether he should leave. However a second later Meyer said "Anyway. I should probably leave you two to your training. I'll see you tonight at the opening ceremony." He waved before departing with Ampharos.

"So… That's Cameron's dad," Ash muttered to Pikachu.

Pikachu shrugged. "Pika."

[Pokémon]

" **Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Victory Stadium and the opening Ceremony for the Kalos League conference. The stadium is filled to capacity as the crowd wait for the Athletes arrival. After a gruelling screening process the top 512 trainers have been selected to compete the Preliminary rounds** …"

 **Pallet Town – Kanto Region…**

"Professor," Delia called as a picture of Stadium in Victorie City surrounded by fireworks came onto the TV. "The Opening Ceremony is starting…."

Delia was a middle age woman with auburn hair. She was also Ash's mother. She was sitting on the couch in the sitting room in Professor Oak's Laboratory in Pallet Town with her Pokémon, Mimey the Mr. Mime.

Delia had been spending a lot of time at lab recently, helping Professor Oak with his work and looking after the Pokémon who lived. The professor after the disappearance of his assistant Tracey Sketchit.

"Alright," Professor Oak called from the next room where he was working on the computer. "I'll be there in a moment."

Delia smile to herself and leant forward in her seat as a picture of the stadium appeared on the screen. "Ohh… I can't wait to see Ash."

" **And thanks to our global coverage folks around the world will be part of this historic event."**

[Pokémon]

 **La Victorie City - Kalos…**

It was early evening when Ash, Cameron, Pikachu, Lucario, Hirosaki, Ashachu and Hunter made their way to the main stadium. Ash's heart was beating fast and there were butterfrees in his stomach. It was the usual mixture of euphoria and nervousness he always felt before competitions. Soon he, Pikachu and Ashachu would be standing among another 512 trainers in front of a crowd of thousands…

The main stadium was situated on a hill overlooking La Victorie City. A great stone castle containing the battlefield where the Opening and closing ceremonies and the finals rounds would take place. The road leading up to it had been fenced off for the torch runner. It was still early but already crowds had lined the street for a first glimpse.

The two trainers and their Pokémon reached the entrance and went inside. As Athletes competing in the event, they entered the stadium through the front doors along with staff, referees, police and the media. Spectators accessed the stand through gates at the sides of the stadium.

They had entered what could have been the foyer of a smart club, with a dark wooden desk, two oversized lifts and the entrance a long corridors that lead under the stands and onto the battlefield itself.

The room was full of other athletes, a few of their Pokémon and some supporters; friends and family there to wish the athletes good luck before heading to the stands themselves. A group of receptionists in immaculate red and white uniforms were trying to marshal the athletes into lines.

"Okay… If trainers could please form a line…."

"Please form a line and move calmly forward…."

There was a commotion as everybody saw Hirosaki, and stopped what they were doing to stare and gape at the Eon Pokémon. A couple of trainers broke from the line to get a closer look.

"Woww… Is that a Latios."

"It's so beautiful."

"Hey… Isn't that that trainer who won the battle Maison."

"Hehe. You're a star Hirosaki," Cameron said grinning. He slapped Hirosaki on the back.

Ash smirked and Lucario folded his arms and gave a disapproving "Hmph."

A small crowd started to form around them, pushing Ash, Pikachu and Ashachu away. Hunter struck a pose and barked happily "Rio Rio," hoping to catch their attention. Nobody paid him any attention, their focus on Hirosaki.

Then Cameron heard their names shouted from the other side of the room. "Hey Hirosaki. Cameron."

"Yeah…"

Meyer was standing beside the reception desk leaning against a wall, Amphy by his side. "Hey. Pops." The four of them fought their way through the crowd over to him.

Ash tried to follow but one of the receptions grabbed his arm. "Actually sir. If you could please get in line." He was thrust into the group standing in front of the doors to the corridor.

"Ashachu." Ash looked down at the ground to make sure Ashachu was with him. Then he looked over at Cameron.

"We'll be up in the stands rooting for you two," Meyer said.

"Thanks," replied Hirosaki.

"I'll be sure to wave my arms like this so you can see me," said Cameron waving his arms up and down like a flying type. Lucario and Hunter copied him.

"Lu-carr."

"Riolu-lu."

Meyer chuckled and Hirosaki said "I'm sure he'll be able to see us just fine Cam. You don't need to flap."

Suddenly a blue jet of light shot from Ash's belt and Oshawott appeared next to Ashachu. He looked around excitedly. "Osha Oshawott."

Ash groaned. "Oh man. Oshawott why do you keep doing that."

Oshawott shrugged. "Well. If Pikachu gets to be out of his Pokéball then why shouldn't I. I wanna see the ceremony too."

Ash sighed and picked the Sea Otter up. "I suppose…"

At that moment the doors to the tunnel were thrown open and the line begun to shuffle forward. Ash felt someone poke him in the back and started to move. In the moment of confusion he didn't notice Ashachu stopping…

Ashachu had following beside Ash when he felt someone tap him on the tail. "Pika." He stopped and turned around and was met by Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me," Jenny said. "Are you a Pikachu."

Ashachu tilted his head wondering why she would ask him such a stupid question. "Ummm… Yes."

"Are you aware that all Pikachu's participating in this have to wear this special tail protector and have to register their paw print." She held up what looked like a sock except shaped like Ashachu's tail.

"N-no," Ashachu stuttered confusing and starting to feel a little uneasy. His instinct was telling him to run. "W-why would I need…"

"Are you aware that without a tail protector you're trainer could be disqualified."

"Di-Disqualified." Ashachu was so shocked by that information he forget his unease. "Hey dad…" He looked over his shoulder to see that Ash had disappeared into the tunnel.

"That's right," said Nurse Joy. "All Pikachu's need to have been issued their tail protectors before the start of the opening ceremony. Now if you go over there you can get one for you and that other Pikachu you're trainer had with you. But you'd better hurry you only have five minutes before the deadline." She pointed to a door at the other side of the room.

"Got it. Thanks." Ashachu scurried off in the direction Nurse Joy was pointing. So fearful was he of Ash's disqualification that he didn't realize just how stupid the idea of a tail protector was or stop to ask why he needed one.

Hunter noticed him scurrying away. "Huh. Why's lighting butt getting out of line now. And why isn't he with Ash and Pikachu. Hey dad…" He tried to get Lucario and Cameron's attention but Lucario brushed him off growling "Not now Hunter."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I guess this is up to me." He slipped away from his parents and followed after Ashachu…

[Pokémon]

"Pika…" Ashachu pushed open the door Nurse Joy had pointed to and stepped in. To his surprise it was a bathroom. The scent of disinfectant and human excremental assaulted him and the floor felt suspiciously sticky and gross under his paws. "Ewe. Why did she send me in here… I don't see any tail protect-"

BANG…

Something jumped out from behind the door and hit him hard over the head with something heavy. "Pika…" He felt an explosion of pain at the top of his head making his eyes water followed by a dizzy light headed sensation. His vision went blurry and he collapsed to the ground.

"Hehehe… Gotcha." He felt someone drive their knee into his lower back, before grabbing his front paws and tying them together.

"Hey," he cried trying to resist but was too weak to pull his paws free. "What's the big idea."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Meowth kneeling over him. There was a giant grin on his face. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were standing behind him.

"Ha. Got you know Ashapi," Jessie laughed.

"Ashachu," Joy corrected him.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Whatever… Let's go."

Joy picked Ashachu up by the scruff of his neck and dumped him into smelly dark bag.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile – inside the stadium…**

Ash, Pikachu and Oshawott walked through the tunnel and out onto the battlefield of the Victory Stadium. As they stepped into the light, they were blinded, partially by the powerful lights shinning down on the field, but mostly the sight of the stadium itself.

Ash's jaw dropped and Pikachu and Oshawott each let out a awed cries of "Piikkaaaachuuu," and "Ossshaa."

A large battlefield stood in the middle of the grand stadium. Rows and rows of seats stacked high were filled with screaming cheering fans. At the very top of the stadium was the League Caldron, which would be lit with the sacred flame during the Opening Ceremony and would burn throughout the duration of the competition.

On the left side of the stadium there was a large screen with flashing colors. Beneath it was a box in which two men were sitting in front of a pair of microphones. A second screen sat on the right side of the stadium for the benefit of those on the left but did not have a box underneath it.

" **Please give a warm welcome to our trainers as they enter the stadium,"** the commentator announced into the microphone. The noise of the crowd increased at his words. Close ups of the trainers filing out of the tunnel appeared on the two screens.

"Hey there you are…" Ash turned around. Cameron and Lucario standing behind him. He was smiling, but the smile faded and he asked "Where's Ashachu?"

Ash frowned. "What do you mean. He's right…" He noticed Ashachu was no longer with him. "Th-. Hey where'd he go."

"Osha," said Oshawott curiously.

"Pika," Pikachu cried in Alarm. "PIKAKA PIKACHU."

Ash looked widely around trying to see him through the crowd. "Ashachu. ASHACHU. He must have got separated from us. And where's Hunter."

"He's," Cameron started before realizing Hunter was missing too. "…Oh. Oh-NO."

[Pokémon]

Hunter fought his way through the crowd of trainers, journalists and other people coming into the stadium. He had lost sight of Ashachu but he was able to located his best friend by sensing his aura among the crowd. He'd become quite sensitive to Ashachu's aura now and could identify it among the many waves of aura and emotion given off by the crowd.

He followed his friend's aura wave out of the main doors and into the courtyard outside of the stadium. Once he was outside he spotted the Nurse Joy and Office Jenny holding Ashachu. The waves of aura were coming from a bag being held by Joy. Hunter noticed it quiver.

His heart started to beat very fast. "Ashachu. He was taken. And I bet I know who they are…" He ran at the two human growling, " HEY YOU TWO. STOP."

Joy and Jenny looked behind them. Their eyes widened in shock and fear when they saw Hunter running at them.

"Eeeepp," Joy squealed. "The scatterbrain twerp's Riolu."

"RUN." Jenny grabbed her hand and dragged him across the courtyard, disappearing into a gaggle of spectators heading for the Public gates.

Hunter chased after them, doing his best to avoid knocking into anyone while focusing on Ashachu's aura. He spotted Joy and Jenny on the other side of the group of spectators running towards a group of strange vans with satellite dishes mounted on top parked next to the stadium.

These were OBUs – Outside Broadcast units set up to record the opening ceremony for worldwide transmission. Hunter watched as the doors to one of the vans slide open and Jenny and Joy slipped inside taking Ashachu with them.

"RIO-RIOLU…" He let out a desperate yip and put on a burst of speed running towards the van his heart pounding fast feeling a thrill of fear in his stomach. 'If they drive off with Ashachu I won't be able to catch up with them. I can't outrun a car. If they get away…I might. Lose him.' He sniffed and felt his eyes become wet.

Then he had an idea 'Maybe if I can hit with focus blast I can break one of it's wheels.' He raised his paws concentrating with all his might…and didn't look where he was going.

WHAM…

Hunter, tripped and crashed into someone. "Rio…"

"Ouch. What the."

Hunter scrambled to get off the person he'd run into and came face to face with Virgil..

"V-Virgil," he stuttered. Standing next to Virgil was his Jolteon and Eevee. Jolteon was smirking to himself while Eevee glared a Hunter and smoothed her fur with her paws. She had fallen off Virgil's shoulder when Hunter had crashed into him.

Virgil got to his feet. "Hey. You're Cameron's Riolu aren't you," he said. "Hunter." He looked around as if expecting to see his trainer.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about running into you," he said quickly. "But listen you gotta help me. These two really creepy people have Ashachu. There in that van over there. I was chasing them and was trying to break their wheel with focus blast to stop them getting away. That's why I fell into you. And."

"Whoa. Slow down," Virgil said taken aback by Hunter's panic. "Someone took Ashachu."

Suddenly there was a loud bang behind them and the roof of one the OBU blew off. A familiar Meowth shaped balloon started to inflate and rise into the air.

Virgil wheeled around. "What's in the distortion world…"

"That's them," Ashachu cried. "They've got Ashachu."

He heard the sound of laughter as the basket rose from the inside of the van with Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy and a familiar Meowth. Joy was still holding Ashachu in the bag.

People in the courtyard stopped and looked up at the balloon as it climbed higher into the air and drifted over the road leading to the stadium. There were a couple of awe struck cries and some brief applause. Hunter heard someone say "Must be part of the opening Ceremony…"

"Hey what are you three think you're doing," Virgil asked in a commanding voice. "You don't have permission to fly that balloon. I order you to come back down. I'm military."

Hunter took a deep breath and barked as loudly as he could "LET MY FRIEND GO RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKERS. WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU I'M GONNA…."

The three figures in the balloon laughed.

"Prepare for trouble, GI dope," said Jenny.

"And you'd best wash out you're Riolu's mouth with soap," added Joy.

The two pulled off their costumes to reveal that they were none other than Team Rocket's Jessie and James. Hunter growled. "Grrrr…. You creeps again. LET ASHACHU GO."

"To protect the world devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of a cussing Riolu."

"And take Ashachu from under the nose of Shinobu."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth dat's right."

"Wobbufett."

"Noibat Noi."

Wobbufett and Noibat came out of their Pokéballs to complete the motto. The people gathered in the courtyard watched in either amusement, fear or confusion.

"Team Rocket here… How. I thought they only operated in Kanto."

"Don't be silly. Team Rocket's uniforms are black. They must be an act for the opening Ceremony."

"Awww. That baby Noibat is so cuuuttteeee…"

"GRRRR." Hunter growled and fired an angry focus blast at the balloon.

"Wobbufett counter," said Jessie.

Wobbufett shifted to the front of the basket his body glowing. The focus blast hit him and bounced off rebounding on Hunter.

"Rio." Hunter yelped in pain as the attack pushed him hard into the ground. A couple of people screamed.

"Hunter…" Virgil dropped to his side. "Are you alright." He looked over the Riolu's body. A couple of cuts and bruises but nothing too serious.

"I-I think so," Hunter said gritting his teeth. "But Ashachu."

Virgil looked back up at the balloon his face suddenly contorted with fury, color rising in his cheeks. "TRAITORS," He shouted as he threw a Pokéball. "Espeon deploy. Stop that balloon with confusion."

"Espee." The pink psychic Eeveelution appeared next to him. He looked up at the balloon her eyes turning blue. A blue aura surrounded Team Rocket's balloon and it begun to move back towards the ground.

"Go Espeon. Pull that balloon back down."

"Hey. What's going on," snapped an angry Jessie. "Why are we going backwards."

Meowth raised a remote control. "I know…"

The flame on the balloon's burner glowed brighter and the Balloon stopped falling as rapidly. It seemed to hang in the sky, unable to break free of confusion but able to resist it enough to stay airborne.

Hunter watched it, his eyes fixed on the bag. "Ughh… If I could just get… Hey wait." He spotted a Haxorus, a tall dragon type Pokémon standing next to it's trainer at the side of the road. "…Perfect."

Virgil took out a second Pokéball. "Alright now. Glaceon…Hunter wait."

Hunter ran towards the Haxorus before Virgil could stop him. He stepped on it's tail, climbed up it's back and jumped off it's head, throwing himself at the balloon.

"HAX." The Haxorus gave an angry growl and tried to take a swipe at Hunter but missed.

Hunter reached out with his paw and managed grab the side of the basket. With a massive effort he swung himself inside knocking James over as he did so and grabbing the bag off him. "Got you." He ripped the bag open freeing Ashachu.

A look of great relief spread across Ashachu's face as he saw Hunter and he gave a happy cry of "Hunter." Hunter beamed at him breathing a great sigh of relief.

"Hey. Fork over that mouse," snapped Meowth.

"Pika." Ashachu growled trying to get his paws free from the cords binding them.

Hunter put his arms over his chest and hugged Ashachu protectively the way Ash often hugged Pikachu. "No," he snarled. "You're not hurting my best friend. Take this."

Hunter lifted a paw and fired focus blast. A blue energy sphere formed over his paw then rocketed upwards hitting one the wires holding the basket below the balloon. The entire thing tipped over.

"…YAHHHH…."

Jessie, James, Wobbufett and Noibat grabbed the bars to hold on, but, Meowth, Ashachu and Hunter felt out and plunged towards the road.

"Arrgghhh. Humana humana humana."

"Piikaaaa."

"Don't worry Ashachu. I got you." Hunter twisted in the air and managed to slip his arms back around Ashachu and held him tight. "I've got you. I've got you."

"Pika."

They closed their eyes and braced themselves for the impact. The fall wasn't actually that far but hitting the tarmac still hurt. There was a sickening bone jarring thud as they landed in a heap, Meowth next to them.

"Oh man did that hurt," Hunter groaned getting to his feet then helping Ashachu to his. "You okay bud."

Ashachu nodded. "I think so. Get these dam things off my paws."

"Oh." Hunter knelt down and bit at the cords tying Ashachu's front paws behind his back. The broke allowing Ashachu to pull his paws free. the mouse gave a sigh of relief.

There was a moan as Meowth gingerly stood up and started rubbing his sore back. "Ahh… Dat probably cost me one of my nine lives."

Hunter punched him hard in the face.

"Nya…" Meowth stumbled backwards and fell over grunting in pain. He quickly got back up again and rounded on Hunter, extending his claws aggressively. "Hey what was dat for."

"For hurting my best friend you worthless Meowth."

"Hey. For your information I am not a worthless Meowth," Meowth shouted angrily color rising in his cheeks.

"You so are," replied Hunter. "That's why Serperior dumped you're ass."

"Oh and you're the expert," snapped Meowth pointing at him. "Well at least I had a mate. Unlike you who's secretly mooning for his best friend."

"Pii." Ashachu frowned and looked curiously at Hunter wondering why Meowth would say such a thing.

A shadow crossed Hunter's face. "That that back," he said in a deadly voice.

Meowth smirked. "What's wrong. 'Ave I touched a nerve."

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK…GRRR." Hunter growled and ran at Meowth.

"So dat's da way you want it. Then take my fury swipes." Meowth slashed at the oncoming Riolu. Hunter side stepped the attack and struck Meowth hard in the stomach with force Palm sending him flying into the air.

"Ahhhh…. Dis ain't over…." The scratch cat Pokémon disappeared into the evening sky with a twinkle like a star.

Hunter and Ashachu looked at each other. "Hu-Hunter," Ashachu begun but was unable to finish his sentence before Hunter had rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight Beartic hug.

"C-can't breath Hunt," gasped Ashachu.

Hunter loosed his grip but still hugged Ashachu tightly. "A-ashachu. You're okay. Oh. I was so worried about you. I'll never forgive those creeps for hurting you like this."

Ashachu smiled and nuzzled Hunter's neck. "Oh Hunter. I was really scared when they had me in that bag. I thought I'd never see you or my parents again. But you saved me. You were amazing Hunter. Thank you."

"Of course I saved you," Hunter replied in a tender voice hugging Ashachu a little closer. "You're my best friend. I'm always going to be there for you. Always."

He gave Hunter a brief like on his cheek. Hunter felt his heart rate increase and face begun to glow. 'This is it. Time to tell lighting butt how I feel'

"Hey Ashachu. I…"

KABOOM

Suddenly there was loud explosion from above Ashachu and Hunter looked up to see the Meowth balloon being consumed by a small fireball. There was a splat as Jessie, James, Wobbufett and Noibat landed in a heap next to them.

"Got you. Don't move."

Virgil, Eevee, Espeon and Jolteon fought their way through the crowd and climbed over the barricade and onto the road.

"Hunter. Ashachu. Are you two okay," Virgil said.

Hunter and Ashachu nodded.

"Good." Virgil turned to Jessie and James. "Alright. I'm placing you four under arrest."

Jessie scrambled to her feet. "The Voidlands you are. C'mon James. Let's get out of here." She grabbed James by the arm and pulled him up. The two of them fled down the road… Straight into the path of Ritchie as he was carrying the torch.

There was a sickening crack, some muffled cries and a Yelp of "Pikapi" from Sparky as the three of them collapsed in heap and the touch flew through the air. Everybody gasped as the scared flame rose into the air and begun to fall.

"I got hit." Hunter jumped and caught it…

[Pokémon]

"Ouch… Ahh." Ritchie pushed himself up. He was slightly dazed, not quite sure what had happened. One moment he'd been running towards the stadium, next he'd run into something and fallen over and the torch was no longer in his grip.

He looked up and was even more surprised to see Jessie and James, the Team Rocket agents who seemed to show up wherever Ash did on the ground beside him. "T-Team Rocket… What."

"Jolteon. Thunder wave. Quickly," said Virgil.

Jolteon Sparked and fired a small bolt of electricity at Jessie and James paralyzingly them. They collapsed and begun convulsing. Wobbufett and Noibat watched but were too afraid to do anything.

"Hey kid. Are you alright."

"I think so," Ritchie said. He tried to stand up but as soon as he put weight on his right foot he felt a stab of pain above his ankle. "Ahh… No."

Virgil put his hands under Ritchie's arms and pulled him to his feet.

"Pikapi." Sparky climbed up onto his shoulder looking concerned.

"I think you may have sprained your ankle," said Virgil. "Take it easy. You shouldn't run on it."

"The torch," said Ritchie. "What about the torch."

"I got it." Hunter held it up.

"Is he gonna be okay," asked Ashachu.

"But they're waiting," Ritchie said. "For the torch. The competition can't start without it."

"Pika," Sparky added sadly.

Ashachu looked at Ritchie then at Hunter and broad smile crossed his face. "Hey I know."

[Pokémon]

 **Inside the stadium…**

" **Ladies and Gentlemen. I've just been informed that there seems to be a bit of confusion as to the exact whereabouts of our torch runner."**

The crowd in the stadium let out a disappointed groan. On the field the Athletes begun to murmur asking where the torch was and speculating where the torch what could have happened to it.

"How can the torch runner go missing?"

"Mavbe the torch has been stolen and they just don't want to say!"

"Could be. I heard a group of people tried to steal the Moltress Flame from Evergrande competition three years ago."

Ash, Cameron, Pikachu, Lucario and Hirosaki looked each other, worried about Ashachu and Hunter.

"You don't think whatever happened to the torch has something to do with Hunter do you," said Cameron.

"I don't know," said Ash a little irritably. "Does it matter. I don't care about the stupid torch. Ashachu's missing."

"But… What if," Cameron started weakly.

"Don't," Ash hissed at him. "I know what you're thinking and I don't want to think about."

"Pikapi." Pikachu nuzzled his cheek to try to comfort him.

"They probably just got separated in the crowd," said Lucario. "They'll be fine. You know what Hunter's like. I'm sure he'll find us soon."

" **This just in. It appears that an unfortunate accident has left our torch runner unable to continue."**

An even louder groan echoed through the stadium at this announcement. A girl standing behind Ash said sadly "But they've got to use the sacred flame. It's the symbol of the competition."

Suddenly there was a familiar cry of "Pika."

Ash and Pikachu felt their hearts skip a beat. "That sounded like," Ash begun but he fell silent as he saw two figures running out of the tunnel…

"N-No way," spluttered Cameron in disbelief. "How in the world did they get that…"

Ashachu and Hunter ran out of the tunnel and across the field. Hunter was holding the torch carrying the sacred flame above his head.

" **Carrying the torch is Hunter the Riolu and Ashachu the Pikachu. Pokémon that belong to Cameron Kotetsu from Aspertia City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."**

"Asahchu." Ash felt a great sense of relief followed by a thrill of excitement. "Yiippeeee. Go Ashachu." He waved his arms and cheered Ashachu and Hunter on as they passed by.

"Pikaka," Pikachu cheered along with his trainer. Lucario and Hirosaki joined in too.

Asahchu and Hunter sprinted across the field and up the steps to the cauldron at the top of the stadium.

"Wow," Ashachu exclaimed as he looked out over the stadium. "L-look at all those people." From up here they could see the entire victory stadium. All 512 competitors on the battlefield and the thousands of spectators in the stands.

Hunter waved to the crowd and held the torch up a broad smile on his face. He then looked at Ashachu who nodded and said, "Let's do it."

Hunter held out the torch. Ashachu took it off him gripping if firmly with both paws. It was an awkward object for the mouse to hold, roughly the same length as his body and surprisingly heavy, but Ashachu was careful not to drop it.

Hunter bent down, placed his paws on Ashachu's sides and lifted him up allowing Ashachu to touch the edge of the caldron with the flame. Neither were tall enough to reach by themselves. At once the oil inside the caldron caught alight filling it with a bright orange flame.

The stadium exploded with cheers and applause…

[Pokémon]

 **The next morning – Pokémon Centre…**

The next day begun in a similar fashion to the previous one, with the hundreds of Athletes gathered in the Pokémon Centre to find out the matchup's for the preliminary round that would begin that day. Ash, Cameron and Ritchie were once again standing together with their Pokémon, Pikachu, Sparky, Lucario, Ashachu and Hunter, each waiting nervously to find out who their first official opponents would be.

"Attention all athletes," said Nurse Joy over the centre's PA. "The pairing for the preliminary battles will now be displayed on the board. Each pairing will be displayed in it's session and stadium. Trainers are permitted to use two Pokémon in each battle. This information will also be emailed to you."

A table appeared on the screen listing the session, when the battle would take place in the down the side, 12PM, 3PM, 9AM (tomorrow), 12PM (tomorrow) and 3PM (tomorrow) and the stadium it would happen in across the top. In addition to the Victory stadium, La Victorie City also contained five smaller stadiums where the preliminary and qualifying rounds would take place; the Fennekin Stadium, the Chespin Stadium, the Froakie Stadium, the Dedenne Stadium and the Fletchling Stadium. Pictures of the two trainers competing appeared in the cells.

"Okay let's see," Cameron muttered scanning the first row. "I'm battling Nini in the Fenneking Stadium at 12. Great."

"Lu-Lucar," Lucario barked enthusiastically.

"Rio Rio," Hunter yipped.

"Who am I battling," Ash wondered aloud. "Let's see. 12PM. Froakie Stadium. Against… Wow." Ash felt like he'd given an electric shock when he saw the picture of his opponent and read the name underneath it: Ritchie Hiroshi.

"Pika," Pikachu gasped.

He turned to stare at Ritchie who in turn stared at him. For a moment the two were silent.

'I can't believe it,' Ash thought. 'I'm battling Ritchie again. So soon. Last time…' The image of Charizard lying lazily on the battlefield refusing to fight Sparky appeared in his mind.

"Well I suppose we should have figured this might happen," Ritchie said with a laugh. "I mean we're all competing to be the champion."

"I guess so," Ash said glad his friend had broken the silence.

"Let's just promise that we'll both do our best," Ritchie said. "For ourselves and for our Pokémon. That way, whichever one of us win, we won't regret."

"Pika Pikachuu," Sparky cried in agreement giving Pikachu a determined stare.

Ash smiled and said, "You're right. And that way you won't be mad when I beat you."

Pikachu gave Sparky a nod. "Pika."

"Beat me," laughed Ritchie. "In your dreams!"


	14. Chapter 13 – Mouse, Dragonfly and Otter

**Chapter 13 –** **Mouse, Dragonfly and Otter**

" **Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the first of the preliminary matches to be held in the Froakie stadium. Our first trainer. Ritchie Hiroshi of Saffron City. A trainer with a fiery personality sure to heat things up. Our second trainer, also from Kanto. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. A boy with a goal of being a Pokémon Master who's sure to give us an impressive battle…"**

Ash tried to drown out the words of the commentator and the explosion of cheers and applause from the stands as he and Pikachu entered the stadium. He focused his attention entirely on the trainer on the other side of the field.

"Are you ready Ash," Ritchie called over the noise of the crowd.

"Pika Pikachu," called Sparky to Pikachu waving his paw.

"You bet," Ash shouted back.

"Pi Pika," said Pikachu.

Ritchie beamed at him. "Good. Then let's make this our best battle ever."

"Pika."

" **Each trainer is permitted to use two Pokémon,"** the announcer explained. **"The match is over when either trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue. The order of battle will be determined by computer."**

Ash and Pikachu looked up at the giant screen at the top of the stands. It showed a picture of the two trainers with an arrow spinning between them. The arrow spun three times then stopped pointing at the picture of Ritchie.

" **And Ritchie will have first choice of Pokémon."**

The referee looked at Ritchie and said, "Please select your first Pokémon."

 **In the stands…**

Ashachu, Axew, Zorua, Hikari and Ritchie's Fennekin Ember were siting in the front row to give moral support to their trainers. Cameron, Lucario and Hunter weren't there as Cameron had his first match in another stadium at the same time.

"So. I guess whoever gets to choose second has the advantage," Zorua mused gazing at the flashing Picture of Ritchie on the screen. He looked at Ember a smug little smile on his face. "I guess that's too bad for you cutie."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Ember replied with a smirk. He place his paw on Zorua's arm making Axew scowl at him. "My team mates are strong enough that type advantages don't matter."

 **Battlefield…**

"Sparky. Ready to show Ash how strong we've become," said Ritchie.

"PIKA." Sparky gave an exclamation that sounded somewhere between a cheer and a battle cry and leapt from Ritchie's shoulder and onto the field where he stood in a battle ready position, crouched on all fours, his tail raised.

" **And Ritchie's first Pokémon is his partner Sparky. A highly powerful Pikachu, fans will remember Sparky's memorable performance in the Alola championships last year where he took down Pyramid King Brandon's Powerful Regice. Ash is in for one tough battle."**

"Pika Pikachu." He raised his eyebrows and gave Pikachu a confident smile. He raising his paw beckoning to him.

Pikachu returned the smile and said "You're on." He climbed down from Ash's shoulder and bolted forward, his red cheeks sparking.

"Umm… Actually buddy," Ash said a little awkwardly trying not to laugh. "I want you to watch this time."

"What." Pikachu was crushed. He looked at Ash with big wet eyes. "No fair. You haven't battled with me in ages. And besides…." He glanced at sparky.

"I know you wanna battle with Sparky," Ash said apologetically. "But I want someone else to have a go today. We'll battle together in the finals I promise."

"Okay." Pikachu's ears and tail drooped sadly and he walked off the field and stood beside Ash. The crowd laughed making him feel humiliated, like he'd just made a massive fool of himself.

It didn't help that the commentator threw out the comment **"And It looks like Ash's Pikachu is getting a little ahead of it's trainer."**

Even Sparky started to laugh. "Pik Pik Pik Pik."

Ash looked down at his sad partner and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry Pikachu… I'll make it up to you with Ketchup."

"It'd better be a big bottle," Pikachu muttered.

"If you don't choose you're Pokémon and stop messing around I'll disqualify you," the referee snapped.

Ash sighed and reached for a Pokéball. "Sparky's an electric type. So Flygon you're up!"

A flash of blue light and Flygon, the dragonfly like mystic Pokémon appeared on the battlefield. It's scales sparked in the sunlight and the beating of it's wings filled the stadium with a low hum.

Ritchie raised his eyebrows curiously and pulled his Pokédex out of his pocket. "Flygon Huh."

 **Flygon a mystic Pokémon of the dragon/ground elements. Flygon whips up a sandstorm by flapping its wings. The wings create a series of notes that sound like singing. Because the "singing" is the only thing that can be heard in a sandstorm, this Pokémon is said to be the desert spirit**

The smile faded from Sparky's face and he gave a worried explanation "Pika."

" **And so Ash has chosen a Flygon. This could make things difficult for Ritchie. Flygon is a Ground and Dragon Type Pokémon so electric type moves will have no effect. But ground type moves are super effective on Electric types."**

 **Stadium…**

"Flygon vs Sparky," said Hikari. "I'm having trouble choosing who to cheer for."

Ashachu frowned at him. "But surely you're cheering for Flygon. You know. For Pikapi."

Hikari shrugged. "Yeah. But Sparky's a fellow Pikachu. We electric mice have to stick together… Especially against ground types."

"Ha," Zorua laughed and grinned at Ember. "If I remember my type chart correctly, I'd say Flygon has a massive advantage. Care to admit defeat cutie."

Ember gave Zorua a cheeky smile and brushed his bushy tail against Zorua's. "Are you kidding me. Sparky's Ritchie's second closet partner. I've seen that guy take on an entire heard of Steelix and win single pawed. Flygon's got no chance."

"Wanna bet on that," Zorua challenged slyly.

"You're on," said Ember. "If Sparky wins you owe me dinner."

Axew looked horrified. "WHAT. ZORUA."

"Deal," said Zorua ignoring Axew. "And if Flygon wins. You have to." He frowned trying to think of something humiliating for Ember to do. When he couldn't come up with anything he said "I get to choose something humiliating for you to do."

"Whatever you say," Ember replied holding out his paws.

The two foxes shook paws and Axew hissed at Zorua. "Zorua. What the voidlands."

"Relax cutie," Zorua said giving Axew a lick on the cheek. "He's not gonna win."

 **Battlefield…**

The referee raised two flags into the air and lowered them shouting. "Match begin."

Ritchie ran his hand through his auburn hair and called the first move "Sparky. Use thunderbolt."

"Pika chuuuuu." Sparky crackled with electricity then unleashed a bolt of lightning on Flygon. Flygon continued to hover above the ground, not feeling any pain as the electricity washed over him.

Ash stared at Ritchie incredulously. "C'mon Ritchie. You knew that wouldn't work."

Ritchie laughed. "I know that. When Sparky and I use thunderbolt it's how we know we're getting' serious. Right buddy."

"Pika Pikapi," Sparky nodded.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other. "They're…" Ash begun.

"Yeah," said Pikachu.

There was a brief pause then Ash said, "Alright. Time for us to get serious with a move that's actually effective. Flygon use Dragon Rush."

"Sparky. Quick attack."

Flygon charged straight at Sparky, a blue white aura forming over his body. Sparky however ran right at the mystic Pokémon. The two ran straight past each other, avoiding the others attack by inches. But Flygon suddenly reeled around and grabbed Sparky his his tail lifting him up.

Sparky shriek in shock "Pika Pika."

"Sparky no," Ritchie shouted.

Ash smiled. "Good Job Flygon. Now Dragon Claw."

 **Stadium…**

"Yeahh… Flygon Flygon. F-Y-G-O-N. F-Y-G-O-N." Ashachu, Axew and Zorua each took out a pair of cheerleaders Pom Poms and pumped them up and down in the air cheering on Flygon.

"Ready to concede the bet cutie," Zorua said smirking at Ember.

Ember snorted. "Oh please. Sparky's just getting warmed up…Oh and you do realized Flygon is spelled F-L-Y-G-O-N."

Hikari on the other paw covered his eyes with paws. "Oh Arceus I can't look."

 **Battlefield…**

Flygon tossed Sparky into the air as it's claw glowed bright white. He charged and slashed Sparky with it's claw sending him back.

"S-Sparkyy," Ritchie cried in horror.

"Pik." Sparky tumbled across the field but managed to dig his paws into the dirt and stable himself. He was panting heavily and looked worn out but he glared determined at Flygon.

Ritchie breathed a sigh of relief. "Nice job buddy. Now time to strike back. Iron tail."

"Flygon. Dragon Claw," Ash shouted.

Both Sparky's tail and Flygon's claws begun to glow again and the two charge towards each other. But Sparky, being smaller and nimbler managed to duck Flygon's claws and swung his tail into it's side. Flygon crumpled.

"Fly."

Ash gritted his teeth his heart pounding. "C'mon Flygon."

 **Stadium…**

Ashachu, Hikari and Axew all watched Flygon fall looking worried while Zorua remained confident. Ember grinned and shouted out "HA Sparky. You go girl."

"See," said turning to face Zorua. "What did I tell you. Don't underestimate Sparky. Now about that date." He ran his paw down the other foxes side.

"Ohh somebody's too keen," replied Zorua. "Flygon's not down yet."

 **Battlefield…**

Flygon pushed himself back up and with a flap of his emerald wings was airborne again. Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "Great Job Flygon. Now Flamethrower."

"Counter it with thunderbolt."

Flygon twisted around to face Sparky and spat a jet of flame at him. Sparky retaliated with a powerful bolt of lighting. The two attack collided in the air exploding and filling the stadium with a shower of sparks and embers.

 **Stadium…**

Axew's jaw dropped. "I-incredible," he gasped.

"He used an offensive type move to protect from flamethrower," Zorua said impressed. "I have to hand it to sparky. Strong. Resourceful. Cute." He gave Ember a sly grin. "I can see why like him."

Ember blushed. "Oh shut up. I do not like him. Well. Not like that. We're friends."

Ashachu started dancing with his Pom Poms again. "Flygon Flygon, it's our mon. If he can't do it no one can."

Zorua raised his eyebrows at him.

"What," said Ashachu.

 **Battlefield…**

"Flygon. Use dig." At Ash's words Flygon dug underground.

"Uhh…Sparky be careful," Ritchie shouted trying to think what to do. Before he could come up with anything Flygon re-emerged from under neath Sparky throwing him into the air.

"Now Dragon Claw."

Flygon's claw begun to glow again as it prepared to strike. Ritchie stared up at his helpless Pikachu doing some very quick thinking. Then he called out "Sparky. Disarming voice."

Ash stared at him. "What…"

"Pi." Sparky spun around in mid air so he was upside down facing Flygon. He took a deep breath and let out a loud shriek. "PIIIIIIKKKKKAAAAAAAA." A beam of Purple Hearts shot from Sparky's mouth hitting Flygon in the face.

"Flyy." Flygon cried out and fell to the ground in a heap in front of Ash.

Ash swore. "Oh fuck." Flygon was lying perfectly still on the battlefield.

Sparky landed lightly in front of Ritchie and gave his trainer a smile. "Pika."

Ritchie beamed at him. "Way to go buddy."

 **Stadium…**

"Oh no," gasped Ashachu leaning out of seat to get a closer look at Flygon. "I-It can't be over. Wh-what was that move."

"Disarming voice," explained Hikari. "It's a fairy type move, but some Pikachu are born knowing it. One of Sparky's parents must be a fairy type. Or there's a fairy type somewhere in his family."

"Fairy type move," said Axew. "Super-effective against us Dragon-types. Poor Flygon. That must have hurt."

Ember grinned broadly and put his arm around Zorua and brushing his tail against his. "Ahh. That's my Sparky. Now about dinner. I really like… Oh What. That's not fair."

 **Battlefield…**

Flygon suddenly pushed itself back up. It was breathing heavily and was covered in bruises but was otherwise able to continue. Ash punched the air in triumph, "YEAH FLYGON. Let's finish this up. Dragon rush."

"Come on Sparky," Ritchie shouted. "Use Iron tail. Give it everything you've got."

Flygon charged at Sparky, his body becoming surrounded by a white blue aura. Sparky's tail glowed a metallic color and he ready himself to use it on Flygon. The two attacks collided by Flygon, aided by speed and bulk was stronger. Sparky bounced off and was thrown through the air.

"Pika." He gave a gasp of surprise and landed in front of Ritchie.

Ritchie grimace. "Ughh… I never should have underestimated that Flygon's strength. Can you still battle buddy."

"Pikapi." Sparky struggled to his paws. He was panting really heavily and was covered in bruises, but managed to look over his shoulder and winked at Ritchie.

"Alright. I knew I could count on you buddy. Disarming voice."

Sparky opened his mouth and fired a beam of Purple Hearts. Ash was ready for it this time. "Flygon. Quickly. Use dig."

Flygon dived underground, narrowly avoiding the Purple Hearts. He reappeared a split second later, but Sparky small and fast managed to run to the side to avoid being hit.

Not far enough though…

"Hyperbeam."

Flygon gathered an beam of energy form his mouth and released it at Sparky. There was a split second in which Ritchie was able to see the look of fear in Sparky's eyes, before the energy beam hit him in the side.

Sparky was blasted across the field and into the wall at the foot of the stands. Ritchie cried out desperately, "SPARRRRKYYY."

The smoke and dust created upon impact quickly cleared revealing Sparky lying against the wall, not only knocked out but also injured. A close up shot of him appeared on the screen and the crowd gave a gasp.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," the referee declared raising one of his flags. "Flygon wins."

" **And so after a hard battle Ritchie's first Pokémon is out,"** the commentator declared. **"Leaving him with just one remaining."**

 **Stadium…**

"Ouch," Ashachu said pulling a face at the sight of the fainted Sparky.

"P-poor Sparky," Squeaked Hikari. "I hope he's okay."

"It was a little harsh of Ash to order Hyperbeam like that," said Axew.

Zorua waved his paw. "Meh. He'll be fine. Now then Ember. About out little bet."

Ember sighed and held up his paws in a mock sign of surrender. "Fine. You win. I'm at you're mercy."

Axew rolled his eyes.

 **Battlefield…**

Ritchie gave a sad sigh as he took out a Pokéball and returned Sparky. A beam of red light shot out from the red and white sphere and sucked the unconscious mouse inside. He looked sadly at the ball and said, "You did your best buddy. Thanks a lot. Now take a nice long rest." His voice waivered slightly, the words caught in his throat.

Ritchie stored the Pokéball back on his belt and wiped what appeared to be a tear out of his eye. He kept his head bowed for a moment then looked up at Ash, a renewed determination in his eyes. "Well Ash. That was an intense battle. You're Flygon's really strong."

"Thanks," said Ash. "Sparky fought really well too. You two are amazing together."

Ritchie took a second Pokéball off his belt. "Time to fight fire with fire. Go Zippo!"

A Charizard appeared in a flash of blue light in front of Ritchie, a great orange dragon like Pokémon, with a flame at the ends of his tail. He gave a great roar and spat a jet of flame into the air.

" **And Ritchie's second Pokémon is a Charizard."**

"Hey cool," said Ash looking admiringly at the creature. "Zippo evolved."

The referee raised his flag to signal the commencement of the battle.

[Pokémon]

 **In the Fennekin stadium…**

" **Wow such awesome power. Nini's Serviper is defeated with only a single hit barely five minutes into this match. That may be a new record."**

Cameron's first battle was taking place in the Fennekin Stadium. His opponent was a girl called Nini. So far the battle was going well for him. Lucario had just taken out Nini's First Pokémon, her Serviper with a single Bone Rush.

"Haha Way to go Lucario," Cameron exclaimed happily punching the air. "There's no Pokémon better than you."

"Rio Riolu," Hunter, who was standing beside Cameron, cheered. He did a little paw pump in imitation of Cameron.

"Lu-Lucar." Lucario looked back over his shoulder and smiled at Cameron.

"Ugh. Serviper return," Nini said slightly irritably as she took out her Pokéball and returned the unconscious snake lying stretched across the battlefield.

She sighed and looked at the Pokémon by her side, a Meowth. "Well Meowth it looks like it's up to you. Be careful. This twerps tougher than we thought."

The Meowth opened it's mouth and said something back to Nini but neither Cameron, Lucario or Hunter could hear it over the noise of the crowd. It then stepped onto the battlefield.

" **Nini's second Pokémon is her Meowth. But will it be able to take down Cameron's powerful Lucario."**

Lucario examined his opponent carefully, taking in every detail of his body and reading his aura. There was something odd about this Pokémon. He could tell from the aura it was giving off that it was extremely nervous.

That wasn't unusual in and of itself, the Pokémon of less experienced trainer often are more apprehensive about battle. But there was something more than ordinary battle nerves. Lucario felt like it was hiding something. He also noticed looked like a furry pouch on it's belly.

The Meowth was in fact none other than Team Rocket's Meowth and his trainer Nini was Jessie in the disguise they'd been sent from Derek at Headquarters so as to get into the Kalos League.

'Oh why did it 'ave to be da twerp,' thought Meowth as he stared at Lucario. 'I wish I coulda could claw to claw with dat Persian… But a Meowth's gotta do what a Meowth's gotta do. But that Lucario startin' ta give me da willies. Da way it took out Serviper with Bone rush like dat. I gotta paw it to Cameron. For a guy dat much of a scatterbrain he's a real badass when it comes to rasin' Pokémon.'

"Battle begin," shouted the referee.

"Okay Meowth," said Jessie. "Use fury swipes."

Meowth took a deep breath. "Okay. 'ere we go." He extended his claws and charged at Lucario.

"Lucario. Dodge it," shouted Cameron.

Lucario leapt into the air as Meowth took a swipe at him and landed behind him. Meowth held up his claws in disbelief. "Huh… I missed."

"Now Lucario Bone Rush."

"Lu Lucarr."

Meowth looked behind him and saw Lucario raising a giant bone made of energy. He let out a piercing scream and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Lucario chased after him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. Go Away. Leave me alone."

" **Folks something strange seems to be happening,"** the commentator said as Meowth ran around in circles on the battlefield trying to avoiding being hit by Lucario with his massive bone. **"Lucario has Nini's Meowth on the run."**

"Hey dat wasn't part of the deal to battle no Lucario," Meowth shouted

The crowd started to get annoyed. The sound of angry voices filled the stadium.

"Come on. What's going on here!."

"Stay and fight."

Hunter burst into laughed. "ahahahaha. Is that Meowth seriously running away."

Cameron gaped at it perplexed. "Huh."

"This calls for something a little unusual," said Jessie. "Meowth use transform."

"What," shouted Meowth in protest. "But I don't know how da… Oh of course." He put a paws into the pouch on his stomach.

Meowth suddenly disappeared with a puff of white smoke. When it cleared there was what looked like a Sunflora in his place. "Sunflora," he cried.

Lucario stopped dead with an astounded look his face. Sunflora was a sunflower like Pokémon with leaves for arms.

Cameron's jaw dropped. "B-but th-that's not right," he stuttered. "How in the voidlands did it learn that."

Hunter stopped laughing and gaped at the Meowth turned Sunflora. "That's a sunflora," he said questioningly. "I thought they had thinner bodies than that."

" **Can it be,"** said the commentator. **"This Meowth has transformed into a sunflora leaving both Lucario and the stadium at a loss for words. This could well be one for the Pokémon history books."**

Jessie smirked with satisfaction. "Nice work Meowth. Now razor leaf."

The Meowth-Sunflora raised one of it's leaves and threw a pawful of spinning leaves at Lucario. "Sunflora."

"Alright Lucario. Dodge it," shouted Cameron. "Then use bone rush."

Lucario ran to the side to avoid the leaves. However to his surprise they didn't come anywhere near him but instead fell to the ground by the Meowth-Sunflora's feet. Lucario rolled his eyes and took a run at Meowth creating another energy bone in his paw.

"Time for plan B," said Jessie a little desperately. "Meowth transform again."

Meowth swallowed. "Alright. 'ere goes nuttin'"

There was another puff of white smoke and the Sunflora was replaced by a Kirlia. "Kirlia."

" **What's this? This amazing Meowth has transformed itself into a Kirlia."**

"Lucarr." Lucario stopped in his tracks and looked back at Cameron for instruction.

"Ahh I don't believe. Now it's a Kirlia," Cameron exclaimed. He looked between Lucario and Meowth trying to work out what to do. "How is it doing this?"

He grabbed his headband with both hands and stretched it back as far as it would go then let it go. It snapped back into place giving him a headache. "Ouch. I know. Lucario. Use hyper beam."

Lucario gathered an beam of energy and shot it at Meowth.

"Meowth. Dodge and use double team," shouted Jessie.

Meowth tried to jump to the side but tripped and fell over. Hyperbeam missed him by inches, passing overhead. He felt it singe the fur on the back of his head. "Yahh. When did dat Lucario learn Hyper beam."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "There's something odd about this."

Hunter snorted. "Ha. That's a Kirlia. Gimme a break."

The crowd in the stands begun to murmur.

Jessie's eyes looked around apprehensively. "Meowth," she whispered. "Everyone's getting suspicious. Time for your next transformation."

"Wh-what," said Meowth. "We're still keeping this up." He sighed then reached into his pouch again.

A third puff of white smoke, and an enormous blue and white whale Pokémon filled the battlefield.

"WAILORD…"

" **This is beyond belief. That Meowth has now transformed into a giant Wailord."**

Lucario took a step backwards in alarm, again glancing back at his trainer for advice.

Cameron was silent for a moment, staring at the large blue Pokémon, then something occurred to him. "Wait a sec. That Wailord's gonna have a hard time battling without any water to swim around in. Lucario use psychic quick."

Lucario's eyes glowed blue. A thin blue aura appeared around the Meowth-Wailord and it rose into the air.

"Ahhh," cried Meowth panicking. "I gotta do somet'ing quick. Or there's gonna be Wailord everywhere. Ahhh."

Suddenly a hole opened in the side of the Wailord releasing pressurized air. It zoomed around the stadium like a deflating balloon.

"Wait. That's not right," cried Jessie as Meowth's screams filled the air.

" **Wait a minute,"** shouted the commentator. " **That Wailord is noting more than an inflatable costume with Meowth inside. It seems that all that transforming was fake."**

The referee walked over to Jessie and pulled a red card out of his pocket. "Red card," he said sternly. "You are disqualified for breaking the rules. Cameron is the winner by default."

" **And the referee has disqualified Nini for cheating. What an insult to the other 500 hardworking athletes and their Pokémon in this competition."**

Jessie glared at him. "Hey that's not fair. Ready James."

As if on cue, a man in the front row of the stands got up from his seat, climbed over the barricade and ran to Jessie's side. He was dressed in a yellow shirt and white trousers with a pink tie. A Noibat sat on perched on his shoulder.

He and Jessie then pulled off their disguises to reveal the Team Rocket Uniforms they were wearing underneath. "Tah-Da."

"Them again," Hunter growled angrily. "They were the ones who kidnapped Ashachu before the ceremony last night."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "No Way," He exclaimed. "You don't belong here."

"Well prepare for trouble if that's what you think," said Jessie.

"And make it double Scatterbrained Twink," added James.

Jessie raised her eyebrow. "Scatterbrained Twink."

"I couldn't think of anything else that rhymed with think," replied James

Jessie shrugged and they continued to recite their motto.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To Unite all peoples within our Nation."

"To denounced the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket had come here to enter the contest and steal Pikachu at the speed of light."

"But that didn't work so surrender now or prepare of fight."

"Meowth dats right." Meowth dropped to their feet now free of the Wailord costume. His face was covered in blue paint.

"Noi Noibat," Noibat cried.

"Since we didn't get to Pikachu. Well just take your Lucario and Riolu instead," said Jessie. "James."

James pulled out a large gun, pointed it at Lucario and pulled the trigger. A net shot out of it's barrel.

"I don't think so," Cameorn shouted angrily. "Lucario. Psychic."

Lucario's eyes turned blue and a blue aura surrounded the net. It stopped in mid-air and then flew backward and landed over Jessie, James and Meowth trapping them. The three of them screamed and James cried "it's a net loss."

"Now Hyperbeam."

Lucario fired a golden beam of energy at the Trio sending them blasting off out of the stadium and into the distance.

"Yeah take that," Hunter shouted after them while jumping up and down on the spot. "And don't come back."

"There they go," Cameron said. He walked up to Lucario and put his arm around him.

"Maybe this time they'll stay away and stop ruining everything," Lucario growled.

Cameron smiled and gave Lucario a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe. But you certainly showed them a thing or to. And you won us our first Kalos league victory."

[Pokémon]

 **Back in the Froakie Stadium…**

"Flygon is unable to battle," the referee declared. "Charizard wins."

" **And a powerful hit from Charizard takes Flygon out of the match making the score one all. After Pikachu's loss, Ritchie and his Charizard have made a major comeback. We can only wait and see what Ash will do next…"**

Ash blinked staring almost disbelievingly at Flygon, pressed into the wall almost like a squashed bug, it's limbs, tail and wings sticking out at odd angles, swirls over it's eyes and mouth open slightly.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said worryingly

Flygon had been crushed. Zippo, with his superior speed and strength had landed a devastating combination of Dragon Claw and Flamethrower. Flygon hadn't been able to land a single hit.

Ash sighed as he took out a Pokéball to return Flygon. "Great job Flygon. You take a long rest now."

He turned back to Ritchie and said "Wow Ritchie. You've done a really great job raising Zippo."

"Thanks Ash," Ritchie replied. "Zippo is my secret weapon."

Ash looked at the fierce creature and pondered who he was going to use next. "Hmmm," he muttered under his breath. "Zippo's strong and fast. I need someone who's either fast or can withstand strong hits. Sylveon's a fairy type. She can withstand the fire and dragon type moves but can't do anything super effective. Snivy's a grass type so she's be at too much of a disadvantage. Axew no. Zorua no. Hikari definitely not. Mienfoo, a fighting type so no."

"Pikapi." Pikachu tugged at Ash's trouser leg to try and get his attention.

Ash brushed him off. "Not now Pikachu I'm thinking… That really just leaves Buizel and Oshawott. Unless I use… No… Buizel's fast and can use powerful water type moves but then… GOT IT."

He shouted the last two words out as he took out a Pokéball. "Oshawott I chose you."

"OSHAWOTT." A flash of blue light and the Sea Otter Pokémon appeared on the battlefield smiling broadly.

Pikachu fell over from the shock and disappointment. He scowled at Oshawott thinking, 'What. You gotta be kidding me. Ash chose Oshawott to fight Zippo. Over me…'

"Osh Osha." Oshawott did a happy little dance but stopped when he caught sight of his opponent. "Oshawott." His smile disappeared to be replaced by a look of sheer terror.

 **Stadium…**

"Yayy Oshawottt," Hikari cheered standing up on his seat and waving his paws up and down. "Go Oshawott."

"Makes sense," said Axew. "Oshawott's a water type and Zippo a fire type."

"Yeah but Oshawott," Ashachu questioned putting emphasis on Oshawott's name. "I though Buizel was Ash's strongest water type. Oshawott's well…"

Ember called out "Come on Zippo. Put that Otter in it's place."

 **Battlefield…**

The referee raised his flag. "Battle Beg-"

"Osha!... Wott." Oshawott let out a terrified cry and went and hid behind Ash's leg. "Oshawott!"

There was an outbreak of laughed from the crowd. Ash felt his felt face grow hot. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh man. Here we go."

Pikachu rolled his eyes and started muttering in exasperation. "Of course Ash could have used me. His supposedly reliable partner for the last six years who fought legendary Pokémon and won. But no. He had to choose Oshawott."

The referee turned to them and said, "Yellow card." He pulled a yellow card from his pocket and showed it to him. "If your Pokémon refuses to fight it's a forfeit.

"What," Ash protested. "You gotta be kidding me."

"You have five minutes to get your Oshawott back on to that field."

Ash gritted his teeth. He glanced at Ritchie who had a slight smirk on his face and immediately looked away. "Come on Oshawott. I need you to be strong."

He and Pikachu pushed Oshawott back onto the battlefield. Ash gripped his shoulders and whispered into his ear "You can do this. I know you can. You're one of my strongest Pokémon. Don't you remember. You beat Cameron's Hydreigon, you saved us from Entei and you rescued Hikari from Miror B."

Oshawott smirked. "Oshawott."

"You're my only chance to win this battle," Ash said. "So what do you say."

Oshawott looked at Ash and smiled, then he looked at Charizard, determination in his eyes. "Oshawott."

The referee raised his flag a second time. "Battle begin!"

Ash wasted no time in calling the first move. "Oshawott use Hydro Cannon."

"Dragon Claw."

Oshawott opened his mouth and fired a fired powerful jet of water at Zippo. Zippo however punched the oncoming jet with a glowing claw causing it to shatter into thousands of droplets and evaporate filling the air with a white mist.

 **Stadium…**

Ashachu, Hikari, Zorua and Axew gaped at Zippo in disbelief while Ember grinned and cheered.

"Wow," gasped Axew.

"It just cut right through the attack," said Zorua.

"Th-that's not fair," stuttered Ashachu.

"Pika Pikachuuu," Hikari screamed stomping his feet on the seat and waving his arms.

 **Battlefield…**

"Now Oshawott. Use Razor Shell," shouted Ash.

"Dodge it."

"Osha." Oshawott ran and dived at Zippo raising his Scalchop like a knife. He swung it at Zippo but the Charizard managed to side step him.

"Now Flamethrower," said Ritchie

Zippo opened his mouth and spat a white hot jet of flame at Oshawott. Being in close proximity Oshawott was unable to dodge. The attack hit him sending the Sea Otter flying in to the air.

"Oh no. Oshawott," Ash cried fear beginning to rise in his throat.

Oshawott tumbled through the air but was able to keep his balance and land on his feet. He glared ahead at Zippo breathing heavily.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "Nice job Oshawott." He nodded to Oshawott who replied with a nod of his own.

"Osh."

"Alright," Ash said more determined than ever. "Use Aqua Jet."

"Thunder punch," Ritchie shouted.

Oshawott became surrounded by a spiral of water and shot at Zippo like a bullet. However Zippo curled his claw into a fist and raised it and it begun to spark the way Pikachu's cheeks did before he used thunderbolt. He punched at the oncoming Oshawott.

For a brief second the two Pokémon seemed freeze. But then Zippo over powered Oshawott, sending the poor Sea Otter flying across the battlefield to land on his stomach in front of Ash, crying out in pain.

"Oshawott," Ash said desperately. "Can you still battle."

"Oshh…" He gritted his teeth struggling to stand up. His body was covered in bruises sustained from the two direct hits he had suffered and he looked exhausted.

 **Stadium…**

Having now won his match Cameron, Lucario and Hunter had now raced over to the Froakie Stadium to catch the end of Ash's match. They entered the stands, spotted Ashachu, Hikari, Axew and Zorua sitting in the front row and went over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hi Cameron and Lucario," Ashachu said.

The others all looked up and greeted Cameron and Lucario too.

"How did your match go," Ashachu asked. "Did you win."

"You know it lighting butt," Hunter said happily sitting down next to Ashachu and slapping him on the back. "With one Pokémon. Now all we have to do is beat your teams sorry ass and the trophies ours."

Ashachu rolled his eyes. "In your dreams."

"So how's Ash doing," asked Cameron as he surveyed the battle. "Oshawott looks like he's in a bad way."

"It's not looking good," admitted Zorua. "Oshy just doesn't seem to be able to keep up with Charizard."

Cameron grimaced and yelled "COME ON ASH AND OSHAWOTT. YOU HAVE TO WIN THIS." He pulled back his headband and let it go letting out a Yelp of pain as it slapped his forehead. "Ouch."

Lucario gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

 **Battlefield…**

Ritchie grinned. "Zippo let's wrap this up. Use Flame- Huh!"

Suddenly Oshawott had become surrounded by a veil of water and his body glowed with a mystic white energy.

"Is. Is Oshawott. Evolving," Ritchie asked uncertainly.

" **And now isn't this an unexpected turn of events,"** said the commentator. " **Ash's Oshawott appears to be evolving. But I don't think I've ever seen an evolution like this."**

The water veil and the mystic energy covered Oshawott's entire body filling the stadium with a bright white light. When it disappeared Oshawott had transformed into Samurott, the blue Sea Lion like Pokémon with a pattern on his fur that resembled Ash's clothes and Raven whiskers.

"SAMUROTT."

 **Stadium…**

Ashachu, Hikari, Axew, Zorua, Ember, Cameron, Lucario and Hunter all stared at Samurott in amazement.

"I-I-it evolved again," Cameron stuttered pointing at it. "J-just like it did when that creepy Afro guy attacked up."

"And in that fight with Entei," added Lucario. "Maybe it's something that happens when he's in danger."

Everyone else was speechless.

 **Battlefield…**

"What's that Pokémon," Ritchie breathed taking out his Pokédex.

 **Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon and the final evolved form of Oshawott. Protected by armor, Samurott can defeat opponents with one sword swipe. It's glare can silence them as well.**

Ritchie frowned. "But wait. I thought Oshawott evolved into Dewott. And Samurott looks different from the one in the Pokédex." He shrugged. "Well it doesn't matter what it is. We can take it right Zippo."

Zippo flexed his mussels and let out a determined roar at his trainers words.

"Good. Now use Thunder punch.'

"Osh-I mean Samurott. Counter it with Razor shell," shouted Ash.

Zippo raised his claw and charged at Samurott. At the same time Samurott drew his sword like Seamitar from it's sheath on his leg and swung it at Zippo. The two attacks collided but this time Samurott was stronger. He pushed Zippo's arm away and struck the Charizard in the neck. Zippo gave a roar of pain and stumbled backwards.

"Don't give up Zippo," Ritchie called. "Get into the air and use double team."

Samurott took another swipe at Zippo, but the Charizard avoided the attack by flapping his wings and rocketing above the field. The then appeared split into about seven different Charizards.

"Samm…" Samurott made a noise that sounded like a gasp and his eyes widened as he tried to work out which one was real.

Ash bit his lip trying to work out what to do. He knew he only had a split second before Ritchie would call an attack. An idea came to him. "Samurott. Use Hyrdo Cannon."

Samurott opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful jet of water. It hit all seven of the Charizards. The copies vanished in a could of smoke.

"Alright Zippo Steel wing," Ritchie ordered.

"Samurott Razor Shell."

Using the smoke as a cover Zippo dived at Samurott, his wings outstretched and glowing a metallic color. Samurott struck out with his Seamitar as the fire type got close hitting him in the face. Zippo let out a cry of pain as he fell out of the air onto his back and skidded across the battlefield.

Ritchie groaned in frustration. "Come on Zippo. Get up."

Zippo grunted and struggled to stand up, but with an effort was able to get back to his feet. He gave Samurott a glare, looking him straight in the eye to show his determination. Samurott glared back.

"Time to wrap this up," said Ash. "Samurott use Hydro cannon."

"Zippo Flamethrower," Ritchie shouted at the same time.

Samurott opened his mouth again and fired a massive jet of water at Zippo, while Zippo shot a jet of flame at Samurott. The two attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield. For a moment they seemed to be equally matched, the water putting out the fire and the fire evaporating the water filling the battlefield with steam. Ash and Ritchie watched with baited breath.

But then Samurott's Hydro Cannon overpowered Flamethrower. The jet of water extinguished Zippo's flames and hit the Charizard squarely in the chest. Zippo roar as he was thrown off his feet. He landed on the ground in front of Ritchie with a hard thud and lay still. His eyes had turned to black swirls.

"Z-Zippo," Ritchie murmured staring at his Charizards unconscious body as if he couldn't quite believe what had happened.

"Charizard is unable to battle," the referee declared. "Samurott wins. Since Ritchie is out of usable Pokémon the match goes to Ash Ketchum from pallet town."

The screen removed Ritchie's photo and centered Ash's with the word "WINNER" below it and the stadium erupted in cheers.

" **And there you have it everyone,"** said the commentator. **"After an exciting and unexpected battle Ash Ketchum has won and will be moving on to the Qualifying rounds."**

"We won," Ash said not quite believing it himself. "We actually won. We beat Ritchie…Ya…"

He had been about to scream and cheer and run and hug Samurott but suddenly felt breathless and tired, as if he'd just been running very hard. He dropped to the ground. "Ahhh."

Pikachu looked concerned. "Are you alright Ash," he asked.

"Yeah. But I'm wiped out," Ash said between breaths. "That was a close one right Samurott."

"Sam…" Samurott's body glowed with that same mystic energy and he turned back into an Oshawott.

"Osha Oshawott." He turned around and threw himself into Ash's lap.

Ash put an arm around the Sea Otter hugging him close while using the other to prop him up. "You were great Oshawott."

"Oshawott." Oshawott looked into Ash's face completely mesmerized, a slight blush appeared on his face. Without really knowing what he was doing he placed his paw on his cheek. He felt his heart rate begin to speed up. He had not been this close to Ash for a while.

For a monent the two stared at each other, Oshawott was completely entranced by Ash. The feel of his soft skin beneath his paw, the warmth of his body, and those beautiful brown eyes that made the Otter feel he was staring into his trainer's soul.

Oshawott couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed Ash, pressing his furry lips against his trainers. It only lasted for a brief second before Ash pulled away his face turning red, looking at Oshawott in disbelief.

"Oshawott. What…"

"PIKAA," exclaimed an angry Pikachu.

Oshawott hopped swiftly off Ash's lap shaking slightly as Ash scrambled to his feet. He looked nervously at Pikachu noting the sparks crackling around his cheeks.

Luckily for Oshawott Ritchie came over to them at that moment. "Hey Ash. That was a great battle," he said holding out his hand. "You deserved this."

"No problem Ritchie," Ash replied beaming. He took Ritchie's hand and shook it. "Thanks."

[Pokémon]

 **Later that evening - Athletes Village…**

I had now been several hours after Ash's victory in the Froakie Stadium and was now early evening. Ash and Pikachu were relaxing in the sauna in the Athletes village's gymnasium and spa facility, provided so trainers and Pokémon had an area to train and relax between matches.

Ash sat in a relaxed position resting his back against the wall and one leg crossed over the other. He was barefoot and naked from the waste up, dressed only in a pair of short green swimming trunks.

The combination of the heat and steam felt good on his aching muscles. He didn't know why, but ever since Oshawott had fought Zippo this morning his entire body had been extremely sore, as if it had been him fighting the Charizard rather than Oshawott.

"Pikachuu," Pikachu let out a soft moan. Ash glanced at him. The mouse was lying beside Ash, spread-eagled on his back. He was lying perfectly still and would occasionally make little moans, whether because he was enjoying the heat, or because the heat and steam were making him lethargic Ash's wasn't sure. His eyes were closed.

"Oshawott and Flygon battled like real champions back there," Ash suddenly blurted out, his mind still dwelling on the battle.

"They sure did. It was a great battle," Pikachu said sleepily but then muttering under his breath "Just a shame you didn't want you're first battle in the Kalos league to be with your so called partner of the last five years."

Ash heard this. He gave Pikachu a frown and said "Oh come on Pikachu. You're still mad that I didn't battle with you are you."

Pikachu opened his eyes. "I'm stronger than both Flygon and Oshawott and you know it," he pouted. "I could have beaten both Sparky and Zippo. And besides you didn't have to humiliate me like that. You let me make a fool of myself in front of the whole stadium."

"Hey I didn't tell you to jump onto the field," Ash replied a little defensively. "That was all you. And Flygon was the right Pokémon to battle sparky. We dominated the first part of the battle."

Pikachu sighed. "I suppose so. But I haven't had a battle in ages."

"That's so not true," Ash scoffed giving Pikachu a playful poke in his belly. "You helped us win the Anistar Gym badge. Stop acting all misunderstood… Is this because of Oshawott."

Pikachu shook his head. "I don't care about that. I trust you. You love me Pikapi. I'm confident of that."

"I know," Ash replied. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry Pikapi," said Pikachu. "I'm acting selfishly. You made the right call sending out Flygon. I shouldn't have jumped in before you asked. Flygon and Oshawott absolutely deserved that battle and that victory."

Ash smiled at Pikachu and stroked his cheek. "It's okay bud. I know how you feel… Hey I still owe you that ketchup don't I."

Pikachu's eyes lit up at that prospect.

Just then the sauna door opened and Ritchie and Cameron entered. Like Ash they were both shirtless and barefoot, dressed only in swimming trunks.

"Excellent," Ritchie exclaimed happily. "Nice and hot."

"We'll certainly work up a sweat in here," said Cameron.

They spotted Asha and Pikachu.

"Oh hey Ash. Pikachu."

"They're you are Ash."

Ash smiled and said back "How you guys doing. Where are Lucario and Sparky."

"Pika." Pikachu held up a paw lazily without sitting up.

"Oh Lucario," Cameron replied cheerfully. "I sent him to get a massage. The Wigglytuff here apparently give great massages I heard…" He frowned and then added "I just hope their female Wigglytuff."

"Sparky's still resting in the Pokémon Centre," Ritchie said. He sat down gave Ash slap on the back and sat down beside him. "Anyway. Nice job Ash. You totally trashed me."

Cameron sat down on the opposite side to Ash and put his arm around him. "Fantastic work out there today. How did you pull it off. I gotta know."

"Pull it off," Ash said questioningly. He started to blush. Cameron's almost naked Boyd pressed so close against his was making him feel somewhat awkward. "You know it's really nice of you to ask but now… It's getting a little hot in here."

Pikachu started to giggle. "Pik Pik Pik…"

"That's cause it's a sauna," laughed Ritchie.

"No Duh," Cameron chuckled. "But seriously that Oshawott of your's is something else."

"Yeah," Ritchie asked. "It just evolved into it's final form in the middle of the battle like that and then changed back afterwards. And it was so powerful. How exactly did the two of you do that."

"Ahh. I really don't have a clue," Ash replied. "It's just a thing that happens sometimes. Though it's only happened twice before today."

"Wow that's so strange," Ritchie mused curiously. "And the way you were sort of copying his movements. It's like you'd become one."

"It was just like that when it happened before wasn't it," said Cameron.

Ash thought back to the battle and to the previous two times Oshawott have evolved like this. "Well… Kinda I guess," he said hesitantly. "It's really hard to explain. I guess it's like all the things Oshawott's seeing and doing. I'm seeing and doing the same things at the same time."

Ritchie looked confused. "So what. You're telling us you get fused together."

"Pika," Pikachu added finally sitting up and looking at his trainer.

"Right," said Ash. "And then after that I feel like I'm burning up. And afterwards I wanna go to sleep… I-It's kinda like I become Oshawott."

"Pika Pika…"

"You become Oshawott," Cameron said as if he hadn't fully understood.

Ash shrugged. "It sorta feels that way. For that brief moment in battle it's like we're one. It feels like our souls are combined. And I forget about everything else… The only other time I've felt anything else like it is when… Well." He blushed even harder. "Is when I'm with Pikachu."

"Pika," Pikachu gasped in shock.

"Wow," said Cameron amazed. "That's kinda how I feel when Lucario mega evolves."

"Hey maybe what happens to Oshawott is like Mega evolution," Ritchie suggested.

 **Meanwhile…**

While their trainer were in the sauna, Ashachu, Oshawott, Hikari, Axew and Zorua were relaxing in the hot tub in the next room…

It was called a hot tub but was more of a hot pool. A large marble basin being filled by water from the natural hot springs underground from fountain on the wall, contained in a luxurious room with blue walls and a painted celling designed to make it's users feel relaxed.

"Piikaachuu." Ashachu made a happy coo and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the hot water soaking his fur. The water was hot, but not too hot. He lay back against the wall with arms resting on the edge of the pool.

"Come on cutie. The water's lovely and warm."

Ashachu opened his eyes. He saw Zorua trying to persuade Axew to get in the pool. The little dragon was sitting on the edge of the hot tub with his feet and tail in the water. Zorua was tugging on his tail.

"I'm perfectly fine here," Axew replied trying to pull his tail free from Zorua. "I told you. It's too hot."

"You're a dragon," Zorua replied. "How can it be too hot for you."

Hikari and Oshawott were sitting together next to Ashachu. Hikari was leaning against Ashachu, his head resting on the Otter Pokémon's shoulder. Oshawott was massaging Hikari's tail causing the mouse to make like moans of pleasure.

"Pi Pikachuu…"

There was a loud splash as Zorua managed to pull Axew into the pool.

"Zorua," the little dragon groaned glaring at Zorua. Zorua just smirked at him. "You are so dead."

Axew tackled Zorua pushing him under the water. The two Pokémon begun play fighting, pushing and pulling each other other around in the water.

"Hey guys. Lightening butt."

Ashachu heard Hunter's voice and looked up to see him and Ember standing by the side of the pool.

"Mind if we join you."

"Sure," Ashachu said with a smile. "Come on in. The waters great."

"Hi," Oshawott said raising his paw.

"Pika." Hikari nodded.

Axew and Zorua broke the surface panting heavily. "Hey Hunter. Cutie. Where's Sparky."

"Still recovering in the Pokémon Centre," said Ember as he slid into the pool. "But he'll be fine. He Just needs to rest." He swam up close to Zorua pressing his body against his. "Shame. I won't have anyone to cuddle with tonight."

Axew rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Easy cutie," Zorua replied with a grin. "You owe me that bet..."

"Alright Cannonball…" Hunter took a run and bomb dived into the hot tub creating an almighty splash that hit everyone else in the tub. There was a general groan of protest from the other Pokémon.

"Hey. Watch it," snapped Oshawott glaring at Hunter.

"Pika," cried Hikari in agreement.

"Hunter," Ashachu groaned as he wiped water from his eyes. "What was that for." He slapped his paw on the surface of the water splashing Hunter back.

"Ahh," Hunter cried. He gave Ashachu an evil smile. "So it's a splash war you want. You got it lighting butt." He hit water with both paws repeatedly splashing Ashachu.

"H-Hunter." Ashachu held a paw above his face to protect himself. "If that's the way you want to play…"

He climbed out of the hot tub and perched himself on the edge, then slapped the water with his tail to send waves at Hunter, but hitting everyone else at the same time.

Hikari got up and scurried out of the hot tub.

"Guys," Oshawott groaned. "Knock it off."

"Ha. That the best you can do lighting butt," Hunter said spitting out a mouthful of water. "Take this." He gathered a small orb of energy between his his paw and threw it at Ashachu.

Ashachu ducked avoiding the attack by inches. The attack however had triggered a defensive instinct and he begun to spark.

Hunter swallowed.

"Out. Everyone out," shouted Zorua.

Hunter, Zorua, Axew and Ember all scrambled out of the water as fast at they could. Only poor Oshawott wasn't fast enough…

 **Sauna…**

Ash, Ritchie and Cameron had gotten out of the Sauna and were enjoying a drink in the lounge outside. Ash and Cameron were each drinking a bottle of Moo moo milk from the fridge while Ritchie helped himself to a can of Lemonade.

Ash took a swig of his milk. It tasted delicious. Rich and creamy and very refreshing after the heat of the sauna. He smacked his lips with satisfaction and said "Ahh. Nothing like Moo moo Milk after a sauna."

"You said it," agreed Cameron.

"Lemonades good too," added Ritchie.

"Pika Pikachu."

Ash turned to his mate. "You think so to Pikachu."

The mouse was sitting on top of a small cupboard where the towels were kept drinking his own bottle of Moo moo milk. Unfortunately the bottle was only a little shorter than he was making drinking it a difficult task for the small creature. Pikachu had managed to slop a fair amount of it over his chest, staining his yellow fur white.

"Umm Pikachu. You're making a bit of a mess," laughed Cameron.

"Pika." Pikachu glared at him.

Suddenly they heard a faint cry coming from the next room. "…OSHAWOTT."

"Pika."

"What was that," asked Ritchie. "Oh no. You don't think."

Ash's face went pale. "Ashachu."

"Hunter too," cried Cameron.

"Pika." Pikachu clambered down from the cupboard and dashed out of the room. Ash, Cameron and Ritchie followed.

When they reached the hot tub room, they found a large puddle of water on the floor, and Oshawott lying motionless on his back, with black swirls over his eyes. Axew, Zorua, Ember and Hikari were gathered around him in concern and Ashachu and Hunter were standing back guilty expressions on their faces.

"Oshawott. What happened," Ash asked in disbelief.

"Pika Pikachu," cried Pikachu.

"Ossshawott," Oshawott muttered feebly, his tail twitching.

"You two wouldn't have anything to do with this," Cameron asked looking suspiciously at Hunter and Ashachu.

The two glanced at each other than looked shamefully at their feet.

 **A/N: Originally I was actually going to make this a one on one battle with Sparky vs Flygon. However I decided that Ritchie deserved a better battle and an opportunity to prove himself a strong trainer. It makes the battle slightly more even that way. It also gave me an opportunity to write about Oshawott's "Ashawott" form again. The reader "guest" has commented about Ashachu and Hunter as well as Zorua and Axew. I do intend to put more about these characters in the next few chapters. Any ideas…**


	15. Chapter 14 - The Qualifier's Begin

**Chapter 14 – The Qualifiers begin**

 _"Pst… Zorua. Pst… Wake up."_

Zorua gave a small yawn and open his blurry eyes. The room was dark, the only light being a slither of moonlight coming through the cracks in curtains. He was lying at the foot of Ash's bed, curled up beside Axew.

For a moment he wondered what it was that had woken him, then he felt someone jab him hard in the ribs with their paw and hiss into his ear "Zorua."

He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Hunter was standing beside the bed, prodding him with his paw. "H-unter," Zorua said with a yawn. "What are you doing out of bed."

"I-I need to talk to you," Hunter said in a whisper.

"Now," said Zorua. "It's the middle of the night. Couldn't it wait until morning."

Hunter shook his head. "I-I can't sleep."

Zorua sighed and glanced at Ashachu. The mouse was sleeping beside his parents at the head of the bed. "It's about him isn't it."

Hunter gave a single nod. It was enough.

"Alright. Let's go outside."

He stood up, preparing to jump off the bed, but before he could do so he heard a soft voice say, "Zorua… What's all the noise around."

He froze and Hunter gave a sharp intake of breath. Axew, who had been fast asleep was stirring, one eye open.

"Uh-oh," murmured Zorua.

Axew sat up and looked perplexed at Zorua and Hunter. "What are you two doing," he said sleepily. His eyes narrowed. "If this is some practical joke you…"

"Shhh…" Zorua put his two paws on Axew's jaws and forced them closed, glancing fearfully at Ash, Pikachu and Ashachu. Ash snored and Pikachu's ears twitched by none of them woke up.

"Phew," signed Zorua. He let go of Axew whispering, "Axew. Keep your voice down."

"What are you two doing," Axew asked again but much quieter.

"I wanted to talk to Zorua," said Hunter.

"In the middle of the night," groaned Axew. "What on earth is so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow."

"It's…" Hunter blushed starting to feel awkward. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at his feet. "Well…"

"Hunter's in love," Zorua blurted out.

Hunter glared at him. "Zorua…"

Axew looked taken aback. "What… What do you mean."

"I mean he's got a major crush on a special someone," Zorua giggled, making the blush on Hunter's face deepen.

"Oh really," said Axew curiously. "Who is it? Hydriegon."

"What. No way." Hunter Looked almost appalled by the suggestion. "It's…ummm."

"Sniveon."

Hunter shook his head vigorously. "Arceus no. We're just friends. No it's Ashachu. I'm in love with Ashachu. I wanted Zorua's advice on how to tell him and… Hey why did you say Hydriegon."

"Umm…No reason," said Axew looking down at his feet. "He's just… Nice is all."

Zorua smirked. "Axew… Since when have you been into Hydriegon."

"I-I'm not," said Axew quickly. "I just…Ummm…Think he's…Umm. Hey aren't we supposed to be helping Hunter."

"Good point. C'mon. Let's go somewhere where we can talk a little more openly…"

A few minutes later…

"Okay. So what is it you wanted to ask me," said Zorua

He, Hunter, and Axew were now lying in the grass in the garden looking up at the sky. It was a clear night, and the sky was dotted with thousands of twinkling stars.

Hunter took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said, "Well… I just wanted to know…Ummm" He struggled to find the right words to describe his feelings. "The thing is. I'm in love with Ashachu and I wanna to tell him how I feel. But I don't know what to say. And… I'm scared that he won't feel the same way. Or that if he rejects me it'll make things really awkward between us and… And he won't be my best friend anymore."

His voice trembled as he said that last sentence and he felt his eyes sting threatening tears. The idea of loosing Ashachu as a friend was unbearable. A pain so great it felt like a knife piercing his very soul, and had stopped him saying anything since his feeble attempt to confess after freeing Ashachu from Team Rocket.

Axew turned his head to Hunter and smiled warmly at him. He put his claw on his arm. "It's okay. I know exactly what you're going through. I felt exactly the same way about Zorua."

"R-really," said Hunter.

Axew nodded. "Yep. I didn't say anything for ages. I was deeply in love with him but I thought if I said anything it would ruin our friendship."

"Oh… So what happened," asked Hunter. "What made you decide to tell him. Or Zorua did you?"

"Haha." Zorua chuckled and looked dreamily up at the stars. "It wasn't quite like that."

"I didn't really decided to tell him," said Axew. "Zorua kind of…It's a complicated story."

"We'd been involved in a fight with those red human, Team Flare," explained Zorua. "Remember them."

A dark expression came across Hunter's face. "Yeah. I remember."

"Anyway. They attacked us using their machine that controlled Pokémon. They pointed it at me and…. I couldn't move. I couldn't get away… So. Axew jumped in front of it to protect me. He sacrificed himself to save me."

"The next day Zorua asked me why'd I done that," said Axew. "And… And that's when I told. I just couldn't keep it in anymore…."

 **Flashback**

 _ **Undella Town – Unvoa…**_

 _Axew Zorua and Oshawott were building a sandcastle._

 _"Well it looks good," said Axew. "But it needs more shells."_

 _"Are you serious," said Zorua. "It has too many shells. We should take some off."_

 _"I say we make it taller," said Oshawott. "Why don't I go get some more wet sand."_

 _Oshawott picked up the bucket they were using to build the sand castle and carried it off towards the sea._

 _"I like Oshawott," said Axew. "He's sooo much fun… When he's not flirting. Or when your not not trying to flirt with him."_

 _Zorua didn't say anything. He was sitting staring up at the sky._

 _"Zorua. Whats up," said Axew. "Are you okay. You've been quite all day. It's not like you."_

 _"Just thinking," said Zorua. He looked down at his paws for a moment, then looked up at Axew. "Hey Axew. I need to ask you something."_

 _"What is it," said Axew._

 _"I was just thinking about last night and.."_

 _"Ugh. Do we have to talk about that," said Axew looking upset._

 _"I'm sorry but I need to know," said Zorua. "We that beam was about to hit me. Why did you push me out the way. You took the hit for me."_

 _"Oh Zorua," said Axew looking away. "I can't tell you that. It'll ruin everything."_

 _Zorua looked at his best friend. He had turned away looking down at his feet. Zorua thought he saw a tear run down his long nose. Zorua put his paw on his shoulder._

 _"It's okay," he said. "You can tell me anything. And I never got the chance to tell you thank-you. You saved me."_

 _"Oh Zorua," said Axew. "The reason I did it is because..because." He swallowed. It was now or never. "It's because I love you."_

 _Axew closed his eyes. He was so overcome with emotion he started to cry._

 _"I love you okay. I've loved you ever since I met you. I just never realized it before meeting Pikachu." He started to break down. "I'm-m so so-sorry. I've ruined our friendship haven't I."_

 _Axew closed his eyes tight. He'd just told his best friend his feelings for him. It felt like he'd taken his heart out of his chest and placed it in the sand._

 _"Axew."_

 _To Axew's surprise he felt a soft paw wipe his tears away then place themselves on his shoulders pulling him into a warm embrace. He opened his eyes._

 _"Z Zorua."_

 _"It's okay," said Zorua. The tricky foxes warm wet tongue slid from his mouth and across Axew's face._

 _"Does this mean."_

 _Zorua nodded. "I love you too silly. I always have. You're the best friend I've ever had."_

 _Axew was overjoyed. "So does that mean we're._

 _Zorua nodded. "I want to give us a go. Here."_

 _Zorua opened his mouth and begun licking along Axew's lips from tusk to tusk. Axew had never kissed anyone before. In fairness it was not really something an Axew mouth his designed for. But he seemed to know what Zorua wanted to do._

 _Axew opened his mouth and Zorua slid his tongue inside. the feeling of their two tongue rubbing together was incredible. It was sweeter than any pokepuff either had ever eaten._

 _'This feels amazing. My first kiss and it's with Zorua,' Axew though to himself. 'I never dreamed it would be this good. I can't believe it. He shares my feelings. He loves me.'_

 _Zorua was having a similar experience. Although he had kissed other Pokémon before this was different. 'It feels like I'm floating on a cloud with Axew. It's never felt like this with anyone else. He even tastes really good.'_

 _After what seemed like forever Zorua withdrew his tongue leaving Axew open mouthed and drooling slightly._

 _"That was amazing," said Axew. "You were amazing."_

 _"I know," said Zorua. "For someone whose never kissed anyone before you weren't too bad cutie." He raised his paw to Axew's chin to close his mouth. Then he lent forward and nuzzled the little dragon just as Oshawott came back with the bucket full of sand._

 _"I got the sand…Oh."_

 **End of flashback**

Axew and Zorua sat up a little to smile fondly at each other. "It's funny," said Zorua. "I think deep down I always knew we were going that way. I suspected that you had feelings for me. You always used to get so worried when I got hurt. You stuck by me after all the trouble I got us into… And you were always annoyed whenever I was with another Pokémon."

Axew rolled his eyes muttering, "You flirted and mated with every male Pokémon that came through the village."

Hunter sighed. That story hadn't really helped him with his problem at all. It had been comforting to know Axew had had the same worries about loosing his friend that he was feeling, but it didn't tell him what he should do.

"So… What about me," he asked. "How do I tell Ashachu what I'm feeling. And how do I know he won't reject me."

Axew gave a snort of laughed unintentional. When he saw the glare Hunter gave him he quickly said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh… It's just Hunter. Falling in love with someone and trying not to get you're heart broken, isn't like being a battle. You can't train for it. You have to decided for yourself if you want to tell him and Ashachu'll have to decide how he feels about it. As for what to say though… Just speak from the heart. That's what I did."

"You could give him flowers," Zorua suggested. "Or an offering of food or something. Or you could perform acrobatics or fight someone. That's how a lot of Pokémon court mates."

Axew frowned at him.

"What it is," Zorua said coyly. "You remember that Buizel and Floatzel tried to get with that cute female Buizel. They fought over her… And I did the looser. But never mind that," he added quickly when he saw the look Axew was giving him. "Axew's right. Just speak from the heart… But you may want to do it soon. Ashachu's no longer a baby. Come mating season he'll have other suitors… A certain Eevee among them."

He chuckled as Hunter's eyes widened and Axew groaned, "ZORUA."

 **Next Day…**

"Oh… My head." Meowth groaned as he woke up. His body ached with the usual objections to the blast off. He sat up quickly and felt something solid hit is charm.

"YAHH…Ouch" He quickly rubbed it with his paw to make sure it was okay. "Wh-what was dat."

He opened his eyes and screamed. He had expected to find himself lying in the middle of a forest, or in some back alley of a town. That was where he normally found himself lying after a blast off. Instead he was trapped in a small cage in what looked like a long rectangular metallic tube lit by harsh artificial white lights.

"Nya… W-where am I." He looked around frantically an fear rising in his chest. There were other cases next to his containing the rest of Team Rocket's Pokémon Wobbufett, Noibat, Inkay, Serviper, Braxien and the Zygarde Core Jessie had nicknamed "Beautiful Jess."

"AH… Guy's. How did you lugs get here."

"Wobba Wobba," said Wobbufett stupidly.

"Noi Noibat," cried Noibat sadly tears forming in it's eyes. Meowth knew it must be missing James.

"Hey. Pipe down in there Meowth," a voice from down the corridor said. An angry Raichu suddenly appeared in front of the cage. "It's a long journey. And I don't want to spend it listening to you're irritating voice."

Raichu was an orange mouse Pokémon similar to Pikachu with white fur on it's belly, curly ears a whip like tail with a small lighting bolt at the end. Meowth could tell from it's voice that it was female.

"Hey. W-who are you," Meowth asked in a demanding voice. "Where are we. What da heck goin' on 'ere."

"I'm Officer Jenny's Raichu," Raichu replied. "My trainer asked me to stand guard here. This is a prison transfer train. You lot and you're scum trainers are being taken to Lumiose City to stand trial for Treason."

"T-trial," Meowth said confused. "Trainers. Hey dat means you've got Jessie n' James 'ere too." He took deep breath and shouted "HEY JESSIE. HEY JAMES. ARE YOU THERE."

Raichu let off a small thunderbolt shocking Meowth. The Scratch cat Pokémon let out a loud Yelp and fell over in his cage. Wobbufett, Braxien and the others all made angry growls and gestures at Raichu.

"Hey. What was dat for," he snapped once he'd recovered.

"Be quite," said Raichu. "You're trainers can't here you. They're in another part of the train. You won't see them again."

"Why not?"

Raichu laughed. "Because when we get to Lumiose City they're going to stand trial for treason," she explained. "They'll be found guilty and sentenced to death. You and you're friends here will be banished from the realm. And good riddance to you too. I've seen you're file. You're a bunch of no good Pokémon thieves who've been stalking a Pikachu."

"Ohh." Meowth understood why this Raichu was being a jerk to them. Raichu was the evolved form of Pikachu.

"I suggest you lot get some rest," said Raichu. "We should be there by mid-morning tomorrow. And the next few days will be very unpleasant for you." She turned and walked back down the corridor.

Noibat burst into tears…

[Pokémon]

 **La Victorie City…**

"It's my privilege to announce this years pairings for the Qualifying rounds of the Kalos league championships," Nurse Joy said over the Pokémon Centre's PA.

"Finally," said Ash.

"Awesome," Cameron exclaimed happily. "We'll win no matter who they put us against. Right Lucario. Hunter."

"Lu-Lucar," Lucario barked.

"Huh…Oh yeah of course we will," Hunter said tearing his eyes away from Ashachu.

It was early in the morning and Ash, Ritchie, Cameron, Pikachu, Ashachu, Sparky, Lucario and Hunter were back in the Pokémon Centre awaiting the time and Location of their next battle. Ash and Cameron had both won their matches in the Preliminary rounds and would be moving onto the Qualifying rounds that were due to begin today, although Ritchie had lost in his battle against Ash, eliminating him from the tournament.

"First off," Joy continued. "256 trainers won the preliminary rounds. Out of these trainers, the qualifying rounds will produce only 32 winner who will move on to the victory tournament. Three wins are required to pass the qualifying rounds. The first battle will be a double battle, the second a Triple Battle and the third a Rotation battle."

Ritchie let out a low whistle. "Wow. Three battles and they're double, triple and rotation battles."

"No kidding," murmured Cameron a glum expression crossing his face. "And you're out with just one loss." He then suddenly beamed and declared "Meh… It doesn't matter because I'm ready for anything." He put his arm around Lucario. "With you by my side there's no opponent we can't take."

"Lu-Cairo." Lucario grinned and nuzzled Cameron's neck affectionately.

"Except us," said Ash. "Cause it's me, Pikachu and Ashachu who are winning this tournament."

"Pika Pika," cried Pikachu.

"No. We're gonna win," retorted Cameron. "We've beaten you before and we'll beat you again."

"Not this time. This time's our time."

"No. It's ours."

"Nah-uh."

"Yeah-ha."

"No way. It's Pikachu, Ashachu and me."

"Lucario, Hunter and Infinity."

"And now. I present the pairings," Nurse Joy announced cutting short Ash and Cameron's rivalrous arguing. As it had the morning of the preliminaries, the screen behind the front desk displayed a large table with each pairing listed according to the time and stadium where it would take place.

Ash scanned the first few rows and quickly found his picture. "Cool, My match is today in the Dedenne Stadium."

"And mine's in the Chespin Stadium and it's this morning," said Cameron. He smiled at Ash and chanted "may match is earlier than your's. That means it'll be a win."

"You know it won't be that easy Cameron," replied Ash.

"Yeah I know that," said Cameron folding his arms. "You just make sure you don't loose you're match okay. That way. I get to be the one who knocks you out of this tournament."

"Okay," Ash chuckled. "Same goes for you."

An hour later – The Chespin Stadium…

An hour later Ash, Ritchie, Sparky, Pikachu, Ashachu and Hunter were seated in the stands of the Chespin along with Oshawott, Hikari, Snivy and Sniveon whom Ash had let out of their Pokéballs so they could watch the match, cheering with the rest of the crowd as Cameron and Lucario walked onto the battlefield.

"And let's give a warm welcome to Cameron from Aspertia City," said the commentator, his voice booming over the noise of the crowd. "A trainer who's already shown himself to be a highly skilled battler after winning the preliminaries with only his powerful Lucario."

Cameron waved as he entered the stadium, Lucario mimicking him.

"Thank-you. I'm ready to roll."

"Lu-Lucario."

Ash smiled. "Wow. Cameron looks totally psyched."

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"And challenging Cameron will be Vivian from Coumarine City. A tough battle girl hoping to be the successor to Korrina. Give her a hand."

A tall girl, a few years older than Ash and Cameron entered the battlefield from the opposite side to Cameron. She was well-built, broad shouldered and muscular, dressed in a Lycra sports outfit.

She laughed at Cameron and flexed her arms. "ahaha. Prepare yourself young man to be crushed by my enormous rippling muscles."

"Wow. Even using half those muscles she'd squish Cameron like a bug type," Sniveon said nervously.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "You do realize that this is Pokémon battling and not Olympic wrestling."

"In the qualifying rounds all battles are double battles. The battle order will be selected at random by the computer."

On the screen at the top of the stadium flashing lights spun in a circle between Cameron and Shauna's pictures. They stopped over Cameron's photograph.

"So Cameron's going first," said Ash. "I wonder what he'll choose."

Cameron quickly grabbed two Pokéballs off his belt and threw them into the air. He had decided who he wanted to use in this battle earlier. "Hydreigon and Samurott. I choose you."

Two flashes of blue light and the black three headed brutal Pokémon and the sea lion like formidable Pokémon appeared side by side on the battlefield.

"Oh wow," Ritchie exclaimed looking impressed. "I didn't realize Cameron had such powerful Pokémon. I've never seen an actual Hydreigon before."

"Pika," cried Sparky.

He took out his Pokédex to scan the dragon type.

"Hawlutcha and Noivern let's go." Vivian threw her two Pokéballs. A human shaped bird Pokémon with red and white feathers and a black bat like creature with spiny wings and large ears appeared opposite Hydriegon and Samurott.

"And the trainers have selected their Pokémon. Cameron with his Hydriegon and Samurott. And Vivian with her Hawlutcha and Noivern."

The referee stepped onto the side of the field and raised two flags. "And begin…."

[Pokémon]

 **A few miles outside of Lumiose City…**

"Ahh… At last." Meowth moaned in relief. The sound of Noibat's crying, combined with his own hunger and tiredness has given his a massive headache. But now the baby bat had passed out, whether from hunger, tiredness or heartache Meowth didn't know.

Deep down he felt bad for the poor thing. Noibat was only a young Pokémon and James was it's only parental figure. Someone who cared for it. Of course it would feel lonely, scared and heartbroken without him. But those piercing screeching cries had given him the knock the bat out himself.

He lay down in his cage and curled up into a ball. Now that the carriage was quite it wasn't actually that uncomfortable. He'd slept in worse places. The air was cool and dry and the cold actually felt sort of pleasant against his fur.

He closed his eyes and was just drifting off into an uneasy sleep, when he was woken by intense pain in his entire body. Every nerve in his body was on fire.

"YAAAAHHHH…"

He sat bolt upright, nearly hitting his head on the roof of the cage again and opened his eyes. Raichu was standing there wearing a mean smile.

"Wakey Wakey," she sang tauntingly.

Meowth glared at her. "Hey… What's da big idea. Huh. I was just getting to sleep."

Riachu smirked. "You'll have plenty of time to sleep in the mystery dungeon world. We'll be arriving soon. You may want to think about smartening yourself up for the judges. You know. Try and make a good impression… Of course, those two trainers of your's I imagine will be taking a rather long nap when this is over, if ya know what I mean. Hehe." She drew a line across her throat with her paw.

Anger boiled in Meowth's chest and his face went red. "Why you…" He lashed out at Raichu sticking a paw through the bar and swiping at her, but missed. "Nya… When I get out of this cage…"

Raichu's smirk broadened. "Oh dear. A little helpless aren't we." She chuckled. "Hehe… I read in you're file that in one of you're attempts to capture that Pikachu you put him in a cage and tried to smuggle him out of Nimbassa City on the battle subway. Now you know how that Pikachu probably felt. Trapped on a train. Being sped away from you're friends probably never to see them again."

Meowth frowned and Raichu, his anger momentarily replaced by surprise and curiosity. "Wha… How did you know about dat," he asked.

He knew what she was referring to. The time Jessie, James and himself had tried to steal Pokéballs from a vault in the Nimbassa City Gym by putting a "ghost train" on the battle subway network, and taking over the system. It had almost worked, until Ash, Iris and Cilan, with the help of the Subway bosses Ingo and Emmett had stopped them.

Raichu snorted. "Oh please everyone in the police knows about that. You're famous for it. The Kanto villains who took over a Unova utility. It caused quite the scandal. The mayor of Nimbassa was impeached for it. There's a 2000 page indictment and brief for you and you're trainers at the Unovan Department of Justice. I've heard they even have one of the subway cars locked in a vault."

Meowth felt a small feeling of pride and traces of a grin appeared on his face. The plan may not have succeeded, but it had certainly made a name for himself, Jessie and James in the world of crime. Enough to loose a mayor their job.

"As far a crimes go though, I have to say it was pretty pathetic," Raichu continued. "All that planning and effort and you still failed seeing as three trainers stopped you and got their Pokémon back… Kinda sad it won't be that way for you. Hehe. There's no escape from this train. You'll be taken to the capital, tried and banished. And you're two losers of trainers put to death. I wonder if they'll let you see them again before they cut off their ugly heads."

"GRRR…" Meowth clenched his paws into fists. He wanted to strike Raichu but knew trying to attack her a second time would be pointless. Instead he blurted out angrily "What in the voidlands is your problem buddy. Why are ya taunting me like dis."

Raichu gave him a twisted smile. "I told you," she relied with a strong note of contempt in her voice. "It said in you're file you've been working with two Team Rocket agents to capture a Pikachu. There are nearly 200 arrest warrants for the two human's you were arrested from six region and nearly all of them relate to a Pikachu. The same Pikachu."

"So," said Meowth. "Whadda you care. You've never met dis Pikachoo. You…"

"I was a Pikachu once," snapped Raichu. "Before I was captured and given to Officer Jenny. I came from a pack of Pikachu living in a forest a long way from here. Before I was captured I gave birth to two Pichu. I haven't seen them since. They'll both be Pikachu's by now. I look at the photos in you're file and I…"

She trailed off, but Meowth understood what she was saying. She was a mother had attacked what in her eyes was a child. Her reaction was natural. Fear for the safety of her young and an instinct to protect them, manifesting as a hatred for someone who had threatened someone who could have been her child.

"Wait. That's not right," Raichu suddenly blurted out. Her voice had changed, suddenly becoming high pitched and frightened. "W-we can't be there yet. It's too soon."

"Wha-What are you," Meowth begun frowning at her but then he noticed it too.

Although the carriage didn't have any Windows, it had been possible to tell it was moving from the vibrations in the floor and low but constant clickedly-clack sound from the wheels. Both of those had stopped leaving a noticeable silence in it's wake.

And that's when it happened. There was a sudden crash and the side of the train burst open and a powerful looking Excadrill burst into the car in it's drill form. It landed on it's feet and knocked Raichu aside with one of it's great metal claws.

Meowth gasped, his heart beating wildly in shock. "What da… Excadrill. Wait isn't dat."

"Ex-Ca. Excadrill." Excadrill opened it's mouth and unleashed a powerful hyper beam. And then the world turned golden…

[Pokémon]

 **La Victorie City – Dedenne Stadium…**

"Hawlutcha is unable to battle. Samurott and Hydriegon win. The Match goes to Cameron."

The stadium erupted in cheers and the screen removed Shauna's picture and centered Cameron's with the word WINNER beneath it. Cameron ran out onto the battlefield and threw his arms around Samurott's neck saying, "ahaha… You were awesome girl." Shauna returned Hawlutcha to it's Pokéball with a gloomy expression on her face.

"And so after an amazing performance by Hydriegon and Samurott, Cameron has won the match and will be moving on to the next round. The energetic trainer from Unova is certainly taking the Kalos League by storm."

Ash stared at Cameron stunned. Too surprised by what he had just seen to say anything. Beside him Pikachu, Ashachu, Hunter, Oshawott, Snivy, Sniveon and Hikari were all making their voices heard, jumping up and down on the seats cheering for their friend. Ashachu had taken out his pair of pink Pom Poms again. Ritchie, Sparky and Ember were applauding too.

"That was totally amazing," Ritchie Exclaimed. "I had no idea Cameron was THAT good."

"Pika…"

"Fennekin…"

"He won," Ash murmured to himself. "Without either Samurott or Hydriegon taking a single hit… Wow. Cameron's tougher than I thought."

The battle had been quick. Shauna had used an offensive strategy having both Noivern and Hawlutcha attack with brick brake and take down. Cameron had used this to his advantage ordering both to use double team to evade. Then he had his both his Pokémon team up on Noivern with super effective moves, dragon pulse and Ice Beam, knocking the supersonic Pokémon out. Hawlutcha had been left alone to face the pair of them.

"Pikapi," Pikachu said bringing Ash out of his reverence. "What's up."

He tore his eyes away from Cameron and looked at his mate with a smile. "Nothing," he replied giving Pikachu a scratch behind the ears. "I was just thinking that Cameron may be tough. But we'll beat him when it's our turn."

Later…

Ash and Ritchie met a thrilled Cameron outside the Dedenne Stadium afterwards and together the three of them and their Pokémon walked back to the Pokémon Centre.

"Ahaha. See I told ya I'd win," Cameron said teasingly put his arm on Ash's shoulder.

"Lu-Lucar," Lucario barked clapping Pikachu on the back with his paw.

"Pika." Pikachu scowled at him.

"I never doubted you for a moment," Ash replied.

Cameron smiled broadly. "Now you'd just better make sure you win your match this afternoon. The only one knocking you out of this tournament is me."

Ash smile back. "Not this time. This time we're knocking you out. Right Pikachu."

"Pikapi," Pikachu said punching the air with his paw.

Ritchie and Sparky both smiled and rolled their eyes.

Ashachu and Sniveon were running along ahead, chasing each other under benches and around trash cans and people's feet. Ordinarily Hunter would have joined in with them, but now he was Hanging back, his eyes fixed on Ashachu.

After his talk with Axew and Zorua last night he had made a promise to himself. He was going to tell Ashachu how he felt today. But every time he wanted to he just felt to nervous and could never bring himself to start the conversation. He had spent most of Cameron's battle shooting sideways glances at the Pikachu and willing himself to say something.

Hunter watched as Ashachu chased Sniveon. 'H-he's just so adorable. The way he gracefully jumps like that. And how his yellow and bloc shines in the sunlight.'

"Hey Hunter are you okay," Ashachu suddenly called back to him over his shoulder.

'Aww. And he has such a cute voice.'

"Umm. Yeah I fine," Hunter replied quickly.

"You're being very quite today," said Sniveon. "Not like you at all."

"Err…" Hunter searched around for an excuse. "Slightly tummy ache. I think I ate too much at breakfast."

Sniveon frowned. "You barely ate any breakfast."

[Pokémon]

 **A few hours later – Athletes Village…**

Ash's match was scheduled to take place that evening at 6PM, meaning he, Ritchie and Cameron had a few hours of spare time before. After lunch Ritchie and Sparky went to have a look at some of the attractions that the league complex had to offer, while Ash went to the Pokémon Centre to make sure the Pokémon he wanted to use that night were at full health, and Cameron and Lucario went to train in gymnasium.

Hunter had finally managed to talk himself into it. He was going to tell Ashachu how he felt. He had told Ashachu that he needed to speak with him alone and so the two of them had slipped away from their trainers and the other Pokémon gone to the park in Athlete's village. They were now standing alone together under a large tree.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me," Ashachu asked curiously.

Hunter started into his brown eyes and bit his lip. 'Oh. Why do his eyes have to be so clear. I feel like I'm looking into his soul. And why does he have to look at me quite like that…'

"W-well… The th-thing is," he mumbled. "A-Ashachu is. I-I. I mean you…Errr.'

'A-ah. I can't think what to say. Oh man I must look so stupid…'

"Huh," Ashachu said tilting his head. "You're not making sense."

Hunter swallowed. "I-I Wanted to tell you that, Ashachu. I really really like you. You're my best friend in the whole world."

Ashachu smiled. "Thanks. You're my best friend too." He then frowned. "Is that really what you wanted to tell me."

Hunter shook his head. "No. W-what I wanted to say was. I-I want us to be more than just friends. Ashachu I." He took a deep breath and reached out and took Ashachu's paws in his. "I Lo…"

"Hey cool, a Pikachu."

"What?" Ashachu and Hunter both whipped around to see a Pancham, a black and white panda Pokémon and a green sauropod Pokémon with a flower around it's neck known as Meganium, walking up to them.

"Wow. I've never seen a real one before.

"Umm. Hi," Ashachu said shyly. "I'm Ashachu and this is my friend Hunter."

"Hi." Hunter's voice was bitter. He had been so close to telling Ashachu and these two Pokémon had distracted them.

"Hehe. They really do have high squeaky voices," Pancham laughed looking at his friend and pointing at Ashachu.

Meganium nodded. "And it's trainer gave it a stupid nickname too."

Ashachu's face and ears fell. "Hey. Th-that's not very nice," he mumbled.

Hunter felt annoyed. His fur bristled and a growl rose in his throat. 'Who do these punks think they are saying that to Ashachu?'

Seeing the look on Ashachu's face and hearing Hunter's growl Pancham held up his paws and said, "Hey Hey! No need to take things so seriously."

"Yeah Chill out guys," added Meganium.

"I'm Pancham," said Pancham. "This is my bro Meganium." Meganium smiled and gave a nod of it's head. "Hey Pikachu. Can I touch your cheeks?"

Ashachu's eyes widened. "Wh-what," he said uncomfortably wondering why Pancham would ask to do that. "N-no."

"Ohh come on," Pancham pleaded giving him a slightly pouting expression. "They're just so cute and chubby. You gotta let me have a feel?"

"Errr." Ashachu opened his mouth looking really uncomfortable. Hunter glared at Pancham his growl becoming a little more audible. He was starting to really dislike Pancham.

"Thanks." Pancham, taking Ashachu's awkward mumble as a sign of consent, stepped close to him and grabbed the Electric mouse's red electric pouches with his paws, squeezing them hard. "Hehe…There so soft. Meganium. You gotta feel this."

Meganium extended a vine from the flower collar around its neck and used to to grab Ashachu's tail, lifting it up. "Hey his tail's black. I thought they were yellow."

Ashachu felt uncomfortable and violated. Panchams grip on his sensitive cheeks was hurting. He tried to push the panda like Pokémon off mumbling, "S-stop that. You're hurting me." To his displeasure he felt Pancham's paw slide down his body and over his chest.

"Ha cool tattoo dude," Pancham said tracing the Z shaped Birthmark on Ashachu's chest that matched the zigzags on Ash's cheeks. "Kinda…"

Hunter snapped. He grabbed hold of Pancham by its scruff, pulled him off Ashachu and threw him bodily into the grass.

"Pan." Pancham cried in pain as he raised his head.

"What the fuck," Hunter barked. "Ashachu told you to stop…"

 **Pokémon Centre…**

"Here you go. You're Pokémon are a full health and ready for battle," Nurse Joy said as she placed a silver tray with an assortment of Pokéballs and Pikachu sitting on it on the counter.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash picked up the Pokéballs and placed them back on his belt. Pikachu stood up and climbed onto his shoulder rubbing his cheek against his mate's. "Pikapi."

"Thank-you for visiting. Good luck tonight."

Ash turned and headed towards the exit. He glanced at the clock at the wall. 4PM.

'Only two hours before the match,' the thought. 'And I still need to choose who I want to use. I can't afford to blow this. Ugh.'

He was halfway across the room when he heard a familiar voice. "Don't worry about it Vincent. I'm sure you'll do fine in the tournament."

"Hey. I know that voice." Ash looked over his shoulder to a row of video phones. There was a boy with straw colored hair that stuck up in three points, sitting one of them talking to Professor Elm, whom Ash and Pikachu recognized from their journeys through the Johto Region. They walked up to them, "I was right. It is you."

Professor Elm looked surprised. "Oh. Why hello Ash. It's been a long time."

"Huh." The boy with the Spiky hair, Vincent looked over his shoulder at Ash. "…Oh hey! You're Ash Ketchum aren't you. From Kanto."

Ash nodded. "That's right. And this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika," said Pikachu raising his paw.

"Nice to meet ya." Vincent stood up and shook hands with Ash. "I'm Vincent from Newbark Town. I saw you match in the Froakie Stadium yesterday. The way you made your Oshawott evolve like that. That was amazing. How'd you do."

Ash blushed a little embarrassed by the praise. "Uhhh… Trade Secret," he said rubbing the back of his head.

'Especially as it was all a coincident.'

"So you know Professor Elm too."

Vincent nodded. "The Professor's the one who gave me my Chikorita when I started my journey."

"Vincent was just telling me that it had evolved into a Meganium," added Professor Elm.

Ash was impressed. "A Meganium." His mind turned to Bayleaf.

"Yep," said Vincent proudly. "Meganium's my number one best friend and partner. This is our 3rd Pokémon League together."

"Will you use it in the competition."

Vincent's face fell and he shrugged. "Yeah I guess. I was planning to save her for later in the competition and use my Kalos Pokémon. But that was a mistake. I nearly lost my first match in preliminary."

"Hey. Don't worry about it Vincent," said Elm. "You won didn't you. Stop being so hard on yourself. How's your family?"

"They're great," Vincent replied sounding a little more cheerful. "I think… I haven't really spoken to them in a while."

"It's understandable you want to focus on the tournament. But you're family always love hearing from you."

Vincent gave a big smile at that. "Thanks Professor. I'll try and keep it in mind."

Just they heard a number of excited voices from outside. "Fight. Fight. Fight."

"Hehe. Pikachu and Meganium are fighting."

"Pikachu?" Ash wondered what was going on. Then he remembered he'd let Ashachu play in the park with Hunter which meant...

"Meganium?"

He and Vincent looked at each other alarmed. "You mean!"

 **Outside…**

Ash and Vincent ran to the park behind the Pokémon Centre to find a small circle of people, gathered around four Ashachu, Hunter, Meganium and Pancham. Ashachu and Meganium had their foreheads pressed against the other. Hunter and Pancham were wrestling in the grass. Hunter had Pancham in a headlock and Pancham was slapping him in the muzzle.

"Ashachu. Hunter stop that," shouted Ash half angry half surprised.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu cried.

"Meganium knock it too," said Vincent.

The four Pokémon took no notice. Ash was about to reach for Sylveon's Pokémon when he heard a voice shout "Go Leafeon. Heal bell."

He looked up and saw Virgil running towards them, his Eevee sitting on his shoulder and a brown and green fox like Pokémon with pointy ears and a long green leaf by his side. Leafeon opened his mouth and begun making a soothing sound. "Leafeon. Leaf leaf leaf." Blue soundwaves released from it's body.

Hunter and Pancham let got of each other and stood back up, while Ashachu and Meganium stopped trying to head butt each other. The crowd around them dispersed. A few people laughed.

"Hehe. Did you see that."

"That was so cute."

"That did it Leafeon. Good job," Virgil said giving Leafeon a scratch behind the ears.

"Leaf Leafeon," Leafeon said cheerfully.

Ash signed with relief. "Hey Virgil. Thanks."

"Hello Ash. Are these your Pokémon who were fighting," Virgil asked gesturing to Pancham and Megainum.

"Actually. A couple of them are mine," said Vincent Mareepishly.

"Ash. Hunter. What's going on?" Ash turned around and saw a breathless Cameron and Lucario racing towards him. The two skidded to a halt beside Hunter. "I heard someone say Riolu and Pancahm were fighting. Hunter were you?."

Lucario gave Hunter a scowl and growled, "You'd better not have been fighting again Hunter."

"N-no," Hunter said trying and failing to look innocent.

"HUNTER," Cameron groaned.

"How many times do I have to tell you," barked Lucario.

Ash picked up Ashachu looking at him with a mixture of anger and disappointment. "You too Ashachu. This isn't like you."

"Explain yourself," demanded Pikachu.

Ashachu's ears and tail dropped sadly and he sniffled. "I-I can explain," he said his voice trembling as if he were about to cry.

"They started it," Hunter protested. "Pancham was being a real jerk to Ashachu."

"Pancham was hurting me," said Ashachu. "Hunter pulled him off, but then Meganium tried to vine whip him. So I used thunderbolt and. And…"

They were interrupted at that moment by the sound of a siren piercing the air, as a motorcycle with flashing red and blue lights on it's front pulled up beside them and a stern looking Officer Jenny dismounted. Ash's heart sank. He was sure they were in trouble now.

"I'm here to investigate a report of Pokémon fighting."

"Errr." Ash's fears were confirmed. He glanced nervously at Cameron and Vincent.

"As you can see here there are no Pokémon fighting," said Virgil. "But there were some Pokémon practicing."

"Practicing," inquired Jenny. "Their fighting."

"Sparing matches," said Cameron quickly. "You know. Getting ready for the tournament by sparing together."

The stern expression on Jenny's face softened. "Well that's permitted. But be careful because you can be disqualified and even arrested if your Pokémon are caught fighting." She got back on the motorcycle and rode away.

Cameron gave a massive sigh. "Phew. That was a close one."

"Tell me about it," muttered Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

[Pokémon]

 **That evening…**

"Next up in the 6th match, live from the Dedenne Stadium. It's Ash Ketchum from pallet Town, facing off against Caleb from Dendemille Town."

Ash and Pikachu entered the stadium to thunderous applause and took their place at the edge of the battlefield. It was early evening and sky was dark, so the battlefield was lit by giant lights on the top of the stands. Pikachu blinked as his eyes adjusted to the harsh artificial lights. Their opponent was a boy a with straw colored hair wearing a blue jumper. He looked slightly younger than Ash.

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu gave Ash a nudge and an expectant little smile. Ash half sighed half chuckled. He knew exactly what Pikachu wanted.

"And the battle order has been decided. Ash from Pallet Town choose his Pokémon first."

"Huh…" Ash looked up at the screen to see the counter pointed at his picture. He hadn't notice it had been spinning. He smiled taking only a single Pokéball off his belt. "Pikachu and Axew. I choose you."

"PIKA." Pikachu gave an exclamation that sounded somewhere between a cheer and a battle cry and ran out from beside Ash and onto the field.

Axew appeared beside him with a flash of white light. His face was painted with determination. "Yew Axew."

Caleb examined the two Pokémon for a second then smirked. "Carbink, Gastrodon let's go."

He threw two Pokéballs into the air sending out a grey creature that resembled a rock covered in crystals and a green and blue sea slug Pokémon with three eyes.

Ash vaguely recognized the Gastrodon from his journey through Sinnoh, but he had never seen a Carbink before. He took out his Pokédex to scan the two Pokémon.

Carbink the Jewel Pokémon of the fairy and rock types. It is born from temperatures and pressures deep underground where it has slept for hundreds of millions of years. It's occasionally found during the excavation of caves.

Gastrodon, the Sea Slug Pokémon of the ground and water types and the evolved form of Shellos. Gastrodon inhabits the shallow tidal pools of the ocean, and its sturdy shell serves to protect it's body.

 **Stadium…**

Cameron, Ritchie, Sparky, Zorua, Oshawott, Hikari, Ashachu, Hunter, Lucario and Ember were sitting the stands to cheer Ash on. Ashachu was dressed in a green kimono and holding two paper fans and Hikari was waving a small flag that had a Pokéball on it.

"Hmm. Those are fairy and ground type Pokémon," said Ritchie worryingly. "That means Ash is at a serious disadvantage using Pikachu and Axew."

Cameron waved him off. "Nah Ash can do it. Pikachu and Axew are strong enough now that type advantages don't matter."

A worried expression crossed Ashachu's face. "Wait. That Pokémon's a ground type." He pointed at Gastrodon.

Oshawott nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

"So the rocky thing must be a fairy," said Zorua. "Arceus. Axew'd better watch out for himself."

"And most of Pikachu and Axew's moves are electric and Fairy type, so they won't be of any use," said Oshawott. "This could be a tough battle."

 **Battlefield…**

"Begin the Battle…Now!"

As soon as the referee had raised his flags, Caleb jumped into action. "Gastrodon use Mud Shot and Carbink Moonblast."

Gastrodon opened it's mouth and spat large shots of mud at Pikachu, as Carbink's crystals glowed pink and it fired a pink orb of energy at Axew.

Ash was ready for it. "Pikachu use quick attack to dodge it, and Axew Dragon rage."

Pikachu dashed to the side to avoid the oncoming mud and Axew concentrated his energy and fired a blue orb from his mouth. It collided with Moonblast and the two attacks exploded into a shower of pink and blue sparks that filled the battlefield.

"Now Pikachu Volt tackled and Axew Giga impact."

Pikachu and Axew both charged at their opponents and as they did so their bodies became surrounded by a shower of sparks and a purple veil respectively. Pikachu slammed into Carbink and Axew into Gastrodon. Carbink cried in shock and hit the ground near Caleb's feet, but quickly got back up again. Gastrodon slid backwards across the field.

 **Stadium…**

"YES," cried Ashachu waving his fans enthusiastically. "That was a huge hit."

Hunter grinned, Oshawott rolled his eyes and Hikari waved his flag while Cameron, Ritchie, Sparky and Lucario cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Zorua smiled a little smugly his eyes fixed on Axew. "Great job cutie."

Ember raised his eyes then smirked at Zorua, less interested in the battle than in the black fox. "Wow. You're boyfriend can certainly unleash some powerful attacks." His voice sounded slightly seductive and he allowed his tail to touch Zorua's as he spoke. "I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him."

"Now you wouldn't," Zorua chuckled giving Ember a grin, the faintest traces of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

 **Battlefield…**

Ash smiled in a satisfied way. "Great work you two. Now let's keep up the pressure. Pikachu thunderbolt and Axew use Dragon Rage."

Pikachu's sparked at let off a bolt of lightning at Carbink. Axew however didn't move, but stood still on the spot breathing heavily.

"Huh…Axew," Ash exclaimed.

 **Stands…**

"Huh. What happened to Axew," Zorua asked worryingly. "Why isn't he doing anything."

"Recharge," Ember explained. "Giga Impact takes a lot of energy. You have to recharge after using it."

Zorua bit his lip. "Oh man why didn't Ash remember that."

 **Battlefield…**

Ash mentally kicked himself. 'Of course. Pokémon can't attack again after using Giga Impact. How could I forget that?'

"Gastrodon. Use muddy water," shouted Caleb.

Gastrodon released spiraling brown water from underneath it's body that flew off in multiple streams, catching Pikachu just before thunderbolt could hit Carbink, and Axew, knocking them over.

"Now Carbink. Follow up with Dazzling Gleam." Carbink released a bright light from it's body which sent Pikachu and Axew flying across the field landing in a heap in front of Ash.

"Ahh…Are you guy's alright," Ash exclaimed his heart beginning to pound in his chest.

"Pi-ka."

"Yew."

Axew looked badly hurt. Scratches covered his scales and he was panting heavily.

 **Stands…**

"Eek… Poor Axew," Zorua murmured his ears drooping sadly.

Ember let out a low whistle. "Fairy type…Super effective."

"Come on get up," Ashachu cried.

Hikari hid his face in his paws. "I can't look."

 **Battlefield…**

Pikachu and Axew slowly pushed themselves back to their paws, Axew with great difficulty. Ash felt slightly relieved but his heart was still beating very fast. He knew Pikachu and Axew couldn't afford to take another direct hit like that. He racked his brain trying to come up with a strategy.

"Great job guys," Caleb shouted gleefully. "Now Gastrodon Mud Shot and Carbink Dazzling Gleam."

"Pikachu. Axew dodge it," called Ash

Gastrodon shot out another shot of mud at Pikachu and Carbink fired another bright light at Axew. But at the last moment, the two Pokémon jumped to the side the attack barely missing them.

Ash sighed with relief. "Alright. Now Pikachu use volt tackled on Carbink and Axew Dragon Rage on Gastrodon."

Pikachu charged at Carbink sparks surrounding his body and Axew fired a blue orb at Gastrodon.

"Gastrodon use dig," shouted Caleb. "And Carbink Stop Pikachu with your Dazzling Gleam."

Gastrodon put it's head the ground and buried his way under the battlefield, disappearing seconds before Axew's Dragon Rage could hit him. Carbink was less fortunate. As the Jewel Pokémon begun to light up Pikachu slammed into it.

"Now Iron tail."

Pikachu then swung his tail hard into Carbink hitting it directly in the face, causing it to cry out. The Jewel Pokémon was sent back into the ground near Caleb, it's eyes replaced by black swirls.

A second later, Gastrodon reappeared, emerging from the ground behind Axew.

"Axew look out," Ash cried.

"Yew." Axew turned around his eye widening in shock but it was too late for him to do anything.

"Gastrodon. Ice beam." At Caleb's command Gastrodon opened it's mouth and shot a blue beam of energy straight at Axew. He gave a cry of pain as the beam hit him in the chest knocking him off his paws and onto his back where he lay still, black swirls plastered over his eyes.

"Carbink and Axew are unable to continue to battle," the referee declared with a wave of his flag.

Caleb and Ash were both quite for a moment as they stared at their fallen Pokémon. Then they each lifted up a Pokéball and returned their partner with jets of red light.

"Great Job Axew. You take a long a long rest now."

"Thanks Carbink. You fought hard."

Ash stared at Pikachu. "Well Buddy. It looks like it's all up to you now."

Pikachu looked over his shoulder at him and gave him a nod and a determined smile. "Pikapi."

 **A/N: It was my plan to complete Ash and Caleb's battle in this chapter. But I decided after 8,500 words this was a good place to leave it. The rest of the battle will happen in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15 - An Explosive Operation

**Chapter 15 – An Explosive Operation**

 **Somewhere in Kalos…**

"Ahhh…O'vey." For the second time that day Meowth woke up with a splitting headache to find himself in an unfamiliar place. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head then looked around. "Nya. Where am I?"

He was in a small cave with glowing crystals lining it's walls. Outside the sky was dark and it was raining heavily. There was a small fire burning in front of him and beside it…

"Huh…Jessie. James."

Jessie and James lying side by side fast asleep. Meowth was overjoyed to see them. Braxien and Noibat were there too, Nobait lying on James chest and Braxien across Jessie's legs.

Meowth crawled over to them and nudged James. "Hey guys… Wake up."

"M-Meowth." James begun to stir and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched with a yawn, Noibat slipping off his chest and falling into his lap. "There you are. I was worried about you old chum." The other two started to stir awake.

"Ugh. I've got such a headache," Jessie grumbled sitting up. "…Where in the voidlands are we now."

James looked thoughtful. "Hmm. I'm not sure. It appears we're in a cave of some sort."

Jessie scowled at him. "I have eyes I can see that. I want to know where the cave is and how we got here… Last thing I remember is being stuck with Officer Jenny."

"Well well. Looks like you've finally woken up," said a voice from behind them.

Jessie, James, Meowth, Braxien and Noibat all froze.

"W-what was dat," asked Meowth nervously.

The three of them turned around so they were facing the back of the cave. The cave seemed to go on for a great distance, though the light from the fire only allowed them to see a short way. Two voices, a high female voice and a low deep male one, echoed out of the dark as if in answer to Meowth.

"Prepare for Trouble."

"And Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"The blight the people of every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

A bright light suddenly appeared illuminating the rest of the cave revealing a young woman with long golden hair and a green-headed man dressed in black Team Rocket uniforms with the letter R splashed across their chests.

"Cassidy."

"And Butch."

"Team Rocket circles the earth all day and night."

"Surrender now or you will surely lose the fight fight figh!"

"Shuck-Shuckle." Butch's Shuckle, the red and yellow Mold Pokémon with a hard shell completed the motto. It's shell was glowing with a bright light that was lighting up the back of the cave.

"CASSIDY…" Jessie spat her rivals with more venom than an Arbok bite. She got to her feet, curling her hands into fists and glaring at the golden haired woman. "Just what are you doing here."

"And Biff," James added though in a curious rather than aggressive voice looking at the male.

Butch scowled at him. "I've told you before James. It's butch not biff."

Braxien nudged Meowth and asked him in a low voice "Who are those guys."

"Cassidy and Butch," Meowth replied. "They work for Team Rocket to but Jessie and James don't like dem. Jessie's got some sort of unfriendly rivalry with Cassidy."

Cassidy gave Jessie a gleeful smile and then said in a mocking voice, "Now Jessie. Is that any way to speak to you're rescuer."

Butch laughed. "Yeah. You guys should be on your knees thanking us seeing as how we saved you from the police."

The hateful expression on Jessie's face was replaced by one of shock. "Wh-WHAT," she exclaimed.

"Don't tell me that was you," gasped James.

"Y-You two rescued us from dat train," stuttered Meowth.

Butch and Cassidy both grinned gleefully. "We did," said Butch.

"It would of course fall to Team Rocket's number one Team to clean up after it's less gifted members," Cassidy chuckled. "Lucky for you losers that we were around." The two of them laughed.

Jessie glared at Cassidy colour rising in her cheeks. "Why the nerve," she almost growled taking a step forward.

James put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Where exactly are we?" he asked.

"They call it Spikes passage," said Butch. "It's in the mountains in the west of Kalos. We were trying to get back to Rocket Headquarters back in Kanto after we pulled you from the police but, but our helicopter crashed. So we're waiting here for backup."

"But why would you help us anyway?" James inquired. "I thought you didn't like us."

The pair laughed even harder. "Oh please," giggle Cassidy. "We didn't do it for you."

"Don't think so highly of yourselves," said Butch. "The boss told us to rescue you."

Jessie, James and Meowth were stunned at that last statement. Giovanni had personally arranged for them to be rescued.

"Th-the boss did that for us," said Jessie a little tearfully suddenly overcome by emotion.

"Wow. He's such a great boss," exclaimed James and Meowth.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Oh please. The boss doesn't care about you. In fact if anything he wants you off Team Rocket. He just didn't want people with important information about Team Rocket in the hands of the government."

"And then of course. There's this," added Butch bending down to pick up something that was hidden behind a low stalagmite.

Jessie, James, Meowth and Braxien each let out a gasp. Butch was holding a small glass case in which was trapped the Zygarde Core that Jessie had caught and nicknamed 'Beautiful Jess.' It tapped the side of the glass angrily and glared at it's captors with it's one eye. "Vovovovovo."

"Hey," snapped Jessie angrily. "Just what do you think you're doing to beautiful Jess."

"Yeah. That Pokémon belongs to us," added James. "Let it go."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow. "Beautiful Jess. Don't tell me you gave it a nickname."

"It's not it's nickname," shouted Jessie. "It's it's name. I discovered that Pokémon outside Terminus Cave. Therefore I get to name it."

Butch and Cassidy looked at each other then burst into laughter again.

"Ahahaha. You really think you discovered it," Cassidy laughed.

"It's already got a name geniuses," said Butch. "It's Zygarde. Well more precisely a Zygarde core."

James titled his head. "Zygarde?"

Jessie stamped her foot angrily. "No fair. I discovered it. I should get to name it. There's no way you're giving it a lame name like Zygarde. It's called beautiful Jess!"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "I didn't name it Zygarde, idiot. Zygarde's already it's name."

"It's a legendary Pokémon that's suppose to protect the ecosystem," explained Butch. "It's comprised of two parts. This part here is the core and functions as Zygarde's brain. The other part are it's cells that are scattered all over the world. When the cells combined with the core it can transform into different formes."

"Your supervisor Derek noticed it sitting on your shoulder the last time you phoned headquarters," said Cassidy. "He informed the boss and the boss ordered us to retrieve it. Seeing as you two were too stupid to."

Jessie glowered at her. "WHAT. I'll have you know I tried to tell the boss about Beautiful Jess."

"Our supervisor didn't believe us," said James.

Cassidy was uninterested. "Whatever. We've got Zygarde now."

"And once we give it to the boss I'm sure we'll up for a big promotion," added Butch.

"WHAT," Jessie exclaimed incredulously. "We captured it. There's no way I'm letting you take the credit for it."

"That should be our promotion," added James.

Jessie, James, Meowth and Braxien looked at each other seriously.

"James. I say we take 'Beautiful Jess' back and give it to the boss ourselves," said Jessie.

"Agreed," replied James.

The atmosphere in the cave suddenly became tense. Meowth's claws instinctively extended from his paws. Braxien stepped forward in front of Jessie drawing his fire wand from his bushy tail and holding it by his side.

"It it's a fight you want Jessie, it's a fight you'll get," said Cassidy. "Shuckle."

"Shuc-uclke." Shuckle scooted from beside Butch to face Braxien.

For a second there was a tense silence, then suddenly they heard another set of voices from outside the cave. "Team Rocket we have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up…"

"Wh-What," Cassidy spluttered.

"Oh crap, the police," said Butch his face going pale.

"Bu-but how did they know?"

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile – La Victorie City…**

Panting slightly, Pikachu positioned himself on the battlefield, paws spread and his tail raised, glaring at his opponent. His body ached from the hits he had taken earlier, his fur was matted with sweat and his heart was pounding in his chest, but he could feel the thrill of the battle running through him.

From the opposite side of the field Gastrodon stared blankly at him with it's three white eyes.

" **Simultaneous attacks have left both Ash and Caleb with only one Pokémon remaining on the field. But as their remaining Pokémon are Gastrodon and Pikachu, this could be a tough battle for Ash."**

Pikachu blocked out the commentary and the noise from the crowd concentrating listening out for Pikapi's instructions. He knew Pikapi would be thinking the same things as he was; Gastrodon was a ground type meaning Pikachu's only available moves were iron tail and quick attack which he would need to get close to use. That gave Gastrodon a huge advantage. Still, he trusted his Pikapi to come up with the best strategy.

"You're not moving. Then we will," said Caleb. "Gastrodon Mud shot."

Gastrodon opened it's mouth and shot mud at Pikachu.

"Pikachu quick attack."

Pikachu dashed to the side avoiding the attack then charged at Gastrodon.

"On no you don't. Gastrodon mud sport." Gastrodon pounded the ground releasing a wave of mud to spread across the battlefield. Pikachu slipped and fell onto his belly.

"Oh, no!" Ash gasped.

"Now Water pulse," Caleb ordered.

An orb made of water appeared in front of Gastrodon's mouth and was fired at Pikachu. Pikachu felt like he'd run head long into a brick wall. He was thrown into the wall behind Ash, his back and shoulders exploding in pain. "Pika."

"Pi-PIKACHU," Ash cried as he whipped round to see his mate lying slumped on the ground, his eyes closed but not replaced by black swirls. "Are you okay buddy."

"Pii-ika." Pikachu groaned as he forced himself back to his paws. Scrapes and burses decorated his yellow fur. His body ached all over from the hit he'd just taken and his head was spinning. It was costing him every effort to stand up.

" _H-ave to s-stay a-wake. P-Pikapi's C-ounting on m-me_."

He gave Ash a weak smile and nodded before forcing himself back onto the battlefield.

"That's the spirit," Ash cheered.

A flicker of annoyance crossed Caleb's face. "Boy that Pikachu's made of some tough stuff. Looks like we'll just have to hit it even harder! Gatrodon. Use Mud shot again."

Gastrodon fired another shot of mud at Pikachu.

Ash was ready for it. "Pikachu. Use thunderbolt and spin."

Pikachu grinned. He knew exactly what Ash wanted him to do. He nodded then jumped into the air letting loose his thunderbolt. Sparks covered his body like a barrier. The jet of mud hit it and broke up splatting in every direction possible. Some of it flew back at Gastrodon landing on it's face.

"Yes," Ash cheered punching the air. "Way to go buddy."

Caleb stared at them bewildered. "Hey. What was that."

"Alright Pikachu Iron tail."

Pikachu charged, his tail turning a metallic colour. He swung his tail hard into Gastrodon hitting it straight in the face. The Pokémon was thrown into the air by the impact.

"Great work now hit it again."

Pikachu leapt forward struck Gastrodon with his tail several more times, this time striking it on it's now exposed soft underbelly. The Sea Slug Pokémon let out a cry of pain as it was sent backwards towards Caleb.

"N-no. Gastrodon." Caleb's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe what was happening. Gastrodon hit the ground with a hard thud just in front of him, it's white eyes plastered with black swirls.

The referee stepped over to take a look then raised his flag. "Gastrodon is unable to battle. Pikachu wins. The match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

" **And what a win. After taking several hard hit, Ash and his Pikachu make a tremendous comeback."**

The stadium erupted into cheers and applause. Pikachu started dancing for joy jumping up and down on the spot chanting "PIKA. We did it. We did it Ash…"

Ash looked stunned for a moment then grinned broadly holding his arms out. "We sure did, Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped into Ash's outstretched arms, and he hugged him tightly. "You did it buddy. I love you."

"Pikapi Pikachu." Pikachu nuzzled Ash affectionately and gave him a lick from the bottom of his chin up to his nose.

 **Stadium…**

Cameron, Ritchie, Sparky, Ashachu, Hunter, Zorua, Ember, Oshawott, Hikari and Lucario cheered loudly for Ash and Pikachu making their voices heard through the crowd. Ashachu danced for joy waving his two flags in the air and Hikari waved his Pokéball flag.

"Yeah. They did it. HORRAYY."

"Pik Pika."

"Wow," said Ember grinning. "I've never seen a move like that before. Using thunderbolt like a barrier to protect from an attack."

"It's called a countershield," Zorua explained. "It's a defensive technique those two made up… Good isn't it."

"I'll say," Ember replied scooting a little closer to Zorua and brushing against him. "I'd like to see you do a countershield."

Zorua raised his eyebrows. "Well… Maybe you will."

[Pokémon]

 **Spikes Passage – Route 9 – Western Kalos…**

Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy and the rest of the groups Pokémon slowly made their way out of the cave. In their line of work the phrase ' _we have you surrounded, come out with your hands up_ ,' isn't something one has a tendency to ignore. Not unless you want to be shot at.

As they stepped out in the rain however, they found themselves surrounded not by police officers, but a gang of Team Draconian or Cipher Peons in their thick metal plated uniforms led by Miror B and Lovrina. The Peons were pointing an advanced looking rifle at the rockets.

"Oh Oh Oh. I sense the pleasing scent of Z," Miror B exclaimed striking a pose. "Yes I do…" His eyes falling on 'Beautiful Jess' in the cage held by Butch.

Miror B had changed his the flamboyant golden body suit he'd worn when he fought Ash and Cameron in Grandé Valleé, for a purple pair jacket that he wore open leaving his torso partially bare. Despite the rain his Pokéball coloured Afro still stood up.

"You lugs," Meowth growled. "What do you want?"

"What do you know," said Jessie.

"The glasses gang returns," added James.

"Shhh. Let us do the talking," Butch whispered to them.

Cassidy didn't say anything. Both she and Butch looked as if they were doing some very quick thinking.

Lorvina smirked. "So. Rocket agents Jessie and James and Cassidy and Bobby."

"It's Butch," Butch interjected angrily.

"Whatever. Let's make this really simple. I so don't want to have to hurt you, but I'm afraid I will if you choose to co-operate with us. All we want is that nice core. So just place it on the ground and we'll let you walk away."

"Vovovovovo." 'Beautiful Jess begun to look nervous it's single eye narrowing.

Cassidy laughed, though it was forced. She was trying to look cool and relax though in her mind she was trying to calculate the Peon's weakness and develop a battle strategy. "Ahahaha… Cipher Admins Miror B and Lorvina. Nice to see you again. Tell me. If Nascour wants this core so badly, why did he send a teenage girl and a sissy to claim it?"

Miror B and Lorvina were angered by the remark.

"You are SO not in a position to be making snide remarks Cassidy," said Lorvina. "You're 4 low ranking Grunts from a second rate organisation from a region far away from here. We're Team Draconian's number one elite fighters and we outnumber you. There is so not any way you can beat us. So I will say this once again. Give us the Zygarde core."

"Yeah hand it over," added Miror B. "Or I'm going to knock you sideways with my elegant dance steps. WOOT." He twirled on the spot and struck a pose.

Butch and Cassidy glanced at each other and Cassidy gave Butch a small nod.

"Oh please," Cassidy said with another forced laugh. "You're Team Draconian's elite. I bet you battle like a gang of youngsters from a trainer's school."

At the same time Butch moved in front of Meowth and slipped the box containing 'Beautiful Jess' into his paws. "When we give the signal," he said in a low whisper. "The three of you run for it. Got it."

"Nya… What signal," said Meowth confused.

"You won't miss it." He started whispering the same instruction to Jessie and James.

Lorvina her eyes at Cassidy and sighed exasperatedly. "I so don't have time for this. Miror B let's show them just how strong our team is."

Miror B grinned. "Hehehe… You got it. Let the music play…"

What happened next was so fast that neither Meowth Jessie or James was entirely sure what happened. Loud Disco music stared to play from somewhere echoing through the valley. Miror B and Lorvina threw two Pokéballs each releasing two Ludicolo, a Delcatty and a Roselia. At the same time Butch and Cassidy sent out a Aggron and a Charizard. A number of powerful attacks were exchanged throwing dust and smoke into the air at which point Butch shouted "RUN…"

Meowth felt either Jessie or James, he couldn't see which because of the dust grabbed his paw. He found himself running down a long slope. He heard Lovrina shout, "Oh no you don't. Miror B. Get after them…"

[Pokémon]

 **A secret location in the Orre Region…**

Nascour and Brandon, one of the board members of Cipher's governing body the Fang, were standing in the dimly lit computer room looking up at the large screen. Lorvina's face had just appeared on it.

"Lorvina," Nascour asked. "What is you situation?"

"I'm so sorry Master Nascour. But I'm afraid we've been unable to capture Z," replied Lorvina. "It seems we were misinformed about Team Rocket's numbers. There were four agents. Two of them managed to get away with Z."

Nascour hit the console in anger. "Not Acceptable!"

"Isn't there anyone nearby who could help them out," Brandon suggested.

"Hold on." Nascour pressed a series of buttons on the console bringing a number of pictures and names of various Peons and admins onto the screen. "There is one. But this person is…hmmm."

[Pokémon]

 **La Victorie City – Kalos Region…**

"Ahh. I'm too full to function right now," Ash groaned. "But I'll be ready for tomorrow." He had flopped on to his bed in their room, his head resting on several soft pillows. He was dressed in his pajamas, a black T-shirt and boxer shorts.

Pikachu climbed on to his chest and curled up closing his eye with a faint coo of "Pika." He was tired after the battle with Caleb and wanted to rest. Ash stroked him gently.

Ash was too full to fall asleep immediately, so he gazed around the room with half-lidded eyes. The rest of his Pokémon were either already asleep or settling down to rest themselves, or else relaxing.

Ashachu was lying on the end of the bed, Axew and Zorua were sitting together on the floor, Oshawott and Hikari were spooning together on the couch fast asleep, Sylveon was cleaning Sniveon licking the fur on her back and ears while Snivy watched and Mienfoo and Buizel had gone somewhere. Flygon had gone for an evening flight.

Ash smiled and continued to stroke Pikachu, moving his hand up the mouse's back to scratch him behind the ears. "I'm really proud of you buddy," he whispered so only Pikachu could hear him. "You saved that battle."

"Pikachu," Pikachu replied sleepily.

"Hey guys. D-do you think Hunter likes me," Ashachu blurted out suddenly.

Everybody, except Oshawott and Hikari who were deeply asleep, stopped what they were doing and looked at him curiously.

"Likes you?" Ash questioned unsure what Ashachu meant. "Of course he does. The two of you are best friends."

"Oh Ash," Pikachu sighed burring his face in his paw. "Ashachu. You going to need to be more specific."

Ashachu blushed and rolled onto his stomach. "You know… Like me… Like a mate would?"

Zorua sniggered loudly. Axew tapped him on the shoulder giving him a disapproving glare. "Zorua…"

Ash sat up, Pikachu sliding into his lap. "Why are you asking."

"Oh…Well." Ashachu's blush deepened. "It's just today… Before those two Pokémon showed up. He told me that." He swallowed. His face was starting to feel very warm and he begun fidgeting with the sheets nervously. "He told that he wanted us to be more than friends… Does that mean he?…"

Ash frowned. "Ummm… I think… Errr." He had no idea what to say. Pikachu rolled his eyes.

At the same time a strange expression came across Sniveon's face. It was almost like what Ashachu had said had worried her. "Really…Hunter said that!"

Zorua had stuff a paw in his mouth to keep himself from laughing too hard. Axew hissed at him "Zorua…"

"What's so funny," asked Ash giving his tricky fox Pokémon a frown.

"Well DUH," Zorua laughed. "Isn't it obvious. I mean if saying to you 'I more than friends' doesn't mean 'be my boyfriend' then…" He rolled his eyes. "Seriously Ashachu. You're more obtuse than Ash."

"HEY," Ash protested.

"It's not surprising," said Sylveon. "You've been friends since almost the moment you were born, Always there for each other. Kinda like Pikachu and Ash. It makes sense that Hunter would feel that way."

"Plus Riolu and Lucario are a Demi-Sexual species," added Snivy. "They only develop attractions and mating desires for Pokémon or people they've developed a strong bond with."

"What did you say?" Sniveon asked trying to sound merely curiously but speaking a little too quickly.

"Sniveon!" Snivy gave her a disapproving look.

"I-I didn't," replied Ashachu. "Pancham and Meganium interrupted us."

Sniveon sighed in relief a little too loudly. Sylveon gave her a curious glance.

"Sooo. How do you feel? Do you like Hunter too?" Ash suddenly blurted out.

Ashachu's face turned a bright shade of vermilion and Pikachu slapped Ash across the face with his tail.

"Ouch. What was that for."

"Asshh," Pikachu groaned. "You have the sensitivity of a outraged Salamence."

"Ummm…I…I." Ashachu sat up and started to fidget with his tail, pressing it against his chest for comfort. "I…I-I. Hunter's my best friend. B-But…" He petered out too uncomfortable to continue.

"So what you're trying to say is that is that you're not sure," said Pikachu calmly. "You suspected Hunter likes you but you don't know whether you want go from being best friends to being mates."

Ashachu nodded looking down at his feet. He clutched his tail even tighter.

"Well. If that's the case then just tell Hunter you're not ready for this yet," said Sylveon. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"B-But that's the thing," Ashachu stuttered. "I-I'm not sure if that's true. I-I think part of m-me might l-like him." Sniveon's face fell and her ears dropped sadly as Ashachu said this. "A little. B-b-but part of me… Likes other Pokémon too." Sniveon's ears shot back up at that. "A-and I-I'm worried that… If I…" He broke off again.

"That you'll break his heart if you tell him you don't feel the same way," suggested Pikachu.

"Mmmm," Ashachu mumbled with a slight nod. "Wh-what should I-I do. I-If he asks me again."

Ash frowned deep in thought. "Hmmm. That's a difficult one."

"You could go on a date with him," suggested Axew.

"Experiment with him," blurted out Zorua. "See what's it's like to be together without making any commitments."

Axew nudged him harder. "ZORUA. You insensitive Tauros. Riolu's mate for life. Hunter doesn't want to be Ashachu's experiment."

Pikachu was thoughtful for a moment. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything the door to the room burst open and Cameron burst in. "He he. Hey Ash."

"Oh. Hey Cameron," Ash replied.

"Just thought I'd give you a heads up, the matchups for next round have been posted. You're first up against a trainer named Brendan in the Froakie Stadium. You'd better win, so I can kick your sorry butt out of this competition. Hehe." He laughed.

Ash grinned. "Thanks for the information."

"You got it Ash. Goodnight." He flashed Ash a peace sign and walked off.

As soon as he was gone Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Seriously. That kids got too much energy."

Ash smirked. "Yeah. That's Cameron."

[Pokémon]

 **Next day – Spikes Passage – Route 9…**

Jessie, James and Meowth (Braxien and Noibat are safe in their Pokéballs) finally collapsed from exhaustion. They had running through the rocky path along the side of the mountain all night, trying to put as much distance between themselves and Cipher as possible.

It was now nearly dawn. The sky was dark blue and the first traces of sunlight were creeping over the horizon. They were resting at the foot of a large mountain. There was a strong smell of salt in the air meaning they weren't far from the ocean.

"Ugh… I can't run," moaned Jessie.

"Even my stomach cramps have cramps," groaned James.

"Let's take a cab next time," gasped Meowth.

James had 'Beautiful Jess' clutched in his arms. The Zygarde seemed to be cowering, it's body trembling and it's single eye shut tight. "Vovovovovo."

"Huh." James looked at in concern. "It's cramping as well."

Jessie looked up curiously. "Cramping really… You know that reminds me. It does usually like to longue around in the sun."

"Yeah sunlights the way it gets it's energy," said Meowth.

James looked up at the side of the mountain. Thought it was still early, the first rays of sunlight were touching a ridge a short way up. "Time for some tanning." Holding 'Beautiful Jess' with one arm, he climbed up to the ridge and placed it in the sunlight. "There how does that feel."

"Vovovovovo." The core slowly opened it's eye and the blue gem inside it started to glow. It looked a lot more relaxed.

James smiled. "Success. You're green with health."

"Perfect," Jessie cheered punching the air. "Off we go."

"Let's report our success to the boss," said James.

"And then we'll get the reward instead of Cassidy and what's his name," Jessie added.

Suddenly a blue beam was fired from behind them hitting Jessie's hand freezing it solid.

The Trio gaped at in alarm. "An ice beam. But how," they cried.

"Get this thing off of me," Jessie shrieked shaking her hand. The ball of ice fell off and smashed on the ground.

"Well. That was easy," said a voice from behind. The TRio looked around and saw Miror B along with his two Ludicolo and three armed Cipher Peons. "You three aren't gettin' away this time. No no no."

James glared at him. "Persistent jerks aren't they," he said scooping the Zygarde core into his arms and climbing back down to Jessie and Meowth.

"We'll deal with you and your afro after we deliver this to Headquarters," shouted Jessie.

Miror B laughed. "Fuhohohoho. I'm afraid the only HQ that core's goin' to is ours yo! I'll be showing you my power now. Try not to be blown away by a sense of wow! Let the music play!" That same disco beat form earlier started to pound. Jessie, James and Meowth guessed one of Miror B's henchman must had a radio on them. "Ludicolo. Brick brake."

His two Ludicolo raised their paws and charged at James. Jessie, James and Meowth turned tail and ran as fast as they could…

"Running is Job one…"

They ducked behind a large boulder, which one of the Ludicolo smashed. The force of the impact sent them flying into the side of the mountain.

"Give it up and hand it over," said Miror B. "Playing tag like this is cramping my style."

"Not on your life," retorted James. "You and your annoying Afro."

"Lucidolo. Hyperbeam."

The two Ludicolos opened their beaks and fired a powerful golden beam of energy at Team Rocket. The three of them covered their eyes and huddled together, but before the impact could hit, there was pop and a flash of blue light as Wobbufett burst out of his Pokéball, his body starting to glow with a blue energy.

"WOBBAA."

The pair of Hyperbeams hit him and bounced back at Miror B and henchmen. A huge cloud of dust was blown into the air.

"Ahh. That messed up my Rhythm," cried Miror B angrily.

Jessie, James and Meowth punched the air triumphantly feeling very relieved. "Yeah. Wobbufett rules."

"WOBBA." Wobbufett saluted happily.

The dust cloud slowly cleared to reveal a red faced Miror B with part of his Afro singed. "Ooh, how dare you! I say how dare you! You're going to pay for that. You've unleashed my wrath. Lucidcolo Icy wind."

The Ludicolo's blew a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow at the TRio from their beaks. Jessie, James and Meowth felt like they'd be pushed into a tub of ice cold water. The freezing wind was so cold and so powerful that they were blown off their feet and into the trunk of a nearby tree. James dropped Beautiful Jess, who rolled along the ground.

Miror B smirked. "Prepare for retrieval."

"Right boss." The three Peon raised their rifles and slowly advanced on the Zygarde Core. The core's eye widened with fear.

"B-beautiful Jess. No," cried Jessie stretching her arm out towards it.

Suddenly the Zygarde core's eye narrowed to an angry slit. A series of beams of green light begun to fly into the core from across the side of the mountain and the core started to change it's appearance.

It's body grew longer and wider until it had a serpentine appearance and large frills grew out of the back of it's head. It grew thick green scaly sink with a black and green Hexagon pattern. It continued to grow until it was at least 14 feet long, towering over Team Rocket and the Cipher members. It raised it's head and roared, a terrifying sound that echoed through the valley.

"It got big," Meowth gasped.

"W-What. Is that thing," said Jessie gaping at the thing that had just a second ago been the cute squishy Pokémon she had named Beautiful Jess.

"Oh fuck," Miror B exclaimed. He and his three Peons stared at the creature in horror and started backing away from it slowly. "Well don't just stand there boys. FIRE!"

"Right." The Peons raised their rifles and pointed them at the Zygarde. They each fired a red beam hitting it in it's neck.

The creature cried in pain and thrashed about trying to get free. Then it reared it's head and fired a massive burst of multi-coloured energy at them and Miror B.

"WHAAA…"

They were only just able to get out of the way in time. The beam destroyed everything in it's path shattering rock into dust and reducing entire trees splinters.

Jessie James and Meowth stared at it in amazement. "That's some power," said Jessie. "Where did it get all that from."

"None of this is making sense," said James.

Miror B pushed got back to his feet and glared at the creature. "Ugh… This is not going to be like last time. I refuse to let this thing mess up my rhythm. There's still time for one last dance before the grand finale."

"I don't know sir," said a Peon. "It's too strong for our weapons and our Pokémon. Without additional backup I don't think we can secure it."

Miror B grunted in frustration. Zygarde raised it's head again and begun forming another energy beam.

Miror B's eyes widened with fear. "Oh no. NOT AGAIN!"

But before it could fire, a streak shot down from the sky and hit the creature in its side. It gave a cry of pain and collapsed onto its side.

"GYRAA…" A Gyarados, the serpentine Atrocious Pokémon suddenly swooped down and hovered above Zygadre.

"Wait… I know that Gyarados," Jessie said in surprise. "It's…"

A red haired girl dressed in a red suit came running out of the forest. It was none other than Misty, wearing the Team Flare uniform she'd worn when they'd last seen her at Team Flare HQ in Geosenge Town.

"The red haired twerp," Meowth and James exclaimed in surprise. "But how."

"So. That's our target," Misty asked Miror B pointing to Zygarde.

Miror B frowned. "And you are?"

"Listen. I'll buy you some time," Misty said. "Be ready." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a long necklace. At the end of it was a charm shaped like a Staryu, with a gemstone embedded. "Respond to my heart keystone. Beyond evolution, MEGA EVOLVE."

The stone begun to glow. Tendrils of light reached out from it to connect with Gyarados and the Atrocious Pokémon begun to glow intensely. It changed form and size.

Jessie, James and Meowth gasped in Awe. "Mega Evolution."

The glowing subsided. Gyarados had become Mega Gyarados. The most noticeable differences were the longer fins on it's face and the large crest on it's back and the spike underneath it's chin. It was much bulkier than it had been before.

"Alright get it," shouted Miror B.

The Peon raised their rifles and aimed them at Zygarde.

James got to his feet. "We can't let them beat us to the draw."

"Let's shut 'em down," added Meowth extending his claws.

"Alright Team. Let's go," cried Jessie.

Zygarde and Gyarados glared at each other. Zygarde attacked, charging at Gyarados with a powerful Gyarados. Gyarados used it's tail to block the attack, and despite it's smaller size was able to throw Zygarde back.

Misty smiled. "Nice work. Now use Dragon Tail."

Gyarados flew at Zygarde it's tail begin to glow. It swung it's tail hard into Zygarde's face. The creature gave a cry of pain as it was sent backwards into the side of the mountain.

"Now Boys. Shoot it," Miror B cried.

The Peons raised their guns and fired red beams at Zygarde, enveloping it in a red aura. It screamed in pain, a terrible sound of anguish that echoed through the valley and thrashed about.

Then suddenly it begun to glow green and beams of light shot out of its body. The Serpentine creature disappeared leaving the core lying weakly in an indent in the rock.

"Oh yeah," Miror B exclaimed striking a pose. "Got you now my groovy little green friend."

Misty smiled and patted her Gyarados's side. "Good work Gyarados."

Miror B picked up the terrified core and placed it into a small glass case. It glared at him with its one eye. "Vovovovovo."

That's when Team Rocket jumped out at them. "Listen. Is that a Twerpette I hear," shouted Jessie causing Misty and Miror B to turn around.

"It's shrieking to me loud and clear," said James.

"On the wind."

"Past the stars."

Meowth lept in. "In your ear."

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in it's place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything is worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"And Meowth now dat's a name."

"Putting the villains in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"In your face…"

"Wobbufettt." Wobbufett ended the motto with his usual salute.

Miror B scowled. "Are you three still here?"

"Team Rocket," exclaimed Misty. "I can see you haven't changed."

"That's not true," said Jessie. "You didn't notice. The motto."

"Now. Hand over that Pokémon," said Meowth.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I've had more than I can take of you three. Gyarados. Use Dragon tail."

Gyarados struck before Team Rocket had a chance to prepare. It swam through the air at them like a bullet and struck them hard with it's tail sending them flying into the air.

"Ahhh. That's not fair," Jessie moaned as they flew. "First Cassidy. Then the red haired bitch."

"And we lost that super powerful Pokémon," James groaned. "The boss is going to kill us…"

"Dat is once Biff and Cassidy are done gloating," said Meowth gloomily. "Oh man did we suck."

They all sighed then shouted, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again."

Back on the ground Miror B said, "So. Misty right."

Misty nodded.

"Well. Thanks to you kiddo we've managed to capture Z. Why the help? I thought you answered to Nascour."

"He gave me a direct order to capture Z," replied Misty.

[Pokémon]

 **Later that morning -** **La Victorie City…**

The sun shone brightly down on the Chespin Stadium where Ash's second battle in the Qualifying rounds was taking place. If he won here he would progress to the next stage. If he lost, he'd be on the next flight back to Kanto… But that of course was the cruelty of the Pokémon league and the reason it's fans found it so compelling.

Ash was facing a trainer named, Brendan, a brown haired boy two years older than him dressed in red and black Lycra. He was from the Hoenn region, that was all Ash knew about him. Brendan from Littleroot town, how the commentator had described him.

"Alright Mienfoo. High jump kick," Ash shouted.

The red and white weasel like fighting type jumped into the air and hurled towards her opponent, a white armoured dragon Pokémon called Shelgon.

"Shelgon. Dodge it," said Brendan.

Shelgon begun to move but was too slow. Mienfoo came crashing down on it, driving her foot into it's armour. Shelgon was sent rolling backwards and collapsed in front of it's trainer.

"Shelgon."

"Shelgon is unable to battle," the referee declared holding up one of his flags.

"Yes," Ash cheered punching the air in triumph. "Way to go Mienfoo."

"Foo Mienfoo." Mienfoo looked back at him and gave him a nod a smile.

 **In the stadium…**

"Yes…Go Mienfoo." Ashachu jumped up and down excitedly on his seat cheering.

He, Hunter, Hikari, Buizel, Lucario and Sparky, were sitting with Ritchie and Cameron in the stands watching the battle. They had good seats, in the front row right behind Ash close to the action. But then the first few rows were reserved for trainer's family and close friends.

Buizel smiled a little smugly, his eyes fixed on Mienfoo and folded his arms. "Bui."

"Awesome job Ash," Cameron shouted.

"That was smart," commented Ritchie. "Ash must have realised that Shelgon moves slowly, so he took a chance and used Hi-jump kick. Normally that move risky because if Mienfoo had missed she would have crashed into the ground and hurt herself."

 **Battlefield…**

Brendan sighed as he took out a Pokéball and returned Shelgon to it's Pokéball. "Well there's no doubt you're strong Ash," he said giving him a smile. "But this isn't over yet. Honedge you're up."

A Pokémon that resembled a sword floated forward to the centre of the battlefield. This round was being conducted as a rotation battle, each trainer sent three Pokémon onto the field but only one could attack at time. Ash was using Mienfoo, Pikachu and Oshawott. Brendan; Shelgon, Honedge and Swampert.

"Alright buddy, your turn," Ash said looking at Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu chirped happily. He and Mienfoo traded places on the battlefield, giving each other a hi-paw as they switched.

"Pika."

"Foo."

As soon as Pikachu was in place Brendan shouted "Alright Honedge. Fury cutter." Honedge unsheathed itself and then spun through the air at Pikachu.

"Pikachu counter it with Iron tail," shouted Ash.

Pikachu ran towards Honedge his tail hardening. He jumped and swung it into the sword Pokémon's blade as Honedge stabbed at him. For a brief second the two hung frozen in mid-air, then Honedge was pushed away.

"Now Thunderbolt."

Pikachu let off a shock of electricity into Honedge. The Pokémon made a grunting sound as the electricity coursed through it, then it dropped to the ground, it's blade burying itself into the dirt.

"Oh Honedge," cried Brendan.

"Honedge is unable to battle," declared the referee.

Ash felt a jolt of excitement. "Yes. Awesome job," he exclaimed happily beaming at Pikachu. Two down, only one to go. And he hadn't lost any of his Pokémon yet.

"Pikachu Pi," Pikachu said happily waving his arms.

Brendan returned Honedge with a somber expression on his face. "You did your best Honedge. Take a long rest." He then turned to his last Pokémon. "Swampert… It's all up to you now buddy."

The large blue Mud Fish Pokémon stepped out onto the field. "Swam-Swampert."

"A ground type," Ash muttered. "Pikachu, Oshawott. Switch out."

Pikachu nodded then walked off the battlefield.

"Osha Oshawott." Oshawott tapped his Scalchop proudly and took Pikachu's place on the battlefield.

"B-Be careful Oshawott," Hikari called from the stands.

"Here goes. Mud shot," shouted Brendan.

Swampert opened it's mouth and fire a shot of mud at Oshawott.

"Oshawott Hydro-cannon," said Ash.

Oshawott retaliated with a powerful jet of water. It collided with the mud exploding in the middle of the battlefield.

"Now Aqua Jet."

"Counter it with Brick Brake."

Water burst around Oshawott and he shot towards Swampert. Swampert raised one of it's large paws and punched into the oncoming Oshawott. Swampert was stronger. It's attack overpowered Oshawott sending him back towards Ash in a cry of pain.

"Osshaaa…"

"Oshawott no," Ash cried as Oshawott hit the ground with a thud.

Brendan was more determined than ever. "Keep pushing. Use Rock Tomb."

Swampert punched the ground with it's paw and as it did so giant rocks protruded around Oshawott trapping him.

"Osha OSHA." He cried out desperately as he tried to wiggle free from his entrapment.

"Come on Oshawott," said Ash desperately.

"Alright. Let's wrap this up," Brendan begun. "Swampert use…Wha."

"OSHAWOOTTTT." Oshawott suddenly became surrounded by a veil of water an his body begun to glow with a mystic energy. His body grew his body growing longer, his fur becoming the distinctive colour and pattern of Ash's clothes and long whiskers the raven colour of Ash's hair sprouting from him muzzle.

"SAMUROOOTTT…"

Ash's eyes widened. It had happened again. Oshawott had transformed into that strange Samurott form.

Brendan's jaw dropped. "Hey… What's going on here. Swampert I think It's time we get this over with."

"Swam." His Swampert gave him a nod with an almost fearful look.

"Oshawott. Let's do this." Ash was feeling that strange connection to the Sea Otter, as if he was inside Samurott and could see out of his eyes. He felt as if his very soul was intertwined with Oshawott. "Use Hydro cannon."

Samurott shot a powerful jet of water at it's opponent. It hit Swampert with such force that the Mud Fish Pokémon was blasted across the field and into the wall of the stands, hitting it with such force the wall cracked around it.

"S-Swampert," Brenadan whimpered.

"Swampert is unable to battle," said the referee. "Osha-Samurott wins. As Brendan is out of useable Pokémon the match goes to Ash."

Mienfoo and Pikachu jumped with joy giving a cheer.

"Pikachu."

"Foo."

" **And another incredible performance by Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, seeing him move onto the final round of the Qualifying rounds"** The commentator announced as the stadium exploded with cheers and applause.

Ash fell to his knees breathless but smiling none the less. "Nice Job, Oshawott!" Samurott's body became coated with a veil of water and he transformed back into Oshawott. He ran over to Ash and threw himself into his arm. "You were amazing. You all were."

Pikachu slapped him on the back. "Well done buddy."

"Oshawott." Oshawott blushed a little but smiled at the praise. He strongly wanted to lick or nuzzle Ash, but didn't dare with Pikachu watching.

 **Stadium…**

"Wow. There it was again," Ritchie exclaimed. "That special evolution."

Cameron nodded. "Still it's lucky for Ash. If it hadn't given Oshawott that power boost Swampert might have been tough for Ash. But still. He won without loosing a single Pokémon." He put his hands in front of his mouth and shouted "YOU ROCK ASH. Way to go."

"Lu Lucarr," Lucario barked imitating his trainer.

"Pika Pikachu." Hikari and Ashachu started jumping up and down cheering.

"Bui." Buizel smiled with a small nod.

[Pokémon]

 **Orre…**

"Vvovvovovo." 'Beautiful Jess looked nervously are around it's new environment. It was sealed inside a glass case in the middle of a dark room, light only by red and green glows coming from ominous looking machinery that decorated the walls.

Ein and Nascour were observing it. The core could see the malice and the cruelty in their eyes.

"Finally," said Nascour in his high cold voice making 'Beautiful Jess' shiver. "After months of searching we can now move on to the next phase of our plan. Ein I want you to begin development as soon as possible."

"Your trust will not be misplaced Master Nascour," said Ein. "We've already gathered enough data from the cells. Now that we have to core the device will soon be ready."

Nascour let out a high cold laugh. "Mwahahaha. Zygarde…You belong to me!"


	17. Chapter 16 - Lost at the League

**Chapter 16 –** **Lost at the League**

 **Athletes Village –** **La Victorie City – Kalos Region** **…**

"Ash… Slow down," said Ritchie slightly concerned as he watched Ash chowing down on a large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs at high speed, pausing only occasionally take a sip from his bottle of soda pop.

"Yeah. Your gonna give yourself a stomach ache," said Cameron

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"What. I'm starving," Ash replied through a mouthful of pasta.

It was an hour after his battle with Brendan and Ash and his friends were having lunch in the cafeteria in Athlete's village. A luxurious facility with white table cloths and a Buffett offering a wide variety of food from all over Pokémon Nation for both people and Pokémon.

Ever since the battle Ash had felt a sudden wave of hunger. And while Ash did have a strong appetite and occasionally overate, this was different. He felt slightly weak from hunger despite having a large breakfast, and even felt slightly driven to eat as if by some instinctive desire.

It wasn't just him. Pikachu, Mienfoo and Oshawott were also tucking into to large bowls of Pokéchow, Oshawott eating with more enthusiasm than usual. His Pokémon always worked up an appetite battling.

Ritchie laughed. "You know Ash. The way your eating it's almost as if you were battling And not your Pokémon."

"It kinda feels like I was," said Ash taking Ritchie by surprise.

"What."

He shrugged. "Every time Oshawott evolves like that I almost feel like I'm part of him. Every time he takes a hit in battle I get hurt to. And then afterwards I'm tired and wanna sleep. It's so weird." He glanced at Oshawott with a fond smile.

The Sea Otter had finished his food but was still hungry. He noticed Snivy's bowl was still mostly full. Snivy was chatting to Sylveon. He crept over towards her reaching out with his paw.

"Don't even think about it." Snivy extended a vine and slapped Oshawott's paw without taking her eyes off Sylveon.

"Osha." Oshawott rubbed his paw, which now had a red mark on it and pouted.

"Energy deficit…"

"Huh." Ash knew that voice. He whipped around to see a man with sleek blond hair dressed in a white lab coat. The Team Plasma Scientist Dr. Colress.

"Y-you," Cameron said in an accusatory voice. "What do you want."

"GRRR." Lucario let out a soft growl. Pikachu and a few of the other Pokémon backed away apprehensively.

Ritchie frowned. "Wait! You know him," he asked.

Ash nodded. "His name's Colress. He works for this group of really bad guys called Team Plasma."

Ritchie's eyes widened in shock but Colress chuckled. "No need to look so alarmed. I am here in the same capacity as the three of you. One more trainer attempting to secure themselves a place in the finals."

"What," gasped Cameron.

"You're in the league too," exclaimed Ash.

"Correct." Colress reached into his coat pocket and produced a small metal badge case. He opened it to reveal a shiny set of Kalos region badges. "I decided the best way to further my research on bringing out the power of Pokémon was to witness and battle the Pokémon of strong trainer. And where better to do that than here in the Pokémon league…

Ash and Cameron looked at each other, each wondering the same thing.

"But that's beside the point," Colress continued putting his badge case away. "I couldn't help but notice you seem to be experiencing an energy deficit. Hardly surprising after the evolution you and you're Oshawott experienced this morning."

His eyes fell upon Oshawott. The Sea Otter jumped crying "OSHA," intimidated by the scientist.

Ash's eyes narrowed. "You-You know why that keeps happening." He was suddenly curious. Did Colress know what that strange evolution meant.

"Oshawott," gasped Oshawott.

Colress shrugged. "I understand the theory. A strong bond between trainer and Pokémon bringing out the hidden potential within the Pokémon. Just like Mega Evolution. Except you two are achieving it with the use of a megastone or keystone. And before you're Pokémon has even reached it's final evolutionary stage… You must really love your Oshawott."

"Yeah… I suppose," Ash mumbled not sure how to reply.

"So. Oshawott's Mega-evolving," Cameron asked uncertainly. "But. Then why doesn't he evolve into Dewott."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," said Colress. "In all honesty this is the first time I've ever seen anything quite like the evolution Oshawott underwent today. I would be interested to research it if the two of you would be interested?"

"Err…" Ash felt slightly unnerved by the scientists comment. Exactly what did he mean by research. He didn't want to get tangled up with Team Plasma again and even less to agree to anything that might put Oshawott or any of his Pokémon in danger. But at the same time he was curious to find out what was going on.

Before Ash could give any answer however, Colress frowned and pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Hello. Colress… Yes… Yes I see. I'll be there momentarily."

"I apologize but I'm afraid I am needed elsewhere," he said returning the phone to his pocket. "Think about it though Mr. Ketchum. I see the potential of a champion in you."

Colress turned and strides off leaving Ash, Ritchie and Cameron staring after him. Ritchie let out a low whistle. "Well that was weird. Who exactly was he. You said he worked for Team Plasma. Aren't they the Pokémon Liberation group."

"Yeah that's them," Ash replied. He swiveled back around and went back to his food, though he suddenly didn't feel that hungry anymore.

"You've met them," asked Ritchie.

Ash nodded and Cameron started to tell Ritchie about their encounters with Team Plasma.

[Pokémon]

 **Lumiose City…**

Lunchtime in Lumiose City, and Restaurant Le Yeah was full of it's usual clientele of trainers, professionals and tourists. In among this crowd were Butch and Cassidy, both dressed in long trench coats and dark sunglasses so as to conceal their identities, and sitting in a booth in the corner of the Restaurant.

"May I take your order," the waiter asked as she walked up to the table, pulling a pen and note pad out of the pocket as she did so.

Butch and Cassidy both had their heads buried in the menus. Neither looked up as they answered.

"I'll have the special," said Cassidy. "Provided that would cause the chef no trouble."

"I'll have the special too," said Butch. "So tell the chef that he needs to make that double."

A smile crossed the waiters face as she jotted something down on the pad. "One double special coming up…" She walked back towards the kitchen.

The two rocket agents waited in silence for their order to arrive. They were colleagues not friends and this was business not pleasure. And while two mysterious figures in a Restaurant not making conversation may look strange, the other patrons were too busy eating, talking or having battles to notice what they were doing.

They only had to wait about 10 minutes for their meals, a short time given how full the Restaurant was. The waiter returned to the table placing too bowls of pasta in a white sauce and a bowl of bread in front of them. "Here you go. Two specials. Enjoy."

"Thanks," Butch said simply.

The waiter gave him a nod before going to tend to another customer. Butch and Cassidy looked around the room to make sure no one was watching. Cassidy then used her spoon and fork to push the pasta in her bowl to one side revealing a tiny communicator chip at the bottom. She picked it up with her spoon and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Good evening Cassidy and Biff." Dr. Namba's voice issued from the chip as clear as if he had been in the room with them, though not loud enough for anyone else to hear it.

"The name is Butch," Butch hissed irritated.

Cassidy shot him a warning look. "Shut up."

"So," continued Dr. Namba. "Why isn't there are Zygarde core on my desk."

Cassidy and Butch looked at each. Then Butch sighed and said, "It was not our fault sir. Cipher ambushed us. They had more Pokémon and greater numbers than we did."

"It was those losers Jessie and James's fault," interjected Cassidy. "They were the ones who lost the core. Hootch and I."

"Butch. BUTCH."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Butch and I didn't…"

Dr. Namba cut her off. "I don't want to hear your excuses," he snapped angrily. "I expect results. The reason I don't have the core in front of me is because you two failed your assignment. That's all Giovanni wants to know. Understood."

Butch and Cassidy sighed. "Understood sir," they said in unison.

"Good," said Dr. Namba. "Now. Since it is no longer possible to obtain the Zygarde Core, I am assigning you a new mission. You are to capture the Aura Pikachu." The communicator chip produced a small holographic image of Ashachu. "It may look like an ordinary Pikachu, but it is in fact a descendant of the legendary Pokémon Zekrom and is highly aura sensitive. My sources tell me that it is owned by a trainer competing in the Kalos League. You are to go to La Victorie City and apprehend it as soon as possible. Do not fail."

As soon as Dr. Namba had finished speaking, the chip begun to dissolve into white smoke. Cassidy and Butch looked at each other.

"Well. I guess that could have been worse," said Butch. "I was worried he was going to tell us we'd been fired. All he wants us to do is capture some lousy Pikachu. This could be fun."

Cassidy looked uncertain. "If it's as powerful as he says I doubt it'll be easy. I bet the boss told him to assign us a difficult task to set us up to fail a second time. We'll have to makes sure we secure that Pokémon…"

[Pokémon]

 **La Victorie City…**

Around 2 in the afternoon Ash Pikachu, and Ashachu wandered into the Pokémon Centre, where Cameron, Ritchie, Lucario, Hunter and Sparky were waiting.

"Hey Ash," Cameron exclaimed. "The pairings for the next round just went up."

Ash looked at the screen on the wall. He noticed Virgil's photo in the first column. "Virgil made it," Ash commented with a smile.

"Well that's not a surprise," said Cameron. "He's really good."

"So. Where am I?" Ash scanned the rows looking for his own photo. He found listed under the Riolu Stadium at 4:30 that afternoon. "It's at 4:30 in the Riolu Stadium." He was paired with a dark haired trainer. The name under his photograph read Aaron.

"Hey. My match is at 4 too," Cameron said patting Ash on the back. "In the Chespin Stadium."

[Pokémon]

 **The Riolu Stadium – 4PM…**

Ash, fought his way through the crowd on their way to the Riolu Stadium for his final match in the Qualifying Tournament, Pikachu and Ashachu perched on his shoulders. It was perhaps a structural flaw of the smaller stadiums that both Athletes and spectators used the same two entrances to the stadium.

"Oh man," Ash murmured looking at the many people and Pokémon massing around him. "I didn't realize it would be this popular."

He was worried that someone knock Pikachu or Ashachu off his shoulders. Both mice were clinging to him very tightly, their sharp little claws digging painfully into his skin.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Pi," Ashachu replied.

As they approached walked into the stadium, Ashachu felt something brush against his cheek. "Pika." He looked over his shoulder and saw a curious creature floating over the heads of people in the crowd.

It looked like a purple balloon with two ribbons. It's face consisted of a large yellow cross with two small black eyes.

"Floon…"

Asahchu was about to point it out to Ash and Pikachu when the cross on it's face started to glow a bright blue. Suddenly Ashachu felt strange… His mind went blank and he felt sleepy. All he wanted to do was stare at that bright blue light.

"Floon…"

The Balloon like creature begun to drift away over the heads of the crowd. Ashachu felt sad. He wanted to keep staring at the light. Without really knowing what he was doing he jumped off Ash's shoulder and dropped onto the ground, then started to run towards it, darting in and out of people's legs…

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile – Somewhere else in La Victorie City…**

The Lumi cab pulled up outside a dark alleyway outside a hotel building in the north of the City, outside the league park. It was odd that a Lumi Cab, would be so far from the streets of Lumiose City. But when three people had got into his cab the previous evening promising to pay for fuel and a large tip if the driver was willing to make the journey, Driver Carter had been eager to accept.

"Alright," he said turning to the man sitting in the passenger seat. "Here we are. That'll be…" He glanced at the meter. "4,224 Poké plus fuel. And we did discuss a tip."

Unfortunately for Driver Carter, his passengers were none other than Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Ahh. Yes," James replied with a mareepish smile. "You see. The thing about that is…"

"RUN…" Meowth shouted.

Before Carter was aware what has happening, James had pushed open the door and jumped out the cab, just as Jessie and Meowth spilled out of the back.

"Hey…What is this," Carter yelled in shock and anger. But before he could do anything, Jessie James and Meowth had disappeared up the alleyway.

"YOU LOUSY CROOKS. Get back here and pay your fare!"

[Pokémon]

Jessie, James and Meowth didn't stop running until they had put several blocks between themselves and the Lumi Cab, after which they came to rest just a little way away from the main stadium.

"Boy," Meowth panted as he slumped against the wall. "He sure was mad."

"At least we're back at the Pokémon League," Jessie sighed joining him. "Now we can get back in pursuit of the twerps Pikachu."

"Yeah. That'll impress the boss," said Meowth

"Or at least persuade him not to fire us for getting captured and loosing that Zygarde core," James said glumly. "How much trouble do you think we're going to be in once Cassidy and Biff tell him what happened. Putting their exaggerated spin on it I'm sure."

Meowth looked worried but Jessie brushed it aside. "Oh stop your worrying James. That Cassidy's been trying to get us kicked off Team Rocket since the academy. Don't forget we were the ones who found that stupid Pokémon in the first place. If Derek had believed us when we first told him about it none of this would have happened… Now come on Team." She stood up striking a pose. "Let's go capture us a Pikachu."

[Pokémon]

 **Riolu Stadium – La Victorie City…**

" **We've reached the third and final round of the Qualifying Tournament. Up first will be Ash Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town facing off against Aaron the Dragon Tamer from Cyllage City."**

Ash and Pikachu walked up to the battlefield. On the opposite side stood a boy of about his age, with sleek brown hair. He was wearing a blue outfit and draped in a long blue cape. The stands erupted with cheers and applause for both trainers…

Ash noticed a small band of supporters in the first row, cheering Aaron's name loudly. Three of them were holding up a large banner with a red dragon painted on it. Oshawott, Hikari, Meinfoo, Axew, Zorua and Sniveon were seated in the stands behind Ash to support their trainer. Hikari was waving his little Pokéball flag again.

" **And the battle order has been decided. Aaron will choose his Pokémon first."**

"Behold the power of Dragon Pokémon. Altaria, Tyrunt and Druddigon." Aaron struck a dramatic pose throwing three Pokéballs into the air. In a flash of light a blue bird with cotton like wings, a dinosaur like creature with a large head and a red and blue rough skinned dragon appeared on the field in front of him.

He then turned to the camera and flashed a peace sign yelling into it, "Hey mom. I'm on TV."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What the." He glanced at Pikachu who shrugged. "Pika…" Clearly Aaron was a bit of a showman.

Ash threw three Pokéballs of his own. "Buizel, Snviy, Sylveon. Come on out."

His tough Sea Weasel, Calm Grass snake and cute intertwining Pokémon appeared in front of him…

"Bui Bui."

"Snivy."

"Sylveon."

 **In the stands…**

"Pika," Hikari cheered, waving his Pokéball flag.

"Awesome," Axew said with a smile. "Sylveon's a really good choice to fight three dragon types."

Mienfoo nodded. "And Buizel's Ice punch will be super-effective against them too."

Oshawott frowned. "Yeah but Snivy's sort of at a disadvantage being a grass type," he said uncertainly.

"Yeah but she's so strong that type match ups really don't matter," Zorua said with a shrug.

Sniveon had noticed something else. "Hey where's Ashy," she murmured. She turned to Axew. "Hey have you guys seen…"

She was cut off as referee raised his flag and a the crowd begun to cheer.

 **Battlefield…**

"Get ready… Battle begin!"

Ash didn't waste any time calling the first attack. "Sylveon. Start this off with fairy wind." Sylveon waved her feelers sending a jet of pink wind at the three dragon types. The three of them let out cries of pain as it engulfed them.

Aaron was not perturbed. "Dragon Pulse."

Altaria, Druddigon and Tyrunt each fire a beam of rainbow energy back at Ash's Pokémon. As they traveled across the field they merged forming into the shape of a three headed dragon like monster that pounced on Buizel, Snivy and Sylveon.

"Guy's dodged it."

The three Pokémon dived to the side to avoid being hit. The triple Dragon pulse crashed into the ground instead…

[Pokémon]

Ashachu chased after the blue light wanting nothing more than to catch it. Every other thought had been driven out of his mind. He tried to catch it up. But every time he did the Pokémon would dart further ahead. He broke into a run then… "ASHY…"

"Pika." Ashachu suddenly came back to his senses as he heard shout his name. He spun around and saw a panting Sniveon running towards him.

"Ashy. There you are."

"Sn-Sniveon," Ashachu said tilting his head. "What are..." He looked around and found he was in an unfamiliar part of the City. "Where are we. How did I get here."

"I don't know," replied Sniveon. "I just noticed you weren't with Ash at the stadium. So I slipped away from the other and tracked you down. What in the distortion world were you doing?"

Ashachu tried to remember why he was here, but his mind was blank. "Umm…I don't know. The last thing I remember I was sitting on Ash's shoulder…then nothing."

Sniveon was confused. She was about to reply when all of a sudden there was a noise behind them. "Floon…"

"What was," Ashachu begun as he whipped around. The purple balloon like Pokémon was floating just above him. "Oh."

Sniveon stared at it. "Whats that."

"I-I don't know," replied Ashachu. "But I think it's what I was following."

"Floon…FLOON." Without warning, the creature lifted it's ribbons and conjured a dark orb which it threw at Ashachu and Sniveon.

"YAHHHH." The Pikachu and the Eevee let out a cry and jumped out of the way.

"Wh-what the," Ashachu exclaimed getting to his paws. "Why is it attacking us."

"I dunno," said Sniveon fearfully. "But I suggest we run."

The two Pokémon turned tail and ran, sprinting away as fast as they could. They heard the mysterious Pokémon's cries of "Floon," as if fired another shadowy orb, missing them by inches. Ashachu felt the force of it on the end of his tail.

[Pokémon]

 **Riolu Stadium – Battlefield…**

"Now Altaria. Dragon Rush on Snivy."

"Sni…" Snivy opened her eyes and looked up. Altaria did a summersault in the air then dived at her, its body become surrounded by a green aura. At the same time she heard Ash's voice cry desperately, "Come on Snivy. Get up." Snivy tried. But she knew there was no way she could before Altaira hit her.

"Slyveee…" Suddenly Sylveon leapt over her positioning herself between Snivy and Altaria. Altaria crashed into her, but Sylveon didn't take any damage as being a fairy type dragon type attacks had no affected on her.

Snivy slowly got to her feet and looked at Sylveon. "Snivy…"

"Vee Slyvee." Sylveon turned to look at her giving her a nod and a smile. Snivy smile back.

"Way to go Sylveon," Ash cheered. "Now grab Altaria by the wings."

Sylveon reached out and wrapped her feelers around Altaria's neck and wings. Altaria struggled to pull free…

 **Stands…**

In the stands all of Ash's Pokémon begun to cheer or give sighs of relief, all except Hikari who had spent the last few minutes trying to get everyone else's attention.

"Phew." Axew sighed wiping his brow with his claw. His heart was beating very fast. "I thought Snivy was finished for a second."

"Thank Arceus Sylveon protected her," said Zorua.

"Hey guys," Hikari suddenly blurted out loudly tugging on Axew's. "Sniveon's missing?"

Axew looked at him. "What are you talking out she right…Oh." He then noticed the Eevee was no longer there. "AAAHHH." He jumped putting his hands over his mouth to surpress a scream.

The others looked at him. "Axew. What's wrong," said Zorua.

"S-sniveon's missing," Axew replied with a panic.

"WHAT…" Oshawott, Zorua and Mienfoo looked around, and then started to look worried.

[Pokémon]

 **Somewhere else still in La Victorie City…**

"WHAT. What do you mean it got away," Butch growl angrily.

"Floon Floon." The Balloon like creature raised it's ribbons as if to shrug.

"Don't give me that I told you to hypnotize that Pikachu and lead it to us. How could you screw up something that simple…"

Butch and Cassidy were hiding in an alleyway. After receiving their instructions from Dr. Namba this morning, they had travelled to La Victorie City and set to work trying to capture Ashachu. Butch's plan had been to use their Drifloon to hypnotize Ashachu to lead him away from his trainer. And now Drifloon had returned to tell them Ashachu had gotten away.

Cassidy clicked her tongue irritably. "See. I told you that idiotic plan of yours wasn't going to work."

Butch glared at her. "Well it's still better than your idea… In any case, it managed to separate the aura Pikachu from it's trainer. Now all we need to do is track it down. Do you have the device."

Cassidy sighed and picked up a small black briefcase. "Right here." She opened it and took out a black device that looked like a box with a long aerial attached. She pressed a switch on it and a yellow light begun to flash on it's screen.

[Pokémon]

 **Outside the Riolu Stadium…**

Oshawott, Hikari, Axew, Zorua and Mienfoo had managed to slip out of the stands and out of the stadium to look for Sniveon. They were now standing in the forecourt outside the main entrance.

"Sniveon. SNIVEON," Axew cried out but there was no response. He grabbed his tusks nervously. "Ugh… Where could she have gone? When Snivy and Sylveon find out they're going to kill us."

Zorua looked worried. "Ohh… She can't have gone far. Can she?"

"I think we should split up and try to find her," Oshawott suggested.

[Pokémon]

 **Chespin stadium…**

Meanwhile in the Chespin Stadium Cameron's battle had gotten underway. Lucario, Hunter and Serperior were fighting a Gigalith, Golem and Onix.

"Alright Golem use roll out attack," Cameron's opponent cried, a young boy dressed like a Hiker. "And Gigalith use Giga Impact on Riolu."

Golem, the Megaton Pokémon that looked like a round boulder with a head, arms and legs, curled into a ball and rolled across the field. At the same time Gigalith, a rock spider Pokémon with spiny crystals growing on it's body, shot across the field toward Hunter with surprising speed for such a large heavy rock type.

"C'mon Lucario. Aura Sphere," Cameron cried. "And Serperior use Leaf Storm."

Lucario raised his paws and threw an blue orb of energy into the oncoming Golem. The Rock type was sent rolling back in the opposite direction. Serperior then fired a spinning vortex of leaves, which caught Gigalith stopping it in in it's tracks along with Golem and Onix.

"Nows your chance Hunter. Use Circle throw."

"Ri." Hunter took a deep breath then ran at Gigalith. He put his two paws on it's rocky skin and with an almighty effort lifted it into the air as he flipped onto his back. Gigalith was thrown high into the air and came to land with a crash beside Golem. Both Pokémon's eyes were replaced by black swirls.

"Gigalith and Golem are unable to battle," the referee declared.

"Yeah. Way to go you guys." Cameron gave an enthusiastic cheer. Hunter got back to his paws. His body ached but he grinned at the sight of the unconscious Pokémon.

'I-I did it," he panted. He glanced at Lucario. The aura Pokémon smiled and gave him an approving nod.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

Ashachu and Sniveon were now wandering through an unfamiliar part of the city. It was starting to get late. The sky had turned a dark pinkish color and the first stars were coming out, and with it a chill in the air.

"Face it," Ashachu groaned sadly. "We're lost."

Sniveon shook her head. "No… I know the stadiums are around here somewhere. All we need to do is find the big castle on the hill." She looked around hopefully, but couldn't see anything above the tops of the buildings.

"I don't see it," said Ashachu glumly. He let out frustrated groan and flattened his ears. "Ohh. Why did I have to be so stupid as to follow that stupid thing? My parents told me not to go wandering off. Now we're stuck out here."

Sniveon gave him a smile and patted him on the back. "We'll be fine," she said reassuringly. "We can't be that far away."

They wandered around a corner into another street. This one was much the same as the last, White brick buildings and street lamps lining the sides of a narrow road. The only difference was a man standing on a small set of steps next to a lamppost.

He was dressed in a black outfit and shouting into a mega phone. "Citizens of Victory City hear me… Your Government has lied to you… They promote the lie of friendship between people and Pokémon and the cruel spectacle of Pokémon battles… They spend the people's taxes to build great palaces of abuse called the Pokémon league to distract the masses from the corruption and decay that plagues it… This Nation has become a cesspool of hedonism, lust and cruelty."

Sniveon tilted her head and frowned at him. "What's his problem."

Ashachu noticed the sign taped to the lamppost. A large P with a lightning bolt printed on a shield. "Team Plasma," he murmured remembering them from Castelia City.

"And in the mist of this depravity a demon is born… A creature from the depths of the distortion world itself… An aura Pichu… Sent to bring darkness to our world… My friends we must reject the government. We must admonish Shinobu's Poképhile agenda… We must liberate the Pokémon." As he said this his eyes fell upon Ashachu.

Ashachu felt uncomfortable and afraid, not just by what the man was saying, but also the way he was looking at him. It was almost as if the man recognized him. "C'mon," he said to Sniveon. "Let's keep moving."

[Pokémon]

Oshawott, Axew, Zorua, Hikari and Mienfoo were still in search of Sniveon and Ashachu. They had split into two groups, Mienfoo, Axew and Zorua going one way and Oshawott and Hikari going another.

Zorua had his nose to the ground trying sniff out Sniveon's scent.

"Anything," Axew asked hopefully as he lifted his head.

"No," said Zorua sadly. "There are two many Pokémon scents. I can't tell them apart."

"Oh." Axew sighed in disappointment.

Mienfoo bit her lip and looked around. That afternoons matches were coming to an end now and people and Pokémon begun to leave the stadiums. She noticed a Stoutland nearby.

"Excuse me," she called out to it. "Mr. Stoutland."

"Stout." Stoutland stopped and turned around giving Mienfoo a quizzical look.

"Sorry to bother you," said Meinfoo. "You haven't seen an Eevee or a Pikachu around here have you."

"Stout." Stoutland tilted it's head.

"A small brown Pokémon with a bushy tail," Axew explained. "And a yellow Pokémon with a black lighting tail."

"Kinda like this." Zorua used his illusion ability to take on Ashachu's appearance.

"Stout Stoutland." Stoutland shook it's head before walking away.

"Oh," Mienfoo said disappointed. "Thanks anyway."

[Pokémon]

"Oshawott… I'm not sure we should be here," said Hikari fearfully looking around at the street. "Maybe we ought to just go back and tell Ash."

"No need," replied Oshawott. "I've got that Pikachu's scent now. We'll find them in no time. A true Oshawott never let's his prey escape." He tapped his Scalchop proudly.

"B-B-But it's getting dark," Hikari whined. "A-a-and there could be… All sorts of s-s-stray P-Pokémon out here."

Oshawott gave him a kind smile. "Well. If there are. I'll protect you." He took hold of Hikari's paw.

The feel of Oshawott's soft fur against his own made Hikari feel safe and relaxed. He smiled back. "T-thanks Oshawott."

They continued to wander along the street paw in paw, until something caught Oshawott's eye. "Osha!"

A group of four little orange mice like Pokémon with long antenna shaped whiskers was carrying a box. A strong smell of apple and Cinnamon was coming from it.

Hikari smiled. "Hey… They're Dedenne."

Oshawott's eyes lit up and he let out a hungry cry of "Oshawott."

"Denene." The Dedenne stopped and looked Oshawott, terrified expressions coming across their faces. They dropped the box and scurried away, taking refuge under a dumpster.

Hikari frowned. "Oshawott… You scared them."

Oshawott shrugged and ran up to the box, his mouth watering. Inside was a large pie.

"Oshawott." Oshawott picked up a slice in each paw and crammed them greedily into his maw.

"Umm. Oshawott," said Hikari. "I don't t-think you should be eating that. I-I-It's not yours."

Oshawott rolled his eyes. "Ugh… You're starting to sound just like Pikachu," he said through a mouthful of pie. "Those other Pokémon dropped it. Finders keepers…"

"B-b-but… Wh-What if …"

"Oh stop being such a scaredy Meowth. Here have a slice…" Oshawott thrust a slice under Hikari's nose. The warm sweet smell filled his nostrils making his stomach rumble.

"Mmm…I-It does smell really good."

"Go on. Eat it," said Osahwott.

Hikari took the pie with trembling paws and bit into it. The sweet, slightly spice flavor danced over his tongue making his ears twich. "Pi-Ka."

Oshawott smiled. "See. What did I tell you."

"HEY. That pie isn't for you."

Oshawott and Hikari jumped in fright and whipped around. An old man holding a walking stick and wearing a scowl was standing behind them.

"That Pie was for the Dedenne. How dare you rotten Pokémon steal it." He raised the walking stick above his head and swung it at them.

"PIKAAA." Hikari screamed.

Oshawott grabbed him by the paw and ran shouting "RUN."

[Pokémon]

"Ohh man… I swear we're going round in circles," Ashachu groaned as he and Sniveon walked into another street that looked almost exactly the same as the last. There was still no sign of the main stadium or any other landmark of the league park.

Sniveon shook her head. "No. No. This has to be the right way. We can't have been here before. I can smell food?"

Ashachu sniffed. Sure enough there was a strong smell of salt, meat and cheese in the air. It made Ashachu feel very hungry. His stomach rumbled. "So can I… Ohh. Now I'm really hungry."

The smell was coming from a brightly lit shop with the words _Pansear's Pizzeria_ written above the door. Through the window Ashachu and Snvieon could see people sitting at tables and a waiter holding a sliver plate with a large cheese pizza. The sight made their mouths water.

"Yeah. Me too," Sniveon said licking her lips.

Suddenly a group of people came across the street heading towards the Pizza shop, laughing and talking happily. They were dressed in party going outfits, with long yellow cone shaped hats.

"Hey. I know that Pikachu."

Ashachu froze and Sniveon jumped. They looked up and saw one of the partygoers pointing at him. He was a boy of about Ash's age with spikey straw colored hair.

"Pika," Ashachu gasped, recognizing the boy as the trainer of Pancham and Meganium he and Hunter had been fighting with yesterday, Vincent.

"Really. Who's is it," another Partygoer asked, a girl with blue hair.

"It belongs to a guy called Ash," Vincent explains stepping forward and kneeling down next to Ashachu and Sniveon. "Hey little guys." He extended a hand gently towards Ashachu. "What are you doing out here by yourselves."

"Pika." Ashachu felt nervous. He was unsure whether or not to trust Vincent or to run for it. He glanced at Sniveon who shrugged. Then Vincent suddenly took hold of Ashachu and picked him up.

"Pikachu…"

"Eevee," Sniveon growled.

"Hey don't worry," Vincent said with a kind smile. "Come with us. We're having a party. And afterwards we can go find your trainer."

[Pokémon]

 **Back at the League Park…**

"Haha… WE DID IT. We're in the Victory tournament."

"Lu Lu-Carr."

An ecstatic Cameron wrapped his arm around Lucario's neck, as the two of them and Hunter made left the Chespin Stadium. They had won their battle with Serperior taking down Onix with a decisive Leaf Storm securing their place in the Top 32.

"I'm so Proud of all you guys."

"Rio Rio." Hunter punched the air with his paw triumphantly. His blue fur was decorated with scratches and cuts and he was sore all over, but he was exhilarated about their win. 'I just wish Lightning butt could have seen it,' he thought.

"HEY CAMERON."

"Huh." Cameron, Lucario and Hunter spun around. Ash and Pikachu were running towards them.

"Hey Ash." Cameron waved happily smiling at him. "How'd ya…" He stopped as he saw Ash's ashen faced and worried expression.

"Cameron." Ash skidded to a halt by his side along with Pikachu. "My Pokémon are missing."

"Pika Pika," cried Pikachu.

"Wh-what?" Cameron cocked his head looked at Ash quizzically.

"Ashachu, Oshawott, Sniveon and the others are missing," Ash said a little more forcefully. "They weren't in the stadium after the battle. I've looked everywhere and I can't find them!."

"W-wait. Ashachu," Hunter said. He felt a lurch of fear in his stomach.

"Okay… Well let's look for them," Cameron suggested. "We can use our Pokémon." He threw a Pokéball. Hirosaki the Latios appeared next to him. He gave Cameron a quizzical look. "Hirosaki. Some of Ash's Pokémon are missing."

"Ashachu, Oshawott, Hikari, Axew and Zorua," Ash added.

Hirosaki nodded and then flew off into the evening sky.

[Pokémon]

 **Pansear's Pizzaria…**

Ashachu and Sniveon followed Vincent and his party into _Pansear's Pizzaria_. The restaurant was warm inside and full of the strong smell of melted cheese, meat and dough. Ashachu's stomach gave a rumble.

Vincent and his friends had a long table to themselves at the back of the store, beneath a large banner pinned to the wall that read CONGRATULATIONS JIMMY – VICTORY TOURNAMENT. There was already a couple of people seated there including a dark haired boy in a red shirt and a Typhlosion. They were also wearing pointy party hats.

The boys eyes lit up at the sight of the party. He stood up happily and said, "Hey guys."

"Hey Jimmy," replied Vincent. "Congratulations man…" He clapped Jimmy on the shoulder.

"Yeah well done Jimmy," said the blue haired girl.

The others partygoers also exchanged their greetings and offered their congratulations And the room was soon buzzing with cheerful conversation. Ashachu and Sniveon climbed onto the table.

"What do you thinks going on," Sniveon asked.

"Dunno," replied Ashachu. "Party I guess." He eyed a large Pizza then too hungry to resist, grabbed a slice and started to eat saying ot Sniveon, "C'mon let's eat."

Sniveon frowned at him uncertain, then seeing none of the humans object picked up one of her own.

"So where'd you catch your new Pikachu," Jimmy asked. "I don't think I've ever seen one with fur like that."

"I know right," added the blue haired girl. "Check out that lighting shaped Mark on it's chest. It's soo cute."

"Uh it's not mine," Vincent replied. "I told you. It belongs to one of the trainers from the competition. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"So what are you going to do with it," asked Jimmy.

Vincent shrugged. "I'll just take them to nurse joy at the Pokémon Centre."

"Pika…" Ashachu let out a sigh of relief. He glanced at Sniveon and the two smiled at each other. He then helped himself to another slice.

[Pokémon]

 **10 minutes later…**

"Ahhh… Full to the brim." Ashachu flopped back on the table, his belly now full of pizza, his eyes half closed. He could almost have fallen asleep. Next to him Sniveon was nibbling on a cupcake.

"Ummm… If I could have everyone's attention."

Ashachu opened an eye and looked around. Everyone had stopped talking and eating and were looking at an older looking man holding a glass with his arm around Jimmy. He guessed by the similarity in their appearance that he was probably Jimmy's dad.

"I just wanted to say. This is the first time anyone from Newbark Town's ever come this far in a league outside Johto. And whether you win or not we'll always be proud of you and your Pokémon."

A few people clapped and there was a chorus of "Way to go Jimmy!" and "well done."

Jimmy's face went bright red but he was smiling broadly. "Aww… Thanks you guys."

"Grrr." Typhlosion gave a happy growl and nodded it's head…

Ashachu wasn't quite sure when how he knew something was wrong. It just seemed instinctive. His ear twitched as he heard the sound of a Pokéball opening outside. He sat up and saw through the window, two dark figures and the shaped of a Pokémon outside. A small orb of light was gathering at the Pokéballs mouth…

"ASHY… DUCK." Sniveon's reflexes were faster than his own. Ashachu felt her soft paws on his back push him off the table. The two of them fell to the ground.

There was a loud BANG and the room filled with flying glass, shrapnel, thick black smoke and array of shouts, screams and panicked voices. Ashachu couldn't see a thing…

"Wh-what's g-going on," he coughed. He couldn't see Sniveon anywhere. "Sni-Snive.."

"I'm here." He felt Sniveon grab his paw. "I've got you. Come on. We've got to get out of here."

They ran, dodging between upended tables and chairs and jumping through the now shattered front window. Outside were two people dressed in black along with a Garbodor, a large Pokémon that looked like a pile of trash spilling out of a torn garbage bag.

"Now Garbodor. Grab the Pikachu," one of the two figures shouted. A male by the sound of his voice. Deep and rasping.

Garbodor's arm shot at Ashachu.

"Ashachu. LOOK OUT," shouted Sniveon.

Ashachu acted instinctively. His tail hardened and swung it into Garbodor's paw. The Trash pile Pokémon gave a cry of pain and recoiled.

"RUN."

Ashachu and Sniveon sprinted down the street as fast as their paws could carry them.

"W-who are they," Ashachu squeaked. "Wh-what do they want with us."

"No idea," Sniveon panted. "And I don't want to find out."

From behind them they heard the man's companion shout, "They're getting away."

"I know… Garbodor. Stop them with your Gunk Shot."

Ashachu heard heavy paw steps and knew Garbodor was chasing them. He and Sniveon instinctively sped up.

"Gar. Garbodor." Garbodor threw a black trash bag surrounded by a purple light at them. It exploded above Ashachu's head dumping pieces of purple glowing garbage all over him.

"Pika…" He tripped and fell over with a cry of pain. The purple gunk seeped into his fur burning his skin. He started to feel sick and dizzy and his vision grew blurry.

"ASHY…" Sniveon skidded to a halt beside him with a desperate cry. "Ashy are you okay."

"N-no," Ashachu moaned. "I-I don't feel well." There was a purple hue forming on his face – a sure sign of having been poisoned.

"Come on Ashy. You've got to get up." Sniveon tried to help Ashachu back to his paws but he was two dizzy to stand straight. He stumbled then collapsed.

"Pii-Ka."

Within seconds Garbodor was upon them, along with it's two trainers.

"We're only interested in the Pikachu Garbodor," said the male with the rasping voice. "Do what you like to the Eevee."

"Garr." Garbodor reached out towards Ashachu.

"PiPikachu," Ashachu squeaked with fear. The thought of these two people even wanting to take him was too much for him. He wanted to run, but he was too sick from poison to move in time.

"NO" Before Garborodor could reach Ashachu, Sniveon charged at him with a tackle attack slamming into the Trash Pile Pokémon's stomach. Garborodor grunted and was knocked backwards away from Ashachu.

Sniveon landed lightly on her paws in front of Ashachu. "You're not having Ashy," she growled glaring at Garbordor.

The male figure in the dark clothing made an angry explanation. "UGH… Garbodor knock that Eevee out of the way. Use double slap."

Garbodor's paw glowed bright white and it struck out at Sniveon.

"Sniveon…" Ashachu cried.

Sniveon jumped and avoided Garbodor's paw. But then the Trash pile Pokémon brought it's paw back the other way striking Sniveon across the face.

"Eeevveee." Sniveon gasped as she was knocked backwards.

"Now Gunk shot."

Garbordor's paw turned white and it fired a purple trash bag at Sniveon. Sniveon scrambled to get back on her paws but wasn't fast enough. It hit her directly covering her in purple coloured trash and gunk. She gave a cry of pain as she felt it burn her.

"Good work." The male figure praised Garbodor as he advanced on Ashachu, removing from his coat a small cube like device that expanded in his hand to form a cage.

"Pi Pik…" Ashachu whimpered in fright small tears springing to his eyes. He and Sniveon huddled closer together, Sniveon moving protectively in front of him.

Suddenly the sound of an angry cry was heard above them and the two humans and Garbodor looked up in, as did Ashachu and Sniveon. Hirosaki was hovering over them glaring fiercely.

"Ashachu! Sniveon."

The sound of Ash's voice made Ashachu feel like his heart was going to burst with happiness. He looked up and saw him, Cameron, Pikachu, Oshawott, Hikari, Mienfoo, Axew, Zorua, Lucario and Hunter emerge from behind Hirosaki.

"Are you two okay?" Ash knelt down and scooped Ashachu and Sniveon up, grimacing at the sight of the purple splodge on Ashachu's face and the cuts decorating Sniveon's brown fur.

"Pikaka…" Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder for a better look. He looked worried by the sight of Ashachu.

"Thank goodness," Cameron breathed sounding relieved.

"Ashachu. What's happened to Ashachu." Hunter, seeing Ashachu lying limply in Ash's, felt a pain in his heart… If anything were to happen to him.

He tried to run up to him, but Lucario put a paw in front of him and growled "Hunter stay back." He glared at the two figures dressed in black standing behind Garbodor.

"Oh damn it," the male figure cursed.

"That twerp again," exclaimed his companion sounding equally as disgruntled. "Wait… Is he that Pikachu's trainer?"

Ash glared up at the two of them. "Alright. Just what do you think your doing to my Pokémon?"

"Yeah. Who are you," demanded Cameron.

The two dark figures smirked, then threw off their trench coats and glasses to reveal themselves as Butch and Cassidy.

"Prepare for trouble," announced Cassidy.

"And make it double," added Butch.

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight the people in every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy."

"And Butch."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, as you will sure loose the fight."

"Gar Garbodor." Garbodor concluded the motto by raising it's paw and chanting it's name.

Ash groaned in anger and exasperation. "Team Rocket."

Cameron was confused. "Wait… You're Team Rocket. I thought…" He turned to Ash. "Ash. You know these guys?"

Ash nodded. "It's Cassidy and Biff," he said through gritted teeth. "They're in Team Rocket too."

"BUTCH. It's Butch," Butch shouted angrily. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to remember people's names!"

"Oh I get it," said Cameron. "So. They're sort of like an other Team Rocket. Or a Team Rocket B."

At this, Cassidy gave an indigent shout of "WHAT! Team Rocket B. I'll have you know that we're 10 times better than those loosers Jessie and James."

"Oh great," Cameron groaned rolling his eyes. "Dealing with one team rocket is bad enough."

"And we'll prove it by taking that Pikachu from you," Butch added pointing a finger at Ashachu.

Ash clutched his kit and Sniveon a little closer. "No way. You're not getting your hands on Ashachu."

On his shoulder Pikachu growled his fur bristling against Ash's cheek. "Pika Pikachu."

"What do they want Ashachu for," Cameron asked his eyes widening in fear. Hunter and Lucario both snarled.

"Lu Lucar."

"Rio."

Cassidy let out an exasperated sigh and slapped her palm against her forehead. "Oh brother. You really gave that creature a stupid nickname. Give me a break…"

Ash felt his anger rise. "Ugh…"

"Garbodor. Use Gunk shot," cried Butch.

Garbodor raised it's paw and fired another of it's purple trash bags at Ash.

"Hirosaki. Light screen."

At Cameron's words, Hirosaki floated between them and formed a barrier in front of Team Rocket. The trash bag bounced off it.

"Now Luster purge."

Hirosaki fired a massive pink beam from his mouth, striking Garbodor in the chest. The impact caused a small explosion that sent Garbodor, along with the two rockets "blasting off" into the night sky.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief and Cameron scoffed, "hmp. Good riddance… Losers." He then turned to Ash and said concerned, "How are they?"

"Rio Riolu," Hunter whimpered sadly, his eyes fixed on Ashachu.

"Ashachu's poisoned," Ash replied. "And Sniveon looks hurt. We need to get them to the Pokémon Centre…"

[Pokémon]

Jessie, James and Meowth were standing on the rooftop of a nearby building watching as Butch, Cassidy and Garbodor blasted off.

Jessie gave an angry exclamation and threw the pair of binoculars she'd been looking through to the ground in disgust. "The nerve of that conniving Cassidy. The twerps Pikachu is ours. How dare she try to steal it for herself."

"Actually, I t'ink dey were after da twerps other Pikachoo, Ashachoo," said Meowth with a shrugged.

Jessie glared at him. "Doesn't matter. The twerps are out targets. She's only going after them to make us look like loosers… Well I'll show her." She shook her fist in the direction their two rival agents had disappeared.

James put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Jess. As I recall we graduated with a higher rank than them at the Team Rocket Academy… To show them who the real A team is, we'll just have to beat them at their own game."

The anger faded from Jessie's face to be replaced by a determined smile. She put her hand on James's and said, "You're right. We'll capture every single one of the twerps Pokémon and present them to the boss…"

[Pokémon]

 **Athletes Village…**

Later that evening Ashachu, Sniveon and Hunter were sitting together on Ash's bed while their trainers and the other Pokémon went to the sauna. Ashachu's poison had been cured and Sniveon's injuries healed but the two still needed to rest.

The TV was on playing some stupid human movie about a Grovyle falling in love with a Quilava in the Hoenn Region, but the three of them were only half watching preferring to talk.

"Ugh," Sniveon groaned as the Grovyle and Quilava embraced on screen. "This is so gross. Look you can even see Grovyle's tongue going into Quilava's mouth."

"Well what do you expect them to do," said Hunter rolling his eyes. "Grovyle doesn't have any lips."

Sniveon shrugged. "I guess…"

"I think it's sweet," Ashachu said. "They way Grovyle told Quilava he loved her like that… Makes me wonder what I would say to my mate."

At this Hunter's heart begun to beat very fast and his throat felt dry. "R-really," he blurted out trying and failing to sound only causally interested. "…Wh-what would you say?"

"Oh…Ya know," Ashachu said blushing slightly. "Something like. Wherever you go, I'll be with you. Whatever you want I'll be with you. Whenever you need someone, to lay your heart and head upon. Remember after the fire, after all the rain, I'll be your flame…"

Hunter shivered slightly as Ashachu said this. 'Oh Arceus… I would give anything to have Ashachu say that to me.'

Sniveon however rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she said tapping Ashachu in the side. "Ashy you got that from a song on Cameron's Phone!"

Ashachu laughed. "Well yeah… But it was you who made me think of it just now."

Both Sniveon and Hunter were surprised. Sniveon raised her eye brows and Hunter's jaw dropped.

"Wh-WHAT."

"How come."

Ashachu blushed slightly and started fidgeting with his tail. "Well. The way you put yourself at risk to protect me from Garbodor tonight… That's the sort of thing you do for someone you really care about. You know. Kinda like being someone's flame."

It was Sniveon's turn to blush. "Oh… Of course I did. There was no way I was going to let them hurt you. Y-you're like my best friend."

Hunter had to bite his lip to prevent himself shouting 'No. Ashachu's my best friend.'

"And you would have done the same for me."

Ashachu nodded. "Thank-you by the way. I mean… I know I already said that…But."

Sniveon smiled at him and patted him on the back with her paw. "Anytime Ashy."

Ashachu then did something that made Hunter's stomach turn over. He licked Sniveon on the cheek.

 **A/N: Ugh…That took longer to write than I thought it would. This chapter was based on an episode from the Unova League in BW and I wanted to use it to give Ashachu and Sniveon some time together. Not sure if I succeeded but that last scene definitely puts pressure on Hunter. Qualifying rounds are over so Victory tournament next. Interested to hear what you think should happen to Ash and Cameron.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Piano in the dark

**Chapter 17 – Piano in the Dark**

 **A secret location in the Orre region…**

 _Agony… Alone… Suffering… Trapped… This was what the Zygarde Core felt, locked away in a glass cylinder in a dark room, suspended in some sort of thick liquid. And out of the darkness a cruel pointed face stared at it with a sinister smile…_

"Begin electrosis," Ein snapped, looking up from Zygarde's containment unit to a researcher in a white coat standing at one of the many computers that filled the laboratory.

"Sir." The Researcher pressed a button on the console and a series of electric current begun to pass through the solution in which the core was contained making it glow a bright green colour.

The Zygarde Core shut it's eye and curled it's body into a ball clearly suffering intense pain. It's hook like tail twitched and the blue gem inside it begun to flash. A series of graphs and numbers flashed across the computer screen.

Ein's smile broadened. "Oh my. You're power is quite terrifying my little green friend. It's truly a remarkable sight to behold."

[Pokémon]

 **La Victorie City – Kalos Region…**

Over the next few days Ash and Cameron and their Pokémon battled their way through the Victory Tournament, coming closer and closer to the finals and Kalos League championship… They had now qualified for the Semi-finals.

It was now late afternoon and Ash, Cameron, Ritchie, Pikachu, Ashachu, Hunter, Lucario, Sparky, Ember and Axew were waiting at the Pokémon Centre, while Zorua was being healed after a particularly tough fight in the Quarterfinals. The three of them were sitting at a table by a large Window overlooking the water feature outside.

Pikachu was perched on Ash's lap. Ash scratched his head almost rhythmically eliciting happy coos from the mouse, who snuggled himself deeper into his mate's lap. The two were deep in thought, reflecting on the two full battles their team had fought over the last few days… Astrid, Remo and that fateful fight with Dr. Colress…

[Pokémon]

 **ROUND 1 – ASH VS ASTRID**

"Pikachu Volt Tackle."

"Pika Pika." At Ash's commanded Pikachu charged across the battlefield, his body becoming surrounded by a shower of electricity. He slammed into the opponent Absol, a black and white wolf like disaster Pokémon with a sickle shaped horn on it's head.

"Solll." Absol gave a weak cry and fell to the ground motionless.

"Absol is unable to battle. Pikachu wins. Since Astrid is out of usable Pokémon the match goes to Ash."

" **Ladies and Gentlemen that does it. Ash Ketchum has claimed victory against Astrid in the first round…"**

Ash's heart burst with excitement and punched the air in triumph. "We did it Pikachu! We won!" They'd done it. The first battle of the Victory Tournament was theirs.

Beside him Ashachu jumped up and down for joy. "Pika Pikaka."

"Pikapi." Pikachu gave a happy cry and ran to Ash, leaping onto his shoulder and nuzzling him. At the same time Ash's opponent raised her Pokéball and returned Absol in a beam of red light.

Ash grinned as he stroked Pikachu. "Hehe. Great job buddy."

"Pika."

 **In the locker room…**

Cameron heard the noise of the crowd and figured the battle must have ended. He was waiting with Lucario in the locker room of the Victory stadium for his first battle in the Victory Tournament, which was scheduled second that morning…

His heart raced in his chest and he broke out in a cold sweat. Unable to sit still he paced up and down the bench.

"Cameron. Calm down," Lucario said kindly, placing his paw on his arm and giving his trainer a smile. "You've done this before."

"Yeah I know," Cameron replied returning Lucario's smile with a weak smile of his own. "I'm just… Really nervous."

Lucario moved a little closer and put his arms around his trainer. "Well don't be. You're a great trainer."

Cameron's smile widened a little and he felt. "Always know just what to say1"

"Lu car." Lucario pressed his maw against Cameron's lips kissing him.

Cameron's nerves seemed to evaporate as he relaxed into the kiss and he forgot all about his upcoming match. All that mattered now was the feel of Lucario's soft furry lips against his.

"Hey Cameron…Oh."

Cameron broke apart from Lucario and looked up to see Ash, Pikachu and Ashachu standing in the doorway. His face went a little red. "Oh… Hi Ash. Err… Congratulations. You got to the second round."

"Thanks a lot," Ash replied a little awkwardly. "And good luck in your match too. We'll be sure to cheer for ya."

"Pika," Pikachu said with a nod.

The encouragement from both Lucario and Ash made Cameron feel suddenly a lot more confident. "Thanks man," he said enthusiastically. "Ready to win this Lucario."

Lucario smirked. "You bet."

"Alright… Then let's get out there." Cameron bumped fists with Ash before he and Lucario sprinted out of the locker room and up the tunnel to the battlefield…

" **Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the second match of the Victory Tournament, here in the Victory stadium at League park. Competing for a spot in the top 16 are Cameron Kotetsu from Aspertia City and Vincent from Newbark town. Give 'em a hand."**

Cameron and Lucario made their way into the stadium at the same time as the spikey haired Vincent. Vincent wasted no time in throwing his first Pokéball. "Let's do this Meganium."

"Me-Ganiummm…" Meganium cried with determination as it appeared in a flash of blue light on the field.

Cameron smiled and put his hand on Lucario shoulder. "Ready to do this Lucario."

"Lu car.." Lucario gave Cameron a determined nod before leaping onto the field…

 **ROUND 2 – ASH VS REMO**

" **That was one powerful ice beam attack. This could be a real problem for Ash and Snivy…"**

"Ugh…Come on Snivy. You have to get up," Ash cried as Snivy struggled to push herself up. He small slender body was covered in cuts and she looked as if it was only sheer determination that was keeping her from fainting. Her opponent, a lapras has just hit her with a super-effective ice beam knocking her to the ground.

"Snii-vyyy." With an enormous effort the grass snake Pokémon managed to get back to her feet. She inclinded her head slightly towards Ash and gave him a determined smiled.

"Yeah that's the spirt," Ash cheered feeling relief wash over him.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu cried.

On the opposite side of the battlefield Remo, a boy of about Ash's age dressed in a blue jacket and with a guitar slung over his back, gave an angry exclamation. "Ahh… This song isn't over yet. Lapras. Use Ice beam one more time."

He pulled the Guitar off his back and started to play a chord. Lapras opened it's mouth an icy ball beginning to form inside. Ash gritted his teeth. He could tell Snivy to dodge but Lapras had a long sweep and would probably be able to catch her. Then he had an idea.

"Snivy. Use vine whip to close it's mouth."

"Snivyyy." Two vines shot from the collar on Snivy's neck and wrapped around Lapras's jaws forcing them closed. The transport Pokémon cried, it's eyes widening in distress and tried to pull it's self free.

"Ughh. Lapras. Fight it off. Come on." Remo strummed his Guitar hard, the sound echoing through the stadium.

"Snivy stay strong," shouted Ash. "Throw Lapras into the air."

Snivy took a deep breath and rasied her vines lifting Lapras into the air. She let go and the large form of the Transport Pokémon continued to rise up.

"Now Solar Beam."

"Oh no you don't. Counter it with Ice beam."

The leaf on Snivy's tail glowed brightly as it gathered sunlight. At the same time Lapras managed to reposition it's self in mid air so it was looking at Snivy, another blue orb gathering in it's mouth.

The two Pokémon fired their attacks at the same time. Snivy's bright beam of sunlight and Lapras's blue one met and for a second seemed evenly matched. Then solar beam overpowered ice beam and hit Lapras causing an explosion. Lapras disappeared in could of black smoke.

"L-Lapras," Remo cried.

A second later the limp form of Lapras fell out of the cloud and hit the battlefield with a loud thud where it lay motionless, it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth.

"Lapras is unable to battle. Snivy wins. Since Remo is out of useable Pokémon, the match goes to Ash."

Ash and Pikachu ran over to Snivy. "Snivy, you were amazing! Thank you so much."

He knelt down and hugged Snivy close. The grass snake smiled, her face drained by proud all the same.

"Way to go Snivy." Pikachu held out his paw. Snivy hit it giving the mouse a hi-paw.

 **QUATERFINALS – ASH VS COLRESS**

"Beeheeyem is unable to battle. Zorua wins."

"Ohh yeah!" Zorua did a black flip in the air as Colress returned his fainted Pokémon with an almost amused expression on his face.

"Great work Zorua," Ash cheered.

"YIIPPEEEEE," cried Axew. "Way to go Zorua."

The tricky fox turned around and struck a pose. Axew rolled his eyes muttering "Show off."

Pikachu smiled a satisfied smile proud of how far Zorua had come since their meeting in Pokémon Village. "Pika…"

" **A specular performance from Ash and his Zorua. Colress is now down to his last Pokémon. Ash still has three remaining."**

Despite this Colress was still in good spirits. He gave Ash a wide smile and said cheerfully, "I'm more psyched than I've ever been! I can still go on!Ash. I think it's time your Pokémon met my secret weapon. Right here in this Pokéball."

The scientist took a Pokéball out of his pocket and tossed it in the air. It opened, blue light spilling out.

"… **Oh my word. I have never seen a Pokémon like that folks… My Pokédex can't even give me a reading."**

Ash, Zorua, Axew and Pikachu stared in horror at the monster that was now standing in front of Colress. It was the stuff of nightmares. One particular nightmare…

 **Flashback**

There was a noise from the sky and five large objects seem to fall from the clouds. They were giant insect like Pokémon. Only they didn't look like Pokémon. Their bodies were mental and they had saucer shaped heads dominated by giant red eyes connected by a white mouth…or was it a vent. On their back were large cannons…No they did not look like Pokémon.

There were five of them in total. Four were purple. One was red.

Cilan stared at them in anger. "N. You said that was discontinued."

N was staring at them in fear, disgust and…Pity. "Oh my friends. I am so sorry for what has been done to you."

"What are those things," whimpered Cameron in fright. "Oh Arecus what are they."

Ash scanned the nearest one with his Pokédex.

 _There is no data. There still are Pokémon yet to be identified._

"This is the Genesect army," said the Elder. "Your death has come."

 **End of flashback**

"No. NO," Ash shouted at the top of his voice, though it was hard to hear over the noise of the crowd. "Where did you get that."

"Genesect. Use Signal Beam," Colress said coolly.

The single Genesect formed a multi-coloured ball of energy in it's front limbs. It then fired a beam form the ball.

Ash and Zorua were in too much shock to react. The beam hit Zorua between the eyes. The poor Pokémon was sent flying into the wall behind Ash with such force that his body slammed right through the concrete and into the front row of seats. The people seat immediately around him scrambled to the side to avoid being hit by the flying fox.

"ZORUA." Axew screamed.

Ash rushed over to him Pikachu at his heals. "Zorua. No Zorua."

A girl in the stands picked the unconscious fox up and awkwardly handed him to Ash.

"Zorua are you okay." Zorua had not only been knocked out, but he was injured too. One of his limbs was sticking out at an odd angle suggesting it was broken and his black fur was decorated by bruises and scrapes.

"Zorua. ZORUA," Axew cried.

"Zorua return." Ash took out Zorua's Pokéball and returned him to it in a beam of red light.

[Pokémon]

Luckily, Ash had come prepared for Colress. He had sent out his Charizard to combat Genesect and thanks to it's four times Super-effective moves had managed to scrape a win…

"Ughhh… How long is this going to take." Axew's loud cry brought Ash and Pikachu out of their reminiscence. They looked at the little dragon who was pacing up and down the length of the coffee table looking distressed.

"Axew calm down," Pikachu said kindly. "He'll be fine." He climbed out of Ash's lap and onto the table to pat Axew on the back.

Axew was not comforted. He brushed Pikachu off snapping, "Easy for you to says. You're so strong super-effective moves don't really make really make a difference to you…"

"Hey that's not fair," Pikachu protested feebly. "I've fought legendries too…"

"What exactly was that Pokémon," Ritchie blurted out. He had sitting leaning against the table with his chin resting on his fist for the past 10 minutes deep in thought. "I don't think I've ever seen a Pokémon like that. It didn't even look natural… More like a Robot."

"It wasn't natural," Cameron said darkly. "N told us it'd been altered by since. Remember Ash."

Ash nodded. "Yeah I remember…"

Cameron gave them a quizzical look. "Who's N… Wait. Have you too seen that Pokémon before."

Before either Ash or Cameron could reply, the Pokémon Centre jingle chimed through the room telling them their Pokémon were ready. The three trainers and their Pokémon got to their feet/paws, Pikachu and Ashachu climbing onto Ash's shoulders and Sparky and Ember jumping onto Ritchie's.

They went over to the front desk where Nurse Joy was on which Zorua was sitting along with Ash's other Pokéballs. "All your Pokémon are doing fine. They're all in perfect health."

"Oh Zorua! You're okay." Axew let out a squeal of delight as Zorua jumped down from the tray. He threw himself on the tricky fox, pulling him into a tight hug and licking his face.

"C-can't breath Axew," Zorua wheezed, though he was grinning all the same and hugged Axew back.

"That's a relief," sighed Ash. "Thanks nurse Joy."

"Looking good Zorua," said Pikachu, sliding down off Ash's shoulder and holding out his paw.

"Not looking too bad yourself cutie," Zorua replied with a grin. He and Pikachu exchanged a hi-paw.

Ember slid down from Ritchie's shoulder at the same time and put his arm around Zorua, brushing his tail against his. "Phew! You had us all worried there for a while Zor-Zor. After that Pokémon made you a Zorua pancake."

Zorua blushed. "Oh come on. It didn't-Hey! When did you start calling me Zor-Zor?"

Ember shrugged. "I dunno. I just thought it suited you. It's cute…Like you."

Axew scowled at him, a look of mild disgust on his face. "What…Zor-Zor," he muttered but only so Pikachu could hear him. "I think I'm going to throw up!"

Zorua grinned a small amount of colour appearing in his cheeks. "Well in that case. I'll have to call you Emby."

The two foxes laughed and Axew made a retching sound. Pikachu sighed and shook his head exasperatedly.

"Excuse me. Is one of you Ash Ketchum?"

Everyone whipped around at the sudden voice that ran out across the Pokémon Centre. Pikachu looked up and saw a boy, a few years older than Ash by the look of him with brown hair and dressed in a formal white shirt.

"Uh, that's me," said Ash with a slight frown.

"Oh good," the boy sighed. "I was looking for you in Athletes village but you weren't there." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of blue envelopes. "I'm supposed to personally deliver these to Ash Ketchum and Cameron Kotetsu."

"Who are they from," Cameron asked raising an eyebrow.

The boy shrugged. "Beats me. I work for the post office. My boss just told me I needed to deliver them."

Ash and Cameron glanced at each other and then took the envelopes off the boy, who immediately ran. Ash examined his. It was dark blue, with the words Ash Ketchum printed on the front in gold letters. There were no other markings on it.

"Wow this is so strange," he muttered.

"Does it have a return address," asked Ritchie.

Ash shook his head. "No."

"Well. You might as well open it."

Ash ripped open the envelope. Inside was a single golden piece of paper with black text printed on it. He slipped it out and read aloud, "Dear Mr. Ketchum. Congratulations on becoming a semi-finalist in the Kalos League victory tournament. To celebrate this achievement, you and 6 of your Pokémon are invited to a dance party at the Hotel Richissime in Lumiose City at 6pm this evening. Transport and attire will be provided for you. There is however one condition. You must bring along a date! Your's faithfully, Dracaena Tabuu… Who's Dracaena Tabuu?"

"She's the new president of the Pokémon league," said Ritchie. "And a senator I think. She used to be a master dragon type trainer years ago."

"Sooo. Are we gonna go," asked Cameron looking up from his invitation. "What do you think Ash. It could be fun."

Ash considered. A dance party in a hotel in Lumiose city did sound like a lot of fun. But something was bothering him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something odd about this sudden invitation. "Well…I dunno."

"Oh come Ash," Cameron groaned giving him a pleading look. "It'll be a blast… You want to go don't you Lucario."

"Lu Lucario." Lucario nodded enthusiastically.

"And Hunter you'd enjoying."

"Yeah I suppose." Hunter shrugged trying to look only mildly interest, but his insides were secretly dancing the conga. 'A dance party where you have to bring a date. That's perfect. It'll take lighting butt. It'd be the perfect place to tell him how I feel. Ohhh. That'd be sooo romantic. We'll even get to…' He thought about dancing with Ashachu and it made his heart feel like it wanted to burst with joy.

"You should go," said Ritchie. "It's not everyday you get an invitation like that… I wish I could go."

Ash looked at Pikachu. "What do you two think bud."

"Pika." Pikachu gave an enthusiastic cheer.

"What about you Ashachu. There will be lots of other People and Pokémon there."

"Pi-kachu." Ashachu nodded though he sounded a little reluctant being shy around people and Pokémon he wasn't familiar with.

"Well then it's settled," Cameron declared. "We're going. Hey Ritchie. Do you want to be my date. That way you get to come too."

[Pokémon]

 **Hotel Richissime -** **Lumiose city – Kalos Region…**

5:30 in the evening and with the beginning to set, the sky over Lumiose City blazing a bright orange. Ash, Cameron, Ritchie, Hirosaki, Lucario, Pikachu, Ashachu, Ember, Sparky, Axew, Zorua, Sniveon and Serperior were now standing outside the Hotel Richissime building, having been transferred there from La Victorie City by helicopter arranged by the mysterious Dracaena Tabuu.

The building itself was unremarkable. Made of grey brick and whose only notable feature was the revolving door and red uniformed doormen standing at the front, it would have been easy for passers by not to take any notice of it. After being showed them the invites, the doormen showed them in through the revolving doors and into the lobby.

At first glance Ash thought the hotel looked somewhat like a Pokémon Centre, albeit much fancier. There was a desk against the back wall, with a receptionist in a neat uniform, and a number of comfortable looking couches and coffee tables. The floor had red carpet and expensive looking paintings hung on the walls.

There were already a number of trainers and their Pokémon gathered in the lobby, sitting on the couches, talking to each other or else looking around the lobby impressed. In spite of his earlier hesitation, Ash smiled broadly. "Awesome! Looks like it's going to be a lot of fun."

"Pikachuu," said Pikachu happily.

"I know," exclaimed Hunter. "Look at that crowd." He turned to Ashachu and asked teasingly, "Are you going to be okay."

Ashachu was quivering slightly at the sight of all the different people and Pokémon around him. "Who knows. I'm wondering about that myself!"

"Excusez-moi. If I could get eveybody's attention!"

The trainers and their Pokémon all stopped what they were doing as a man in a lavish blue suit and top hat appeared from behind the reception desk. "My name is Monsieur Pierre. I'll will be your organizer for his evening. If you're here for the dance party, it's taking place in the ballroom. In a moment each of you will be given a key for one of the rooms on the first floor, where you will find a series of outfits and accessories for your Pokémon. As per your invitation I hope everybody has brought a date as this evening will be opening with a dance."

As he spoke a number of small silvery Klefki, Pokémon that looked like keyrings, rose from behind the front desk and floated over the heads of the trainers, handing each of them a room key.

Cameron laughed and grinned at Ritchie. "Well I guess that's our cue." He took Ricthie by the arm making him blush. "What about you Ash. Maybe you could dance with Lucario. And Hirosaki with Sparky."

"Umm…" Ash, Lucario looked at each other uncertain for a moment then Ash shrugged. "Uhh. Sure. I guess. What do you say Lucario."

At the same time Sparky gave a happy cry of "Pika," and jumped off Ritchie's shoulder

Lucario nodded reluctantly and grunted "Lu carr."

Pikachu gazed at Ash with sad eyes, as he had been expecting to be Ash's date. "But wait," he blurted out. "Ash if your going with one of them. Who am I…" He trailed off when he felt something tap him on the back. He looked up and was met with Serperior's smiling face.

"It's okay Pikachu. Why don't you be my date."

"Pika." Pikachu swallowed unsure how he was going to dance with her given the size difference. But before he could reply Serperior wrapped her vine tightly around his paw.

"Great."

'Okay this is it. Time to ask lighting butt to be my date.' Hunter's heart begun to beat widely and his throat went dry. He smoothed his fur with his paws and turned to his best friend. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He started to blush. 'Ugh. What's wrong with me. It's just Ashachu. Why is so hard to ask my best friend to dance with me.'

He swallowed, but before he could say anything, something happened that sent a chill down his spine.

Sniveon brushed up against Ashachu and said, "Say Ashy. Wanna be my date."

"Sure, no problem" Ashachu replied with a shrug, a small amount of color rising in his cheeks.

Sniveon smiled almost a little smugly. "That's great. Thanks Ashy."

Hunter fell over from shock and horror.

Beside him Axew was having a similar problem. He had been about to take hold of Zorua's paw Ember leapt down from Ritchie's shoulder and placed both his paws on Zorua's shoulders.

"Hey Zor-Zor. Would you be interested in giving this lonely fox a dance… I mean. If Axew doesn't mind."

Judging by the expression on Axew's face, he did mind. But Ember simply grinned and said, "Don't worry. I'll return him in one piece," before dragging Zorua away by the paw. Zorua shot him an almost apologetic look but it came across as more of a laugh.

[Pokémon]

 **Hotel Richissime – A room on the first floor…**

The bedroom Ash had been given to use as a changing room was everything one would expect from a luxury hotel. A large double bed with fresh white linin, marbled en suit, a small desk, TV and a wardrobe that had been filled with an assortment of dresses and tuxedos for the use of the party guests.

Ash flicked through the suits. They reminded him of the ones that Mew had given him to use on the Orrient Express. He had no interest in fashion, always dressing in the same outfit his mom had made for him at the start of his journey. He pulled out two different suits, one black one dark blue and showed them to Pikachu who was sitting on the bed.

"Umm… What do you think buddy." He couldn't tell them apart.

Pikachu giggled then pointed to the black one. "Pi Pika…"

Ash beamed at him. "Alright. This one it is…"

In addition to the suits and dresses, there were also draws full of Pokémon accessories, that Axew, Zorua, Ashachu and Sniveon were rummaging through.

"Hey Snives whadda ya think of this one," Ashachu asked as he pulled a large green bow out and put it on his head. He was having the time of his life trying on the different accessories.

Sniveon looked almost revolted. The bow was way too big for him. She shook head. "No."

"Okay then. What about this." He took off the bow and exchanged it for a diamond tiara.

Sniveon tilted her head. "I don't know."

Ashachu looked at himself in the mirror. "Aww. I look so cute in this." He struck a little pose. "Yep. Definitely wearing this… Now we just need to find something for you."

He rummaged through the draw sticking his whole head in and pulled out a diamond necklace with a bright gemstone encased in a golden medallion on the end. "Aww… Isn't this just the cutest. I bet it would look great on you."

Sniveon gaped at it in horror. "What.. No. Ashyyy." She groaned as Ashachu hung it around her neck.

Next to them Zorua was trying to dress Axew, while the little dragon stood motionless with a stony expression on his face.

"Oh come on cutie. Don't be a grumpy tusks," Zorua said as he shoved a small red parasol into his claw. "You want to look nice for Hunter don't you." Zorua himself was wearing a black top hat that matched his dark fur and a little red bow tie.

"Yew," Axew growled.

"Ah here go. This is just perfect for a dragon type." Zorua hung a black cape around Axew's neck. "Hmmm. But it looks silly with the parasol." He pulled the little umbrella out of Axew's claws.

[Pokémon]

 **Hotel Richissime – Ballroom…**

Ash's jaw dropped as he, Pikachu, Ashachu, Axew, Sniveon and Zorua walked down the long marble staircase that led from the first floor into the Grand Ballroom. It was a large high ceilinged room light by a spectacular crystal chandelier, with white walls decorated with gold leafing and more artwork, and a carpeted in the same red as the lobby. At one end of the room was a golden stage raised above a silvery dance floor with a musical instruments and a microphone set up on it. At the other end were tables and chairs with white table cloths and silver crockery.

"Wow… Impressive."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed with a nod as the other four looked around the room speechless.

They found Cameron, Ritchie and the other Pokémon waiting for them over by the bar, a counter stacked with crystal glasses and expensive looking bottles of wine and champagne.

"This things pinching on my neck," Cameron complained as Ash came over. He was wearing a similar outfit to Ash, a tuxedo and bowtie, expect the blazer was green not black. He pulled at the collar.

"Well I guess we're not used to dressing this way," Ritchie giggled. He was dressed in a slightly different outfit, an old fashioned green tailcoat with a handkerchief stuffed in the collar.

The other Pokémon were dressed up too. Hunter had a blue flower on his chest and a blue top hat, Lucario a stripped tie, Serperior a necklace similar to Sniveon's except with a green gem, Hirosaki a crimson scarf. Sparky was wearing a little pink skirt and had a pink ribbon pinned to his hear.

But the most elaborate outfit belonged to Ember. The Fennekin was wearing an elaborate white hat on his head, a bright pink bow tied around his neck with long ribbons and a frilly dress around his middle. His bush tail was decorated with small blue pearls.

"Lookin' good cutie," Zorua complimented, eyeing him.

"Not too bad yourself Zor-Zor," Ember replied with a chuckle.

Axew was unimpressed. He shot Ember a scowl.

Suddenly the room went dark and everybody fell silent. Two spotlights illuminated the top of the marble staircase. A tall woman in a dark suit stood there.

Ash frowned. "Is that…"

Ritchie nodded "Yeah. That must be Dracaena Tabuu."

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank-you all for graciously attending my dance party here today." Dracaena Tabuu had a very deep almost masculine voice that gave her a commanding presence. Ash thought that she was someone who could be formidable when she needed to be. "It's nice to see all of you here with your Pokémon. And now may I present the Go Rock Quads."

A third spotlight came on illuminating the golden stage. There were four people standing on it, three men and one woman dressed in elaborate outfits. They were each holding a different musical instrument, a double bass, a violin, a guitar and a piano. Everyone applauded and the four musicians took a bow.

"From across the sea, the Fiore-born quadruplets have arrived!" exclaimed one of them, a man with slivery hair whose name was Garrett.

"If you know us, you're a beloved fan!" the woman, Tiffany added. "You knew us as a criminal quartet then!"

"But that's all in the past," said the second of the three men, Billy. "We've had a change of heart and direction! We've transformed into purveyors of theatrical rock!"

"And what's the name of our band," they all said together. "GO ROCK QUADS."

The applause increased and one or two people mightyena-whistled.

"Who are the Go rock quads," Ash muttered to Ritchie and Cameron.

Cameron shrugged. "Never heard of them."

Ritchie however gaped at them and said, "Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't heard of the Go Rock Quads." When Ash and Cameron gave him blank looks he continued, "They used to be the leaders of a criminal organization called the Go-Rock Quads, but now they travel the world playing music. They're really cool."

"The dance floor is now open," said Tabuu. "Everyone enjoy."

The "Go Rock Quads," started to play and Tiffany started singing.

 _When I find myself watching the time. I never think about. All the funny things you said. I feel like it's dead. Where is it leading me now?_

 _I turn around in the still of the room. Knowing this is when. I'm gonna make my move. Can't wait any longer. And I'm feeling stronger but, oh_

 _Just as I walk through the door. I can feel your emotion. It's pulling me back. Back to love you_

 _I know, caught up in the middle. I cry just a little. When I think of letting go. Oh no, gave up on the riddle. I cry just a little. When he plays piano in the dark…_

Sniveon held out her paw to Ashachu. "Come on. Lets dance."

"Yeah," said Ashachu keenly taking it with his. The two walked paw in paw away from their trainers and onto the dance floor. Hunter made a sound somewhere between a cry and an indigent growl.

"Zorua shall we dance," Ember asked raising his eyebrows.

Zorua grinned. "Why not."

Axew made a similar noise to Hunter…

 _He holds me close like a thief of the heart_ _._ _He plays a melody._ _Born to tear me all apart_ _._ _The silence is broken_ _._ _And no words are spoken but oh_

 _Just as I walk through the door_ _._ _I can feel your emotion._ _It's pulling me back_ _._ _Back to love you_

 _I know, caught up in the middle. I cry just a little. When I think of letting go. Oh no, gave up on the riddle. I cry just a little. When he plays piano in the dark…_

The three trainers and their Pokémon had mixed experiences on the dance floor… Ashachu and Sniveon skipped around each other, while Zorua and Ember did a sort of waltz, side by side with their tails intertwined.

Hunter kept shooting Sniveon and Ashachu dirty looks, and wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. As a result he kept treading on Axew's toes.

"Ouch! Ouch! Hunter. What are you doing," the little dragon protested. "HUNNTERRR." Hunter tripped over Axew and the two Pokémon toppled to the ground.

Pikachu was having an even worse time than Axew or Hunter. Serperior's style of dancing was to swing her long tail around, with him clinging on the end for dear life. "Pika… Piiiikaaaaaa…"

Ash and Lucario were having similar troubles to Axew and Hunter, with Ash seemingly having no balance whatsoever, tripping over both Lucario's and his own feet.

"Grrr," Lucario gave soft growls each time Ash trod on him. "Ash. Are you okay."

"Ahh… Sorry I… Ahh." Ash stumbled and went fell head first into Lucario. "Sorry about that."

"Grrr. Wow Ash. You've got a hard head," Lucario grunted as they straightened themselves.

Pikachu sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "Oh Pikapi!"

Sparky and Hirosaki weren't even trying to dance at all. Hirosaki was just bopping his head to the music while Sparky jumped up and down.

The song eventually came to an end, much to the relief of Lucario and Axew.

"Alright everyone form into circles." Tabuu's voice rang out through the room. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to face her. "It's time to change partners. Then let's dance."

The trainers and their Pokémon did as they were told, dividing into two circles, one inside of the other, without any regard to gender or species. Nobody seemed particularly bothered whether they danced with a member of the same or opposite sex or of the same or a different species here.

"And cue music!"

The Go Rock Quad struck up another cord, this one slightly slower and more somber than the last. The trainers and their Pokémon each took the hand of the person or Pokémon across from them in the opposite circle and begun to dance.

Ash took the hand of a girl of about his age, and felt her wrap her arm around his and place her other hand in the small of his back. He allowed her to lead, taking great care not to step on the hem of her dress as they danced in silence. And then as the song dictated they moved to change partner, Ash to the right, her to the left.

This pattern repeated a couple of time. A few of the other trainers recognized Ash, greeting him with phrases like, "Hey you're the kid who beat that Genesect," and "You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." They became less interested in him after a few seconds clumsy dancing in which he either trod on their feet or the hem of their dress.

"Dancing isn't that hard."

Ash went pale as he found himself hand in hand with Dracaena Tabuu. "Wha… Dr-Dracaena…"

Dracaena up close had similar complexion and features to Iris, with chocolate eyes and long bush hair that she wore in a braid.

"You just have to relax." She wrapped her arm around Ash's and placed her hand firmly on his hip and begun to guide him, keeping enough distance between them to prevent him tripping over her feet. "So. Ash Ketchum from pallet town?"

It wasn't a question but rather a statement. "Umm. Y-you know me," Ash stuttered nervously wondering how she knew his name.

"Don't look so surprised," she replied. "I'm the minister for war. I know everyone who was involved in that Team Flare debacle. The realm owes you and your Pokémon a debt."

"Uhh, Thanks," Ash said awkwardly. "But…It wasn't just."

"So. The trainer of the eluding Aura Pichu. Or Aura Pikachu as I probably should call it." Her eyes moved from Ash's face to the line of small Pokémon dancing behind them. "The blood of a legendary Pokémon and an ability to use aura. Indeed one powerful Pokémon."

"Errr…" Ash begun to feel distinctly uneasy. What did she want with Ashachu.

"I look forward to seeing it in battle."

Ash wasn't sure what to make of this last statement, but it him very nervous. Before he could say anything however the song changed and she moved to left letting him go. He scanned the floor looking for Ashachu and found him dancing with a Furret. The two were happily spinning each other around paw in paw.

'Ashachu looks like he's having a really good time. He's starting to feel more comfortable around other Pokémon… why was that Dracaena talking about him.'

[Pokémon]

 **A little while later…**

"I'm getting pretty sick of the way Ember keeps giving Zorua that lovey-Dovey stare," Axew muttered as he watched the two foxes continue their waltz on the dance floor.

He and Hunter were standing by the buffet table against the wall. Axew was munching on an apple and Hunter was tearing strips of meat off a bone in his paw. The evening was wearing on now and many of the guest were now sitting at the tables either eating, drinking or just talking and watching the others dance.

"I know how you feel," Hunter growled under his breath. Ashachu was sitting on a table with Ash, Pikachu and Sniveon drinking a soda pop through a straw. Sniveon kept brushing him with her tail.

Axew heard him. "You know. You really should just tell him how you feel," he said abruptly. "Your feelings are just going to eat away at your heart if you don't."

Hunter stared at Axew taken aback then sighed. "I want to. But it's so hard. Whenever I get a chance the words get stuck in my throat. And I think he might like Sniveon better. Pulse everyone keeps interrupting me when I try." He gave another sad sigh. "I really wanted Ashachu to be my date tonight. But Sniveon asked him first."

Axew nodded. "Join the club. Ember did the same thing to me! Still. The nights still young. You could ask Ashachu to have a dance with you."

"And you could strangle Ember," suggested Hunter.

They looked at each other and laughed. Then Axew pressed him. "Go on. Ask him to dance."

"Fine! I will." Hunter opened his mouth wide and bit the rest of the meat off his bone before throwing it over his head. He then grabbed a glass of some kind of bubbling beverage off the Buffett table downing it in one before striding over to Ash's table.

"Hey Lightning butt," he called as he approached the table.

"Pika." Ashachu let go of soda pop and looked over the edge of the table. He beamed when he saw Hunter. "Oh. Hey Hunt."

Hunter swallowed, his mouth had suddenly gone very dry. The sight of Ashachu's cute smile made his heart flutter. 'Ugh. How hard is it to ask my best friend to dance with me."

"W-w-will you dance with me," He blurted out as fast as he could.

He waited with baited breath for Ashachu's response, and tried to ignore the exchange of knowing looks between Ash and Pikachu. To his delight was met by a even wider smile.

"Sure." Ashachu stood up and jumped down from the table landing lightly on his paws next to Hunter.

The two made their way between the tables towards the dance floor. Ashachu stood up and took hold of Hunter's paw with his own. Hunter felt a pleasant tingle spread from where Ashachu was touching him. He looked into his best friends soft brown eyes and his heart started to beat very fast.

They were about to step onto the dance floor when all of the music stopped and Tabuu's voice rang out across the room, "Alright. Let us begin tonight's main event."

'W-wait…It's over.' Hunter felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. The dancing was over, and he hadn't got to dance with Ashachu. He felt like screaming from the top of his lungs but managed suppress the urge.

"Oh. Well that's it," Ashachu said causally letting go of Hunter's paw. "Hunter did you have a good time."

"I… Guess," Hunter mumbled. His paw felt oddly cold now Ashachu was no longer holding it. "I wish I could have danced more."

'Oh to the distortion world with it…. I'm telling him now!'

Hunter grabbed hold of Ashachu's paws taking the mouse by surprise. He looked at his best friend with wide curious eyes.

"Listen Ashachu. I've been trying to tell you this for a while now But… I've been in lo…"

"Our attack battle royal." Tabuu's loud voice cut Hunter off and he fell silent. He let go of Ashachu's paws and towards the top of the stairs where Tabuu was speaking. "You are all gifted Pokémon trainers. So consider this a special treat. Four Pokémon will be chosen at random, and them and their trainer will get to compete in a battle royal… And now. Lights."

The room suddenly went completely dark and the chandelier went out. Hunter could only make out the shape of Ashachu and the bodies immediately around him. Then four bright spotlights appeared, one shining directly above Ashachu.

"Pika." Ashachu cried in alarm as everyone around him turned to look at him. "M-me." He gazed at Hunter.

Hunter couldn't help but smirk at him, enjoying the cute nervous and almost pleading look on his face…

[Pokémon]

 **Hotel Richissime – Rooftop…**

It was cool and clear night, with many stars twinkling down upon Lumiose City. The Roof of the Hotel Richissime had been made into a view platform. From here guests had a clear view up the Hibernal Avenue to Centrico Palaza where the Prism Tower shone brightly against the night sky to the south, and out towards the marshlands that made up route 14 to the North.

The roof had been divided into two sections; on the right hand side was a café and bar area with tables and chairs arranged under colorful umbrellas and a small enclosed bar counters, on the left was a small battlefield which trainers who stayed at the hotel could used. This was where Ashachu now found himself…

"Pika." He looked nervously around feeling the soft springy floor beneath his paws. This reminded him so much of his battles during the Battle Mason tournament. He was uncomfortably aware of the many people and Pokémon standing around the outside of the field watching him.

Unlike a regular Battlefield, which is rectangular, this field was square with a rope fence around it, like a boxers ring. Along with himself, there were three other Pokémon standing in each of the corners; A Slurpuff, a pink and white Pokémon that looked like a desert, a Cyndaquil, a tiny mouse Pokémon with a long nose and flame on it's back, and Sniveon.

Their trainers were a girl with blue hair named Miette and Jimmy, the dark haired trainer Ashachu recognized from the Pizza Parlor, though he looked different in a suit and without his cap. Dracaena Tabuu was standing in the middle of the ring. "This will be fought as a battle royal. Whichever Pokémon remains able to battle the longest will win."

"Wait What?" Ash, who was standing behind Ashachu and Sniveon with Cameron, Ritchie and the rest of the Pokémon exclaimed. "Battle Royal."

"It's a type of battle that comes from the Alola region," Ritchie whispered to him. "Where four Pokémon battle each other at the same time. It's the same as a regular battle except your battling three other Pokémon instead of just one."

This made Ash even more bewildered and confused. "So your telling me Ashachu and Sniveon have to battle each other as well as Cyndaquil and Ashachu," he shouted going pale. A couple of the guests laughed. "I thought this was a tag battle. How am I supposed to direct Ashachu and Sniveon against each other?"

Tabuu frowned at him curious. "Are you telling me that your trainer to both Pikachu and Eevee."

Ash nodded.

"Shit." She let out the swear word in a low whisper and stamped her foot on the ground. "Alright then…" She paused as if doing some quick thinking. "Then your friend will have to direct one of your Pokémon." She pointed at Cameron.

Ash was stunned by this pronouncement. He had expected to be told withdraw one of his Pokémon and someone else told to battle. He was not the only one. Around him a few guests exchanged looks and he heard someone whisper, "Another trainer using someone else's Pokémon. How's that supposed to work."

"Err…You mean me," Cameron asked uncertainly pointing at himself.

"I don't see why not," said Tabuu. "I saw you two arrive together. I assume you know each others Pokémon well enough to be able to battle."

Cameron glanced at Ash as if asking him what to do. Ash was quite for a moment then he shrugged and said, "a battles a battle."

"Umm Okay," said Cameron. "I guess I'll battle with Sniveon." He looked uncertainly at Sniveon, but the Eevee like her trainer gave a shrug, tilted her head as if to say 'why not.'

Ashachu felt his heart speed up and there were butterfrees in his stomach. Now he had to fight against three other Pokémon and one of them was Sniveon…

The four-way battle began. Ash quickly called the first attack. "Ashachu use quick attack on Slurpuff."

Ashachu charged forward and slammed into the Meringue Pokémon. Slurpuff was sent flying into the air.

"Slurpuff use energy ball," Miette shouted. Slurpuff righted itself in mid air and then fired a green orb of at Ashachu.

Cameron jumped into the battle shouting, "Alright Sniveon. Used your swift attack."

Sniveon swished her tail and fired star shaped projectiles. Ashachu closed his eyes expecting to feel the pain from the two attacks at any second. But the star shot over his head colliding with energy ball. The attacks exploded and Slurpuff dropped back to the ground.

"Pika." Ashachu shot Sniveon a half-thankful half questioning look. They were supposed to be battling each other as well as Cyndaquil and Slurpuff. Why had she protected him when it would have been advantageous to her to allow energyball to hit him?

But there was no time to ponder this as Jimmy got in on the action. "Nova. Use flamethrower."

For a brief moment Ashachu wondered who Nova was. Then he saw Cyndaquil fire a jet of fire across the battlefield.

"Ashachu dodge it."

"Slurpuff get out the way."

Ashachu leapt aside narrowly avoiding Nova's flame. Slurpuff was no so lucky. The flames engulfing it's body and it gave a cry of pain. It remained standing but was covered in black scrapes and burns.

"Now. Use Iron tail." At Ash's word Ashachu ran at Nova, his tail turning a metallic color. Having just fired it's attack Nova didn't have time to dodge, Ashachu struck the fire mouse across the face with his tail. It gave a cry as it fell backwards.

However Miette, taking advantage of Ashachu and Nova's distraction with each other took the opportunity to attack. "Slurpuff. Cotton Spore."

Slurpuff spat a cloud of cotton like dust that covered the battlefield catching not only Ashachu and Nova but Sniveon too. Ashachu couldn't breath. The spores tickled his throat making him cough and splutter. He couldn't see.

"Dazzling Gleam."

Slurpuff released a bright light from it's body. It hit the ground narrowly missing Ashachu, but the force of the explosion was so powerful it blasted him, Nova and Sniveon into the air. They all collapsed in a heap. Ashachu quickly pushed himself back to his paws, but it hurt too much, so he fell back to the ground.

Sniveon however, who'd taken less of the impact was standing quickly glaring at Slurpuff, though her eyes kept darting concerned to Ashachu. Behind her Cameron exclaimed happily, "Great Job Sniveon. Now Swift attack."

Sniveon darted forward, jumping over Ashachu and Nova , her tail glowing. She fired another round of star shaped projectiles.

Miette and Slurpuff were ready for it. "Use energy ball."

Slurpuff fired another green orb. It collided with the projectile and exploded with such force that it covered the ring in smoke. The shockwave hit Sniveon in the chest blasting her off her feet and sending her flying into the side of the ring.

"Pi-ika." Ashachu looked over his shoulder to see what had happened. Sniveon was slumped against the rope breathing heavily, her eyes closed by not replaced by black swirls. He then noticed something…

Sniveon had still been wearing the necklace he had pulled out of the draw earlier. The impact form the attack had caused it to break, the charm cracking open. A small red stone lay on her chest…Suddenly the stone begun to glow and a coat of white light swirled around Sniveon's body.

"Pika!"

There were gasps and awes from the crowd. "Huh…Is that," gasped Cameron.

"N-no way," Hunter yelped.

"She's evolving," exclaimed Ash.

In an instant the cute little Eevee was no more and the larger body of a Pokémon with reddish-orange fur, pointy ears and fuzzy yellow fur forming a small tuft on her head, bushy tail and mane around her chest and neck replaced it.

"S-Sniveon," Ashachu gasped. "Y-you e-evolved."

"Flareon." Sniveon got to her feet a renewed look of determination in her eyes.

Ash stared at her in astonishment. "A Flareon… But doesn't that require…"

"Flareon?" Cameron whipped out his Pokédex and scanned Sniveon.

 **Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon evolves from Eevee when Eevee is exposed to a Fire Stone. It stores some of the air it breathes in its internal flame sac, which heats its body to over three thousand degrees.**

He started to laugh. "Hahahahaha."

Ash frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

"What a coincidence. That necklace must have contained a fire stone… Now let's see. What moves have we go." Cameron pushed a button on the Pokédex and it brought up on the screens, the list of moves that Sniveon was able to use. One of them caught his eye and he smiled broadly. "A-ha. Here we go. Sniveon. Use Lava Plume…"

"Flareee." Sniveon's body seemed to explode, producing a massive wave of smog and fire that engulfed the battlefield.

Ashachu felt a searing, burning pain in every part of his body as the flames hit him and then darkness. It was over so quickly that he didn't even have time to cry out…

 **A/N: If this chapter seems familiar it's because it's the plot of anime episode "Party Dancecapades" modified to suit my purposes. The Ashachu x Hunter teases (we need a name for this ship) replace the amourshipping fanservice from that episode. Oddly enough, for an episode centered on my most hated ship (I dislike humanxhuman heterosexual shippings, especially those that involve Ash), it turned out to be one of my favorite of the series thus far due to it's comedic elements and Eevee evolution. Turning to the league, I decided to utilize a cut scene method of the first few victory tournament battles, as I do not have the stamina to write three full battles. Not when I intended to write at least most of Ash and Cameron's battle. We're down to the last two battles of the league. I'm still deciding whether to have Ash face Cameron in the finals or Semi-finals, though I'm confident of who I want to win. Finally, it may interest readers to learn the title of the chapter is a personal favorite song of the same name originally by Brenda Russell whose lyrics appear in the text.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Jimmy and the Dragon Swap

**Chapter 18 – Jimmy and the Dragon Swap**

Once the battle was over the party begun to wind down. Many of the guest had started to leave, asking the concierge to arrange taxis and other transport or else flying off on the back of some large flying Pokémon or else just walking out the front door.

For those who remained, tea and coffee were served in the ballroom, and the Go-Rock Quads were still playing, though there were only a few of couples still bothering to dance, including Serperior and Hirosaki who had hit things off and Zorua and Ember.

Ash, Ritchie, Cameron and their Pokémon, whom had to wait for their arranged transport back to La Victorie City sat down at one of the tables and ordered several drinks from one of the waiters who approached them eagerly with a coffee menu.

"You know I still find it kind of strange that Sniveon evolved like that," Ash said with a bemused smile. His new Flareon was sitting on his lap.

She was soft and fuzzy and her body seemed to give off a gentle heat. Ash loved the feel of her fuzzy orange fur as he stroked her. Sniveon purred as he did so.

"I mean. What are the odds that there would be a fire stone in that necklace?"

"Pika," Pikachu said, climbing on to Ash's shoulder to get a better look.

"Yeah I know," Cameron added. "It's almost as if it was planted their for us to find."

Ritchie shrugged. "Nah it's not that unlikely when you think about it. My sister's old boyfriend used to be a Jeweller. He used to use those sorts of stones all the time."

Ash raised an eyebrow. He had never heard Ritchie talk about his family before. "You have a sister!"

"Yeah… But I haven't seen her in a long time." He sounded as if he didn't really want to discuss her. His face went a little red, and as if to prevent the conversation going down that pathway he pulled out his phone and started looking something up.

"Hey! The match-ups for the Semi-finals have gone up," he declared a second later.

"Really." Ash suddenly felt a mixture of apprehension and excitement at the same time.

"Great," Cameron exclaimed. "Who we battling."

Ritchie turned the phone around, showing them a page from the Kalos League website.

 **Semi-final Round**

 **Jimmy Kenta vs Virgil Eeveson**

 **Cameron Kotetsu vs Ash Ketchum**

"They start the day after tomorrow," Ritchie explained. "So you have tomorrow as a rest day."

Ash and Cameron looked at each other. Pikachu and Lucario did the same. Ash wasn't quite sure how to feel. He was party excited at the opportunity for a rematch with friend/rival. But at the same time he was apprehensive; only one of them could win after all.

"Ha. So it's you and me Ash." Cameron grinned and clapped his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Ash replied beaming at his friend.

Pikachu and Lucario shared a similar moment, giving each other determined smiles and growling challenges.

"Pi-Pikachu."

"Lu-Carr Cario."

Sniveon gave Hunter a little smile. "Hmp. Looks like we're competing against each other puppy."

"Huh." Hunter was slumped in a chair next to Ash, his eyes fixed on Ashachu, who was lying on the table still unconscious from the battle. Axew was sitting next to him, his eyes fixed jealously on Zorua and Ember, who were still waltzing on the dance floor.

He glanced at Sniveon and returned her smile. "Yeah. I can't wait to kick yours and lighting butt's sorry tails," he said though only half-heartedly.

When he and Ashachu had battled back in the Battle Mason tournament he'd been thrilled to be competing against his best friend. Now the competitive instinct had died and he didn't want to fight his best friend, but wanted to kiss him instead.

At that moment the waiter returned carrying a large tray mugs of milky coffee and hot chocolate on them and placed them on the table. Pikachu slid off Ash's shoulder and onto the table, to lap up the frothy milk and drinking chocolate that was off the top of the cappuccino Ash had ordered.

"Pikachuu." He gave a slight moan enjoying the sweet taste.

Lucario had a cup of Hot Chocolate. Unfortunately however when he tried to pick it up, he wasn't able to balance in it in his fingerless paws and spilt it's contents all over his fur. "Grrrr." He growled in resentment while everyone around him laughed.

"Hehe. Lucario," Cameron giggled. "You're becoming as clumsy at me."

"Well they say that Pokémon adopt their trainers personality," Pikachu said slyly grinning at the Aura Pokémon. Lucario's eyes narrowed at him.

"Excuse me."

The sudden voice caused everyone's heads to snap up. Ash's eyes met the grey ones of a boy. He looked about their age, maybe a year or two older. Bearing black sleek hair, he was dressed in a suit and bow tie similar.

There were two Pokémon standing by his side. One was a Typhlosion, a tall badger like creature that stood on it's hind legs. It had a short snout, small eyes and ears and a mouth full of sharp canines. It's face, underside and arms were covered in cream fur while the fur on it's back was dark blue.

Sitting on it's head was a smaller Pokémon, about the same size as Pikachu with a longer snout and slits for eyes. It's fur was the same color as the larger one's. A Cyndaquill. Both were wearing blue bow ties that matched their fur.

"Are you that Flareon's trainer," the boy says pointing to Sniveon.

"Uh, yes," Ash replied uncertainly.

"Flare Flareon." Sniveon tilted her head.

"Piii-kaa." At this moment Ashachu regained consciousness. He sat up his eyes filling with surprise at the sight of the boy.

He and Sniveon recognised him at once. Jimmy, the trainer who had been having the Pizza Party, though he looked very different formally dressed and without his hat.

"That's Awesome!" Jimmy smiled broadly. "That was an awesome battle. You've must have raised her really well."

"Thanks!" Ash said. It always made him glow inside when people complimented his Pokémon. Sniveon sat up in his lap and nodded.

"You've gotta tell me. How did you get it to evolve like that in the middle of battle," Jimmy asked. "Where'd you get the fire stone."

Ash shrugged. "To be honest. I have no idea."

"It was inside the necklace she was wearing," Ritchie spoke up. "Ash just happened to find it among the props they gave us."

Ash stood up and extended his hand, Sniveon jumping off him. "I'm Ash from pallet town. You;ve already met Sniveon. And these is my friends Pikachu, Ashachu and Axew."

Pikachu and Ashachu both raised their paws and gave a "Pika," in greeting. Axew nodded as well "Axew."

"I'm Ritchie," Ritchie said. "From Saffron City. This is my best friend Sparky." The tufty haired Pikachu on his shoulder nodded and wagged his tail.

"Pika."

"And I'm Cameron and this is Lucario. Pleased to meet you." Cameron and Lucario both pointed to themselves in perfect synchronisation.

"Lu-carr."

Jimmy beamed and took Ash's hand. "Nice to meet you. My name's Jimmy and this is my partner Typhlosion." He gestured to the larger of the two Pokémon.

"Tyyy." Typhlosion growled and gave a small nod.

"And this here is Nova." He stroked the Cyndaquil on it's head.

"Cynda Cyndaquil."

Ash couldn't help but grin reminded of his own Quilava. "Cool. Cyndaquil and Typhlosion."

"Hmmm." Cameron pulled out his Pokédex and scanned them both.

 **Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset.**

 **Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokémon and the evolved form of Quilava.** **Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.**

"So your Ash Ketchum," Jimmy asked. "Hey! You're the trainer who took down that really strange Pokémon in the semi-finals."

'Strange Pokémon. He must mean the Genesect.' "Yep. That's me." Ash blushed slightly.

"Cool," Jimmy exclaimed looking impressed. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Ash smiled and nodded. "Not at all." He gestured to a spare seat next to Ritchie.

"So you're competing in the Semi-finals too," Cameron asked excitedly as Jimmy took a seat. He nodded.

"Great," said Ash. "Then maybe we'll get to battle each other."

A determined gleam flashed in Jimmy's eyes as he smiled. "I'd like that."

"But you gotta be me first Ash." Cameron tapped him on the arm. "And that's not going to happen! Haha." He laughed.

Jimmy smirked. He was reminded of his relationship with his own friends Maria and Vincent. "Rivals Huh?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that," exclaimed Cameron.

"We're friends," Ash added. "Me and Cameron have travelling through Kalos together. We only met up with Ritchie right before the start of the League…"

As the humans got to know each other so did their Pokémon. Pikachu, Axew and Ashachu climbed off the table, Hunter jumped down from his seat and Lucario extended his paw to Typhlosion. "Hi there. Typhlosion right."

Typhlosion nodded taking Lucario's paw in his and shaking it three times. "That's me. Nice to meet you. Do I call you Lucario or..." The voice was quite deep indicating Typhlosion was a male.

"Lucario's fine. This is my Pup Hunter and my friends Pikachu, Ashachu, Axew and Sniveon." He pointed to each in turn.

"Hi," said Pikachu.

"Yeah nice to meet you," Axew added with a wave of his claw.

"Hey," Hunter grunted.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Typhlosion," Sniveon said bowing her head.

Ashachu mumbled something inaudible and moved behind Hunter his face going red.

Typhlosion grinned broadly, his mouth opening wide to reveal those sharp fangs. "Yeah. You're trainers said. Hey. This is Jimmy and my kit Nova. Come on Nova say hi." Typhlosion lifted the Cyndaquil off his head and onto the floor.

"Umm… Hello everyone." Nova raised a little paw slowly, either due to shyness or disinterest in making friends.

Hunter immediately clapped the Cyndaquil on the back with his paw and exclaimed "Hey Nova. Nice to meet ya."

"Hey… Ouch." Nova gave an irritated squeak, which Hunter seemed not to notice.

"They call me Hunter."

"Cyndaquill." Nova's back suddenly ignited with bright orange flames and he fired a flamethrower right in Hunter's face.

"Ahhh." Hunter gave a cry of pain and shook a black soot out of fur. He then rounded on Nova. "Hey what was that for?"

"Why did you hit me," Nova replied in an equally annoyed voice. His voice was slightly high-pitched and squeaky but not enough for the other Pokémon to tell whether he was a boy or a girl (or indeed identified as either).

Typhlosion scowled at him. "Nova," he said sternly. "What have I told you."

"He started it," Nova pouted pointing at Hunter.

"Me," Hunter barked outraged. "What did I do."

"You hit me."

"Well. Somebody's short tempered," Ashachu muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry," said Typhlosion. "Nova has a thing about other people touching him… Now come on Nova you know that was uncalled for. Say your sorry."

"But…"

"I said say your sorry." Typhlosion didn't raise his voice but the tone was enough to tell Nova not to disobey.

"Sorry," he mumbled not meeting Hunter's eye.

The commotion had caused their trainers to look down in alarm.

"Oh. Not again," Jimmy groaned his face turning red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Nova does that to everyone who touches except me and Typhlosion. I hope he didn't hurt your Riolu."

Lucario scowled at Hunter. "Hunter you should apologise too."

Hunter didn't argue. "Yeah I'm sorry too… that you're such a jerk." He added under his breath.

[Pokémon]

 **The next morning…**

When Pikachu awoke he was surprised to find himself alone.

"Pi-Pikapi." He sat up questioningly and looked around the room. He could tell from the tinged pink sky visible through a crack in the curtains that it was very early.

He stood up and stretched, his maw smacking in a cute little yawn as he did so, wondering where his Pikapi had gone. Normally Ash was a late sleeper and Pikachu often had to wake him up with a thunderbolt. Not having the warm body of his mate close by now bothered him slightly but he put it from his mind as he climbed off the bed walked into the living room.

He found Ash sitting at the desk, reading something on the computer. Ashachu was lying curled up on the desk next to him and Snivy standing behind him. There was a notebook open on the desk next to the keyboard, and he would from time to time write something down or cross a word out, muttering all the time.

"Let's see… Sniveon's a fire type now. That's good against Lucario and Ferrothorn. But then she doesn't have that much battle experience. And Cameron's got Samurott he could use against her instead. I could counter that by using Pikachu or Snivy. But he'll be expecting that since I used Pikachu and Snivy last time. I could use Buizel, Mienfoo or Sylveon. They're pretty strong and Cameron hasn't face them before. Sylveon knows Moonblast and Fairy wind. That could come in handy…Ugh. This is so hard."

"He's been on the computer for a while," Snivy muttered to Pikachu as he approached her frowning at his mate. "Of course. He's never the quickest and downloading data."

"Pika." Pikachu sighed before scurrying up the back of Ash's chair and onto his shoulder.

"Oh. Morning Pikachu." Ash grinned as he felt Pikachu's soft cheek against his. He raised his hand to pet him.

"Have you been online all night," Pikachu asked. He looked at the computer screen, which was full of images of Pokémon, Hydriegon, Lucario and Swanna among them.

"Yep," Ash declared.

Pikachu did a double take in surprise "Whaa… But aren't you exhausted."

Ash shook his head. "Not a bit. And I couldn't sleep anyway thinking about our battle against Cameron tomorrow. I've been trying to download as much information as can about Cameron's Pokémon. See look at this."

He used the mouse to click the image of the Lucario. A page appeared with detailed information about the Pokémon;

 **NATIONAL POKéDEX ONLINE**

 **Lucario**

 **Number:** 448

 **Species:** Aura Pokémon

 **Type:** fighting/steel

 **Gender:** 87.5% male; 12.5% female

 **Description:** Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy

 **Diet:** Though its diet is unknown, one Lucario was seen eating Berries and plants, like roses. It has been seen eating chocolate, even though chocolate is not part of its natural diet.

 **Nature:** Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice. It will only battle alongside a trainer it senses has a noble heart and spirit. Lucario are generally considered to be Demi-sexual and have a strong tendency to develop strong emotional and sexual feelings for their trainer…

Pikachu stopped reading. He every much doubted anything there would help them work out a battle strategy. He tilted his head and asked, "Why didn't you get Ritchie to help you?"

"I've got it down buddy. Just click on this. And this." Ash clicked on Hydriegon, Latios and Samurott's images opening up their National Pokédex page. Then suddenly the image of a cartoon style bomb appeared then the screen filled with pictures of Pikachu heads before going black.

Ash groaned. "NOOO! It crashed. Oh. Why me? Why now?."

"Ash! You can't become a computer expert overnight," said Snivy exasperatedly.

Pikachu sighed and shook his head. "Why don't you take a break and have some breakfast."

"Pii." At the word breakfast, Ashachu opened his eyes and looked up, his ears twitching.

[Pokémon]

Breakfast was being served in the Athlete's Village Cafeteria. Even though it was early, there were already a lot of trainers and Pokémon there and most of the tables inside were taken. So, Ash chose a table on the lawn outside in the sunshine.

The food served was typically Kalosian; Freshly baked bread Croissants and pastries served with jam and butter, fresh fruit, Yoghurt, Tea, Coffee and fruit juice. The Pokémon were served Pokéchow but a few of them left this preferring to help themselves to fruit and pastries.

An excited Oshawott climbed on to the table the moment Ash let him out of his Pokéball and snatched two chocolate croissants off the basket before the waiter had even placed it on the table with a happy "Osha Osha."

He shoved the first in his mouth whole, then tore the second in two and tossed half to Hikari, who accepted it with a grateful "chuu." Ashachu dipped his paw in a bowl of yogurt then licked it clean.

Snivy used her vines to take an apple then split it into three segments giving one each to Sylveon and Sniveon.

"Flaree…"

"Sylveon."

Pikachu had also found something tasty. In the middle of the table were condiments including, a large white bottle filled with ketchup. Filled and put out that morning meaning it was full and fresh. Pikachu picked it up, put his mouth over the nozzle and squeezed.

"Pika…" He let out a slight moan and closed his eyes as the thick sweet, slightly tangy tomato liquid touched his tongue.

"Are you going to drink that entire bottle Pikachu," Ash asked sounding almost exasperated. He buttered himself a bread roll.

"Mmmhmm." Pikachu nodded, a little of the Ketchup dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

Ash gave a sigh and shook his head. Pikachu drinking from the ketchup bottle with his smile and his ears giving a happy twitch was simply adorable. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart and made him feel more relaxed.

"Morning Ash. You're up early." Ash put down his bread roll and Pikachu put down the Ketchup bottle. They looked up as Cameron, Lucario and Hunter sat down at the table next to them.

"Hey Cameron," said Ash giving him a smile.

"Pika." Pikachu raised his paw.

Ashachu and Hunter shared a hi-paw, the Riolu holding out his paw expectantly. "Hey Lightning butt."

"Hey yourself." Ashachu gave him a wide smile as he slapped his friends paw with his own.

"So… Ready for our battle tonight," Cameron asked enthusiastically as he helped himself to a croissant. "You'd better be."

"Err…You mean tomorrow," Ash corrected him trying not to smirk. "Today's a day off."

Cameron's face fell. "Oh yeah…"

Lucario gave a long suffering sigh and face palmed, his nose almost dropping into the bowl of yogurt in front of him.

"Aww… But I'm psyched to battled today."

"Well you could use today to work on your strategy," Lucario suggested.

Cameron waved him off. "Nah I already know what strategy I'm using." His face suddenly lit up. "Hey I know. There's a Pokémon swap meet in town today. Wanna go?"

"What's a Pokémon swam meet?" asked Ash.

Cameron shrugged. "I dunno. I saw a sign for it on the notice board in the lobby. I think it's where trainers can meet other trainers who want to trade Pokémon or something."

"Oh." Ash vaguely remembered a similar event he'd been to in Johto. Normally he would have been very keen to go to something like that although he had no desire to trade. But today… "Nah. It sounds like but I really wanna use today to train."

"I guess your right. You're Pokémon are going to need all the practice they can get to stand a chance against us," Cameron teased grinning.

"Lu-Lucario," Lucario barked happily giving Pikachu a wink.

Ash laughed. "Yeah. You wish."

Hunter was looking at the bottle of ketchup that Pikachu was drinking. "Hey. What's that Pikachu's drinking," he asked pointing to it, the seeds a practical joke planting in his mind.

"Tomato Ketchup," Ashachu answered. "Humans put it on their food to give it more flavour. But dad really li…" He noticed the evil grin forming on Hunter's face and groaned. "No. Oh no. Tell me your not…"

"Shhh." He fell quite as he Hunter put his arms around him and put a furry paw over his mouth. "This is what we're going do…"

[Pokémon]

 **An hour or so later…**

"Alright Axew. Use thunderbolt… Err. I mean electroball… No areal ace."

"Yew." Axew between Ash and the oncoming orange blur that was Ember using take down. "AXEW."

THUD

Ember crashed into Axew knocking the breath out of him. He fell over and rolled backwards.

Ash groaned as Ashachu and Zorua laughed and Pikachu facepalmed.

"Sorry Axew. I-I guess I panicked…"

"Oh Pikapi…"

"Yew," Axew sighed irritated.

Zorua helped him to his feet. "Hehehe. You should have seen the look on your face when Ash told you to use thunderbolt… You were all like. Yew." He transformed into an Axew and mimicked Axew wide eyed expression. Ashachu and Ember both covered their mouths with their paws to stifle their giggles. Even Pikachu's nose twitched as he resisted a grin.

"Yew."

"Ash. What's wrong with you today." Ritchie, who was helping Ash practice for his match against Cameron, stared incredulously at him from across the battlefield raising his arms in a _what the fuck_ gesture. "How could you mix up Pikachu and Axew's attack. Not to mention the better strategy would have been to dodge."

Ash sighed. "I dunno…I guess I've just got things on my mind."

Ritchie folded his arms. "I've never seen you like this before a battle. What's wrong?"

"Not just this," added Pikachu. "You were on the computer all night looking up useless facts about Lucario's. Is battling against Cameron bothering you that much."

Ash shook his head starting to feel annoyed. "No. It's nothing. I'm just… Having a bad day."

He didn't really know what was wrong or why he couldn't sleep or concentrate on training was. And he didn't feel like discussing it with Ritchie.

"Ugh… I can't do this. I think I'll leave training for today. It's not like any of us are going to master new strategies or get stronger by tomorrow. I think I will go and check out that swap meet. Axew. Zorua return." He took out two Pokéballs and returned Axew and Zorua.

Ritchie frowned at him uncertain. "Are you sure Ash?"

"Yeah. Pikachu. Ashachu. Come on."

Ashachu tilted his head curiously wondering why Ash was acting this way. Pikachu sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Pikapi…"

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

"Here you go. Eat up." James handed the open can to Noibat who gave a happy, "Noi," and then started to eat it's contents, scooping it it's claw.

Jessie scowled at him. "That's our only can of food. You are not giving it to your stupid bat." She cruelly snatched the can from Noibat's claws, produced a spoon and begun shovelling it into her mouth.

"Noi. NOIBAT." Noibat burst into tears, it's high-pitched cries echoing around the alleyway.

"JESSIE," James shouted angry blotches of colour rising in his cheeks. As bad as he knew Jessie could be there were moments when he couldn't believe her. And stealing food from his baby Noibat was one of them. "That wasn't very nice. Stealing food from a hungry baby Pokémon is low even for us. And besides that's special food for dragon type Pokémon. It's not edible to humans."

Jessie stopped eating, her face turning green. "BLUH…" She turned her back to James, bending over and spitting out a large wad of black Pokémon food and spittle dropping the can as she did so. She then rounded angrily on James. "Well why didn't you tell me that!"

"Tell you," James snapped back. "It clearly says it's for dragon types on the can. See… for Dragon types." He picked the can up and thrust in her face, tapping yellow writing that said special formula for Dragon Pokémon with his finger. "Maybe you should just stop being so selfish."

He knelt down next to his sobbing Noibat and rubbed it's large ears. "It's okay Noibat. Don't cry. I won't let mean old Jessie steal your food again." He handed the can back to the baby bat.

"Noi-bat" Noibat sniffled and stobbed sobbing. It scoped a clawful of food out of the can and put it in it's mouth then gave James and watery smile.

Jessie on the other paw gave a snarl like a wounded Mightyena and grabbed James by the scruff of his neck. "Me. Shelfish. You're the one who spent all our money on food for your stupid Pokémon. The rest of us are hungry too."

James pushed her off. "I'll have you know that I didn't spend our money on anything. We don't have any money remember. I bought that can with money I made by selling some of my bottle cap collection so that Noibat could eat."

"Will you guys give it a rest," Braxien groaned. He was lying on an old beach chair, sunning himself. "You humans get so worked up about missing a meal."

Jessie turned her glare from James onto him. "Oh yeah! Well we humans can't eat sticks and wood like you can."

"That's your bad luck."

There was a loud popping sound and a flash of blue light as Wobbuffet burst out his Pokémon. "Wobbuffett," he said stupidly.

It was then that Meowth, who had been out scavenging for food, returned to the alleyway they were hiding in holding a large white bag filled with some fruit and a few bread rolls he'd stolen from a nearby convenience store.

"Hey guess. Guess what?" He announced excitedly. Jessie and James looked at him and Braxien sat up in his chair, though Noibat continued to eat taking no notice of him. "I just heard there's a gigantic Pokémon swap meet going on right here today."

"Did you say Pokémon swap meet," Jessie and James asked together, their eyes suddenly gleaming.

"Just think of all the Pokémon James," Jessie added, an evil grin spreading across her face.

James returned it. "You mean think of all the Pokémon we can steal."

Meowth threw his paw into the air and declared "This is the chance we've been waiting for."

Without further a do, they ran out of the alleyway to find the swap meet, James scooping up Noibat as he went. Their hunger was apparently forgotten as Meowth dropped his bag of food.

[Pokémon]

 **Victory stadium…**

The Pokémon swap meet was, as far as Ash was concerned, not particularly exciting as he Ashachu and Pikachu wandered between the rows of rugs and mats trainers had set up on the battlefield inside the main stadium. There was a variety of different Pokémon present; Ash spotted Riachu, Quagsuire, Gogoat, Pumpkaboo and Swirlix. Occasionally one of the trainers would shout out to him.

"Hey kid! You want to trade one of your Pikachu's for my Karrablast."

"That black tailed Pikachu is the just the cutest. I'll give you a Zangoose for it."

"Hey aren't that kid with the evolving Oshawott? Would you be interested in trading it for my Dragonite?"

"Trade one of your Pokémon for my Vulpix."

"Wait a second guys. That's very much but I'm not interested in trading Ashachu or any of my Pokémon," Ash said in alarm when several of them approached him, each holding a Pokéball. Ashachu blushed and hid behind his leg aware of a couple of people staring longingly at him.

There was a general groan of disappointment and one person said, "You're not trading. I can't believe it."

Ash had no interest in trading. He was too attached to the Pokémon in his current party to part with any of them. And of course most of them were in relationship and had mates, or kids and it would be too heartbreaking to break them up. He started to wonder if it was even a good idea to come here.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here," he muttered to Pikachu as they wandered out of the first row and past one of the trading machines set up along the wall.

Pikachu nodded. "Mmm. I don't think Ashachu's liking all the attention."

Ash looked down at his kit. He was looking apprehensive, his ears flattened and his tail dropping. His eyes were fixed on boy and a girl who were pointing at him and giggling behind his hands saying, "It's so adorable. Do you think it's trainer would trade it to me."

"Nah. You heard what he said."

"But what if I gave him my level 97 Salamence!"

Ash picked Ashachu up and moved quickly away before the boy could suggest any such thing. He made for the exit, moving quickly until he heard a familiar voice, "Hey Ash."

Cameron was standing by one of the trade machines, along with Lucario and Hunter. He was holding a Pokéball he'd just removed from it.

"Cameron." Ash beamed at him and Pikachu and Ashachu both raised their paws in greeting, which Hunter and Lucario returned. Hunter blushed a little at Ashachu.

"Thanks for the Ferrothorn man," A boy, standing at the other side of the machine pipped up. "I'll take real good care of it I promise."

Cameron turned to him and said, "Yeah thanks," as he walked off.

"Did you trade your Ferrothorn?" Ash asked curiously.

Cameron nodded. "Yep. I've been wanting to for a while. It's a great Pokémon and all and I had a lot of fun raising it, but really wanted to try raising a different Pokémon."

"What did you trade it for?"

Cameron laughed. "Hehehe. It's a secret. You'll find when we battle tomorrow. Anyway. I'm gonna go and do some training with my new partner. See ya later." He ran past Ash his two Pokémon at his side.

Ash stared after him for a moment wondering what Cameron Pokémon Cameron had just received for Ferrothorn. His stomach gave an uneasy churn as he realised they would have to be prepared to fight an unknown Pokémon…

[Pokémon]

As Ash was pondering his rivals new Pokémon, Team Rocket were dressed in assistants uniforms and were walking among the crowd selling snacks and drinks to unsuspecting trainers.

"Ice cream. Peanuts. Soda pop," Jessie sang sweetly as she looked around spying for any valuable Pokémon that might be worth stealing. She spotted James and Meowth nearby and sidled over to them.

"How's business," she asked casually then adding under her breath. "I saw a Marill and a great Quagsuire over there."

"I heard a kid say he had a level 97 Salamence," muttered James then shouted. "Sandwiches. Hot dogs. Hamburgers. Obento Box lunches."

"Yeah. Well look what I spotted," said Meowth pointing at Ash.

Jessie scowled. "Yeah. It's the twerp. so what."

James shrugged. "It's not like he's going to trade his Pikachu."

Meowth face palmed and sighed deeply. "No. But if we put our plan into action now we can add Pikachu to our collection of primo Pokémon."

[Pokémon]

Ash was just about to walk back out of the stadium when another voice he recognised. "Ash. Pikachu! There you are."

"Huh." Ash whipped and his eyes met the chocolate ones of Iris. She looked as she had the last time they'd seen each other with her long wild hair. He noticed the white tip of a nose poking out of it, which he assumed must have belonged to her baby Drilburr.

He smiled and Pikachu cried out happily "Pikachupi," and Ashachu shyly raised his paw, his ears flattening again.

Iris beamed at him. "Well getting to see you battle in the semi-finals was just too good to miss. So I came to support you. And Cameron too."

Ash was touched. "Oh! Thanks Iris. That's…"

"Excuse me. Are you Iris." Before he could finish his sentence, a boy about a year younger than he was approached Iris and attracted her attention by tapping on her arm.

"Umm. Yeah," Iris replied. "Can I."

"That guy over there told me you had a Dragonite and you wanted to trade it for a dragon type." The boy spoke very quickly and in an excited tone. "I have a Skrelp I caught with my good rod. It evolves into a dragon type. Will you trade your Dragonite for it."

"What? You're trading Dragonite." Ash was almost shocked. Iris had caught Dragonite after rescuing it when he'd been injured after fighting a wild Hydriegon. Even though he hadn't completely trusted her at first she'd worked hard to form a bond between them. Why did she want to trade him now?

Iris looked embarrassed, a little color appearing in her cheeks. "Yes," she replied awkwardly not quite meeting his eye. "I am."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "But why would you want to trade Dragonite. The two of you have worked…"

"I just do okay." Iris did not sound angry but her tone told Ash not to push it unless he wanted to get snapped at.

Trading away Dragonite was sensitive and there was a strong voice in Iris's heart telling her not to. It hadn't been an easy decision, but after having been told by Drasna, Clair and her friend Cilan the Pokémon Connoisseur that they just did not trust each other and that as a result Dragonite might never fully obey her, she and Dragonite had decided trade was for the best.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence between the two, which the boy broke by asking, "So… Errr. Would you like to see my Skrelp?"

"Sure."

"Great. Then come on out!" The boy threw his Pokéball into the air. There was a flash of white light a small mean looking seahorse like creature appeared with purple scales.

"So that's a Skrelp." Ash pulled out his Pokédex and scanned it.

 **Skrelp, the Mock Kelp Pokémon. Skrelp camouflages itself as rotten kelp while it stores up energy until its able to evolve.**

Iris tilted her head frowning at the creature. "That's a dragon type."

The boy shook his head. "No, but it evolves into Dragalge which is a combined dragon and water type."

"Dragalge." Ash looked up the data on his Pokédex. The screen showed a picture of a Pokémon that was similar to Skrelp but much larger and with kelp like fins over it's a body.

 **Dragalge, the Mock Kelp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Skrelp. Dragalge look very much like drifting kelp when they're swimming with the current.**

Iris leaned him to look at the screen her eyes lighting up at the sight of it. She was tempted to go through with the trade, but there was something holding her back. "Well I guess. But… No offense, but it doesn't look like a very strong Pokémon."

The kid looked outraged. "What… You don't know that. My Skrelps a great Pokémon. Together we beat Grant's Onix. But if you think it's a weak Pokémon, I'll find someone else to trade with. Skrelp return."

He raised the Pokéball and Skrelp was sucked back in by a beam of red light. The boy then walked off huffily muttering something about "Doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Hey wait," Iris called after him. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean. It's just. For a Dragonite…"

The kid turned around and yelled back, "Yeah. No way Skrelp could ever compared to that."

Iris sighed.

"Hey don't worry," Ash said in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sure you'll find someone else who'll want to trade with you. We'll help you."

"Pika," said Pikachu.

Iris smiled again. "You're right."

For a brief moment Ash thought about offering to trade his Flygon for Dragonite, but decided against it…

[Pokémon]

For the next couple of hours, Ash and Iris wandered through the rows of trainers trying to find a trade for Dragonite. Unfortunately however it seemed that no one was interested. Or at least no one with a Pokémon Iris wanted in exchange. They spoke to a girl with a Druddigon, a boy with a Shelgon and a woman with an Gabite but they all turned it down. The Gabite Woman had seemed interested at first but declined when she spotted a Bayleaf.

[Pokémon]

"Oh man. This is hard," Ash groaned about two hours later.

"Pika," Pikachu and Ashachu sighed simultaneously.

"I still don't see what was wrong with that Aurorous. It's probably the strongest Pokémon there."

"Ewe. It's an ice type," said Iris with a little shiver. She sighed and added, "I was really hoping that I could trade for a dragon type."

Ash considered trading Flygon for Dragonite. The Pokémon was strong and generally friendly. Provided it listened to him it could have been a great companion.

'If it listens to me. If Iris is trading it because it still doesn't always obey her, then he probably won't listen to me either.'

"You know," he begun tentatively, but was interrupted by someone shouting calling, "Hey. You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Ash Iris, Pikachu and Ashachu looked around and were met a brown haired boy wearing a red blue and a brown pants.

"That's me. And this this Pikachu and Ashachu." Both Pikachu gave him a nod and said "Pika."

"And I'm Iris and this is Drilburr." Iris gestured to her hair where her Drilburr's white nose was sticking out

The boy beamed. "Awesome. My name's Shinji." He extended his hand to Ash and Iris in turn. "I think I saw you last night at Senator Tabbu's party. You and that awesome Pikachu and Flareon."

"Pik." Ashachu blushed.

"I wanted to ask you this last night but I didn't get the chance to. I saw your first battle in the preliminary round where you used that amazing Flygon to take down that Ritchie kids Pikachu."

Ash smile widened at this. "Thanks."

"Well," Shinji continued starting to sound a little nervous, a little color rising in his cheeks. "I was wondering if you would be interested in trading it for this Pokémon?"

He took out a Pokéball and tossed it. In a flash of light the blue bird Pokémon with cotton wings called Altaria appeared. It opened it's beak and made a soft cry.

Iris's eyes lit up with delight. "Oh wow an Altaria. It's wings look so soft. Hey would you be interested in trading it to me for my Dragonite!" She held out Dragonite's Pokéball and brandished it in front of Shinji face.

Shinji was taken a back by her enthusiasm. "Well to be honest. I really wanted a Dragon and ground type. Dragonite's flying and Dragon same as Altaria."

"Oh," said Iris sadly putting the Pokéball away.

"So what do you say Ash."

Ash frowned. "I don't know… To be honest I'm not really that interested in trading any of my Pokémon."

"Are you sure," exclaimed Shinji. "You know Altaria's one of the few Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. I'll even give you an Altaritie."

"M-M. Did you say Mega Evolve." Ash was suddenly tempted. A Pokémon that could mega evolve like Chairzard would be a huge advantage. He looked at Pikachu. "What do you think buddy."

Pikachu gave him a shrug. "It's your call Ash."

"Umm. Alright I'll do it."

"Yes." Shinji made a fist and punched the air in happiness. "Thanks Ash. You won't regret this."

[Pokémon]

It was time for Team Rocket to put their master plan to steal all the Pokémon at the swap meet into action. Meowth had come up with the plan. A special device attached to the balloon that would suck the Pokéballs out of the unsuspecting trainers pockets. And James had been given the task of executing it.

He made his way out of the stadium trying to remember where they had parked the balloon. The concourse was full of stalls, food vendors, commemorative pins, Pikachu Plushies and all sorts of other salesmen attempting to flog their merchandise onto trainers, traders and spectators.

The sight brought a smile to the corners of James's mouth. "Hmp… The commemorative pins I created at the sliver conference were far better than that," he muttered to himself as he walked past a stall selling the little shinny pins.

"Hey! You there."

It was a second before James realized someone was speaking to him. He turned his head to the right and noticed a small, beady-eyed man standing behind a purpled stall, beckoning to him. He looked suspiciously familiar.

"Are you addressing me?" James walked over to the stall wondering what the man wanted.

Suddenly he felt something wet and heavy hit him in the chest. His arms closed instinctively around it. He glanced down and saw it was a slug like creature that looked like a pile of goo, with two beady eyes. It looked up and James and gave a cry of "Goomy."

"Now tell the truth kid. Have you ever seen a more happy healthier Pokémon in all you life."

"Wh-what. This thing," James said a note of revulsion in his voice. The Pokémon's skin was very slimly and stick and he could feel a sticky patch of goo spreading across the front of his shirt.

The man lent forward and lowered his voice so only James could hear it. "That's right. This is your lucky day my friend. For you hold in your hands the extremely rare and valuable Pokémon called Goomy. And it could be yours for just a small price."

"G-Goomy." James frowned. What an earth was so rare and valuable about this sticky slug like creature. "What's so valuable about it?"

The man reached under the front of the stall and pulled out a small laptop computer. "Come feast your eyes." A picture of Goomy appeared on the screen.

 **Goomy is the soft tissue Pokémon. It is often overlooked as it is the weakest of all dragon-types. However in it's final evolved form Goomy becomes Goodra, a Dragon type so powerful it is classified as a Pseudo-legendary and is used by some of the most powerful trainers in the Kalos region including Champion diantha.**

The picture on the screen changed into one of a purple, slightly pudgy bi-pedal Pokémon that appeared to be made of goo similar to Goomy.

James's eyes lit up. "A Goomy evolves into Goodra." He begun to imagine a powerful Goodra defeating Pikachu with a powerful Ice Beam. "I'll take it."

James put the Pokémon down on the counter and pulled out small change purse out of his pocket. It was full of the money he, Jessie and Meowth had made selling snacks at the swap meet, which he was supposed to use on buying lunch.

It was just as he threw it on the counter however that something clicked in his mind. Memories of a similar stalls at festivals in Johto and Hoenn and similar looking man with similar promises…

" _Just between you and me this Magikarp is like a money machine."_

" _It's not well known but it is true. Chimecho have the ability to choose winning lottery tickets."_

" _Now all my customers are thrilled as they watch their Feebas evolve into Milotic before their eyes…"_

"Wait just a minute," James exclaimed his eyes narrowing. He raised his hand and pointed a finger at the man. "I know you. You're the Magikarp salesman. I'd recognize those beady eyes anywhere!"

The Magikarp salesman was a con man who made a living selling worthless Pokémon to gullable customers. James, occasionally along with Jessie and Meowth had fallen for his deceit many times, trading his Victreebel for the salesman's Weepinbell and purchasing Feebas, a Hoppip disguised as Chimecho, a faulty evolution machine and several Magikarp from him.

He was a wanted criminal, with arrest warrants against him for fraud, Pokémon selling, poaching and capturing Pokémon without a license in the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn regions. The Goomy was in fact one he had obtained from a poacher known as Tinkerbell who trapped the weak dragons in the marshlands of route 14.

The salesman's eyes widened in shock and he knew he had been caught. "See ya…"

Before James could do anything else, he grabbed the purse off the counter, stuffed Goomy into a bag and ran for it.

James chased after him. "I'll get you…"

[Pokémon]

"If you place your Pokéballs on the machine, I'll make the exchange."

Ash pulled Flygon's Pokéball off his belt and looked at. "Well Flygon buddy," he sighed. "Thanks for being such a great Pokémon."

He placed it on the trade machine, a computer like device with two platforms for each Pokéball and two arms above each one hanging off a large screen. Iris watched on an almost jealous look in her chocolate eyes.

The attendant reached for the lever that would start the machine. As he did so two things happened…

A trainer with a Pachirisu sitting on their shoulder walked past and Shinji suddenly declared with great excitement "I changed by mind! I just remembered I really wanted an electric Pokémon." He then grabbed Altaria's Pokéball off the machine and ran after the trainer before Ash had registered what he'd said.

"W-wait," he called after him. "Shinji."

About a split second later a two people came running towards them, one apparently chasing the other. The first was a man carrying a large sack over his shoulder. The man chasing him was dressed in a staff uniform.

"Come back here you Swindler! Give me back my money!"

"What the…AGHH." The man with the sack ran straight into Iris, knocking her over and sending her stumbling into the trade machine.

As she fell, one of her Pokéballs slipped out of her Pocket and onto the vacant platform of the trade machine. Suddenly the two Pokéballs were zapped with a jet of green light. On the screen two outlines of Flygon and another Pokémon crossed over signifying transfer between the Pokéballs. The process only took a couple of seconds.

"We had a deal." Ash seized his Pokéball and ran off in the direction he'd seen Shinji go, Pikachu and Ashachu at his heals.

At the same time Iris got back to her feet, rubbing at a pain in her back. "Ahh…Hey Ash where are you…Huh." She suddenly noticed her Pokéball sitting on the machine…


	20. Chapter 19 - Meeting Nova

**Chapter 19 – Meeting Nova**

 **Athlete's Village, La Victorie City – Kalos region…**

"Ugh… Our new Team Mate's a real pain in the butt. He acts like he's all tough and serious and he doesn't think I don't take training seriously. And he's really strong too. I fainted after one attack."

It was late in the afternoon and Ashachu and Hunter were sitting together in the hot tub in the gymnasium in the Athletes village. Their last opportunity to train before the semi-finals Cameron had pushed Hunter hard and the poor Riolu was exhausted. His entire body ached, though the hot water was making him feel better.

"Ohh. That's too bad," Ashachu sighed feeling sorry for his friend. He was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling feeling restless. "What species is he?"

Hunter shrugged. "Gabite…"

"Gabite?" Ashachu righted himself to look at his friend. He felt a small twinge of nervousness in the pit his stomach. Gabite were ground and dragon types and were usually pretty strong. He had heard some of the others mention Ash's Gabite but he had never actually met the Pokémon.

Hunter nodded, grinning slightly at the expression on his friends face. "Yeah! Bad news for you lighting butt… But your still better off battling him than having me crush you."

Ashachu laughed cutely. It gave Hunter a happy thrill to hear. "Not this time Hunt. Tomorrows the day you get beat!"

The grin on Hunter's face widened. Normally such a comment would have made him super competitive and he would have leapt up and challenged his best friend to a battle. But he was too tired to do that.

"Just like you said at the battle Maison," he replied, enjoying the irritated look on Ashachu's face the comment provoked. "Before I kicked your tail."

"Except this time you won't get Hirosaki to help you," Ashachu retorted. "It'll just be you and me!"

"I've beaten you solo before Ashy!"

"Oh yeah. Well if your so confident then battle me now," Ashachu challenged. His cheeks gave a single spark.

Hunter sighed and shook his head. "No. I'm way too tired."

Ashachu swam over to him and gave him a nudge. "Too tired or too worried you'll loose."

"Too tired," Hunter replied, feeling a pleasant tingle where Ashachu was touching him. "I've been training all afternoon. My paws are killing me." The sight of the determined Pikachu was almost too cute for words. It made his heart flutter.

' _Tell him. Tell him how you feel_ ,' said a voice in his head. ' _There's nobody here but the two you_.' But Hunter couldn't bring himself to. After the painful training Cameron had put him through he couldn't deal with the prospect of possibly getting his heart broken right now.

"Aww. Alright…" Ashachu sighed with disappointment. He was the opposite of tired. He felt restless with nerves and pent up energy due the fact that he hadn't done much that day expect walk around the swap meet.

"Hey! Ashachu."

Ashachu's ears twitched at the sound of his name uttered by the high, slightly squeaky voice. He and Ashachu whipped their heads to the side to see a Nova, the Cyndaquil they had met at the party the previous night at the edge of the pool.

"Pika." Ashachu tilted his head curiously.

"It's Ashachu isn't it," Nova asked. His voice sounded friendly enough though was surprisingly cold.

Ashachu nodded smiling. "That's me. You're Nova aren't you?."

"Hey Nova," Hunter said happily standing up and offering the Cyndaquil his paw. "I know we kinda got off on the wrong paw yesterday. But I was really hoping we could be friends."

Nova's eyes met his for a moment, not giving any emotion. After a brief second he turned his attention back to Ashachu, and ignoring Hunter said, "I challenge you to a battle."

Ashachu was surprised. "Y-You want to battle. Right now."

The Fire mouse's slit like eyes narrowed. "That's what I said isn't it."

"Hey don't ignore me," Hunter interjected before Ashachu could reply. "I said do you want to be friends. And why do you want battle with Lighting butt."

Nova frowned at him. "Arceus your annoying," he muttered then to Ashachu "Do you accept my challenge?"

Ashachu's smile faded. He'd only just met Nova and already he wasn't a fan of the Cyndaquils attitude. "Sure," he said standing up on his hind legs and raising a clenched paw in determination.

He wasn't sure whether accepting the challenge was a good idea, but he was desperate to feel his paws moving and his heart pumping again. And he kinda wanted to teach the kid a lesson for being rude to Hunter.

The corners of Nova's mouth twitched into a smile. "Good. I hope your ready for it."

"You bet I am."

"Hey if you two are battling then I'll be your referee," said Hunter happily.

Nova's eyes narrowed again Ashachu though he heard him mutter something like ' _you've got to be kidding me._ ' "Fine. If it'll make you stop talking."

[Pokémon]

A few minutes later Nova and Ashachu were standing opposite each other on a raised platform in the gymnasium. It was similar to the ring Ashachu had stood in at the dance party but rectangular and narrow rather than square, designed for sparing matches. Hunter was standing on the side lines.

"You guys ready," he said raising his right paw.

Nova was couched on his all fours he rear slightly raised as if preparing to pounce on Ashachu. "Ashachu. I want you to hit me with your best shot."

"Pika." Ashachu gave a nod and took his own battle stance, his paws spread apart and his tail raised in the air.

"Match begin." Hunter brought his paw down in a sweeping motion.

Ashachu used the first attack he could think of – a thunderbolt. His cheeks spark and he fired a bolt of electricity at Nova.

To his surprise the Cyndaquil covered itself in a blue forcefield that protected it from the attack. "Really," he heard Nova scoff after the Sparks had disappeared. "That's all you got."

Ashachu felt annoyed by the attitude. "I'll show that mouse," he growled. He charged forward using quick attack.

Nova smiled with satisfaction. "Perfect… You're mine Mousey." Flames erupted on Nova's back. But instead of being orange as they Cyndaquil's flames usually are, they were bright blue. "CyndaQUIILLLLL."

Asahchu's eyes widened as Nova fired a powerful flamethrower towards him. It was one of the most powerful attacks he's ever seen in his life. He managed to change directions at the last second, darting to the side but he still felt the flames graze the end of his tail.

"Ouch ouch ouch." He jumped up and down on the spot grabbing his tail and licking the spot at the end where it had been burned. He heard Ashachu snigger.

"Dude. What the fuck." Nova stood back up on it's hind legs holding up his arms and staring at him incredulously. "Are you taking this seriously."

Ashachu's face went bright red and he quickly repositioned himself on his paws. "Oh right… Sorry."

Nova raised his right paw and a large blue orb formed around it. "Right Mousey. Let's see how you deal with this."

For a second time Ashachu found himself gaping at the Cyndaquil in shock. "What… Is that an aura sphere…"

"Aura Sphere," gasped Hunter. "But… You're a fire type."

Nova fired the orb at Ashachu giving him only a split second to decide what to do. "I guess I'll counter with Electro ball." He gathered a charge on his tail, which became a yellow orb, and threw it towards Nova.

The two orbs collided and hung in the middle of the ring for a moment. Then the electric orb disappeared as aura sphere overpowered it. Ashachu had no time to react as he saw it coming. It hit him hard knocking him off his paws and sending him crashing into the field with a thump.

Hunter ran to his side and saw his eyes had been replaced by black swirls. "Huh…No. Lighting butt."

"Well. Can he continue or not," Nova said impatiently. "I thought you were referring this match."

"Oh yeah." Hunter held up a paw. "Ashachu is unable to battle. Nova wins."

"Really. That's all he's got," Nova scoffed folding his arm.

Hunter glared at him. "Hey that's not fair," he said walking up towards the Cyndaquil. "Ashachu did his best. He's a great battler… And how does a Cyndaquil learn Aura Sphere anyway?"

"Oh man. My head." Ashachu groaned as begun to wake up.

Hunter ran to his side and took hold of him by the shoulder to pull him to his feet.

"Ahh… Thanks Hunt." He turned to face Nova with a smile. "Wow Nova. That was…" To his surprise saw the Cyndaquil glaring at him.

"What the voidlands was that. That was pathetic. You're an aura Pikachu. How are you so weak?"

Ashachu felt the comment sting him like a poison sting. "Hey…" His ears and tail dropped.

Hunter bared his teeth. "What did you say! How dare you call Ashachu weak."

"Well he lost didn't he," Nova smirked.

"Grrr. Well if you think you're so strong then why don't battle me," Hunter growled brandishing his paw.

Nova titled his head curiously. "Are you an aura Pokémon."

Hunter frowned "Huh. What do you mean by aura Pokémon? I'm a Riolu. I can sense aura"

Nova smirked again. "I'll take the fact that you had to ask as a no. By aura Pokémon I mean a Pokémon that has a high level of aura and can manipulate. Like Ashachu and me. Riolu's can't manipulate aura until they evolve into Lucario."

Ashachu and Hunter were so surprised by this comment that for a moment their anger and hurt was forgotten.

"Wait. What do you mean like Ashachu and you," Hunter asked putting his paws on his hips.

"C-can you use aura too," stuttered Ashachu.

Nova shook gaped at them holding up his paws. "You gotta be kidding me! Couldn't you tell. Ashachu, you're an aura Pikachu and you couldn't feel my aura."

Ashachu shook his head. "N-no. Should I."

"Duh," Nova groaned. "I'm an aura Cyndaquil. I'm the grand kit of an Entei and one of my dads is a descendant of the last human guardians. Just like you. How could you not sense that. Do you even know how to feel through your aura?"

This information stunned Ashachu. "Y-y-you're. An Aura Cyndaquil."

Hunter cocked his head to the side. "Wait. So that trainer we saw at the dance party has the same powers as Ash…"

Nova gave a great sigh and shook his head. "I challenged you to a battle because I wanted to see your power. But now I find you can't even use your powers properly. So here's the deal. If you want to learn how to use your aura talk to me! Until then there's no reason for me to be here."

With that he scurried to the door.

"Grrr. That Pokémon's got a big mouth." Hunter growled taking a step to follow.

Ashachu stuck out a paw to stop him. "Hunter don't."

Hunter let out a sigh. "Yeah! You're right. Still what an attitude. I don't care if he is an aura Cynadquil or whatever. He's mean."

"But this means. I'm not the only aura Pikachu," Ashachu mused not really paying attention. "Well. I suppose I'm the only aura Pikachu. But there's someone else like me. And Nova looks like he can really use his aura. Maybe…."

"You're not really thinking of letting him train you like he said," Hunter asked. "That Cynadquil would be a pain as a trainer…"

[Pokémon]

Preoccupied with battling and arguing, Ashachu, Hunter and Nova hadn't really noticed the other three who had been in the room with them, a Trio of janitors taking the opportunity of the room being quite to vacuum and clean it. If they had they might have made nothing of it…

But of course they weren't actually janitors, but rather Jessie, James and Meowth disguised as Janitors so as to get access to the athlete's village and Pikachu. Seeing the three young Pokémon wander inside.

"Did you see that," said Meowth gleefully as they slipped back outside.

"Yeah. That Cyndaquil really beat the tail off the twerps other other Pikachu," said Jessie.

"And did you hear what it said," added James. "It's a high levelled aura using Pokémon just like the twerps second Pikachu. And it's trainer has a Typhlosion that's the son of an Entei."

Jessie let out an evil laugh. "Hahaha. I can't believe our luck. A treasure trove of powerful Pokémon right here at the league. Fortune if finally smiling upon us."

"I say we grab dat Cyndaquil, along with Pikachoo and da other twerp Pokémon and give 'em to da boss," said Meowth. A dreamy smile came over his face. "Ahh. When he sees dat we've given him not only Pikachoo, but also the Aura Pikachoo, the Aura Cyndaquil and an Entei Typhlosion he's gonna say." He put on an impersonation of Giovanni's voice. "Meowth and his friends are clearly some of Team Rockets finest agents. I'm gonna make them executive vice presidents."

"Yes. That's it," exclaimed Jessie her eyes sparkling. "That'll show the boss we're better than that Cassidy."

"We'll be the start of the bosses universe," said James.

The three of them started to cheer, waving little fans with Kanji symbols on them and chanting, "We'll capture all those Pokémon. Then we'll all be rich!"

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

"Alright Pikapi. Tell me what's wrong..."

Ash opened his eyes. He had been lying peacefully under a tree in the park thinking about his battle. The first thing he saw was Pikachu standing over him. The mouse was perched on his chest, his arms folded and tapping his foot like a parent about to scold a child.

"What. Nothing's wrong Pikachu. I'm fine."

Pikachu sighed. "You didn't sleep last night. You couldn't concentrate properly training earlier. And I know you're avoiding Cameron…"

Ash frowned perplexed. "I am not!"

"Yes you are," said Pikachu. "You didn't want to go to the sauna with him and you told him you weren't hungry when he suggested meeting for dinner. You not hungry. Yeah right. Somethings bothering you."

Ash closed his eyes again. "It's nothing buddy."

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Ash. I haven't see you act like this since you found out you had to battle Ritchie in the Indigo league… Is that what's bothering you. You're upset you have to fight Cameron."

Ash shook his head. "No. Just leave it."

"Ash. If you say that again. I'll shock you. Now tell me what's wrong. Are you upset you have to battle Cameron."

Ash couldn't help but chuckle. "Pikachu. You really can be stubborn!"

"Yeah. Well. Where would I get that from," said Pikachu blushing slightly.

"Alright I'll tell you." Ash sat up slowly. Pikachu fell off his chest and into his lap. He put his arms around the mouse and hugged him to his chest. "You're right. I don't want to battle Cameron."

Pikachu had suspected that but he was still surprised to hear his mate, who normally thrived from rivalry and competitive spirt and who loved to battle say it. "I thought so. You were all depressed when they matched you with Ritchie that time. But why. You've battled with him before."

Ash bit his lip wondering how to express his feelings. In truth his own emotions were confusing to him. At the same time he was both excited and worried. Determined to do well but wishing he didn't have to.

"It's complicated," he said quietly after a moment's pause. "…It's just when we battled Cameron at the Unova league… We didn't really know him as well."

"Pi…" Pikachu cocked his head. "What do you mean…"

"Well… He was a friend. I mean I really liked him… But it was more of a friendly rivalry… And now… We've become so close and we've learnt so much about each other. I mean… We've been travelling together for months. We've fought Team Rocket together. And Team Plasma. I watched all of Cameron's gym battles. Cameron had my back when Team Flare had stolen Ashachu. Heck… Cameron was there when Ashachu was born."

Pikachu gave an understanding nod. "Pi-Pika."

Ash hugged him closer still as he continued. "It's like he's become… My closest friend." When Pikachu raised an eyebrow he added, "Well. My closest human friend. Even more so than Brock, or Dawn, or May, Iris, Cilan or M-her…" He couldn't bring himself to say Misty's name.

"Pi," Pikachu let off a small growl knowing who he had meant.

"…Cameron and his Pokémon have worked so hard to get here. We have too. We're both dreamt of winning the Kalos league. And I know that if I win tomorrow he'll be crush. I don't want to have to take his dream away… But at the same time, I don't want to loose to him either… And I don't want to let you and Oshawott, Ashachu and the others down either. Not after everything we've been through together."

"Pikapi…" Pikachu sighed not really sure what to say. Ash and Cameron may be rivals in spirit but when it came to the competition it upset Ash that he had to battle such a close friend. He put his paw on his mate's cheek in an effort to comfort him.

"Hmm." Ash looked down at him and saw the mouse gazing at him through those soft black eyes.

"You could never let me down." Pikachu leaned forward and licked Ash on the face, from the base of his chin to the end of his nose. His version of a kiss.

Ash's cheeks glowed warm and he started to feel a little better.

"Ash. The best thing you and Cameron can do for each other tomorrow is to make it your best battle ever," Pikachu said in a determined voice. "Put everything we've got on that field and tell Cameron to do the same. That way whoever wins you've both done the best you can do and nobody's taken anything from the other. And if you do that there's no way you'd be letting us down."

 _Best battle ever._ It was the same promise Ash and Ritchie had made before they had faced each other in the Indigo League…

He felt a smile begin to spread across his face. "You're right Pikachu. Tomorrow we're going to get out there are give our all… Ready to face Lucario again."

Pikachu beamed at him. "You bet." He held up a paw to show his determination.

Ash then felt something brush against his leg. He looked away from Pikachu and saw Oshawott sprawled on the ground beside him, having tripped over his feet.

"Ossha." As the sea other pushed himself to his feet, Hikari ran out from behind the tree they were sitting under and pounced on him. The two rolled and tumbled down the hill in a fit of giggles.

The cuteness of the Pokémon playing made Ash feel warm inside. "Looks like they're having fun," he murmured.

Pikachu swivelled in his lap to see. "Mmmm. Being with Oshawott's made Hikari much happier and more confident. He used to be really shy and timid, but now he's comfortable around everyone."

Just then Ash heard someone say his name. "Hey! Ash."

He and Pikachu looked up and saw Jimmy, the trainer from last night walking towards them.

"Jimmy!" Jimmy was dressed in his red jersey and short with a baseball cap that he wore backwards, a tuft of hair protruding through the gap. Typhlosion was by his side. As noticed Jimmy was holding his paw. "Hey."

"Mind if we join you. Typhlosion and I like to watch the sunset together."

"Ty-Typhlosion," barked.

Ash nodded. "Umm. Sure."

"Pikachu."

"Thanks." Jimmy flopped down on the grass next to Ash. Typhlosion settled himself next to him resting his large head on Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy put an arm around him.

"Wow. You two are really close," Ash commented raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Typhlosion's my boyfriend," Jimmy replied happily. Typhlosion purred happily at these words.

Ash smiled at him. "Cool!" He had known that from the moment he'd seen them holding paws.

"Where are those friends you were with last night," Jimmy asked. "Ritchie and Cameron right?"

"Yep," Ash nodded. "The sauna I think. Pikachu and I just wanted a bit of time alone to think about stuff…"

"Pika Pikachu."

"That Cameron guys your opponent tomorrow isn't he?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah."

"That's great. You're really lucky getting to battle a friend."

Ash didn't consider it lucky but wasn't going to have the conversation he'd just had with Pikachu with a boy he'd only just met. He shrugged and replied simply, "I guess."

At that moment Oshawott and Hikari came running over to them, their faces red from chasing each other. "Oshawott." Oshawott clambered onto Ash's lap, pushing Pikachu out the way and Hiakri flopped onto the ground next to him.

"Hey. Don't push me," Pikachu grunted before toppling out of Ash's lap.

Ash sighed and shook his head, but put a hand on Oshawott's head to rub him behind his ears. Oshawott closed his eyes lazily enjoying it.

"Oshaaa."

Jimmy smiled to himself laughing slightly. Then he gave a great sigh and said, "I'm really glad I got a chance to speak to you. Before I saw you in that first battle I thought I would be the only one here."

"Huh." Ash looked up from Oshawott and frowned at Jimmy. He was surprised to see that the boy had almost broken down. His lip trembled slightly. "What do you mean, the only one here?"

"Ty." Typhlosion opened his eyes and patted Jimmy on the back.

"Uhh… You know," said Jimmy awkwardly. "You two are like us." He gestured to himself and Typhlosion. "…I mean. Oshawott is you're mate right."

Ash was completely taken aback by this statement. "What. NO WAY," he exclaimed a little too quickly.

At the same time Pikachu gave an angry gasp of "PIKACHU," and Oshawott looked at Jimmy curiously. Hikari giggled.

"Ohh. Really." Jimmy started to go red in the face and he looked down at his feet. "Sorry…I. When I saw that Synchro evolution… I just assumed the two of you were… I'm sorry. I'll just go."

He quickly sprung to his feet burying his face in his hands.

"Ty-Typho." Typhlosion stood up too and put a paw on his arm.

"Hey. It's alright…Uhh." Ash wanted to say something consoling but didn't no what to say. His face felt warm and he felt a prickle of shame at his outburst as he realised what Jimmy must be thinking.

Then suddenly before he could do anything else, two metal claws appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu and Typhlosion, hoisting them into the air.

"Pika…"

"GRahgh."

Jimmy whipped around as Ash jumped to his feet.

"Typhlosion!"

"Pikachu."

"Osha Oshawott." Oshawott gave an angry growl and reached for his Scalchop, but stopped when he felt Hikari grab hold of him from behind. The mouse burried his face in his neck with fright.

"Pi Pikachu Pika."

They all up and saw the two Pokémon struggling against the two claws that were attached to the basket of a hot-air balloon shaped like a Meowth's head. Ash's heart sank...

"Ahahahaha." Three familiar faces leered down from the basket.

"Who are you guys," exclaimed Jimmy.

"Prepare for trouble, you know the drill."

"And make it double, you'll get your fill."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off as the speed of light."

"Surrender know or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right!"

Jessie, James and Meowth struck a pose as Wobbufett, Braxien and Noibat came out of their Pokéballs and said their names to complete the motto.

"Team Rocket," Ash screamed glaring at them. "Not you guys again. Let Pikachu and Typhlosion go!"

Jessie, James and Meowth laughed. "Sorry twerp but, like we said you know da drill," Meowth taunted.

"Pikachu's coming with us," said Jessie.

Jimmy clenched his fist. "Team Rocket," he bellowed. "Ugh. Why do I have to keep dealing with you guys."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "You know them too?" He was used to explaining to people who team rocket were whenever they showed up.

"Yeah," said Jimmy. "They're villains who steal Pokémon and are always trying to take Nova and Typhlosion from me… Though. I've never met these two before."

"Well look at dat," said Meowth. "Da new twerps a fan."

"Villians," questioned James. "I think you mean criminal geniuses working hard to capture Pikachu and Typhlosion with a brilliant plan."

Jessie smirked. "And the culmination of that brilliant plan is handing them over to the boss and claiming our reward."

Jimmy was furious. "There's no way I'm letting you take my Typhlosion from me! Noivern. Come on out." He grabbed a Pokéball and threw it. A large purple bat like Pokémon with large ears and spiny black wings appeared.

"Use Steel wing to set Typhlosion and Pikachu free."

"Nooiii." Noivern screeched before launching itself into the air at Team Rocket it's wings hardening.

"Wow. You've got a Noivern." Even with Pikachu in trouble Ash couldn't help but be impressed by the powerful dragon type.

"Go Yanmega. Use ancient power." Jessie threw her own Pokéball releasing an large evil looking dragonfly creature. It dived towards Noivern, creating a silvery orb in front of it which it fired at the bat.

It hit Noivern in the face knocking out of the air. He begun to fall.

"Now Noibat. Supersonic," said James.

"Noi." Noibat fluttered out of the basked looking intimidated by the sight of it's evolved form. Never the less it let out screech firing sound waves at Noivern as it crashed into the ground.

"Noivern," cried Jimmy. "Are you alright."

"Noi." Noivern struggled to it's feet and started stumbling around, a dazed look in it's eyes.

"Haha. Noivern's confused," laughed Meowth. "Nice one Noibat."

"Noi-Noibat." Noibat glowed with pride as it landed on James's shoulder.

"Flygon. I choose you." Ash grabbed a Pokéball of his own and threw it into the air.

It opened emitting the usual flash of white light. But the Pokémon that appeared was not Flygon. It was instead a cute, yellow, white and dark grey squirrel like creature with membranes under it's arms like wings.

"Emo…" It looked around curiously as if unsure how it had it had gotten to be there and then it's eyes widened when it saw Team Rocket with Pikachu and Typhlosion.

Ash's own eyes widened. "Huh… Emolga! But how did…"

"Aww. You've got an Emolga," Jimmy commented. "It's so cute!"

From up in the balloon Meowth said, "Hey. Isn't dat dat other twerps Emolga."

"Sure looks like it," said James.

A picture of the trade machine from earlier came to Ash's mind. He remembered placing Flygon's Pokéball on the platform to trade it for Altaria, but then Altaria's trainer had run off. He gasped, "Of course. The trade machine… Somehow Iris's Pokéball must have been swapped for Flygon's… But that means that. Emolga's… My Pokémon."

"Emo." Emolga blinked and turned to look at Ash wide wide eyes.

"Osha." Oshawott stared at Emolga putting a paw to his mouth. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. He had always held a soft spot for Emolga. Behind him Hikari quivered, his paws gripping Oshawott's shoulders and his eyes shut tight.

"I don't care who that Pokémon belongs to. It's going down. Yanmega use Ancient power."

Jessie's words brought Ash back to reality. He tore his eyes away from Emolga to see Yanmega preparing to fire another silvery orb.

"Emolga. Dodge it."

Emolga leapt into the air as soon as she heard Ash's command, spreading her arms to catch an updraft with her wing like membranes. The attack hit the ground missing her as she landed next to Ash.

Ash, noticing the speed and flexibility with which she was able to move had an idea. "Alright Emolga. Use hidden Power on those arms holding Pikachu and Typhlosion."

"Emo Emo." Emolga took a run forward and jumped into the air, catching the wind and rising up towards the balloon. Little orbs of white light started to circle her body as she did so.

"Oh no you down," cried Jessie. "Yanmega. Sonic boom."

"Noibat. Supersonic," shouted James.

Yanmega made a screech like sound and fired a shockwave through the air and Noibat fluttered off James's shoulder and let off it's sound waves.

"Emolga dodge it."

Emolga darted from side to side, avoiding the sonic boom altogether and weaving around supersonic getting closer to the balloon. She rose until she was level with the basket then fired the white orbs.

"Ahh. Oh no." Jessie, James, Meowth and Braxien gave a collective cry as the metal claws shattered as they were struck by the attack, releasing their captives. Pikachu and Typhlosion fell back to earth.

"Noivern. Help Typhlosion and Pikachu," said Jimmy.

"Noivern…" Noivern took off with a screech to catch the falling Pokémon. It caught Pikachu on it's back and grabbed Typhlosion by the shoulders with it's clawed feet.

"Nice job," Jimmy complimented as it lowered them safely to the ground. Her job done, Emolga floated lightly to the ground beside Ash.

"Pikapi." The second he was on the ground Pikachu ran to Ash and launched himself at him.

Ash caught him in his arms and hugged him close. "Pikachu," he whispered to him. "You're okay."

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu cooed and nuzzled into his neck.

"Typhlosion." At the same time Jimmy wrapped his arms around Typhlosion tightly and kissed him on his muzzle. "You had me worried their buddy."

In the balloon Jessie exclaimed angrily, "Meowth. James. Do something!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it." Meowth took out a remote control and hit a button on it with his paw. "Dis is not over yet twerp," he said gleefully as hatch opened in the floor of the basket and two more mechanical claws dropped down.

"Typhlosion. Use eruption," Jimmy shouted. He let go of his Pokémon who gave an angry roar as he turned to face the balloon the flames on his neck igniting. He fired a massive column of fire from the top of his head, so hot that it melted the metal claws as they flew towards him.

"Ahhhrrgghg." Team Rocket huddled together and screamed as the fire hit the basket.

The balloon blew up, sending Jessie, James, Meowth, Braxien, Wobbufett, Noibat and Yanmega hurtling into sky, disappearing with a twinkle.

"Aghh what went wrong," whined Jessie. "Now we won't be able to present those aura Pokémon to the boss."

James sighed sadly. "All we'll be able to give him is another failed mission report."

"Maybe Meowth should have come up with something better than a pair of claws attached to the balloon," suggested Braxien. "What happened to the robots you said you used to build."

Jessie glared at Meowth who held up his paws and said defensively, "Hey don't blame me. Those claws were da only t'ing I could afford with the pitiful allowance Derek gave us."

"WELL HERE'S SOMETHING ELSE WE CAN'T AFFORD," Jessie bellowed at him, before they all chorused "We're blasting off again…"

Ash crouched down beside Emolga and tickled her under her chin. "So it looks like you're my Pokémon now."

"Emo." Emolga nodded and then jumped onto his shoulder, holding up a paw proudly as if declaring her allegiance to him. She then jumped into his arms and snuggled up close taking Ash, Pikachu, Oshawott and Hikari by surprise.

"Wow. She really likes you," said Pikachu with a frown. "But. What about Iris."

Ash wasn't sure what to say. It had been an official trade. Emolga was definitely his Pokémon and she had proved that by battling for him. But Perhaps it was best to find out if Iris wanted to trade back as it had been an accident after all…

[Pokémon]

 **The next Morning – Victory Stadium, La Victorie City…**

"And Umbreon has managed to get back to it's paws. Even after taking that last attack it's still able to fight… The tension in the stadium is reaching breaking point as these two Pokémon do battle…"

Ash tried to drown out the commentary and just focus on the two trainers and two Pokémon on the field – Virgil and Umbreon vs Jimmy and Typhlosion. The last fight of the first of the semi-final battles.

Umbreon had just taken a direct hit from a flamethrower. For a moment it had looked as if the Pokémon had been knocked up, but before the referee could raise the flag, the moonlight Pokémon and struggled back to it's paws glaring at it's opponent with determination.

Ash sat on the edge of his seat, his heart racing. "Ohh. I really thought Umbreon had had it then."

Beside him Cameron nodded. "I know. But I just can't imagine Cameron loosing."

"I can't either. But that Jimmy guy's really good."

"If he won't stay down we'll just have to hit 'em again," Jimmy announced. "Typhlosion flamethrower."

"Tyyy-typlo." Typhlosion dropped to it's paws and spat a jet of flame at Umbreon.

"Block the attack with Pyschic."

Umbreon's eyes glowed and the flames became shrouded in a blue aura. They stopped half-way across the field and took on the shape of a fiery monster before flying back at Typhlosion.

"Flamethrower again."

Typhlosion spat another jet of flame into the aura shrouded fire causing a powerful explosion that filled the stadium with black smoke and embers.

Ash bit his lip, gripping the bottom of his seat so hard his hands hurt.

Cameron's eyes widened in awe. "Wow. That's some power."

"Umbreon. Use flash and then Giga impact," said Virgil.

The yellow ring on Umbreon's forehead glowed brightly projecting a powerful beam of light across the field. Ash could just make out the outline of Typhlosion through the smoke holding his arms over his face to shield his eyes from the light.

Umbreon then charged towards Typhlosion with the speed of the bullet. But before it could hit Jimmy shouted, "Use dig."

Typhlosion dropped and dug underground leaving a hole in the battlefield. Umbreon came to a halt beside it looking at it with widened eyes. He shot a look to his trainer as if to ask _what the fuck do I do now._

Virgil didn't have a chance to reply as a second holed opened right behind Umbreon and Typhlosion popped out.

"Focus blast."

Typhlosion gathered a blue orb of energy between his paws and threw them at Umbreon. The poor Moonlight Pokémon was thrown into the air and crashed in a heap giving a feeble cry of "Umbree."

"No Umbreon," shouted Virgil.

The referee walked over, looked at Umbreon for a second, then raise a hand in the air declaring "Umbreon is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins. Since Virgil is out of usable Pokémon the match goes to Jimmy."

Ash feel backwards in his seat shock replacing the tension he had felt during the match. Virgil, the powerful Eevee trainer, solider and winner of the Unova league had lost. Whoever won their battle later today would be facing Jimmy in the final.

The crowd in the stadium begun to cheer for both trainers as the commentator's voice echoed through the stadium, "An exciting end to an exciting battle… Jimmy's Typhlosion takes out Umbreon with a clever combination of dig and focus blast, winning the match for his trainer. Jimmy will move onto the final rounds."

"I don't believe it," Cameron exclaimed springing to his feet. Beside him Lucario did the same. "VIRGIL LOST. He actually lost."

Ash watched as Jimmy and Typhlosion hugged each other, and Virgil knelt down beside Umberon and stroke his head. "Yeah. Looks like Jimmy could be a tough opponent."

"Nah. I reckon we can take him," said Cameron putting his arm around Lucario. "Anyway." He turned to Ash. "The next match is you and me…"

[Pokémon]

 **That evening…**

Ash's Semi-final match took place that at 6PM that evening. The sun had set and the sky was a darkening as he and his Pokémon made into the floodlit Stadium to the cheers of the crowd and the commentators voice saying…

" _Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the second battle of the Semi-final of the Kalos league, here in the Victory Stadium. This battle will determine who will have the honour of facing our first finalist Jimmy in the grand finale for the chance to step up the podium as champion._

 _The atmosphere is charged as our two semi-finalist enter the stadium. Cameron Kotetsu from Aspertia City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Cameron was the winner of the battle maison tournament. Ash too has been earning himself quite a reputation as a trainer earing the top 8 in the Unova League. This promises to be an exciting match_ …"

Ash and Cameron stepped into their trainer boxes, Ash with the majority of his team; Pikachu, Ashachu, Sniveon, Sylveon, Snivy, Axew, Zorua, Oshawott, Hikari, Emolga, Buizel and Mienfoo, and Cameron with Lucario, Hirosaki and Hunter.

"Good Luck Ash," Cameron shouted. "Just so you know. I'm not going easy on you because you're a friend."

Ash smile. "I wouldn't want it any other way Cameron. Let's make this our best battle yet!"

"You got it."

" _It's time to decide who get's the first_ move." The counter on the large screen begun to spin until it stopped next to Ash's photo. " _And the first move goes to Ash Ketchum_."

The referee stepped up the side of the battlefield and pointed his flag at Ash. "Choose your first Pokémon."

Ash didn't bother throwing a Pokéball. All his Pokémon were standing behind him. "Ashachu, I choose you," he shouted, pointing straight ahead.

"Pika…" Ashachu looked at him with a mixture of surprise and nervousness, then ran onto the field. Sniveon patted him on the back saying "You'll do great Ashy," and Pikachu gave him a smile and a nod.

"Pikachu."

"So your using Ashachu," Cameron said with a smile. "Then I'll use this Pokémon. Go Serperior."

He chucked his first Pokéball. In a flash of light the large green serpentine Pokémon materialized on the field.

"This battle between Ashachu and Serperior begins now. Ash has the first move!" The referee waved his flag.

"Ashachu! Use quick attack."

Ashachu shot forward at Serperior, who scoffed at the move and slid to the side to dodge him as he came close. Ashachu skidded to a halt and spun around to face her again.

"Iron tail."

Ashachu obeyed, his tail beginning to glow as he shot forwards for a second time. As he did so, Cameron spoke up.

"Serperior. Block it with Dragon Tail," he commanded.

Serperior raised her tail, which glowed just like Ashachu's. She swung it at the mouse at the same time as he swung his. They hit each other, but Serperior being larger and bulkier than the electric mouse overpowered his and sent Ashachu flying into the air.

"Piiikaaa." He fell into the dust with a loud thud.

"Asha-chuu!" Ash's heart raced as Ashachu pushed himself back to this paws. His yellow fur was covered in dust and cuts. "Are you okay?"

"Pika." Ashachu gave a nod and glared determinately at Serperior.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright! Use Volt Tackled."

The electric type shot towards Serperior again, his body covered with sparks.

"Serperior. Dargon tail again."

Serperior raised her tail and swung it into Ashachu for a second time, hitting him into the air as if he were a small furry ball. He landed on his back a few at the edge of the field.

"Use wrap attack."

Serperior slithered towards Ashachu with surprising speed considering she had no legs.

"Ahh. Ashachu. Dodge it," Ash cried desperately but it was too late. Ashachu had only just managed to sit up before Serperior was on top of him. He was surrounded by walls of green as she encircled him.

"PikaPikachu!"

Serperior wrapped her body around his, and squeezed…

 **A/N: There you have it. Ash v Cameron and it's starting off with Ashachu v Serperior (formerly Servine). What will happen! On another note given the popularity of Jimmy's character even from the brief cameo I'm thinking of publishing some chapters devoted to them. Let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 20 - Semi-final Showdown!

**Chapter 20 – Semi-Final Showdown! Ash vs Cameron**

 **Victory Stadium, La Victorie City – Kalos region – the battle between Ash and Cameron continues…**

" _Serperior has Ashachu trapped with a wrap attack… If Ash doesn't think of something quickly it could be all over for Ashachu."_

"Pii…Piikaaa." Ashachu cried out as Serperior squeezed him with her tail. It was the second worst physical pain, he thought, that he'd experienced in his short life, the worst being when Team Flare had him hooked up to the ultimate weapon. Serperior was crushing him. He couldn't breathe or move. Every time he exhaled the coils around him would get just a little tighter so he couldn't breath in...

"Ugh… Ashachu. Thunderbolt," Ash cried desperately. The sight of his kit being squeezed was stabbing at his heart.

"Serpieror. Plant your tail into the ground," Came Cameron's response

Ashachu released a charge, making Serperior glow bright yellow. However instead of causing any damage to the serpent, the electricity flowed down her body and to the tip of her tail that she had driven into the battlefield. The attack had no effect.

"Oh no," Sniveon gasped from the sidelines, covering her mouth with her paw.

"Serperior's using her tail as a ground," said Zorua darkly. "So electric attacks won't work."

"And if Ashachu can't move and can't use electric type moves," squealed Axew. "Then…""

"He fucked," Oshawott stated bluntly as Hikari closed his eyes and buried his head in his shoulder dramatically.

"Ahh…Oh man." Ash groaned having no idea what to do.

"You can do it Serperior," Cameron shouted encouragingly to his Pokémon. "Squeeze tighter."

"Pi-ika." Ashachu gave a faint yelp as Serperior tightened her grip on him. The top his head and ears started to turn blue as he struggled to breath.

And that's when Ash noticed something… Ashachu's tail. It was hanging below him outside of Serperior's coils. The rest of his kit's body was wrapped up but not the tail…

Across on the other side of the battlefield Hunter watched his best friend near suffocate with mixed feelings. On the one paw he was of course supporting Serperior as his teammate and his competitive spirit desired to see lighting butt beat, preferably at his own paws.

On the other paw however, the sight of Ashachu suffering and his breathing clearing being interfered with as Serperior crushed him was breaking his heart. Even though he knew Ashachu was in no serious danger and would recover after fainting, it still hurt him to see the one he loved so much to be in pain.

It had awoken within him that instinctive desire that resides in many Pokémon to love, care for and protect their mate. 'Oh Ashachu,' he through to himself. 'Please be okay.' He made a sound somewhere between a yip and a whimper that made Lucario glance at him.

"Hahaha. Well Ash. I have to say Ashachu fought really well," Cameron called out to Ash across the field. "No doubt he's strong. But I'm afraid it's all over now…"

"Thanks," Ash replied giving Cameron a smile. "You've trained your Serperior really well too. But don't count us out just yet."

Cameron chuckled. "We'll see. Alright Serperior. Slam Ashachu into the ground."

Serperior raised her tail in which Ashachu was bound and prepared to slam him into the hard battlefield.

"Ashachu. Use Iron tail…"

Ashachu had been close to passing out from lack of air, but at Ash's word he gathered his remaining strength and hardened his tail, slamming it into the ground a split second before Serperior slammed him.

There was a dull THUD and a great deal of dust was thrown into the air. Ash, Cameron, Hunter and the rest of their Pokémon watched with baited breath waiting for it to clear..

"Ashachu," Ash called out hesitantly.

"Pika." Ashachu groaned as he felt Serperior's coils release him. He took a deep breath, filling his desperate lungs with cool air. His body was sore from the impact and the crushing it had received but iron tail has cushioned the impact enough to keep him from fainting.

The dust around him settled and Ash his teammates cheered.

"Yayyy."

"Great job Ashachu."

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu punched the air in triumph and Sniveon did a blackflip.

"Yeah! Way to go Ashy."

Even Serperior looked impressed. "Well done," she said bowing her head slightly. "They sure don't call you aura Pichu for nothing."

"Thanks," Ashachu replied giving her a weak smile.

"Haha. Great job Ash and Ashachu," Cameron shouted cheerfully. "But you're not out of the woods yet. Serperior. Dragon tail."

Serperior raised it's tail for a third time, the end of it turning white. As she did so Ash had another idea.

"Ashachu. Use quick attack to climb up her tail."

"Wha-" Cameron's jaw dropped as he heard Ash's command. At his word Ashachu ran at Serperior throwing himself onto her middle and scurried up her back and onto the top of her head.

"Serperior." Serperior froze not knowing what to do. If she tried to hit him with dragon tail she'd end up hitting herself in the face. She stared at Cameron hoping for him to tell her what to do but he looked as taken aback as she was.

"Now use aura sphere…"

Ashachu raised his paw which begun to turn blue. Cameron's eyes widened at the sight of it and he shouted "flick him off your back with vine whip."

Two vines extended from Serperior's collar and she lashed them at Ashachu, but couldn't aim properly as she couldn't see him. Ashachu gripped her collar to hold on as he felt them lash his back and tail.

"Pi-Pika…" Concentrating with all his might, he gathered his aura forming a bright orb in his paw then brought it down into the side of Serpieror's head.

The force of the impact was such that it threw him off of her. He managed to land on his paws a short distance away, just as Serpieror crumpled unconscious.

"Serperior is unable to battle. Ashachu wins!"

"Pikaaaa." Ashachu was elated. He jumped up and down on the spot waving his arms ecstatically. "Pikachu…"

Behind him the rest of Ash's team cheered and Ash called out, "Hahaha. Awesome Job Ashachu!"

Cameron gazed at his fallen Serpeiror for a moment then smiled. "Wow Ash, Ashachu. That was amazing." He pulled out Serpeiror's Pokéball and returned her to it. "Great work out there girl. Thanks."

"Thanks Cam and back at ya," replied Ash with a grin. "Serperior was great too. I though we we're gonna loose there for sure!."

" _Unbelieveable_ ," the commentator shouted as the stadium applauded. " _Ashachu was able to take out Cameron's powerful Serperior with just one attack even after suffering all the damage from Dragon tail and wrap…And now we wait to see who else will Cameron will choose to face his opponent."_

"Go Gabite!" Cameron tossed a second Pokéball releasing a black shark like Pokémon onto the field.

Ash smiled impressed. "A Gabite huh."

"Yep," Cameron said proudly. "This is the Pokémon I traded for yesterday." Gabite let out a roar preening to the crowd. Ashachu shuffled nervously.

"Asahchu. Come back for a rest," Ash called promoting Ashachu to run back to his side with a sigh of relief.

He was met with applause from his friends. Pikachu, Axew, Zorua and Sylveon all patted him on the back and Sniveon put her paws around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ahh Ashy you were fantastic. Ohh I was really worried for a moment but you pulled through and… Wow."

Ashachu blushed, his face turning almost as red as her fur. He patted her on the back mumbling "Thanks."

From across the field Hunter shot her a glare wishing more than anything he could be hugging and praising his best friend. "Hey. Great job lighting butt," he shouted out to him but Ashachu was too distracted by the Flareon's affection to notice.

"Sylveon. I choose you!" Ash continued pointing straight ahead.

The pink and white Intertwining Pokémon trotted out onto the battlefield, waving her feeler and nodding at her friends before glaring at Cameron and Gabite. "Sylvee…"

Sniveon smiled at her almost smugly putting both paws on her hips. "Go get 'em girl."

"Good luck mom," cried Sniveon, finally peeling herself off Ashachu watch the battle.

"Gabite. Use Dragon pulse," shouted Cameron. At his word Gabite fired a multi-coloured beam from it's mouth that formed into a dragon shape as it traveled across the field. To his great surprise Ash said nothing and Sylveon didn't move...

"Huh. Ash," Cameron begun before noticing Lucario with his head in his paw and Hirosaki shaking his head.

The dragon shaped beam hit Sylveon but the Intertwining Pokémon didn't even blink. It was as if she hadn't felt the attack at all.

"Cameron," Ash groaned. "You knew that wasn't going to work."

"Wh-what." Cameron seemed at a loss for words. He glanced at Lucario and Hirosaki.

"Dragon type moves don't work on fairy types," said Lucario exasperatedly.

"Ohhh right," Cameron groan with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. "I forgot."

"Sylveon. Use fairy wind."

"Sylvee." Nodding, Sylveon raised her feelers. A pink orb appeared between them from which came a gust of pink coloured wind.

"Gaga-bite." Gabite clenched it's jaw and dugs it's feet into the ground to prevent from slipping backwards as it was buffered by the wind, taking heavy damage from the super-effective fairy type attack.

"Ugh. Gabite don't give in," yelled Cameron. He pulled back his headband and let it go so it slapped him painfully in the forehead. "Ouch…Use flamethrower."

Gabite opened it's mouth and fired a jet of flames that pushed through the wind towards Sylveon.

"Sylveon. Dodge it."

Sylveon jumped to the side to avoid being hit by the fire, but in doing so broke off her attack. The pink wind disappeared.

Cameron punched the air. "Yes. Now Gabite sand attack."

Gabite struck the ground with it's claw throwing sand at Sylveon. She closed her eyes and covered them with her feelers to prevent it going in her eyes.

"Use Slash."

Gabite charged at Sylveon raising a claw. Sylveon, blinded by the sand attack, couldn't react in time. Gabite slashed her savagely across the face and chest causing her to cry out in pain. Ash grimaced.

"Now flamethrower again."

Gabite spat a jet of flames into Sylveon's face.

"Syl-Veee," The Intertwinnging Pokémon screamed as they licked at her body. She fell to her knees, one eye closed. A bright red burn appeared on her back.

"Alright Sylveon. Use refresh," shouted Ash.

At once Sylveon's body glowed bright white, healing her wounds. The burn disappared.

Cameron was caught of guard. "Huh…What."

"Now Moonblast."

Sylveon spread her feelers open wide then formed a pink orb of energy in her mouth firing it at Gabite. It hit the dragon type squarely in the chest blasting throwing it off his feet.

"Ahh Gabite," cried Cameron as the Pokémon landed on it's back unconscious.

"Gabite is unable to battle! Sylveon wins. Cameron. Choose your next Pokémon" the referee commanded.

"Way to go Sylveon." Ash cheered.

"Sylvee." Sylveon gave him a warm smile and held up one of her feelers giving him as Sylveon version of a thumbs up. The rest of the team applauded too.

"Knew you could do it," Snivy said smiling smugly at her mate, her red eyes glinting.

" _And so Gabite is taken out by the most powerful fairy type attack leaving Cameron two Pokémon down. Can he turn it around with his third Pokémon._ "

"Great job Gabite. Take a long rest," Cameron whispered as he returned Gabite. "Alright Hirosaki. Let's turn this around."

Hirosaki nodded before floating out onto the battlefield, to a gasp of awe from the crowd. He glared at Sylveon who glared back at him unintimidated.

Ash bit his lip. He knew Cameron's brother was a strong Pokémon – he had wiped Ashachu and Flygon out at the Battle Maison final. But he was still determined to win this.

"Start by using Moonblast, Sylveon."

Cameron was ready for this. "Giga impact."

Sylveon raised her feelers, the pink orb forming in her mouth. But before she could even get close to firing it, Hirosaki had launched himself at her like a jump jet. The Latios flew into the Intertwining Pokémon with such force that it sent her flying into the wall and causing her to faint.

"Sylveon is unable to battle. Hirosaki wins."

It was Cameron's turn to cheer. "Yeah. You rock Hirosaki," he cried throwing his arms in the air. Lucario and Hunter copied him.

"Lucarr."

"Rio."

Hirosaki folded his arms and gazed with satisfaction at Sylveon who was lying limply at the foot of the wall. "Oh yeah. Score one for Team Kotetsu."

" _Such power. Hirosaki took down Sylveon with only one attack…What will Ash choose to battle next._ "

Ash knelt down beside Sylveon as Sniveon and Snivy rushed over to her side. "Sylveon are you okay."

Sylveon raised her head and looked at him with her bright blue eyes. "Slyvee."

"Your battling was amazing. Thank you so much." He stroked her head and back, punning his hand through her soft warm fur.

"You did great," Snivy added taking hold of her feelers with her paws and pressing her pointy nose into her neck to give the intertwining Pokémon an affectionate nuzzle.

A weak smile crossed Sylveon's muzzle. "Th-thanks Ash. And thank you Snivy." She managed sit up slightly and put her feelers around Snivy's back pulling her closer and pressing her muzzle to the grass snakes maw.

The two female Pokémon kissed as Ash stood up and turned back to the battlefield. "Alright Buizel. I choose you."

"Bui." Buizel nodded and jumped onto the battlefield holding his paws like fists and glaring as he locked eyes with his opponent.

"Good luck Buizel," Mienfoo shouted though Buizel didn't reply keeping his eyes focused on the Latios.

"Wait! Why Buizel," Oshawott stated in surprise, drawing attention of the other Pokémon.

"Because," replied Pikachu. "He's fast, tough and knows Ice punch."

"I'm fast! I know Ice beam," Oshawott muttered though more to himself than anyone else. 'Plus. My connection with Ash lets me do that evolution thing!'

"Okay Buizel. Use aqua jet!"

"Hirosaki. Giga impact."

At their trainers Buizel surrounded himself in a veil of water and shot like a bullet at Hirosaki, and Hirosaki tucked in his arms and flew towards Buizel. The two Pokémon collided in the middle of the battlefield and for a moment hung their motionless each trying to overcome the other.

But Hirosaki proved to be stronger. Buizel was forced backwards the water surrounding him disappearing.

"Oh no Buizel!"

Ash felt his heart rate increase, but the seas weasel managed to straighten himself and land on his feet. "Buii!"

Ash sighed with relief. "Phew… Alright. Now let's take advantage of it's recharge. Ice punch!"

Buizel charged, raising his paw around which a lump of ice formed then struck the Eon Pokémon hard in the face. He cried in pain as Cameron muttered something under his breath, impressed by the power of the super effective attack.

"Hang in there Hirosaki. Counter with Lustre purge."

"Buizel. Dodge it with aqua jet."

Hirosaki raised his head and fired a brilliant purple beam form his mouth as Buizel covered himself in water and rose into the air. The Latios's attack missed.

"Now sonic boom."

Buizel stopped in mid air, the water around him vanishing. He flicked his tail sending a shockwave at his opponent.

"Take off Hiroskai. And get behind Buizel."

Hirosaki jumped into the air before the attack could hit and sped around the stadium like a bright blue jet fighter until he was right behind Buizel.

"Luster purge."

"Use Sonic boom again."

Another purple beam fired from the Eon Pokémon, but Buizel was able to twist around in mid air and send another shockwave in it's directions. The attacks collided and exploded protecting Buizel from the psychic attack. He dropped back to the ground landing on his feet.

Cameron raised his eyebrows. "Ha. Wow Ash. Buizel and Hirosaki are almost equally matched."

Ash smiled at the compliment and Buizel folded his arms with a proud "Bui."

"But we're not done yet. Giga Impact!"

Hirosaki nodded then dived at Buizel. As he shot towards the sea weasel Ash had an idea.

"Buizel, duck and grab onto his wing."

"Bui… Bui" Buizel shot Ash a confused look but did as he was told. He stepped to the side a split second before Hirosaki was about to slam into him and managed to grab the Eon Pokémon's right with his paw.

"Buiii." He let out a cry as his paws left the ground and he rose into the air with Hirosaki.

"Now swing onto his back," shouted Ash, elated that his plan had worked. His heart was racing in his chest.

Using all of his strength, Buizel swung his body under the wing and landed on Hirosaki's back taking both the Lati and his brother/trainer by surprise.

"Huh! Ash is trying that trick again," Cameron muttered remembering Ashachu doing something similar at the battle Maison. "Hirosaki. Shake Buizel loose."

Hirosaki begun to speed around the stadium doing a series of backflips and loops to try and dislodge Buizel. The Sea Weasel gritted his teeth and grabbed a pawful of the Latios's feathers hanging on with all it's might.

"That's it Buizel," Ash yelled. "Ice punch." He mimed punching something in the air.

"Bui." Gripping the feathers so tightly that it started to hurt Hirosaki Buizel raised an ice covered paw. He then started to pummel the poor Eon Pokémon's back with all the strength he could muster.

Hirosaki screamed, his entire body shuddering with each blow struck. He continued to zig zag around the stadium trying to flick Buizel off his back.

Cameron grimaced "Ughh. Hirosaki can't take much more of this. I gotta think of something." He stretched out his headband and released it feeling a dull sting as it slapped his forehead.

"Ouch." Suddenly something came to him. Something he had seen Ash and Pikachu try when battling Viola. "That's it. Hirosaki," he shouted up to the dragon type. Fly upwards and use dragon pulse on yourself."

"C-cameron." Hiroskai's eyes widened and he tilted his head staring incredulously at his brother.

"Just trust me!"

"Okay." Hirosaki took a deep breath, and fighting against the pain of Buizel's punching rocketed upwards. He fired a Multi-coloured beam into the air in front of him. It rose up and formed into the shape of a two headed dragon like creature then fell back down onto Hiroskai and Buizel.

"Gahh."

"Bui."

The two Pokémon both gave cries of pain as the attack hit them, but it had the effect that Cameron wanted. The force of impact dislodged Buizel from Hirosaki's back, sending him tumbling towards the ground…

Cameron punched the air triumphantly. "YES! Now Luster purge."

Hirosaki turned around and fired that purple beam at the sea weasel. Ash quickly shouted up, "Buizel Aqua Jet."

"Bui. Buizel managed to straighten himself and then, covering himself with water once again, flew upwards and straight into the beam of psychic energy.

For a brief moment Buizel seemed to be successful in pushing through the Hirosaki's attack. Then there was a violent explosion of pink and blue.

"Ahh Buizel."

Buizel fell and crashed into the battlefield with a hard thud where he laid still, spreadeagled on his back. "Buii…"

"Buizel is unable to battle. Hirosaki wins."

Ash's heart sank as the referee ruled Buizel out of the battle. Meinfoo ran onto the field and helped buizel up, cradling his head in her arms.

"Buizel. Are you okay."

"Y-yeah. I think so." Buizel grunted in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. He gazed up at Hirosaki who had descended back to the field with a satisfied smile. A feeling of disappointment and bitterness swelled in his chest. "Ugh…I can't believe I lost."

"You did your best Buizel," Ash said to him encouragingly noticing the bitter tone to his voice. "I'm proud of you."

"Best isn't a win," Buizel muttered as he allowed Mienfoo to help him to his feet. Together they walked back to join the rest of the team by Ash's side.

" _After a close fight, a risky move by Cameron allowed Hirosaki to overpower Buizel. The score is now two all._ "

"Great job Hirosaki," Cameron cheered. He ran out onto the field and threw his arms around his brother's neck. "You did it. You're awesome. You did it."

Hirosaki blushed slightly but hugged Cameron back all the same. "Thanks Cam."

"Alright. I think you've earned a rest. Two battles is tough even for you."

Hirosaki gave a nod and together he and Cameron went back to their trainer box.

"Alright Hunter. Your turn."

"Huh…" The Riolu stared up at Cameron with a surprised expression. "Me."

Cameron gave him a confident smile and pointed to the field. "Yep."

Hunter returned the smile and then ran onto the field with a happy yip of "Rio Riolu." His happiness and confidence faded when he saw who his opponent was to be.

Ash looked down at Ashachu and said, "what do you say buddy. Wanna battle Hunter again."

"Pika." Ashachu nodded and ran onto the battlefield with his tail raised. He gave Hunter a confident expression and shouted to him, "Looks like it's you and me again Hunt! Just like we said yesterday."

"Yeah. How about that," Hunter mumbled in reply. His legs started to feel like jelly and his stomach churned.

'No. Noooo. I can't fight Ashy. Ohh. Why did Ash have to choose him…'

The battle begun and Ash cried out the first move. "Ashachu thunderbolt."

"Hunter. Counter it with focus blast."

Hunter didn't move at the sound of Cameron's voice. He just couldn't bring himself to raise a paw against Ashachu when he loved him so. This was of course due to instinct – devotion to ones mate and a drive to care for, love and protect them precludes aggression or fighting. In some species mates may battle to establish a dominance, but this is more sexual than aggressive or competitive.

Hunter screamed as Ashachu's thunderbolt hit him and he dropped onto one knee. "Riiooooo."

There was an outbreak of laughter and murmurs from the stands and Hunter heard the commentator say " _What's this. Hunter is refusing to obey it's trainer._ "

"HUNTER," Cameron exclaimed incredulously. "What are you doing. I told you to use focus blast."

Even Ashachu was giving him a look that said _what the fuck_. Hunter felt his face go warm.

'Oh great now I'm embarrassing myself in front of everyone… But I don't wanna hurt him. I love him.'

Luckily for Hunter Lucario was able to sense the conflict in his heart through his aura. "Recall him," he said to Cameron.

"What. But why!" Cameron asked frowning at him.

"He can't fight Ashachu," Lucario stated. "It's causing him too much heartache. Get him off the field."

"Alight." Cameron sighed and then shouted. "Hunter that's enough. Come back."

Hunter turned tail and ran off the battlefield, not daring to look at Ashachu. He was painfully aware of the whole stadium watching him. When he got to the trainer box he threw himself onto Lucario who promptly knelt down and hugged him.

"I-I'm sorry," he said holding back tears as he buried his face into his dad's soft fur. "I-I-I just couldn't h-hurt him."

Ashachu frowned wondering what had gotten into his best friend. He could hear muttering from behind him and Oshawott saying loudly, "What was that about!" He didn't have much time to think about it however as Cameron pulled out a third Pokéball and threw it high in the air. "Hydreigon let's go!"

A flash of light and the black three headed dragon materialised above the battlefield. It gave a roar that made Asahchu's fur bristle, the heads on it's two arms snapping.

"Pi-ika." Ashachu swallowed shifting nervously on the spot.

" _And Cameron has substituted Hunter for Hydriegon."_

"Hydriegon. Use Tri attack," Cameron commanded not wasting a second to initiate the battle.

All three of Hydriegon's mouths opened and spat a different type of beam at Ashachu, the first fire, the third ice and the middle electric.

"Ashachu dodge it."

Ashachu ran forward managing to escape the fire and the electric attack, but the ice attack caught the end of his tail. Ashachu yelped with pain and turned his head to examine his stinging tail. To his horror a large lump of ice was sticking to to the end of his tail. "Piikaa."

"Ashachu," gasped Ash. "Are you alright."

"Now Hydriegon. Follow it up with Dragon pulse."

The largest of Hydriegon's three heads opened it's mouth again and fired a multi-coloured beam of energy, that shaped into a dragon as it shot at Ashachu.

"Dodge it Ashachu. Use quick attack," shouted Ash.

Ashachu tried to scurry away but wasn't fast enough. Dragon Pulse hit him the lower back blasting him off his paws and sending him rolling through the dirt.

Ash groaned. "Ahh. Ashachu."

"Pika Pika-chuu." Ashachu pushed himself back up, breathing heavily. Dust and bruises decorated his yellow fur. He was exhausted but glared at with determination at the brutal Pokémon none the less.

"That's the spirit Ashachu. Now give 'em a thunderbolt."

"PIKACHUUU." Ashachu's cheeks sparked and he unleashed a bolt of lighting at Hydriegon, bathing the dragon type in yellow.

It was Hydriegon's turn to cry in pain. It's two smaller heads clenched their jaws and it shut one eye. Although, as a dragon type the electricity type move was not very effective.

"Come on Hydriegon," shouted Cameron. "Fight back with Dragon rush."

Hydriegon's eye snapped opened at it's trainer's words. It shook off the electricity and then dived at Hydriegon, a blue aura surrounding it's body. Ashachu's eyes widened with fright.

"Iron tail."

Ashachu's tail glowed a metallic colour. He swung it into the oncoming Hydriegon. There was an explosion as the two Pokémon collided blowing dust and dirt into the air. Then to Ash and Cameron's shock, Hydriegon was thrown back into the air.

"Wow. That was some iron tail," said Cameron. "Are you okay Hydriegon?" The dragon type nodded.

"Sure was," Ash exclaimed proudly. "Great work Ashachu. Now Electro Ball."

A yellow orb formed on the end of Ashachu's tail and he threw it at Hydriegon.

"Hydriegon dodge it."

Hydriegon flew upwards to try and avoid the attack but like Ashachu, wasn't fast enough. The spinning electric orb caught his tail, causing him to screech and drop towards the ground.

"Volt Tackle."

Ashachu charged at Hydriegon, his body becoming immured in electricity. He jumped and tackled into the Brutal Pokémon's chest. The great dragon cried out again.

"Now finish it up with Aura sphere."

"Dragon pulse."

Ashachu formed a blue orb between his paws and let it fly. At the same time Hyrdiegon straightened itself in the air and fired it's multicoloured energy at Ashachu. The attacks met for a brief second…

Then the multicoloured dragon shaped energy dispersed as Ashachu's aura sphere broke through it. The super effective fighting type move hit Hyrdiegon causing the brutal Pokémon to fall out of the air unconscious.

"Hydriegon is unable to battle," declared the referee. "Ashachu wins."

" _And another amazing performance from that powerful little Pikachu. Who'd have thunk it. Since three of Cameron's Pokémon have been knocked out, we'll now have a five minute break._ "

"Pika." Ashachu sighed and slumped exhausted onto the battlefield. Ash ran onto the field and scooped him up into his arms.

"You did it Ashachu! That was amazing. First Serpeiror. Now Hydriegon. Awww I'm so proud of you."

He hugged Ashachu tightly as Pikachu climbed up on to his shoulder to celebrated with them. Pikachu smiled proudly at Ashachu crying a happy "Pikachu Pi…"

Ash then placed Pikachu back on the ground with the rest of his Pokémon where he was jumped on by an affectionate Sniveon.

"Haha you did it again Ashy," she exclaimed putting both paws around her and giving him a warm hug. "You're owning this battle."

Ashachu blushed but allowed the Flareon to hug and nuzzle him all the same. He attempted to lick, Sniveon on the cheek, but accidentally licked her across her slightly open maw. He felt his tongue touch her's for a brief second before they parted.

The feeling sent shivers through Sniveon and she blushed hard, although it was hard to tell with her fur already being bright orange. "Ashy."

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Ashachu squeaked. Oshawott, Hikari and Zorua all laughed. "I-I didn't. It was."

"It's alright," Sniveon said in a calm manner. "No problem… That felt really good."

Hunter watched all this from the other side of the battlefield, unable to hear what they were saying. He felt his heart shatter as Ashachu kissed Sniveon…

[Pokémon]

" _Time for the second half of this match. Ash has four Pokémon remaining while Cameron has only three._ "

"Hunter. I choose you," Cameron shouted pointing. Hunter gave a sigh and ran out onto the field.

"So Cameron's using Hunter again," Ash started with a smile. "Then I choose…" He stopped as he felt someone tug at his leg. He glanced down and saw Sniveon looking up at him with a confident expression.

"Sniveon… You wanna battle with Hunter," he asked.

"Flare Flareon." Sniveon smiled and raised her paw.

Ash returned her smile. "Alright then. Let's go."

Sniveon ran onto the field giving Hunter a determined glare and shouting, "Better get ready puppy. Because I'm not going easy on ya."

"Hey twinkle paws. Why don't you stop flirting with Ashachu!" Hunter hadn't meant to say that. It had just burst out of him. A small amount of the mixed and confusing feelings he had for his best friend and the fear that Ashachu wouldn't feel the same way that he had bottled inside escaping.

Sniveon tilted her surprised and confused. "What. Hunter what are you talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Ashachu kissed," Hunter barked. "Ashachu's my friend so back off."

Sniveon's confusion turned to anger. "What! You gotta be kidding me!" She growled at the Riolu, her fur bristling and her teeth bared. "You listen to me Hunter. I happen to like Ashachu. He's cute and he's sweet. Just because he's your friend doesn't mean you can stop me flirting with him if I want to. If Ashachu wants to be with me then that's his decision to make. You don't get to have anything to do with it."

Deep in his heart Hunter knew she was right. If Ashachu wanted to be with Sniveon and not him, that was his choice to make. He would just have to live with a broken heart. But that still didn't stop him from being angry and resentful towards the Flareon.

"No you listen to me," he growled raising a paw. "I've been Ashachu's friend longer than you have. We've been best friends from like the moment we were born. We played together, we battled together and Ashachu was there for me when I…When I was. Was…"

He hesitated wondering whether to say what he was thinking as it was very personal. But he needed weight in this argument. "Alone and scared of the dark. I saved Ashachu from Team Flare. I even died for Ashachu when Yveltal was attacking us. You can't ever have the sort of bond with him that i have. You're going to ruin everything!"

Sniveon looked incredulously at him. She shook her head slightly and retorted, "What! Ruin what exactly. Last time I checked you and Ashachu were still friends. Do you really think just because Ashachu and I are friends too that it somehow shatters the bond you two share? Because if you think that Hunter then you're an…"

Exactly what Hutner was he never found out as at that moment the commenter shouted " _Cameron has chosen a Riolu for this battle, while Ash chooses a Flareon,_ " drowning Sniveon out.

And then Cameron shouted out the first attack of the battle, neither he nor Ash aware of the nature of the fight, taking the assortment of "Riolu's" and "Flaree's" as the banter of rivals instead of harsh words…

"Hunter strike hard and fast! Focus blast."

Hunter took a deep breath, and then fired a blue sphere of energy from between his paws at Sniveon, putting all his anger and frustration into the attack. He didn't notice the angry and slightly disgusted look Ashachu was giving him.

"Sniveon. Dodge it and use attract," Ash shouted in response.

Sniveon was quick on her paws. She gracefully leapt into the air to avoid the attack. As she landed she smile at Hunter and gave him a wink, before raising a paw to her mouth and blowing him a kiss. A pink love heart flew from her paw and surrounded the Riolu…

"Aww no," Cameron gasped as they sank into his fur.

Suddenly Sniveon was the most beautiful thing he and ever. He was totally love-struck. Thoughts of the battle, Ashachu and pretty much everything else was driven from his mind.

"Hunter. Hunter snap out of it."

Hunter only just heard the desperate pleas of his trainer as he gazed longingly at Sniveon. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes had become two large love hearts.

"Great job Sniveon," cried Ash. "Now flamethrower."

Hunter continued to stare at Sniveon as the Flareon charged at him shooting a jet of orange flame at him and was only Vaguely aware of the pain as it struck his body.

"Tackle."

He felt her body slam into his knocking him to the ground, but was only really aware of the small thrill of feeling her against him.

"Ahh Hunter." Cameron shouted out desperately snapping his headband against his forehead again.

"Now wrap it up with draining kiss."

Sniveon grabbed Hunter by the shoulder and pressed her lips against his. Hunter felt the energy drain out of his body. He started to feel weak and sleep, his arms and legs going limp.

"Hunter… Hunter are you okay."

Hunter scrambled back to his paws breathing heavily. He looked over at Sniveon and was relieved to notice his feelings of infatuation had disappeared. He could think clearly again. He looked back and Cameron held up with paw with a determined yip. "Lu-rio."

"Great. Now it's our turn. Vacuum wave."

"Dodge it."

Hunter waved his paws throwing a shockwave at Sniveon, which the Flareon dodged by jumping to the side. But this brought her slightly closer to Hunter, which Cameron took advantage of.

"Force Palm and follow it up with circle throw."

Hunter leapt towards the Flareon and struck her hard across the face with his paw, eliciting a cry of pain that made Ash shout "Sniveon," and a "Pika" from Ashachu. He then grabbed her around the middle and threw her over his head by doing a back flip.

He heard a thud and a cry of "Flareee," as she smacked into the ground behind him.

"Come on Sniveon. Get back up," Ash said desperately as she lay sprawled in a heap.

With his encouragement Sniveon got back to her paws. Ash sighed with relief wipping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand then determinately shouting "Yes! Use flamethrower."

"Dodge it Hunter! Then use Vacuum Wave."

Sniveon fired another jet of flame at Hunter. He jumped avoiding it, before returning fire with a shockwave that struck Sniveon between the eyes. She collapsed again with a pained squeak of "Flaree."

Hunter watched as she tried to push herself up again. Their eyes met and he saw her determination burning in them. But then she groaned and fell back down, her black eyes covered in swirls.

"Sniveon is unable to battle. Hunter wins!"

"YEAH. Way to go Hunter." Cameron threw both his arms in the air as he cheered loudly for Hunter. Lucario mimicked him barking "Lu-Lucarr," and Hirosaki applauded with his claws.

Hunter stared at Sniveon's unconscious body as if not quite able to believe what he had done. Then he felt a strong sense of pride and excitement and joined in cheering with his parents.

"Yeah. I beat twinkle paws. I won. I won. Rio-Rio Riolu."

" _Riolu has defeated Flareon leaving both trainers with three Pokémon remaining. Who will Ash choose next…"_

Ash walked out onto the field and picked her up. "Thanks for that Sniveon. You were awesome."

Sniveon opened her eyes and gave Ash a sad look. "B-but I lost… To puppy."

"It doesn't matter. You still did your best," Ash replied carrying her back to the trainer box and placing her with her other team mates. "And we're still going to win this thing."

Sylveon wrapped her feelers around Sniveon and gave her ear a lick and Snivy placed a paw on her paw.

"Well done. You were fantastic. I'm so proud of you."

"You fought with you everything you had."

"Hey Snive. Great battle," said Ashachu beaming and holding out his paw expectantly.

This seemed to cheer Sniveon up. She returned his grin and gave him a hi-paw saying "Thanks Ashy." The two Pokémon then hugged much to the chagrin of Hunter.

"What," he growled to himself as Sniveon and Ashachu embraced. "Seriously lighting butt. You're hugging her. How about congratulating your supposed best friend for, oh I don't know, your whole life." His brief joy turned back to the same sadness he had felt after he had seen them kiss.

But he didn't have much time to think about it as Ash called his next Pokémon.

"Alright Pikachu. It's up to you."

"Pika." The electric mouse gave his trainer and mate a nod before scurrying onto the battlefield. His cheeks sparked and his tail was raised.

" _And Ash has sent out a second Pikachu to battle Riolu._ "

"So Ash is using Pikachu," said Cameron. "Awesome. You ready for this Hunter."

"Rio." Hunter yipped and raised his paw to show that he was ready to battle.

"Alright then. Vacuum Wave."

"Pikachu. Use quick attack. Then Iron tail."

As the battle got underway Hunter realized he was up against a pro. Pikachu was agile and capable of unleashing powerful moves. He had launched himself forward before Hunter had even managed to fire his attack, and avoided the shockwave Hunter fired at him with ease.

A second later Hunter felt the mouse's tail swing hard into his belly knocking him off his paws. He gasped as Cameron shouted, "Hunter. Stay strong."

"Now give 'em a Thunderbolt."

Pikachu had moved before the words were barely out of his trainers mouth as if he could read Ash;s thoughts rather than just hear his commands. Hunter felt the electricity rip through this body, setting every nerve on fire as his world turned yellow and then black.

"Hunter his unable to battle. Pikachu wins."

" _Some performance. Pikachu takes down Hunter with just two moves and poor Riolu wasn't able to land a single hit. That leaves Cameron with only his Latios and one other Pokémon to battle Ash's three…"_

When Hunter next opened his eyes, he found himself lying in Cameron's arms, with his two dads kind faces smiling at him.

"You okay there Hunter," Cameron asked concernedly.

"Y-yeah. I-think." He felt sore. His body still aching from the last attack he'd received. "Ahh man. That was some thunderbolt."

Cameron chuckled. "Yep. Ash's Pikachu sure is something huh. But don't worry. We can still win this thing."

"I'm proud of you," said Lucario. "You kept your focus during both of those battles and you worked in perfect synch with Cameron."

A smile spread across Hunter's face. "Aww… Thanks dad."

Cameron placed Hunter on the ground before clapping Lucario on the shoulder. "Well Lucario. It looks like this one's down to you and Hirosaki. You ready to battle your rival Pikachu again."

Lucario gave his trainer a determined smile and replied, "of course. Are you ready to us what we talked about last night."

Cameron hesitated for a moment glancing at his wrist on which he wore the mega bracelet. "Y-yes! I think."

Lucario sighed before leaning in and giving Cameron a kiss on the cheek. "Trust in me Cameron," he whispered in his ear. "Trust in our bond and it can't go wrong. I love you!" He walked out onto the battlefield.

" _So Cameron's sixth Pokémon is a Lucario."_

"Lucario huh," said Ash. "Finally."

"Pika," Pikachu cried his cheeks sparking determinately.

"Alright. Here goes." Cameron raised his arm and touched the keystone on his Mega Bracelet. "Lucario. The time has come. Let our love unlock the power within. Mega Evolve."

The stone begun to glow and four tendrils of light extended from it. At the same time the Mega stone on armband Lucario wore on his right arm begun to glow too. The light touched Lucario's body causing it to begin to glow with a bright white light that filled the stadium, eliciting many gasps from the crowd.

" _What's this. Cameron and his partner are using Mega Evolution…"_

It took only a second for the process to work. The light emanating from Lucario's body faded away leaving behind Mega Lucario. The noticeable differences were the thicker fur over his chest and neck, crimson fur over his now slimmer thighs, his aura sensors now reached down to his waste, the chest spike had elongated and spikes had grown on his shoulders, feet and the back of his paws.

"LU-LUCARIOOOO." Lucario gave a great roar that echoed through the giant stadium making everybody's ears heart as it preened itself. Ash, Pikachu and the rest of the team stared at him incredulously.

"P-Pika," Pikachu gasped feeling both determined but intimidated.

"Hahah. When you're ready Ash. Let's do this," Cameron said grinning.


	22. Chapter 21 - Kalos League Mega Battles

**Chapter 21 – Kalos league Mega battle**

 **Pikachu vs Mega Lucario; Oshawott v Mega Latios**

 **Victory Stadium, La Victorie City – Kalos region…**

" _Hahaha. When you're ready Ash. Let's do this…_ "

The battle between Ash and Cameron continues. At stake, a place in the final and a chance to win the Kalos league. Ash has three Pokémon remaining while Cameron has only two. Currently Pikachu is preparing to fight Lucario who has mega evolved into a Mega Lucario.

The two Pokémon were staring hard at each other, not moving, except for the occasional nervous shuffle and growl. Their trainers were quite, neither daring to call the first attack, but carefully watching the other with deep concentration.

"Wh-what are they doing. Why isn't anyone moving," Ashachu blurted out after a minute or so when the tension had built so much he could feel it in the air.

"They're being extra careful," whispered Snivy. "Both Lucario and Pikachu realise the entire match could rest on this battle. If Pikachu beats Lucario it leaves Cameron with only one Pokémon and Ash three so they're both determined to win it. And Pikachu probably doesn't want to loose to Lucario again…"

"Ugh…Arceus the tension's killing me," Axew moaned burying his face in his claws. "I don't think I can watch." Though he did spread his claws a little so he could peek through.

"Alright Pikachu use quick attack." Ash shouted so loudly and suddenly that it made Ashachu, Axew and Hikari jump.

Pikachu gave a roar of "Piiikkacchuu" and charged across the field at Lucario.

"Ash is making his move," muttered Ashachu.

"But what about Mega Lucario," added Axew, his voice was barely audible though his claws.

The corners of Cameron's mouth twitched as he watched the yellow blur that was Pikachu shoot at his partner. "That's it. Draw Pikachu in," he whispered just loudly enough for Lucario to hear.

"Alright. Use Electro Ball."

"Bone Rush."

Pikachu formed a electric orb on the end of his tail and Lucario conjured two bone clubs made of a white energy as he ran at Pikachu. Pikachu jumped and did a back flip throwing the orb at Lucario, but Lucario raised one his clubs and hit it, knocking it back at Pikachu…

"Pika." Pikachu narrowly managed to avoid being hit by his own attack, which rose high in the air and exploded showering the stadium in sparks.

"Now. Iron tail."

"Pika Pikachu." Using the momentum from his jump to give himself a power boost, Pikachu twisted around preparing to hit Lucario with his hardened tail. As he came towards Lucario, Cameron shouted "Block it." Lucario raised his right arm bringing up one of the bone clubs to meet Pikachu's tail.

The force of the impact knocked Pikachu backwards, though causing the bone to shatter as a result. Pikachu flew upwards, his limbs flailing a little as he fought to balance himself. Seeing his potential vulnerability Cameron shouted "Kick up."

Lucario jumped and struck out with his foot, kicking Pikachu like a ball, driving the sharp spike on the end of his foot into the mouse's belly.

"Pika."

Ash winced as Pikachu yelped with pain, his small body rising high into the air, but it he didn't let his concern distract him. "Now Thunderbolt let's go."

Pikachu gritted his teeth and fired a powerful bolt of lightning, hitting an unsuspecting Lucario. "Piiikaachhuuu."

"Gragh."

Cameron gaped as Lucario growled with pain, his body glowing yellow. "A thunderbolt after getting hit…"

Ash grinned and whipped his nose with his hand as a sign of satisfaction. "That's our unique battle style." Pikachu started to fall gently too the ground feet wearing a similar grin to his trainer.

Their smugness did not last however, as Cameron cried out, "Aura sphere."

Lucario, having recovered from being hit quickly fired a blue orb of energy Pikachu. Neither Ash nor Pikachu could do anything. Pikachu was still in the air and had no way to avoid the attack. Lucario's fast recovery had allowed them to take advantage of this momentary vulnerability.

The orb hit Pikachu exploding upon impact. Pikachu disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing a second later as he tumbled to the ground screaming out "Piikaaaa." He hit the battlefield with a hard thud, landing on his belly.

"No Pikachu," Ash cried his breath catching in his throat. "Can you get up."

The rest of the team gasped and squeaked in horror, Hikari burying his face in Oshawott's fur and Axew closing the claws over his eyes and saying to Zorua, "tell me when it's over."

"Pii-ka." Pikachu groaned as he slowly got back to his paws, fighting against a lot of pain. One eye was shut tight and he was gritting his teeth.

"Pika PIKA PIKAA." As he stood up he let off a shock of electricity that shot into the air like a lighting bolt to show to his trainer that he was still able to battle and determined to win the match.

Cameron smiled impressed by their opponents and friends character and strength. "Looking good Ash and Pikachu!"

"That's cause we're gonna win this battle," Ash roared, hoisting his right arm and punching the air as if he'd already won.

"Oh no your not," Cameron replied raising his arm to mimic Ash's pose. "Aura Sphere."

Lucario roared and shot another bright blue orb at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Iron tail and knock down that Aura Sphere."

Pikachu jumped before the attack could hit him and then spinning hit the orb with his tail. The orb was blown downwards to the ground but the reacting force sent Pikachu flying up into the air.

Cameron's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha… How is that even possible? Jump Lucario. Use Bone Rush."

Lucario knelt down then leapt into the air, another energy bone club forming in his paws. As he flew towards Pikachu Ash shouted, "Iron tail. Let's go."

Pikachu had already started to fall. He positioned his tail aiming it at Lucario's head, as it started to glow it's usual metallic colour…

The two Pokémon met in mid air, energy bone striking against hardened tail. For a second the two Pokémon seemed to hang frozen in mid air. Then they plummeted. Neither was able to protect himself from the impact on account of being locked together.

There was a sickening THUD as they crashed into the battlefield, dust rising into the air obscuring them from view.

"Pikachu…

"Lucario…"

Ash and Cameron called their partner's names out desperately, trying to see through the dust cloud. Ash felt his heart beating wildly in his chest and he was drenched in a cold sweat.

The dust cleared and Pikachu and Lucario were standing a little apart from one another in the middle of the battlefield. Their furs was covered in dust, scratches and bruises and they were breathing heavily. But still they glared at each other, Pikachu's cheeks sparking and Lucario making a threatening growl.

"Wow Ash," said Cameron. "Using our move like that to give yourself a super high jump. I never saw that one coming."

"You and Lucario are tough. I thought that would be enough to wrap this up," Ash replied returning his rivals compliment.

Cameron smirked and punched his palm with his fist. "It is time to wrap this up. Use Power up punch."

"Iron tail."

Lucario and Pikachu charged at each other, Lucario raising a glowing paw and Pikachu's tail glowing. They struck each other at the same time, paw hitting tail, setting off a small blast that blew them apart again.

"Now Pikachu. End this with Electro ball."

"Lucario. Show them your spirit with Aura Sphere."

The two Pokémon each produced and fired a different orb and hurled it at the other; Lucario a round blue one, Pikachu a yellow one made of electricity. The attacks collided, filling the stadium with bright white light. Everybody watched with baited breath…

The blue orb disappeared. Pikachu's electro ball breaking through it to hit Lucario in the chest. The aura Pokémon was thrown off his feet and landed on his back at Cameron's feet.

"Lu-Lucario," Cameron said weakly.

"Lu-ca-carr." Lucario let out a soft whimper struggling for a moment to sit up, then lay still, his eyes becoming the swirls that signified unconsciousness. His body glowed pink and he revered back to his usual form.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Pikachu wins."

"Ahh. I won," Pikachu sighed happily before collapsing from exhaustion.

Ash's eyes lit up at the sight of the unconscious aura Pokémon. "Ha. Yes. Pikachu," he cried with delight running onto the field to scoop Pikachu up. "You were awesome buddy." He held his mate close, hugging the soft warm mouse close to his chest and giving him a kiss on top of his warm, fuzzy yellow head.

At the same time, a disappointed Cameron knelt down beside his fallen partner and helped him into a sitting position. "Hey Lucario. You rock," he said as the aura Pokémon opened his eyes. "You battled great. Even though we didn't win."

Lucario was too exhausted to say speak but he gave Cameron a warm smile, as he stroked his head.

"Aww. Dad that was so cool." Lucario felt something hit him hard in the back, and two warm arms wrapped around his chest. Hunter had rushed over from the trainer box to give hug him. "Wow. One day I'm gonna battle like that and use Mega evolution."

Lucario's smile widened.

[Pokémon]

" _This has been one amazing battle so far folks. In all my time as a sports commentator I have never seen anything like the passion with which Lucario and Pikachu battle each other. That will surely go down as one of the most spectacular battles in the League's… Cameron only has only one Pokémon remaining. This next battle could decided everything."_

Cameron and Ash were now standing back in their positions in the trainer box, with their supporting Pokémon by their sides. Hirosaki and Ashachu faced each other on the battlefield. Ash had decided Pikachu needed a rest after his tough fight with Lucario.

"Well this is it Hirosaki," said Cameron. "It's just you and me."

"Just like it used to be," Hirosaki replied happily.

"Ready to do this Ashachu," Ash shouted to his own Pokémon.

Ashachu was nervous but nevertheless stood up on his hind legs and let off a shock of electricity with a loud "Piikaachuuu", mimicking what he'd seen his dad do in the last battle.

"Yeah. That's the spirit."

Cameron raised the arm on which he wore the mega bracelet. "Okay. Hirosaki. Let's show and Ashachu and Ashachu our spirit. Unlock the power within. Mega Evolve." He slapped his other hand over the bracelet, causing the stone embedded it to light up, shooting out tendrils of light that connected with Hirosaki.

Ash's mouth fell open. "What. No way!"

The Latios glowed as Lucario had done filling the stadium with brilliant white light, as he transformed into Mega Latios.

Ash was speechless. He looked down at his kit, who'd gone from being nervous to down right terrified. Ashachu stared open mouthed at the Eon Pokémon with his ears folded back and his mouth open wide. Ash could see his chest puffing in and out rapidly, hyperventilating. Ash wanted to say something to console him but couldn't think what to say.

In his mega form, Hirosaki had become much larger. His previously blue feathers had turned bright purple and his arms and wings had combined making him look more like a jet plane. He gave a great roar and fired a lustre purge into the sky that exploded showing the stadium with rainbow sparks.

"You gotta be kidding me," Ash blurted out suddenly finding his voice. "Latios can mega evolve too. I didn't know that."

"Yep," said Cameron.

Hirosaki nodded. "That's right. Mom had a bracelet made from Latiosite she used to wear all the time. She gave it too me before she died. I used to wear it to remember her by. But when saw Cameron had a keystone I realised it could have a different purpose. Of course we couldn't use it before because there was too much heartbreak between us."

"But we decided last night we were going to try," said Cameron. "We'll battle for her. And for each other. And for you too Lucario." He smiled at his mate. "And Hunter too of course," he added rubbing Hunter's ears when the emancipation Pokémon looked up at him giving him a, _what about me_ expression.

Ash hadn't been sure what to make of the relationship between Cameron and his brother. At first he'd thought the Eon Pokémon had been trying to drive a rift between him and Lucario, and he wasn't sure how he felt about the fact they had at one point been in a relationship. But now he could see that they did truly care for each other. Cameron, Hirosaki, Hunter and Lucario. Battling together as a family.

"Hey man. That's really moving," Ash said. To his surprise his voice waivered a little as he spoke as if he were about to cry. "But it doesn't change anything. This is still a battle and we're still fighting to win."

"Piikaa," Ashachu cried punching the air.

"Alright Ashachu. Thunderbolt."

"Hirosaki. Lustre purge."

Hirosaki rose into the air and fired a purple beat at Ashachu, just as Ashachu shot a lightning bolt at him. The beam was 10 times more powerful now than it had been when he'd still be a regular Latios. Thunderbolt looked like a feeble spark by comparison.

It was more painful that any attack Ashachu had been hit with before, but at least it was quick to knock him out. The explosion it created was so powerful it covered the entire field in smoke and blasted a small crater into the field.

"Ashachu." Ash's voice was barely more than a whisper as he dropped down beside the hole and pulled Ashachu out. He hadn't just fainted, he looked injured too. There was a small gash on his right leg that was bleeding.

"Ashachu. Ashachu are you okay?" Pikachu asked as he rushed over along with Sniveon, Axew and Sylveon.

"Pii." Ashachu opened his eyes with a slight mewl of pain. He looked at everyone surrounding him sad eyes and mumbled, "Ouch. Oh boy do I suck."

"No Ashachu. Don't say that," Ash whispered to him. "You were great out there. You beat Serperior and Hydriegon remember. Hirosaki was just stronger than we thought."

"Here Ashy," said Snivy placing a feeler on his chest, which started to glow as it touched his fur. The cuts and bruises across his body disappeared and the gash on his leg healed.

He sat up in Ash's arms and gave a great sigh of relief. "Thanks Sylveon."

[Pokémon]

Pikachu was up next. Ash tried a different strategy this time, waiting for Cameron and Hirosaki to make the first move.

"Lustre purge."

"Pikachu. Dodge it with quick attack."

The Mega Latios fired it's powerful purple attack, but Pikachu was able to scurry out of the way, racing up the field.

"Now use Electro-ball."

"Dragon claw."

Pikachu lobbed an electric orb at Hirosaki, but the dragon type merely raised a claw and shattered it with swipe.

"Some dragon claw," Ash muttered watching as the orb exploded sparks showered over the battlefield. "Ugh. I gotta find a way to beat this thing…"

"Okay now Hirosaki. Giga impact."

Hirosaki launched himself at Pikachu. As Latios he'd been like a jump jet. Now he was more like a rocket. Ash however suddenly had an idea…

"Pikachu meet Hirosaki head on. Use Volt Tackle."

"Pi Pika Pika Pika…" Pikachu charged headlong at the oncoming purple blur that was Hirosaki. His body gave off an electric glow.

Cameron stared at Ash as if shocked by his strategy. "Ash… What are you doing."

The two Pokémon slammed headlong into each other. Ash had underestimated the power different between them. Hirosaki overpower Pikachu easily sending the mouse flying backwards into the air.

"Now Lustre purge."

Hirosaki fired a second purple beam, this one hitting Pikachu. The poor mouse was blasted up to the top of the stadium where he hit the roof and then fell into the stands, landing on a spectators bowl of nachos.

"PIKACHU," Ash shouted.

"Ash." Cameron grimaced and bit his lip worried that they'd over done it, while Hirosaki looked mareepishly at the ground.

There was a few moment of scrambling and a lot of laughter and murmuring from the spectators in the stands, then Pikachu was passed, crowed surfing style down the rows of seats. A girl in the front row handed his unconscious form to Ash.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," the referee declared after taking one look at him. "Hirosaki wins."

[Pokémon]

" _And so here it is folks. Both Ash and Cameron are down to their last Pokémon. Mega Latios has managed to turn the tide for Cameron. Unless Ash's last Pokémon can find a way to overcome that powerhouse it could be all over for him. I wonder who he will choose."_

"Oshawott. I choose you." Ash looked down at his Sea Otter pointing to the field.

"Osha." Oshawott looked surprised and gave his trainer a wide-eyed expression. Beside him Hikari gave a nervous quiver. "Oshawott." Oshawott then gave a determined nod, tapping his Scalchop proudly and made to walk onto the battlefield.

Before he could Hikari grabbed his shoulder and gave him a pleading look. "Pi pikachu."

"Osh Oshawott Osh." Oshawott gave him a warm smile, patted his back with his paw and kissed him on his cheek then ran onto the field to face Hirosaki.

" _Ash's final Pokémon is Oshawott…"_

A slight grin crossed Cameron's face. "Yes I thought so! Ash must be hoping to use that special power of Oshawott's again… Well we're ready for it."

He clenched his fists and hoisted his right arm. At the same time Hiroskai lowered his head and glared at Oshawott.

"Osha Oshawott," Oshawott growled at him to show he wasn't intimidated.

"Oshawott. Start out with Aqua jet," shouted Ash.

Oshawott covered himself in a veil of water and shot threw the air at Hirosaki. He was so fast Cameron and Hirosaki didn't have time to react, and he was able to hit Hirosaki in the neck causing the Eon Pokémon to reel backwards with a cry.

Ash punched the air triumphantly. "Great job Oshawott. Now Razor shell."

"Hirosaki. Dodge it and use Lustre purge," cried Cameron.

Oshawott wrenched his Scalchop off his belly and holding it like a knife slashed at Hirosaki. But the Eon Pokémon, showing off it's own speed and agility rose into the air and out of the way before the sharp edge could make contact with his feathers. He zoomed around the stadium and positioned himself behind Oshawott before firing his destructive purple beam.

"Oshawott. Behind you!" Ash cried, fear rising in his chest.

Oshawott spun around his eyes widening at the sheer power of the attack. He held up his Scalchop above his head like a shield a split second before Lustre purge hit him. Like it had with Ashachu the energy exploded as it made contact with the shell, covering the field in smoke.

"OSHAWOOOTTT." Ash shouted desperately to his partner, fear gripping his chest. It couldn't be over yet. Not after just two moves.

The smoke and dust dispersed to reveal the sea otter still standing on his paws. He was covered in bruises and scrapes but the Scalchop seemed to have protected him from the worst of the attack.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, his heart still pounding in his chest. "Phew… Let's keep the pressure up. Razor Shell."

Oshawott threw himself at Hirosaki and slashed at him with his Scalchop again. This time he scored a direct hit, the blade like shell striking the Latios across his face and neck, making him moan in pain.

"Now Hyrdo pump!"

Taking advantage of the brief split second in which Hirosaki was prevented from moving by the pain and shock of the attack, Oshawott spat a powerful jet of cold water. Hirosaki was sent reeling backwards.

"Hehe. Nice job Ash," Cameron complimented them as his brother shook the water from his feathers and repositioned himself. "Oshawott's real strong…

"Thanks."

"But I know the two of you have more strength in you that that."

Ash knew of course what he was referring to, but had no idea how to awake Oshawott's special power. "I know," he shouted back. "But I don't have any control over that."

"Well. Maybe if we keep the pressure up," Cameron suggested hoisting his arm. "Hirosaki use Dragon pulse."

"Block it Oshawott."

Hirosaki opened his mouth and shot from it a multi-coloured energy beam shaped like a dragon. It beared down upon Oshawott who got his Scalchop to block it. But this time Oshawott's defensive shield wasn't enough…

Dragon pulse was so powerful that it sent the Scalchop flying out of Oshawott's paw before lifting the sea otter of his feet. He gave a cry of "Osshaaa," before landing face first in the dirt.

"Ahh, Oshawott," Ash cried. "Can you still battle."

"Osshaa." Oshawott struggled to push himself up, his entire body shaking. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, the effort causing him a lot of pain.

"Come on Oshawott. Me and you together. We can do this. I love you!"

 _I love you_. Ash had not meant to say that. He had meant to say I believe in you, but that phrase had slipped out somehow. As soon as Oshawott heard those words escape his trainers mouth however it started to happen…

Ash felt his heart rate change. Before it had been pounding in his chest, but now felt more even. He stared at Oshawott and for a brief second their eyes locked, and it felt as if the otter's was reaching out to him with his very soul.

"OSHAAAWOTTT." Oshawott was suddenly on his feet again, his body surrounded by a veil of water that shot upwards like a geyser. Then he started to glow brightly, similar to how Lucario and Hirosaki had when they had mega evolved.

Ash raised a hand to shield his eyes from the blinding white light.

"It's happening," Cameron muttered excitedly. "Here we go."

The process only took a second. The light and water surrounding Oshawott disappeared leaving behind the mighty Samurott with fur coloured and patterned like Ash's clothes, whiskers the colour of Ash's hair and a red shell on his head that had similar markings to the baseball cap Ash wore.

"SAMUROTTTT." He let out a roar so loud the people in the first few rows of the stands had to cover their ears.

"Yeah Oshawott," Ash cheered raising his right arm. "Let's go. Use Razor Shell."

Oshawott charged forward, drawing his Seamitar a sword made of a blue energy from the shell on his front leg.

"Dodged it," Cameron shouted.

Hirosaki zoomed into the air and over Oshawott's head before Oshawott could strike.

"Solar Beam let's go."

Hirosaki arched around and dived towards Oshawott, his wings starting to glow as they gathered sunlight. He then fired a bright white beam of concentrated sunlight from the triangle symbol on his forehead.

Ash stared for a moment not having no idea Hirosaki knew that move, then shouted "Use Razor Shell."

Oshawott raised his Seamitar above his head to shield himself from the attack. Cameron's eyes widened as the sunlight bounced off the sword like object.

"Use Aqua jet."

"Intercept it," Cameron shouted. "Use Dragon claw."

Hirosaki dived down one, his claws glowing with a green energy. At the same time Oshawott surrounded himself with water and charged forward swerving to avoid the Eon Pokémon's attack. Hirosaki's slammed into the ground with his claw as Oshawott arched around behind him.

"Now go." At Ash's words he shot at Hirosaki like a bullet slamming his horn into the Latios's back.

"Wow," Cameron gasped as Hirosaki gave a growl of pain and crumpled under the force of Oshawott's attack. He managed to right himself and turned to face his opponent who had retreated back to the other side of the field. "Can you feel it. Ash and Oshawott have so much power. This is a great battle."

"Eeonnn." Hirosaki gave a roar and nodded at Cameron.

"Alright let's really ramp it up," Ash declared. "Use Razor shell."

"Dragon claw let's go."

Oshawott and Hirosaki charged at each other again, Oshawott raising his Seamitar, Hirosaki a glowing claw. They met in the middle of the field, striking at the same time, claw against shell.

For a moment the two Pokémon were locked in combat, each trying to prevail against the other. Their teeth were gritted and beads of sweat ran down the sides of their heads as they glared determinately at the other.

Ash and Cameron remained silent, both trainers gazing hard at their Pokémon willing them to succeed. Then, with an enormous effort Oshawott manage to break Hirosaki's strength, pushing his claw back with his Seamitar and striking the Latios across the face.

"Eeeonn." Hirosaki cried in pain and wheeled backwards as Cameron's eyes widened in surprise.

Ash saw their opportunity. "Oshawott. Ice beam."

Oshawott roared before firing a blue beam from his mouth. Hirosaki's eyes widened in horror as the attack hit him. Ash shut his eyes as the Latios was engulfed in an explosion of white mist. He heard a loud THUD and Cameron shout, "Hirosaki NO."

Ash opened his eyes again and saw Hirosaki lying on the ground, swirls in his eyes. His body had reverted back to it's ordinary form.

His jaw dropped. "Did we… Win?"

The referee raised his arm. "Hirosaki is unable to battle! Oshawott wins. Since Cameron is out of usable Pokémon the match goes to Ash."

" _Latios has been defeated_ " the commentator announced sending the crowd into a freezy of applause and cheers. " _The Winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. It was a long and difficult battle, but in the end Ash emerged victorious._ "

Ash stood speechless for a moment as if unable to believe what had just happened. Oshawott's body begun to glow again, as he transformed back from the formidable Samurott to his usual Oshawott-y self.

"I won. And I beat Cameron…Yahoo." Ash jumped into the air feeling himself explode in side. "We did it!"

"Pikapi." Pikachu cheered doing a little paw pump in the air in imitation of his trainer.

The rest of the team too let their happiness show, either jumping up and down like Hikari and Axew or hugging one another the way Mienfoo and Buizel, Snivy and Sylveon and Ashachu and Sniveon did. Zorua pulled whomever was closet to him, which happened to be Emolga, and kissed them on the cheek.

"Osha Oshawott." Oshawott gave a happy exclamation and threw himself into Ash's outstretched arms and let his trainer embrace him.

"Haha. You were great Oshawott." Ash gave him a light kiss on his white forehead, which caused Pikachu to frown, and petted him on the top of his head.

On the other side of the battlefield a slightly disappointed looking Cameron, Lucario and Hunter had formed a little circle around Hirosaki, who had already regained consciousness.

"That was a great battle man," Cameron said throwing his arms around his brother's neck and hugging him. "You rock. You were all amazing."

Hirosaki didn't reply but smiled as he hugged Cameron back. Lucario gave an approving growl and patted the Latios on the back.

"Hey Cameron," Ash called out to him, hugging Oshawott closed to him. "Great…"

He suddenly felt a massive pain in the back of his head. It felt like he'd been hit by a flying Geodue. His arms suddenly went limp and he dropped Oshawott. The Sea otter also appeared to be in pain, screaming out "Osshaaa," and writhing as it hit the ground.

"What's happening? I-can't move. What's going on." He collapsed onto the hard surface of the battlefield next to Oshawott. He couldn't move, as if his brain had become unplugged from the rest of him. His vision started to go blurry, the stadium around him becoming a jumble of shape and colour.

He heard Pikachu and Ashachu's terrified cries of "Pikapi," and Cameron shouting, "Ash! What's wrong," before everything went black and he was lost in a world of pain and darkness…

[Pokémon]

" _Oshawott… Oshawott what's happened to us. I can't move."_

From out of the darkness Oshawott had appeared, but he had his back to Ash. The Sea Otter glanced over his shoulder as he heard the boy call his name.

"Osha," he said before turning and beginning to walk away…

" _Wait… Don't go Oshawott. OSHAWOTT…"_

[Pokémon]

 **Many hours later…**

" _Look. They're waking up."_

" _Pikapi…"_

" _Pika."_

Ash's was only half aware of the voices around him. He was awake but his eyelids felt as if they were too heavy to open. He wasn't sure where he was. All he knew was he was lying on an comfortable bed and that someone had put a wet rag across his forehead.

"Pikapi."

"Pikachu." At the sound of Pikachu's voice, Asha's eyes slid open slowly. The concerned faces of Pikachu, Ashachu, Cameron, Lucario and Hunter came into focus.

"Pikapi! Oh thank Arceus you're alright." Without warning Pikachu threw himself onto him, wrapping his small arms as far around Ash's neck and he could and nuzzling into his cheek. "Oh. I was so worried." Ash thought he felt a small bit of moisture against his skin.

"It's alright Pikachu." Ash hugged sobbing mouse in spite of his tiredness. "I'm alright… But what happened to me. Where am I."

He glanced around the room. He was lying on what looked like a hospital bed in a room with white walls and a small window out of which there was nothing but darkness. Blue curtains had been drawn around it.

"The hospital," said Cameron. "They brought the two of you here after you collapsed."

"We were all worried you'd" Pikachu begun but couldn't finish his sentence. Ashachu sniffled.

It took a moment for Ash to digest this information. "I-I passed out…" He searched his memory trying to work out what he'd been doing that could have landed him in hospital again, but his mind came up blank.

"You-You don't remember," Ashachu squeaked. "The battle. You and Oshawott just-just collapsed. You yelled something about not being able to move."

Ash shut his eyes again. Slowly the picture of the stadium, the joy of victory and the pain in his head came back to him. "Of course. I remember now I…" he suddenly sat bolt upright. "Where's Oshawott!"

"Osha." He heard a small voice from beside him and turned his head to see a small crib sitting beside his bed, that might have been used for a human baby. Oshawott was lying in it, his head propped up against a pillow. Upon seeing Ash, he smiled and raised a paw.

"Hey Ash," he mumbled feebly.

Ash slowly exhaled relieved. "Thank Arceus. How ya feelin' buddy."

"Tired," Oshawott groan closing his eyes and relaxing against the pillow.

Ash gave him a weak smile. "I know how you feel," he whispered before lying back against his own pillows. "But what could have happened to us?"

Cameron shrugged. "No idea. The nurse said something about being drained of energy but I'm not sure what she was talking about."

"It seems like whenever Oshawott uses that special power it puts a burden on your body," said Lucario. "The same thing happened after that fight with Entei."

Ash recalled the battle on the mountaintop; Oshawott transforming into Samurott and Ash feeling pain every time Oshawott was hit. "Yeah…You know. I couldn't move my body. No matter what I did."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Lucario. "That evolution process must take a lot of energy. I've never witnessed that kind of raw power before!"

Ash chuckled for a second then feel silent. A single question lingered on his mind. _But why couldn't I move my body_?

He decided to put that from his mind and instead raised his arm and exclaimed, "Well. Whatever it is, we're going to learn to control that power! Right Oshawott."

Oshawott didn't reply.

"Oshawott?" Ash glanced at the cot and saw that Oshawott had fallen fast a sleep.

The sight of him snoozing cutely reminded Ash of how tired he was, so he sank back against his pillows and closed his eyes.

Lucario looked at Cameron and flicking his head towards the door "Come on. Let's give Ash some peace."

At the same time Pikachu lay down on Ash's chest and curled up while Ashachu rested his head on his shoulder.

Before Cameron left however he shouted, "Hey Ash! Congratulations. That was a great battle. You and your Pokémon rock man."

Ash didn't open his eyes but a grin crossed his face. "Thanks man."

 **A/N: If the last scenes feel familiar it's because they're borrowed from the XYZ anime. I spent a lot of time considering how I was going to have Ash and Cameron face off. Originally it was going to be a showdown between Pikachu and Lucario in the final. Then I decided Oshawott needed to play a bigger role. I was going to have Oshawott fall and Cameron emerge the winner, but after re-watching the episode "** _ **the synchronicity test"**_ **I decided I could have Ash win and faint at the same time. Only problem is now I have to do the final.**


	23. Chapter 22 - The Finals! Ash vs Jimmy

**Chapter 22 – The Finals! Ash vs Jimmy**

"Hey sleepy head! Time to wake up."

Oshawott heard the soft voice in his ear and the paw poking him in the chest but he didn't immediately open his eyes. He had been having such a good dream and didn't want the images of it to fade. In it he had been imaging what life might be like if he and Ash had been mates instead of Ash and Pikachu.

Through his dark eyelids he could see scenes of a starlight beach where he and Ash lay kissing in the sand. Oshawott was lying on Ash's bare chest, their lips pressed together and Ash's arms wrapped tightly around his small body while the waves lapped at their feet.

Next he imagined lying on a soft pillow his belly bulging slightly from the egg inside it. Ash sat beside him rubbing it softly while he cooed. They were going to have an otter pup. The thought of it gave him a little thrill of pleasure.

Finally Oshawott saw himself lying on his back, floating down a river. A small cute Oshawott pup with a black tail and zig zag shaped birthmarks under it's eyes sat on his chest ( **an Oshawott version of Ashachu** ). His heart swelled.

"Come on Oshawott. I know you're awake. Don't make me shock you."

He felt another, more painful prod to his ribs, and he opened his eyes blurrily. He was lying on a pillow in Ash's room back in the athlete's village. The midday sun was pounding through the window and he had to blink as his eyes adjusted. Emolga was standing over him.

"Okay okay. I'm up," he grumbled. "What do you want."

Emolga giggled and rolled her eyes. "Sylveon sent me to wake you and Ash. It's nearly time for the battle."

Oshawott rubbed his eyes. "Battle. What battle."

"The finale silly! You know. The battle that decides whether your trainer wins the league or not."

Comprehension dawned on Oshawott's face the memory of the last 24 hours coming back to him. "Oh yeah!"

Ash and Oshawott had been released from the hospital at dawn that morning. After having breakfast at the Athlete's village cafeteria, in which Ash and Oshawott had both chowed down on several plates worth of fruit, croissants, pastries, toast and yogurt to their friends astonishment, Ash had announced he was tired and marched off to his room to take a nap before tonight. What the strange power inside him was, it had made both Oshawott and Ash exhausted and hungry.

"You and that Pikachu seem familiar with each other!" It took a second for Oshawott to work out what Emolga was talking about. Hikari was lying beside him, his lighting bolt tail resting over Oshawott's own blue one. "Is he your boyfriend?"

A little colour rose in Oshawott's cheeks. At the same time he felt a both a pang of guilt and a thrill at the same time. He did like Hikari, but he couldn't deny that deep in his heart he harboured strong feelings for Ash. Feelings that had intensified since he'd first undergone that transformation. But if he was in love with Ash, was it right of him to keep letting himself be so intimate with the mouse, especially with Hikari being so emotionally needy.

"Umm… I suppose," he replied sitting up with a shrug.

Emolga tilted her head. "What do you mean suppose? He either is or he isn't."

Oshawott shook his head. "I don't know. We only just started seeing each other. You don't have a problem with it do you?"

Emolga looked surprised by his question. "No, not at all. I was just curious because I saw you holding paws yesterday… You must like him." A mischievous smile crossed her face. "I mean, I've been on the team for what, a day, and you haven't gone all." She closed her eyes and made a kissing face, putting her paws over her heart in a good impression of a love struck Oshawott. "For me."

Oshawott's ears felt warm at the comment. "I've never done that," he said with a scowl

She laughed. "Ha. And I've never use volt switch to get out of battle!... So does this mean you're no longer interested in me." She winked at him in a seductive manner making Oshawott feel awkward as he remembered the many times he flirted unsuccessfully with the Sky Squirrel when they had travelled together in Unova.

"I dunno I…" he said shrugging again. "I…"

Emolga giggled cutting him off. "Hehe. You don't seem very committed to this relationship Oshawott."

His scowled deepened. "…What I was saying was I like you as a friend and I think you're cute. But yeah. I'm spoken for. You weren't really interested though were you."

"Not really," said Emolga slightly more bluntly than Oshawott would have liked. Then seeing the look on his face added "You're not my type."

Oshawott raised an eyebrow. "You have a type."

"There's a Pokémon out there for me somewhere." Emolga smiled slyly. "Anyway… I think it's time to wake your sleepy trainer."

She grinned her yellow cheeks sparking a little. Oshawott realised what she about to do. "No…Emolga Do-" he begun before the world turned yellow…

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile – Outside…**

Ashachu jumped away from the fireball that Sniveon spat at him, grinning as he did so. He and Sniveon were training under the large tree in the park outside the Athlete's village, in preparation for the final. Sniveon was practicing her aim and Ashachu his dodging.

Sniveon frowned as Ashachu's tongue slide out of his mouth, as he ducked, the flames narrowly missing the tips of his black ears. Thinking he was mocking her, she let off a powerful lava plume attack, striking Ashachu with a burst of flame and lava that threw him off his paws and into the trunk of the tree.

"Pika." He slid to the ground, swirls over his eyes and lay still for a minute before shaking his head and slowly pushing himself back to his paw.

"Ouch." He glared at Sniveon. "What was that for. I thought we said embers only."

"Well you shouldn't have stuck your tongue out at me," Sniveon retorted. "Besides. You and your opponent won't be agreeing what moves to use on each other in the battle tonight!"

Ashachu stared at her. "I didn't stick my tongue out at you. That happens when I'm thirsty. It's an instinctive reaction."

"Oh." Sniveon blushed a little embarrassed. "Right… Sorry."

Ashachu shrugged and gave her a smile. "No problem. It still hurts less than Hunter's focus blast…" He smirked to himself.

"What exactly's up with Hunter. He was being really rude before we battled yesterday." Sniveon wrinkled her nose. "I mean. I get that he likes you but, why doesn't he care if we're friends."

"I don't know," Ashachu said with a sigh. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to his best friend since the semi-finals and in truth he felt a little cool towards him after hearing him say those things to Sniveon. "Maybe he's jealous. We didn't have anyone else our age to play with before you came along. And I think he's worried your going to ask me on a date before he can work up the courage to."

Sniveon felt her ears grow warm that had nothing to do with her internal body heat. "Oh… But that doesn't give him the right to tell me I can't be friend with you."

"I know," said Ashachu. "I guess having a crush on someone can make you do mean things sometimes."

"So how do you feel," Sniveon asked a little too eagerly. "Have you spoken to him about it."

Ashachu shook his head causally not noticing the almost desperation that had crept into the Flareon's voice. "No! I haven't. I told you. I don't know how I feel. It was easier when we were just best friends. If I say no I'll break his heart and I don't want to do that… But I'm not sure I'm ready to have a mate yet." He turned and thumped his paw on the tree.

Sniveon tilted her head, trying to ignore the disappointment that had crept into her heart at _not ready for a mate yet_. "Wow Ashachu. That's very mature. But still. If you're aware of how he feels. Don't you think you should talk to him about it."

"Probably," Ashachu muttered. "…But. If I do that. I could loose my best friend." He pummeled the bark again and shook his head regretting going down this path of conversation. "Let's not talk about Hunter anymore. Let's get back to training."

"How do you feel about me?" Sniveon hadn't meant to say that so bluntly. All this talk about Hunter and feelings had made her curious about the Aura Pikachu's feelings towards her.

Ashachu looked surprised at her. "Y-You…Well. You're my friend."

"Yes. But do you think we could ever…"

"Hey! Ashachu." Sniveon was cut off by someone shouting Ashachu's name. The two Pokémon spun around.

Vincent's Pancham and Meganium were walking up the hill towards them, both with grins on their faces.

Ashachu's face fell and his ears dropped. "Oh no," he groaned. "Not the again."

"Who are they," Sniveon asked curiously.

"They were annoying me and Hunter the other day."

"Hey Pikachu." It was Pancham who had spoken, the little panda creature seemed barely able to contain his excitement. "Are you a faggot like your trainer?" Meganium laughed at his comment.

"Wh-what." Ashachu was shocked by the comment, wondering why Pancham would say something like that. Sniveon's eyes flashed angrily.

"I said. Are you a faggot like your trainer," Pancham said again. "Wanna suck my dick?" He and Meganium laughed again.

"We saw your trainer kiss that Oshawott, added Meganium. "And not to mention it can do that evolution thing so we know he's a got a thing for male Pokémon. Does he stick his cock up your butt too."

Ashachu stared them open-mouthed too shocked and hurt to respond. Although they were wrong about Ash and Oshawott, the comments about his dad cut him like a knife to the chest.

Sniveon gave and angry growl, her body shaking with anger. She took a step forward and shouted, "What the fuck. Why would you even say something like that?"

Meganium blushed like crazy and Pancham smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Hi." Pancham offered Sniveon his paw. The laughter had gone from his voice and he now sounded slightly softer and confident. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Pancham. Hey if…"

"Get away she's mine." Meganium extended one of his Vines grabbed Pancham by the foot causing him to fall over. He pulled him away from Sniveon before extending his other vine and offering it to her the way Pancham had offered his paw. "Sorry about my friend. He can be really annoying. My name's Meganium. Hey has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes…"

Sniveon stared at them with a mixture of shock and revulsion. She opened her mouth to say something, but just then something blue streaked down from above and hit the ground at Meganium's feet.

"Yah." The dinosaur like Pokémon jumped backwards in alarm dragging his friend with him who exclaimed, "hey what's the big idea. Let go of me."

He wriggled free from the vines and stood up just as another voice shouted, "Oi. Pancham."

Everyone looked up. Nova, they Cyndaquil Ashachu had met the day before yesterday, was standing on a branch, glaring down at Pancham and Meganium through his slit like eyes.

"Do you think it's fun to make other Pokémon for their trainers attractions."

"Umm…Err. No," Pancham mumbled and Ashachu and Sniveon were surprised to hear a distinct note of fear in his voice. Clearly he and Meganium were intimidated by Nova.

"Isn't that the Cyndaquil from the dance party," Sniveon whispered to Ashachu who nodded.

"Yep. His name's Nova. He's one of Jimmy's Pokémon."

"Jimmy?"

"Our next opponent."

"What about gay Pokémon. Do you have a problem with them?" Nova jumped off the branch to land in front of Pancham and Meganium who stepped backwards, their eyes widening with fear.

"N-no. Of course we don't," spluttered Pancham. "Being gay is… Perfectly fine."

Nova folded his arms. "Oh really. Then why did you call this Pikachu a nasty homophobic name and make offensive remarks about his trainer huh."

Pancham and Meganium opened and closed their mouths but no sound came out.

"I'm asking you a question!"

"W-we didn't mean to be mean," said Pancham weakly.

"Yeah. We were just… Joking," added Meganium. "You know… Playful banter."

Nova tilted his head making the other two recoil. "Hey I know. If it's so funny why don't you say those mean things to me."

Pancham and Meganium remained silent.

"Go on," Nova said opening his arms in invitation. "You know I'm gay! You saw me kissing Vulpix. Gonna call me a faggot." He raised his right paw making Pancham and Meganium flinch. Pancham put his paws over his face. "Oh and you know my parents are both males! And one of them's a human! Are you going to make those nasty comments you made about Ashachu's trainer to me?" A bright blue orb formed in his paw. "Huh. Are ya."

"N-n-no," stuttered Pancham.

"Damned right your not," snapped Nova taking a step forward. "Because I'd beat the crap out of you if you did." Pancham and Meganium drew closed together, Pancham hugging Meganium's leg. "Now. Why don't you apologize to Ashachu for being such a jerk."

"W-we're really sorry," Pancham blurted out. "W-we didn't mean to upset you."

"I-it won't happen again," added Meganium. "Promise."

A smug smile crossed Nova's face. "Good. Now fuck off and learn to be more respectful towards others." He threw the aura sphere into the air where it exploded with a loud bang.

Pancham and Meganium turned tail and ran away as fast as they could, neither of them looking back.

Nova watched them go muttering "Arceusdamned bigots" to himself before turning to Ashachu and Sniveon. "Hey Ashachu are you okay?"

"Umm. Yeah," Ashachu replied still shocked by what he'd just witnessed. "Thanks Nova."

"Yeah. You really showed those creeps," added Sniveon. "That was amazing."

They Cyndaquil walked over to him and put a paw on his shoulder. "You can't let bullies like that fuck you around. They relish in making other Pokémon feel bad about themselves because it makes them feel better about their own fucked up little selves."

"Do you know those two," Ashachu asked.

Nova nodded. "Unfortunately yes. Their trainer is a friend of one of my dads."

He took his paw off Ashachu's shoulder and folded his arms, a thoughtful expression coming across his face. "You know Ashachu I saw your battle yesterday. Defeating Serpieror and Hydriegon was no small feat. You're stronger than I thought."

"Umm. Thank-you." Ashachu couldn't think of anything else to say.

Sniveon looked between the electric mouse and the fire mouse with a slight frown on her face. She didn't like Nova's tone but couldn't tell whether he was being friendly or not. Nova noticed and asked Ashachu, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh right," Ashachu said remembering they hadn't properly been introduced. "Nova, this Sniveon. Sniveon Nova."

"Sniveon. That's a nice name." Nova extended his paw to Sniveon, who shook it. "I remember you from the battle at Tabbu's party. You were that Eevee who evolved into Flareon then wiped everyone out with Lava plume."

"Umm. That's me," said Sniveon blushing a little. "Nice to meet you Nova."

"You must be a strong Pokémon. Perhaps we can battle again sometime."

Sniveon grinned. "For sure."

Nova turned back to Ashachu. "Now Ashachu. Our trainers are competing in the final tonight. If the chance should come up, I would like to battle with you again."

Ashachu gave him a determined smile. "Yeah me too."

"Well. Then I'll see you later." He turned around and started to walk away. As he did so however he looked back over his shoulder and shouted, "Oh. And Ashachu. I hope that we can be friends."

"Yeah. I'd like that," Ashachu called after him, waving his paw.

[Pokémon]

 **Athlete's Cafeteria – Athlete's village…**

"Hey Ash. How ya feelin'." Ritchie greeted Ash with a big smile as he sat down at the table with Pikachu and Oshawott.

"Great," Ash said with a wide grin. "I was really tired this morning. But now I feel all refreshed and ready to win the final."

"Pika," Pikachu exclaimed at his trainer's words.

"Hey. Where's Cameron?" Ash frowned noticing that he Ritchie and their Pokémon were alone. Cameron, Lucario, Hunter, Hirosaki nor any of his other Pokémon were there.

"He said he wanted to look at the souvenir stores," said Ritchie. "He said he'd be back by one though. I guess he must have forgotten the time."

Ash giggled. "Yeah that sounds like Cameron."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded in agreement with a slight grin.

"So I've been looking up some stuff about Jimmy for you." Ritchie pulled his phone out of his pocket and started looking something up.

"Really," Ash said eagerly.

"It looks like he's quite good. He's only been in two major competitions before. He was runner up in the Johto Silver conference about five years ago, and top 8 in the Sinnoh league year before last… Pokémon he's used so far in this competition Sandslash, Ninetails, Noivern, Espeon, Pachirisu and Tyhplosion. That Typhosion's definitely his strongest."

Ash smiled. "Well that's easy. I'll counter it with either Oshawott or Buizel."

"OSHA. Oshawott," Oshawott said excitedly at the prospect of the battle.

"He'll probably work that out and use Pachirisu."

"Then I'll counter electric with grass and use Snivy. And if he uses Noivern I'll send out Sylveon. Zorua can take care of Espeon and Snivy, Buizel and Oshawott will be good against Sandslash." He grinned and said to Pikachu, "Looks like we're all set…"

"Pika."

"Wait. There's one more Pokémon," Ritchie added.

"Oh yeah. Which one."

"That Cyndaquil he had with him at the Dance party. Nova."

Ash smikred as if to say ' _really._ '

Ritchie seeing his expression went on to say, "No seriously. Apparently he's a competent battler too. Look." He turned the phone around to show Ash the screen.

Ash took it off him and had a look. It was open a page from an online newspaper called the _The Driftveil evening Herald._ There was a picture of Jimmy smiling with his Cyndaquil sitting on his shoulder above the headline,

 **Johto boy and Cyndaquil claim victory in Clubsplosion.**

 _Newbark Trainer Jimmy Kenta and his Cyndaquil Nova this afternoon won the highly anticipated final of the Battle Club's Clubsplosion competition. Nova proved himself to be a strong and determined Pokémon taking down his opponents Sawk without taking a single hit… When interviewed Jimmy told us he was extremely proud of his fiery friend. The trainer originally from Johto has 6 other Pokémon with him and plans to compete at the Unova league in August…_

The smirk disappeared from Ash's face as he handed the phone back to Ritchie. "Okay. So Nova the Cyndaquil's strong as well. No matter. We're still strong enough to take them. Right guys."

"Pikachu."

"Oshawott."

Pikachu and Oshawott gave an enthusiastic growl and nodded.

The waiter came over carrying a tray containing two plates of thick sandwiches, a bowl of potato fries and a some condiments including a large bottle of ketchup.

"I already ordered for you," Ritchie explained as the food was set in front of them. "I hope you don't mind."

Ash grinned as he looked at the large sandwich. It was toasted and smelled delicious. "Not at all," he replied picking it up and taking a large bite.

Pikachu's eyes lit up at the site of the ketchup bottle. He jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto the table. Grabbing the bottle with both paws, he put his mouth over the nozzle and squeezed it's contents into his mouth.

There was a brief second before he felt the effects of the hot sauce on his tongue that he realized it wasn't Ketchup. In that time he noticed the tag tied to the bottle, and held it up in his paw.

 _To Pikachu. This ketchup will help get you fired up for tonight. Hunter…XX._

"YAAAHHHH." Pikachu jumped almost breathing fire as the hot sauce Hunter had switched for ketchup burned his tongue and throat.

"Pikachu. What's wrong," Ash gasped horrified, while Ritchie, Oshawott and Sparky burst into laughter and Pikachu hopped around the table.

"Ahh. HUNTEEERRR. I'm gonna kill you."

There was an assortment of giggles behind them and Ash turned around to see Zorua and Ember in fits of laughter.

"Hahahaha. Look at his face," Zorua giggled. "Oh man. That's the cutest thing ever."

"Yeah! Can't wait to show this to Hunt," Ember added. He was holding up what appeared to be Cameron's phone in his paws, filming Pikachu.

"Let me guess," Ash said exasperatedly. "You disguised yourself as that waiter and switched the ketchup for hot sauce."

Zorua nodded gleefully. "It was Hunter's idea."

"He bribed us. A Poképuff.."

"Ugh…Zorua." Pikachu had stopped jumping about and was now standing on the edge of the table glaring at Zorua. "You two are so dead." He threw leapt at them his cheeks sparking dangerously.

"Run!"

The two foxes immediately scurried away in opposite direction. Pikachu landed on the ground and ran after Zorua…"Zorua. When I get my paws on you, I'm gonna kick you tail up your arse."

[Pokémon]

 **Victory stadium…**

The final took place at 7 in the evening in the main stadium at the center of the La Victorie City League Park. It was the same stadium in which Ash had fought all his victory tournament matches including the semi-final against Cameron the previous day, but the atmosphere inside was very different.

The stands were full of screaming fans who greeted them with cheers and applause as he and his Pokémon; Pikachu, Ashachu, Oshawott, Snivy, Axew, Zorua, Sylveon, Sniveon, Hikari, Emolga, Mienfoo and Buizel walked out of the tunnel and up to the trainers box at the edge of the field.

"Wow." Ash let out a low whistle as he looked around. "Sure are a lot of people here huh."

"Piikaa." Pikachu gave a nervous twitch his paws digging into his shoulder. A couple of the others were showing signs of nerves too, Ashachu quivering and Hikari gripping Oshawott's paw tightly.

"I wonder where Cameron and Ritchie are." Ash tried to find his friends, but there were so many people and Pokémon looking down at them that it was impossible to find Cameron, Ritchie, Sparky, Lucario or Hunter among them. "Hmm. Can't see them anywhere…There's Cameron's dad though."

He spotted Meyer, Cameron's father and the scowling face of Vanessa Shinobu looking down at him. They were watching from the private box at the very top of the stands near the cauldron that carried the sacred flame.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen_ " the commentator roared, his voice booming over the noise of the crowd. " _This is the moment you've all been waiting for. The final of Kalos League! Over 1000 trainers entered this competition. Now it's down to our two finalist; Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and Jimmy Kenta of Newbark Town."_

Jimmy was standing in the box on the opposite side of the field, wearing his usual red jersey and black and cold cap, a confident smile on his face. Typhlosion stood beside him wearing a similar expression to his trainer. Nova perched on Typhlosion's head.

"Hey Jimmy! Good luck," Ash called to him waving an arm but he wasn't sure Jimmy could hear him over the noise from the crowd. Jimmy did see him wave and responded with a wave of his own.

" _The match will be fought as a full battle with each trainer using two Pokémon at a time. The computer has determined that Ash will lead the battle…"_

"Pikachu. Axew. You're up," Ash shouted.

"Pika."

"Yew Axew."

Pikachu and Axew ran out onto the field to the deafening screams of the crowd. The large scoreboard put their pictures next to Ash's.

"Good luck cutie," Zorua cried after Axew. "Knock 'em dead!" Axew turned his head back and held up a claw to him.

"Axew and Pikachu huh. Well in that case I choose Ninetails and Sandslash." Jimmy grinned as he threw two Pokéballs into the. There was a flash of light and a yellow fox like creature with nine luxurious bushy tails appeared along with a mouse like Pokémon with spines on all over it's back.

The referee walked up to the side of the field and raised his arm. "Begin!"

"Sandslash use scratch attack on Pikachu and Ninetails Tackle on Axew," Jimmy shouted to his Pokémon.

They both gave a nod before leaping into action, both Pokémon charging at their adversaries. Pikachu and Axew both glanced at Ash who grinned confidently.

"Alright you guys counter it. Pikachu use quick attack and Axew used Dragon Claw."

Pikachu gave a sly grin as Sandslash came closer raising a claw. As the spiny mouse moved to strike he leapt to the side leaving it to slash at the air. At the same time, Axew drove his claw into the chest the oncoming Ninetails sending it flying backwards.

"Great job. Now Pikachu. Get behind Ninetails and use thunderbolt."

Pikachu scurried behind the fox as it was pushing itself back to it's paws after taking the hit from Dragon Claw and let off a bolt of electricity. Ninetails let out as it's body glowed yellow with sparks.

"Ninetails. Combat it with Flamethrower," shouted Jimmy. "And Sandslash strike Axew with poison sting."

Ninetails opened its mouth and fired a jet of flame that broke threw the sparks and hit Pikachu sending him flying backwards. "Piikaa…"

Sandslash rolled itself into a ball and begun firing poisonous needles at Axew. "Ow ow ow." Axew winced as they drove into his scales.

"Come on guys fight back," shouted Ash. "Pikachu Electro Ball and Axew use Dragon Rage."

At their trainers words Pikachu conjured bright yellow orb at the end of his tail and lobbed it over his head and Axew, fighting the pain of the flying needles gathered his strength and shot a blue energy orb out of his mouth.

The attacks hit their targets, Electro Ball striking Ninetails in the chest and Dragon Rage landing between Sandslash's eyes. There were two explosions and Jimmy's first two Pokémon knelled over and lay still.

"Ninetails and Sandslash are unable to battle. Pikachu and Axew win!..."

[Pokémon]

It was one of the most intense battles Ash and his Pokémon had ever fought. After Sandslash and Ninetails Jimmy sent out Noivern and Espeon who took down Pikachu and Axew with a clever combination of Noivern's supersonic to trap them and Espeon's signal beam to knock them out.

Ash had next sent out Snivy and Zorua. While Snivy had been able to use her vines to dodge many of Espeon's moves using her vines and managed to inflict a great deal of damage to the Sun Pokémon from leaf blade and leaf storm, she fell to the Soundwave Pokémon's aerobatics.

Ash sent out Ashachu to aid Zorua…

"Noivern. Use boom burst. And Espeon psybeam," Jimmy shouted.

Noivern rose into the air and with a flap of it's wings fired a shockwave and Espeon fired a rainbow colored beam from the gem on her head.

"Ashachu. Block it with Aura sphere. Zorua hide behind Ashachu." Ash gritted his teeth as Ashachu raised both paws and created a blue orb between them while Zorua ducked behind them.

Ashachu concentrated, waiting for the attacks to get just close enough before releasing the aura sphere. The three attack met and to Ash's delight and surprise exploded covering the field in dust but protecting his kit and Zorua from their opponent's attacks.

"Ugh." Jimmy grunted covering his face with his arm to keep the dust from his eyes.

"Phew. Way to go you two," Ash said cheering and sighing with relief at the same time.

Ashachu glanced back and Ash and gave him a nod before turning back to glare at Noivern and Espeon. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Nova fold his arms and nod, a slight smile on his face.

"Alright. Now Ashachu Electro Ball and Zorua use Night Daze."

"Pikaa…" Ashachu charged an electric orb at the end of his tail and threw it over his head at Noivern. Zorua pounded the ground with his paws sending a purple shockwave across the ground towards Espeon

"Noivern. Take off. Espeon get on the back of Noivern."

Noivern flapped it's great wings and rose into the air, Espeon leaping onto it's back as it did so. They flew up high circling the battlefield Ashachu and Zorua's attacks missing them.

"Now Noivern use Supersonic and Espeon Hyper Beam."

Noviern stopped in mid-air hovering above Zorua and Ashachu. Espeon used the momentum to leap off her back, doing a summersault in the air, a bright energy forming at her mouth.

"NOOOIIIIII." Noivern let out a loud screech, deafening everyone in the rows closet to it. Ashachu and Zorua put their paws over their ears, visibly distressed by the sound.

"Ugh… Ashachu," Ash grunted. He wasn't quite sure what to do. The noise was hurting him too making it impossible to concentrate.

Espeon fired a radiant yet blinding golden beam at ground. The powerful beam hit both Ashachu and Zorua, blasting them off their paws. Ash watched in horror as they were sent flying back crashing into the ground in front of him.

"Ahh…Ashachu. Zorua. Hang in there," he cried to his ailing Pokémon. Slowly, and with many winces of pain they managed to stand back up.

Suddenly Zorua started to glow with a bright light making Ash's eyes widen in shock. "Huh!"

"Zorua's evolving!" Gasped Pikachu.

"What." Axew ran up to the edge of the battlefield staring at Zorua. "Z-Zorua…Y-you're"

Zorua's body started to change, glowing taller, his legs, arms and muzzle lengthening, his torso and stomach becoming lankier. His tail tail disappeared and a big busy mass of hair sprouted out of his head.

The light begun to fade and standing in Zorua's place was a beautiful Zoroark, with shiny black and red fur and a mischievous grin.

Axew's jaw dropped. "Z-Z-Zorua. You evolved."

"Yahoo." Ash cheered. "Y-you evolved! You really evolved. Haha. I'm so proud of you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Zoroark. The Illusion Fox Pokémon. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents.**

"Zoroark. Ha." Ash slipped the Pokédex back into his pocket a confident grin spreading across his face.

Across the battlefield Jimmy was looking apprehensively at the new Pokémon. He said something to Tylphosion but Ash couldn't tell what it was over the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of the crowd.

"Alright you guys let's win this thing. Zoroark use Dark Pulse. And Ashachu Electro Ball…"

Zoroark sprinted forward. As he did so he disappeared, his body becoming nearly invisible making Espeon and Noivern gasp and exchange panicked looks.

"Don't let it's illusions fool you," Jimmy cried, though Ash noticed a slight note of fear in his voice. "Draw it out with boom bust and Espeon use Hyperbeam."

Noivern raised it's wings and Espeon charged up another golden energy beam. But before either of them could fire Zoroark reappeared behind them, and with a sly smile fired a series of black and purple spirals from his paws.

At the same time Ashachu lobbed a sparking electric orb from his tail. For a split second, Noviern and Espeon stood frozen on the spot, panic stricken at being attack from in front and behind. Then was a loud bang and they disappeared from view as the attacks hit them, the force of impact blowing dust into the air.

"Noivern. Espeon." Jimmy cried.

The dust cleared as quickly as it had come to reveal the two Pokémon lying on the ground' Noivern on it's back with it's wings spread, Espeon in it's side, both with swirls over their eyes.

"Noivern and Espeon are unable to battle. Ashachu and Zoroark win…"

Jimmy sighed and pulled out two Pokéballs to return his fated Pokémon. "Thanks you guys. You were great…"

Ash's heart exploded with happiness. He ran onto the field and hugged Zoroark and Ashachu. "Great job you guys! And that means just two more and we win."

"Pikaka Pikachu," Pikachu cried happily.

"Zor Zor."

"Pika."

Zoroark, being nearly Ash's size and shape now, hugged him back while Ashachu Ashachu nuzzled under his neck. From behind them the rest of Ash's team cheered an applauded, Axew the loudest hopping up and down shouting "Zorua. Zorua…Opps I mean. Zoroark. Zoroark…"

Jimmy turned to face Typhlosion and Nova. "Well guys," he said placing a hand on Typhlosion shoulder. "It's up to you now."

Nova gave a small nod then walked out onto the field. Typhlosion followed after tapping his paw against his trainer's fist. Once on the field Nova and Typhlosion both crouched onto their four paws, bright orange flames igniting on their backs as they glared at Ashachu and Zoroark.

[Pokémon]

" _Jimmy is down to his final two Pokémon and has chosen two fire types from the same evolutionary line. Ash still has three remaining Pokémon remaining. The temperature of the stadiums is rising… The Kalos league could be decided in the next few minutes… What will Ash do?"_

Ashachu ignored the words of the commentator and tried to concentrate on his opponents. Nova was standing poised on his paws, his backside slightly raised to keep his center of gravity low. Even if he hadn't battled him the day before last he would have been able to tell he was facing a skilled battler. A skilled battler who was also an aura Cyndaquil…

He tried to mimic Nova's battle stance, spreading his paws and raising his tail, but legs were shaking from nervousness. His stomach churned as if there were a flock butterfrees inside it trying to get out and the fur was matted with a cold sweat. He felt almost as bad as he had done in his first-ever official battle, in the battle Maison tournament.

"So Typhlosion and Cyndaquil huh," Ash said. "Okay then. Zoroark come back. Oshawott you're up."

"Pika." Ashachu spun around and stared at his trainer in surprise.

"Good luck cutie. Great battling with ya." Zoroark gave Ashachu a pat on the back before walking off the field.

"W-why is Pikapi switching Pokémon now," Ashachu wondered out loud. A few of the other Pokémon were wondering the same thing, as they started muttering to each other and frowning at their trainer.

"Ash," he heard Snivy groan. "That was a bad idea. If either or both Ashachu or Oshawott go down, Zoroark will be only reserve, and he's tired and injured from the last battle."

Ash grinned at her. "Trust me. I have an idea."

"You're hoping to use Oshawott's special power again," said Pikachu but Ash didn't reply.

Oshawott ran out and took his place beside him with a happy "Osha Osahwott…" He tapped his Scalchop proudly then glared at Typhlosion and Nova.

" _Ash has substituted his newly evolved Zoroark for Oshawott. I wonder what his plan is…"_

Ashachu turned back to face Nova. The Cyndaquil hadn't move. He was still standing in his battle position still as rock type his eyes fixed on Ashachu. Ashachu's stomach churned again. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Hey Nova. Good luck," he shouted to take his mind off his urge to vomit. "M-may the better Pokémon win."

Nova didn't reply. He must have been concentrating on the battle. The thought made Ashachu feel foolish and he blushed.

The referee gave the signal for the battle to recommence and Jimmy wasted no time in calling for an attack. "Typhlosion. Nova. Use Flamethrower!"

His two Pokémon inhaled then fired jets of flame from their mouths. As they traveled across the battlefield they seemed combine to form an enormous wall of fire.

"Oshawott Hyrdo pump!" Ash commanded. "Ashachu get behind Oshawott."

His heart beating frantically, Ashachu ran and hit behind the sea otter just as he blew a powerful stream of water from his throat. It slammed into the flames and, to Ashachu's amazement, the two attacks exploded covering the field in steam.

"Alright. Oshawott Aqua jet. And Ashachu use Thunderbolt."

"I'll take care of the big guy," Oshawott whispered to Ashachu. "You cover me and try and get the little guy." He winked before launching himself forward, a current of water enveloping his body.

Ashachu swallowed. Evidently Oshawott was not aware of how strong Nova actually was. He ran forward his cheeks sparking and unleashed his lightning at the fire mouse.

"Nova dodge and use cut on Pikachu," Jimmy shouted. "Typhlosion stand your ground."

Ashachu thought he saw Nova give him a wink before jumped out of the way of the electric attack and scurried toward him. The Cyndaquil's speed was impressive. He was easily two times faster than he was, and Ashachu like Pikachu was a fast Pokémon.

Nova was upon him in a split second, striking him hard across the face and chest with a white energy needle clutched in his paw.

"Piiikaaa…" Ashachu felt like he'd been sliced open. He squeaked as he was sent flying backwards towards Ash. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Oshawott trying to knock down Typhlosion. Typhlosion was resisting, his feet dug into the ground and his arms folded to block Oshawott.

"Ashachu no," he heard Ash cry. He gritted his teeth and got back to his paws. Nova was staring at him curiously as he waited for Jimmy to give him his next instruction. Typhlosion made a pained snarl as Oshawott succeeded in knocking him down.

"Good job Oshawott," shouted Ash. "Now Razor shell and Ashachu use Electro Ball."

"Oh no you don't. Nova use smokescreen."

Ashachu grabbed his Scalchop and slashed Typhlosion across the face. The badger like Pokémon snarled again and crashed to the ground. Ashachu allowed his electricity to flow to the end of his tail, where it gathered into a ball.

He charged forward preparing to hurl it at Nova, but as he got closer the Cyndaquil smirked and blew a cloud of thick black smoke on him. Suddenly Ashachu couldn't or breath. The smoke caught in his nose and throat and he coughed closing his eyes. He swung his tail, releasing the Electro Ball at what he hoped was Nova. It flew off in the wrong direction, narrowly missing Typhlosion who was still recovering from Oshawott's attacks.

"Ashachu no!" Ash gasped.

"Use Aura Sphere," Jimmy shouted. Through the smoke Ashachu could see the outline of Nova raising his right paw a bright blue orb forming around it.

"Piikaa." He felt panic rise inside him. No. It couldn't end like this. Not yet.

"Oshawott. Protect Ashachu with Hydro Pump."

At Ash's words Oshawott ran and skidded to a halt between Asahchu and Nova. He took a deep breath and blasted a jet of water at the Cyndaquil before it could throw it's orb. The force of the water knocked poor Nova off his paws and with a cry of "Cyndaaa," he landed on his belly in front of Jimmy.

"Phew…Thanks Oshawott," Ashachu sighed. He felt a slight satisfied smugness as he watched Nova force himself back to his feet.

Oshawott turned his head to him and winked. "Osha…"

"Way to go you guys," Ash shouted. A wave of relief washing over him, Ashachu and Oshawott were safe.

Jimmy on the other paw watched in horror as his two Volcano Pokémon had been hit. "Ahh… Nova. Typhlosion," he cried his voice filled with concern.

Nova and Typhlosion both made similar snarling sounds, a mixture of pain and determination, as they climbed back to their paws. Ashachu noticed that Nova was panting quite heavily even though he his eyes were fixed determinately on him.

The sight of them standing up again gave Jimmy new resolve. He hoisted his right arm and shouted, "Alright. Let's show them out full strength."

Typhlosion and Nova growled and raised their paws in imitation of their trainer…

"Aaghhh!"

"Pika!"

"Oshawott!"

Ash, Ashachu and Oshawott screamed in unison as Typhlosion was encapsulated in a pillar of blue flame, taking everyone aback.

The fur on Typhlosion's back and belly started to change, becoming the same red and grey as Jimmy's outfit while the fur on his head changed to resemble Jimmy's hair. His eyes also started to glow, taking on the color of Jimmy's.

At the same time, almost as if in unison the flames on Nova's back grew larger, turning a similar color of blue as those surrounding Typhlosion. Ashachu's jaw dropped. "Wh-a. that must be Nova's aura."

"What's that power," Ash screamed in shock, his jaw falling open just like Ashachu's. He recalled something from his brief conversation with Jimmy yesterday…

" _Sorry…I. When I saw that Synchro evolution… I just assumed the two of you were… I'm sorry. I'll just go."_

"This must be that Synchro evolution he was talking about… But that means… Hey Oshawott. We can use our power."

"Osh." Oshawott tore his eyes away from the now frightening sights of their opponents and stared at Ash.

Ash smiled confidently back at him. "Come on Oshawott. I know you can do this!"

Oshawott swallowed as he looked into his trainer's eyes. 'Is it just me or does Ash sound…Desperate.' He turned back to face Typhlosion and Nova. 'But those two look really strong. That transformation power is probably the only way we can win this… Alright. Here goes nothing.'

He closed his eyes concentrating.

'Ugh… How do I make this work…hmmm…Whenever if happened before it was usually when I was in trouble. But afterwards I would always feeling a strong connection with Ash. Maybe if I try and recreate those feelings.'

He recalled the images of his dream; himself and Ash mating on the beach, being pregnant with Ash's pup, floating on the river with their pup astride his chest. He thought about all the wonderful memories he'd made with Ash. The battles won. The friends made. The good times shared. He remembered why he'd first followed Ash from Juniper's lab in the first place.

And then Oshawott felt it. A deep feeling with his heart. He heard a single heartbeat that also resonated with Ash, before his body became encased in a watery veil transforming him into that Ash like Samurott once more.

"Yes," Ash exclaimed. "I knew you could do it."

"SAMMUROOTTT." Oshawott let out a roar that echoed through the stadium.

Jimmy's eyes lit up and he grinned broadly. "I knew it. They can Synchro evolve too… Well the stronger our opponents are the stronger we get. Typhlosion and Nova both of you attack with flamethrower."

"Oshawott. Hyrdo Cannon. And Ashachu use Thunderbolt," Ash shouted.

Nova and Typhlosion fired jets of flame that were larger and more powerful than before. Oshawott and Ashachu could feel the heat radiating from them before they were even halfway across the field.

But Oshawott's transformation had made him stronger too and he fired back with a jet of water that was nearly as powerful as the other two's flames, while Ashachu powered up a bolt of lightening… The four attacks were equally matched, exploding in the middle of the field.

"Now Ashachu Iron tail and Oshawott Razor shell."

Oshawott and Ashachu charged forward, Ashachu's tail turning metallic and Oshawott drawing his seamitars.

"Nova use cut. Typhlosion. Shadow claw."

As Ashachu came closer to Nova, he saw the Cyndaquil create a needle made of energy in his paw. He skidded to a halt and used the momentum to swing his tail into the other mouse but only felt the sharpness of the needle against his fur. He pushed with all his might trying to break Nova's grip. Beside him Typhlosion was defending himself from Oshawott's Seamitar with long shadowy claws that had grown from the ends of his paw…

"Come on you guys," shouted Ash. "Ashachu. Use your full power. Oshawott water gun."

"Pik…" Ashachu gritted his teeth and put all his strength into pushing his tail against Nova. "Aka…" Then to his amazement he felt the energy shatter and his hardened tail made contact with the soft fur of Nova's chest.

"Cyndaa." Nova gave a small gasp winded by the attack and stumbled backwards. Grinning to himself Ashachu struck him a second time, driving his tail into Nova's belly sending him flying into the air wth a cry of "Cynndaaaa…"

At the same time, Oshawott spat a gush of water directly into Typhlosion's face, the volcano Pokémon being unable to defend itself while it's paws were locked in combat with Oshawott's. He gave a cry, his arms dropping, allowing Oshawott to drive his Seamitar into his chest and send him stumbling backwards.

Jimmy bit his lip looking frustrated and then shouted, "Not so fast. Nova use fire blast and Typhlosion wild charge."

"Cyndaquilll." Ashachu looked up as he heard Nova's cry and saw the Cyndaquil release a star shaped blast of fire from his mouth.

Ashachu didn't have time to run. The star fell on top of him. It was like an oven. The flames seared his fur and he screamed in pain. Then he felt something hit him in the chest pushing him to the ground and pinning him there.

Nova had caught up to the flames and landed in his own fire blast. He was now on top of Ashachu, his legs wrapped frisky around his middle and his front paws pressing against his chest. Their noses were inches apart and Ashachu thought he saw the other mouse smirk.

He tried to fight him off, pushing and squirming but to no avail. Nova was surprisingly strong for his small size…

Meanwhile Typhlosion had scrambled to his paws and thrown himself at Oshawott, his body encapsulated by electricity. He tackled Oshawott, but instead of just slamming into him, he grabbed the Samurott by his arms and wrestled him to the ground, electrocuting the water type as he did so.

And then something strange happened… Ash felt an electric shock rip through his body. It was as if he'd been hit with one of Pikachu's thunderbolts. And at the same time a stabling sensation in his shoulder as if they're were a claw sticking into it…

"AARRHHGGHHHH…" Ash screamed. The combination of pain and shock made him drop to his knees making Pikachu cry out "Pikapi," in horror.

"Agh… What's happening to me." He looked up at the field through watering eyes and saw Oshawott and Typhlosion wresting on the ground. "Is this… What Oshawott's feeling?"

Jimmy, who had not noticed Ash collapse, shouted out "Alright. Now you guys use flamethrower…"

Both Nova and Typhlosion took deep breaths and blew fire directly into Ashachu and Oshawott's faces causing both Pokémon to snarl and cry in pain, flailing on the ground…

Ash felt like someone had held a blowtorch to his head and torso. He screamed again louder, raising both hands to his face.

"Pikapi." Pikachu looked horrified wondering what could possibly be happening to his mate.

The pain subsided as Typhlosion and Nova jumped off their opponents, leaving them to scramble weakly to their paws. Ashachu was still encapsulated in the flames from Nova's fire blast.

Ash took a deep breath and gingerly pushed himself back to his feet. "Alright. Oshawott use Megahorn and Ashachu volt tackle."

"Flamethrower you two…"

Ashachu and Oshawott charged forward, Ashachu glowing with an electric yellow glow, the horn at the end of Oshawott's shell cap lighting up with a green glow… Ash wasn't sure how he'd known Oshawott could use that move. He had of course never taught it to him… He just seemed to know, as if a part of him was in the sea otter.

Typhlosion and Nova dropped to their all fours and spat large jets of fire at the oncoming Pokémon. Ashachu felt the strong heat of the flames as they washed over him, but he was protected from the worst of it by his electricity. He gritted his teeth and pounded the ground with his paws to push through the fire.

Oshawott however charged straight threw the flames Typhlosion was blowing at him. He ran straight into the badger like Pokémon, stabbing him in the chest with his horn. Typhlosion staggered and fell black swirls replacing his eyes.

"Oh no Typhlosion!" Jimmy gasped in shock putting a hand over his heart.

The referee stepped over to him and declared "Typhlosion is unable to battle. Oshawott wins."

Ashachu was only vaguely aware of this, as he continued to push through Nova's flames. The Cyndaquil had increased his attack, making it more difficult for Ashachu. Sweat was dripping down his back and it was getting harder to push against the wall of fire.

"Pii-kaa." He closed his eyes and charged with all his remaining strength and gave one final push. The top of his head connected with the Cyndaquil's long nose…


	24. Chapter 23 - Kalos League conclusion!

**Chapter 23 – Kalos League conclusion! Plasma Attacks**

"Cyynndaaaaa."

Nova screamed as the force from Ashachu's volt tackle sent him flying into the air as Jimmy cried, "Nova." He managed to straighten himself and land on his paws, but he could feel the fatigue. He was breathing heavily, his body sore from the hits he had taken. Unless he ended this quickly he wouldn't be the one ending it. And without Typhlosion that would be difficult.

"Typhlosion. Return." Jimmy raised a Pokéball, sucking Typhlosion inside with a beam of red light, and then holding it up with a sad sigh. "You did brilliantly buddy. You're battling was amazing. I love you." He gave the ball a kiss before restoring it to his belt then shouting "Alright Nova it's just you and me. Let's give them a fight to remember."

"Cynndaaq-QUILLL." Flames exploded from Nova's back at his trainer's word. A way of showing Ash, Ashachu and Oshawott that they were not done yet.

" _Of Jimmy's 6 Pokémon only his Cyndaquil remains. Ash still has half his team_ ," bellowed the commentator rather pointlessly _._ " _This is not looking good for him. Can he turn this battle around or will Ash claim victory?_ "

"Alright. Oshawott use Hyrdo cannon and Ashachu thunderbolt," Ash shouted.

"Nova. Aura Sphere…"

 **KABOOM…**

Before either Ashachu, Oshawott or Nova could launch their attack the stadium was rocked by a massive explosion. There was a blinding flash of white and suddenly a massive pillar of ice appeared encasing part of the stadium, extinguishing the sacred flame within the caldron.

"What that…"

"Ahh…"

"Pika…"

Ash, Jimmy, and their Pokémon all gave exclamations of shock and turned their heads upwards to see an airship floating above the stadium.

"No. NO WAY." Ash felt a chill go through his very soul. He knew what it was; a metallic sailing boat with solar panels attached to it's side, an ice cannon mounted on the front and a white sails that embodied with a P sigil. The Plasma Frigate.

"Pika PIKACHU." Pikachu gave a cry of horror like his trainers and ran out onto the battlefield to Ashachu.

Ash turned to the rest of his Pokémon standing behind him in the trainer box; Snivy, Sylveon, Sniveon, Axew, Zorua, Buizel, Mienfoo, Hikari and Emolga. "Quick everyone. You need to get back in your Pokéballs." He grabbed the small red spherical devices off his belt two or three at a time and sucked the Pokémon back inside.

At the same time Jimmy had run onto the field and scooped up Nova, holding the Cyndaquil close to his chest. "Nova… Don't worry I got you."

There was a crush to get of the stands, panicked spectators tripping over seats and pushing and shoving one another as they scrambled to get to the exists. Many in the front rows jumped over the barricades and made for the tunnels through which Ash and Jimmy had entered.

Once his Pokémon were safely inside their Pokéballs and ran over to Pikachu, Ashachu and Oshawott. His two mice scurried onto his shoulder to prevent being trod on by the throng of people trying to escape the stadium.

"Ash," Jimmy shouted fighting his way through the crowd to get to him. "We've gotta get out of here. I know these guys. They'll be after Nova and Ashachu. You've gotta get away!"

Ash didn't have time to wonder how Jimmy knew that. He just nodded before he, Oshawott, Ashachu and Pikachu joined the throng of people trying to force their way through the tunnel. "Pikachu. Ashachu. Make sure you keep a hold of me," he said as the horrible thought of them being knocked from his shoulder and left in here entered his mind.

"Pika."

"Pikachu…"

They both tightened their grips on shoulders, little claws digging through his clothing and into his skin.

The Plasma Frigate descended into the battlefield, taking part of the stadium with it. There was a loud crash as the scoreboard was demolished by one it's solar panels. Several rows of seats went next as it made it's final approach.

The pushing and shoving of the spectators got worse the closer to the field the Frigate got, and both Ash and Jimmy hung back for fear of being crushed…

Then suddenly something strange happened. Everyone around them suddenly stopped moving as if frozen by an invisible Ice Beam. Their bodies outlined by a red aura.

"What the," Ash and his three Pokémon gasped as before their very eyes they rose into the air rising high above the stadium where they hung.

"Pika."

"Pi…"

"Samurott…"

"They've locked us in. No. NOO." They heard Jimmy's almost frightened voice and sound of fists hitting something hard. They whipped around and saw Jimmy pounding on a forcefield of sorts that had appeared over the entrance to the tunnel.

"Cynda Cyndaquil…" Nova blew a jet of flame at it, but it had no affect.

The Frigate touched down in the middle of the battlefield, an assortment of men and women in black Plasma Uniforms standing on the deck. There was a THUD as a heavy gangplank was dropped.

Ash, Jimmy and their Pokémon watched with a sense of foreboding as five people appeared and stepped down it.

"Oh? Well, if it isn't that super-aggravating little boy who served me a bitter memory in Grande Valleé…".

Ash recognized them all. The man who had spoken was none of the than the Disco dancing, Sno cone impersonating Draconian admin Miror B. With him were Zinzolin of the Seven Sages, two members of the Shadow Triad dressed in their dark Ninja outfits, and…

"Misty."

Ash thought his heart from the shock of seeing the red haired teen, still wearing the red Team Flare uniform she had worn the last time they had the last time they'd met. "Hi Ash," she said coolly smirking at the mixture of confusion and anger on his face. "Miss me."

"Pika."

"Sam."

Pikachu and Oshawott growled and Ashachu quivered, burying his face in Ash's hair.

"How. How are you…"

"Team Plasma." Jimmy cut him off with an angry exclamation. He was glaring at the four of them with a look of upmost contempt on his face, his hands curled into fists. "How dare you interrupt this tournament."

"Cyn Cyndaquil." Nova snarled.

Ash glanced at him. "You know these guys."

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah I know Team Plasma. They say that they're a Pokémon rights group. But they're really a group of bad guys who try to take Nova from me."

"Cynda Cynda."

Zinzolin laughed. A high-pitched cold sound that made the fur on Pikachu, Ashachu, Oshawott and Nova bristle. "Ahahaha. The grand final of the Kalos league. A fitting place for two skilled trainers to meet and one that makes the execution of our plans that much easier. I ought to thank you both for having the grit to reach the final and therefore gathering the Aura Pichu, the Aura Cyndaquil and the Zygarde core in one place."

Ash felt a lurch of fear in the pit of his stomach. So Jimmy had been right. They were here for Ashachu.

"Pika." Ashachu squeaked, his body trembling with fear and his breath becoming shorter. 'They're hear for me… They're going to hurt Pikapi, and Pikaka and everyone I care about to get at me.'

Ash picked Ashachu off his shoulder and hugged him tightly to his chest while Pikachu jumped off him and stood defensively in front of him growling "Pi Pikachu."

"Sam Samurott." Oshawott snarled bearing sharp white fangs at Zinzolin.

"I've told you before," Jimmy shouted angrily raising a fist. "You're not taking Nova or any of our Pokémon."

"Cyn Cynadquil," Nova snarled showing more bravery than Ashachu.

Miror B laughed and Zinzolin sneered and replied, "I do not believe you are in a position to make threats my young friend. You are trapped in this stadium, outnumbered and the only Pokémon you have on hand with you are exhausted from the battle. allow me to explain to you how this is going to work… You are going to hand over the Aura Pichu and the Aura Cyndaquil over the Shadow Triad and you are going to hand over the Zygarde core to our friend over here."

He gestured to Miror B who raised an arm and struck a pose like a disco dancer.

"If you do not we will be forced to take them from you… Which I do not want to have to do hampered by this cold. Brrr." He shivered and hugged the purple cloak he was wearing closer to him.

"Pika…"

"Samm."

Pikachu and Oshawott growled protectively again though they were pawing the ground nervously. Pikachu noticed Misty glance at him, her lips twitched. He shuddered.

"Wait, What?" Ash said. "Aura Cyndaquil… Zygarde core. What are you talking about?"

"They mean Nova," said Jimmy.

Zinzolin raised an eyebrow. "Oh. You don't know…" But before he could continue Miror B interrupted.

"What am I talkin' about. What am I TALK KIN about. The Zygarde core is that DARLINN' little Pikachu you got there." He put emphasis on the words talking and darling. "Hikari I believe he's called."

"Sammurott." Oshawott snarled as Miror B said his boyfriends name. He was pleased to see the man recoil slightly.

Zinzolin sighed exasperatedly. "Yes thank-you Miror B," he muttered before continuing. "You see. Mr. Kenta's Cyndaquil here and that cowering rat on your shoulder share a common power. They are both the descends of legendary Pokémon and aura guardians."

Ash was shocked to hear this. "What!" He turned to Jimmy. "You mean…You. And. Nova's a…"

Jimmy nodded and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Zinzolin.

"Mr. Kenta's starter Pokémon is the child of a legendary Pokémon much like your Pikachu. An Entei I believe. And much like you and your yellow rat the two of them had a child together about a year ago. And. Again much like yourself. Mr. Kenta is a descendent of the lost Guardians of aura. So naturally his child has inherited the powers of a legendary Pokémon and the ability to use aura. It's funny how the two of you are remarkably similar. Perhaps your meeting here in this competition was fate rather than mere coincidence."

He sighed and glanced at the ground thoughtfully for a moment then his eyes snapped back up to the two trainer. "But enough dallying about. Hand them over."

"There's no way we're doing that," Ash shouted defiantly.

"Pika Pikachu," growled Pikachu.

"Fuck you," snarled Oshawott.

"Ash. Don't be a moron," Misty said in condescending tone she had used to lecture him whenever he had done something stupid during their travels together.

"You really ought to do what he says," added one of the Triads. From the calm sound of his voice Ash thought it might have been Cress, but he wasn't sure. He just knew it wasn't Cilan.

"I'm not going to let you hurt our kits," objected Jimmy. "Ash. Will you fight with me."

Ash nodded. "Of course."

Zinzolin sighed wearily "Well. If you choose violence then violence will choose you. What happens next you bring on yourselves." He turned to the two Triads and nodded.

Silently they each produced a Pokéball and threw it into the air. Two Pokémon materialized in front of them, the metallic snake Pokémon Steelix and the red feathered bird Talonflame.

"Hey a battle," said Misty while Ash, Jimmy, Pikachu, Ashachu, Oshawott and Nova stared eyed the two Pokémon. "This'll be fun." She threw a Pokéball of her own and the frog like Pokémon Greninja materialized between Steelix and Talonflame.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

"Please. Everyone remain calm. There's no need to panic," officer Jenny shouted into the megaphone but her words did little to help.

The scene in La Victorie City was utter chaos. An small army of Team Plasma grunts were attacking the crowd, their Bisharps, Watchogs and Liepards tackled and grabbed trainers so that theirs could grab their Pokéballs.

Thousands of trainers, citizens and their Pokémon were trying to flee, running through the streets like a heard of wild Tauros. At the same time police and soldiers had arrived on the scene and were attempting to engage the assailants in battle.

Attacks were sent flying this way and that, ricocheting off the sides if buildings, crashing into bins and vehicles like small bomb blasts and catching unfortunate passers by in the cross fire…

Cameron couldn't remember ever feeling this frightened in his life, as he, Lucario, Hirosaki and Hunter ran, trying to avoid being trampled by the stampede.

"Ash… Ritchie…" He called out for his two friends looking this way and that through the mass of people and Pokémon to see if he could see his friends. "…Where are you?... Lucario do you sense anything."

"No," Lucario growled shaking his head. "I can't easily focus one aura like this…"

Hunter whimpered mumbling "…Ashachu…"

 **BOOM**

There was a sudden explosion and a rush of heat. Cameron whipped around to see a truck that had been parked at the side of the road on fire, it's gas tank having been hit by an attack but he couldn't see where it had come from.

Screams and shouts filled the air and the mass of people and Pokémon begun to move with greater urgency. Cameron felt others banging into him or else shoving him out the way in their almost instinctive desire to flee. He squeezed Hunter's paw so hard that he was sure he must be hurting the poor Riolu, and grabbed Lucario's arm with his free hand, determined to keep his family together…

With so many people and things happening around them it was impossible to get any bearing on where they were or to know where they were going. They were just swept along as if caught in a tidal wave of bodies… Then suddenly something hit Cameron hard in the back and found himself falling to the ground, Hunter's paw and Lucario's arm slipping from his finger.

"Ahghah." He screamed both from sheer terror and the pain of hitting the hard pavement. A strong pair of hands grabbed him by the arms and he felt someone's knee collide painfully with his stomach pinning him down.

"Haha. Gotcha…"

The person holding him down was a Team Plasma grunt dressed in a black uniform, hat and a mask across her mouth and nose that left only her eyes visible. He could tell she was female from her voice.

"Lucario. Latios and Riolu… Looks like I hit the jackpot."

Out of the Corner of his eye Cameron saw two Leipards wrestling a screaming Hirosaki to the ground, Lucario ensnared in a Venasaur's vines and a Bisparp with a strangle hold of Hunter.

"Ah…Hey get off my Pokémon." He squirmed and tried to throw the grunt off him, but she was a lot stronger than him. She held him down with one hand, and raised her other preparing to punch him in the face…

"Sparky. Thunderbolt."

"…PikaCHUUUU…"

The grunt screamed, her body glowing yellow and convulsing before falling off Cameron. Cameron sat up. Ritchie and Sparky were standing over him, Ritchie offering him a hand. "Cameron. You okay."

"Yeah. Thanks man," Cameron sighed as Ritchie helped him to his feet.

The grunts four Pokémon took a nervous look at their trainer, and then at Sparky who snarled at them, his cheeks sparking.

"Ve Vensuar."

"Lei Leipard."

They let go of their captives and fled the scene. As soon as they were gone, Cameron dropped beside Hunter and hugged him. "Oh… Thank goodness."

"It's a good thing I saw ya," Ritchie said sounding almost as relieved as Cameron. "These Team Plasma people are everywhere and they're taking people's Pokémon… You haven't see Ash have you."

Cameron shook his head. "No…You." When Ritchie didn't reply he bit his lip and looked upwards towards the large stadium on the top of the hill, half of it covered by a large pillar of ice. "He did get out. Didn't he… I mean he's not still stuck in there with Team Plasma."

As he said that there was another loud explosion. The tip of an orange fireball rose from behind a nearby building.

"Come on. We need to get out of here," said Ritchie.

[Pokémon]

 **Victory stadium…**

"Greninja. Use Water Shuriken…"

At Misty's words the frog like Pokémon shot forward with the speed and reflexes of a ninja producing two star like projectiles in it's webbed paws and tossed threw threw them at Ash, Jimmy and their Pokémon.

"Ahh. Look out," Jimmy shouted as Ash cried "Samurott Razor shell and Pikachu Iron tail"

Samurott charged forward, drawing his Seamitar from the shell like sheath on his leg and used it to block one of them. Pikachu struck the other with iron tail.

"Steelix. Use Sandstrom," said one of Triads.

The rock spikes on it's upper body started to rotate releasing sand as they did so. Within a split second the stadium was covered in a raging sandstorm.

"Ahh…" It became impossible to see. Ash raised his arm to his face to protect his eyes, Oshawott and Pikachu disappearing in front of him. "Oshawott. Pikachu be careful."

"Pika."

"Cynda."

Ashachu squeezed his eyes tightly shut and Nova covered them with his paws as the Sandstorm buffeted them.

"Nova," Jimmy shouted picking the Cyndaquil up off his shoulder and slipping him under his Jersey to keep him safe. "Hang in there buddy."

"Oshawott. Use Hydro cannon," cried Ash. "Pikachu. Thunderbolt."

Oshawott and Pikachu fired their attacks, but neither them could aim properly with the sand in their eyes. The jet of water and the Lightning ended up hitting each other halfway toward their targets and exploding, filling the air with smoke and dust to add to the sand.

"Now Greninja. Use Aerial ace on Samurott," said Misty.

With that ninja like speed Greninja shot towards Oshawott, disappearing in to the sandstorm and out of sight.

"Oshawott. Look out," Ash cried desperately.

"Sam Samu…" Oshawott looked widely around trying to find Greninja but he couldn't see through the sand.

CRASH

Greninja appeared beside Oshawott and hit him hard in the side, it's arms glowing light blue. With a cry of pain that echoed through the empty stadium, Oshawott collapsed onto his side.

"Ahhhhh…." At the same time Ash was struck by a massive pain in his side, as if Greninja had struck him as well. Like Oshawott he dropped to his knees, Ashachu falling from his arms making him whimper "Pik-kapi."

"PIKAPI." At the sound of his mate's scream, Pikachu whipped around looking horrified at Ash.

"Talonflame. Use Steelwing," shouted a Triad.

Ash raised his head just in time to see the red bird Pokémon swoop at Pikachu, it's wings glowing a silvery metallic. "Pikachu. Behind you…"

"Pika…" Pikachu snapped around to see Talonflame diving towards him, but didn't have enough time to dodge or defend himself. The bird caught him in the chest with its wing throwing Pikachu painfully onto his back. "Piikkaaa."

"Pikachu." Ash gritted his teeth, and fighting against the pain he crawled to Pikachu's side. "Pikachu are you okay." He put his hand on the mouse's chest.

"Pikapi…"

Ashachu remained rooted to the spot, quivering with fear.

"Alright Greninja. Hit Ash and Pikchu with Water Shuriken," came Misty's voice.

Greininja rose up, producing it star shaped water projectiles in it's webbed paws and threw them.

"Ash look out," Jimmy shouted.

"Sam Samurott." Oshawott forced himself to his paws and leapt in front of Ash, and before the attack could hit, drew his Seamitar and used it to block them.

"Steelix Iron tail."

The Triad shouted the command and Steelix begun to slither across the field towards them, the end of it's tail glowing bright white. It stopped in front of them, raising it's tail in front of them.

"Pika.."

"Samuu…"

Pikachu and Oshawott leapt up, Pikachu's tail glowing similar to Steelix's, Oshawott raising his Seamitar. As Steelix brought it's tail down Pikachu jumped and swung his tail into Steelix as Oshawott slashed his with his Seamitar.

For a moment the three Pokémon stood frozen, Pikachu and Oshawott managing to hold back the Iron Snake. Then Misty called out "Greninja cut," and the Triad shouted "Talonflame. Use Flamecharge…"

Greinja produced a white needle and sprinted at Osahwott, while Talonflame became encapsulated itself in fire and dived at Pikachu. At the two Pokémon were locked in combat with Steelix they were able to protect themselves.

Pikachu cried out a scream of "Pikkkaaaa," and flew backwards across the stadium floor and Oshawott collapsed again, falling onto his belly. Ash felt his pain too, as if someone had stuck a sword through his belly.

He cried out, closing his eyes tightly and curling into a fetal position. Jimmy and Ashachu both shouted in horror.

"ASH."

"PIKAPI…"

"Greninja. Finish Oshawott with Water Shuriken…"

Greninja threw a third set of projectiles at Oshawott. The poor, exhausted Pokémon tried to stand but his legs gave way. The projectiles crashed into the horn on the top of his head knocking him out.

Ash felt like his head had been split open. Fortunately this sensation didn't last long, before he, like Oshawott blacked out…

[Pokémon]

 **City gate…**

Emergency Services had set up a makeshift refuge Centre just beyond the city gate. A line of ambulances had parked at the edge of the road, from which paramedics were treating injured People and Pokémon. Police were walking around either trying to maintain order or else taking eyewitness reports or answering desperate pleas from people about lost friends and Pokémon. A couple of news reporters were there, reporters with microphones talking into cameras or else stopping people at random and asking for interviews.

Cameron, Ritchie and their Pokémon looked around this scene which was almost chaotic as the streets of La Victorie City had been. "Do you sense Ash," Cameron asked Lucario hopefully.

Now that they were no longer running Lucario was able to concentrate on the auras around him. He closed his eyes, his aura sensors rising as if caught in a breeze. A second later he bowed his head and shook it. "No. He and Pikachu aren't nearby…"

"B-b-but… That means they must still be stuck inside," Hunter piped up, his voice fearful. "Wh-what about Ashachu…" He looked at his parents, his eyes filming over with tears.

Cameron placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure…" He wanted to tell Hunter Ashachu would be alright, but he couldn't. He knew it might not be true.

"This is Ash we're talking about," Ritchie said, trying and failing to sound positive. "He can take care of himself. He did once save a baby Lugia from Team Rocket."

Any other time, Cameron, Hunter, Lucario and Hirosaki would have been keen to hear that story. Now none of them really registered the words baby Lugia.

"Poor Ashachu." Hunter moaned, tears starting to roll down his face. "Th-those b-bad humans. T-team Plasma. Th-they're going to hurt him. Just like they did the last time."

"Oh Hunter." Cameron's heart broke at the sight of his Riolu pups tears. He couldn't think of one comforting thing to say so he just put his arms around him, and held him close. Hunter accepted the embrace, burying his face in Cameron's chest, his tears soaking his shirt.

"So. What are we going to do," Hirosaki said speaking for the first time since the attack had begun. "If Ash is still in there, are we going to go and help him?"

"Re-rescue Ashachu." Hunter suddenly stopped sobbing. He looked up at his uncle a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Cameron glanced at Hirosaki and then at the Stadium, which was just visible in the distance. "How… We would need to get past all of the Team Plasma grunts."

Despite the situation Hirosaki couldn't help but chuckle. "Well that's easy silly. I'm a latios. I can fly remember."

"And I've got Zippo and you've got Hydriegon," Ritchie added. "It's possible that we could just fly into the stadium."

"Yeah. But then what… We don't know what might be going on in there…"

"True," said Lucario. "But Ash and Pikachu are our friends. We owe it to them to do whatever we can to help them. Even if it puts our own lives at risk… They'd do that for us."

"That's right," Hunter yipped. "Ashachu's my…he's my best friend. I-I-I love him and I'll defend him until my last breath. I have."

"You're right." Cameron hoisted an arm with the same determined expression he always wore in battle. "Let's do it."

"I'm in," added Ritchie.

"And me," said Hirosaki.

"Agreed," barked Lucario.

A small ray of hope shone through the fear and pain in Hunter's heart. "Don't worry lighting butt," he whispered. "I'm coming to help you…And whatever happens, I'm going to tell you how I feel… Even if it's the last thing I do!"

[Pokémon]

 **Victory stadium…**

"I did warn you. That if you choose violence you would bring it upon yourself," Zinzolin said coldly. "I will give you another chance to cooperate. Hand over your Pokémon and we'll let you and Ash leave unharmed."

"Ugh…" Jimmy gritted his teeth glared at the purple clad Plasma admin and three others, trying to think of something to do. The situation was bad…

Ash and Oshawott were lying unconscious on the ground, Oshawott having transformed back into his ordinary Sea Otter form. Ashachu was standing on his chest, trembling while Pikachu stood in front of them both, his arms outstretched defensively.

Nova was poised on the ground, his paw raised with an aura sphere around it, but Jimmy knew he wouldn't be able to take Greninja, Steelix and Talonflame. The rest of the Pokémon he had on hand with him were unconscious in their Pokéballs.

Still he shouted defiantly at Zinzolin, "No way. You're not taking our Pokémon." Pikachu growled "Pika Pika," and Nova snarled "Cyn Cyndaquil…"

Zinzolin sighed. "So be it…" He raised his hand and the three enemy Pokémon advanced on them again. Steelix raised it's again, and Greninja held up a paw in which was clutched a white needle.

"Pikaa…"

"Cynn…"

Pikachu sparked and the orb at the end of Nova's paw grew slightly larger. Jimmy swallowed…

 **KABOOM…**

Suddenly, a bright streak of fire shot down from the sky, hitting Steelix in the head, and covering it's entire body in flame.

"Huh… What the," Jimmy exclaimed looking upwards as Zinzolin, Miror B, Misty and the Triads started swearing and pointing upwards.

The great steel snake kneeled over unconscious and Talonflame and Greninja retreated back towards their trainer, as a Charizard, Hydreigon and Mega-Latios descended from the sky and landed between Jimmy, Nova, Pikachu, Ashachu, Oshawott and Ash and Team Plasma.

"What the. Who are they," snapped Zinzolin. "I thought we had the stadium secured!"

"Ash. Pikachu."

"Ash."

Cameron and Hunter slid off the Mega-Latios, Hirosaki's back, as Ritchie dismounted from Charizard and Lucario leapt off Hyrdeigon.

"Wait… Who are you guys," Jimmy shouted both confused and relieved, while Pikachu did a happy paw pump in the air cheering "Pika…"

"Ash's friends," Cameron said kneeling down beside Ash. "We're here to save you… Ash. Ash can you hear me. It's Cameron." He slapped the unconscious Ash across the cheek but it did nothing to wake him. "Aghhh. He's out cold."

Ritchie bent down and picked Oshawott up. "Oshawott too. Whatever happened yesterday must have happened again?"

Hunter immediately ran to Ashachu and pulled him into a tight hug. "Ashachu," he cried unable to contain his joy. "Oh. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Pika." Ashachu smiled and hugged him back.

"Well don't just stand there. Do something!"

Zinzolin's angry shout echoed through the stadium and was followed by Misty and one of the Traids calling out "Greninja. Use cut," and "Talonflame. Flame Charge."

Cameron looked up and shouted. "Hirosaki. Luster purge and Lucario Aura Sphere."

Hirosaki fired a beam of purple energy and Lucario threw a blue orb as Greninja and Talonflame charged. The frog was hit in the chest by the energy orb and luster purge blew Talonflame out the sky.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," shouted Ritchie. "Zippo. Can you carry Ash as well as me."

The Charizard turned and nodded to it's trainer, before sweeping Ash into it's arms.

"Come on Greninja. Get up. Water shuriken."

"Talonflame. You can do better than this."

With their trainer's encouragement, Greninja and Talonflame struggled back up and prepare to mount another attack. Talonflame swooped and fired a jet of flame from it's beak and Greninja threw it's projectiles.

Lucario threw another aura sphere colliding with the projectiles and Hirosaki created a psychic barrier to protect from the flame.

Cameron swung himself to Hirosaki's back just at the base of his neck and Lucario, Hunter and Ashachu jumped onto him behind his wings, while Ritchie mounted Charizard. He looked back at Jimmy, who was still watching this bewildered and said, "You're Jimmy right. You and that Cyndaquil climb on Hydriegon."

Jimmy didn't say anything, but picked up Nova, thrust him onto his shoulder and threw himself onto Hyrdriegon, putting his arms around it's neck.

"GO."

The three dragon like Pokémon rose into the air and out of the stadium…


	25. Chapter 24 - Goodbye's the saddest word

**Chapter 24 – Goodbye's the saddest word**

 **TERROR AT THE LEAGUE! Pokémon Liberation extremists attack Kalos league**

 _Last night the Nation watched in horror as Team Plasma attacked the Victory Stadium in La Victorie City during the final of the Kalos league, leaving three trainers dead. A mysterious airship known only as the Plasma Frigate descended upon the stadium after which Plasma footsoliders or "grunts" as they are known attacked the escaping crowd, stealing Pokéballs and capturing Pokémon. Three trainers were killed in a struggle to protect their precious partners…_

 **KIDS DEFEATING VILLIANS? 8** **th** **major villainous team attack this year hit Kalos as Pokémon theft and attacks on trainers continue, poses question has law enforcement been left to 10 year old Trainers!**

 _The Kalos Powerplant. The Pokéball factory. Castelia City. The Unova League. An attempt to destroy all Pokémon and now the Kalos league, the question has to be asked, has the government left law enforcement to Pokémon Trainers. These attacks come alongside an increase number of reports of trainers having their Pokémon stolen by terrorist organisations such as Team Rocket in Johto and Team Skull in Alola. It seems that Shinobu's lacklustre response to these incidents and it's consistent insistence on civil rights and due process has meant the Pokémon trainer, most of whom are aged 10 to 18, and their Pokémon are left to defend themselves from and even stop these criminals. This is not new. Just two years ago when all that stood between all that stood between Team Galactic and the destruction of Sinnoh was a 14 year old boy and his Pikachu…_

 **NO CONFIDENCE IN INCOMPETENTS! Tabuu replaces Shinobu**

 _Within two hours of the attacks on La Victorie City, the National Parliament issued a vote of no confidence against Prime Minister Vanessa Shinobu and her government for her failure to adequately respond to and prevent attacks by villainous teams throughout the Nation. She has been replaced by The Unovan_ _Dracaena Tabuu. A formal indictment for public office offences including; Negligence of the public office, failure to exercise appropriate authority and indifference to suffering against Shinobu and several prominat members of her cabinet including the deputy Meyer Kotetsu have also been drawn up. Tabuu, expected to make a public statement later today, has been an outspoken critic of Shinobu and has called for tougher laws to deal with the threat of_ _villainous teams…_

[Pokémon]

 _Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear. Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near. Someday you'll say that word and I will cry. It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

 _ **Celine Dion**_

 **[Pokémon]**

 **Castelia City – 3 days after the attack on the Kalos league…**

News and talk of the attack on the league and it's political aftermath was everywhere; in every newspaper and magazine, on every TV show and in the conversations of passers by. The police and army had eventually managed to make Team Plasma retreat, arresting some members and freeing some stolen Pokémon but the majority had managed to escape in the Frigate.

Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and Ritchie had decided to go there separate ways and return home. As Jimmy had pointed out it was the best course of action they had. The Kalos League was effectively over, and with Team Plasma and Team Draconian after his Ashachu, Nova and Hikari, the sensible thing to do was to put as much distance between them and the villians as possible.

On top of that, Cameron had received an urgent phone call from his father telling him that he wanted Cameron and Hirosaki back at the house as soon as possible. So, the four trainers and their Pokémon had traveled to Castelia City, where they were to split up. Ash and Jimmy were to board a ship bound for the Johto region, Ritchie had decided to challenge the Unova League and Cameron was to sail to Virbank City's and walk to his home in Aspertia City.

It was sunset. The pink and orange of the sky was reflected in the waters around Unity pier. Ash, Jimmy, Cameron, Ritchie, Pikachu, Ashachu, Lucario, Hunter, Typhlosion and Nova were standing outside the gangplank that lead onto a gigantic Ocean Liner to say their goodbyes. Sparky, Ember, Axew, Zoroark, Sniveon, Snivy and Sylveon were out their Pokéballs too.

"It was great to see you again Ash," said Ritchie offering Ash his hand. "It was great to battle with you again. I'm gonna get stronger and the next time we'll win."

"Lookin' forward to it," Ash replied as he took his hand. "Take care Ritchie."

"You too!"

At the same time Pikachu and Sparky said their farewells by shaking tails and exchanging an assortment of "Pikas." Zoroark and Ember were exchanging a flirty farewell to the great irritation of Axew.

"Nice meetin' ya cutie." Zoroark grinned and scratched the now much smaller fox behind the ears making him smile.

"And you foxy," said Ember looking up and down his body. "I have to say. I really like the evolution. Hehe. You'd better watch out. All the foxes are gonna a piece of you."

Zoroark chucked while Axew scowled. "It's a shame our trainers have to go so soon. I would like to have gotten to know you better." Zoroark winked at Ember making Axew thump his tail irritably in the ground.

"Me too," said Ember blushing. "Maybe our paths will cross again someday."

"I'd like that," replied Zorua.

"I wouldn't," muttered Axew.

Ritchie shook hands and said goodbye to Cameron before turning and running back up the pier waving for his two Pokémon to follow.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Ember jumped up and licked Zoroark on the check, before following Sparky and his trainer. As they reached the end of the dock he turned and shouted back, "I'll miss ya. Take good care of him for me Axew…"

"Bye Cutie." Zoroark waved and Axew continued to scowl.

That just left Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and their Pokémon standing on the quayside.

"Umm. If you two want a moment alone. I'll get on," Jimmy said. "Just don't leave it too long Ash. The ships leaving in a few minute."

Ash smiled at him. "Yeah. Thanks Jimmy."

Jimmy gave him a thumbs up before he, Typhlosion and Nova who was sitting on Typhlosion's head joined the queue of people and Pokémon ascending the gangplank.

Ash and Cameron looked at each. For a moment they were silent, neither really knowing what to say. How exactly do you just separate after becoming so close…

"Ash…I…Umm." Cameron tried to say something but the words stuck in his throat. So instead he just threw his arms around Ash and hugged him tightly, a single tear falling down his cheek. Ash hugged back, closing his eyes. The simple hug seemed to say more than words could.

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu held out his paw to Lucario for a sort of paw bump. Lucario caught on and knelt down to bump Pikachu's paws as if in promise to battle again some day.

"Lu-Lucarr."

Axew, Snivy, Sniveon, Sylveon, Axew and Zoroark barked and chattered their farewells to each other, leaving just two Pokémon to say goodbye to each other; Ashachu and Hunter.

"Ashachu," Hunter asked. Sniveon, who had been standing by Ashachu's side, walked away to give them some space.

Ashachu gave his friend a weak smile. "Well…I guess this is goodbye. But we did have fun right?"

Hunter didn't reply. He and Ashachu had both been dreading this moment from when Cameron had got the call from his dad. They had spent their entire lives by each other's side, a pair of inseparable best friends, closer to each other than they were to their parents in a way. And now it was coming to an end…

Worse still, Hunter had not yet, despite promising himself, told Ashachu how he felt. This was his last opportunity.

"Yeah. It was the best," Hunter finally said after a moment.

Ashachu smiled at him, his eyes wet. Like Cameron, he threw himself on his best and friend and hugged him tightly. "Ohh Hunter. This is so unfair. Y-You're my best friend in the whole world. I-I love you bud. I wish we could be together forever."

This was too much for Hunter. His heart shattered. He hugged Ashachu back and started to cry, breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. "You're my best friend too, Lightning butt. I-I don't know how I'll be able to live without and… Since this is my last chance to say it… I love you."

"Pika." Ashachu looked up at him, tilting his head slightly. "Hunter."

"I love you Ashachu," Hunter repeated. "And I don't just mean you're my best friend. I'm in love with you and I want you to be my boyfriend… There I said it."

"Hunter." Ashachu wasn't sure what to say. He had suspected that Hunter felt this way but was still unsure how he felt about it. Part of him did love Hunter back, while another part wasn't sure if he was ready for a mate. "Hunter… I-I…."

Hunter suddenly tilted his head back with his paws and pressed his maw against his. And before Ashachu knew it they were kissing, deeply and passionately. Ashachu closed his eyes, as he felt Hunter press his tongue against his, his strong yet soft paw pulling him closer. Ashachu kissed back and for one blissful moment they were together, two souls joined as one.

Then they were apart again, staring into each other's eyes. The ships foghorn sounded indicating that it was nearly time to go.

"I'm sorry," Hunter mumbled. "I love you Ashachu. And I'll always be with you. In here." He put a paw on Ashachu's heart. "I-I have to go." He turned around and ran away, burying his face in his paws and sobbing very hard.

"Hunter… Wait," Ashachu said feebly.

Cameron looked up from the hug and shouted "Hunter..."

"I'll go," Lucario mumbled, seeing Ash and Cameron were still having their moment.

The fog horn blew twice more indicating that it really was time to go. Ash and Cameron finally broke apart.

"Ash one thing," said Cameron beaming at him. "Thank you so much man."

"No. Thank you," Ash replied.

The two exchanged a fist bump. Then Ash, with Pikachu and Ashachu on his shoulders and Axew, Zoroark, Snivy, Sniveon and Sylveon by his sides walked up the gangplank and onto the Ocean Liner, the Riyardh. A few minutes later the ship started it's engines and sailed out into the sunset…

 **A/N: I know. Short chapter. But honestly I think it's cute and sad enough to stand alone despite it's length.**


	26. Chapter 25 - Farewell Kalos!

**Chapter 25 – Farewell Kalos! Setting sail for** **home**

 **The SS Riyardh – Somewhere in the Declaore Islands…**

The Riyardh, one of the Liners that the Sinnoh and Mystery Dungeon (S&MD) Company uses on it's services across the South Johto Seas and the Sea of Wailord, is a vessel of 57,500 tones and 50,000 nominal horsepower. It would make the crossing from Castelia to Goldenrod City in about nine to ten days. The first part of the crossing the weather and the seas were kind to them.

The often-treacherous waters of the Decalore Islands favored the progress of the vessel. The Riyardh was soon within sight of Scalchop Island, the first of the archipelago, made from sea shells and shaped, unsurprisingly like a Schalchop. They stayed quite close to the coast. The colonies of Oshawott and Dewotts that inhabit it were no where to be seen…

Ashachu had spent the journey so far being subdued and depressed. Having woken up nearly every morning of his life to Hunter's smiling face, waking up on the first morning of the crossing and remembering Hunter wasn't there had felt like being stabbed in the heart with Oshawott's Scalchop. He felt as if a piece of his very soul had been left there with Hunter on Prime Pier. Ashachu lay curled up on a lounge chair on the deck of the ship, the warm sunshine and the beautiful island they were passing doing nothing to improve his mood.

Ash and Jimmy were playing Pokémon Ping Pong with Pikachu and Typhlosion, a game identical to Ping Pong but had the word Pokémon inserted into it's title to note the Pokémon partner trying to hit the ball with any part of their body while the trainer used a bat. The two boys played with their shirts off, their torsos sweaty in the hot sunshine, intending to jump into the deck pool to cool off.

Sniveon, Oshawott, Sylveon, Buizel, Mienfoo, Zoroark and Axew were playing in the pool passing about a large beach ball, while Hikari sat on the edge with his tail and feet dipped in the water and Snivy was perched on a chair sunning herself, and Nova trained by himself.

"Hey Ashy!" Sniveon called out to him swimming to the edge of the pool. "Come in! The water's lovely and warm."

Ashachu raised his head and looked into her smiling face. Her dark chocolate eyes were almost begging him. "No thanks," he replied casually. "I'm fine here."

"Oh." Sniveon looked almost saddened by his response, her ears drooping. "Okay. Suit yourself." She pushed off from the side and dived back into the water.

Ashachu sighed and rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky. It was deep and blue, without a single cloud. He tried hard not to be reminded of the colour of Hunter's fur.

'But it's not like I'm never going to see or talk to him again… There's that thing humans call the phone. And texting… And Pikapi sees his old friend regularly…Right.'

A conversation floated back to him of Pikachu mentioning someone named _Brock_ when talking about Oshawott's flirting. Only Buizel had known who this person was, Oshawott and Snivy had never heard of him, yet according to Pikachu he was Ash's close friend who had travelled with Ash through 4 regions.

Then there was that Misty girl, who he knew Ash had not spoken too for nearly three years before she had turned up in Team Flare. Maybe Ash didn't keep in touch with all his old friends.

He shook his head. 'No. Pikapi wouldn't just abandon Cameron… And besides we can still talk on the phone.'

Out of the corner of his eye he notice a column of flame shooting into the sky. Curious, he sat up for a better look. Nova was blowing a flamethrower right into the air, while standing still on one leg. Ashachu was impressed by his discipline and determination.

Just then he felt something wet fall onto his head. Buizel had accidently hit the ball too hard.

"Sorry Ashy," he called as Ashachu whipped around. "Umm…could you throw the ball back."

Ashachu sighed and batted the ball with his tail. It rolled off the lounge chair and back into the pool. He slid off the chair and walked away, deciding he wanted to spend sometime alone.

Sniveon watched him go with a sad look on her face. "Aww. Poor Ashy," she said to herself.

[Pokémon]

If Ashachu or any of the others had looked over the side of the ship and looked down they might have noticed the shadow of a very large looking Magikarp, swimming fast enough to keep up with the ships progress. And if they had looked very closely they may have caught a glimpse of a periscope poking out of the water, that would have told them it wasn't a Magikarp but in fact a submarine shaped like one… A Submarine belonging to none other than Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket.

"Twerp ho," exclaimed Meowth enthusiastically as he took his eyes of the Periscope and turne to grin at his two team mates. "See… I told ya they'd be goin' back to Kanto."

"Yes. But how can you see onboard from this angle," asked James inquisitively.

"Dat other twerp Pikachoo, Ashachoo was walkin' along the deck," Meowth explained. "And if Ashachoo's dare, den it must mean that twerp and Pikachoo must be on dat tub too."

Jessie and James's faces lit up and Jessie said gleefully, "Brilliant. So that means all we have to do is wait for nightfall, then we'll board the ship, steal Pikachu and every other Pokémon and steal away into the ocean before anyone realizes what happened."

"And," added James Patting the wall. "Thanks to the new custom built motor we had installed, we won't have to lift a finger."

The Magikarp submarine was pedal powered. It was essentially a long stationary bicycle inside a dank, smell metal tube, which when pedaled turned the propellor at the stern. This meant chasing the Twerp across the sea meant many hours peddling like contestants in a cycling race.

Sick and tired of this exhausting façade, Jessie, James and Meowth had pooled together what little money they each had and bought a motor from a shop in Port Gateon, which Meowth had installed.

"Ain't it great," Meowth said with a smile. "It may 'ave cost us every penny we had and James's bottle cap collection but it was worth it."

James gasped. "What! You sold my bottle cap collection again. Without my permission," he said indignantly.

Jessie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh give it a rest James. It's called taking one for the team. Besides it was you're the one who complains the most about having to pedal this infernal thing. At least now…"

CRUNCH…

She stopped as a nasty crunching sound came from the engine. .

"Ohh. That didn't sound good," James said as Meowth's eyes widened.

Jessie, noticing Meowth's expression asked, "Meowth! What was that…"

"Umm…Well da t'ing his." He hesitated fighting with his tail.

"Out with it." Jessie raised a hand threatening to slap him.

"Da t'ing is dat I forgot to put the oil filling da motor up with gas so it's probably seized up," he blurted out flinching. He closed his eyes waiting for the explosion.

"WHAT! YOU IDIOT MEOWTH…Come on everyone. We'll have to pedal if we don't want to keep up with the twerps."

The three of them put their feet on the pedals and started pedaling as fast as they could. As they did so, a Pokéball on Jessie's belt opened and Wobbufett materialized. He looked around with a stupid grin on his face before saying happily "Wobbufettt."

[Pokémon]

"Pikaa." Ashachu let out a great sigh as he lay down on Ash's bed.

Bed wasn't quite the right word to describe. Like most of the trainers aboard the Riyardh Ash and Jimmy were traveling in Tatami class. The bed consisted of a mat, pillow and blankets to laid out on the floor with everyone else on one of the lower decks. Only a few passengers were luck enough to have cabins.

He closed his eyes thinking. Part of him felt silly for moping about Hunter. Sniveon, Axew, Zoroark and the others were still his friends and cared about. But none of them were Hunter. The other part of him was split between missing Hunter and confused as to exactly why he missed him. Was it just separation anxiety or…something more.

'That kiss,' he thought reliving that final moment on the quay. It had been so perfect yet awkward. 'It felt so… Good. But did I like it because I love him, or did it just feel right because he's my best friend… And poor Hunter. He'd waited so long to tell me that and now we're not together anymore. And if I do see him again. I'll have to decide whether I want to be his boyfriend'

Ashachu tried to imagine what life might be like with Hunter as his mate. He pictured them living together, perhaps in a forest or a cave, playing together, foraging for food or hunting, kissing and of course mating under a tree. His sheath tingled as he pictured Hunter on top of him sliding in and out of him…

'Umm…No. I'm on top.'

He gave his sheath a rub with his paw as he imagined sliding in and out of Hunter while the Riolu yelped and moaned his name.

"Ashachu."

Ashachu's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name and he sat up quickly to as to hide the red tip poking out from between his legs. "Y-yes." Nova was sitting at the end of the mat. Ashachu was amazed at how quietly he'd walked in.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I," the Cyndaquil asked casually, smirking at the blush on Ashachu's face.

"N-no," Ashachu stuttered, his ears feeling warm. "I-I was just..umm…What are you doing?"

Nova tilted his head. "Well to be honest, I noticed you weren't playing with you're friends, so I thought I'd come and see if everything was alright."

"Oh. T-thanks." Ashachu was taken a back by the kind gesture from the usually cold and snarky Cyndaquil.

Nova took a few steps forward and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Hey. Just so you know man. I understand what you're going through."

"Huh." Ashachu flicked his ear. "What do you mean?"

"I know what it's like to have to say goodbye to someone you care about," said Nova.

"Really," Ashachu replied surprised. "Who…If you don't mind me asking," he added quickly so as not to sound rude.

Nova smiled almost sadly before replying, "My first boyfriend, Cobalt. He was a Riolu just like you're friend."

"Oh…I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"He was hurt trying to protect me," Nova explained. His voice had changed so dramatically it could have been a different Cyndaquil talking. It was soft and wavered as if the words caused Nova pain. Ashachu regretted asking the follow up question. "Those piece of shit humans Team Plasma attacked us and my dad trying to capture me. Cobalt…Got hurt and… Well. Those human doctors did they're best but…They couldn't save him."

Ashachu's ears dropped sadly. "Awww…Nova I'm so sorry to hear that." He felt slightly ashamed of his own heartache. He could talk to Hunter and phone and the two of them could still visit each other. Nova had lost his mate forever.

As if reading his thought (which he probably was as Nova can read aura) Nova said, "I know it's not the same thing obviously, but I know how it feels to be apart from the one you love. So if you ever want to talk about anything. I'd like to listen. You obviously really liked that Hunter Riolu." Though he added under his breath "no idea why?"

"T-thanks…B-but why are you doing this." Ashachu hadn't meant to say that last sentence, but part of him was confused as to why the snarky Cyndaquil was suddenly being so nice and understanding. "Why did you tell me that?"

Nova shrugged. "I dunno," he said his voice returning to normal. "I like you." As he said those last three words Nova ran his paw down Ashachu's tail, from the tip to the base.

Ashachu felt a strange tingle where the paw touched. It made his ears twitch, and his heart start to beat faster. He turned and looked at the Cyndaquil and for the first time was aware of just how cute the fire mouse Pokémon was, with his long nose and soft blue fur. Every thought of Hunter was driven out of his mind.

"When I first found out you were another aura Pokémon. I was really hoping we could be friends." He did it again, moving his paw up and down Ashachu's tail, spending special time near the base. Ashachu felt that tingle again. "You know I never got to say this but. You did really well in that final battle. If Team Plasma hadn't ruined everything you and Oshawott might have won. You're one powerful Pokémon Ashachu."

[Pokémon]

 **Six days later…**

The beautiful islands of the Decalore archipelago came to an end and the Riyardh headed swiftly for the Johto seas. The weather turned, the clear skies and temperate seas giving way to dark clouds and high winds. The sea grew choppy, large waves rising it up before the vessel and causing it to pitch up and down.

Most of Ash's Pokémon chose to spend the rest of the journey in their Pokéballs, except Ashachu, Pikachu and Oshawott. Ashachu had no Pokéball, Pikachu hated being in his even more than sea sickness, and Oshawott who, being a Sea Otter didn't mind the rough seas.

In addition to the waves and wind, the Johto seas brought with them rain, heavy droplets lashing the vessel. Few passengers ventured out on deck, preferring to spend their time in doors either playing games, reading or watching extremely violent Kung Fu videos in one the ships lounges. The cafeteria was mostly empty as people were too seasick to eat.

Ash and Jimmy passed the time by getting to know each other better, playing cards or board games in the lounge with Typhlosion, Pikachu, Ashachu and occasionally Nova or Oshawott or else just talking about everything from Pokémon battles, journey's they'd been on, competitions to friends, family, gym leaders they'd faced and elite four members they admired..

In the evening three days before they were due in Goldenrod, they found themselves sitting at a table in the Riyardh's cafeteria watching the rain pound against it having yet another game of cards…

"So Jimmy," Ash asked as he placed a card on the table. "Back at the league. Why did you think Oshawott was my mate …"

It was a question that had been at the back of Ash's mind ever since he spoken to the boy under the tree in the park, in particular what he'd meant by Synchro evolution, but he hadn't had a chance to ask.

"Pikapi." Pikachu looked at him curiously tilting his head. There was a slight frown on his face as if he were wondering why Ash would ask that.

Jimmy looked slightly taken a back. "Oh…Well. I just assumed. Because the two of you were…Uhh." He was distracted by Typhlosion sniggering. "Hey cut it out Typhlosion…" he scowled at his Pokémon then continued, "Because Oshawott synchro evolved. And that needs a really strong bond. So I thought that meant you must really care about each other."

"Well I do care for Oshawott. But not in the same way I care about Pikachu." Ash gave Pikachu a fond smile which the mouse returned. "…But. What's Synchro evolution. Is that what keeps evolving Oshawott into Samurott."

"Yeah that's right." Typhlosion answered the question. "It's not really evolution as such. It's more like a Mega Evolution. It's a power that comes from the bond between a Pokémon and someone they really care about. It's like…I don't know. Their souls combined and together they become something more than they were alone or something like that. That's what the legend says anyway."

"Two souls combined," Ash murmured. "Maybe that explains why I feel like I am a part of Oshawott."

Pikachu, overhearing this scowled and said, "What legend," with a note of indignation in his voice. "Who said this. And if it's about two souls combining why isn't it me evolving into Ash-Samurott or Ash-Raichu or whatever. I'm his mate."

Typhlosion held up his paws taken a back by Pikachu's reaction. "I dunno. We don't know how it works either. It's just an old legend about the aura guardians that's been passed down through Jimmy's family. His dad's got some super ancient scroll or something he's got hanging up on the wall. Griatina, or some legendary or something is supposed to have punished the aura guardians by putting a curse on them so that they would only fall in love with a Pokémon of the same gender so the power would die. Or some shit like that."

"I hate that story," Jimmy said folding his arms. "As if loving you could ever be a curse."

Typhlosion shrugged. "Yeah I know." He put his paw on Jimmy's arm lovingly. "It's just a guardian legend. It's probably a load of Rhydon crap. But, the story is that the cursed love was so powerful it became a power that allowed the Pokémon using it to evolve or mega evolve at will. And everytime they did so they would take on their mates appearance."

"Hmm." Ash thought about what Typhlosion had just said. It didn't really tell him anything but at least someone else knew about this mysterious power. And judging by their battle at the league, had mastered it. There was also something else Jimmy had said, that had Ash curious.

"So Jimmy. You're a descent of the aura guradian," he asked. "Can you use aura too?"

To his surprise Jimmy laughed. "What. No way. Ash. The true guardians died out, like, centuries ago. No. My family's distantly related to them. I think my grandma was an temple madien."

"But what about Nova? Zinzolin said he was an aura Cyndaquil."

Jimmy shrugged. "I've got no idea what that's about. I guess the ability must still be in my Dana or something."

"Jimmy. It's called DNA," Typhlosion corrected him with an exasperated groan.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and continued. "Maybe it only affects Pokémon."

At that moment a waiter dressed in a smart white uniform came over, carrying two bowls of stew, a basked to bread and a steaming mug. He placed a bowl each in front of Ash and Pikachu, and the mug before Jimmy before uttering "Enjoy," and returning to the kitchen.

Ash and Pikachu's eye lit up at the sight of the food.

"Alright…"

"Pika…"

Ash grabbed one of the bread buns, tore it in two and dipped it in the stew before shoving into his mouth, while Pikachu picked up his bowl and tipped it's contents into his maw.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Wow…I'm not sure how you can you two can eat when the seas are like this," he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Nah. Sea sickness never bothers me," as replied through a mouthful.

Typhlosion smirked at the sight of Pikachu chowing down on the stew. Pikachu noticed and shot him a quizzical look mumbling "what…"

"Oh nothing," the Volcano Pokémon replied casually though thinking, 'You're going to regret eating that little mouse.'

[Pokémon]

Overnight the wind and rain picked up to become a powerful storm. Gale force winds blew large waves in the path of the Riyadh causing the ship to roll heavily. The captain was forced to reduce speed and have the vessel to ride it out. If the storm continued they predicted, they could be up to an entire 24 hours late into Goldenrod City.

For the passengers the storm became quite a nuisance, not only because of the delayed progress of the vessel, but the pitching and rolling had caused many of them to succumb to sea sickness, including poor Pikachu…

It came on very suddenly. He woke in the middle of the night in the middle of the Tatami room, snuggled against Ash's chest on their mat, the sound of his snoring in his ear. At first he wondered if it was that which had woken him, or the constant rising and falling of the ground beneath him.

Then he felt. A horrible churning in his stomach as if his insides were writhing like the ocean surrounding, and his fur was drenched in a cold sweat.

"Pika." He sat up with a gasp, putting a paw over his mouth to stop himself throwing up all over Ash. "Fuck. I'm gonna be sick."

He wriggled free from Ash, got to his paws and dashed out of the room and into the corridor, desperately looking for a place to throw up. He eventually found an empty bucket in a janitor's closet.

"This'll do." Gripping the bucket with both paws, he opened his mouth and emptied the contents of his writhing stomach into it…

And so for the next four hours Pikachu sat in the closet, wrenching into the bucket until he'd brought back the stew. He felt tired and dizzy. He wanted to go back to sleep, but couldn't escape the nausea, the urge to throw up and the constant rolling of the ship.

"Ugh. So this is what Typhlosion meant by regret eating that stew," he moan as lay down on his back, the contents of his stomach having been emptied several times over, or at least that's what it felt like, His neck ached from being hunched over the bucked for so long, there was a bad taste in his mouth and a horrible smell coming from the bucket and his now damp fur.

Eventually, he fell into an uneasy sleep and woke up again a few hours later when someone poked him hard in the ribs. "Pikachu!"

"Pii." Pikachu opened a bleary eyes. Oshawott was standing over him, a deep grin on his face. "Oshawott."

"Hehe. You look terrible," the Sea Otter said. "Rough night huh."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Pikachu groaned sitting up.

Oshawott laughed. "You lightweight Pikachu. If I'd know you were this queasy when exposed to just a small few waves, I'd have learnt surf ages ago."

Pikachu glared at him. "One. This isn't a few small waves. Two. I'm a mouse so without these human wailords I wouldn't be on the ocean anyway. And three. I'd knock down any wave you sent at me with iron tail then put an electro ball up your butt so don't get any ideas."

Oshawott chuckled. "Oh please. Oshawott's and Dewott's swim in waves 10 times bigger that this. We're practically born in them."

"Except you were born in a lab," Pikachu retorted.

"Well yeah," said Oshawott fidgeting with his Scalchop. "But that's not the point. My species can. Here. Let me help you up.

He offered his paw to Pikachu to help him stand up. Pikachu accepted it, but was still so dizzy, he tripped up and fell into the otter.

"Ugh," Oshawott groaned as he sniffed Pikachu's fur, crusted and with vomit and uncomfortably close to his sensitive nose. "You stink. You'd better have a bath before you sit on Ash's shoulder."

[Pokémon]

Mercifully, over the final 48 hours of the crossing the winds started to die down and the Riyardh was able to pick up speed, regaining some of the time it had lost. Pikachu's queasiness, dizziness and nausea settled down, though he was careful not to eat very much for the remainder of the time onboard.

10 and a half days after the vessel had left Castelia City and 15 hours behind schedule, The Riyardh entered the bay of Lugia, which separates the mainland from the whirl islands, and Goldenrod city came into view.

Ash, Jimmy, Pikachu, Ashachu, Typhlosion and Nova had gathered on deck for a first sight of the Johto region.

"Well Typhlosion buddy," Jimmy exclaimed. "We're home." He was holding Typhlosion's paw in his hand, and gave it a little squeeze to share this moment of homecoming with his mate.

"Not too far for us either," Ash said to Pikachu and Ashachu. He too felt a sense of excitement as the familiar landmarks of the Johto Capital came into view, the Radio tower, the Global terminal and the many high rise buildings that made up it's skyline.

"Pika," Ashachu murmured in awe as he took in the unfamiliar sights.

"Good," Pikachu said in relief. "Finally we'll be off this thing."

"Do you have far to go," Jimmy asked.

"Nah. Not really," Ash replied. "We'll take the Magnet Train to Saffron City. It shouldn't take too long to get to Pallet Town from there."

"Pikachu…"

The Pilot came aboard and guided the Vessel into harbor. Half an hour later Ash and Jimmy were standing on the Quayside saying their goodbyes.

"See ya Ash. I hope we get to battle again some day," Jimmy said offering his hand.

"Me too," Ash replied. "Good luck getting back to Newbark Town."

"See ya Pikachu," Typhlosion said raising his paw. "Nice meetin' ya."

"Thanks. You too."

The two boys shook hands while Nova and Ashachu shook paws then they went their separate ways. Jimmy, Typhlosion and Nova made their way South to the Route 34 gate, while Ash Pikachu and Ashachu made their way to the Magnet Train Station.

[Pokémon]

Goldenrod City, Ash thought, was surprisingly quite for the largest City in the region. There were only a few people and Pokémon in the streets as they made their way from the Harbor to the station.

"Sure is quite around here," he muttered to Pikachu, as Ashachu trotted along beside him. "It was certainly busier the last time we were here."

They reached the station, a magnificent glass building next to the radio tower, out of which ran an elevated white track that stretched nearly the entire length of the two regions.

It was even quieter inside that it was in the street. The station lobby was practically empty for a single clerk at one of the ticket windows, and two travellers in long dark cloaks reading newspapers on a bench…

"Magnet train services have been temporarily suspended," the clerk announced as Ash approached the ticket window.

"Wh-what," Ash gasped. "The trains not running. Why?"

"There's a power blackout in Kanto due to a problem at the power plant," the clerk explained curtly. "The line's power supply comes from Kanto, so until the solve the problem services are closed."

Ash felt a lurch in his stomach. If the train wasn't running then the only way back to Pallet Town would be to walk the entire length of the Johto Region. "B-But I need to get home."

"Pikachuu."

"How long will this problem with the power take to fix."

"If I knew I'd tell ya kid," the clerk said sounding disinterested. "If you need to get to Kanto you can always take the SS Aqua from Olivine City."

Ash groaned. "Oh great…" Olivine City was further to the north up route 38, though it was still less distance than having to travel all the way back to Pallet Town by foot. "Is that really the best you can do. Isn't there like a bus or something."

"Not one that runs all the way to Kanto. Where are you trying to get to."

"Pallet Town."

The clerk signed and shook her head. "Can't help you there kid. There's a bus that goes to Blackthrone City, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow if you want to catch it. I'm sorry but the best I can give you is to tell you to catch the ferry from Olivine…"

[Pokémon]

Ash left the station huffy and bad tempered, muttering angrily to Pikachu and Ashachu. "Aww man. I can't believe it. Now we gotta go all the way to Olivine City to get home. We didn't have this problem getting around in the Kalos region."

"Pi Pikachu," Ashachu growled, sharing his trainer/parent's frustration.

Pikachu didn't say anything. He was staring down at Ash's feet with a deep thoughtful expression on his face. He didn't know what, but something was making him feel deeply tense and uneasy.

After a few moments of muttering to himself, Ash noticed. "Hey Pikachu. Is something wrong?"

"Huh." Pikachu snapped out his thoughts and replied, "I don't know…I just get the feeling that… Something just feels wrong. I think we should get out of here."

Ash, unobservant as ever, chuckled. "Oh Pikachu. You worry too much sometimes. Ya think Team Rocket's dug another pitfall trap in the middle of Goldenrod City."

Even Pikachu couldn't help but laugh and Ashachu giggled, "or a giant net from one of the buildings."

It was as they were reaching the end of the street that a voice from behind them shouted, "Hey kid."

"Wha." Ash, Pikachu and Ashachu spun around. The two cloak wearing travelers from the station were walking very fast up the street behind them. "Are you talking to me?"

"You're heading to Pallet Town correct," said the one of the travelers. By the sound of her voice and her longish hair Ash guessed she was a woman, but he couldn't see much of her face owing to thick pair of black sunglasses she wore over her face.

Ash nodded. "Umm yeah!"

"We were on our way to the Cinnabar islands. We've got a boat docked in the harbor if you want a ride."

It was in that moment that Pikachu realized what had been bothering him. The Magnet Train had been out of service. So what had the two of them been doing in the station. And why were they taking such lengths to conceal their identity, with cloaks and glasses.

Ash, tempted by the offer opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and fired a powerful thunderbolt at the the woman and her accomplice. They both screamed.

"P-Pikachu," Ash shouted bewildered. "What was that…" He stopped as the force of the thunderbolt blew off the cloaks the two figures were wearing to reveal black Team Plasma Uniforms. "…Wha. Team Plasma."

"Ugh. Smart little rodent," the woman snapped irritably as the electricity faded.

"Looks like we'll have to do this by force," said her partner as he took out a Pokéball. Now that the cloaks were off Ash could see he was a young man with straw colored hair. "Go Hitmonlee."

"Monleee." There was a flash of light and a brown Pokémon with long legs and arms appeared.

"Get the black tailed Pikachu."

"Pika." Ashachu squeaked. Ash bent down and scooped him up as the fighting type ran towards him. Pikachu growled, his cheeks sparking preparing to defend his family.

"Nova. Fire blast…"

Suddenly, the blue and white form of a Cyndaquil rose into the air from behind the two Plasma grunts. He did a summersault in mid air then shot a stars shaped blast of fire at Hitmonlee, causing the fighting type to crumple to a heap.

"Hiii-Yaaa."

A split second later the two grunts fell to their knees as Jimmy and Typhlosion tackled them from behind. Nova landed on the unconscious Hitmonlees back.

"J-Jimmy," Ash exclaimed in surprise as Pikachu cried "Typhlosion" and Ashachu squeaked "N-Nova."

"Ash. Are you okay," Jimmy asked as he and Typhlosion got to their feet/paws. "They didn't hurt you did they."

"No we're fine," Ash groaned. "Phew…Thanks man." He looked at the now unconscious grunts lying on the pavement. "I wonder how they found us."

"I noticed a group of them near the city gate," said Jimmy. "One said something about Aura Pichu and the train station. So I came straight to find you. Come on. We need to get going before more of them show up…"

They took refuge in a café in the Department store where they're were more people and therefore less likely that Team Plasma or anyone else would try to attack them again.

"Aww man," Ash sighed as they sat down at one of the tables. "I can't believe they followed us all the way here from Kalos."

"Nah they were probably already here," said Jimmy bitterly. "Team Plasma's been in Johto for a long time. When I saw them near the gate I thought they were here for us. Those crooks have been trying to get Nova for ages."

"Hmph. Yeah trying," Nova snorted. "Bunch of fucking weaklings couldn't catch a cold."

Jimmy smirked at his reaction but Typhlosion frowned and growled softly, "I've told you not to talk like that."

Ashachu titled his head and looked curiously at the Cyndaquil, impressed that he could speak so causally and jokingly about being chased by villains. Team Plasma had terrified him.

"Really," Ash asked Jimmy. "Why.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Because. He's a powerful aura Cyndaquil I suppose," Jimmy said darkly. "You saw what they were like back in Kalos…" he sighed and started to purse one of the menus on the table.

Ash's eyes fell upon Nova. He wondered why Team Plasma were after him. The same reason they had pursued Ashachu. But Ghetsis had told him that had no interest in Ashachu anymore back in Castelia…

The waitress came over to take their orders, so they ordered two coffees and a snack for Pikachu, Ashachu, Typhlosion and Nova.

"Hey Ash," Jimmy said after she'd rushed off to fetch their order. "Maybe we ought to go to Pallet Town together. That way it'll be harder for Team Plasma and anyone else to attack us. I mean. They're after your Pokémon too…"

Ash was touched by the offer. "R-really," he said in surprise. "…But don't you. You know. Wanna go back home to your family."

Jimmy shrugged. "Well yeah but I'm not in a rush… Mom and dad and all my other friends are probably still back in Kalos. And." He leaned in a little closer to Ash and whispered so the Pokémon couldn't hear. "I think Nova may be..umm…really like your Ashachu!"

[Pokémon]

 **Four days later – Pallet Town, Kanto Region…**

Ash stopped for a moment on the top of the hill that overlooked Pallet Town and sighed.

"Well there it is guys. Home."

"Pika," Pikachu cooed, straining from his shoulder a little to get a better look while Ashachu climbed up his back and onto the top his bed to get a view.

"Pikachu…"

Pallet Town was as sleepy and quite as it had ever been. A small collection of houses nestled between two hills. On the hill opposite from them he could see Professor Oak's Laboratory where the rest of his Pokémon would be waiting for him.

"So this Pallet Town. Kinda looks a bit like Newbark Town," said Jimmy, nudging Typhlosion who nodded.

Nova, sitting on Typhlosion's head scowled thinking to himself 'Really. This is where that kid's from… It looks like a dumpy shithole.'

"C'mon. I wanna say hi to all my Pokémon." Ash ran down the side of the hill. He beckoned to Jimmy to follow who called after him, "Ash. Wait for us," before following, Typhlosion and Nova at his side…

It was generous to call Pallet Town and Town. It was mostly a dirt track lined at either side by a few small houses, a grocery store, a school house and the town hall.

"Aww man. I can't wait to see everyone again," Ash said excitedly as they along the road. "And introduce them to all to Axew and the others."

"SoI guess all your other Pokémon are waiting for at your house," said Jimmy.

Ash shook his head. "Nuh-uh. They're all with Professor Oak at his research lab. My house isn't that big. Let's go there now."

He broke into a run, but before he could take more than a couple of steps Pikachu wailed loudly, "Assshhhh. Aren't you gonna go see your mom first."

Ash came to a halt, as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and stood in front of him, his paws on his hips and tapping his foot like a parent about to scold a child.

"Uhh. Well I was going to go and say hi to professor Oak first," Ash said Mareepishly, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of his face.

Pikachu scowled at him. He really couldn't believe his mate at time. How could he not want to go and see his own mother.

"ASH. I know you're keen to see to Bulbasaur and the others again, but don't you think we should go and see your mom. She hasn't seen you in months and she'll be worried about you after what happened at the league. And she'll want to meet her grand kit."

He pointed at Ashachu who raised a paw and said "Pika."

"Umm." Ash glanced at Jimmy who shrugged and said, "hey if you wanna go and see your mom Ash that's cool. We can have a look around by ourselves."

"Yeah. Don't worry about us," added Typloshion. "Go and see your mom. We can meet up later at Professor Oak's lab."

Ash sighed. "That sounds good. See you later then. C'mon Pikachu."

[Pokémon]

 **Ash's House…**

The house was almost exactly the same as it had been when Ash and Pikachu had set off for the Kalos region several months ago. A small, two story white wooden building with a porch out the front. The only thing that was new were a few flower beds by the fence.

"Mom must have planted those while we were away," Ash muttered as they walked through the gate and up to the front door. "Okay Ashachu. Here we are. Get ready to say hello to my mom."

"Pi." Ashachu licked a paw and ran it over his ears as if cleaning himself. His tail wagged excitedly.

The door opened before Ash had a chance to knock to reveal a pudgy pink humanoid Pokémon that resembled a clown standing in the door way. It was holding a broom in one paw and the door in the other.

"Mime Mr Mime." It beamed at the sight of them and stood aside to let them pass.

"Hey Mimmey," Ash greeted it cheerfully then added to Ashachu, "That's Mr. Mime. He's my mom's Pokémon. We call him Mimey."

"Pi. Hi Mimey." Ashachu waved a paw, blushing nervously as he always did meeting new Pokémon.

They stepped through the doorway and into the living room, a spacious room with a TV, sofa and coffee table taking up most of it. There was a set of stairs along the right hand wall, and a number of sideboards, pictures and cabinets decorates the walls.

Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and onto the floor, enjoying the feel of the carpet around under his paws. He closed his eyes for a brief second and took a deep breath, sniffing all the familiar smells of his home.

Although Pikachu hadn't really ever 'lived' here, it was the place that Pikapi called home, and that made it his home too. It was where Pikapi had grown up, and his scent was was impregnated in the carpet and walls making it feel familiar and comfortable.

"Ahh. It's so good to be back here."

"Ash. Pikachu. Is that you."

They heard someone call out and a second later Delia walked out of the kitchen. Delia was a brown haired woman with a pleasant smiling face. She was very young, only 29 years old.

The moment she saw him, she ran over and put her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "Ash honey. I was so worried about you. When I saw what had happened on the TV I… It's good to see you again. I missed you."

"Thanks mom." Ash blushed as he hugged his mother back. Ashachu slid off Ash's shoulder and went to hide behind Pikachu. "I missed you too."

"Don't be shy," Pikachu said putting a paw on his side. "This is Pikapi's mom, Delia. So your grandmother."

"Mom," Ash said as they broke apart. "There's someone I want to you to meet." He walked over to Pikachu and Ashachu and picked Ashachu up then held him out to show Delia.

Delia looked surprised. "Oh. You caught another Pikachu?"

Pikachu smirked to himself at her reaction. 'Oh. This should be good.'

"Umm. Not quite," Ash replied. "Mom. This is Ashachu. He's our kit."

Ashachu blushed rubbing the back of his head nervously with his paw. "Pikaa-aka. Errr. Hi Ash's mom," he mumbled. "I-it's n-nice to meet you."

Delia frowned. "What do you mean sweetie."

"I mean he's mine and Pikachu's kit," Ash explained, feeling his cheeks growing warm. "You know kit. As in baby mouse."

"Pika." Pikachu scurried onto Ash's shoulder and gave Delia a smile, raising his eye brows suggestively to Ash's annoyance.

"Oh I get it," said Delia smiling again. "You raised him from an egg and so he's kind of like your child. That's cute."

Pikachu sniggered though he felt slightly annoyed by Delia saying 'kind of like your child.'

Ash gave a great sigh. "Ohh boy. No mom. I mean I got Pikachu pregnant and this our kit."

Pikachu bit his lip hard, trying not to laugh and the mixture of shock and confusion on Delia's face.

"We-what. You mean that, this Pikachu is your's and Pikachu. And you…and Pikachu." She gaped at them at a loss for words.

"That's right. Ashachu's our son," Ash said nodding. "See the pattern on his chest. It's just like the birthmarks on my cheeks right."

"B-but that can't be," Delia stuttered. "How exactly did you get Pikachu pregnant."

Ash shrugged. "Same way I'd get a girl pregnant."

There was a moment of awkward silence, in which Ashachu squirmed in Ash's arms feeling very uncomfortable.

However a second later that warm smile returned to her face. "Okay. Well that's great honey. I am very happy for you." She reached out and took Ashachu off Ash and cradled him to her chest like a newborn. "Hello there Ashachu," she cooed. "It's nice to meet you."

"Pika." Ashachu looked up into her face and her hazel eyes. She looked remarkably similar to Ash and she had the same warm smile. It made him feel both relaxed and safe. "Pikachu."

"Hehe. Ahhh. Aren't you the cutest. You remind me of Pikachu on the first day Ash became a trainer."

Pikachu frowned. "Only in that we both have yellow fur and a lighting tail," he muttered to Ash. "I looked nothing like Ashachu."

"Close enough," Ash muttered back. "It's not like mom sees that many Pikachus."

Delia placed a light kiss on Ashachu's forehead and whispered "Welcome to our family Ashachu."

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile – Somewhere in the Decalore Islands…**

"Well. We've been here for nearly two weeks," Jessie groaned. "I think we can safely say that no one from Team Rocket is coming to rescue us."

Jessie was sitting on a rock on a beach on some unnamed island in Decalore islands. She, James, Meowth and their Pokémon had been stranded here since their Maikarp submarine had been washed up in the storm. The submarine was now lying strewn across the beach, some of it piled so it would be noticeable to rescue craft.

"Yeah. I guess da boss really don't care about us," Meowth said sadly. "Dat or he don't know what's happened to us."

"Well I somebody realizes soon," added Jessie a note of anger entering her voice. "I'm getting sick of just eating basculine and berries we find."

"Are you kidding me. I love the island lifestyle." Jessie and Meowth turned their heads to see Braxien lying in the sand sunning himself. "All the fish you can eat. Plenty of sunshine. Why didn't I think of this earlier."

Jessie glared at him. "I can't be stuck on an island. I'm Team Rocket's valued actress and model."

"And I'm sick of all dis seafood," said Meowth. "I do anything for a cheeseburger. Or a sandwich. Or even just a can of Pokémon food."

"Hey guys."

Jessie and Meowth whipped around and Braxien sat up. James and Noibat were walking towards them followed by two grey Pokémon in with lights flashing at the end of their hands.

"Let me introduce you to my new friends. They're called Beheeyem. They're from out of space and they promised to give us a ride in their flying saucer."

"Be-Beehee." The two Beheeyem raised their hands and the gems at the end of it started to glow. Jessie, Meowth and Braxien exchanged nervous looks.


	27. Chapter 26 – Pallet Town Reunions!

**Chapter 26 –** **Pallet Town Reunions!**

 **Ash's house, Pallet Town…**

Ash, Pikachu and Ashachu were sitting at the table in the kitchen in Ash's house, as Delia bustled around making tea. The Kitchen was located at the very back of the house, with a large window and set of doors that looked onto the garden.

Like the living room it was a cozy and comfortable room, with a wooden table and chairs in the middle and a stove, workbench, fridge and several cupboards against the wall. There was a radio playing in the background. An old song had just end and a newsreader was reading out the headlines.

" _Newly appointed Prime Minister Dracena Tabuu had announced that her predecessor Vanessa Shinobu, who was removed from office in a vote of no confidence shortly after the Kalos terror attacks, will face criminal charges for failure to exercise due authority and indifference to suffering, along with two other senior cabinet members, Meyer Kotetsu and Jarvis Azoth._

 _Although no official indictment has been drawn sources within the government have revealed they revolved around a mysterious Pokémon known only as the aura Pichu which is rumored to have been involved in both the Team Flare incident and the attack on the Kalos League…"_

"Huh."

"Pika."

Pikachu's ears twitched at the words Aura Pichu and Ash looked at the radio, both feeling a jolt in their stomachs. But the piece quickly ended and the broadcaster started talking about a outbreak of a Mudkip plague in Hoenn.

"Here you go Sweetie." Delia set a hot steaming mug in front of Ash and a plate of muffins that she had baked freshly that morning.

"Thanks mom," Ash said looking away from the radio and giving her a smile before taking a sip from the mug.

At the smell of the muffins Ashachu climbed out of Ash's lap and on to the table to pick one up. They were chocolate chip and delicious. He closed his eyes as he chewed it and let out a small moan of "Piikaa."

"Your welcome sweetie," Delia replied. "Now. I was going to have Professor Oak around for a real home cooked meal tonight. He's been so busy by himself since Tracy left, I thought it would be nice for him to have a night off. But I can rearrange if your tired."

Ash set down his mug and shook his head. "No that's fine. Actually, I've got a friend I wann invite around later too and…Wait. Tracy left."

"Pika," said Pikachu. Ashachu was too busy enjoying his muffin to care.

Tracy Sketchit was a friend Ash and Pikachu had made when they had travelled in the Orange Island. He was a boy a few years older than Ash who loved sketching Pokémon and wanted to be a Pokémon researcher. He had spent the last four years working as Professor Oaks assistant.

"When."

"A few months ago," Delia said, and Ash and Pikachu noticed the sudden sad tone in her voice. "Professor Oak sent on an errand. To deliver something to professor Juniper in Numea Town and we haven't seen him since. Professor Juniper said he never arrived. We haven't heard from him since…."

"Wh-what. He just left and never told anyone." Ash felt a stab of sorrow in his heart. Tracy had been a good friend and mentor. He had been looking forward to seeing him again. He also felt a sense of foreboding. Tracy was not the sort of person who would just disappear.

"The police think he stole whatever it was the professor gave him and ran away."

Ash shook his head. "No way. The Tracy I know wouldn't do that."

"Pika Pikachu."

"I don't know honey," Delia said sadly. She sounded as if she really didn't want to talk about it. "He had been really down since he broke up with Misty and. I think when all that business with her sisters happened it kinda changed him."

Ash felt a flash of anger at Misty's name and Pikachu quivered a small growl escaping his maw. "Yeah. But I just can't see him stealing something that mattered to the professor and running off with it."

"I know sweetie," Delia continued not noticing Pikachu's reaction. "I couldn't believe it either. He was such a nice boy. But. Please don't mention it to Professor Oak. It gets him really down,". She looked at him with the same almost pleading expression she had given him whenever getting him to promise to do something as a child.

"Uhh sure," said Ash gloomily. "But man. I wish I knew happened to Tracy?"

There was a moment of silence, in which Ashachu finished his muffin and picked up another one. Delia, seeing the sad expression on Ash's face searched around for something comforting to say.

Suddenly there was a loud POP and a flash of light shot off Ash's belt and spilled onto the table where it materialized into Oshawott.

"Osha Oshawott."

Ash groaned. "Oshawott! You have gotta stop doing that."

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Typical Oshawott."

"Oshawott." Oshawott ignored him and wandered over to the plate of muffins. He picked one up and shoved it in his maw.

Delia beamed at the happy sea otter. "Aww. You've still got Oshawott with you. Hey Oshy. How've you been?" She gave the otter a scratch behind his ears.

Oshawott polished off the muffin and gave her his cutest smile. "Osha Oshawott."

"Showoff," muttered Pikachu but only so Ash could hear him.

"Aww. You're just so adorable. Oh that reminds me. I got something specially for you." Delia opened the fridge and pulled out a plate of fresh Magikarp and set in down in front of Oshawott. "Here you go. I know how much you like seafood."

The Sea Otter's eyes lit up and he dug into the fish. "Osh Oshaaa."

Pikachu scowled and folded his arms. "You never give me ketchup."

Even Ash looked surprised. "Mom. You got that in specially for Oshawott."

Delia shrugged. "No. I cooked for the professor yesterday. That's just the leftovers… Anyway Mister. Aren't you gonna tell me all about your journey. I want to hear all about Ashachu…"

So for the next few hours Ash told his mother about his journey in Kalos; his gym battles, the new Pokémon friend's he'd met, all about Cameron, Lucario, Hirosaki and Hunter, Jimmy, the league before Team Plasma had showed up and of course Ashachu. He did change the story a lot to leave out the parts about Team Flare, Team Plasma and Cipher so as to worry her.

[Pokémon]

 **Professor Oak's Laboratory…**

"Char Charmander."

"Squirtle Squirt."

"Bulb Bulbasuar."

The three Pokémon sitting on the table gazed expectantly at the white haired man in the lab coat who was holding a large can of Pokémon food. These were the three Kanto starter Pokémon Charmander, the orange lizard with a flame on it's tail, Squirtle the blue turtle and Bulbasuar a green Pokémon with a flower bulb growing on it's back.

"Oh dear me," the man said. "How can you still be hungry. You just ate." Never the less he placed a decent amount in the sliver bowls on the end of the table, which they all tucked into treaty. This man was of course professor Oak, the renowned Pokémon researcher.

Jimmy, Typhlosion and Nova were beside him. Jimmy and Typhlosion watched in fascination while Nova sat on Typhlosion's head bored. "Wow. They're so cute," Jimmy exclaimed smiling though adding, "Well not as cute as the Johto Starters. But still cute."

"They seem perfect for new trainers," commented Typhlosion. He lowered his paw towards Squirtle. "Hey Squirtle."

"Squir. Squirtle." The Tiny Turtle suddenly burst into tears causing Typhlosion to withdraw his paw in alarm.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Oh."

Professor Oak chuckled. "That Squirtle's just a little bit oversensitive."

Nova glared at it and said coldly, "Hey Squirtle. You know if a trainer chooses you as their starter, your going to have to battle other Pokémon. You're going to need to toughen up!"

"Nova," Jimmy scolded him. "Be nice."

"I'm just telling him like it is," replied Nova folding his arms.

Charmander and Bulbasuar started to yawn and Professor Oak said, "Hmm you look tired. Prehaps I should give you a rest." He picked up two Pokéballs and returned Charmander and Bulbasuar, before placing the balls back on the table and picking up a third

"Okay Squirtle now it's your turn."

But Squirtle seeing it's friends disappeared started panic and ran away before the professor could return it. It jumped off the battle and ran towards the door, reaching it just as Ash, Pikachu and Ashachu walked through it, throwing itself into the surprised boys arms.

"Oh… Hi Squirtle," Ash said looking at in surprise. "What's all this fuss about."

"Pikachu."

"Ash." Professor Oak beamed at Ash. "Good to see you again. I was just showing your friend here some of the Pokémon I give out to new trainers."

He walked over to Ash and took Squirtle off him. The Turtle withdrew into it's shell in fright.

"Hi Professor Oak," Ash greeted the professor. "Nice to see you too."

They shook hands then the professor continued, "I saw you in the Kalos league on TV. Even despite what happened you made the finals. You've done very well my boy."

"Thanks professor," Ash replied.

"Now I imagine you want to see all your Pokémon. They certainly want to see you."

[Pokémon]

Ash, Jimmy and their Pokémon went outside the laboratory and into the garden. The Laboratory had been leased a large amount of land by the Kanto Government in order to allow the Pokémon kept by the lab to have enough space to live and play. It contained by grass, trees and a large pond, in and among which the various types of Pokémon who lived there were able to make their homes.

"Alright Pikachu. Let's call the gang," Ash said excitedly.

Pikachu happily jumped down from his shoulder with an excited "Pika Pikachuu," and let off a large lightning bolt into the sky. It was high and bright enough for everyone to see it…

All across the ranch Ash's Pokémon saw it and, recognizing it as Pikachu's sign, came running over; Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile and even Snorlax. The ground started to shake with the stampede.

"No way," Jimmy exclaimed at the sight of the many Pokémon. "Those are all your Pokémon."

"Look at em all," said Typhlosion.

Ash and Pikachu waved as they approach, while Ashachu darted up onto Ash's head for fear of getting crushed.

"Hey it's good to see you guys."

"Pika."

The Pokémon formed a small circle around Ash, Pikachu and Ashachu, pushing Jimmy, Typhlosion and Nova out. They were all extremely pleased to see him, one Pokémon more than the rest…

"Bay. Bay Bay…" Bayleef, the yellow leaf Pokémon with a scythe like leaf growing out of her head jumped forward and tackled Ash to the ground crying happily.

Poor Ashachu was knocked off Ash's head. He landed on his tail with a loud thump and growled "Pika," irritably.

"Bay Bayleef." Now on top of Ash, Bayleef affectionately nuzzled Ash's neck and face. Her body was pressed awkwardly close to his.

"Haha. Bayleef," Ash laughed, uncomfortably aware of her lower body rubbing against his and the tightness in his pants. "Cut it out. It's nice to see you too."

Pikachu groaned. "Oh great. I see she hasn't changed."

Bayleef, much like Oshawott, held a massive crush on Ash. She had done so ever since she Ash had rescued her from the snow when she'd be just a small Chikorita. And she was not shy at showing her feelings, always nuzzling or hugging Ash, relishing in battling with him, attention seeking and acting jealous towards Pikachu. Although she had matured a bit when she had evolved, her feelings hadn't changed and she would often tackle him like this to show her affection.

Ash eventually managed to wrestle Bayleef off and stood up, only to be hit with a flamethrower from a smiling Charizard.

"Hey Charizard," he said, his clothes blackened by the flames.

"Gla. Gla Gla Glalie." Next a smiling Glalie, floated over to him and froze him solid with an ice beam.

"Ahh. Ice to see you Glalie," Pikachu heard him mumble through the ice that now encased his body.

"Quil Quilava." Quilava melted the ice with a blast of his flamethrower, then threw himself into Ash's arms and licked his face a couple of times.

But none of the Pokémon had quite as violent a greeting in mind as Ash's heard of 30 Tauros. About 10 of them suddenly stampeded over without warning causing the ground to shake again.

"Wait what's that," Jimmy had time to say before everyone turned to see the heard charging at them.

The Pokémon scattered, scrambling out of the way of the Tauros, who charged straight into Ash. The boy was throwing into the air by one of the Bull's horns and landed on another's back.

"T-TAUROS," he cried, clinging to the beats horns for dear life. "Stop. Let me go."

"Bay Bayleef."

"Pikapi."

"Pikachu…"

Everyone gave a cry of shock, none louder than Pikachu, Ashachu and Bayleef, while Jimmy called out, "Ash," staring after them bewildered.

Bayleef chased after them crying out in distress to Ash. "Bay Bayleef."

"Espeon. Come on out and use confusion." Jimmy threw a Pokéball and his Espeon appeared in a flash of white light. She stared at the heard, her eyes glowing blue and casting a blue aura over the Tauros.

The stampede slowed down enough for Bayleef to reach out with her vines and pull Ash off the beast's back and place him gently on the ground.

"Phew," he sighed in relief. "Thanks Bayleef." He gave her a hug and rubbed her head making the leaf Pokémon radiant with happiness..

"Bay Bayyyleeeffff." She pressed her head against him, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his hand against her skin.

"Ash are you okay," Jimmy asked running over to him, as he and Bayleef broke apart.

"Pikapi," Pikachu cried in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Ash replied grinning in spite of the fact that he'd just been charged by a heard of Bulls. "…My Tauros are about as powerful as I've ever seen them."

Jimmy raised his eyebrow curiously, gazing from Ash to the Tarous. "Wait. All of those Tuaros yours."

"Yep. I caught them in the Safari Zone ages ago."

Jimmy seemed impressed. Just then Pikachu, Typhlosion others came running up to them looking relieved that Ash was okay, though one or two were laughing.

"Now. It's time for you to meet the rest of my Pokémon," Ash said, grabbing handfuls of Pokéballs off his belt and threw them into the air. The Pokémon he had traveled with in the Kalos region materialized around him; Oshawott, Snivy, Sylveon, Axew, Zoroark, Sniveon, Buizel, Mienfoo, Emolga and Hikari.

"Everyone. I want you to meet all my new friends from the Kalos region. Say hi."

The Pokémon all greeted each other the older one, Buizel, Oshawott and Snivy saying hello to their friends while the newly caught Pokémon, Sylveon, Axew, Zoroark, Sniveon, Mienfoo and Emolga introduced themselves to the rest of the gang.

Hikari however, intimidated by the large number of Pokémon, many of whom were much bigger than him ran off crying, "Pii." He climbed into a tree and watched the others from a branch.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

Hunter was sitting in a darkened room, filled with raised seats that looked down upon a grand stage, with a red curtain drawn across it. In a pit beneath the stage was an orchestra. Hunter could just see the head of the conductor, poking out.

He knew he was in the concert hall in Nimbassa City but he couldn't remember why he was there. A large screen at the top of the stage had the words projected on it:

OPERA DARKRAI PRESENTS

Hunter's worst nightmare

There were hundreds of people sitting around him, all watching the stage with anticipation. Hunter wondered what they were waiting for…

He didn't have to wait long to find out. The curtain rose to reveal a battlefield like the one he had fought on at the Kalos league. Buizel and Ashachu were standing in the middle facing each other, while Pikachu, Cameron, Lucario, Sniveon, Typhlosion, Mienfoo and Nova stood around the sides watching.

"Hey Ashachu." Hunter felt his heart burst with joy open seeing his best friend. He stood up onto his seat and waved.

Around him people muttered angrily and hissed at him to be quite, but he ignored them.

"Pi Pikachu." Ashachu glanced at him and waved his paw before quickly turning back to Buizel. Hunter noticed the look of extreme nervousness on his face.

For some reason every Pokémon except Ashachu had some sort of colorful costume on, either suit if they were a boy or a dress if they were a girl. Buizel was wearing a white shirt and a curved red hat, with a red cape draped in his paws. Hunter noticed a sharp looking sword clipped to a belt he wore around his waist.

Suddenly the conductor waved his Baton and the orchestra begun to play. A few second after they started Buizel turned to face the audience and begun to sing. It was a deep flat song in a language Hunter didn't recognize.

" _Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre, Señors, señors car avec les soldats oui, les toréros, peuvent s'entendre; Pour plaisirs, pour plaisirs, ils ont les combats! Le cirque est plein, c'est jour de fête!.."_

As he watched Sniveon went over to Ashachu and licked his cheek. Hunter felt a small growl rise in his throat. The person sitting next to him hissed at him to be quite again. Buizel continued to sing.

" _Le cirque est plein du haut en bas; Les spectateurs, perdant la tête, Les spectateurs s'interpellent À grand fracas…"_

Ashachu suddenly embraced Sniveon and the two Pokémon kissed. Their maws locking together. Hunter felt his jaw drop. He couldn't help himself. He barked out "Ashachuu." Someone hit him over the head with a rolled up program.

" _Apostrophes, cris et tapage Poussés jusques à la fureur! Car c'est la fête du courage! C'est la fête des gens de cœur! Allons! en garde! Allons! allons! Ah!"_

The music changed and Buizel turned back from the crowd to face Ashachu again. He unfurled the cape in his paws and held it in front of him. Ashachu dropped to his all fours glaring at Buizel, his tail raised.

" _Toréador, en garde ! Toréador ! Toréador! Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant Qu'un œil noir te regarde, Et que l'amour t'attend, Toréador, l'amour, l'amour t'attend!"_

Ashachu shot forward using the attack Hunter recognized as volt tackle. His body illuminated with electricity. He ran straight through the red cape, Buizel leaping to the side. The rest of the Pokémon on stage had joined in singing now…

" _Toréador, en garde! Toréador! Toréador! Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant Qu'un œil noir te regarde, Et que l'amour t'attend, Toréador, l'amour, l'amour t'attend!"_

Ashachu skidded to a halt at the other side of the stage and turned around for another attack. He charged at Buizel again running straight through the cape that Buizel held out in front of him.

This continued several times as the music and the singing grew louder. After a while Hunter noticed that Ashachu beginning to slow down. A drop of sweat fell down the side of his head and he panted heavily.

" _Le taureau s'élance en bondissant hors du toril ! Il s'élance ! Il entre, il frappe !… un cheval roule, entraînant un picador, "Ah ! Bravo ! Toro !" hurle la foule, le taureau va... il vient... il vient et frappe encore!"_

Eventually Ashachu collapsed from exhaustion in the middle of the stage. Sniveon gave a gasp and put her paws to her mouth, biting her nails. Nova folded his arms. Hunter felt his heart start to beat very fast. Buizel stepped over to him and placed a foot his back singing all the while.

" _En secouant ses banderilles, plein de fureur, il court ! Le cirque est plein de sang ! On se sauve… on franchit les grilles ! C'est ton tour maintenant ! Allons! en garde! allons! allons! Ah."_

Buizel drew the sword from his belt and stabbed Ashachu through the heart. The mouse gave an inaudible squeak and fell limp. Blood spilled over his fur and across the stage.

Hunter screamed, but it wasn't audible over Buizel's singing. He climbed out of his seat intending to run to Ashachu's side, but all around him people stood up and begun to applaud. A wall of people, separating him from his dying best friend.

" _Toréador, en garde! Toréador! Toréador! Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant Qu'un œil noir te regarde, Et que l'amour t'attend, Toréador, l'amour, l'amour t'attend!"_

Sniveon walked up to Ashachu's body and placed a paw on his head. She was crying, fat tears rolling down her orange cheeks. Then to Hunter's horror Buizel cut off Ashachu's tail and held it up to show everyone. Everyone sang.

" _Toréador, en garde! Toréador! Toréador! Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant Qu'un œil noir te regarde, Et que l'amour t'attend, Toréador, l'amour, l'amour t'attend!"_

[Pokémon]

 **Aspertia City, Unova…**

"Yahhh." Hunter awoke, sitting up in a cold sweat the nightmare still vivid in his head.

"Oh," he gasped after a moment looking around his semi dark room. "It was just a silly dream. Still…"

He thought about Ashachu and what he might be doing now. It had been just over two weeks since they had said goodbye to each other on the dock, and Hunter missed his best friend terribly. He'd do anything to see his smiling face again.

He yawned and got out of his small bed, though bed was a kind word for it. It was more of a large basket in the spare bedroom of Cameron's house. But it was very comfortable and Hunter liked being able to curl up in it.

He made his way out of his bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen where Hirosaki was making breakfast. The smell of bacon filled Hunter's nose as he sat down at the table.

"Morning Hunter," The Eon Pokémon greeted him giving him a smile then turning back to the frying pan on the stove. "Sleep well."

"Morning," Hunter yawned back. "Yeah." He didn't see any reason to tell Hirosaki about his dream.

"What are your plans for today."

Hunter shrugged. "I dunno. Probably more training." Hunter had been very bored since they had been back home. He didn't have anyone to play with. Cameron's other Pokémon were all a lot older than he was and most were not very social. He'd spent most of his time training with Cameron and Lucario or else just playing in the garden, swimming in the pond or watching TV. But most of those things were no fun by himself. "What about you."

"I need to go into town to buy some food for dinner. And Cameron asked me to get him some stuff from the Pokémart," said Hirosaki as he flipped the bacon. "Oh and I've got to drop off those documents for dad. Wanna come with me."

"Sure." It couldn't possibly be worse than hanging around the house all day.

"Hmm. Bacon's nearly done," Hirosaki muttered checking his bacon before turning to Hunter and asking, "Hunter could start getting the plates, knives and forks out."

Hunter nodded then got up from his seat and went over to one of the draw and took out five plates and placed them on the table. He went back to grab the cutlery as Hirosaki brought the frying pan over to the table and dumped bacon on everyone's plate.

"Hmmm. Really should get Cam down here," muttered Hirosaki to himself. He put the frying pan into the sink before floating over to the stairs and shouting, "HEY. CAMERON LUCARIO. Breakfast. Get your tails down here."

There was no reply. Hirosaki scowled. "I know you two are awake, Cam I heard you talking earlier. You have to the count of three to get out of bed before I use psychic to freeze you in there all day."

"Okay. OKAY. We're coming," Cameron shouted back "…No need to be so bossy."

There was a fair bit of groaning and banging about and few minutes later, Cameron and Lucario came running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Here we are okay," Cameron said holding up his arms in a sarcastic manner. "Cameron and Lucario as we live and breath."

Hirosaki sighed. Cameron was shirtless and dressed only in a pair of tracksuit pants which he was wearing backwards. "Could you at least put a shirt on for breakfast."

"Why. Dad's not here. It's just us!"

Hirosaki shook his head. "That's not the point. You could…."

"Could what. It's just me you, Lucario and Hunter," said Cameron. "It's not like you both haven't seen me naked before." He gave Hirosaki a cheeky smile and added "And enjoyed it." He gave the Eon Pokémon a rub on the head and whispered seductively in his ear, "Don't pretend you don't like looking at my body... If it wasn't for Hunter. I wouldn't bother with pants either."

Hiroskai blushed and Lucario rolled his eyes. Hunter had not caught the last couple of sentences but laughed at the look of Hirosaki's face.

"Just help me lay the table," Hirosaki groaned. "Get the juice and milk out the fridge if you want any and someone needs to put the toast on…"

Cameron bustled over the the fridge and took out two cartons as well as a butter dish while Lucario placed a few slices from a loaf of bread Hirosaki had sliced earlier into the toaster on the workbench. A minute later they were sitting down at the table happily chowing down on bacon, eggs and buttered toast…

"So I heard on the radio about this new battle contest called the Pokémon Global Tournament that just opened in Castelia City," Cameron said animatedly through a mouthful of toast.

"Pokémon world tournament," Lucario corrected him resisting the urge to facepalm. "And it's in Driftveil City."

Cameron waved him off. "Yeah whatever. I was thinking if you guys want to we could give it a try." He looked eagerly at Hirosaki. "It's three on three battles so it could be me, you two and another Pokémon."

Hunter's eyes lit up at the prospect. "That sounds great! Hey can I battle."

Hirosaki however frowned and said, "We can't remember. Dad told us not to leave the house."

After telling Cameron and Hirosaki over the phone that he wanted them back in Aspertia he had only been to the house once to check on them before returning to Entralink. In that one meeting he had made Cameron, his brother and even Lucario swear they wouldn't leave the city until he got back.

"Dad wouldn't have to know," Cameron replied. "Besides he's never home anymore. And it sounds really cool. Apparently Gym Leaders from all different regions and even champions compete in it."

"Driftveil City's not far from here," added Lucario. "We could fly there pretty quickly. We'd only be gone for about a day if you took us."

"Uh Uh," said Hirosaki. "I can't fly that far and battle it'd be too exhausting. And a Latios showing up a competition like that. There's no way dad wouldn't find out."

"You could stay in your Pokéball," Cameron suggested but then regretted it when he saw the expression Hirosaki gave him.

"I am not flying you to Driftveil just so you can battle in a contest while I pretend I don't exist," Hirosaki snapped folding his arms.

Cameron rubbed the back of his embarrassed. "Sorry. That was a bad idea. I'm sorry Hirosaki."

"So. Can I battle or not," Hunter asked. "Come on let me battle. I beat Sniveon at the Pokémon league!"

"We're not going apparently," Cameron replied flatly. "Dad and somebody won't let us."

Hunter pouted with disappointment. "Awwww… No fair. Why does your dad want us to stay here anyway…It's not like we can't defend ourselves. I mean we've beaten those Team Plasma guys before."

"Dad has his reasons I suppose," said Hirosaki.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Cameron looked over his shoulder and asked, "Who's that," while Lucario got up and went to answer it.

Hirosaki frowned. "We're not expecting anyone."

Lucario returned holding an envelope in his paws. "It was the mailman. This is for you and Cameron." He handed the envelope to Hirosaki.

"A letter. Who from?" Asked Cameron as Hirosaki slit it open with his claws.

The Latios slid the paper out and unfurled it. "It's from dad," he said reading it. "And bad news. He's not going to be home for a while. Dear Hirosaki and Cameron. By the time you get this letter I will have left Unova. Matters at work have taken a turn for the worse and it is likely that myself and Vanessa will find ourselves facing imprisonment. I don't know when I will be able to contact you again, so please know that I love you both. I know this may be difficult for you but please do not leave Aspertia City. Love Dad. Hmmm."

"What," Cameron slammed his fist on the table. "He's gone…Where'd he go. Does it say."

Hirosaki re-read the letter and turned the paper over before saying "No… Oh Arceus. This sounds really bad. Imprisonment. For what?"

"Hunter's right. This isn't fair." Cameron got to his feet, a small amount of color rising in his cheeks. "Dad tells us to stay here and yet he's hardly ever home. Now he's gone somewhere and won't tell us where or why and he still expects us to just wait here. Stuff that. We're going to compete in that tournament…"

"Rio Rio." At these words Hunter jumped to his feet yipping happily.

"B-But. Cameron," stuttered Hirosaki.

"You're coming too," Cameron said. "No choice. If I have to put you in your Pokéball and shove it down my pants so you can't escape you're coming too."

[Pokémon]

 **Pallet Town…**

 _Dear Hunter_

 _How are you. I really really miss you. Life's kinda dull without you around. I mean I've had Sniveon, Axew and the others to play with, and that Nova kid's actually pretty cool when you get to know him, but you'll always be my best friend._

 _I'm finally back in Pikapi's hometown. It's kinda nice here. All of his other Pokémon live on this big ranch run by this old guy called Professor Oak and…_

"Ashachu…"

"Hmm." Ashachu stopped typing and turned around. He was sitting on the desk in Ash's room, where he had been writing an email to Hunter (using Cameron's address) on Ash's old laptop.

Nova was standing on the floor looking up at him. "…What are you doing?"

"Oh Nothing," Ashachu replied closing the laptop with his tail. "Just writing an email to a friend. You?."

"Pikachu asked me to come and look for you. Your trainer's mom's serving desert." Nova eyed the laptop. "You must really miss your friend?"

Ashachu blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head with his paw. "Well yeah I do but… Umm. What's for desert?" He changed topic quickly not really wanting to get into a conversation about Hunter with they Cyndaquil just now.

"Some sort of cake I think," said Nova. "It smelled pretty gross."

Ashachu tilted his head surprised. "B-but. Ash is always saying how good is mom's cooking is."

"Yeah. But I really hate sweets."

Ashachu was surprised. He loved sweet foods like berries and cakes. "Really. How come. I love that sort of stuff."

"Sweet things make me feel sick," said Nova. "I'm a fire type. I like spicy food. So. Do you want any or not."

"Yep. Of course I do." Ashachu hopped down from the desk and followed Nova back down stairs. He could finish his email later.

In the kitchen he found Delia slicing up a large chocolate cake with white icing and serving a piece each to Ash, Jimmy, Pikachu and Typhlosion who were sitting around the table.

"Hey there you are Ashachu," Ash said enthusiastically. "Come and look what mom made us."

"Pika." Ashachu ran over to him climbed up the side of Ash's chair to sit on the table next to Pikachu.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious scent the large slab of the cake that Delia had set in front of Ash. It smelt chocolaty, moist and warm. But before he could take a bite he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Nova, instead of coming into the kitchen had walked to an open window in the living room and was climbing outside. "Huh. Where's Nova going…"

"Oh he's probably just going outside to train," said Typhlosion through a mouthful of cake. "Mmm. This is good."

Ashachu stared at the window for a second then, without really knowing why, got up jumped off the table and scurried after the Cyndaquil.

Ash and Pikachu shouted after him.

"Wait Ashachu. Don't you want some cake."

"Pika Pikachu."

"Err Save it for me," Ashachu said back before climbing out the window…

He found Nova in the back garden, throwing aura spheres at a large tree. Ashachu was amazed by his concentration and accuracy.

"Ashachu. What are you doing out here," Nova asked without taking his eyes off his target. He must have sensed the Pikachu with his aura. "I thought you wanted to eat your desert."

"I-I was wondering what you were doing," said Ashachu.

"I'm training," the Cyndaquil replied as he continued to throw aura spheres. "You know. That thing you do to get stronger. Maybe you should try it some time."

Ashachu felt a flurry of annoyance. "Hey! I do plenty of training. You said it yourself I nearly beat you right."

Nova looked over his shoulder at him, a smirk on his muzzle. "Wanna battle?..."

Ashachu didn't really feel up to battling having just eaten a fair bit and dinner and feeling tired from travel that day. But there was something in the way Nova was smirking at him that made him grin back and say "You're on…"

They spent the next hour or so sparing and trading blows with each other. Ashachu was thrashed, Nova's combination of speed and powerful attacks proving too much for him to overcome without the aid of his trainer. The Cyndaquil was able to dodge most of what Ashachu sent his way and strike Ashachu hard. Eventually Ashachu gave up…

"Alright you win," he panted collapsing with exhaustion. "You're right I need to train more." He rolled onto his back and looked up the sky.

"Quil." Nova stepped over to him and with a satisfied smirk on his face, placed one foot on Ashachu's chest and preened himself.

"Oh come on," Ashachu groaned. "That's just rubbing it in."

"Well you shouldn't have taken the challenge if you weren't up for it," said Nova in a satisfied voice. "I have to say that was disappointing compared to what you were doing at the league."

Ashachu closed his eyes. "I had Ash at the league."

Nova looked at him curiously tilting his head. "So, you can't battle properly without the aid of you're trainer. Interesting."

Ashachu opened his eyes and frowned. "What's so interesting about that. Don't Pokémon need trainers?"

Nova shrugged. "I suppose." He lay down in the grass beside Ashachu and looked up at the sky. "But I would prefer to think that our true strength as Pokémon isn't defined by humans. I'm strong because I train to be strong not because being with a trainer is some sort of magic dust that gives me Exp."

"I thought when Pokémon and humans worked together it's so they can achieve something more than what they could alone. We make each other stronger by being together," Ashachu replied. "That's what my dad told me."

"Mine thinks the same thing," said Nova. "But humans aren't the ones who have the battles, take the hits, learn or use the moves and gain the Exp. The partnership's an 80-20 split. We do most of the work, hence we should own our own strength. Trainer's don't have the right to claim themselves an essential to our existences."

Ashachu wasn't entirely sure he fully understood what Nova meant so he just nodded and said nothing. Nova realizing this said teasingly, "What too philosophical for you. Does it make your mousey head hurt."

Ashachu's ear flicked with irritation. 'Arceusdamn, this kid can be cocky,' he thought to himself.

"It's a beautiful night tonight," Nova then sighed almost a little randomly. "You can see all the stars."

"Uh yeah. I guess it is." Ashachu turned his head back to look up at the sky. Nova was right. The sky was black and filled with millions of stars twinkling down on them like tiny candles.

"Dad used to say that the stars were our ancestors watching over us from the heavens," Nova continued. "…After I lost Cobalt I used to stare up at night sky and wonder if he was looking down at me."

'Why did he have to say that.' Ashachu felt a stab of pain and pity in his heart. 'Poor Nova.' He wondered if he should say something, but couldn't think of anything to say.

Then suddenly he felt the Cyndaquil's paw take hold of his and squeeze it gently. Ashachu's heart started to beat really fast. The other mouse's paw felt soft and warm against his own. "Uhh. What are you doing," he asked when he found his voice.

Nova let go of him. "What. It's just Pokémon contact. Sorry. I should have asked first."

"N-no it's okay," Ashachu replied. "I just…wasn't expecting you to do that." A thought occurred to Ashachu. Was Nova flirting with him. First the tail touching while they'd been on the ferry, now he was trying to hold his paw.

Hunter, Sniveon and now Nova. Ashachu started to worry that he might be becoming too popular for his own good, especially as he hadn't worked out what his feelings for Hunter were yet.

 **A/N: Not sure about this chapter. Just a little bit about Ash and Cameron at their homes and of course Ash meeting all his Pokémon again. I'm not entirely sure what should happen next though. Ideas are welcome!**


	28. Chapter 27 - A scare in the air!

**Chapter 27 – A scare in the air**

 **Professor Oak's Ranch – Pallet Town, Kanto Region…**

"Ahahaha. So first Hunter. Now Nova. Wow Ashy. It's almost as if you've made the move attract work on the same gender," Zorua laughed, then added almost to himself, "Actually it's a shame there's not TM for that."

It was mid-morning and Ashachu, Zoroark, Axew and Sniveon were sitting together at a table in Staraptor House, the hotel/café run by Staraptor in Pokémon Square, the Centre of the community the Pokémon living on Oak's ranch had built for themselves. They all had large glasses of berry juice in front to them.

Axew rolled his eyes at Zoroark's comment and muttered, "You would want that wouldn't you," before saying to Ashachu, "But Nova doesn't really seem like the romantic type. He's so snarky and serious."

Ashachu had just said he thought Nova might be flirting with him after what had happened last night, hoping they would give him some advice. He answered Axew, "Well. While we were coming back from Kalos, he came to talk to me and started telling about this other boy he was mated to. And then he started touching my tail. And last night he. Put his paw on mine."

Zoroark put a paw over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Ashachu glared at him, "What's so funny."

"Nothing," Zoroark replied trying and failing to stop laughing. "It's just…You're so like Ash. He's obtuse when it comes to any romance outside Pikachu too. Of course he's likes you. Trying to hold someone's paw is like the definition of a sign of liking someone."

Sniveon picked up her glass and took a large gulp of the sweet liquid. Her mouth had suddenly gone very dry and her heart was racing. Nova liked Ashachu too. The kit was too popular for his own good. Would she ever get a chance to tell him how she felt.

"Are you okay." Ashachu looked at her curiously having noticed her uncomfortable fidgeting.

In her haste to answer she accidentally inhaled some of her drink. Coughing, she spluttered, "Yeah. I'm in. Just…" Cough cough. "It's hot in here." Axew patted her on the back.

"So. I suppose the important question how do you feel," Zoroark asked slyly when Sniveon had finished coughing. "Do you like Nova or Hunter better. And you were kissing Hunt pretty hard on the dock."

Ashachu blushed and looked down at his paws embarrassed as Axew slapped Zoroark's arm with his claw and shouted, "Zoroark!"

"What," replied Zoroark.

"That's the problem," said Ashachu. "I don't know how I feel. If I did I wouldn't be… I think I sorta like him. He's cute and all. But he can be kinda, well like Axew said, cold…And then there's Hunter. I know he still in love with me and I'm still not sure whether I want to be mates with him. And if I do something with Nova it'll break his heart."

Axew sighed. "Wow. That's tough. I don't how to solve a problem like that. I guess the only thing you can really do is look inside your heart and ask yourself what you want."

"And it's not like you have to want either Hunter or Nova as a mate," Sniveon pipped up. "I mean. You're still really young… You could end up liking someone else entirely."

Axew nodded. "That's true. Maybe you should just tell Nova and Hunter when you see him that you just don't feel ready to have a mate yet."

Ashachu sat back thinking about it. Part of him thought Axew and Sniveon were right. If he didn't know how he felt then maybe it wasn't the right time to be thinking about finding a mate. But at the same time….

"I think you should just fuck this Cyndaquil," Zoroark blurted out making Ashachu go red in the face and Axew and Sniveon sweatdrop.

"Z-zoroarrrkkk," Axew groaned. "What the actual distortion world."

"Just giving the kit advice," Zoroark said nonchalantly. "Come on. It's obvious Ashachu's at least a little bit interested or he'd just stay completely oblivious like Ash… Go on Ashachu. Just fuck this guy. It doesn't have to be anything permanent."

"Err…" Ashachu opened his mouth but only let out an incoherent sound. Although he wouldn't have put it that way, Zoroark had basically summed it up. Ashachu was sexually curious about Nova and Hunter. And someone else too… But it wasn't right to try having sex with someone like trying a berry or a new move, was it? And he didn't really want to admit that in front of Sniveon.

"Ignore Zoroark," Axew said. "He's got the sex drive of a Bunnelby."

"I wish I had the drive of a Bunnelby," Zoroark muttered.

"I could ask him on a date," said Ashachu in an attempt to direct the conversation away from mating. "You know. Just to see how we go together."

Although he didn't notice, Sniveon's ears fell back against her head as he said that.

"That's not a bad idea," said Axew. "Spend some time alone together see how you get on. What do you think Zoroark."

"Good idea," Zoroark replied. "What would you do together though."

Ashachu shrugged. "I dunno…Train."

Axew tilted his head. "That's not much of a date."

"I'll say!" scoffed Zoroark. "At least do something fun. Find a place in the forest with a lot of tasty berries. Or sneak into two to watch a human movie. That's what we used to do. Remember Axew."

"I dunno if Nova would be into that sort of thing though," said Ashachu. "He seems to want to spend most of his time training. I don't even think he likes berries…"

"Well there has to be something he likes other than just training," said Zoroark.

"You could always just let him pick the date," suggested Axew.

"He'd probably pick training," said Ashachu with a sigh. As much as he wanted to get to know the Cyndaquil he didn't fancy spending several hours getting his ass kicked.

"You know," said Sniveon. "Trainings not a bad way to get to know him. Don't they say trainers and Pokémon can understand about each other by having battles. And we all spend a lot of time training with each other."

"Yeah but it's hardly romantic is it," said Zoroark. He sniggered and then added "Here's a conversation that's literally never happened. Where'd you meet your mate. In the final of the Kalos league."

Sniveon chuckled and Axew rolled his eyes. Ashachu couldn't help but grin. He picked up his glass and drank a few mouthful enjoying the sweet Oran berry flavor.

"You know. I am going to ask him to go on a date with me," he said suddenly putting the glass down and wiping his mouth with his paw. He stood up. "Do you know where he is?"

"I think up at Oak's with Ash and Jimmy," said Axew…

 **In Professor Oak's lab…**

"Okay. If you'll just open up nice and wide there Hikari…"

"Pika." His ears twitching nervoulsy, Hikari did as he was told. Opening his mouth wide he allowed professor Oak to insert a cue-tip and rubbed it against his cheeks. Ash was holding Hikari in his arms while Pikachu, Typhlosion, Nova and Oshawott stood watching.

"So Professor. What was that for," Jimmy asked as Professor Oak withdrew the cue-tip and placed it in a Petrie dish on the desk.

"I'm collecting dead cells from the sides of Hikari's mouth," the professor explained. "I can use them to perform a DNA test to determine exactly what type of Pokémon Hikari is."

Jimmy frowned. "But…Isn't he a Pikachu."

"Possibly but from what Ash has described to me it's possible that there may be something else going in his cells."

Ash remembered something Miror B had said during their confrontation at the league. "Zygarde Core."

Professor Oak raised an eyebrow curiously. "What's that Ash."

"It's what the guy who was chasing Hikari said. He called Hikari a Zygarde Core."

Oak frowned and rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Well I've never heard a Pokémon go by that name before. But we still don't know everything there is to know about Pokémon."

"How long will the test take to complete," asked Jimmy.

"It depends on what I find when I sequence the DNA," the professor explained. He bustled about placing the Petrie dish into a fridge. "If I can't find anything out of the ordinary I may have to run further analysis. And of course it is possible that whatever special power Hikari possesses is not hidden in his DNA."

"So professor. Do you have any idea what Hikari's power is," said Ash.

Oak sighed and shook his head. "Alas my boy I'm afraid not. To be honest, without seeing the transformation for myself I can't even begin to speculate. I'm hoping the test will shed some light on it…" He was quite for a moment, then said a little more animatedly, "By the way I was wondering if you could do a very special favor for me."

"Uh sure," said Ash curiously wondering what the professor wanted. "What is it?"

"I need you to run a very important errand for me in the Hoenn Region."

"The Hoenn Region," Ash said excitedly. At once images of beaches palm trees, towns, open ocean, Volcanoes and Sceptile flooded in Ash's mind.

"That's right," said Professor Oak with a nod. "I need you to deliver a very special Pokémon egg to my colleague Professor Birch in Littleroot Town. Normally I'd ask my grandson Gary to go. But he's off working in the Sinnoh region."

"You know Typhlosion, Nova and I have never been to the Hoenn Region before," added Jimmy thoughtfully. "I'd love go. It'll be a great opportunity to meet lots of different Pokémon."

"Ty Typlosion," the fire type said happily. Nova sat quietly on his head.

Ash thought about what the professor had just said. "A Special Pokémon egg?" That made the trip seem even more exciting. "You bet we'll go. Right guys." He looked at Pikachu and Oshawott.

"Pikachu."

"Oshawott Osha."

Pikachu smiled and gave a nod, while Oshawott beamed and let out an excited cry at the prospect of traveling more with Ash. Hikari on the other paw flattened his ears apprehensively…

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

"Sooo. Lemme guess. You fuck up again and now you want me to pass your sniveling explanations onto the boss," said the sneering voice of Derek, Jessie, James and Meowth's supervisor out of the receiver. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just tell him to fire you."

Jessie gritted her teeth trying to restrain herself from the retort she longed to throw back at him. She, James and Meowth were cramped into a phone box in some unknown town in the Decalore Islands where they had wound up after escaping the Beeheeyem, phoning headquarters for help.

"Because," said Meowth. "We're da only team who can get hold of dat Pikachoo. Without us Team Rocket'd could kiss goodbye to owning Zekrom's kit."

"You're right," Derek replied sarcastically. "Without your invaluable skill, there wouldn't be teasing this little yellow rat through the bars of it's small cage. Oh wait. I'm not doing that because you failed."

Jessie hissed angrily but James muttered to her, "Jessie. Calm down," before saying to Derek, "But that's the thing see. We haven't be able to capture Pikachu yet because it's so strong."

"Too strong for anyone but elite Team Rocket agents like us," added Meowth.

"Whatever." Derek sounded bored. "I don't know who you think you're fooling pretending you guys have the skill to do anything other than clean the toilets at HQ. As it happens however the boss seems to see something in you because he's decided to throw even more resources after you. He's putting you in charge of Team Rocket's Zeppelin squadron to aid in capturing Pikachu. Personally I think he'd be better filling a dumpster full of money and setting it on fire!"

A stunned silence fell over the Trio as they all looked at each other. Then James stammered "Th-The Boss is g-giving us the Zeppelin squad. T-to c-capture P-Pikachu."

"Oh wow," Meowth sniffled a tear forming in his eye. "What a great boss."

"Ha see," Jessie suddenly burst out gleefully. "The boss has total faith in us. We're going to capture Pikachu and after he promotes us to executive Vice Presidents for doing so the first thing I'm going to do is fire you along with Cassidy and Biff."

"Butch," James corrected her."

Derek gave a long exasperated sigh. "Sure Jessie. Whatever. The blimps are waiting for you at Cinnabar Island. See ya losers." The line went dead…

At Team Rocket HQ Derek sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes before picking up a can of soda pop and sucking it through a straw. "Ha morons," he said to himself. "Those blimps haven't been used in years. They're totally unfit to fly. About the only thing the boss has maintained on them is their insurance policy. That ought to cover at least some of what that Trio of clowns is costing us…"

[Pokémon]

 **Two days later – Cinnabar Island…**

Ash, Jimmy, Pikachu, Ashachu, Typhlosion and Nova were standing at the air strip at the end of Cinnabar Island off the coast of Pallet Town, staring at a massive Zeppelin moored their that would take them to the Hoenn Region.

Ash had decided to take 7 Pokémon with him; Oshawott, Hikari (who hated being parted with Oshawott), Sniveon, Buizel, Emolga, Ashachu and of course Pikachu who went everywhere with Ash. He also had with him an egg case containing a pink Pokémon egg with blue poke dots.

"Piikaaa," Ashachu said in awe his eyes widening at sight of the giant aircraft. "I never saw a blimp this close…"

"It's bigger than I thought," Typhlosion agreed with almost as much awe in his voice as the young mouse.

Jimmy on the other paw frowned. "I don't know. It looks kinda beat up. You think it's okay to fly."

The Zeppelin was grey and shaped like a Wailord, long and round with fins at it's tail and six propeller engines to it's sides. There was a gondola mounted under it's front from where the craft were piloted. It was however clearly an old craft that had been in service a long time. Signs of wear and tear covered it's body, including one or two places where the tiles that made up it's membrane were peeling.

"It's not beat up. It's just broken in," said Ash though in an unconvinced voice. "They wouldn't fly us in something that was unsafe."

At that moment, two men in blue overalls emerged from the terminal building opposite and spotted them. One of them shouted out "You kids aren't here for a blimp ride are you?"

"Yes sir," Ash replied. "We've got tickets to the Hoenn region." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two slips of green paper, which he held up to show the two workers.

The two workers did a double take, reeling back in apparent shock.

"Wow you kids a brave…"

"How much ya getting' paid."

Ash begun to feel a little nervous. Maybe the blimp really was beat up.

Jimmy voiced his fear asking, "Um…Is there something about the blimp we should know?"

The two men looked at each other knowingly for a moment, then one man after looking to see if anyone else was around leaned over to Jimmy and said in a low voice, "Listen. That Blimps so dangerous, everyone says it's haunted by a ghost! I wouldn't fly in it if you paid me a million bucks."

Ash and Jimmy looked at each other. Both had gone pale. Ash opened his mouth about to ask whether they ought to just leave when another set of voices shouted "Attention please."

The two workers were suddenly push violently out of the way by a man and a woman dressed in flight attendant uniforms consisting of white shirts, red ties and blue blazers.

"May I have you're tickets please." The man yanked the tickets Ash was still holding out of his hands and examined them. He was young looking, only about 10 years older than Ash with straight purple hair, his eyes hidden behind dark shades.

"Passengers may now begin boarding," said his companion. She was similarly aged with dark pink hair.

There was something about their appearances and voices that seemed suspiciously familiar to Ash, but he didn't have time to think about as the man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him, Pikachu and Ashachu who were on his shoulders towards the aircraft.

"Come on now. Boarding time!"

"Bu-bu-but what about the ghosts," he protested stupidly.

"What ghosts sir," the man asked nonchalantly.

"Those guys told us there was a ghost living in there?"

"Oh they must have been from a rival blimp line. Our Zeppelin is unrivaled in it's speed and luxury."

The two attendants steered Ash, Ashachu, Pikachu and Jimmy up the gangplank and onto the Zepplin with Typhlosion and Nova following.

"But. Don't you want to see our tickets," said Jimmy.

"I've already seen them," replied the male while his companion sang, "Now everyone prepare for take off."

[Pokémon]

The Hoenn region lies some four thousand miles to the south-east of the Kanto region. Shipping company regulations usually provide between 75 to 100 hours for their vessels to cross this distance but an ridged airship can usually make the journey in some 17 hours depending on the weather.

While commercial airliners could do the journey in less than 10 hours, the Hoenn region has no commercial landing runways or refueling facilities or any form of passenger or freight airport. The S&MD and Alola Star lines, seeing their investments threatened by commercial air travel have aggressively lobbied the regional government to prevent airport construction.

So trainers and travelers seeking passage to Hoenn must travel by sea or aboard a Zepplin unless their party contains a flying type with the stamina to cover this distance with a human on it's back…

No sooner had the two attendants had pushed Ash, Jimmy and their Pokémon aboard, the Zeppelin took off. It's mooring rope was cut loose and it rose into the air and meandering in a southerly direction, out over the ocean. It's hydrogen gas tanks allowing it float on the breeze, while it's six propellor engines bore it forward.

The Zeppelin's name was the Articuno. It had been built 10 years ago for the Trans-regional Air Service but since been bought for some reason by the Viridian City Gym Leader, who claimed he kept it for tax purposes. In it's day the Articuno had been a comfortable and elegant vessel.

Its decks were furnished in the finest carpet and wood paneling and it's passengers afforded all the comforts of a luxury ocean liner or hotel. There was a restaurant, a lounge and bar, games room, TV lounge, Kitchen and many snug passenger cabins with bunk beds and a fold out washbasin…

But now it had fallen into disrepair. The lounge, into which the two attendants showed Ash, Jimmy, Pikachu, Ashachu, Typhlosion and Nova, was shabby. It's couches and chairs Mothim-eaten and stained, the carpet fading, it's tables covered in dust and a smelled strongly of Meowth.

Jimmy scowled and Typhlosion and Nova wrinkled their nose at the stench. "Is this a joke? I though this was a luxury blimp. This place looks like a breeding ground for Trubbish."

"And where is everyone," added Ash.

For a brief second, Ash swore he saw the two attendants exchange a nervous glance before the woman said "Um. It's the slow season. Not many people travel this route this time of year."

"And travelers these days prefer an art deco look," added the man.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll get you a drink." Without warning the attendants grabbed hold of him and Jimmy again and forced into nearby chairs around a small table.

"H-hey," Ash protested while Pikachu let out a small growl and Jimmy looked bewildered.

"Piiikaa."

Then a third attendant appeared. A Pokémon by the looks of it about a head taller than Pikachu and Ashachu, but dressed up in a chefs uniform with white overalls, a tall hat and a fake mustache making it difficult to tell what sort of Pokémon it was. It was carrying a tray with six glasses of a pale orange beverage and a bowl of savory snacks and placed them on the table.

"'ere ya go." It's voice also felt strangely familiar to Ash and Pikachu's eyes narrowed. "Compliments of the blimp line."

The Pokémon attendant, seeing the expression on Pikachu's face, darted backwards to stand behind the female attendant almost as if it were trying to hide.

"Pika." Pikachu gave a cry of alarm and pointed his paw at Meowth and Jimmy, noticing this strange behavior stood up and said, "Alright just what's going on her…"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence. At that moment a soft voice filled the cabin.

" _Jigglypuff, Jiggly, yy-puff, puff. Jigglypuff, Jiggly"_

Ash felt his eye lids grow heavy. Ashachu gave a yawn, while Pikachu fell into his lap.

"N-n-no. It can't be-eeee," Jimmy said yawning and falling back into his chair. Tyhlosion fell to the floor his eyes closing. Nova tried to resist it shaking his head and trying to remain in his paws but after a few seconds fell to the ground and started snoring.

Ash just managed to catch a glimpse of a small pink ball shaped creature standing by the door singing before he too fell fast asleep… The three attendants exchanged satisfied smiles.

"Phew dat was close," the Pokémon attendant sighed.

He pulled off the Chef's overall, hat and fake mustache to reveal himself to be Meowth while James took off the black shades and Jessie removed her hat allowing her long hair to flow free. They each removed a pair of wax earplugs from their ears.

"Is it just me or is the twerp getting dumber," said Jessie looking at the unconscious Ash thoughtfully. "You'd think he might have learnt to see through these stupid disguises by now."

"Hey don't complain," replied James. "If he stops falling for disguises we'll have to find another way to get Pikachu…"

"Hopefully dis 'll be da last time we 'ave to trick 'em," said Meowth. "If da plan works Pikachoo'll be ours for good." He grinned at the sight of Pikachu snoozing on the ground beside Ash's feet and rubbed his paws gleefully. He then turned to Jigglypuff and said "Hey T'anks dal fer puttin' 'em to sleep and all!"

Jigglypuff leaned back against the wall and raised her paw. "No problem Meowthy. Just remember to hold up you're end of the bargain." See then turned around and walked out of the lounge saying, "See ya at the concert hall."

Jessie and James watched her go frowning.

"What does she mean your end of the bargain," asked Jessie.

"I told her she'd get to perform on stage with the great Pokémon coordinator Jesselina," Meowth answered. "So when we get to Hoenn Jess. Ya 'ave to enter a contest."

He suddenly felt a little nervous wondering if a reprimand was coming, but Jessie merely shrugged and said "fine… Now let's move the twerps. They don't exactly add much to the décor."

James grabbed Ash by the shoulder as Meowth and Jessie picked him up by the feet.

"Ugh. How much does this kid weigh," complained Jessie as they heaved him out of the room. Despite his scrawny figure Ash was surprisingly heavy, and of course fast asleep he was a dead weight. "It's like dragging a Golem!"

"Maybe you need to work out more," James suggested causally but regretted it when Jessie glared at him.

"Hey! I'll have you know I graduated with the highest fitness score in my class at the Team Rocket academy."

"Look. Let's just get him on da bed," Meowth groaned through clenched teeth. This was hard enough without Jessie and James fighting…

They dragged Ash to one of the passenger cabins and dumped him on the lower bunk. However as they were halfway up the corridor, the blimp suddenly pitched forward. The unexpected jolt caused James to let go of Ash causing his upper body to drop to the ground.

"James. Watch what you're doing," Jessie snapped.

"It's not my fault," James snapped back indignantly. He bent down and picked the boy back up. "Blame the pilot."

None of them noticed the Pokéball that fell off Ash's belt and rolled down the corridor…

[Pokémon]

POP… The Pokéball burst open setting Oshawott free in a flash of white light.

"Osha Oshawott." The Sea Otter stood up tall and proud his arms folded thinking he'd been sent out to battle. After a brief second he opened his eyes only to find himself alone in an unfamiliar place.

"Huh. Ash. Hikari. Pikachu…" He looked around seeing no sign of either his trainer or anyone else, just his Pokéball lying open against the wall. "Anybody?... Where am I?"

Oshawott tried to work out where he was. The last time he'd seen Ash it had been back and Oak's Ranch. Ash had asked him if he wanted to come to place called the Hoenn region.

"…Hmmm. I guess this must be the ship or the plane or whatever that goes to the Hoenn region. That would explain why the floor feels like it's vibrating." He could feel slight vibrations under his tail that he couldn't on land. "But how did I end up here by myself"

He looked at his Pokéball again and a sad thought occurred. "…Maybe Ash dropped my Pokéball." At once he felt a pain in his heart. "…No. Ash wouldn't be that careless with me. Would he? I hope not." He then shook his head. "Nah of course not. It was probably an accident. But I'd better go find everyone anyway."

Oshawott sniffed trying to detect Ash's, Pikachu's or anyone else he knew's scent. He noticed Ash's smell immediately coming from a room nearby. But he also noticed something else… A strong aroma of something sugary and sweet.

"Hey I know that smell. That smells like Cookies…Mmmm."

The delicious smell made his stomach give a little rumble. The scent was wafting up a set of stairs opposite him.

"I gotta get me one of them." He turned and was about to head down the stairs when he stopped and looked back up the corridor. "…But wait. Shouldn't I…Nah. There's cookies…"

[Pokémon]

The Articuno had two main decks. Cabins, Lounges and dinning rooms were on the top, Crew quarters, the kitchen, the radio room, showers, toilets and a pantry. Oshawott made his way down the stairwell following his nose and quickly found where the smell of the cookies was coming from…

The crew mess, right down the end of the corridor from the stairs. Oshawott let his nose lead him towards it, chanting happily to himself and thinking about the cookie.

"Osha Osha Oshawott. Osha Osha Oshawott."

But once he got to the room, the door of which was slightly a jar, he heard voices from inside…Horribly familiar voices.

"So. Let's go over the plan once again."

"OSHA." He gasped and flattened himself against the wall hoping he couldn't be seen through the crack. "Th-that sounded like…Like that James guy from T-team Rocket. If they're here then…"

He fell quite as he heard Jessie's voice.

"Simple. Once we get far enough out to sea, we'll dump the twerps on a deserted island then float away to present out Pika prize to the boss."

Oshawott felt a lurch of fear in the pit of his stomach. "Oh no. They've got Pikachu again. And by the sounds of it Ash too. How did this happen."

His fear quickly turned to anger. He growled his paw moving to his Scalchop. "Well. I'll show them. No way am I letting them do that to Ash."

Suddenly the Zeppelin pitched a second time, the entire front end lurching forward. Oshawott lost his balance and fell over.

There was an angry babble of voices from inside the room.

"Ugh. Why does that keep happening," shouted Jessie. "Whose flying this thing."

James replied, "You know that's a good question."

A split second later there was the sound of scrambling foot steps and chairs being pushed back and Jessie, James and Meowth burst out of the room.

"OSHA." Oshawott leapt back to his paws and drew his Schalchop ready to fight, but the Trio didn't notice him, instead racing back up the corridor towards the front of the craft.

"Huh. Well they're certainly in a hurry," Muttered Oshawott surprised as he lowered his Schalchop.

He walked inside the crew mess. The room was small and cramped with most of the space taken tables and chairs. One table had a plate of cookies on it as well as…

"Osh. Pikachu. Ashachu."

Oshawott gasped. Pikachu, Ashachu and Nova were lying on the table and Typloshion was slumped against a wall. All four Pokémon were deeply asleep. Their paws and been bound with bits of rope.

"Pikachu. Are you okay?" Oshawott jumped onto the table and prodded Pikachu. The mouse didn't even move but just lay there snoring.

Oshawott felt his heart start to beat fast and his stomach churned with fright. What had Team Rocket done to them. "Come on buddy. Wake up." Oshawott lifted Pikachu into a sitting position and slapped at his cheek with his paw. Nothing.

"Piiikachuuu. I said wake up."

He slapped him again slightly harder. Still nothing.

"PIKACHU."

He picked up his Scalchop and hit Pikachu hard over the head with it. The mouse remained unconscious.

Oshawott groaned frustrated. "Damn it Pikachu. WAKE UP." He blasted his water gun directly in Pikachu's face. Cold water soaked his fur, but it was still not enough to wake him. Pikachu lay still, his eyes closed, breathing deeply.

Oshawott sighed. "Crap. Whatever those losers did, they did it well…Hmm. What do I do. They could come back any minute."

[Pokémon]

Jessie, James and Meowth ran into the Gondola at the front of the Articuno. It is here where the pilot flys the Zeppelin, controlling the seep of it's engines via a set of leavers and steering using a large wheel that is connected to the tail fins.

Braxien was standing at the wheel as Noibat fluttered around his head. He looked over his shoulder as he heard the Trio enter and said with a smile, "Oh. Hey guys. What's up. Got Pikachu yet."

"Noi Noibat." Noibat flew over to James, landing on his shoulder.

"Um. Have you been flying this thing the whole time," Jessie asked pointing at the wheel.

Braxien nodded. "Yep. It's easy. You just need to follow the instruction manual Noibat and I have got it down. Right Noi."

"Noi Noibat." Noibat lifted it's wing forming it's claws into an O shape.

Braxien grinned. "Heh. Just call us Pilot Braxien and Co-Piolt Noibat."

"Noi Noibat Noi…"

James beamed. "Co-Pilot Noibat. That has a nice ring to it."

Jessie and Meowth stared at Braxien almost dumbfounded.

"So err. Where we going," asked Meowth.

"Hoenn of course," said Braxien. "Derek said, the blimp usually runs between Cinnibar Island and Hoenn."

"I thought we going to dump the twerps on a deserted island," said Jessie.

The Blimp gave another violent lurch, it's entire front dipping and causing the Trio to loose their balance.

"Ugh. If this keeps happening I'm going to get seasick," Jessie grumbled. She rounded on Braxien and shouted, "I thought you knew how to fly this thing."

"I do. It's all about finding the right balance. The blimp is balanced by two tanks of water, one at the front one at the back called ballast. We just need to let some water out of the front tank. Noi."

Braxien waved his paw at Noibat, who fluttered over to a lever in front of the wheel and landed on it. A hatch on the front of the Zeppelin opened letting out a torrent of water. The front of the craft rose levelling it out. Braxien grinned. "See. Nothing to it."

Then suddenly the Zeppelin pitched backwards, causing Jessie to stumble backwards and fall into James, sending both of them to the floor.

"Braxien," Jessie growled, her voice sounding dangerous.

"Not to worry," said Braxien Mareepishly. "That just means we have to let water out the back."

"Noibat." Noibat flapped his wings and jumped off the lever and onto an identical one beside it. This opened a hatch at the rear, releasing more water and levelling the Articuno out for a second time…

"Nothing to it. Hehe."

Then Meowth pipped up. "Maybe not. But there's somet'ing to dat storm cloud." He pointed out the windshield to a vast black cloud directly in the Zepplin's path.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

Ash yawned as he opened his eyes. He had just woken from a deep and pleasant sleep to find himself lying on a tiny bed in a small room.

"Hey. How did I get here?" He sat up very quickly, hitting his head on something solid.

"Owwww." He rubbed the top of his sore head and looked around the room. He was lying on the lower of two bunk beds in a space barley bigger than a closet. The walls around him were slate grey and the only other furniture was was a small cabinet opposite his bed. It reminded him of the compartment on the Orrient Express.

"Ash." He heard Jimmy's voice from above him. "What's all the shouting about"

"J-Jimmy?" He replied questioning. "Wh-Where are we?"

"Don't you remember," replied Jimmy through a yawn. "T-that Jigglypuff put us to sleep with it's lullaby song…The hosts must have moved us here."

As he said that memories came back to Ash; the airfield, the Zeppelin, those strange attendants and Jigglypuff… And then he remembered something else. "Ahh. Where are Ashachu and Pikachu?"

"Huh. What do you…" Jimmy went quite for a second then suddenly leapt off his bed. "Y-you're right our Pokémon are missing. Typhlosion and Nova aren't here either."

He looked at Ash, as the other boy got out of bed. The worried expression on his face mirrored how Ash felt. He could feel the tensions and anxieties that he always did when he was separated from Pikachu. His heart was pounding and there was an unpleasant lurch his stomach. "What could have happened? You don't think those two flight attendants?..."

"Maybe they just put them in another cabin," Jimmy suggest. "But we'd better go look for them."

"Agreed!"

[Pokémon]

"Owwww. Arceus Pikachu. How much do you weigh," Oshawott groaned and he pushed Pikachu's unconscious body onto Typlosion's chest to join Ashachu and Nova. Despite being a mouse, Pikachu weighed a fair bit, probably owing to the muscles in his chest, stomach and limbs.

"C-come on…Oshaaa." After a few moments of struggling he managed to push the limp unconscious form of the mouse onto the unconscious figure of Typhlosion. He then stood panting for a few seconds before climbing onto the snoring Volcano's Pokémon's neck.

"Okay," He muttered to himself as he surveyed the mess room. "Let's go through this. I'll use my ice beam attack to make a track of ice along the floor. Then I'll use water gun to blast Typhlosion along like a toboggan. Easy. Alight. One. Two…."

He opened his mouth and fired a beam of blue energy along the floor. A thick layer of ice formed between Typhlosion and the door. Oshawott smiled. "So far so good."

He then walked to Typhlosion's rear end, stepping over, Pikachu, Ashachu and Nova, couched down and grabbed the Fire types's thick fur in his paws. "Here goes." He took a deep breath and fired a powerful water gun agaisnt the wall…

[Pokémon]

"Pikachu. Ashachu. Where are you."

"Nova…Typhlosion…"

Ash and Jimmy searched up and down both decks for their Pokémon, checking in every cabin, the dinning room, lounge, radio room and crew quarters…

They reached the Crew Mess just as the sleeping Typhlosion shot out the door like a bullet propelled by Oshawott's water gun.

"Whoa." Ash's eyes widened as the Pokémon knocked into him and they all fell into a heap.

"Ash. Are you alright," said Jimmy bewildered before noticing who it was that had hit him. "Typhlosion. Nova."

He dropped to his knees and cradled his two Pokémon in his arms. "Are you two okay."

Ash sat up slightly dazed and caught sight of Pikachu and Ashachu. "Pikachu. Ashachu. You're okay." A great wave of relief washed over him. He picked the two mice up before his vision became obscured by blue.

"Oshawott Osh Osha." A delighted Oshawott had thrown himself onto him and was nuzzling his neck.

Ash grinned and stroke his head. "Good to see you two Oshawott."

[Pokémon]

 **Back in the Gondola…**

Black storm clouds had gathered around the Zeppelin. The view outside the window was just dark, lit only occasional flash of lighting. The Articuno started to shake as it hit turbulence.

Meowth bit his lip as the bolt of lighting streaked across the sky in front of them. "Eep. If any of those it us we're doomed. This blimps a giant gas bag."

Jessie hit Braxien over the ear. "You hurt him pilot Braxien. Can't you make this stupid thing go any higher.

Braxien desperately pulled the ballast levers up and down but to no avail. "I'm trying. The tanks are empty. I can't her any lighter."

"Noibat Noibat." Noibat fluttered happily around his head as if oblivious to the direness of the situation.

"The only thing we can do it make an emergency landing." Braxien pointed at a large red button. "Push that. It let's the gas out of the balloon and we'll land in the ocean."

He cowered under the glare that Jessie gave him. "We can't do that," she bellowed striking him over the ear again. "The boss has trusted us with this airship and if we loose it we'll be thrown out of Team Rocket for good."

"We can't mess this mission up," wailed James, desperate tears appearing in his eyes. "The boss will take back our Blimp brigade uniforms."

"B-but not if we get him Pikachu," said Braxien. "That's what he gave us this stupid contraption for in the first place."

Jessie's scowl suddenly turned into an evil smile. "You're right. All we have to do is capture Pikachu and the boss won't care if we sink this silly blimp or not."

James stopped crying and clasped his hands together. "And then we'll be heroes…"

The three of them all started to sing. "All we need is Pikachu Doo-Dah. Doo-Dah. All need is Pikachu for everything to be okay." Noibat joined in flying around them and crying "Noi, Noi Noi, Noi Noi Noi," in tune with their song.

Meowth sighed and folded his arms. "Wow. Those three are acting screwier than usual. Maybe da blimp gas is getting' to 'em."

[Pokémon]

Ash, Jimmy, Oshawott, Pikachu, Ashachu and Nova had now gather back in the lounge room, watching the storm. Pikachu, Ashachu and Nova were still fast asleep, being held in their trainers arms, while Typhlosion had been returned to his Pokéball.

"Man. That looks like quite a thunderstorm," said Ash as a huge flash of lighting illuminated the dark clouds.

"Oshawott Oshh," Mumbled Oshawott.

"I hope the pilot know what he's doing," Jimmy said. "Come to think of it I haven't seen those two hosts since we fell asleep."

As if on cue a familiar voice said from behind them, "Well Duh Twerp. You tend not to see things when you're sleeping."

Ash's heart sank. He knew exactly who that voice belong to. And sure enough when he turned around, Jessie, James, Meowth, Braxien were standing there.

"T-team Rocket," he exclaimed angrily. Clutching Ashachu and Pikachu close to him.

Oshawott gripped his shoulder and cried "OSHA OSHAWOTT."

"You're the ones from Victory City," said Jimmy.

The Trio smirked as they launched into their motto.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the Speed of Light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Brai Braixen."

"Noi Noibat."

The motto concluded as it always did with the three Pokémon saying their names, and Wobbufett bursting out of his Pokémon and saying "Wobbufett" with a stupid grin on his face.

Jimmy reached for a Pokéball. "Alright Ninetails let's…"

"Uh-uh." Jessie waved a finger annoyingly at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Dis blimps full of Hyrdogen gas," explained Meowth. "So if you use the wrong attack. We all go Pikaboom."

Jimmy dropped his arm.

Jessie gave a satisfied smile. "Good. Now then twerps. Hand over Pikachu and all your other Pokémon and we'll land you somewhere safely."

"There's no way I'm giving you Pikachu," Ash spat angrily, colour rising in his face. The hands holding Pikachu and Ashachu shook. "Or any of my other Pokémon."

"Yeah. You've gotta be dumber than you look if you think we're just going to hand them over to you," snapped Jimmy. "I'll die before I let you get Typhlosion or Nova."

"Well then. If that's the way you want to play it." Jessie pulled a Pokéball of her own. "Go Servi…"

"Jiggly."

She had raised her arm to throw the ball when a high voice cried out from the corner. Everyone turned and looked over at the bar counter to see Jigglypuff standing there holding it's microphone in it's paw.

The members of Team Rocket screamed.

"No Jigglypuff. Not Noowwww," shouted Meowth waving his paws. Too late.

" _Jigglypuff, Jiggly, yy-puff, puff. Jigglypuff, Jiggly_ _"_

"No. Abandonship," Meowth shouted running for the exit, his team mate's behind him.

Ash, for the second time that day, felt the irresistible drowsiness over take him. He closed his eyes, as he Jimmy and Oshawott fell crumpled to the ground, asleep before they had finished falling…


	29. Chapter 28 – Ashachu and Nova's date

**Chapter 28 – Ashachu and Nova's first date**

 **Lavaridge Town, Hoenn Region…**

Lavaridge Town is a small town in Central Western Hoenn that sits at the foot of Mt. Chimney. The Town is very small, consisting of no more than the Pokémon Centre, the Gym, Pokémart and the herb shop. In addition there are also hot springs beside the Pokémon Centre that are said to have healing properties making them popular with the elderly who live in the region…

Ash, Jimmy and their Pokémon had ended up here after their Zeppelin had crash-landed onto the side of Mt Chimney. After being rescued by a group of Hikers they had been brought to the town at the bottom of the Volcano where they had decided to rest for a while before continuing to Professor Birch to deliver the egg.

Right now Ashachu and Sniveon were lying together in the warm sand beside the hot spring watching Jimmy and Nova battle some kid and his Numel, while Ash, Pikachu, Oshawott and Buizel played in the springs and Hikari sat on the edge with his tail dipped in the hot water.

"You know, I'm still not sure what you see in him," Sniveon muttered to Ashachu who was watching Nova closely. "That kids so snarky and cocky… Just look at the way he's grinning as he battles."

Nova did indeed appear to smirk as he dodged a barrage of embers from this camel opponent and returned fire with a flamethrower of his own.

Ashachu blushed. "…He's not that bad once you get to know him. And besides! He's cute…" He turned his head to the Flareon and asked, "What do you think I should say."

Sniveon sighed rolling onto her back and closing her eyes. "Just ask him if he wants to go on a date with you. Simple really. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Ashachu tilted his head noting the slight note of annoyance in her voice. He decided however not to ask and instead turned back to watch Nova end the battle with an aura sphere to Numel's head.

Typhlosion, who was refereeing raised a paw and declared Hunter and Jimmy the winners. Jimmy gave Nova the thumbs up declaring, "you rock you rule," as Nova smiled smugly and put his paws on his hips and the Numel's trainer sighed sadly and returning his partner to it's Pokéball.

Nova wandered over to a silver water bowl beside the back door to the Pokémon Centre to take a drink. Ashachu took a deep breath and mumbled "Here goes," and walked over to him. His legs suddenly felt weak and he felt like his belly was full of butterfrees.

'Just ask him, do you want to go on a date with me,' He told himself to calm his nerves. 'It's just like talking to him normally.'

"Hey Nova."

The Cyndaquil raised it's head from the water bowl and looked over his shoulder as Ashachu. A mixture of water and saliva dribbled down his chin. "Ashachu…"

"Ummm…" Ashachu suddenly felt like there was a froakie stuck in his throat. He coughed and spluttered, "…Good battle."

Nova gave a rough smile and shrugged. "Meh…It was okay. Numel wasn't very strong and his trainer wasn't particularly skilled. I should have knocked him out way faster than that."

'Man…This kid really is kinda smug.' "Umm…Do you want to go on a date with me," he suddenly blurted out, before covering his mouth with his paw and blushing madly.

"Cynda." Nova stood up and twisted his body around so he was facing Ashachu.

"I-I mean j-just hang out. You know," Ashachu added quickly his face turning redder than Sniveon's fur. "As friends." His heart thumped in his chest as Nova tilted his head and stared at him curiously. '…Oh man. Now he's going to know I like him.'

Although he didn't show it Nova felt a thrill of joy. 'Does this mean he likes me…But what about that annoying Riolu?' "Alright. But first answer me a question. Do you like me or Hunter more…"

"Pika." Ashachu wasn't expecting that. "I…err…"

Seeing his uncertainly Nova added, "Tell me honestly or no date!"

"Pii…" Ashachu wasn't sure what to say. The truth was he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about either Nova or Hunter and he still missed Hunter very much. But he didn't to make Nova feel bad. "Hunter's my best friend, but he's more like a brother than a mate. B-but I like you too."

That was all true he supposed. Although he still didn't know what his true feelings for the Riolu were, at the moment they were just best friends.

Nova considered him for a moment, then a wide grin spread across his muzzle. "Alright then. I'll go on a date with you. Tonight. Just after it gets dark."

Ashachu felt like his insides were dancing like a Ludicolo. He beamed at Nova and said "R-really. Y-you'll go out with me. Yayy. Thanks Nova… Ohh. But we'd better ask our trainers if it's okay to go out first."

[Pokémon]

 **That evening…**

Ashachu licked his paws and then rubbed his face vigorously to clean his fur. All it did was make it stand on end.

"Ohh," he groaned. "Now my face looks like Sniveon's tail. Ohh…Pikaa." He tried to smooth it out with his paw but couldn't seem to make it lie flat.

He heard a soft laugh from behind him. "Hehehe. Somebody's nervous."

Ashachu turned around and came face to face with a grinning Emolga. "What do you want," he asked, a little more forcefully than he intended to.

"I heard you had a date tonight," The Sky Squirrel giggled. "…With that cute little Cyndaquil. Isn't that sweet. If you need any advice, I know my around males." She gave him a wink.

Ashachu sighed exasperatedly. He hadn't really spoken to Emolga before but he knew her reputation from Snivy. "T-thanks but…Honestly. I'd rather take dating advice from Oshawott."

Emolga grinned and shrugged. "Suit yourself…Attract doesn't work on a Pokémon of the same gender anyway… Though you're probably cute enough not to need it."

Ashachu rolled his eyes and made his way out of Ash's bedroom and into the Pokémon Centre lobby. Emolga followed him making unhelpful comments that only served to make Ashachu blush.

The lobby was quite. Just Nurse Joy sitting behind the front desk reading a book, Jimmy and Typhlosion sitting at a table playing an intense game of chest…Or at least by the look on Jimmy's face it was intense, and Ash and Pikachu sitting next to them observing the egg Oak had given them. Buizel, Sniveon and Nova were sitting on a couch watching TV.

"Oh there you are Ashachu," said Ash looking up at him. "Ready?"

"Pika." Pikachu jumped off the table and ran over to him. "All ready," he said then seeing Ashachu's fur added with a frown, "Ugh. What happened to your fur…Here."

He started to lick Ashachu's face, smoothing out and cleaning the fur with his tongue.

"D-daddd," Ashachu groaned in embarrassment. He was painfully aware of Nova watching him from the couch. He brushed him off and walked over to Nova, who jumped off the couch.

They Cyndaquil eyed him for a second taking in the damp fur on his face then said simply, "Ready…"

"Uh. Y-yeah," Ashachu replied feeling a pang of nervousness and wondering what they were going to do. "…I-if you are."

Nova smiled. "Great." He reached out and took hold of Ashachu's paw. Ashachu felt that same pleasant tingle where the Cyndaquil's soft fur touched his and his blush deepened. "Then let's go."

And to Ashachu's surprise he found himself walking paw in paw with Nova towards the door.

"Bye you two," Ash called waving.

"Have a good time," added Pikachu. "Don't stay out late or go too far."

Typhlosion and Jimmy looked up from their chess game to say goodbye too, Typhlosion saying kindly, "Be safe," and Jimmy mumbling a distracted, "Oh. See you Nova," before turning back to the board.

As they left, Ashachu noticed out of the corner of his eyes, Sniveon glance at them a half sad, half jealous expression on her face but then turn back to the TV.

[Pokémon]

"So…Ummm…What do you want to do?" Ashachu asked as they stepped out into the night air.

The sun was just setting casting long shadows from the volcano over Lavaridge Town and the air was cool and sweet.

"What do I want to do," said Nova. "I thought this was your date."

Ashachu blushed again feeling stupid. "Umm… W-we could t-train…"

Nova snorted. "Training. What kind of date is that? Don't you want to do something fun?"

Ashachu felt his cheeks burn trying and desperately tried not to think about Zoroark…

" _I'll say! At least do something fun. Find a place in the forest with a lot of tasty berries. Or sneak into two to watch a human movie. That's what we used to do._

"W-well…Y-you think of something then," he stuttered. "B-besides. I thought you liked training?"

Nova chuckled. "I do. But it's not exactly something fun to do when you're on a date with someone you like!"

"I-I guess not," Ashachu mumbled.

Nova looked around. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Uh sure," said Ashachu.

[Pokémon]

There are two roads out of Lavaridge town, Jaggard pass that leads up the side of Mt. Chimney, and Route 112 that travels around the base. Nova decided to head up jagged pass, which involved climbing and scrambling over rocks and uneven terrain.

Within about 10 minutes, Ashachu was sweaty, out of breath and nearly tripping over. Nova however took the climb in his stride, Cyndaquil's, usually found living in rocky areas being better adapted to them than forest dwelling Pikachus.

"Oh come one," Ashachu half moaned half panted. "This isn't a walk. This is a hike."

Nova smirked at him. "What! You gotta be kidding me. We've only been going for a short time and already you're tired. Arceus mousey. You have less stamina than a human."

Ashachu would have been annoyed by the comment if he hadn't been so exhausted. "How much further!"

"To the top," said Nova simply.

"Oh no. No way." Ashachu stopped and collapsed panting heavily. "I'm not going all the way up there. This is as far as I'm going."

Nova frowned at him, folded his arms and shook his head. "Seriously. We're only about a third of the way up."

Ashachu sat up and looked down. They did indeed seem to be a fair way up Mt. Chimney. Lavaridge Town was far down below them and they could see over the mountains and forest towards Mauville City in the distance.

"I thought you said you wanted to do something fun," said Ashachu. "Climbing a mountains hardly something fun to do with someone you like. Especially if your date can't talk because he's out of breath."

Nova shrugged. "Meh. I just thought it might be nice to see the view from the top. But if this is really as far as you want to go…" He sat down beside the electric mouse and, to Ashachu's surprise, pressed his body close to the other mouse's and put his arm around him. It made Ashachu's tail twitch. "It's still beautiful up here."

'What in Arecus's name is this kid doing,' Ashachu thought to himself. Part of him felt like he should move away, but most of him wanted to snuggle closer to the fire type. Nova, who could feel the strange rush of conflict and emotions inside Ashachu through his aura, smiled to himself.

"Yeah. It is," said Ashachu. Even though it had been tiring to climb up here, he had to admit the view of the Hoenn region, quite and still lit only by the light of the silvery moon was pleasant. There was a cool breeze blowing making him feel relaxed.

"Just imagine what it would be like from the top," Nova said tauntingly. There was that cocky smirk again.

Ashachu rolled his eyes and retorted, "I probably wouldn't have been able to see it after passing out from exhaustion."

"Maybe I should have offered to carry you?"

Ashachu shook his head vigorously. "No thanks…And there's no way you could climb this thing with me on your back. Besides I'm not so weak I need carrying everywhere."

"Really. You just told you would have passed out if I'd made you go all the way to the top," sniggered Nova. "And you do hitch a lot of rides on your trainer's shoulder."

"Oh you can't talk. You travel everywhere on Typhlosion's head," Ashachu retorted scowling.

Nova chuckled. "Haha. Touché." He moved his paw down Ashachu's back to the base of his tail then ran it up along the tail.

Ashachu felt the same strange tingle of pleasure run through his body that the last time Nova had touched him there. Without really meaning to he put his paw around Nova's back and pulled the Cyndaquil a little closer to him.

[Pokémon]

 **A little while later…**

"Cynndaaquilll."

Nova shot a jet of fire into the canopy of a large berry tree growing on the side of Mt Chimney. To Ashachu's amazement a large branch with several fat juicy Pecha berries hanging off it fell to the ground at his feet.

"Here you go." Nova picked up a large fat berry and threw it to Ashachu.

"But. I thought you didn't like berries," Ashachu said tilting his head curioulsy.

Nova smirked. "I don't. But you do. Isn't it kinda the point of a date to do something nice for your date."

Ashachu blushed. 'Again with that damned cocky smirk… And why do I keep blushing like this.' He took a bite out of the berry, more to keep Nova from noticing his blush than anything else. It was sweet and juicy, more so than many of the other berries he'd eaten.

He couldn't help but let out a coo of "Chaaaa," after swallowing his first bite.

"You like that huh," Nova said smiling with satisfaction. "The soil around here's volcanic, which highly fertile. The berries around here will grow really big."

"Wow. How do you know that," Ashachu said through a mouthful of berry.

"It's instinct," Nova said. He picked up a pawful of soil and allowed it to fall to the ground. "Cyndaquil are born near active Volcanos. It's why the humans called my evolved forms Volcano Pokémon. We come from the volcano. It's a part of us. I have the instincts of thousands of generations of Typhlosion instincts inside me. I know my natural habitat."

Ashachu frowned in confusion. "Instinct? Habitat. What are you on about."

"Don't tell me you don't know what instincts are," Nova said, that smug smirk appearing on his face again. "You know. The things we know about our bodies and our environment from the moment we hatch. It's how we know moves before doing any training, how we can sense danger, and how we know what's good to eat and how to find shelter."

"Th-there's a word for that," Ashachu's frown deepened. "I just called it being a Pokémon."

"It is just being a Pokémon," replied Nova. "Humans call it instinct. They don't have those abilities, so they give it a word they can use to devalue it. To them the knowledge we have of our environments and being in touch with our bodies isn't a superiority or a gift, it's a trait that makes us animalistic and wild."

Ashachu finished eating his berry and stared quizzically at Nova. "Why are you always bad mouthing humans. I mean they're our partners right. They take care of us and help us grow stronger."

To his surprise Nova sniggered. "No mouse, they don't take care of us and help us grow. Pokémon live, in the wild as they call it, perfectly well without their help. And we can train and grow stronger by ourselves. Most of the time that they're, taking care of us and training us is so they can use us to win competitions and proclaim their partners as better than another's."

Ashachu tilted his head, surprised by what Nova was saying, as he had been when the Cyndaquil had said something similar back in Pallet Town. "B-b-but being in a competition's a shared effort. When we fought in the Kalos league it wasn't just Ash's achievement. Everybody worked together as a Team. We were all in synch and everyone felt proud of what we achieved."

"I know," said Nova. "I'm not saying that we don't work together. What I'm saying is that we're not truly partners while humans continue to devalue us. They don't let us win the gym badges, they don't name Pokémon as champions, they don't let us vote or be involved in government. And there are humans who do terrible things to Pokémon for their own benefit – Just like those arseholes who took Cobalt from me."

Ashachu wasn't sure what to say. He was curious to know what had happened to Cobalt but thought it might be insensitive to ask. He was uncomfortable with how Ashachu was talking about humans. Ash was a human. So were Cameron and Jimmy. They were all wonderful humans who cared deeply for Pokémon. Why did Nova feel this way.

"But not all humans are like that. Ash isn't. And J-Jimmy isn't. They love us. A-and some Pokémon are bad too. M-Meowth from Team Rocket tries to capture my dad all the time. And Pancham and Meganium were dicks too and…"

Ashachu suddenly felt Nova take a hold of his paws. The Cyndaquil had moved closer to him without him noticing. So close his long nose was pressing into Ashachu's chest.

"Other Pokémon can't hurt us in the way humans can… But yes you're right. Ash and Jimmy do love us. And that's why they're our partners. Not humans. Them. My Dad Jimmy. He helped bring me into this world. He trains and supports me because he loves me, and loves my dad Typhlosion too. Only loving another fully and wholeheartedly can make you equal to them. And there aren't many humans who have the bond of love with us the way Jimmy and your Ash do."

As he said this his paw slid down Ashachu's arm and across his chest. Ashachu felt his heart start to beat rapidly in his chest.

'What's happening,' Ashachu though desperately. 'I barely understand a word he's saying and he makes me feel like this. Ugh. I can't think straight and…"

What happened next Ashachu wasn't sure. One second he was staring at Nova, the next moment their Maws were locked together in a kiss…


	30. Chapter 29 - Route 114

**Chapter 29 – Route 114**

 **The next day…**

Professor Birch's Laboratory is located in Littleroot Town, which lies almost directly to the south of Lavaridge Town. However, as there is no direct road connecting the two towns, it is necessary to travel east along Route 112 before heading south through Mauville City to the north of Slateport where the road turns east again.

…But that wasn't where our heroes were going. Instead Ash, Jimmy, Pikachu, Ashachu, Typhlosion, Nova and Sniveon were walking through the Firey path, a lava tube at the base of Mt Chimney that provides a pathway between route 112 and the North of the Hoenn.

"Ash. Are you sure this is the right way," asked Jimmy looking around suspiciously at the cured sides of the tunnel.

"Of course," Ash said confidently. "We came this way the last time remember Pikachu."

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu said with a nod.

Jimmy frowned looking uncertainly at Ash. "Well if you're sure. But I'm sure Nurse Joy didn't tell us to come this way."

Ash gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah I know. This is a short cut."

"So how did it go last night," Sniveon asked Ashachu, as the two of them walked a little further behind the rest of the group.

Ashachu blushed a little and glanced at Nova, who was sitting on Typhlosion's head. "…It went okay. Nova made me climb half way up Mt Chimney and then we went for a swim in the hot spring."

Sniveon tilted her head and flicked her ear. "And…"

"And what?" Ashachu's blushed depended a little as he had a very good idea of what Sniveon meant.

Sniveon sighed but resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Have you decided whether or not you like him or not."

"Yeah. He's pretty cool," Ashachu said his voice an octave higher than he had meant, and he was horrified by the color rising in his cheeks.

Sniveon's black eyes bored into his. "You know what I meant Ashy. Do you like-like him?"

"Umm…" Ashachu looked away from Sniveon painfully aware his blushing would answer the question for him. "…Sort of. I guess."

Sniveon's ears suddenly fell. "Oh…Sooo. Will you ask him out again?"

Ashachu didn't reply immediately but titled his head. "Err…I."

Sniveon nudged him with her paw and pressed "Well. Will you go out with him again or not."

Ashachu was spared having to answer as their trainer's came to a sudden halt, Ash sticking out his arm to signal them to stop. Lying in the middle of the path was a dragon creature with curved wings and blue and white scales. It appeared to be asleep with it's head resting on a sharp set of claws. Ashachu instinctively backed away.

"Wh-what's that," Jimmy asked nervously in a hushed voice.

"No idea but I don't wanna wake it," said Typhlosion.

Ash recognised the Pokémon. "It's a Salamence."

"Salamence." Jimmy pulled out his Pokédex and held it up to the sleeping dragon.

 **Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon. Fully evolved form of** **Bagon** **. Equipped with sharp teeth and massive claws, weighs over 200 pounds, and has the fastest speed of all the** **Flying-type** **Pokémon.**

Pikachu had spotted something else. "Look," he said pointing to its hind legs. "It's got eggs."

Salamance was indeed lying on top of a number of blue and white eggs. Jimmy's face paled. "Th-that must mean. This is its nest."

"I think we ought to go back," suggested Typhlosion. "If Salamence wakes up and finds two nosey humans and a four small furry Pokémon in her nest. Well…"

"Lunchtime," muttered Pikachu drawing a paw across his throat.

Nova scoffed. "What are you talking about? There's twelve of us and only one of it. Dad we could easily take that thing."

"I reckon if we're really quite and careful not to step on it's tail," Ash suggested. He pressed himself against the rocky wall and shuffled around Salamance walking on his tippy toes. Pikachu held his breath, gripping Ash's shoulder really tightly, his eyes fixed on the dragon type. "There."

"Alright. Here goes." Jimmy copied Ash, tip toeing around Salamance, followed by Typhlosion with Nova and Ashachu and Sniveon.

Ashachu cast a weary eye over the slumbering Pokémon. Two sharp looking fangs protruded from its mouth and it's claws were nearly as long as his tail. He could feel it's hot breath on his fur as he passed its mouth, it's pungent aroma burning his nostrils. Salamence's tail gave a flick as he passed, but Ashachu managed to duck it. Once passed, he scurried quickly onto Ash's shoulder, shaking slightly with fear.

Suddenly however a loud voice said, "Yo. Salamence…"

Ashachu froze, his entire body going ridged as Salamance let out a low rumbled as it raised it's head.

"Oh shit," whispered Jimmy.

Zigzagoon, a brown and white Tiny Raccoon Pokémon with bristly fur and spiky ears was standing on it's hind legs in front of Salamance, it's paws fully of berries. Salamance glared at it, angered at having been woken up.

Zigzagoon seeing this, sweatdroped and said hurried, "Yeah sorry to wake you an all. But I thought I'd better tell you. I couldn't get that Treecko you wanted to follow me in here. But I brought you these berries instead." He dropped the fruit he was holding in his paws on the ground in front of Salamance.

Salamence let out an angry roar as it stood up. It was a big Pokémon, filling most of the space in the tunnel. "What the fuck Zig. I know you're not the most intelligent Pokémon ever, but waking a hungry dragon type from their hibernation. That's dumb even for you… Especially when you didn't deliver the meal I ordered." Salamance licked it's lips and thumbed it's claws on the ground.

Zigzagoon turned and ran but before he could take more than a few steps, Salamance reached out a claw and pinned it down. "Me thinks it's about time I ate your annoying ass."

"N-n-no d-don't eat me," Zigzagoon squeaked, squirming under Salamance's paw. "I-I taste bad. I'm all bony and tough."

Salamance flicked it's wings, it's version of a shrug. "Meh. It'll be more than satisfying not have to listen to your annoying voice again…"

Zigzagoon struggled more. "B-but waaaiiitttt. Why don't you eat those kids behind you. I-I bet they're waaayyy Tastier than me…"

Salamance turned it's head and saw Ash and the others. There was a brief moment of silence and then Ash raised his hands and said, "Uh. Hi Salamence. Sorry to bother you. We'll just be going now." He and the others started to back away slowly.

Salamance spun around to face them, letting go of Zigzagoon but hitting him with his tail and knocking him into the wall as he did so. "So. What are two humans and their furry little friends doing in my cave. I hope you didn't think you were going to catch me."

"N-no," said Jimmy. "W-we were."

"J-just on our way to the next town," Pikachu finished his sentence for him.

"We didn't know this was your cave," said Typhlosion.

Salamence chucked. "Sure. Next town. I bet some kid at the Pokémon Centre told you there was this really strong Pokémon living in the cave, and you decided to come and try to catch it. Deny it all you want. But don't worry. I'm actually grateful you came. You're partners will make one tasty meal…"

"Wh-what." Ash was horrified. Tasty meal. This Pokémon was going to try to eat Pikachu and the others.

"Pika."

"Pikachu." Ashachu squeaked Pikachu gave an angry growl, Sniveon hid behind Ash's legs.

Nova jumped off Typhlosion's head prepared to fight Salamence but Typhlosion grabbed his paw and shouted "RUN."

They turned and ran as fast as they could, Salamence shooting a jet of flame after them. They didn't stop running until they were out of the Firey path. Once outside they collapsed underneath a tree.

"Aw man," Ash groaned as he caught his breath. "That was one unfriendly Salaemnce."

"Pikachuu."

[Pokémon]

A little while later, Ash, Jimmy and their Pokémon found themselves walking along route 113. The road lead through two volcanic formations before entering a grassy forest that was covered in a thick grey dust that looked like snow, but was actually volcanic ash from Mt Chimney, blown to the north by prevailing winds.

"Ugh. This crap's getting in my fur," Ashachu groaned as they trudged through the tall grass, the ash rubbing onto his fur from the blades. "It's turning me into a grey Pika…"

Sniveon giggled. "Just shake it out. That's what I'm doing. It should be easier for you you're furs shorter. Honestly you're complaining worse than Hunter."

Ashachu rolled his eyes. "Yeah but you're taller than me. It's not getting in your maw. Yuck." He coughed and a spat out a small lump of soot.

Sniveon just sighed and shook her head.

Ashachu was not the only one complaining about the ash. Pikachu kept brushing his eyes with his paw to keep the falling soot out of his eyes. "Man," he moaned. "How much further before this Ash stops falling."

"I know what you mean," Ash replied giving him a weak smile. "This stuff seems to get everywhere."

Jimmy opened his palm and held it up allowing some of the ash to fall in it before running it through his fingers. "There's a shop back in goldenrod city that sells flutes and glasses and stuff made from Hoenn region ash. This must be where it comes from."

Ash raised his eyebrow intrigued. "Really. How do they make a flute out of ash."

"By putting it into a really hot fire I think," Jimmy said frowning. "It melts it into glass…"

[Pokémon]

Beyond route 113 the group passed through Fallarbor Town, a small farming town in the far north of Hoenn, situated to take advantage of the fertile volcanic soils and ash to the north of Mt. Chimney.

As the Town was very small; only consisting of a Pokémon Centre, Pokémark, the contest hall and a couple of houses, including one with a telescope coming out of it's roof, they didn't stop but rather continued onto Route 114.

This path leads to the west of Fallarbor Town across a wooden bridge across large lake created by a waterfall, and up into a rocky mountain. Ashachu's eyes lit up at the sight of the lake and he cried happily, "Ahh finally. I can get this stuff out of my fur," before running and diving off the bridge and into the water.

"Umm Ashachu," Ash begun nervously as his kit dived and swam about, the clean the ash out of his fur. "What are you doing."

"Pikkaaa," mumbled Pikachu as Sniveon giggled and Nova shook his head.

"Hmm. You must have really hated all that volcanic ash huh," Jimmy said.

"Chaa. That's better." Ashachu surfaced and started treading water, his fur looking a lot cleaner. He then realised that he was too short to reach the side of the bridge to pull himself out. "Ummm…Can somebody help me out."

Ash sighed before bending down and pulling the mouse out of the water. "You know you really shouldn't just jump into things like that," he said as Ashachu shook himself dry, spraying him with flecks of water. "You have no idea what Pokémon live in there."

"Mmm I'm sorry," Ashachu replied sounding a little ashamed of himself and rubbing the back of his head. "I just…Well. I don't like things getting in my fur."

"You're starting to act more like Hunter," Sniveon chuckled before tapping him in he arm with her paw. "Honestly Ashy. I thought you had more sense..."

On the opposite side of the bridge the scenery changed, becoming lush and green just before the rocky landscape of the mountain was reached. The lake bank was pretty surrounded by reeds and soft dirt. A small cabin sat by the water's edge.

"Wow…Check it out," Ash Jimmy breathed. "Let's take a break here."

Ash nodded. "Good idea. Everybody out." He pulled his Pokéballs off his belt and threw them into the air, releasing Oshawott, Hikari, Buizel and Emolga.

Buizel immediately jumped into the lake, followed by Ashachu, Sniveon and Pikachu, while Emolga climbed up into a nearby tree. Oshawott did something unexpected. He threw himself on Ash, climbing up onto his shoulder and nuzzling his neck affectionately, dislodging an unhappy Pikachu in the process.

"Osha Oshawott," he cooed happily.

"Oshawott," said Ash half surprise half amused and a little flattered. He giggled slightly as Oshawott's fur ticked his cheek.

Pikachu however, who had just fallen hard on his tail, was annoyed. "Ouch…Pika. That's it otter. You're dead." He fired a bolt of electricity at Oshawott.

Oshawott drew his Scalchop and held it up like a shield deflecting the electricity, which unfortunately hit Ash.

"Yahhh. Pikachu." Ash screamed with pain as the electricity coursed through his body before falling over almost comically.

"Ash are you okay," Jimmy asked. Typhlosion stuffed a paw in his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Ahh. Did you have to do that Pikachu," Ash groaned as he sat up. Oshawott was still clinging to his neck.

Pikachu folded his arms still scowling at Oshawott. "Pika Pikachu…"

Ash just sighed. "Come on… Let's go swimming."

He and Jimmy pulled off their shirts and pants, stripping down to their boxes and then dived into the water to join their Pokémon.

"Cow-a-bunga," Ash cried as he ran into the lake and dived beneath the surface. Pikachu and Oshawott followed.

"Pikaa."

"OSHA Oshawott."

The water was cool, but not too cold. It felt refreshing and cleansing on is bare skin especially after walking through the volcanic soot for the last few hours.

"Alrighttt." There was a big splash and he felt a shockwave through the water as Jimmy and Typhlosion dived after him.

Ash broke the surface and flicked his wet hair out of his eyes, Pikachu coming up beside him. He waved to Nova and Hikari who were still standing on the shore and Emolga who was sitting relaxing on a tree branch. "Hey guys come in. The water's great," he shouted waving to them.

"N-no thanks," Hikari replied timidly. "I-I'm fine."

"I don't swim," Nova said a little coldly wandering off.

"Nova's scared of water," Jimmy explained noticing the look on Ash's face. "He accidentally fell into a whirl pool in whirls islands when he was younger."

"Yeah. Because somebody wasn't being careful enough," Typhlosion barked.

Jimmy glared at him. "Hey it was not my fault."

"I seem to recall he was sitting on your shoulder!"

"Yeah…Well…Shut up." Jimmy splashed him playfully unable to think of a better retort.

Typhlosion's eyes narrowed. "Is that really the way you want to play it Jimmy." He then threw himself onto his trainer pushed him under the water.

"Ty- Typhlosion," Jimmy half giggled half gasped as he managed to push himself back to the surface before the fire type pulled him back under again.

Ash laughed before he felt two pairs of furry paws on his own back push him under as well. He spun around and open his eyes to see the blurry outlines of Buizel and Oshawott.

"Hey. What was that for," he said after resurfacing. The two Pokémon popped up next to him grinning.

"Bui Bui."

"Osha."

Pikachu giggled, and gave them both a thumbs up. "Chu Pika Pikachu…" Ashachu and Sniveon, who were floating nearby both laughed.

"You'll pay for that." He dived at them, but the otter and sea weasel, being water types and strong swimmer, quickly managed to swim away.

"Hey. Let's play Zubat Golbat," Jimmy suggested as and Typhlosion resurface again, both red face and breathing heavily.

Ash and the others came to stop. "What's that," Ash asked.

"Oh you've never played. It's simple. One of us has to close our eyes and swim around and try to touch the others. If they call out "Zubat" everyone else has to say "Golbat" to help you find where they are."

"Great idea," said Ash grinning. "You can be it." He tapped Jimmy on the shoulder then took a deep breath and dived into the water.

Typhlosion, Pikachu, Oshawott, Buizel and Sniveon all did the same, scattering across the lake. Jimmy sighed and mumbled "Alright," before closing his eyes and shouting "Zubat."

There was a chorus of "Golbat."

Ashachu however wasn't interested in playing. He was instead staring at Nova who was sitting alone on the shore with his back turned to them.

"Got you." He felt Jimmy grab his tail suddenly. "Now your it."

Ashachu swiveled around and said, "Err…I'm not playing," before swimming over to the shore leaving Jimmy to groan and shout "Zubat," before closing his eyes and swimming in the direction of the replies of "Golbat…"

Ashachu climbed out of the lake and shook the water from his fur. "Hey Nova," he said walking over to the Cyndaquil. "Are you al…"

He froze when he saw what Nova was doing. They Cyndaquil was curled in a ball with one leg in the air licking his…

"…Cynda…" Nova gasped at the sound of Ashachu's voice. He quickly straightened himself and stood up, placing a paw over his groin in an unsuccessful effort to hide the dripping pink rod poking out from between his legs.

"A-Ashachu," he cried half angrily, half shock. "Wh-What are you."

Ashachu went bright red in the face feeling awkward and embarrassed. "I-I'm S-s-sorry. I-I d-didn't kn-know you w-were. Were…Umm." He didn't finish his sentence.

"Didn't know what. That I was what, licking myself," growled Nova. "…It's mating season here. It's the only way I can cope with my heat."

"I-I…" Ashachu felt his face grow hot. Why did Nova have to say that? "Nova I'm sorry…I'll just let you…Errrr."

He turned around and was about to walk away when he felt Nova place a paw on his shoulder. "N-nova."

"Ashachu wait," Nova replied his voice softer now. "I'm sorry I growled at you. I was just surprised. I'm not angry at you or anything. In fact I don't mind that you saw me."

"Y-You don't," Ashachu said surprised.

"No. Why should I be take a look." He stepped backwards standing up fully so Ashachu could see clearly the pink, fleshy, semi-erect member sticking out it's furry sheath.

"N-nova," Ashachu gasped his cheeks, his face starting to glow again. At the same time he felt a tingle in his loins.

"What," said Nova. "We're both Pokémon. We both have it don't we. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I-I guess," Ashachu mumbled. "When you put it like that. But…" He couldn't think what to say. Nova's body was suddenly the only thing on his mind. He tried to force himself to look into they Cyndaquil's eyes but his eyes kept drifting downwards.

Then something Nova had said popped into his mind. "…When you say mating season. What do you?"

To his horror, Nova started to smirk that same cocky smirk. "Seriously mousey."

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile – A cave on Dewford Island…**

"Gotcha my groovy green friend." Misty smirked as the small green organism was sucked up into the green box she was holding.

"Ugh. You Like so did not just say groovy right now," groaned Draconian admin Lovrina who was standing beside her, also holding a similar green box. "You've been spending too much time with Mirror B. Like how can you stand that guy. He's so annoying"

Misty shrugged. "Meh. He's okay. Once you get used to the dancing. Besides he's kinda cute." She blushed ever so slightly making Lovrina stare at her.

"You've like, so got to be kidding me right now. You actually like him. I mean like like him."

Misty didn't reply at first but instead concentrated in sucking another of the green organism into her box. The cave was full of them. The little green Zygarde cells. They were normally invisible, but the special beam fired by one of the Peons assisting them.

Taking Misty's silence as confirmation, Lovrina gasped, "Wow. You like have bad taste in boys. And what about that Ash kid."

Misty glared at her. "Oh please. I've been over him for ages. I just wish I'd had the chance to finish him at the Pokémon League."

Lovrina smirked evilly. "Well you may just get another chance. We still need to acquire Z-chu."

"What's with that Pikachu," asked Misty. "How exactly did it become a Zygarde Core."

"Beats me," Lovrina replied. "The important thing is it has the power to connect with those cells and that makes it sufficient for our purposes."

Suddenly there was a buzz on Lovrina's communicator. Holding the cube with one hand, she picked the communicator up and held to her hear. "Cell collection team here."

The deep accented voice of Dakim issued out of it, "This is Z-chu pursuit Team here. We have managed to locate those two trainers. They're currently located on route 114 outside Meteor falls. They have the target with them."

At this Misty looked up interested.

"Copy that," replied Lovrina. "What's their current status."

"They seem to be taking some time to relax," said Dakim. "They're playing the water, completely defenseless. Do we engage."

"Negative. Master Nascour's instructions were to keep a tab on them until the operation comes into it's final phases. We can't have another repeat of Kalos."

"Roger that. Over and out." There was a click and the connections ended.

"So they've located Ash," said Misty. "What are the odds he would turn up here in the Hoenn region… Hey. You know If I went alone, I could probably get that Pikachu off Ash."

Lovrina laughed. "Hahaha. No way. Sorry Misty. I know how much that probably means to you. But we were given strict orders my Master Nascour's. We so don't approach Z-chu until we're ready to make our move."

[Pokémon]

 **Route 114…**

"Zubat."

"Golbat."

No sooner had Ash shouted that than he saw Jimmy turn and come swimming towards him. He turned and kicked out trying to swim away as fast as he could.

"Zubat."

"Golbat."

Unfortunately for Ash however, Jimmy was bigger and more muscular than he was and was quickly able to catch him up. He felt the other boys hand make contact with his shoulder and stopped.

"Haha. Gotcha. Now your it," Jimmy said with a grin stopping beside Ash, before turning and swimming away.

Ash sighed then closed his eyes and shouted "Zubat…"

The game lasted for about another 10 minutes before the exhausted trainers and their Pokémon pulled themselves out of the water to take a rest. Pikachu, Typhlosion, Sniveon, Oshawott, Buizel and Sniveon shook themselves while Ash and Jimmy pulled towels out of their bags and dried themselves before putting their clothes back on.

"Okay. I think it's lunchtime," Ash said pulling a paper bag and a large can of Pokéchow.

"Good idea," said Jimmy. "All that splashing about can sure work you up an appetite."

The nine Pokémon each chattered happily in agreement, Emolga and Hikari coming over from the tree they'd been resting in and under at the smell of the aroma coming from the can….

Ash filled seven bowls and set them down in front of Pikachu, Ashachu, Sniveon, Buizel, Oshawott, Hikari and Emolga "Here you go."

"And here's your's," said Jimmy as he set two bowls of different food in front of Nova and Typhlosion.

As the Pokémon begun to chow down Ash opened his own bag and pulled out the large sandwich he'd made for himself that morning as Jimmy took a lunchbox with rice and meat inside.

Being his usual self Oshawott downed his food very fast, putting his whole face into the bowl and almost inhaling the wet food. He then stood up, stretched and, to Ash's great surprise walked over to him and climbed into his lap.

"Oshawott! What are you…"

"Osha." The sea otter yawned cutely before curling up and closing his eyes, much the way Pikachu liked to.

"Oshawott's sure being affectionate today huh," said Jimmy while Typhlosion sniggered.

Ash smiled and him and scratched Oshawott behind the ears.

Pikachu on the other paw, was pissed. Glaring at Oshawott, he stood up and shouted indingelty, "Hey Oshawott only I'm allowed to do that."

He then marched over to them and grabbed the otter by his tail and tried to pull him off Ash. Oshawott opened an eye and growled, "Hey! Get off me." He opened his mouth and shot a jet of water into Pikachu's face causing him to toppled over.

"O-Oshawott," said Ash as an angry Pikachu got to his feet.

"Pikaa." Pikachu growled, his cheeks beginning to spark.

"Now Come on buddy. You can work this," Ash begun in a feeble attempt to calm him down but too late. Pikachu let off a shock of electricity shocking both Ash and Oshawott.

"Ash. Are you okay," asked Jimmy in alarm.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ash's voice was horse and his hair had gone all fuzzy.

The other Pokémon all started to laugh, except Hikari who was looking sadly at Oshawott.

[Pokémon]

 **Dewford…**

"This is Cell collection team to base," Lovrina said into her communicator, while Misty and three Peon were loading green cubes full of green Zygarde cells into a Helicopter waiting outside the entrance to the cave. "We have collected our quota of cells. Permission to return to base."

"Understood." The reply came from Draconian Admin Ein. "Any detection of core activity within the area."

"Negative. If there's a core on this island. It's so keeping itself very quite."

"Very well. Permission granted. With the cells you have collected, we can being experimentations."


	31. Chapter 30 - Meteor Falls

**Chapter 30 – Meteor Falls**

 **Route 114, Hoenn region…**

It was early in the morning when Ashachu woke. A tinge of pink against an otherwise dark sky signaled the sun would soon be on it's way up. The group was camped on the side of the mountain further along route 114 and outside Meteor Falls. Far below and in the distance was Fallarbor Town, a small oasis of light in an otherwise sea of darkness.

Ashachu was lying with his head resting against Ash's sleeping bag. He looked around. Ashachu and Pikachu were snuggled together in their sleeping bag, Jimmy and Typhlosion cuddled up beside on a mat with a blanket thrown over them. Nova was absent.

He looked up at the stars, wondering whether to get up or try and go back to sleep. It was strange but he felt both restless and tired at the same time, having spent the night drifting in and out of a fitful sleep filled with strange dreams only to wake up feeling hot and flushed in a way he never had before…

And then there were the dreams… In one he had been back on the side of Mt. Chimney kissing Nova. Only they had done more than kiss. In another he'd dreamt about Hunter breeding him while the Riolu stroked him off with his soft paw.

"Ugh… What does all this mean. I am in love with Nova… Or Hunter."

Blushing at the thought, he threw off Ash's shirt which he was using as a blanket. He looked down between his legs and saw his own fleshy pink member poking out of his sheath.

"Hmm. Well, I guess I know what this means I should do…." He thought about Nova yesterday licking himself. "Or…" He curled up, putting his head between his legs and gave his member a tentative lick. A shudder of pleasure shot through the sensitive organ.

"Pik…" He pressed his length against his lips, inhaling his own smell, desire taking over his body. His ears twitched with pleasure.

'Ohh…I wonder what it would be like to do this to Nova. To make him feel like this… Oh Arceus that would be amazing…Wait what.' Ashachu surprised himself as the image of himself and the Cyndaquil sucking each other as he continued to bob and swirl his tongue over himself.

Then…

"Ashachu."

Ashachu took his length out of his mouth and straightened up in horror. Nova was standing behind him smirking that cocky smirk at the sight of him.

"N-Nova." Ashachu blushed heavily, his ears feeling very hot all of a sudden. His nose filled with a strong scent coming from the Cyndaquil.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I."

Ashachu could have killed him for saying those words. He blushed harder than ever and started spluttering incoherently. "I..Umm…well…err…"

Nova laughed. "See. Not so nice to be spied on is it."

"I-I wasn't spying on you," Ashachu managed to say after sputtering for a moment. "I didn't…Well I guess I should consider this payback for yesterday."

Nova shook his head. "Nah. I told you I don't mind. I wasn't watching you or anything. I was just training and was coming back to bed when I saw you."

"T-training this early?" Ashachu questioned.

"I don't sleep that well at night," Nova replied. "I prefer to sleep in the afternoon if I can. I'm usually always awake by this time in the morning. But my parents never are so I spend the time training."

"You're parents sleep in?"

Nova nodded. "Sometimes I'm lucky if dads up before midday. But then he does like to train late which suits me well."

"Yeah. My dad Ash is the same," said Ashachu laughing slightly. "My other dad has to wake him up with a thunderbolt all the time."

"So. Since both of our trainers are likely to be lying here like snorlax's until sun up, why don't we go for a walk."

Ashachu tilted his head. "What. Like a second date."

Nova shrugged. "If you want to call it that!"

"Uhh. Sure…"

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile – Route 115…**

"Ivysaur use vine whip."

"Ivy-Ivysaur." At it's trainers command the green dinosaur Pokémon with the opening flower bud growing on it's back extended a vine and grabbed the Pokémon by it's hind leg causing it to trip over and fall to the ground, before pulling the creature towards itself.

"Perfect. You're mine now Keldeo."

The Pokémon, Keldeo, was a blue and white Colt like Pokémon with a short rounded snout, a long mane of red fur and a horn on top of it's head. As it was dragged across the dirt it swiveled it's head around and fired a blue orb of energy at Ivysaur.

"Vvyy…" Ivysaur reeled back from the attack releasing Keldeo from it's vine. Keldeo leapt up and ran away, dashing up the side of the mountain.

"Agh…Damn it Ivysaur you let it get away." The trainer, the dress wearing, diva impersonating Draconian Admin Venus, stamped her foot on the ground.

"Saur." Ivysaur gave an apologetic grunt, flinching at Venus's rage.

"Come on. After it." Venus gestured to the two Peons standing behind her before running after the colt-like Pokémon.

[Pokémon]

 **Meteor falls…**

"Wow. Check out this place." Ashachu said as he looked around the cave he and Nova had wandered into. It was huge, with a big waterfall and stream running through the middle of it that seemed to glow. "It's beautiful."

This was Meteor falls, a waterfall inside the mountain that was said to have been the side to an ancient Meteor shower, and through which the path connecting route 114 to 115 and Robusto City went. Ashachu and Nova had come across the entrance had come across the entrance while walking and Ashachu had, in Hunter's adventurous spirit, suggested exploring inside.

"Glad you like it," replied Nova shifting uncomfortably. "But I'm not sure our parents would like us playing around in a cave without them. Maybe we should go back outside."

Ashachu looked at him excitedly. "Come on. Don't you want to go exploring."

"No."

Although he was doing his best to hide it, Ashachu could tell Nova has suddenly become really agitated. His eyes were darting from the waterfall to the stream. Ashachu suddenly remembered something Jimmu had said yesterday.

 _Nova's scared of water. He accidentally fell into a whirl pool in whirls islands when he was younger._

"You're frightened of falling in the water aren't you." Ashachu hadn't meant to say it like that, it had just come out.

But to his surprise, Nova nodded and replied, "Yeah. I don't like being too close to large amounts of water. Especially when it's moving like this. I-I'm scared of getting swept away. Or drowning."

Ashachu had expected him to deny it, to pretend that nothing phased the tough aura Cyndaquil. 'Maybe he's not as arrogant as I thought. He's prepared to admit when he's scared.' The thought made him smile.

Unfortunately Nova misread this and thought Ashachu was laughing at him. "What. You think that's funny," he snapped his voice becoming edgier. "For your information mousey, when I was very small I nearly got swallowed up by a whirl pool." He poked Ashachu hard in the chest when saying the world mousey. "Since then I haven't been able to go anywhere near lakes, rivers or the ocean."

"No. No I wasn't making fun of you," Ashahcu said raising his paws defensively and surprised by Nova's reaction. "I-I was just smiling because I was surprised you admitted it. I thought."

"Why wouldn't I admit it," Nova interrupted him. "Everyone's scared of something. There's no shame in being scared of something. Fear's programmed into us so we know to escape danger."

"I-I know that," said Ashachu. "I just thought you… Because your so. Strong. That you might not want other Pokémon to think you're scared of something."

Nova frowned at him. "What's that supposed to mean. Yeah, I wouldn't want a predator Feraligatr or a Team Rocket scumbag who might use it against me to know, but you're my friend. We kissed. Why should I care if you know that."

"Umm…" Ashachu didn't have a reply. He just stared blankly at Nova.

Nova wasn't finished. "Or maybe you thought…"

But he didn't find out what he might have thought, because at that moment there was a hard THUD and someone gave a cry of pain that made the two of them whip around. A short distance away there was a little wooden bridge connecting two ledges on either side of the stream. And in the middle of it the blue Colt-like creature Keldeo.

Ashachu and Nova rushed over…

Keldeo was extremely weak and injured. It's mane was tangle, it's hooves dirtied and cracked, and large gash on it's flank that was bleeding. It was panting with it's eyes closed.

Nova tilted his head. "I've never seen a Pokémon like this before."

"Neither have I." Ashachu laid his paw on it's neck. "Hey. Are you alright."

Keldeo open one eye and muttered, "Th-they're coming. I've gotta." It tried to push itself up but collapsed under the strain.

"Whoa take it easy," said Ashachu. "You're hurt. You need help."

Nova frowned and asked. "Who's after you."

"Th-the prissy woman," Keldeo mumbled feebly.

Ashachu and Nova looked at each other. "I think one of us should go and get our trainers," Ashachu suggested. "This Pokémon needs help."

"I don't know," Nova replied sounding uncertain and almost a little, afraid. "If something's after it…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as suddenly Venus and her two Peon henchmen and Ivysaur appeared on the other side of the bridge.

"There you are Keldeo. Thought you could get away didn't you. Ivysaur grab it."

"Ivy." Ivysaur extended it's vines again and wrapped them around Keldeo. Keldeo thrashed weakly but was unable to shake them off.

"No. NOO. Get off me."

Ashachu experienced a shock of fear. "Who are you guys," he squeaked his heart suddenly racing.

Nova growled angrily, bright red flames igniting on his back. "What the fuck are you doing. Let that Pokémon go." He fired a flamethrower from his mouth at Ivysaur hitting it in the face.

"Vyyy." Ivysaur cried in pain as the flames licked it's body and relinquished it's hold on Keldeo. The colt, with great effort, got to it's hooves and run away.

Venus looked at Nova surprised for a moment then her eyes narrowed. "You little brat. Do you have any idea who we are?"

"No! But I can see you're trying to hurt this Pokémon," Nova growled. "And that makes you bad human scum. So why don't you fuck off before I beat the shit out of you."

"Umm. Nova I don't think you should be making them mad," Ashachu mumbled fearfully.

"I don't like people who use and hurt Pokémon for their own selfish gain," Nova replied glaring at Venus and her Peons. "It pisses me off. It was piles of Charizard droppings like that who took Cobalt from me. I'm not going to let them do it to any other Pokémon."

Venus looked blankly at the aggressive Cyndaquil for a moment. Then she stared to laugh. "Ahahaha. Aww isn't that cute. This little pipsqueak thinks it's capable of standing up to us. Well understand this you underrated Charmander. I'm Venus. Team Draconian's admin and number one pop idol."

"Team Draconian," Nova asked tilting his head slightly but still glaring at Venus.

"They're the bad guys who attacked us at the Pokémon league," Ashachu answered. "And back in that valley too."

Venus smirked. "Right. Evil deeds like attacking Pokémon competitions to steal the competitor's Pokémon are our stock and trade. Hurting Pokémon's what we do. So if you and your friend here don't get out of our way, I'll pull out my powerful Pokémon and squash you like the rodents you are."

Ivysaur growled warningly at her words. "I-Ivysaur."

"You wanna fucking try that," Nova growled back raising his right paw. It started to glow with an orb of blue aura. "Huh do ya."

"Novaaa," Ashachu hissed putting his paw on his shoulder and tugging at his fur. His eyes were fixed on Venus. "Don't antagonize…"

Nova brushed him off and threw the aura sphere, sending it spinning towards the three villains. Ivysaur ran protectively in front of it's trainer and tried to block the attack by using razor left, shooting spinning leaves from it's bulb. But they weren't powerful enough and the aura sphere swept them aside before striking Ivysaur between the eyes.

"Saurrr." Ivysaur let out a sigh as it collapsed onto it's stomach unconscious.

Venus's eyes widened in shock and her mouth formed a perfect O. "An aura sphere but…That would mean." Realization dawned on her face and her eyes moved to the birthmark on Ashachu's chest. "Aak! I recognize that Pikachu! You're the aura Pichu, which means that…"

Fear gripped Ashachu's chest. She'd recognized him. "N-Nova. I-I think we should get out of here," he said placing his paw on Nova's shoulder.

"You're the aura Cyndaquil." She gestured to Nova. "I came here today expecting to capture a weak legendary Pokémon. But instead I'm going to get to capture the two of you instead."

"Pika." Ashachu squeaked with fright and took a step backwards. Every instinct in his body was telling him to run but he couldn't. Not when Nova was still unmoving and determined to fight.

"Ha. I'd like to see you try," Nova sneered tauntingly.

Venus took out a Pokéball. Ashachu flinched, but instead of throwing it, she pointed it at the fainted Ivysaur. "Ivysaur return." A beam of red light shot from it and sucked the Pokémon back inside.

However, she then pulled out another two Pokéballs and tossed it into the air shouting "Now Milotic and Steelix."

The first opened releasing a white light that formed into a beautiful serpentine Pokémon with pale scales and long red eyebrows. The second released a larger snakelike Pokémon made of hard steel colored rocks with a thick jaw.

"Now then. Here's your warning. You can surrender peacefully, or my precious Pokémon can destroy you first."

Nova pawed the ground and growled back to show he wasn't afraid. "Here's your warning. Fuck off now. Or your in for the fight of your life. You with me Ashachu."

He turned his head to Ashachu who was trembling at the sight of the two larger Pokémon.

"Of course." Ashachu's voice was a lot higher than usual but he managed to crouch on all fours in his battle ready position beside Nova, Tail raised and checks sparking.

Venus sighed. "Well. If that's the way it has to be. Steelix Dig."

The Iron Snake darted forward before Ashachu was really ready, rearing itself up. Nova shot a jet of flame at it, but before it hit, Steelix dived downwards into the bridge. As it was made of wood, rotting from the spray of the waterfall, it broke apart, the entire structure collapsing beneath Nova and Ashachu's paws.

"Pikaa."

"Cyndaquillll."

The two Pokémon screamed in shock as they feel through the air along with Steelix and into the stream below. At the same time Milotic slithered off the edge of the rocky platform and followed them into the water.

Ashachu and Nova surfaced, both treading water to keep their heads up. The two Serpentine Pokémon rose up before them, glaring at them. Venus shouted out, her voice echoing through the cave. "Steelix, use rockslide and Milotic Whirlpool."

Multiple white rings of energy appeared around Steelix out of which came several grey holders that dropped onto Ashachu and Nova. Ashachu's head exploded with pain they struck, forcing him and Nova back under the water. Milotic then pointed it's tail at them and waved it, creating a whirlpool around them. The two mice were spun around and around.

For Nova this was too all too much. The dark cold water around him. The inability to breath underwater. Being trapped by the vortex. The fear. He started to panic and wasn't able to move. He felt weak, his fires extinguished by the water.

"Cynda-Cyndaquil." He let out a cry as they came to the surface again, flailing the water. He was too gripped by fear that wasn't able to attack.

"NOVA." Ashachu swam over to him and slipped his paws around the Cyndaquil's neck to hold his head above the water. "Don't worry. I've got you."

"Cynda."

"Surf Milotic." At Venus's command, Milotic formed a giant wave beneath it and sent it crashing down on Ashachu and Nova.

Ashachu kicked his hind legs with all his strength trying to get himself and Nova away from the wall over water, but weighed down by Nova, he couldn't. The wave crashed down on top of them, sending them spinning through the water once again.

Ashachu's body exploded with pain yet again as the torrent slammed them into the wall at the end of the cavern. He gritted his teeth, still holding tightly to Nova, and kicked out to swim back to the surface. Steelix and Milotic quickly closed the distance between them and prepared to attack again…

[Pokémon]

 **Back at Ash and Jimmy's camp – Route 114…**

"Pika Pikapi Pikachuu."

Ash was woken from his slumber by the small shake on his shoulder and the desperate cries of Pikachu. He slowly opened his eyes to see Pikachu's small face in front of his, painted with an expression of fear and concern.

"Pi-Pikachu. What is it?" Ash sat up and stretched, yawning as he did so. He looked up at the pink sky. "It's still early."

Jimmy and Typhlosion started to stir awake.

"Ashhh. Ashachu's gone!" Pikachu said sounding a little more frantic.

"Nova's missing too," Jimmy gasped from his sleeping spot.

Ash jumped to his feet suddenly wide-awake. "What! Where'd they go buddy."

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu put his nose to the ground and started to sniff. He quickly managed to pick up his kit's scent and pointed towards the path. "Pika Pikachu."

"That way! C'mon let's go."

The four of them ran and eventually came to the entrance to Meteor Falls. Running inside they saw Ashachu and Nova in the stream below.

"There they are," Ash shouted then he noticed Steelix and Milotic bearing down upon them. "Wait. Who are they?"

Jimmy pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix is the evolved form of** **Onix** **. It has been compressed underground, making its body harder than diamonds**

 **Milotic, the Tender Pokémon. Milotic is able to soften human anger and hatred by emitting soothing frequencies from its body**

"Steelix Iron tail," a female voice shouted and Steelix raised it's iron tail, which started to glow, and swung it Ashachu and Nova.

"Ashachu!"

"PIKAKA!"

Fortunately Jimmy shouted "Quickly Typhlosion stop it with your flamethrower," and with a roar Typhlosion fired a stream of fire at Steelix engulfing it's body. The great Iron snake let out a metallic screech and dropped it's tail.

"Pikapi…" Ashachu looked up and saw the two trainers standing on the ledge. His heart swelled with joy and relief. He waved a paw to him. "Pika Pikachuu."

"Now Buizel and Oshawott. Help Ashachu and Nova." Ash grabbed two Pokéballs and threw them into the air. There was a flash of white light and the Sea Weasel and the Sea Otter materials in mid-air.

"Bui Bui."

"Osha Oshawott."

They surveyed the situation before falling into the stream and immediately swimming to the two mice kit's aid.

"Ashachu. Typhlosion's kid," Buizel shouted.

"Buizel," Ashachu gasped in relief. "Oshawott."

"Are you two okay?"

"I am," Ashachu replied. "Nova's unconscious."

"Oh well. If it isn't the little twerps. What kept you so long."

Ash and Jimmy over to the other side of the Cavern at the sound of Venus's taunting voice, to see the admin and her two Peon henchmen standing there.

Ash recognized the two Peon's uniforms at once, recalling the scenes from Grand Vallée. "It's them," he gasped his eyes widening. "Team Draconian."

"Hey," Jimmy shouted. "Just what do you think you're doing to our Pokémon."

"Originally nothing," replied Venus. "We were after a completely different target. It just so happen that your two little rats got in our way and given their power the opportunity to capture them was just too good to pass. Now Milotic. Use Dragon Pulse…"

Milotic fired a blast of dracosmic energy from it's mouth at Ashachu and Nova, but before it could hit, Buizel and Oshawott leapt out of the water in front of them. Oshawott fired a water gun while Buizel unleashed a Sonic Boom with a flick of his tail. The two attacks collided with Milotic's and exploded.

No sooner had that happened however than Venus shouted, "Oh no you don't. Steelix Rockslide and Milotic Blizzard."

Milotic and Steelix raised their heads preparing to attack again, but before they could Ash shouted, "Pikachu Thunderbolt," and Jimmy cried, "Typhlosion flamethrower."

A bolt of lighting and another stream of fire were fired from the ledge. Pikachu's thunderbolt hit Milotic on the head, causing it's body to glow yellow and convulse, while Typhlosion's fire yet again engulfed Steelix.

Buizel and Oshawott used the opportunity to grab hold of Ashachu and Nova and swim back over to the ledge. Jimmy grabbed another Pokéball and threw it shouting "Espeon, come out and pull Nova and the others out of the water with psychic and fast."

Espeon materialized beside Jimmy, just Milotic and Steelix pitched forward and collasped unconscious into the stream. It's eyes turned blue and thin veil of aura surrounded the four Pokémon in the water and lifted them up and onto the side of the ledge.

"Ashachu."

"Nova."

"Pikaka."

The two trainers scooped up their kits and hugged them close. Ash felt a great sense of relief overcame Ash, and by the smile on his face, Jimmy too.

"Ashachu. Ohh. Thank Arecus you're okay." Ash hugged Ashachu tightly and placed a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Pi piikkaa." Ashachu cooed and buried his face in Ash's chest.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu added climbing up onto Ash's arm and giving Ashachu a lick on the ear.

"Nova. Don't scare me like that again." At the same time Jimmy cuddled his Cyndaquil and Typhlosion rubbed his head with his paw.

Across on the other side of the cavern Venus watched her two Pokémon collapse with an angry expression. "What. Ugh I can't believe. You two are so useless." She pulled out her two Pokéballs and returned the two serpentine Pokémon, before taking out a third. "Alright. Now it's time for…"

"Typhlosion use Fireblast."

"Pikachu thunderbolt."

Before Venus had a chance to throw her Pokéball Pikachu and Typhlosion fired their attacks. They hit the ledge on which they were standing causing part of it to collapse, sending the three of them tumbling into the stream below…

[Pokémon]

 **Later – Route 115…**

"Nova. You know you shouldn't wander off like that," Jimmy said as he sprayed his Cyndaquil kit with a full restore. "We were very worried."

"You could have got yourself and Ashachu killed or captured," Typhlosion growled.

Nova looked up at his parents. Part of him felt bad for frightening them like that, but he also didn't want to be babied. "Dad. I'm not a kit," he retorted. "I'm an aura Cyndaquil. I'm strong. I can take care of myself. Beside it wasn't our fault. Those humans attacked us. I was only trying to protect the other Pokémon."

"You may be an aura Cyndaquil but that doesn't make you invincible," Typhlosion snapped angrily. "You still have a lot to learn about the world and your strength. Thinking you can take on villains like that is arrogant and bound to get you into trouble."

"You're still only a year old," added Jimmy. "And you haven't even evolved yet. So yeah. You are still a kit. And it didn't look like you were taking care of yourself when we got there."

Nova felt frustration and a slight amount of anger towards his parents. "I don't need to evolved to get stronger. I like being a Cyndaquil. Strength doesn't come from evolution. Wasn't it you who taught me that."

"No. But you do need to grow up," said Typhlosion. "Mature Pokémon don't wander off from safety and allow themselves to get into fights with dangerous opponents. Strength isn't trying to take on any opponent no matter how powerful. That's hubris and if you're not careful Nova it'll get you into sticky situations. Like it did today."

"You looked pretty helpless when you were stuck in that pool," snapped Jimmy. "Or was Ashachu holding you up like that really part of some combo move or something?"

Nova sighed and shook his head. They were right – after being knocked in the river he had been completely helpless. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if they hadn't shown up when they did.

Seeing his defeated look Jimmy said, "So what do you have to say."

"Fine. I'm sorry okay," he said a little more bitterly than he had intended to. "I won't walk off again if it makes you feel better."

Jimmy folded his arms and glared at him. "Don't take that tone with us Nova. If you're going to say sorry, then say it properly."

"You know we're only saying this because we love you and we don't want to see you get hurt," said Typhlosion his voice softening a bit.

That last statement softened Nova's heart. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry," he said more sincerely.

Beside them, Ashachu was being given a similar lecture from Ash and Pikachu.

"Ashachu. What were you thinking running off like that," Ash said angrily. "Anything could have happened."

"This is the sort of mischief I expect from Hunter not from you," growled Pikachu. "I thought you had more sense."

Ashachu's ears and tail drooped sadly. "I-it was Nova's idea," he protested feebly. "He wanted to go for a walk."

"You still chose to go with him," Pikachu pointed out.

"And you didn't have to go all the way into the cave," Ash added. "Why did you do that."

"I-I was just curious," Ashachu mumbled. "The waterfall was pretty and I thought…." He looked down at the ground unable to look at Ash or Pikachu directly. He felt ashamed of himself for putting them through so much grief and worry. "Besides. It wasn't our fault we were attacked. Those Team Draconian guys were chasing this other Pokémon. We were just there."

"That's not the point," Pikachu groaned pulling on his ears in frustration. "None of this would have happened if you and Nova hadn't walked off like that. Ohh Ashachuuu. Do you know how worried we were when we found you'd gone. Not to mention the terror when we saw attacked like that."

"We nearly lost you once," said Ash sadly. "I don't want it to happen again."

Ashachu started to cry. Hot wet tears falling from his eyes and over his cheeks. His parents words tore at his heart like a Salamence's claws.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry I made you worry like that. I know. We shouldn't have walked off like that. I don't know what I was thinking. It was dumb. It was selfish. I-I-I'll never do something th-that s-tupid again."

He put his face in his paws and sobbed hard. Ash and Pikachu exchanged a glance, then Pikachu put his arms around Ashachu and gave him a hug. "Hey it's okay. We know you're sorry. We know you didn't mean to worry us."

Pikachu know how Ashachu felt. The fear from being attacked and the anxiety of it's aftermath, and worst of all the guilt for causing your loved ones fear or heartache at the possibility of loosing you. He experienced those feelings every time Team Rocket had come close to stealing him, particularly those times he hadn't been quite strong enough to resist or they had used an electric proof device and Ash had had to rescue him.

[Pokémon]

 **That night…**

Later that night, when Ash, Pikachu, Jimmy and Nova were asleep, Ashachu and Nova sat alone together looking watching the stars and talking about the day's events. Nova was sitting with his arm around Ashachu again, his paw stroking his tail.

"I really should apologize to you Ashachu," he said sadly. "I got us dragged into that fight today. It was my fault. If I hadn't been stupid enough to think I could take those villains we might have…I'm sorry. And Thanks for pulling me out of the water. If it wasn't for you Ashachu I probably wouldn't have survived."

Ashachu shook his head. That familiar tingle of pleasure was running through his body as the Cyndaquil worked his tail. "Y-your welcome. But it's not your fault Nova. Those Team Draconian gang probably would have chased us even if you stood your ground against them and… I think it was really kind and brave what you did. You were prepared to fight them to protect that Pokémon. I wish I could be that brave."

Nova smiled at him. Not his usually cocky smirk but instead a warm and loving expression. "Thanks Ashachu… But my parents didn't think it was brave. They said I was arrogant to think I could take them on. And foolish for walking off with you like that." He sighed sadly then added, "It's not fair. My dads are always telling me that I'm still just a kit. That everything's too dangerous. That I need to grow up… why are grown ups always like that. They gang up on us kids and tell us the way things are supposed to be."

Ashachu tilted his head. "I suppose," he said uncertainly. "If you were doing something that was dangerous I guess they'd step in. They only set us boundaries because they care about us and want to keep us safe."

"That's what they say," Nova replied a little irritably. "But we listened to them all the time we'd never get to do anything even a little bit reckless. I don't like being babied all the time. I'm not a kit. I'm a warrior. An aura Cyndaquil. I'm stronger than Typhlosion. I know I am. Why won't they let me prove it."

'Wow…Even when he's sad Nova still acts really cocky,' Ashachu thought frowning slightly. 'He's so sure of his strength. And every time I've seen him fight he always has so much power… But look at what happened today after we fell in the water… Maybe his parents are right. He is too arrogant.'

"But. No matter how strong you are everybody's got weaknesses right. I mean you weren't able to fight after we fell in the water. The grown ups are just…" Ashachu trailed off wondering if Nova would get angry and what he'd just said. He didn't know why he's said it, he just slightly annoyed by the Cyndaquil's cock attitude.

"That's true," Nova said sadly his head drooping. "When we were in that pond I thought I was going to drown. It was like being back in the Whirlpool… It's not fair. I'm the aura Cyndaquil. I shouldn't be scared of water. I should have been able to fight those guys. If it wasn't for falling off that stupid bridge we could have beaten them. I failed."

To Ashachu's surprise, he suddenly got up and pounded a nearby tree angrily with his paw. Ashachu gaped at him for a second then stood up and went and put a paw on his back.

"B-but Nova. E-everyone's scared of something. I. I used to be scared of everything. I used to be so shy that I would hide every time we met a new Pokémon or trainer. A-and my friend Hunter. H-he's scared of the dark. I used to sleep with him at night so he wouldn't be afraid. Frightened of water or not you're still one the strongest Pokémon I've ever battled Nova."

Nova turned around and the two Pokémon found their faces inches apart.

"I know I am," said Nova. "But that shouldn't be surprising given I'm older, I train more and I know how to use my aura. It's everyone else that I want to be stronger than."

"Ugh you're so cocky," Ashachu groaned. "I can't work out why I like when you're always so full of yourself."

Nova smirked, his irritating cocky smirk and replied, "Nice. Well as awkward way to tell you that you like someone."

Ashachu frowned. "Wait are you…"

"I like you too." And before Ashachu really knew what was happening their maws were together again. Ashachu was shocked. They broke apart and for a brief second Ashachu stared into Nova's slit like eyes, before tilting his head to avoid hitting his long nose and kissed him again.

It felt good. As good as it had felt kissing Hunter. He kissed harder and put his paws around Nova's neck hugging him closer. Something pressed against his furry lips, so he opened his maw and felt the Cyndaquil's hot tongue enter and touch his own.

Nova caressed Ashachu's with his paws, running them over his entire body from his cheeks to the base of his tail then up to the tip. It made the rodent whimper slightly and his ear twitched. That's when Ashachu grew more daring. He ran his paws down Nova's back then up his stomach and to his chest.

'Wow! Where did he get those muscles from,' he thought as he felt the strong firm muscles in the Cyndaquil's chest and belly that lay beneath underneath his soft fur. He smirked internally to himself as Nova gave a little whimper form his touch and kissed him harder.

It was Nova who pulled away, taking both his paws in his and smiling at him warmly.

"N-Nova," was all Ashachu was able to say, before the Cyndaquil leapt onto him, pushing him down onto the soft grass and pressing their maws together again. Their tongues pressed against each others again, exploring each others mouths. Ashachu put his arms around Nova again and pulled him close. It felt amazing to feel his warm body against his, the fur on their chests mingling and the skin underneath touching. Their mousey little cocks extended from their sheaths.

Then Nova thrust himself against Ashachu, his fur rubbing against the other mouse's erection. Ashachu moaned out loudly, pleasure exploding in his groin and through his body.

"PIKA!"

Nova thrust against him again making him feel that amazing feeling again, driving Ashachu into a frenzy. He tightened his hold on Nova, pulling him closer, and thrust upwards. However at that moment Nova stopped and slid off Ashachu.

Ashachu sat up and gave him a questioning and much more desperate then he would have liked look. Nova smirked his irritating cocky smirk at him, then put a paw on his chest to press him back down.

The Cyndaquil then trailed his paw down his body to Ashachu's erect inch long member. The sight of it made the Cyndaquil excited. He rubbed Ashachu's length with paw.

"Pi PIKA PIKACHUU." Ashachu couldn't help himself. He let out several loud whimpers and thumped his tail on the ground, waves of pleasure spreading through him. He closed his eye.

A moment later he felt a warmth spread over his dick, making him snap them open again to see Nova taking him into his mouth.

"Pi-pika pik pik Pikachu…."

Ashachu bit his lip trying to keep from moaning too loudly as Nova worked his shaft with his tongue, circling his head and bobbing up and down. He thrashed his tail harder against the ground and ran his paws over the grass trying to find something to grip.

Nova sensed that Ashachu wouldn't last much longer, and so took his maw off him. Ashachu cried out feeling disappointed and cold.

"It's alright mousey," Nova said smirking his irritating smirk. "I'm not done with you yet."

He crawled back on top of the Pikachu, pushing him back down. He laid his body against Ashachu's, aligning their hard members and thrust. Ashachu mewled pleasure spilling through his body. He pulled Nova closer pressing their maws together again.

They continued to rub their bodies against each other. Ashachu's breathing quickened and his tail thrashed. He hugged Nova so tightly that he was surprised it wasn't affecting his breathing.

Nova, realizing that he was close, thrust hard and pulled his maw off Ashachu's and nibbled his neck. Ashachu moaned loudly, a massive surge of pleasure going through him. His hot seed splashed across his and Nova's fur.

"Wow…N-nova," Ashachu panted as the Cyndaquil pushed off him and lay beside him. "Th-That was. A-amazing."

Nova smiled, cuddling up to Ashachu and laying his long snout into his neck. Ashachu put a paw around his back, letting out a happy sigh and closing his eyes. Drowsiness quickly overtook him and he drifted off to sleep.

But not before he heard Ashachu whispered, "I love you Ashachu."

[Pokémon]

 **A secret location in the Orre Region…**

Nascour was angry. Not only had his admin failed in her task, they had also disobeyed his instructions. He looked coldly into the faces of Venus, Dakim and Lovrina, staring out of the large monitor in his dimly lit chamber and said, "Unacceptable. After I gave you specific instructions not to engage with Z-chu's trainers, you not only attempt to capture two of their Pokémon, but you fail in doing so. At the expense of your own task."

"I'm truly sorry Master Nascour sir," said Venus. "But in my defense, those two aura Pokémon got in the way while I was trying to capture Keldeo. It's their fault it escaped."

"So let me get this straight yo," Mirror B, who was standing beside Nascour said gleefully. "The great Venus was beaten by a pair a kids. Damn. You're going to need some ice heal for that burn."

Venus scowled at him and snapped "Be quite."

"I'm afraid sorry isn't good enough this time Venus," Nascour said his voice cold and menacing. "You allowed the target to escape. The operation cannot be implemented until we have the requisite number of Pokémon to power the device. Failing to capture Keldeo constitutes a set back. I expect a better performance next time. Is that understood."

Venus bowed her head. "Yes sir."

"Then do no fail me again. Now Lovrina. Did you acquire the requisite number of cells."

"Yes sir," said Lovrina. "The Hoenn cells have been collected and are currently in transit to Citidark Island. We can begin experimentation immediately."

A cold twisted smile appeared on Nascour's face. "Excellent. As the construction is proceeding on schedule. Provided we can obtain the necessary amount of aura to power the device, we will soon have at our disposal a new ultimate weapon. The Nation will be overwhelmed. They will have no choice but to give into the Fang's demands."


	32. Chapter 31 - Together again

**Chapter 31 – Together again!**

 **The next day - Rustboro City, Hoenn region…**

"Well here we are. Rustboro City," Ash said, admiring the old fashioned low set stone buildings and the wide streets that made up the Western Hoenn Metropolis. The city was busy. There were crowds of people and Pokémon everywhere.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu tightened his grip on his shoulder as he always did when they were in the city.

"Pii." At the same time Ashachu climbed nervously up his back and perched himself on his head.

"Sure is a busy place," said Jimmy. "Is this where Professor Birch lives."

Ash shook his head. "No he lives in Littleroot Town. That's a bit further."

Typhlosion gave the air a sniff then wrinkled his nose. "Ughh. Cities. Too many people. Too much pollution. Come on let's find the Pokémon Centre." He then looked up and added to Nova who was sitting on his head, "You'd better stay close to me."

"Cynda."

They walked down the Main Street fighting their way through the crowd until they reached the Pokémon Centre. A huge crowd of people and Pokémon of all types and sizes had gathered here blocking entrance to the building. Banners and streamers flew in the wind and the air was full of shouts.

"Hooray for Ippei."

"Hoorah for Kagetomo…"

"Wow. What's going on here," Ash asked looking around at all the people and Pokémon.

They were dressed in a peculiar manner. Half were wearing Ninja outfits with swords on their backs, while the rest wore different Pokémon masks hiding their faces; Weavile, Aggron, Shiftry.

They all seemed to be excited or angry about something. A-couple were even fighting. He saw one boy who looked slightly older than he did punching a middle aged man and receiving a blow in return.

"I think it's a political rally," Jimmy replied frowning.

Ash bit his lip nervously. "Not another Team Plasma rally."

Jimmy shook his head. "I don't think so. Maybe it's some important appointment, or to elect a Premier or Senator."

Pikachu tightened his grip on Ash's shoulder and muttered nervously, "Ash. I think we should keep away from this. It looks like there's about to be a fight."

"Pikachu's rights," Typhlosion agreed. "And a fight, even if it's about politics, is still a fight."

The crowd seemed to have converged around an open air stage on the other side of the street from the Pokémon Centre. There were two men standing in the middle of it. One was dressed in a similar outfit to several of the crowd, with a Haxarous mask obscuring his face. He was saying something, but it wasn't audible over the shouts of the crowd. The other appeared to be a Ninja in a blue robe and carrying a long sharp sword.

At that moment there was a considerable moment of activity. Hands and paws flew up, some clenched in fists, and masses of people started moving back and forth. The cheers increased, accompanied by boos and jeer. More fist fights broke out and poles carrying banners became weapons.

"Yep. It's definitely a political rally," said Jimmy. "And whatever it's about sure has the crowd worked up."

"Let's just get out of here," shouted Ash. His heart was racing very fast. He took Ashachu off his head and Hugged him to his chest to keep him safe. Pikachu's grip on his shoulder was starting to hurt.

"Pikachuu."

Suddenly two Pokémon engaged in a incredibly violent battle fell in front of them. A Mightyena and a Grovyle. Migthyena was on top of Grovyle, biting it in the neck so hard blood could be seen on it's scales. Grovyle thrashed trying to free itself but to no avail.

Ash and Jimmy were horrified. Why on earth were these two Pokémon fighting so viciously.

"Hey. Stop that," he shouted at the Mightyena.

"What are you doing," cried Jimmy. "You're going to kill that Pokémon."

"Pikachu. Use your Iron tail to get it off."

"Pika." Pikachu leapt from Ashachu shoulder, his tail glowing. He slammed it hard into Mightyena's flank, knocking the Pokémon off Grovyle.

Typhlosion helped it to it's feet while Jimmy asked, "Are you alright."

"Gro-Grovyle," the Pokémon croaked. There was a deep gash in it's neck and it had one eye closed in pain.

Mightyena gave a growl, looking around angry for what had hit it, and it's eyes fell upon Pikachu. It snarled aggressively, bearing it's sharp teeth.

"Piikaa," Ashachu gave a cry of fright causing Ash to hug him closer.

"Pikachu thunderbolt."

Mightyena pounced at Pikachu, but Pikachu at Ash's word let off a powerful shock of electricity. Mightyena howled in pain then fell to the ground and lay still.

"Hey You! What do you think you're doing to my Pokémon?"

Ash, Jimmy and their Pokémon whipped around at the sound of the angry voice and came face to face with a rally-goer wearing a Hydriegon mask.

Ash looked from the person, to Mightyena and back again and asked "that's you're Pokémon."

"That's right," the person replied angrily. His voice was deep suggesting he was probably male, but still high enough to imply youth. Possibly a boy around Ash's age. He took a Pokéball out of his pocket and pointed it at Migtyena. A beam of red light shot out and sucked the unconscious hyena back inside. "Why in the distortion world were you attacking it."

"Well why were you allowing it to attack this Pokémon," jimmy snapped back just as angrily gesturing to Grovyle. "Ash and Pikachu were only trying to stop it from really hurting it."

Although it was difficult to tell with the mask, the boy's eyes narrowed. He raised his fist and punched Ash hard in the face. Pain exploded in Ash's left eye and cheek and he stumbled backward dropping Ashachu who gave a squeak.

Jimmy, Pikachu, Typhlosion and Nova cried in horror.

"Ash."

"Pikapi…"

Jimmy caught Ash by his shoulders to prevent him from falling. He gave the boy a contemptuous look and snapped, "What was that for!" He would liked to have punched the kid back but he couldn't as he was holding up Ash.

Typhlosions, sensing how he felt placed a paw on his arm and gave him a sad eyed look begging him not to do anything foolish. "J-Jimmy…"

The boy however merely sneered, though again it was hard to tell through the mask, and then spat at Grovyle, "You're just lucky these trainers were here to protect you this time Grovyle," before striding off.

"What an arsehole," Jimmy muttered as he disappeared into the crowd. "You okay Ash?"

"Pikapi." Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's shoulder and looked sadly at him. Ash's right eye was purple and swollen badly. A trickle of blood was running from his nose.

"I think so," Ash replied, bending down to pick up Ashachu. He then added, "Don't worry buddy, I'll be fine. It's just needs some ice," when the mouse a worried coo of "Pikachuu."

Though in truth he had a massive headache and his eye was throbbing terribly. "C'mon. Let's get outta here."

[Pokémon]

 **Pokémon Centre…**

About 10 minutes later the two trainers and their four Pokémon were waiting outside the treatment room in the Rustboro Pokémon Centre while a Chansey tended to Grovyle's wounds.

Through the viewing window they could see the pink round Pokémon cleaning the gash on Grovyle's neck with clear liquid it was pouring from a bottle. It appeared to be stinging and Grovyle twitched uncomfortably.

"Here you are. Put this over your eye," Nurse Joy said as she reappeared holding a large ice pack.

Ash took it off her and placed it over his black eye. The coolness felt soothing and the pain and throbbing started to ebb. "Thanks," he said with a sigh of relief.

"So what happened," she asked. "You weren't in a fight were you?"

"No. Some guy in a mask just punched me for stopping his Mightyena hurting Grovyle," Ash replied and launched into the story of what had happened, Jimmy interjecting here and there.

When they had finished Nurse Joy nodded with a weak smile and said, "Ahh. I see."

"So what on earth is going on out there," Jimmy asked.

"It's an election rally," Nurse Joy explained. "They're voting to elect members to the Hoenn parliament. Those people wearing Pokémon masks are Raichu paw. That's the regional faction of Pokkén Tournament. Those in the blue are Gekkouga. The Ninja party. Raichu paw have a majority in seats in parliament but the Governor Hanzo won't appoint it's leader Kagetomo as premier because he thinks he's too power thirsty. He appointed the Ninja party's Ippei instead. But Ippei and his cabinet can't govern properly as Kagetomo is using his majority to block most of Ippei's agenda. The situation was unworkable Hanzo called an election."

Ash hadn't really understood most of those words, never having been particularly attentive in school, though Jimmy had and asked, "But why is there so much fighting."

Nurse Joy sighed sadly before replying, "Raichu paw hate Ippei. They don't see him as a legitimate leader because the Ninja party doesn't have a majority. And Raichu Paw represents mostly weaker trainers who don't feel the government has done enough to protect them from villains like Team Plasma. The Ninjas oppose Dracena Tabuu's military expansion agenda so they don't want a premier from the same party as her in power in Hoenn."

"Hmmm." Jimmy frowned thoughtfully and scratched his chin. "But I still don't see why that guy wanted to attack Grovyle like that."

"Oh. Well that Grovyle used to be trained by Team Plasma, but it's trainer was captured by police and sent to jail. Ordinarily Pokémon that help criminals are banished but Ippei made an exception for this Grovyle. That created a lot of anger among Raichu paw. It lives in the Petalberg woods but occasionally comes here to play with the children at the trainers school. But every so often someone will attack it."

Ash and Jimmy were appalled to learn this. Jimmy stared at Joy with his mouth slightly open and Ash clenched his free hand into a fist. Nova blurted out angrily, "But that isn't right. It wasn't Grovyle's fault that humans used him like that."

He glared and muttered something under his breath that made Typhlosion hiss "Nova."

Just then more chanting from the crowd outside wafted in. Shouts of "Hip Hip Hooray. Hip Hip Hooray for Ippei," from the Ninjas mixed with more boos from the Kegetomo supporters.

Ash glanced sadly through the window to the treatment room and muttered, "Poor Grovyle."

The sound of heavy footsteps followed by a familiar male voice shouting made everyone look around.

"Out of the way! OUT OF THE WAAAAYYYYY! Seriously injured Pokémon coming through."

A brown grey haired youth sprinted across the Pokémon Centre lobby and came skidding to a halt before them. There were three Pokémon with him; the blue jackal like aura Pokémon Lucario who was holding a brown box under one arm. It's pre-evolved from Riolu, who came running up after them crying "wait for me. Wait for me." And a blue reptilian Pokémon he was holding in his arms.

Ash couldn't believe his eyes… "N-No way…It's…"

Ashachu gasped in surprise, his jaw dropping open. "No. No way. I-It can't be…"

SMACK…

The Riolu ran head long into Ashachu knocking him hard into the wall. Ashachu searing pain in the back of his head and his vision started to go fuzzy. He stood up and his eyes met those of his best friend, Hunter's.

"H-Hunter. It's you… Everything's going black…" He slumped forward unconscious.

"Ashachu."

"Pika."

Ash and Pikachu both cried in shock and Ash bent down and scooped fainted Ashachu into his arms.

"Whoops. S-Sorry Ashy," Hunter yipped biting his lip and blushing mareepishy at his unconscious best friend.

"Oh my," Nurse Joy gasped at the sight of the hyper 16 year old.

"Nurse Joy. You've gotta help my Bagon," the boy said taking no notice of his Riolu or the Pikachu he'd just knocked out. He was panting slightly as if having run a long way and there was a slight note of desperation in his voice.

He held out the reptile like creature to show her. It's body was pale blue and it had a large round snout, triangular eyes, circular yellow ears, stubby digitless arms and grey ridges on the top of it's head that ran down it's back. It was covered in cuts and bruises and it's breathing was laboured.

"Cameron…"

"Huh." Cameron turned to Ash not having noticed he was there. His eyes lit up and his jaw dropped. "Ash…Jimmy!"

"Hmmm. This Pokémon needs immediate attention," Nurse Joy said ignoring them as she took Bagon out of Cameron's arms and examined it. "I'll take it through to the treatment room right away."

She hurried off with the injured Bagon in her arms leaving, Ash, Jimmy, Cameron and their Pokémon alone together. For a second Ash and Cameron stared at each other as if they unable to believe they were seeing the other. Then they embraced each other.

"Haha…Nice to see you again buddy," Ash said still trying to process the mixture of surprise and excitement he was feeling at the sudden appearance of his close friend and rival.

"Back at ya," Cameron replied. "I was hopin' I'd get to run into you sooner or later."

At the same time, their Pokémon enthusiastically greeted each other as well. Lucario tapped paws with Pikachu and then with Tyhlosion, the volcano Pokémon holding out his paw expectantly.

"Pi Pikachuu."

"Lucario Lu-Carr."

"Ty-Typhlo."

There was a loud POP as one of Ash's Pokéballs burst open. Light spilled out from his belt and materialised into Sniveon. The Flareon looked a Hunter and a massive grin spread across her muzzle. "Hmm. I thought I recognised that voice… What are you doing here puppy."

"Hello to you too twinkle-paws," Hunter replied with a smirk.

The two exchanged a paw tap similar to their parents. Sniveon extended out her front paws to allow Hunter to tap them, then Hunter doing the same for her.

"Well met my friend Nova," Hunter barked happily, turning from Sniveon to they Cyndaquil standing beside her and extending his paw.

Nova started at him coldly, not accepting his paw. "Ugh. You're as annoying as ever. And we're not friends."

This comment stung Hunter. 'Man…What's with this guy. Why is he so rude to me… Oh well.' He brushed it off quickly and said to Sniveon, "So. What's been happening? How did you guy's end up in the Hoenn region…"

[Pokémon]

A few minutes later the group was sitting around a table in the Pokémon Centre Cafeteria exchanging travel stories.

"…So we decided the four of us would take on the Hoenn league," Cameron said in his usual upbeat tone explaining how he, Hirosaki, Lucario and Hunter had decided to travel to Hoenn after meeting a bunch of trainers from the region at the Pokémon World Tournament in Driftveil City. "And luckily there was a boat leaving that afternoon… We've been here nearly two weeks and we've already won two gym badges."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny badge case and flicked it open with a smug expression on his face. "Check it out."

There were two shiny badges inside; the Knuckle badge earned from defeating Brawly at the Dewford Island Gym and the Balance badge he'd got from Norman at the Petalburg Gym.

"Cool," Ash said looking admiringly at the badges. "Great job Cam."

"Pikachuu," Pikachu agreed.

"Thanks. Caught a bunch of new Pokémon too," he added gleefully, grinning at Ash's compliment. "What about you guys. Got many badges yet."

Ash shook his head and Jimmy replied, "We're not here to enter the league. Professor Oak asked us to deliver an egg to Professor Birch in Littleroot Town. Here." He leant down and picked up the egg case that way sitting under the table next to his and Ash's backpacks, then placed it on the table.

"Wow," Cameron exclaimed examining it. "What sort of Pokémon's inside it."

"No idea," Ash replied. "The professor just said it was special."

Cameron's eyes widened with excitement. "Ooh. Then I bet it's a really special rare Pokémon or possibly even a legendary."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "You think so."

"Why else would it be special?"

Lucario however frowned. "It doesn't feel like a legendary egg. It just looks like an ordinary Pokémon egg."

"And you're an egg expert," Cameron asked in a slightly sarcastic voice raising his eyebrows at him.

Lucario rolled his eyes and replied, "No. It's auras very weak. It's a lot weaker than Ashachu's was when Pikachu was pregnant with. And he's quarter legendary. And speaking of deliveries. Don't forget you have to deliver that package." He gave Cameron a poke in the ribs with his paw.

"Yeah Yeah I'm not going to forget this time," Cameron said irritably. Then seeing the curious looks on Ash and Jimmy's face added, "We've got an errand too. A…Some guy in the forest asked us to deliver a package for him to…Some company in…Uhh."

He rubbed his chin desperately trying to remember what his specific instructions were while Lucario sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We met a researcher from the Devon corporation in the forest," the aura Pokémon explained. "He asked us if we wouldn't mind delivering a package for him to a man called Mr. Stone here in Rustboro after we saved him from Team Draconian."

Just like Jimmy, Lucario reached down and placed the large box he'd been holding earlier on the table.

"Wait. Did you say Team Draconian," Ash asked suddenly feeling apprehensive. If Cameron and Lucario had run into them too that could mean there were more of them in the Hoenn region. He thought of Ashachu and Hikari. Were they safe?

"Yeah. That's what he looked like," said Cameron. "He was wearing the same outfit as those people who ambushed us back in Kalos. That white amour like stuff. He wasn't a great trainer, though his Pokémon really hurt Bagon."

"We had a running with them too," Jimmy said. "This woman in a pink dress tried to attack Nova and Ashachu." He gave his Cyndaquil, who was perched on the table next to him a stroke on the head, having the same fears as Ash. "What did they want the package for?"

Cameron shrugged. "No idea. He didn't say and we didn't hear what he was saying to the other guy. Maybe there's something really valuable or powerful in there… Wait. Did you say they tried to attack you again…"

Jimmy nodded and he, Ash, Pikachu and Typhlosion launched into the story of everything that had happened on route 114…

"Ahh man," Cameron groaned once they had finished. "These guys sure don't give up. They're still after you're Pokémon."

Lucario tilted his head with a thoughtful expression. "I don't know. You said they were trying to capture another Pokémon, so it meeting them could just be coincidental. Though it sounds like whatever this group is, it's a big organisation if it's working out here in the Hoenn region too. I wonder what they're up to?"

There was a brief moment of fearful silence. Ash felt a chill go down his spine. What were they up to? If Team Draconian were operating in the region did that put them in danger. Were they being followed? Would it be a good idea to get out of Hoenn as soon as possible, or were they operating in Kanto to.

Cameron, noticing the worried expression on his face said, "Meh. I don't think we should let it worry us…" When Ash looked curiously at him he added, "We've got our own lives. We can't let what Team Draconian might be doing stop us from living them."

"Good point," added Jimmy. "There's no point about worrying what they're doing. We just have to be prepared for it when they do."

This made Ash feel a little better. "Yeah. I guess you're right." The smile returned to his face and he said, "So Cameron. Since you've caught new Pokémon. Wanna battle?"

[Pokémon]

Ashachu woke up, to find himself lying in a small bed. He sat up and looked around familiar sights and smells of the Pokémon Centre met his eyes and nose. His head was still a little sore from where he'd hit against the wall.

"Oh good. You're awake."

He heard a soft voice and saw a smiling Chansey enter the room.

"How are you feeling."

"Umm. Fine I guess," Ashachu mumbled rubbing his head. "What happened to me."

"You hit your head after that Pokémon ran into you," Chansey replied tilting her head. "Don't you remember."

Ashachu saw the image of Hunter's face in his memory. His heart fluttered with happiness…

"Hmm. Well you seem to be on the mend." Chansey placed her paw on his trying to feel his pulse and then peered into his eyes. "If you're feeling up to it you can go back to your friends. I think they're outside…"

[Pokémon]

Ashachu found the rest of the group outside the Pokémon Centre. The crowd from the political rally had finally dispersed, leaving a few streamers and banners discarded in the streets along with patches of what looked and smelled horribly like blood.

Ash and Cameron were battling beside a water fountain across the street. Sniveon was fighting a Mawile, a human shaped Pokémon with cream fur and a black set of jaws growing out the back of it's head.

Jimmy and Nova were sitting on the edge of the fountain watching, while Typhlosion acted as referee. Ashachu spotted Hunter standing with Lucario beside Cameron. Excited he ran over towards him shouting "Hey. Hunter."

Hunter's ear twitched and he turned around. His eye sparkled and a big grin spread across his muzzle. "A-Ashy…"

The two ran to each other and embraced, Hunter wrapping Ashachu tightly in his arms and hugging him close. Ashachu cooed and nuzzled his neck and cheeks. "Pi Pikachuu…"

"Ashachu! Ohhh. It's so good to see you again." Hunter tightened his grip on the mouse, crushing him into his chest.

Ashachu winced. "Hu-Hunter. You're hurting me."

"Hehe. Sorry. Lighting butt." Hunter relaxed his grip but continued to hug Ashachu. "It's just. I-I've really missed you buddy!"

"Yeah. I've missed you too," Ashachu replied before licking Hunter's muzzle. He raised his head slightly and looked into Hunter's red eyes that were the windows to his soul.

For a moment they just stared into each other. Then Hunter moved his paw to Ashachu's chin and pushed his head back before pressing his maw onto Ashachu's. Ashachu felt his lips suckle on his.

Hunter relaxed into the kiss, tasting his best friend and crush for the second time. The mouse tasted amazing, better than the sweetest honey or berry he'd ever had, and his body was warm and soft. He stroked Ashachu's sides and tail with his paws, enjoying the feel of his soft fur under his pads.

Ashachu wrapped his arm tighter around the Riolu, pressing himself into his body and kissed back. He whimpered slightly as Hunter stroked and caressed him just right. 'Ahh. This feels amazing. His lips are so soft. I'd hadn't realised just how I really missed Hunter…But.'

His eye flicked to the water fountain where Nova was sitting. For a brief second the Cyndaquil watched them and Ashachu could have sworn he saw his slit like eyes narrow. But then he turned his attention back to the battle. He felt uneasy.

'Oh Arceus did he just glare at us. Will Nova see this as a betrayal after what we did last night. Will he think I was just using him.'

For a split second he wanted to break the kiss. But that urge vanished when Hunter pulled him close and lapped at his lips with his tongue. Ashachu moaned, opening his maw to allow it enter and mingle with and wrap around his own.

Ashachu wasn't sure how long they had been kissing for, but it felt like an long time, when Hunter finally backed away. The Riolu looked at him with a big grin on his face and an adoring look in his eyes.

"H-Hunter," Ashachu said weakly not entirely sure what to say. He had a feeling Hunter was about to say something like, _I love you_. How would Ashachu reply. He still didn't know how he felt. That kiss had felt so good – but so had kissing Nova.

Luckily a diversion came at that moment, in the form of Sniveon crashing into the fountain after being thrown into the air from Mawile's jaws. Ash and Pikachu both cried out, while Cameron and Lucario cheered.

"Sniveon."

"Pikaa."

"Haha. Way to go Mawile. You rock." Cameron struck a pose, which Lucario copied. Mawile turned to face it's trainer and raised her paw as if giving him a thumbs up. Typhlosion raised his paw and declared "Sniveon is unable to battle. Mawile wins."

Ashachu ran over to the fountain, Hunter beside him. "Sniveon. Are you alright," he shouted as he climbed onto the wall. The Flareon was lying face down in the water.

"Sorry about that Sniveon," Ash said rubbing the back of his head Mareepishly. "I guess I shoulda seen that coming."

Sniveon got to her paws, spat out a mouthful of water and brushed the yellow fur that sat on top of her head out of her eyes. She looked rather disgruntled.

Hunter started to laugh. "Hehehe. You know twinkle paws. I think your fur actually looks better wet. You look like less of a fuzz ball."

Sniveon glared at him.


	33. Chapter 32 - Ashachu, Hunter and Nova I

**Chapter 32 – Ashachu, Hunter and Nova Pt 1**

 **Rustboro City, Hoenn Region…**

Sniveon got to her paws, spat out a mouthful of water and brushed the yellow fur that sat on top of her head out of her eyes. She looked rather disgruntled.

Hunter started to laugh. "Hehehe. You know twinkle paws. I think your fur actually looks better wet. You look like less of a fuzz ball."

Sniveon glared at him.

Ashachu grinned in spite of himself. Nova suddenly tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to find the Cyndaquil looking at him with a serious look on his face.

"Could I have a word with you. Privately?"

"Umm. Sure," Ashachu shrugged a little surprised by Nova's seriousness.

Nova led him away from the fountain and over to an alleyway between two stone houses on the other side of the courtyard. Their attention focused on Sniveon, Ash, Cameron, Jimmy, Typhlosion, Pikachu and Lucario didn't notice…But Hunter did.

'Hey. Where are Lighting butt and Nova going….'

"So…errr…What is it you want to talk about," Ashachu asked a little nervously once they were out of earshot of the others.

Nova looked around to make sure they were truly alone. Then he looked at Ashachu seriously and said, "You kissed Hunter!"

It wasn't a question. Ashachu started to feel awkward and a little guilty. He looked down at his paws, unable to meet Nova's eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "Umm…Yeah. I…did…S-so…"

"So," Nova continued his voice rising a little. "Where does that leave us?"

Ashachu couldn't help but notice the slight note of sadness and betrayal in his voice. "Errr…Wh-what do you…"

"You asked me out on a date," said Nova. "You kissed me. You let me…" He paused for a second a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "Share that moment with you. But as soon as Hunter shows up the two of you are kissing."

"H-he k-kissed m-me," Ashachu mumbled feebly.

"So where does that leave me and you," Nova asked again. "Do you really like me or were you just looking for a hook up when you asked me out… Which is fine if were but. When you asked me out. And when we kissed. I kinda thought you liked liked me."

Ashachu's feeling of guilt intensified. He worried that he was allowing his own romantic confusion and sexual curiosity to lead Nova, and Hunter too, on. A feeling that was not helped by Nova adding "Because I like you. And. I was wondering whether or not I should ask you to be my… Boyfriend." His voice became a little softer as he said these last sentences.

'Oh…I didn't know Nova felt that way,' Ashachu thought. His ear gave a nervous twitch. 'And Hunter feels that way too… And I've got no idea what to say to either of them?'

"But if you'd rather be with Hunter. I understand. I just thought that. After sharing…"

Nova suddenly went quite his eyes narrowing. Then he pushed Ashachu aside, raised a paw, and threw an aura sphere at the corner of over of the buildings. There was a small yelp and Hunter stumbled into the entrance to the alleyway.

"Hunter," Ashachu gasped, his face turning red. 'Oh Arceus. How much did he overhear.'

"What the fuck," Nova shouted, angry red flames erupting on his back. "Were you eaves dropping on us."

Hunter was taken aback by Nova's reaction. "I…" He started to say something but before he could do so Nova snapped, "Get the fuck out of here," and shot flamethrower at him.

"N-Nova," squealed Ashachu.

Hunter jumped to the side, in an attempt to dodge, but the flames caught the end of his tail. He yelped at the searing pain, comically jumping into the air and grabbing his tail with his paws. "Ouch Ouch…"

He then growled angrily and glared at Nova. "You little runt! What was that for."

"For eaves dropping on a private conversation," Nova snapped. "Now get the fuck out before or the next one's going up your arse."

"Yeah. Fuck you." Hunter raised a paw and fired focus blast at the Cyndaquil.

Nova, being quick on his paws, dodged it and retaliated with another aura sphere. It hit Hunter in the chest and knocked him to the ground.

"Don't pick a fight with me! You too weak. You'll loose."

"Grrrr." Hunter got back to his paws with a fierce growl and threw himself at Nova. The two Pokémon disappeared in a tussle of dust and fur.

"G-guys. Stop," Ashachu whine, watching in horror as his two friends punched, bit and scratched at each other.

Ash and the others realised what was happening. Typhlosion and Lucario rushed over and pulled their kits apart, grabbing them by the scruffs of their necks and pulling them off the other.

"Hunter," Lucario growled angrily. "What have told you about fighting.

"Nova. Explain yourself," barked Typhlosion.

"Nova started it. He attacked me…"

"Only because he was butting into something private…"

Hunter and Nova launched into explanations and excuses, each accusing the other of trying to start the fight and exchanging insults. Ashachu just looked from one to the other hurt and bewildered.

Eventually Lucario shouted, "I don't care who started. You both took part in that fight and that puts you both in the wrong. Hunter. You should know better than to fight with teammates."

"That's right," said Typhlosion. "Nova you know you are not meant to battle without me or Jimmy. I'm going to have to punish you for this. Now apologies to Hunter."

Nova sighed then turned to the Riolu and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Hunter smirked. "So you should be!"

"You say your sorry too Hunter," added Lucario.

Hunter stared at him. "What. But he…"

"I said, say you're sorry," Lucario growled, almost viciously. The look on his face told Hunter he best not disobey.

He gave a defeat sighed then said, "I'm sorry too."

Ashachu sighed sadly and ran back over to Ash and Pikachu.

[Pokémon]

Ashachu lay awake at the foot of Ash's bed that night, staring up at the dark ceiling mulling that days events over in his mind.

'Why does this have to be so hard. I like Hunter. And I like Nova too. And both of them seem to really like me… But. I'm not sure if I'm ready to have either of them as a mate. Even though both of them seem to want me…'

'Then you need to tell them that,' said another voice in Ashachu's head. 'You can't keep leading them on. That's not fair. Tell Hunter and Nova that you're not ready for a mate yet.'

'I know that's the right thing to do. But. It's so hard. It would break Hunter's heart if I told him I didn't feel the same way about him as he does me. I-It could. Could ruin our friendship. I never want to do that. And poor Nova's been lonely since his boyfriend died. It would probably hurt him a lot…Especially after everything we shared.'

He thought of the Cyndaquil's body pressed against his, remembering the softness of his fur, his gentle touch, and the feeling of his maw around him. It made his groin stir.

'And I didn't say I wasn't ready for a mate. I just said I wasn't sure.'

'If you're not 100% sure then you definitely aren't ready for a mate,' the voice in his head told him sternly. 'And until your ready to commit to a relationship you should probably tell them that. It's mean to play with their hearts like that.'

'It's also mean to rip your best friends heart to shreds,' Ashachu replied. 'But fine. If Hunter tries to kiss me again. I'll tell him.'

'Just be honest with him. Tell him you do like him, but you're not quite sure a relationship is something you want right now.'

[Pokémon]

 **Next day - Petalburgh woods, Hoenn Region…**

It was a sunny, cool day with the sun partially hidden behind the clouds and a warm breeze blowing. For Ashachu it was perfect day for a battle with his best friends – almost as if the weather was reflected the happiness inside of being with Hunter again.

"Hunter. Use low kick!"

Hunter ran forward and drove his foot hard into Ashachu's face. Ashachu whimpered with pain as he was thrown backwards. But it still felt good to be battling Hunter again.

"Ashachu!" gasped Ash. "Are you alright."

There were a series of gasp and cheers from Jimmy, Typhlosion, Lucario, Sniveon, Pikachu, Oshawott and Hikari. Nova wasn't watching and instead was training by himself.

Hunter smirked a satisfied smirk and placed his paw on his hips as Cameron called "Great job Hunter!"

Ashachu sprang back to his paws and grinned back at him, showing he wasn't finished yet. Ash smiled too. "Yeah that's the sprit buddy. Now Thunderbolt."

Ashachu's cheeks cracked with electricity and fired a bolt of electricity at Hunter.

"Focus Blast."

Hunter raised his paws, conjured a blue orb between them, then hurled it into the oncoming lighting bolt. The attacks exploded blowing dust and smoke into the air. Hunter and Ashachu covered their eyes with their paws.

"Alright Hunter. Attack with Focus punch," Cameron shouted.

Hunter charged at Ashachu holding out his paw in front of him, which glowed brightly. Ash and Ashachu were surprised.

'Wow. Where did Hunter learn that,' Ashachu thought.

"Nice," Ash grinned. "Hunter learned a new move. But it won't be enough to stop us. Ashachu block with iron tail."

Ashachu hardened his tail and swung into Hunter's paw as he got closer. He was surprised by the amount of force behind the attack. It took him a huge amount of effort to keep the Riolu at bay. He gritted his teeth willing himself not to give in.

"Piikkaaa…"

"That's the way Ashachu," Ash called out to him seeing his struggle. "Don't give in."

Cameron however laughed and folded his arms. "Ha. I knew you and Ashachu were going to use Iron tail. Thanks for playing right into our hands…and paws."

Ash's heart skipped a beat. What was he talking about? He shot his friend a quizzical look.

"Ashachu may be strong enough to hold Hunter back," Cameron explained gleefully. "But know he's stuck. He can't move…But Hunter still has a free paw." He smiled evilly while Ash groaned. "Hunter. Use Force palm."

Hunter brought up his free paw and slammed it into Ashachu's side. The mouse was sent flying upwards into the air, letting out a shocked and winded cry of "Piiikaaa."

"Now finish him off with focus blast."

"Aura sphere."

Ashachu twisted in mid air so he was facing Hunter and powered up a blue orb between his paws, just as Hunter prepared to throw a similar looking orb at him. The two Pokémon fired their attacks, which again, collided and exploded.

The shockwave knocked Hunter to the ground and sent Ashachu flying further into the air. He came crashing down to land in the grass next to Hunter. Both lay motionless with black swirls replacing their eyes.

"Both Ashachu and Hunter are unable to battle," Jimmy said. "So the match is a draw."

Cameron stared at his unconscious pup and grinned. "Hmm. Looks like you still got it Ash."

"Yep. You and Hunter too," Ash grinned back.

Hunter and Ashachu came round and slowly sat up. They looked at each other for a moment, taking in the scratches that decorated each other's fur and laughed.

"Hehe. That was fun," giggled Ashachu. "I came this close to beating your sorry tail." He raised his paw holding two little fingers close together.

Hunter snorted. "Ha. In your dreams lighting butt! I totally would have had you, if you hadn't been able to pull off that aura sphere last second. You only just managed to make it a tie."

"It's still the first time you haven't outright won," Ashachu replied tauntingly. "So next time. Who knows?"

"Race you to the water."

"You're on."

They both got to their paws, and ran towards the small pond. The group had stopped for a break in a clearing in the petalburgh woods south of Rustboro City continuing their way through to Professor Birch's lab in Littleroot Town to deliver the egg.

Once at the pond, the two dipped their heads into the water and each took a long drink. Hunter raised his head and looked at Ashachu, admiring the sight of the cute mouse Pokémon drinking, his yellow fur shining in the sunlight. He blushed.

Ashachu, noticing this out of the corner of his eye, grinned and playfully splashed Hunter, scuffing his paw in the water.

"Hey! What was that for," Hunter groaned with fake indignation, standing up and wiping his eyes.

Ashachu just laughed at him, a big grin on his face.

"You're dead." Hunter lunged him, but Ashachu jumped out of the way then toddled off. Hunter chased after him.

Ash sighed clasping his hands together and beaming at two best friends. "Man. Those two look like they should never have been apart."

"Piikaa." Pikachu cooed as he climbed onto Ash's shouldering, smiling at Ashachu warmly.

Cameron nodded, smiling broadly. "Mmm. They're like, the best of best friends ever. They just love each other."

Lucario nodded, his eyes narrowing on Hunter.

Hunter managed to catch up to Ashachu, gabbing him by the tail and tackling him to the ground. They started to play a game of ruff and tumble in the grass, rolling around and tugging at each other's fur. Each gave little cries and giggles.

Nova had stopped training, and was now perched on a rock watching them play with an almost longing, but also somewhat irritated look in his eyes. Ashachu noticed this out of the corner of his eye as Hunter pinned him down with a paw on his chest. He felt a small twinge of guilt and the smile slid a little from his face, remembering their talk yesterday.

His guilty feeling vanished however as Hunter started to tickle him with his free paw, right at the base of his neck. "Hu-Hunter," He gasped as he started to laugh, his body squirming under the Riolu paw. "T-that..haha..t-t-tickles…s-s-stop –it-ahaha…"

"Hehe. No chance lighting butt," Hunter chuckled continuing to tickle him, rubbing the mouse's sensitive spots with his paw, a satisfied grin on his face. Ashachu flailed and tried to get free.

"ahahahaha. Ahha. Huuunntterrr!"

However at that moment they were distracted by Hikari squeaking loudly, "Pika Pikachuu."

Hunter stood up to see what was going on, letting go of Ashachu, who rolled over and lifted his head.

"What is it Hikari," Ash asked turning to look at the mouse. He was pointing at the egg case that sitting beside their backpack, and which was now giving off a bright white light.

Ash gasped. "Huh…The egg glowing…"

Raising an eyebrow Cameron turned around. "Hm. Hey. Yeah." His eyes widened.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu cheered.

Ash ran over to it, taking the glowing egg out of the case and placing it down on the grass. Jimmy, Typhlosion, Cameron, Lucario, Pikachu, Ashachu, Hunter, Sniveon, Oshawott, Hikari and even Nova gathered around. The egg glowed and shook.

"So. We're finally about to find out what it is," Jimmy said excitedly.

But then as abruptly as it had appeared, the light emanating from the egg faded. Everyone was disappointed.

"Oh," said Ash, his face falling. "I guess it was a false alarm."

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. But if it was glowing like that it can't be long. Nova's egg glowed for about a day before he hatched."

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile – In the sky above the forest…**

"Excellent. Pikachu sighted." Jessie lowered the binoculars and turned to Meowth, James and Braxien.

The three smiled with evil delight and James snatched the binoculars of Jessie. "Really. Let me take a look." He pressed them to his eyes and lent over the side of the Meowth Balloon. "Oh yes. And look who's with them."

"Da forgetful twerp," said Meowth. Being a cat he didn't really need a pair of binoculars, but could make out the twerps faces easily even from this high up. "Wonder what he's doin' back with 'em again."

"Who cares what's he doing here," replied Jessie. "It just means we get to capture Lucario, Riolu and that Latios too."

"Plus Typhlosion the twerps other Pokémon and that too," added James.

Meowth grinned evilly. "Yeah. It's a whole pile of primo Pokémon. Da boss'll sure be pleased when we present 'im with all of dose little cuties."

The trio begun to sing and chant about the rewards they expected from Giovanni. Braixen however rolled his eyes.

'I don't know why they get so excited. It's the same routine all the time. They try to capture Pikachu. They fail because of how weak they are. And then they do the same thing again. I'm never going to get anywhere if I keep hanging around with these losers.' He sighed and turned to look out the other side of the basket leaning on the side.

[Pokémon]

Back at camp Ashachu, Hunter and Sniveon had started a game of hide and seek. Hunter had his paws against a tree, and his eyes shut tight counting to ten, while Sniveon and Ashachu found a place to hide. Ashachu climbed up a tree, while Sniveon hid inside a log.

Nova was still perched on a rock, watching them with that same almost longing expression.

"You know. You can go and play with them if you want to," Oshawott said to him.

Nova scowled at him and replied simply, "I don't like playing."

"Then why do you keep staring at Ashachu and Sniveon so jealously?"

Nova folded his arms and shook his head. "Jealous. I'm not jealous of anyone."

Oshawott sniggered. "Yeah. Sure you're not."

"Nine…Ten…Ready or not, here I come." Hunter opened his eyes and turned around. He started to look around the tall grass, sniffing out the Pikachu and Flareon and trying to sense their aura waves with his aura sensors.

"Lightning butt…Twinkle paws… Come out, come out where ever you are. Hmmm." He stopped underneath a large tree and looked up, a grin appearing on his maw. He raised two paws and fired a focus blast into the branches.

"Piikkaaa…" There was a loud squeak and then Ashachu fell out the tree and to the ground along with a bunch of leaves and twigs.

"Careful Hunter," Cameron said, though unable to keep the grin off his face.

Ashachu got to his paws and frowned at the Riolu. "Did you have to do that?"

"Oh yeah!" Hunter replied. "Now. Help me look for Twinkle paws."

Suddenly there was a small explosion, some sort of projectile fell from the sky and let off a small blast and filling the area with black smoke. Sniveon gave a squeal and dashed from out of the log she'd been hiding in.

"Sniveon," Ash gasped horrified.

"Pika," Pikachu screamed at the same time.

"Are you okay," Jimmy asked alarmed.

"Wh-who could have done that?" cried Cameron.

"Why your favorite raves."

"You did miss us didn't you."

Ash's heart sank as he heard a familiar pair of voices descend from the canopy. He looked up and saw to his horror but not surprise, the Meowth shaped hot air balloon descending with Jessie, James, Meowth and a gloomy looking Braxien standing in it's basket.

"Twerps always do," Meowth sang, his wide mouth stretched into a smile.

There was a flash of light as Wobbufett released himself from his Pokéball and materialized next to Jessie, doing his usual salute. "Wobba Wobba…"

"Here." Jessie tossed a small black cube over the side of the balloon. It fired light blue spears from it, which encircled Ashachu and Hunter, then formed into some sort of electric blue box.

Ashachu placed his paws on the surface and screamed "Pika," with fright and shock. Hunter growled and punched the cage hard but to no avail. The three trainers and the other Pokémon gasped.

"Ashachu…"

"Hunter…"

"Pikaka…"

The box floated into the air towards the balloon.

"Pikachu. Use thunderbolt," Ash shouted his eyes slanting.

"Pika CHUUUUUUU…" Pikachu let off a powerful shock of electricity striking the blue box, but doing nothing to damage it.

James laughed. "And our anti-zapper wins."

"Well if that's the case," Jimmy shouted, his eyes also slanted and his fists clutched. "Typhlosion use flamethrower."

"Grrahhh…" Typhlosion roared, the flames erupting from his back. He shot a large jet of flame at the balloon, burning a large hole right between the Meowth's eyes.

The contraption fell to the ground with a loud THUD and many squeals from the Trio. The blue box surrounding Ashachu and Hunter vanished causing the two captive Pokémon inside to fall as well.

"Piikaaaaa…"

"Rioooo."

They immediately jumped to their paws and ran back to their trainers.

"Hunter!" Cameron dropped to his knees and embraced Hunter.

Ash scooped up Ashachu and hugged him tightly. "Ashachu. Thank goodness."

Pikachu sighed a relieved "Pika," before feeling something hit his tail. He looked over his shoulder and saw it was a bright red apple. There were several of them strewn across the grass, having spilled from a sack inside the basket of Team Rocket's balloon.

"Hey! What are these," Lucario questioned picking one up.

"Must be theirs," Cameron said raising an eyebrow.

To everyone's surprise, Jessie, who'd just pulled herself out from under the tarp of the balloon along with the other three snapped defensively "Hey get off those."

"Those are ours you thieves," added James indigently. "Freshly picked today."

"Get ya own grub," said Meowth.

Jimmy cocked his head confused. "Steal. We didn't steal anything."

"LI –LINOON LIE…"

A series of angry growls made everyone freeze then whip around. About seven slender, badger like Pokémon with white and brown fur and emerged from out of the trees. They were glaring at the group with mean looks on their faces, one or two bearing their teeth.

"Linoone," Ash said before the creatures assaulted them with a barrage of attacks. Bolts of electricity, orbs of black energy, ice and even a hyper beam that landed next to Ash, knocking him off his feet.

"Whaa." Pain exploded through his body as he hit the ground, Ashachu slipping out of his arms.

"Ash are you alright," Cameron asked as he got back to his feet.

"Pikapi," shouted Pikachu.

"Oshawott," cried Oshawott.

Jimmy turned to the attacking Pokémon raising his hands defensively and saying, "Linoone please calm down."

They ignored him, continuing their flurry of attacks.

There was only one thing to do. "Run for it," shouted Ash.

[Pokémon]

 **About five minutes later…**

"Man…What was that all about," Ash gasped as he ran to a halt once he was sure he was clear of the danger. He was panting heavily and there was a stitch in his chest. "Everybody okay."

"Osh Oshawott Osh."

At the sound of Oshawott's soft voice he turned around to find the little sea otter behind him, an unusually serious look on his face.

"Flare..Flaree." Sniveon came running up behind him, falling to the ground with exhaustion.

There was no one else there…

"Huh….Everybody. Where'd they go!"

[Pokémon]

 **Elsewhere in the forest…**

"….Well. I guess we got away," Cameron said between gasps for air. He was doubled over, throat was sore from the effort of running and he was out of breath.

After taking a few lungful's of air he straightened up and looked around. Typhlosion and Pikachu were standing beside him, Pikachu slouched against a rock panting almost as heavily as he was… But nobody else.

"Huh. Hey where's Ash?"

[Pokémon]

 **Elsewhere still…**

"Looks like we got separated from everyone else," Jimmy said, a note of concern in his voice.

"Grr." Lucario nodded.

"Pika." Hikari let out a frightened whimper looking around fearfully at the dense trees.

[Pokémon]

 **Yet another part of the forest…**

"Meowth's lost again," Jessie groaned. She James, Braxien and Wobbufett had ended up at the very edge of the forest beside the sea, but the grey cat wasn't with them.

"That Meowth. If it's not one thing it's another!" She gave an angry exclamation raising a fist and shaking it She was tired and angry, and there was a painful stitch in her chest. "Now we have to look for him!"

Behind her James gave an almost defeated sigh. "Well let's get to it!" He tossed a Pokémon and Inkay materialized beside him. "Help us look Inkay."

[Pokémon]

 **And another…**

"Piii Pikachu…"

Ashachu had collapsed to the ground, exhausted. His heart was pounding, he was out of breath and he had a pain in his back, that felt like someone was holding a blowtorch to his fur. He lay still for a second panting before hearing Nova say, "Is everyone. Okay."

He rolled onto his back then sat up slowly. Looking around he saw Hunter and Nova who were both doubled over panting. "Y-yeah. I think so," he gasped between breaths.

"Tell me about it," groaned Hunter. "Man…Those Linoone were really mad."

Ashachu then noticed that they were alone. Neither Ash, Pikachu or any of the other trainers or Pokémon were with them. A prickle of fear crept over him. "Hey. Where are our parents?"

"We must have gotten lost," said Nova.

Suddenly the sound of paws echoed though the trees. Ashachu jumped to his paws suddenly alert, ignoring the pain in his back. "What was that."

"Maybe it was those Linoone again," suggested Hunter as he whipped around.

"I've got this," Nova growled taking a step forward, the flames on his back erupting.

A bush rattled and out of it stumbled Meowth. "Nyaaa…"

Ashachu's jaw dropped. "M-Meowth."

Hunter's eyes narrowed. "You!" Nova let out a small growl.

The scratch cat appeared dazed, stumbling around as if unable to find his balance. His fur was covered in scratches and cuts and like them he was breathing heavily. "Nya. Still standing. I may be a bit wobbly but you can never keep a good Meowth down."

He then noticed Ashachu and other and his eyes widened in surprise. "Ha…It's the fun sized Twerp Pokémon."

Hunter suddenly grabbed him by the throat squeezing hard. "Alright. Just what did you do this time," Hunter growled viciously.

"H-Hunter," Ashachu gasped.

"Nya..Nyaa. I-I didn't do nuthin'," Meowth croaked his eyes widening in fear. "Lemme go…" He squirmed to trying to free himself from Hunter's grip but couldn't.

"Yes you did," Nova snapped. "Linoone don't just attack randomly like that. That fruit in you're basket. That was theirs. You and you're two human friends stole it didn't you."

"N-N-N. It's not…Like dat." Meowth was struggling to breath. He clawed at Hunter's arms but the Riolu took no notice.

"Yeah. That sounds like something he'd do," Hunter growled squeezing Meowth harder. "Grrr…Why do you always have to show up and ruin everything. Can't you leave us alone."

Meowth's face started to turn purple. He let out a series of inaudible gasps.

"H-Hunter. Don't," Ashachu cried. He put a paw on Hunter's shoulder making the Riolu look at him quizzically. "You're going to hurt him."

"So," said Hunter. "He put us in a cage and tried to kidnap us. He keeps trying to kidnap you're dad."

"Hunter's right," said Nova coldly. "He's a criminal and a traitor. I know his type."

Ashachu gave him a pleading look. "I know. But it's still not right to hurt him."

Hunter looked into his best friends deep brown slightly wet eyes and his anger softened. He let go of Meowth.

The cat fell over onto his backside and clutched his throat with his paw gasping for air. "Oi vey." After a minute he got to his paws. "Alright. Seein' as I did get you lot into this mess. I'm gonna help you lugs get back to those twerps friends of yours."

Ashachu was taken a back. Meowth offering to help them! "R-Really…"

"Of course. Like Hunter 'ere said. This situation's kinda my fault. I feel partly responsible. What do ya say."

Ashachu was touched. Meowth really was offering to help them find Ash and the other. Maybe he wasn't such a bad Pokémon after all. "M-Meowth. You really wanna help…"

"Oh please," said Hunter folding his arms and scowling at the Scratch cat. "Like I believe that."

Nova hit slapped him hard across the face, causing Meowth to fall over again.

"Yah-ouch." He scrambled to his paws and glared at the Cyndaquil. "What was dat for."

"You're lying," snapped Nova. "You're trying to trick so you can lead us to those other two pieces of team rocket shit you hang out with. Aren't you."

"No way. I'd never do such a t'ing," Meowth replied indignantly.

"I can read aura and emotion," said Nova. "I can tell when people are lying. And even if I couldn't it's written all over your face."

"My face. Dis cute mug only had whiskers and no news print." Meowth rubbed his cheeks with his paws glaring at Nova.

Nova glared back then raised his paw, the white needle he used to execute the move cut materialising in it. "You keep lying, and that cute mug is going to be missing a charm."

Meowth gasped and clutched the golden charm on the top of his head. "Not My charm. You wouldn't dare." He then extended his claw and brandished them threateningly.

"Guys c'mon," Ashachu said raising his paws and moving to stand between them. "This isn't going to help us find our trainers."

"Ashy right," added Hunter. "Let's agree to form a truce to help each other get back to our trainers and for nobody to try to steal anyone else until we find them."

Meowth smiled at him. "Now ya talkin'. Agreed."

Nova frowned. "You seriously think he can be trusted."

"No," said Hunter with a smirk. "But there's three of us and only one of him. And if he tried to hurt Ashachu. I'll smash that gold thingy on his head!

[Pokémon]

 **Ash, Sniveon and Oshawott…**

The trees were so thick, Ash, Oshawott and Sniveon couldn't see very far around them.

"Hey. Ashachu. Cameron. Jimmy. Where are you," Ash shouted, but was met only with an echo of his own voice.

"Osh Osh Osh Oshawott," Oshawott cried.

Sniveon gave a depressed sigh. "It's no use. We're never going to find them like this."

Ash looked up. There was a craggy rock rising above the tree tops in the distance. "Let's head for higher ground. That way maybe we can see more."

[Pokémon]

 **Ashachu, Nova, Hunter and Meowth…**

Ashachu, Nova, Hunter and Meowth managed to find their way out of the Petalburgh woods and onto the southern end of Route 104. Here the forest met the sea and the path crossed a small strip of land between the ocean and a ledged that while small, looked too rocky to climb. Up head was a small wooden cabin beside a wooden pier that ran into the ocean.

"This doesn't look right," Ashachu said tilting his head.

"Ask him," Hunter said pointing at Nova. "He said he sensed his parent's aura coming from this direction."

Nova frowned at him. "I did. I still do. I can sense what feels my dads coming from somewhere over there. But it's hard to focus on when it's so far away and keeps moving."

He gestured towards the ledge making Hunter roll and say sarcastically, "Yeah sure. Because that looks really easy to climb! What are you going to do? Have us wander aimlessly all over this stupid region because you feel something. Because that's what he feels like." He put emphasis on the words feel. "You don't actually have a clue do you."

Nova put his paws on his hips and retorted, "Well at least I'm trying. I don't see you making any contributions to getting us out of this mess."

Hunter's eyes narrowed. "Well if your trying isn't helping and is getting us more lost then you might as well not be contributing."

"I 'ave to say," added Meowth. "I find it difficult to believe you can just feel where some is from there aura. Dat sounds like somethin' a hippie would say."

Nova turned to Meowth and growled back, "And if you keep talking I'm gonna feel like removing that charm from your head."

"Nyaa." Meowth sweatdroped and held up his paws apologetically.

"Guys. Don't," Ashachu said raising his voice a little. "Arguing isn't going to help us."

"Neither is Nova's aura sensing abilities," Hunter interjected sarcastically.

"Fuck you Hunter," Nova said raising his paw like a fist and taking a menacing step forward. "I'm getting really sick of you being an irritating little shit."

"I SAID DON'T." Ashachu practically cried the words as he stepped between Nova and Hunter to keep them apart. "Please don't. Don't say things like that to each other. It's mean."

To his surprise Meowth agreed. "Mini-Pikachoo's right. Dis anit' no time for arguin'. We have a truce remember."

Nova sighed and lowered his paw. "Yeah. You're right…"

Suddenly Hunter felt a pang of hunger. His stomach gave a rumble that the others heard. "You know. I'm a little hungry."

"Me too," muttered Nova his stomach making a similar noise.

Now that the other two voiced it Ashachu felt it too. He wasn't sure how long they'd been lost, but if felt like a while. All the battling, running and stress and left them hungry and fatigued.

"Well dat's what you're problem is," said Meowth. "You're all angry because ya tummy's are rumblin'. Well just leave that to good ole Meowth…"

As luck would have there was a berry tree growing on the outskirts of the forest, it's branches weighted down by fat blue and pink berries.

"Watch dis…Furry swipes." Meowth jumped up and slashed at the branches with his long sharp claws. A bunch of Oran and Pecha berries fell to the ground.

Ashachu and Hunter cheered at the sight of the tasty looking fruit.

"Piikaa."

"Rio-lu."

"Here you are," Meowth said, picking up an Oran berry and handing it to Nova. "Sink your teeth into dis baby. Fresh from the tree to you."

Nova took the berry from him, sniffed it then wrinkled his long nose. "Ugh. I hate sweet food," he muttered but nevertheless crammed the berry into his hungry maw.

"Mini-Pikachoo and Riolu get one too." Meowth handed another Oran berry to Hunter and a Pecha berry to Ashachu.

The two Pokémon ate them as quickly as Nova but with much more enthusiasm. The berry was juicy and sweet. Ashachu bolted it down as fast as he could then licked the remaining juice off his paws. A wonderful sensation of relief spread from his stomach through his body. He felt stronger and full of energy.

"Mmm. That hit the spot," Hunter said with a big smile as he picked up a second berry. "Thanks Meowth."

"Yeah. Thank you so much," said Ashachu.

Meowth grinned at them picking up a berry of his own. "Soon as you's have finished eatin' we'll head out."

As he said this, for a brief second, Nova narrowed his slit like eyes staring suspiciously at the scratch cat. This caught Ashachu's eye and he wondered why Nova expression had change – was he sensing something in Meowth's aura or thoughts.

[Pokémon]

 **Cameron, Pikachu and Typhlosion…**

Pikachu had climbed to the top of a tall tree to see if he could see Ash, Ashachu or any of the others. He had a surprisingly good view of the surrounding area from up here and could see all the way beyond the edge of the forest to the ocean.

"Well. Can you see them," Cameron called from way down below.

"No," Pikachu shouted back before muttering to himself, "Oh Ash. Where are you…"

"Oh. Damn it." He heard a dull thud as Cameron kicked the tree in frustration.

Pikachu had noticed something worrying however. Dark clouds were gathering over the sea. There was going to be a storm. He climbed back down the tree to find Cameron tapping his foot and Typhlosion pacing anxiously.

Their faces mirrored the way Pikachu felt. He always felt a deep pain and longing in his chest whenever he was away from Ash, and the thought of Ashachu possibly being alone and lost in the woods was made it worse.


	34. Chapter 33 - Ashachu, Hunter and Nova II

**Chapter 33 – Ashachu, Hunter and Nova Pt 2**

 **Petalburgh woods, Hoenn Region – Ashachu, Nova, Hunter and Meowth…**

The sky, which earlier that day had been blue and full of sunshine, was turning dark as the black clouds rolled in from the ocean. Ashachu could feel the static in the air. It made his fur bristle and his tail point straight up. Like all members of his species, he could sense when a thunderstorm was coming.

For the past hour, he, Hunter, Nova and Meowth had been scouting the southern half of Route 104 in search of their trainers. They still had seen no sight of them and Ashachu was starting to feel extremely worried.

Finally they came to a stop on a ledge over looking the beach. "This can't be right," Hunter muttered looking down at the sand. "It feels like we're miles away from where we were camped in the first place. Our trainer's can't possibly have come this far. Can they?"

"Let's face it," Ashachu groaned sadly. "We're lost… And it looks like there's gonna be a storm."

Nova shook his head. "No. I promise you. I can feel they're aura somewhere around here."

Hunter scowled at him. "You've been saying that for the past few hours, and yet we're still no closer to finding them."

"Don't you two start fighting again," Ashachu said bluntly.

"I 'ave an idea," Meowth said suddenly, speaking up for the first time in a while. "Maybe we oughta retrace our steps back into da forest."

"And face being chased by a bunch of angry Linoone again," said Hunter. "That's a bright idea."

"Just tryin' ta help," Meowth mumbled through gritted teeth.

It started to rain. Ashachu felt a cold drop of water on his nose, a brief warning before the deluge begun. Within seconds, Ashachu, Nova, Hunter and Meowth were soaked. In the distance there was a rumble of thunder.

"Ugh great," Nova moaned. "I hate the rain." As a fire type the rain always made him feel cold and lethargic as well as weakening the power of his moves.

Neither Ashachu, Hunter of Meowth was particularly happy about it either. The raindrops were cold and the storm was brining in strong winds. Ashachu was about to suggest finding shelter when a horribly familiar voice behind them said, "Meowth. There you are old chum!"

Despite the voice's upbeat and friendly tone, it sent a shiver down Ashachu's spine. The four Pokémon whipped around. Jessie and James along with two of their Pokémon, Inkay and Braxien were striding towards them out of the rain.

"Pika," Ashachu gasped and reeled backwards while Nova and Hunter both growled, their fur bristling. Flames ignited on Nova's back.

Meowth on the other paw felt both happy and relieved. He sprinted towards them with a big smile on his face shouting happily, "Hey Jessie. Hey James."

"There you are. We've been searching everywhere for you," said Jessie. She sounded annoyed, though the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Never mind dat now," said Meowth gleefully. "Look who I found." He pointed towards Ashachu and the others.

Jessie's eyes lit up with delight and she smiled and evil smile. "Pikachu! Great job Meowth."

"I believe it's Ashachu," James corrected her. "Pikachu Junior."

"Who cares which rodent it is," Jessie snapped. "We'll just capture these three and use them to blackmail the twerp into surrendering Pikachu. Then we'll have both of them.

Ashachu felt a stab of anger and betrayal in his heart. So much for their truce! "Pika…"

"That little traitor," growled Nova. "I knew we couldn't trust him."

"You bitch Meowth," Hunter shouted at him shaking his paw. "I thought we had a deal."

Meowth smirked folding his paws. "Da deal was that I wouldn't try to capture you until we found our friends. Jessie and James are my friends and we found them. So I upheld my end of the deal."

"Oh fuck you," Hunter shouted back making an obscene gesture with his paw.

"Remember what I said I'd do to you if you betrayed us," Nova snapped. "I hope you're not fond of that charm."

"Now Braxien. Flamethrower." Jessie struck a pose as called the attack, pointing dramatically at Ashachu.

At her words the fire fox leapt forward, drawing his firewand from his tail and blasting a jet of flame from the end of it.

"Oh no you don't." Nova ran in front of the other two and shot a jet of his own flames back at Braxien. Nova's attack was stronger overcoming Braxien and striking the fox in the chest. He was thrown backwards stumbling into Meowth and Jessie, knocking them both the ground.

"C'mon. Let's send these loosers packing." Nova beckoned to the other two before firing another flamethrower at them. Ashachu and Hunter both gave a nod and attack with thunderbolt and Focus blast.

James squealed and covered his face with his hands. "Ahhh."

Jessie desperately grabbed a Pokéball off her belt and tossed it into the air shouting "Wobbufett. Counter the attack!"

The blue blob like creature burst from the Pokéball between Team Rocket and the attacks. His body became shrouded in a blue aura. The three attacks; Nova's fire, Hunter's blue orb and Ashachu's lighting, struck him.

For a moment they seemed stuck to Wobbufett's body, their force equally matched with that of the patient's Pokémon's Mirror Coat. Then they exploded, a powerful blast at sent, mud, Wobbufett and Team Rocket into the air. Wobbufett was not strong enough to reflect three powerful attacks at once.

The air filled with shouts of "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again," as Jessie, James, Meowth, Braxien and Wobbufett disappeared into the rain…

"Hmp. Scumbags," Nova muttered spitting out an ember. He looked at Ashachhu and added, "I can't believe I let you talk us into working that traitor."

"I should have strangled him when I had the chance." Hunter shook his head and clapped Ashachu on the back. "Sometimes you're too kind hearted for your own good Lightning butt."

Ashachu however wasn't listening. He suddenly felt weak and lightheaded as if something had drained the energy from his body. He gave a small cry of "Piikaa," before falling onto his back, his eyes replaced by black swirls.

Ashachu and Nova gasped in horror.

"A-Asahchu," Hunter cried dropping to his knees beside the unconscious mouse. "Are you okay. Wake up." He grabbed Ashachu by the shoulders and gave him a little shake but he remained motionless.

"Either Wobbufett or Inkay must have used destiny bond," said Nova thoughtfully.

"Huh." Hunter tilted his head and shot him a quizzical look.

"Really Hunter. You don't know what destiny bond is?" Nova replied a slight sneer on his face.

"No. So what," cried Hunter. "Either tell me or shut. We can't be fighting at a time like this. Ashachu needs us." He bent down and picked Ashachu from under his armpits and slung him over his back.

Nova sighed knowing Hunter was right. "It's a ghost type move that causes an opponent to faint when the user does. Alright."

"Thank-you," Hunter said. "Now. We need to get out of the rain …"

Nova nodded. "I have an idea."

They wandered toward trees. A few groans escaped Hunter's lips for the effort of carrying the poor mouse on his back, his muscles starting to object painfully. Other than that he and Nova didn't say a word to each other until they reached a large bush situated between two tree.

"This ought to do," Nova coming to a halt beside it. "Stand back."

Ashachu frowned unsure what Nova was talking about. But then the Cyndaquil's body glowed pink. He raised his paw and then channeled the pink energy into the bush. There was a ripping sound and a large hole appeared in it, large enough for them to climb through.

"Cynda." Nova smiled and gave a small nod as if impressed with what he had just done then crawling through the hole.

"Come on. Get in here before you catch a cold," he shouted a second later when Hunter didn't follow.

The slightly bewildered Riolu crouched and stepped through the hole, Ashachu's head scarping against the sides. Once inside he blinked. The bush had not only been hollowed out, but the branches and leaves seemed to have been pressed together to form walls, a ceiling and a surprisingly soft floor.

"Wow… What did you do…"

He stepped in properly and placed Ashachu down against the wall

"It's a move I learnt from a Pachirisu. Secret power," Nova explained. When Ashachu titled his head quizzically he added, "It's a move that changes depending on environment, but when used outside of battle it can hollow out trees and rocks. A lot of Pokémon use it to build nests. Humans call these things secret bases, as if they belong to them. "

"Hmp. I gotta learn me that move," Hunter said impressed.

"Pika…" Ashachu mumbled something incoherently making the other two look at him. He shaking slightly as if cold.

"Poor Ashy," said Hunter sadly. "D-Do you think he'll be okay."

"He'll be fine," Nova replied, sensing Hunter's worry with his aura. "Destiny bond only makes a Pokémon faint. He'll wake up when he regains energy, just like every other time Pokémon faint in battle. The important thing is to keep him warm and dry."

Hunter frowned. "And How…"

"Cynda. Quilll." Nova ignited the fire on his back and the secret base filled with warmth. A thin mist formed in the air as the water in their fur begun to dry. "I think it's best to wait the storm out in here. Get comfortable. We could be here a while."

He lay down on the floor resting his head on his paws. Hunter shrugged then sat down against the wall next to Ashachu.

[Pokémon]

 **Jimmy, Lucario and Hikari…**

"Nova. NOVA. TYPHLOSION…"

Jimmy shouted his Pokémon's names into the rain, his voice growing hoarse. But still he got no response.

"Hunter. Cameron," Lucario barked his voice slightly louder than Jimmy's

Hikari was sitting on Jimmy's shoulder, shivering in the cold rain and wind. A streak of lighting flashed across the sky making him squeak. "Pika…M-maybe we s-should find somewhere to s-s-shelter and wait the storm out."

"No way," said Jimmy clenching his fists. "I can't leave Nova out here in this. I don't care how bad the weather gets I'm going to find him."

"Lu-lucarr." Lucario nodded.

"If you wanna get out of the rain. Hop in my backpack." Jimmy slipped his bag off his back and unzipped it. Hikari climbed off his shoulder and slid inside, nestling himself Jimmy's clothes next to the special egg.

"Piikachuu." He cooed with content.

Jimmy, shaking his head at the fact that his clean clothes were now wet and muddy from Hikari's fur, zipped the bag up and swung back onto his back.

However he took it off again few minutes later when he heard Hikari give an urgent cry of "PIKACHU…"

"Hikari. What now?" Jimmy unzipped the bag to find a frantic looking Hikari and small, white and green creature with a pointed nose looking at him.

"Yahh…" He dropped the bag in surprise, causing Hikari and the creature to spill out.

"Wh-what's wrong," Lucario asked before noticing the creature for himself.

It was small. About half Hikari's size. It looked like a hedgehog, with a white body, green grass like fur on it's back and a pink flower with two leaves on each side of it's head.

"…Wait. Where did…." He frowned for a second before realisation dawned. "Ohh"

"T-the egg," squeak. "I-It hatched."

The newly hatched Pokémon surveyed it's surroundings, taking in Jimmy, Lucario and Hikari. It let out a small cry in a high pitched voice, "Shayy…"

"I've never seen a Pokémon like that before," Jimmy said taking out his Pokédex to scan the creature.

 **Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon. When the Garciedea flower is in bloom, its pollen allows Shaymin to change into it's sky Forme form it's Land Forme. Shaymin alos have a tendency to migrate.**

Lucario tilted a head a warm smile crossing his muzzle. "Hehe. Naww. It's so cute."

"So you're Shaymin." Jimmy slipped the Pokédex back into his pocket. He and Lucario crouched down beside the creature extending a hand and a paw towards it. "Hi…"

"Shayy." Shaymin half squeaked half growled. It backed away from him and hid behind Hikari.

"Huh…Shaymin."

"Hmm. It must be uncomfortable with humans," Lucario suggested. "That or it's intimidated because we're so much bigger than it."

Jimmy frowned at his words then said kindly, "Aww. Don't be scared Shaymin. We're not going to hurt you."

"It's alright. You can trust Jimmy and Lucario," Hikari said reassuringly, turning to it and patting on the head with his paw.

"Shay shayminnn." Shaymin looked at Hikari with wide uncertain eyes, it's body trembling.

Jimmy knelt down next to Shaymin, and when Shaymin didn't flinch or try to flee, picked the hedgehog up and cradled it in his arms. It's body felt warm and it's fur was matted with sweat.

"Mmm. You're holding me just right," Shaymin mewled. "But you're hands aren't very soft…I'm cold."

"You're burning up," Jimmy gasped.

"I think it has a fever," Lucario suggested, his aura sensor twitching.

[Pokémon]

 **Ashachu, Nova and Hunter…**

Nova and Hunter were sitting silently in their secret base with Ashachu lying unconscious in between them. The two had been sitting in silence for the best part of a hour, not speaking to each other. The only sound came from the rain lashing the roof of the shrub, the rumble of thunder and the occasional whimper from the unconscious mouse.

"Pi Pikachuu."

Hunter smiled sadly at his best friend and crush. It was kinda cute. He touched Ashachu's head with his paw, and rubbed him behind the ear gently. Ashachu's ear twitched and he appeared to smile.

"Hunter!" Nova spoke up for the first time his voice sounded deadly serious. "I respect that you've been his best friend for a while and I know how you feel about him. But I like Ashachu okay. And I think he likes me!"

Hunter looked up at him and frowned. "What. W-why are you telling me that…"

"I'm just saying."

Hunter wasn't sure whether Nova was trying to annoy him or intimidating from being affectionate to Ashachu. If it was the former it had worked. A primal mixture of jealously and anger started to boil inside his chest and he felt a mild urge to throw himself at the Cyndaquil.

He resisted the urge and said, "Yeah. Well. You can get fucked. Ashachu's mine. You're not going to take him away from me."

Nova sniggered. "Funny. You're talking about your supposed best friend as if you think you own him, the way a humans think of property."

"He's not supposed best friend." Hunter struggled to stop his voice from becoming a growl. "He is my best friend period. We've been together pretty much since the moment we were born. If anyone gets to be his mate it's me."

Nova raised his head and turned it towards him, wearing his cocky smirk. "I think Ashachu gets to decide who he wants as his mate. And if he wants to choose me. He can! If you think you just _get_ to be his mate because you're his best friend."

"I-I know that," Hunter snapped clenching his paws. "A-A-Ashachu will choose to be my mate because he's my best friend so…Nah." He stuck his tongue out at Nova childishly and went back to stroking Ashachu's fur.

Nova's grinned broadened. "Ha. You keep telling yourself that."

[Pokémon]

 **Ash, Oshawott and Sniveon…**

Ash, Oshawott and Sniveon had reached the top of the hill overlooking the forest. Even through the rain they had a good view of the area. The flashes of lighting that streaked across the dark sky aided visibility.

"Wow…You can see everything from up here," Ash said through chattering teeth.

"Osh Oshawott," Oshawott said with an enthusiastically nod.

"Flare Flare." Flareon made a faint mewl and pressed herself close to Ash's leg, her body shivering. As a fire type the downpour made her feel weak and drained of energy.

Ash noticed a dark shape in the sky overhead. A streak of lighting illuminated it for a split second revealing it to be a Latios, whom Ash recognised at once as Hirosaki.

"Hey Hirosaki." He called out to it, shouting to make his voice heard over the rain and thunder and waving his arm in the air. Oshawott did the same.

"Osh OSHAWOTTT…"

Hirosaki seemed to noticed, pausing for a second in mid-air before making a beeline towards them…

[Pokémon]

A couple of minutes later Ash, Oshawott and Sniveon were reunited with Cameron, Typhlosion and Pikachu, Hirosaki leading the others up to the top of the hill.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu ran to Ash the moment he saw him and threw himself into his arms cooing happily. He nuzzled his neck and cheeks affectionately and placed a lick over his chin and mouth.

Ash giggled. "Hehehe. Pikachu." He kissed Pikachu back, on his nose. "I'm glad you're okay buddy."

"Pikachu…"

"Ash! There you are." Ash looked up from Pikachu's fur to see a disheveled looking Cameron panting heavily. His normally gravity defying hair was plastered over his face.

"Hey Cameron," Ash replied grinning. "Is everyone doing okay."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. We're. You haven't seen Lucario or Hunter have you."

Ash shook his head a worried expression coming across his face. "No. We haven't seen Ashachu, Hikari or Jimmy yet either."

[Pokémon]

 **Ashachu, Nova and Hunter…**

Hunter and Nova were sitting in silence again. Hunter felt angry and slightly worried after his argument with the Cyndaquil.

'Just what did he mean _I think he likes me too_ ,' he asked himself. 'Why would lightning butt like an angry little brat like Nova… Wait. Could something have happened between those two while we were apart?'

His eyes narrowed as a dark possibility came to mind. 'I bet that little runt waited until I was gone and then started making his move. Grrr.'

He bit his lip to prevent a growl escaping. Nova smirked

'It doesn't matter. Ashachu will choose me in the end…Or at least I hope he will. He did kiss me. Twice. He must feel the same way I do.'

He thought back to the two times he'd and his best friends has kissed. Although it had felt wonderful there had definitely been something missing. Ashachu hadn't given himself fully into the kiss. Uncertainly entered his mind.

'Well I suppose the first time might have been kinda surprising. But he definitely kissed me back… But yesterday. It did feel like Ashachu was kinda… distracted. Maybe something did happened between him and Nova.'

He crossed his legs and folded his arms and stared down at his feet. 'Ugh. I wish I could read aura and emotion like my dad. Then I'd know exactly how Ashachu's feels. All I can do is feel waves. I can never concentrate on what anyone's really feeling.'

As he thought this, he noticed that cocky smirk on Nova's face. 'Why's he smirking. I bet he's using his aura to read me right now, the bastard.'

"Pi-Pikachuu…" Ashachu groaned and begun to stir.

Hunter looked down at him feeling relieved, dark thoughts about Nova driven from his mind. "Ashachu!"

"Piikaa. My head." Ashachu opened his eyes and sat up. He put a paw to his temple and rubbed it.

"Oh. Thank Arceus you're awake." Hunter gave a great sigh of relief, then put his arms around Ashachu and gave him a big hug. "You had me really worried."

"Thanks." Ashachu blushed slightly and gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Back with us mousey," said Nova with a grin tapping him on the shoulder as Hunter let go.

Ashachu smiled weakly and looked around the secret base. "Yeah. What happened to me." He shook his head. "Never mind that where are we?"

"A secret base," Hunter explained. "Nova built it for us so we could get out of the rain… Wait. You don't remember what happened."

Asahchu frowned. "I remember battling with Team Rocket. I must have been knocked out by one of their moves. Strange. I thought we sent them blasting off."

"We did," said Nova. "One of them used destiny bond on you. Either Wobbufett or Inkay."

Asahchu tilted his head. "Destiny bond."

"A move that makes the opponent faint if the user does," Nova explained.

Hunter scowled. "You weren't that polite to me when I didn't know what that move was," he muttered under his breath.

"So. What's the plan," Ashachu said suddenly sounding worried. He looked out of the entrance to the base watching the rain fall and his ears drooped. "Have you found our trainers yet."

"I think so," said Nova. "I've been meditating for the past few hours and trying to find their aura. They're all spread out across the forest. Also I think they're a town nearby. There's a large cluster of human auras."

"Sure," Nova continued to mutter. "Just like the last time."

"Yayyy." Ashachu smiled his ears shooting back up. "So we can go and find them."

Nova nodded. "Once the rain subsides. I hate storms."

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile – An island off the coast of the Orre region…**

The small volcanic island lay about 5 nautical miles from the coast of Port Gateon. Only a few Kilometers wide, with multiple lava flows and surrounded by rough seas there was little motive for anyone to come here. At that made it the perfect location for Team Draconian to perform their experiments without interruption…

Ein, the cold callous young scientists allowed himself a rare smile as he looked upon the results of several months research. A large flower made from crystal like structures. It gave off a dark evil aura. He then looked down at the screen of the console in front of him. Nascour's face stared at him from out of it.

"Well Ein. Are you ready to begin the experiment."

"Yes Master Nascour," Ein replied. "You're trust in me will not be misplaced."

"Good. I look forward to beign able to present positive results to the fang. If our experiments succeed we will be able to put our ultimate weapon plan into effect. Pokémon Nation will be overwhelmed. Tabu will have no choice but to given into our demands. Mwahaha." The image of Nascour faded from the screen.

Ein smiled his cold smile and turned to the man standing beside him. The sandy haired youth Wes, being restrained by two peons. He was pale and thins after having been locked in an underground cell for so long. A small cage stood beside them containing his Umbreon.

"Now then Wes. I suppose you might be wondering why you're here."

Wes didn't reply. He just glared at Ein with the utmost contempt. Umbreon snarled and hit at the bars with it's paw. "Umbree Umbreon…"

"Since you came so close to foiling our plans, I thought you should see the culmination of them. Or at least the beginning of their culmination. I intend to kill you and you're pathetic Pokémon long before our attack. Now. Behold. Our prototype of the Ultimate weapon."

Ein held up his arm gesturing dramatically to the poisonous flower behind them. "This device was reconstructed from the ruins of Team Flare's former headquarters. There wasn't much left but with my genius we were able to assemble a smaller and less powerful version of the ultimate weapon.

"Originally the plan was to reacquire the aura Pichu and use it's life force to power the device. But that plan became unfeasible after the blasted rat escaped out clutches. That and it became apparent that the number of Pokémon would need to power the device was unobtainable. So I was forced to adapt the workings of the machine so that it could convert a different type of energy.

"A form of energy I call power construct. It's produced by a little known legendary Pokémon called Zygarde. Take a look." He walked up to a large glass cylinder that was connected by thick cables to the base of the weapon, and placed his palm on the surface.

The two Peons gruffly spun Wes around so he could see properly. Wes's eyes widened. The tank was full of little green cells sticking to it's side. "Huh…What are those Pokémon."

"Not those Pokémon," Ein corrected. "The cells all form part of one single organism, Zygarde. These cells make up it's form. A second part called the core forms it's brain. But enough talk. It is time to begin the experiment."

He chuckled then muttered to the cells "You behave in there," before wandering back over to the console and pressing buttons. Around the weapon, other peons started checking equipment or else shouting out readings that Wes didn't understand. The stigma in the middle of the flower started to glow.

"Umm Umbree…" Umbreon growled nervously as if sensing what was about to happened. Wes wanted to say something comforting to it but couldn't think of anything.

A bright green blast of energy fired from the flower. It rose up into the air then fell back to earth landing on the side of the volcano. For a moment nothing happened. Wes felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Then, what appeared to be roots started to sprout out of the rock, seemingly impervious to the lava flowing around them. They grew upwards, getting larger and Intertwining to form a turk that rose towards the sky.

Both Wes's and Umbreon's eyes widened in shock, as they found themselves staring at a tree the size of a Castelia Sky Scrapper. A tree that continued to grow, tentacle like roots s stretching out across the island…

"Umbree…"

[Pokémon]

 **Back on Route 104, Hoenn region – Ashachu, Hunter and Nova…**

Ashachu's felt a pang of hunger and his stomach gave a loud rumble. He groaned and rubbed it with a paw. "Aww man. I'm hungry. I wish we had something to eat." It felt like hours ago since Meowth had found them those berries.

"Hmm. Me too," Piped up Hunter, his stomaching making a similar hungry growl. He glanced at the entrance to the secret base. "Maybe we could go and look for food. I did see some berries in a tree nearby."

"It's still pouring with rain," said Nova. "Can't you two wait."

"Oh that's okay," Hunter said his tone suddenly gleeful and a big grin on his face. "I'm happy to brave the storm to get us some food. You can stay here if you're frightened by the scary rain." He patted Nova on the shoulder mockingly.

Nova brushed his arm away growling, "Don't touch me. And I'm not afraid. I just don't like getting wet."

Ashachu groaned. "Come on guys. Please don't start fighting again."

"You don't have to. I'll just go get Ashachu some berries by myself." Hunter whispered the last sentence so only Nova could hear, putting emphasis on Ashachu's name. Then sniggering to himself before climbing through the hole. "Be back in a minute."

He disappeared into the rain. Nova glanced at Ashachu before scurrying after him. "No wait. I'll come with you. It isn't safe to wander off alone."

Ashachu stared after them bewildered. "GUYS." He quickly followed. "Don't leave me here."

Outside the rain was intense. It was like someone had tipped a bucked of cold water over his head. He was soaked within seconds and the wind ruffled his now wet fur.

"Oh. You didn't have to come too Ashy," Hunter said seeing Ashachu. "I'd be happy to get the berries by myself."

Ashachu shook his head. "I'd prefer to stay with you."

"Just tell us where you saw the fuckers," said Nova irritably. "I'm wetter than a freakin Vaporeon."

"You didn't have to come either you know," Hunter said in his mocking tone smirking at the Cyndaquil.

Nova shot a deadly look. Hunter's grin disappeared and he pointed back towards the sea. "Over there."

"Then let's go already." Nova set off in the direction Hunter was pointing. Hunter and Ashachu followed.

It didn't take them long to find a small apple tree growing at the edge of the forest. Nova leapt into the air and sliced at one of the branches with a white needle of energy that appeared in his paw. He picked up a armful and thrust them into Ashachu and Nova's arms.

"Here you are. Tasty nutritious apples yada yada. Now let's get back to the secret base."

"Umm. Thanks," said Ashachu.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "You just so had to be the one to cut them from the tree didn't you."

Ashachu suddenly noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Huh! What's that?"

"What's what?" Hunter asked. "…Ashy."

Ashachu dropped the apple and scurried off. Hunter and Nova, surprised, chased after him.

"Ashy!…"

"Where are you going?…"

Ashachu ran down onto the beach skidding to a halt in the sand when he saw it properly. "Pikaa…"

It was in the air a little way over the sea. A strange alien-like orange-red humanoid creature with pointy legs and ribbon like arms. It's back was turned to Ashachu, but there appeared to be some sort of light glowing from it's chest. That must have been what Ashachu had seen.

"Ashachu. Ashachu what are you…"

"Wow."

Nova and Hunter came running up behind Ashachu, both stopping speechless when they saw the creature.

"Wh-what in the distortion world is that," Hunter gasped pointing at it with his paw.

Ashachu shrugged, staring at it opened mouthed. "N-no idea. I just…"

"T-that's not like any Pokémon I've ever seen," gasped Nova. For the first time he felt apprehensive. The creature didn't seem to have aura or at least one that Nova could sense. In instinct was to turn tail and run. "Guys. Maybe we should…."

He stopped as the creature turned around. The light Ashachu had seen was reveal to be coming a crystal like organ embedded into it's chest. It flashed an array of different colours. Ashachu, Nova and Hunter each felt a cold chill run down their spines that had nothing to do with the rain. The creature was staring at them with sinister unblinking white eyes set into deep sockets.

"Riolu. Pikachu. And Cyndaquil. Deoxy's wonders how kit's and pups as young as them are doing out here in the middle of a storm."

The creature did not have a mouth. It spoke to them telepathically, a low cold voice devoid of any emotion ringing in their heads.

"Wh-what's it doing," Ashachu cried grabbing his paws with his ears. "I-I can hear something in my head."

"It's speaking telepathically," hissed Hunter.

"Will Riolu, Pikachu and Cyndaquil tell Deoxys what they happen to be doing on the beach."

Ashachu frowned tilting his head. His tail twitched fearfully. "W-what's Deoxys."

Hunter shrugged but didn't say anything.

"I think it's it's name," hissed Nova. "It's asking us what we're doing here."

"Um. W-we we-we're j-us-st trying to f-find our trainers," Ashachu squeaked. "W-we're lost you see and."

"The Pikachu speaks of Trainers. These three are servants of humans it would seem."

"We are not servants to humans," Nova growled angrily prompting Ashachu to hiss "Nova. Shhh."

"The Cyndaquil denies that it's relationship to it's trainer is one of servitude. Perhaps believing that he and his trainer are partners. But Deoxy's wonders after all his observations of this planet why it is that Pokémon do the battling but the trainer gets the medals for doing nothing. This relationship seems to Deoxy's to meet the elements of the definition of servant objectively applied."

Nova growled a little more aggressively his paws shaking with anger.

"N-Nova. I-I don't think you should pick a fight with this thing," Ashachu hissed a little more urgently.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. Whatever that thing is it looks too strong."

"The Cyndaquil is mad because Deoxy's joking comments undermines his beliefs. He would like to battle Deoxy's but his friends are wise enough to realise Deoxy's would be too strong an opponent. But this is irrelevant. Deoxy's senses there is strength in these kits and fighting skills learned in their service to their humans. Strength and skills Deoxys could use."

That last statement made the three of them feel apprehensive. Ashachu shivered, as Nova tensed himself for battle and Hunter blurted out, "W-Who are you? What do you want with us?"

"Riolu and his friends are speaking to the Pokémon Deoxys." Deoxys gestured to itself by stretching out it's ribbon like arms. "Deoxys lives high above your world in the heavens. Deoxys has sensed a disturbance in the natural order that threatens this world. Deoxys has descended to find the giant rock that the humans are holding in their heaven's entrance."

Ashachu and Nova frowned confused and Hunter tilted his head and said, "Wait. What?"

"Deoxy's needs the assistance of strong Pokémon to help him seek the giant rock. And so Deoxy's demands that Riolu, Pikachu and Cyndaquil assist him."

Ashachu experienced a lurch of fear in his stomach. The crystal in Deoxy's chest started to flash and it's eyes begun to glow with a strange blue light. It slowly begun to descend towards them landing on the edge of the beach.

Ashachu's mind went blank unable to remember where he was or what was happening around him. He felt like he was floating on his cloud, his mind detached from his body. He couldn't move his arms or tail or feel the rain on his fur.

[Pokémon]

 **Back in the Orre Region – Nascour's chamber…**

"Master Nascour. I am pleased to report that the experiment was a complete success."

Nascour's sunken corpse like face twisted into an evil and cold smile as Ein's report issued out of the computer. On the large monitor was a picture of the volcanic island, now covered entirely by giant trees and roots.

"Excellent work Ein. We can now begin the next phase of the operation."


	35. Chapter 34 - Ash, Oshawott and Hikari I

**Chapter 34 – Ash, Oshawott and Hikari Pt 1**

 **Team Draconian's secret base in the Orre Region…**

" _This is your target. The giant rock. A Mega stone of yet unknown properties but containing high levels of energy. Although ultimate weapon two works by converting Zygarde's power construct, it's capacity is limited without a secondary energy source to power the conversion. The original weapon used aura drained from living Pokémon, but as it is not feasible to gather the amount of Pokémon necessary I have adapted the device to use Mega evolution energy taken from Mega stones. These do not contain enough energy for our needs, hence our need for the Giant Rock_ …"

Misty was sitting in a sort of large auditorium in the Draconian headquarters with a large group of other Peons. Ein was standing at a podium in front of the room giving a briefing to outline an assignment the group would soon be undertaking.

Beside him was a large monitor, similar to the one that Nascour used. On it, the image of a large rainbow coloured rock rotating round and around. The other admins Miror B, Lovrina and Dakim were standing against the wall.

" _The rock is currently in the possession of Galaticia at the Space Centre on Mossdeep Island_."

The image changed to the map of a town on an island with a series of landmarks highlight in yellow; A Launchpad, hangars and storage sheds and a tall grey concrete building.

" _Most of it has been stored in a vault deep beneath the facility. However the agency is planning to send a sizeable sample of the giant rock into space for experimentation aboard it's next shuttle launch. This creates a prime opportunity to seize the rock. Reports given to us by Dragnor spies in Galaticia identify that the sample size cut from the giant rock is sufficient for our purposes. You're job will be to secure this sample._ "

The map changed to a 3D model of the island with a replica of the Plasma Frigate approaching it the space centre.

" _We have acquired Team Plasma's Frigate and will use it for our attack. The craft will approach from the west and use it's ice cannon to create a barrier between the space centre and the rest of the island. It will then fire a beam at the control centre encasing it in ice before landing on the roof. With nobody being able to get in or out this will allow you to take the control. You will then reprogram the shuttle's flight path to cause it to crash land at a set of coordinates off the coast of Orre. It is of vital importance that this mission succeed._ "

[Pokémon]

 **Route 104, Hoenn region…**

"Now. Riolu, Pikachu and Cyndaquil will listen to Deoxys. Every command Deocy's gives you will obey."

Ashachu, Hunter and Nova Stared transfixed at the crystal in Deoxy's chest, completely transfixed by the legendary physic type's hypotonic powers. The three Pokémon were completely under Deoxy's control. They each gave a nod and a whimper as they heard it's voice in their heads.

" _Pikachuuu…"_

" _Cynda…"_

" _Riolu_ …"

"Deoxy's knows of a powerful object hidden in a fortress built by the human on an island close to this place," Deoxys continued. "A large fragment of pure Rayquazaite that the humans stole. Deoxys knows of evil humans who seek to use this power to bring forward a devastating calamity. Deoxys seeks to avoid this calamity, but to do so Deoxys needs the assistance of you three."

" _Pikachuuu…"_

" _Cynda…"_

" _Riolu_ …"

Ashachu, Hunter and Nova nodded again.

"You will come with Deoxys and his comrades and assist in securing the Rayquazaite to prevent the humans from using it for their destructive ends."

" _Pikachuuu…"_

" _Cynda…"_

" _Riolu_ …"

Another trio of hypnotised nods in reply.

"Good. Then let us prepare." Deoxy's outstretched it's arms the glow in it's eyes changing from blue to red. Blue shrouds of aura appeared around the three Pokémon causing them to rise a couple of inches into the air.

Then, before Deoxys could do anything else, a pink orb appeared in the air in front of Deoxys and a voice shouted, "Deoxys STOP…"

The orb materialised into another Pokémon, a feline creature with pink fur, large feet and a long thin tail. "Leave those kids alone."

"Mew," Deoxy's said telepathically. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to stop you hurting these Pokémon and making a big mistake," Mew replied urgently. "They're only kits. Why are you attacking them."

Deoxys considered Mew for a moment then said, "They may be kits but Deoxys senses great strength in them. Deoxys needs their ally ship to prevent the coming calamity. To protect the Rayquazaite."

Mew frowned tilting his head slightly. "Deoxys really doesn't. What calamity are you talking about."

"Mew must have seen the calamity. The humans who call themselves Team Draconian desire a weapon of unimaginable power. And to create this weapon they will take the Rayquazaite from human fortress."

The frown on Mew's face deepened. "They're taking the what from the what?" He rubbed his chin with his paw and then realisation dawned on his face. "Oh right that calamity. Xatu did say something about something like that. It is a bit worrisome. But you're not going to stop it by hypnotising Ashachu and his friends."

"Deoxys will stop them. With the strength of Pikachu, Riolu and Cyndaquil's ally ship."

Mew sighed. "Okay. First stop talking like that. Second simply repeating yourself isn't a very good rebuttal. Third. If you want to use them. You'll have to go through me." New all but growled the last sentence, shifting in the air to take a more battle ready position.

"Very well." Deoxys suddenly shot up into the air and arched around then dived at Mew. A powerful blast of golden energy shot at the pink Pokémon from the crystal on in its chest.

Mew raised a paw creating a pink psychic barrier between them protecting from the attack. The attack hit the barrier and exploded creating a powerful shock wave but Mew was not harmed.

Mew retaliated conjuring a black shadowy orb between his paws and throwing it at Deoxys. It struck it in the shoulder causing it to reel backwards. Deoxys righted itself and fired another hyper beam at Mew.

Mew rocketed upwards to avoid being hit with the attack. The hyper beam hit the sand behind Ashachu, Hunter and Nova but none of them so much as flinched. Deoxys then summoned a portal, a hole in the very sky opening up behind it. It's eyes flashed blue again and the three Pokémon on the beach begun to rise into the air and drift towards it.

"No." Mew dived downwards to them and created a pink bubble around himself and the three kids, protecting them from Deoxys. He then teleported them away, the four Pokémon disappearing in flashes of pink light.

[Pokémon]

 **Petalburg Town – Pokémon Centre…**

Jimmy, Lucario and Hikari had taken Shaymin to the Petalburg Pokémon Centre in Petalburgh City. They were watching the hedgehog creature from behind the window to the treatment room as it rest edon a bed in the treatment room. A machine of some kind with two large arms was rotating around it scanning it with purple lights.

"Hmm. It's not looking good," said Nurse Joy.

She was standing at a computer that was receiving information from the machine. Complex readings and images flashed across the monitor.

"Yeah," Jimmy muttered. "Shaymin's shaking even worse." Shaymin was lying under a blanket, it's body shaking. There was a small radiator on the bed next to it keeping it warm.

"It's running a high fever and it's temperature keeps dropping. If it gets too low, it's life could be in danger."

Jimmy, Lucario and Hikari each gave Joy horrified looks.

"Oh no."

"Pika…"

Jimmy grimaced and looked back at the poor Pokémon lying on the bed, placing his hand on the glass. "Come on Shaymin. You've gotta pull through."

"I think I'd better contact Professor Birch," said Nurse Joy before walking off towards her office.

Jimmy sighed closing his eyes and clenching his free hand. First Typhlosion and Nova had gone missing. Now this. Could this day get any worse? His mind was gripped with both worry about what was happening to Nova and what could happen to Shaymin.

Lucario sensed his feeling and put his paw on his shoulder to comfort him. "Hey! It's going to be okay." He knew exactly how Jimmy was feeling. Cameron and Hunter were still missing as well and he was desperately worried about them.

"Yeah," Jimmy muttered giving Lucario a weak smile. "I hope so."

"Pika." Hikari too gave a sad whimper, his ears and tails dropping.

A few minutes later Nurse Joy came back into the room. "I put in the call to Professor Birch but the line was down…"

Suddenly the lights in the room went out. The computer screen went black and the mechanicals arms above Shaymin stopped rotating.

"Power's out," Jimmy gasped looking up at the ceiling.

"Bad timing," Lucario muttered.

Then they noticed something that made Jimmy's heart stop. The light from the radiator keeping Shaymin warm went out. Nurse Joy gave a gasp as Jimmy exclaimed "Without the power to run the heater. Shaymin will really get cold."

"Wait a minute though," said Joy. "Whenever the power goes out. The emergency generators supposed to come on. I'd better go check it out…"

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile in the Petalburg woods…**

"Pika…" Ashachu looked around him unsure what had happened. A mere second ago he, Hunter and Nova had been standing on the beach with Deoxys bearing over them. Now he was standing on a hill above the forest.

"Huh. What are we doing here," said Hunter as confused as Ashachu. "Weren't we just on the beach. And where's Deoxys."

"Deoxys must have hypnotised us and brought us here," Nova growled. "That's what that flashing light in it's chest was."

Ashachu felt a thrill of fear. "Y-You mean. W-We've been kidnapped."

"Not quite," said a voice behind them. The three whipped around and saw Mew floating above them with a big grin on his face.

"I-It's you," Ashachu gasped. "Y-You're…" Memories from the very first moments of his life came flooding to mind.

Nova stared at him with his mouth slightly open. "N-No way."

"That's right. It's Mew! At your service." Mew did a summersault in the air and then bowed. "It's good to see you again Ashachu. And you too Hunter."

"Hey I remember you," Hunter replied excitedly. "You helped us take down those red people."

Nova stared incuriously between Ashachu, Hunter and Mew. "Wait. Ashachu. You know Mew."

Ashachu nodded. "Yeah. Well kind of. We've met him a few time."

"It's a long story," said Mew. "Basically I'm his dads midwife."

"So. How did we get here," Hunter asked. "Did you bring us here .Where's Deoxys."

Mew giggled. "Yep. Deoxys did try to hypnotise you. He wanted you to help him with some task of his. It's a favourite trick. Seek out strong Pokémon and hypnotise him to doing his bidding. I got word of it and decided to stop him."

Ashachu tilted his head curiously, one ear dipped lower than the other. "What exactly did he want us to do?"

"Yeah. Why would he do something like that," Nova growled.

Mew shrugged, raising his paws. "He didn't say. Probably some personal vendetta. Deoxys has always angry because they're not real legendary Pokémon. They're created from virus that got exposed to lasers in space. So they've always got a grudge against someone. The scientists who created them for creating them, Rayquaza for living in the stratosphere. Humanity in general jus because. Kinda like my psychotic cousin Mewtwo. But that's another story."

Nova, with his ability to read emotion, was suddenly suspiciously. Something told him Mew wasn't telling them that truth. That he knew more about Deoxys motives then he was letting on. He thought about questioning Mew about it.

But then Mew continued, "Anyway. I think it's time you three got back to your parents. I'm sure they're worried about you."

As if on cue Ash, Pikachu, Cameron and Typhlosion's voices echoed through the trees.

"Ashachu."

"Pikaka."

"Hunter. Lucario… Where are you!"

"Ty-Typhlosions Ty."

Ashachu's heart swelled with joy. "Pikapi. Pikachupi."

"Hey. That's dads voice," Said Hunter happily.

Ashachu scurried off towards the sound of the voices, giving Mew a smile as he did so and calling back, "Thank-you for everything Mew."

Hunter looked and Mew and said quickly "Yeah. Thanks a lot," before chasing after him. "Hey lightening butt wake up."

Mew waved after them. "Give my regards to Ash and Pikachu."

Nova paused for a second, giving Mew a distrusting scowl before deciding to follow.

[Pokémon]

 **Back at the Petalburg Town Pokémon Centre…**

Jimmy went inside the treatment room and sat down on the bed beside Shaymin. The small hedgehog like Pokémon was lying curled into a ball beneath it's blankets. It's eyes were squeezed tight and it's body was trembling violently. Jimmy couldn't tell whether it was conscious or not.

He picked the Gratitude Pokémon up and hugged it tightly against his chest to keep it warm. "Hey Shaymin. How are you doing?" He thought he felt the creature twitch but other than that it made no response. "I don't know if you can hear me or not. But I promise you. You're gonna be just fine?"

He slipped his hand under the blanket and ran it through Shaymin's fur. It's skin did indeed feel cold as if Shaymin had been dipped in a bucket of icy water. He grimaced and tightened his grip on it willing it to stay warm.

"You know. You remind me of my kit Nova. He was sick when he was born too. He had a fever kinda like yours. He was so cold. Typhlosion and I were scared he would…" He trailed off unable to say the last word. "So we stayed with him all night holding him close and trying to keep him warm. And eventually, he got better. And he became really really strong."

He smiled to himself for a second before remembering that Nova was still lost somewhere in the rain. "I promised Nova while I was holding him that I'd take care of him. That everything would okay…"

Lucario and Hikari were watching from behind the window. Lucario stated at Jimmy thoughtfully absorbing his aura and feeling his emotions. Hikari was looking around nervously.

"You know. Nurse Joy's been gone a long time. How long does it take to check a generator anyway."

"Hmmm." Lucario was brought out of his trance and glanced at Hikari. "That's a good point. I wonder what's taking her so long."

At that very moment, Nurse Joy reappeared, accompanied by a man in a blue set of scrubs and mask obscuring most of his face. The two were pushing a small gurney between them.

"Hmp. Speak of Giratina," Hikari laughed relieved.

Lucario however frowned his eyes narrowing. "Wait a minute…"

Joy and her companion made their way past Lucario and Hikari without a word and walked over to the treatment room pushing open the door.

"The ambulance is here to take the Shaymin," Joy announced as Jimmy looked up.

"The generator's been knocked out by a bolt of lighting," added the man. "So were forced to move all critically ill Pokémon to Rustboro City."

Jimmy gave a huge sigh of relief. "Nurse Joy. Thank goodness your back." He stood up and walked out of the room and over on the gurney, Shaymin held in his arms.

Before he could do so however Lucario stepped in front of him and stuck out a paw. "Hold on. That's not Nurse Joy."

"What," Jimmy questioned surprised. "Lucario."

Lucario suddenly threw himself at Joy, grabbing her hair with his teeth.

Joy squealed in protest. "Hey. What do you think your doing."

"Yeah. You bad Lucario," snapped the man.

"Lu-Lucario," Jimmy begun shock. But then to his and Hikari's surprise Joy's long red air was torn off her head, revealing that she was in fact wearing a wig. The woman's actual hair was long and dark purple, and instead of Nurse Joy she was in fact Jessie of…

"Team Rocket." Jimmy spat the two words out with utter contempt his eyes narrowing.

"PIKACHU," Cried Hikari.

"I knew it," Lucario growled his eyes narrowing as well.

Jessie pulled a face and shouted angrily, "Ugh. How did you know."

"You've been chasing us for the best part of a year," said Lucario. "I know your aura when I feel it."

The assistant, who was in fact James, tore the mask off his face exclaiming frustrated, "Alright then. We'll take it by force."

He lunged forward and tried to grab Shaymin off Jimmy seizing a handful of the blanket. Jimmy gritted his teeth and gripped Shaymin tighter.

"Come on. Give it to me."

"No way you're getting this."

They tussled for a few seconds, James trying to tug the Pokémon out of Jimmy's arms until eventually the blanket slipped off of Shaymin and James stumbled backwards. "Ahh Finally," he said as he righted himself then noticed to his disappointment that he was only holding the blanket. "Oh."

Lucario had had enough. Bearing his teeth viciously he snarled. "You have exactly five seconds to get the fuck out of here before I put my paw so far up your greedy arses it'll be coming out your mouths. One… Two…"

He raises his paws conjuring a bright blue orb between them. Jessie and James took the message. They turned and ran, Meowth emerging out from underneath the gurney and following. As the shot out of the front doors and into the rain the three of them chorused "Looks like Team Rocket's running off again…"

[Pokémon]

 **The next day…**

"SHAAAAYYYYYY."

The group was woken up, hours before they would have liked, by Shaymin's ear-splitting cries. Ash and Cameron as well Pikachu, Lucario, Ashachu and Nova sat up in their beds bleary eyed.

"Ah man. What's that," Ash half yawned half groaned. Pikachu picked up his pillow and stuck it over his head.

"I think its Shaymin," muttered Cameron.

Lucario made and irritated growl and folded his arms. "Ugh. That Pokémon's sure got a set of lungs on it."

Ashachu rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned "Pikaa," as Hunter, imitating Lucario, folded his arms grumbling, "If Shaymin doesn't keep it down I'm gonna kick it's ass."

Lucario scowled at him. "Hunter don't talk like that."

Unable to get back to sleep thanks to Shaymin's cries, the two boys stumbled out of bed, pulled on shirts and a pair of pants over their boxers and went over to the treatment room with their Pokémon to find a frazzled looking Jimmy cradling the screaming Shaymin.

"Hey Jimmy! What's wrong," Ash asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh. I-it just won't stop crying," Jimmy replied exasperated. He had dark bags under his eyes and felt exhausted after staying up all night to look after the sick Shaymin. "It was unconscious all night then it just woke up 10 minutes ago and started screaming."

"Ahh. It' like taking a drill peck to the head." Typhlosion was sitting on the bed, his paws over his ears. Nova was lying with his head under the pillow like Pikachu head been.

"Ughhh. It's times like this I wish I had a Pokéball to go into," the Cyndaquil muttered.

"Nurse Joy's tried everything to try and get Shaymin to settle," Jimmy explained. "At thought she thought it might be fever so she gave it some medicine. But that didn't help. So I wondered if it might be tired but it won't settle." He stroked Shaymin's fur and rocked it gently but no avail. Shaymin continued to scream.

"Ahh man. What's wrong Shaymin," Ash said. The noise was starting to give him a headache.

"Pikaaa."

"Well find something to shut it up," Hunter shouted over Shaymin's screams. "This hurts more than Lightning butts thunderbolt."

Ashachu smirked and Cameron said sternly "Hunter be nice."

Lucario tilted his head and looked thoughtfully at Shaymin. "You know I think Shaymin might be hungry!"

"Really," replied Jimmy wondering how such an obvious suggestion could have slipped his mind. But then he hadn't slept in 24 hours.

"Makes sense," added Cameron. "It just hatched."

"Good time for breakfast then," Ash suggested with a smile, his own stomach giving a rumble at the prospect of food.

"Pikachuu," Pikachu agreed.

[Pokémon]

Breakfast however was a nightmare as Shaymin proved to be a fussy eater. Ash, Cameron and Jimmy sat down at one of the wooden tables in the centres common area after letting the rest of their Pokéballs and severing them their breakfast.

Sharyming took a few sniffs at the bowl of Pokéchow Jimmy put down in front of it before knocking it aside with his paw, much to Jimmy and everyone else's surprise.

"SHAY…"

"Shaymin!" Jimmy cried in exasperation. "What was that for?"

"I guess it doesn't like the food," said Ash pointing out the obvious.

Cameron sniggered. "That's the gratitude Pokémon."

Jimmy shook his head looking almost defeated. "Bu-but that was a special blend for grass types."

hy you!"shawott the pancake defeated the gratitude Pokngle at the prosecthis mind. But then he ll night to look "Shay Shay." Sharymin suddenly went over to Hunter and started munching on his plate of pancakes. Ashachu, Emolga, Oshawott and Sniveon laughed.

"Hey!" Hunter barked in outrage. "Get your own!" He tried to tug the pancake away from Shaymin, but the gratitude Pokémon continued to eat the pancake accidentally biting Hunter's paw.

"Ouch…" He pulled his paw free from Shaymin mouth then rounded on the Pokémon. "Why you! Eat focus blast." He raised a paw conjuring a bright blue orb.

"Hunter. NO," snapped Cameron rising from his chair but too late. Hunter fired the attack at Shaymin.

"Shay." Shaymin squeaked with fright and jumped to the side then released a thick green cloud of dust from it's fur that filled the room.

Everyone started to cough and sputter. The cloud was full of tiny particles that caught in the throat and made it difficult to breath.

"Th-that's Shaymin's stun spore," Cameron sputtered. He covered his mouth with his sleave.

Hunter, along with Emogla, Oshawott Buizel, Sniveon and even Ashachu, all of whom taken a hard hit from the stun spore rounded on Shaymin. They advanced on the poor hedgehog forming a circle around.

"What in the voidlands is wrong with you," growled Oshawott.

"Can't you see what you've gone," Emolga barked, with a little spark.

"You shouldn' be so selfish," added Ashachu.

"Bui Bui."

"Shay…" Shaymin gave a frightened whimper, looking around nervously at the angry faces of the six Pokémon surrounding her.

"Guys. Knock it off," Ash said sternly, while Jimmy stepped over the ring they had formed and picked Shaymin up. "Shaymin's just a baby."

"Hunter. What have I told you about picking fights?" barked Lucario.

"Bu-but Shaymin started…" Hunter started to protest as he turned to face Lucario but seeing the snarl on his muzzle stopped. He hung his head sadly and said, "Sorry."

"Ashachu I'm surprised at you," said Pikachu as sternly as Ash. His paws on his hips and he tapped his foot. "You should have more sense."

"Pika." Ashachu hung his head like Hunter, his ears and tail drooping. He began to feel a sense of shame at his outburst.

[Pokémon]

Things did not improve as the day wore on…

After breakfast Ash and his friends set out on their way to Littleroot Town, to deliver Shaymin to Professor Birch. Shaymin was even more fussy than it had been at breakfast and Hunter was still grumpy about having his food stolen.

They set out along the forest path of route 102 with Shaymin sleeping on Jimmy's backpack. However after only a few hours of walking through the forest, the baby gratitude Pokémon woke up and started screaming again.

"SSHHAAAAYYYYYYY…."

"Awww. Shaymin." Jimmy groaned in frustration as he lifted Shaymin off his back and held it up. "What's wrong now?"

"It just doesn't shut up," said Hunter earning him a stern "Hunter," from Lucario.

"Pika.." Pikachu and Ashachu both grabbed their sensitive ears with their paws.

Typhlosion did the same growling in a slightly angry manner, "GRR. What the voidlands is it's problem now?"

"Man," Ash said looking flatly at the hedgehog like creature. 'You sure are one loud Pokémon Shaymin."

"You can say that again," Cameron agreed sticking his fingers in his ears. "At this rate I'm gonna have to buy a pair of ear plugs at the next Pokémart… Or did I pack some. I can't remember."

"Shayy SHAYMIIIIINNNNN."

"Are you hungry. Are you tired," Jimmy asked it desperately rocking Shaymin gently. "Do you need use the bathroom. Why are you crying?" He looked desperately at Lucario.

Lucario shrugged and said "Don't look at me. I don't know what the problem is," making Cameron chuckle.

"But I thought you could read minds."

Lucario shook his head. "I can see aura and emotion. I could tell Shaymin was hungry earlier because feeling hungry is a distinct emotion. Now it just feels like Shaymin's fussy."

Jimmy half sighed half groaned as he looked back down at the crying Pokémon.

"SHAAAYYYY."

Nova rubbed his head with his paw. "Ahh. I've got such a headache."

"I can't take this anymore," Typhlosion said exasperatedly. He closed his eyes for a second then rounded on Shaymin. "Alright you listen to me," he snarled, bearing his teeth at the crying Pokémon, flames erupting on his shoulders. "I've had it up to here with your constant crying." He raised his paw so it was level with the top of his head. "So either tell us what's wrong. OR SHUT THE FUCK UP. Because you're giving me a headache and driving us up the wall you little attention seeking brat. Seriously if you don't shut I'm going to burn you're ass with a flamethrower. GRAHH." He pivoted his head back and shot a column of fire into the sky.

Shaymin not only stopped crying, it froze with a mixture of surprise and slight fear on it's face. It was not alone. The three trainers and their Pokémon were all gaping open mouthed at Typhlosion, shocked that the normally kind Pokémon and threatened and intimidated a newborn. Even Nova looked a little scared by his dad's outburst, taking a step away from him.

Jimmy broke the silence. "T-Typhlosion. Was that really necessary."

The badger like Pokémon folded his arms and gave a snort. "That screaming was really getting on my nerves. Besides it worked didn't it."

Jimmy looked down at the motionless hedgehog in his arms. "Um. I guess. But that's not really the…"

"SHAY." Shaymin suddenly growled and attacked Typhlosion, shooting a brightly coloured leaf from it's fur at the badger like Pokémon that hit him in the face.

"Shaymin," shouted Jimmy.

"Grgh." Typhlosion snarled with pain and rubbed his cheek. Then he glared at Shaymin and growled. "Right. Now I'm mad. I'm…"

"Typhlosion stop it," cried Jimmy holding Shaymin up and away from Typhlosion. "Come on Shaymin's still just a baby."

"Aggressive for a baby," Typhlosion growled folding his arms.

"Err…Maybe we should take a break," Cameron suggested tentatively, trying to defuse the tension. "We have been walking for a while."

[Pokémon]

The group stopped to rest beside a small pond covered with lily pads. A Poochyena and two Zigzagoon were drinking by it as they approached, but ran off into the nearby bushes the moment they smelt the three humans and their tamed Pokémon approaching.

Ash, Cameron and Jimmy went through their usual routines of letting their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs so that they could enjoy the fresh air and sunshine as well.

"Alright guys. Come on out," Ash shouted throwing his five Pokéballs into the air. Cameron and Jimmy did the same. Sniveon, Buizel, Emolga and Hikari materialised before him in beams of white light.

Oshawott was the last to come out. Ash knelt down beside him and stroked his head. "Oshawott. I wanna work your synchro evolution."

Oshawott's eyes lit up. He picked up his Scalchop and held it up proudly. "Osha Oshawott," he said with a nod.

"That's the spirit," Ash said with a smile as he stood back up. "Cameron. Would you mind watching Ashachu and my other Pokémon for me."

Cameron nodded. "No worries man."

[Pokémon]

"Ready…Let's go."

After spending a few minutes stretching to warm up Ash and Oshawott set off, sprinting through the forest. Ash was amazed by Oshawott's speed and agility. While it might have been thought that his large webbed feet that made him such a fast swimmer, might make him clumsy and slow on land, Ash found himself struggling to keep up with the little sea otter.

Within minutes Ash was exhausted, breathing heavily, a burning in his throat and he was covered in sweat. His shirt was clinging to his skin. It didn't help that it was a particularly hot and humid day, the sun beating down upon him. Or that he was forced to weave in and out of trees and concentrated to avoid tripping over roots and branches on the ground.

"It's pretty hard to dodge when you're moving this fast," he said glancing at Oshawott.

"Osha." As if to show off, Oshawott jumped, drawing his Schalchop and used it to cut down a small tree that was in his way.

"Oh I get it. So that's how you can dodge like that. Great job Oshawott."

"Osha." Oshawott blushed slightly at the compliment, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. He continued to show off, jumping up onto the branch of a nearby tree, and then jumping to a second tree with ninja like reflexes.

"I can do that too." Ash tried to copy him, jumping and managing to grab hold of a low hanging branch. He pulled himself onto it, and used it to jump to the next tree. He managed to catch a thick branch, but as he tried to climb onto it, he lost his footing a slipped.

"Ahhhh." He hit the ground with a hard thud. "Ouch."

"Oshawott." At the sound of his trainer's cry of pain, Oshawott stopped and looked back. "Ahh. Ash." Oshawott jumped down from the tree he was in landing lightly on his paws, and ran over to Ash. "Are you alright?"

Ash saw the concern in his seat otter's eyes and gave him a pained smile and tried to reassure him. "I'm fine Oshawott. I need to do more of this."

He climbed gingerly to his feet. His heart was pounding from the effort and his body now drenched in sweat. His shirt sticking to him was starting to irritate him. "Man. It's hot today." He slipped off his blue jacket then peeled off his black shirt. Instantly he felt a lot cooler. "Phew. That's better."

"Osha." Oshawott stared at his now shirtless trainer. Ash was scrawny but not weak. There were muscles developing in his chest and stomach giving him a lithe form. Oshawott was drawn to the toning of his chest and the four pack just visible on his stomach.

His small otter mind was suddenly unable to focus on anything other than his lust for him. He blushed again, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red than Pikachu or Ashachu's. Oshawott willed himself not to get visibly aroused, but that was difficult when a big part of him was screaming, 'Oh please Ash. Say it's too hot for pants too…Wait. What am I thinking?'

"C'mon." Ash set off running again. Oshawott followed and quickly overtook

[Pokémon]

Cameron, Jimmy and the rest of the Pokémon stood by the pond waiting for Ash and Oshawott to return.

"Leave it to Ash to develop a training strategy like that," he said to Lucario. "It's like he's trying to become a Pokémon."

"I know he wants to train hard," Mumbled Pikachu who was sitting on Cameron's shoulder, watching the trees with sad eyes. "But I hope he doesn't over do it."

Not everyone was thinking about Ash however. Shaymin and Hunter were fighting over a berry, while Ashachu, Nova, Sniveon, Buizel and Emolga watched. The little hedgehog Pokémon had a Pecha berry stuffed in it's mouth, which Hunter was trying to tug out with both paws. The Riolu had picked from a nearby tree intending to give to Ashachu before Shaymin had come along and snatched it off him.

"C'mon. Give it back you thief. It's mine," whine Hunter.

"Min." Shaymin gave a muffled cry, it's mouth full of Pecha berry and Hunter's paws.

Emolga and Buizel were both giggling, Buizel muttering jokingly, "fight, fight, fight," but in a low voice so Pikachu and their trainers wouldn't hear. Ashachu was watching with a slightly worried and horrified expression.

"Guys. Is this really necessary," he said though soft voice that neither Shaymin or Hunter heard. Nova just shook his head and scowled.

"Min–min." Shaymin fired a bunch of brightly coloured leaf shaped projectiles from it's hitting Hunter in the face and chest.

"Ouch." Hunter yelped with pain and fell backwards onto his tail, letting go of the Pecha berry, which Shaymin quickly swallowed.

"Grrr." Hunter growled and glared at Shaymin as everyone around him laughed, including Ashachu.

"Shay-Shaymin." Shaymin stuck its tongue out sarcastically at Hunter. That made Hunter snap.

"HEY!" Hunter yelled at Shaymin advancing at him, forcing Ashachu and Sniveon to pull him back.

"Hunter no."

"Puppy!"

Hunter tried to shake them off. "Let go of me you guys. I'm going to focus blast that thief right in his thieving face…And don't call me puppy."

The scuffle caught the trainer's attention just as Hunter managed to get free of Ashachu and Sniveon's paws and threw himself at Shaymin.

"Hunter," Cameron half shouted, half gasped as Shaymin jumped out of the Riolu's way and he fell on the ground. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Err… Shaymin stole my berry," Hunter said quickly pointing at the gratitude Pokémon.

"Shaymin," Jimmy groaned bending over and picking up the hedgehog.

Lucario's eyes narrowed. "Hunter," he begun making Hunter's fur stand on end. He was in trouble now. Luckily however they were distracted at that moment by the reappearance of Ash and Oshawott.

"Osh Osha." Oshawott came running out from between the trees, followed by a sweaty, shirtless, red faced and out of breath Ash.

"And Oshawott's the winner," said Cameron making Oshawott strike a proud pose, tapping his Schalchop with his paw.

"Osha."

"And Ash comes in second," he added as Ash ran up beside him.

"…Oh man…" The Kantonian gasped before collapsing on the ground from exhaustion, alarming Pikachu.

"Pikapi." The mouse jumped off Cameron's shoulder and ran over to Ash, pressing his cheek against him. "Are you alright?"

"I guess." Ash moaned as he turned over onto his back. "Man. Oshawott's just too fast."

"Here." Jimmy handed him a water bottle.

"Thanks." Ash accepted it gratefully and gulped down it's contents. The water was slightly warm from sitting in Jimmy's bag the whole day, but still was an immense relief.

"I'm not how this is going to help you and Oshawott improve your synchronisation," Jimmy continued. "I mean. It's not like a human could have the same physical abilities as a Pokémon."

Ash got back to his head and shook his head. "But I really feel like I'm catching up to Oshawott…No really," he added when Jimmy looked doubtful. "Even though it's just a little bit." He went over to his bag and pulled out a towel to dry the sweat from his torso. Pikachu and Oshawott watched him intently.

Suddenly, a sleek black helicopter swooped down from above them, hovering overhead. The three trainers and their Pokémon looked curiously.

"What's that?" Ash blurted out.

As they watched the door slid open and rope was dropped out of the chopper. A figure then emerged and, to everyone's great surprise, slide down the rope to the ground landing lightly on their feet.

"Hello Boys! Hope you don't mind my. Dropping in…"

The figure was a young woman. She had bubblegum pink hair, bright orange eyes and a slender figure, dressed in a black top that cut off above her belly button, red and black pants and black high-heeled boots.

Ash recognised her immediately, but before he could say anything Cameron blurted out, "I-It's you. What are you doing here?"

Lucario and Pikachu both growled, immediately running to stand defensively in front of their kits.

"Pikachuu."

"Lu-Lucarr…"

Jimmy, Typhlosion and Nova as well as Emolga, Sniveon, Hikari, Shaymin and Buizel merely looked on in conclusion.

"Wait. Cameron. Ash. Do you know her?" Jimmy asked.

At the same time Ashachu stared at her with a look of terror and Hunter shouted, "Dad. What's going on?" Oshawott clambered onto Ash's shoulder, his eyes narrowed like his trainers.

"Yeah we know her," Ash said his eyes narrowing. "She's Malva. She's part of Team Flare."

"Team Flare?"

"A bunch of bad guys who tried to destroy the world and tried to take Ashachu," Ash spat.

Lucario glared at them, his eyes alight with the contempt. "I have no idea what you want. But I'm warning you. If you try to hurt Ashachu or any of us…"

Malva laughed. "Hahaha. Aww. That vicious dog look would look so much more intimidating if I didn't know that you're trainer was a total moron," she said smugly. "As if you or any of these pathetic excuses for Pokémon would have a chance against any of my team. But you can relax. I'm not here to hurt any of you."

"Don't you dare talk about my mate like that!" Lucario snarled dangerously.

"Or what." Malva drew a Pokéball off her belt and held it up, tossing it and catching it again. "If you tried to take one step towards me, I'd send out my partner here to give you the burning of a life time."

At this Cameron stepped forward placing his hand on Lucario's shoulder to calm him. He glared at Malva as well and demanded, "What do you want?"

"I was looking for Ash," Malva replied coolly.

"M-me." Ash started to feel unnerved. What did she want with him?

"Yes you," said Malva. "I need to talk to you about one of your Pokémon. Which one of these little runts is the Pikachu called Hikari."

"PIKA." At the sound of his name, Hikari let out a loud frightened squeak and started shaking with fear.

Oshawott jumped down from Ash's shoulder and ran to stand protectively in front of Hikari, just like Pikachu and Lucario were for Ashachu and Hunter. "Osha Oshawott Osha." He pulled his Scalchop off his belly and brandished it threateningly like a sword.

Malva glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "Please. That's less threatening than Lucario. It would almost be cute if it weren't so pathetic…"

"What do you want with Hikari," Ash asked.

"Osha," Oshawott growled.

"I want to know if he's a Pikachu."

"What?" The glare on Ash's face changed to a quizzical frown. What did she mean if he's a Pikachu.

"Uh Duh!" Said Jimmy sarcastically. "Big round ears, lighting tail, yellow fur. Looks like a Pikachu to me."

"Alright. What's this really about," Cameron snapped loosing his patients.

Lucario, feeling the same way, snarled "don't play games with us!"

Malva's raised her eyebrows. "And how many Pikachu's transform into a Zygarde."

Ash, Cameron, Pikachu, Lucario, Ashachu, Hunter and Oshawott stared at her dumbfounded, while Jimmy, Typhlosion and the others exchanged confused looks.

"H-How do you know about that?" Ash shouted. There was that name again. Zygarde. It was the same name that Zinzolin and Mirror B had mentioned back at the Kalos League.

Hikari and Pikachu gave a chorus of "PIKA," Hikari shaking worse then ever.

"What does you mean transform into a Zygarde? What's a Zygarde?" Jimmy looked at Ash. "Ash what is she talking about?"

"I recently had an encounter with a Xatu," said Mavla. "It showed me a prophecy in which a Pikachu that looked a lot like your yellow friend here transformed into a Zygarde. And the three of you were there. Xatu left me with just one word Hikari. The name of your Pikachu."

"M-me," Hikari whispered to himself. "It saw me transforming into…Oh Arecus!" He stared to feel extremely worried. What had Xatu seen? What had he done?

"Xatu also mentioned the coming of a disaster to which you and your rodent friends face were linked," Malva continued. "I decided to find you and tell you about it. That's me being nice!"

"You spoke to a Xatu?" Cameron asked tilting his head. "That strange Pokémon that can tell the future."

"Olympia's Xatu," added Ash.

"Will someone tell me what Zygarde is," Jimmy demanded a note of frustration in his voice. "And why Hikari is turning into it?"

"It's a legendary Pokémon," Malva explained with a smirk. She took out a tablet computer from her pocket and held it up. On the screen was a picture of a green and black snake like creature with hexagon shaped scales and a thrill around it's neck. "Zygarde. The order Pokémon. They say it lives deep in caves. And when there's a crisis it appears with a mission to protect all of nature."

"Wow. All of nature," Ash gasped impressed. "Hikari can do that."

Hikari stared at the image his mouth slightly open. "That's it. That's what I become." He held his paws up to his eyes as if to check to see if he was still a Pikachu. "…But if I'm supposed to protect. Then why does there always destruction whenever it happens."

"Wait. How can Hikari be that," said Jimmy. "Does Zygade like, pretend to be other Pokémon to hide itself."

"And that doesn't look anything like what we saw back in Kalos," added Cameron frowning at the picture. "It looked more like a Herdier than that."

Malva shrugged as she put the tablet away. "Well I don't know anything about that. That's what I saw your Pikachu transform into. Maybe Zygarde has multiple forms. However…"

Suddenly, and before Mavla could finish her sentence, a metal claw shot almost out of nowhere grabbing Hikari.

"PIIIKKKAAAA…"

At the mouse's distressed shriek Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and their Pokémon whipped around to find two figures in red Team Flare suits smirking at them.

"I-It can't be," Ash cried a mixture of shock and hatred on his face.

"HIKARI," Oshawott screamed.

"Who are you people," Jimmy demanded.

Cameron and Lucario rounded on Malva.

"You lied to us. You said you weren't here to hurt any of us."

"I knew we couldn't trust a word you said. What were you doing, distracting us so your friends could attack us from behind. Let Hikari go now."

Malva started of laugh. "Ahahaha. Sorry about this boys. Did kind of lie to you back there didn't I. I was just about to mention that Xatu's vision showed not only your fate's being intertwined with the coming disaster, but also this Pikachu's existence being a catalyst for the disaster. This is simply us attempting to adverting it. Consider it a penance for Lysandre."

As she spoke the helicopter she had arrived aboard reappeared from behind the trees. It swopped around and came to land at beside the group, a flap in the back opening.

"But I'm afraid there's no time to discuss that now. My rides here. See ya…"

Mavla and the two Team Flare Grunts ran onto the helicopter, the flap beginning to close behind them. The helicopter begun to rise off the ground

"Oh no you don't," Ash screamed running fro the helicopter. "You're not taking Hikari."

"Osh Oshawott." Oshawott ran after him.

They lunged, managing to grab hold of the closing as the helicopter rose above the tops of the trees.

Jimmy, Cameron, Pikachu, Ashachu and the rest stood on the ground watching in shock and horror.

"Ash."

"PIKAPI"

"PIIIIKKAAAAAAA…."

As the aircraft climbed and begun to gather speed, Ash and Oshawott managed to pull themselves over the flap before it finally closed.

[Pokémon]

 **Orre Region…**

"… _It has been done Master Nascour. The Pokémon league has made announced the reholding of the finals. Z-chu's trainer so should have received the notification by now and will soon be on his way to Orre."_

" _Master Nascour. Final preparations have been made for the mission to secure the giant rock. We are ready to dispatch at your command._ "

Nascour smiled his evil twisted smile as his admins, Lovrina and Dakim delivered their reports, speaking out of the laptop sitting on his knee. Today he wasn't in his dimly lit chamber at Team Draconian's secret base, but instead sitting in the back of a black sedan off road vehicle as it sped through the desert.

"Very good. Provided the construction is complete on time, our ultimate weapon plan will soon reach it's final stages. Once the weapon is activated Pokémon Nation will be overwhelmed. The government will have no choice but to agree to our demands."

The vehicle suddenly came to a halt. "Mr. Nascour sir. We're here," the Peon in the drivers seat announced, while the Peon beside him got out to open Nascour's door.

"I will contact you later." Nascour slid the laptop shut and slid it onto the seat next to him, before climbing out of the car.

They were stopped in the middle of a vast desert with nothing around but sand and rock. Nascour, used to his dark dimly lit room, blinked a few times to get used to the harsh Orre sun as he looked upon what he had come to see… Realgam Tower. A gigantic ivory structure, rising out of the dunes and projecting into the heavens.

"Mwhahahaha. It's only a matter of time now."


	36. Chapter 35 - Ash, Oshawott and Hikari II

**Chapter 35 – Ash, Oshawott and Hikari Pt 2**

Malva and the two Flare Grunts stood on the other side of the helicopter from Ash and Oshawott, one of the grunts holding a squirming and squeaking Hikari in her arms. Seeing this cruelty made Ash explode with anger and loathing.

"You're through Malva! Let Hikari go."

"OSHA OSHA," Oshawott screamed his fur bristling with anger. He brandished his Scalchop threateningly.

The grunt who was not holding Hikari, male by the looks of him, pressed a button on a console beside him. A blue energy shield formed in the middle of the fuselage separating Ash and Oshawott from Team Flare.

"OSSHAAA." Oshawott fired a hydro canon at the shield, a powerful jet of water shooting from his mouth. It ricocheted off the wall and back towards Ash and Oshawott, forcing them to scramble away to avoid being hit as it struck the back wall.

"Pika." Hikari gave a distressed cry and struggled harder to escape the grip of the woman holding him, but to no avail.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to do you any good," Malva sneered. "That shield was designed to contain Yveltal. Your little Oshawott doesn't have a hope of breaking through it."

At that moment a door behind Malva and the two grunts, that lead to the cockpit slid open. An evil looking man with pale skin, a red ponytail and a bright red lab coat complete with a pair of thick red goggles stepped out, smirking at them.

Ash couldn't believe it. It was the admin he'd met in Lysandre labs. The admin who had activated the ultimate weapon. "Xerosic!"

"Oshawott."

"Hmm. I see we have company." His voice was high pitched and cold. It made Oshawott shiver. "And…Oho ho ho. You're the boy who destroyed the ultimate weapon. How curious we should meet again."

"My name's Ash," Ash said through bared teeth.

"Tell me. What happened to Lysandre?"

"He's dead," Ash said simply hoping that hearing this would hurt him. "He was killed when that weapon blew up."

"Oh. How sad." Xerosic didn't sound sad at all.

"Well I acquired the specimen for you," said Malva. "Just as you asked."

"Pika PIIIKAAA." Hikari wriggled more urgently, thrashing about in the grunts arms.

Oshawott let out a soft moan. "Hikarii…"

Xerosic's eye fell upon the struggling mouse.

"Pi." Hikari immediately stopped struggling suddenly too terrified to move. Xerosic gave off an evil aura.

"Oh ho. So this is the prophesised Zygarchu." He chuckled at his own jokes while Malva rolled her eyes. "How disappointing." His eyes took in Hikari's pale pink cheeks and thin form. "I expected more from a legendary. You can't have been taking very good care of it boy."

Ash clenched his teeth not permitting himself to rise to the taunt. Oshawott let out a soft growl. "Oshawott."

"Place the specimen into the machine."

Standing against the left wall of the helicopter was a odd looking machine, with a small glass case connected to a computer. At Xerosic's words the case slid open. The grunt placed Hikari inside, and the case immediately closed.

"Pika." Hikari whimpered, the sound barely audible, and placed his paws on the glass.

"What are you doing to do to him," growled Ash.

"Oshawott."

"Oh don't worry. It's just a simple containment device," said Xerosic without turning to them. "The glass can't be penetrated by the cells so little Zygarchu here won't be able to transform. Now lets see."

He started tapping at the keyboard attached to the machine. A blue light begun to glow at the bottom of Hikari's cage and at the same time an image came up on the screen. "Okay. Now let's see."

"PIKA." Hikari suddenly let out a loud cry of pain. A series of needles had emerged from the bottom of the case sticking into his feet. His eyes begun to water and he hit the glass with his paw as if try to break.

"Hey. What are you doing to him," Ash shouted glaring at Xerosic.

In a fit of rage Oshawott chucked his Scalchop at Xerosic, only to have it bounce off the shield and hit him in the face.

"Relax kid," said Malva. "It's just taking a simple blood sample that's all. To analyse Hikari's DNA."

As she spoke the double helix used to represent the molecular structure of DNA appeared on the computer screen, accompanied by a series of number and symbols that Ash didn't understand.

"Amazing," Xerosic said more to himself than anyone else. "Simply astounding. And to think this came from the scientists at Team Plasma. Ha."

"What are you talking about," demanded Ash. "What's amazing."

"Osha."

"What species of Pokémon do you think this little cutie is," said Malva. "Didn't you ever wonder why it was that it could transform like that. Or why Team Draconian would be after a worthless runt like this. Take a look at it's DNA."

"Pikachu plus." Xerosic turned around. "Specifically Pikachu plus dragon type. Zygarde. Perhaps you need a bit of an explanation. Zygarde is a very peculiar Pokémon. It's less of an individual Pokémon than it is a massive organism covering the face of the entire planet. Have a look"

He tapped his keyboard and the image of two Pokémon Ash had never seen before flashed on the screen. A Zygrade core and a Zygarde cell, both bright green and with single white eyes.

"Zygarde is made up of cores and cells. The Core or nucleus the Pokémon's brain. The cells make up the rest of the Pokémon and can combine with a core to form one of Zygarde's two known forms."

The image on the computer screen changed again to show the dog like creature Ash had seen by the lake in Kalos and in Grandé Vallée – Zygarde 10%, as well as the larger snake like 50% form Malva had shown him earlier.

 **Flashback**

 _Little green cells with one eye and a green crystal inside their transparent bodies appear all around; In the grass, on the rocks and on the sides of the cliff._

 _Miror B gasped. "What… The cells."_

" _Cells," repeated Ash._

" _Hikari's friends," mumbled Cameron._

 _Hikari leapt out of Ash's arms. The cells transformed into a green energy and were absorbed by the mystic energy surrounding Hikari. Hikari started to change; his limbs grew, his chest expanded and his muzzle became longer transforming him into a dog like Pokémon with green and black scales._

" _Is that Hikari," gasped Cameron._

 _Ash stared at Hikari in disbelieve. "They all merged…."_

 **End of flashback**

"The form it takes depends upon how many cells combine with a core," Xerosic continued. "Very little is actually known about Zygarde. From the little research I've been able to uncover, the core's are linked together by some sort of telepathic field. It's believed, but no one's ever been able to prove it, that Zygarde has a third component. A central brain or Omega that produces the telepathic field linking the cores togethers. But that's just a theory...Now I suppose you're wondering how did a Pikachu-Zygarde hybrid come into existence. Zygarde is a genderless Pokémon. It cannot breed with Pikachu or any other Pokémon. Zygarde doesn't have reproductive organs of any description. The cells and core's reproduce by splitting in two. The answer is that Zygarchu here is the product of rather ingenious genetic engineering. A scientist by the name of Dudley working for Team Plasma developed an ingenious device called the DNA splicers. These splicers can literally change the genetic make up of Pokémon cells by transferring genes from one species to another creating modified Pokémon. I believe he intended to use it to create super powerful Pokémon for the Team Plasma Grunts to use. He carried out his experiments at the P2 laboratory, which sits on a small island in the south of Unova. One of his test subjects was sweet little Hikari here. Zygarchu. I believe he used a process called mitochondrial manipulation to insert DNA harvested from a Zygrade cell into the fertilized egg of a pregnant Raichu. Young Hikari's mother. And as a result Hikari has become part of Zygarde. His typing is not electric. It's dragon and ground just like Zygarde."

"So that's why Hikari can't use electric moves," muttered Ash. "Nurse Joy thought it was depression."

Xerosic continued as if he hadn't said anything. "He's part of it's central nervous system. He can communicate with and bond with it's cells and other core. He is in effect a Zygarde core in Pikachu form. But before he was born, the P2 Laboratory was discovered and raided by the police. Dudley was arrested and his test subjects released into the wild. So Team Plasma never found out what became of their constructed core. Team Flare found out about it's existence when several of our agents searched the abandoned labs and managed to recover Dudley's notebook in which he had written down every detail of his experiments…"

The floor of the helicopter suddenly rambled and there was a soft thump from outside. Xerosic glanced up at the ceiling and muttered, "Ah good we've landed, before continuing.

"Of course the notes weren't particularly useful to us as at that point. Team Flare had no way of finding Zygarchu. One Pikachu among thousands. It would have been quite impossible. And of course we didn't need to. We already a means of powering the ultimate weapon. But then a little while ago that I found out that Cipher, the terrorist front for the warlords of Dragnor, had located and were pursing Zygarchu. And just who should it be with but the trainer who was responsible for Team Flare's downfall. The opportunities for both revenge and an exit strategy were perfect. I gathered together what members of Team Flare who were left and came up with a plan to acquire Zygarchu."

"I thought you said you saw Hikari in Xatu's vision," Ash said looking at Malva.

"I did," replied Malva. "When I was 12 years old the Xatu I caught in the safari zone showed me a vision of your Pikachu transforming into Zygarde 50%. I didn't think anything of it at the time. I remembered it when Xerosic informed me of Cipher's discovery of Zygarchu and asked me to help him capture it for Team Flare. When I told you about it earlier I made it sound like the event had happed recently in order to trick you into trusting me while our two agents went about capturing Zygarchu."

"Pika." Hikari whimpered and Ash and Oshawott's glares intensified.

"So what are you going to do with Hikari?"

"Oshawott."

At this Xerosic chuckled. "Oh ho. With such a legendary Pokémon under my control I will be invincible. I will reconvene Team Flare and form a vast criminal empire. Bank robberies, art theft, blackmail, extortion, prison breaks. The possibilities are infinite. Not to mention if all fails to go according to plan I can always sell Zygarchu to Cipher in exchange for a large sum of money and asylum in Dragnor."

"Your sick," Ash shouted at them a sick feeling rising in his stomach. "Abusing poor Hikari like that for your own selfish gain. Just like you did to Pikachu. And Ashachu."

"Osha…" Oshawott's fur bristled. 'I can't let them do this. I can't let let these people hurt my… _mate_. Like this.' It was the first time he'd ever thought of Hikari that way and he almost surprised himself to think it.

Xerosic waked over to the door and took a briefcase down from a luggage rack above it. "It matters not what you think," he said as he opened it. Inside was a shiny metal gauntlet. He removed the gauntlet and stowed the case back on the rack. "There's not a lot you can do to stop us now."

"What's that," Ash said as Xerosic took blue rubber glove from his left hand and slipped the gauntlet on.

"This is a control gauntlet." Xerosic moved to stand in front of the case containing Hikari. "It's adapted from our Gigaremo unit. It produces EM waves. I dare say you're familiar with their effects." He chuckled and raised the gauntlet pointing it at Hikari.

"Pika." Hikari squeaked with fright.

Ash felt a sense of dread. "EM waves. No. That means."

A beam of green light shot from the palm of the gauntlet, went through the glass and struck Hikari between the eyes.

"NO Hikari."

"Oshawott!"

"PIKAA." Hikari screamed in pain and clutched his head with his paws. His eyes shut tight.

Ash clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms. He knew what was happening. He'd seen Team Flare do this before. The mind controlling EM waves that would turned Pokémon in to their puppets… And sure enough Hikari's body became ridged. His arms fell by his side and he stared blankly at Xerosic. Hikari's usually chocolate eyes had turned blood red.

Xerosic sneered. "Excellent. Even a Pokémon with the power of Zygarde is still susceptible to the influence of EM waves." He lowered his arm and turned to Ash." And there is no way you'll be able to snap him out of it this time. I know full well you have not had time to build the sort of bond with this Pikachu as you have with your other. Now for the delicate part. Can the EM waves be used to summon the cells and turn Zygarchu into it's 10 or 50% forms. Alright. Let's take it outside."

One of the grunts went over to the machine and pressed a button on the keyboard. Hikari's case detached from the brace holding it to the wall allowing the grunt to pick it up.

"Uhh." Ash groaned in frustration and gritted his teeth. He knew he had to do something before Xerosic could force Hikari to transform. "No way you're gonna do this to Hikari. Oshawott. Use Hyrdo cannon."

"Ossshaaawoootttt."

Oshawott spat yet another powerful jet of water at the shield, but again nothing happened.

"You're wasting your time," said Malva with a smirk.

"Ughh." Ash clenched his fists harder that the nails digging into his skin started to hurt. "Come on Oshawott. Try it again."

"Osssshhaaaaawooooootttt."

Oshawott took a deep breath and fired Hydro cannon once again, more powerfully this time. It had no effect.

Malva laughed. "Pathetic…"

Ash looked at Hikari standing ridged inside the case waiting for Xerosic to give him instructions. 'I can't take this anymore. Poor Hikari looks so helpless… Gotta find a way to break the shield. Oshawott's trying his best but his attacks just not powerful…'

And then it hit him. He turned to his sea otter and said, "Oshawott. We have to Synchro-evolve."

"Osha." Oshawott stared wide-eyed at Ash. Could he just "Synchro-evolve" at will.

"We can do this," Ash said more forcefully. "I believe in you Oshawott."

"Oshawott." Oshawott nodded then turned back to the shield, his eyes narrowing. 'I can do this. If Ash believes in me then there's nothing I can't do.'

The two of them closed their eyes and concentrated, trying to get into Synch. Oshawott concentrated on his feelings for Ash, his affection and desire. A single heartbeat sounded in both their ears and then it stared. Oshawott's body started to glow and became surrounded by a veil of water that shot upwards like a geyser.

"What the hell," Malva shouted in alarm. "What's that Oshawott doing."

"Oh my," said Xerosic as Oshawott's body started to grow.

A split second later the water surrounding Oshawott vanished revealing him to have changed into his Ash like Samurott form.

"Yeah." Ash cheered ecstatically throwing his arm into the air as Oshawott let out a loud roar. Malva, Xerosic and the two Flare Grunts covered their ears. "Now. Break that barrier."

"Samurott."

Oshawott drew his Seamitars from the sheath on his front legs and slashed at the energy shield separating them from Team Flare. Ash mimicked his action, raising his arms as if holding invisible swords and copying Oshawott's sweeping motion.

The shield broke, the green energy shattering like glass while the generators on the walls and ceiling short circuited with violent blue sparks. Malva stumbled backwards her mouth falling open in surprise and Xerosic clutched his chest.

"Fuck."

"Such power."

"Ha. Great Job Oshawott," Ash half laughed half shouted. His eyes then narrowed and he glared at the four Flare members. "Now. Team Flare. Let Hikari go right now."

"Sam Samurott," Oshawott snarled, bearing his now knife like teeth as he stood on his rear legs holding his two sword like seamitars with his front paws. Ash was copying his stance, standing legs apart and bent at the knee slightly his arms held out.

At that moment the door to the cockpit slid open revealing another Team Flare grunt. "What's going," he begun then seeing Oshawott said hurriedly, "Ahh. Carry on," before closing the door again.

"Xerosic," said Malva desperately. "What happened? How is it doing that?"

"Hmm." Xerosic rubbed his chin with his gauntlet free hand. "It appears we are witnessing synchro evolution or the bond phenomena. A power said to be unleashed when the love and trust between trainer and Pokémon reaches maximum. Hmp. And here was me Ash that you loved you some Pikachu."

Ash didn't understand this last comment and didn't really care about it. "Oshawott. Let's set Hikari Free."

Oshawott took two strides forward towards Xerosic then slashed at him with his Seamitars. He drove one blade into the side of his face, and the other into his stomach.

"Ahh." Xerosic couldn't scream owing the wind being knocked out of him. He fell onto his back, hitting the steel floor with a dull thud. Oshawott stowed his seamitars in their sheaths placed a paw on his chest to hold him down.

Malva and the other grunt had pressed themselves against the wall and were looking on in shock. Niether dared to do anything.

At the same time Ash up to the grunt holding Hikari's case and punched him in the jaw and the stomach. The man let out a cry and kneeled over, the glass case spilling out of his arms and onto the floor where it shattered freeing it's Pikachu prisoner. Ash quickly scooped him up.

"P-Please," Xerosic gasped pathetically looking up and Oshawott. Oshawott glared at him, hatred blazing in his eyes. "D-Do.."

"Sam." He fell silent as Oshawott growled.

Oshawott lowered his head to his left hand and put his mouth around the gauntlet and pulled it off his hand. He then crunched down hard, breaking it in two. Hikari's eyes returned to their normal colour and he again became aware of his surroundings. "Pi PIKA."

"It's alright," Ash whispered to him. "I've got you. You're safe." He hugged the mouse tightly to his chest then looked at Oshawott. "Come on. Let's go."

"Sam." Oshawott gave a quick nod before rearing his head and blasting another hydro cannon at the rear of the helicopter. This attack was 10 times stronger than previously. It blew the flap clean off the aircraft.

Holding Hikari with one hand, Ash climbed onto Oshawott's back. Oshawott then charged out of the hole he had just created and into the forest.

As soon as they were gone Malva rushed to Xerosic's side and helped him into a sitting position. "Doctor Xerosic. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm fine." Xerosic brushed her off irritably and struggled to his feet. "Get after that Trainer. We can't let Zygarchu escape.

[Pokémon]

As Oshawott ran through the forest with Ash and Hikari on his back, the trees suddenly opened up onto the ocean front. He skidded to a halt Ash gasping, "Huh. Where are we… How far did that chopper take us."

"Samurott."

"Pika chu."

A short distance across the water was a long narrow spit of land, and above it a raised pathway. This was the seaside Cycling road, a special bikeway connecting Slateport City to Mauville. Beyond this, the wide open ocean.

Suddenly a Charizard appeared above them. And not an ordinary Charizard. It was more slender with three horns on the back of it's head, larger fangs and small wings on it's wrists. Mega Charizard Y. Before Ash or Oshawott could react, it opened it's mouth and spat a jet of flame towards them.

"Look out!"

"Samm…" Oshawott did the only thing he could think of. He leapt forward into the water. The flames missed by inches.

Oshawott swam away, using his powerful tail to charge through the water. He was careful to keep Ash and Hikari above the surface.

Ash and Hikari looked up at Charizard. The beast was circling them getting ready for it's next attack. "It's Malva," he shouted. The Elite four and Team Flare member was standing on Mega Charizard Y's back, reminding Ash of the way Hunter J used to ride her Salamence.

"Hahaha. I've got you now twerp," she laughed. "Charizard Flamethrower."

The orange dragon spat another burst of fire at them.

"Oshawott! Be careful."

"PIIIKAAA."

Oshawott spun around and, raising his head out of the water, countered with a Hydro cannon. The attacks exploded in a cloud of steam.

"Now Dragon Claw!"

Before the steam had time to clear Charizard dived at them, it's claws glowing with a green aura. Oshawott saw it coming at the last second. Realising he had no other way to dodge he shouted, "Hold your breath," before diving underwater. He saw the silhouette of Charizard through the dark surface of the water.

Ash gripped the shell on Oshawott's head with one hand while holding Hikari to his chest with the other, as the Samurott dived deeper. Hikari's claws were digging into his arm painfully. His lungs were starting to object to the lack of air. Oshawott surfaced again directly underneath the cycling road allowing him and Hikari to breath again.

Malva sighted them and Charizard swooped towards them once more, firing a third flamethrower. Oshawott powered through the water narrowly managing to avoid the attack.

'I can't keep this up,' he thought desperately. 'I can't fight that Pokémon with these two on my back.'

Charizard fired another fireball at him. Oshawott dived, missing it by inches. He felt the water warm slightly as the flames hit the surface. As soon as he could see the fire had gone he rose to the surface again and then leapt out of the water and onto the grassy path underneath the Cycling road.

Ash and Hikari slipped off his back and lay in the grass both panting heavily. "Phew…Let me know if you're gonna do that again Oshawott."

"Pikachu…"

The ground shook slightly as Charizard landed on the grass with a thud. Ash scrambled to his feet, scooping Hikari up again to see Malva sliding off the Orange Dragon's back.

"Alright kiddo let's make this nice and easy. Hand over that cute little rat and I'll let you go."

"Not going to happen," Ash shouted back glaring at her and holding Hikari closer.

"Samurott." Oshawott moved forward and stood protectively in front of Ash and Hikari.

Malva's eyes narrowed. "Then you leave me no choice. Charizard, Dragon Claw."

At her command Charizard charged towards them raising it's claws that glowed with green aura.

"Oshawott. Use Razor shell."

"Samu." Oshawott drew his seamitar and swung it defensively into Charizard's claw. But Charizard was stronger, breaking through Oshawott's force and sending him flying backwards.

Ash and Hikari looked on in shock.

"Oshawott."

"Pikachuuu."

Oshawott managed to right himself, doing a back flip in the air and landing on his paws. He glared at Charizard.

"Hmm. You're certainly though I'll give you that," Malva sneered at Oshawott. "But you're still no match for my Charizard. Alright. Now thunderpunch."

Charizard charged at Oshawott again, this time his claw becoming surrounded with an electric yellow orb.

"Oshawott. Use Aqua Jet," Ash commanded.

Oshawott covered himself in a veil of water and launched himself at the oncoming dragon like a torpedo tucking in his arms and legs. The two collided again, except this time Oshawott prevailed. He drove his horn into Charizard's chest before it could strike with it's claw. The dragon let out a groan as it fell backwards.

"Now Razor Shell."

Oshawott reached for his sword like shell and slashed the falling Charizard across the chest. The creature roared in pain and hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Uh. Charizard get up," Malva yelled in frustration, a worried look in her eyes.

"Grgh." Charizard let out a pained growl raising it's head. It slowly pushed itself back to it's claws.

Not quickly enough…

"Now's your chance Oshawott. Finish it with Hydro cannon."

"Samurott." Oshawott leapt into the air above Charizard and spat his powerful jet of water at it causing it to faint. Charizard fell back to the ground it's eyes replaced by black swirls.

"Samu Samurott." Oshawott smiled with satisfaction as he landed on the grass beside the unconscious dragon.

"Ha. YES. You did it Oshawott." Ash felt a strong sense of both relief and Joy. He threw his arm into the air triumphantly.

"Pika Pikachu," Hikari cheered.

"Samurott." Oshawott turned back his head back to him a massive grin on his sea lion face.

"Such incredible power!" Malva stared at Charizard as if she couldn't quite believe what had happened. "If we had known that this Oshawott had this sort of power. We may never have needed the aura Pichu." Her eyes narrowed and she reached for another Pokémon. "Alright. Let's see just how strong you…"

"Samurott…"

Before she could do anything Oshawott growled and fired a beam of blue energy from his mouth hitting her in the stomach. A block of ice appeared where the beam hit quickly spreading and engulfing her entire body freezing her solid.

Ash placed Hikari down and gave Oshawott a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're the best buddy." Then, without really thinking about it, he kissed Oshawott on the cheek making him blush…

[Pokémon]

"Uh We not sure what happened."

"We just found her like this over near the Cycling road."

Xerosic took a deep breath and tried to keep his frustration from getting the better of him. Two of his Flare Grunts and just brought him the block of ice containing Malva. He sighed and turned to his Malamar that was standing beside him. "Use brick brake."

"Mala.." The strange purple squid like creature slammed one of it's tentacles into the ice cube. It shattered freeing Malva.

"Ahh. It's difficult to breath in that thing," she gasped, doubling over and taking a deep breath. She then caught sight of the Flare scientist and straighten up. "…Dr Xerosic."

"Not acceptable Malva," said Xerosic coldly. "Not only did you fail to retrieve Zygarchu, you allowed yourself to be defeated and humiliated by a mere child and his Oshawott."

Malva's face flushed red both with anger and shame. He was right. How had that Oshawott defeated her. A member of the elite four? "Hey it's not my fault," she shouted defensively. "That thing is insanely strong. It…"

"I don't wish to hear your excuses," Xerosic interrupted her. "I want Zygarchu. Now. All of you get back out there and bring me that Pikachu…"

[Pokémon]

 **Slateport City…**

Even with Malva defeated Ash, Oshawott and Hikari faced another problem. They were lost. Not knowing exactly where the helicopter had taken them they didn't know the way back to Pikachu, Jimmy and the others and they had no way of contacting them.

They walked to the end of Route 110 and into Slateport City, a large port City in the south of Hoenn home to a contest hall, the Oceanic museum, Shipyards and a busy harbour where ships from all over Pokémon Nation and beyond docked.

"Hmm. Slateport City," Ash murmured looking around at the many people and Pokémon going about their business. "Sure is a busy place."

"Pika," whimpered Hikari nervously.

"Oshawott," Oshawott said cheerfully. Unlike Hikari new places, sights and smells always excited him. Now back in his Oshawott form, he climbed from Ash's shoulder onto his head to get a better look at the city.

"If we find the Pokémon Centre," Ash muttered more to himself than Oshawott or Hikari. "Maybe I'll be able to phone Jimmy. He's got that cell phone thingy…"

Being Ash and not having a great sense of direction, he set off in no direction in particular walking at a fast pace. He managed to pass the centre without noticing it and end up in the Slateport Market, an open air bazaar filled with colourful stalls selling a range of colourful items. Crates of juicy fat berries, racks of TMs and tables of Pokémon dolls.

A large elderly man with a box full of little pots approach him from one of the stalls. "Hey kid. I see you're really close to those cutie Pokémon you got there. You wanna breed with them. I'll sell you incense. $10 Poké a pot. Bargain."

"N-No thanks," Ash said surprised walking away.

"You there. I sell you a T-shirt."

"Hey amigo… Bring your parents to my bar."

Before they knew it, Ash Oshawott and Hikari were surrounded by sales people approaching them or shouting out from their stalls.

"Wow." Ash wasn't quite sure what to do. He tried to politely decline the objects being waved at him or shoved in his face and keep moving, but they didn't seem to want to take no for an answer.

It didn't help matters when Oshawott caught sight of basket of a colourful sweet smelling fruit and jumped off Ash's head to go and check them out. "Osha Oshawott."

"Oshawott," Ash cried as the greedy sea otter picked one up and take a large bite.

He pulled the necklace a girl had just put around his neck and handed it back to her.

"Are you sure. It goes so well with your skin…"

He then ran over to Oshawott as the otter finished his first fruit, tossed the core aside and reached into the basket to pull out a second.

"Oshawott. That's not…"

"Oshaa." Oshawott let out a cry of pain and withdrew his paw from the basket. A Spinarak, a tiny green Pokémon with many legs crawled out from between two fruits.

"Yeah well it servers you right," Ash said picking him up. "You can't take things that don't belong to you."

Hikari, put a paw over his mouth and sniggered.

"Oshawott." Oshawott angrily spat a water gun at Spinarak sending it and several of the brightly coloured fruit flying into the air.

"HEY. What do you think you're doing water rat."

Ash spun around to seek an angry looking Servine standing behind them. "Those are my buddy's mangoes." It looked up at Ash. "Your trainer better be prepared to pay for those…."

"Umm…I'm really sorry for Oshawott," Ash said awkwardly. "Umm. He was just hungry. He didn't mean…"

"I don't care what he meant. Those Mangoes cost $1 Poké each. And water rat here just ruined the entire barrel. That's $75 Poké."

Ash swallowed. He was in trouble now. "Uhh. Well you see. The thing is we kinda just got here by accident and I don't have any money…"

Without warning the Servine suddenly shot out it's vines wrapping them around Ash's middle. "No money. Well then you're in a lot of trouble aren't you pretty boy."

"Pika."

"Osha."

Hikari' and Oshawott both exclaimed in alarm. Oshawott growled and took a deep breath preparing to use another water attack until Ash hissed at him, "Oshawott don't."

"So what's it gonna be," said Servine. "I can get my partner to call the police. You can find some way to pay me. Or I can get my buds and we can play a game of beat the otter!"ead.

, and the rest Oshawott was balancing on hsi were being hledaged and stolen magoesntil Ash hissed at him, "

[Pokémon]

"Oh Oshawott. What am I gonna do with you," Ash sighed. "You sure do know how to cause trouble."

He, Oshawott and Hikari were now making their way across Slateport City towards the harbour, after Ash had managed to make a deal with Servine that as payment for the damaged and stolen mangoes, they would take a delivery to the contest hall. This consisted of 10 trays of berries, two of which were being held by Ash, and the rest Oshawott was balancing on his head.

"Yeah. But don't you get some good adventures from it," Oshawott replied with a cheeky grin.

"That's not the point."

"Pika."

When they reached the contest hall, a beautiful round building in the north of the city, adjacent to the entrance from 110, they found a small crowd of people gathered outside.

"Hmm. Wonder what's going on here," Ash mused. They made their way through the crowd and found that they were all gathered around a girl and her Altaria, a blue dragon type Pokémon with beautiful cotton wings.

"Hiiiiiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy! Lisia here! Me and my Altaria, Ali, have come to Slateport City's Contest Spectacular Hall for a bit of FUN!"

"Ali-li-Ali." As she spoke Ali the Altaria let out an happy cry in it's soft melodic voice.

"Osha." Oshawott took noticed a smitten look appearing in his eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks. Ash rolled his eyes mumbling, "Oh boy. Here we go again," and Hikari frowned jealously.

"Watch me as I dive right in again today! Dazzling, dizzying, doldrums defying!" Lisia preformed a twirl as she finished speaking then struck a pose raising her right hand triumphantly before her.

"Ali-Ali."

The crowd cheered, a few people whistling and one or two calling out "Yeeeahh" and "Lisia! Aliii." Ash thought he even heard someone shout "Lisia. Scout me to be your next boyfriend!"

"She must be a star or something huh," Ash mumbled.

"Osha." Oshawott nodded but wasn't really listening. His eyes were fixed on Altaria.

'Ahh. She's so pretty…Or is it a he. Meh. Doesn't matter. Those wings look so soft. And those eyes.'

"All righty!" Lisia announced. "I'm going to bring another fantastic trainer into the world of contests." She looked around at the crowd and started pointing at individuals. "Ernie…Meenie…Miney…You there Watching me with that baffled expression on your face."

Apparently spotting a fantastic trainer, Lisia walked into the crowd who parted to allow her to pass, going up to someone Ash couldn't see because of the other people blocking his view. "Hi…"

"What. Me," an embarrassed sounding kid replied. "But I'm not a."

The kid trailed off and Lisia started saying something. Ash didn't hear what she said however, as at that moment he felt something cold and metallic being pressed roughly into the small of his back and a familiar voice whisper in his ear, "Hello twerp. Don't move or make a sound or I'l shoot."

He and Hikari gasped, glancing sideways to see the gleeful faces of Jessie and James. Ash dropped the basked of fruit and Hikari let started to squeal. "Pii.."

"Shhh." Jessie hissed and pressed a put his hand over Hikari's mouth to stop him from screaming. "Be quite and prepare for trouble."

"And if you try to get away we'll make it double," added James.

They proceeded to whisper their motto into Ash and Hikari's ears quietly enough so nobody else would notice.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our Nation."

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth dats right."

Meowth ended the motto quietly from somewhere behind them. Wobbufett, Noibat and Braxien didn't add their own names.

"The gun pressed in your back contains a needle that will inject you with a shot of sleeping potion knocking you out instantly," said Jessie. "If you or any of your Pokémon try to escape or attract attention we'll inject you with it and take Pikachu."

"And we know that this Pikachu isn't your main Pikachu," added James. "He's the weak one who can't produce a thunderbolt. Tongari."

"It's Hikari ya moron," Meowth muttered.

Ash started to feel tense. If what they were saying was true, and he didn't want to risk taking a chance that it wasn't, they were in trouble. He looked around hoping someone would notice but everyone had their attention fixed on Lisia.

Even Oshawott was staring intently at Altaria and hadn't seen what was happening to his trainer. His eyes had been replaced by pink love-hearts as he gazed longingly at the dragon/flying type, a big grin on his face.

'Wait Oshawott…' Ash had an idea. He stared at his little sea otter and thought hard, 'Come on Oshawott. I know that our bond is so strong that you can tell when I need you.'

"Now. Let me tell you about our brilliant plan," said Jessie. "Our best ever if I do say so myself."

"It was my idea," grunted Meowth. "Stop tryin' ta steal da credit for it."

"Our balloon is parked just outside of town," Jessie continued ignoring Meowth. "We're going to walk you to it."

"Den we're going to tie you and lil 'Ikari up and force Pikachoo to surrender himself to us," Meowth said gleefully.

Ash gritted his teeth starting to feel sick with anger and fear. Was there no depth Team Rocket wouldn't sink to. 'Come on Oshawott.'

"Get moving." Jessie jabbed the gun into his back signalling him to move.

However, just then Oshawott noticed what was happening. It wasn't because he'd heard Team Rocket whispering or noticed what was happening out of the corner of his eye. He had sensed that Ash was in trouble deep in his head. It felt like being stabbed in the chest with a ice shard snapping him out of his infatuated state.

"Osha." He turned and saw what was going on. "OSHAWOTT."

His reflexes were fast. Before Jessie, James of Meowth had time to register his sudden cry he attacked throwing the boxes of fruit at James then blasting a water gun at Jessie. The two rockets stumbled backwards tripping over Meowth and falling into a tangled heap.

"Ouch. What the."

"James. Get off me."

"Gah. Ya crushing me here."

Ash scooped Oshawott up and ran for it. Team Rocket's shouting echoed after him.

"James. The twerps getting away. Get after him."

"Ha. Great job Oshawott," Ash sighed looking down at his little Sea Otter he was holding in his arms.

"Osha." Oshawott beam at him.

Ash kissed the Otter for the second time that day, pressing his lips to the his crown of his head making him blush again.

"Pika." Hikari made a disgruntled noise and frowned but neither of the other two noticed.

Ash sprinted back out of Slateport City onto route 110, where as luck would have it, he spotted the graceful jet plane like form of Hirosaki high above them.

"HEY. Hirosaki. Down here!"

 **Author's notes: Well there you have it dear readers. Sweet little Hikari's backstory. My initial intention was that Hikari had a Zygarde core living inside his brain rather than him physically being a core himself. But I couldn't come up with a plausible story as to how the core would have got inside him in the first place. I got the idea of straight up making Hikari an actual core from the Japanese light novel series "All you need is kill" where the protagonist** **Keiji Kiriya** **becomes part of an alien organism called the mimics after being drenched in it's blood.**


	37. Chapter 36 –Ash, Oshawott and Hikari III

**Chapter 36 – Ash, Oshawott and Hikari Pt3**

Hirosaki had taken Ash, Oshawott and Hikari back to Cameron, Jimmy, Pikachu and the others. Everyone had been relieved to see that they were okay, Pikachu and Ashachu in particular. Pikachu had leapt into Ash's arms licking him affectionally across his mouth and nose and Ashachu hugged his leg.

"Pika Pikachuu…"

"Pii."

"Hehe. I missed you guys too." Ash kissed Pikachu on the muzzle and knelt down to give Ashachu a scratch behind the ears.

It was now several hours later and the middle of the night. The group were spending the night in the Slateport Pokémon Centre before setting out for Littleroot Town the next morning. Despite the lateness of the hour Oshawott and Hikari were sitting on the beach together watching the ships as they passed in and out of the harbour…

"So go on," said Hikari pointing at a large ship making it's way past the beach. "Where do you think it's going."

Oshawott squinted. "Err. Kanto… I think. You can see it's flag. There." He pointed to the large red, blue and green flag flying at the rear of the ship.

Hikari sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your supposed to make up a story about it. Like it's a merchant ship from Sinnoh and it's crew of Machoke are going home to see their mates for the first time in months. Or something like that."

Oshawott gave him a questioning glance. "But why. I know that's the Kanto flag. Ash has one above his bed in his room back in Pallet Town."

"Because," sighed Hikari. "It's fun. And sometimes the real world's scary and full of pain." He scooted a little closer to Oshawott resting his head on the Otter's shoulder. Oshawott put his arm around him. "I used to play this when I was feeling lonely back in the forest. I'd climb up the tallest tree and watch the trains go by. Or try and spot the trainers. Make up stories about where they might be from or where they were going… Sometimes I wished I could just get on a train and leave or that one of the trainers would catch me and take me away from that nightmare."

Oshawott pulled him a little closer. He kinda knew how Hikari felt. He too had spent most of his time in Juniper's lab wishing any of the new trainers would choose him as their friend and partner.

"Then of course I ended up trapped on that train," Hikari muttered. "Turns out it wasn't much better than the forest."

"You poor thing," Oshawott murmured. He moved his paw down Hikari's side and rubbed him.

Hikari closed his eyes enjoying the feel of the otters strong yet soft paw on his fur. "Well it wasn't all bad. If the other Pokémon in the forest hadn't thrown me out I never would have met you!" He pressed his nose deeper into Oshawott's neck and nuzzled him. "Seriously. If I hadn't met you I would have thrown myself under that train first opportunity I got."

This made Oshawott feel a little uncomfortable. 'Man. Hikari can be such a downer… And he really really seems to need me. But then.' Oshawott felt a twinge of guilt remembering Ash kissing him twice that day and the look of jealousy on Hikari's face.

He tried to think of something to say in response but nothing came to mind. So he said rather lamely, "I'm happy I met you too." He did reach along Hiakri's body and gently grasp the mouse's paw. He then added, "You know, you're the first P-Pokémon who's ever. Ever wanted to be with me."

Hikari raised his eyebrows surprised. "What. Really."

Oshawott nodded. "Yep."

"I find that kinda hard to believe."

Oshawott chuckled. "Me too." They both laughed.

"Hey. Thanks for everything you did for me today," Hikari said as their laughter died away. "Yo-you and Ash were. Were so brave. Standing up to those. Those goons like that."

"Anytime," Oshawott replied feeling a little smug.

"I was really frightened," Hikari continued. "I don't know if I've ever been more scared. I thought I was going to…" He trailed off and swallowed. Oshawott squeezed his paw gently.

"Oshawott. If I ask you something. W-will you be honest with me?"

Oshawott looked at Hikari wide eyed. "Umm. Of course. What did you want to ask me."

"Uhh…" Hikari took a deep breath and closed his eyes suddenly feeling nervous. His heart started to beat very fast. "…N-Now that you know…Wh-what I can do. That I'm a. A Zygary or whatever it was that man said. D-do you still w-want to be in a relationship with me?"

He said the last sentence very quickly as if part of him hoped Oshawott wouldn't catch it. He squeezed his eyes shut really tight and held his breath waiting for the Otter's reply.

Osahwott smiled at him sadly and stroked his body with his paw from his cheek to his back thigh. "Of course I do silly. Why wouldn't I?"

"B-because," whimpered Hikari. "When I become it. Zygar-whatever. I'm dangerous. I don't have any control over it. Whenever I'm scared or threatened I become that monster. And when I'm it. I can't think properly. I'm just completely driven by instinct. R-Remember Cinder. Excadrill's mate."

Oshawott frowned before remembering the sick Quilava with angry sores under his fur. "Yeah… Wait. Did you do that!"

To Oshawott's shock Hikari nodded, a single tear running down his cheek. "Mmm hmm. The two of them had me cornered. Cinder and Excadrill. Excadrill was saying a little faggot and threatening to kill me. I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. And then it just sort of happened. Everything went green and I suddenly felt this massive strength inside me. Excadrill and Cinder backed away and I lunged at Cinder and bit him in the neck and…"

More tears escaped his eyes and his body trembled. "And then I don't really remember what happened. I remember the taste of the blood in my mouth and Excadrill firing all these moves and then…Then when I woke up I was stuck in a smelly bag full of letters."

"Hey it's okay." Oshawott shifted in the sand so he was facing Hikari. He put both paws around the now sobbing mouse and rubbed his back lovingly. "It wasn't your fault. You said you couldn't control it. And by the sounds of it they were try to kill you. It's a good that you had a way to defend yourself."

"B-b-but I killed him Oshawott," cried Hikari. "I killed Cinder. I-I don't want to do that to you or to any of the others. A-And then there are th-those h-h-human who are after me. I-I could be putting everyone in danger."

"Don't worry about those humans," Oshawott said wiping his eyes with a paw. "Ash, Pikachu and I have face worse villains than those losers. Hell, Pikachu gets followed everywhere by Team Rocket. We used to dealing with that. And as for putting us in danger from becoming that Zygarde 15% or whatever Xerosic called it…Well."

He paused for a second thinking what to say. "I trust you!"

"Hmm." Hikari opened his eyes and looked at Oshawott. "Y-you."

"I trust you," Oshawott repeated smiling kindly. "I don't believe you'd ever do anything to hurt me or anyone else." He stroked Hikari's cheek. "You're not a bad Pokémon Hikari."

Hikari stopped crying and looked into Oshawott's eyes. "R-really. Y-you're not s-scared of me. Of what I…"

Oshawott shook his head. "Of course I don't. You're a good Pokémon inside." He placed a paw on Hikari's heart. "You're boyfriend. I know you would never hurt me intentionally. And even if there is a risk I still want to be with you. I… I love you."

Oshawott wasn't sure whether he ought to use those words about Hikari. While he did like the mouse a lot, he still had strong feelings for Ash. Even stronger after that Synchro evolution today. But he really wanted to say something to make Hikari feel better.

And it certainly had that effect. Hikari gazed at Oshawott wide eyed and gasped, "really. You mean it."

Oshawott nodded.

"Oh…Oshawott." Hikari threw himself onto the otter, wrapped his paws around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I..I love you too."

Oshawott felt Hikari's mousey tongue lick him across the mouth and nose. He put his arms around the mouse's back and pulled him closer, pressed his maw to Hikari's and kissed him.

Hikari closed his eyes again, his eyes falling back as he relaxed into the kiss. He felt Oshawott's paws trail down his back and up his tail as he pulled him closer, so he tightened his grip on Oshawott pressing his slender body against the otters. Oshawott's soft thick fur mingled with his short yellow coat, brushing the skin underneath.

But it wasn't just the kiss itself or the way Oshawott's paws were caressing him just right or how tighlty he was holding him that made it so good for Hikari. It was that it was Oshawott who was kissing and holding him. His boyfriend. The Pokémon who'd saved him from the train, from Team Flare, Team Draconian and himself too. Oshawott, who loved and cared about him and whom he loved cared about in return.

He slid his paws down Hikari's back and sides, feeling the muscles beneath his soft fur. After what felt like ages, they broke apart.

"Man," said Oshawott. "That was." He didn't finish his sentence. While they had been kissing he'd been entirely lost in the mouses scent and taste. Now they'd stopped he felt a twinge of guilt. Was it alright to kiss him like this when he still had feelings for Ash…

"Amazing." Hikari smiled, trailing a paw over Oshawott's chest. Then the thing he really wanted came spilling out of him. "Oshawott…D-do you think we could…Umm…W-will you mate with me?"

That took Oshawott by surprise. His eyes widened as he noticed the mixture of need on Hikari's face. He glanced down the mouse's body and noticed the red end poking out of his sheath.

A little while ago he would have been only too happy to oblige. But now that same guilty feeling lingered on his mind. What about Ash? If it wasn't okay to kiss Hikari when he still harboured feelings for his trainer, then it certainly wasn't right to mate with him. "Err…"

"Oh…I'm sorry. I just…If you want." Hikari blushed with embarrassment and started mumbling incoherently. He tried to push himself off Oshawott, but the otter put a paw on his shoulder, grinned at him and replied. "It would be my honour."

He put his arms around Hikari again and kissed him. The mouse's zig zag tail wagged happily, swinging side to side. He brushed his paws along Hikari's thin almost delicate body and felt him shudder as he stroked his erection.

Oshawott wasn't sure what had removed his doubt. Either Hikari's need and that cute blush or his own desire. But he thought to himself, 'Does it matter if I still feel connected to Ash. It's not like he's gonna leave Pikachu. And I do really like Hikari'

Hikari mewled as Oshawott's paws brushed him, sending tingles of pleasure through his body up to the tips of his ears and to the end of his tail. He returned the favour, running his paws through his blue fur and brushing Oshawott. Together the two Pokémon explored each other's bodies with their paws, pressing so closer together that Hikari felt Oshawott's Schalchop stick uncomfortably into his stomach. He pulled it out from between them and placed it beside them. Oshawott didn't notice too preoccupied with the feel of Hikari's body in his paws and the feeling of the little paws stroking him.

Hikari pushed Oshawott backwards laying him down in the sand. The mouse straddled him and then lay on top of him giving his nose a lick. This took Oshawott by surprise. He hadn't expected Hikari to act so dominantly. He hugged the mouse to him again and kissed him enjoying the weight of the mouse's body pressing down on him.

"Mmm. What now," Oshawott asked as they broke the kiss and started nuzzling each other, their erections pressing into the other's fur.

"Anything you want," Hikari replied. "You're the one with the experience."

To his surprise Oshawott shook his head. "Nah. I don't. If you want to know the truth. You're actually the first Pokémon I've ever. Ever done this with."

"Really," said Hikari surprised. "I thought you. And Emolga and…"

Oshawott shook his head again and grinned. "Ha. Emolga's got no interest in me. That time in the forest was my first time."

"Oh." Hikari blushed again. "I just assumed. Because. Y-you're much better at this than any of my other mates."

"Other mates." Oshawott hadn't been expecting that. "You mean you! You've done this before!"

Hikari giggled. "Of course I have silly. My first time was with another Pikachu from our clan during mating season. I had a brief relationship with a Dedenne but he was caught by a trainer. And after my parents threw me out I met this Noivern…" He shuddered at that the memory of that relationship.

Oshawott stared at him in disbelief. 'Oh Arceus you've gotta be kidding me. You mean I can't get. And even Hikari…' "Okay. Well let's just do what comes naturally… Wait. You fucked a Noivern."

"He said he'd keep me safe from Excadrill and that I could stay in his tree. It was was kinda. Well he wasn't the nicest Pokémon I've ever dated."

Hikari didn't really sound like he wanted to discuss it, his ears drooping as he spoke. So Oshawott dropped it. "Sorry…Well. Maybe if we just keep doing what we were doing. That'll be fine."

Hikari smiled, his ears shot back up. "Sounds good to me."

And then they were back to kissing, Oshawott's arms wrapped tightly around Hikari's neck. Hikari lowered his paw down Oshawott's body and started to stroke his member. Oshawott shifted, causing Hikari to slide off him so that they were lying on their sides and allowing him to return the favour. With second the otter and the mouse were panting into each other's fur and letting out yelps and yiffs of pleasure.

"Oh. Hi-ikari," Oshawott moaned as Hikari's warm paw brought him close to climaxing, as he continued to work Hikari. They both reached their climax within seconds of each other, warmth spreading out over their paws and fur.

"Osha Osha." Hikari tried to moan Oshawott as he buried his muzzle in the otter's fur. But it was an awkward name to moan so instead he moaned "Oshyy…"

For a moment to two they just lay there in the sand, Hikari panting slightly. Then Hikari said, "Hmm. I think that was just fine." He snuggled closer to Oshawott, nuzzling his neck.

"Mmm. I liked it too," Oshawott replied draping an arm over his body.

"Oshawott," Hikari said his voice barely above whisper. "I-I'm ready-ready to mate with you know."

Oshawott smiled. "Me too!" He moved his paws to Hikari's shoulder intending to roll the mouse onto his back and straddle on top of him. But to his surprise, he felt Hikari's small paws press against his chest pushing him onto his back as Hikari climbed onto him and pinned him down.

"Osh." Oshawott, surprised by his sudden dominance, looked from Hikari's face down to his member which was still hard. Whenever he'd fanaticised about him and Hikari he always pictured himself as the dominant one. "Hi-Hikari."

He reached up and gripped Hikari's shoulders again and tried to push him off and climb on top, but to his amazement Hikari pinned him down with surprising strength despite his small form.

"Yes." Hikari gave him a lustful grin as he lined up his warm wet member with Oshawott's tail hole. "…Isn't this what you want?"

"Yeah bu-"

Before Oshawott could finish, Hikari thrust into him. A searing hot pain seared his rear. Hikari was much larger than he'd expected. He let out a moan. "Ahhhh…Hikari…"

"Shhh…It's okay," whispered Hikari. "Just relax. I-I'm not to big for you am I."

Feeling slightly annoyed by this last comment Oshawott quickly replied, "No. I can take it."

"It get's better. It'll feel really good in a minute."

Hikari rested allowing Oshawott to adjust. After about a minute or so the pain begun to dull being replaced by a soft warmth. Oshawott started to squirm, thumping his tail against the sand. His cock throbbed.

Sensing this, Hikari asked simply, "ready."

Oshawott nodded.

Hikari slowly drew out, until his member was almost out, and then just as slowly, pushed back inside. This drew a whispered moan from the otter, the pain now gone entirely and a wave of pleasure rising inside him. Hikari repeated this motion again and again, giving Oshawott's cock an occasional teasing rub with his paw. Soon it became agonisingly slow and Oshawott desperately wanted more. He moved his paw to attempt to stroke himself off but Hikari pinned them down.

"Hikariiii," he moaned.

Hikari grinned at him. He thrust in again, slightly deeper this time hitting Oshawott's prostate and drawing a slightly louder moan from his maw.

"H-Hiikari…Please. D-do that a-again!"

At that, Hikari gripped Oshawott's fur and started to thrust hard in and out causing Oshawott to yelp and moan into the night air. "Ahh…Hi-Hikariii."

"Osh-Oshyyy." Hikari's own moans mingled with Oshawott as each thrust send waves of pleasure through his mousey body. The Otter's insides, as warm and soft as his fur, gripped his throbbing length, bringing him closer to another climax with every stroke.

Oshawott's paws searched around for something to grip and he thumped his tail hard against the sand, as Hikari continued to assault his sweet spot. His insides clenched around the mouse's dick desperate to be filled with his essence. Each stroke was driving him closer to the edge. So he gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to come determined to make Hikari come first – a determination that weakened with each of the mouse's thrusts.

Oshawott's efforts however proved to be in vain. Hikari, either having sensed and wanting to break Oshawott's resolve or simply out of his own need, thrust deeper into Oshawott sending him over the edge. Oshawott released his essence all over his and Hikari's fur moaning the mouse's name so loudly that he worried the humans in Slateport would hear.

"H-HIIIKAARIIIIIII!"

"OOSSSHYYYYYY." Oshawott's insides clenched tightly around Hikari's member causing him to climax and fill Oshawott with his seed. Oshawott felt his insides grow hot and wet.

Panting heavily and with his fur damp with sweat, Hikari collapsed on top of Oshawott. "…Oh Oshawott. Thank you…I love you"

Oshawott, grinning, put his arms around Hikari and shifted so that they were both lying on their sides. "I love you too Hikari…" He gave Hikari a kiss on his muzzle.

[Pokémon]

 **A few hours later…**

Oshawott woke up some hours later. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but guessed it hadn't been that long as it was still dark. For a split second he wondered why he was lying on the beach with his fur covered in sand and something sticky stuck to his fur, with Hikari sleeping on top of him.

Then slowly he remembered the memories from a few hours ago came back to him. A happy grin spread across his face and he stroke Hikari's head with his paw. The mouse did look incredibly cute slumbering on top of him, his ears giving an occasional twitch. For a moment he experienced the warm fuzzy sensation in his heart that comes with waking up snuggled up with the one you love.

Now fully awake Oshawott started to feel a sore pain in his butt. He looked down to find that Hikari was still inside him.

'Ugh. Have we been stuck like this all night,' Oshawott thought. 'Since when did the little guy become so…' He remembered being pinned down and mated by Hikari and it made him blush.

Finding the position slightly uncomfortable, Oshawott placed his paws on the mouse's hips and, taking care not to wake him, slowly pushed him off. Hikari stirred for a brief second, his ears and tail flicking, but remained deep in his slumber. The otter then wriggled out from underneath him and clambered to his feet, then dusted the sand out of his fur with his paws and looked around.

There was figure sitting in the sand a short distance away. Although it was dark, Oshawott was able to make out his face by the light of the moon.

"Huh…Ash."

Seeing his trainer out of bed at this late hour and apparently without Pikachu surprised Oshawott. He wondered what he was doing.

"Osha Osh," he called out as he ran over to him.

"Hmm…" Ash looked over his shoulder and saw the Sea Otter approach him, his head cocked to one side. "Oshawott?"

"Osha Osh. Wh-what are you doing out of bed?" Oshawott asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Ash replied leaning back to look up at the sky. "So I thought a bit of air might help."

Oshawott, almost without realising what he was doing, wandered over to him and climbed into his lap. "Osha."

Ash glanced back down at the sea otter, seeing the curiosity in his eyes. "It's alright buddy," he said giving petting his head. "You didn't have to follow me. I'm fine."

"Follow you?" Oshawott asked then glancing over his shoulder at Hikari blushed and added quickly. "Yes! That's what I did."

Ash didn't really pay any attention to this, as he was lost in his own thoughts. His spent the last few hours in his bed in the Pokémon centre drifting in and out of fitful sleep. Plagued by dreams that varied from nightmares in which Xerosic, Malva, Miror B, Team Draconian and Team Rocket had Pikachu, Ashachu and Hikari in cages to erotic fantasy's where he and Oshawott made love in the middle of a battlefield with a huge crowd watching. These had always ended with a hurt and betrayed Pikachu running out of the tunnel screaming "Pikapi PIKACHUUUU." _Ash how could you…_

He continued to stroke Oshawott's head. The white fur soothing against his skin, and his feeling his warm little body close to him felt good in the coolness of the night air. Holding Oshawott was comforting and relaxing. Even after everything they had done in the dream. Oshawott, thankful Ash wasn't asking him any follow-ups on ' _that's what I did_ ,' closed his eyes enjoying the sensation.

"Oshaawott."

He nestled himself into the boys lap, laying his head against his chest. To his delight, Ash sat up a little and placed his other hand on his back. It felt just as good, no better, than cuddling with Hikari… And that made him feel yet another twinge of guilt. He couldn't just dismiss the feelings he had for Ash. If he did they were going to eat away at him, constantly creating both a source of heartache and casting a shadow over his relationship with Hikari. But what could he do – Confess to Ash and get rejected. Would that make them go away and if so did he want them to go away?

He supposed he'd better say something. "Hey Ash…" He went quite while Ash looked down at him, coming out of his train of thought. What should he say.

"Yeah."

"…Umm…Do you remember when we first met."

"When we first met," Ash replied and Oshawott nodded. "At Professor Juniper's lab. You followed me from the lab half-way to the next town."

"Do you know why I followed?"

"Err…Why."

"Because. Because I wanted you as my trainer. You were the only trainer who'd ever shown any interest in me. And more than that, I could sense you were kind and caring person. A strong trainer who I could. Could grow stronger with."

Ash grinned and tightened his hold on Oshawott. "Mmm… And I'm honoured that you chose me as your trainer."

"And you've been a great trainer," Oshawott continued. "You've been a great friend. Being with you was the first time I ever actually made friends. Hehe…I've become so much stronger because of you. You've always been their for me even though I can. Can be annoying at times..."

Ash felt his heart begin to beat a little faster. He thought he knew where this was going. Oshawott had always had a huge crush on him. He knew that. It was something that had only intensified since they had discovered Oshawott could Synchro evolve. Was Oshawott about to acknowledged those feelings to him. How would he react.

"…Wh-when you let me choose you as my trainer. It was the best thing that-that's ever happened to me. And since then I've always had a…I've always." Oshawott started to trip over his words. His body shook as he struggled to from the sentence and his eyes became wet. "What I'm trying to say is that Ash…I-I. Love you…"

And there it was. The words were barely audible but Oshawott had finally done it. He'd told Ash exactly how he felt. The sea otter buried his face in Ash's chest waiting for his response. Overcome with emotion, he started to cry, hot tears soaking Ash's vest and his fur.

"…Oshawott…I" Ash didn't know what to say. He hugged Oshawott tighter still, feeling the little Otter shake in his arms. Oshawott had just opened his heart to him how was he going to respond. He knew what he should say to Oshawott. Something like, _I know how you feel, and I love you too. But not in that way,_ and _I'm with Pikachu. This can never be, but I'll always be your friend._ But would either of those statements be true?

Deep in his heart he knew they wouldn't be. Although his heart would always belong to Pikachu, he did love Oshawott. He had felt it in those moments when they had been synchronised in battle, or else in those erotic dreams. Ash loved Oshawott and there was a part of him yearned to have the otter as his mate.

"…Y-you feel the same way right," Oshawott pressed when Ash didn't respond, his voice shaky with sobs. "…Even if you still wanna be with Pikachu and not me. I understand. I have Hikari. But please just tell me you feel the same way."

"I-I…" Ash wasn't entirely sure what to say. He didn't want to lie, but he wasn't sure whether he should give voice to what was inside him. He decided that being honest was the best way. "…do feel the same way. I love you too."

"H-Huh." Oshawott raised his head and looked up at his trainer. His brown eyes were swimming with tears. Ash wiped them away with his thumb. "Y-you?"

"Yes. I love you Oshawott. And I don't just mean love you as a friend. I love love you. You were right I do feel the same way…"

"Osha Osh." Oshawott felt a surge of happiness. Ash had said it. He hadn't coldly rejected Oshawott or snapped at him or even tried to let him down gently.

"But. Not as…"

Before Ash could finish his sentence, Oshawott driven by the happiness of hearing those words and the desire not to hear the caveat leaned forward and licked Ash from the base of his chin to the base of his nose. His small otter tongue briefly entered his open mouth.

The gesture of affection had it's desired effect. Ash fell silent, staring at Oshawott. For a moment they were quite. Then Oshawott broke the silence and tension by saying tentatively "Ash."

"Oshawott… Please do that again." Ash knew it was wrong. Knew he shouldn't be giving into temptations like this. But that single lick, the simple display of love, had made him realise the true extent of his feelings. He needed to be close to Oshawott.

Oshawott pressed his maw against Ash and licked him again, this time his tongue moving slower, the otter taking his time to savour the taste of Ash's skin. His small otter tongue slipped inside Ash's mouth, rasping Ash's tongue. Oshawott closed his eyes relaxing into the kiss, sliding his tongue deeper into Ash's mouth. Ash tasted better than the sweetest berry Oshawott had eaten. He had to admit it to himself – this was way better than kissing Hikari.

But then it stopped. Ash pulled away saying "No, Stop."

Oshawott's eyes snapped open and to his horror he saw his trainer staring at him with shock and sadness on his face as if he'd just realised what they were doing. "Osha Osh."

"We can't do this Oshawott," said Ash sadly. "I'm sorry but we can't. It's not fair on Pikachu. Or on Ashachu, or you."

Though Oshawott had been sort of expecting it, those words still pierced his heart like a knife. "B-but-but. Y-you. You wanted to…"

"I know," said Ash the words catching in his throat. "And I shouldn't have I'm sorry." He put his arms around Oshawott once again and hugged him close, leaning his chin against his head. "I love you Oshawott. Really I do. But. I love Pikachu more. So we can't do this. And you have Hikari. This could never work. It would just hurt everyone including us."

Oshawott felt crushed. Part of him wanted to wriggle free from Ash arms. How could the kid be hugging him so warmly when every word he said shattered his heart. Worse still his guilt came back at the mention of Hikari's name. How could he have allowed himself to kiss Ash like this after having just told Hikari that he loved him? Tears returned to his eyes and he started to sob into Ash's chest again.

"I'm sorry Oshawott," Ash said feeling guilty for leading Oshawott on like that. He stroked the top of his and around his ears. "Really I am. But we can't." At the same time saying out loud that they could never be together, felt terrible. Now that he acknowledge openly that he and Oshawott could never be mates it made him want it. But he couldn't just let go of his beloved Pikachu… He could never do that.

"It's alright," Oshawott said weakly. "I-I g-get it. You have…" He couldn't say the word Pikachu. "And I have Hikari. B-but. Since we both love each other. C-can w-we have. J-just one night together."

"What?" Ash opened his arms and looked down at the sobbing Sea Otter.

"One night," Oshawott said again. "Just be my mates for tonight."

Ash knew this was a bad idea, but he couldn't resist the neediness in Oshawott's voice and eyes. "Okay. We can be together. Just for tonight…"


	38. Chapter 37 - Rival Showdown!

**Chapter 37 – Rival Showdown! Ash vs Cameron**

 **Slateport City, Hoenn region….**

"Just for tonight…"

Oshawott was overjoyed. Ash had said yes. For just one night, they could be together. "Oh. Osha Osh…"

He threw himself at Ash again, wrapping his paws around his neck. He pressed his maw to Ash's mouth and kissed his trainer again, more passionately than before. Ash responded, sliding his tongue over Oshawott's furry lips and into his maw and at the same time gripping the Otter's body with his hands, using his thumbs to caress his chest and stomach. His fur was soft like Pikachu's but slightly thicker. Also like Pikachu, Oshawott was warm and soft, blue he could feel powerful muscles through the fur. This gentle caressing made Oshawott moan into the kiss.

"Osha Osh," Oshawott moaned as they broke apart. "I love you." A trail of saliva still connected them. Oshawott lapped it up.

"I love you too buddy," Ash replied giving the Otter a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"C-can we. B-b-become mate's now," The otter then asked in a shaky whisper.

For a second Ash hesitated. If he did this he'd be being unfaithful to Pikachu. But he couldn't deny his own desires and affection for the needy Otter sitting in his lap with the pleading look in his eyes. His small pink rod was poking out from between his legs.

"Yeah. I'd love to," Ash said nervously making Oshawott beam. He quickly shed his pyjamas, pulling off his vest and boxers.

Oshawott blushed as he took in Ash's naked form barely illuminated by the moonlight. Ash was scrawny but not thin. His body had a lithe appearance, and there were cleat toning in his chest and stomach. The little otter's heart rate sped up, pumping blood to his where it was needed to the most.

Seeing the lustful expression on his face made Ash grin smugly. "Like what you see buddy." He smirked to himself as the blush on Oshawott's face deepened.

"Osha-Osha-wott."

Ash scooped Oshawott off his feet and then lay him on a beach chair that was sitting under an umbrella nearby.

"Osha." The Sea Otter gave him a quizzical look.

"Didn't want sand in…Well you know," Ash explained lying down on the lounge chair on top of Oshawott and drawing him closer.

"Oshawott."

"Now buddy. Let me show you how much I love you." He kissed the Sea Otter at the base of his neck and placed a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach, smirking as he noticed Oshawott's now fully erect member poking out of it's sheath.

"Osh. OSHA." Oshawott moaned as he felt Ash take him into his mouth. "Ahh. Ash. That feels s-so g-good."

Smiling internally to himself, Ash begun to bob his head, working his tongue along the Otter's shaft feeling it throb under his ministrations. His actions earned him a series of moans and yelp from him that grew louder.

"Osh. Oshawott OSSHHAA. OSSHAAWOOOOTTTT"

Oshawott griped Ash's hair as he came, releasing his seed into Ash's mouth, which Ash swallowed. His taste was different to Pikachu's but not bad.

Oshawott panted slowly sitting up. "O-Osha Osh. Oshawott." He stood up and turned around, exposing his rear to Ash and raising his tail.

"Oshawott," Ash asked slightly nervously. "You really want to?"

"Oshawott." Oshawott raised his eyebrows and gave his tail a seductive flick.

Ash positioned himself on top of the Otter. His member stiffened poking Oshawott in his tail hole. "Alright. If this is what you really want." He pushed himself into Oshawott, lining up his shaft with the Otter's entrance and sliding inside. Oshawott gave a squeak of pain and tears brimmed in his eyes. Ash was much larger than Hikari.

"Osh. Osha."

"It's alright," Ash said soothingly wiping the tears from the Otter's eyes. "It'll stop hurting in a sec…" He was reminded of Pikachu's reaction the first time they'd had sex. The memory made him feel guilty. His mind was telling him to stop, but his dick, enveloped in Oshawott's warm insides told him to keep going…

After a minute or so he felt Oshawott begin to squirm, the pain he'd felt when Ash had first entered replaced by a warm feeling. Taking this as cue, Ash begun to thrust in and out of Oshawott, moving slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace. He ran his hand down the Otter's body to stroke his member.

"Osh. Oshawott Osh. Osha Osha Oshawott." Oshawott moaned. He had to admit it to himself. This felt even better than it had with Hikari. It wasn't just the physical pleasure but the connection. He felt as if his and Ash's very souls were touching, just like when using Synchro.

"O-Oshawott." Ash grunted as he felt himself reaching his limit. He too was unable to deny that he felt almost closer to Oshawott than he had mating Pikachu.

"Osh OSHAWOTT."

"Oh. Oshawoootttt."

They reached their climax at almost the same time. Ash's released his seed into Oshawott causing the Otter to come over his fur and Ash's hand.

"I love you Oshawott," Ash panted. He caressed Oshawott's body with his hands before pulling out.

"Osha Osh." Oshawott jumped onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling him affectionately. Ash wrapped his arms around the otter hugging him back and kissed him on his warm, fury white head. The warmth of his body and soft fur felt good against his bare skin.

But then, as the post orgasmic bliss wore off, Ash felt a sudden wave of shame and regret. "No." He let go of Oshawott and placed him on the ground.

"Osha?" Oshawott shot him a questioning look. He saw to his horror that Ash was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"We shouldn't have done that," Ash said wiping his eyes. "Th-that was. Was so unfaithful to Pikachu. I can't believe I. I'm sorry Oshawott. I love you. I love you very much. B-But we can never be mates."

He got up off the beach chair, and gathered up his clothes before walking off back towards the Pokémon Centre, leaving Oshawott alone and heartbroken.

[Pokémon]

 **Oldale Town, Hoenn region – The next day…**

When the gang reached Oldale Town, a small settlement comprising of a few house, a Pokémart and a surprisingly large Pokémon Centre, Ash and Jimmy found a surprise waiting for them…

"Oh. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Jimmy Kenta of Newbark Town," Nurse Joy said once she'd taken their Pokéballs off them and placed them in the healing machine, recognising them by the trainer ID details that appeared on the computer screen (recorded on the computer chip in the Pokéballs). "I have a letter for the pair of you."

"A letter," Ash repeated curiously as she wandered off of the mailroom to fetch it.

"Pikachuu," added Pikachu.

"Who'd be writing to you?" Cameron added. "I mean. Who knows you two are in the Hoenn region and would want to contact both of you."

"Professor Oak I suppose," Jimmy suggested with a shrug. "After all. He's the one who sent us…"

The letter however, turned out not to be from Professor Oak, but rather bore the emblem of the Pokémon League. Ash tore the envelope open and unfurled the piece of paper inside, Pikachu looking curiously over his shoulder. The letter was short, only taking up about half of the piece of paper. It read:

 **Dear Mr. Ketchum**

 **Owing to disruptions in the final round of the Kalos league held in La Victorie City, the Pokémon league intends to restage the final battle of the league tournament so that a winner can be determined. We therefore request you participation. The venue will take place at the Realgam Colosseum at the Realgam Tower in the Orre region…**

There followed the date of the match, about a two weeks time, and Mr. Goodshow and a couple of other company executive's names and signatures.

"So. What does it say," Cameron asked as Ash and Jimmy finished reading.

"The final round of the Pokémon league's being held again," Jimmy explained handing his letter to Cameron so he could read it. He then looked at Ash. "So it looks like we'll be competing again?"

"Yeah. Looks like." Ash grinned. "Oh man. This is great."

The prospect of restaged final excited him, not just because of the prosecting of the competition, but also because he'd felt cheated of a proper chance to prove himself at the Kalos league. The first time he'd ever reached the finals and Team Plasma had stolen his chance to win from him. Now he had that chance again. "What do you say Pikachu. Ready to battle Typhlosion again."

"Pika. Pikachu." Pikachu nodded but his cry wasn't very enthusiastic. Something about the letter troubled him, but he couldn't put his paw on what exactly.

"Sure is," Jimmy agreed. He put his arm around Typhlosion and exclaimed "Team Ty for the win."

"Ty-Typhlosion Ty." Typhlosion cheered pumping his paw in the air with more enthusiasm than Pikachu.

Ashachu and Nova glanced at each other and gave each other a small nod making Hunter snigger with his paw over his mouth.

"What's Realgam Tower," Cameron said as he too finished reading the letter.

Ash shrugged. "No idea." The name was vaguely familiar. Something he might have seen on TV or heard passers by talking about.

"It's some large development the Orre region," said Jimmy. "Some rich guy bought up a bunch of land in the desert to build a hotel and casino. I read something about it at the league. Guess it must have a stadium too."

Now Pikachu sort of understood what was making him feel uncomfortable. 'Why would the Kalos league rstage it's final at a stadium in another region. And at a place in the middle of a desert.' He thought about saying this to Ash but realised Ash would probably just tell him he was worrying too much.

"So Ash," said Cameron enthusiastically raising his arm in front of him. "How about a battle to get ready for the final."

"Lu-Lucar," barked Lucario raising his arm in perfect imitation of his trainer.

Ash grinned. "You're on."

"Pika Pika…"

[Pokémon]

 **Realgam Towe** **r, Orre region…**

"I'm tellin' ya. The workers won't stand for it. Are you outta your mind. I got 800 people and mons working on this site, 7 days a week flat out. And you want us to go faster…"

"The developers demand it," Nascour said in his high cold voice. "The plans must be complete before the league."

Nascour was sitting at a desk in what was now his new office inside the nearly completed, pouring over a series of plans for the tower. The other he was talking with the foreman of the Union representing the construction worker building the tower, a young man dressed in yellow overalls and a hardhat. His name was Bill.

"But we're on schedule," Bill protested. "Another month and we'll be done. All of the essential facilities are ready to open. The hotel, the stadium, the casino. Everything the Pokémon league specified. There's no need for." He looked at a complicated set of plans sitting on an easel. "Whatever the voidlands this is, to be ready by next week."

Nascour took a deep breath closing his sunken eyes for a moment. Then he looked directly at Bill. The sight of his cold red eye boring into him made Bill shiver. "The mast on the main tower needs to completed before the final battle takes place."

"What. You gotta be kidding me," Bill gasped.

"That is an order."

Bill's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah. Well one word from me. And every man, woman and mon on this site stops working." To show he would not be intimidated by Nascour he slammed he put a hand on his desk and lent over him slightly. "Tell the developers that."

Nascour's expression didn't change but he suddenly gave off a dangerous aura. He rose from his seat. Once standing he towered above the other. "If that is your attitude. Then maybe it would be pertinent for you to tell them yourself." He pushed a button on his desk.

"Oh yeah," Bill scoffed. "I ain't afraid of no person in a suit. These new bosses. Who are they exactly."

The corners of Nascour's mouth twitched into a smile. "Oh. I think you could say they're from out of town."

"Kantonians."

The smile widened a bit. "A little bit further than that."

"How much further?"

"Something in the line of what we might call foreign investment!" Nascour chuckled at his private joke to the irritation of bill.

"Oh what's that supposed to mean? Who are we workin' for."

The door to the room slid open and there was a soft growl. Bill whipped around and his eyes met those of a small dog shaped creature with hexagonal shaped black and green scales – Zygarde in it's 10% form. It's eyes were blood red – the obvious sign of the influence of EM waves.

"What the hell," Bill mumbled apprehensively.

"This is Z," said Nascour. "You are very privileged Mr. Foreman. Z is a legendary Pokémon. Few get the honour of such encounters. However you are also unfortunate as you are now entering the final moments of your life. I didn't want to have to kill you but you have left me no choice. Without their leader that greedy union will break like a Nuzleaf's spine."

"What. What the hell are you…ARGH."

At the snap of Nascour's fingers Zygarde pounced, throwing itself at Bill…

[Pokémon]

 **Route 103, Hoenn Region…**

"Alright," Typhlosion announced. "This will be a three on three battle between Ash and Cameron. A trainer wins when each of his opponents Pokémon are unable to continue."

Ash and Cameron stop opposite each other in a wide-open field on the road just to the north of Oldale Town, Pikachu and Lucario faithfully by their sides. Jimmy, Shaymin, Ashachu, Hunter, Nova, Sniveon, Hikari and Oshawott sat on the sidelines watching.

"You better be ready Ash," Cameron shouted taking out a Pokéball. "Because I'm not going easy."

"Lu-Car."

Ash grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah. Go Mawile." Cameron struck a pose then tossed his first Pokéball into the air.

His humanoid Pokémon with a set of steel jaws growing out of the back of it's head materialised in front of him. "Mawile," it cried in an effeminate voice.

"Mawile huh. Sniveon you're up."

"Vee." Sniveon proudly stood up and walked onto the battlefield at Ash's words.

Ashachu held up his paw in a sort of Pikachu equivalent of a "thumbs up" and called "Good luck."

Sniveon glanced at him and gave him a small nod. "Flaree." She then poised herself ready to battle, crouching on her front paws and raising her tail and hind legs in the air.

Hunter smirked. "Ha. Mawile's gonna kick your butt again twinkle paws."

"This battle between Mawile and Sniveon will now begin," declared Typhlosion.

The two trainers and their Pokémon immediately leapt into action. Ash shouted "Use flamethrower" and Cameron cried "Counter it with Iron Defense."

Sniveon shot a bright jet of flame from her mouth and Mawile crossed it's arms and it's body became surrounded in blue. The flames hit and engulfed Mawile in a orange fireball.

Hikari let out a low whistle. "Wow. I didn't realise Sniveon had so much power."

"But it's not gonna do much damage because of that Iron defense," muttered Oshawott shaking his head.

Hunter chuckled. "Sorry Twinkle paws. But you'll have to get up earlier than that to beat our Mawile."

As soon as the flames passed Cameron called "Now Flash cannon!"

Mawile moved with such speed it caught Sniveon off guard. It spun around, opened the jaws on the back of it's head and fired a silvery beam of energy at Sniveon hitting her in the face.

"Flare…" Sniveon squeaked as the force of the attack knocked her off her feet and sent her rolling through the grass. Ash bit his bottom lip as she landed on her stomach, eye shut tight with pain.

"Sniveon. Are you alright? Stay strong."

Ashachu and Hikari squealed with horror.

"Oh no Sniveon."

"Pika."

"Flare. Flareee." Sniveon took a deep breath and forced herself back to her paws, a pained but determined look on her face.

"Hm. Sniveon can sure take a hit," Cameron muttered with a grin. "So we'll just have to hit harder. Use crunch Mawile."

Mawile ran forward opening it's large jaws.

"Sniveon dodge it, then flamethrower," Ash ordered as Mawile spun around and prepared to clamp it's teeth down on his Flareon.

Sniveon ducked, narrowly avoiding Mawile's jaws, and slipped around it. She then fired another jet of flame directly into Mawile's face. The Steel/fairy type squealed in pain as the fire once again engulfed it's body.

"Ugh. Come on Mawile. You can do this," Cameron shouted throwing out his arm. Lucario mimicked him. "Use Crunch."

"Ma-Mawile…" Fighting the heat and pain, Mawile spun around and grabbed Sniveon in it's powerful Jaws.

"Ahh. Sniveon." Ash gasped as Sniveon screamed in pain, the rows of knife life teeth digging into her.

"Flare Flareon."

Cameron and Lucario simultaneously punched the air triumphantly. "Yeah. Way to go. Now throw Sniveon into the air."

Mawile flicked it's head, swinging it's jaws upwards and releasing Sniveon. The flailing Flareon went soaring into the air.

"Flare Flareee."

"YEAH. Now finish this with power up Punch," Cameron shouted jumping and punching the air to imitate the move, Lucario mimicking him again.

Mawile's paw became surrounded in an orange aura. It jumped into the air drawing it's paw back preparing to strike Sniveon as she begun to fall.

Ash, doing some quick thinking shouted, "Quickly Sniveon. Use Lava Plume."

As Mawile came within striking distance, Sniveon exploded. A mixture of smog and fire filled the air and both Pokémon disappeared from view….

A few tense seconds passed. Then the smog cleared revealing a bruised and battered Sniveon standing on the grass beside Mawile. Mawile was lying spreadeagled on it's back, black swirls replacing it's eyes.

"Mawile is unable to battle," Typhlosion declared raising a paw. "Sniveon wins."

"Yes. Great job Sniveon." Ash punched the air and Pikachu jumped up and down "Pika Pikachuu."

"Flare Flareee." Sniveon ran over to Ash, beaming. Ash knelt down and stroked her head, scratching behind her long pointy red ears.

"Aww man." Cameron sighed sadly bowing his head. He took out Mawile's Pokéball and returned the unconscious Pokémon in a beam of red light. "Thanks Mawile. You did a great job. Now take a long rest."

"Yes. Yes yes yes. I knew Sniveon could do it." Ashachu jumped up and down excitedly. "I knew she could do it."

Hunter snorted. "Looks like twinkle paws got lucky," he said folding his arms.

"Hmm." Nova stared curiously at Sniveon, tilting his head slightly. "She certainly is one powerful Flareon."

Cameron grabbed a second capsule. "Let's go Quagsire."

A light blue amphibious Pokémon materialized from the device letting out a cry of "Quaaggsire."

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Quagsire hmm." He took out his Pokédex and scanned the blue creature.

 **Quagsire, the Water Fish Pok** **é** **mon. The Quagsire makes its home in clean freshwater lakes. The Quagsire is covered by a slippery layer of skin, making this Pok** **é** **mon especially difficult to handle.**

"Well we can take this. Right Sniveon."

"Flare Flareee." Sniveon ran back out onto the field to face Quagsire after giving Ash a determined smile.

"Quagsire's a water type," noted Ashachu concerned. "Doesn't that put Sniveon at a big disadvantage."

Hunter grinned and nodded. "Yep. This match is ours."

"Say's who," Oshawott said waving Hunter's suggestion off. "Ash

"This battle will be between Quagsire and Sniveon," Declared Typlosion. "Begin."

He raised his paw to signal the star of the battle. Ash wasted no time in calling out the first move.

"Sniveon quick attack."

Sniveon charged forward, sprinting at Quagsire. To Ash's and everyone else's except Hunter and Lucario's surprise, Cameron said nothing. Sniveon tackled straight into her opponent, driving her shoulder into the soft flesh of Quagsire's belly.

But instead of the mudfish Pokémon falling over, Sniveon bounced off it as if she'd run into a trampoline. Quagsire then spun around and batted Sniveon away with it's tail. Ash gasped in shock his eyes widening as his Flareon fell onto her stomach, "What...Sniveon."

"Ahahaha. My Quagsire's skin is super bouncy," Cameron laughed. "Now Quagsire. Muddy water."

Quagsire released streams of brown water from it's body at Sniveon.

"Sniveon. Dodge it."

Sniveon tried to get away by jumping backwards. She managed to avoid one of the streams but was hit two of the others. The water washed over her, throwing her off her paws and causing her to faint. She landed on her side by Ash's feet, swirls over her eyes.

"Sniveon is unable to continue to battle. Quagsire wins."

"Sniveon," Ash gasped. "Man that was one powerful attack."

"Haha. Great Job Quagsire." Cameron laughed and raised his arm triumphantly. Quagsire turned to him and lifted his paw too.

"Sire Quagsire."

"Alright," Hunter shouted. "You rock Quagsire."

Ashachu sighed with pity and disappointment. "Aww. Poor Sniveon."

"You did a great job Sniveon, thanks. Now take a nice long rest." Ash returned Sniveon to her Pokéball, a beam of red light shooting from the device and sucking Sniveon back inside. He then placed the ball back on his belt and selected a second. "Buizel. You're up."

The sea weasel materialized on the field with his arms folded and a serious expression on his face. "Bui Bui."

"Ash is using Buizel," Hunter stated tilting his head a little curiously.

"Makes sense," said Oshawott. "Buizel's a water type and I think Quagsire's part ground."

"So does that give Buizel a slight advantage," asked Ashachu.

"More than you, Pikachu, Hikari or Emolga. You're all electric types so you're moves won't work on Quagsire."

Hunter shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We're still gonna win this thing…"

[Pokémon]

 **Route 103, Hoenn Region…**

"Quagsire is unable to battle," Typhlosion declared as the mudfish Pokémon lay spread-eagled on it's back in the middle of the field. "Buizel is the winner."

"Bui." Buizel folded his arms and grinned with almost smug satisfaction.

"Way to go Buizel," Ash cheered holding out his right arm. "Defeating Quagsire gives us a huge advantage."

Cameron sighed with disappointed as he returned Quagsire to it's Pokéball. "Aww man. Return Quagsire." He stared sadly at the Pokéball and said "great job buddy," before reattaching the device to his belt.

"Oh YEAH!" Ashachu did another happy paw pump in the air to celebrate the win. "Buizel Rocks." He then grinned gloatingly at Hunter. "Too bad for you."

Hunter folded his arms his eyes narrowing at his best friend. "We're still gonna win this lighting butt. So I wouldn't get too excited."

"What with you two Pokémon down," snorted Ashachu. "Whoever goes next has to fight both Buizel and Pikapi's third Pokémon. Kinda puts the odds in our favour." He giggled at the glare Hunter gave him.

"Well if you're so sure," the Riolu replied. "Let's make a bet. If we win, you have to…Umm…I get to make you do something humiliating. If you guys win you can do the same to me."

Ashachu grinned and extended his paw "Deal!"

They shook. Nova shook his head a muttered something under his breath that sounded like "immature."

Cameron turned to Lucario and put his hand on the aura Pokémon's shoulder. "Well Lucario. This battle's in your paws now."

"Lu-carr." Lucario nodded. He pressed his head against Cameron's neck and nuzzled him before walking out onto the battlefield.

"Yeah. Go get 'em dad," Hunter yipped excitedly.

"Carr-Lucario." He growled, bearing his teeth at Buizel, spreading his legs apart and raising his paws ready to battle.

"Bui Bui." Buizel met his glare leaning forward slightly to show he wasn't intimidated.

"Begin."

Typhlosion raised his paw to signal the start of the battle and Ash wasted no time calling the first move. "Buizel use Sonicboom let's go."

"Bui." Buizel jumped into the air and swished his tail, firing a shockwave at Lucario.

"Lucario block it with Bone Rush," cried Cameron.

"Grr." Lucario conjured an energy bone between his paw then swung it into the shockwave. There was a small explosion but it didn't't hit Lucario.

Ash groaned in frustration. "Ahh…Alright. Buizel try water gun."

"Aura Sphere."

Buizel spat a jet of water from his throat at Lucario and at the same time Lucario shot an orb of blue energy at him. The attacks collided in the middle of the field, but this time were not equally matched. Aura sphere powered through the water gun and struck Buizel in the chest.

"Bui." With a cry of pain the sea weasel was thrown off his feet. He managed to throw out a paw to stop himself hitting the ground.

Ash gave an anguished shout of "Buizel, are you okay," as Cameron held out his arm triumphantly yelling, "Good stuff Lucario. Now Bone rush."

Lucario charged forward raising his bone club at the injured Buizel. Just as he was swinging it Ash called "Dodge it," and Buizel managed to jump to the side narrowly avoiding being struck.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief then called out "Great job Buizel. Now hit them with Aqua Jet."

"Bui Bui." Buizel covered himself in a veil of water then shot like a bullet at Lucario. He crashed into the Aura Pokémon's side sending him stumbling sideways.

It was Cameron's turn to shout. "Lucario. You okay."

"Lu carr." Lucario gave a growl as he got back to his feet.

"Good. Now. Give Ash and Buizel a taste of their own medicine. Use copycat."

Lucario focused on Buizel remembering how it had used aqua jet. An image of the attack seemed to flash briefly in his eye. Then, just as Buizel had done, he covered himself in a veil of water and shot at Buizel.

"Buizel dodge it," Ash cried. Buizel tried but Lucario was too fast. Lucario slammed into him sending the poor Sea Weasel flying.

"Buiii…"

Grinning, Cameron held out his right arm mining a punch and said, "Now. Let's wrap this up with power up punch."

Lucario raised his paw which begun to glow and brought it down upon Buizel who was lying sprawled in the grass.

"Buizel. Ice punch," Ash cried desperately.

Buizel quickly scrambled to his feet and brought his own paw, covered in ice up to meet Lucario's.

KABOOM

There was an explosion as the two Pokémon's paws collided covering them both in a cloud of smoke.

"Buizel."

"Lucario."

Ash and Cameron waited with baited breath as the smoke cleared. When it did, Lucario was still standing albeit bruised and breathing heavily. Buizel on the other paw was lying on his back unconscious.

"Buizel is unable to battle," Typhlosion declared. "Lucario wins."

"Haha. You Rock Lucario." Cameron raised a first triumphantly, an action that was again copied by Lucario.

"Lu-Lucario."

"I can always count on you buddy. Now just one more to go and we win this thing."

"Lu."

Ash returned Buizel to his Pokéball in a flash of red light. He then stared at the ball sadly and sighed. "You did your best Buizel. Thanks. Now take a long rest."

"Yayy. Dad," Hunter yipped happily. He grinned at Ashachu. "See. Told ya we're gonna win this thing."

Ashachu looked dismayed and replied, "There's still one more battle left. And Lucario's tired from battling Buizel."

Hunter laughed and patted Ashachu on the back. "You just keep telling yourself that lighting butt."

"Oshawott. I choose you," Ash said turning to the Pokémon standing at sidelines.

"Osha." Oshawott nodded and prepared to walk out onto the field.

Hikari put his paw on his shoulder and gave the Otter a lick on the cheek. "Good luck Oshy."

"Thanks," Oshawott replied patting the mouse on the shoulder and feeling slightly guilty again. "I'll be fine. Lucario's tired after that last battle. And don't forget I can do that Sychro evolution thing."

"This battle will be between Lucario and Oshawott," said Typhlosion. "Begin."

"Lucario. Aura sphere," Cameron ordered as soon as the words were out of Typhlosion's mouth. Lucario raised his paws and hurled another energy orb at Oshawott.

"Osha." Oshawott grabbed his Scalchop off his belly and held it in front of him like a shield. The aura sphere hit it, leaving Oshawott unharmed.

"Now Bone Rush."

"Razor Shell."

Lucario and Oshawott ran at each other, Lucario producing his bone club, Oshawott brandishing his Scalchop. Lucario brought his club down as Oshawott swung his shell up, the two colliding like swords.

"Oshawott. Scald." Holding Bone rush at bay with his shell, Oshawott blasted a jet of hot water from his mouth aiming at Lucario's nose.

"Lucario dodge it," Cameron shouted a split second before it hit. Lucario jumped high in the air over Oshawott, narrowly avoiding the scalding jet.

"Great job. Now Circle throw."

He landed on the other side of Oshawott with a growl. And grabbed Oshawott by the tail, before leaping into a back flip and throwing Oshawott over his head.

"Ossshhaaa…" Oshawott let out a cry as he flew controllably through the air.

"Oshawott," Ash shouted in horror.

"Yeah!" Cameron cheered gleefully. "C-mon Lucario. Wrap this up with Power up punch."

Lucario raised a paw like fist and launched himself at Oshawott as the sea otter begun to tumble back towards the earth. Oshawott saw him coming and started to panic. If that hit it would be all over for him.

Luckily he heard Ash shout, "Block it with Razor Shell."

He once again grabbed hold of his trusty Scalchop and swung it like a sword into the aura Pokémon's paw. The resulting explosion sent him and Lucario flying again, but it protected him from the worst of the damage. He hit the ground hard, while Lucario managed to land on his feet.

"Oshawott," cried Ash concerned. "You gotta get up."

"Osh." Oshawott forced himself back onto his feet. It was a great effort, his body aching from the impact. "Osha." He glared determinately at Lucario to show he was still able to fight.

"That's the spirit," Ash shouted sounding relieved. "Alright. Use Hydro cannon."

"Aura Sphere."

The two Pokémon fired their most powerful attacks at each other with ferocious cries. They met in the middle of the field and for a brief moment seemed to be equally matched. Then Lucario's Aura Sphere burst through the jet Oshawott was shooting at it, just as it had Buizel's, and struck the Otter in the chest.

"Osshaaaa."

"Oshawott." Ash shouted out in alarm as Oshawott was again sent flying into the air. He was horribly reminded of Pikachu's defeat to the same Pokémon at the Unova league nearly two years ago as Oshawott landed on his stomach in the grass. "Oshawott are you okay?"

"Pika." Hikari squeaked covering his mouth with his paw as Ashachu's mouth fell open.

"Osshh." Oshawott couldn't move. Every part of his body hurt and he was on the verge of fainting. He groaned, putting his paws on the ground and trying to push himself up. He managed to raise his head but couldn't move his legs.

"Come on Oshawott," Ash called desperately as he saw his otter struggling. "You can do this. I believe in you. We can win this if we Synchro evolve."

Oshawott nodded. He closed his eyes trying to trigger the evolution, concentrating again on his desire and affection for Ash. But as he thought about that a nasty voice in his head started to talk to him.

' _Ash doesn't love you Oshawott. He pretty much told you that last night. He'll always prefer Pikachu to you.'_

'Come on,' Oshawott shook his head and tried to concentrate on what he and Ash had done on the beach last night. 'I need to Sychro evolve. Ash does love me. He said he did.'

' _He also said what you two did was wrong. He regrets it. Pikachu's Ash's one true mate. Not you. It'll never be you… And fucking Ash was so disloyal and cruel to poor Hikari. Right after you told him you loved. What sort of boyfriend are you._ "

"Oshawott," said Ash desperately. Oshawott wasn't Synchro evolving. He was just lying their struggling to move. Why wasn't it working."

Cameron, taking advantage of Oshawott's immobility then shouted, "Lucario. Use Aura Sphere one more time."

Lucario raised his paws and fired his blue orb at Oshawott.

"Oh Fu," Oshawott moaned before the orb hit him in the head taking him out of the battle. He thrown through the air, coming to rest at Ash's feet, black swirls over his eyes.

"Oshawott No," Ash whimpered in shock and disbelief. He felt numb. Why had Synchro evolution failed.

"Oshawott is unable to battle so Lucario wins," said Typhlosion. "Since Ash is out of usable Pokémon, Cameron wins the match."

"Haha. You rock Lucario. C'mere." Cameron ran to his victorious aura Pokémon and hugged him. "Great job buddy." He kissed Lucario on his muzzle making him blush, but he grinned none the less.

"Hehe. Cameron!"

"Yes YES!" Hunter did a paw pump in the air while Ashachu and Hikari stared stunned. "Told ya dad could do it."

Ash scooped Oshawott up into his arms. "Oshawott. You okay."

"Osha." The Sea Otter slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Ash. He felt a sense of shame and disappointment for loosing. "Oshawott…"

"It's alright Oshawott. You did you best," Ash said trying to sound reassuring but his voice wavered.

"Pikachu." Ash looked down as he felt a small paw touch his leg and saw Pikachu looking up at him with concern.

"It's okay buddy." He tried to put a more positive note in his voice and forced a laugh. "Ha. Cameron got us good hey!"

"I don't get it," gasped Ashachu. "Why couldn't Oshawott do that thing."

"Synchro evolve," said Nova. The Cyndaquil folded his arms and stared intently at Oshawott. "Only reason would be that the two weren't in Synch. It only works were the two have a complete love and trust for each other. Some rift must have opened between Ash and Oshawott." His eyes fell on Pikachu.


	39. Chapter 38 - Pokémon Colosseum Battle

**Chapter 38 – Pokémon Colosseum Battle**

 **Realgam Tower, Orre Region…**

The three trainers – Ash, Cameron and Jimmy - and their Pokémon partners Pikachu, Lucario, Typhlosion, Ashachu, Hunter and Nova, along with the baby Shaymin disembarked the bus that had drawn up outside the to the Realgam Tower. It had been a few days since Ash and Oshawott had spent that night together on the beach in Hoenn.

Neither of them had discussed it with either each other or with anyone else. Oshawott couldn't bring himself to devastate Hikari like that and Ash couldn't bare the thought of loosing Pikachu as a partner so they had kept it secret. Though deep down they both felt guilty about it, but at the same time still held affections for each other.

"Wow. So that's Realgam Tower," Ash whispered in awe looking up at the gigantic Ivory tower.

Realgam Tower was an impressive site in most parts of the world, even more so in the sleepy Orre region. A massive superstructure like a small city held up by long steel polls that loomed over the desert. The entrance they had been dropped outside of, was as extravagant as the tower itself, a set of wide glass doors surrounded by a marble patio and flanked by golden Sudowoodo statues.

"Pikka," Murmured Pikachu a little nervously. Ever since he'd learned they would be rebattling the Kalos league Final he'd felt unnerved. Now he saw where the match was to take place, this spear projecting into the heavens, like the fortress of some evil figure from a fairy tail, he wanted to turn tail and run. The sight of the building made tail quiver and his fur bristle. He could not shake the feeling that if they went inside, they wouldn't be coming out.

"You okay buddy," Ash asked him.

"Pika." Unable to find the right words to communicate his feelings Pikachu nodded.

"It's pretty," Cameron says.

"Lu-carr," Lucario murmured and Pikachu noticed he looked as apprehensive as he felt.

"And tall," added Jimmy.

"Ty-Typlosion." Unlike Pikachu and Lucario, Typhlosion grinned at the sight of the building and tapped Jimmy on the arm. Jimmy stroked his head, scratching him behind the ears.

[Pokémon]

The group entered through the set of glass door and entered an elegant lobby with marble tiles, comfortable couches set around coffee tables, a wood panelled reception desk and a large water feature. It was cool inside thanks to the tower's powerful air-conditioning, a welcome relief from the desert heat outside. The clerk at the reception desk, a pretty young woman in a pink dress with a crescent moon on her back recognised Ash and Jimmy as soon as they approach the desk and greeted them cheerfully.

"Hmm. Our two finalists. Welcome to the Realgam Tower. Your battle's scheduled to take place this evening at six o'clock. Until then you're free to enjoy the tower's facilities. I'll give your keys, access passes to the colosseum, and a map of the facility. And I'll have Dakim show you to your rooms."

She produced three sets of keys, two lanyards with a card reading "Trainer" and three maps from under the desk and handed them to Ash, Cameron and Jimmy before beckoning over a tall, muscular man in a red bell boy's uniform. As soon as the three trainers and their Pokémon had been led away to an elevator just beyond the front desk, the clerk smiled evilly before picking up the phone on the desk.

"Master Nascour sir… Z-chu's trainer has arrived."

[Pokémon]

 **Nascour's office – the top of Realgam Tower…**

"Excellent. Everything is proceedings according to plan," said Nascour his sinister smile spreading across his face as Venus delivered him the news.

He leaned back in his chair and stared at the large screen on the wall, on which were a pictures of Ash, Hikari and Oshawott; Hikari and Oshawott on the beach and Oshawott transforming into Samurott at the Kalos league were blown up in the middle of the screen.

"He had his two Pikachu with him," said Venus. "But I can't verify whether either are Z-chu."

"Neither of them are Z-chu. The rodent on his shoulder is his starter and the other is the aura Pikachu. But I have no doubt Z-chu is with him. Z-chu appears to share a. Shall we say close relationship with his Oshawott." His eyes rested upon the image of the two Pokémon embraced on the beach. "It will want to be with him. And given that sea rat is capable of Synchro evolving the trainer will have brought it to the finals. Hence I think we can be safe in the knowledge Zygarde is here. Now. Go to the lab and help Ein prepare the EM generator. Operation Ultimate Weapon begins tonight."

"Yes sir," Venus said before hanging up.

As soon as he heard the click Nascour lent forward and pressed a button on his key board. Lovrina's face appeared on the screen.

"Master Nascour."

"Lorvina. Z-chu has arrived at Realgam tower. Are you in position," asked Nascour.

"We're so in position," Lorvina replied. "The Frigate is stationed 5 Nautical miles from the island. We'll be so ready to attack on your command."

"Good. The restaged final commences at six this evening Orre time. That is when you will commence your attack."

"Understood Master Nascour." Lorvina saluted before her image disappeared from the screen.

Nascour smiled to himself. His grand plan was nearly coming to it's conclusion. Now all he had to do was inform The Fang…

[Pokémon]

 **Realgam Tower Battle Club - Half an hour later…**

"Snivy. Use leaf blade."

"Serperior. You use leaf blade too."

Snivy leapt at the larger snake Pokémon, the leaf on her tail glowing and forming a blade. At the same time Serperior raised it's tail, which was also glowing, in front of it's head. The two slammed into each other. Snivy, as the smaller Pokémon, was overpowered and thrown backwards.

"Ugh. Come on Snivy leaf storm," shouted a frustrated Ash. He and Cameron were having a quick practice battle in preparation for tonight's match. Pikachu and Lucario stood beside their trainers, while Hunter sat bored on the sidelines with Ashachu who was watching curiously.

"Ugh. This is boring," the Riolu groaned as Snivy fired a vortex of leaves at Serperior. "Can't believe we're in a fun place like this and all our parents want to do is battle. Ash is going to be battling later tonight what's the point!"

"Pii." Ashachu, who concentrating too hard on the battle to pay attention to what Hunter was saying grunted in a way that could have been interpreted as either agreement or disagreement.

Hunter's eyes narrowed at him. "Are you even listening to me lighting butt?"

"Pii."

Hunter sighed and shook his head. He glanced around the room, a battle club in the middle of the tower filled with various exercise equipment designed for Pokémon to use including weights for fighting type, treadmills for runners, a small pool for water types and the battle ring Snivy and Serperior were fighting out it. It was musky with a strong smell of sweat in the air.

"Serperior Dragon tail," Cameron shouted. At his command, the serpentine Pokémon raised it's tail and slithered towards Snivy with surprising speed.

"Snivy. Use your vine whip to jump, then leaf blade," called Ash in response. Two vines extended from the collar on the smaller snake's neck and she used them to leap high into the air narrowly avoiding being hit by Serpieror's tail as she brought it down.

"That's it. I can't take this anymore," Hunter declared getting to his feet. "Hey Dad. I'm bored. Can me and Ashachu go back to the room."

"Uhh. Sure," Cameron said glancing at him.

"Thanks. Come on lighting butt." Hunter took hold of Ashachu's paw and dragged him over towards the door.

"Huh. Hunter," he squeaked surprised but the Riolu ignored him.

"Go straight to the room," Lucario called sternly after them.

"Hunter. What are you doing." Ashachu eventually managed to pull his paw free from Hunter's when they were a good distance from the battle club.

"Getting us away from Scatterbrain and Lightning bolt," Hunter replied. "This place looks kinda fun. Wanna go exploring with me."

Ashachu gave him a questioning look feeling apprehensive. "Err. Didn't they say to go back to the room."

"Yeah they said that," said Hunter. "And we will go back. But they didn't say go straight back. So we can do some exploring on our way back."

Ashachu tilted his head. "Umm. Lucario did say go straight back!"

"Yeah he did say that," muttered Hunter. "Hard to get around that one. Meh. He doesn't have to know. C'mon it'll be fun. Just me and you." He gave Ashachu a pleading expression. "Please."

"Uh. Okay," Ashachu said against his better judgement. "Let's just try and keep out of trouble."

"Oh Ashy. When have I ever got you in trouble?" Before Ashachu could say anything Hunter grabbed hold of his paw and started to run again.

[Pokémon]

 **Realgam Tower Hotel…**

"Oshawott. Are you sure you should be doing that," Hikari asked frowning as Oshawott ripped open a candy bar and started munching on it. A whole heap of candy bars, cookies and chocolates lay piled on the floor after Oshawott had knocked them out of a cupboard above the fridge.

"Hmm. Yeah I'm sure," the otter replied through a mouthful of chocolate and biscuit. "Ash didn't tell us not to."

"He never said we could either."

Oshawott and Hikari were relaxing in the Hotel Room Ash, Cameron and Jimmy had been given, along with Zoroark, Axew and Nova. To call it a room was an understatement. The trainers had been given use of the penthouse suit with three deluxe bedrooms with king sized beds and ensuite, living room with several couches, a small kitchen and a balcony with spectacular views over the desert.

"Oh stop being such a spoilsport," Oshawott said rolling his eyes at Hikari.

"Yeah," added Zoroark. "You're more uptight than Axew." He glanced at the little dragon who was asleep on the couch. "Or Nova." The Cyndaquil was sitting on the kitchen workbench, watching the others but not saying anything.

"Here. Eat these." Oshawott picked up a packet of skittles and passed them to Hikari.

Hikari examined the packed uncertainly for a moment, then tried to open it with his teeth but ended up causing the packet to split open and spill the rainbow coloured candy all over the floor.

Oshawott giggled. "Haha. You clumsily paws Hikari."

"Another thing you and Axew have in common," Zoroark chuckled.

Hikari pouted and stuck his tongue out at both of them.

"Oh don't be like that," said Oshawott. He picked up a cookie packet, opened it and handed the treat to Hikari. "Here"

Hikari ate the cookie. It was chocolate chip and delicious. "Mmmm. Thanks Oshawott."

Zoroark opened the fridge and pulled out a soda pop.

"Hey chuck me one of those," Oshawott said his eyes lighting up at the sight of the sweet drink.

"Sure." Zoroark took out a second and tossed it into the air. Oshawott raised his arms and tried to catch it but missed. The can hit Hikari on the head.

"Pikaa."

Hikari let out a squeak of pain as it bounced off him and stumbled around dazed, swirls over his eyes. Oshawott managed to gab it before it hit the ground. "Thanks," he said to Hikari barely noticing the mouse's pained state as he opened the can.

"Pik kachu!"

Zoroark laughed. "Hehe. Nice catch Hikari."

Oshawott sat down and balanced the can in his lap. Gripping it with both paws, he put the opening to his mouth and tipped it gently back allowing it's contents to flow down. It was sweet and fizzy, tickling his tongue as he guzzled it down.

"Want some," he muttered to Hikari after a few gulps.

"Pii." Hikari mumbled before falling onto his back, unconcious.

Zoroark sat down beside Axew on the couch and turned on the TV. A news reporter appeared on the screen.

" _More trouble for the Prime Minister this week in the first sitting of Parliament since the Sinnoh elections. Pokkén Tournament lost it's representatives from Jublife and Pastoria to of Ninja Party and the controversial independent_ _Teruhiko_ _Es Cade. The President of the Pokétch company was appointed as the male representative for Jublife City. During his maiden speech he had this to say."_

" _Pokémon and Non-Pokémon creatures are dangerous. They may look cute but they're dangerous. Poképhiles are not safe. They're causing disease. They're causing crime. They're rapists…"_

" _During question time a member of the Government asked him about an endorsement he received two days before the election from the former Team Galactic leader Jupiter."_

" _Well I don't know who Jupiter is…"_

Nova gave a little growl. "Bigoted human totodile shit." Zoroark changed the channel and the news reporter was replaced by a cartoon.

"Oshawott." Oshawott finished the soda pop and sighed happily, his little belly now churning with the fizzy drink.

 _Churning_ …

Suddenly Oshawott didn't feel so good. His stomach was writhing, as if the soda pop he'd just drunk had become a monster that was fighting to get out of him. Nausea overcame him and he dropped to his paws and threw up.

"Oshawott. You okay." Zoroark looked over from the couch alarmed by the sight of the sick Otter. "What's wrong."

"Oh." Oshawott raised his head. "It's fine. I'm just," he begun, trying to shrug it off before another wave of nausea overcame him and he threw up again.

"You shouldn't have drunk that shitty human drink," said Nova with a little shake of his head. "That shits not even good for the humans who…wait." A curious expression crossed his face as he stared intently at Oshawott.

"Oshawott." Hikari came around, looking surprised then concerned to find Oshawott doubled over next to a puddle of puke. "Ahh. You're sick."

"Maybe we should call Ash," suggested Zoroark.

Oshawott shook his head. "N-no. I'm fine. Really I just…" He threw up a third time, before collapsing into the puddle. His head pounded and he felt weak. The harsh arid smell of the puddle assaulted his nose as it coated his fur.

"Pika." Hikari went to his side, placing one paw behind Oshawott's head and the other on his chest and helping him sit up. He ignored the sick all around him and covering Oshawott's and now his fur.

"Oh Hikari," Oshawott moaned. "Wh-what's wrong with me?"

"Maybe we should take him to Nurse Joy," Zoroark suggested. "There is a Pokémon Centre here, right. Where's his Pokéball."

"Hmm. Maybe not," said Nova. Everybody looked up at him.

"Huh."

He jumped down from the cabinet and wandered over to Oshawott. "I don't think he's actually sick."

Hikari tilted his head. "What do you."

"Shh." Nova his at him to be quite before Oshawott's Scalchop off his belly and placing a paw on his belly button.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Oshawott snapped. "Give that back."

Nova ignored him, frowning in concentration. Oshawott, Hikari and Zoroark watched him curiously in silence. He closed his eyes to as to better see with his aura. He could sense Oshawott, Hikari, Zoroark's and Axew's auras easily. Then his parents and baby Shaymin's in the bedroom upstairs. But there was also an seventh aura, weaker than than the others enveloped within Oshawott's. It was hard to tell the two apart but they were definitely two separate auras.

"Thought so," he said after a minute. "You're pregnant."

"What," asked Hikari tilting his head.

"Huh," gasped Oshawott.

"You're pregnant," Nova repeated.

"N-No way," Oshawott said in disbelief. "I-I can't be I…"

"Pregnant," Zoroark asked frowning at Nova. "How can you tell."

"Aura," Nova replied simply. "Oshawott's pup has a separate aura to Oshawott."

"Y-You're sure," said Oshawott trying and failing to keep his voice casual. "Y-y-you're n-not m-misreading…"

Nova smirked. "Oh Yes. There's a little sea Otter inside you!"

"Well I guess it would explain the vomiting," suggested Zoroark. "Pikachu had bad pregnancy sickness too when he had Ashachu."

Oshawott started to panic. 'I'm pregnant. B-but that must mean…' He thought back to the that night on the beach just a few days ago.

"S-so. So that means. W-we're going to be parents," said Hikari happily, his ears twitching. He took hold of Oshawott's paw with his own and squeezed it gently. "Oh. Oshawott." Oshawott noticed his eyes were wet.

'Hikari thinks it's his pup,' Oshawott thought to himself, fear and guilt eating at his heart. 'But it could be his or…Ash's.' Neither he or Ash told anyone about that night. 'What am I going to do. Tell Hikari it might not be his. It would break his heart. What will I tell Ash. What will he think? Oh…How did this happen.'

"Ha. Really Hikari," Zoroark said with a grin to which the mouse nodded. "Hehe. Nice."

"Yeww…What's all the noise about." Axew gave a sleepy groan from the couch raising his head.

"Oshawott and I are having a pup," Hikari yipped his tail wagging.

Oshawott closed his eyes tightly, fighting back tears.

[Pokémon]

 **Several hours later – 5:25PM in the evening…**

"Hey you two. Wake up. It's time to go."

Oshawott opened a blurry eye. He was lying on a pillow on the couch snuggled up with Hikari. Ash was standing over him, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Osha…"

For a few blissful seconds his mind was blank as he wondered what he was doing here. Then the memories from several hours ago returned; the sickness, finding out he was pregnant, Hikari's joy, his fear over who's pup it was, feeling exhausted and wanting a nap and now the upcoming battle.

"Pi-ikachu…"

Oshawott and Hikari sat up and stretched. Oshawott's belly felt slightly upset, but nothing on the nausea he'd felt earlier. Jimmy, Nova and Typhlosion had left the room for the colosseum a few minutes ago.

"The match starts in half an hour," Ash said taking out their two Pokéballs. "You two ready to go!"

"Osha Oshawott." Oshawott tried to put as much enthusiasm into his voice as possible even though he was feeling anything but.

His heart sank further as Hikari pipped up happily. "Hey guys guess what. Oshawott's…" Oshawott wasn't ready for Ash to find out about their possible pup right now and not in front of Pikachu.

Luckily however before Hikari could finish his sentence Cameron came running down the stairs along with Lucario shouting, "I can't find Hunter or Ashachu anywhere. They're not in any of the bedrooms."

"What," Ash asked.

Pikachu tilted his head. "Pika."

"Ashachu's not here."

"Nope." Cameron shook his head them beat his palm with his fist irritably. "Those two. I told them to come straight back to the room. Hunter's curiosity's gonna get him into a bad place one day if he isn't careful."

Lucario chuckled. "You worry too much. They probably just went exploring."

Ash groaned. "Oh great."

"Lucario and I'll go look for em," said Cameron. "You need to get to the battle."

[Pokémon]

 **Tower Colosseum, top of Realgam Tower…**

" _Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Tower Colesseum and the restaged final of the Kalos league victory tournament. Our two competitors Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Jimmy Kenta of Newbark Town throughout the tournament proved themselves to be powerful trainers. Tonight they will get the opportunity to compete for the title of those years Kalos league champion and the right to battle the elite four…"_

The cheering fans, the introduction of the commentator, the large stadium and the feelings of excitement and apprehension. It gave Ash, Pikachu, Jimmy and Typhlosion, a sense of de javu as the entered the Tower Colosseum battlefield.

The stadium was located at the very top of Realgam Tower overlooking the golden sands of the desert and Mt. Battle. The sun was just setting in the distance, shading the volcanoes and the hills surrounding it a deep purple, the dunes golden and the sky and dark blue.

The Tower Colosseum as extravagant as the rest of the Tower; the field was made of white marble, the stands hexagon shaped and filled with comfortable seats and a plasma screen scoreboard larger than any the two trainers had ever seen.

"Good Luck Ash," Jimmy shouted across the field. "You'd better be ready because I'm not going easy on ya."

"Ty-Typhlosion," Typhlosion barked to Pikachu.

"Yeah! Well neither am I," Ash called back enthusiastically. Despite his guilt about Oshawott and worry for Ashachu he couldn't help but feel the excitement and determination he always did before a battle. And despite the unusual circumstances this was the Kalos league final – his big chance to finally win a league and take that next step towards becoming a Pokémon master.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu cried from his shoulder.

" _The battle is a full battle with each trainer using 6 Pokémon. The winner will be named when all of his opponents Pokémon are unable to battle. Since Ash came closet to winning during the last match he will choose his Pokémon first._ "

Ash didn't bother throwing a Pokéball. His chosen partner was already by his side. "Okay buddy. You're up."

"Pika." Pikachu gave him a quick lick on the cheek before jumping down from his shoulder and running out onto the battlefield.

Jimmy smiled and pulled out a Pokéball. "I thought you'd choose Pikachu. So I came prepared. Go Tyranitar."

He threw the ball, which in a flash of white light released a large dinosaurian Pokémon with amour-like hide covering it's body. It let out a roar that echoed through the colosseum.

"The match will be between Pikachu and Tyranitar," The referee announced raising his flag.

"Pii." Pikachu turned his head to him at the sound of his voice. It sounded disturbingly familiar. The referee was a young looking man wearing dark sunglasses and a tight fitting hat. Even though he'd never seen him before something about him made Pikachu's fur bristle, as if he was giving off a dark aura.

His concern was quickly driven from his mind as the man shouted "battle begin," and Jimmy shouted, "Tyranitar. Hyper beam."

"Pikachu. Dodged it with quick attack," called Ash.

Tyranitar reared it's head and fired a powerful beam of golden energy and Pikachu. Pikachu scurried out of the way then charged at Tyranitar, throwing himself at the beasts chest.

"Iron tail."

He swung his now hardened, metallic coloured tail into Tyranitar. The beast stumbled backwards crying out in pain.

"Now Thunderbolt."

Pikachu charged up and then released a shock of electricity landing another direct hit on the Dinosaurian Pokémon "Piiikaachuuuu!" It's body glowed yellow as the volts charged through it.

"Ugh. Tyranitar. Fight back with sand attack," said a slightly frustrated Jimmy.

Tyranitar gave a growl and slashed it's tail against the ground throwing a cloud of dust at Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu raised his paw to cover his face as it hit him. He couldn't see a thing.

"Great job. Now while he's blinded, attack Pikachu with dark pulse."

Tyranitar reared again and fired another attack at Pikachu, this time a beam of black and purple energy.

Ash, thinking quickly responded by shouting "Okay buddy, thunderbolt and spin."

Pikachu charged up again but instead of firing a lighting bolt he dropped to the ground spinning on his back. The electricity surrounded him like a cocoon, protecting him as the dark pulse hit it.

Jimmy, Typhlosion and Tyranitar stared wide eyed as Pikachu got back to his feet unharmed.

"Whoa. What was that."

Ash smirked. "Good job Pikachu. Now volt tackle. Full power."

"Piiiikaaa Pika." Pikachu charged at Tyranitar again, his body shrouded in sparks.

"Hyperbeam."

Tyranitar fired it's golden beam of energy at the oncoming mouse hitting him head on. But Pikachu charged through, his coat of electricity slicing through the energy like a knife through butter.

He crashed hard into Tyarnitar's neck. The beast gave one final howl before it fall onto it's back and lying still. Black swirls cover it's eyes to indicate unconsciousness.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. Pikachu wins."

"Yes! Way to go buddy."

"Pika Pikachu."

Ash and Pikachu cheer, each holding out their right arm/paw in victory pose, before Pikachu ran and threw himself into Ash's arms.

"Great job. I'm proud of you." Ash hugged the mouse tightly kissing him on his nose.

"Pika Pikapi." He was rewarded by the affectionate nuzzle to his cheek and that Pikachu gave him.

The tender moment was undermined however by the twinge of guilt Ash felt as he kissed Pikachu again – Could he honestly say he loved Pikachu completely when he had gone so far behind his back with Oshawott and by not telling him, was essentially lying to him.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile – in the clouds above Mossdeep City, Hoenn region…**

" _This is why…The humans are bad…All they do is destroy…_ "

'Beautiful Jess,' the Zygarde core Team Draconian had capture from Team Rocket, writhed in pain as it was bombarded by the EM waves, struggling not to loose control of it's mind.

It was in the belly of the Plasma Frigate that Team Draconian had stolen from Team Plasma. Contained in the glass cage that had once held Kyurem but had been adapted to hold the Zygarde core. A second tank adjacent to it contained the cells that had been collected in Hoenn.

A large cannon like device stood in front of the cage firing a red beam at the core – the concentrated EM waves. The purple haired admin Lovrina stood watching with her arms folded and a vindictive smile on her face. Her brother Naps, a peon dressed in a uniform decorated with yellow stripes on the helmet and shoulder blades, was by her side.

"Hahaha," the woman laughed. "Resistance is like, SO pointless but by all means keep trying. Your tiny mind will give soon enough."

"Wovowowo." The core made a pained noise but managed to glare at the two Draconian members.

" _Fading…this power. It's too powerful…distress…distress._ "

"Oh and you SO don't even want to try calling you're other core buddies for help with telepathy. Psychic energy can't penetrate the Frigate's hull."

"Face it. You're completely alone and helpless," said Naps. He had a deep cold menacing voice. "You'd be better to submit and save yourself a lot of pain and effort."

" _Fading…Fading…Cannot resist…Much longer…Distress._ "

The Zygarde core gave one last whimper before the pain became too much. It's single white pupil turned red and it stopped writhing. Lovrina sneered and Naps punched his palm in triumph.

"Excellent."

"Now. Let's see if Ein's invention works as well as promised." Lovrina moved to stand at a console behind the EM wave cannon and Naps walked over to the tank containing the the cells. "Alright. Release the cells."

Naps turned a handle on the side of the case. It made a hissing sound before the top lifted off.

"Now Zygarde. You are So going to obey me." Lovrina pressed a series of buttons and turned a nob on her console.

The Zygarde core made a faint sound and begun to glow a reddish green colour. At the same time the cells in the case transformed into beams of light that arched over the side to merge with the core. Slowly the core begun to grow and change shape becoming it's 50% form, the serpentine creature with hexagonal green and black scales – except now it's green scales had turned red.

The evil grin on Lovrina's face widened. She pressed another button on her console, which activated the intercom, giving her a line to the bridge. "All systems are go. Commence the attack."

[Pokémon]

 **Mossdeep City…**

The first to notice the Frigate as it descended on the island was a Flygon standing with it's trainer outside the entrance to the Mossdeep Gym with it's trainer.

"Flyy."

"Huh. What is it buddy," the trainer, a green haired boy asked. He looked up where his Pokémon was pointing and his jaw fell open.

Across the town people and Pokémon stopped what they were doing, pointing and staring up with shock and amazement at the flying sailboat as it came into view.

" _Look up in the sky…"_

" _What is that…"_

" _It's a bird."_

" _It's a plane."_

" _It's a…sailboat."_

" _But it's flying."_

" _It must belong to the space centre."_

" _Don't be scared Skitty…"_

The hatch on the hull opened deploying the cannon. When Kyurem had been the Frigate's power source it had fired ice missiles. Now it fired red jets of light that caused enormous roots to sprout from the ground where it hit.

Within seconds Mossdeep became a scene of chaos as everyone ran to flee the invading plants as they ensnared the city, wrapping around, punching holes in and toppling buildings. They destroyed key parts of the island's infrastructure; the police station, it's communications tower and the marina as well as causing several ship's docked there to sink, leaving the city defenceless and cut off from the mainland.

The Frigate swiftly crossed the Island advancing on the Space Centre. The alarm had been set off but there was little anyone could do. Staff and visitors poured out of the main entrance before a tangle of vines burst from the ground to create a thorny wall around the facility sealing it off. More roots wrapped themselves around the launch pads and the control centre while more still destroyed the hangars and storage facilities.

Lovrina climbed up onto the deck of the Frigate to survey the damage. "Wow…The raw power of Zygarde!... Naps. Inform Master Nascour to begin the operation at the tower and then prepare the troops for landing…"

[Pokémon]

 **Tower Colosseum…**

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Pikachu wins."

"Pika." Pikachu planted heavily his eyes closed. His body ached from the assault he had received battling the yellow dragon Pokémon that lay unconscious in the middle of the field. It had been a close, paw biting battle but Pikachu had triumphed. His second win in the match. Ash now had two Pokémon remaining. Pikachu and Oshawott. Jimmy only one. Typhlosion.

"Great job bud," Ash shouted. "That win gives us a huge advantage." From behind him. Hikari and Oshawott who'd been let out of their Pokéballs to watch the battle cheered along with their trainer.

"Osha Oshawott."

"Pika Pikachu."

At the same time Jimmy sighed sadly, taking out a Pokéball and returning Dragonite. "You did your best Dragonite. Now take a nice long rest." He restored the Pokéball to his belt and slapped Typhlosion on the back. "It's all up to you now buddy"

"Ty." Typhlosion nodded to his trainer and touched his arm with his paw before walking out onto the field to face Pikachu. He let out a loud roar and the flames on his back erupted into life.

"You good to stay in buddy," Ash asked Pikachu.

"You bet." Pikachu turned to Ash and held out his paw before turning back to Typhlosion positioning himself on the field with his paws spread apart and tail raised. He and Typhlosion gave each other a weak smile as they prepared to face off.

The referee waved his flag. "The battle will be between Pikachu and Typhlosion. Begin."

"Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash and Pikachu moved before Jimmy and Typhlosion were ready. At Ash's command Pikachu fired a powerful lighting bolt at the Volcano Pokémon. It let out a great cry of pain as the electricity coursed through him.

"Tyyy…"

"Come on Ty," Jimmy shouted. "You're tough enough to take that."

"Typhlo…" Typhlosion gritted his teeth and then to Ash and Pikachu's shock shrugged off the electricity.

"Wow!"

"Pikaa!"

"Now Flamethrower," cried Jimmy.

Typhlosion dropped to his all fours and spat a jet of fire at Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu however were prepared for it.

"Pikachu. You know what to do. Counter shield."

Pikachu let off a shock of electricity as he dropped to the ground and span on his back. He came encased in a ball of sparks that protect him as the flames swept over him.

"Great job. Now Volt tackle."

"Flame charge."

Pikachu and Typhlosion charged at each other, Pikachu's body surrounded by sparks and Typhlosion by fire. They collided in the middle of the battlefield creating a cloud of smoke and sparks.

"Pikachu!"

"Typhlosion!"

"Oshawott."

"Pikaa!"

The two trainers waited for it to clear with baited breath, there hearts pounding…

When the smoke cleared, Typhlosion was standing upright over Pikachu. Pikachu was lying motionless on his back, black swirls over his eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," the referee declared. "Typhlosion wins."

Ash's heart sank. He walked out onto the field and scooped Pikachu up into his arms.

"Pika." The mouse opened his eyes and looked up sadly and apologetically at Ash.

"Pikachu," Ash said kindly. "You're battling was amazing. Thanks so much. We're still gonna win this thing."

"Pikapi." Pikachu stood up in Ash's arm and wrapped his arms around his neck. His muzzle met Ash's mouth and they kissed briefly before Ash set Pikachu on the ground.

Oshawott slapped him cheerfully on the back. "Don't worry about it bud. Ash still has me left and I have a type advantage plus Synchro evolution." He slapped his Scalchop proudly. "The Kalos league's ours!"


	40. Chapter 39 - Cipher Attacks!

**Chapter 39 – Cipher Attacks! Hikari and the tower**

 **Realgam Tower, Orre Region – 5:50PM right before the restaged Kalos final began…**

In addition to it's hotel, Pokémon Centre and Colosseum, Realgam Tower was honeycombed with many luxuries including casino, several pools and several bars and restaurants. Ashachu and Hunter's exploring had led them to a cafe underneath the colosseum. They were sitting together at a small table next to the large panoramic window.

From here there were fantastic views of the sun setting over the dunes of the desert, though that wasn't where their attention was focused right now.

"Oh come on," Hunter laughed. "How does a big Pokémon like Salamence loose to a Pachirisu."

The TV over the bar area was broadcasting live some battle competition in Neos City. A Salamance was lying unconscious in the middle of a large stadium while a girl hugged a white squirrel like Pokémon that had just won the match.

"I mean. It's tiny compared to the big dragon. Why didn't Salamence just stomp it."

"It did say that Pachirisu and it's trainer won the what was it…Oh yeah the Sinnoh grand festival," Ashachu reminded him. "And just because it's small and at a type disadvantage doesn't make it weak. I'm an electric rodent just like Pachirisu and I beat Hydriegon."

"Yeah true. But still…" Hunter raised his paws and mimed throwing an focus blast and imaginary Pachirisu. "Pow Pow Pow! Problem solved. That's how I usually beat your sorry butt." He chuckled.

Ashachu narrowed his eyes. "But we electric rodents are fast on our feet. I'll just agility out away from your moves then give you a taste of my thunderbolt… Kinda like Pachirisu did to Salamence"

"And yet," Hunter replied giving Ashachu a little grin. "Despite great strategies like that you've never actually beaten me in battle lighting butt."

Unable to think of a comeback to that Ashachu stuck his tongue out, shutting his eyes tightly and wrinkling his nose. Hunter laughed at the silly gesture.

At that moment the waiter came over with a tray with two tall glasses on it. "Here you go. One oran berry smoothie and one chocolate milkshake." He placed one each in front of Ashachu and Hunter. Ashachu's was full of thick blue liquid. Hunter's was brown with a scoop of ice cream and mound of whipped cream floating on the top.

The Riolu's eyes lit up at the sight of the drink. "Oh Yay! Thank you," she said to the waiter before picking the glass up with his paws and taking a big gulp, ignoring the two straws.

"Yeah thanks," Ashachu added.

"My pleasure," the waiter replied. "Enjoy," then under her breath so neither could hear "while you still can."

"Man that's good," Hunter declare smelling the glass back down again. Milk and cream coated his muzzle. The then clutched his head dramatically. "Ow. Brain freeze."

Ashachu chuckled then sipped his own drink. It was sweet and creamy but the oran berries they had used were slightly tart giving it an acrid aftertaste.

"Problem," Hunter asked seeing him wrinkle his nose slightly.

"No," Ashachu said. "It's just. Not as good as real oran berries."

"Here want a taste of mine." The riolu slid his glass across the table to him.

Ashachu took a sip. It was very very sweet and rich making his ears twitch. "Hmm. Nice."

"Isn't it," Hunter said pulling the drink back and taking another gulp. "My parents would freak if they saw me drinking this. But. They're not here. Hehe."

At that Ashachu felt a small pang of guilt. Despite being told to go straight back to the room they had spent the last few hours wandering around the hotel. And judging by the setting sun it would soon be time for the battle. Ashachu didn't like the idea of Ash and Pikachu worrying about him, or potentially being distracted from the battle because he was missing. "Yeah. About that. Hunter. Don't you think it's time we went back to the room. I mean. It's nearly time for the match."

"Nah," said Hunter waving his paw. "We're fine. The match doesn't start til 6 we've got loads of time."

"B-but. What if they're worried about us?" Asked Ashachu.

"Meh. My dad worried too much anyway," Hunter replied with a shrug. "We can take care of ourselves. Or at least this strong Riolu can." He grinned and leaned forward slightly. "If little Ashy's scared I can protect you."

Ashachu glowered making Hunter laugh. "Hehehe. Oh stop looking at me like that! Your too easy to tease lighting butt." Ashachu rolled his eyes.

For the next few minutes they discussed the upcoming match, pondering over which tactics and Pokémon Ash and Jimmy would use and who had the better prospects of winning.

"I think you guys'll win," said Hunter. Ashachu's ears perked up at that. "Well. You've got Pikachu. And Oshawott when he uses that Ashurott power."

Ashachu tilted his head. "Ashurott?"

"It was just a name I came up with," said Hunter. "He Synchro evolves into a Samurott that looks a bit like Ash. So Ashurott."

Ashachu giggled. "Hehe. Ashurott. I like that."

"With that sort of power," Hunter continued. "It's hard to see how you guys can loose. I mean you almost won the last time. When it was down to you and Oshawott against Nova."

"Hmm. I dunno," said Ashachu. "Nova was really strong. I could never beat him one on one. I mean being an aura Cyndaquil and all."

"You're an aura Pikachu," Hunter pointed out.

"Yeah! But I'm not as strong as he is. Plus Jimmy's got Typhlosion. And he can Synchro evolve just like Oshawott."

Hunter shook his head. "Nah. I still think Ash'll win."

"I hope so," Ashachu giggled grinning. He pulled his smoothie towards him with one paw and took a sip

Hunter noticed the Pikachu's other paw resting on the table as he sat back in his chair. Hunter's heart rate increased. How easy would it be to take hold of it. Copying Ashachu, he sat back in his seat, sliding his own arm onto the table.

"Hmm." Ashachu looked up from his drink as he felt the warm pads of Hunter's paw close around his. He blushed slightly as he gazed into the Riolu's soft red eyes. "Hunter."

"Finally. There you guys are." Ashachu and Hunter turned their heads. Nova was standing beside their table. "I've been looking all over for you!" His eyes fell upon their paws. "I'm not interrupting anything am I."

Hunter's eyes narrowed. "Yes. We were talking," He started to say under his breath but Ashachu cut him off saying "No not at all."

He pulled his paw away from Hunter's and gestured to a spare seat at the table. "Have a seat."

Nova climbed onto the chair and sat down with them. "My parent's sent me to find you guys. The match is about to start. Hunter's dad's been freaking out! He's running all over the place looking for you."

"He does that," Hunter muttered.

Ashachu however looked horrified. "Wh-what." He looked up at the clock on the wall. Sure enough it read 5:59PM. "Oh crap. We gotta get to the stadium."

Nova shook his head. "Can't. They lock the locker rooms right before for some reason. You might as just well watch it from here." He pointed at the TV. "I mean. You look like you're having..Umm… a good time here." He smirked making Hunter glare at him. "and you're gonna be in trouble anyway. Might as well make the most of it."

The waiter, seeing the newcomer, came over and asked Nova if he wanted anything. The Cyndaquil picked up the menu, looked down and wrinkled his long nose. "Ugh. Human food," he muttered before looking up at the girl and saying "Could I just get a bowl of Razz berries."

"I'll see what I can do," the waiter replied making a note on her paper.

The final begun, broadcast onto the bars TV. Ashachu and Hunter cheered on Ash's teams wins and triumphs. Nova watched silently, occasionally nodding approvingly or shaking his head. The waiter returned with his bowl of berries and he nibbled on them silently.

It was about 15 minutes into the battle when it happened. A voice behind them said, "why. Hello there Ashachu."

"Huh!" The three Pokémon looked around and Ashachu let out a horrified cry of "Pikachu!"

The girl who had spoken was Misty, Ash's former friend and now enemy. She was wearing her red Team Flare uniform and a smile and was accompanied by her Greninja and three Team Draconian Peons.

"Nice to see you again. Now. I want you and your friends to put your paws in the air."

Ashachu gaped at her, his mouth falling open. Hunter and Nova, sensing danger jumped to their paws and assumed battled ready positions. Fire erupted out of Nova's back.

"M-Misty," yelped Hunter. "How are you here. You died."

"If you three want Ashachu," growled Nova. "You're going to have to get through us first."

Misty smirked. "How cute." She raised her right arm and snapped her fingers.

Greninja attacked, using cut to knock Hunter, Nova and the table aside before tackling Ashachu and forcing him to the ground. His webbed paw closed around the poor mouse's throat.

"Pi-ika CHUU!" Ashachu struggled, letting off a powerful thunderbolt. But although Greninja took the attack in full, it's grip did not break. Ashachu realised with fear that this was an extremely powerful Pokémon.

Hunter and Nova clambered back to their feet screaming, "ASHACHU" when they saw what was happening. Before they could do anything however, two of the Peon's pulled pistols off their belt, aimed them at the two Pokémon and fired a pulse of energy at them. A hard stone like substance encased their bodies from the point the shots hit. Hunter and Nova were frozen in the positions they were in.

Ashachu saw this out of the corner of his eye and begun to panic. He was alone and helpless. Greninja's paws was pressed so hard on his windpipe that he was struggling to breath. Black bars were forming in his eyes. Misty knelt down beside him and stroked one of his ears.

"How the mighty have fallen!"

"Piii." Ashachu tried to thrash and snarl, but neither of those things were easy when he couldn't breath. He begun to feel weak and dizzy.

Misty giggled and shoved her pistol into his stomach. "You're trainer broke my heart. And you killed me. This is me returning the favour."

She pulled the trigger. Ashachu felt something hard spread over his body. In a split second the stone had encased him. He couldn't see, hear, or move…

[Pokémon]

 **Later - Tower Colosseum…**

Oshawott fiddle with his Scalchop nervously as he walked out onto the battlefield to face Typhlosion. This was it. Whether Ash would become the Kalos league champion in this restaged final all came down to this battle. His heart beat fast in his chest and his stomach churned, though thankfully he didn't experience any more nausea.

"Hey Oshawott," Typhlosion shouted to him from the other side of the field. "May the best Pokémon win." He bowed his head out of respect for Oshawott.

"Yeah," was all Oshawott was able to say in returned as he did the same.

"You can do it Oshawott," cried Hikari. "I believe in you. Knock that overgrown fire mouse down."

"The battle is between Oshawott and Typhlosion," said the referee raising his flag. "Begin."

"Let's do this buddy," cried Jimmy holding out his arm. "Flamethrower."

Typhlosion roared and fired a jet of flame at Oshawott.

"Oshawott. Use Aqua Jet," shouted Ash.

Oshawott covered himself in a veil of water before rising into the air and shooting at Typhlosion like a little furry bullet. He looped around the flames to stroke the Volcano Pokémon in the chest.

"Tyyy." He gave a cry of pain falling backwards.

"Now Razor Shell."

"Block with Gyro Ball."

Oshawott grabbed his Scalchop and swung it like a sword a Typhlosion. But before it hit, Typhlosion begun to spin and his body became encased in a silvery covered sphere. Oshawott hit the sphere and was sent bouncing off it. He nearly fell over but managed to steady himself.

Ash groaned with frustration. "Come on Oshawott. Use Hydro cannon."

"Osshaawottt." Oshawott blasted a jet of water into the silvery sphere. Again it bounced off the surface, water droplets flying across the battlefield, the attack unable to make contact with the Pokémon within.

"It's no use Ash," Jimmy shouted to a red faced Ash. "As long as Typhlosion's spinning Oshawott can't land any attacks. Alright. Now it's time for our attack."

At these words the spinning sphere advanced on Oshawott moving quickly across the field.

"Osha." In sheer panic Oshawott tried to run backwards to get out of the way, but ended up tripping over his large webbed feet.

"Oh no," Ash cried. Large beads of sweat formed on his brow as he tried to think of something to do. "Try Ice beam," he shouted a split second before the sphere hit Oshawott.

The otter fired a blue beam from his mouth into the silvery sphere that was just inches away form his nose. And this time, instead of bouncing off, the sphere stopped then disappeared revealing a shocked Typhlosion. His right leg was covered in ice making it impossible for him to keep spinning.

"Huh." Jimmy's eyes widened in disbelief. "No way."

Ash took his opportunity. "Hydro cannon."

Oshawott leapt to his feet and blasted another jet of water straight into Typhlosion's face sending him flying.

"Yes." Ash punched the air in triumph as he landed in a sprawling heap near Jimmy. "That was a huge hit."

"Pika."

"Pi Pikachu."

"Typhlosion buddy. Are you okay," Jimmy asked in concern.

"Ty." Typhlosion climbed onto his hind legs, shook the water from his fur and a gave a loud roar to show his trainer and opponent that he was not down yet.

[Pokémon]

"There it is. Our elusive Z-Chu. I told you it would be here. Everything is coming together as I planned." Nascour gave a cold laugh. He and Dakim were standing at the very top of the stands in a private box watching the match. "All we need now is the confirmation from Lovrina that the Giant Rock has been secured. Then we attack. Are the troops in position?"

He turned away from the battle to look at Dakim. "As instructed Master. We've sealed off all entrances and exits to the tower and I've placed a unit of our best Peons in the tunnels to the battlefield. We're ready to move the minute you give the word."

Nascour folded his hands together and smiled his cold evil twisted smile. "Good." He fixed his red eyes on Hikari. "Soon Zygarde you will be mine. Then the Nation shall fall."

[Pokémon]

Ash was feeling pumped. They had a path to victory. Together he and Oshawott could win this. "Let's go Oshawott. Time to show them our true power," He shouted out to his Sea Otter.

"Osha." Oshawott looked over his shoulder at him holding up his paw a determined look on his face. It was in this brief moment in the heat of the battle that trainer and Pokémon were one and nothing else; Hikari, Pikachu, their unresolved feelings or the pup in Oshawott's belly, mattered. All that was important now was the two of them and winning this fight.

"Stronger and Stronger and Stronger!"

"Oshhaaaaaa."

The two screamed in unison as a single heartbeat sounded in their ears. A geyser of water encapsulated Oshawott transforming him into his Ash-Samurott form.

"Oh Yeah!" Said Jimmy grinning. "Well we can do that too. C'mon Typhlosion. We'll show Ash and Oshawott how strong we are! Arghhh!"

"Tyyyy!"

Similar to what had happened to Oshawott, Typhlosion became encapsulated by blue flames. His claws and fangs grew and he sprouted a mane of fur from his head and down his back the same colour as Jimmy's hair. The rest of his fur took on the same red colour and pattern as Jimmy's jersey.

[Pokémon]

"That's the evolution Miror B was talking about," exclaimed Dakim raising his eyebrows in shock. "Holy shit."

Nascour's expression remained unchanged. "So at last I get to witness the elusive Synchro Evolution."

[Pokémon]

"Oshawott. Razor shell," Shouted Ash.

"Typhlosion. Use cut!" Bellowed Jimmy.

Oshawott and Typhlosion charged at each other, Oshawott drawing his Seamitar's and Typhlosion producing a long white needle in his paw. They clashed together like swords. Oshawott proved stronger, breaking Typhlosion's grip and driving his Seamitar into the badger like Pokémon's neck knocking him to his all fours.

He quickly recovered from this as Jimmy called "Flamethrower." He raised his head and spat another jet of flame directly into Oshawott's chest and neck.

"Ahh." As the flame made contact with Oshawott's fur, Ash felt a searing pain in his chest and neck as if it were him receiving the attack. His eyes begun to water as he realised he was once again feeling what Oshawott was feeling.

"Pikapi." He felt a concerned Pikachu grab his leg.

"I'm okay buddy," Ash muttered brushing Pikachu off. "I can do this."

"Quickly Typhlosion use wild charge," Jimmy shouted.

Typhlosion ran at Oshawott. His body became surrounded by yellow sparks.

Ash clenched his fists and fighting through the pain yelled "Razor Shell."

Oshawott grabbed his seamitars and swung them into the oncoming Typhlosion with all his strength. He managed to send the Volcano Pokémon backwards.

"Come on Typhlosion. You can do it!"

Typhlosion drug his paws into the ground managing to steady himself. He then launched himself at Oshawott again, still covered in electricity. Oshawott held out his Seamitar to block the attack once again. But this time he wasn't able to. Typhlosion pushed through and tackled into Oshawott's side.

Oshawott gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground, and Ash experience a huge electric shock as if Pikachu had just volt tackled him in the back. Pain shot up his spine.

"Yaaahhhh!"

He gritted his teeth and forced himself to remain on his feet, even though his legs felt incredibly shaky.

"Pikapi!"

"Oshawott. D-don't give in… Use aqua jet."

Oshawott was feeling weak and in pain. Still he forced himself back to his paws before charging at Typhlosion. A veil of water surrounded his body.

"Use Gyro ball," Jimmy shouted.

Typhlosion started to spin again, the silvery sphere surrounded him. Oshawott crashed into it and was slammed away. He landed hard on his stomach at Ash's feet.

"Ahh!" Ash doubled over. He felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. He gritted his teeth and managed to regain his composure. He straighten up to see Oshawott lying on the ground unable to move.

"Oshawott! Come on you have to get up."

"Saaammm!" Oshawott groaned trying to force himself back to his paws but he couldn't do it.

"Alright Typhlosion. Finish this with Flamethrower," Jimmy cried.

Typhlosion dropped to his all fours and spat a final jet of fire at Oshawott.

"Oh F…" He started to curse but was cut off as the attack hit knocking him out. Ash felt massive surge of pain before he too blacked out and fell to his knees…

[Pokémon]

"Pikapi _…"_

Ash opened his eyes a few seconds later to see Pikachu's small face close to his looking extremely worried. He was hurting all over as if it had been him receiving the hard blows from Typhlosion.

"P-Pikachu," he managed to gasp. "D-does this mean we lost?"

Pikachu didn't answer. Ash raised his head and saw the answer for himself. Oshawott was lying on his side. Hikari was standing over him pressing on his chest and crying softly "Pi Pi Pi."

A great sense of sorrow and shame swept over Ash. He'd lost yet another league. Even after all his and his Pokémon's hard work he'd still finished second place. He was…a loser. He closed his eyes and lay back down, trying to resist the urge to cry.

"Ash!"

Ash opened his eyes again to find Jimmy standing over him, Typhlosion by his side. "J-Jimmy?"

"Here." He offered him a hand. Ash reached up and took it, allowing the other boy to help him to his feet. "That was a great battle man! Thanks." He embraced Ash, a broad smile on his face.

Ash didn't reply. He felt numb. He knew he should say something – congratulate Jimmy on his win. After all he had just won the Kalos league. But he couldn't find his voice.

He then heard a soft voice behind him. "I hope you learned something today."

He and Jimmy turned around. The Kalos league champion Diantha was standing behind them, wearing a white dress and a grim smile. As Kalos champion she had been watching the restaged final from a private box in the stands, and had now come down to congratulate the two finalists.

"Diantha," Jimmy exclaimed in surprise.

"Trainer and Pokémon are only as strong as their bond with each other. It's clear from your battle that you two both share deep bonds with Oshawott and Typhlosion. But there was something lacking between you and Oshawott Ash. I sense a rift between the two of you that wasn't there between Jimmy and Typhlosion. And that's why they won."

Ash's sense of shame deepened. He didn't need her to say that to tell him what the problem was. He'd hurt Oshawott. Mating with him then rejecting him as he had. Allowing Oshawott's feeling for him to grow to the point where it hurt then crushing his hopes. And worse still he had cheated on Pikachu. Maybe he didn't deserve to win. Didn't deserve even to be a trainer, or to have either Pikachu or Oshawott.

"Anyway. As kalos champion it's my great honour to congratulate you Jimmy. And Typhlosion as this years winners of the Kalos victory tournament."

Jimmy and Typhlosion beamed.

"Thanks Diantha."

"Ty-Typhlosion."

Jimmy put his arm around the Volcano Pokémon and exclaimed proudly. "We did it buddy. We actually won the Kalos league."

"Ty-Ty."

"C'mere." Jimmy wrapped his arms around Typhlosion's neck and hugged him tightly. Typhlosion gave an affection growl and hugged him back. Diantha smiled warmly while Ash watched on feeling disappointed and jealous.

"Yeah!..WOOT. Congratulations Jimmy-boy. Now everybody turn around nice and slowly and get those hands, paws and tails in the air!"

Everybody whipped around and to their shock saw the referee pointing a gun at them.

"Pika." Pikachu sprung into a defensive position in front of Ash his fur bristling and his cheeks sparking. His fears had been confirmed.

"Huh. Wh-what's going on," stuttered Jimmy.

"What is the meaning of this," demanded Diantha.

Ash stayed silent. Hikari let out a frightened squeak and hid behind Oshawott who had just woken up.

"Su-urprise!" Keeping the gun trained on them with one hand the referee tore the mask and hat off his head revealing that he was in fact Draconian Admin Miror B. His giant afro popped out from under his hat.

"Y-you," Ash shouted. "You're the guys who were chasing Hikari!"

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu growled.

"Me," said Miror B. "Sorry to have to do this to ya darlings. But I'm afraid we'll be needin' your sweet little Hikari here."

"Pi." Hikari's eyes widened in horror and he gripped Oshawott's fur.

"Osha." Oshawott growled protectively. Despite his exhaustion from the battle he drew his Scalchop and pointed it at Miror B.

Just then hundreds of Team Draconian Peons in their armoured uniforms rushed out of the two tunnels to the battlefield each of them holding guns like Miror B's. Ash, Jimmy, Pikachu, Typhlosion, Hikari, Oshawott and Diantha found themselves surrounded.

"Hehe. I suppose I owe you an explanation darlings," laughed Miror B seeing the shocked and fearful looks on their faces. "Ya see. Team Draconian here has put together a rather ingenious plan that requires the use of your little Pikachu Zygarde core here. When we attacked you we found that you were unfortunately too strong to steal from. So we arranged a little trap to lure you here to our base. Now you pathetic boys are completely in our power. I'd tell ya to hand over little Hikari here but there's no need. That poor lil Pika's ours now."

"Osha."

"Pika."

Oshawott and Pikachu both growled while Hikari continued to tremble. Ash bristled like a wild Pikachu. "There's no way I'm letting you touch Hikari."

He moved to pick Hikari up but Miror B stepped in front of the mouse and pointed the gun directly at Ash's head. "Hey hey people. Touching that rodent's a no-no. You take one more step and I'm gonna redecorate this nice stadium floor in hint of brain…And that goes for you Pikachu," he added as Pikachu charged up his thunderbolt. "You make one wrong move and your trainer dies."

Ash froze and Pikachu stopped sparking at once. They were both afraid, neither of them having any idea what to do. They were completely surrounded and outgunned.

"Gardeviour. I need your…"

BANG!

Ash heard Diantha begin to speak and then heard the loud blast of the gun shots. He turned quickly and to his horror saw Diantha fall to the ground, her white dress stained red.

Jimmy screamed. "NOOO! What have you done."

"Tyyyy!"

"PIKACHUUU!"

Ash and Jimmy both dropped to their knees beside her. She had a series of gunshot wounds in here chest, stomach and neck. Blood was gushing out of them at an alarming rate. Jimmy put his hands over one of the wounds as if in an attempt to stop it but it was no use.

"D-Diantha." Ash grabbed her hand. It was cold. Her eyes although open were empty and lifeless. She was unmistakably dead.

"Y-You killed her," Jimmy shouted in a voice that was high and very much unlike his usual once. "Y-y-you killed her. Y-You…"

At that moment someone else shouted out, "Milotic. Use confuse ray," and there was the sound of a Pokéball opening.

The two trainers and their Pokémon looked up from Diantha to see the Draconian Admin Venus emerge from the crowd of Peon, a Serpentine Pokémon materialising beside her. The Pokémon's eyes glowed before a bright yellow orbs appeared above Ash, Pikachu's, Jimmy, Typhlosion, Oshawott and Hikari's heads. They descended and spun a few times around their heads before disappearing.

At once Ash begun to feel lightheaded. He watched as Pikachu, Jimmy, Tyhlosion, Oshawott and Hikari collapsed. His eyes started to feel heavy until he couldn't keep them open. "Ahh…Pikachu."

"Pi-Pikapi." Hearing his mate's voice Pikachu's eyes shot open. He forced himself to his paws and crawled up to Ash. "Ash. Ash!" He felt tired and dizzy. It was costing him every effort not to fall asleep. But he had to protect his mate…And everyone else.

"Pika." He forced himself onto his hind legs and glared at the two admins. Summoning all his strengths he produced a spark. "Piiikaaaa."

Venus laughed and said in mocking tone, "Awww. Look who love's it's trainer."

The effort soon proved too much for Pikachu and he succumbed to the confuse ray. "Piikaaa." He fell over and lay still.

"Okay boys. Grab 'em," ordered Miror B.

[Pokémon]

"Oh man. I feel like we've searched the entire tower," Cameron groaned as he and Lucario ran up the empty hotel corridor. "Where on earth are Hunter and Ashy. Darn it. When I finally do find Hunter that pups gonna be in so much trouble. They've made me miss all of Ash's match."

Lucario rolled his eyes. "Cameron the reason we haven't found them yet is because we're going around in circles. We've been searching this same part of the hotel for the past hour."

Cameron looked at him as if he were crazy. "What! No way this place is totally different. It just feels the same because all hotel corridors look the same. Duh."

Lucario sighed exasperatedly. "No. we've been up this corridor three times before. See. There's the paw pints I left of the wall." He pointed out a group of five faint paw marks on the wall beside them.

Cameron stopped and examined it with a frown. "What! When did you do that?"

"I started the second time we came up the corridor," Lucario explained with a chuckle. "I wanted to see how long it would take you to work out we'd been here before."

Cameron glared at him. "Ha. You think you're funny don't you."

"Yep."

"Seriously Lucario. Hunter's missing and you're allowing me to get lost looking for him."

Lucario chuckled. "Hunter'll be fine. I told you. He and Ashachu probably are probably just in the restaurant stuffing their faces. If your worried they're two floors down."

"What!" Cameron exclaimed indigently putting his hands on his hips. "You mean to tell me you've been sensing them this whole time and didn't tell me."

Lucario smirked at the expression on his face. "You didn't give me a chance to tell you. You just grabbed my paw and started running around the hotel like a wild Yungoose and…" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence and spun around his aura sensors standing up.

"Lucario." Cameron immediately knew something was wrong. "What's…"

"Get back," Lucario barked. "Someone's coming."

Almost as soon as the words were out of Lucario's maw there was a set of heavy footsteps and three Peons came running up the corridor. They came to stop before them, each raising a long rifle and pointing it a them.

"What the," exclaimed Cameron.

"Grrr." Lucario growled and stood protectively in front of him.

"Is that him," asked one of the Peons.

"Yeah. That's him," another replied.

"Alright. Fire!"

BANG!

What happened next happened so fast Cameron wasn't entirely sure what was happening. The three Peons fired their rifles. Lucario pushed Cameron to the ground to protect him. Two bullets missed and hit the wall, but the third caught the aura Pokémon directly in the stomach. He winced and fell on top of Cameron.

Cameron sat up to find Lucario lying on the ground beside him, blood pouring out of the bullet wound staining his blue and cream fur red. "ARGHH…Lucario." He screamed as Lucario lay bleeding and struggling to breath. The Peons raised their rifles for a second shot.

"Cameron. Run!" Shouted Lucario. "Leave me and save yourself."

But Cameron couldn't he remained rooted the spot.

BANG!

Cameron shut his eyes tightly as they fired, expecting to feel the searing pain as the bullets pierced his body. But it didn't come. Instead he heard three dull thuds…

He opened his eyes and to his surprise saw the three Peons lying face down and motionless on the floor. A single small hole pieced the plates on the backs of their uniforms.

"Are you okay?" He looked up. Behind them was a red furry creature unlike any Pokémon Cameron had seen before, with pointy ears and muzzle and a long bushy tail. It was dressed in some sort of military uniform and carrying a gun.

"I-I am," Cameron stuttered in shock. "B-but M-my Lucario!"

The creature stored the gun in a holster on it's belt and kneeled down beside Lucario and started examining. "Gun shot wound. It's not deep there's heavy bleeding. It needs urgent medical attention. I have a base nearby." It spoke with a masculine low pitched voice suggesting to Cameron that he was probably male. He pulled out a device out of his pocket. "You okay to teleport…"

[Pokémon]

Hikari awoke to find the terrifying Draconian leader Nascour standing over him. Gleaming red eyes, wild hair and skin stretched over his face that gave him the appearance of a corpse.

"Pika" Hikari gave a terrified squeak and scrambled backwards only to fall into metal wire. He looked around and found to his horror that he was trapped inside a metal cage. Worse still niether Oshawott, Pikachu or Ash were anywhere to be seen. He was all alone.

"Piii."

"Mwhahahaha." Nascour laughed a high could laugh that made Hikari's fur bristle. "Finally. Months of planning and effort and I finally have you in my power my little Zygarchu. No Sychro evolving Oshawott boyfriend or Pokémon fucking to protect you know. You are all alone and helpless."

"Pi Pika." Hikari started to tremble. Never had he been so afraid. Something bad was about to happen to him. Worse than anything Hoopa or Excadrill had ever done to him. Worse still, where was Oshawott? Had this man hurt him. Was he…No. Hikari couldn't even think about that.

"In a few moments Hikari I am going to hit you with a beam of EM waves from this machine," said Nascour. He stood aside to reveal a sinister looking red cannon pointed at the cage. This sight of it made Hikari Shiver. "They will put you under my control. You will become my puppet so that I may use you for the culmination of my ingenious plan. The EM waves will hurt you. It will be temporary as you will become unfeeling quite soon after being hit with the waves, but it will be intense. I tell you this because I want you to feel fear. I want you to be afraid. Seeing others helpless and in pain has always been a joy of mine."

"Pii."

"Look around you Hikari."

Hikari did as Nascour told him. He was on top of the highest turret of the Realgam Tower directly above the colosseum. The two of them were completely alone. There was nobody else in sight.

"This place is called the pinnacle," Nascour explained. "The Realgam Tower is in fact a device called the ultimate weapon. Once you have been placed under my control the tower will amplify you're power and to project it across the entire Pokémon world. It is in fact a giant gun and you are the ammunition, assuming you know what a gun is."

"W-Why are you doing this," Hikari murmured softly tears spilling from his eyes. "W-what h-have I-I done to d-deserve this. W-w-why a-are you so c-cruel. A-and. Wh-wh-where's Oshawott."

Nascour laughed his high cold laughed once again. "Am I doing this because it is my job. I am a servant of an organisation called the Fang. My masters needed a way of coercing the Government of the Seven Nation into complying with certain requests. You are simply a tool I need to provided them with that way. It is nothing personal. Though as I say I do enjoy causing pain in small furry creatures. Especially little pathetic queer rodents. Disgusting. As for your Otter. Look down there."

He pointed down over the edge of the towers to the Colosseum below. Hiakri pressed himself to the edge of the cage to look down. Sure enough there were Ash, Oshawott, Pikachu and the rest of the Pokémon he'd brought to the final as well as Jimmy and Typhlosion. They were all hanging unconscious just above the battlefiled, their arms and legs were bound in iron balls.

"Oshawott." Hikari stretched out his paw towards the otter. "Ash."

Nascour chuckled cruelly. "As you can see your boyfriend and trainer are perfectly safe. At least for now. I have no further need of them but I do believe my associate Ein has some experiments that he would like to perform on them."

"Piikaa."

Nascour smiled at the sound of Hikari's whimpering. "Now then. I think it is time for us to begin." He took out a communicator device from his belt and put it to his mouth. "Activate the machine."

There was a brief pause then the cannon begun to whir and glow. Hikari curled up into a frightened ball and shut his eyes tight knowing what was about to happen. The cannon fired a red beam at him…

It was pain beyond measure. Hikari had never felt anything like it. There were no words to describe what he was feeling. But at least it was quick, before he blacked out.

"Pikachu." Now under the EM waves control Hikari stood up and stared at Nascour. His eyes had turned bright red.

[Pokémon]

In a control room several floor below three Peons were sitting at computers under the supervision of Venus. A monitor on the wall above them displayed the brainwashed Hikari.

"Initial phase successful," One of the Peon's announced. "Z-chu is entirely under our control. No sign of any resistance."

"Begin bonding phase," said another.

Venus looked up at the monitor and smiled, folding her arms in satisfaction but did not say anything…

[Pokémon]

Across the Orre and Kalos regions millions of Zygarde Cells rose into the air in beams of green light. They few across the mountains, forests, rivers and desert to the top of Realgam Tower where they bonded with Hikari. His body glowed green and started to grow, changing it's shape entirely. Within a few seconds the electric mouse had been transformed into Zygarde 50%. He raised his head and let out a roar that echoed across the dunes. Nascour continued to grin his evil grin…


	41. Chapter 40 - It's Super Effective

**Chapter 40 – It's Super Effective**

 **Tower Colosseum, Realgam Tower – Orre Region…**

Ash opened his eyes feeling extremely groggy. "Huh…"

His head had been lulling against his chest giving him a slight pain in his neck. He raised it, his vision coming slowly back into focus. He was still on the battlefield of the Tower colosseum. "What am I doing here!"

It was then that he noticed he couldn't move his body. It was liked he'd been nailed to an invisible crucifix. His Arma were outstretched to either side of him, hands encased in metal spheres magnetically held above the field. His feet were too. He tried to pull them free but couldn't.

"Pikapi!"

He heard his mate's distressed cry beside him. Pikachu was suspended just like him, held up by the paws by little spheres.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu was not the only one. The rest of the Pokémon he'd had on hand for the battle; Oshawott, Snivy, Sniveon, Axew and Zoroark were there as well trapped like their trainer. Jimmy and Typhlosion too. The Pokémon, were all awake gazing around fearfully and staring at Ash hoping he would tell them what to do.

"Ash?" Jimmy awoke at the sound of his voice. He started to panic when he found where he was, struggling to get free as Ash had done but to no avail. "What's going on. Why are we like this?"

A terrifying roar sounded from somewhere above them and everybody looked up. On the top of a tower above the stadium was…

"Zygarde."

Ash looked around wildly when he saw the creature in its 50% form and Jimmy shouted it's name. Hikari was not among the others so that must mean.

"Hikari!"

"Hikari." Oshawott whimpered as he realised the Zygarde was his mate. He then screamed his name outloud and begun squirming to free himself from his bonds. "HIKARI."

Poor Hikari. What had Team Draconian done to him. His scales were red instead of their usual green and despite Oshawott and Ash's shouts he seemed not to notice them. Oshawott felt a stabbing pain in his heart. Was he and Hikari about to loose each other forever.

"Hello Ash," said a high cold voice. The sound of it made the hair on the back of Ash's neck stand on end and Pikachu and Oshawott's fur bristle.

An evil looking man walked out of the one of the tunnels used by competitors to access the battlefield. He had wiry serpentine grey hair, pale sink, a gaunt face and a pair of red eyes that gave him an almost demonic appearance. But he was also broad shouldered with visible muscles in his arms and chest beneath the purple outfit he wore.

Pikachu shuddered at the sight of him. "Piiii ka." Ash felt uneasy. Everything about this man spoke of death, destruction and cruelty.

He was followed by two other people; a young, thin pointy shaped man with long hair tied back in a bun dressed in a white lab coat and Misty.

Ash and Pikachu couldn't believe their eye. "M-Misty…What's goin' on? Let us go!"

Jimmy shot him a quizzical look. "You know her?"

Ash nodded. "We used to travel together. Then she became bad. She was at the Kalos league."

Jimmy's eyes widened as he remembered. "Oh!"

"I suppose I should begin by thanking you. It is thanks to you in finding that Pikachu Zygarde core that our operation today was possible," the evil man continued. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nascour. I am the leader of the Zygarde chapter of Cipher. Or Team Draconian as you may know us. These are two of my colleagues. This is Ein."

He gestured to the man in the lab coat who nodded.

"He designed and built the machine that controls and harnesses Zygarde. And I believe you already know Misty." He chuckled to himself at his own apparent joke.

Misty smirked at Ash making him feel a touch of anger along with his fear.

"Now. Since you Ash and your friends here have found yourselves at the centre of Cipher's grand plan, I believe you deserve an explanation as to what is about to happen," said Nascour. "To understand our objective, you must understand the history of Ransei and the Nation of Dragnor. But more importantly it is necessary to understand the state of our world."

He paused for a second his eyes narrowing in disgust before continuing. "The world has become an evil and sinful place. It never used to be this way. It used to be a place where Arceus's work was done. But not anymore… Religious truth has been replaced by sex, adultery, homosexuality and beastality. In my old country humans and animals mate and marry each other. In this country it's humans and Pokémon. Human superiority has been replaced by sin, liberalism and so-called equality."

"Pikachu." Pikachu gave a soft growl. Nascour's words were poisonous.

"There are those however who have remained righteous. One of the strongest voices for faith and against the Poképhile agenda has been Nobunaga. He helped deliver his country, Dragnor from the corrupt Ransei republic and now he fights against conquest from Bakura and the armies of Aurora and their allies in the region. Forced to leave my own country for opposing beastality I sought him out and pledged my allegiance to him, his warlords, their cause and of course Arceus.

Nobunaga had put together an organisation to fight the Poképhile agenda both at home and here in Pokémon Nation, and to preserve Dragonor's sovereignty and godly traditions. He called it Cipher, though when operating here it often calls itself Team Draconian. A reference to Dragnor's status as the Dragon type kingdom and it's deity Zekrom. Cipher's task here in Pokémon Nation is to protect Dragnor's interest by subverting the perverted Arceus-less government run by Shinobu. Or Tabuu who recently replaced her. Even worse…

Team Draconian set up the Zygarde unit in the wake of Team Flare's downfall and gave me the great honour of leading it. Our goal. To construct a second ultimate weapon with which to threaten Pokémon Nation, the United Nations and Bakura and to smash the Poképhile agenda by force. But the task proved difficult. Our troops searches of the site of original weapon in Geosenge Town only recovered a limited amount of material meaning we would need to design and build a weapon from scratch. A near impossible task given the original was made of rare material some of which was extra-terrestrial.

But perhaps even more problematic was finding a power source. The original was powered by the Dark Aura of Yveltal as well as the aura of living Pokémon. Cipher's operations would have grown too big if we had tried to acquire the necessary number of powerful Pokémon and that would have brought us to the attention of law enforcement. And that might have led them back to Dragnor creating an unpleasant and unnecessary international incident. Team Flare were after all triple our size and under intense scrutiny from the International Police. And they had the advantage of already having a weapon to fire hence their operations could move quicker than an investigation could.

And finding a wild Yveltal after the only known one had disappeared following Team Flare's attempt to fire the original weapon would have been. Impossible. Another way had to built an Ultimate Weapon needed to be found. And that is when I came across a young girl named Sina, an assistant of the renowned Pokémon researcher Professor Sycamore. I encountered her in Alola at a Hotel. I caught her engaged in sexual relations with her Glaceon… Seeing those two together, so gratuitously breaking Arceus's law with each other filled me with rage. I had to punish her.

Two members of Cipher helped me kidnap them. And it was once she was in our custody that we discovered a unique device she had with her. A cube filled with Zygarde cells. I questioned her about it and, after a bit of persuasion, she told me about the mysterious legendary Pokémon that Sycamore had been studying. Zygarde. She told me how it was comprised of cells and cores. And that when those cells and cores combined they became a Pokémon of unimaginable power. A power that could be harnessed to complete Cipher's aims.

I reported my findings to my masters in Cipher. They decided to investigate. They sent servants to Lumiose City to break into Sycamore's lab and steal the data on Zygarde. That information provided our top scientist Ein with enough information to design and construct a second Ultimate Weapon, altered so as to harness Zygarde's nature power rather than the power of aura. And that is of course why you find yourselves here today. Cipher had Realgam Tower constructed, complete with Hotel, Casino and this stadium to disguise Ultimate Weapon two.

But then a second problem arose. How to obtain a Zygarde core. The Core is of course the brains of the creature. The only part that is capable of using moves. We would need to control a core in order to harness Zygarde's power. But despite all of Sycamore's and others research, he had never managed to catch a core. Nor did he know where to find one. His data about them came from studying the cells and a single sighting by chance. Small little green creatures capable of turning invisible. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

But that is what my team set out to do. Using Sycamore's information Ein developed a device that could locate cells, and hopefully cores by detecting their psychic link. After months of searching we discovered two in the Kalos region. The first was discovered near Anistar City. Unfortunately it was captured before we could obtain it ourselves. That was a huge blow. But at the same time and quite to my surprise, investigations by one of our admins revealed the existence of a Pikachu that could bond with Zygarde cores. Your Hikari." He gestured to the creature at the top of the tower.

"So that's why you guys tried to steal him," Ash murmured.

"Correct. At first it was a desperate operation. An attempt to follow an impossible lead. A Pikachu Zygarde core that an older fisherman by a lake had seen."

"Fisherman. By a lake." Ash frowned but then his eyes widened as he remembered. "Ohhh." On route 16. Hikari had transformed into his Zygarde 10% form to scare off three attacking Floatzel.

"But then Miror B saw the transformation for himself. And so we decided to make capturing your Pikachu a priority. We tried twice unsuccessfully. First Miror B's attack. The second the siege of the Pokémon league. I have to admit Ash. You and your friends are very strong trainers. We took a risk in attacking the league and it failed. So I decided a different strategy was needed. We knew the Pokémon league wanted to finish the tournament so we offered them a deal. Hold it at the Realgam tower upon it's grand opening. They accepted and thus we were able to set a trap for your little Z-chu.

We've been observing you for a while now. I observed that you're Oshawott has the ability to Sychro evolved. I also observed it being… Perversely sodomised by Hikari. Z-chu is filthy homosexual. Disgusting." Nascour spat that last sentence with pure contempt in his voice. "I therefore figured Ash that you would bring your Oshawott to a restaged final and that. Given their deviant relationship. Z-chu would come too. How right I was. Everything I have planned has gone straight to a T."

Ash gritted his teeth. What he was saying was horrible enough. Why did he have to bad mouth Hikari.

Oshawott was livid. How dare this creep say these terrible things about his mate. And about him. About the two of them. He growled angrily then used scaled, shooting a jet of boiling water from his throat at Nascour's head.

Nascour ducked to avoid the attack then raised his eyebrows and the red faced, angry otter.

"D-Don't you dare talk bad about my boyfriend," he snarled, bearing his teeth. His fur bristled.

"Yeah! Those are awful things to say," Ash added.

"Pika Pikachuu," Pikachu growled.

"Awful things. Taking bad," said Nascour. "My dear otter. My dear boy. This is the truth. Homosexuality. Human, Pokémon or animal. Is a grave sin. As it says in the scripture." He closed his eyes. "If two males shall love and bond with each other as a male does a female then both of them shall have committed an abominable act and shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them. And if their love shall giveth them a hatchling then the hatchling shalt be cursed for it is an abomination. It must be put to death before it's parents."

"No," Jimmy shouted and Oshawott snarled, "Oh fuck you!"

Pikachu and Ash, as well as the other Pokémon were shaking with anger. Now Nascour was insulting Ashachu, Hunter, Nova and Oshawott's pup.

"You only think this way because you're horrible and you're insane," continued Jimmy. "It isn't a sin to love someone."

Nascour opened them again and sighed almost sadly. "It's there in the commandments in black and white. Yet homosexuals and Poképhiles always get so angry when I inform them of this simple truth. They act like I'm some sort of bigot or monster. Ha. You sick perverts don't know what love is. Love is between males and females within your own species. Love is disciplining a disobedient child or wife. Love is devotion to faith. Not what Oshawott and Z-chu were doing on that beach."

He looked directly at Oshawott glaring at him. "If you did love Hikari Osahwott then you'd be grateful for this. Under my control now he is serving the righteous cause. Perhaps Arceus will be merciful when he judges him. Which is better than I suspect you can hope for."

"Ugh.. OSHAWOTT." Livid, Oshawott fired another scald at Nascour. He stepped aside gracefully then shook his head making a clicking sound.

"Dear Dear. The typical reaction of a sinner when they have their sin reveal to them. Misty deal with him."

"Yes sir." Misty walked over to Oshawott taking a roll of masking tape out of her pocket. She then proceeded to wrap several layers around Oshawott's head, completely covering his mouth.

"Misty," Ash shouted at her but she ignored him.

"Pika."

Nascour sneered at him. "Good. No more fruitless attacks from you. Now allow me to continue uninterrupted. Now that I have brought you here and I have placed Zygarde the Ultimate Weapon is nearly operational. I am waiting for the deliver of one last part. Then." He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Then a new world shall be created."

Jimmy shook his head his mouth hanging open. "You're insane. You're mad."

"What do you mean a new world shall be created," Ash asked knowing he wouldn't like the answer. "What are you talking about. What are you going to do with Hikari?"

Nascour smiled at them. A twisted evil grin that made him look even more demonic and menacing. "As soon as the weapon is operational I intend to transmit a message to the governments of the world. You see, Ransei is currently in a state of civil war. It has always been the case in the region. There is a legend that says whomever shall conquer all 17 kingdoms shall bring on the return of Arceus. So the kingdoms are constantly at war. Since the fall of the Republic the war has flared up again. A young Warlord from the Aurora Kingdom named Bakua and his Eevee. Poképhiles as it happens. Are attempting to conquer the Nation.

They're coming close too. They have the support of several other kingdoms and control key resources in Ransei. Dragnor is weak. It's gold mines are running dry and it's army is weakening. Cipher will use the ultimate weapon to destroy him, his kingdom and all those who support him. With them gone the warlords of Dragnor will be able to conquer the entire region. Aurora is being supported financially and militarily by the United Nation and you're government. Cipher will threaten to use the ultimate weapon against them if they do not stop. And that is not all. I also intended to use the weapons power to, as I told you, smash the Poképhile agenda.

I shall threaten you're government and all the leaders of the world into renouncing sexual sin. They will abandon the laws that consider disgusting unions humans and Pokémon and creatures of the same gender a marriage. They will punish acts of sodomy and beastality. And they shall bend on their knee and declare Arceus lord or they shall face Zygarde's wrath. Mwhahahaha." Nascour laughed manically. Ash Jimmy and their Pokémon just stared at him open mouthed and Oshawott let out a string of muffled swear words from behind his gag.

"And now for your fates. Now that I have Zygarde I have no more need of either of you or your Pokémon. Yet you are all terrible sinners and I believe you should face some punishment for your crimes against Arceus. And of course I can hardly release you now can I… I am going to leave you with Ein. He has a certain experiment that he wishes to perform on you. But I should warn you. You are about to experience more pain and more suffering than you have ever known. Nothing less than what you sinners deserve. Whahaha. Goodbye Ash!"

Nascour turned and swept away, striding back over to the tunnel. As soon as he was out of sight Ein let out a groan and rolled his eyes. "Ugh…Bloody religious fanatic. How I ever end up working for him…"

He sighed and shook his head. Then he looked up at Ash and Jimmy. "Sorry you had to hear all that. Nascour is insane. So you are the much talked about Ash!" It wasn't a question. "I am Ein. I serve as the chief scientist of Cipher's Zygarde Unit as Nascour explained. I appologise for your regrettably rough treatment so far. But as Master Nascour explained it was necessary."

"Why are you working for that villain," Jimmy asked. He had noticed a great deal of resentment and dislike in Ein's voice and thought he might be able to create discontent between him and Nascour. "You don't seem very happy."

Ein however shrugged the comment off. "Cipher pay me a considerable amount of money to design their Ultimate Weapon. And they provide with the facilities and time I need to conduct my own private experiments."

"But do you really want to be a part of this," Jimmy said desperately. "Hurting all those millions of people and Pokémon. Just for some money. You don't have to do this…"

Ein made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. "Spare me your moralising talk. I care not for however many die as part of Cipher's grand design. I am only interested in seeing the results of my research."

"What do you want with us," Ash snapped. He thought about Nascour's last words. _You are about to experience more pain and more suffering than you have ever known. Nothing less than what you sinners deserve._

"Pika Pikachuu!" Pikachu growled followed by a chorus of growls and snarls from the other Pokémon.

"Let us go. Let Hikari go."

"You're very direct Ash," said Nascour. "What I intended to do is use your Pokémon as subjects for a series of experiments I have been carrying out. And as for letting you and Hikari go. I'm afraid there is no chance of that."

Experiments. On Pikahcu and the others. Ash went pale and his heart started to beat very fast. What did Ein have in mind.

"It would compromise Cipher too much to have you on the loose during our operation. You have already proved to be quite a nuisance to both Cipher's leaders. That business in Casterlia and with Miror B. And to many other criminal teams. In fact one of the things that attracted many of the leaders to capturing Z-chu was that it would allow for an opportunity at revenge against you. That was certainly Misty's goal for joining with Nascour."

Misty smirked at him.

"She hates you very much I'm afraid. I don't personally have any feelings towards you one way or another. You just happen to have provided me with a nice set of Pikachu's to study. Recently I have been doing a great deal of research on the subject of stamina and pain in battle. And now I am going to perform my experiments on your Pikachu. I intended to subject him to more pain than he has ever known in his life and see how long he lasts."

Ash didn't say anything. He'd gone very white. He looked at Pikachu. Pikachu was glaring at Ein with his teeth bared, determined not to show Ein any fear.

"Y-you're mad," Jimmy said who looked just as pale as Ash.

Ein didn't reply. He pulled a communicator out of his pocket and spoke into it. "Bring out the equipment."

There was a pause of about a minute then a group of about 10 Peons entered the Colosseum, each carrying technical looking machinery. Two were pushing a trolley on which sat what looked like statutes… But Ash knew they weren't statutes. He had seen something similar used by the evil Pokémon Hunter J. They were actually Pokémon encased in carbonite as a cruel method of capture and transport. Platforms beneath their feet had little dials on them which could be used to dissolve and reapply the casing.

Worse Ash recognised them. Nova, Hunter and…

"ASHACHU."

"PIKAKA!"

Ash and Pikachu cried out in horror. They both felt more afraid than they had at any point so far. They had their kit. What were they going to do with him…

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile – Somewhere in the Orre desert…**

Cameron watched half sad half fascinated at Lucario slept. The Aura Pokémon lay on a bed inside a glass case – What was it their saviour had called it – a Medical cabinet. It was like an automated self contained Pokémon Centre.

Just a minute earlier he had watched as several mechanical arms had injected Lucario with a strong sensitive, then used a laser to cut open his stomach and a small claw to remove the bullet. Then they had cleaned and closed the wound.

Now the Lucario was sleeping peacefully. A monitor on the wall displayed his vital sighs showing he was stable. Still Cameron stood by his side, one hand on the glass staring down at his mate. "…Lucario…"

A thousand thoughts rushed through Cameron's head. Where were they? Somewhere in the middle of the desert by the masses of sand visible outside the tiny window. The creature had said something about mobile command so he guessed he was onboard some kind of vehicle.

What was going on? The three Peons had attacked them and tried to kill him. Why? He recognised them from Grande valley. Did this have something to do with Hikari? And most importantly. Where was Hunter? And Ash, Jimmy, Pikachu, Ashachu, Typhlosion, Oshawott, Hikari, Axew, Sniveon and all the others. Where they safe? Were they alive?

'No. Don't even think about that!'

"Hey!" Cameron turned around at the sound of the deep male voice. He saw again the red creature who had saved him, carrying a bowl of food and a bottle of water in his paws. "Lucario'll be okay. I promise. It's important that you eat something. And in this heat. Drink." He placed the times on a nearby table.

He had taken off the military jacket and pants he'd been wearing leaving him in a pair of boxes. This allowed Cameron to get a better look at him. He was humanoid, like Lucario standing on two legs. He had red fur all over his body except his chest, muzzle and tip of his tail which were white, a long bushy tail, a long pointed muzzle and pointy ears. He looked a bit like a Zorua or a Ninetails or possibly a Braxien.

"It's okay," he said with a chuckle at the nervous expression on Cameron's face. "I'm not going to bite ya. Sit down."

Cameron did as he suggested, sitting down in one of two chairs around the small table, not taking his eyes off him.

"What are you?" He hadn't meant to say that. Cameron had meant to say Thank you, but the words had got lost on the way to his mouth.

The creature however chuckled. "Hahaha. Suspect you've never seen a non-Pokémon before have ya!"

Cameron shook his head not sure what that meant.

"I'm a fox," the creature said offering Cameron a paw. "My name's Akane."

"Cameron," Cameron said taking it. He then added puzzled, "You're not a Pokémon? But you're not human?"

He worried for a moment whether that wad rude but Akane laughed. "Ha. Nope. Not a Pokémon or a human. Just a fox. An animal."

An Animal. Cameron had heard of creatures that were neither humans or Pokémon living in countries beyond Pokémon Nation. In fact he had vague memories of seeing creatures similar to Akane on a trip his dad had taken him on when he was 5.

"And you saved us? How did you know we were there?" He remembered the uniform. "Did someone send you."

"I didn't," Akane replied. "You just got lucky. I work for the Cornerian Military. In the covert operations division. President Hilary sent here for one purpose only. To assassinate Nascour. I was checking out Realgam Tower when I saw those three goons attacking you and your Lucario and. I decided to help."

Cameron tilted his head having understood little of what Akane had just told him. Corneria he knew was a country – his dad and talked about it from time to time. But that was all. "Nascour?"

"He's a war criminal and former politician," explained Akane. "He helped organise an Apartheid against Gay and Lesbians working for the Lyatian Vice President Michael Pendant. He also helped organise an assassination attempt on the President's life. He fled Corneria to Ransei two years ago and has been alluding capture ever since then. The ICC has a warrant for his arrest. But arrest isn't necessary. Sometimes Corneria uses a more direct way of dealing with it's enemies. We tracked his movements here to Pokémon Nation. We know he's been involved with a criminal syndicate based here in Orre."

"Team Draconian," Cameron said.

Akane nodded. "Yeah. Their organisation was responsible for the construction of the Realgam. I suspect their using it as a base of operations for some sort of major criminal operation. Probably to lure skilled trainers to the colosseum and steal their Pokémon."

"How were you planning to kill him?" Cameron asked.

"I was planning to sneak into the building and shoot him," Akane said. He opened his paw and pretend to fire it like a gun. "But he's too well protected by his goons so I'm going to have to find another way. Hmm." His ears flattened as he contemplated the problem. "He has a helicopter. I'll probably have to wait until he leaves the tower and shoot it out of the sky."

Suddenly, Cameron felt a strong pain in his head. "Agh." He shut his eyes and clutched his head with his hands.

"Cameron," shouted Akane getting to his feet in alarm. "What's wrong."

Cameron was only half aware of what he said. Another voice spoke to him in his mind.

"… _Cameron… Cameron is that you?_ "

"…W-what…"

" _It's me. Shaymin."_

Cameron realised that it was speaking to him telepathically – he was used to this from Lucario.

"Yeah… Shaymin. How are you." He stopped as Shaymin transmitted images to his head. Jimmy had brought the little Pokémon with him onto the colosseum at the start of the battle. It had fled when Team Draconian had attacked, hiding beneath one of the seats in the stands. Now it showed Cameron everything it was seeing; Ash and Jimmy restrained, Nascour's plans and Hunter frozen in Carbonite, ending with the plea.

"Heeeeelllpppppp!"

"Cameron." Cameron saw the fox's face close to his, concern in his eyes as the vision faded. "What's wrong."

"It's fine," Cameron said. "But my friends need help." Cameron quickly told him everything he'd just learned from Shaymin. "We have to go back to Realgam Tower right now. Does this thing fly."

Akane nodded. "It's a modified shuttle. Armed with two main cannons but..."

"So we could fly to the tower, land on the battlefield and save my friends and stop Nascour."

Akane shook his head. "No. My instructions were to kill to Nascour and Nascour only. Technically I wasn't suppose to rescue you. And the president will not be amused when she finds out I mounted an air attack on a civilian building. This missions supposed to be secret. Your government isn't supposed to know I'm here."

"To the distortion world with your instructions," Cameron started to loose his temper. "My pup. My friend. Heck the whole world's in danger. We have to do something. I can't just…"

"I'll send a message to my government," said Akane. "They can contact the Pokémon Nation authorities and they'll know what to do."

"B-but that could take ages," exclaimed Cameron. "My friends need help now! If you won't help me then I'll go alone."

"You can't. It's 10 miles from here to Realgam Tower through the middle of the desert. You don't have any water and even if you did it would take longer for you to get there than sending a message would."

Cameron clenched his fist increasingly frustrated. "I have a Latios who can Mega Evolve. I'll fly."

Akane shook his head again. "I won't allow it. There are criminal gangs operating in the area. I can't risk anything that would give away my position."

Cameron suddenly had an idea. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone and snapped a picture of Akane. Then he spun around and started photographing the entire room.

"What are you doing?" Akane asked and Cameron was pleased to hear the note of worry in his voice.

"My dad's a minister," Cameron said holding up the phone. "All I have to do is send these pictures to him. Along with any story I want, and there goes your secret mission."

Akane's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would," Cameron replied grinning smugly. "Hunter. Ash. The people Team Draconian are holding prisoner. They're my family. I care about them more than anything in the world. Them and Lucario. So here's the deal. You help me save them and I'll delete the photos. Refuse and I'll send them to dad."

Akane sighed, a defeated expression falling across his muzzle. "Okay…"

[Pokémon]

 **Battle Colosseum, Realgam Tower…**

"Nova," Jimmy exclaimed fearfully. "What are you doing to Nova."

"Get off him. Let him go. Let him go or I swear!" Typhlosion snarled threateningly, thrashing and squirming in his restraints trying to get free."

"Misty Please," said Pikachu. He had stopped glaring and was now staring at Ashachu with big wet eyes. His voice cracked as he pleaded. "D-Do whatever you want to me. B-but please. Don't hurt Ashachu."

Ash and the other Pokémon watched in a state of shock.

Ein and Misty ignored them. Ein was reading a set of complicated noted and diagrams on a tablet computer muttering inaudibly to himself. Misty was helping the Peons set up for…Whatever Ein had in mind. She and another Peon carried the case containing Ashachu into the middle of the battlefield.

Another Peon, an unsmiling female and the only woman they had seen in Team Draconian so far, positioned a series of wires and pads on Pikachu's chest and arms. She connected them to little black boxed covered with dials and needles. As Pikachu watched a picture of himself appeared at the top of the scoreboard that stood above the stands.

There was a green bar next to his face that stretched most most of the way across the screen. Above it was PIKACHU and the symbol for male. Below it; Lv 96, 260 hp. Filling the rest of the screen was a list of various stats and vital signs. Pikachu didn't understand what any of it meant.

"Greninja. I choose you." Misty threw a Pokéball into to the air releasing a blue frog like Pokémon with it's tongue wrapped around it's neck like a slimy scarf. It walked across the battlefield and position itself opposite Ashachu and started stretching as if preparing to battle. Ash and Pikachu experienced similar lurches of fear in their bellies.

"A great many Pokémon have found themselves in the position this Pikachu will soon find himself in," Ein said looking up from his computer. "I have battled a great many Pokémon to test the limits of their stamina. The world will one day be grateful for the data I have collected. I have already tested the physical endurance of Pikachu's so I'm already confident my scale can accurately predict the extent of their abilities. Your two Pikachu are likely much stronger than my previous subjects making them outliers in the data. I have no interest in quasi-legendaries or aura Pikachu's. Too rare for such a study to be of any value. Tonight I intended to experiment with something very different."

Misty giggled. Ein looked at her and asked, "Shall I tell him."

"Yes!" Misty's eyes were a blaze. "Tell him!"

"There are two forms of pain that a Pokémon can experience," Ein continued. "Physical and emotional. So far my experiments have all concerned physical pain. I have yet to collect any data as to the ways emotional harm can affected a Pokémon's health."

Ash felt a crushing feeling in his chest. He glanced at Greninja and was sure he knew where this was going.

Pikachu started to breath heavily. "Please. D-don't hurt him!"

Misty chuckled and a callous smile appeared on Ein's face. "Pikachu seems to understand the situation." He looked up at the scoreboards. The numbers underneath the heath bar started to change as the mouse's heart rate, breathing and blood pressure sped up.

The other Pokémon started to growl in protested and Jimmy shouted. "No. Y-you can't do that."

"Consider the situation," said Ein now addressing Pikachu. "This Pikachu. This Ashachu. Is yours and your trainer's child. You had sex together to create it. You gave birth to it. You love it very much. You both share a strong parental bond with it. I'm sure you would agree that if anything were to happen to poor little Ashachu it would leave you both heartbroken."

"Leave him," shouted Pikachu. The numbers on the scoreboard were going mad. The HP bar started fell a little. "He's done nothing to you. Do what you like to me but don't bring Ashachu into this."

Snivy, Sniveon, Axew, Zoroark and from behind his gag Oshawott barked and snarled at his words.

"Awww. I'm sorry Pikachu," Misty said in a mocking voice. "But you heard Nascour." She put on a bad impression of the Cipher leader's cold voice "And if their love shall giveth them a hatchling then the hatchling shalt be cursed for it is an abomination. It must be put to death before it's parents."

Ein turned away from Ash and the others to face the battlefield. "Shall we begin."

Misty nodded, a gleeful expression on her face. "Yes!"

"You know what to do." He took a remote control from his pocket and pointed it at the stone Ashachu in the middle of the battlefield. The Carbonite surrounding him melted away.

[Pokémon]

 **Ultimate Weapon Control Room, Beneath Realgam Tower…**

The weapon's control centre was underneath Realgam Tower, directly below the Zygarde's tower itself. It looked identical to the room from Team Flare Secret HQ. Rows of computer desks on either side of a central isle that lead to a raised area at the front of the room.

A large window overlooked a chamber containing a machine almost identical to the one that had contained the cocoon of destruction in the original weapon. Venus and Miror B were standing by it, while a group of Peons sat working at the computers. A monitor above the window displayed a picture of Hikari at the top of the tower.

A golden ring appeared out of nowhere in the chamber below. Out of it floated the small purple Djini Pokémon Hoopa and Draconian Admin Lovrina.

"Alright boys. Bring it through," she called after stepping out of the hole.

Four Machoke followed her out of it, carrying a large metal box between them.

"I trust things are going to plan Miror B. Venus."

The two admins looked behind them as Nascour stepped out of the elevator at the back of the control room and strode up the isle towards them.

"Oh yes indeed, Master Nascour!" Miror B exclaimed flamboyantly. "Our plan is coming along in a lovely, peachy-keen way. The EM waves are continuing to hold Z-chu with not signs of resistance. And Lovrina's about to install the power source. The Ultimate Weapon will be operational within the hour… Fuhohoho! This is perking up my spirit and body! I feel like dancing."

He struck a disco pose raising one arm above his head and then performed an elegant twirl. Venus smiled but Nascour's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Save your dancing until our plans succeed. Have our demands been issued?"

"We've sent the Fang's letter to Entralink, Casterlia and the Union," said Venus. "By now the politician's will be aware of what has happened in Mossdeep. I imagine we'll have a response soon."

"Good. I will wait for the news in my office. Inform me when the Weapon is operational." Nascour turned and walked out of a door to side of the room. Miror B and Venus turned their attention back to the window. Lovrina had opened the box. Inside was a shinning, rainbow crystal…

[Pokémon]

 **Tower Colosseum…**

"Piiii."

The carbonite melted away freeing Ashachu. He could finally move and breath again. Thank Arceus. Ashachu had been suffocating in the stone casing and he'd been frozen in an uncomfortable position.

He got to his paws observing his surroundings. His feeling of relief disappeared the moment he saw Ein and the Cipher Peons, Ash, Pikachu, Oshawott, Sniveon, Snivy, Axew, Zoroark, Jimmy and Typhlosion restrained by the metal sphere and Nova and Hunter still half frozen in Carbonite – the stone material had been melted as far as their necks to allow them to watch.

"Pikapi…Pikaka…Hunter."

"Ashachu," Ash shouted. "Look ou…"

WHAM!

Greninja suddenly slammed into him, driving his webbed paw into Ashachu's muzzle. The poor mouse was sent flying through the air and tumbling across the battlefield. Ash and Sniveon gave cries of anguish and Pikachu and Hunter started to snarl angrily.

Ashachu pushed himself to his feet feeling extremely dizzy and sore. Greninja had hit him harder than anything Ashachu had experienced in a Pokémon battle before. He had a strange taste in his mouth. Wiping it with his paw he found to his horror that it was blood.

"Nice job buddy." Ashachu looked up and saw Misty standing behind the ninja frog. "Now hit that rat again."

Greninja shot towards Ashachu again. Ashachu fired a thunderbolt to defend himself, but it was ineffective. The attack hit but as before it didn't slow down or stop the frog. Greninja continued across the field and slammed into Ashachu again, driving it's paw into his stomach.

"Piikaaa." Except this time Ashachu felt an intense pain. Blood pouring from a small wound where Greninja had hit him. It was then that Ashachu noticed the metal needle in Greninja's paw – Misty had armed her Pokémon.

Ashachu collapsed onto his stomach. Greninja Grabbed him by the tail and there him bodily across the field.

"PIKAKA!" Pikachu screamed in anguish as Ashachu crashed into the wall. His poor kit stumbled dizzyingly back to his feet, his paw clutched over the wound just above his right leg. Greninja shot across the field and slapped him hard around the head knocking him back down, before picking him up by the ear and throwing him again.

"Stop… Stop… STOP IT. Stop You're hurting him. ASHACHU!" Tears sprang to Pikachu's eyes.

He was not the only one. Sniveon and Hunter were both crying and Nova was snarling.

"Ashy!"

"Rio-Riolu."

"You species traitor Greninja. Hurting another Pokémon for the self-gain of these selfish humans."

Ein had picked up his tablet computer again, taking a closer look at the stats that were flashing across the scoreboard. "Extraordinary. I've never seen data like this. I may have to create a second scale of emotional hit points."

Ashachu landed hard on his back. He let out a moan of "Pika," and coughed up a mouthful of blood. Greninja knelt over him, put his paws over Ashachu's chest and started to pressed down on it, making it hard for the mouse to breath.

Ein looked up from his notes to Ash and Pikachu. "Well Ash and Pikachu! He is your kit. And his low is now in the hands of someone who hates you very much. Who has been dreaming of destroying you for a long time. Why don't you speak to her Ash. Ask her to take pity on the three of you."

"Misty!" Ash forced himself to look away from Ashachu and directly at Misty. "Why? Why are you doing this."

To his almost surprise Misty gave him an almost pitying smile. She walked over until she was standing very close.

"Oh Ash. What happened to us?" She stroked his cheek a sad, wistful expression on her face. "Where did our friendship go?"

"What!" Anger started to boil in Ash's chest. Was she really going to ask him that, after what she'd just done to Ashachu. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu growled just as angrily.

"You were my best friends," said Misty continuing to stroke Ash's cheek. Her fingers were warm. The sensation irritated Ash but with his arms restrained he couldn't do anything about it. "I loved you. All that time we spent travelling together. All those things we did. Then you changed."

Ash started at her incredulously. Part of him couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean I changed. Misty what the fuck are you talking about. We stopped being friends when…When you went crazy and couldn't accept I'm a Poképhile."

Misty's eyes narrowed. "Crazy! Me. Ash I was in love with you. I always loved you. And you were so obtuse you couldn't see that. You've always cared more about that rat than you ever have me or any of your other friends!"

"Oh Fuck you Misty." Ash spat in Misty's face. It was all he could do in this position. He hadn't actually intended to do that. Misty calling Pikachu a rat had simply pushed him over the edge. He hated it when people called Pikachu that. "You're right. I did care about Pikachu more than you. He's my partner. He's always there for. He always understands me. He's always been kind and caring. You know. Everything you weren't. I love Pikachu."

Misty was silent for a second as she wiped her face with her hand. Jimmy and Typhlosion along with the rest of Ash's Pokémon as well as Ein and several Cipher Peon exchanged looks with one another. Then she said, "Fine. You and Pikachu broke my heart. Now I'm going to break your's… Alright Greninja. Let's finish this…"

 **A/N: Akane is a reference to the Star Fox universe. Originally his role was going be filled by Fox McCloud the character from Star Fox, but I'm not familiar enough with that series to do the character justice. So I decided my own original creation would work better. Both the anime and the games imply ordinary animals are present in the Pokémon Universe – they're referenced several times in Pokédex entries, Pokémon names and a Gastly once took the form of a Moongoose to scare Jessie's Ekans. So I don't feel Akane the fox is too much of a stretch. Nascour's mentioning of Sina shouts out to Pokémon Sun and Moon.**


	42. Chapter 41 - Dear Prime Minister

**Chapter 41 – Dear Prime Minister**

 **Entralink, Capital of Pokémon Nation…**

It was just before 4PM in the afternoon, the same time that in Orre the restaged final of the Kalos league had begun and in Hoenn, that the man in the dark suit approached the gate house of the bridge outside the moat that surrounded Entralink. He rode a Mudsale, a horse like Pokémon native to the Alola region. But Alola was not where he was from, nor where he would go upon leaving after his business was done. The Mudsale was not even his.

It is not possible for ordinary citizens to access Entralink except with permission from the government. Citizens regardless of wealth, status or employment as a lobbyist must take their grievances to the Gatehouse. The Commonwealth of the Seven Nations, or Pokémon Nation for short is the only Democracy whose leaders rule from an iron castle on an island in the middle of a vast lake, which only a select few can access.

The man dismounted his stead and approach a solider dressed in a black uniform standing guard outside. A vicious looking Houndoom stood at his side.

"Good evening," he said in a gruff voice.

"State your business," the Solider replied. He was a large man and in his cold deep voice he would have made most people flinch. But the other must maintained a cool expression as he reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope.

"I have a letter for the Prime Minister. May I pass."

He held it out. The solider snatched it off him. "Do you know. Give it here. I'll see to it that he gets it." That wasn't always true. Most of the letters, petitions, pleas, rantings and raving delivered here never made it across the lake, let alone onto the desk of the Prime Minister. If they were lucky they would make it to a civil servant.

But this letter was different. The solider turned it over he saw a purple claw shaped like the letter D on the back. There are many symbols and signs that criminal groups use to identify themselves – Team Rocket's R, Team Plasma's Shield, Team Flare's Fiery F. This was Team Draconian's insignia.

"Hey! You." The solider shouted out his eyes widening in shock but he was too late. The man and his Mudsale had fled.

[Pokémon]

Communications received or attributed to Villainous teams are directed to the International Police. By the time senior officers in the force had read the letter, judged it to constitute a serious threat that needed to be brought to the attention of those at the highest levels in government Team Draconian had already taken control of the Mossdeep Space Centre and captured Hikari. Exactly as they had planned.

An emergency cabinet meeting was called. The Prime Minister was not yet present – She was on her way to London, but her plane had been instructed to return at once. At so at 7:38PM in the evening, the cabinet minus the PM were sitting around the long table, each with a manila folder stamped with CONFIDENTIAL in front of them in which was a briefing note and a copy of the letter.

This is what they had read:

…

 **Dear Prime Minister**

We regret to inform you that we are about to bring untold terror to the Seven Nations. We are acting on the instructions of his majesty Nobunaga of Dragnor. He makes the following demands:

The Government's of Pokémon Nation and Corneria must withdraw all financial and military assistance to the kingdom of Aurora. Never again will Dragnor's sovereignty be infringed by foreign liberal powers.

The Government's of Pokémon Nation and Corneria must be pay reparation of 20 tonnes of gold each to Dragnor as compensation for the damage done by aid provided to Aurora and it's allies.

The United Nations must be disbanded. Dragnor does not accept it's Arceus rejecting agenda of Poképhila, it's contempt for Dragnor's values and socialism and nor should the rest of the world. We will allow 1 year for this process to be completed.

Pokémon Nation must save itself from the scourge of Poképhilia. It must revoke all laws that give special rights to Poképhiles and criminalising those who hold true to Arceus's word. Again we will allow 1 year for this process to be completed.

Prime Minister Tabuu of Pokémon Nation and President Hillary of Corneria must resign immediately.

We will allow a period of 48 hours during which we expect to hear joint statements from both Tabuu and Hillary that these demands will be met. The demands cannot be negotiated. If a statement to this effect is not made then we will bring the judgement of Zygarde upon your land.

We must inform you that we developed a new weapon we call, the Ultimate Weapon II. It is now primed and operational. If you fail to meet our demands it will be activated. Ultimate Weapon II has the power to destroy your cities, lay waste to your land and kill many thousands of people and Pokémon. The technology is in place; the targets have been selected. We must stress this point. This is not a hollow threat and it cannot be avoided.

If you doubt the sincerity of this threat we direct your attention to Mossdeep City. By the time you read this letter the Space Centre will be under our control and the City under attack from giant vines. This is only a small demonstration of what Ultimate Weapon II is capable of.

Any attempt to disable or attack Ultimate Weapon II would be inadvisable. The location of the device is secret. Even if authorities were to located it, attacks will result our use of the weapon. We also posses a contingency weapon capable of brining absolute destruction to the entire great Alpha continent and are prepared to unleash it if any damage is done to Ultimate Weapon II.

We repeat. You have 48 hours to meet our demands. The countdown has begun.

Yours faithfully.

Team Draconian

…

"You don't actually believe any of this rubbish, do you?" The woman who'd broken the silence was the second Minister, the deputy to the Prime Minister, Julia.

She was looking directly across the table an elderly woman with grey hair. This was the head of the International Police, one of few non-ministers present. She had not used her real name in years, instead going by her code name M.

"This letter came from Cipher," she replied. "We've been tracking them for some time now. They're incredibly careful and well hidden. We don't actually have that much intelligence on them… Minister. Judging by what is happening in Mossdeep City, I'd say we ought to assume Cipher has the ability to carry out it's threat."

"So you accept that this weapon exists." Julia's voice was full of scorn. "An…" She glanced at the letter. "Ultimate Weapon two. With the ability to destroy all the cities in the country. How exactly are they going to do that. Wave a magic wand."

"W-w-well. In all fairness Minister," said the Attorney-General, an elderly man by the name of Pycell. "S-Such a w-weapon did e-exist. The U-ultimate Weapon ironically it was called. I-if it could be hijacked by Team Flare then is it so impossible that th-this. Cipher. Could have created a new one."

"Impossible," replied Julia. "I have assurances from our top scientists. The Ultimate Weapon is not replicable. It's core components were made from a Rayquazite. That can only be obtained an asteroid. It also required thousands of powerful Pokémon and a Yveltal. How on earth would have been able to obtain those materials without the International police becoming aware of their activities."

"There is Rayquazite in the Mossdeep Space Centre," said M. "I believe they study it. It's possible that Cipher attacked the facility with the intention to steal it in order to amplify the power of whatever Pokémon it is they've used to attack the City."

"But the letter says that the Weapon's primed and operational," Pipped up another woman, Ashiko, the Home Secretary.

"The weapon doesn't exist!" Julia slammed her fist into the table. "This is probably a stunt. This Cipher has managed to capture a legendary Pokémon to attack a city and bully us into meeting their insane demands! And even if it did, these demands are ridiculous. Stop supporting Aurora, revoke laws giving rights to Poképhiles. Do they honestly think we're just going to hand Ransei to a madman and start discriminating against our own citizens? And President Hillary resign. After winning the election by over 90%! Madness."

"Yes! The Cornerian ambassador has informed me there is no chance of these demands being met," added the somber voice of the Foreign Secretary. "They've offered to assist in finding the weapon and to provide troops to help liberate Mossdeep should it be needed."

This argument continued for another 10 minutes, Julia and her supporters refusing to accept the Ultimate Weapon's existence. Eventually M lost her temper. "Look Minister. While I respect that that any decisions belong to the government. But I have to insist if you fail to take this threat seriously and the weapon does exist. Thousands of people may die. I am most certainly not saying we should be giving into these demands. But you could at least investigate and finding a way to counteract the weapon. Whatever it is."

"I think we ought to hear the Prime Ministers views on the matter," Pycell interjected to diffuse the tension, as Julia had gone stony faced. "After all. It will she will need to sign off on any decision the cabinet makes."

[Pokémon]

Next was a formal briefing about Mossdeep, delivered by a Military General. Another non-minister present at the meeting. "The Island's been overrun with these unnatural tree growths," he announced. There was holographic map of Mossdeep Island in the middle of the table, showing 3D models of the city and the invading roots. "The greatest concentration is around the Space Centre in the East of the Island. As you can see there's a giant wall sealing off the complex. The attack ship they used to invade the city is landed in the middle of the complex."

"Do we know what's causing it," Ashiko asked.

"We think it's probably some sort of Pokémon ability that's being amplified by a device onboard Cipher's attack ship. It resembles the attack move Frenzy Plant. So we're probably looking at an ultra powerful, possibly legendary, probably amplified by artificial means."

"Frenzy plant?" Questioned Julia. Everyone turned their attention to her once again.

"Yes Minister. Or something similar to it. The small number of reports we do have suggest that the vines are strong and large but also brittle. They can be cut by an attack from an ordinary Pokémon such as a leaf blade or flamethrower."

"Well then it seems pretty obvious to me what's going on," Julia said before proceeding to repeat most of what the General had just said. "They've simply hooked up a legendary Grass Type to that machine. It's the same technology that they used to attack Oppelucid City. And the Kalos league. We know how this works from the interrogations of the scientist Colress."

"I-I-I agree," stuttered Pycell. "I-If we can be confident that we know what we are dealing with. You must launch a counter-attack. Every moment we delay…"

"The attacks on Oppelucid and La Victorie were from Team Plasma not Cipher," M reminded everyone.

"It's almost certainly the same technology yes," said the General. "The attack vessel appears to have been stolen from Team Plasma. But we don't know exactly what Pokémon it is and that makes any counter strike dangerous. It could have far more powerful attacks waiting for us. We have two attack ships ready for departure. We can begin landing troops immediately but until ordered otherwise we've decided not to engage given the threat posed by Ultimate Weapon two."

Julia's eyes narrowed. "As I have already explained I am inclined to doubt the existence of this so called weapon. If you have the ability to combat these vines then give the order to begin the counterattack."

"Minister that is not your call to make," Ashiko interjected, a clear note of annoyance in her voice. "By law that call can only be made by the Prime Minister."

"B-But surely. If lives are at risk," said Pycell by the general cut him off.

"So far there are no reports of deaths. Property destruction and some injuries."

"And as long as that remains the case then there is no justification in subverting the law and going above the Prime Minister's head if it is going to risk an attack from this weapon," said Ashiko.

"R-Reckless," Pycell declared a shocked look on his face. "You are saying that his government must wait until someone actually dies until we take action."

"Pokémon attacks don't generally kill," said the General. "The risk of death at this point is minimal compared with those from the threatened Ultimate Weapon."

"A weapon that only exists on paper," Julia snapped. "The threat to Mossdeep is real. I have every confidence the Prime Minister will support my position. And in any case general. The letter states that attacks will occur anyway if Cipher's demands are not met by the end of the 48-hour deadline! So I don't see that we really loose anything by freeing the city."

"What!" exclaimed Ashiko angrily. "You can't be serious. You just said that delaying an assault on Mossdeep was unacceptable due to threats to lives. Now you openly admit your willing to take a course of action that puts even greater lives at risk."

"I admit no such thing," Julia shouted back in such a loud aggressive voice it was frightening. "For the final time. There is no Ultimate Weapon two. It is a farce created to scare us. I was simply pointing out the problem with the general's argument. And quite frankly home secretary. I find your, and the military and the International Police's attitude towards this situation to be weak and cowardly. The position the three of you are advocating seems to be this government should cower in the shadow of a terrorist organisation that may or may not have a dangerous weapon and who is making insane impossible demands that attack our most vulnerable and our allies!"

Silence fell after this statement and the atmosphere in the room became very tense. Ashiko and Julia glared at each other while the General appeared appalled and M shocked. Around the table Ministers were exchanging either; shocked, disgusted or vindictive looks. A few shook their heads while others nodded. One or two whispered something to their neighbour behind their hands. An entire minute of this agonisingly uncomfortable silence passed, until it was mercifully broken by a knock at the door.

"Excuse me." The door opened a crack and a dark haired man in a thick set of glasses poked his head through. He looked extremely nervous.

Julia rounded on him. "What is the meaning of this! You are interrupting the cabinet."

"M-My apologise Minister," said the man.

His voice was an octave higher than it normally was and his brow was covered in sweat. Interrupting cabinet meetings was unorthodox and could very likely get him fired. Potentially it could see him thrown in prison if one of the Ministers accused or suspected him of trying to listen in.

"But I need to speak to the director of the International police. And to you. Ma'am. Our agents have just discovered something that you ought to here immediately."

[Pokémon]

 **A secret location…**

Out of the frying pan and into the fire. That expression summed up Wes's situation quite well…

The teenager had just managed to escape the clutches of Cipher and escape to Pyrite Town, only to be arrested by the local police as a known member of the criminal gang Team Snagum. About half an hour after Sergeant Johnson had placed him in the small dirty cell at the local police station, two federal agents had shown up.

They had taken him out of his cell, put a hood over his head and forced him into a car. They had driven for about 3 hours before Wes had been pulled out of the car and shoved onto a plane. An hour and a half of flying and a 10 minute car journey later and he was where he was now.

A room most likely, probably underground, where the air was stiff and damp and a musky smell hung in the air. The two agents holding him had stripped him of his long blue cloak and his shirt leaving him barechested before forcing him onto a hard surface and restraining his hands and feet.

Then finally the hood was removed. Wes was in a small room, with no window, light by a single dim light bulb in the ceiling and decorated as far as he could see, only with the table and a Television monitor.

A thickset man wearing a dark suit and a long trench coat stood over him. He spoke in a broad Castelia accent. "So Wes. Is your name Wes. Suppose it doesn't matter." His voice was casual but it had a menacing quality to it that made Wes shiver.

"Where are Umbreon and Espeon," Wes demanded. He kept his voice steady so it wouldn't betray any fear. He hadn't seen his partners since his arrest.

"I think I'll ask the question," said the man. His name was Lewinski and he had been with the International Police for some 30 odd years investigating some of the bureau's most high profile and controversial cases.

"What happened to my Pokémon," Wes said again slightly more forcefully. "I wanna see them!"

Lewinski sighed. "You're never going to see them again… Now. I need to ask you some important questions. And I need you to answer then directly and honestly. Is that understood?"

"I want to know if Espeon and Umbreon are okay," Wes growled through gritted teeth. He struggled against the bonds holding him but to no avail.

Lewinski shook his head. "Let's start from the beginning. How long have you been working for Cipher?"

"I don't work for Cipher," Wes replied.

"Cut the crap," Lewinski spat. "I know you were a member of Team Snagum. I've got witnesses who say they saw you put that bomb in their hideout. What were you doing. Proving your loyalty to Cipher by takin' out their rival."

Wes wasn't sure how to respond. He really wanted to see his Pokémon but there was no chance this man was going to give on that. Maybe if he told them the truth or at least some of it. "Alight," said Wes. "I admit it I was Team Snagum. I chose to leave after Gonzap ordered me to give him my Pokémon. That bomb was all me. It didn't have anything to do with Cipher."

"Aha. So you decided to leave to protect your partners. A Pokémon thief wanting to protect his own Pokémon. A touch ironic isn't it?"

"Umbreon and Espeon mean the world to me!" Wes had had them for as long as he could remember. They had been there for him when no one else had, he couldn't imagine life without them. "There was no way I could let that man take them. He wanted to take them off me as punishment for being unable to steal him valuable Pokémon. So I to get away from him. I set off that bomb so that the police would discover the base."

"So other trainers loosing their partners is fine but it's too heartbreaking for you. Either you're very selfish or you're lying," said Lewinski. "And I suppose it's complete coincidence that about an hour after the explosion at Snagum's base you're seen in Phenac city with a known Cipher agent called Miror B. And we know Team Snagum was selling the Pokémon."

"His henchmen were trying to kidnap…Somebody. I tried to help! I'd never had anything to do with Cipher before that. I only stole Pokémon for Gonzap. He never told me who he was selling them to."

"And who was this…Someone." Lewinski asked.

Wes hesitated. Telling this man that would inculpate someone he cared about deeply. "Just someone. I never found out her-their name."

Lewinski knew he wasn't being entirely truthful. His face darkened making Wes shiver. A seconds silence Lewinski reached into his pocket. Wes flinched thinking he was going to pull out a knife or something worse.

But instead he drew out a piece of paper, unfolded it and held up so Wes could see what was on it – a diagram of a cell. It might have been ripped from a medical textbook, but Wes knew better.

"This was found on you when you were arrested," said Lewinski. "What is it."

"I-I don't know. It's just a picture."

"Where'd you get it?"

"…Err…I can't remember. I think it might have been in my pocket for a while." This was a lie. The information on the paper had actually come from a Data ROM Wes had stolen. But telling Lewinski that could put someone else at risk.

Lewinski wasn't buying it. "You know what I think Wes," he said. "I think your lying to me."

He looked up and gave a nod to someone standing behind them – Wes had thought they were alone. Someone shoved a dark, thick hood over his head and then lay a towel on top of it, while behind them another person was filling a bucket at the sink….

[Pokémon]

 **Entralink**

…

 **Wes:** Alright! Alright. I'll tell you everything. What do you want to know?

 **Officer:** Start at the beginning. You planted the bomb at Team Snagum's hideout and fled to Phenac City. You said you rescued someone from Cipher. I wanna [sic] know who they were. I wanna [sic] know what their connection to Cipher was. I wanna [sic] know what you did next. And I wanna [sic] know how you got this diagram and what it's of?

 **Wes:** Okay. The girl's name's Rui Mirei.

 **Officer:** Rui Mirei. Granddaughter of Eagun Mirei. You expect me to believe that.

 **Wes:** It's true. She was on her way to visit her grandparents when they got her. She never told me why Ciper were interested in her. She wouldn't tell me and neither would any of the admins. We went to Pyrite Town together and that's where I met one of Cipher's leaders. His name was Miror B. He'd kidnapped a man name Duking's Plusle and was holding it in Pyrite cave. We helped rescue it. I stole a data ROM form an office. I heard Miror B talking to someone. I think it might have been the leader of Cipher, on the phone. He mentioned the disc contained plans for a weapon…

 **Officer:** And what happened to this data ROM.

 **Wes:** I lost it. It was encrypted so I couldn't get anything off it. Rui and I met a group called the Kids Grid in the Under. That's this base that Cipher have under Pyrite Town.

 **Officer:** We know all about the Under. Tell me about the kids grid.

 **Wes:** It's just a group of local kids who fight against Cipher… One of them is really good with computers. He tried to decrypt the Data ROM. He managed to get some of the information off and printed it out. That's where paper came from. I don't know what any of it means. The kid said something about a power source. Before he could fully decrypt it we were found by some Cipher thugs.

 **Officer:** This kid. What's his name.

 **Wes:** I don't know…He just called himself Bitt.

 **Officer:** Okay. So what happened when Cipher found you?

…

"Hmm. I-I h-have to a-ask. Was it really necessary to waterboard this young boy," Pycell stuttered as he placed down the briefing paper with the transcript of the interrogation of Wes. "T-there are s-still u-unresolved l-legal ambiguities as to whether testimony obtained from t-torture is a-admissible."

"Admissibility of evidence isn't an issue here," snapped Julia. "Wes was arrested as a under the anti-terrorists statutes. He hasn't been charged with an offence."

Pycell looked a little perturbed by this but didn't voice any objection.

"The important issue now is that we have a clue as to what the weapon is." Ashiko shifted through the new briefing paper to find the page with the photocopy of the diagram stolen from the Data ROM. "Whatever Ultimate Weapon two is. It obviously has something to do with this Pokémon…Can't say I know what it is."

"Zygarde."

The single word was spoken by a young woman who was sitting in a corner at the far end of the room. She was quite short, with thick purple hair and dressed in a yellow coat.

"What in the Distortion world is a Zygarde," demanded Julia. "And for that matter who are you?"

"This is Dr. Cosette Yasuno," said the General. "She's a researcher… and a specialist in the field of Pokémon biology. She used to work as an assistant to Professor Sycamore."

"I don't see how this is relevant," Julia complained. "How did she…"

"Tell us about Zygarde," snapped Ashiko, cutting Julia off.

"Yes Ma'm." Cosette collected her thoughts. "I was already thinking about Zygarde when I saw the reports from Mossdeep, and when I saw this diagram it all became very clear. It's quite complicated to explain and I know I don't have a lot of time but I'll try and be as simple as I can… Zygarde is a legendary Pokémon. It has at least two different forms. At least that we know of. Zygarde 10% forme and Zygarde 50% forme. Along with these forms there are two basic components. Cores, which are like it's brain, and cells that create the forme when combined with a core." She paused. "What we're talking about here is a very small Pokémon. Both cores and cells could easily fit in the palm of your hand. The diagram here seems to be of a cell, though that's not actually what it looks like. The diagrams appear to be simulation based on data. Most likely no one in Team Draconian had actually seen a Zygarde when this information was produced. Only one core has ever been discovered and that was by professor Sycamore. A research assistant found it in the Alola region. But it escaped from the lab by joining with it's cells to become the 10% forme. They must have stolen the research. How powerful is Zygarde? That's difficult to say. It ultimately depends on the number of cells and cores combined. Sycamore believed that it's power might be unlimited if it combined all it's cells and cores.

How could it become a weapon? Well that's a more difficult question but I think Cipher must have developed a way of amplifying it's power. I think someone mentioned Rayquazite earlier. Rayquazite is a type of Mega stone. That's a type of mineral that contains a form of energy called Primal energy. A type of radiation that causes Pokémon to undergo a Primal Reversion. It's actually quite similar to Mega Evolution but a lot more powerful. This is what we saw happen to Groudon and Kyogre during the disaster in Hoenn earlier this year. Cipher attacked the space centre in Mossdeep. That means they probably intend to use the Rayquazite held there to amplify Zygarde's power and make it's attacks. In other words it would be able to project it's attacks much further and with greater intensity than it ordinarily would. That's probably what those vines are. Normally the move Frenzy plant strikes it's opponent then disappears. The primal energy must be what's making them larger and more destructive. The right amount of cores, cells and energy and you could have a Zygarde with a Frenzy Plant powerful enough to cover the entire region in those vines. Or fire a hyper beam with the force of an atomic blast."

"How many of these cells and cores would you need to have to create one of Zygarde's formes," M asked.

"Only one core," Cosette replied. "The cells can't think for themselves. The core is the brain. Control it and you can manipulate the cells. It only takes one core to build a 50% forme. And with the Rayquazite stored in Mossdeep Space Centre, a 50% Zygarde would be all they would need. Of course even with the core and the Rayquazite they'd still need a way to control Zygarde… Let me think." She thought for a moment. "Hypnosis. That would need to be very powerful. Coercion or a threat… Maybe. That would be risky. Some form of mind control." She hesitated. "An EM wave might be the answer."

"I'm sorry but you're losing me," said the foreign secretary. "What exactly is an EM wave?"

"Electromagnetic waves. It's difficult to explain in layman's terms, but it's they're basically synchronised oscillations of eclectic and magnetic fields that propagate at the speed of light though a vacuum." She could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that only a handful of people had understood a word. Still she pressed on. "Pokémon's brains work by transmitting electric pulses through a central nervous system. The theory is that an EM wave can interrupt these by flooding it's brain with stronger electrical impulses. Sending the right sequence of impulses to the Pokémon's brain and hypothetically you can control it's movements. Team Dim Sun I believe were using a type of EM wave to send those Pokémon insane."

"So if I follow you. The ultimate weapon is two devices. A Pokémon control machine and a device to amplify a Pokémon's power. And it's using Zygarde."

Cosette nodded. "Correct."

A hush came over the table, and everyone looked at Julia. She had been looking almost dumbfounded at Cosette but as soon as she noticed everyone looking at her cleared her throat and said, "Right. Well know we know what Ultimate Weapon two is. What do we do about it.

"What would this weapon look like?" asked M

"It would need to be big," Cosette replied. "Cipher would need a place to hold Zygarde and two different systems. A powerful EM wave generator and the primal energy converter. Probably an independent power supply too, because an EM wave generator that powerful would need a massive amount of electricity. I think we're looking for something like a ship or a building. Maybe a cave or somewhere hidden in a forest or mountain."

"That flying ship. Or the space centre," said Ashiko. "That must be it."

"Possibly. They would need to be relatively high up though to give Zygarde a reasonable aim."

"Or hidden in the under," someone else suggested. "That was Cipher's last known base of operations."

"Well there you go then," Julia exclaimed almost triumphantly. "I was correct. General you must give the order for your troops to retake Mossdeep Island. If we act quickly we will have an advantage. Cipher may not have set up their primal Zygarde converter or whatever. If they're planning to move the Rayquazite we can stop them. Then inform the spy satellite boys to start detecting for large emissions electromagnetic radiation. If the device is as powerful as Dr. Yasuno says it might stand out. Get to it!"

Around her people started to rise from the table. M and the general took out phones and started texting.


	43. Chapter 42 - Ultimate Weapon 2

**Chapter 42 – Ultimate Weapon 2**

 **Realgam Tower, Orre Region…**

"Fine. You and Pikachu broke my heart. Now I'm going to break yours… Alright Greninja. Let's finish this." Misty her turned back from Ash to face Greninja. "But make it slow and agonizing. Cut off its tail."

"Gren." Greninja flipped Ashachu onto his stomach then pressed a foot down on his back to keep him in place. Ashachu didn't bother trying to resist. He was too weak and in pain from the cut above his leg and the savage beating. Using one paw Greninja lifted up his tail, and pressed a knife to it with the other.

"No. No please," Pikachu begged. The yellow fur on his face was wet from tears. "Please don't."

"Ashyy," Sniveon sobbed. Her head was bowed. She couldn't bring herself to look directly at him.

Hunter took a deep breath, closed his eyes tightly and screamed out, "ASHACHUUU. I LOVE YOU! If this is going to be the last th-thing I say to you. Just remember. You're my best friend and I love you."

It wasn't fair. This horrible Pokémon Greninja was about to kill Ashachu. Ashachu, whom he loved. Whom he'd been his best friend from the moment he'd been born. Who he'd died for when fighting Yveltal, but who he couldn't protect now.

Nova gritted his teeth unable to say anything, though he growled softly. The Cyndaquil quivered with anger inside the stone casing. Jimmy, Typholsion and the rest of Ash's Pokémon watched in shock and horror, their jaws on the floor.

Ashachu looked up at him, raising his head as much as he could from under Greninja's foot. "I-I love you too Hunter. Thank-you for being my friend," he whispered then to his parents. "Pikapi. Pikaka. I love you t-t-tooOO." He gasped as Greninja slid the knife slowly across his tail. Blood started to stain the yellow and brown fur red.

"After you cut the tail off I want you to strike the decisive blow," Ein said to Misty his eyes fixed on his tablet. "I need to see the immediate affect the kit's death will have on the parent Pikachu."

Ash had had enough. Anger and pain boiled in his chest. He could no longer remain trapped here while his kit, mate and the others were suffering.

"MISTY!"

Misty turned away from Ashachu to look at him, a big sneer on her face. This quickly faded and was replaced by an expression of horror and fear when she saw him however. Ash looked like a snarling Pokémon. His facial features had gone somehow dark and there was a fire in his eyes. Bright blue flames of aura surrounded his body as all of his anger, sorrow, pain and instinct to protect those he loved burst from him.

"ENOUGH. I'm not going to let you do this to Ashachu, Pikachu or any of my Pokémon any more. They're my family. And I really care about them. YOU WON'T DESTROY US!"

"OSSHHAWOOTTTT!"

Oshawott roared at his trainer's words. A single heartbeat sounded in his and Ash's ear and then suddenly he could feel all of Ash's raw emotion flooding through him mixing with his own. In that brief second here and Ash were in prefect synch. It was as if they had become one soul.

All of Ash's feelings were now his. His spirit, his passion and his determination. His love, kindness, and his caring. His love for Pikachu and Ashachu, and how much watching this cruelty was hurting him. He could understand his trainer better than ever before. Ash's love for Ashachu was the same as he felt for the pup inside him.

For a brief second he imagined how he would feel if it were the little Oshawott being tortured to death instead of Ashachu and it made him burn with rage separate from what Ash was feeling. A flame of aura similar to Ash's encapsulated his body before becoming a veil of water.

He felt his body grow, bigger and stronger into his Ash-Samurott form. The metal sphere around his paws broke and he dropped onto the floor. At the same time Ash broke free from his with the aura now spilling from him.

For the first time since facing Yveltal in Team Flare secret HQ, Misty was afraid. She stared wide eyed at Ash and gasped, "Oh my!"

"Gren?" Greninja stood up, it's bludging eyes as wide as it's trainers at the sight of Oshawott. It let go of the knife but still kept a foot on Ashachu to keep him in place.

"Urrgh… What unbelievable power…" Ein exclaimed dropping his tablet and clutching his face to his hand.

"Oshawott. Use Hydro cannon."

"SAMMUROTTT." Oshawott fired a powerful jet of water straight into Geninja's chest. The Ninja frog was blasted off it's feet and throw against the barrier separating the battlefield from the stands.

"Great job," Ash said to him, slapping him on the back before running over to Ashachu. "Now free the others."

"Samm." Oshawott gave a brief nod before drawing his Seamitar and proceeding to break the metal sphere holding Pikachu, Snivy, Sniveon, Axew, Zoroark, Jimmy and Typhlosion.

Ash knelt down beside Ashachu and picked him up. "Ashachu! Ashachu are you okay?"

"Pi-ika..Pi." Ashachu whimpered with pain but he felt relieved now that Ash was cradling him to his chest. He was panting heavily as if struggling to breath. His fur was matted with blood from the wounds above his leg and across his tail.

"Ashachu. I'm so sorry buddy!

"Piii." Ashachu looked up at him, his eyes swimming with tears.

"I know it hurts bud. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

"Pikaka." Pikachu came running up to him, skidding to a halt beside Ash. Ash lowered Ashahcu to allow Pikachu a closer look.

"PIKA!" Pikachu's eyes filled with tears as he saw the state his kit was in. He pressed his muzzled against Ashachu's and licked his cheek to comfort him. His paw closed around his kit's squeezing it gently. "Pikachu Pikaka Pi Pika."

At the same time Jimmy and Typhlosion ran to free Hunter and Nova. Jimmy flicked the switch on the platform beneath them and the carbonite melted away.

"Nova! Thank Aceus."

"Ty-Typlosion."

They pulled their Cyndaquil kit into a hug. Nova hugged backed, gripping Typhlosion's soft fur and burying his long nose in it, inhaling his scent.

Hunter and Sniveon and ran to Ashachu's side, trying to see past Ash and Pikachu who were huddled over him. Hunter whimpered softly, "Ashachu" and rubbed the top of his head with his paw while Sniveon bowed her head and breath sadly, "Ashy! Please be okay."

"Misty. Do something," snapped the suddenly high pitched and fearful sounding voice of Ein.

He, Misty and a two Peon, the rest having fled at the sight of Oshawott's hydro cannon, were gathered against the wall. Misty was helping her Greninja stand, the large frog leaning against her.

At this, Ash stood back up and glared at them, still holding Ashachu in his arms. Pikachu and the other's gathered behind him. Jimmy gripped Ash's shoulder and said "ready to do this Ash."

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me Ash?" Misty questioned. At her words, Greninja stood up and stepped forward preparing itself for battle.

"We must," Jimmy shouted back at her raising his right arm as a show of determination.

"Ash. You're pathetic," said Misty. "You think you're strong but your not. All you are and all you ever have been is an immature little kid!... Go Gyarados. Help Greninja."

She took out a Pokéball and tossed it high into the air. A bright white light spilled out from it as it opened which formed into the dragon like Atrocious Pokémon.

"Now. Release you're Mega Evolution energy." Misty lifted her hand to her hair and Ash noticed a small colourful stone attached to her hairband. She pulled it off and held it up.

The stone started to glow, and at the same time a gemstone set into a band around Gyarados's neck lit up as well. Tendrils of light connected the two crystals and Gyarados transformed into Mega Gyarados. It's body grew longer, it's scales turned a darker shade of blue and two large white fins sprouted out of it's back.

Ash's eyes narrowed. "Okay. Let's do this!"

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

The Realgam Tower loomed out of the darkness of the desert night like a giant Chandelure. It's many turrets, Cameron thought to himself, just like the arms of the scary ghost/fire type carried death. He felt his heart race as they drew closer. What would they find inside? A Chandelure burns the souls of people and Pokémon it has killed. Was something as terrible happening to Hunter? Or Ash, or Jimmy? The thought of it made him shudder.

Hirosaki who was standing behind him, pressed his head into his neck and nuzzled him, cooing softly. Lucario gave a low disapproving growl making Cameron roll his eyes. Even at a time like this he was still acting jealous.

"There it is." Akane spoke for the first time since they taken off in his aircraft. They had been flying low in order to avoid detection from radar, but now they were approaching he raised the nose sending the aircraft upwards. "There's a battlefield on the very top of the building. I'm gonna try to…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the aircraft gave a violent lurch. The world started to spin as if a giant hand had yanked it out of the sky and tossed to the ground.

"Brace yourselves," Akane managed to shout before they crashed into the desert sand, throwing it's passengers forward in their seats. If Cameron, Lucario and Akane hadn't been belted in they would have been thrown through the broken windshield – Hirosaki who wasn't strapped in used his levitate to steady himself.

As it happened through, Cameron hit his head against the control panel. Pain exploded through his forehead and his vision went blurry.

"Cameron," Hirosaki gasped seeing a trail of running down his face.

"Ugh…I don't wanna go to school today," Cameron mumbled stupidly as he raised his head.

Hirosaki stuck his claw in front of his face. "How many claws am I holding up."

"Um…six. No Seven. Errr. What's that number that comes after fifteen."

"What happened," said Lucario. He was too dazed to speak.

"They must have seen us coming," said Akane. "Some sort of super sensitive radar."

Suddenly the cockpit filled with bright white light that blinded the four passengers, like someone outside was shining a large spotlight. Then a female voice shouted, "Oh I see you in there. Come out with your hands up, or I'm going to bury that plane with you inside it!"

"What do we do," Cameron whispered nervously glancing at the others.

Akane sighed. "There's nothing we can do. The controls are dead. We have to do what they say."

"You have 30 seconds!"

The aircraft had been buried in the sand dune in the crash making the door unable to be opened. So the four of them climbed out through the windshield. Once outside, Team Draconian Admins, Miror B and Venus confronted them. Behind them were too giant, unnatural looking vines growing out of the sand. Cameron now understood what had caused the crash.

"Fwhohoho! So we meet again!" Miror B laughed folding his arms.

"Oh, well if it isn't one of those darling boys who's been protecting Z-chu," Venus said. "I thought the Peon's had taken care of you."

"Del Delcatty." A purple cat like Delcatty beside her growled. It's tail was shinning like a beacon, the source of the spotlight.

"Team Draconian," accused Cameron.

"So they're the ones behind all of this," said Hirosaki.

"Where's Hunter," Lucario growled.

Akane rubbed his muzzle with his paw. "Hmm. The situation here is more serious than I imagined."

"Now. Be a good little boy and turn around and go home," said Venus. "We don't want any trouble now!"

"Yeah! Goin' this ways a no no," Miror B almost sang raising his arm and waggling his finger irritatingly.

Cameron clenched his fists and took a step forward. He wasn't going to be intimidated by these two. "We're not goin' anywhere! You've got friends and family I care about trapped in that tower. And we're here to save them."

Lucario moved to stand protectively in front of him, raising his paws in preparation for battle. "Tell me! What have you done to Hunter," he barked aggressively. "I swear. If you've so much as hurt one hair on my pup's pointy ears…"

Venus raised a curious eyebrow. "Who's Hunter?"

"It's the nickname that trainer gives his Riolu," Miror B explained. "You know. The one Ein's doin' his quackery science stuff with."

"I see."

A chill ran down Cameron's spine. "Quackery science stuff. Who's Ein?"

Lucario snarled. "Lu-carr!"

Miror B and Venus exchanged exasperated looks before they each threw a Pokéball into the air.

"Time to dance Ludicolo my man."

"Go Steelix."

A round fuzzy Pokémon with a sombrero like lily pad on it's head an a iron snake materialized before them

"Listen kiddo," said Venus. "If you're Riolu's in the tower then it belongs to us now. Now this is your warning. If you don't want these other nice Pokémon here to suffer the same fate then leave now."

"Here's your warning," shouted Cameron. "Let us through. Or you're in for the fight of your lives."

"Lu-LUCAR."

"Eoonnn."

Lucario and Hirosaki let out ferrous roars and preened threateningly at Cameron's words. Akane reached into a pocket at the top of his jacket and took out a white Pokéball. "This should be good."

"Let the music play!" Miror B said striking a pose, then seeing the look on Venus's face said quickly, "Oh, never mind that. We'll battle right away!"

[Pokémon]

 **Battle Colosseum…**

"Greninja and Gyarados. Use Hyper Beam," Misty cried giving the first commands of the battle.

Ash was ready for it. Clutching Ashachu to his chest he shouted out "Pikachu and Axew. Use electro ball and Dragon Rage."

Misty's two Pokémon shot out a golden blast of energy from their mouths as Pikachu threw a electric orb from his tail and Axew shot out a blue ball of dragon energy. The four Pokémon's attacks collided and exploded covering the field in thick black smoke.

"Oshawott. Use Razor Shell."

Oshawott ran up beside Pikachu and Axew, his Seamitar in paw. Before he could get close to either Greninja or Gyarados Misty shouted, "Gyarados. Use incinerate," and the atrocious Pokémon spat a huge jet of flame at the Otter forcing him to use his sword to protect himself.

"Snivy Leafstorm."

Snivy jumped up and with a flick of her tail forced a spinning vortex of leaves into the flames emitting from Gyarados's mouth, helping to keep them away from Oshawott. There was another explosion.

"Typhlosion, use cut!" Jimmy commanded.

"Greninja. Water shuriken!"

Typhlosion charged producing a long white blade in his paw. He swung it at Gyarados, but Greninja threw a spinning projectile made of water at him, striking the volcano Pokémon in the chest and sending him reeling backwards.

"Quickly. Axew use Dragon claw and Pikachu thunderbolt," Ash growled.

Axew charged at Greninja from the right, his claws glowing white. As he drew close enough to strike the Ninja frog however, the agile Pokémon leapt to the side… But in that split second it was in mid-air Pikachu shot a bolt of lighting striking it.

"Greennn!" For a brief moment the Ninja frog convulsed in mid-air, it's body glowing yellow. Then it fell onto it's back whimpering in pain.

"Pika."

"Yew Axew."

Pikachu and Axew smiled at each other and exchanged a hi-paw.

[Pokémon]

 **Outside Realgam Tower…**

"Null. I choose you!" Akane tossed a Pokéball and in a flash of blue light, one of the strangest Pokémon Cameron had ever seen appeared.

It was quadruped and appeared to be comprised of parts of several different Pokémon; bird like clawed front paws like the feet of a Staraptor or Talonflame, a mammalian body like an Arcanine but black and with short fur, and a Samurott's tail. But strangest of all was it's head – enclosed in a wooden contraption with green markings and a wooden jaw piece on round hinges and rectangular black holes that revealed small grey eyes. And on the top was an axe-like blade.

Cameron's moment of curiosity didn't last long however. He didn't even have time to take out his Pokédex and scan it, for as soon as he'd sent it out Akane shouted, "Use Flame Charge."

The strange Pokémon, Null, charged at the three opposing Pokémon, fire erupting around it's body. Venus and Miror B promptly shouted, "Dodge it!"

Ludicolo and Delcatty leapt aside, but Steelix being larger and heavier was unable to move as quickly. Null slammed directly into it. The great Iron snake made a metallic cry and closed it's eyes.

Venus however ignored and instead commanded, "Now Delcatty. Use Shadow Ball."

Delcatty landed gracefully on it's feet then shot an orb of black ghost energy at Cameron, Lucario and Hirosaki.

"Use Aura sphere," Cameron called and Lucario fired a blue orb into the path of the black one. they collided and exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Null. Use Iron head," Akane roared.

Null charged at Ludicolo. It bowed it's head so that the blade on it's helmet was pointed directly at it.

"Ludicolo. Dodge it and use bullet seed," sang Miror B striking a pose like a dancer at a disco.

Ludicolo jumped into the air a split second before Null was about to run into him. It did a back flip in the air and fired a stream of green seeds at the creature which lashed it's head and back.

"Steelix. Iron tail," Venus bellowed.

The Iron snake, which had just recovered from the super-effective flame charge, raised it's tail and brought it down towards Null.

"Null look out!" Akane called.

"I've got this!" Before it could strike, Hirosaki positioned himself between it and Null and attacked with psychic. His eyes shone blue and a shroud of aura surrounded Steelix's body.

Steelix's eyes widened as it found itself unable to move it's tail, as if the air around it had turned to cement. Then it rose into the air as Hirosaki threw it.

"Good job. Now lustre Purge!" shouted Cameron.

Hirosaki fired a pink beam of psychic energy at the flying iron snake, striking it in the middle and causing an explosion that covered it in smoke. The snake then fell, unconscious out of the air and landed in the sand with a heavy thud, forcing Venus and Miror B to run to avoid being crushed by it.

"Aiyeeeeh!" Venus screamed as she threw herself into the sand. She then cursed as she got up, dusting sand from her frilly pink dress. "How dare you," she shouted at Cameron and Hirosaki. "Ugh. Look what you've done to my dress. Delcatty. Use Shadow Claw!"

"And Ludicolo. Use Brick Brake," shrieked Miror B.

Delcatty and Ludicolo jumped and dived at Lucario, Null and Hirosaki. Dark aura surrounded Delcatty's claw and Ludicolo's hand glowed bright white.

"Hirosaki. Lucario. Block them with psychic," said Cameron. The aura and Eon Pokémon's eyes glowed and just as had happened to Steelix, shrouds of blue aura encapsulated Delcatty and Ludicolo, holding them in mid-air.

Taking the cue, Akane shouted, "Null Flame Charge," and the strange Pokémon leapt at them, it's body covered in fire.

Delcatty and Ludicolo were sent spinning into the air. The arched over the heads of the stunned Draconian admins and landed in a heap in the sand behind them, black swirls covering their eyes.

"Delcatty."

"Ludicolo No."

Venus and Miror B quickly reached for new Pokéballs,

"I don't think so!" Hirosaki fired an beam of blue electric like energy at them. Ice encapsulated their bodies from their feet up to their chests and up their arms.

"What!" Venus gasped indigently. "How dare you do this to me!" She then rounded on her partner. "This if your fault."

"No. It's your fault," retorted the other sticking out his tongue.

Cameron experienced a huge wave of relief wash over him. They had won. Now all they needed to do was get inside Realgam Tower and rescue Hunter and the others.

[Pokémon]

 **Battle Colosseum…**

"Greninja. Come back!."

Greninja hadn't been completely knocked out by Pikachu's thunderbolt, but Misty recalled him to his Pokéball all the same. To Ash's surprise she didn't bother to send out another Pokémon but continued commanding Gyarados. "Out numbering me is completely unimportant. Use Hyper beam."

Gyarados shot another of it's massive beams of energy at Pikachu and Axew.

"Pikachu thunderbolt. And Axew use Dragon rage."

Pikachu and Axew fired a bolt of lighting and a ball of dragon energy into the path of the attack preventing it hitting either of them and resulting in another explosion covering the field with smoke. But this had been what Misty had been hoping for…

"Now Dragon tail."

Gyarados launched itself forward with great speed, it's tail glowing green. It did a flip swinging it's tail at Axew.

"Yew." The little Dragon's eyes widened fearfully. It was coming in so fast he didn't have time to get out of the way.

"No. AXEW!" Zoroark jumped out from behind Ash, grabbing Axew by the tail and pulling him away from the descending tail – which instead hit him in the head. He was knocked down, landing hard on his back.

"Zoroark!" Axew, who had landed on his tail after Zoroark had thrown him, got to his feet and ran to his mate's side. He put his claw on his chest. "Oh Zoroark you idiot. Why did you do that!"

"Agh. Where would you be without me cutie?" Zoroark was in intense pain. Not knocked out but unable to move. Still he managed to grin at Axew for a second before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

Ash promptly grabbed his Pokéball and returned the fox in a beam of red light. "Thanks a lot Zoroark."

"Typhlosion. Use Dragon Claw!" Jimmy shouted.

Typhlosion conjured his white energy sword and lunged at Gyarados. He struck it hard across the face causing it to reel backwards in pain.

Ash, seeing his opportunity to strike while their opponent was down cried, "Pikachu. Thunderbolt."

His electric partner fired yet more of his lighting at the Mega Evolved water/dark type. It roared and snarled with agony as the bolt ripped through it's body.

"Gyarados Hydro pump!" Gyarados's eyes snapped open and it spat a jet of water from it's mouth. The jet coursed through the electricity until it reached Pikachu. The poor mouse was washed off his feet rolling across the field and landed on his stomach next to Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped. "You okay buddy!"

Snivy and Axew ran to him and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks," he muttered. He was wincing and there were scratches across his chest and stomach. Still he glared at Gyarados showing he was still able to battle.

Ash felt a great sense of relief, but that was quelled as Ashachu whimpered.

"Incredible," said Ein. "My equation has still not factored in the power of Mega Evolution or the affect of trainer Pokémon bonds. It's a pity I don't have my monitoring equipment. These trainer's Pokémon would make excellent test subjects for collecting that data."

"Stop it," shouted Jimmy. "You can't beat up Pokémon just to find the extent of their stamina. It's wrong."

"Spare me. I care not for your childish notions of right and wrong. Misty. Finish this!"

[Pokémon]

 **Inside Realgam Tower…**

"Awww man. This is so humiliating. Couldn't ya least defrost me," Miror B whined. He was still stuck in the ice block Hirosaki had frozen.

The Eon Pokémon was holding it a float by with his Psychic as he, Cameron, Akane, Lucario and Null made their way through the Realgam Tower. The tower was silent now. It's guests left or disappeared and it's hotel, casinos, restaurants and bars empty and dark.

"Shut it!"Akane growled. He had a gun pointed at the back of the Draconian Admin's head.

"Where are they keeping Hunter and the others," Cameron demanded.

"How the fuck should I know."

"Grrr." Lucario slapped him across the cheek and gave him a threatening snarl.

"Oi. What was that for yo?"

"Don't play games with us," Lucario growled. "This is your base. You must know where they're keeping him."

"Yeah I don't," Miror B replied. "The Z-chu was the target not the rest of you guys. The original plan was to have you killed once we'd secured it. And I do so wish we'd stuck to that plan. But silly Ein wanted new test subjects for his crazy experiments and that Flare girl wanted to get revenge on that Ash kid."

"Misty." Cameron still wasn't sure what her part in all this was. Or how she was suddenly alive again.

"That's the one. So Master Nascour let Ein have 'em. I anit got nothing to do with that crazy guy!"

"So where's Hikari then."

"Hikari." Miror B frowned, then when he saw Lucario raise his paw to hit him again said, "Oh the Zygarde Core. On top of the control tower at the top of the building. The only access is through the control room. There's an elevator in the supply closet on level 87."

[Pokémon]

 **Battle Colosseum…**

"Now Gyarados. Incinerate!"

Gyarados shot a beam of orange, yellow and black fire. It washed over Snivy, completely engulfing her. The grass snake hissed in agony as the flames raged her body.

"Snivy," Ash shouted as they disappeared.

"Vii." Snivy gave a small whimper before falling over. There were angry red burns across her chest and back.

"Flaree." Sniveon mewled softly, looking at the unconscious Snivy with wet eyes.

"Snivy return." Ash took out her Pokéball and sucked her back inside. He looked at it sadly and said, "I'm sorry."

"Oh! Done so soon Ash," said Misty tauntingly.

Ash clenched the fist that was not holding Ashachu and replied, "No way! I never quit until it's over. You know that. You call that stamina. But there's a lot more to a Pokémon's strength than that. I learned that on my journey. My strength and my Pokémon's strength come from believing in each other and caring for each other more than anything else! And if you don't understand that we'll show you! Sniveon use Flame Charge and Oshawott Razor shell…"

Ash had previously been trying to keep Sniveon out the battle to protect her as she was still quite young. But as he only had four Pokémon remaining now he needed the extra strength. Sniveon glared at Misty then charged forward, determined to avenge both Snivy and Ashachu. Flames erupted across her body. Oshawott ran beside her.

Before they could get close to Gyarados however Misty shouted, "Gyarados. Stone Edge."

Gyarados roared and pointed blue rock pillars erupted from the ground beneath Oshawott and Sniveon's paws. It stopped the two Pokémon dead in their tracks throwing them into the air. They landed in a sprawling heap on the ground in front of Ash.

"Now. Dragon tail."

Gyarados shot towards them, it's tail glowing once again. It flipped through the air to bring it's tail down upon them.

"Protect them," shouted Jimmy.

Typhlosion leapt in front of them, producing his white sword in his paw, and raising it protectively above his head. He braced himself for the impact. Gyarados's tail slammed hard into the sword.

With a huge effort Typhlosion managed to hold it, blocking the worst of the attack. But the clash produced a shockwave that still hit the three Pokémon, as well as throwing Gyarados off. They collapsed to the ground. Oshawott and Typhlosion managed to get back to their feet, but Sniveon remained on the ground, her eyes shut.

"Sniveon."

"Pika Pika." Ashachu opened a single eye and looked over Ash's arm at his friend.

"Sniveon return." Ash grabbed her Pokéball and returned Sniveon quickly feeling a surge of guilt. He should never have told her to attack like that. "You were great. Thanks."

He shouldn't have used such an open attack combination like that – he'd allowed Misty to taunt him into doing something stupid. Exactly what she wanted.

Ein smiled coldly. "Despite your empty rhetoric about belief and caring, simple feelings cannot alter a Pokémon's physical capacities and ability. You prove my research correct."

Misty sneered at them. "What's wrong? Ash with all that big talk of yours is that all you can come up with. Well then this is it. Use Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados fired it's golden energy beam at Ash, Jimmy and their Pokémon…

[Pokémon]

Miror B had told them the truth. They had in fact found a hidden elevator inside the supply room on level 87, concealed behind a shelf full of sheets and towels. Cameron squeezed Lucario's paw as he and Akane flicked their tails nervously and Hirosaki folded his ears back as the elevator car descended.

It very fast and for a long time, suggesting they were being taken not just down to the bottom of the building, but somewhere deep under ground as well. What would they find when the doors opened. A trap. An ambush. The wrong place. Had Miror B been lying to them so save time? In the vision Shaymin had showed him Nascour had said the Ultimate Weapon was nearly operational.

'He's not lying,' Cameron told himself. 'Hirosaki can tell when people are lying…Can't he!'

He felt a pressure in his ears and felt the elevator car come to a stop. A blue touch panel on the wall next to the door lit up with a keyboard and an electronic voice said "Enter Password." His heart started to beat very fast.

"What's the password? Tell us now," Akane barked, jamming the gun in the back of Miror B's head.

"Hey hey. No need for that. Ya wanna know the password I'll tell ya's. The password is password."

"He's lying," said Hirosaki glaring at him.

"No No…I"

"Save it. I'm a psychic type I can read minds," the Eon continued. "That and Password isn't a password. It's something an idiot would have on his email."

"Don't' tell him my password," snapped Cameron. Lucario shot him a warning look.

Akane drove the gun harder into his head. "What were you trying to do huh? Does the system alarm if you put the wrong password in. Or will it kill us."

"You'd better tell us the truth," said Lucario. "'casue I swear. If I think you're trying to get any of us killed. I will kill you."

The Draconian admin looked into the aura Pokémon's red eyes. He meant every word. "Okay Okay…Chill out bro! The real password is…" He bit his lip.

"Go on!" growled Akane.

"The real password is…" Miror B sighed. "Miror B looks like a sno cone. Snow spelt s n o."

Hirosaki raised his eyebrows making the Admin go red in the face. "Venus set it! Nobody else can work the computer system."

Hirosaki considered him for a moment. "Hmmm. I think he's telling the truth." He turned around and tapped _Miror B looks like a sno cone_ into the screen. A small rotating symbol appeared on the screen and everyone waited with baited breath.

"Password accepted." The electronic voice chimed and a green tick flashed on the screen. Cameron breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't realised how nervous he'd been. Sweat was running down his forehead and his heart raced. The doors slid open…

Cameron and Lucario experienced a sense of de javu. They were looking at Team Flare Secret HQ – somewhere they'd both hoped they'd never have to see again. Long white computer desks arranged on either side of an isle that led up to a raised area and a large window.

" _Power levels at 15% and rising. Estimate time until full capacity. 45 hours 39 minutes 19 seconds_."

A team of at least 20 people were working at the computers. Some Peons in armoured uniforms. The rest scientists in white lab coats. Hearing the elevator doors open a few turned around curiously.

"Who are you. I though Master Nascour," someone begun then stopped looking horrified as he caught sight of the admin frozen in Ice.

"Miror B Sir," cried a woman in a lab coat jumping to her feet and someone else screamed "Intruders. Sound the alarm."

"Don't just sit there fools!" Miror B cried. "HEELLPPP!"

"Null. Use electric Terrain!" At Akane's command, the strange Pokémon fired a pulse of electricity into the ground. As the floor, the desks and most of the room were made of metal, they conducted the electricity, electrocuting everyone in the control room. Dull thuds echoed in the chamber as one by one the Peons and scientists slumped forward in their chairs or fell to the floor.

Akane smiled at his Pokémon. "Nice job."

Cameron, Akane and the three Pokémon stepped out and slowly made their way up the isle. Miror B was left in the back of the elevator

"So this must be where they control Hikari from," muttered Cameron.

"Well DUH!" Miror B shouted in a sassy voice. "Yo you like really observant aren't you kid. Somebody needs to give this kid the noble prize in obvious!"

"Oh shut up." Hirosaki looked over his wing an fired and ice beam, hitting Miror B between the eyes. His head became encased in ice, leaving the top of his afro the only unfrozen part of his body.

Akane went over to a computer and examined the screen. "Hmm. If we can get into the computer, we could shut the weapon down."

"Can you do that?" Cameron asked hopefully.

Akane frowned. He tapped a few buttons on the keyboard. Complex symbols that Cameron didn't understand flashed across the screen. "Maybe. If I could just find out how this works."

"Daahahah! Your luck ran out when you showed up before me! Your stab at adventure's gone on long enough!"

Cameron jumped at the deep heavily accented male voice. From out of a door in the far right corner of the room (the door that in Team Flare Secret HQ had led to Yveltal's chamber) entered Dakim, the hulking, muscle-bound Draconian admin with spikey red hair and a necklace of Pokéballs slung around his neck. He had two red marks tattooed on his face from his forehead over his eyes to his cheeks.

"You've got poor Zygarde locked away behind there haven't you," Cameron said accusingly. Lucario and Hirosaki positioned themselves defensively in front of him, bearing their teeth and claws, fur and feathers bristling.

"Lu-Lucarr!"

"Eoonnn."

Dakim shrugged. "How should I know? Ein's got the brains. Venus's got the looks. I'm just the muscle… Who are you?"

"The name's Cameron," Cameron replied slapping at his chest. Lucario and Hirosaki mimicked him growling their own names.

"I'm Akane. Cornerian military," barked Akane.

"Cameron Hm." Dakim frowned for a second then realization dawned across his face. "You must be the troublemaker who messed with Miror B in Kalos! And now you've come to mess with me, the great Dakim."

He put emphasis on the last three words and struck a pose, turning to the side and curling his arms to show off his bulging, rippling muscles.

Akane's smirked. "Ahh so your Nascour's pet Machamp then." He laughed and put his paws on the back of his head. "I'm kinda disappointed. I was told you were a skilled warrior. Not a steroid abusing thug."

Dakim's eyes blazed with anger. "You think your funny. I'll pound a lesson into your flesh and bones," he shouted pummelling his palm with his fist. "So you'll never think of bothering me again!"

He tossed two Pokéballs. There were two flashes of light and a Flygon and a Swampert materialised. As soon as they finished forming from the contents of the Pokéball Dakim shouted, "Flygon fire blast and Swampert use Muddy Water."

Lucario and Hirosaki were ready. As Flygon spat a star shaped inferno from it's mouth and Swampert conjured an orb of clay filled water between it's paws and hurled it, Hirosaki created a psychic barrier between them to protect from the attacks and Lucario charged an aura sphere.

As the attacks hit the barrier Akane slunk off, ducking under the desk and over to a computer at the far end of the room.

[Pokémon]

 **Inside Realgam Tower…**

Nascour stabbed the piece of lettuce with his fork and took a small bite. He had never gained any enjoyment out of food. He ate and drank only what he considered healthy and wholesome, abstaining from meats, grains, sugar, caffeine and alcohol. He was in the main restaurant in Realgam Tower, a plush facility with thick red carpets, white linen and sliver cutlery on the tables and a window with the towers spectacular views.

He was pleased with himself. Finally his major operation was coming to an end. Zygarde was under Team Draconian's control. The demands had been issued. All there was to do now was wait. Whatever happened in the next 48 hours, he would have his revenge against President Hilary and Poképhiles, zoophiles and homosexuals everywhere.

Much less welcome was the main sitting opposite him, tucking into a meal of steak and wine. Kincaid, the former Ranger School teacher, Team Dim Sun vice president, and now member of the Fang. After giving his progress report the executive board of Team Draconian had insisted upon sending a member to oversee the final stage of the operation. And Kincaid had volunteered. Nascour wished it had been anyone but him. Kincaid was self-obsessed, sycophantic and indulgent, likely having volunteered for the opportunity to stay in the luxury of Realgam Tower.

"Why didn't you report about the boy?" he asked referring to Ash Ketchum.

"I didn't think it was relevant," Nascour replied.

"Not relevant?"

"The Fang gave me complete responsibility for this operation. I have everything under control."

"That's not what I've heard. I heard you allowed one of his friends to escape."

Nascour's red eyes flashed with anger at this. He wondered who had told the Fang about the other boy's escape. "It's of no concern really. What's one child against Team Draconian. And we successfully secured the Zygarde cores."

"Still. This is Ash Ketchum and his friends we are talking about," Kincaid snapped. "Better people than you have underestimated him and his team of Pikachu's before. Not reporting his involvement to the Fang was reckless and irresponsible. I'm disappointed in you. I take it you have at least had the boy and the aura Pichu killed?"

Nascour's eyes flashed again, visibly and dangerously. The sight of it would have made even the bravest Arcanine run away tail between legs. Nascour absolutely loathed being spoken down to, especially by this man. Kincaid was talking to him like a principal would a naughty child. It was insulting.

Worse Kincaid was only using the failure to inform the Fang about Ash as an excuse to scald him. Kincaid probably knew very little about Ash and had never actually met him. If it hadn't been Ash he would have complained about Peons running in the hall or that capturing Zygarde had taken too long.

"I have the boy and his rodents restrained. Ein and one our new recruits wanted to play with him. I myself wish to spend some time with him. He is a perverted sinner but I believe that with a little work he can be set free of his Poképhilia. The child is strong. He and his Oshawott possess the power of Synchro evolution at a level I have never seen before. It is my hope that if I can set him on the righteous path he could be a great asset to our noble cause."

"Isn't that what Lysandre thought!"

"He is a child Kincaid. And not a very clever child. I think you are overreacting."

A little fear flashed in Kincaid's eyes and he stopped eating. He wouldn't put it past Nascour to slip poison in his food. He was unpopular with the other members of the Fang and his murder would probably be met with dry eyes, even if at the hands of subordinate member of the organization.

A Peon came over and whispered something in Nascour's ear. His eyes widened.

"Kincaid, I am afraid something has arisen that requires my urgent attention," he said. "I must leave you. Napps will show you back to your room. Excuse me."

"Very well. We will continue this conversation later."

He got up and left. As he was about halfway across the room, Kincaid shouted, "Oh and Nascour."

Nascour stopped and turned around.

"You will refer to me as either Mr. Kincaid or Sir in future please!"


	44. Chapter 43 - Siege of Realgam Tower!

**Chapter 43 – Siege of Realgam Tower!**

 **Ultimate Weapon II Control Room…**

"Lucario Aura Sphere and Hirosaki use Dragon pulse," shouted Cameron.

Lucario gathered up a blue orb of energy between his paws and threw it, while Hirosaki unleased a beam multi-coloured dragon energy and shot it. The attacks hit Swampert and Flygon knocking them to the floor at Dakim's feet.

Dakim gnashed in teeth in frustration. "Gwah! You meddlesome pest! Return you two." He grabbed his Pokéballs and returned the unconscious Swampert and Flygon.

Cameron breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Suddenly the computer started alarming. The screens and the ceiling lights turned red.

Dakim stamped his foot angrily. "Now What?"

"I've managed to infiltrate the system," said Akane from a computer at the back of the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Dakim charged down the isle toward the red fox, shoving Cameron out of the way. Lucario caught him before he hit the computer desk. Hirosaki Swooped over him and shot an ice beam into the small of his back.

"GWAH!" Dakim groaned as ice encased his body, freezing him on the spot.

Cameron ran over Akane's side.

"I'm in the system but can't shut down the weapon," said the fox. "The controls of the weapon itself are too strongly protected. It needs a password and the one Miror B gave us doesn't work. I have got access to it's schematics. I know how it works. Realgam Tower is some sort of energy converter and a generator. There's two systems it's transferring energy from a power source into Zygarde to boost the power of it's attacks, and it's producing an EM wave to control it."

"Can we stop it," asked Hirosaki.

Akane licked his muzzle. "Not from here…But maybe." He glanced at the window at the far end of the room. "If we can disconnect the power source…"

"What about Hunter and Ash," said Cameron desperately. "Where are they."

Akane's ears fell back. "I don't know. These computers only access the weapon."

[Pokémon]

 **Battle Colosseum…**

"What's wrong? Ash with all that big talk of yours is that all you can come up with. Well then this is it. Use Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados shot it's golden energy beam from it's mouth. Ash, instead of trying to counter it with another move, called "Pikachu quick attack."

"Pika." Pikachu gave a determined cry and darted forward, running past the oncoming hyper beam as it hit the ground just before Ash's feet.

The ground shook violently and the air filled with smoke. Ash Clutched Ashachu tightly, pressing his nose into his yellow fur and breathing in his scent for comfort. Jimmy gripped Typhlosion's fur and Nova and Hunter hugged each other. Axew covered his eyes with his claws.

Pikachu jumped up and threw himself at Gyarados, and slammed into his face powerfully. The creature, it's vision obscured by yellow, snarled and begun to thrash. Ash and Jimmy took their opportunity.

"Oshawott. Use razor shell now."

"Keep up the heat. Use cut."

Oshawott and Typhlosion charged with their seminars and white swords in their paws. They each struck Gyarados hard in it's soft underbelly.

"Now Pikachu. Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged up and fired his powerful lighting bolt at the beast. It gave one final violent snarl before dropping to the ground with a hard thud where it lay still, dark swirls on it's eyes. In a brief burst of energy, it devolved back to a normal Gyarados.

Ein's eyes widened with shock. "Urrrgh…. What unbelievable power!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator. "…Emergency. Inform Master Nascour to send reinforcements to the Colosseum."

Relieved didn't even begin to describe how Ash and the others felt. He breathed a heavy sighed and wiped sweat off his forehead. "Phew. Great job you two."

"Pika."

"Osh."

Pikachu and Oshawott sighed too, each experiencing the same wave of relief. Their hearts were racing and their breath short as the adrenaline cleared their systems. Oshawott stowed his Seamitar in the shell sheath on his right front leg before returning to his Sea Otter form. The nightmare was over…They hoped

Misty stared at her unconscious partner as if not quite able to believe what had happened. Her mouth hung slightly open.

"Looks like all your stamina experiments were wrong," said Jimmy glaring at Ein.

"Thanks Gyarados. Take a long rest." Misty returned Gyarados to its Pokéball in a beam of red light.

"It's all over Misty!" Ash shouted. His eyes flashed, his hands balled into fists. After his initial relief that the battle was over he was now feeling a strong sense of anger and hatred towards her.

"You think this is over," Misty replied. Despite the unsettling sight of her former friend glaring hellfire at him she was not going to back down. She took a step forward. "It's only just beginning. So you beat me. Big deal. You're still stuck here. We've still got Zygarde. You've got no way of saving that little rat in your…"

BAM!

Ash marched across the field and punched Misty, slamming his free fist into her nose with a sickening crack. Misty felt her nose break, blood spurting all over her face. She staggered backwards, putting her hands over her nose and staring at Ash in disbelief.

She was not alone. Ein screamed and ran for an exit. Jimmy and the Pokémon were all gazing opened mouthed and Pikachu cried out "Pikapi. No." Hunter raised his arm and opened his mouth, but Axew put his paw on his shoulder and shook his head.

Misty eventually found her voice "You…"

BAMM!

Ash stepped forward and struck her two more times, knocking her to the ground. "That's for Ashachu! And this is for Team Flare."

He kicked her hard in the ribs. Pain exploded through Misty's body. She curled into a foetal position, her hands over her stomach. Specs of blood littered the ground.

"PIKAPI! STOP"

"Ash!"

Pikachu and Jimmy raced over to him. Jimmy wrapped his arms around Ash restraining him.

"Let me go Jimmy," Ash snapped struggling against the larger boy. "She she…"

"Ash, I know what's she's done," said Jimmy. "I understand how you feel. Believe me. B-But you can't do this.

Pikachu climbed up onto his shoulder and pressed his muzzle into his neck. "Ash please! You mustn't," he said nuzzling him.

"Pikachu. She tried to kill our Kit. She tried to kill Ashachu! She…"

I know," Jimmy said again trying his best to hold Ash back. For a scrawny kid he sure was strong. "But you're not better than her if you kill her."

"Pikapi you're my mate," Pikachu cried. "I love you! My mate's doesn't beat defenceless people to death! Whatever they are."

"We can take her to the City," Jimmy pleaded. "She can stand trial for what she's done."

Pikachu licked him on the cheek. "You're not this Pikapi! You're kind, and you're caring."

Ash felt his anger ebb slightly and the touch of Pikachu's tongue against his cheek. He then saw Misty lying on the floor, panting and staring at him with…Was that fear! Her nose was crooked, her lip was swollen and there was blood all over her face.

"Did…Did I do that?" Ash felt a sense of deep shame and regret. He had allowed his anger to get the better of him and now he had done…this. "Misty I...I." He didn't know what to say.

"Is it safe to come out now!" A soft voice echoed from the stands making everyone whip around. A trembling Shaymin was climbing out of the stands. The flower on her back had withered from fear and sorrow and tear tracks stained the fur under her eyes.

"Shaymin." Jimmy ran over to her and scooped her up. "Don't worry. It's all over now!"

"I'm afraid that is where you are wrong child," came a high cold voice.

"Huh!"

Ash's heart sank as Nascour came striding out of the tunnel. He was wearing some sort of device, much like the one Lysandre had worn, with metal tentacles coming out of it and something that resembled a satellite on his right hand. His red eyes were hidden behind a bright red visor. It made him look more frightening than ever.

"I did not expect you to injury my Peon. You are evidently an even more sinful child than I had first anticipated!" He strode over to Misty and knelt down beside her. "How badly did he hurt you." Misty mumbled something back. "It'll be alright. Give me you hand."

Misty did and Nascour pulled her to her feet. Nascour then turned back to Ash and considered him.

"N-Nascour," said Pikachu softly. "Is that you."

"What's up with the suit," asked Jimmy.

Nascour ignored them. "It has always amused me how hypocritical you Poképhiles are. You have always cried foul at violence against them and their beasts even though their killing is perfectly condoned in scripture, but work so hard to strip the righteous of us of our freedoms. Ash you violently attacked Misty for innocently carrying out my instructions to destroy that demon you hold in your arms."

He screamed this last sentence madly. Ash started to feel afraid and hugged Ashachu closer to him. Pikachu let out a soft whimper.

"I should have known you would. Poképhile scoundrels are never able to stand it when their kids, if they can be called that, are rightfully destroyed."

"Go figure," Nova muttered under his breath.

"None the less it is a great shame. I was hoping I could convert you back to the path of righteousness. Alas, your senseless violence against Misty, a girl who loves you I should note, has made me realise that you all must be destroyed for the good of the operation. And so I will undertake this burden myself."

He raised his right arm out in front of him and pressed a button on the satellite device with his left. A great roar echoed through the stadium.

"Ahh!" Ash, Jimmy and the others looked up to the main tower overlooking the stadium where Hikari, in his Zygarde 50% form was perched.

"Hikari."

"Osha!"

Hikari threw himself off the tower and landed with surprising grace on the Colosseum floor in front of Nascour.

"Battle me Ash Ketchum," Nascour roared. "Let us allow Arceus to determine your fate. I have no doubt he is on my side. After all I have Zygarde entirely under my control. And don't even think about trying to return it to a Pokéball. My machine emits a wave the prevents Pokéballs from working….Whahahaha. Zygarde. Dragon pulse."

Nascour raised his arm above his head, a mad expression on the part of his face that was visible. Hikari reared his serpentine head and launched a powerful blast of multi-coloured dragon energy at Ash and the others. It formed into a two-headed dragon shaped creature and bared down upon them.

"Oshawott use Hydro cannon and Pikachu thunderbolt," shouted Ash.

"Typhlosion Flamethrower," Jimmy cried.

Oshawott spat a jet of water, while Pikachu gathered up a bolt of lighting and fired it and Typhlosion shot flames into the oncoming draconic energy. The attacks met in the middle of the field. For a second they seemed to be equally matched. Then slowly the draconic beast started to overcome the three Pokémon's attacks, opening it's mouths and devouring them…

"Piikaaa!"

"Ossshhaaa."

"Tyyyy."

Pikachu, Oshawott and Typhlosion strained themselves to increase their attacks power. A bead of sweat formed on the top of Pikachu's head and he was gritting his teeth. Oshawott went slightly red in the face. Slowly however, Hikari's Dragon pulse started to slow…

KABOOM!

The attacks exploded. Though the two trainers and their Pokémon had been protected from the attack themselves, they were caught by the shock wave. Jimmy slammed himself into Ash and the two fell to the floor as the Pokémon planted their paws firmly on the ground. Ash hugged Ashachu close to him, using his body as a shield to protect him. But it was no use. They were still blown back back across the floor.

"Is everyone okay," Ash said sitting up. "Ashachu?" The mouse was lying limply in his arms, his eyes closed and his breathing laboured.

"Man. Zygarde's strong," exclaimed Jimmy.

"Hi-Hikari." Oshawott, sitting up from where he'd landed after the shockwave, reached out toward the Serpentine dragon that was his mate.

Nascour laughed mercilessly. "Mwhahahahah! What's wrong Ash? Your _love_ isn't strong enough to stand up to the power of Zygarde!"

Zygarde roared… "GRRAHH!"

Ash clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Hikari's too powerful. There's no way we can win by battling…" He looked into Hikari's hexagonal red eyes that were growing red, the way Pikachu's had when Team Flare had controlled him. "But maybe…" He turned to Oshawott. "Oshawott! We need you help."

"Osha!" Oshawott looked at him with a mixture of puzzlement and fear.

"You're Hikari's boyfriend," said Ash. "He loves you. You can get through to him."

Oshawott looked uncertain.

"Please Oshawott!"

Pikachu put his paw on the otter's shoulder. "When I was being controlled by Team Flare, Ash was able to snap me out of it. His heart reached out to me. You can do the same with Hikari."

Oshawott looked from Ash to Pikachu and then at Hikari. That was still his boyfriend somewhere in there – But would their bond really be strong enough to as Pikachu had said, snap him out of Nascour's control?

"Mwhahahahah! Really Ash that's your plan," laughed the corpse like Draconian executive. "You're going to ask Zygarde's butt buddy to _talk him out of it_. Good luck…Now Zygarde. Destroy them!"

Hikari roared again louder then before. Oshawott swallowed then tapped his Scalcop and stepped forward to face him.

"Hikari. Hikari can you hear me! It's me…Oshawott!"

Hikari did not appear to hear. Nascour shouted out, "Use Core enforcer!" The mouse turned Order Pokémon reared it's head and a formed an orb of energy in front of it.

'It's me Oshawott. Can't you say anything better than that!' Oshawott clenched his paws and shouted desperately. "Hikari please! Please Stop! They're controlling you. You have to fight it."

The words had no impact. The green orb continued to get larger…

"I-I-I love you." Tendrils of green light were emerging from the orb forming a Z. Oshawott shook. Never had been so scared. "…I love you. You're my mate. We're going to have a pup." He said it a little more forcefully. "Please Hikari fight it. For me!"

"We'll bide you some time," said Jimmy. "Typhlosion flamethrower."

Typhlosion spat a jet of flame into the green Z shaped orb. Ash catching on nodded and shouted, "Pikachu electro ball and Axew Dragon rage."

A yellow orb made of sparks and a blue ball of dragon energy joined the flames. Hikari roared, flinching. The green orb shrunk slightly.

"I don't think so," growled Nascour and seven evil looking black roots emerged from the ground. They wrapped themselves around Ash and Ashachu, Jimmy and Shaymin, Typhlosion, Nova, Hunter, Pikachu and Axew and hoisted them into the air.

Oshawott was now alone. His friends lives rested on him getting through to Hikari. He felt more scared than ever…But Hikari hadn't taken him.

"Hikari? You didn't take me. Does that mean you can see me. Does that mean you still care."

Hikari roared. The orb begun to shine brighter as it charged up again.

"HIKARII… This isn't you. You're kind. And sweet. You'd never hurt anyone. Don't let them manipulate you like this"

Still nothing. Oshawott dropped onto his all fours, tears pouring from his eyes. "Oh Hikari. I know I'm a shitty boyfriend. I fucked Ash. There. I admit. Our pup might not even be…ours. I'm sorry. Really I'm sorry. If you stop maybe we can still have something. If you never want to see me again I'll understand…But please!. You've gotta fight back!"

Nothing. It wasn't working. No matter what Oshawott said it didn't seem to have any impact. He slouched onto the floor and sobbed into his paws.

"Hikari I love you… This is breaking my heart!"

Nascour sneered at him, shaking his head. "You pathetic queer of Pokémon. Little wonder your species is the most unpopular water starter! Now Zygarde. DO IT! And kill the otter first."

Oshawott shut his eyes, his body wracked by sobs. Ash, Pikachu, Jimmy, Typhlosion, Shaymin and Axew braced themselves for the final blow…

It didn't come. Instead Hikari seemed to be considering Oshawott. The Green orb faded and he lowered his large head to toward the sobbing Otter.

"What!" Nascour gasped. "Zygarde what is the meaning of this… DESTROY THE OSHAWOTT."

"Huh." Oshawott looked up, his eyes red and fur wet from crying. "Hikari!"

"Did you not hear me Zygarde! Destroy that sinful creature!"

Hikari lowered his head so it was very close to Oshawott's, and touched the Sea Otter's head with one of the frills on his neck.

Nascour was shocked and outraged. He pointed the satellite on his right hand at Hikari and started frantically pushing the button with his right trying to increase the EM wave output. Even though it was already at maximum due the waves coming from the tower and not his device. "Obey! OBEY! I am your master Zygarde. YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

"Grh…GRRAHHHHH!" Hikari gave a roar, reared his head and again charged the green orb. But instead of aiming it at Oshawott or Ash or any of the others, he pointed it at the control tower.

Nascour's jaw dropped. "No…NO… NOOO!"

Hikari fired a beam of multi-coloured energy from the orb at the base of the tower. The base of the tower exploded, causing the structure to shatter and fall away to the desert bellow. The EM Cannon at the top was destroyed freeing Hikari.

"NOOOOOO!" Nascour ripped the visor off his face and threw them to the ground in anger. "How can this be? Ein assured me the machine was bond proof."

"Hikari." Oshawott got to his feet gingerly, gazing at Hikari with disbelief. "You did it…"

Hikari looked down at him again. A green light encased his body and his appearance begun to change. He started to shrink, beams of green light flying into the air as the cells split. The green light faded and standing in it's place was the small, cute Pikachu Hikari.

"Oshawott," he said timidly before Oshawott embraced him.

"Hikari," said Oshawott putting his arms around the mouse's neck and burring his face in his shoulder, crying tears of raw emotion. "I love you."

Hikari hugged him back. "I love you too Oshawott."

The vines holding Ash and the others faded away, releasing their captives and placing them back on the ground. Ash rushed over to his Pokémon, dropping to his knees beside them. "Oshawott. You did it! Hikari. I am glad you're okay."

"Pikachuu," sighed Pikachu.

He rubbed Oshawott's head but the sea otter was too preoccupied hugging Hikari to notice.

"It's done Nascour," snapped Jimmy. "You've lost!"

"No," Nascour growled. His voice sounded dangerous. "It's not over yet. You think you've won." He pressed another button on his wrist. "You are still my prisoners…"

Ash heard an echo of footsteps. He stood up and Oshawott and Hikari broke apart, Oshawott drawing his Scalchop. Fifty or more Peon spilled out of the two tunnels and formed a circle around Ash, Jimmy, the Pokémon, Nascour and Misty. They drew machine guns slung over their backs.

"And once I destroy you, I'll reconstruct the Ultimate Weapon and subject that Pikachu to stronger EM waves!" Nascour tossed out to two Pokéballs sending out Blaziken and Megagross. "Hikari. You little faggot. I'll be taking you back now! You can either voluntarily surrender yourself or I will kill your friends and take you by force. But either way I will have you!"

"What do we do," Jimmy whispered urgently to Ash.

"I dunno," Ash replied. "I'll think of something." The situation seemed hopeless. They were completely surrounded by Peons armed with guns. Even if they could beat Blaziken and Metagross they couldn't take all of them.

"Blayy..." Blaziken, it's eyes fixed on Hikari.

"Pii." Hikari squeaked and trembled in fright.

Oshawott pointed his Scalchop at the fighting type and growled back, "If you want him. You'll have to get through me!"

"And me!" growled Pikachu leaping to his side, his cheeks sparking.

"Me too," Typhlosion added, stepping out from beside Jimmy to position himself protectively in front of Hikari.

"Cynda."

"Rio."

Hunter and Nova did the same. Axew climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"You're last chance," said Nascour. "Give me the mouse! And I may let you live."

"No way!" Spat Ash.

"Osha Oshawott."

"Pikachu!"

"Very well. Hikari are you seriously going to let you're so called mate die for you?"

"Pi." Hikari trembled. If he gave himself up to Nascour, maybe he could protect Oshawott. But he was so scared.

Oshawott, sensing what he was thinking, growled, "Don't listen to him Hikari. I'll protect you." Then to Nascour, "Keep you're dirty hands away from him. Freak!"

"Pika!"

Nascour sighed almost wistfully. "Well. If that is your choice."

The Peon's raised their guns pointing them at Ash and Jimmy. Axew covered his eyes with his claws.

"Yew!"

Blaziken and Metagross advanced on Oshawott and the other Pokémon. Ash clenched his fists, Pikachu bristled and Oshawott gripped his Scalchop. If they were going to die they weren't going out without a fight.

"Hey look!"

Hunter pointed to something in the sky. There was a whir of engines and then suddenly two helicopters descended from the oily black clouds. They were a pair of unmarked UH-60 Black Hawks, armed with mounted assault cannons.

"What! What the hell is going now," Nascour shouted.

"Create a perimeter around those kids." Ash looked up at the familiar voice. Virgil, accompanied by his Eevee and Umbreon was standing inside the first Helicopter, visible through it's open side door. .

The Peons raised their weapons and started firing at the choppers, but stopped as the second helicopter fired back. At least five dropped to the ground, while the others scattered, heading for the tunnels.

"You cowards," Nascoured bellowed. "Get back and fight!"

The Choppers descended and landed on the field, one either side of the little circle of Ash, Jimmy and their Pokémon. Virgil stepped out of the first, Umbreon by his side and Eevee sitting on his shoulder.

He was followed by six troops wearing dark black armoured uniforms similar to the Peons. On first glance Ash thought they were human. Then he noticed the tails…

"Ash!" Said Virgil. "You guys okay.

"Ashachu's not," Ash replied. "V-virgil? How did you…"

"Never mind that now. Get in the helicopter." Virgil then turned to the armoured Pokémon, or whatever they were and shouted, "Spread out. Seal off the stadium and arrest Nascour."

Ash didn't need telling twice. Ashachu clutched tightly in his arms and Axew clinging to his neck, he climbed through the open door, followed by Jimmy and Shaymin. Typhlosion helped Nova, Pikachu, Hunter, Oshawott and Hikari in by picking them up and placing them inside before climbing in himself.

Virgil and his Pokémon climbed back aboard after them and the chopper took off. As it lifted away from the Battle Colosseum, Ash saw those strange armoured creatures advance on Nascour and Misty… And then they were too high up to see what was happening.


	45. Chapter 44 - Rise of the Megalith!

**Chapter 44 – The Megalith rises!**

 **Shadow Base, Orre Region…**

"Ashachu…" Ash bent down and kissed his sleeping kit on the crown of his head and stroked his long ears.

"Pii." Ashachu half opened one eye and a small smile crossed his muzzle before he quickly went back to sleep. Pikachu sighed sadly, his ears dropping.

This was the first time they'd been allowed to see Ashachu since they'd arrived at the Shadow base, the military's main base in the Central Orre region. Injured and bleeding, Ashachu had been rushed into the base's Pokémon Centre while Ash, Pikachu, Oshawott, Hikari, Jimmy, Hunter, Nova, Typhlosion, Shaymin and Axew (who was now back in his Pokéball) waited outside.

The wait had been long and draining. Some four hours. Nobody had spoken a word except for the brief moment of relief when Cameron, Lucario and Hirosaki had shown up halfway through.

"Dad. Daddy!" Hunter, who had been sitting cross legged on the floor his face in his paws had jumped up and run to hug Lucario, burying his face in the soft cream fur of his belly and breathing in his scent.

"Hunter!" Cameron teared up dropping to his knees to hug the Riolu. "Thank Arceus!"

Lucario stroked the pups head with his paw and licked him on the muzzle. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Hunter felt a single tear drop onto his head.

Now Ash and Pikachu were with their kit. Cameron, Jimmy and the others had chosen to remain outside to give the family privacy, much to the disappointment of Hunter and Nova.

Ashachu was lying on a hospital bed, his head resting against a pillow. He had three drips in his arm, one containing blood, one saline and the third giving a timed injection of pain killers. The base's Nurse Joy had cleaned the wound Greninja had made and bandaged it, though his body still bore the scratches and bruises from the fight.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't… protect you today." Ash felt his eyes become wet. While he'd been in the waiting room he'd been paralysed with fear and sadness. Now he saw Ashachu like this, his emotion burst out of him. All the anger and pain of everything that had happened since they had arrived at Realgam Tower.

"Pikapi." Pikachu put his paw on Ash hand and gripped it gently. "You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"If only I'd been stronger. Maybe… I could have stopped her."

"No." Pikachu squeezed his hand a little tighter. "You can't think like that. You were amazing out there. You did save him."

Ash smiled weakly at his mate. He took hold of his little paws with one hand and squeezed them back. "I love you Pikachu… Thanks so much! For everything bud"

"Pikapi." Pikachu pulled his paws free, then climbed up Ash's front to lick him across the mouth and nose. Ash's arms automatically closed around his smaller body and pulled the mouse into a passionate kiss.

"Err…Hey!"

They broke apart as the door open to the room creaked open. Ash looked over his shoulder and Pikachu raised his head to see Hunter and Nova peeking through.

"Can we see Ashachu yet?" Hunter asked.

Ash nodded and the two Pokémon burst through the door and rushed over to the bed and climbed onto it.

"Hunter," Cameron groaned as he Jimmy, Lucario and Typhlosion followed them into the room, with Oshawott and Hikari bringing up the rear. "Be careful. You'll wake him."

"I know I know," Hunter said stroking Ashachu's fur with his paw. "Oh…Ashachu." Like Ash, he shed a tear. Ashachu didn't open his eyes as Hunter caressed him but the Riolu did notice a smile on his muzzle even in sleep and his tail twitched.

"How is he," asked Jimmy tentatively.

"He'll be okay," Ash replied. "He just needs to rest."

Jimmy leaned over the bed and smiled grimly. "Well that's a relief."

Cameron put his hand on Ash's shoulder as a gesture of comfort and solidarity. "Poor Ashachu," he sighed. "…And it was that Misty kid who did that."

Ash stiffened and nodded. Lucario shot Cameron a warning look telling him not to bring up the topic of Ash's former friend.

"That girl! She just had. So much hatred in her," Typhlosion whispered to him. "It was like she just wanted to bring Ash so much pain in any way she could."

There was a knock at the door. Everyone whipped around to see a solider, barely older than they were, dressed in a yellow uniform.

"Mr. Ketchum, Mr. Kotetsu and Mr. Kenta."

"Err." Cameron frowned and Ash said, "I'm Ash."

"You three are to come with me," the solider said curtly. It wasn't a request. "The colonel wants to see you."

The soldier led them out of the Pokémon centre and across the complex to the main building. From first appearance the base did not seem to be very large. A number of buildings and sheds surrounded by an electric fence in the middle of the desert. That was because most of the base, it's barracks, storage sheds, laboratories, hangers and arsenals were in bunkers underground where they'd be safe from an air raid or a strike from the ultimate weapon.

They entered the main building and descended in a elevator to somewhere deep underground then proceeded down a long corridor to an electronic sliding door. The solider hit a button on a panel beside it and the door opened. Ash, Pikachu, Cameron, Lucario, Jimmy and Typhlosion walked through into a largely, but plainly decorated office. It had a large wooden desk at the back of the room, a thick rug and a coffee table with two couches on either side.

There was also a large screen on handing on the wall to the left of the desk, on which a news broad cast by ONBS playing…

 _The Prime Minister has denied the claims and stated that the raids on Realgam Tower were "part of a counter terrorism training exercise" and have no connections with the attack of Lily Cove. She has also stated rumours about a letter of demands from Dragnor reportedly obtained by the Castelia Times are quote "fake news."_

" _The Castelia Times does not have a letter. I must repeat the allegations of terrorist activity in Orre are false."_

 _These statements have not quelled the concerns of Hoenn Premier and Senator Ippei who released a press statement accusing the Government of lying and not doing enough to combat threats from regional villains. Jublife's Es Cade took it even further, accusing not merely the warlords of Dragnor, but all Dracnoid people of subversion at a rally in Veilstone._

" _Teruhiko Es Cade is calling for a total and complete shutdown. Of Draconids entering the Commonwealth, until such time as our leaders can figure out. What the voidlands is going on!"_

"So. You're the children from Realgam Tower."

A woman sitting behind the desk, who had been watching the screen, pressed a button on a keyboard on the desk in front of her muting the sound, before swivelling around in her chair to look at them. She was in her late forties, slim built and had short dark black hair.

"Please. Have a seat." She gestured to the couches.

They did as they were told, nervous looks on their faces. Pikachu's claws dug into Ash's shoulder. The woman got up from her desk and took a seat on the couch opposite theirs.

"Can I get you anything to drink. Tea, Coffee, juice."

"Err…No thanks!" Mumbled Cameron.

She ignored this, looking up at the solider who had led them here, and saying, "You're dismissed Arnold. Have a pot of Coffee sent in. And some cookies. These kids look dead on their feet."

"Yes Ma'm." The solider saluted before departing.

"I'm Colonel Margaret Abbott," she said turning back to face Ash and the others. "It's a pleasure to meet you three." When nobody replied she laughed, "Ahaha. There's no need to look so nervous. I just wanted to ask you some questions about what happened at Realgam Tower and then we'll send you on your way. Unfortunately, you've wandered into the gravest threats to peace since the Dobson Revolt."

"What happened to Misty and Nascour," Ash asked. This was the one thing he had to know.

"Misty was arrested at the tower," replied Colonel Abbott. "We have her in custody. Realgam Tower fell quite quickly after we initiated the siege. When it became apparent to most of the Peon's that their Pokémon were no match for the Clone troopers and that the troopers were using deadly force they surrendered. We also apprehended most of the Cipher leaders as well. Though that was surprisingly easy as three of them had been frozen in ice."

Cameron grinned as she mentioned this.

"We found the forth hiding in a pantry. Nascour however seems to have disappeared. He threw himself off the top of the tower rather than face arrest. However our troops have not as yet found a body so we have to presume he's still at large. That unfortunately leaves us in a predicament. From what we've been able to find out from interrogating the leaders we have these arrests are only a small part of Cipher. They belong to it's so called Zygarde unit. And even though this one unit seems to be responsible for this whole mess, there are more members out there, and some sort of executive structure above Nascour. If Nascour joins with them. Who knows what other plans they might have.

That's partly what makes the situation so dangerous. But more troubling is the fact that Cipher is not only being funded but also instructed by the warlords of the Nation of Dragnor. In other words Cipher is a Dragnor front designed to subvert Pokémon Nation. They're a threat to our sovereignty and unless Cipher can be stopped it may well come to war. I suppose I should give you the full picture before asking for details about what happened tonight. At about 6PM this evening a letter addressed to the Prime Minister was received in Entralink…"

The Colonel proceeded to briefly explain about the demands made on behalf of Dragnor in Team Draconian's letter, about the investigation of the Under and Wes, the attack on the Mossdeep Space Centre, how the ultimate weapon 2 worked, the missing Rayquazite and the other Zygarde core.

Ash and the others listened to it stunned. Most of seemed to make sense based on what Nascour had told him. But they hadn't known about either Mossdeep, the giant rock or the other Zygarde. "So they had a second Zygarde core all along," Jimmy exclaimed.

"Where is it now," asked Ash.

"In our laboratory," the Colonel replied.

This troubled Ash. He didn't like the thought of Pokémon being held captive like that. He frowned and said, "You couldn't let it go."

"Ideally we should have. But given the circumstances releasing it into the wild was too dangerous. In any case there are a number of scientists who are interested in studying the specimen. And such a powerful Pokémon is not an asset to be thrown away lightly."

That troubled Ash even more, and by the looks on their faces, Cameron, Jimmy, Pikachu, Typhlosion and Lucario as well. None of them pushed the issue however as Colonel Abbott continued, "Now. I have given you the context. I would like to know how you became involved with Cipher?"

"Err…" Ash wasn't sure where to begin.

"We found a Zygarde Core," Jimmy begun.

"The Pikachu called Hikari," Colonel Abbott inquired.

Jimmy cursed internally. He'd considered altering the story to make it sound like they'd found an actual core and keep quiet about the fact that Hikari was actually the core to protect the mouse.

He glanced at Ash who seemed to be thinking the same thing. For a brief second there was a look of fear seemed to flash in his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and launched into the story, beginning from when they'd met Hikari on the Orrient express…

As he spoke, aided in places by Cameron, Jimmy and Pikachu, visions of everything that had happened seemed to rise before his eyes; he saw Nascour's evil face leering at him while he was tied up, Misty's cruel grin as she taunted him, the battle against Gyarados, Nascour in his mechanical suit, Hikari bearing down on Oshawott, the two Pokémon hugging when Hikari was freed from the EM waves.

The coffee about halfway through, along with a plate of cookies, but only Colonel Abbott poured herself a cup. Cameron added his story too. Lucario being shot by the Peons, Akane coming to the rescue and breaking into the control room in Realgam Tower. When he'd finished he asked Colonel Abbott, "Where is Akane? He said he's come see me after speaking with you."

"Ah. Yes." The Colonel suddenly looked a little guilty. "I'm afraid I had to put him under arrest. He's being held in the cells along with Team Draconian."

"WHAT!" Cameron stood up staring opened mouth and horrified at this information. "B-but he didn't do anything wrong. H-he saved our lives."

"He's still an alien in this country without authority," the Colonel replied a little sharply. "And he's an uninvited foreign agent and found in possession of an banned expermination. All of those are criminal offences."

"So… What's going to happen to him?" Cameron's voice waivered a little and Lucario gave a soft growl.

Ash felt the same discomfort he had when she'd mentioned the capture of Zygarde.

"That's for the home secretary to decide. He'll either be deported or prosecuted…" Cameron was troubled by that.

[Pokémon]

 **The Under…**

The Under is a subterranean city situated directly beneath Pyrite Town in southwest Orre, accessible only from a cave behind the Pyrite Building and a mine shaft to the west of Pyrite. The city was not an official town of the Orre region. Although originally constructed for the convene of Pyrite Miners, it was now a refuge for criminals and a trading centre for drug lords, poachers, terrorists and Pokémon hunters.

Until recently it had been the domain of Cipher's Zygarde unit, being run by admin Venus. By charging a small rent to the criminals who lived in the Under's dilapidated houses and taking a percentage of each illegal transaction the Zygarde unit had been able to fund it's illicit activities. But then the Under had been discovered by the International police after the arrest of Wes. A massive raid by police and military had seen the inhabitants either arrested or killed and Cipher purged from the city.

But there was one place the police had not been able to find. At the very bottom of the under was an electric subway car called the Under Subway. This ran through a long tunnel to the Cipher key lair, the Zygarde unit's laboratory and head quarters buried deep beneath Mt. Battle. These bunkers, accessible only via the subway, had once been a military installation themselves. They had been built to house a second ultimate weapon the same as the one in Geosenge Town.

However the Government had shut the Ultimate Weapon project down after it's single firing at the end of the Second World War. No weapon had actually been constructed here, but the infrastructure to contain it remained. Many years later Cipher had discovered it, and Nascour had decided to turn it into the Zyarde Unit's base of operations. He had also had the Battle Subway constructed to link it to the Under. The original access line, another subway linking it to the Shadow Base, had been sealed many years ago when the Ultimate Weapon project was closed.

Nascour was now back in the dimly lit console room he had occupied before moving to Realgam Tower for the final stages of Ultimate Weapon 2. He had with him a single Pokémon floating above his shoulder – the evil Djinn Pokémon Hoopa. Nascour stepped up to the console and pressed a red button. The large monitor lit up with the face of Brandon, Battle Pyramid king and Chief Executive of the Fang.

"Sir! I… I beg your pardon!" Nascour said dropping to one knee and bowing his head. By now the Fnag had heard about the failure of Ultimate Weapon 2, the arrest of nearly all of the Zygarde Unit, the likelihood of the Fang's exposure and possible war.

And the glare on Brandon's face made it clear what his feelings were. "Enough! Don't embarrass yourself, Nascour!" His voice was so menacing and full of anger that it made even Nascour afraid.

"My apologises." Nascour got back to his feet.

"Now! Why have you contacted me," Brandon asked. "It had better not have been to waste my time with snivelling apologies!"

"No sir," said Nascour. "I wish to make my report as to the situation. It is with regret that I must inform you that the military has taken control of Realgam Tower. And I have to confirm that they have Miror B, Venus, Ein, Lovrina, Dakim and Ein as well as most of my Peons."

"I was already aware of that," Brandon snapped. "Ein managed to communicate this information to me. Do you have any more information for me, or have you simply come to repeat the story of your failures… What has become of Kincaid."

"He is dead," said Nascour. It had been the last thing he had done before leaving Realgam Tower. After throwing himself off the building, he had used Hoopa's rings to transport himself safely into the building. There he'd found two Clone Troopers dragging off a kicking and screaming Kincaid…

"How did he die?"

"I slit his throat."

Brandon gave an approving nod. Kincaid was disliked by the other members of the Fang. And allowing a member of the executive board of Team Draconian to fall into the hands of the Government would have guaranteed their exposure. The Peons at least had no information about the identities or even structure of the executive board, and other admins only knew Brandon by name. Especially when Kincaid's personality made it extremely likely he would have cracked under torture.

"And what about the Zygarde cores and the Giant rock"

"We lost them as well," said Nascour. "Z1 was freed from Lovrina's control when the military retook the space centre. The child Ash's Oshawott freed Z-chu from my control. I don't know for certain but I believe the Giant Rock was taken when the military took Realgam Tower."

Brandon thought for a moment then replied, "Well it seems that all is not lost. As long as those five admins follow protocol, we can prevent total exposure. But I must impress upon you Nascour that you're failure has set us back a long way. Ultimate Weapon 2 meant finally revealing ourselves to the Government. Know they are aware of Nobunaga's involvement. And with no credible threat to stop them, war is almost inevitable…"

He sighed. "Still. There is nothing that can be done about that. There is a bomb buried below the key lair. It's detonation will cause the bunker to fall into the magma chamber destroying everything inside. Make sure you are inside the bunker when it explodes. Death by magma will not be pleasant for you, but given all you have done it is roughly what you deserve and hopefull it should be quick…"

"Sir…Please." Nascour flinched. Despite his faith he was afraid to die, but retained his composure.

Brandon's scowl deepened. "I will not entertain begs for mercy Nascour. You know the protocol."

"No. Allow me to explain." Nascour tried to keep his voice calm and not sound like he was begging. "I believe we may have a contingency plan."

Brandon raised his eyebrow. "Really? Very well. Tell me what it is."

"The giant Rock. Ein believe that as a result of undergoing the energy conversion process, the rock could undergo a reverse Mega evolution process where by exposure to a strong Aura could cause the rock would absorb the Pokémon and transform into a megalith. The Megalith has a Pokémon core so it would be controllable by EM waves…And I know just the Pokémon to use."

The scowl returned to Brandon's face. "To execute a plan like that you would need to get inside the military base…"

"I can do that," Nascour begun but Brandon cut him off.

"Which risks your capture and interrogation. And all for a plan that is just something Ein has theorised about but has no proof will actually occur. The risk is too great. No. You will execute the protocol as instructed. Goodbye Nascour."

His image disappeared from the screen. Nascour's eyes narrowed. He had made up his mind what he was going to do. And it did not involve suicide. He pressed a series of keys on the control…

"Computer. Activate base self-destruct sequence. Loop. Five minutes."

 _Beep….Beep…Beep._

A loud siren rang through the bunker and an electronic voice sang "Warning Warning! Self-destruct sequence activated. If device is not disabled, nuclear device will detonate in five minutes."

A countdown in red numbers appeared on the screen along with the words WARNING: SELF DESTRUCT IN.

Nascour turned to Hoopa. "You know what to do…"

[Pokémon]

 **Shadow base…**

Ash, Cameron and Jimmy's interview with Colonel Abbott ended abruptly when two soldiers appeared at the door.

"Excuse us Ma'm. We're here to escort the children."

"Ah Yes!" Colonel Abbott stood up. "Well boys it's been a pleasure meeting you. Thank-you for your assistance with our investigation."

The three trainers and their Pokémon rose from the couch and followed the two soldiers. Both were young women, in their late 20s early 30s. They didn't say anything as they led them back down the corridor, up the elevator and out into the cold night air. Instead of leading them back to the Pokémon Centre however, they led them a Chinook helicopter standing to the right of the main building.

A small group of people and Pokémon were already waiting beside it; a nervous looking, Hikari, Nova, Oshawott and Hunter, who was holding a still sleeping Ashachu in his arms. Akane the red fox was there too, his paws tied together with a rope the end of which was being held by an angry looking Jolteon.

"Finally. There you guys are," gasped Hunter. Nova ran over to Typhlosion. The Volcano Pokémon silently picked his kit up and placed him on the top of his head.

"Akane." Cameron ran over to the fox and hugged him.

"Hey! What's going on," said Ash suspiciously.

"No idea," said Oshawott with a shrug. Hikari was clinging onto him tightly. "An Umbreon just came and told us we were leaving and led us out here."

"Grr." Akane made a small growl of surprise. "C-Cameron?"

Cameron wasn't entirely sure why he felt so elated to see the fox he barely knew again. Prehaps it was the combination of sharing the battle in Realgam Tower together and worrying about him after what Colonel Abbott had said about deportation and prosecution.

Jolteon gave an irritable growl and clamped his teeth harder on the rope.

Ash raised his eyes curiously. "Hmm. Never seen that Pokémon before." He took out his Pokédex to scan it but was surprised when the Pokédex responded **NO AVALIABLE DATA.**

"Guys. This is Akane," Cameron said as he let go of the fox. "He saved us from Realgam Tower!"

"That's Akane!" When Cameron had mentioned Akane was a fox earlier Ashhad been picturing a Zoroark.

"Pika." Pikachu too gasped with surprise. He sniffed at the air inhaling the fox's unfamiliar and definitely non-Pokémon scent.

"Nice to meet you too," the fox muttered back.

At that moment someone stepped out of the front of the door of the Chinook. "Hey guys!"

Ash turned around to see Virgil along with his Eevee. "Virgil. What's going on?"

"We're taking you Lumiose City," Virgil explained. "You'll be able to find your way home from there."

"What' going to happen to Akane?" Cameron asked.

"Umm…" Virgil looked suddenly guilty. "Uhhh…" He didn't seem to know what to say.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," said Akane. "My people will sort this out…" He tried to give Cameron a reassuring smile but it came across as weak and forced…

[Pokémon]

 **Mt. Battle…**

Nascour lowered his binoculars. He was standing on the side of Mt. Battle, an active volcano and the highest mountain in the Orre region. From up here he had a view of almost the entire region, right across the desert and out to the sea. He could see the lights of Shadow Base, one of several oasis of light in the otherwise pitch black sand dunes, and thanks to the binoculars saw the small spec that was the Chinook taking off.

"Excellent. The boy and his Oshawott are in the air! Time for the next phase of my plan." He grinned his twisted grin and looked up at Hoopa floating above him. The evil Pokémon smiled gleefully.

[Pokémon]

 **Chinook – In the sky above Orre…**

The Chinook took off. Once in the air, the lights of Shadow base disappeared leaving nothing but darkness out of the four small, porthole shaped windows that lined each side of the fuselage. The helicopter had been designed to be able to carry heavy and bulky loads or at least carry many personal at a time.

Seating consisted of two rows of uncomfortable seats against each side of the fuselage. It could seat up to 33. Ash with Ashachu in his lap, Cameron, Jimmy with Shaymin, Nova and Hunter sat on the left side. Pikachu, Typhlosion, Virgil, Eevee, Oshawott, Hikari, Lucario, Akane and Jolteon were sitting on the right.

"So uh. How long is this gonna take," Hunter blurted out breaking 10 minutes of a somewhat awkward silence.

"It usually takes about five hours," Virgil replied then seeing the expression on Hunter's face added, "sorry."

"WHAT! Five hours." The Riolu's jaw dropped and he stared incredulously at Virgil and then around the cabin. "Five hours of just… Sitting here. Oh man."

"Hunter just sit down," Lucario groaned, though he couldn't help but grin slightly. "A few hours of sitting still isn't going to kill you."

The Riolu's hyperactive nature was so like Cameron's, he thought to himself. The boy who would rush into everything even when he didn't have the slightest idea where he was going or what he was doing, challenge everyone to a battle and had never seemed to be able to sit still.

Beside him Akane chuckled and muttered "Kids huh!"

"You have no idea," Lucario sighed.

"We could play a game," suggested Oshawott.

"Oshawott shut up," said Pikachu face palming in exasperation. "For once in your life. Just shut up."

"No it'll be fun," the Otter insisted. "How do you reduce a Cyndaquil's accuracy."

"Ooh I love these," said Nova. "How…"

"You tie a piece of string around it's eyes," Oshawott laughed.

Hunter laughed. "Hahaha. I get it. That's funny."

Hikari giggled and Cameron smirked.

"Pika!"

Not everyone however appreciated the joke., but Pikachu shook his head and Typhloison made a soft growl. Nova glared at him and growled, "Do you mind. That's very offensive!"

"Huh." The laughter died from Oshawott's face as he saw the Cyndaquil glaring at him. "Oh come on. It's just a joke."

"Yeah! And it's not a nice joke," Nova shouted making taking the otter by surprise.

Oshawott rolled his eyes. "Oh get over it… Hey what happened when Cynadquil got the hiccups."

"I dunno. What!" asked Hunter.

"He accidently set his trainer on fire," Oshawott replied with a giggle making Hunter burst out laughing and Nova go red in the face.

"Hehehe. Can you imagine Nova with the hiccups."

"Watch it buddy! You're about to cross a serious line."

"Oshawott. Shut up," growled Pikachu.

"Okay Okay. Just one more," chuckled Oshawott. "What did Pikachu say to it's Cynadquil lover when they made love…You're hot."

Hunter laughed so hard at this he nearly fell out of his seat. "Oh yeah! Hehehehe! I bet anyone who mounts Nova get's burned when he…"

WHOOSH!

Nova jumped off his seat and shot a jet of fire from his mouth hitting Oshawott and Hikari. His back was ablaze.

Hikari gave a squeak of pain and fright and Oshawott went red in the face with anger. "Hey! What was that for kit."

"For making…" As Nova opened his mouth to reply Oshawott retaliated with a water gun of his own, soaking the Cyndaquil and putting out his fire. He then jumped off his seat and threw himself at the fire mouse. The two disappeared in a tussle of dust and fur.

Ash and Jimmy jumped to their feet.

"Oshawott! Knock it off."

"Nova. Stop that."

They reached into the little dust ball and pulled their Pokémon apart.

"There was no need for that," Jimmy snapped, holding Nova up and glaring at.

"We've told you to control your temper, Typhloison growled.

"Those comments were mean Oshawott," said Ash. "Now. Shake paws and say you're sorry."

The two trainers placed their Pokémon back on the ground. Oshawott and Nova walked up to each other and briefly took each other's paw.

"I'm sorry I made fun of you," said Oshawott. He meant it.

"I shouldn't have attacked you," muttered Nova. "I'm Sorry. Forgive me."

[Pokémon]

The Chinook had just been about to cross the border between Orre and Kalos when it happened. Out of nowhere a magical golden ring flashed into existence at the back of the helicopter, with a purple portal swirling inside. Out of it stepped Misty, her Greninja and Hoopa.

"Hello again Ash."

Ash's blood ran cold. "M-Misty!"

"Wh-what's she doing here," gasped Cameron. "How did she get out of prison."

Pikachu and Oshawott jumped off their seats and landed on the floor in battle ready positions. Pikachu sparked and Oshawott brandished his Scalchop.

"Pika!"

"Oshawott!"

"Alright you guys. Now!" At Misty's words Greninja lunged forward. It unraveled it's long slimy tongue from around it's neck and flung it across the cabin over Oshawott and Pikachu's head.

"Pi."

"Osh."

Greninja's tongue landed in Ash's lap and wrapped itself around Ashachu's tail…

"Ahh…ASHACHU!" Ash's arms closed around his kit, to protect him. But Greninja was too strong. With a powerful tug he pulled the poor mouse out of his arms.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion.

Greninja's tongue released Ashachu allowing his small body to fly through the air toward Misty. Ash and Hunter jumped out of their seats trying to catch him.

"NOO!"

"ASHY!"

Hoopa took one of his golden rings off the horn on the side of his head and threw it into the air behind Ashachu. It widened to become another portal. Through it Ash could see a glowing multicoloured crystal...

Ashachu's eyes started to widened as he entered the ring portal. A look of fear spread across his face as he realised what was happening. He crossed the portal and hit the crystal. Ash expected him to bounce off it. But instead his body sank through the surface and disappeared.

As rock glowed bright white, the portal disappeared. Hoopa had yanked it out of the air and replaced it on his horn…

Misty laughed "Thanks Pikachu! You're a Pika-pal!"

[Pokémon]

 **Shadow base…**

"Hmm. Funny isn't it. Something so small could create all that destruction," mused the technician, a young man with auburn air, whose facial features were mostly concealed behind a thick pair of tinted glasses.

He tapped the glass of the green Zygarde cube that contained the Zygarde Core the military had rescued from Team Draconian in Mossdeep City. The Core lay perfectly still with it's single eye closed.

"It looks so harmless all curled up like that."

"I suspect it's tired," replied his colleague. Another male technician in a white coat and glasses, except much older with grey thinning hair. "Made to destroy the city like that. Curious little thing anit' it. I can't see any mouth or reproductive organs…" He bent over to peer at it closer.

Suddenly the core awoke and sat up, it's eye opening wide.

"Huh!" The two men turned around curiously. Behind them was a black dais on which sat the giant rock, the fragment of Rayquazite Team Draconian had been using to power the Ultimate Weapon 2.

Hoopa's golden portal had appeared above the rock and Ashachu fell out of it. The Pikachu landed on the giant rock and was absorbed by it, his small yellow body disappearing into it's layered depths.

"What the he…"

The Rayquazite lit up bright white and started to grow, smashing into the ceiling. The floor begun to shake as plaster and cement started to rain down. The room was collapsing. The last thing the two technicians saw was beams of green light shooting from around the room and the Zygarde cube breaking open as the tiny core inside it transformed to it's dog like 10% forme and dashed for the exit.

[Pokémon]

on]

﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽for the exit.

g open as the tiny core insdieping around nto it'ir and Hoopa took one of it'It rose from the dunes of the Orre desert like a beast rising from the depths of hell. The Megalith Zygarde, a stone demon in the shape of a Zygarde 50% forme with purple crystals for eyes and a giant purple crystal in it's chest. Part of the main building fell down as a fissure wide enough for it to climb out of opened. Personnel, Pokémon and prisoners came spilling out of shadow base. The Megalith Zygarde screeched. An evil cry that echoed across the dunes striking terror into the hearts of any who heard it. Then it begun it's journey northwest towards Kalos…

[Pokémon]

 **Chinook…**

"Misty! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ash advanced on Misty in a fit of range, Pikachu and Oshawott by his side.

Misty laughed. "Hoopa. Get us out of here."

"Alijay Hoopa Ring." Hoopa reached up for one of it's rings, but before it could throw it, Oshawott blasted scaled in it's face.

Ash grabbed Misty and pushed her against the wall, his hand around her throat. "WHERE'S AHSAHCU!" His eyes were ablaze with pain and rage and specs of saliva flew from his mouth as he shouted.

"As. I.." Misty's glee was suddenly replaced by fear.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

Hunter ran up to her and drove his paw hard into her stomach. "Give me back my best friend," he yipped desperately.

"Gren!" Greninja moved to grab Ash to pull him off his trainer, but Typhlosion and Lucario tackled him to the ground.

Meanwhile Pikachu had followed up Oshawott's hydro cannon with a powerful thunderbolt. Hoopa cried in pain and dropped to the ground. Oshawott grabbed him, putting his arm around his neck in a nelson and jabbing his Scalchop into his neck.

"Okay! Okay I'll tell you," gasped Misty. Ash's hand pressing down on her wind pipe was making it difficult to breath. And Hunter's paw felt like it was breaking her ribs. "I threw him into the giant rock back at the military base. It absorbed him… There's nothing you can do!"

Just then Virgil, who had just received a call on his communicator from the base shouted, "WHAT?"


	46. Chapter 45 - Rocking Kalos Defences

**Chapter 45 – Rocking Kalos defences!**

The aircraft looked like a ridged, black Kyogre. This was also it's name. It was of only five in the Pokémon Nation's Airforce fleet. A airborne super ship that could serve as mobile base, aircraft carrier, Hospital and attack ship. It had been travelling from Sinnoh to a Military base outside Vertress City carrying the Prime Minister back from Europe before being diverted to Orre to rescue personnel from Shadow Base.

Now it had descended from the clouds towards the monster. The great Zygarde Megalith that crushed everything in it's path from trees to small buildings as it entered the lush valley between Mt. Battle and the Misty Mountains of Southern Kalos. From it's bridge, four people watched this creature devour the country side through large glass windshields.

These were the Prime Minister Dracena Tabuu, Colonel Abbott of Shadow Base, Jeff Eeveeson, Virgil's father and newly appointed chief of the defence force and Lovrina…

"It's called a Megalith," Lovrina explained. "…I so can't believe it's real. I thought it was just something Ein had predicted. The giant rock contains Primal energy. That Pikachu it absorbed must have a strong aura. The rock used the aura to power reverse Mega Evolution causing it to bond with and imitate the living organism."

Lovrina had been able to escape Shadow Base along with some of the other Peons and Miror B. Although Miror B had managed to disappear, most of them had been recaptured or shot by soldiers and the mysterious clone troopers. Facing the possibility of death and having seen the Megalith rise, Lovrina had surrendered and volunteered to help hoping she would be treated leniently.

"Are you telling me that's things alive," Jeff exclaimed.

"Sort of. It has basic instincts. It's being drawn to a power source. Probably Anistar City."

Dracena Tabuu raised her eyebrows. "Anistar City. Why there?"

"The Sundail. I don't know exactly how it works. It's supposed to emit some sort of light that reacts to Mega stones. The light makes them glow and grow hot. Ein experimented with this by aborting the sundials energy into a Mega ring as a way of finding Mega Stones. He hypothesised that exposed to the light directly would make the mega stones stones emit energy. A lot of energy. And now there's a huge Mega Stone on it's way. If the giant rock and the sundial come into contact there'll a huge release of energy and…" She slapped her face in horror. "The explosion could destroy the entire region. The Megalith a giant bomb."

[Pokémon]

 **Chinook, somewhere outside Kalos…**

Lovrina's explanation was relayed to Virgil over his communicator. Ash, Jimmy, Cameron, Akane and the Pokémon; Pikachu, Oshawott, Hikari, Lucario, Typhlosion, Hunter, Nova and Shaymin listened in horror.

"An-an explosion," gasped Cameron.

"Big enough to destroy the entire region," exclaimed Jimmy, his voice slightly higher than usual.

Ash clenched his fist. "We can't let that happen…" He looked at Virgil. "We have to turn the helicopter around."

"Ha. Keep up the heroic talk Ash," laughed Misty. She and her Greninja were tied to the seats and Hoopa had been frozen in a block of ice by Oshawott. "There's nothing you can do to stop the Megalith."

Virgil shook his head. "Ash we can't. I'm under strict orders to take a you…"

"What does that matter now. You heard what she said. It that thing collides with the Sundail there isn't going to be a Lumiose City to take us to," Ash snapped. "And-And I can't let this happen to Ashachu…"

Emotion swept over him as uttered his kit's name. His eyes watered but his resolve determined.

"Pika," Pikachu shouted.

"I won't…"

"Ash is right," said Cameron. "That things gonna destroy the entire region. I can't bare the thought of that happening."

Virgil sighed. He knew deep down they were right. "But. It'll be dangerous. You could?"

"I know," shouted Ash.

"Pikachu!"

"But I can't do nothing. If anything happened to Ashachu I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"We have to help," barked Hunter. "Ashachu's my best friend. I love him."

"The way I see it we're dead either way," added Akane. "That woman said the explosion would engulf the entire region. That includes us."

[Pokémon]

 **Anistar City…**

"It is here…IT IS HERE!" Xatu stood on its perch outside the Anistar Gym, staring across the city at the Sundail. The giant purple gem was glowing a deep purple, bathing Anistar in a sinister glow. "The Calamity approaches! This is the moment of Truth! The humans have gone to war and brought forth the destruction…"

[Pokémon]

 **Agate Valley…**

"…Open Fire!..."

Jeff gave the order and the Black Kyogre launched two ballistic missiles at the Megalith Zygarde.

The creature, seemingly sensing them, conjured two stone coloured vines from the earth surrounding it striking the missiles and knocking them out of the air. They exploded taking the vines with them but leaving the Megalith untouched.

"It's defences are too strong! We need more fire power!"

Tabuu's eyes narrowed. "Very well! Send the order. I authorise a nuclear strike!"

"Yes Ma'm."

Jeff took out his communicator and shouted into it. The message was relayed to an airforce base south of Vertress City. At once three hypersonic assault aircraft were fuelled and placed on a runway. Missiles, long thin and deadly were loaded before the planes were sent hurtling down the runway.

This was the first test for the rapid response procedures created to combat terrorist threats. But the fighters had to cross the length of Unova, the narrow sea and the Kalos region to reach the Megalith. The Megalith had much less distance to cover. Nascour had waited to the last second before revealing his final hand to maximise it's chances of success.

By the time they reached it, it would be too late…

[Pokémon]

The Chinook crossed passed the peak of a mountain and descended into the valley. It's speed slowed and it's cargo door opened as it pulled along side the Megalith and Ash and his friends saw it for the first time.

Ash lost his breath in shock as he laid eyes upon it. His heart pounded in his chest and a cold sweat appeared on his brow. The Megalith seemed to give off a dark aura that felt almost like a chill making him shiver. And it had Ashachu…

He clenched his fists and looked down at Oshawott and Pikachu who were standing beside him. They were both as frightened as their trainer but trying their best not to show it. Pikachu was crouched with his tail raised and Oshawott was holding his Scalchop. Their fur bristled and their hearts were beating very fast.

"There it is. Ready guys…"

His two Pokémon nodded.

"Pika."

"Oshawott."

"Then let's save Ashachu." He raised his fist in a show of determination. Pikachu and Oshawott raised their paws in immigration, as did Hunter and a trembling Hikari.

A pale Cameron held up two Pokémon's. White light spilled out of them and through the door materialising into Hirosaki and Hydreigon. "Let's go!"

Pikachu and Typhlosion leapt onto Hirosaki's back and Lucario onto Hydreigon's before the two dragons dived at the Megalith.

"Do we know where inside that thing Ashachu is?" asked Jimmy.

Ash closed his eyes. He had never learned to see with his aura or in fact to use it in any way. It had always been something that had come to him when he was desperately. When he needed to protect his family and loved ones… Well that was definitely now. He concentrated trying to reach out to Ashachu.

"Osh Osha." Oshawott climbed onto his shoulder. He pressed his cheek close to Ash and shut his eyes as if trying to sense Ashachu too.

And then he felt it…

"He's in the middle of that purple gem in that thing's chest," pipped up Nova. "Right at that things core."

Ash opened his eyes and looked down in mild surprise. Then he remembered Nova could use aura too.

"Alright guys. Aim for that crystal in it's chest," Ash shouted, bellowing to be heard over the wind and the engines. "Pikachu. Use thunderbolt."

"Hirosaki Lustre purge. Lucario aura sphere," shouted Cameron.

"Typhlosion. Flamethrower," commanded Jimmy.

"Eevee. Jolteon let's help them out," said Virgil. "Use shadow ball and Thunderbolt."

Jets of yellow, red, purple, black and blue fired at the Megalith from all angles… Then as with the missiles, vines of stone sprang from the earth to shield it. Again and again they tried, Hirosaki and Hydreigon ducking and weaving around the vines, trying to get a clear aim, but to no avail. The attacks did not come close.

"Ahh." Cameron gasped, a large bead of sweat appearing on the side of his face. "Those things are everywhere."

"At this rate we won't be able to get closer," muttered Jimmy.

It got worse. The vines started to attack…

[Pokémon]

Pikachu gripped the feathers on Hirosaki's neck, clinging on for dear life as the Latios ducked, dived and rocketed upwards to avoid the vines that slashed at them like thousands of angry Arboks. The air around them was full of them.

His heart was pounding, pumping the adrenalin his brain was releasing through his body. He wasn't afraid. All that mattered was getting to Ashachu.

"Piikachuu," He let off a shock of electricity, destroying a pair of vines coming at them from behind.

Hirosaki looked over his shoulder at Pikachu's cry, then sighed with relief. "Good job Pikachu," he sighed.

The relief was short lived. More vines came at them from the left, right, from under them and above. Hirosaki dived, avoiding three and blasting away a fourth with a well aimed Lustre purge. He then shot back up to dodge another set.

This couldn't go on… Pikachu could feel his grip on the feathers weakening as he was battered about. Behind him, Typhlosion was digging his claws so deeply into Hirosaki's back that it was making the poor Latios whimper with pain.

And then it happened. A vine Hirosaki had not see, rising up from behind his left wing wrapped itself around Pikachu and pulled him the dragons neck.

"PIKA."

He screamed as the vine wrapped itself tightly around him, crushing him like a Serperior crushing it's prey. He watched with horror as several more finally managed to trap Hirosaki, leaving him with no where to go, and he and Typhlosion became ensnared.

"NO PIKACHU!"

He looked up at the helicopter where Ash and the other were shouting desperately to their Pokémon.

"Hirosaki. Lucario."

"Typhlosion. Stay strong."

With a pang Pikachu saw that the creature had all of them. Him, Hirosaki, Typhloison, Lucario and Hydriegon wrapped in it's vines. It held them aloft above it's head, sparing them no more thought as it continued it's journey to Anistar and doom…

And then Pikachu watched in horror as one of the vines reached up and took a swipe at the Chinook. The helicopter was sent into a spin and then a nose dived towards the ground.

"PIKAPI!"

[Pokémon]

Ash grabbed a handled on the wall, holding it as tightly as he could so as not to be thrown from the helicopter. Oshawott clung tightly to his shoulder, his little otter claws digging into his skin. The aircraft was spinning violently, throwing it's passengers about. Akane and Jimmy pushed Nova, Hikari and Hunter to the floor to keep them safe.

"WHAA!"

Cameron was not so lucky. He fell sideways nearly tumbling out the door. Luckily Ash managed to grab his arm.

"Ash!"

"Don't worry. I've got you."

"Espeon. Deploy and use Teleport." Virgil tossed out a Pokéball and in a flash of light Espeon appeared.

"Espeee."

The cabin of the Chinook disappeared around them and Ash felt his feet touch solid ground again. He blinked. He, Virgil and his Eeveelutions, Akane, Cameron, Jimmy, Oshawott, Hunter, Nova and Hikari were now standing on the valley floor. He looked up just in time to see the ruminants of the Chinook fly over their heads and crash behind them. There was a loud explosion and a black cloud rose into the air.

"Great job Espeon," Virgil sighed giving his Pokémon a smile.

"Espeeon." Espeon nodded.

"Nice thinking," Ash said. His head was spinning.

"Oh man. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Cameron doubled over, his hands clutching his stomach.

"VARRAHHHH…" A demonic screech echoed through the valley making everyone jump.

The Megalith Zygarde was still moving swiftly along the valley floor, making it's way towards them. It's Pokémon prisoners still snared in those stone vines.

"We've gotta stop that thing," hissed Ash his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands .

"Attacking it does nothing," Cameron cried as he straightened up.

"Hmm. Maybe if we tried…" Jimmy begun to suggest but was cut as Akane suddenly let out a squeal of pain.

"Arhgh…"

Everyone whipped around. Misty had him in a headlock, her knife pressed against his throat.

"Misty," gasped Ash. He had completely forgotten she'd bee in the helicopter to. "Let him go."

"Osha Oshawott," growled Oshawott.

Misty laughed. "Hehe… Oh I will. But first you have to free Hoopa." The Dijinn was still frozen in the block of ice.

"Gren Greninja." Greninja stood by her side, glaring at them through it's bulging eyes.

"Misty!" Furious, Ash took a step towards her raising his fist.

"Uh-uh." Misty pressed the knife a little harder into Akane's neck. "Come any closer and I'll stab…Ugh!"

Akane drove his elbow hard into Misty's ribs knocking the breath out of her. She doubled over winded, releasing Akane and dropping the knife. Ash and Cameron promptly jumped on her, wrestling her to the ground.

"Hey!... Get off me. Get off me Ash Ketchum."

"You're through Misty," Ash snapped. "It's over."

Hunter, Nova, Oshawott, Espeon and Eevee did the same with Greninja, jumping on the Ninja Frog and knocking him to the ground. Hunter sank his fangs into the tongue around his neck making him howl with pain.

"Grennnn! Ja…"

"Take that!" Hunter said in a muffled voice before driving his paw into his face. "This is for Ashachu."

"Gren Greninja." Greninja writhed and thrashed to try and get the four Pokémon off him, but fainted when Nova fired an aura sphere between his eyes. "Grenn…"

"Do to us what you want," said Misty. "It won't help you save those little rats now. You're all as good as dead."

"Oh shut up." Cameron drove his fist hard into the side of Misty's head, knocking her unconscious just like Greninja.

He and Ash got back to their feet. The Megalith was drawing closer…

"I've got an idea," said Jimmy. "If everyone attacks at once we might be able to clear those vines. That'll clear the way for someone to get at Ashachu."

"Let me do it," shouted Oshawott. "Let me save Ashachu." He looked up at Ash who smiled at him and nodded.

"We'll help too," said Hunter gesturing to himself and Nova. Cameron opened his mouth to protest so Hunter added almost pleadingly, "Please. I wanna help. I have to help him."

"Me too," added Nova to Jimmy. "Ashachu's important to me…"

[Pokémon]

Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and Virgil tossed their Pokéballs into the air. Snivy, Sniveon, Axew and Zoroark along with Cameron's Mawile, Serperior and Quagsire as well as Jimmy's Sandslash, Tyranitar, Luxray, Charizard and Beedrill and Virgil's Eeveelutions materialised in a line before the advancing Megalith.

Ash and Oshawott looked at each other. "Ready Oshawott," Ash asked.

"Ready," replied Oshawott with a nod.

"Pika." Hikari put his paw on his shoulder and stared at him with big wet eyes as if to say _don't go._

"It's okay," Oshawott whispered to him. "I'll be fine. You know me." He licked the mouse on the cheek.

"Alright. Let's do this Oshawott." Ash and Oshawott closed their eyes. They heard the familiar single heartbeat as Sychro evolution activated. A geyser of water briefly surrounded Oshawott transforming him into his Ash-Samurott forme.

"SAMMUROTTT!"

He let out a mighty roar then dropped to his knees so Hunter and Nova climb onto his back.

"Ready," said Cameron. The three Pokémon nodded. "Okay. Then everyone. Give it all you got."

The four trainers raised their arms and chorused to their Pokémon, "LET'S GO!"

The Pokémon in the line each fired their strongest attack. Various beams of energy, jets of fire, orbs of black and blue, vortexes of leaves and bolts of lighting fired at the Megalith. They combined forming a single beam of white, which broke through the vines surrounding the Megalith and struck the Megalith in the chest…

The creature stopped dead in it's tracks. The vine ensnaring Pikachu and the others disappeared dropping their captives. Pikachu, Typhlosion and Lucario were swiftly caught by Hirosaki and Hydreigon.

"NOW OSHAWOTT! Use Aqua jet."

Oshawott surrounded himself in a veil of water and shot at the Megalith like a bullet. Hunter and Nova clung onto him tightly.

More vines appeared as Oshawott drew closer, rising from the earth to protect the Megalith. Oshawott managed to avoid most but one managed to wrap itself around one of his back paws bringing him to a stop.

"Now!"

Using the momentum from the Aqua jet, Nova and Hunter leapt from his back and propelled themselves through the air towards the Megalith. Nova harnessed his aura and shot a jet of bright blue flames at the crystal in it's chest and Hunter fired a barrage of focus blasts.

But it wasn't enough. The gemstone didn't so much as crack. Hunter and Nova gasped wide eyed for a second before crashing into the Megalith's stone skin.

"No. It didn't work."

"Man that thing's tou..Ouch."

They hit the surface hard and bounced off. Before they could fall, two vine rose up and caught them. The vines wrapped themselves tightly around the two Pokémon and lifted them up to the Megalith's head.

At the same time thousands of vines sprouted attacked Hyrdriegon, Hirosaki and the others. There were two many for the two dragons to avoid, coming at them from all angles. They were pulled Hirosaki and Hydreigon out of the air, Pikachu, Typhlosion and Lucario yanked off their backs. The just freed Pokémon were recaptured.

"Mwhahahaha! Did you really think it would be that easy!"

[Pokémon]

"I-It can't be. T-they told us he was dead," gasped Cameron.

Ash shook his head. "No. The colonel only said he's jumped. "They never found the body."

"Pika!" Hikari gave a frightened squeak and scurried onto Ash's shoulder.

Nascour had reappeared. He descended from the sky on the back of his Metagross, still wearing his cybernetic suit with the mechanical arms.

"Prime Minister Tabuu," he exclaimed as Metagross floated down so it was just above the Megalith's head, allowing him to step off. "The demands of Draconian's letter still stand. Only your deadline has shortened. You have five minutes to accept my demands or I shall set fire to the entire region… And as for you children." He glared at Ash and his friends. "You have lost. I warned you what would happen to those who stray down the path of evil. You fools tried to stand against righteousness. Against me. And now I have your so called family. The ones your perversions have brought you closest to…"

As he spoke the vines holding Pikachu, Oshawott and the others raised their captives up to Nascour's level.

Ash clenched his fists as hard as he could, rage building with him him. There was a chorus of snarls and growls from his, Cameron, Jimmy and Virgil's Pokémon but none dared attack while Nascour was holding their friends.

Nascour surveyed Oshawott with great curiosity. He placed his hand on the side of the shell helmet on his head and ran it down his face.

"SAMMM…" Oshawott snarled but was so tightly ensnared by the vine holding him.

"Such power! The scriptures do talk about the people of the desert, whose lust they had for their Pokémon became a demonic force. Is this…This bond phenomena what they meant… But in the end it wasn't enough to quell the forces of… Oh! You're with a pup!" His mouth twisted into his evil smile. "An aura pup!"

He raised his arm above his head and snapped his fingers. The vine lowered Oshawott to the Crystal in the Megalith Zygarde's chest.

"Sam SAMUROTTT!"

Oshawott growled and snarled, his eyes widening in fear. The end of his nose touched the crystal and it started to glow white as it had when it had absorbed Ashachu. Ash, Hikari and everyone else watched in horror as slowly Oshawott was drawn inside.

"NO OSHAWOTT," Ash screamed. He dropped to his knees. He could feel Oshawott bonding with the Megalith as if his heart had just been ripped from his chest. He fell to his knees.

"Pikachuuu!" Hikari fell off his shoulder, stretching out a single paw towards the thing that had just taken Oshawott from him. He too felt like his heart was being ripped in two. Was this how it was going to be. Everything he loved was to be taken from him. His clan, his home and now his mate?

The Megalith reared it's head, letting out another of it's demonic cries. The gems in it's eyes and chest turned a darker shade of purple.

"This power," exclaimed Nascour. "The aura Pikachu. And now the aura Oshawott… Combined together they will make the Megalith invincible. Mwhahahahaa! Now sinners take this."

A bright evil looking purple orb formed right where the Megalith's mouth should have been. It fired a purple beam of energy at Ash and his friends.

"Look out!"

Everyone scrambled to get away. The beam hit the ground, narrowly missing Ash, who dived to the ground to avoid the explosion. The shockwave felt like being caught in a hurricane full of bricks. He huddled over to protect himself.

"Is everyone alright." He raised his head. Snivy and Zoroark were lying next to him. Axew and Jimmy a short distance away. He couldn't see the others. They looked bruised but not badly hurt.

But then he heard a soft mewling behind him. He looked behind him and gasped with Horror…

Sniveon was sprawled in a heap, her legs sticking out at odd angles. She had been fairly close to the beam when it had exploded and so had taken a large amount of damage from the shockwave.

"Sniveon!" Ash crawled over to her fear gripping his chest. "Sniveon are you okay." He stroked her fur with his hand. Her head was sticky with blood from a nasty gash she'd received hitting herself on a rock upon landing.

"…Vii…" Snivy slithered over to her adopted pup, her eyes brimming with tears as she saw the state Sniveon was in. "Snivyy." She extended a vine from her neck and wrapped it around the Flareon's paw.

Cameron, Virgil and Jimmy were nursing injured Pokémon too; Cameron his Mawile, Jimmy Leafeon and Jimmy Sandslash, and Akane had broken his right arm. Nascour surveyed the devastation and laughed.

"Mwhahahaa!... The time for acceptance of the terms is running out," he shouted at the Black Kyogre. "The destruction of the region is upon you unless you comply with our demands."

The Megalith reared and fired another massive purple beam. Ash dropped to the ground, clutching Sniveon and Snivy close to him to protect them. He buried his face in Snivy's skin and breathed in her scent as the shockwave hit… The Megalith begun to move through the valley again.

"Piikaa…Pikachu!"

Hikari pushed himself up, his body shaking, tears forming in his eyes. His trainer was nursing one of his injured team mates, several of his team mates were being held captive by the Megalith and worst of all the Megalith had imprisoned his mate. Not only was everything good in his life was being snatched away, but Nascour was cruelly hurting everyone he cared about. And it partly his fault… Oshawott, Ash, Ashachu and the others were only in this mess because of him. Nascour had after all targeted him.

He sniffled, tears running down his cheek. "Oshawott! Everyone. I'm sorry. I never meant any of this to happen."

The Megalith Zygarde's screech echoed through the valley again. Hikari looked up and through watery eyes stared into the terrifying visage of Nascour. Nascour, the man who had captured and turned him into a sick puppet so he could hurt others. Nascour. Who had imprisoned Ash and Pikachu and allowed Misty to torque them. Nascour. Who had Oshawott.

His sadness and fear turned to anger. "No. It's not right. And I'm not going to take it!" He stood up clenching his little paws into fists his eyes narrowed. "I've let people push me around all my life. I'm not going to let assholes like this ruin my life anymore."

He ran out in front of the Megalith and stood on his hind legs, his arms outstretched. "Pika PIKACHUUU!" He growled.

"Hikari," cried Ash. "What are you doing."

"Protecting the ones I care about and who protected me," Hikari said defiantly. "NASCOUR! Stop this!"

From his place on the Megalith's head Hikari's assortment of 'pika's' sounded faint. He glanced down at the mouse with a sneer. "Ahh. Look who finally decided to show a spine. It's a pity you couldn't have found the determination to save your friend back on Realgam Tower. Now there is nothing you can do. Get out of the way or I will flatten you!"

Hikari stepped forward. He took a deep breath, his heart was beating like crazy. He lifted his head and glared up at Nascour with a murderous look on his face. "I'm tired of you're crap! You tried to control me, you hurt and threaten my friend and you've hurt my boyfriend. Y-You're-You're a bigoted self-righteous prick and I've head enough!"

Nascour laughed. "Haha. Aww. That would almost be cute if you weren't so disgusting."

The Megalith fired another beam striking Hikari directly in the chest. He cried out in absolutely pain and terror as he was engulfed by it.

"Hikari. NOO." Ash cried tears springing to his eyes.

"Pii-PIKACHUUU!" Hikari's eyes snapped open and they were filled with anger. His cries of pain became a scream of anger. His body became encapsulated in a bright green light than shone through the purple.

Suddenly thousands of beams of light rained down from the sky connecting with green orb that had encapsulated Hikari as Zygarde cells and cores from the across the planet combined. Hikari's appearance begun to change.

The green light faded and standing in Hikari's face was humanoid creature as large as the Megalith itself. It had two moth like wings and a long tail, powerful looking claws and a triangular shaped head.

"Wow," gasped Cameron. "What just happened. Is that a Zygarde thing too."

Ash's jaw dropped. "Hikari"

"What the hell." For a moment Nascour was fearful. "What is… No. It cannot be. Is this the complete forme of Zygarde."

"Nascour." Hikari sounded strange, as if they were several Hikari's talking at once some with deeper voices. "You tried to destroy everything that I care about. You tried to hurt my family. Now. I will destroy you."

"No," growled Nascour his voice regaining it's cold menacing tone, the fear gone. "This changes nothing. I cannot loose. Not when I have Arceus on my side. Now stand aside."

The Megalith fired it's beam. Hikari raised his new claws to shield himself from the attack. To Ash's amazement, he absorbed the energy beam.

"It is over Nascour. You are a bully and a bigot. I've let people like you hurt me my entire life. You're just like Excadrill and Hoopa. But not anymore. I'm not letting you hurt me again and I'm not letting you hurt my family. THIS ENDS NOW!"

Hikari opened the mouth on his chest and formed a multi coloured orb of energy. He then fired a multi-coloured beam into the Megalith. The Zygarde like creature exploded into fragments of rock and crystal, throwing Nascour and his Metagross off it's head. The vines holding Pikachu and the other once again vanished, dropping their captives to the ground and the crystal in the centre of the creature shattered freeing Ashachu and Oshawott.

"Ashachu! Oshawott."

"Pikaka."

Ash ran over to Ashachu and Oshawott's side, Pikachu bounding alongside him.

"Thank Arceus." He dropped to his knees, setting Flareon down and picking up his kit.

"Pikachuu." Pikachu climbed into his lap pressing his muzzle against Ashachu's cheek.

"Pika." Ashachu half opened his eyes. Though his was exhausted a small smile spread across his face.

"Oh thank goodness." Ash put his arms around Pikachu and Ashachu, and hugged both mice close to him.

"Huh! What happened." Oshawott stirred and begun to slowly open in eyes. There was a flash of blue light and transformed back into his ordinary sea otter forme. Ash let go of his mice and rubbed the top of his head, scratching him behind the ears.

Ashachu then noticed Sniveon lying on the ground. "Sniveon!" He gasped at the sight of her injured, her eyes unfocused and her breathing laboured.

"Ashy," she moaned at the sound of his voice.

"Pika." Ashachu didn't know what to do or say. He started to cry, tears falling down his cheeks and onto her fur.

Suddenly his vision became obscured by blue as Hunter ran over and hugged him. "Ahh. Ashachu." He felt the riolu burry his nose in his fur and take a deep breath, and felt a single drop on his head.

Nascour fell to the ground with a hard thud. He tried to stand but couldn't. He'd broken his leg in the fall. "No," he exclaimed angrily as he looked up at Hikari. "NO! This can't be happening!"

Hikari stepped towards him. Nascour tried to get away, clawing backwards through the dirt but to no avail. Hikari picked him up with one of his green claws.

"And now…You will die!"

"No. No please," gasped Nascour. "Don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't…I was forced to do this. The fang they…"

"You're cowardly begging won't help you now." Hikari raised his other claw preparing to strike the man.

"Hikari stop."

Hikari looked over his shoulder and saw Ash standing behind him.

"You can't kill him."

Oshawott was standing by his side looking at him with big eyes. "Osha."

"Why not," said Hikari. "This man has."

"I know. Hikari I know," pleaded Ash. "I know what he's done. I know how much he's made you suffer. But you can't kill him. We're not better than they are if we kill. Please Hikari. Don't do it."

"Osha Oshawott Osha."

Hikari looked into his trainers bright eyes and knew he was right. "Fine. I shall spare his life."

Nascour breathed a sighed of relief. "Oh thank-you. Thank-you Ahhhh!"

Hikari through him. He rose into the air and came crashing back to earth for a second time with a hard thud, breaking several bones…

The complete Zygarde then started to split. His body glowed green once again and the many cells and cores left it's body in beams of Green light. A second later Hikari was returned to his ordinary Pikachu forme.

"Hikari," Oshawott said tentatively.

"Pika!"

Oshawott ran to Hikari as the green light faded from his body and threw his arms around his neck. "Hikari. You saved me. You saved us. Thank-you."

"No." Hikari said as he hugged the otter back. "You saved me. You were there for me when I needed it most. It's thanks to you I was able to find the courage to…to do that. I love you Oshawott."

"I love you too Hikari!" Oshawott pressed his muzzle against Hikari's and kissed him.

[Pokémon]

 **A few hours later – Agate Village**

The room was dark and the air stiff and wet and cool. Hikari would have been cold if not for the warm otter sleeping beside him.

The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with his head on Oshawott's shoulder as the two of them and their trainer had been flown in a giant aircraft away from the Canyon and the Megalith.

Now he was lying at the foot of comfortable bed, his mate snuggled up against him. He sat up and looked around. Through the semi-darkness he could make out the form of Ash sleeping in a narrow bunk bed with Pikachu cuddled up beside him. Across the room appeared to be another bed with another boy, Cameron or Jimmy sleeping in it. Now he was awake he wasn't sure how he'd managed to sleep with Ash's snoring.

As he lay there thoughts as black as the room plagued his mind.

 _Finally. Months of planning and effort and I finally have you in my power my little Zygarchu. No Sychro evolving Oshawott boyfriend or Pokémon fucking to protect you know. You are all alone and helpless_

Nascour's face loomed at him from out of the dark and he could still hear his high cold voice in his ear. Hikari shivered which had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. His head throbbed as he remembered the assault of the EM waves that made him as if someone had split his head open with an axe.

He saw images of Oshawott sobbing in front him with Ash and the others caught in those vines, Ashachu lying asleep in the army Pokémon centre, he and Oshawott disappearing into the giant rock, Sniveon's head wound and the Megalith charging through the valley every time he closed his eyes.

But out of all of the trauma and pain of the last 24 hours one thing eat away at him the most – it had all been his, or at least partly his fault. Nascour had been after him. Ash, Oshawott, Ashachu, Sniveon and the others had been through everything because Nascour had wanted him. None of it would likely ever have happened if Ash had never found him.

 _Hikari. You little faggot. I'll be taking you back now! You can either voluntarily surrender yourself or I will kill your friends and take you by force. But either way I will have you!_

Hikari shook his head trying to rid himself of Nascour's voice, but he only succeeded in hearing other. Excadrill after the fight with Cinda… _Look what you did to my mate!_ His mother when she'd kicked him out the forest… _You can't live here anymore. You need to leave_. Dedenne when he'd dumped him… _Look Hikari. You're cool and all but…I'm not really sure if…Excadrill says…_ His friend interrupting… _Come on. Dump him all ready. He's not safe to be around._

His own thoughts took over. _Nobody Care about you… Oshawott doesn't even like you enough not to fuck his trainer behind you're back... That pup probably isn't your's… You're weak. You can't fight battles. You can't even charge a thunderbolt for pika sake. All the few friends you've had you've put in danger because of the Zygarde thing. You're a monster… A weakling… Unsafe… Fag…_

Hikari made up his mind. He sat up and smiled at the sleeping otter beside him.

"Goodbye Oshawott. Thanks for everything."

He licked his cheek before taking the Scalchop off his stomach and climbing out of bed. He took one last look around the room before slipping out the slightly open door…

Agate Village. A small lush village high up on the western most edge of Mt Battle, above the valley. Most of the houses as well as the Pokémon Centre and Pokémart were built of simple stone structures set into the side of the hill. Beside the village was a large curtain waterfall – the village sat near the source of the great Orre River which kept the valley lush and green as opposed to dry desert to the south.

Hikari walked down from the Pokémon centre to the edge of the river. It was an almost sarcastically peaceful night given what had just happened only a short distance away in the valley. The night sky was clear and full of stars and the moon bathed the village in silvery light. It was always much cooler up here and the night air was chilly.

Hikari sat down by the waters edge and spat Oshawott's Schalchop out of his mouth. He stared dully at his reflection in the water. He saw the thin, colourless rodent he'd always's been.

 _Monster… Weak… Unsafe… Putting your friends in danger… Fag… Oshawott doesn't really like you… No one likes you… Your fault…_

"Oshawott and the others will be better off without me. Everyone's better off without me. I may as well just die and get it over with… At least then Nascour and Hoopa won't be able to hurt me anymore."

He picked up the Schalchop in one paw while holding out the other. He took a deep breath and pressed the sharp edge of the shell to his wrist. The first was only small. A hesitation mark. But he soon grew braver, cutting deeper and deeper into his paw until he was able to cut as deep as he could.

Blood poured out of him, gushing over his yellow fur. He felt light headed and the Scalchop dropped from his paw. The pain from his wounds, which had been intense at first was replace with a warm feeling. He collapsed onto his back, his vision fading.

Somewhere in the distance he heard a scream followed by other voice.

"NOOOOOO! Hikari."

"Oh Arceus no! Cameron. Go get help!"

Hikari vaguely saw blue and white fur and brown eyes before everything went black…

[Pokémon]

 **The next morning…**

Hikari groaned, as his eyes were assaulted open by the beams of sunlight coming through the open window. He felt Oshawott's arms wrapped around him, and felt the otter's breathing slowly.

"Hikari." Oshawott said groggily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then burst into tears. "Oh Hikari. Thank Arceus you're okay…"

Hikari's vision suddenly became obscured by white and blue fur as Oshawott threw himself on him, embracing the mouse tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Are you okay."

"I'm fine," Hikari replied. His left paw felt sore and was wrapped in a bandage. A drip in his right arm connected him to blood, pain medication and saline. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to him… he'd tried to kill himself again.

"I thought you were going to…I thought I was going to loose you," Oshawott sobbed.

"Why would you care," said Hikari.

"W-why would I care," Oshawott repeated offended. "Hikari! I love you."

Hikari pushed the otter away and shook his head. "It way my fault Oshawott. Nascour was after me. None of any of this would have happened if it wasn't for me… Ashachu… Sniveon… I put everyone in danger. Everyone's better off without me."

"No." Oshawott grabbed his shoulder. "Hikari. I told you before can't blame yourself for that. It's not your fault those humans are a bunch of total…"

"But I wasn't part of the group they wouldn't have attacked us," snapped Hikari. "You'd all be better off without me in your lives. Seriously. You should have just let me die."

"Hikari listen. LISTEN to me." Oshawott put both paws on the mouse's shoulders and forced him to look at him. "There's nothing wrong with you okay. Nobody wants you to leave. Our team's been in these sort of situations before. Team Rocket tries to capture Pikachu. Those Team Flare fools tried to get him and Ashachu. We've been in fights with bad people before. We get through these things because we stick together. No matter what! I love you. I can't bare the thought of loosing you."

Hikari gave a sad sigh. "You say that Oshawott… But. Y-you s-slept with Ash. H-how can I know you really mean that." His eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh." A hot sicking feeling of guilty tricked down through Oshawott from the top of his head. He suddenly felt unclean. As if the product of Ash and his night on that beach were staining his fur. He was at loss what to say.

After what felt like an eternity he finally said, "I know… Hikari. I'm so…" He bit his lip. A simple apology wasn't going to cut it here. It felt hollow. Not genuine somehow.

"…Okay look. I do have a crush on Ash… I have since he was the only trainer who took any interest in me back when I was a starter at the lab… And Synchro evolution it's just. It creates this intense connection between us and…"

He broke off. Telling Hikari how much he liked Ash wasn't going to make him feel better.

Hikari thought so too as he shook Oshawott off his shoulder again, turned away and said, "See. If you really feel that way about Ash then why do you still keep telling me you love me."

"Because I do," implored Oshawott. "Believe me I do. You're sweet. And you're kind. You have certain aura about you that's so good. You care for your friends. You-You care for me. And you're brave too. You stood up to Nascour. You defeated his Megalith.… Hikari. I just. Just feel so much better when I'm around you."

Hikari smiled. For the first time a glimmer of hope shone through the darkness deep in his heart. "Really?"

Oshawott nodded. "Really… Hikari. I'm sorry about what I did with Ash. I promise you. If you still want to give being mates a try, I'll be better. I'll try harder… And even if you don't. Please. Don't throw yourself away. Certainly not for me. You're a beautiful Pokémon. You're not a danger. And you're not a danger."

Oshawott started to cry again, tears rolling down his fur and his body shook. Hikari, saddened by seeing his boyfriend loose composure like this, pressed himself against Oshawott and buried his muzzle in his neck. "Oshawott I…"

"Never do that again," said Oshawott. "Promise me."

Hikari closed his eyes and put his not bandaged paw over Oshawott's. "I promise," he whispered.

[Pokémon]

"At nine forty-three P.M this morning Lumiose Time, a terrorist organisation known publically as Team Draconian attempted to commit acts of terrorism in the Orre Region. Their aim was to control and enhance the powers of the legendary Pokémon Zygarde by artificial means and attack civilian targets unless the government agreed to certain demands… At Ten fifty-eight PM Lumiose time the 15th Clone legion attacked Team Draconian's base of operations in the Realgam Tower, freed the legendary Pokémon and arrested the members of this organisation.

At the same time, the 13th Clone legion liberated the island of Mossdeep from Team Draconian's control… Some hours after these events at One fifteen AM attempted a second terrorist operation by weaponizing a fragment of Rayquazite stolen from the Mossdeep Space Centre and at the time held at Shadow Base. This fragment became a Megalith capable of causing an explosion if brought into contact with the Sundail in Anistar City. I can now report to the parliament that this second operation was defeated when the legendary Pokémon Zygarde allied itself with me and destroyed the Megalith… This morning I can say we have defeated the terrorists…"

There was an explosion of cheers from the room as Dracena Tabuu finished her address to the press conference. These facts were not entirely true. She had left out the involvement of Ash and his friends and was implying that the Zygarde Core responsible for the Megalith's defeat was the one now perched on her shoulder instead of Hikari. Tabuu had also not mentioned that the core had allied with her only after the Megalith's defeat, nor that Hikari was the Zygarde that destroyed the Megalith.

Leaving these details out was risky. Her version of events had also been detailed in a speech to the House of Representatives. If the details ever came out she could be accused of misleading parliament, an impeachable offence. But there was little chance of that happening. The statements of Ash and his friends had been destroyed when the Megalith had broken free from Shadow Base. The gains from the falsehood outweighed this risk. The fact Team Flare's plans for genocide were rumoured only to have been stopped by a bunch of teenagers had undermined public confidence in Shinobu's government – Hence Tabuu's ascendency to the leadership.

The defeat of Team Draconian in Orre, especially if she were able to spin it so that it appeared to have been thanks to her rather than Ash or Hikari would boost faith and popularity in Pokkén Tournament and hopefully defuse the scare tactics the Ninja's had been attempting, with Es Cade going even further. By now the pictures of Hikari in front of the Megalith, taken by a journalist, had made their way around the world. The Newspaper headlines would soon be full of triumph and hope.

 **DOWN WITH DRACONIAN – Triumph for Tabuu's government over terrorists!**

 **Zygarde shows power of love and friendship more powerful at stopping evil than fear and loathing!**

The cheering faded and Tabuu resumed her speech, giving some mundane details about the operations before concluding, "Finally, I urge citizens not fall into fear or distrust of other because of their species, religion or sexual orientation. It is friendship and love that will shine through in these dark times. Like Zygarde, we are strongest when we come together as one."

This was followed by a few pre-screened questions, then a flurry of flashes of light as the many photographers snapped their pictures. All-trying to get close ups of the green Zygarde core on her shoulder.

"Great job Ma'm," her campaign manager congratulated her when she walked out the room a little later. "This business in Orre's doing wonders for your approval ratings. The numbers are looking very promising in Hoenn and Sinnoh. By the way people have taken strongly that Zygarde metaphor. We need to use that. And make sure your seen with that Zygarde…"

A smug yet dignified smile crossed her face as she made her way to her office for her daily security briefings…

But as good as the day had started for her, by the end of it she would find herself on the defensive. Unknown to any one of the on duty soldier's at Shadow Base last night had been a girl named Whi-Two, the daughter of a member of Team Plasma. She had been responsible for confiscating Akane's things including the Pokéball containing Type: Null, a potentially illegally created and sold Pokémon. She had had the ball with her when she'd escaped the base.

Later she would lie about the Pokémon having escaped her later on when she had in fact released it. But not before taking a photo on her phone and sending it to an anti-tabuu campaigner in Jublife City. Who had passed it on to the Ninjas. During question time that afternoon the male representative for Snowpoint City who would after showing the picture to the house ask, "would the Prime Minister confirm whether or not this is a Type: Null created in breach of the Experimentation convention and whether it was given to the Cornerian Military in Breach of the Customs Act during her time as War Minister and whether she intends to establish and inquiry."

The story about Null would dominate the headlines for the next week and was constantly being raised by the Ninja's in Parliament.

 **IPPEI TO TABUU: HYPOCRIT! – Tabuu constantly talks of protecting Poképhiles as Pokémon rights but won't tell truth about Pokémon experimentation.**

 **Feeling Null about Null – The Type: Null controversy that has dominated week in politics explained!**

 **Senate rejects investigation into Type: Null!**

The week culminated during the final question time of the week with Es Cade firing what was later dubbed a political "Volt-Tackle."

"I wasn't going to say this Mr. Speaker, but if the Ninjas do form government and make me Prime Minister, I will instruct my Attorney-General to get a special prosecutor to look into this situation. We're going to get a special prosecutor, we're going to look into it. Because you know what? Pokémon are not objects to be turned into weapons or made to suffer like this. And you Prime Minister, should be ashamed of yourself!"

There was a chorus of "here here," from the opposition benches, though it sounded reluctant. One or two Ninjas looked very uncomfortable.

Tabuu sighed. "Well Mr. Speaker. It's just awfully good someone with the temperament of Es Cade isn't in charge of the laws of this Commonwealth."

A stronger chorus of "HERE, HERE," sounded from the government benches.

Es Cade sneered and shouted back, "Because you'd be jail…"


	47. Chapter 46 - Alola to new adventure

**Chapter 46 – Alola to new adventure!**

 **Five weeks after the incident in Orre – Castelia City Unova…**

"Hirosaki's engaged," Cameron said from behind his menu.

From the other side, his fater, Meyer lowered his own leather bound page slowly and peered as his son. "I asked if you wanted a soda pop."

"I just thought you ought to know," Cameron pressed. "Seeing as you two don't talk anymore."

Meyer sighed. "I'm more than willing to talk to him son. You know that. If he doesn't want to speak to me that's his business."

There was harshness to Meyer's tone and Cameron noted a sadness too. Cameron, his brother Hirosaki the Latios, his mate Lucario, pup Hunter and the rest of their Pokémon had recently moved to the Alola Region, where Hirosaki was now living with his new mate, Akane, the fox they had met in Orre.

Akane had been pardoned for entering the country unlawfully as a foreign agent and granted citizenship by Dracena Tabuu after they had defeated the Megalith. He had since enrolled himself in a school in Alola and taken up a job. Cameron wasn't really sure of the details. Hirosaki had asked him on a date the day after they had defeated Nascour and the two had hit it off rather well.

About a week after they'd gone home to Unova, the fox had been offered the job and decided to move. Hirosaki had begged Cameron to allow him to go with Akane by moving full time to the Alola region. Hirosaki was still technically his Pokémon. Cameron had agreed – After all it didn't matter where he lived. He still planned on travelling as a trainer.

It just meant that now he'd be returning to a house on Melemele Island instead of Aspertia. And that his wedding to Lucario would have to take place in Alola - According to Commonwealth law, marriages must take place in the place where the trainer is domiciled.

Shortly after they had moved out there, there had been a fallout between Meyer and Hirosaki when Meyer had said he might not be able to attend Cameron and Lucario's wedding. Cameron could still hear the harsh words and the angry voices…

" _He's your son. He's your son and this is really important to him and his mate. Of course they want you to be there. You can't take just a few days…"_

" _Hirosaki I told you! I do not have time to travel all the way to Alola. I am extremely busy and my movements are being monitored. There's an election for Arceus sake…"_

" _Well if you can't find time for us in your busy life. Then maybe you don't belong in mine…"_

Cameron and Hirosaki hadn't spoken about the fight. The Eon Pokémon had in a fit of rage, broken the computer screen with his claw. He'd calmed down pretty quickly though. Cameron suspected Hirosaki had talked about it to his new mate, Akane,. But since then the two hadn't spoken to each other.

That had been at least five weeks ago. It was now thanks-giving and Cameron was spending the Unovan holiday in a restaurant at the top of a Hotel building in Castelia City. It was just him and his father. Hirosaki had refused to make the journey from Alola to Unova and his Pokémon, Lucario and Hunter included were in their Pokéballs. Lucario had initially been indignant about this…

"I'm you're mate. That makes me family."

But had decided in the end that it was fair to give father and son some time alone together. The waiter came over to take the order. Cameron just said "Err…two" to Meyer's choice having not read it himself – he hadn't even been holding it the right way up. The waiter took the menus with him leaving Cameron unable to avoid looking directly at his father.

To avoid meeting his eye he glanced around at what the other customers were eating. Most had Turkey complete with all the trimmings, though a few had chosen one of the other options from the special holiday menu. He thought wistfully of holiday's they'd spent at home in Aspertia. Hirosaki had cooked dinner and he had always made the effort to come back from his journey, Meyer usually doing the same. He hoped what they were serving here would be as good as the dragons.

"You know I truly am sorry I can't come to the wedding," Meyer said sensing his son's unease. "I did genuinely want to be there but…"

"But you're busy at work," Cameron said trying not to sound resentful or bitter like his brother.

"Yeah."

In all fairness Cameron kind of understood his father's position. Meyer, the former Prime Minister Vanessa Shinobu and many of the ministers deposed by Tabuu when she had taken the Prime Ministership had formed a splinter faction within Pokkén Tournament. Instead of voting for Tabuu, their plan was to persuade enough of Tabuu's opponents within the party to support them instead of the Ninja's post the upcoming elections.

Cameron had a personal stake in this. The Ninja's were becoming more an more popular both among the public and among members of parliament unhappy with Tabuu over the Type: Null scandal and her increasingly authoritarian leadership style. The Ninja's believed in "traditional values" and would likely attempt to roll back rights attained by Poképhiles. Bad news for Cameron and his family. And his friends.

"How's that friend of your's. What was his name… Oh right Ash," Meyer asked trying to change the topic after noting the frosty response he'd gotten about the wedding.

"Uhh… He's cool," replied Cameron. "He's coming out for the wedding. Hunter's really excited about seeing Ashachu again." Excited was putting things mildly. It was all Hunter ever talked about.

"Didn't you say he was gonna marry one of his Pokémon at the same time?"

Cameron nodded. "Yeah his Pikachu."

"So you'll get married together then."

Cameron shrugged. "Probably not. He want's his mom and that professor guy to be there."

The waiter came back carrying a tray with their drinks on it; a glass of wine for Meyer and a soda pop for Cameron. The first course wasn't far behind. Tomato and capsicum soup served with a basket of bread for the table and small bowls of salad. As they ate their way through it they talked a little about Cameron's journey in Alola, the Island challenge, the new Pokémon he'd caught and the battles he'd won…

If either of them had looked out of one of the large glass windows that overlooked the sea front, they might have noticed the large ocean liner that had just arrived in the Harbor and was escorted into Prime Pier by two pilots. But they would have been too high up to notice the lone girl with the bonnet and the duffel bag who descended the gangplank. Or that she was being watched by two figures standing on the upper deck of the ship. The girl walked up the pier and disappeared into the crowd heading up the main street…

With their soup and salads finished Cameron and Meyer sat back in their seats. The waiter came over to clear the plates and to refill Meyer's wine glass. It was then that Meyer suddenly became serious, leaning forward on the table and giving Cameron a quizzical stare.

"Listen son. I meant to ask this earlier but. While you've been out in Alola. You haven't come across an organisation called the Aether Foundation have you?"

Cameron frowned. "Err…I don't think so. They're some kind of Pokémon conservation group aren't they."

Meyer nodded. "That's right. They do some research too."

The serious expression on his face unnerved Cameron a bit. "What?"

Meyer took a deep breath and leaned closer. "I want you to stay away from them," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "…And more importantly. I want you to keep you're friend's Pichu away from them… Hunter too."

Cameron frowned. "Huh! Why."

"I shouldn't be telling you this. It's confidential parliamentary information. And I don't know all the details. But you know that International police are investigating the Prime Minister's emails."

"Right…" Cameron had heard of the investigation.

It was all the newspapers and TV networks had been talking about for the last week or so. Several thousand email exchanges between Prime Minister Dracena Tabuu and President Lusamine of the Aether foundation, the military and key government figures, that had been found on the computer of Tony Wyhner, the representative for Virbank City during an ongoing investigation into… inappropriate images he'd sent to a private citizen… They were said to be connected to the creation of Type: Null but nothing official had been said.

"Well. The director of the International police sent a letter to the speaker of the house to inform the members of the investigation…"

Cameron had heard that too. Several journalists and pro-government activists were calling it an attempt by the International Police to throw the election to the Ninjas and Es Cade. The full contents of the letter were not available to the public.

"I've read it. It mentions several times letters sent between Tabuu back when she was the war minister. They mention the 'aura Pichu' several times. And from what I read… I think the president is interested in studying it… There's something else too." He lowered his voice even more meaning Cameron had to lean so far in their noses almost touched. "…I had a contact in the Alola police. An old guy. Retired now. He phoned me last week to tell me about an email that was part of the investigation… apparently it had to do with something about a Riolu that which was said to be close to the aura Pichu and had special powers."

Cameron suddenly felt unnerved. Like a dark shadow was stalking him. "You mean… Is Hunter in danger. Is Ashachu."

Meyer pulled a face and sighed heavily. "I don't think so… Talk and desires expressed in email don't always mean action. The Aether foundation wouldn't dare kidnap a trainers Pokémon. Parliament would revoke it's franchise and they'd be finished. The president would be arrested… But all the same. Keep your distance and be watchful. If you think anyone's watching you tell someone… And be on the look out for Pokémon hunters…"

The meal was a little more subdued after that. They returned to conversations about Alola, friends, battles and Pokémon but everything Meyer had said hung over Cameron like a storm cloud and seemed to spoil the Turkey, Pumpkin pie and after dinner coffee. It was worse when the meal finished and father and son parted ways; Meyer for a government car waiting for him outside the hotel, Cameron for the train station.

"So. How was dinner?" Cameron jumped as one of his Pokéballs burst open, Lucario materialising by his side.

"L-Lucario. Don't do that."

Lucario grinned and folded his arms. "That's nearly four hours I've been in my Pokéball. That's four hours you owe me…"

A sly suggestive look crosses his face making Cameron blush. "Lucario," he groaned.

The aura Pokémon chuckled. "So go on then. How was dinner."

"Alright," said Cameron. "Food was pretty good and dad seems fine…" he glanced around at the crowd before adding in a low voice, "There is something we need to…"

POP.

He was interrupted as a second Pokéball burst open releasing Hunter.

"Aww man," groaned the Riolu as he stretched. "It's cramped in that thing. You promised me it would only be for a short time. That was ages."

Cameron sighed. "Most Pokémon spend a lot of time in their Pokéballs Hunter…"

Lucario rolled his eyes. "So what was it you wanted to tell me," he asked Cameron, but Cameron shook his head.

"I'll tell you later."

They arrived at one of the entrances to Castelia's battle subway station. Unlike the rest of the city, the station was bleak and unimpressive. The station was entirely underground with 10 platforms on two levels. It's ticket halls, wait rooms, lounges and other facilities kept in dimly lit chambers underneath the busy streets.

 _BZZT…Welcome to South Castelia Station… Our services are currently experiencing a high volume of passengers. To ensure a safe and comfortable experience for everyone, trainers are requested to keep all Pokémon in Pokéballs at all times within the station and aboard trains… You're cooperation is appreciated… BZZT_

Cameron smiled apologetically to his two canine like Pokéballs out off his belt to return them. Lucario sniggered and mouthed, "I'm adding time," while Hunter moaned "Oh. You gotta be kidding me!"

The sleek white ICE high speed train was waiting on Platform 3. A board read:

 **Virtress Express (Nimbassa By-pass): 15:15.**

 **Calls at; Castelia Central, Route 4, Driftveil, Mistralton Airport, Vertress City.**

A sea of other travellers and luggage separated him from the doors all trying to force themselves on-board. Green uniformed porters were pushing through shouting, "Passengers with reserved tickets to the front please. Coaches 1 to 14. Unreserved travellers. To the back. Coach 15 onwards…"

This was how the Battle Subway worked. Travellers could reserve a ticket that would guarantee them a seat on a particular train. Or they could get a pass that would get them onto any train at any time provided it had space. Like a commuter train for the entire country. Most routes had services every 15 minutes to half an hour. Extra on busy travel days.

Cameron pushed his way through the crowd down towards the end of the train. Unfortunately for him, every carriage had the words FULL written in red on the display beside the door. He peered through the windows to find every seat inside to be occupied.

"Aww. What." He groaned as he reached the last carriage to find it too like all the rest was FULL.

 _BZZT…Attention. The Virtress express service is now full and will depart the station… please stand behind the yellow line…The next service will arrive in 20 minutes time…BZZT._

The doors slid shut and the ICE glided out of the station. Cameron resigned himself to waiting and went and sat on a bench. He slipped his X-Transciever out of his pocket and plugged in a set of headphones. He just hoped he would be able to get on the next train. It was a five hour journey to Mistralton and he needed to be there before 10 o'clock to catch the Alola flight.

Cameron closed his eyes, turning the volume up loudly. Fragments of the conversation with Meyer replayed in his mind.

" _The Aether Foundation."_

" _I want you to keep you're friend's Pichu away from them… Hunter too"_

" _They mention the 'aura Pichu' several times. And from what I read… I think the president is interested in studying it"_

" _Something about a Riolu that which was said to be close to the aura Pichu and had special powers"_

He couldn't stop asking himself the same questions. Was Hunter in danger? Was Ashachu? It occurred to him that Ash's journey, and now his too, had been marred by some evil villain trying to get a hold of one of his Pokémon; Team Rocket were always popping up and grabbing Pikachu, then Madame X.

Team Flare had gone after both Pikachu when he'd been pregnant and then Ashachu after he'd been born. Team Draconian had lured them to Orre to capture Hikari. And now this Aether foundation had an interest in Ashachu and Hunter… He had to tell Ash and tell him. He would send him an email as soon as he got on the train.

Somebody screamed. An ear splitting high pitched sound the echoed through the tunnel.

Cameron's eyes snapped open. Two people had ran out onto the platform from the escalator; A blond girl in a large hat and an older woman in a trench coat. To Cameron's horror, the man was holding the girl by the arm.

"Enough games Lillie. Hand over the Cosmog."

"G-get off me," the girl, Lillie exclaimed. "Leave Nebby alone."

"Hey! Get off her," Cameron shouted getting to his feet.

He was not the only one. Two other travellers advanced on him one of them saying loudly, "What do you think you're doing."

The woman threw the girl to the ground and drew a gun from a holster under his coat. The two passengers backed off holding up their hands. Cameron grabbed a Pokéball and threw it. "Go Rockruff."

In a flash of light a small canine Pokémon with floppy ears and a fuzzy tail materialised on the platform.

"Get the gun."

"Ruff…" Rockruff pounced on the woman, tackling her to the ground and digging his teeth into the arm holding the gun, forcing it down.

At the same time, the duffle bag in Lillie's arms split open and a strange creature burst out of it.

"Nebby…NO!"

There was a chorus of exclamations from the crowd. The creature looked like a cloud of purple gas like a nebular. It had two wisp like extensions that served as arms, an ellipse running down it's body and a small black face with two yellow eyes and a small mouth. It was strangely beautiful. It's nebulous body was purple and seemed to be filled with stars.

"Ugh. You are not getting away this time. Muk get it." Still trying to shake Rockruff off her arm, the woman pulled a Pokéball out of her Pocket.

"Hey stop." Cameron ran forward and pinned her to the ground, but not before she had managed to toss the ball into the air.

It burst open releasing a Pokémon a Pokémon that resembled a pile of a multi-coloured pile of good, with diamond set around it's mouth and along it's back. A horrible smell filled the air. It raised a single arm, opened it's wide mouth and fired lumps of sludge at the nebulous Pokémon.

"Nebby. Look out," screeched Lillie.

"Pew.." Nebby darted out of the way of the attack, zooming out over the railway line and up the tunnel.

Muk followed, heaving itself off the platform and moving up the railway line.

Using one arm to pin the assailant down, Cameron threw another Pokéball of his own. Lucario materialised beside him. "Quickly bud. Get after that Pokémon."

"Lu-carr." Lucario nodded before giving chase. He jumped off the side of the platform, landing lightly to the track. Despite being a pile of sludge Muk moved fairly quickly up the line in hot pursuit of Nebby. They were at least half a mile down the tunnel before Lucario caught up…

There were no lights in the tunnel, and once they were away from the station it became pitch black. That didn't matter. Lucario could see perfectly well with his aura. He leapt froakied Muk landing between it and Nebby.

"Lu-Car-Cario." He growled warningly, holding his right paw out in front of his body.

Muk laughed. "Hehehe. Bring it on dog…"

Lucario sensed the creature raise it's arm preparing to shoot it sludge bomb. He charged his aura sphere, the blue orb illuminating his face and torso in the dark.

"Pew…"

Lucario and Mew threw their attack. The piles of sludge and the spinning blue orb collided and exploded filling the tunnel with smoke. It was in that brief second of darkness that it happened. Nebby reached out and touched Lucario's aura sensors…

The two Pokémon's bodies became immersed in a blinding white light. Muk raised it's hand to shield it's eyes so was unable to see the two bodies merge; Nebby seemingly disappearing into Lucario. Lucario let out a howl. He felt as if something was forcing itself inside him, a creature with tentacles wrapping itself around his brain and down his spine.

And then his mind went…completely blank. As if he were floating on a cloud. He was aware of his surroundings. He could still sense the aura of the Muk in front of him. But he couldn't move or even think. Then he felt his paws move. It was definitely his body moving but he had no control over it. It was as if his spirit had been pulled out of his own body and trapped in the body of another Lucario.

'What's…What's happening to me.'

'Hehehe…Hello Lucario. How aura you doing…Hehehe. Always wanted to say that to a Lucario.' A soft voice spoke to him from some corner of his mind – could this be the thing that had forced itself inside him.

'Wh-Who are you?'

'My name's Cosmog,' replied the voice. 'But you can call me Nebby.'

Lucario's eyes widened or would have done if he could control his body. 'You're. You're that Pokémon who…'

'That's right. I snuck up behind you and possessed you. Thanks for volunteering by the way. Now. Just relax. I need to borrow you're body.'

Lucario felt power that wasn't his flow from somewhere deep inside him and a swirling white energy orb appeared between his paws. The to his amazement he saw some large black creature appear in front of him. He didn't have time to see it was before it disappeared again along with Muk. He just noticed it's short tail and two large claws.

Lucario suddenly felt exhausted. He dropped to his knees closing his eyes. "Carr…"

Suddenly light flooded the tunnel and he heard the blaring horn of a train behind him. Instinctively he jumped to his feet and flattened himself against the wall happy that his body was working again…

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile - Melemele Island, Alola Region…**

Under the water everything else disappeared. Down here beneath the waves in the warm tropical water all Oshawott's worries disappeared. He was in his element, charging through the water like a knife in his Samurott forme, surrounded by coral reefs and colourful water type Pokémon; Finneon, Lumineon, Corsola, Clampearl and even a majestic Milotic, plus lots of Pokémon he'd never seen before.

Down here he could forget about his pregnancy, which he had still not told any of the others about. He could forget the pressing fears on his mind about being a parent and how Ash, Pikachu and everyone else would react. He could forget too about his mate Hikari, still battling with fear and depression after the incident on Realgam Tower.

He stopped by a rock with a tasty looking black mollusc like Pokémon with pink spines on it's back. Before he could grab it however, Ash, sitting on his back, touched it. The creature shot a white hand out of a mouth like opening and formed into a rude gesture. Oshawott sniggered to himself as Ash and Pikachu jumped in surprise. Ash then laughed and held up two fingers to the Pokémon, under the impression the gesture was friendly.

Pikachu gave a muffled squeak and started swimming toward the surface. Realising his two passengers couldn't hold their breath for as long he could he kicked out and propelled himself back to the surface.

"Woo."

"Pika."

Ash and Pikachu both started panting as they broke the surface. A Laprus was floating in the water beside them, a boy with a fishing rod and a small blue, seal like Pokémon sitting on it's back. The boy's rod suddenly jerked and tugged hard on it, brining a bright fish Pokémon out of the water and inches from Ash's face.

"WAH!"

Ash screamed and slipped off Oshawott's back and into the sea. He resurfaced a few seconds later to the giggles of the boy and a sigh of relief from Pikachu.

"Made it buddy," Ash gasped grabbing hold of Oshawott again then starting to laugh himself.

The seal like Pokémon clapped it's flipper together and made an adorable squeaking sound. "Pop Pop Pop…"

[Pokémon]

Oshawott, Ash and Pikachu were on vacation in the Alola region. The seventh of the original Nations that formed the Commonwealth of Pokémon Nations (Pokémon nation for short), Alola comprised of volcanic islands in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Close to the equator they enjoyed a warm, tropical climate providing a for all sort of different Pokémon – the word Alola itself means land that overflows with life force and supports various forms of life. It's population is small and it's land without large cities and infrastructure but instead covered in lush rainforests, beaches, and rocky mountain peaks…

Ash was in the Alola region to attend Cameron's wedding. It had been just over a month since he'd last seen his friend after they'd parted ways in Orre. Ash had returned to Pallet Town, Jimmy to Newbark Town and Cameron to Aspertia City. They'd exchanged emails and phone calls over the time until one day his friend had told him he was moving regions.

" _I'm going to live in the Alola region. Hirosaki's moving out there to be with his mate who's got some job or something out there… That means Lucario and me'll have to get married out there…"_

A week or so after that he'd received an invite to Cameron's wedding. It hadn't been much. Just an email telling him where and when and begging Ash to come. So Ash had gathered Pikachu, Ashachu Axew, Snivy, Sniveon, Oshawott, Zoroark and Hikari and caught the next flight out to Melemele Island. Jimmy had been invited too. He, Typhlosion and Nova had arrived the day before and were waiting for him at Cameron's new home, a house on the beach on the east side of Melemele Island when he'd arrived that morning.

[Pokémon]

They swam back to the beach and climbed out of the water. Ash brushed his wet hair off his face as Pikachu shook himself dry and Oshawott reverted from his Ash-Samurott back to his ordinary forme. The beach, situated on the east side of Melemele Island was empty except for Jimmy, Typhlosion, Snivy and Hikari. Jimmy and Typhloison were playing with a Frisbee, Jimmy tossing the disc for Typhlosion to catch in his mouth and throwing it back to his trainer. Snivy was sunbathing on a rock and Hikari was lying asleep on towl.

"Hey," Jimmy said, slightly out of breath when he saw Ash.

"Ty-Typhlosion…"

"Have fun?"

"Sure did," Ash exclaimed happily miming the action of swimming through the water. "We went diving and saw all sorts of Pokémon I've never seen before."

"Osha Oshawott," said Oshawott happily.

"You should've come."

Jimmy shook his head. "Nah. We're fine playing here. Right buddy."

Typhlosion nodded. "Ty…"

Jimmy liked the sea, but Typhlosion wasn't a huge fan. The Volcano Pokémon swam occasionally and wasn't afraid of water like Nova, but being a fire type he preferred dry land. Typhlosion also hated it when salt got into his fur.

Ash then noticed four Pokémon were missing. Ashachu, Axew, Sniveon and Nova had been playing on the beach when he'd gone swimming. Now they'd gone. "Where're the kids?" he asked Jimmy.

"Huh…" Jimmy looked confused for a second then said, "Oh! They volunteered to go find Shaymin."

Ash groaned. "You mean she ran off again." Shaymin had spent a lot of it's time as a hatchling screaming. Now it was slightly older it had taken to wandering off on it's own…Most notably when it had followed Jimmy out of Professor Birch's lab in Littleroot Town.

[Pokémon]

 **Route 1…**

Ashachu, Nova, Sniveon and Axew wandered along the dirt path calling out Shaymin's name.

"Shaymin…"

"Shaymin!"

The path led them up the side of the volcanic slope that formed the majority of the island, along a cliff that overlooked the sea. The tropical sun beat down mercilessly on them and the humidity didn't help. The air felt thick and heavy.

"Ugh…It's soo hot," Axew groaned. He was lagging behind the other three, dragging his feet through the dirt, his face very red.

"Complaining about it isn't going to make it cooler," Nova muttered under his breath. The Cyndaquil had his long nose pressed to the ground sniffing out the Shaymin. His eyes were closed and Ashachu knew he was seeing through his aura.

Unfortunately for Nova, Axew caught his remark. The little dragon glared at the Cyndaquil and shouted, "Yeah! Well you've got short fur. You don't have scales trapping the heat in your body…Can we at least take a break."

Nova straightened up and looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding me! We've only been walking for about 10 minutes."

Axew just flopped to the ground panting heavily and he'd gone very red in the face. "I just need a minute…"

"Hey look. Berries," pipped up Sniveon pointing to a pile of juicy looking fruit at the base of a large palm tree.

She, Ashachu and even the exhausted Axew ran over to them. Nova however shouted "No. Don't…"

 _WHACK…_

Before any of them could pick up the fruit, something hard struck them sending them flying backwards into the dirt. Ashachu sat up and blinked. The tree had sprouted feet, lifting itself out of the ground and had grown a tapering tail. He looked up and saw four coconut like heads below the leaves… All of them were glaring at the three Pokémon.

"Eggss-Exeggutorrr!" The tree creature sprang forward and to their horror, brought it's head down upon them like a hammer, it's long neck bending.

"Look Out." Before it could hit, Nova leapt in front of them conjuring a white needle in his paw and struck the creature in the face before it could hit.

"Eggss." It gave a cry of pain before stumbling backwards.

"RUN…"

The three of them got to their paws and ran for it, up the path. Nova followed, blasting a jet of fire at the creature to keep it at bay. They didn't stop running until they'd they could no longer hear the creatures cries.

"What in the distortion world was that," gasped Ashachu leaning against a tree.

"Who knows! All I know is I never want to see it again," Sniveon replied in between breaths.

"I warned you not to go near it," said Nova sternly. "It was a Pokémon. It had an aura. Besides if you'd bothered to look carefully you'd have noticed those berries had been collected."

Sniveon frowned at him. "How do you know that."

"Because. Different types of berries don't just fall in the same pile like that. That was probably it's nest."

"Hey guys… Where are we," said Axew. The little dragon had collapsed onto his stomach from sheer exhaustion. He pushed his head up with his claws and surveyed their surrounding.

They had arrived at a fork in the road. Two almost identical paths lay a short distance behind them. Each surrounded by thick trees.

"Which way did we come from," Ashachu asked. His heart sped up and he started to feel a little unnerved. They weren't lost were they?

Nova sighed with exasperation and said, "That way obviously. It heads down towards the beach." He pointed to the paths that lead to the right.

"Oh," Ashachu replied feeling silly. Sniveon giggled.

 _CRASH…_

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder overhead…

Nova groaned. "Oh great. I hate rain."

"Ugh. That's not rain," said Sniveon apprehensively.

Ashachu, Nova and Axew looked at her and then looked up. A small patch of black clouds had appeared in the otherwise clear blue sky. They were swirling around a strange blue tunnel, like some sort of cosmic portal or wormhole.

"What the hell," gasped Axew.

Ashachu's fur bristled. "Guys…I don't like this. I think we should…"

Suddenly a strange creature dropped from the portal landing gracefully on the ground before them. It was unlike any Pokémon Ashachu had seen before – if indeed it was a Pokémon. With a wave of brown "hair" fell from it's round head down the length of it's body, two long antenna and slender segmented body, it looked like a feminine cockroach. From the way it's eyes were slanted it didn't look too happy.

Nova looked as if he was about to be sick. "What the fuck is that!"

"I don't know," gasped Sniveon looking the same. "But it doesn't look…"

She stopped mid-sentence a strange look coming over her face. Here eyes fell half closed and she became almost mesmerized by the sight of the creature. So did Nova and Axew. For a second Ashachu felt a lurch of fear before noticing it… A strange sweet smell in the air. Suddenly the creature was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He stared at it awestruck, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

The creature charged, running towards them at an incredible speed. Every instinct in Ashachu's body told him to run. To get away. But he couldn't. He just stood there, rooted to the spot, as did the other three…

 _WHAM…_

As if from out of nowhere, a yellow blur shot over there heads, slamming into creatures chest. It cried, a single high ominous note as it was sent stumbling backwards. Ashachu, Sniveon, Axew and Nova snapped out of their trance as the blur became visible…

This too was a creature unlike any Pokémon they had ever encountered before. It's head and torso were black and it had white markings on it's chest, above it's eyes and on the top of it's head. An orange plume with bristles down the back sat on the top of it's head. It had small blue eyes with yellow markings and a beak like nose on the end of it's face. the lower half of it's body was orange with four pointed projections; one short spine on the front and two short spines in the back, with one longer spine between them.

But it's arms were what made this creature so strange. On the end of each was a shell that appeared to be half of a bird mask, and hands that ended in two large claws that would create the beak when they were brought together. The mask itself was mostly yellow and covered in black, orange and white markings…. Unknown to Ashachu and his friends this was Tapu Koko, called the guardian deity of Melemele Island.

It spoke a single word to the four Pokémon in a deep voice. "GO!" Then it turned back to face the cockroach creature, pulling the mask together, obscuring the upper half of it's body and creating the impression of a stylized rooster.

Ashachu and the other did not need telling twice. They turned tail and ran just as Tapu Koko and the other creature charged at each other…

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile – Aether Paradise…**

The woman smiled with satisfaction as she gazed at the place the portal had been way in the distance through the large window. Her name was Lusamine and she was the president of the Aether Foundation, a Pokémon conservation and research group based in the Alola region.

Dressed in a short white dress, stockings and black high heels, she had long sweeping blond hair and fair soft skin. Despite being in her early 40s she looked as if she were still in her 20s. She turned face her employees, technicians dressed in white uniforms who were sitting at rows of computers.

"Congratulations everybody. We have a successful shift."

There was a spattering of applause after which she added, "Alright take five so we can reset the system. And I want a print out of the readings."

Most of the technicians rose from their seats and made for the doors, a few remained where they were either continuing to work or chatting to their neighbour.

Another woman approached Lusamine. This was Wicke, the Aether Organisation's Assistance Branch Chief. She had puffy mauve hair and wore a pink and white outfit with high-heeled white boots and a pair of large pink spectacles.

"Madame President," she said. "I need to talk to you…"

Lusamine turned to her raising her eyebrows but didn't say anything. The look on her face told Wicke to proceed.

"We've found you're daughter…"

[Pokémon]

"Oh crap! What was that about," gasped Nova between pants.

The four Pokémon again found themselves collapsed in a heap from exhaustion after having run what felt like halfway across Melemele Island.

"I don't know. But this Island hates us," said Sniveon. She was clutching at a stich in her chest. "…And we still haven't found Shaymin yet."

"What sort of Pokémon was that," wondered Ashachu aloud looking up at the sky. The portal it had descended from had vanished.

"I don't think it was a Pokémon," replied Nova, and Ashachu heard a note of fear in his voice. "It didn't have an aura. At least not a natural one… I've never felt anything like that before."

"Forget that. Where'd it come from," Axew squeaked. "…What was that hole in the clouds."

Nova shook his head. "None of that matters now…We need to get back to our trainers." He suddenly sounded irritable. Had the encounter scared him that much and he didn't want to dwell on it?

"Are you ok," Ashachu asked tentatively only for Nova to snap, "I'm fine Ashachu…Come on. Let's go."

He turned and begun to walk down the path, beckoning the others to follow. However it was then that Tapu Koko reappeared…

It happened just as it had before, the strange creature flew from behind as if appearing from nowhere. The creature stopped in the middle of the path in front of Nova.

"Whoa.." The Cyndaquil gasped and took a step backwards. Axew drew closer to Sniveon and Axew's jaw dropped.

"I-It's you," Sniveon gasped. "You saved us from…That thing."

"Who are you," asked Nova.

Tapu Koko raised it's arms and declared in a deep masculine voice, "Who am I? Who am I?"

It then broke into song…

" _The guardian of Melemele… I am the great Tapu Koko._

 _I watch over the Pokémon… And protect my home so._

 _But don't expect that you will get my help even if you are in need._

 _For fickle are my ways and your own foes…_

To Ashachu and the others amazement a group of Cubone ran out from the bushes beating their bone clubs on what looked like skulls to create a beat for Tapu Koko's song…

" _Strongest on this island… Dare not challenge me._

 _For even an aura Pikachu before me should flee…_

 _I'll gather electricity with my yellow mask…_

As Tapu Koko sand this verse it grabbed Ashachu by the paw and spun him around and around making him dizzy. Letting go after the word flee, he gathered up electricity in the two mask and produced a massive bolt of electricity that shot up into the clouds.

" _And before you can do anything I'll kick you in the…Tail…"_

He paused before saying the word tail as if he had meant to use another word but decided against it. For a split second it was quite before breaking out into what sounded like a chorus. Brightly coloured Oricorio burst out of trees and started to dance behind it, chirping out a melody to support the lyrics and the Cubone's drumming.

" _Oh yes I am the guardian Tapu Koko… This is my song to you._

 _I do not have a chorus… so Pokéspeak will do._

 _Koko Tapu Koko… Ta-pu ta-pu tap._

 _Koko Tapu Koko… Ta-pu ta-pu tap._

 _Ta-pu Ta-pu Ko-ko. Koko Ko-ko Ko._

 _Tapu tap. Tapu Koko. Ta-pu ta-pu tap._

As he sang he sped flew around and around them and doing a pirouette in mid air setting off another powerful thunderbolt.

" _Now to our peaceful Island…Strange beasts have come to play…_

 _I don't know what they're doing here… We've told them to go away…_

 _Powerful attacks, sharp teeth and claws… They'll kill you just for fun…._

 _Be on the look out little ones… Or you're time on earth is done…_

As it said the last line several of the Cubone mimed falling down dead.

 _But there is away to fight back and I'll show it to you..._

 _But first just one more chorus, Because I'm not yet halfway through…_

 _Oh yes I am the guardian Tapu Koko… This is my song to you._

 _I do not have a chorus… so Pokéspeak will do._

 _Koko Tapu Koko… Ta-pu ta-pu tap._

 _Koko Tapu Koko… Ta-pu ta-pu tap._

 _Ta-pu Ta-pu Ko-ko. Koko Ko-ko Ko._

 _Tapu tap. Tapu Koko. Ta-pu ta-pu tap…_ Now put this on."

Tapu Koko landed on the ground beside Nova and slipped a metal ring around his neck, like a collar. It had a single yellow crystal set into it. It then put its arms around Nova and Ashachu and pushed them closer together.

" _With this you and you're boyfriend… Can use Gigavolt Havoc…_

 _A Z move to make you more dangerous that Savak…_

Ashachu blushed. "Um. He's not my…"

" _To activate this move….Cyndaquil must strike this pose…_

 _Z power will charge up Pikachu and of those beasts you will dispose…"_

A group of five other Pikachu danced out of a bush with their arms folded across their chests in a way that vaguely looked like the letter Z.

 _Oh yes I am the guardian Tapu Koko… This is my song to you._

 _I do not have a chorus… so Pokéspeak will do._

 _Koko Tapu Koko… Ta-pu ta-pu tap._

 _Koko Tapu Koko… Ta-pu ta-pu tap._

 _Ta-pu Ta-pu Ko-ko. Koko Ko-ko Ko._

 _Tapu tap. Tapu Koko. Ta-pu ta-pu tap…_

 _Oh yes I am the guardian Tapu Koko… This is my song to you._

 _I do not have a chorus… so Pokéspeak will do._

 _Koko Tapu Koko… Ta-pu ta-pu tap._

 _Koko Tapu Koko… Ta-pu ta-pu tap._

 _Ta-pu Ta-pu Ko-ko. Koko Ko-ko Ko._

 _Tapu tap. Tapu Koko. Ta-pu ta-pu tap…_

 _Tapu Tapu. Koko Tapu…_

 _TAPU KOKO…_

Tapu Koko finished it's song striking a pose that the Cubone copied. The Pikachu and Oricorio shot shadow and Electro balls into the air to create a fireworks effect.

Ashachu, Nova and Sniveon stared dumbfounded at Tapu Koko.

"What in the voidlands was that," Nova exclaimed.

Axew however grinned and applauded. "Yayy! Do it again!"

[Pokémon]

 **Route 1, Melemele Island…**

Ash, Pikachu, Jimmy and Typhlosion had gone looking for Ashachu, Nova, Sniveon, Axew and Shaymin themselves, calling out their names.

"Ashachu…Sniveon. Come out come wherever you are?"

"Pi Pi Pi…"

"Nova. Shaymin!"

"Ty Typhlosion."

Pikachu and Typhlosion had their noses pressed to the ground sniffing out their scents. As much as they called there was no reply.

Ash bit his lip. "Man. How far could they have gone… I hope nothing bad happened to them."

Jimmy shrugged. "I think this trail goes all the way to the other side of the island. I suppose they could have gone a fair way down it. I mean Shaymin can travel pretty far when she wants to so…"

What the two of them hadn't realised is that route 1 is split in two There was a trail from either side of Cameron's house leading up the hill to Iki Town. One that followed the cliffs tops over looking the sea and the other slight inland. While Ashachu and his friends had taken the cliff top route, Ash, Jimmy, Pikachu and Typhlosion had taken the inland route. Thus they had missed each other.

It took them about 20 minutes to reach the crest of the hill and the sight of the battle between Tapu Koko and whatever the mysterious creature had been. A few palm trees had been knocked over and there was a crack in a large rock where something had been thrown into it.

"What happened here," Ash asked apprehensively.

"Pika."

"It looks like a battle," Jimmy said then seeing the looks on everyone's faces added, "…But it might not have involved Nova and the others…From the look of the damage it was probably two really big Pokémon."

"Ugh. I hope didn't get himself into a fight," said Typhlosion.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from somewhere nearby, making the two trainers and their Pokémon jump.

"What was that," said Ash going pale in the face. His heart was beating very fast.

"It came from over there," said Jimmy. "Come on…"

They ran further up the path, but it was another five minutes before they found the source of the scream… Hirosaki was lying in the middle of the path. He'd clearly been badly injured by something. His eyes were closed tight and his breathing was laboured. An angry burn ran from his neck across his chest and right win down to his tail feathers.

Worse, two youths had gathered around him, a boy and a girl. They were dressed in peculiar fashion. Black vests and incredibly short shorts, their faces largely obscured by a white skull patterned cap and a black mask that left only their eyes and hair visible. Each had a silver medallion shaped like a skull shaped S.

Jimmy stopped dead holding out his arm to stop Ash.

"Huh. Who are those guys," gasped Ash.

"Yo, Yo, Yo check it!" said the boy. He was tall and his arms and upper torso bulged with muscles. "This Pokémon fell from the sky yo. Guess it never learned to fly no. Now it's in our hands bro. We can capture it and give it Team Skull's demands yo." There was a rhythmic quality to his voice as if he was trying to sing but didn't quite know how. As he spoke/sung he moved his arms across his chest as if dancing.

This seemed to irritate the girl. She punched him in the arm and snapped, "Man enough. Ya beat's no good. Let's just take this thing and get outta here before beastie comes back!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever… Alright Raticate. Let's do this thing!"

He tossed a Pokéball and a rodent Pokémon materialised in a flash of white light. This Raticate was different to ones Ash had encountered before. Most Raticate had brown short fur. This was one jet black, with thick fur making it bulkier than ordinary Raticate and it had extremely fat cheeks.

Ash didn't have time to think about it however as the boy shouted, "Use Quick attack then bite."

"Rat…" Raticate charged, knocking into the immobile Hirosaki and sending him flying backwards with a squeal of pain. It then sank it's teeth into his neck.

As the Latios cries filled the air and the boy continued to rhyme words together in that sing song tone. "Attacking this Pokémon. So to-ta-lee…Gonna get me some easy. E-X-P!"

"Pikachu, Use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted enraged.

Pikachu bristled, charging up a bolt of lighting and firing it at Raticate. It shot past it's trainers side and hit the rodent in the back.

"RAAT…" It squealed then collapsed.

"Wha…" Raticate's trainer and his companion whipped around. Their eyes narrowed to slits as they saw Ash, Jimmy, Pikachu and Typhlosion.

"Yo yo. Who'd ya think you are fool! Interfering with Team Skull."

"Who do you think you are," Jimmy shouted back his eyes also slits. "Attacking a defenceless Pokémon like that."

"Who're we," the boy replied gesturing to himself. "Who're we! I tell ya who we are fool. Whenever Team Skull meet you! we don't even greet you…"

"Enough with the rapping already," groaned the girl cutting him off. She then added, "Fuck off kiddies. You don't want to mess with us. We're Team Skull. We're dangerous okay."

Ash curled his hands into fists. Why was it that everywhere he went he came across some group of villains determined to hurt others? "Oh yeah! Well we're dangerous too. So why don't you fuck off and leave Hiro-that Latios alone."

"Pika Pikachuu!"

"Ty-phlo…"

Pikachu and Typhlosion roared at his words, Pikachu bristling and flame igniting on Tyhplosion's back.

The boy glanced back at Hirosaki and muttered curiously, "Hmm… So it'c called a Hiro-that Latios. The boss'll really like that." Then turning back to Ash and Jimmy added, "Well if that's the way you want it yo. Then we'll just have to make ya regret it. Raticate Hyperfang."

Raticate pushed itself up off the ground, and ran at the two trainers. It's fangs begun to glow. Ash and Jimmy reacted fast.

"Pikachu Iron tail!"

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower."

Pikachu hardened his tail and swung it right into Raticate's teeth as it drew close. The rodent was sent flying backwards landing by it's trainers feet.

"Gah. Get up Raticate. You know we don't go down for no one!"

"Rat…" Raticate pushed itself back to it's paws. However as it did so Typhloison fired a jet of flame right into it. Raticate keeled over backwards as the flames washed over it's body and lay still. Black swirls covered it's eyes.

The boy shook his fist in anger. "Dam you Ratty. So fuckin' useless…" He pulled out a Pokéball and returned the unconscious rodent in a beam of red light.

His companion shook her head. "…If you spent more time battling and less time rapping. I wouldn't have to carry you. All right guys. Put these kids in their place." She grabbed a handful of about seven Pokéballs out of her pockets and threw them sending out two Golbat, a Gastly, Slandit and three Yungoose.

"Pika."

"Ty…"

Pikachu and Typhlosion ready themselves for a fight. But before anyone could move a massive yellow electric ball shot over Pikachu and Typhlosion's heads and landed at the feet of Team Skull's seven Pokémon. There was a massive explosion accompanied by a blinding flash of white light…

[Pokémon]

 **Aether Paradise, Alola Region…**

"This is the video footage from the Subway station," Wicke explained to Lusamine. "As you can see three Pokémon entered the tunnel. Muk, Cosmog and that boy's Lucario. But only the Lucario comes out after the train."

The two women were in Lusamine's Private office. It was a spacious room at the very top of Aeather's building, with panoramic views extending across the sea to all four of Alola's main islands. The office was lavishly furnished with comfortable furniture, expensive portraits and a large hand carved wooden desk.

Lusamine was sitting back at the large chair behind the desk while Wicke stood by her side. They were watching CCTV footage that had been stolen from the Battle Subway of the events that had recently taken place at the station in Castelia. It showed Lucario slipping out of the tunnel from behind the train, climbing onto the platform and running to his trainer.

"Hmm…And you think Cosmog possessed that boy's Lucario," Lusamine asked.

"The scientists think that's the most likely explanation," said Wicke. "Four of our assets searched the tunnels afterwards and couldn't find any sign of it."

"And the Muk."

An uncomfortable expression came over Wicke's face. "Dead most likely."

Lusamine sighed heavily. "A pity…What about the employee?"

"She was arrested by Unova police but managed to escape their custody before being questioned," said Wicke. "…But we haven't heard anything from her since."

Another heavy sigh. "…Fine. It seems we'll have to be more cautious now as to how we proceed. Now. Where's Lillie?"

"We lost her too I'm afraid," said Wicke nervously. "From what we know the police questioned her but she refused to answer any of their questions and fled the police station."

She flinched as Lusamine's eyes flashed for a moment. But when the president spoke it was in a calm and collected manner.

"Well that's disappointing. But if Cosmog is with that trainer and his Lucario now then Lillie is of no more use or concern. We must find and acquire this Lucario. Who is the trainer?"

Wicke slipped two sheets of paper from a folder she was holding under her arm and placed them on the desk in front of Lusamine. "His name's Cameron Kotetsu. Pokémon Trainer from Aspertia City. Impressive Team; Lucario, Hydriegon, Samurott, Serperior, Riolu. Even a Latios. He was a Semi-Finalist in both the Unova and Kalos regional leagues, winner of Castelia City Clubsplosion and has been in the top eight of the Neos City battle revolution competition."

Lusamine picked up the pages and shifted through them. They were a print out of Cameron's trainer license showing his name and identifying details, photo, a photo of each of his captured Pokémon and achievements. Lusamine raised her eyebrows. "Impressive… So Aspertia City. How many assets do we have in Unova."

"Actually Madame President he's no longer living in Aspertia City." Wicke slipped another sheet of paper out of the folder. "He recently registered with the Town Hall in Hau'oli city. He lives on Melemele Island. An address on route one."

A smile crossed Lusamine's face. This was almost meant to be. "Any weaknesses."

"Let me see." Wicke opened the folder and shifted several papers. "Ahh here we are…Most likely that Lucario. He lodged an application for a marriage license with the change of address… I have it here."

She handed another document to Lusamine. The president lent back in her chair to read it her grin growing wider. "A Poképhile. That almost makes this too easy… And I suppose the Riolu is…"

"His child, correct."

"Very good." Lusamine sat up in her chair to indicate the meeting was over. "Thank-you Wicke. That will be all."

"Very good madame." Wicke gathered up the papers and left the room bowing her head to the president as she walked through the double oak doors.

As soon as they swung shut behind her Lusamine slid open a draw in the desk, opened a secret compartment and took out a silver touch phone. She switched it on and selected "Contacts." There was only one name listed – Mr. G.

She pressed his name and held the phone to her ear. It rang twice. "Mr. Guzma," she said without waiting for an answer. "I have a job for you if you think your motely crew can handle it…"

[Pokémon]

 **Melemele Island…**

"What in the distortion world," Ash exclaimed as the light disappeared and the dust settled. The two Team Skull grunts and their Pokémon lay unconscious in a heap at the side of the road. "Was that an attack…"

Pikachu and Typhlosion ran over to Hirosaki's side. Typhloison inspected the burn on his side as Pikachu licked the Latio's ear soothingly.

"Hirosaki!"

"Hang in there buddy."

"I've never seen an attack like that," Jimmy murmured apprehensively. "Who…"

"Pika!"

A soft voice from behind made the four of them turn around. Ashachu, Nova, Axew and Sniveon were standing behind them.

"Ashachu."

"Nova."

The two trainers ran to the their kits, scooping them up into their arms. The two mice cooed in response, Ashachu nuzzling Ash's neck and Nova rubbing the end of his long nose against Jimmy's

"Dad. Y-You won't believe what happened?."

"We met Tapu Koko."

Jimmy frowned. "Who's Tapu Koko?" He then noticed a bracelet tied around Nova's right arm, with a single yellow crystal set into it. "That move. Was that you?"

Ashachu and Nova both nodded and Nova said, "It's a Z move. The Island guardian showed us how."

Before he could continue however there was a soft cry and the two boys realised they had temporarily forgotten about Hirosaki.

"EEEOONN."

"Hirosaki!" Ash dashed to his side, setting Ashachu down and kneeling down beside the fallen dragon. "What happened."

"Ugh. Ash is that you!" Hirosaki opened a single eye. "We've to to get out of here. Th-There's a thing. In the sky. Like a rocket…"

Ash frowned. "Hirosaki. What are you saying!"

Hirosaki didn't respond as he was overcome by another wave of pain from the burn. He closed his eyes again and moaned. Nova stepped forward and pressed his paw to his face. "Here this'll help."

The Cyndaquil's paw glowed blue and the burn on Hirosaki's side begun to heal. It didn't disappear but it started to become less red. Hiroskai sighed with relief as Nova lowered his paw.

"Phew. Th-thanks," he breathed as he rose off the ground.

"D-Don't mention it," said Nova through clenched teeth. Ashachu frowned at him concerned. Had he just used his aura to heal the burn? Typhlosion was suddenly glaring at him, his eyes narrowed.

Hirosaki looked around and then said again, "We've got to get away. The thing that attacked me might still be around."

"No. I'd say they're gone," Jimmy replied gesturing to the Team Skull Grunts and their Pokémon.

Hirosaki shook his head vigorously. "No. They only found me. I crashed here after this rocket like thing attacked me. I was flying over the sea and it just came out of nowhere. Like literally out of nowhere. This portal opened in the sky above and this thing dropped out."

Ashachu, Nova, Axew and Sniveon glanced at each other.

"I've never seen a Pokémon like that. If it even was a Pokémon… It had engines like a jet. And it had metal skin. It attacked me with this huge flamethrower. I tried to get away from but it was really fast… It nocked me out of the sky. I managed to crashed here and that's when those Team Skull creeps found me."

"We saw something like that too," Ashachu pipped up. "While we were looking for Shaymin. One of those portals opened and this thing dropped out of it."

"It looked like a bug type," Nova added. "…And it had this paralysing scent that paralysed…"

"They're called Ultra Beasts! " a voice said from behind.

Everyone whipped around to see a dark haired woman in a long trench coat walking up the pathway behind.

"Who are," Ash begun puzzled.

"Michelle Johnson. International police. Alolan division," she said pulling out a golden badge from the inside of her trench coat pocket. "I'm investigating the appearance of Ultra Beasts throughout the region. Is this what you're Pokémon saw?"

She put the badge away and took out a handheld tablet computer. An image on the screen depicted a green humanoid creature that resembled a bamboo shoot crossed with a rocket ship. It had horns that looked like drill bits, a small head and tiny mouth, a lower body that made ti look like the creature was wearing a dress and two disembodied arms that also resembled bamboo stalks.

Ashachu frowned, and Nova, Axew and Sniveon all shook their heads and said "No." Hirosaki however said, "Yeah! That's the thing that attacked me."

"Hmm. Yes I thought so… Celesteela," Michelle explained seeing the confused looks on their faces. "One of the Ultra Beasts. Now as these four Pokémon shook their heads I take it you've seen another beast. Which one…"

She ran her finger across the tablet's screen scrolling through a series of terrifying looking creatures.

"That's it," Nova blurted out at the picture of a feminine cockroach.

Michelle raised her eyebrows. "Pheromosa… Very well. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you children and you're Pokémon to cone with me."


	48. Chapter 47 - Skull-chrashing!

**Chapter 47 – Skull-crashing! The wedding and Guzma**

 **Hau'oli City, Melemele Island, Alola Region…**

The Officer, Michelle Johnson, took Ash, Jimmy, Hirosaki and their Pokémon back to the police station in Hau'oli City. She showed them to a cramped windowless room at the back of the building filled with a computer desk buried in papers and three overflowing filing cabinets.

The officer gestured for them to sit at two chairs as she sat in the chair behind her desk. "Alright," she said pulling a manilla folder out from a pile at the side of the desk and slipping out two sheets of paper. "You're absolutely certain these are the two creatures you saw."

She placed the sheets on the desk before them. The first was of the cockroach like creature. The second the bamboo shaped rocket monster.

"No doubt about it," Hirosaki said. Ashachu, Nova, Sniveon and Axew all nodded.

Ash tilted his head to the side. "What are they."

"They're called Ultra Beasts," said Michelle. "They're a type of Extra-dimensional Pokémon that originate from the Ultra Space. They're extremely powerful and pose a threat to humans and Pokémon around the world. That's why my unit was assigned to investigate them. They started appearing all over the island about eight months ago through portals called ultra wormholes. There's seven know Ultra Beasts in total; Nihilego, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Xurkitree, Celesteela, Kartana and Guzzlord."

As she said the name she took their photos out of the folder and laid them on the desk. The beasts were unlike anything Ash, Pikachu or any of the others had ever seen before. Oddly shaped with no visible or else horribly distorted facial features and terrifying tentacles, claws, blades and teeth.

"Wow," Jimmy muttered beside him. "They're creepy."

"What do you mean Ultra space," asked Ash. "Do you mean they're like…From space or something."

"Not exactly," Michelle replied. "The Ultra Space is another dimension. Well. More technically it's a pocket dimension. I don't know enough to explain it properly, but if you imagined a large soap bubble with a tiny bubble attached to the outside. The large bubble would be our universe and the smaller the Ultra Space. Now imagine a tunnel between the smaller bubble and the larger one. That's the Ultra wormhole. They allow the beasts a pathway between Ultra Space and our world. Nobody knows what's causes them but they started appearing about eight months ago. Eye witnesses said that strange portals would appear in the sky and the beasts would just fall out of them and started attacking everything in sight. The appearances don't last that long and the beasts disappear shortly afterwards. We've been tracking down the witnesses and creating a database of the appearances. What we've found was that there's a pattern to their appearances. Or at least I thought there was until a few days ago when we had several random appearances. I believe that the appearances might be engineered."

"Engineered," said Jimmy raising his eyebrows. "You mean… Someone's deliberately causing the beasts to appear. Why would anyone do that?"

Ash suddenly felt apprehensive. Someone was making dangerous Pokémon from another dimension appear randomly to attack? Pikachu evidently felt the same way. Ash felt him shudder in his lap. Ashachu swallowed, so Pikachu rubbed his head with his tail.

"Yes," officer Johnson replied. "That's what I believe, but I don't have enough evidence yet to prove it. Which is why we need still need to collects information about appearances. Which is why I'm going to ask your Pokémon to recount what happened…"

[Pokémon]

 **Entralink…**

The heavy clunk of the cell door woke Nascour from his sleep. Nascour was being held in the black cells, the formidable dungeons below the palace of Entralink. Pokémon Nation, despite being a democracy with a commitment to the rights of sentient beings, still chose to keep it's political enemies in dungeons beneath a castle even when still technically innocent. Nascour was still awaiting his trial for treason.

The Team Draconian executive sat up in the small bed to see a young boy enter the room. With long black hair and dressed in a guard's uniform, he looked no more than 20 years old. Even in the semi-darkness Nascour knew him at once.

"Ippei?" The Ninja. Premier of Hoenn region and chief senator for the region. Nascour had met the boy many years ago when he was five in his own country. A journey he had made with his grandfather when the old man had been the foreign minister. Nascour had followed the young mans career. He admired him. He stood for values. They stood against Poképhilia.

"Nascour," Ippei said as he sat down on the end of the narrow bed. There wasn't much furniture in the room. Just the bed and the chemical toilet in the corner that made the room smell of chemicals and worse. "How are you doing. I hope my government is not mistreating you?"

"What are you doing here," Nascour said gruffly. "Did Tabuu send you?"

Ippei chuckled. "Tabuu send a member of the opposition to talk to a traitor and a terrorist? Ha. No sir I am here strictly of my own accord with an agenda."

Nascour surveyed him a smiled forming on his thin lips. "Well then. What would a politician be doing disguised as a guard visiting a terrorist so late in the night. Am I to take it this agenda is subversive."

"Not subversive. But I do not want anyone else knowing. I have something that I need from you…" Ippei paused for a second, biting his lip before continuing. "There is an election approaching. For the first time in a while the Ninja's have a chance at winning enough seats to form a government. But there is a problem. Tabuu does not wish to give up power. She and, more importantly her supporters have too much to loose. If she looses she may try to take the Prime Ministership by force. If the clone troops and the Unovan military faction remain loyal to her she will have enough power to overwhelm us… I need fighters."

"Interesting," said Nascour. "You suffer a clash of convictions. You do not like what this Tabuu is doing to you're country. Yet what must be done to stop her isn't honourable. It means consorting with a terrorist and. Though you protest otherwise. Subverting your so called democratic institutions. What is in this for me?"

"Well," Ippei replied. The words caught in his throat. Nascour was right. What he was asking did violate his convictions. "Ultimately we want the same things. An end to legalised Poképhilia. An end to the hostilities in Dragnor."

Nascour smiled his twisted smile. "Achieving common desired ends. That is all you offer. I'm afraid any assistance from me will cost much more than that."

Ippei had expected this. "What is it that you want?"

"As you know I am a dead man…"

Ippei shook his head. "No. I cannot promise you a pardon. Even though I agree with some of you're beliefs, you are a terrorist who threatened to kill thousands of our citizens."

"Well then. I'm not sure we have much more to discuss." Nascour stood as if to get him to leave.

Ippei remained where he was. "What if I offered you something else. There is the girl Misty."

"What about her?"

"I can save her," said Ippei. "I can make sure she is not executed. But first you must agree to help me."

[Pokémon]

 **Hano Grand Resort, Akala Island – Two days later…**

" _Cameron. I love you. You are my permanent mate. I don't regret choosing you… What I'm trying is. Cameron. Will you marry me."_

" _Lu-Lucario… Of c-couurse I'll m marry you. Of course I will. I love you too."_

" _Thank-you so much. You've made me so happy."_

The memory kept replaying in Lucario's mind as Mienfoo and Typhlosion brushed him. The prickly bristles scratching the skin raw beneath his short blue and cream fur. He growled irritably fidgeting with his paws.

"Oh stop squirming," Mienfoo sighed exasperatedly. "This would be so much quicker if you just kept still. You want to look your best for your wedding don't you?"

Lucario growled back, "I'm trying to keep still. You're scratching me. Can't you be gentler."

Typhlosion chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh stop being a drama Vespiqueen. I love having my fur brushed."

Lucario scowled. "You're fur's longer than mine. It doesn't scratch you."

Typhlosion laughed. "Aww. Are you telling me big tough Lucario can fight all those Pokémon in the Kalos league, but being brushed is too much for you."

"A new battle tactic," Meinfoo giggled. "Typhlosion and Mienfoo brushed Lucario. It's super effective."

She and Typhlosion laughed and Lucario sighed and shook his head. Cameron wouldn't care how smooth was. It was going to get messy again in a few hours anyway…Sticky too most likely. Lucario smirked at the thought. All Cameron cared about was that they were together today, making a commitment to each other in front of their closest friends and family.

Today of course, was Lucario and Cameron's wedding day. Finally, with the Kalos league and the horrors of Team Flare and Team Draconian behind them they were getting married. He felt excited, anxious, happy, just as he had the night he had first confessed their love to each other. The prospect of marrying his trainer and mate was new and exciting and at the same time familiar, right and natural.

He winced as Typhlosion begun brushing his ears. At the same time Mienfoo picked up a bottle and started rubbing some ointment into his fur.

"It's conditioner. It'll make your fur shiny," she explained when Lucario shot her a quizzical look. "That and it'll cover up the scent nicely," she added with a cheeky grin.

Lucario was about to snap 'what scent' at her when he felt Typhlosion scratch his aura sensor.

"Ouch." He leapt to his feet, knocking the brush from Typhlosion's paw and nearly pushing Mienfoo over…

[Pokémon]

With his fur all brushed and clean Lucario made his way down the great staircase to the Hotel Lobby. Lucario would have been happy to have the ceremony on the beach in front of their house, but he had to admit he liked the venue Cameron had chosen. The Hano Grand Resort, the largest and most luxurious hotel in the Alola region.

friends were waiting for him... where his mate and friends were waiting for him.

foreign minister HeHheHe bit his lip, his heart suddenly racing from excitement and nerves. He made his way across the lobby and out the double front doors to the patio at the front of the hotel. The ceremony was to take place in a gazebo erected on the hill above the hotel.

Lucario's mate and friends were all waiting for him; Ash, Jimmy, Pikachu, Ashachu, Oshawott, Hikari, Snivy, Sylveon, Sniveon, Axew, Zoroark, Buizel, Mienfoo, Emolga, Jimmy, Typhlosion, Nova, Hunter, Serperior, Hirosaki, Akane and of course Cameron. They all greeted him with a round of applause.

"Lucario." Cameron embraced him and kissed his nose. "You look great."

"So do you," Lucario replied. Cameron was dressed in a white suit the hotel had provided for him, without a tie.

Ash, Jimmy and Akane were dressed in suits too but in black rather than white, Pikachu, Hirosaki, Ashachu, Buizel, Nova and Oshawott had little bow ties around their neck and Sniveon had a pink ribbon in the fuzzy ball of yellow fur on the top of her head.

"Ready?" Cameron whispered into his ear.

Lucario nodded. "Of course."

"Then come on." His trainer took him by the paw and led him into the gazebo. Everyone else formed a circle around them.

"Beloved family and friends. We are here today to celebrate the marriage of Cameron Kotetsu to his Lucario." The officiate was a magistrate from Heahea City, Janelle Grey. "Pokémon marriages, according to the laws of the Seven Nations, solidify the eternal bond between trainer and Pokémon. It is a promise made under the law that they will stand by each other, to support each other and to love each other. It is promise to their family that they will love, support and cherish them together. And so. I ask the pair of you. Are you, in the sight of these witnesses ready to make this commitment to one another?"

Cameron and Lucario both nodded their heads and said in response, "I am."

"Do you promise to love each other," Magistrate Grey continued. Do you promise protect. Do you promise care for your young and to love them together. To battle together side by side…"

The boy and his aura Pokémon looked at each other again smiled and replied again, "I do…"

Pikachu watched curiously with a smile on his face. He had never been to wedding before. It made him excited for his own.

Typhlosion whispered what was happening in his ear. "First the magistrate tells the couple what marriage means under the human laws. Then she asks them to promise to uphold the requirements of being married to each other. Now she'll get them to sign the certificate."

Sure enough, Magistrate Grey turned the stand she was standing in front of around to reveal a glossy sheet of paper along with a pen and a pot of ink. "You may now sign and put your paw pint on the register."

Cameron picked up the pen and scrawled his name in a large untidy scrawl at the bottom of the page. Lucario dipped his paw in the ink bottle and pressed it to the sheet next to it, leaving behind a black paw print. Cameron took a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to him to wipe it.

"And now there is one final requirement before I can pronounce you married. Mt. Kotetsu."

"This is my favourite part," Typhlosion whispered with a sniff. "The trainer has to whisper something to the Pokémon that no one else is allowed to hear. A memory, a story, a promise. Something to tell them how much they love them. And if they can make the Pokémon cry with happiness, they're able to marry."

Cameron put an arm around Lucario and pressed his mouth close to his ear. Pikachu saw his lips move but although he strained his ears couldn't hear what he was saying. Sure enough it was having the desired effect. Lucario's eyes grew wet and a single tear filled down his muzzle. A few minutes later Cameron stood back putting his hands on his mate's shoulders. Lucario looked up at him, his eyes shining and a big smile on his face.

"Congratulations," said Grey. "I now pronounce you married."

Everyone applauded again and Typhlosion wiped his eye. Cameron and Lucario put their arms around each other and kissed.

[Pokémon]

After the ceremony there was a reception in Hano Grand Resort's ballroom. A buffet table and a silver dance floor had been set up for the three trainers, Akane and the Pokémon to enjoy. There was even a band – though it consisted of Serperior singing with Buizel playing a saxophone, Sylveon a Piano, Zoroark a pair of drums, Oshawott shaking a Tamborine and Hikari pulling on the sting of a cello. His body shook with it's vibrations making the mouse giggle.

"Piii-kkaaa…"

"Umm. Guys," said Ash. "You're timing's a little off?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded, a horrified look on his face.

"You're terrible," Jimmy laughed. Luckily they couldn't hear him over Serperior's singing.

"Maria's singing at our wedding was much better than this," Typhlosion added through a mouthful of the turkey leg he was eating.

Jimmy chuckled and slapped him on the back. "Ha. Never thought I'd here you say that. Except when her Jigglypuff put everyone to sleep."

Ash raised his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Pika."

Cameron and Lucario didn't seem to mind the bad music. Cameron spinning his mate around like he had the day he'd evolved at the Unova league. Akane and Hirosaki were dancing too, though much more gracefully.

The kids, Ashachu, Nova, Sniveon and Hunter were standing over by the buffet table. Hunter was trying to work up the courage to ask Ashachu to dance, but his nerves kept getting the better of him.

' _Come on just ask him_ ' he said to himself. ' _Or better yet just take his paw and drag him onto the dance floor. He already knows how you feel…_

'But he hasn't told us how he feels so…'

' _Yeah. Well if you don't ask him. Twinkle paws or fire butt will!'_ That thought made Hunter's stomach lurch and he resolved to ask him,

"Aww. This is so romantic," cooed Sniveon as she gazed stary-eyed at Cameron and Lucario. "I hope I can get married someday."

Ashachu notice her glance at him and at the same time Hunter scowl.

Nova shrugged. "Meh. Weddings are a human thing. They only exist to celebrate human love and relationships… Food's good though." He tore a strip from his own turkey leg, which looked comically big in his paw compared to him.

Ashachu shot him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"How can it only celebrate human love if my dads a Pokémon," said Hunter a little sarcastically and even a little hurt. All thought of asking Ashachu to dance suddenly driven out of his head. Did Nova really think Lucario didn't matter.

"Originally the humans created marriage so human men could control women," Nova replied. "Then they made it more equal. Then they had to change it again for gay humans. Then for Poképhiles. And each time bigots would preach that the world would end if it changed. Marriage just seems to be a way of more powerful humans controlling less powerful humans and Pokémon."

Sniveon frowned. "But isn't that why they changed it. So everyone could be included."

"Meh. If you ask me," Nova begun but then stopped. He eyed Hunter and then Ashachu carefully and then decided not to voice his opinion. "Well. It doesn't matter what I think. Come on thunder mouse. Let's dance."

"Wha…" Ashachu gasped with surprise as Nova grabbed his paw and dragged him onto the dance floor. The Cyndaquil stripped the last of the meat off his bone and tossed it aside before putting his paw on Ashachu's waste and twirling him around.

Hunter's heart sank. ' _See told you. I told you to ask him when you had the chance._ '

Sniveon sighed disappointed.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

The white haired young man wiped his mouth. He surveyed the hotel from the entrance to the bridge for a moment before turning to face the bling wearing bandana wearing youths behind him.

"Alright boys. We're lookin' for the kid and the Lucario. Any other Pokémon down there don't matter. It's the Lucario I want. Understood!"

[Pokémon]

"…I-I lo-ve you!... Please say you lo-ve. Me too…" Serperior bellowed into her microphone. Although she was good singer and had a powerful voice, the music Oshawott and the others were playing didn't match. If you could call it music or even a tune.

Lucario sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can stand," He said to his mate with a grin. "What do you say we… find somewhere quite."

Cameron blushed and nearly coughed back up the punch he was drinking. "Y-Yeah…" He sat his glass down and allowed Lucario to lead him by the paw out of the ballroom.

On the dance floor Ashachu allowed Nova to lead him in time to Serperior's singing. The Cyndaquil was quite a good dancer, easily guiding the other mouse. All Ashachu had to do was to stop himself from treading on his feet and keep his tail raised out the way.

"So…umm…What is you were gonna say about Marriage," Ashachu asked him. "When you said it was about human love and not Pokémon."

"Hmm." Nova frowned before remembering. "Oh that. It's not important."

"I'm curious," Ashachu pressed. "…You can tell me."

Nova sighed. "Oh. Alright! Part of me wonders whether humans only allowed humans to marry Pokémon so they could make Pokémon feel better about battling for them. I mean that human today even said something about promising to battle each other. I told you before Ashachu. Humans and Pokémon aren't truly equal in a human society. Not when humans are the ones building the stadiums, earning the badges and trophies from our battles and profiting from battles. They're entire society revolves around the battles we have and yet they're the ones writing the laws."

Ashachu frowned at him, his tail and paws dropping. "What. How can you say that?" He glanced at Typhlosion and Jimmy who were standing by the punch bowl chatting to Ash and Akane. "What about you're parents. Didn't they get married. Are you saying Jimmy only married Typhlosion to control him. Do you think Ash does that to Pikachu."

"Of course not," exclaimed Nova. "You know that's not what I meant. I love my parents and I know they each other. They're partners who battle each other because they care for each other. And yes marriage meant a lot to both of them. You have to think about this on two levels. Trainers and Pokémon on an individual level absolutely do love each other. They absolutely are partners and when they get married it's in recognition of that. But on the society level humans and Pokémon aren't equal while humanity continues to dominate and disproportionally benefit from the partnership it has with Pokémon. And it wouldn't surprise me if the humans in their government decided to allow humans and Pokémon to marry out of their own self interest."

Ashachu stared a Nova blank trying to make sense of what he's just said. He accidentally stood on his own tail tripping over. "Ahhh."

"You okay," asked Nova.

Ashachu sat up rubbing his head. "Yeah… Ugh. You make my head hurt!"

Nova chuckled and offered his paw to help him back to his feet.

"You know Nova. You kinda sound like that Team Plasma," said Axew who was dancing with Pikachu nearby. "Didn't they say something like that."

"We have to liberate the Pokémon. And only then will they be equals," Pikachu added remembering the first time he'd heard Plasma boss Ghetsis speaker in Lumiose City.

Nova snorted and folded his arms. "Team Plasma are a group of phonies. If they really cared about Pokémon they'd centre our voices instead of their own. And they wouldn't steal Pokémon or use them to do evil deeds. I'm nothing like them."

[Pokémon]

Lucario led Cameron out of the hotel and up the hill past the Gazebo in which they'd had the ceremony. After about 10 minutes they came to the top of the cliff at the south eastern end of Akala Island. It overlooked beach of golden sand and the blue waters of the ocean.

It was sunset. The orange orb of the sun descending below the horizon, casting a golden glow across the surface of the water and turning the sky a deep pinkish blue. A large smile crept onto Lucario's face as he came to a stop. "We're here!"

"It's beautiful," Cameron breathed looking around. He was now immensely glad he had chosen this place to get married. It was comfortable and scenic.

He felt Lucario press his body against him, his paws sliding around his back and his muzzle burying into his neck. Cameron automatically put his arms around his mate and pulled him closer.

"So! We're finally alone together on our wedding day," breathed Lucario.

Cameron felt his paw move down his back and across his leg to his groin. His heart started to beat quite fast. "Yeah. Finally alone," he repeated stupidly.

Before he could say another word Lucario raised his head and pressed his furry lips against his kissing him. Cameron felt Lucario's tongue brush his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly to allow it access. He felt a rush of pleasure as the dog like tongue pressed against his own. His pants had begun to feel tight.

Lucario's paw ran up the inside of Cameron's jacket slipping it over his shoulder and off his body. Cameron briefly let go of him to throw it aside before putting his arms back around him. He next felt the Aura Pokémon's paw untuck his white shirt from his pants and slid underneath them pushing the garment up his torso. The soft pads across his skin sent electric shocks through him.

In one swift motion, Lucario breaking the kiss, gripped the shirt with both paws and pulled it off Cameron's body then slung it onto a pile with the jacket. Cameron shivered as the evening air caressed his now bare chest. Lucario took a step back to eye his shirtless mate, something between a blush and a grin appearing on his face.

Cameron was slender but not scrawny. Rather his body has a lithe appearance. The months of travelling and Pokémon training had given him a muscular chest and the first traces of six-pack on this stomach. His tanned skin seemed to the glow in the yellow sunlight making this moment that much more erotic.

Cameron closed the distance between them and pulled his mate into another kiss, hugging him close. His soft, cream fur brushed his naked torso sending thrills of pleasure through him. Lucario resumed the caressing of his skin, running his paws down Cameron's back and sides. Cameron returned the favour stroking the soft fur on his back all the way down to the base of his tail, which wagged happily.

Cameron's pants were discarded next. Lucario forced them down and Cameron kicked them aside to the join his shirt and jacket all without breaking their embrace. The aura Pokémon then slipped his paw inside his mate's boxers, feeling his erect manhood. Cameron gasped his lips parting with Lucario's.

Their intimacy however was brought to an end by a voice behind them shouting, "You're Cameron."

They jumped as if receiving an electric shock and whipped around to see a boy standing there with a slightly amused expression on his face. Cameron's cheeks grew hot and he noticed Lucario blushed. A complete stranger had just caught him bare-chested and dressed only in boxers making out with his Pokémon.

He was young, around Cameron's age, maybe a year or so younger. He had a somewhat effeminate appearance, slender with long blond hair which he wore in bangs that covered his right eye and metal rings in his left ear. He was dressed in a grey hooded sweatshirt with pointy edges that gave his shoulder a spiky look, and a black pants with several rips in them.

"Umm…Yeah that's me," Cameron replied uncertainly raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you," Lucario growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmph. Not very cautious. Even some Pokémon have better sense of self-preservation than you," said the youth taking in Cameron's shirtless state and the tent in his boxers. "I'm Gladion. I fight for my partner, Null, to make it strong. I'm supposed to be doing a small job for Team Skull. But when I heard you you are… Battle me!"

It wasn't a request. And as Cameron opened his mouth letting out an uncertain "Errr," sound Gladion added, "I won't take no for a answer. Go Null"

Gladion grabbed a Pokémon and threw it and in flash of white light, the strange Type: Null matvarlised in front of him. Cameron did a double take and Lucario's jaw dropped. It was the same creature Akane had fought with at Realgam Tower.

"Use Tackle."

Null charged at Lucario. He and Cameron reacted fast with Cameron shouting, "Lucario. Stop it with bone Rush."

Lucario jumped out from beside his mate producing a bone club in his paws. He roared and slammed it into the oncoming Null…

[Pokémon]

The 'band' had become almost unbearable. Sylveon had given up the piano to Typhlosion who was just pressing keys at random and trying to sing over the top of Serperior…to a different song. Buizel and given up the saxophone to make out with Mienfoo in the corner, Oshawott taking up his instrument and blowing into it making a single continuous note.

Unable to dance to it anymore, Pikachu left the dance floor and went over to Ash, who was still standing by the food, a brownie in his hands. He climbed up his back and onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

"Hey buddy. Having fun," Ash asked grinning at the ticklish sensation of the fur against his skin.

"Mmm hmm," Pikachu murmured. "Makes me excited for our wedding."

That should have made Ash smile. Instead he experienced a pang of guilt as he has still not confessed to cheating on him with Oshawott. Too scared the truth would hurt their relationship. But could he really promise to love Pikachu when he' been so unfaithful, and was too cowardly to tell him so.

And then there was his feelings for Oshawott… He watched as the otter, red in the face from blowing into the saxophone. Finally the effort proved too much for him and he fell over, dropping the instrument.

"Pikapi?"

"Yeah." Pikachu's voice pulled Ash out of his trance. He rubbed Pikachu behind the ears. "Just hope we have better music…"

Pikachu giggled.

Suddenly the double doors to the room blew open, some powerful force from the other side blasting them off their hinges. Everyone gasped as six people and a Pokémon entered the room; A sneering white haired youth dressed in a black leather jacket, white shirt and dark pants with a pair of golden glasses on his head and a golden S shape skull necklace dropped around his neck, accompanied by five bandana clad youths, three boys and two girls. They each wore similar S shaped skulls necklaces to his except silver not gold. Finally the Pokémon, a scaly arthropod creature with a hunched humanoid posture.

A jolt of horror shot through Ash. "It's those guys," he gasped.

"Team Skull," Pikachu growled recalling the name they had given themselves. He leapt off Ash's shoulder and positioned himself ready to defend Ash. Snivy, Buizel and Sylveon rushed to his side.

"Vyy."

"Bui."

"Sylveon…"

Jimmy skidded over to Ashachu and Nova glaring at them hatefully. "You again."

"It can't be," Hirosaki gasped.

"Who are you people," Akane demanded.

"The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up," the white haired youth laughed preening. "Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here! Greetings, cowering public!" He stood a step forward, the five grunts forming a line behind him at the door. "We have an exciting bout for you tonight! In the opposing corner the Pokémon trainers Ash Ketchum, Jimmy Kenta and Cameron Kotetsu. And in this corner, the boss of Team Skull and the hardest guy around, Guzma!"

Ash felt a jolt of fear. "H-How do you know who we are," he demanded. If Guzma knew their names then that meant him and his Team Skull grunts were here for one of their Pokémon.

Guzma didn't respond. His eyes darted around the room. "Hmm. Cameron and that Lucario aren't here…Though his Riolu is." He turned to the five grunts behind him. "You four. Go and find him!"

Ash's heart sped up and he felt a lurch in his stomach. They were here for Cameron. "You leave him alone," he said through gritted teeth.

"Grr." Hunter growled and bared his teeth threateningly, but his tail twitched from fear.

Four of the grunts turned and left the room.

"Pikachu stop them. Thunderbolt."

"Piikachuu!" Pikachu charged and fired a bolt of lighting at the grunts.

Guzma however yelled "Golisopod. Razor shell," and the Antropod creature leapt forward to block the attack. The claws on one of it's hands elongated glowing with a blue aura and it slashed the electricity out of the air.

Both Pikachu and Ash gasped with surprise at the creatures strength.

"Pika!."

"Whoa. What is that thing." He grabbed his Pokédex out of his pocket to scan the creature.

 **Golisopod. The Hard Scale Pokémon.** **It battles skillfully with its six arms, but spends most of its time peacefully meditating in caves deep beneath the sea** **.**

Guzma laughed. "Ahaha. Well it looks like ya got guts kiddo. But you don't have the strength to take us on." He then said to his companion. "Get the Riolu…"

"Right on Mr. Guzma." The grunt two out two handfuls of six Pokéballs and tossed them into the air. At the same time Guzma threw three.

Ash and the others soon found themselves facing an army of Pokémon. Guzma's Golisopod, Ariados, Pinsir and Masquerain and the Grunt's five Golbat and single Crobat.

"Pika." Pikachu crouched on all four, his tail raised ready for battle. The rest of Ash's Pokémon except Hikari along with Typhlosion, Hirosaki and Serperior ran to his side, forming a wall between Team Skull, Ash, Jimmy and Akane. Hikari ran to the safety of Ash's shoulder.

[Pokémon]

"LUU-LUCARRR…." Lucario drove his paw hard into the wooden mark covering Null's head. The beast was sent flying with an incredible roar and fell in a heap at Galdion's feet. It lay perfectly still.

"Grgh." Lucario gave a sigh of exhaustion, falling to his knees. His fur was decorated in scratches and bruises.

"Lucario. You okay." Cameron dropped down beside putting his arm around the weakened aura Pokémon.

Gladion surveyed the scene with an angry look on his face. "How annoying." He pulled out a Pokéball and returned Null. "Hmp. It's not like me tot slip up like that," he said to Cameron when the red light had been sucked back into the ball. Gladion replaced the ball on his belt and slapped his hand to his forehead.

Cameron and Lucario looked up at him a million questions swirling in their minds. The battle had been tough. Null wasn't just a powerful Pokémon but it had evidently been trained well. Where had this kid got it. Was it the same one he'd seen with Akane confiscated by the military, or was a it a different one. More importantly who exactly was Gladion, how did he know Cameron and why had he singled them out for battle.

"Aww, look at you, little Gladion! Aren't you just a real cool guy?"

Cameron and Lucario whirled around at the sound of the sinister chanting voice behind him and their eyes met those of two Team Skull Grunts. A boy and a pink haired girl dressed in tight fitting vests and short shorts and bandanas.

"Who-Who are you guys," Cameron asked. He stood up, his arm still around Lucario helping him to his feet.

They ignored him their attention focused entirely on Gladion.

"You was supposed to capture this punk's Lucario," continued the boy – he could be Grunt A. "But we find that you fail-ario. What gives."

Gladion didn't reply but instead glared at them with a look of contempt in his eye.

"No worries! We've got enough backbone to cover for you," said the girl – Grunt B.

The two grunts preened like a Hawlutcha as they spoke, folding their arms across their chest and then holding them out in synch with each other, like contestants in a street dance battle.

Gladion sighed rolling his eyes. "Just leave the kid alone." He moved to stand between Cameron, Lucario and the two Grunts. "I told you. I'm not helping you steal Pokémon."

The grunts eyes narrowed. "Huh. We came all this way, and for what? For a big fat waste of our time, thanks to you," Grunt B snapped angrily. "If you'd done your job and defeated the kid, we could've stolen the Lucario by now."

A child pierced Cameron's heart. They were here for Lucario. The aura Pokémon growled bearing his teeth.

Grunt A stepped forward so that he was offensively close to Gladion. "Listen up good Gladion." His voice had a threatening tone. "The boss does like you. That's true. But you're just some hired help we keep around for when we need you. You aren't part of Team Skull, not really. And you never will be. Got it? Especially if you can't even do your job right. Now get out of the way so I can bag me some Lucario."

Gladion, despite being considerably smaller and scrawnier than the Grunt, wasn't intimidated. He sniggered and replied, "Just give it up already. You know you can't beat me. You'll just get your Pokémon hurt for no reason. Like I told you. I don't steal Pokémon. Now piss off. There's no need to hurt this kid's Pokémon. They're good Pokémon."

Grunt A seized Gladion by the front of his sweatshirt and threw him bodily out of the way. He landed hard in the grass with a dull thud.

"Alright kid," the grunt said threateningly to Cameron. "Hand over that Lucario."

"There's no way I'm doing that," shouted Cameron trying not to be intimidated. He curled his hands into fists his heart racing. The Grunt was taller and boarder shouldered than with rippling muscles in his chest and arms.

"Fuck off," Lucario snarled moving defensively in front of his mate.

The two Grunts tossed a Pokéball each into the air. "If that's way you say, and resistin' is way you want to play, I'll get ma Pokémon here to take you out with confuse ray," said Grunt A striking a pose as the balls burst open.

A bipedal tapir like Pokémon and a ghost made of purple gas materialised. Their eyes glowed bright and they each shot an orange ball at Cameron and Lucario.

"Agh. Lucario dodge it," Cameron shouted.

But Lucario, weakened from his battle with Type: Null he wasn't fast enough. The orbs hit him in the side of the head.

"Ahh." Lucario dropped to his knees as the world seemed to spin around him. The ground beneath his paws no longer felt sorry.

"Lucario. Fight it," Cameron shouted though his voice sounded distant.

"Lu-carr." Lucario made one attempt to get back to his feet before collapsing unconscious in the grass.

Grunt A smiled with satisfaction. He made a gesture with his hand and shouted, "Damn."

He stepped forward towards Lucario, but Cameron ran in front, holding out his arms defensively. "No. I won't let you take Lucari..."

The Grunt punched him hard in the stomach. Pain exploded through his abdomen and the air was knocked out of his lungs. He fell to the ground huddled with his arms around his stomach as the Grunt grabbed Lucario roughly by the neck and flung the aura Pokémon over his shoulder.

[Pokémon]

The ballroom was carnage. Attacks flew in every direction as Ash and Jimmy's Pokémon battled Guzma and his grunt's. Tables were upended, explosion threw clouds of thick smoke into the air and roars and cries of pain echoed around the chamber.

Ash was backed against the wall, Hikari trembling on his shoulder. He couldn't see what was going on. He could make out through the smoke, Mienfoo in combat with Pinsir and Pikachu and Snivy fighting Gilosopod. The rest were obscured in dust. He couldn't see Ashachu!

There was too much happening at once to shout out audible instructions to any of his Pokémon. He felt completely useless, all he could do was stand there and watch…

The fight didn't last that long. Five minutes and the attacks disappeared and the smoke cleared to reveal the room littered with the bodies of fainted Pokémon. Ash spotted Pikachu lying on his stomach in front of an unconscious Gilosopod, black swirls over his eyes. Ash and Jimmy's Pokémon seemed to have prevailed as all of the Team Skull's had fainted.

However only Ashachu, Nova, Mienfoo and Oshawott were still on their paws. Ashachu was panting heavily doubled over on his all fours beside two fallen Golbat, his lip bleeding. Oshawott was standing Triumphantly on top of an unconscious Pinsir Schalchop raised and Mienfoo and Nova were both upright breathing as hard as Ashachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash automatically ran to Pikachu, scooping the unconscious mouse up and cradling him against his chest.

"Typhlosion." At the same time Jimmy knelt down beside Typhlosion stroking his fur. "You did great bud."

Guzma's jaw dropped. "GUZMA!" he cried clenching his fists in frustration. "What is wrong with you?! Now's the time for your vaunted team to let loose and destroy everything!"

Jimmy stood up. "Looks like we win!" Nova, Mienfoo and Oshawott growled in unison.

Suddenly there was the sound of an engine and a bright light filled the room from each of the windows. Ash wielded his head around. Squinting he could make out the outline of a chopper outside with a large spotlight pointed at the ballroom.

"This is the Kalos Police Department," shouted a voice from outside. "We have the building completely surrounded. All members of Team Skull must drop to the ground and prepare for immediate arrest. I repeat. Team Skull on the ground…"


	49. Chapter 48 - Big Sister and the Beast

**Chapter 48 – Big Sister and the Beast**

 **Lusamine's office, Aether Paradise…**

"… _The raid lasted for about ten minutes before police stormed the hotel. At least fifteen members of Team Skull were arrested including it's infamous leader Guzma. An estimated ten fled the scene and two were killed by police with a third injured. The police spokeswoman released the following statement…"_

" _Team Skull's Boss Guzma has finally been arrested. We believe him to been responsible for most of the activities carried out by this gang over the last ten months. We're hopeful now that we have the leader Team Skull's activities will decrease but we're encouraging all citizens to be vigilant."_

" _Guzma is wanted in three regions over drug dealing and Pokénapping. This is the first time he's been sighted in public in the last six months. It's still unclear why he chose to be personally involved in the Hano grand resort raid but whatever his reason it seems to have backfired. He will appear in a Heahea Court…"_

"Turn that off."

Wicke obediently raised the TV remote and pushed the red button. The screen went blank, the images of Guzma being led out of the Hotel in handcuff escorted by two uniformed police officers disappearing.

Lusamine groaned leaning forward on her desk and resting her head on her hands. "…Tell me! Did they at least get the Lucario."

Wicke bit her lip. "I-I don't know Ma'm. There's nothing in the news report about a Lucario so I. I would say not."

Lusamine sighed a deep sigh of exasperation. "Fine. Get out."

Wicke turned and walked out of the room relieved to have been dismissed. The President was not pleasant to be around when she was angry.

Lusamine opened the secret compartment in the draw of her desk and pulled out the silver phone. Guzma was entitled to one phone call. Would he be stupid enough to phone her begging for money for lawyers. Perhaps he would threaten to expose their relationship if she didn't try to get him out of prison. Whatever the case she need to act now to recover the situation and find a way to still get her hands on the Lucario.

She pulled a waste paper basket from underneath the desk and dropped the phone into it. Then she took out a Pokéball holding it flat in her hand. It burst open releasing a litten, a red and black cat Pokémon, onto the desk.

"Ember," she whispered stroking the cat's head.

"Lit Litten." The fire type spat small balls of flame into the bin setting fire to the mounds of paper inside.

*Guzma could tell the police about Lusamine and give them the phone number. All that number would lead them to a phone contract paid for by an intermediary a few months ago and only ever used to phone his number. Suspicious certainly but nothing would link it to her, not with the phone and SIM card destroyed.

[Pokémon]

 **Akala Island….**

The two Team Skull Grunts slide down the side of the hill landing in a mass of bushes at the bottom. Neither was entirely sure what to do. They had seen the police cars and the chopper outside Hano Grand Resort. Their bros would have been arrested by now. Guzma too most likely…

The pink haired girl, only known as Grunt B, pulled back a few of the branches. In front of them was Royal Avenue, a street built around the Battle Royal Dome. The grey stadium illuminated by bright spot lights with trainers and Pokémon milling out the front. They weren't going that way.

"So what are we supposed to do now genius," She hissed at Grunt A, her muscular male accomplish. He had Lucario slung across his back.

"Get back to Po Town," he replied. "We did what Guzma told us to. We got the Lucario. We just get it back to base and we've done our job."

Getting back was easier said than done. Team Skull's base was miles away on Ula'ula Island. They had arrived on Guzma's yacht which was anchored in the bay opposite the Hotel. That would almost certainly have been impounded by police by now.

"We gotta ditch the Lucario and make a run for it," said Grunt B.

Grunt A glared at her. "You kiddin'. That'll blow our reward. Boss told us to take it so we're takin' it."

"Well you got any better suggestions," she replied. "If those trainers over there see us with the a fainted Pokémon over your shoulder what do ya think they're gonna do. They're gonna battle us or call the fuckin' cops."

Grunt A snorted. "Let em' try. My team's man enough to take anyone…"

Suddenly something long and thin like a vine wrapped itself around the grunt's ankles. The two youths barely had time to notice before they were dragged out feet first out of the bush.

"Well well. What have we here."

Two people and two Pokémon stood over them; A man with lavender hair dressed in white shirt, colourful jacket and brown trousers, a woman in a pink dress with long red gravity defying hair that stuck out behind her, someone in a brown trench coat who was clearly a Meowth standing on top of another Pokémon, and a Carnavine – who was holding them by the ankles with it's vine.

"Looks like those good fer nutthin' Team Rocket wanna be's da boss told us about," said the Meowth. "And hey. Look who they've got with 'em."

"Isn't that the twerps Lucario," the man asked. Evil grins spread across the trio's face.

"Hey! Who are you guys," demanded Grunt A. He tried to get to his feet but Carnavine tugged on his leg to send him tumbling back down. "Get off! Don't you know who we are."

"Who are we. That is the question indeed," said the red haired woman.

"The answer to come as we feel the need," added the male.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the starts above."

The two humans ripped their disguises off to reveal the white Team Rocket uniforms concealed underneath.

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth dat's right…" The Meowth discarded the trench coat to reveal he had been standing on top of a Wobbufett's head. The blue Pokémon saluted and shouted happily "Wobbufett."

At the same time Pokéballs on Jessie and James's belts burst open releasing a Braxien and a Noibat who preformed a bow and said their names to end the motto.

"Braxien Brax."

"Noibat."

The Skull grunts stared incredulously. "Team Rocket."

"I thought Kanto was your turf," said Grunt A. There was a distinct note of fear in his voice. Team Rocket had a reputation for being disciplined, strong and ruthless. They were the reason Team Skull did not have members in Kanto or Johto. And of course, the two grunts were unaware of the fact that the agents who had just captured them were probably the dumbest and weakest in the organisation.

"Wh-what are you going to do with us," asked Grunt B.

Jessie, James and Meowth formed a huddle. "Hey. Do these guys seem scared of us," asked Jessie. "That's new."

"They probably 'eard of our reputation," said Meowth. "Ya know. Da famous Meowth and friends. The most fearsome members of all of Team Rocket who took down Team Flare, and who strike fear into the hearts of trainers everywhere."

James raised his eyebrows. "People really think that about us!"

"I say we milk this for all it's worth," Jessie said gleefully. "We threaten them into working for us and then steal whatever Pokémon they have."

"Great idea jess," giggled James

The trio stood up to address the Grunts. "What are we going to do to you," said Jessie. "Well that depends."

"He said something about annihilating anyone who gets in Team Rocket's way," James added.

"You two nice kids wouldn't be in our way would you?"

The two grunts went pale in the face. "N-no no," Grunt A sputtered. "We're just…"

"Well. Maybe we'll consider letting you live if you help us in our mission," said Jessie

"We're here to capture a certain Pikachoo," said Meowth. He extended a claw and held it up threateningly. "You gonna help. Or 'ave I gotta cut ya so ya don't get in the da way!"

[Pokémon]

 **Heahea City, Pokémon Centre…**

"Here you go. All your Pokémon have been restored to full health," Nurse joy said as she emerged from the treatment room pushing a trolley containing Ash, Cameron's and Jimmy's Pokéballs, Pikachu, Hunter, Ashachu and Nova. Typhloison and Hirosaki following behind.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash breathed a sigh of relief as he gathered up his and Cameron's Pokéballs and placed his back on his belt and Cameron's into his bag.

Pikachu and Ashachu climbed onto his shoulders, their cheeks pressed against his. At the same time Jimmy embraced Typhlosion tightly and Nova climbed onto his head while Hirosaki floated over to Akane who was waiting by the door to avoid attracting suspicious looks.

Hunter slid off the trolley and looked around the room. "Hey! Where are my parents," he asked his voice full of sadness and concern. "What's going on." The Riolu remembered Team Skull barging into the ballroom and the subsequent battle but had been knocked out by an air slash to the back of the head from a Golbat.

"Umm. We're not sure," Ash replied adding quickly, "but don't worry. I'm sure he's fine," seeing Hunter's eyes brim with tears.

"Pika." Ashachu slid off Ash's back and put a paw around his best friend and licked his cheek to comfort him.

"They'll be with the police back at the hotel," Jimmy suggested though he didn't sound entirely convinced. "I mean they couldn't have gone far after they slipped off."

"It was dad they were after," Hunter blurted out. "That Big bad Guzma guy said so. He said he was looking for Lucario. Wh-what if more of those creeps caught up with them before police arrived."

For a moment there was silence. Then Jimmy shook his head. "Nah. The police are looking for them. Even if Cameron and Lucario did get captured, they probably wouldn't get far. I mean. Team Skull didn't exactly look like the smartest bad guys around."

"Even so," said Ash. "We should probably look for them ourselves."

[Pokémon]

 **Brooklet Hill…**

Team Rocket had taken refuge at Brooklet Hill, a location a few miles north of Heahea City in the North-west of Akala island filled by Rock-pools and cascading waterfalls. It was surrounded by thick lush jungle making it the perfect location for their hideout…At least, that's what the Trio hoped.

The Meowth balloon had been deflated and hidden in a bush and a small camp had been set up by the side of one of the pools. A small campfire was burning and two tents had been erect. Grunt A and Grunt B were knelt on the ground by the waters edge..

Grunt A was washing clothes in the pool under the eye of Jessie while Grunt B polished James's bottle cap collection.

"Come on put some hustle in it," said James gleefully. His whole life he'd been bossed around; by his parent, by Jessibelle, by the boss, by Jessie. It sure felt gratifying to order someone else about. "I want to be able to see my face in those caps."

"Their bottle caps," the Grunt groaned as he took another cap out of the seemingly bottomless sack. "How could you see your face in them. And how come you have so many bottle caps."

"I don't expect questions. I expect polishing. Move it."

The grunt rolled his eyes and continue to scrub. This was humiliating and degrading beyond his worse nightmares but there was nothing they could do about it. Carnavine still had them by the ankles and Jessie and James had confiscated their Pokéballs. Even if they could somehow get them back, who knew what powerful Pokémon the rocket agents had.

"You tell him James," said Jessie. She poked Grunt B in the back. "And you. I want all those stains to be gone from my uniform."

"Hmm. Da internet says that these are Team Skull Medallions," Meowth said closing the laptop and holding up the S shaped skull necklaces the grunts had been wearing. He slipped them around his neck. "Hehe. So shinny. I think I'll keep 'em. They made of real silver?"

"Team Skull," repeated Jessie. "That's definitely the gang the boss told us to watch out for."

James laughed. "Hehe. What was there to watch out for. Capturing these two was like taking candy from out of the mouths of babes."

"And their boss was just arrested," added Meowth.

"Then I guess that makes them complete armatures," said James and the Trio laughed.

Anger flashed across the two grunts faces, but neither were brave enough to retort.

"So 'ow come you guys were tryin' to steal dis Lucario," Meowth asked once they'd stopped laughing. Lucario lying unconscious against a nearby tree, his feet and paws tied together and a gag in his mouth.

Neither grunt responded so Jessie snapped, "Meowth just asked you a question."

"I-I dunno," Grunt A replied quickly. "Guzma just said we absolutely had to get our hands on it at whatever cost. He didn't say why."

Jessie shrugged. "Well. Whatever wanted it for it's ours now."

"Plus. Not like he's gonna need it in jail," said Meowth making Jessie and James laugh again.

[Pokémon]

Hikari closed his eyes and stretched out the hundreds of Zygarde cells on Akala Island. Through their eyes he could see the entire Island. Hundreds of images appeared in his head until he found the one they were after.

"Lucario's near the rock pools not too far from here." He opened his eyes and he was back in the Heahea City Pokémon Centre with Ash and the others.

"Sounds like Brooklet Hill," said Akane. "But we'll need a vehicle or a ride Pokémon to get there quickly…"

"What about Cameron," asked Jimmy.

Hiakri shook his head. "I didn't see him but… Team Rocket are there too. And two of those people from the wedding."

"Team Rocket!" Everyone groaned and Hunter let out a growl.

"Alright," said Ash determinately. "Let's go."

"I'll go on ahead," said Hirosaki. "I can get there quicker by flying. You guys get officer Jenny."

Ash nodded. "Good idea. Pikachu. I want you to go with Hirosaki."

"Pikapi." Pikachu obediently jumped from Ash's shoulder and onto the Latios's head gripping the feathers on his neck.

"I'll go too," Typhlosion said raising his paw.

"Me too," Hunter pipped up.

Ash gave him a disapproving stare and said "No. It's too dangerous."

Hirosaki lowered himself to allow the fire type to mount him. The Eon Pokémon then sped out the door.

[Pokémon]

"Team Rocket!"

Jessie, James, Meowth and the two Skull Grunt's heads shot up at the sudden voice and the screeching of engines. Three motorcyclists had come riding out of the trees dressed in Team Skull outfits.

"So, you're the ones Guzma was talking about?" said one of the riders. She was obvious the leader. A young woman, about 19 years old, with pink and yellow hair dawn into four long strands, black shadow around her eyes and a pink Team Skull tattoo on her belly button. She wore a black outfit similar to Grunt B, but much more revealing, and a silver Skull necklace. The other two were clearly more grunts dressed identically to A and B.

She put her hands on her hips and surveyed the trio, a look of disdain in her eyes. "…Hmph. You don't look like anything special to me."

Jessie, James and Meowth jumped in alarm.

"Yikes. It's more of them," James squealed.

He tried to grab Jessie's arm, but she brushed him off taking a step forward her eyes fixed on the leader to show she wasn't going to be intimidated. "Oh yeah. And just who do you think you are."

"I'm Plumeria," the woman replied. "I help keep Team Skull together. I'm like a big sister to all there numskulls. You have realized what idiots all there guys are, right?" Her eyes fell on Grunt A and Grunt B. "But don't you think some dummies are cute in their dumbness? You know what I mean, right? You picking on my cute, dumb brothers and sisters is really annoying me. So here's what's going to happen. Your gonna let these numbskulls here go. Then ya gonna hand over that cute Lucario you got tied to that tree. And then we're gonna leave nice and easy see."

Jessie snorted. "Ha. Like that's gonna happen. Listen kid. We're Team Rocket's A team. We're dangerous. You don't wanna mess with us. Just ask Team Flare."

"And since we're feeling nice," added James. "We'll let you leave you're Pokéballs on the ground and walk away without having to feel our wrath."

Plumeria rolled her eye then grabbed a Pokéball and tossed it into the air. Her two henchmen did the same. Three black pointy faced lizzard like Pokémon materialised in front of them; Salazzle who was big and feminine with a pink underbelly and two Salandit who were smaller with red stripes ion their tails and backs.

"Use Toxic."

The Lizards moved faster than Team Rocket could react, opening their mouths and spitting bright purple gunk at the Trio.

"ARGHG…" The Trio screamed in unison, hugging together and closing their eyes.

There was a loud bang they but didn't feel the wet sludge burn their skin. Jessie, James and Meowth opened their eyes to see Pikachu, Typhlosion and Hirosaki standing between them and Team Skull's Lizard.

"Isn't that…" Jessie begun.

"The twerps Pikachu," breathed James.

Sure enough, a moment later Ash, Jimmy, Ashachu, Hikari, Nova, Hunter and Akane charged out of the trees riding the backs of three Tauros.

"Team Rocket. And Team Skull!" Ash shouted as he slid down from his stead. Ashachu and Hikari were perched on his shoulders. "Let Lucario go now."

"Seriously both of you!" Added Jimmy. "Dealing with one set of bad guys is bad enough." Nova, perched on his head, laughed.

"Dad!" Hunter leapt off from behind him and dashed over to Lucario unconscious against the tree. "Dad…Wake up." He gripped his shoulders with his paws and shook him. "Dad…"

"Lu.." Lucario's eyes fluttered opened. "Hu-Hunter."

Plumeria sneered. "Hmmp. So. If you're here for the Lucario. You must be the Lucario's trainers. Ugh. Just what I need. More annoying numbskulls to deal with."

"Listen here punks," shouted one of the grunts. "That Lucario belongs to us now. So piss off unless ya wanna get hurt."

"You're the ones who are going to piss off," Jimmy shouted back. "Lucario's not yours. How dare you attack him like this."

"What do you want with him," Ash asked.

Plumeria laughed. "Ha. Like I'm gonna tell you that because it's you're business."

"Yeah kid. That's for Team Skull to know," said a grunt before frowning at Plumeria and asking, "Why does the boss want this Lucario."

"Err…" Plumeria scratched her head. "For reason I can't say here because the kids'll here. Dummy."

"She don't know neither," said the third grunt.

Plumeria slapped him on the back of his head. "Shut up Dummy… The point is. The boss wants that Lucario. And big bad Guzma always gets what he wants. So you can either get outta the way. Or we can fucking hurt you kiddies."

The three lizzard Pokémon hissed. Pikachu, Typhloison and Hirosaki growled and snarled back.

Plumeria held up her hand forming it into a fist. "Salazzle and Salandit. Use…"

KABOOM…

Before she could complete her command there was a massive clash of thunder from above. Everyone's head shot up to see a blue spiralling tunnel in the clouds.

"Pika!" Ashachu gasped with fight. "N-no. It can't be."

"It's the same thing we saw on Melemele Island," said Nova.

Plumeria and the Team Skull Grunts reacted similarly, staring up at it with wide fearful eyes. Ash, Jimmy, Team Rocket and the rest of their Pokémon however looked perplexed.

"Huh. What's wrong," Ash asked Ashachu.

"James what is that," said Jessie.

James squinted up at it. "I believe it's a sky portal."

"How do ya know dat," said Meowth.

"Well. It's in the sky. And it looks like a portal!"

Suddenly something dropped from the portal landing with a hard THUD on the ground. As the dust cleared it was revealed to be a frightening looking creature. A red humanoid mosquito with bulging muscles across it's chest and long silver mouth.

"What that," gasped Jimmy.

"It's another Ultra Beast," Nova screeched in terror.

"Let's get out of here," Plumeria shouted sounding as if she were about to be sick. She and the two Grunt beside hopped back on their motorcycles. They hastily returned their Pokémon before riding away as fast at they could, leaving the two Grunts still held by Carnavine behind.

"Hey! Where ya goin'."

"What about us!"

"..BZZZ…" The creature let out a terrifying sound somewhere between a roar and a buzz. It raised it's powerful farms above its head, flexing and showing off it's powerful muscles. Everyone took a step back fearfully.

"J-James…What is that," Jessie whispered to her companion.

"I-I don't know," he replied. "But it looks angry. And strong."

"Just look at dem ripplin' muscles," stated Meowth.

"It must spend a lot of time working out," James added.

The beast looked around until it's bulging black eyes found Team Rocket.

"Is it," Jessie begun.

"Looking at us," Meowth finished for her.

Without warning it charged at them, scuttling across the ground on it's three legs.

"ARGH…" The Trio screamed and huddled together.

"Carnavine. Bullet seed," James called.

With it's vine still fastened around the Team Skull Grunt, the fly trap like Pokémon dived in front of it's trainer and fired a hail of green bullets from it's mouth. They didn't seem to have any affect bouncing off it's massive pectorals. The beast raised a massive fist and punched Carnavine. A small explosion resulted, which sent it, Jessie, James, Meowth and the two captive Skull Grunts blasting off into the air.

"PIKA!"

"PIKACHUU…"

Ash felt Ashachu and Hikari's paws grip his shoulders tightly. He did the only thing he could think of… "Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt."

"Typhloison. Flame thrower," Jimmy cried at the same time.

Pikachu let off a shock of electricity as Typhlosion fired a jet of fire and Hirosaki a beam of multi-coloured energy. Even Hunter launched a focus blast before Ash shouted "Hunter. Don't…"

The creature made that terrible buzzing roaring sound again as the attacks hit and covered it in a veil of yellow and orange. Then, to everyone's surprise, it flexed it's muscles and threw them off.

"Pika."

"Ty.."

"Wow," Ash gasped. "They had no effect."

"How strong is this thing," said Jimmy.

The beast whipped around, it's mean eyes darting from Pikachu, to Typhlosion and Hirosaki before finally settling on Hunter.

Hunter's eyes widened and he let out a frightened whimper. "Rio…"

The beast charged at him.

"RIO."

"HUNTER!" Ashachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and dived in front of Hunter to protect him. He was scared. Terrified. But there was no way he was going to let this creature hurt his best friend.

"Ashachu," Ash yelled.

"Pika," Pikachu screamed.

Suddenly something charged out of the trees and slammed into the creatures chest. It roared as it reeled backwards, a large gash in the middle of it's chest. The beast straightened itself preparing to attack again… but then it vanished, disappearing into thin air like a puff of smoke. The portal in the sky above closed, the tunnel retreating into the clouds.

Everyone stared at the creature that had just saved them. It was unlike anything Ash had ever seen before. It seemed to be comprised of the parts of different Pokémon stitched together, with it's head encased by a wooden contraption.

Akane whispered softly. "Null… But how?"

"Guys…Are you alright." A shirtless Cameron slid off the Type: Null's back. He spotted Hunter and Lucario and ran over to them. "Lucario… Thank Arceus…"

[Pokémon]

 **Half an hour earlier…**

"Lu-Lucario," Cameron gasped getting back to his feet. His stomach was sore where the Grunt had hit him, a large purple bruise clearly visible over his tanned skin. But that didn't matter now. He had to save his mate.

He had seen the two Team Skull Grunts disappear over the side of the hill. He had to follow…

"Wait. Cameron stop." Before he could move he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around him. It was Gladion.

"Hey! Let me go." He tried to pull away, but Gladion was much stronger than would be expected from such a scrawny kid. As a result he only succeeded in sending them both back to the ground.

"Listen to me!" Gladion managed to climb on top of him, placing a knee in his stomach and hand on his chest to pin him down.

"Get off!" Cameron continued to struggle. "Get off."

"I'll let you go when you've heard what I have to say," Gladion said sternly. "You're mate's in great danger."

"What!" Cameron stopped struggling. Gladion got off him allowing him to sit up. "From those guys…Who are they exactly."

"Team Skull," Gladion replied. "They steal Pokémon from trainers sometimes but normally they're random. This is different. They came here for your Lucario. Guzma's never sent his dumbass grunts after a specific Pokémon before. Heck. He never usually leaves the base. If he wanted that Lucario enough for him to try to capture it himself then that means he wants if for someone."

"Wh-what. Who. Who want's Lucario," Cameron stuttered not having understood a word of what Gladion meant. "Who's Guzma."

"Who's Guzma," said Gladion almost incredulously. "Boy you don't much do you." When Cameron glared at him he added, "He's Team Skull's boss. As for who's really after you're Lucario." He paused for a second and bit his lip. "Let's just say Team Skull aren't the only ones who steal."

"H-How do you know all this," Cameron stuttered then remembered what the Grunts had said to him when they'd first appeared.

"Wait. You're one of them aren't you…"

Gladion shook his head. "Not really! I do stuff for them occasionally. But never stealing Pokémon. I only came here because I wanted to battle you after learning about…"

"You wanted to battle me. So you helped a bunch a bad guys who were trying to steal my Lucario," Cameron snapped accusingly.

Gladion didn't reply. Instead he pulled something out of his pocket and thrust it into Cameron's chest. "Take this fellow…"

Cameron automatically closed his hand around it. It was a Pokéball. Cameron gave him a perplexed look.

"They'll help you find your mate. Take good care of them okay," Gladion said as he got up and walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"Hey!" Cameron got to his feet to follow. "Who's they. What Pokémon's in this." He held up the Pokéball. "Where are you going."

"A long way away," Gladion replied. "Don't try to follow me or you'll regret." He jumped, skidding down the slope towards the beach. "Go save your mate…"

Cameron watched him run away then looked down at the Pokéball curiously.

[Pokémon]

 **Team Rocket Secret HQ – A unknown Location in the Kanto Region…**

"Mr. Giovanni Sir."

Team Rocket's formidable boss looked up from the report on his desk to look up at the black uniformed grunt standing at the door to his office. "Yes. What," he snapped irritably.

"A package delivered to you from a Jessie, James and Meowth sir."

Giovanni frowned. "Who!"

"Operatives in the Alola region," the Grunt explained. "Their message claimed they were acquired from Team Skull Grunts."

Giovanni raised his eyebrows impressed. "Hmm… Perhaps I underestimated those clowns."

"Meoww…" His Persian, who had been curled up on the floor beside the desk, got up and pressed it's head into his lap. Giovanni rubbed it behind the ears.

"You like that Persian… What is it?"

The Grunt crossed the room and placed the box on the desk. It contained three Pokéballs. "Drowsee, Haunter and Yungoose."

"And our supply?"

"We already have a large supply of Yungoose and this one doesn't seem to be particularly powerful. However Drowsee and Haunter are good catches. We have agents in the field who could benefit from them," said the Grunt.

Giovanni rubbed his chin and stared intently at the box.


	50. Chapter 49 - Type: Null

**Chapter 49 – Type: Null**

 **Melemele Island – The next day…**

"It's called Type: Null. It's a Synthetic Pokémon," Akane explained his ears falling flat against his head. "A Pokémon created by scientists here as a weapon. That's all I really know."

The gang was back at Cameron and Hirosaki's home on Melemele Island observing Cameron's new Type Null interact with the rest of Ash, Cameron and Jimmy's Pokémon… Or not interact. The Pokémon were all gathered in a huddle with a large gap between them and Type Null, all watching this new creature with weary or suspicious eyes.

"B-But you trained it," said Cameron. "You must have caught it."

Akane shook his head. "Nah. I was given it by a senior officer in the Air Force before being sent to the Orre region. All he told me was that it was a synthetic Pokémon developed as a weapon by your country's military, that it was very strong and would obey my every command. They gave me a few lesson in battle strategy and then deployed us. That was it."

"But isn't it against the law to experiment on or sell Pokémon," stated Jimmy.

Cameron remembered what his dad had said at thanks-giving about the ongoing Tabuu investigation. "Well yeah. Aren't the police supposed to be investigating that or something."

"So what are you saying. You could get into trouble for having it," said Ash. "Should we tell the police?"

"I don't think it's illegal to train an experimental Pokémon," Jimmy replied. "Just to experiment on it, or to buy and sell it."

Pikachu was the first Pokémon to attempt to talk to Type Null. Brushing off Ashachu, who was hiding behind him, he boldly walked up to the Synthetic Pokémon and offered his paw. "Umm. Hi. My name's Pikachu. Nice to meet you."

Type: Null responded with a deep threatening growl, the eyes behind it's wooden mask glaring at Pikachu.

Pikachu timidly stepped backwards. "Okay okay. No need to growl."

"Hmm. Looks like it's not very friendly," said Ash.

The others all drew closer together, except for Buizel who stepped forward and growl, "Hey buddy! What's your problem?"

"Grrr…" Type: Null growled again and turned it's tail on Buizel.

Buizel's eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't you turn your…" He begun advancing on Type: Null. The creature kicked out with it's back leg hitting him squarely in the chest.

Buizel gasped in pain and fell on his tail. "Ugh. Why you…" He snarled aggressively, getting to his feet and brandishing a paw at Null. Pikachu and Mienfoo grabbed him by the arms to hold him back.

"Get off me. I'm gonna teach that…"

"Buizel. Stop," snapped Mienfoo.

"You're only going to cause trouble," said Pikachu.

Type: Null ignored them, moving to stand against the fence further away from the others.

"Wow. It's kinda unfriendly," Ash muttered. "Was your Type: Null like that," he asked Akane.

Akane shrugged. "It never interacted with any other Pokémon when it was with me. Other when we fought those Team Draconian Grunts. In fact it didn't really do anything unless I told it what to do."

"Forget unfriendly," said Jimmy. "I'd say it's being a total jerk."

Cameron wandered over to Type: Null, knelt down beside it and rubbed it's woodenhead. "Come on Null! I want you to make friends," he said pleadingly.

It happened in a flash of green Talons. Type: Null spun around and grabbed Cameron's hand with the claw of his right foot. Cameron gave a scream of pain, but not because of the claw. He felt something sharp pierce his skin; a needle hidden inside it's claw. It only lasted for a brief second before Null released him and he fell onto his back.

"Cameron!"

Ash and Jimmy ran over to help him up. Lucario gave a fierce growl and then fired an Aura Sphere at Type: Null throwing it against the fence.

"No! Lucario stop." Cameron brushed Ash off and move to stand defensively between Type: Null and his mate. "Don't."

"Cameron are you insane," Lucario barked. "That thing attacked you. Stand aside. Let me finish it!"

"No," Cameron replied urgently. "I-I think that was just Null's way of saying hello. L-like a paw shake."

"It didn't look like that to me."

Type: Null got to it's feet and moved to stand beside Cameron. Cameron brushed the top of the axe on it's head as if stroking it. Null closed it's eyes as if enjoying it.

"I know," said Cameron. He turned to Ash and Jimmy holding up his right arm. "How about a battle to help Null get used to everyone."

The other two boys frowned uncertainly.

"Err…Are you sure," asked Ash.

"Is that really a good idea," said Jimmy.

"Of course it is," Cameron replied cheerfully. "I'm tellin' ya. That was just Null's way of saying hello…"

[Pokémon]

 **Aether Paradise…**

It was warm and humid inside the conservation area, the greenhouse at the top of the Aether paradise building where the Pokémon protected by the organisation lived. President Lusamine strolled here often to observe her beloved Pokémon in their various daily activities. Eating, sleeping, playing, mating and battling. Their entire lives lived out in this artificial environment. A steel cage in the middle of the ocean surrounding them with her love.

This morning she was joined by Faba, the Aether Foundation's Branch Chief and Chief Science Officer. A gaunt man with a slightly hunched back, pointy head and goatee, he wore a white lab coat, high heeled white boots and massive green googles over his eyes. He spoke in an obsequious manner, rubbing his small hands together as he did so.

"I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news. The computer system registered the activation of TN3. I suspect that the imprinting process will have occurred by now. Most likely the friend-venomation too."

"I see," said Lusamine. "When did this happen."

"Some time last night," Faba replied. "Shortly after that business at Hano Grand Resort. On Akala Island."

"And do you have any idea who the partner is…" Lusamine's tone was animated and even casual, but her eyes flashed with anger.

"Oh yes," said Faba. "The black chip implanted in it's head records everything it sees and senses. I-It's new trainer is none other than Cameron Kotetsu."

Lusamine raised her eyebrows. "The Cosmog-Lucario."

"An odd co-incidence!"

"Not a coincidence at all." A dark expression crossed the president's face. "It was Galdion. He must have sought him out as soon as he found out we were after that Lucario. He always did take pleasure in stealing from his mother… I suppose at least now we have a way of tracking the Lucario's movements."

"A small comfort if I may say so ma'm," said Faba. "With Type: Null as Cameron's ally. Attaining the Lucario now will be much harder. Beyond the capacity of your…friends." He wrinkled his nose as if in disgust.

Lusamine stopped to watch a group of small Pokémon playing under the watchful eyes of a Sylveon. Her eyes fell upon a Togedamaru and a Dedenne wrestling in the grass. The Dedenne seemed to be winning.

"Then perhaps we need to find another way to bring the Lucario to us!"

[Pokémon]

 **Melemele Island…**

Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and their Pokémon were now standing on the beach just outside of Cameron's house, Ash and Cameron preparing to battle. Mienfoo stood in front of Ash, Type: Null in front of Cameron.

Typhlosion was refereeing. "Alright," he said raising a paw. "This will be a one on one all on nothing battle. It's over when either trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle."

"Okay. I'm gonna go with Mienfoo." Ash took off his shirt and held out his right arm in a battle like pose.

Mienfoo copied him. "Foo Mienfoo."

"Null and I are all set," Cameron replied making a similar pose to Ash. Beside him Lucario and Hunter did the same, though Lucario slightly reluctantly so. The aura Pokémon's eyes were fixed on Type: Null.

"Battle begin," Typhlosion shouted.

Ash called the first move. "Mienfoo. Use quick attack and then hit it with brick brake."

"Foo." Mienfoo darted across the sand and attacked Null with a series of blows from her paws.

"Null. Knock her back with Slash," said Cameron.

There was a flash of green talon as the Synthetic Pokémon struck the weasel like creature across her face and chest. She stumbled backwards but managed to remain on her feet.

"Foo."

"Let's keep up the pressure," Ash called. "Use Focus Blast."

"Aerial Ace."

Mienfoo raised her paws powering up a blue orb between them and Type: Null's legs glowed blue. Null moved faster than Mienfoo, disappearing and reappearing beside her before she had the chance to fire her orb and striking her hard with it's claws.

"Foo." She cried in pain and fell onto her stomach.

"Mienfoo," Ash gasped. "Can you get up."

"F-oo." Mienfoo groaned trying to push herself out of the sand but she didn't seem able to move.

"Great job Null. Now Aerial Ace again," Cameron cheered punching the air.

Null struck Mienfoo again, across the face sending her flying. She landed in the sand by Ash's feet.

"Come on Mienfoo," Ash cried desperately as she lay there unable to move. "You have to get up."

"One more time!"

Type: Null shot towards Mienfoo again, appearing behind her. It slashed Mienfoo across her back flipping her over onto her back. Black swirls covered her eyes.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle," Typhlosion declared. "Type: Null wins."

"M-Mienfoo." Ash was numb. Null had managed to land three direct hits in a row. How powerful was this thing. Not only that but Null and Cameron seemed to be in perfect synch, as if they had been battling like this for ages.

"Yes! Way to go Nully!" Cameron threw both his fists into the air triumphantly. Hunter copied him but Lucario didn't. His eyes were fixed suspiciously on Type: Null.

Type: Null gave a satisfied grunt and turned to Cameron bowing it's head to him.

"That was a great battle. Your really strong." Cameron knelt down beside him and stroked the grey mane around it's neck. The synthetic Pokémon purred, the fin on the end of it's tail quivering happily.

Ash knelt down beside Mienfoo and patted her head. She lifted her head and looked at him with sad eyes. "Hey girl. You did great. Thanks."

"Foo."

They were both aware of the chatter and murmuring from Pikachu, Buizel and the others behind them.

Next it was Jimmy and Typhlosion's turn to challenged Cameron and Null. Although Typhlosion's match was much closer and the Volcano Pokémon managed to land several hard hits, Type: Null had again proved victorious. Ash could say why but something about it bothered him.

It wasn't just the fact that Type: Null was a strong Pokémon - though seeing it was an artificial Pokémon that certainly raised some questions. It was more that familiarity the two had with each other. Like they'd been partners for year. Cameron seemed to know Null's moves and strengths better than a trainer with a newly captured Pokémon should.

He tried to voice this to Pikachu while watching the battle but the mouse had just shrugged him off.

"Meh. A lot of Pokémon bond with their trainers fast. Look at Oshawott. He followed you out of lab and used to jump into every single battle... When he thought he could win!"

"Yeah. But it took me ages to get used to battling with Oshawott," Ash sighed rubbing Pikachu's ears. "And he took ages to really listen to me... Cameron and Type: Null just seem. Too in sync if you know what I mean."

"I don't," Pikachu replied. "Maybe your just intimidate but how scary it looks." He grinned tapped his cheek playfully with his paw. "It's not like you to be prejudiced..."

"I'm not intimidated by it. I just. I dunno..."

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

"Ahh…YUMMMY."

Jessie, James and Meowth gazed sparkly eyed at the pile of Malasada, an Alolan confection made of deep fried yeast dough, in the sack Braxien had just thrown at their feet. The fire/psychic type with the aide of Inkay had snuck into a store in Hau'oli City and stolen them.

"Wobbufett." Wobbufett smiled stupidly and Noibat danced happily.

"Noibat."

They dug in, hands, paws and wings becoming blurs as two humans and three Pokémon stuffed their faces with the tasty treats. Braxien just rolled his eyes. Uninterested in the heavy human food he sat down on a rock and stared up at the clouds.

For the next few minutes there was nothing but the sound of chomping with the occasional, "Good" and "Mmmm" from the Trio, Wobbufett and Noibat. It occurred to Braxien that it was like watching a pack of wild Mightyena ripping apart a fresh kill – They didn't seem to be interested in sharing and none of them bothered to chew with their mouths closed. Flecks of Malasada and spittle flew everywhere.

Then suddenly there was a loud squawk making the Trio stop eating. They whipped their heads up to see a red and white bird. It had a small sack slung over it's shoulder.

"Deli Deli…"

"Ah the Team Rocket Delibird's here," James said cheerfully.

"Da boss must'a sent us a gift," Meowth exclaimed. "Ya know. For stealin' those Skull freaks Pokémon for him yesterday."

Jessie's eyes lit up. "Finally. All our hard work is paying off." She held out her hand expectantly. "The boss is recognising us for the great team we are."

"Deli." Delibird reached into it's bag, took out a single Pokéball and pressed it into Jessie's hand.

Her face fell. "That's it. Just one Pokéball."

"Deli." Delibird gave them a salute before flying off as fast as it could.

"B-But we sent him three," said James confused.

Meowth was more optimistic. "I bet it's a super powerful primo Pokémon like a Salamence or a Rhydon."

"Of course," exclaimed Jessie that sparkle returning to her eyes. "That'll really help us capture Pikachu."

"What a great boss he is," said James. "Alright. Let's see what it is."

Jessie tossed the Pokéball into the air. There was a flash of light and a small mongoose like creature materialised.

Braxien raised an eyebrow. "That's your super powerful Pokémon."

The creature was covered in brown fur with a yellow stripe down its back and underside. It had short, rounded ears on the sides of its head, a short snout with a pink nose, and a large mouth full of pointed teeth.

"Well. Maybe it's stronger than it looks," Meowth suggested with a shrug. "I mean. Pikachoo's not big or scary lookin'."

"What is it," asked Jessie.

James reached into his pocket and took out his Team Rocket Pokédex. "Hmm. It appears to be a Yungoose. The Loitering Pokémon."

"Yunn…" Yungoos looked around taking in it's surroundings. It spotted the pile of Malasada and in one lighting fast motion, dived on it.

"Hey!" Shouted Meowth as it started shoving the Malasada whole into it's surprisingly large mouth. "What'da ya t'ink ya doin'."

He reached out to pull Yungoos away only to have it whip around and slash at his paw with it's claw.

"Youch!" Meowth reeled backwards clutching his paw.

"The Pokédex says that Yungoos has a voracious appetite and is always hungry," James said. "Much of its body is dominated by its stomach, and it is able to digest food quickly. Its strong teeth allow it to crush and consume the hardest of objects... Hmm... This Pokémon stalks through its territory searching for food until it passes out from exhaustion."

Yungoos swallowed the last Malasada and belched loudly…

[Pokémon]

 **Cameron and Hirosaki's house – Many hours later..**

Akane opened his mouth allowing Hirosaki's tongue to slide against his own, as the Eon Pokémon pressed his maw against his. At the same time his strong claws raked through his fur, caressing his chest and sides making him shuddered. His tail wagged happily.

"So. Did Type: Null get lobotomized or something," Hirosaki's asked when they broke the kiss. He licked the fox on the nose. "I mean. It just obeyed Cameron like... A puppet. I've never seen any of my little brother's Pokémon obey him like that. Well except maybe Lucario." As he spoke his claw slid down to Akane's groin.

The fox let out a soft moan. "I-I-I w-wouldn't say lobotomised...(moan)...It was more like they were reading each other's minds. M-My Type: Null n-never...(moan)...was never that in s-synch with me." His foxy length slid out of it's sheath into Hirosaki's claw.

It was now late night, sometime around mid-night. The two lovers were in the main bedroom of their new house. Akane sat on the edge of the bed with Hirosaki floating beside him.

"I-I suppose they just (moan) formed a strong (moan)...Bond," Akane gasped as Hirosaki stroked his erection. "Man...You're good at this."

"So love at first sight." Hirosaki trailed his claws up Akane's body to his shoulder and pushed him gently onto his back.

"Well. We hit it off pretty fast," Akane giggled at the sight of the Eon dragon hovering over him. Hirosaki pressed his lips against his again and they shared another passionate kiss. Hirosaki rubbed his sides with a single claw. The fox's erection throbbed. He wished Hirosaki would give it more attention.

"I guess we did," Hirosaki said breaking the kiss. He dragged his tongue down Akane's body, through the white fur that covered his underbelly, all the way down to the base of his member.

Akane shuddered and gave a loud moan. "Nrrggh...Hirosaki." Then the fox felt something invade his mind and he lost all feeling in his body except his head and cock. He couldn't move his limbs or body.

"Huh! Hey what are you doing," he said throwing Hirosaki a curious look.

Hirosaki smirked. "Oh don't worry dear fox. I'll let you go when I'm finished." He gripped the base of Akane's member with his claw and licked the head eliciting a moan from the fox.

Akane let out a deep throaty moan as his boyfriends rough tongue caressed the pink flesh of his sensitive organ. Had he been able to move he would have arched his back. He willed the dragon to take it into his mouth. "Oh…That's great…"

Unfortunately for Akane Hirosaki stopped, raising his head to look at Hirosaki and instead teasing the head with his other claw.

"H-hey! Why'd you stop?"

"So tell me," Hirosaki said ignoring his question. "How did you end up with Type: Null again. You told me the Cornerian Military sent you to assassinate Nascour. You never told me why."

"W-wh-what…" Akane stuttered. "Oh…W-well. I-I g-guess t-they th-thought I-I was ex-expendable…(moan)… I-I w-was c-conscripted into the m-military as a p-punishment…"

As he spoke he felt Hirosaki engulf his organ, taking it inside his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

"…(moan)…T-They s-said…Th-the p-president o-offered to p-pardon m-me…(moan)…If I c-completed the…Mission successfully-y-y…"

"Punishment? For what," Hirosaki asked, taking his mouth off Akane for a brief second before swallowing his member again.

"H-h-having…S-sex," Akane replied. "T-They c-caught m-me wi-with m-my boyfri-end i-in th-the b-bushed behind our…(moan)…S-school…A-arr-ested us…I-I offered t-to t-take the…Punishment for…Both of us…J-Judge…(moan)…said I could d-do ten y-years in j-jail…O-or s-serve t-two ye-years in the m-military…(moan)…I ch-chose the m-military…I-I was a good at s-steal drills…(moan)…S-so my c-comm-ander r-rec-recommended m-me fo-for the….ahhh…"

Hirosaki smirked to himself as Akane's speech became increasingly punctuated by moans and yelps of pleasure. He rubbed the inside of the Fox's legs and up his underbelly as he bobbed his head over his throbbing cock.

"…M-m-m…Job…I-I a-agreed…Nyahhh…D-Dam i-it Hi-Hiro-saki. What have you…(moan)…Done to me…" Akane was slowly going insane. Hirosaki was doing more than just paralyzing him. The Eon Pokémon was using his psychic powers to keep him from releasing, holding Akane on the edge, desperate.

"Wow. That's so sad," said Hirosaki taking his mouth off the fox's organ again. It stung as the air touched it.

"Huh…Yeah. I suppose i-it is." Akane was so horny that he'd forgotten these were painful memories. They'd just spilled casually out of him as if they were nothing. All he could think about was his needy organ. "…Damn…Will you just fuck me already. We can talk after. This is starting to hurt."

Hirosaki smirked and returned to working on Akane's cock. Within seconds the fox was back to moaning and whimpering out his name. The eon Pokémon held his psychic block for just a minute longer until his prey was no longer able to form coherent words. Then he slammed himself down on Akane.

Akane felt his member touch the back of Hirosaki's throat as the dragon finally let him go. He screamed his lovers name as he was finally able to release. They shared another kiss before snuggling up together on the bed. Akane closed his eyes sleepily.

 **On the beach outside…**

"…Hmmm…Lucario." Cameron woke up to find himself lying naked on the beach. Alone. and covered in sand and…other stuff.

His night had begun simply enough, with Lucario leading him by the paw down to the beach once everyone else had gone to bed. They had sat together in the sand watching the sea for a while, washing slowly onto the shores, sliver flexes of moonlight reflected on it's restless surface.

Then their passions had over taken them. Cameron's clothes had quickly been discarded and Lucario had been on top him, kissing him passionately, pushing him into the sand. His longue tongue entered his mouth, pressing against his own as the aura Pokémon grinded his hips against him.

His long pink erection rubbing against Cameron's as he thrust hard, each motion driving his trainer into the sand. Cameron gripped his shoulder. Together they had moaned as they had reached their climaxes so loudly he was surprised he hadn't woken the whole of Hau'oli city…Iki Town too.

Lucario had collapsed exhausted on top of Cameron. Cameron put his arms around his mate, holding him close, whispering, "I love you," into his ear and kissing his nose before drifting off to sleep.

But now Lucario had gone. His warm body no longer snuggled up against him. He sat up wondering where he'd gone, and to his great surprise saw Type: Null standing before him. A single Pokéball clutched in one of his claws.

"N-Null…Did you? Return Lucario…"

Type: Null tossed the Pokéball aside and walked up to Cameron. It then lowered it front legs sinking into a sort of bow, the axe on it's head touching the ground.

"Wh-What are you doing," Cameron asked his heart starting to beat nervously. "Wh-y did you return Lucario?"

"Master." It was the first time Type: Null had spoken in the now 24 hours Cameron had been it's trainer. It had a somewhat feminine voice.

"Wh-why did y-you call me that," Cameron asked uncertainly.

"Because. We are bonded now. You released me from my Pokéball for the first time. And you were the first human I touched upon awakening. That creates an unbreakable bond between us. We are partners now you and I. We have become one soul. I am bound to your service and to do whatever you desire of me."

"Wh-what!" Cameron was shocked to hear this. What did she mean by become one soul.

And then something strange began to happen to him. It was as if a surgeon had implanted an artificial heart inside him, filled with affection and love for Type: Null. He suddenly felt a rush of trust, fondness and…desire for the creature before him. Similar to how he felt about Lucario or Hunter. At the same time, he was aware that they weren't truly his own.

"Alright. I-I accept you friendship," Cameron found himself replying though he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Thank-you master." Null rose to her feet and came over to Cameron, sitting down so close to him she was practically in his lap.

Cameron didn't mind… Though a small part of him told him he probably should. He put his arms around Null and hugged her, being careful to avoid sticking himself on her axe or the spikes at the corners of her wooden mask. He stroked one hand along the mask, feeling the bolts holding it in place and wondering why it was there and what lay beneath.

 **A/N: So. Where should I go from here?**


	51. Chapter 50 -A whole New World we live in

**Chapter 50 – It's a whole new world we live in!**

 **ONBS BREAKING NEWS…**

We interrupt your program to bring you an urgent News Update. The Government of Pokémon Nation has changed. . We take you to special correspondent Marsha at Entralink for more…

" _Good day to you Pofty. Marcia here for ONBS News"_

Marcia. Can you tell us exactly what has happened?

" _Well. Prime Minister Tabuu recently lost a vote of no confidence in her leadership. The vote was called just sometime after midnight. The Government lost by two votes meaning that Dracena Tabuu will most likely be removed from the Prime Ministership._

I suppose the question is. Why now? There have been three previous attempts to bring a vote of no confidence against Tabuu before. Why was this one successful. 

" _Mainly because of a small band from the Kanto and Johto factions of Pokkén Tournament abandoned the Prime Minister voted with the Ninjas. The Kanto faction it should be remembered were her strongest supporter in the motion against Shinobu because of her promise to fight criminal gangs. She needed all of their votes in order to make up the numbers against the Unovan factions who refused to support Tabuu after she brought on the motion against Shinobu after the Kalos league attack. They predicably voted against her._

Have they given any reason as to why the faction abandoned her now.

 _It's not clear. The spokesperson for the faction issued a press release saying that certain members of the faction couldn't support the Prime Minister in wake of the investigations into Type: Null._

So who's going to replace her.

 _That's not clear yet. The House has been recalled to vote on another Prime Minister. So far I've been told the candidates that have put their names forward are the former Prime Minister Venessa Shinobu from Nimbassa, Palermo of Lumiose City, Es Cade of Jublife and Saizo of Mauville City._

And that Marcia in Entralink. We'll bring you more information about the situation as it becomes available. But for now we're going to look more at the Pokémon that seems to have brought down a government without using a single move. The mysterious Type: Null and the ongoing investigations into it's creation. Joining me now in the studio is former Alola police chief Nanu…

…

 **Lusamine's office, Aether paradise, Alola Region…**

Aether President Lusamine switched off the TV, sat back in her chair and sighed. First Guzma was arrested. Now this.

Her Chief Science officer Faba, dropped into the chair in front of her desk, buried his head in his hands and let out a high pitched wail. "Ohhh, If the Kanto faction deserted Tabuu over Type: Null they must have found something. How long until the International Police show up here with a search warrant. Ohhh. I'm too important and pretty for prison."

"Oh stop your wailing you ridiculous man," Lusamine snapped.

"B-b-but Madame President," sobbed Faba. Actual tears were rolling down his goatee. "If the Parliament elects a Ninja Prime Minister. And they go through with their threat to appoint a special prosecutor. Eventually the evidence will lead them back here."

"Perhaps," replied Lusamine. "But we have no way of knowing how much information the police actual have. It may well not be that much."

Faba wasn't consoled. "I wish that were so," he sobbed. "But for the Kanto faction to abandon Tabuu over the investigation… They must know something pretty bad."

"If they were being honest about why they split," said Lusamine with a shrug. "It's possible Shinobu or the Ninja's offered them something in exchange for their that they don't want to talk about. In the meantime…"

"I have to flee the country." Faba jumped to his feet. "I'll change my name to Abba. Yes that'll do. I'll move somewhere where the international police can't find me. Somewhere where they appreciate the talents of scientists. Sweden. Yes I'll go to Sweden. Maybe this will time to start my singing…."

SLAP…

Lusamine got up, walked to the other side of her desk and slapped Faba hard across the cheek.

"Ahh…." Faba gasped clutching his cheek with his hand. "What was…"

SLAP… She slapped him on the other cheek. "Get a grip on yourself man!"

"Ouch. Hey…"

SLAP… "I said get a grip. I expect my chief scientist to act like a man. Not a snivelling child."

Faba straightened himself up, breathing heavily. "Yes. Forgive me Madame President. I almost lost my cool there for a moment."

Lusamine rolled her eyes. "That's quite alright. Now. If this sudden move against the Prime Minister is because of information regarding Type: Null, and not simply Es Cade and the Ninja's using it as an excuse to grab power, there is a risk whatever they have could lead them back to us. So we need to move fast. The first thing to do is to secure the secret labs. They don't show up on any plan so as long as we can effectively disguise the entrance the police shouldn't be able to find them."

"And what about Guzma," said Guzma. "And …" he hesitated. "Your children."

To his surprise Lusamine shrugged. Normally she was touchy over the subject of her children. "Meh. What of them. Nobody is going to believe Guzma should he talk. And as for my children… Neither of them know enough to inculpate the Aether Foundation in any crime. And they're both underage. If they ever did come forward to authorities I could intervene before they had a chance to reveal too much..."

"And the boy with the Lucario," Faba asked. "He has a Type: Null now."

"That doesn't change anything," Lusamine replied. "The most that will happen to him is the police question him. I don't think he knows anything about us. Training a Pokémon is not a crime regardless of how the Pokémon came into existence."

She moved to stand by the window to look out over the sea. It was very early in the morning. The first rays of sunlight were visible over the horizon.

"Though. Perhaps we could work the situation to our advantage…"

[Pokémon]

 **ONBS BREAKING NEWS…**

…Umm. Apologies Nanu. But we've just received word that the House of Representatives has voted for a new Prime Minister. We'll take you Marcia at Entralink…

" _Thank-you pofty. I can now tell you that the House of Representatives has elected Saizo as the Prime Minister. And Es Cade as Deputy."_

Saizo. So the country will have it's first Ninja Prime Minister if over 50 years. That's surprising considering the majority of representatives are Pokkén tournament.

" _There were two ballots cast. The first failed to get any candidates with the majority needed to form government. The Hoenn and Sinnoh Ninjas mostly voted for Es Cade, while Pokkén Tournament were mostly split between Shinobu and Palermo. After that the house adjourned so the parties and their factions could have private meetings. I am told that Palermo told her supporters to support Saizo in exchange for the Ninjas backing Saizo rather than Es Cade. And that gives Saizo the majority he needed to form Government._

And when can we expect Saizo to announce his new cabinet and do you know who's going to be in it.

 _They haven't said but it'll probably be sometime this week. Es Cade will fill the deputy Prime Ministership position. It's also likely he'll keep on Pycell as Attorney-General. Ippei will probably fill the Home Secetary or Foreign Secetary portfolio and I suspect they'll be a position given to Ippei's Brother._

What can we expect in terms of policy from the new government.

 _We can only speculate at this point. Pokkén Tournament controls the majority in both the House of Representatives and the Senate so it's unlikely the Ninja's will be able to do much in the way of passing legislation. Saizo does inherent very broad executive powers and an expanded ability to govern by delegated legislation and proclamations. If Pokkén Tournament try to scale this back, Saizo will have to request the Governor-General to exercise his veto._

 _However without control of the legislature Saizo won't have a great deal of control over tax and spending. It's possible they may try to re-criminalise Poképhilia. The Ninja's have certainly been very vocally against the Poképhile community. Saizo I think once advocated having Pokémon who slept with their trainers killed or castrated and making their trainers watch. And Es Cade of course advocates. So it could be interesting times ahead._

[Pokémon]

 **Mossdeep City – a day later…**

"Null, Use Iron head!"

Type: Null streaked across the battlefield in a blur, the axe on the top of it's head glowing. It threw itself directly into the Grumpig on the far side of the field. It's victim collapsed to the ground and lay still as Cameron cheered for his newest Pokémon, Ash and Cameron joining in.

"YES! We did it."

"Grahaha." Type: Null straightened up and bowed her head to her trainer.

"Hmm. Impressive," said the Gym leader, a black haired girl who looked a few years older than Cameron and his friends.

"Yeah," exclaimed Ashachu, as Nova and Hunter stood beside him. "Type: Null is one tough Pokémon."

Nova folded his arms a deep frown on his face. "Well what do you expect. She's a Pokémon designed by humans to win battles!…"

Our heroes have returned to the Hoenn Region, where Cameron hoped to win eight gym badges and compete in the Hoenn league. And Cameron had just won the Mind badge by defeating the Mossdeep City leader Liza, putting him one step closer to the Ever Grande Conference. But little do they know their world is to become darker…

Outside the Pokémon Centre someone had nailed a wooden sign. This is what it read…

A message to all trainers.

Henceforth all forms of sexual or intimate relationships between humans and Pokémon and trainers are prohibited under recent amendments Uniform Criminal Code of the Seven Nations.

The new laws ban, interspecies breeding, all forms of physical sexual contact, intimate contact such (including but not limited to kissing, rubbing of gentiles ect), use of phrases that convey strong sexual or romantic feelings and spending prolonged periods of skin exposure around Pokémon.

The penalties for violations of these bans are severe and include fines, suspension or revocation of training license, revocation of badges titles and awards and imprisonment.

Pokémon involved in any of the unlawful may be forcibly released from that trainer's team or subject to banishment or execution as the case warrants. Eggs and offsprings produced by forbidden breeding will be seized and depending on circumstance either released or placed into the care of another trainer.

Persons known to have sexual attractions to Pokémon are banned from applying for trainers licences, entering organised competitions or being employed in Pokémon centres.

More information including a full list of offences and their proscribed penalties can be found on the Government website .com.

If you are a trainer who experiences sexual attraction, has had or is in a relationship with a Pokémon and wishes to take steps to avoid prosecution or has been charged with an offence please consult a solicitor.

There followed an official government seal at the bottom of the sign.

Ash went pale, a wave of nausea crashing over him. This couldn't be happening could it. He felt Pikachu stiffed on his shoulder his breathing become uneasy, but did nothing to comfort him.

"What," said Cameron staring blankly at the sign.

"What the fuck," Jimmy exclaimed angrily. "They can't do that. This has gotta be a trick. There's no way that would do this. I thought we had a Prime Minister who was for us."

Typhlosion shrugged uncertainly. He glanced at Lucario. The aura Pokémon gaped at the sign with a similar disbelief to his trainer.

"No. That's the government seal," said Cameron. "It looks official." He shook his head. "I'm gonna ask dad." He took his phone out of his pocket and started texting furiously.

The strongest reaction was from the kids.

"Pika!" Ashachu gasped, clutching a paw over his mouth, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Dad," said Hunter putting his paw on Lucario's leg and staring at him with big wet eyes. "What's going to happen to us." Lucario knelt down and hugged him.

"No. FUCK NO…" Nova, in a fit of anger, struck the sign with a cut attack. It split in two and toppled over.

"Nova," Jimmy exclaimed. He looked around nervously hoping nobody had seen that. Luckily there was no one in the area.

"Th-this isn't fair. They can't d-do this to us," the Cyndaquil said starting to hyperventilate.

"I know." Jimmy picked his kit up and held him to his chest. "It'll be alright."

There was a loud PING from Cameron's phone.

"It's dad," he said as everyone looked at him. "Hi Cam. Yes. Afraid it's true. Are working to overturn it. Please try to keep a low profile. Keep out of cities if you can and don't make your relationship obvious. Call me if any problems…Hmm. Okay it's real." He gazed at the other with an almost desperate look on his face. "So. What do we do now."

Ash took a deep breath. He was scared, but he had to be strong for Pikachu, Ashachu and his friends. "What we always do. We stick together and look out for each other!"

[Pokémon]

 **Lusamine's office, Aether Paradise, Alola Region…**

It was now early afternoon in the Alola Region President of the Aether Foundation was with her assistant Wicke. The two had been preparing a press release in response to the new Government's plans to criminalise Poképhilia. Wicke sat behind the President's desk working at her computer.

"Alright," said Lusamine as Wicke finished typing. "Read it back to me."

Wicke cleared her throat. "Okay… I, president Lusamine, established the Aether foundation to protect Pokémon from exploitation, to promote conservation and environmental awareness. Strong bonds of friendship and love between humans and Pokémon have always been a core part of our ethos here at the Aether Foundation. All Pokémon are worthy of my love. On behalf of the Aether Foundation I strongly condemn the Governor-General's recent proclamations declaring Poképhilia a crime. This law punishes Pokémon and their trainers for their love. It rips apart teams and families. Love should never be a crime. Love is never wrong regardless of species. Love brings humans and Pokémon together. Attacking people and Pokémon for who they love is an act of hate. Taking kids away from their parents is an act of hate. Hate divides. The Aether Foundation deplores hate and all those who hold it in their hearts. I therefore hope that the Government will reverse this action…"

She looked up from the screen at Lusamine, who was standing by the window.

"Change that last line to I call upon the government to reverse this action," said Lusamine. "Make it sound stronger."

"Yes Ma'm." Wicke typed the changes into the computer. "Also. If I may. I think you should take out all Pokémon are worthy of my love. It's also illegal to make romantic statements to Pokémon now."

Lusamine waved her off. "No. Leave it in. They're not going to send the Police over one line in a press release."

"Yes Ma'm. Is there anything else you want to add?"

Lusamine thought for a second. "After I call upon the government. Put, in the meantime the Aether Foundation will always have keep its doors open to those that need protect."

There was the click of keys on the keyboard as Wicke made the changes. "Okay. I therefore I call upon the government to reverse this action. In the meantime the Aether Foundation will always keep its door open to those who need protection. Is that what you wanted."

"Perfect," said Lusmaine. "Send that out at once. Then sent an email to the accounts department. Tell them I want the foundation to make a donation of three million Poké each to the Pokémon-amie club, Pokémon refresh and the Bestiality legal defence fund. Then have the kitchens send me up my lunch."

"Yes ma'm." Wicke closed the document she'd been typing on, pulled a USB out of the side of the monitor and walked across the room to the doors.

[Pokémon]

 **Lilycove City, Hoenn region…**

Our Heroes arrived in Lillycove City that afternoon where they were greeted by a small group of people dressed in black outfits outside the Pokémon centre. They were each standing around a small elevated platform on which stood an elderly man in a purple robe. Ash recognised the symbol on each of the uniforms, the shield of Team Plasma.

"My friends! May we celebrate this happy occasion," the purple robed man, Gorm of the Seven Sages, shouted. "The abomination of Poképhilia is once again criminal. This is the first step towards the liberation of Pokémon. They are free from the urges and lusts and false notions of friendship of humans…"

Ash clenched his fist and Pikachu growled, his fur bristling. Jimmy put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on. We don't need to get involved in this. Let's get out of here."

"But," Ash started to protest.

"Challenging him will just start a fight," Jimmy said more assertively.

Ash glanced at the others. Cameron had gone so pale he looked like was about to throw up and Lucario and Typhlosion were looking weary. Ashachu and Hunter had drawn together, quivering nervously and Nova was shaking with anger. The Cyndaquil bristled like Pikachu.

He nodded. "Okay."

They had just reached the city boundary when they heard a bang followed by a cry of pain and much swearing. The three of them and their Pokémon whipped around and saw to their horror Nova standing with his paw raised, flames blazing on his back, while Gorm and two Plasma Grunts lay sprawled in a heap.

"NOVA," Jimmy cried in shock as two grunts advanced on him. Pokéballs were tossed and a gang of vicious looking Pokémon materialised around him. Sawk, Torracat and Machoke.

"What do you think your doing pipsqueak," one of the grunts yelled, glaring down at Nova with slits for eyes.

"Tor Torra," Growled the Torracat.

"You frauds," shouted Nova. "Your Pokémon liberation shit isn't about Pokémon at all. That's why you never ask our opinions. That's why your gonna make these losers try to beat me up. You don't know anything do you. You don't know how much these bullshit human laws would actually hurt me or my family…"

The Plasma grunt rolled his eyes. "Torracat. Teach this rat some manners."

"Torra." The cat raised it's claw ready to strike.

Nova prepared to defend himself, producing a long white needle made from energy in his paw. But as the two launched themselves at each other, Ashachu shot forward and struck Torracat hard in the chest with iron tail.

"Hey you! Leave me friend alone," he squeaked, half angrily, half terrified.

"Hahaha. Such a spirited young one." Gorm had gotten to his feet and walked over. He peered at Nova with a curious expression on his face. "I wonder who your trainer…Ah." His eyes lit up as he caught sight of Ash and the others. "Mr. Ketchum I believe. What an honour. I have heard so much about…"

KABOOM…

Before he could finish his sentence Pikachu and Typhloison fired Electroball and flamethrower into the three Plasma Pokémon sending them flying into their trainers. Ash and Jimmy used the distraction to run forward and grab Ashachu and Nova before fleeing out of Lilycove with the others.

[Pokémon]

 **Route 121…**

"Nova! What in the voidlands were you thinking," snapped Jimmy when they stopped running ten minutes later.

"That was stupid," Growled Typhlosion. His hackles were raised in anger and he was snarling that made even Jimmy feel intimidated. "You could have gotten hurt. You could have gotten all of us hurt."

Nova folded his arms. "I so sick of those humans hurting us. And I'm sick them thinking they know what's best for Pokémon. They were celebrating rules that would hurt me. Hurt us."

Typhloison's expression softened a little. "Nova I know that. I know none of this is fair. But starting fights like that isn't going to change anything."

"It could put us in danger," Jimmy added. "That purple guy knew Ash. What if he'd revealed Ash and Pikachu. You know what could happen to us."

"So what we're just gonna accept it," Nova growled angrily. "We're just gonna let them push us around. That's not like you. You didn't just accept it when Team Rocket attacked Raikou."

"Of course I'm not going to accept it," Jimmy replied. "Team Rocket was different. We had to fight them to protect Raikou."

"You'll risk your life to protect Raikou but not your family."

"Don't you dare say that," Typhloison snarled angry again. "I love you and Jimmy. I'd do anything to protect you. You're not a strong or smart as you think Nova. Starting fights against opponents who outnumber you when nothings at risk isn't wise. That'll just you hurt. It'll get us hurt."

"We love you Nova," said Jimmy. "How do you think we'd feel if anything happened to you…"

Nova didn't reply. Everyone else was silent.

[Pokémon]

Route 121 leads west of Lilycove City towards the river valley where the road turns North to Fortree City and Cameron's next gym battle. It lies between dense forest on to the north, and a vast fog covered ocean inlet to the south in the middle of which looms Mt. Pyre.

Pikachu and Ashachu were perched on Ash's shoulder. Their weight on his shoulders and he feel of their warm fuzzy yellow fur on against cheeks was a great comfort. Cameron held Lucario's paw and Typhlosion had his arm around Typhlosion.

Nobody spoke much. None of them had anything to say. Even the kids were silent. It was starting to feel like a dark shadow had fallen across their lives. A dark shadow in whole depts lurked a monster waiting to strike. The weather itself seemed to reflect their feelings. Dark clouds obscured the sun and mist drifted over the path from the water.

It started to rain. The skies opened, showering them with a barrage of large drops of warm drops of water. Their clothes and fur were drenched within a matter of seconds.

"It's raining," said Cameron.

"It's pouring," Ash exclaimed irritably. "Don't suppose there's a Pokémon Centre nearby."

"No. But we can find somewhere to build a secret base," said Jimmy. "Right buddy."

Typhlosion nodded. "Ty-Ty…"

"A what," Cameron asked frowning at him.

"You'll see. C'mon."

[Pokémon]

"This should do," Jimmy said running his hand over a crack in the side of the embankment by the inlet. "Typhlosion. Hidden Power."

"Ty." Typhlosion's paws glowed white, an orb of light forming between. Jimmy moved aside and Typhlosion fired a bright beam from the orb into the crack. There was a crunching sound and a small opening appeared in the side of the embankment.

The three trainers and their Pokémon went inside and Ash was surprised to find himself in a cave. Pikachu and Ashachu hopped off his shoulders and shook the water from their fur. Lucario and Hunter did the same and Nova and Typhlosion ignited the fire on their backs to dry their fur out. The two fire types flames filled the cave with warmth and the air became muggy as the water in everyone's clothes and fur evaporated.

"Well. What do ya think," Jimmy asked smirking at the expression on Ash and Cameron's faces. "Secret base. Typhlosion uses the move Hidden Power to hollow out rocks and trees to make them into little houses."

"We used to build them all the time," Typhlosion said putting his arms around Jimmy and nuzzling his neck. "They're great little love nests."

Cameron looked around wide eyed. "You mean there's a move that lets you build your own little home." He punched Lucario in the arm. "How come you never learned that."

"I can't believe you never heard of secret bases" Jimmy said, blushing slightly and Typhlosion's affection. "I thought everyone built secret bases."

Ash vaguely remembered a trainer he'd met the last time he'd traveled through Hoenn. "Oh yeah. I think we did meet a trainer who had a secret base in a cave on Dewford Island. He had all this furniture and stuff. Remember buddy."

Pikachu frowned. "Was that the Nincada kid?" Then his face broke into a smile. "Oh yes! Team Rocket took it over and then those Team Magma goons destroyed it. Poor kid."

"Some trainers put huge amounts of effort into building secret bases," Jimmy continued. "They buy all sorts of dolls and furniture to build them with. There's even a game called captures the flag where you sneak into to someone else's secret base to take their flag."

[Pokémon]

Once everyone had dried, changed clothes, and eaten the food that the had, they settled into their separate sleeping bags. Pikachu slipped inside Ash's bag, snuggling himself in his usual position against Ash's chest and nuzzled his neck.

"Pikapi!"

"Sleep well buddy." He kissed the crown of his head and wrapped his arms around the mouse, hugging him close. Ashachu settled down by his feet, curling himself up on the end of his sleeping bag.

Ash lay on his side for a little while, cuddling Pikachu like a stuffed animal. His, warm body, soft breathing and little heartbeat were a great comfort. The cave was full of the sounds of Jimmy, Cameron and their Pokémon's snores and the lashing of the rain outside.

He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep. But sleep didn't come. Fears and worries flooded his mind. What was going to happen to them now? He would have to keep his relationship a secret. Have to keep Ashachu a secret. Pretend he was a Pikachu fan or something. But so many people already knew about – people who wanted to do him harm. Was anywhere going to be safe for them anymore.

He tightened his hold on Pikachu so much he was surprised he didn't wake him. He felt Pikachu wriggle in his sleep, pressing himself closer into his chest. "What ever happens buddy, we'll always be together. Me, you, Ashachu. Everyone. I promise… I love you so much."

[Pokémon]

 **ONBS BREAKING NEWS…**

Day one of the Poképhilia ban. So far there have been two trainers charged under the new laws. A young boy in Unova for sleeping with a Dewott and Quilava, and a 17-year-old girl in Goldenrod City for allegedly tickling a Noivern. Protestors have swarmed outside police stations and courthouses across the seven nations to protest the arrests. At the same time, ONBS has received reports of an increase in hate crimes towards Poképhiles by hate groups Pokémon thievery by Hunters and villainous teams since the Government announced it's decision, and Team Plasma have been holding rallies celebrating the law in major cities. There are also rumours floating the Ninjas are planning to roll back the enforcement of anti-terrorist laws aimed at controlling regional villains…

…

 **Lusamine's Office, Aether Paradise…**

Lusamine sighed and paused the recorded newsfeed on the TV.

"Well as you can see. The purge has begun," she said to Wicke. There was a silver tray on the containing a large teapot, teacup and a plate with two scones, jam and cream. Lusamine picked up the teapot and poured herself a cup.

Wicke sighed and nodded sombrely. "Unfortunately. Those poor kids. That boy's only 14. And those Pokémon."

"Yes," said Lusamine. "Only 14… Has the Bestiality legal defence fund been in contact with them yet."

"Not as far as I know," Wicke replied. "The girl's father hired a solicitor and the boy has legal aid."

Lusamine smiled. "Good. Contact both of them. Inform them that the Aether Foundation will cover their legal fees and prepare a press release stating that I sand with the kids. Then phone my solicitor and tell him I want to speak to him."

"Yes ma'm. Anything else."

"No. That will be all," said Lusamine. She picked up the teacup and sat back in her chair as Wicke stood up to leave. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes to savour the aroma and flavours of the earl grey.

 _Beep…Beep…Beep_

Wicke had only just closed the door behind her when the words INCOMING CALL…URGENT AND TOP SECRET appeared on her computer screen.

Lusamine sighed. "Can I not have a single moment to myself," she muttered to herself as she set down the tea cup and pressed the ACCEPT button. Faba's face appeared on the screen

"Yes!"

"Madame President. My apologies for interrupting you but ," he said in his oily obsequious voice. "We've just detected a major cosmic shift. And I mean major. The rad levels are off the charts!"

There was a glee in his voice that made Lusamine raise her eyebrow. "Where did the wormhole appear."

"Northern Hoenn. Just outside of Fortree City," he replied. "I'll send the maps directly to your computer."

"Any beast appearances?"

"One confirmed. UB-03 Lighting. We have witness reports from staff at the weather Institute and a ranger who claims they saw it. It's also possible given that the energy levels are so high there multiple beasts could have appeared. Oh and get this! The Beast appears to have remained in this dimension after the wormhole close."

Lusamine drew a sharp intake of breath her heart suddenly pounding. "Really! Dispatch a unit to Hoenn to investigate and retrieve the Beast immediately. Arm them with all necessary equipment and our strongest Pokémon. Tell them I want that beast captured alive at all costs. Is that understood."

Faba bowed his head. "Yes Madame President. At once…"

 **Author's Note: Thank-you so much to everyone who's read and reviewed XYZ thus far and given me plot suggestion. I could not have written this chapter without support of my readers. I would personally like to thank FanficFan920 who personally suggested making Es Cade the Prime Minister. And thank-you to an Opakpika13 and an An Unknown Guest – I promise they'll be more Oshawott and his pup in the next chapter, as well as more about Cameron and Type: Null and the return of the Ultra Beasts. Happy Reading ;-)**


	52. Chapter 51 - Thunder and Lightning

**Chapter 51 – Thunder and Lightning**

 **Route 121, Hoenn Region – the next day…**

Oshawott was getting sick of being pregnant. The constant heavy feel of the egg inside him. Popping out of his Pokéball every morning to throw up. Feeling hungry all the time. The knowledge that every day he would bring him one day closer to bringing his pup into the world.

It wasn't that he didn't want the pup. Far from it. It was scared of what was going to happen when it arrived. So far only Hikari, Nova, Axew and Zoroark knew he was expecting and nobody knew whether the Pup would be Ash's or Hikari's. How would Pikachu and the others react if it turned out it was Ash's.

Oshawott knew he couldn't keep it secret forever. The pregnancy was starting to show, his tiny belly stretched from the egg inside. He shuddered when he remembered Pikachu swelling to the size of Pokéball.

"Hey Oshy," Hikari chirped cheerfully dumping an armful of apples and berries in front of him. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Starving. Thanks," Oshawott replied. He picked up a shining yellow piece of fruit and crammed it into his maw as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. In fact he had just finished a large bowl of Pokéchow.

Hikari flopped down on the wet grass beside him. "Ohh. I'm sooo excited. We're gonna be parents really soon. The egg already starting to show."

Oshawott spat out a lump of chew fruit. If Hikari had noticed who else had. He looked around. The other Pokémon and their three trainers were eating breakfast, chatting and Sniveon and Hunter were wrestling.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

Oshawott shook his head. "N-not yet."

"Well. I was thinking about Geyser," said Hikari. "You know because Geyser's shoot water. Or Koda, Scout and Rayne would be nice names too."

"Hikari. I don't want to talk about this now," Oshawott suddenly snapped angrily taking Hikari by surprise.

A hurt looked crossed the mouse's face making Oshawott regret the outburst. "Oh. Sorry." He walked off a little huffily. Oshawott thought about shouting something apologetic to him but the words wouldn't form in his throat. He was painfully aware of Snivy watching him from a rock and Pikachu glance at him.

[Pokémon]

 **Aether Paradise, Alola Region…**

"We've established a base in the area," the head of the Beast capture team told Lusamine via video call. He was a middle aged stern faced man dressed in the white uniform of Aether Employes. "We're work to pinpoint UB-03's location. It seems to be drawing a large number of electric type Pokémon into the area. Tracking their movements should allow us to find the beast."

"Good," Lusamine replied sitting back in her chair. "Lighting appears to be acting exactly as Faba predicted it would."

"There's something else too," The employee added. "This will seem like quite a coincidence, but we've sighted that trainer with the Cosmog-Lucario just outside the target area."

The picture on the computer screen changed from the Employee's face to long distance shot of Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and their Pokémon eating breakfast by the shores of the inlet.

Lusamine raised her eyebrows. That was a coincidence. "Hmmm…"

"Do you want us to retrieve the Lucario as well."

Lusamine thought about it for a moment then replied, "No. Those trainers are skilled and their Pokémon are highly levelled. The risk of exposure should you fail is too high. Engage and observe. See if you can build trust…"

[Pokémon]

 **Route 121, Hoenn Region…**

After Breakfast, the group set off again in direction of Fortree City. The previous day's rain and subsided but the sky remained full of grey clouds. Their spirits were a little more animated than the previous day. Cameron even skipped along ahead, eager to reach the site of his next badge, Lucario was by his side sharing his trainer's energy.

Pikachu shared what he'd noticed that morning with Ash. "Hey! Have you noticed Oshawott's been acting strangely recently."

Ash frowned. "Errr. No. Why. What's wrong with him."

"Well," said Pikachu. "He doesn't really seem to be himself recently. He doesn't come out of his Pokéball anymore. He just seems so. Much less playful than he used to be. He doesn't really talk to any of us other than Hikari. He's just not his usual self."

"Really," Ash replied surprised. He hadn't noticed anything. "Since when." The Sea Otter had always been cheerful when he'd been around Ash. Eager to battle and to play.

"Since we got back from Orre."

"Oh." Ash experienced a pang of guilt. 'Ghee…Is Oshawott feeling bad because he's still loves me,' he wondered. It would explain why he was happy around Ash and not Pikachu and the others.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Pikachu suggested. "See if I can find out what's wrong."

Ash's heart skipped a beat. What if Pikachu and Oshawott's conversation led to Pikachu discovering what they'd done on the beach. Ash knew he had to tell Pikachu, but he just couldn't work up the nerve. The longer he left it though the more he felt as if he was concealing it from his mate.

"Come on everyone," Cameron whined from a few paces ahead. "We gotta get moving so I can win my next gym badge."

"Lu-Lucario!"

Ash groaned and rolled his eyes making Pikachu snigger.

"Karma," laughed the mouse. "You did that to all your friends. You and Cameron deserve each other."

"Didn't your dad tell us to stay away from towns," said Jimmy.

Cameron waved him off. "Nah. He told us to be careful in them. Besides we agreed we weren't gonna let an orange face weirdo and a guy who wears a bathrobe to work stop us following our dreams…"

…BOOM…

There was a crackle of thunder overhead and a bolt of lighting lit up the sky making everybody jump.

"Ahh…" Ash, Cameron and Pikachu threw their hands and paws over their ears.

Then the sound of a great roar echoed through the trees followed by the appearance of two bright orbs in the middle of the path just ahead. One was golden in colour and covered in sparks while the other was blue and appeared to be made of water. They both grew larger and larger until they burst, dispersing into nothing but leaving two cat like beast in their place…

"It was you wasn't it… You turned Entei into stone!"

There was a gasp of shock and fright from the three Humans and their Pokémon and Cameron cried, "Who are those Pokémon?"

"Raikou the lighting," growled the beast who had appeared from the electric portal in a deep masculine voice. A yellow Tiger like Pokémon with black stripes and long sharp tusks.

"Suicune the gale," said the other, a similarly feline shaped blue Pokémon. It spoke in a higher more feminine voice but was no less fierce.

"Whoa. Raikou and Suicune," Ash breathed terrified but amazed at the same time.

"Raikou," said Jimmy. "You've come back."

Cameorn's eye lit up excited. "Wow. I got to see Raikou and Suicune." He pulled out his Pokédex to scan the legendary beasts.

 **Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon. It is said to have descended to earth on a bolt of lightning.**

 **Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind**

"SILENCE HUMANS," Roared Raikou and a giant bolt of lighting descended from the sky hitting a nearby tree. The tree practically exploded, it's trunk bursting into flames. Showers of burning bark and leaves went everywhere.

"Ahhh…"

Ash raised and arm to cover his face and Pikachu. His heart beat wildly in his chest as fear flooded his system. Ashachu scurried onto his free shoulder, burying his face in his hair.

"Piikaaa…"

"Yikes. I think they're mad," Hunter yelped pointing out the obvious.

"Raikou," said Jimmy taking a step forward. "What's wrong."

"D-don't you remember us," added Typhlosion.

Then it happened. Pikachu and Ashachu both let out cries of anguish and fell off Ash's shoulder.

"Ahh. Pikachu. Ashachu." Ash dropped to his knees beside the two mice as everyone else gasped/

Ashachu and Pikachu them writhe on the ground. Sparks surrounded their little cheeks and their eyes seemed to have turned red. "What's wrong."

"Pi Pika."

"Pikachuu."

Suddenly they sprung to their feet and dashed off into the trees.

"Wait come back." Ash got to his feet.

He was about to run after them, but Suicune gave a warning growl, bearing it's teeth threateningly. "You stay where you are are human." She turned her head to Raikou who nodded then turned and bolted after the rodents.

"Now tell me! Are you the ones who attacked Entei!" Suicune took a step forward, advancing on Ash and the others.

"Volt Tackle." Suddenly a yellow blur rushed out from the trees slamming itself into the legendary beast's side throwing her into a tree.

A voice shouted out from behind. "Now Hypno. Teleport!"

Suicune, the creature that had attacked it and everything surrounding them suddenly disappeared. Ash blinked. He, Cameron, Jimmy, Typhlosion, Nova, Lucario and Hunter were now standing outside a temporary building beside a pond in a clearing.

"Hello boys. Long time no see!"

They whipped around and Ash's heart leapt out of his chest.

"YOU!" He and Cameron shouted at the same time. Hunter and Nova let out angry snarls.

Leaning against a tree, a Hypno and a Raichu beside her was none other than the Team Flare scientist and commander Bryony. She looked exactly as she had when Ash had last seen her, straight green hair, dressed in a red uniform and long red boots. Her eyes concealed behind a dark green visor.

"Huh. You know her," Jimmy asked with a frown.

"What are you doing here." Lucario moved protectively in front of Cameron and Hunter, his paws raised and teeth bared.

Bryony smirked. "Hmm. Down boy!"

She snapped her fingers and her Hypno stepped forward, raising the paw with the pendulum attached above it's head. The pendulum swung backwards and forwards…

Immediately, Lucario, Hunter, Typhlosion and Nova became fixed upon it. They shook they heads side to side as their eyes followed the silver medals every swing. Slowly their eyelids begun to droop.

Bryony's smiled widened. "That's better."

"Lu-Lucario. Hunter," Cameron as his two Pokémon stood perfectly still staring at the Pointy nosed humanoid creature as it swung it's pendulum, dreamy expressions on their faces.

"Typhlosion." Jimmy snapped his fingers in front of his mate's nose. "Snap out of it."

"Alright. Zoroark." Ash grabbed Zoroark's Pokéball, but before he could toss it another voice shouted behind him.

"Ash. Cameron…"

They turned again to see a man dressed in a white outfit standing outside the door to the temporary building.

"It's alright. You can trust Bryony. She won't hurt you or your Pokémon. She's on our side."

"Wh-what?" Ash said startled. "Who are you?"

"My name's Octavian," said the man striding across the grass. "I work for the Aether Foundation…"

"The Aether Foundation," Ash replied perplexed. "What's that."

Cameron felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His father's voice whispered in his ear. _The Aether Foundation… I want you to stay away from them_

"Oh. I've heard of you," said Jimmy. "You're a Pokémon conservation group."

"Correct," Octavian replied. "The Aether Foundation is committed to providing protection to Pokémon who have been hurt or are in danger from humans, to curing hurt Pokémon, to researching wild Pokémon so we can understand how better to protect them. And of course to lobby government to promote conservation."

Ash's face darkened. "But if your all about protecting Pokémon. Why are you working with her." He jabbed his finger in the direction of Bryony. "She's Team Flare. She tried to kill Pokémon. Including my kit."

"I'm here to pay a penance for my misdeeds," Bryony said in a slightly sarcastic manner before Octavian could respond. Her tone made the Aether employee glare at her disapprovingly. "By devoting my life and talents to helping the loveable Pokémon I once tried to kill. That and I. Love a man in uniform."

"Bryony is assisting us in exchange for a commutation of her sentence from death to life imprisonment," Octavian said sharply. "She is in the custody of the Aether Foundation as our prisoner until such time that the Governor-General decides the quality of her assistance is enough to make her worthy of such a commutation or otherwise. Just so there are no understandings."

Bryony made a indignant tutting sound and folded her arms. "Ugh. Sometimes if that damned commutation is worth this…"

"Now," Octavian continued. "I understand you've lost your two Pikachu's Ash…"

"Yeah. But how," Ash begun tilting his head.

Bryony provided the answer. "My visor feeds back to the computer in the base. Everything I see Octavian sees. And I saw your two little rats running away like they didn't love you anymore."

Ash raised his fist, his face flushing hot with anger. "What did you say?"

"Ash." Jimmy put a hand on his shoulder.

"They were attracted to the pull of the Ultra Beast," Octavian said. "Please step inside the base and I'll explain everything."

[Pokémon]

The temporary building, the Aether research base, looked a large caravan without wheels. A long white rectangular structure that sat on stilts in the ground, with square windows lining the sides and a satellite dish and solar panels on the roof. It was like the module of a lunar or Martian settlement from a Sci-fi film.

Inside was a small laboratory that looked even more like something from Science Fiction. White walls and surfaces, computers, an examination table, all sorts of equipment and machines the functions of which Ash and his friends could only being to wonder and what looked like glass cages. Typhlosion and Lucario were pleased to see they were empty.

Octavian showed them in, introduced them to the other five employees working at the research base; Francine, Shannon, Mark, Susan and David, and explained to them why the team was here and where Pikachu and Ashachu had gone…

"This is Xurkitree," said Francine as she brought up a picture of the beast on the computer. "Code named UB-03 Lighting. We've codenamed it that because it appears to sustain itself on electricity. That and it's capable of producing astonishingly powerful electric attacks. It appeared through a wormhole around nine hours ago when it attacked the Weather Institute. It's still in the vicinity of route 119, making it the longest time an Ultra Beast has remained following a Cosmic shift."

Niether Ash, Jimmy, Cameron, Lucario, Typhloison, Hunter or Nova had understood more than a few words of that. They just stared blankly at the picture of the terrifying Minister on the screen. Ash felt sick with fear. Did that thing have his mate and kit.

"It's using the electric currents produced by electric types in the area to charge itself," Octavian continued. "Show them the map."

Francine clicked her mouse and the image changed to an aerial view of the area. Fortree city was at the top of the screen, with Route's 119 and 121 running south from it on different sides of a sloping hill covered in dense forest. Route 119 followed the course of a long river.

"Electric Type Pokémon are being drawn to this spot." Octavian pointed to a spot halfway along Route 120 near a field of tall grass. "There's a significant cluster of them near this waterfall. That's where we believe UB-03 is. Something about that Pokémon seems to draw electric types to it. We don't know why."

"Pikachu," Ash whispered staring at the screen. "Ashachu." He clenched his fists. "Then I have to go there."

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

"Don't stop, don't stop the feet… Won't stop, won't stop the beat and go… Everybody, move your feet and feel united…Oh oh oh… Everybody, move your feet and feel united… Oh oh oh, yeah"

Miror B, the disco dancing, sno-cone impersonating former Draconian Admin was in his element as he danced and sang along to the tune of _Move your feet,_ a repetitious dance song that pounded from his giant stereo for the dozenth time. The circular shape of Xurkitree floating above him, and the flashed of electricity fired from the crowd of electric type Pokémon surrounding him was almost had the effect of a giant disco ball.

Since his escape from Shadow Base following the siege of Realgam Tower, Miror B had gone freelance. A private Pokémon Hunter. And now he'd caught the most valuable catch of all. An actual Ultra Beast… Plus all the powerful electric types it was attracting. Beside him a machine with long legs and claws picked the creatures up and threw them into the back of a truck.

"Raichu's going downtown, oh yeah… Luxio's going downtown, oh yeah… Eleckid's going downtown, oh yeah…. Pikachu's going downtown, oh yeah…"

"ENOUGH!" A blond haired woman who had been standing impatiently beside him her face growing angrier and angrier finally seemed to have had enough. She picked up the stereo and hurled it off the side of the cliff. It hit the ground with a clunk, breaking a part. The irritating song finally coming to end.

Miror B stopped mid twirl and said exasperatedly. "You got no music in your soul sister."

"I'm aware of that," the woman snapped, bristling like a Pikachu.

"Hey Cass. Look who it is."

The machine lowered it's two arms in front of Miror B and the woman. Pikachu was clutched in one, Ashachu in the other. Both were struggling, wriggling to try to get free.

The raised her eyebrows. "Aren't they. That twerps Pikachu's. The ones Jessie and James keep failing to catch."

"Hehe. Yep," the man controlling the machine replied.

"Pika PIKACHUU." Pikachu glared at them his eyes narrowed to slits. He let off a shock of electricity. It was absorbed by Xurkitree.

"Pika."

The woman's face curled into a wicked smile. "Well throw them in the Truck. And don't be gentle with them either."

The claws dumped the two electric mice into a hatch in the top of the truck, specially designed to allow easy loading of Pokémon but to prevent said Pokémon from escaping. Pikachu and Ashachu fell to the steel floor of the truck with a dull thud….

[Pokémon]

"Ugh. F-fuck…" Pikachu's body ached like he'd just been beaten all over by several clubs. He was running low on electricity making him feel tired and sick.

Still he forced himself to his feet and looked around the interior of the truck. It was hot inside and the air was stale and smelled of . He could see the eyes of many other Pokémon staring at him through the darkness and could just make out their shapes; other Pikachu's, a Raichu, Electrike, Manetric, Luxio, a pair of Shinx and a Voltorb.

"Asahchu," he whispered urgently the mouse lying on his stomach beside him. "You okay."

"N-not really," Ashachu replied, his voice trembling. "My chest hurts."

He grabbed the younger mouse by his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. He ran his paws over Ashachu's body feeling for any sign of injury. He had cuts and bruises along his chest and stomach but nothing major.

"Wh-what's going to happen to us," Ashachu asked with a sniffle, his ears twitching fearfully.

Pikachu gave him a warm hug and licked his ear soothingly. "It'll be okay. Pikapi'll save us."

"Well. It seems that we meet again. Pikachu! And the aura Pikachu!" Said a deep voice from out of the darkness.

Pikachu and Ashachu whipped around. They hadn't noticed him until now. The large feline Pokémon lying on his side, his breathing labour, his bright eyes staring at them out of the darkness.

Pikachu's draw dropped. "E-Entei…"

Ashachu shuddered remembering the fight on the mountaintop back in Kalos.

"H-h-how did… Wh-what are d-doing here."

"That damned electric demon," Entei growled. "It was too powerful."

"Pii.." Pikachu nodded.

"I-I've never seen another Pokémon like that. One that could. Ugh. Bring down a legendary." Entei winced with pain closing his eyes. "Ahh. Those damned humans."

Pikachu approached him cautiously ran his paw along his side. The fur was wet telling Pikachu he was injured and bleeding. "You're hurt."

"The demon caught me with one of it's blades. Argh."

[Pokémon]

 **Aether Research Base…**

Ash moved for the exit but felt a strong hand grab him by the arm.

"Wait son," said Octavian. "It's too dangerous."

"I don't care," Ash replied irritably trying to pull himself free. "I have to save Pikachu and Ashachu."

"Octavian's right," said Francine. "UB-03 can conduct enough electricity to vaporise anyone. There are only a handful of Pokémon in the world that are strong enough to have a chance in battle against it."

"So what am I supposed to do. Let them die. I can't leave them!" Ash felt a rush of anger now in addition to fear. He wasn't a child and he wasn't going to let these adults whom he didn't know stop him protecting his family.

"It's just a Pikachu son. I know…"

WHAM…Ash spun around and punched Octavian right in the nose. The man gasped, his hand releasing Ash's arm.

Francine screamed and Cameron and Jimmy shouted, "Wait Ash," but Ash didn't care. He shot out of the door before any of the other Aether employees could stop him.

"Wait Ash," Cameron shouted again as he made it out the door and down the steps. He turned around to see his two friends and their Pokémon right behind him.

"Guys I…"

"We know," Jimmy cut him off. "We wanna help."

"You stupid kid. Just what do think you're doing." Octavian burst out of the base after them. "You can seriously think of taking on the Ultra Beast by yourselves. I won't let you."

He took a Pokéball out of one of the large pockets on his white outfit. And that's when jimmy noticed something. A large jeep parked at the side of base.

"On my signal run to that car," he whispered to the others.

Ash opened his mouth as Octavian threw his Pokéball into the air. Before he could say anything Jimmy shouted, "Typhlosion Smoke Screen!"

Typhlosion opened his mouth and breathed a thick cloud of smoke at Octavian as the Pokémon in the ball begun to materialise.

Ash, Cameron, Jimmy, Typhlosion, Hunter, Lucario and Nova legged it towards the vehicle. Jimmy took out a Pokéball of his own and held it above his head. "Pachirisu discharge."

It burst open in his hand, a jet of white light spilling out into the open topped vehicle. A squirrel Pokémon materialised on the front seat and set off a jolt of blue electricity. The engine roared into life. The three trainers and four Pokémon scrambled inside, Jimmy in the drivers seat.

"Hey! Oh no you don't." Octavian and a Mankey ran out of the cloud of smoke, followed by Bryony and the other Aether employees. But they were too late. Jimmy put his foot on the accelerator and the jeep sped away into the trees.

[Pokémon]

It was relatively easy to find Xurkitree – they just had to drive towards the large bolts of lighting…

The jeep pulled up beside the pond where the Truck was parked and Ash, Jimmy, Cameron and their Pokémon got out.

Ash felt a thrill of fear as he laid eyes upon the Ultra Beast for the first time. Xurkitree was much more terrifying than the creature they had encountered in Alola. "Wow…There it is…"

"Xurkitree," murmured Jimmy sounding like he was about to throw up.

Xurkitree could best be described as a humanoid mass of electric wiring. It had a white spiky stark like head from which protruded a mass of black cables that separated into five limbs; three legs with plugs at the end for feet, each with sharp claw protruding at the ends, and two arms at the end of which were copper structures that resembled hands. There was no visible face.

"Whahaha. Well well. Look who it is!"

The cold voice drew their attention away from the Ultra Beast and to the three figures standing beside the truck. Ash's stomach turned over as he recognised how they were.

"Prepare for trouble," said one of the three, a young blond woman taking a step forward and turning so she was facing them sideways.

"And make it double," replied another of her companions, a green haired male. He mimicked her movements, positioning himself next to her with his back against hers.

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight the people of every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy."

"And Butch."

"Team Rocket…"

"No, No, No…" Cassidy was cut off by Miror B. "I told ya. When we're together. This posse name's Team Miror. Dats a name with some soul to it."

"Team Rocket," Ash growled curling his hands into fists.

"Oh. I remember," said Cameron. "You're like the other Team Rocket. Your Cassidy. And your Bob."

As always Butch was furious at being referred to by the wrong name. He glared at Cameron colour rising in his cheeks and bellowed. "My name is Butch and you know it."

Miror B shook his head, then pushed them both aside and strode confidently towards the three trainers. "Fuhohoho! If it isn't those three Zygarchu kids who destroyed Cipher and demolished my career in crime."

"W-wait. You too," Cameron gasped. "When did you join up with Team Rocket."

"Where are Pikachu and Ashachu," Ash demanded.

Miror B laughed. "Hoho. Now you mention it we did toss a pair of Pikachu into our trunk. Hehehe. Here let me make you a deal. Like I said, when Cipher's Zygarde unit collapsed I lost my livelihood. But I'm gonna be da bigger man here and let bygones be bygones. I know you little hoods are three fine trainers with the goods. So here's the deal. Join my posse, I'll give you your rodent's back and together we can own all the Pokémon in the world…"

"What! You're out of your mind," cried Ash.

"There's no way we'd join you," Jimmy shouted and Lucario and Typhlosion growled.

They were not the only ones who were surprised. Cassidy and Butch glanced at each other perplexed and slightly appealed. "Umm. Miror B," Butch begun.

He was cut off by Miror B, who struck a pose and Laughed again. "Fuhohoho! I thought you'd say that! You always had this smell to me, you see, that you would be our enemy. How I deal with a threat is to nip it while it's a bud yet. Fuhohoho! I'll be showing you my power now. Try not to be blown away by a sense of wow! Let the music play!"

The song _Move your feet_ started to play again from unidentified location. Miror B raised his arm above his head and snapped his fingers. "Beasty. Attack."

Xurkitree dropped to the ground beside him, landing on it's plug like feet. It pointed one it's copper wire hands at them and fired an yellow orb of electricity – like an electroball but much stronger than anything Ash and previously experienced.

The shockwave it produced when it crashed into the ground was so powerful it sent all seven of them, trainer and Pokémon, flying several feet through the air. Ash hit the ground hard, pain exploding through his body. Despite the pain however he forced himself to sit up, his hand reaching for a Pokéball. Xurkitree was advancing on them slowly, another electroball forming in it's hand.

"Like my new beastie," taunted Miror B. "One of the all powerful ultra beasts. There ain't a Pokémon alive that can defeat it."

"We'll make you a deal twerp," said Cassidy. "Drop all your Pokéballs and run away and we'll let you live."

"N-no way that's gonna happen." Ash forced himself to get to his feet, gritting his teeth against the pain. He raised the Pokéball…

"Ash wait! I got this."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Cameron, inspire of everything, grinning as he threw Pokéball of his own.

"Lucario Hunter get back. Go Null." The ball opened and the strange Synthetic Pokémon Type: Null leapt out of it. It shot through the air like a blur tackling Xurkitree to the ground.

Miror B and the two rockets gasped. "Oh my!"

"What in the voidlands is that Pokémon!"

Null drove the spike on the end of her axe into the star like head of Xurkitree. To everyone's shock and horror it cracked open. Some sort of thick blue liquid spilled out. A terrible cry echoed through the forest…Xurkitree crying in pain.

But the Ultra Beast wasn't going down without a fight. It grabbed Null with it's copper lands and drove one of it's plug like feet into it's side. Type Null howled, but hung on. She gripped the cable like arms with her claws and and pulled, still head butting the star. Xurkitree let off a shock of electricity.

"Come on Null. You can do it," shouted Cameron. Null's howls penetrated Cameron's heart like a knife. He could almost feel the electricity as if it were coursing through him too. "I believe in you!"

Type: Null roared and pulled on Xurkitree's arms with all her might. The cables were pulled clean out of the white star.

"Shit! What the fuck." Miror B gasped as everyone else watched with their jaws on the ground.

Cameron's heart pounded in his chest, a great sense of relief and satisfaction washing over him. "Great job Null. Now let's finish this up with Crush Claw."

Null's claw glowed blue white. It brought it up into the Ultra Beast's head. The star like object shattered as if it were made of glass, white sparks and globs and that strange blue liquid scattered over the ground. The rest of the cables dropped to the ground, sparks discharging into the earth.

"YES! Great work buddy," Cameron cheered pumping his hand into the air, Lucario and Hunter mimicking him.

Type: Null wipe the substance off her paw on the ground and then turned and bounded to Cameron. The boy sank to his knees and embraced her embraced her. A hug not dissimilar to those he'd shared with Lucario after his battles…

"W-Well don't just stand there," Miror B shrieked to his Team Rocket accomplishes. "Get them."

Cassidy and Butch drew Pokéballs.

"Okay twerps," Cassidy begun. "Prepare…"

…KABOOM…

The truck suddenly exploded, a screaming fireball erupting from the side. Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and the five Pokémon covered their faces as shrapnel and smoke covered the area. The air filled with the screams of the two Rocket agents and the former Draconian admin as the force of the explosion send them blasting off into the sky.

Ash lowered his arm as the smoke cleared. A massive hold had been blasted in the side of the truck. To his amazement, the legendary beast Entei stepped through the hole, followed by Pikachu, Ashachu and a whole host of various electric type Pokémon most of whom fled into the tall grass and trees…


	53. Chapter 52 - Anaconda

**Chapter 52 – Anaconda**

 _ **WARNING!:**_ _This chapter contains the rape and Vore (soft)._

 **Aether Paradise, Alola Region…**

 _Black cables and a shattered skull. The sad remains of what had once been a fierce and magnificent beast. For such a creature to have it's life snuffed out was a grave crime against nature…_

Lusamine wiped the tear from her eye and looked from the body of the dead Xurkitree on the table to Octavian and Faba. "Well Mr. Faba. At least now you know your beast killer experiments are a success."

Faba nodded but didn't reply.

"M-madame President. I unreservedly apologise," said Octavian. "I…"

"I don't wish to hear your snivelling apologies or your excuses," Lusamine interjected. She did not snap or raise her voice, but there was a menacing quality to her voice none the less. "You and you're team failed. I asked you to capture the poor beast. To bring it to me where I could protect it with my love. Instead you allow a child with a stolen Type: Null to murder my sweet beast. You're fired."

"M-Madame President please," Octavian pleaded. "Our Team wasn't able to reach the target in time. Those trainers stole our only vehicle and we were only given a single ride Pokémon. Team Rocket…"

"Get out of my sight!" This time Lusamine did snap. Colour rose in her cheeks and she pointed dramatically at the door. "You have a day to clean out your locker and leave the island. You'll get your final pay check and termination notice in the post. Do not ask for a reference."

"Yes ma'm." Octavian strode over to the door and walked out the laboratory.

Lusamine took a deep breath. "So Mr. Faba. It appears that Team Rocket shares our interest in Ultra Beasts. This changes everything."

"I am aware," Faba replied grimly.

"How do you suppose they were controlling Xurkitree?"

Faba stroked his goatee and stared down at the broke star like head. "Hmm. The most likely explanation is a very powerful EM waves. The beasts are Pokémon after all. Possibly in the truck, but more likely located somewhere nearby. It would need to be very large… But I think a more pressing question would be how Team Rocket have been able to predict the appearance of the beasts. We could well have a leak within in the Aether Foundation."

Lusamine shook her head. "No. I don't think so. This appearance did not follow the ordinary pattern. The Hoenn wormholes defied our prediction system. I think the more likely explanation is that either Team Rocket scientists have developed a better method of identifying and predicting wormholes. Or, worse, they have a Cosmog of their own."

She sighed. "Either way we must accept the fact that they may know much more about the beasts than we do… Ahh. My sweet beast. Taken before it's time."

Lusamine looked down at the broken Xurkitree on the table, putting her hand on it's head and rubbing one of the spikes. "I promise I will protect your kind with my love."

She looked back and Faba. "It's not more crucial then ever that we capture that Lucario. I shall have to do it myself. Go find Wicke and tell her I want her to have my jet ready for immediate departure…"

[Pokémon]

 **Route 120, Hoenn Region…**

Ash spent another restless night laying on his side in his sleeping bag cuddling a sleeping Pikachu to him. Ashachu curled up at his feet. He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes the days events replayed in his head; Pikachu and Ashachu running off, Xurkitree, it's powerful electroball and Type: Null killing it.

But the thing that preyed on his mind the most wasn't any of that. It was that the fear that he had against almost lost Pikachu and Ashachu. Nearly lost his family. And he'd been powerless to protect them. He didn't have any Pokémon strong enough to take on an Ultra Beast.

He shifted and looked down at Pikachu resting on his arm. His ears gave the occasional twitch as his chest rose and fell gently. There was a slight smile on his face even in sleep. "Pikachu…" He pressed his lips to Pikachu's head. "I love you… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you today."

[Pokémon]

 **Next day…**

The next day started much as the previous had, breakfast and then our heroes set out again for Fortree City. The weather had improved substantially. The rainclouds had started to clear and patches of blue were visible through the grey. Rays of sunlight bathed the tall grass and glinted golden of the many puddles that covered the road.

After several hours of walking they stopped for a break next to a long wooden bridge that spanned a small canyon. Ash, Cameron and Jimmy released their Pokémon from their Pokéballs to allow them to play and enjoy the sunshine and fresh air. Jimmy started preparing lunch while Ash and Cameron were training…

"Alright. Why don't we have a tag battle," Nova suggested to Ashachu, Hunter and Sniveon. "Me and Mousey." He slapped Ashachu on the back. "Against the two of you."

Sniveon grinned. "I'm in."

Hunter however frowned. "Why do you get to be with Ashy!"

"Called him first," Nova replied, a wide smirk on his face. "So. You two in."

Hunter wanted to argue, but to his annoyance Ashachu shrugged and said, "Yeah. Sounds good."

Hunter folded his arms. "Fine," he said bitterly. "You're on."

Nova retrieved the Z ring Tapu Koko had given him from Jimmy's backpack and the four of them got into position. Zoroark agreed to act as referee.

"Double battle yada yada. Knock each other out. You know the drill," the illusion Pokémon said lazily waving his paw. "Fight."

Ashachu and Nova, Hunter and Sniveon started trading blows, jets of fire, bolt's of electricity and focus blasts flying across the grass. Everything became a blur. Ashachu was aware of shocking Hunter with a thunderbolt, driving his tail into Sniveon's face, being pummelled by Hunter's paw and having Sniveon set him on fire. Within minutes all four of them were panting heavily, their bodies decorates with cuts, bruises and burns.

"I have an idea," Hunter whispered into Sniveon's ears. "Ashy looks exhausted. If you attack him, I reckon Cyndaquil'll engaged to defend him. Then I'll take him from the side."

Sniveon nodded. "Got it."

Nova smirked and muttered to Ashachu. "Wanna show them our secret weapon…"

Ashachu smiled weakly at him and nodded. "Sure…"

"Now!" Sniveon suddenly let off a giant burst of flames at Ashachu.

Hunter had expected Nova to rush in front of Ashachu or fire a counter attack thus leaving him open. Instead he stood up, taking a step back and crossing his arms across his chest in a way that vaguely represented the letter Z.

Ashachu felt the Z power flow from Nova and surround him. Suddenly his was energised, a surge of power flooding through him. He stood on his hind legs as the flames drew closer to him. He smirked ot himself at the confused frown on Hunter's face before the world turned yellow…

"Hunter…You okay buddy."

Hunter opened his eyes to find himself lying in the grass. A light blue aura shrouded his body, which he recognised as Sylveon's refresh.

He and Sniveon were lying sprawled in the grass, Sylveon's feelers wrapped around their arms. Ash, Cameron, Ashachu, Nova, Zoroark, Lucario and Pikachu were standing around them.

"Ghee… I-I'm so sorry about that," said Ashachu. His ears were flattened and he was rubbing the back of his head with guilt. "I. Didn't realise it would be that powerful."

"Ugh. My head," Sniveon groaned as she sat up. "I think my brain exploded. Ugh." Sylveon licked her ear.

"Ashy! What in the voidlands did you do to us," Hunter groaned.

"We used a Z move," said Nova tapping the ring he was wearing around his neck. "Maybe it was a bit much. Sorry."

"I'll say," muttered Sniveon.

"Well. At least you two are okay," Ash said rubbing Sniveon's ears with one hand and tapping Ashahcu in the side with the other. "Perhaps save that for battle. Kay buddy."

"Ugh. So that's what a Z move looks like." Hunter remembered Ashachu and Sniveon telling him all about the meeting with Tapu Koko, the Z ring and their first meeting with the Ultra Beast on Melemele Island before the wedding. He'd been eager for a demonstration, but with everything that had happened after they'd met up again he'd forgotten all about it…

Just like the day before, and again at breakfast, Oshawott was keeping to himself away from the others. He sat with his back against the trunk of a large trees, his paws clasped around his stomach. Was it just his imagination or did he seem slightly larger again today?

Oshawott closed his eyes, caressing the fur with his paws. "Hey pup. How are you today… It's funny. I used to dream about this. When I started using Synchro evolution I used to Fantasies about having Ash's pup. And now it's real and…I'm so scared. I wanna be a good parent to you but…"

"There you are Oshy!"

Oshawott opened his eyes. Hikari was standing over him, a wide smile on his face.

"I was wondering where you got to. What are you doing here all by yourself."

"N-nothing," Oshawott mumbled. He really wanted to be alone. But to his annoyance, Hikari sat himself down against the tree beside him.

"So. Thought of a name yet?"

"Err…Well. Geyser has a nice ring to it." It was his favourite of the names Hikari had suggested yesterday. "But I was also thinking Hiroshi. Cause that sort sounds like our names."

Hikari beamed. "I like Geyser a lot. Thanks for agreeing."

"Soo. When are we gonna tell everyone!"

Oshawott had not been prepared for that. "Not now," he snapped a little more aggressively than he intended to.

Hikari frowned. "But. Sooner or later they're gonna find out. I mean.. You can't hide."

"I said not now."

Hikari flinched at Oshawott glaring at him. "O-o-okay. B-but."

Oshawott turned his back to the mouse and folded his arms. "Just leave me alone Hikari."

"You never want to talk anymore," Hikari muttered. He was brave enough to say it loudly.

"Okay everyone. Lunch is ready," Jimmy called out suddenly.

"Alright," they heard Ash enthusiastically shout

"Oh good. I'm starving," said Hikari getting to his feet. "You coming…"

Oshawott would liked to have stayed where he was, but his stomach had other ideas. Hearing the word lunch made it rumble…

"Pikachupi." Pikachu nudged Ash and pointed to Oshawott as he and Hikari wandered out of the trees.

Ash looked at him confused. "Huh…Oh right." He wandered over to the two of them, as Oshawott and Hikari sat down with their food bowls. "Oshawott is everything okay?"

"Osha" Oshawott froze. He was suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on him.

"Is something wrong with Oshawott," asked Jimmy.

"Pikachu thinks you haven't been yourself lately," Ash said as he picked him up.

"You know. Oshawott does kinda look a bit bigger," Cameron mused as he came over to have a look. "Like he's put on weight."

Ash moved his thumb over Oshawott's belly. "Now that you mention it. He does feel heavy. Maybe he is sick." He had thought Oshawott had been sad or heartbroken.

"Osh Osh!" Oshawott shook his head furiously then leapt out of Ash's arms. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Leave me alone," he yelled at his trainer at the top of his lungs, painfully aware that everyone's attention was fixed on him.

"Oshawott." Hikari placed his paw on his shoulder.

"I said I'm fine!" Keen to be alone, Oshawott unexpectedly returned himself to his Pokéball. His body dissolved into red light and was sucked into the ball on Ash's belt. The rest of the Pokémon started to murmur to each other and Ash stared at the spot where the otter had just been standing with an upset look on his face.

"Ghee. I've been so busy with everything that's been happening since Alola that I didn't notice something was wrong with Oshawott." He sighed. "Some trainer I am."

Jimmy gripped his shoulder from behind. "Cheer up Ash. We'll get to the bottom of this. We should take Oshawott to the Pokémon Centre in Fortree City."

[Pokémon]

 **Fortree City…**

"Here we are. Fortree City," Ash said looking up at the thatched wooden houses in the tall trees above them.

"Pika," said Pikachu tightening his grip on his shoulder.

"Look at all those tree houses," gasped Cameron.

"The City was originally founded by the tribe of flying type trainers that fled from the Ninja controlled areas in the south," explained Jimmy. "They built these tree houses in order to be closer to the bird Pokémon. The people of Fortree city have lived in them ever since."

"Hey guys," said Hunter to Ashachu and Nova. "Race you to the top of the tree. Last one up's a rotten eggexcute." He dashed over to the rope ladder that descended from a platform in a the branches of a very tall tree permitting access to the city and begun to climb.

"Hey." Ashachu called chasing after him.

Ash smirked as Cameorn shouted worryingly after them, "Don't go too far. Stop when you get to the top."

Nova didn't move. He folded his arms and shook his head muttering, "Immature."

They watched as Ashachu and Hunter made their way up the tree. Ashachu didn't bother with the ladder, instead scurrying up the bark of the tree, his claws digging into the wood. However, despite being more adapted to climbing trees than the Riolu, he never seemed to catch up to Hunter.

"Wow. Hunter's a really good climber," muse Ash raising his eyebrows.

"He's like an Pansage," said Cameron.

Hunter had just reached the base of the platform when suddenly Nova made his move. He jumped off Typhlosion's head where he'd been sitting, snatched a Pokéball off Jimmy and tossed it into the air.

Noivern appeared with a flash of light and a screech. Nova climbed up it's back onto it's head, gripping the massive ears with his paws. "Take me up there," he said point to the top of the tree.

It took the dragon type less than a second and three flaps of it's massive wings to get from the ground to the platform. Nova slid down his tail and was standing grinning at the top of the ladder as Hunter's head rose above the platform.

"What was it you said the last Pokémon up here would be," he asked as Noivern reached over the side to pull Ashachu up, securing Hunter's place as last…

[Pokémon]

Hunter and Nova argued as the group made their way along the street rope bridges hanging from the tree tops to the Pokémon Centre.

"You and lighting butt both cheated so it doesn't count," Hunter pouted folding his arms.

"Hey. I didn't ask Noivern to help me," Ashachu interjected but the other two ignored him.

"How exactly did I cheat," Nova said tauntingly. "You just said last one up's a rotten eggexcute. You never said last one up using the ladder or the trunk."

Hunter glared at him. "Wasn't that implied!"

"Not my fault if Riolu's aren't as creative as Cyndaquil's," Nova replied smirking at him causing Hunter to let out a soft growl.

"Guys," gasped Ashachu exasperatedly. "Does this matter!"

"Of course not," Nova chuckled. "I only asked Noivern to fly me to the top to needle the pup."

"Don't call me pup," Hunter growled with a scowl. "Fire rodent! I could kick your sorry butt any day in a fair fight."

Nova gave him a curious stare. "Is that a challenge."

"Got that right," Hunter barked raising his paw.

"Err. Hunter," said Ashachu. "Are you sure that's a good…"

"Fine." Nova smirked his annoying smug smirk at the Riolu. "But since your so confident, I'm going to take a wager in return. Looser has to do what the winner tells them for 24 hours."

Nova held out his paw. "You're on fire mouse!"

The two shook paws and Ashachu groaned rolling his eyes.

"So. What sort of gym is it here," Cameron asked his two human companions.

"It's flying," Ash replied remembering his own Fortree Gym Battle. "The gym leader's Winona."

"So who do you have that's effective against flying types," asked Jimmy.

Cameron rubbed his head and thought about it. "Hmm. Flying types are weak to electric, Ice and Grass right…"

Ash shook his head and Lucario let out a loud groaning sigh.

"Err. Cam. Flying's super effective against Grass," Ash reminded him. "And she's really strong. Her Pokémon know how to cover her obvious weaknesses."

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu nodded. When he'd battled Winona's Pelipper, he'd only managed to draw with the water/flying type despite his massive type advantage.

"You're gonna need a better strategy than just relying on type advantage."

Cameron's face fell. "Aww man. Winona sounds really strong."

"Lu-Lucario." Lucario gripped his shoulder with his paw and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Hmm. Most flying Pokémon are dual types," said Jimmy. "You could try exploiting the weakness of her Pokémon's other type…"

[Pokémon]

Aside from the Pokémon Centre, the Fortree Gym was the only building in the city that was on the ground and wasn't made of wood and leaves; an open air battlefield on top of a stone platform as high as the tops of the trees that surrounded it. It sat in the middle of four tree city, rows of houses joined by rope bridges either side.

The Gym Leader Winona was waiting as Cameron stepped onto the battlefield. A lavender haired woman who wore an old fashioned pilots outfit complete with headgear and thick pair of goggles.

"I am Winona. I am the leader of the Fortree Pokémon Gym," she said.

"I'm Cameron Kotetsu," Cameron replied. "And I'm here for a gym battle."

Winona smile and took a Pokéball off her belt. "I have become one with bird Pokémon and have soared the skies…" She threw the Pokéball gracefully into the air…

Cameron and Winona weren't the only ones having a battle – At the base of the period, among the bottom of the trees Hunter and Nova were preparing to battle for their bet. Hunter stared across the small patch of grass they had chosen as a battlefield at his Cyndaquil opponent.

"I'm not going to loose this," he said to himself clenching his paws. "There's no way he's ordering me around!"

"You'd better be ready for this pup," called Nova. "Because I'm not taking it easy on you. If you want to be spared the humiliation of having to do everything I tell you. You can always back out."

"Ha. Nice try!" Replied Hunter. "There's no way I'm loosing to you."

Ashachu sighed raising his right paw. Why had he allowed them to drag him into being the referee for this stupid bet? "Battle begin…"

[Pokémon]

 **Route 119 - That night…**

It was now the middle of the night, and the gang was camped in another secret base, this one inside a large tree, on route 119 just outside Fortree City. The forest was still and quite. The wanning crescent moon shone above the dark canopy, castings long shadows across the floor, and glinted sliver in the surface of the river.

Lucario was the only creature stirring. He crouched down beside the water edge and lowered his muzzle into the cool surface to drink. It was a rather warm night and he had woken very thirsty. Finding the canteens empty, he had gone outside to take a long drink from the stream. The water was cold and refreshing, quickly quenching his thirst.

After taking a long stratifying drink Lucario raised his head and stood up. The dryness in his maw he'd woken up with now gone. He was about to head back to the Secret Base and Cameron when he heard a voice speak to him from out of the darkness.

"Ssss-ay now! What have we here?"

Lucario jerked around to see a gleaming pair of eyes staring down at him from the large tree that grew beside the river. He had noticed the aura earlier but assumed the Pokémon was sleeping.

"Hello," said Lucario calmly. "Who are you?"

"Itsss a Lucario," the creature continued. "Haven't ssseen it around here before. Mussst be a trained Pokémon sss."

The creature lowered it's head a little further down and Lucario could make out a long Serpentine body hanging from one of the branches above. It was almost indistinguishable from the rest of the tree in the darkness.

Lucuario's fur stood on end. He could sense something unfriendly in the snake's aura. His instinct told him to flee. He barked, a vicious snarl, bearing his teeth to warn it to stay away before turning to run away.

WHAM

Something struck him hard in the side of the head. His eyes watered as he experienced a sick dizzying pain. He crashed to the dirt landing painfully on his side. "…Ahh…" Then to his horror, he felt something coil around his feet.

He sat up and found himself face to face with a Milotic. A great sea serpent as beautiful and radiant as the moonlight itself. It opened it's mouth and extended a forked tongue, tasting the warm night air and Lucario's scent upon it.

"And just where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

Lucario froze as Milotic's body coiled around his very quickly. His legs and tail were squeezed together, his arms pressed uncomfortably against his sides. He felt the fins on the creature's tail brush against his cheek.

"W-hat. The fuck are you doing," Lucario snarled. "Let me go." He thrashed trying to get free, but the wrap attack was too strong. The coil's tightened painfully, squeezing his chest making it difficult to breath. "Let me go or..."

"Or what," Milotic asked giggling. "I don't see you're in much of a position to make threats. Hehe. Sssilly Lucario. I've been watching you for a while. You didn't notice did you. Even though you could have felt my aura. You probably thought I was just some random wild Pokémon you could beat. I know that your trainer and the rest of your team are a short walk away into the forest. Too far for them to hear you shout."

"I'm warning you," Lucario snarled. "Get off me or you're fucking dead."

Milotic laughed again. "Hehehe. Go on then kill me."

Lucario gritted his teeth. He couldn't use any physical moves or aura sphere in his current situation. But he could still use his head. He opened his mouth conjuring the energy to use Hyper Beam. A golden energy orb started to form between his jaws.

"Disable." Milotic's eyes glowed bright and the energy orb vanished.

Lucario felt as if the power had bee sucked from him. His eyes widened with shock. "N-no!"

"Ahh trained Pokémon," Milotic laughed. "Ssso arrogant. You come here with your trainer to a region you do not know and think you can prowl through it as if you own the place. As if there could never be a wild Pokémon here capable of defeating you."

"Wh-What do you want with me," said Lucario fear creeping over him.

An evil smirk crossed Milotic's face. It's coils shifted until Lucario felt the serpent's tail touch his own. The forked tongue extended from it's mouth and raked across Lucario's muzzle. "I want you. It's the start of the mating season for my species. And there are so few good mates around. And you're quite a rare and impressive specimen."

"Oh fuck no," snapped Lucario horrified. "If you think I'm gonna let you..."

"Alternatively I could just eat you! The river's running low on Magikarp and the Zigzagoons take most of the fruit... If I can't have you as a mate." The tongue extended again, tracing over Lucario's muzzle and up his cheek. "Then I'm sure you'd make a good meal. Sssso tasty. I could last for weeks digesting you!"

Lucario's heart thumped in his chest as panic ripped through his body. Cameron. Hunter. Would he ever see them again?.

"Y-You. You sick fuck," he growled starting to thrash again.

Milotic shook it's head. "Trained Pokémon. Used to having a human put out food for you in a nice clean silver bowl. In the wild it doesn't work that way. Out here we have to forage and hunt for our own food. And if there aren't enough berries or fish, but there is an arrogant foolish Lucario. What's a poor Milotic to do."

The coil's shifted again and Lucario felt something hard and fleshy press against his tail hole. Two somethings...

"Grrr. If you think you're so tough. Why not battle me. Fight me fair and square and see if you can knock me out," Lucario snarled.

"Hehehe. Lucario if we did it you're way you'd win," Milotic laughed. "We're not doing it you're way. Here there are no battlefields, referees and rules. There's what a Pokémon can do and what they can't do. If I weaken my grip on you just a bit, you'd attack me. Probably defeat me. But so long as I keep squeezing. You're powerless."

Lucario snarled but didn't respond. Milotic was right.

"Hehe. I know you don't like it. I know it makes you angry and afraid," Milotic said tauntingly. "But there's nothing you can do about it... Now. Tell me you'll be my mate. Tell me I can fuck you and I'll let you go back to you're trainer. If you don't. I make you my mate anyway before eating you."

Lucario gave a defeated sigh. He bit his lip trying to fight back tears. There was nothing he could do, except play the Milotic's sick game. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll I'll...Be your mate." The words caught in Lucario's throat.

"Repeat after me. I."

Lucario's stomach turned over. Milotic was going to torment him before raping him. "I."

"I."

"Want me Milotic."

"Want you Milotic."

"To fuck and dominate me like the bitch that I am."

Lucario glared at him. "Oh no!"

"I'm gonna do it to you whether you say it or not. And you've still got a trainer who'll be waiting for you never to return if you don't."

Lucario closed his eyes and repeated the words. "To fuck and dominate me like the bitch that I am. Happy now!"

Milotic snickered. "Oh yes."

He suddenly plunged his two members into Lucario's tail hole, forcing himself roughly inside. Lucario let out a cry of pain, tears springing to his eyes. He felt like he was being split open.

"Sssshhh." Milotic wiped his tears away with his tongue as he drove his two cocks in, hilting Lucario completely. He tried not to drool at the feel of Lucario's warm tight insides. "It'sss okay. Jussst relax."

Milotic waited until Lucario's breathing eased before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. He let out a moan, the aura Pokémon's soft, warm, tight insides caressing his members, causing him to leak pre-cum into him. He begun to increase the pace.

"…Lu…Lu-carrr…" To his horror, Lucario's dick unsheathed and brushed against Milotic's coils. Waves of pleasure spilled through his body and he started to moan…He hated himself for that.

Milotic humped Lucario with hard thrusts that pressed Lucario's dick against his smooth, slightly wet skin giving him more pleasure. The serpent sped up as his pre made it easier to pull in and out. His moaning filled the night air along with Lucario's.

"Lu-Lucarr-rio!" Lucario couldn't take it anymore. His dick pressed against Milotic's skin one last time, the hot sweaty coils gripping him. He came, covering the sea serpent and his fur with his seed. His tailhole clenched tightly around the two invading objects.

"Yesss!" Milotic let out a hiss of pleasure as he humped Lucario one last time. His two cock exploded inside the aura Pokémon setting fire to his insides. Lucario let out a howl, waves of pleasure spreading through his body. His back would have arched if he were able to move.

"Carr-LUCARIO!"

"Wow…You're amazing," Milotic breathed softly as he pulled out of Lucario.

Milotic pulled out and the bottommost coil fell away exposing Lucario's hips, though still leaving him bound and unable to move. The Serpent's seed dripped from the aura Pokémon's tailhole and the air touched his still throbbing erection.

"I've kept my part of the deal," Lucario growled. "Now let me go."

Milotic laughed a soft menacing laugh. "Hehehe. Let you go! My dear Lucario. The only place you're going is down my throat."

His shifted yet again, tightening around Lucario's legs and middle while falling away from his shoulders.

"What. You fucking liar! We had a deal," Lucario barked angrily. His heart was thumping wildly. It wasn't going to end like this. He couldn't let it.

Milotic laughed softly. "Hehehe. Sssilly Lucario. I ssssaid let me fuck you and I'd let you go back to your trainer. I never ssssaid exactly when you could go back. I alssssso never said I wouldn't eat you."

Lucario let out a series of snarl and howls. He was truly afraid now. The coils were wrapped around him so tightly, he couldn't so much as wiggle his tail. "Lu Carr Lucario rio!"

Milotic extended his tongue one last time. He licked Lucario's nose, tasting his sweat and fear. Then he unhinged his jaw, his mouth opening like a great chasm.. Ropes of saliva hung from the roof of his mouth.

"Go on Lucario." His speech was slurred no he could no longer move his mouth properly. "Why don't you try begging."

"Fuck you!" Despite his fear Lucario gave a vicious snarl at the serpent. He was not going to let Milotic play with him.

"Fine…If that's your attitude!" Milotic shoved Lucario head first into his maw.

Lucario snarled but there was nothing he could do. Everything went dark as his head was shoved to the back of the Sea Serpent's throat. Milotic shoved the rest of his body inside and flicked back his head.

Lucario slipped deeper inside, the coils now replaced by wet fleshy walls. He could move his arms again but there was nothing for them to grip. He kicked with his legs and flailed but it was useless. The walls of Milotic's throat closed around him, quickly cutting off his air.

Lucario couldn't breath. The lack of air was making him feel weak and dizzy as the crushing walls pulled him deeper and deeper into the Milotic. Would be digested; His body broken down into nutrition to feed the Sea Serpent?

He'd be unconscious long before that however. The lack of air was turning his mind and body numb. Even the prospect of never seeing Cameron or Hunter again was distant. As if eh couldn't summon the emotion to care. He closed his eyes and sank into sleep.


	54. Chapter 53 - Who is Gladion?

**Chapter 53 – Who is Gladion?**

 **Route 119, Hoenn Region…**

Milotic swam gracefully across the river. His moving body barely causing a ripple on the surface despite the large bulge in the middle.

"Mmm. You certainly were a satisfying meal. Don't worry. You won't have to stay in there long." He snickered softly to himself as the stomach gave a gurgle, the Lucario inside starting to be digested.

He followed the steam up for a short distance and then slithered out onto the bank. Lusamine was waiting for him here.

"Sorry I'm late," he said grinning. "I was just having Lucario for tea."

A twisted smile crossed Lusamine's face. "How did you find him."

"Furry," chuckled Milotic.

"Excellent. Well done my sweet snake." She stepped forward and stroked Milotic's head. "Well done."

Milotic raised his head and pressed his wet lips against the humans, his tail coiling around her back. She melted into the kiss, her lips parting slightly to permit the serpent's forked tongue to enter.

[Pokémon]

 **Several hours later…**

"Pikapi Pikapi!"

Ash groaned as a small pair of paws pressed on his shoulder and a loud shrill voice rang in his ear. He opened his eyes in the semi-darkness and saw Pikachu's small face presses against his, worry filling those chocolate eyes.

"Pikachu!" Ash sat up and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. "Wh-what's wrong."

And that's when he noticed the Pokémon that were there: Ashachu, Pikachu, Hunter, Typhlosion and Nova. The secret base lacked a blue aura Pokémon.

Cameron suddenly jolted upright in his sleeping bag. "LUCARIO'S GONE!"

It wasn't Pikachu's cry that had woken him. He'd been trying to cuddle his mate closer to him in his sleep but found himself hugging air. A reaction to the strange dream he'd been having in which Lucario was being swallowed by a mysterious creature while Cameron desperately tried to hold onto him. The sudden shock and fear had woken him.

"Huh." Hunter slowly woke from his deep sleep. He had been sleeping with his head against Lucario's leg. Finding his Pokémon dad's soft fur no longer pressing against his cheek and hearing Cameron's distressed voice worried him. "Where's dad."

Jimmy sat up and the other Pokémon started to stir; Pikachu, Cameron and Hunter's shouts having woken him too. "What's going on? Did you say Lucario's missing?"

"We've gotta" go find him!" Cameron declared standing up. He took a Pokéball and released his Swanna. "Swanna go look for Lucario. Okay."

The swan like creature gave a nod of it's pointy head before flying out the door of the secret base.

Finally, Ash rose from his sleeping bag. "We should search on foot, too."

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

Lusamine's private jet was a specially fitted Bell Boeing Osprey, a tilt-rotor aircraft capable of vertical take-off. The Aether Foundation had a small fleet of Osprey aircraft. They were useful for moving heavy equipment and employees in and out of remote locations. But Lusamine's was much larger and more luxurious than the rest.

Custom built for her own personal use, it was the size of a 777 aircraft and could travel up to 900 kph thanks to it's custom engines. It was Bi-levelled, with Lusamine's personal quarters and a luxury cabin for her staff and travelling companions on top, and a fully equipped laboratory on the bottom. There was even a hidden machine gun and a missile launcher.

Lusamine was sitting back in her chair, teacup in hand, watching the Hoenn disappear below them as the Osprey ascended into the clouds. The treetops of the forest painted a deep blue green in the early morning light. Faba was sitting opposite her, a laptop open in front of him.

"Hmmm…The readings are a little higher than expected," he said. "But they are acceptable."

Lusamine turned her head to him shooting him a quizzical look.

"Our friend is showing more signs of life than I anticipated" he explained. "I thought that it's body was dependent upon Lucario's for life. But even while possessing another, it still has an independent functioning body. It's living inside Lucario's mind but it's not part of Lucario."

"You mean to say it's not asleep," asked Lusamine.

"Very much the contrary," said Faba. "It's becoming more active. It's either trying to dominate the Lucario's mind now that it's asleep or it's responding to the stresses the Lucario's body is experiencing."

Lusamine shrugged. "Does it make a difference. That Lucario is in a deep state of unconsciousness brought on by asphyxiation." She smiled softly imagining Lucario wrapped up in her sweet snake's soft fleshy insides. "As long as Lucario remains in Milotic's it's physical body won't regain conciseness. Sweet little Cosmog won't be able to control it."

"No but…Hmm." Faba stroke his goatee nervously. "It managed to escape us before. Part in thanks to." Lusamine's eye flashed with rage. "To you know who. But. Also because of it's own powers…"

"I'm not so sure," said Lusamine. "That last little trick with teleport used up far too much of it's energy. I doubt dear little Nebby has the strength to try that again…"

[Pokémon]

 **Route 119…**

It was very early morning in the forest, the sky above the canopy just beginning to lighten as they searched for the Aura Pokémon.

"Lucario. LUCARIO! Where are you."

"Lucario."

"Rio Rio lulu."

"Pi Pikachu!"

"LUCARIO. Are you there?"

"No. Quit asking," came the angry response of a Pokémon from a burrow

Cameron bit his lip. "Ohh…What could have happened to him."

Looking desperate, Hunter stepped forward and screamed out, "RIO RIOLU!"

"Pika." Ashachu patted him comfortingly on the back.

"Swann!"

Swanna suddenly flew in and Cameron threw out his arm. The flying type perched itself on it.

"Did you find Lucario?" Cameron asked.

"Swan."

Swanna shook it's head gloomily and Cameron let out a disappointed sigh.

"Damn it."

He took a sharp inhalation of breath trying not to let panic surmount him. Lucario had to be around here somewhere. Images of his team floated to the surface of his mind. Lucario being sucked into a dark hole; his paws slipping out of his hands, his eyes pleading with him not to let go…

"So. Lost your Lucario hmm," a cold voice said from behind them.

Ash whipped around and his eyes met those of another boy…

He was pale and young looking. He had to be around Ash's age. With yellow hair and green eyes, his hair appears to be cut into squares and is styled for his bangs to perpetually obscure one of his eyes. He was dressed a grey hooded shirt with a red decoration on it, some black slashed sleeves, slashed black pants and red shoes with grey soles and black laces. There was a red bag around his waist.

To Ash's surprise, Cameron recognised him. "Hey! I-it's you!" He stuttered gaping at the boy and pointing stupidly.

"Who are you," Ash blurted out. Then throwing a quizzical look at Cameron added, "Wait. Cam you know him."

"Err Kinda, not really," replied Cameron. "He was at Hano resort when Team Skull attacked."

The boy flicked his bangs out of his eye and looked at Ash. "I'm Gladion," he answered in a cold, rage filled voice. "And you are."

"Ash Ketchum. And this Pikachu and Ashachu." He gestured to his two mice who both raised their paws and gave a greeting of "Pika."

"And I'm Jimmy," Jimmy added. "And this is Typhlosion and Nova." His two fire types both bowed their heads respectfully.

"We travel with Cameron," said Ash.

"Whatever." Gladion rolled his eyes and turned back to Cameron. "Did I hear you right. You lost you're Lucario."

"Err..Yeah," Cameron replied tentatively. "How do you…"

He trailed off as Gladion's hands curled into fists and his face contorted with rage. "So that was what I saw last night." His voice was barely above a whisper and had an icy chill. "She did it again."

Ash, Jimmy, Pikachu, Ashachu, Hunter, Typhlosion and Nova all glanced at each other confused and Cameron said, "who."

"You must be a completely worthless trainer," Gladion suddenly snapped glaring at Cameron. "You told me that that Lucario was your mate. Do you even take your relationship seriously."

"Hey!" Cameron's eyes narrowed just like Gladion. "Take that back."

Ash was completely taken-aback and slightly appalled by the accusation. Judging by the expression on Jimmy's face he was too. Who exactly did this kid think he was.

He was about to say something when Gladion continued. "I saw your Lucario getting eaten by a Milotic during the middle night. By the river."

"Whaa!" Cameron's face turned paler than an Alolan Vulpix's fur.

The others had similar expressions of shock.

"No way," Ash scoffed in disbelief. "Milotic don't eat Lucario's. Do they?"

"I ddin't think any Pokémon could eat a Lucario," Pikachu muttered.

Gladion folded his arms. "Aren't much of a trainer if you let your Pokémon walk off like that are."

"Y-you can't be serious," Cameron stuttered. "You're m-making that up."

"Oh I'm deadly serious," said Gladion. "Milotic snuck up on your Lucario, trapped him in it's coils, raped him and then forced him down his troat."

Cameron gaped at him open mouthed. He looked like he was about to be sick.

Hunter scoffed. "Ha. There's no way any wild Pokémon could do that to my dad. He'd kick it's ass before it had the chance."

"It's true that some snake Pokémon seek out smaller Pokémon during their mating season, mate with them and then swallow them," said Jimmy. "They hold the Pokémon captive in their throat until they're ready to lay their eggs. I've heard of that."

"Oh Arceus." Cameron dropped to his knees, a horrified expression on his face. "You mean to say. Lu-Lucario's been. Been."

Hunter shook his head. "Nah. This guys obviously just lying to us. Dad's too strong to be eaten by a wild Pokémon."

"It wasn't a wild Pokémon," said Gladion softly. He took a Pokéball out a small back strapped around his waste. "Would you like me to show you what it was?"

[Pokémon]

 **Aboard Lusamine's Private jet…**

The Osprey crossed the coast of the Hoenn mainland over Lilycove heading toward the islands, open ocean and eventually the Alola region. But none of this was visible to it's passengers. The rocky island and sparkling blue sea however remained obscured below fluffy white clouds, that swirled around the plane.

Lusamine and Faba passed the journey mostly in silence. Despite knowing each other for most of their professional careers they weren't friends. They rarely if ever talked about matters unrelated to the Aether Foundation or Lusamine's work.

Lusamine passed the time checking emails, reading paperwork and watching rolling news footage on a large TV screen at the front of the cabin. Faba continued to monitor Milotic, and the Cosmog-Lucario inside him from his laptop.

They were served a light meal; fruits, cheeses and pastries along with tea and fruit juice. All served on white porcelain plates stamped with the Aether insignia by two Aether Employees. The aircraft had a well stocked galley. Only the best for the Aether President.

It was as the aircraft was making it's final approaches to Aether Paradise that it started to happen. Faba had been about to close the laptop, when he stopped, a frown falling across his face. "Hmm. That's odd."

"What is it," asked Lusamine only sounding half interested without looking away from the window.

"Cosmog-Lucario's energy levels have spiked."

"Excuse me!" Lusamine was suddenly alert.

"T-t-there higher than ever… ever seen them," Faba stuttered.

Then suddenly an alarm sounded and the lights in the cabin turned red.

"What is going on," said Lusamine urgently.

"My apologies Madame President," came a voice over the plane's intercom. "The sensors have detected the presence of intruders on the lower level."

[Pokémon]

Everything had happened so fast it made Pikachu's head spin. His ears twitched as his body adjusted to the cold, dry air. A moment ago he and the others had been in the forest. Now they were in a long rectangular room, with a low ceiling and curved walls lined with oval shaped windows with nothing but blue beyond them. The continuous droning roar of engines could be heard from somewhere nearby.

The room was exactly like the Aether research base they had visited two days before. Everything was coloured white with most of the space taken up by computers, cases, and other equipment. In the very middle was a long metal table with a glass case around it. On it lay a sleeping Milotic, it's head resting on it's tail. There was a large bulge in the middle of it's body.

"There you are," said Gladion gesturing to the serpent sleeping in the glass case. "The Milotic that ate you're Lucario."

Ash blinked. "What… Where are we."

"Pikachu," cooed Pikachu curiously. He and Ashachu were perched on Ash's shoulder, both to get a better look at the Milotic, but also because Ash's shoulder felt comfortable and safe in this unknown place.

"Never mind that. How did we get here," said Jimmy. "What did you do."

"Lu-Lcario's in there!" Cameron gasped placing a hand on the glass case. "In-inside that Milotic."

Hunter knew it was true. He could sense Lucario's familiar aura waves emanating from within the snake. He tapped the glass angrily with his paw. "Hey you! Spit my dad out."

Gladion reached into the pocket of his hoodie and produced a small metal wristband. He swiped it across a panel on the side of the table. "Access on my Authority. 1695469. Activate reverse Vore procedure. Subject Lucario."

"Access granted," an electronic voice replied.

A metal band at the far end of the case, slid across the table until it was right above the bulge in the middle of Milotic. Mechanical arms descended from it, each holding a surgical implement. Ash, Pikachu, Cameron and the others watched in astonishment as Milotic was injected with an anaesthetic from a big syringe and a red laser started making a long, deep incision across the top of his body.

A pair of hands spread the cut open. The insides of Milotic's stomach were pink and wet. Ropes of saliva and other fluid crisscrosses the wound the machine had created. And wrapped up inside the serpent's stomach, black swirls over his eyes was…

"Lucario," Cameron whispered his face going pale at the sight of his mate sleeping inside the snake. Hunter stopped tapping the glass, his eye widening in shock.

A pair of claws descend into the incision and slowly pulled the aura Pokémon out. His fur glistened with Milotic's saliva and the other fluids from it's stomach.

"Hmmgrrrgh." Lucario let out a soft growl his eyes slowly starting to open.

"Lucario. You're okay," Cameron whispered happily, tapping on the case just like Hunter had.

Then suddenly a voice from the other end of the room shouted, "Alright Kids. Hands, paws and tails in the air and step away from the table."

Everyone whipped around. Pikachu felt his heart jolt in his chest. Two people in white overall, and a Magneton sprinted towards them. The two humans, were each pointing a long rifle at them.

"Ahh. Okay don't shoot," Cameron squealed throwing his hands in the air. Ash and Jimmy did the same.

"Grr…" Hunter let out an growl causing one of the guards to shout "electroball." Magneton moved forward and fired an orb of electricity at Hunter, striking the Riolu in the chest. He was thrown against the wall with and crumpled to the floor with a whimper.

"HUNTER!"

"Pika." Ashachu ran to his side. "PIKACHU!"

"You mindless thugs," shouted Galdion. He took a step forward taking a Pokéball out of his red bag. "Porygon Z. I choose…"

"I said hands in the air," one of the guards snapped again pointing the gun directly as his head. "Drop the Pokéball or I shoot all of you!"

"Magneton. Confuse ray," cried the other guard.

The magnet creatures metal body glowed faintly blue and orbs of energy appeared spinning around it. Before anyone could move or do anything they flew at Ash and the others, exploding in bursts of white light above their heads.

The world went blurry around Pikachu, an irresistible wave of dizziness and drowsiness crashing over him. Ash's shoulder disappeared from beneath his paws as he lost his balance and fell. He heard his trainer faintly cry "Pikachu! Ashachu," before he drifted into sleep.

[Pokémon]

The two Aether Employees laid out ash, Pikachu, Ashachu, Cameron, Hunter, Jimmy, Typhlosion, Nova and Gladion's unconscious forms, in a row on the floor for Lusamine and Faba to inspect. The Aether President surveyed them, a dark look crossing her face as her eyes fell upon Gladion.

When she spoke however her tone was a calm and business like as usual. "The Lucario's trainer I presume. Cameron Kotetsu. Trust Gladion to go to find him. Do we have an ID on the other two."

"Yes Madame President," replied Faba. "According to their licenses they're Ash Ketchum from the Kanto region. And Jimmy Kenta of Johto. I ran a search on them. They're both quite talented trainers. Ash has been top eight in the Johto, Hoenn and Unova leagues, top four in the Sinnoh league and runner up in the Kalos league. And Jimmy was the winner of the Kalos league. What are we going to do with them? Turn them into the police."

Lusamine shook her head. "If we did that awkward questions would be asked. For a start Cameron would have a little story to tell about his Lucario being stolen. And I imagine they'd identify Gladion. Eventually that would lead them back to the Aether Foundation. No. I think the best course of action is to appease them. After all. Poor Cameron was just trying to protect his family."

Her expression softened, a sad smile spreading across her face. She placed a hand over her heart. "I would do no less for my precious babies. Contact Wicke. Tell her to prepare for the arrival of our three guests."

Faba frowned at her. "What! Are you serious." He backed down When Lusamine raised her eyebrows at him. "I-I mean umm…Madame President. These children are trespassing on Aether Foundation property. Helping a member of Team Skull to steal our property. They could threaten our operation. Surely if we cannot turn thm into the authorities, we should dispose of them."

Lusamine pursed her lips. "I have made up my mind Mr. Faba. These children will be treated as our guest. I wanted them moved to a more comfortable part of the plane. And have Gladion confined to my quarters. And if you ever contradict me like that again. I will strip you of your position as Branch chief. Is that understood?"

Faba cowered under the look the president was giving him. "Y-yes Ma'm. I-I'm sorry Ma'm. Please forgive me. I-I shall see to that at once."

[Pokémon]

Pikachu's eyes slid open. He blinked, responding to the harsh beam of sunlight shinning in his face from the open window. There was a cold hard surface underneath him and the air was still dry and cold. He got to his paws and looked around.

He was definitely still onboard the aircraft. The curved walls and the oval windows gave told him that much. But he was clearly in a different part of it. There was no glass case or strange looking equipment here. The wall were wood panelled, the floor carpeted, and the space filled with wide comfortable leather seats, tables and a large flat screen TV at the front.

He spotted Ash, sitting in a chair in front of the table. He was sleeping, his head resting against the window. Cameron was slumped in the seat Hunter lying against him, and Jimmy and Typhlosion were in the seats behind. Nova and Ashachu were sprawled on the table beside the window.

"Pikapi." Pikachu onto Ash's chest, gripping his shirt with his paws. He nuzzled his face trying to wake him up. "Pikapi Pikachu!"

"Hmm. Pikachu…" Ash started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes to see Pikachu tapping on his cheek. He tried to stroke him with his left hand, only to find it was handcuffed to the armrest.

His eyes opened wide. "Huh! What's goin' on." He tugged at the band tying him to the seat. "What the…"

Cameron, Jimmy and the other Pokémon started to stir as well, each having similar reactions to Ash at finding themselves handcuffed to their seat.

"Ahh. I see you're finally awake," said a high, cold voice making everyone fall silent.

A curtain at the front of the cabin slid aside revealing an evil looking thin man with thinning light green hair and goatee, a white lab coat and boots and green goggles covering his eyes.

"I hope you appreciate that you three are in very serious trouble."

Ash had no idea what was going on. He frowned at the man said, "Who are you? What's Goin' on."

Cameron bared his teeth at him. "Where's Lucario?"

"My name is branch chief Faba," said the man in a pompous, important voice. "Whenever you speak to me you will address me as such. And from now on I will be asking the questions here. The three of you and your Pokémon are trespassing on Aether Foundation property. What were you doing here? Why were you trying to steal the foundations property?"

Ash, Jimmy and Cameron all looked puzzled.

"S-steal," said Ash. "We weren't stealing anything… Wait. You're with the Aether Foundation."

The Aether Foundation; the Pokémon conservation group the met only two days before. Why had they captured a Milotic that had eaten Lucario. And why hadn't Gladion mentioned this was their plane. He got the uncomfortable feeling that there was something unseen going on here. Wheels within wheels…

"That's right," Cameron blurted out. "That Milotic ate my Lucario. We were trying to rescue him."

"Rio Riolu," barked Hunter.

Faba's eyes narrowed behind his green goggles. "That Lucario was the stomach contents of our Milotic. That makes it our property."

Nova bristled. It. He'd called Lucario and it, and referred to Pokémon as property. The comments stung. "Pokémon aren't your property human," he growled flames igniting on his back.

"Nova. Don't," Ashachu moaned softly putting a paw on his shoulder. Typhloison shot him a warning look.

"You'd be wise to listen to you friend Cyndaquil," Faba said with a frown. "This level of the aircraft has an anti-attack system built into it. If one of the sensor detects you're about to attack me. A spike will descend from one of the panels above you and deliver a painful electric shock. It can also hit you with knock out gas, and if that fails we always have the fire extinguisher."

Nova sighed and the flames on his back went out.

Faba smiled. "Good. Now where was I. Oh yes! So you three, teleport you're way onboard, attempting to steal Lucario from our Milotic. Explain yourselves."

"That Lucario's mine," said Cameron at once. "He went missing in the middle of the night. We woke up and couldn't find him. Then this kid came and. And teleported us here. Told us that Milotic had eaten Lucario. Then he activated that machine and cut Lucario out of Milotic. We had no idea this was the Aether Foundation's plane."

"What exactly were you doing with that Milotic," asked Ash.

"That isn't you're concern," Faba snapped. "I told you. I ask the questions around here. So. You admit to working with Gladion then. A known enforcer for Team Skull. Are you working for them too?"

"N-No way," gasped Ash. "W-we didn't know Gladion was a member of Team Skull. He just came up to us and told us he knew where Lucario was."

Faba pursed his lips and rubbed his goatee with his long fingers. "Hmmp. A likely story."

"It's true," Jimmy protested. "He told us he knew where Lucario was. The his Porygon teleported us here. That's the truth."

"You can check my Pokédex if you like," said Cameron. "It'll show you that Lucario's my Pokémon. I have his Pokéball here too." He pulled both items out of his pocket with the hand that wasn't cuffed to the seat and placed them on the table. "Check them."

Faba had of course already checked Cameron's Pokédex while he'd been unconscious. He knew they were telling the truth. But he still enjoyed the fact that he had power over them. And disbelieving and demeaning them allowed him to exercise that power.

He shook his head. "I don't need to see that rubbish. Regardless of whether you are in fact the Lucario's trainer, the fact that it was eaten and therefore part of the Aether Foundation's Milotic, makes it ours. And of course, nothing about being it's trainer gives you the right to trespass on our plane with a known criminal thug… If it were down to me, I would have you all turned over to officer Jenny and prosecuted."

He paused to enjoy anger and stress that crossed the three trainers and their Pokémon's faces and their litany of protests. "As it happens," he continued raising his voice slightly. "The President believes you are innocent. She very much wants to meet you, despite my strong counsel against it. So I am taking you to our headquarters at the Aether Paradise. You will speak to her there…"


	55. Chapter 54 - Aether Paradise

**Chapter 54 – Aether Paradise**

 **A few hours later – Aether Paradise, Alola Region…**

The Osprey dipped below clouds and our heroes got their first sight of Aether Paradise. It was comprised of two separate structures sitting separate artificial islands connected by a walkway; A majestic white building sat on the first, several stories high and a splendid mansion on the island behind.

The tilt rotors lifted and the aircraft descended towards the island. It came to land on a large helipad on the roof of the larger building. Ash, Cameron, Jimmy, Pikachu, Ashachu, Hunter, Typhloison and Nova disembarked, escorted by Faba and three armed guards. Thankfully they were no longer handcuffed.

"Here we are. This is Aether Paradise," Faba said gruffly. "Created for the conservation of Pokémon. It's been fitted out with the latest technology for that purpose. You will not be able to use any of your Pokéballs while here. A jamming signal is broadcast through the tactility to prevent them from functioning. Follow me."

They were taken down an elevator, a triangular shaped moving platform, to a stunning white lobby. It was sparsely decorated. The only furniture was tow long white desk on the left ad right hand sides of the rooms. The colour other than white, were two golden tridents painted on the walls behind the desk.

The lobby was a flurry of activity. Four employees in white uniforms sat working behind the two the desks, typing on computers, filing out paperwork or talking on phones. Two more were bent over a Rockruff, slowpoke and Emolga making notes on clipboards. The Emolga was bouncing up and down with it's paws outstretched as asking to be picked up and hugged.

"Emo Emolga…"

They were approached by a purple haired woman, dressed in a pink sweater, white skirt and white boots, with a pair of pink glasses, was waiting for them on the rooftop. "Excuse me. Mr. Faba."

Faba's eyes narrowed and he put his hands firmly on his hips. "Yes excuse you," he said indignantly. "What is the meaning of that form of address? I have a title for a reason! How else will anyone know how important I am."

Wicke nodded and Pikachu her mutter something exasperated under her breath.

"Yes! I'm sorry. Branch Manager Faba."

"These are the guests I told you about," said Faba. "Take them to meet the president. I have some vitally important work to complete for our conservation efforts in Almia."

He turned at stuttered away back to the elevator. The woman rolled her eyes as the triangular platform descended to the floors below and sighed with relief. "Phew."

She then turned to Ash and the others, giving them a big smile. "Welcome to the Aether Paradise Ash, Cameron and Jimmy. My name is Wicke."

"Hi," Ash replied feeling a little nervous.

Jimmy nodded politely but said nothing while Cameron frowned and exclaimed, "wait. You know our names! How."

"Our employees told us about your involvement with the Ultra Beast on Hoenn, route 119," explained Wicke. "There's no need to look so nervous. You're not in trouble. On the contrary. When our president found it was you on the plane, bravely trying to rescue your Lucario, she asked Faba to bring you here so she could meet you."

"Okay. Look! Where's my Lucario," Cameron asked defiantly shaking his head then folding his arms. "I just want him back. Please. Give him back to me."

To his and the other's surprise Wicke replied, "Absolutely. Did Mr. Faba not tell you. You're Lucario is perfectly fine. He is with the president. They're both waiting for you in the conservation area. This way please."

[Pokémon]

Wicke took them back up the elevator to a large greenhouse like facility on the top floor of the building. There were plants, trees and rocks everywhere as well as a stream that snaked it's way around the room. It even had a small artificial waterfall. Narrow white walkways criss-crossed the entire floor to allow Aether Employees access without disturbing the Pokémon inhabitants.

"This is our main conservation area," explained Wicke. "We aim to make it a safe haven for all Pokémon in our care. For this reason, the use of Pokéballs is strictly forbidden within the conservation area."

"Wow." Ash gazed around in amazement. Aside from the thick panels of glass above them it was hard to tell they were inside. The air smelt clean and fresh and the temperature was much cooler than it was outside. They could have been in a forest anywhere in the world.

There was an assortment of different Pokémon all around them. He spotted Komala's, Fletchlings and Tailow in the branches of the trees, Togademaru, Dedenne and other small rodent like creatures playing in the grass, Magikarp and Feebas jumping out of the river, and even an Arcanine suckling three Growlite pups on a large rock.

"We keep Pokémon that have been targeted by organisations like Team Skull or Pokémon Hunters," Wicke continued.

She led them down one of the walkways that crossed over the stream. There was a Floatzel floating on it's back in the water below and three Quilava lying on the bank.

"And we also try to support Pokémon that need a little extra protection. Like these Floatzel and Quilava. They're being terribly over-hunted by carnivorous snake Pokémon like Serperior and Milotic."

Ash experienced a chill and felt Pikachu shudder. He had never considered that certain Pokémon could be predators and prey on each other.

"Nature certainly has it's cruel side just as it has it's beauty," muttered Jimmy. "But can the Aether Foundation really protect all the Pokémon out there?"

Ash glanced at Cameron and saw that he'd gone very pale all of a sudden. Hunter was biting his lip.

"Nature does have it's own balance of course," Wicke said. "Being humans we can't really know how much we should affect the balance. We can only use the power we have to try and do good. And of course we can talk to other humans and influence human institutions to help better protect Pokémon…"

They came to the end of the walkway. Two white steps led down to the grass just beside the waterfall. Lucario was here, sitting in the grass beside the stream. The aura Pokémon was munching happily on a basket of colourful looking fruit.

girl was crouched beside him, scratching his right ear and cooing, "My sweet Pokémon. I promise I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you with my love!"

"Lucario."

"DAD."

Cameron and Hunter's eyes lit up. Seeing Lucario again filled them with the warmth of relief.

"Cameron. Hunter." At the sound of his families voices, Lucario sprang to his feet. Smiling he ran over to them, embracing Cameron in a tight hug.

"Ohh. Am I glad you're alright," his mate whispered into his fur as he nuzzled his neck.

"Rio Riolu." Hunter yipped with happiness, putting his paws around Lucario's leg and burying his face in his soft blue fur. Lucario bent down to hug him and lick his muzzle.

The girl who'd been stroking Lucario's ear stood up. "Ahh. You must be Cameron, Ash and Jimmy. Welcome to the Aether Paradise."

"May I present, the president of the Aether Foundation. Miss Lusamine," said Wicke.

Lusamine appeared to be about 19 to 20 years old and looked like a model. She had long blond hair with silver streaks through the swept around her like a curtain, falling as lower as her waste. Her skin was soft and pale, her eyes a bright sparkling green. She wore a white dress with a diamond badge on it, black and white leggings and boots of the same colour with a green sole.

When she spoke it was in a soft yet pronounced voice. "Please. There's no need for such formality. Just call me Lusamine."

She walked closer to them, stepping up onto the walkway. The three trainers introduced themselves.

"Hi. I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu and Ashachu."

"Pikachu."

"Pika."

"Greetings! They call me Cameron. You know Lucario. This is Hunter."

"And my name's Jimmy. Hey!"

"Ty Typhlosion."

"Cyn Cyndaquil."

Lusamine beamed at them. "I'm so glad we got to meet. I'm glad there are people like you Cameron, who will go to any length to protect their beloved Pokémon. Even enough to break onto an Aether Foundation plane."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Ash and the others exchanged uncomfortable looks.

Lusmaine giggled. "Oh don't worry. You're not in trouble. I know what happened. Gladion teleported you onto the plane didn't he. Hoping you would help him steal both the Milotic. My son has always had a disobedient streak."

"You're son?" That took Ash by surprise.

"Wait! You and Gladion are a family," Cameron gasped.

Lusmaine smiled sadly. "Perhaps we once were. But Gladion drifted away from me. He became involved with that Team Skull crowd and started using drugs. He stole one of my Pokémon before running away. I know that he uses it to do jobs for Team Skull. I don't even like to think about what that involves."

Cameron felt uncomfortable. Was Type: Null the Pokémon he had stolen. Should he tell Lusamine about it. And if Gladion was in Team Skull, why had tried to help them?

Jimmy was thinking the same thing. He tilted his head and said, "he said he was trying to help Cameron get Lucario back…"

Lusamine sighed. "Is that what he told you? I'm afraid that was a lie. Didn't Faba or Wicke tell you?"

"Tell us what," asked Cameron with a frown.

"That Milotic was being used by Team Skull to steal other trainers Pokémon by swallowing them alive. Employees stationed at our Hoenn base caught them and freed Milotic. I arranged to have Milotic brought here so I could protect him. Gladion was probably trying to use you to steal Lucario for him. Hmm. If our employees hadn't stopped him, he probably would have teleported you back to Team Skull's base…."

Something about that story didn't sit well with Ash. He could believe Team Skull were responsible for what had happened with Milotic. They had after all tried to capture Lucario not long ago. But if that were the case, why had Gladion tried to help Cameron rescue, or recapture, Lucario from the Aether Foundation. That seemed odd. But there was something else bothering him too.

Jimmy again gave voice to it. "On the plane, that guy. Errr…Faba. Told us Lucario belonged to the Aether Foundation. He accused us of trying to steal from you guys."

A stony look came over Lusamine's face. "Ah. Did he now… I'm sorry about that. Faba is a brilliant scientist but he suffers from personal insecurities. He tends to enjoy situations where he holds power over others. I will speak to him about this. It won't happen again."

Just then a small orange and red fox Pokémon, a Fennekin, walked up to them and rubbed it's head against Lusamine's leg. Lusamine's expression softened as she bent down and picked it up. "Hmm. Hello Ember. How are you today."

Holding the Fennekin against her chest with one arm, she rubbed it's long ears with the other hand.

"Ember came to us a few days ago," she explained. "He has a trainer, but he was badly hurt by a Pokémon Hunter. This is why I'm here. To protect Pokémon from those unfortunate people who harm Pokémon for their own selfish reasons or even profit.

She cuddled Ember closer and her voice became dreamlike. "I will be like a mother to all these poor Pokémon and shower them with love. Even Pokémon from distant worlds far away are worthy of my love."

[Pokémon]

Lusamine showed them around the facility. First she took them around the main conservation area, pointing out different Pokémon that appeared among the grass and plants and telling them how they'd come to be there.

Next she took them to the next floor down, another conservation area, filled with trees, plants, a winding stream and walkways just like the one above, except covered in ice and snow.

"This is conservation area B," she explained. "We keep it much cooler than the main conservation area to better provide for Ice types and Pokémon that thrive in cooler temperatures."

A pair of Sealeo lay on a large rock next to a frozen stream and three stark white fox like Pokémon played in the snow beside them. Their fur was pale as the snow around them, except for the paws which were light blue and tails looked like curly whips of cloud.

"Hmm. Never seen those Pokémon before," Ash muttered pulling out his Pokédex.

 **Vulpix. The Fox Pokémon. Alolan variant.** **It exhales air colder than -58 degrees Fahrenheit. Elderly people in Alola call this Pokémon by an older name—Keokeo**

"Hmm. I didn't know there was more than one type of Vulpix," said Jimmy curiously.

Lusamine nodded. "They're only found at the very top of Moutn Lanakila on Ula'ula Island. It's one of eighteen species that takes on a different form here in Alola than in other parts of the world. They're called regional variants. It's something we study here at the Aether Foundation."

[Pokémon]

The group made it's way down to the floor below, getting on and off the elevator for what felt like the hundredth time. They found themselves in yet another conservation area. This one containing a sloping rocky floor filled with caves. There were no Pokémon visible here, expect for a lone tail sticking out of a hole.

"This," said Lusamine. "Is conservation area C. It's for mountain dwelling Pokémon who prefer to live in caves away from others. Mostly large dragon types and ground types. The Aether Foundation also owns land in the Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Johto regions for the protection of Pokémon and we spend billions of dollars annually lobbying the federal and regional government for conservation and Pokémon rights efforts and opposing projects and developments that harm Pokémon."

"Wow. How do you do all this," said Cameron. "You don't look that much older than us."

Lusamine laughed. "Oh, you sweet boy! I'm already over 40!"

"Wha!" Cameron gaped at her.

Ash too wondered whether she was in fact telling the truth. Lusamine, with her fair smooth skin and natural healthy blond hair didn't look a day over 20.

"You're kidding."

Lusamine waved him off. "Oh you! The right style does wonders you know. And Cameron, your style is a bit wanting, hmm? I'll have to take you out sometime and help you pick a smashing outfit."

Cameron blushed deeply and everyone else laughed. Lucario nudged him and whispered cheekily in his ear, "Ohh! Do I have a reason to be jealous?"

Cameron groaned. "Mann…I dunno. I like the clothes I'm wearing now."

"Madame President."

A voice from behind made everyone turn around. One of the many Aether Employees, had come up in the elevator. Lusamine walked towards him.

"Yes. What is it."

The Employee muttered something into Lusamine's ear. She nodded before turning to Ash and friends and saying, "I'm afraid I'll have to end the tour here. There's someone in the lobby I need to speak with…"

[Pokémon]

Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and their Pokémon accompanied Lusamine back up in the elevator to Conservation area A, where someone very familiar was waiting at the end of one of the walkways.

Tall, dark and mysterious, with long locks of blakc hair and dressed in a red cape like outfit, was a young man. A jet black, shadow like Pokémon Pokémon floated in the air by his side. Ash and Pikachu's jaws nearly hit the ground when they saw who it was.

"Tobias!"

"Pikachu."

Cameron and Jimmy were both perplexed.

"You know him," asked Jimmy.

"I battled him at the Sinnoh league," Ash replied. "He's crazy strong!"

Cameron's pulled out his Pokédex to scan the dragon beside the boy. "What in the voidlands is that Pokémon."

 **Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will** **lure people to sleep** **and** **unleash nightmares** **upon them** **.**

"The legendary Pokémon Darkrai," Ash muttered.

The six Pokémon stiffened and shivered, eyeing Darkrai wearily. Even Typhlosion and Lucario appeared nervous and Nova slid a little way down Typhlosion's neck to better hid himself in the volcano Pokémon's fur.

Tobias didn't recognise Ash. Or if he did he was ignoring him. Without so much as a glance, nod or smile of recognition Ash's way, he walked straight up to Lusamine.

"Excuse me. But what is it you are doing here may I ask," Lusamine demanded. "This is a restricted a…"

"Are you Lusamine, President of the Aether Foundation," Tobias said sharply, cutting her off. His voice was as cold and commanding as it had been on the battlefield.

"Umm. Yes," Lusamine replied. "I have to insist though that you…"

"And this is Aether Paradise, the Aether Foundation's registered office."

Lusamine seemed taken a back by the second interruption. Tobias cold powerful voice cut easily through hers. "Umm. Yes. But…"

"Good. I was told I would find you here. My name is Tobias. I'm here to serve you writ of summons demanding you and the Aether Foundation's Branch Manager appear at a hearing before the House Judiciary Committee. You will make your appearance on the date specified in the writ or be branded an enemy of the realm."

Tobias slid his hand inside his red coat, pulled out a series of papers and handed them to Lusamine. Lusamine looked over them once. Her eyes narrowed to slits. "I see. sot that's how it's going to be. Well, you can inform the chairman that as he requests it, I shall appear. With my solicitors of course…"

"See that you do."

"Now. I have to insist that you and your Pokémon leave the conservation area at once," Lusamine said, anger rising in her. "This is a resisted area for the protection of Pokémon. How are you presuming to enter here without permission?"

Tobias stared at her, his black eyes betraying no intimidation. "I am serving you with official documents. That gives me the right to enter private property to do so. The Aether Foundation isn't going to get privileges any more."

He turned and strode away, his Darkrai trailing after him…

Cameron frowned, his eyes following the pair. "Man. That guys creepy. What was all that about."

Ash shrugged. None of what had just happened made any sense to him.

He didn't have long to dwell on the subject however. At that moment there was a violent cracking sound from behind causing everyone to whip around. A light blue, web like portal had appeared above the tree and plants beside the walkway. And out of it drifted a terrifying jellyfish like creature.

It almost resembled a girl, if one had poor eyesight and only the faintest impression of what a girl looked like. It's head was a bell that resembled it's hat, from which hung tengles shaped roughly like hair, a dress and legs. It's body was transparent save for six pointed white stars in it's crown and a band of blue around the rim.

"Shit!"

Jimmy, Typhlosion and Nova looked as if they were about to be sick. "Not again!"

"Ty Typhlo."

He was not the only one. Ash scooped up Ashachu and hugged him tight against his chest. "Is that…Another Ultra Beast?"

The creature let out a screech, waving two of it's tentacles like arms. Ash could see dangerous looking barbs on the end.

Lusamine was the only one who did not seem frightened or disturbed by it's appearance. She stepped forward with a curious expression on her face. "Did you Come… From another world?"

"M-Miss Lusamine. S-stay back," shouted Cameron. "Th-that things not right."

Lusamine didn't seem to hear him. She continued to stare at the Ultra Beast, an almost longing expression in her eyes. "You… Poor creature."

"Niihiiiii…" The Ultra Beast screeched then fired a foul smelling purple liquid at the four humans and six Pokémon.

"Look out." Ash dived to the side narrowly avoiding being hit. The purple sludge hit a nearby tree, which started to met as made contact with it's leaves and bark.

Pikachu, Lucario and Typhlosion sprang into defensive action, leaping in front of their trainers and firing a fury of attacks at the Ultra Beast. Pikachu fired electro ball, Lucario Aura sphere and Typhlosion flamethrower. The strange jellyfish creature avoid the attacks, rising into the air then arching around and diving at them.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled and fired thunderbolt. The powerful electric current hit the Ultra Beast, but the creature didn't seem to be perturbed by it. It floated down to Pikachu and slapped him hard with one of it's tentacles.

"Pi-ika!" Pikachu was thrown onto his back with a wince of pain. He quickly pushed himself back up but then started to sway where he stood. "Piiiikaaaa." He moaned, his eyes shutting before he fell onto his back. An angry red mark crossed his chest and purple splotches had appeared all over his body.

"Pikachu." Ash felt a lump form his his throat, as his heart started to thump.

"PIKAKA." Ashachu screamed, tears forming his his eyes.

Holding Ashachu with one arm, Ash bent down and scooped Pikachu up with the other. "Are you okay buddy. Say something."

Aether Employees armed with rifle shaped weapons appeared around them and started firing beams of orange energy at the Ultra Beast. It let out a loud screech as they hit. The sound of an alarm cut through the air.

"It's a class one parasite infestation," an employee shouted to them. "Madame President. For your own safety we do advise you to evacuate while we try to contain it."

"Understood." Lusamine ran after him, Ash, Jimmy, Cameron and their Pokémon following quickly after.

[Pokémon]

Sometime later, Ash wasn't sure how long, four of them were locked in a staff room with several Aether Employees. Wooden tables, chairs, couches, a large TV screen and a sink and workbench containing a small fridge, kettle, coffee machine and several cupboards filled the room.

Ash sat on one of the couches, Cameron and Jimmy on either side while Lusamine paced up and down. Ashachu gripped his shoulder and Pikachu lay in his arms, his breath rasping and his body limp. More purple splotches were appearing under his yellow fur.

"Pikachu," he whispered. "Say something."

"Piiii," came Pikachu's response.

Ashachu whimpered sadly. "Pika."

"I don't understand. What happened to him."

"Envenomation with the toxins from a Nihilego."

Everybody looked up to see Faba enter the room. His hand was held aloft and there was a smug superior smile across his pointed face.

"Branch Manager Faba," said Lusamine. "Thank goodness you're here."

Faba strode across the room, and let out a sudden gasp once he saw Pikachu.

"My my. This does not look good." Without warning he put his hands under Pikachu's arms, and pulled him out of Ash's lap, holding him above him head. "No. Not good at all."

The seriousness of his voice did not fill Ash with confidence. And then he said the sentence that made Ash's blood run cold.

"I'm afraid you're Pikachu is dying. He appears to have been injected with a huge amount of the toxin. More than his body can tolerate."

"Wh-what." Ash felt his eyes begin to water. He couldn't loose Pikachu now.

Ashachu started to hyperventilate. "N-no. NOOO," he whined.

Faba, rather coldly, smirked. "Oh clam yourselves. It just so happens that I, Branch Manger Faba, have just the thing to cure him. Come with me!"

Faba led the four of them plus the rest of the Pokémon through a door at the back of the staff room into a laboratory.

The room looked like a larger version of the mobile research base, or the lower level of the Osprey; tables, basins, equipment and computers against every wall. Employees typing vigorously on keyboards.

Faba placed Pikachu on one of the metal tables and gestured to one of the employees, who promptly stopped what she was doing and rushed over. "I need the anti-venom stat." He clapped his hands dramatically.

"Yes sir." The employee ran off, returning five minutes later with a plastic bag full of yellow liquid, and IV line and a needle.

"Everybody stand back," said Faba.

Ash did as he was told, his eyes never leaving the electric mouse.

Faba hung the bag on pole beside the table, inserted the IV line into the end and connected to a the needle. "This is the anti-venom for Nihilego toxins. I invented it myself," Faba explained. "It is the only thing that will save your Pikachu."

Ash winced and Ashachu shuddered as he inserted the needle into Pikachu's right arm. The yellow liquid in the bag begun to flow through the line and into Pikachu.

"He'll be fine in a couple of hours! But he needs to absorb all of the formula. I suggest we leave him." He pressed a button on the side of the table and a circular glass case descended from the ceiling, just like the one that had contained Milotic on the Osprey.

Ash didn't say anything. The lump in his throat made it too difficult to speak.

"Oh and boy," Faba added to him. "You adore your Pikachu correct?"

Ash didn't say anything.

"Just remember that every moment the two of you spend together now is thanks to Branch manager Faba. Understood."

Typhlosion frowned at him. "Err…Did your parents like, not hug you enough or something."

Ash blinked and forced himself to say, "Thank-you!" He put his hand on the glass. "You're gonna be just fine Pikachu."

"Emergency! The ultra wormhole's not closing. There a multiple parasites feasting the Conservation area. We can't contain them!"

At the Employee's shout, Ash turned his head to one of several screens on the wall. And his heart skipped a beat.

"Oshawott!"

His tiny Sea Otter was standing in the middle of a walkway, attempting to hide from the now five, Nihilego in the Conservation area.

"How did he get out of his Pokéball," said Jimmy astonished.

"I-I dunno," Ash gasped. Could it have been when they were escaping. "It doesn't matter how though. I gotta go save him…"

And with that he made a bee line for the exit, Ashachu still clinging to his shoulder and his two friends and their Pokémon chasing after.

"Wait no," shouted Lusamine. "It's too dangerous."


	56. Chapter 55 - The Nihilego Swarm

**Chapter 55 – The Nihilego Swam**

 **Somwhere in Aether Paradise – hours earlier…**

The chamber was located beneath Aether Paradise. It was like an artificial underwater cave, with was an opening to the sea, but was pressurised to prevent it from flooding. An island sat in the middle of pool of seawater, surrounded by four white walls. The only way in or out was an elevator leading back up to the Mansion.

In the middle of the island was several highly sophisticated and sinister pieces of equipment; A circular computer console and monitor, a cannon like contraption that looked like a steel pipe with wires linking it to the computer, and a glass tank full of a dark blue liquid. There were four people present; Lusamine and three Aether employees…

"Systems are online," an employee shouted. "Energy levels normal. Fire when ready."

Lusamine's lips curled into a smile as she pressed a button on the console. At once the cannon fired a fantastic beam of white light that hit the tank.

"Excellent," Lusamine murmured to herself. "Nowhere to go now Cosmog."

The liquid started to glow… And that was all that happened.

Lusamine frowned and turned a dial on the console. The beam became stronger…

And still nothing happened. The frown on Lusamine's face deepened. "You can't hide from me forever," she muttered turning the dial as far as it would go.

The beam and the glow from the tank grew became blinding. Yet Lusamine kept her eyes open and fixed on the tank, while her employees had to turn away or shield their eyes. Then suddenly an alarm started to sound and an Employee shouted, "It's overheating. Madame President you have to shut it down."

Lusamine flicked a switch on the console. The beam and the responding glow from the tank begun to fade and a faint electronic whine of "Offline" sounded from the computer.

"I don't understand," she exclaimed as complex figures and graphs appeared on her screen. "How is that wretched nebulous protecting itself."

"There's no Cosmog in there," An employee standing over by the tank shouted. "The machine hasn't detected any trace of dimensional energy within the tank."

"What…No. It couldn't have." Lusamine's face contorted into an expression of pure rage. "How…That energy spike."

An evil grin spread across her face. "It must have teleported out. It seems Cosmog is stronger than I first anticipated… Alright shut down the system," she barked at the employees.

There was a chorus of "Yes ma'm" from the three Employees.

Lusamine walked up to the tank and placed her hand on the glass. A blue, human shaped jackal Pokémon was inside, suspended in the blue liquid. "Poor sweet Lucario. It seems I put you through all this for nothing. You can return to your trainer now."

[Pokémon]

 **Conservation Area A, Aether Paradise, Alola Region – present…**

The elevator platform rose up brining Ash, Jimmy, Cameron, Ashachu, Hunter, Typhlosion and Nova into the Conservation area.

Ash looked widely around. The air was swimming with the Jellyfish like Ultra Beasts – literally swimming. About 15 Nihilego were swirling around in mid-air above the trees like a school of tentacool or Frillish in the sea. Horrifyingly, several of them had small Pokémon struck to the ends of their tentacles.

"Oshawott. Oshawott where are you," Ash shouted.

"Niiihihihi…" Four Nihilego stopped in mid-air and the sound of his voice and looked down at three trainers and their Pokémon – or they appeared to be looking at them. The Nihilego had no visible eyes.

"Oh crap," muttered Jimmy.

The four Nihilego dived at them. The stingers at the end of their tentacles gleamed evilly in the sunlight.

"Piikaaa."

"Cynda."

"Rio."

Ashachu, Hunter and Nova screamed while Cameron and Jimmy shouted, "Lucario aura sphere," and "Typhloison flamethrower."

The two Pokémon dived in front of their trainers, Typhlosion spitting a jet of fire from his mouth and Lucario throwing a blue orb of energy. Each managed to hit one Nihilego stopping it in its tracks.

Ash grabbed a Pokéball off his belt and threw it. "Buizel. I choose you."

His faithful sea weasel appeared by his side, a serious expression on it's face. "Bui Bui."

"Buizel water gun."

"Bui." Buizel fired a torrent of water into a third Nihilego as Lucario caught the forth with a second aura sphere.

But they seemed to have caught the attention of the others. Three more broke from the pack and diving towards them. Two raised their tentacles and shot jets of that same purple gunk they had used earlier.

"Look out," shouted Cameron.

"Cynda." Nova conjured a shield made from aura in front of them, which the liquids ricochet off.

Jimmy wiped his forehead and sighed. "Phew. Good job Nova."

And that's when Ash noticed him. Oshawott was caught in one of the Nihilego tentacles, his arms outstretched and black swirls over his eyes.

"OSHAWOTT!"

"Pika!"

"Buizel. Use water gun to get Oshawott free."

Buizel took aim at the Nihilego and with all his strength fired a torrent of water towards the creature. Unfortunately two of it's fellows intercepted, countering with gunk shots of their own. Streams of blue and purple struck collided, exploding into a shower of droplets.

The other three shot their purple sludge at Lucario and Typhlosion, who countered with flamethrower and aura sphere. Nova and Ashachu helped out, Ashachu managing to land an electro ball on one of the creatures, while Nova narrowly missed it with his own aura sphere.

"Nihihihihihihi…"

More Nihilego started to recognise the presence of Ash and his friend, breaking from the swirling mass and moving into an attack formation. They quickly found themselves facing a vengeful wall of Jellyfish creatures.

Ash swore under his breath and clenched his hands into fists, his fingernails digging almost painfully into the skin. "You ready for this guys?"

Buizel looked back and him and gave him a curt nod. "Bui."

"Pika." Ashachu growl, crouching on all fours his tail raised. There was a nervous look on his face.

The Nihilego simultaneous shot jets of their poison, which Typhlosion, Lucario, Nova, Hunter, Buizel and Ashachu blocked and deflected with their own attacks. The air was soon full of fire, water, electricity, poison and aura. At first they seemed to have the upper paw; Ashachu managed to cut through a jet of poison with iron tail then hit back with thunderbolt and Lucario sent two Nihilego flying into the ceiling with two well aimed aura sphere.

But then the Nihilego started to break through their defences. One of the Nihilego's venoshocks overpowered Typhlosion's flamethrower, and the hit the poor volcano Pokémon in the chest. He roared with pain and fell onto his all fours.

"Typhlosion!" Jimmy dropped to his knees beside him, wrapping his arms around his chest to support him. "You okay pal!"

Another used the opening to swoop down and slap Lucario with a glowing tentacle. He whimpered as he was sent to the ground.

Ashachu, Nova, Hunter and Buizel fired off, electro ball, focus blast, water gun and flamethrower as the rest of the Nihilego let loose a torrent of their evil purple excrement. The four attacks were not enough. The flames, streams and electric charges disappeared as they made contact with the sludge.

"Ashachu. Buizel!" Ash threw himself in front of the four Pokémon. He couldn't let Ashachu get hurt. Not after seeing what these creatures had done to Pikachu. His heart pounded in his chest, a Pokémon like instinct seemed to have taken over him.

The venoshock felt warm as it drenched him. The moment it touched his skin he felt sick, dizzy and his stomach churned horribly. The world started to spin around him and the ground beneath him.

"ASH!"

"Pikapi!"

He heard Jimmy and Ashachu's concerned voices and then felt Cameron hands under his arms, catching him as he fell...

"Are you okay man," asked Cameron. His worried face swam before Ash's eyes.

"Nihihihihihihih…" The Nihilego screeched as they prepared to attack again.

Cameron whipped around, as Jimmy looked up. Lucario, Buizel and the kids prepared to fight, but Typhlosion was struggling to stand, leaning on Jimmy…

But then suddenly a massive sphere of water burst from somewhere in the middle of the mass of Ultra Beasts. A great big watery orb, that filled most of the space between the ceiling and the treetops. It started to spin, becoming a vortex, and sucking the Nihilego inside.

SLOOSH…

The orb exploded, raining water droplets and it's captured Nihilego down across the Conservation area. They hit the ground with dull thuds and lay still, their tentacles writhing and twitching. At the same time, Oshawott who'd been at the centre of the orb, landed on his feet in the middle of the walkway in front of Ash and the others.

"Oshawott," said Ash. "Was that you?"

"Osha." Oshawott gave a nod before suddenly moaning with pain and collapsing onto his paws.

"Oshawott!" Ash, fighting against the feelings of nausea and dizziness ran over to him. He dropped to his knees and scooped Oshawott into his arms. "What's wrong." He then noticed Oshawott was covered in the purple marks.

"Osha." Oshawott's eyes closed and he lay still.

Around them the Nihilego begun to disappear, fading away as if they'd been nothing more than phantoms.

[Pokémon]

A little while, Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and their Pokémon were back in the laboratory with Lusamine and Faba. Oshawott was lying in the steel table next to Pikachu and Typhlosion on a separate table. Both Pokémon had drips in their arm injecting him with them antidote to the Nihilego venom. Hikari stood by Oshawott's side, patting his white forehead.

"So it's true," said Lusamine her voice barely above a whisper. "I still need that Pokémon. I need to get it back."

Her back was turned to them, as she was staring out of a window overlooking the sea. She had been doing so since they had entered the room, escorted by two Aether employees who had entered the Conservation area just after the beasts had vanished.

"Excuse me," Jimmy said, taking his gaze away from Typhlosion and looking up at her.

"Tyy." Typhlosion raised his head too.

Lusamine turned around. "Hmm. Oh. Those creatures were Nihilego. A species of ultra beasts. Unknown beings from another dimension that suddenly appear out of Ultra Wormholes… They looked like they were suffering. Like it pained it to be in this strange place."

"Suffering," said Jimmy frowning. "They tried to kill us."

It was Lucario who noticed it. He couldn't be sure whether he was imagining it or not, but for a split second he thought he saw an evil smile cross Lusamine's face. It distorted her otherwise beautiful features, like something dark inside her bubbling to the surface.

She muttered just audible to his sensitive ears. Something like, "I can't bare to see that happen! I will save it. And I will love it!"

It made him shudder. His fur bristled and a small growl escaped his lips causing Cameron to wrap his hand around his paw, looking at him quizzically and say, "Lucario?"

The moment didn't last long though. Lusamine's face returned to normal and she said rather abruptly, "Thank-you you three. Thank-you so much for all that you've done. Wicke will escort you out once your Pokémon are recovered. Mr Faba. I have something I wish to discuss with you downstairs."

"Yes ma'm."

Lusamine and Faba strode from the room. Once they were out of earshot Cameron exclaimed "That was weird," and Lucario asked, "Do any of you get the feeling she's hiding something?"

[Pokémon]

 **Several hours later…**

Our heroes left Aether Paradise on a ferry from the docks at the bottom of the building. The sun was setting over the horizon behind as the catamaran headed northeast for Ula'ula Island. Pikachu and Oshawott had mostly recovered from their poisoning, but had been left fatigued. They lay sleeping in Ash's lap. Ashachu sat on the top of his head.

Ash sat staring out of the window as the coast of Akala drifted by. Hano Grand Resort stood proudly on the cliff cliffs, the tops of the buildings of Hea Hea City just visible behind it. He didn't really notice any of it though; he was too deep in thought. He'd again come close to loosing not just Pikachu, but Oshawott too. What had happened today made him feel weak and frail in his humanity yet again?

He didn't have the strength or the stamina or the ability to use moves the way Pokémon did. He couldn't protect his family. In the space of just less than a year Team Rocket, Madame X, Team Flare, Cipher, wild Pokémon and now Ultra Beasts had hurt and tried to kill his mate, kit and many of his other Pokémon.

Not only that, but he'd yet again run into a dangerous situation without thinking. He'd run off to fight the Nihilego, dragged Ashachu and his friends into. The Ultra Beasts had been too strong. If Oshawott hadn't save them with, they could all have been badly hurt or worse.

And that was another thing. What was that move Oshawott had used? Where had all that power come from? He looked down at the sleeping Otter in his arms, his chest rising and slowly falling as he snored lightly. A small bead of drool dropped out his slightly open maw and onto his chest.

[Pokémon]

 **Aether Paradise…**

The table, in Lusamine's private room, was set for two. A white linen table cloth, silk napkins, china plates, silver cutlery and a elegant wine and water glasses. A bottle of one of Lusamine's favourite imported white wines sat on the table. Lusamine entered the room and sat down in one of two embodied chairs. There was only one other person inside; a butler in a smart three-piece suit and bowtie, who opened the wine bottle and poured the Aether President a glass. Lusamine sat back and took a sip of the wine, savouring the dry fruity taste.

A minute or so past, then the doors opened again and Gladion entered followed by two armed Aether Employees. Lusamine scowled at his appearance. He was still dressed in the sweatshirt with the red decoration he'd been captured in and a scowl.

"Gladion. Must you be so untidy?"

"Really," Gladion replied coldly sitting down in the opposite chair. "We haven't seen each other in months and you're complaining about your appearance."

"I had clothes put out on your bed for you. Would it have been such a huge ask for you to wear them?"

Gladion didn't say anything. The butler came over to pour him some wine.

Lusamine sighed heavily. "Well if that's the way you want to be. How are you Gladion. How's life on the road. I've heard some very terrible stories that you joined Team Skull?"

"Guzma tell you personally?"

Gladion's tone was cold and snarky. It made Lusamine purse her lips. "You always did have a disobedient and ungrateful attitude about you Gladion. I always hoped it would be something you grew out of. But that's okay. I have the strength to deal with it."

Gladion groaned and shook his head. "Always so self-righteous."

Lusamine pursed her lips. "Alright Gladion, drop this hateful attitude alright. I am your mother and you will show me respect. Or perhaps I'll have to find a fitting punishment for your Pokémon."

Gladion's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

A twisted smile crossed Lusamine's face her her eyes flashed. "I would. So are you going to. Speak to me nicely. Or does Weavile have to be fed to Milotic."

"Where are my Pokémon?" Gladion demanded. "What have you done with Null and the others?"

"Oh their perfectly well" said Lusamine. "Behave yourself and they'll stay that way. So let me ask you again. What have you been doing with Team Skull."

Gladion sighed a defeated sigh and replied, "I occasionally do some odd jobs for them. They paid me just enough to afford somewhere to stay. Never anything that involved hurting Pokémon."

"Hmm. Did you do anything productive with your time?"

"I trained with Null," Gladion said simply. "To make them strong."

"Is that it?" Lusamine asked. "Is that really all you want from life?"

Before Gladion could reply, the door opened for a second time, and two employees dressed as waiters entered pushing a trolley ladened with plates. They placed a bowl each of ravioli in a white sauce in front of Lusamine and Galdion and a basked of bread cobs in the middle of the table.

"Big Mushroom ravioli," explained Lusamine at the curious expression on Gladion's face. "It was always one of your favourites. I asked for it personally. I do hope you enjoy."

She folded out her napkin on her lap, picked up a fork and secured one of the little pasta squares.

"Oh," Gladion mumbled. "Th-thanks." He started to eat. The parcels of pasta and mushroom were certainly as good as he remembered. For a brief moment he missed being at home and felt a twinge of regret for leaving.

Until Lusamine fired his next question at him.

"Now," she said after finishing a mouthful. "Have you been in contact with Lillie."

"I'm not telling you where she is mother," Gladion said. As her lips pursed again he added, "and it isn't fair to hurt my Pokémon over a fight you had with her. Leave them out of this."

"I just want to know if she's safe. If she's happy?"

Lusamine's voice was full of sorry and she looked down into her bowl as she spoke. Gladion could have sworn her right eye was watering.

He sighed. "She's great mother. I spoke to her a week ago. She's somewhere safe, and she's got a lot of new friends. She's really really happy."

"Thank-you." Lusamin dabbed at her eye with her handkerchief. "Hmm. I miss Lillie. S-so much. I missed you two. You and Lillie were the most important things to me. Why did you have to take that away."

Gladion wasn't sure how to feel. Half of him wanted to shout and accuse her of emotional manipulation. The other half felt guilty and sad.

He took another bite of pasta and tried to change the subject. "What happened to those trainers. The ones from the plane."

"They're fine," said Lusamine. "Don't worry I gave Cameron back his Lucario. The Cosmog teleported out of it. told them the Milotic that swallowed that boy's Lucario was Team Skulls and the Aether Foundation had rescued it. Then I gave them the tour before the breech."

"I keep telling you," Gladion interjected. "Opening portals to another dimension is dangerous. You can't release those beasts into Alola."

"Noted," Lusamine replied.

Gladion gaped at her and shook his head. "I can't believe it," he shouted. "You're still serious about this."

"Gladion. When you ran away you lost the right to be able to try to convince me of anything," Lusamine snapped. "You know what… I have work I need to do. I'm not going to sit here and talk beasts with you."

She stood up abruptly and strode over to the door. "Finish your dinner. The guards will escort you back to your room when you're finished."


	57. Chapter 56 - Oshawott's secret revealed

**Chapter 56 – Oshawott's secret revealed**

"Ashachu?"

Ashachu lifted his head from his tail to see Hunter standing over him with a concerned look on his face. The mouse had been curled into a ball sobbing into his tail, after having awoken from nightmares filled with terrifying Jellyfish, an evil blond figure and Pikachu dying. It was the middle of the night, and the Riolu's outline was only just visible in the darkness of the secret base.

"H-Hunter."

"What's wrong, buddy," Hunter asked, kneeling down beside him and placing a paw on his back.

Ashachu shook his head. "N-n it's nothing! Go back to sleep Hunter."

Hunter couldn't have gone back to sleep even if he'd wanted to. Every time he closed his eyes he saw an angry serpent with Lucario's legs and tail sticking out of it's mouth. He put his paws around Ashachu and pulled his best friend closer.

"It's not nothing lighting butt. You're obviously really upset. C'mon you can tell me. You're my best friend. Y-you took care of me. She I was afraid of the dark that time!"

Ashachu accepted the embrace. He buried his face in the warm soft fur of Hunter's chest and wrapped his arms around his back.

"Th-they keep trying to. To t-take my dads away." As he spoke a surge of hot tears spilled from his eyes into Hunter's fur. "Team Rocket. T-team Flare. T-those Cipher goons. And now those Ultra Beasts nearly killed him. I-I-I k-know I-I'm probably b-being silly. B-but I just feel like…like the whole world wants to rip apart our family."

Hunter knew exactly how Ashachu felt. He felt the same way. He hugged his best friend tightly, rubbing his with his soft paws.

"Nah! I understand lighting butt. I-I." He thought about Milotic. "I feel the same...but, you know." He closed his eyes and squeezed the mouse thinking about what he could say to comfort him. "T-they keep trying. But they haven't succeeded yet. And they won't if we fight for each other."

Ashachu pressed his muzzle into the crook of Hunter's neck, nuzzling him slightly. Hunter stroked his back and tail, enjoying of his warm soft body against him. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. His heart started to beat a little faster and his cheeks flushed a slight rose colour.

"Uhhh…Hunter?" Ashachu looked at him wide eyes having felt something poke him in the stomach.

Hunter stood back slightly and glanced down, noticing to his horror the tip of his pinkish member poking out of its sheath.

"Damn it."

His cheeks flushed hot and his heart thumped in his chest and panic and embarrassment over took him.

"Hunter it's," Ashachu begun, but before he could finish, Hunter dashed out of the door of the secret base. "Hunter."

He chased after him, managing to catch up, and grab him by the arm. "Hunter wait."

"J-Just leave me along Ashachu," snapped Hunter pulling his paw free and turning to hide his erection.

"No way," replied Ashachu. "Hunter. It's okay. W-we can talk about this."

Hunter shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. Just forget it okay."

"No Hunter," said Ashachu defiantly. "I know how you feel about me. And it's obviously not going away. I'm supposed to be your best friend. So let me help you."

Hunter stopped and allowed Ashachu to place a paw on his shoulder. He looked down at his feet and said, "I'm sorry Ashachu. I-I don't know how you feel about all this. All I know is I love you. And since we met that Ultra Beast, I've been scared I'm gonna loose you… I guess I've been scared to talk about it because. Uhh well.." he trailed off.

Ashachu bit his lip. "Oh buddy. Honestly I don't know how I feel. I know I love you. And there's a part of me that wants to… you know. Give it a go. But then." He thought about Nova and that night back in Hoenn.

Hunter's ears flatted sadly. "You kinda like…N-Nova." He had to try hard to keep a growl from his voice as he said the Cyndaquil's name. "Don't you?"

Ashachu shrugged. "Kinda… Uh. I'm so confused. Maybe I'm not ready to have a mate yet at all." He flicked his ear. "But then sometimes. I feel as if we're mates already."

Hunter's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," said Ashachu. "Everything that mates do for each other. Everything our parents do. We already do. I mean we love each other. We always look out for each other. You try to protect me from other Pokémon. I've always comforted you when you're afraid. We tell each other our secrets. Pika! We even sleep together… Besides the actual mating part, what is it that mates do that we don't."

Hunter touched his muzzle with his paw. "Wow. I never thought of it like that…So what do you want to do? Should we give it a try? A relationship. I'd really like that? But at the same time I'm scared to risk what we've got now."

"Maybe," Ashachu suggested tentatively. "We could…Mate." His face burned red as he spoke and his voice dropped to a low mumble. "And see how we feel."

Hunter's heart skipped a beat. "R-really. Y-y-you're. You really wanna…err…"

Ashachu nodded, looking down at his feet. He swished his tail across his chest and drummed his paws on the end. "Yeah. Just to… You know. See what it feels like."

Hunter wagged his tail. "N-now."

Ashachu shook his head. "N-not yet. I-I-I'm too tired."

Hunter understood. "Umm…okay. Wh-when you're ready."

Ashachu smiled and hugged his friend. "B-but. Would you mind staying with me tonight? I don't want to have anymore nightmares."

[Pokémon]

 **Aether Paradise…**

"So. If the blasted thing is no longer inside Lucario, where did it go?" asked Lusamine as she burst through the door into the room.

Faba, and two other scientists looked up from the sheets of equations lining the long boardroom table. "I have two hypothesis," said the Branch Manger wringing his hands together.

"Considering it's supposed state of weakness at the time and the energy required to teleport it can only have teleported a short distance. That means it either teleported out of Lucario and proceeded to possess another of those kids Pokémon. Or it teleported just outside the aircraft. Personally I believe the former as Cosmog can't fly they can only levitate."

Lusamine raised her eyebrows. "And you're basing this on?"

"An equation that considers the amount of psychic energy required to teleport a certain distance and the energy levels available to the Pokémon," Faba explained. "At the levels of energy I would reasonably expect it to have at that point. It's teleport could only have taken it to just outside the plane. And given that nobody saw it, I can adduce that Cosmog either left the plane or bonded with a nearby Pokémon."

"Or you've underestimated it's strength," said Lusamine.

Faba looked put off by the idea. "Me. Miscalculate something as simple as a Pokémon. Impossible. I'd stake my reputation on it. That Cosmog is in one of those trainers other Pokémon. Probably one that was outside their Pokéball at the time."

Which Pokémon would it have possessed?"

"Alas I cannot say." Faba sighed and shook his head dramatically. "My guess it would be the Pokémon with the strongest aura. But I have no way of knowing which that was."

"The strongest aura," repeated Lusamine. A thought occurred to her.

"Umm. Madame President," pipped up the other scientist, a young woman with short dark hair. "…With all due respect. I don't believe Mr…Branch Manager's Faba's theory is correct."

Faba's eyes narrowed. "Oh no," he said dramatically waving his arm at her. "On what possible basis would you base that belief. I am after all the brilliant chief scientist of the Aether Foundation. You're an intern from…"

"Go on," Lusamine interrupted loudly, cutting Faba off.

He fell silent and the young woman continued, "I've been running a few simulations of my own via the computer. I don't believe the energy spike the monitor picked up on the plane are consistent with teleport… I-I believe they were Cosmog dying."

Faba put his hands on his hips indigently. "Preposterous!"

Lusamine shot him a warning look before gesturing for her to continue.

"The research I've looked at," the woman said shyly. "S-suggests that Cosmog's bodies disperse into cosmic energy when they die."

"Hmmph. That theory comes from the work of the discredited physicist Mohn," scoffed Faba. "I know personally he contrived that from myths and legends. The man has never seen a real Cosmog in his life."

"B-but Mohn's theory makes sense!" the young scientist implored. "It correlates wi-with Branch Manager Faba's own observations. Cosmog doesn't have a solid. It's form is entirely comprised of gas and smaller particles. Just like a nebular. So when it dies that gas and the energy holding it together disperses. I think energy flux we recorded was Cosmog's form collapsing."

Faba clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Even if that theory does make sense you have no proof. Why would a perfectly healthy Cosmog just drop dead all of a sudden?"

"What that's the thing. I don't believe it was perfectly healthy. I think the last time it used teleport, and that fight in the subway tunnel weakened it more than we realised. It must have held on by leaching some of that Lucario's aura, but when it realised it had been captured again it gave up… Also. I do have some evidence."

She opened a folder on the desk and took out a photograph. It was of Ash and his friends in the Osprey with Galdion, except the colours and tone had been altered so it was difficult to make out who was who.

"Right there!" She handed the photo to Lusamine and tapped on a patch near at Ash's waste that was slightly dimmer than it's surroundings. "I had to change the contrast so you cam make it out but I believe that's Cosmog gas. It's being drawn to the aura of one of the Pokémon in his Pokéballs."

Lusamine raised her eyebrows. "Hmmm…"

"Let me see that." Faba snatched the photo of Lusamine, held it up to his goggle clad eyes and squirted at it. "I don't see anything! This is just a photo with badly altered lighting. What is the meaning of this."

"Mr. Faba!"

Faba suddenly realised what he had done. He turned to face Lusamine and cowered under the look he gave her. "I-I…Do forgive me Madame President. That was completely out of line. I apologise profusely."

"Leave," said Lusamine pointing to the door with her thumb.

"Y-yes Madame." Faba hung his head and wandered slowly out of the lab leaving Lusamine and the young scientist alone together.

"I apologise for Mr. Faba's behaviour. He has personal insecurities and can't stand to be outshone by people he feels should be beneath him."

The woman signed and nodded exasperatedly. "Oh I know the type. Believe me."

"Tell me," Lusamine asked. "What is your name."

"Janet Young," the scientist replied. "I'm an astrophysics student from Alola U."

"Ahh. So you must be here as part of the internship program," said Lusamine. "Hmm. Well I have to say I'm very impressed. Keep this up and I'll be certain to keep you on after your graduation. I might even give you Faba's job."

Janet smirked. "I'd like that."

"So the gas is drawn to strong sources of aura. What will happen to the Pokémon."

Janet bit her lip. "It's all theoretical so I can't say 100 precent. But I would expect that Pokémon to gain some sort of Cosmog like power."

"Including the ability to open wormholes?"

"Oh yes!"

[Pokémon]

 **Route 123, Hoenn Region – Two days after the incident at Aether Paradise…**

Morning dawned with blue skies, clear except for a band of black cloud in the distance, bright sunshine, and a slight breeze to temper the humid Hoenn climate. It was a perfect day for battling with friends…

"Snivy. Leaf Blade."

"Deflect with cut Nova."

Snivy leapt into the air, her leaf shaped tail forming into a blade as she cart wheeled towards Nova. The Cyndaquil effortlessly formed a needle of white energy in his paw and raised it above his head to catch the spinning grass snake and her sharp tail as they feel. Snivy bounced off and landed on her feet.

"Yeah. Way to go," Jimmy grinned giving his kit a thumbs up while Ash gritted his teeth.

A series of gasps came from the audience: Cameron, Pikachu, Typhlosion, Lucario, Ashachu, Hunter and Oshawott. Hikari and Sniveon were out of their Pokéballs too but neither were watching.

Hikari had his eyes closed and his head resting on Oshawott's shoulder. Sniveon was sleeping under a tree. Oshawott wasn't really watching either; his eyes were fixed on the match but his thoughts were with the pup inside him.

' _It can't be long now…how long has it been. Ugh I can't remember.'_

He'd awoken once again in the very early hours of the morning to throw up. The poor otter felt tired and distinctly un-rested, but the heavy sensation in his stomach and the nausea made him feel restless.

"Snivy is unable to continue to battle. Nova wins," said Cameron, who was acting as referee.

The Cyndaquil had managed to knock his grass snake opponent out of the battle with an impressive close range flamethrower. Something Ash had not seen coming. He groaned as he pulled out Snivy's Pokéball and returned her.

"Great job girl. You take a nice long rest."

Jimmy punched the air triumphantly shouting "You rock, You rule," to his Cyndaquil kit. Nova folded his arms and nodded, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Alright buddy. You're up," said Ash pointing to Pikachu and the electric mouse scurried onto the field to face Nova.

Cameron signalled for the match to begin and the two mice started trading blows, lighting up the beach with bursts of flame and bolts of lighting. Pikachu was of course a much tougher opponent than Snivy, lighting quick, he was able to dodge or block Nova's attack and hit him with a powerful thunderbolt.

Hunter grinned as he watched Nova yelp with pain. "Ha. Not so tough now are you Nova."

Ashachu nudged him and muttered, "Hunter!"

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

Unknown to Ash or any of the others, three figures, two humans and a Pokémon were watching them from the branches of a tall tree. No, this time it wasn't Team Rocket. Instead it was two Aether Employees; Jackie and Trent, and their Litten.

"Well well. Look at that. Little miss intern was right," said Trent. He was holding a device in his right hand, like a remote control with a two pronged spinning aerial. "There's a considerable amount of cosmic energy coming from that Oshawott."

Jackie raised a pair of binoculars to examine it closer. "So. That's the famous Ashawott."

"Ashachu," her partner asked curiously.

Jackie lowered the binoculars and raised her eyebrows at him. "Don't tell me you never heard of them. That's Ash Ketchum and his Ashawott. They stole the show at the Kalos leauge last year with their display of synchro evolution. He made it all the way to the finals. I thought everyone knew that."

"Nup." Trent shrugged his shoulder. "All that competitive battling doesn't interest me. Never understood how we can be friends with Pokémon if we're making 'me fight each other."

"Because," said Jackie. "Pokémon live to battle. It's all about team work and the thrill of the contest isn't it."

"Meh. That's what they say," Trent replied with another shrug. "Now. Do you want to call HQ and tell them we've got a positive ID on the Cosmog…"

[Pokémon]

 **Lusamine's private jet…**

" _We've located the three trainers just outside of Malie City. Jane's theory was correct. Our equipment's picking up a huge amount of cosmic energy radiating from one of their Pokémon_."

That sinister smile crossed Lusamine's face as she sat back in her chair, listening to Jackie's voice issue from the phone on the small desk in her office aboard her private plane.

"Excellent," she said. "What Pokémon?"

"The Oshawott belonging to Ash Ketchum."

"Very good," said Lusamine. "Follow them and report to me if they get too far away, while I organise for the Oshawott's capture."

"Yes Ma'm."

The phone clicked as the line was disconnected. Lusamine lent forward and pressed the number 1 button on the phone. The phone rang three times before her assistant Wicke answered.

"Madame President. How are you?"

Lusamine didn't bother with a greeting. "Contact you know who at once. Tell them object is the same trainers, but the target is an Oshawott. Location. Slateport City, Hoenn region. Give them the terms we discussed…"

[Pokémon]

 **Hoenn region…**

"Alright Nova. Get back," Jimmy shouted as his Cyndaquil kit was hit by another thunderbolt.

Nova obediently jumped backward to stand by his side, as the boy drew another Pokéball from his belt. "Go Sandslash."

"Pikachu you switch out too," said Ash as the spiny mouse like ground type appeared in a flash of white light. "Axew. You're up."

He threw a Pokéball as Pikachu dashed off the field, allowing the little dragon to take his place. Jimmy wasted no time calling the first attack.

"Sandslash. Use Metal Claw."

"Axew. Counter it with dragon claw…"

[Pokémon]

The two Aether Employees were not the only ones spying on Ash and his friends. Hidden in the trees nearby, were two former Team Flare grunts. Dressed in their bright red suits and dark red shades, one was holding what appeared to be hand held satellite dish.

"Aww. Ain't that cute," the grunt, male by the low deep sound of his voice said. "Our two lovebirds. Alright. Turn me on."

His companion, flicked a switch on a computer contained within a large briefcase, which the satiate dish was plugged into via a long black cable…

[Pokémon]

Axew and Sandslash's claws begun to glow, as they each charged towards the other. But before either could strike Oshawott let out a sharp yelp of pain.

"OSHA!"

"Oshawott!" Ash whipped around and saw to his horror, the sea otter lying on his side in a foetal position, his paws wrapped around his stomach. "Ahh…What's wrong."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried. Sandshrew and Axew stopped in the middle of the field and turned to see what was going on. The others reacted with similar displays of shock.

Ash dropped to his knees beside Oshawott and placed a hand on his side. "Where does it hurt?"

"Oshawott." Oshawott looked up at Ash. His eyes were swimming with tears of pain. Hikari rubbed his head and let out a little whine.

"Pikachu."

It had come on all of a sudden. Oshawott had felt a massive pain in his stomach, as if his insides were on fire. He knew what it meant and he wasn't ready. Fear flooded his mind. Ash picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

"Where is the nearest Pokémon Centre," Ash asked.

Jimmy pulled out his Pokénav to check. "Mauville City I think…Oh! And we're at least a day away from there."

Ash bit his lip, feeling extremely worried. He glanced down at the whining Otter and groaned, "Oh man! What are we going to do?"

"He doesn't need the Pokémon Centre," Nova pipped up all of a sudden. "He's not sick!"

Everyone whipped around to look down at him. "What do ya mean," Ash asked.

Nova folded his arms a serious expression on his face. "He's laying an egg," he explained. "He's pregnant."

"Wh-WHAT!" Ash had not expected that. And neither by the looks on their faces had any of the others.

"Oshawott pregnant!" repeated Cameron. "When did that happen?"

"Oshawott. Is that true," Ash asked his sea otter tentatively.

"Osh." Oshawott let out a small whimper and nodded.

"When did!"

"DOES IT MATTER?" Oshawott screamed.

"Uh-I guess not." The image of himself and Oshawott that night on the beach surfaced in Ash's mind. What if he was…He felt a hot prickle of guilt in the back of his head.

Pikachu slapped Hikari on the back and said, "Hey! Congratulations buddy."

Hikari blushed and mumbled, "Thank-you."

Ash tried to put the thought out of his mind for now. "S-sooo. What do are supposed to do."

He looked at Jimmy and Cameron. Their expressions where blank.

"I dunno," said Jimmy with a shrug. "Let nature take it's course I suppose. At least make sure he's comfortable."

Ash went and sat down under a large tree, settling Oshawott in his lap. Hikari scurried over to him, putting his paw on the otter's forehead and rubbed it gently. Pikachu, Axew, Ashachu, Hunter and Sniveon gathered around as well, all staring curiously at Oshawott.

"Oh great," Oshawott muttered irritably. "Do you all have to watch me..AHHH." He was cut off mid-sentence as he was hit by a particularly painful contraction. "MOTHERFUCKERR! This really hurts."

"Piikaa." Hikari moved his paw down Oshawott's arm and held is paw. Then with his free paw he wiped the tears off the sea otter's face. "Pikachuuu."

"Colourful language Oshawott," Typhlosion mumbled.

Oshawott moaned and writhe in Ash's arms. His sharp otter claws dug deep into Hikari's paw but the mouse didn't let go. The pain in his abdomen was slowly getting worse…

"Okay twerps. Just turn around nice and slowly, hands and paws in the air. And give that Oshawott to me!"

Cameron, Jimmy and the Pokémon whipped around at the cold female voice and Ash looked up, a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. To everyones horror, they were confronted by three people in Team Flare outfits.

"Ahh. Not you guys again," Cameron exclaimed, his face going pale. Lucario growled threateningly stepping in front of him. As usual Hunter tried to do the same, but Cameron grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and held him back.

"What do you want this time," Ash snapped, holding Oshawott a little closer to himself.

"PIKA." Hikari squeaked with fright and moved to hide behind Pikachu. Pikachu and Axew moved to shield him.

"I just told you dolt," said the lead grunt sarcastically, a tall woman with bubblegum pink hair who, unlike the other two whose outfits were red, wore a start white suit. Ash recognised her at once, as Malva, Kalos elite four member and former Team Flare admin. "Your Oshawott! Give it over."

Ash jumped to his feet, cuddling Oshawott as close to him as possible. "No way! You're not coming anywhere near him."

"Why do you want Oshawott?" Demanded Cameron.

Malva smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? Look kiddies. I don't have time for chit chat okay." She took out two Pokéballs and tossed them into the air. Charizard, and a pointy red turtle like Pokémon materialised beside her. "So hand the sea rat over, and nobody gets hurt!"

[Pokémon]

"Shit! We got company." Trent raised the binoculars to his eyes to take a closer look at the three newcomers who had just ambushed Ash and his friends. "Double shit. It's those damned Team Flare fools too."

Jackie frowned. "Flare. I thought they were finished."

Trent lowered the binoculars and shook his head. "Dr. Xerosic reformed the gang a few months back. Calls it Team Neo-Flare." He suddenly slammed his hand hard into the tree trunk. "Damn it. If they want that Oshawott too." He bit his lip. "Okay that does it. I'm going in."

He gripped a Pokéball and made to slide out of the tree, but Jackie put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "No. We have our instructions. Recon and observation only."

"Then what do we do?"

"Contact Lusamine. Inform her what's going on."

[Pokémon]

"I don't think so," snapped Jimmy. At his words Typhlosion roared, bright orange flames erupting into life on his back, and moved to stand in front of him.

Pikachu, Axew and Lucario and did the same, the four Pokémon forming a defensive line between their trainers and Team Flare.

"Leave now, or it'll be you that gets hurt!"


	58. Chapter 57 - Inquisition and Retribution

**Chapter 57 – Inquisition and retributions**

 **Entralink…**

It was the first day of questioning for Lusamine in the investigation into the creation of Type: Null being run by the House of Representatives Judiciary Committee. The hearing room was hot and stuffy. Located in the middle of the castle, without windows and it's thick heavy doors shut, the room trapped the body heat produced by the hundreds of people crammed inside.

Lusamine, along with Faba and her Lawyer, Professor Gillian Trafalgar, sat at the table at the front of the room, just behind the bench, behind which the members of the subcommittee sat. Behind them were rows of seats filled with journalists scribbling notes on pads and typing away on laptops, witnesses waiting to be called to give evidence, and a few interested members of the public.

She had been in this situation before. She had testified at hearings before countless standing committees, Administrative Tribunals and in courts. Mostly this was to speak about environmental protection legislation or Pokémon conservation issues relating to public works. Although, Lusamine had once had to testify at a Senate Ethics committee hearing investigating her for allegedly bribing a senator to cast a tie breaking vote against the Megastone XL pipeline.

Unlike Faba, who was sweating profusely and fidgeting with the collar of his shirt, Lusamine was sitting up straight-backed and upright, her eyes fixed on the Parliamentarians seated above her. With a cold stony expression on her face, she was ready for anything the committee might ask.

"I declare open this meeting of the House of Representatives Committee on the Judiciary for the investigation into unlawful Pokémon experimentation by the department of war," the chairwoman barked into the microphone in a high-pitched simpering voice. "The terms of reference are; one, did the department of war or any relevant entity during the period from 1997 to 2016 ever authorise or have any involvement in the creation of a synthetic Pokémon dubbed Type: Null, two, were any Pokémon illegally harmed, captured or killed in the process, three, was the department or any other department, agency or officer of the government involved in the transfer of a Type: Null to the Government of Corneria four, who was involved with any of the above transactions, and finally whether any of the above transactions violate the Experimentation Convention or any other article of Commonwealth or National law. I remind the witnesses that testimony is taken under oath and that uttering falsehoods or misleading the committee will result in charges of contempt of Parliament. If it please m fellow members I would like to proceed to question the witnesses listed, Lusamine and Faba."

The chairwoman's name was Dolores Northbridge, the female representative for Olivine City. She had served in Parliament for over 30 years, 14 of those years as Speaker of the House and 25 on the House Judiciary Committee. She had also enjoyed a brief tenure as Parliamentary secretary for Youth Justice. She was a short squat woman, whose appearance resembled a pale Froakie; a wide, slightly flabby face and bludging eyes.

"The witnesses will rise."

Lusamine, Faba and Gillian stood up.

"You are Lusamine. Registered president of Aether Foundation Incorporated."

"That is correct," Lusamine replied.

Northbridge's eyes turned to Faba. "And you are Sauboh Faba. Employed as the Chief Science Officer and." She looked down at her notes. "Branch Manager of Aether Foundation incorporated."

"Err…ummm…Yes," Faba stuttered. "I am."

"Do you each swear that you that your testimony here today will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you Arceus, lest you be subject to the pains and penalties of contempt of Parliament."

A small silver knife lay on the table. Lusamine picked it up, slowly drew it across the palm of her right hand drawing blood, then held it up to show Northbridge. "I do." Oaths in the Seven Nations were taken as blood oaths.

She handed the knife to Faba who face paled at the sight of it. He looked as if he might throw up.

"Well Mr. Faba," Northbridge pressed after he held the knife trembling for almost a full minute. "Do you swear to tell the truth."

"I-I-I…Do." He closed his eyes and pressed the tip of the blade into his skin. A trickle of blood flowed over his palm.

"You may be seated."

Lusamine resumed her seat, taking out a handkerchief from her handbag and wrapped it around the cut. Faba practically collapsed into his chair beside her.

"I'd like to begin with you Ms Lusamine," said Northbridge. "Interest disclosure records made by several Member of Parliament demonstrate the Aether Foundation has a longstanding relationship with the Pokkén Tournament Political party. Can you confirm this?"

Lusamine lent forward to the microphone on the table in front of her and delivered the response her lawyer had instructed her to give. "On advice of my counsel, I elect to exercise my right to silence under article 5 of the Rights of Sentience."

Northbridge sighed and continued. "Several disclosures indicate that you met with the female representative for Village Bridge Dracena Tabuu at a party event in Castelia City ten years ago, while Representative Tabuu was the Minister for war. Is that correct."

Again Lusamine delivered her response. "On advice of my counsel, I elect to exercise my right to silence under article 5 of the Rights of Sentience."

"Records indicate that following this meeting you and Representative Tabuu continued to have regular meetings and conversations, both at functions and while Representative Tabuu was executing official Governmental duties. Representative Tabuu has on several occasions claimed travel expenses for trips to the Alola region where she was given accommodation at Aether Paradise. Will you confirm this?"

"On advice of my counsel, I elect to exercise my right to silence under article 5 of the Rights of Sentience."

"I put it to you that during at least one of these meetings, the Aether Foundation was requested by Ms. Tabuu to undertake experiments to create the Synthetic Pokémon known at Type: Null."

"On advice of my counsel, I elect to exercise my right to silence under article 5 of the Rights of Sentience."

"I further put it to you, that following this meeting, the Aether Foundation was involved in the development of Type: Null."

"On advice of my counsel, I elect to exercise my right to silence under article 5 of the Rights of Sentience." It occurred to Lusamine that there was a certain confidence to the way that Northbridge was pursing her questioning. Did she know something they didn't?

"If I could, I would like to take you back to November 1999. The Aether Foundation employed a Dr. Fuji. Dr. Fuji was responsible for the creation of the first Pokémon of the Mewtwo species. The Mewtwo, codenamed experiment One was one of three attempts by Dr. Fuji to clone Pokémon from DNA samples…"

"Objection." Gillian promptly rose to her feet. "That is irrelevant. The Convention on the elimination of experimentation on Pokémon did not enter force until 2003 and there was no other law either federal or national that prohibited cloning at that time. That not only means that any activities by the Aether Foundation then were fully legal, but as they do not relate to Type: Null, they are beyond the scope of this inquiry."

"Oh." Northbridge raised her eyebrows. "Is that so. I disagree. You see that Mewtwo was later acquired by Team Rocket…"

"Objection." Gillian said the word more forcefully this time. "Those allegations have never been substantiated."

"I agree," another committee member drawled. "Those questions are out of line Ms. Northbridge."

"Withdrawn." Although there was a momentary look of irritation in Northbridge's eyes, when she spoke it was in her usual calm and sickly sweet tone. "Moving on. I would like to enter exhibit 42 into the record."

She picked up a stack of papers contained within a silver ring binder hidden behind the top of the bench and held it up. "Do you recognise this document?"

A clerk took the folder from Northbridge and placed it on the table in front of Lusamine. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the cover and she glanced at Gillian who gave her a curt nod. "On advice of my counsel, I elect to exercise my right to silence under article 5 of the Rights of Sentience."

"Very well. I will explain what the document is for the benefit of the hearing." Northbridge rummaged through a set of papers in front of her. She evidently had a photocopy. "Ms. Lusamine. That folder contains a series of notes and reports concerning experiments undertaken at Aether Paradise. A government agent this morning retrieved them, during a hacking of the Aether Computer systems authorised in warrant issued by the FISA COURT last night. If it please the Tribunal I would like to read a few entries aloud…"

Lusamine's heart sank. If the documents contained what they appeared to, she was finished. She maintained her calm, stony expression as Northbridge begun to read aloud.

"BKP Development record #2. Anti-UB Fighting life-form Beast Killer. The President has approved the proposed budget for this development project, so it will be implemented.

BKP Development record #5. Materials for development have been collected from the Canalave Library in the Sinnoh Region. Plans are being drawn up for the specifications of the type change program, known as the RKS system. Work is underway on designing the specifications of special memories for said system.

BKP Development record #7. Collection of cells of all types for genetic modelling has been completed. Blueprints for the skeletal structure have been approved, and incubation of the bio-frame is underway."

Every word felt like a nail in a coffin that had materialised around her. Lusamine had been convinced the Foundation had managed to destroy or hide all records from the Type: Null experiments. How had these files remained within the Aether Paradise computer system without somebody knowing about them.

"BKP Development record #11. Dummy tests for the RKS system have been complete. Type has been successful altered with all 18 special memories. The transplantation of the RKS System program to the models is underway. The. BK's offical name has been set as Type: Full.

BKP Development record #18. Production of three models has been completed. They are identified as serial number 01, serial number 02 and serial number 03. All three models rejected the RKS system upon initialisation during testing. Shortly after these initialisation errors, all three models of Type: Full went berserk.

BKP Development record #44. Models have been fitted with control masks to mitigate the effects of their rejection of the RKS system. Due to the implementation of these control masks, our RKS system initialisation tests have failed. All three models of Type: Full are to be cryogenically frozen for the rest of eternity. The name of these models has been changed from Type: Full to Type: Null."

Northbridge looked up from the notes as she finished reading. A wide toad like smile spread across her face. "One final time Ms Lusamine. I put it to you that during you're tenure as President of the Aether Foundation, you authorised and oversaw the development of three illegal Type: Null Pokémon. Will you confirm this?"

"Objection," Gillian interjected before Lusamine could reply. "I notice that none of these documents are dated."

"What of it?" Northbridge replied a little irritably.

"If there's no date on the document," said Gillian. "How can committee be sure that the Aether Foundation conducted these experiments after the convention had come into force? For all we know, these experiments could have been conducted at a time when such experiments were not unlawful."

Northbridge looked taken aback, unsure how to respond. But then another committee member, Jackie Lyne, female representative for Snowpoint City said, "Be that as it may. These records came from a series of deleted files on the Aether computer system. Records of legal experimentation by laboratories were supposed to be turned into the Justice department within a period of six months after the convention-entered force. There were no records handed to the department by the Aether Foundation during that period relating to Type: Null. The only recorded experiments carried out by the Aether Foundation were the Mewtwo experiments Representative Northbridge mentioned. So that in itself constitutes a violation of Commonwealth Law."

"I believe the convention also requires Pokémon subject to or created by experiments to be," begun another member of the committee, Anderson McKnight male representative for Undella Town. "Umm…how does that go. Oh right. the convention requires subject to or created by experiments to be released, given to a trainer, or permitted to die naturally as the case may be. If these Type: Null were cryogenically frozen and one ended up in the hands of a foreign government…That also constitutes an offence."

"Only if those frozen Nulls were in the possession of the Foundation after the entry into force of the convention," stressed Gillian. "Thus far you still haven't been able to show that."

"A weak defence if ever I heard one," Northbridge simpered. "At the very least you have to admit the Foundation was creating Type: Nulls and failed to notify the Justice Department when the law came into effect."

"I do not have to admit anything." Gillian's voice was stern. "If you believe my client or her organisation is liable for an offence then indict them to stand trial. Otherwise drop the accusations or I'll raise an objection."

"Agreed. Madame Chair I think we ought to move on," came the voice of a third Committee member, Belinda LePew from Shalour City.

Northbridge pursed her lips. "Do the witness wish to add anything."

Faba said nothing. Lusamine responded as she had to every other question so far, "On advice of my counsel, I elect to exercise my right to silence under article 5 of the Rights of Sentience."

"Very well. I believe that's everything I wanted to ask these witnesses. Unless anyone else has any further questions, I move to bring forward the next witness…"

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

A short distance away on another side of the castle, Misty was sitting in a similarly, small windowless and packed room. She also sat at a long table beside her two lawyers behind the bench. This was a Federal Courtroom and today was the final day of Misty's trial.

Over the past few weeks Misty had brought up from the dungeons below the castle to this room, where she had heard two prosecutors tell the story of the last year or so of her life spent in Team Flare and Cipher. Parades of former Flare Grunts, Cipher Peons, Police officers, Soldiers and other trainers had been sat in the witness stand telling the court all about Misty's role in the two villainous teams, what they had seen her do and what she had said. Not all of it truthfully.

The prosecutors had produced internal memos retrieved from Lysandre labs, video footage of Greninja attacking Ashachu on top of Realgam Tower, even the body of a dead Arcanine. The last two days the prosecutors and defence had argued about why the various pieces of evidence indicated whether each of the elements of the offences charged had been satisfied.

Misty had been surprised not to see Ash in court. He'd been present for nearly all of her big assignments, including at Team Flare Secret HQ and Realgam Tower. Heck, Misty had been tasked with kidnapping Pikachu while he'd been pregnant. But it seemed the prosecution case could be made without his testimony. A shame. She had wanted to see his face, one more time before she died.

Misty of course was under no illusion that she would not die. Her lawyers had told her from the outset that the Death Penalty was almost a foregone conclusion…

"The Federal Court exercising Criminal Jurisdiction is now in session. All rise for their honours," said the judge's associate.

Misty got to her feet, along with the rest of the court, her eyes fixed on the door beside the bench. The three Judges entered the room, two men and one woman. Like the parliamentarians they wore thick black robes and long wigs that obscured most of their facial features. As soon as they were seated behind the bench, the court resumed their seats.

Misty could feel her heart beating very fast, and she wanted to throw up for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Though she pretty much knew what was coming, there was still a deep sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"The defendant will rise and face the bench when the verdict is delivered."

Misty and her two Barristers got back to their feet. It was a big effort on Misty's part. Her knees were trembling. Her breath came in short sharp bursts. She wasn't able to look any of the judges directly in the face. Her eyes fell to her hands.

"We have heard the evidence against you and rendered our verdict," the chief judge said. His voice radiated power through the courtroom. "We are unanimous in all conclusions of law and fact. On the first count of Treason, we find the Defendant Misty Waterflower Guilty. On the second count of Treason, we find the Defendant Misty Waterflower Guilty. On the first count of Conspiracy to commit Genocide, we find the Defendant Misty Waterflower, Guilty. On the count of crimes against life, we find the Defendant Misty Waterflower, Guilty. On the count of murder of a Pokémon, we find the Defendant Misty Waterflower, Guilty. On the count of attempted murder of a Pokémon, we find the Defendant Misty Waterflower, Guilty. On the count of assault of a Pokémon occasioning bodily harm of a Pokémon, we find the Defendant Misty Waterflower, Guilty. On the count of…."

Misty wasn't entirely sure how many charges there were against her. Aside from the major charges, treason and genocide, there were almost thirty charges of assault against a Pokémon and depriving Pokémon of liberty; A chronicle of her life in Team Flare and Cipher. Misty was actually found not guilty on the majority of these lesser crimes, but that ultimately wouldn't matter.

"…On the thirteenth count of depriving a Pokémon of Liberty, we find the Defendant Misty Waterflower, Guilty. Does the defendant have anything to say before we pronounce sentence."

"No your honour." Misty's Barrister spoke for her. Misty wouldn't have been able to form the words.

"Very well. We will take submissions regarding sentencing. Prosecutor are you prepared."

On the opposite table one of the prosecuting Barristers stood up. "We are your honour. Treason is a noxious weed and ought to be rooted out. We submit that this case warrants the application of the death penalty…"

Capital punishment was a contentious subject in Pokémon Nation. At a time when most other nation states were abolishing the death penalty or decreasing reliance upon it and the United Nation had called for a global moratorium on executions with a view to eventual abolition, Pokémon Nation was executing more people more violently with each passing year.

The Death Penalty had been introduced in all regions during the early days of Vanessa Shinobu's Pokken Tournament Government to be used in cases of treason, murder, Pokémon kidnapping and serious cases of Pokémon cruelty. This was seen as necessary to help fight groups like Team Rocket bent on world domination, and to combat Pokémon theft, Pokémon poaching and the black market Pokémon trade.

For this reason, the principal supporters of capital punishment Pokémon conservation groups such as the Aether Foundation and Poképhile advocacy organisations like Pokémon Refresh and the Pokémon fan club. Trainers who have intimate and sexual relationships with Pokémon often found themselves and their partners on the receiving end of attacks from Team Rocket and Pokémon Hunters, due to the fact that they were disproportionately likely to have powerful and rare Pokémon on their teams.

Those who experience strong emotional and sexual feelings towards Pokémon tend to prefer the company of Pokémon to humans and thus are more likely to devote more time and effort to capturing and training and spend longer periods of their lives as trainers. It's no coincidence that nearly all the champions, elite four members, gym leaders and highest ranked league competitors are in love with at least one member of their team. Poképhiles also enjoy stronger bonds of love, friendship and trust with their Pokémon, which as everyone knows, is the key to raising strong Pokémon.

Many trainers have experienced their mates being either killed, or stolen from them. Families are ripped apart and many trainers mourn the loss of their mate, child or best friend, or else spend the rest of their lives wondering where their stolen partner his now, who has them and what they're doing to them. Faced with this, trainers associations and advocacy groups aggressively lobbied the government both to put in strategies to stop poaching and to aggressively punish those who inflict such heartbreak and cruelty.

On the opposing side, human rights groups and lawyers claim capital punishment is cruel, doesn't deter violent crime, costs the state millions of Poké dollars that could be better spent elsewhere, risks killing the innocent, and is little more than state vengeance. They also argue that executions don't help victims to heal or ease their pain…

Misty's sentencing hearing was relatively quick; Only a few hours of oral submissions from each side. The prosecutors went into great detail about the cruelty of torturing Ashachu and making his parents watch, and read aloud the victim impact statement from a trainer whose Togademaru Misty had stolen. Misty hadn't even remembered doing so.

Misty's defence had tried their best to negate this, portraying her as the kind girl she'd been before singing up with Team Flare, and that Lysandre had mislead her. They had also argued it would constitute a human rights violation to execute a 16 year old girl. The judges only deliberated for an hour before passing sentence.

Once again Misty was made to stand and face the bench as the sentence was read aloud.

"Misty Waterflower. You are hereby sentenced to death. I place you into the custody of the Attorney-General until such time as the sentence may be carried out."

Misty had been warned this would be the likely result. But the reality of it still hit her like a rampaging Golem. She bowed her head and closed her eyes unable to stop the flood of hot tears.

"Take the prisoner away."

Two guards seized her from behind. Her arms were folded roughly behind her and she felt the cold metal of a pair of handcuffs slipped around her wrists. She found that she had no feeling in her legs and had to be dragged from the courtroom. Even though she kept her eyes closed she was aware everyone watching her…

[Pokémon]

" _Making headlines this lunch hour, the Federal Court at Entralink has caused outraged today when it sentenced a 16 year old girl, Misty Waterflower, to death for treason and other crimes. Waterflower had been a high-ranking member of the criminal gangs known as Team Flare and Team Draconian and was personally responsible for many of the atrocities committed by them. The sentence has drawn outrage around the world from Human Rights Groups, foreign leaders and the United Nations. Protests took place outside the Commonwealth Embassy in Washington, and the UN General Secretary issued a statement calling on the Prime Minister to commute Misty's sentence to life imprisonment…"_

Ash awoke in a cold sweat and sat bolt upright. He found himself inside a long rectangular room, with large square windows lining each side. It was decorated with a desk occupying most a few book shelves in the corners and a long yellow couch on which he was lying. The voice of a radio announcer blared from somewhere nearby but he wasn't registering what they were saying.

He had no idea where he was or how he'd come to be there. His mind was completely engaged in the nightmare he'd just woken from – where he'd again been paralysed and unable to move his body, while Pikachu and Oshawott walked away.

"… _Pikachu! Oshawott… No. DON'T LEAVE ME."_

"Ahh. I see you're finally awake," a cold voice said.

Ash turned his head to the narrow doorway at the far end of the room, through which the tall dark figure of Tobias had just walked.

"T-T-Tobias. Wh-at."

"Please. Make yourself comfortable. We have a few things we need to discuss…"


	59. Chapter 58 - Jailed

**Chapter 58 – Jailed!**

Tobias made his way up the room and sat behind the desk.

Ash frantically searched his memories trying to work out how he'd got here. The last memory he had was of being confronted by Malva and the grunts from Team Flare. He remembered calling out "Pikachu thunderbolt," and seeing the world turn yellow… before everything went black.

He then became aware Pikachu, Ashachu or any of his friends were there with him.

"What am I doing here," he yelled jumping to his feet. "Where are my Pokémon. And my friends?"

Tobias leaned back in his chair, a slight smirk across his otherwise serious face. "Elsewhere on board. Don't worry they're perfectly well. As for what you are doing here. Well. Let's start by acknowledging that I just saved you, your friends and your Pokémon."

Ash was taken aback. He looked blankly at Tobias. "What?"

"You were attacked by criminals from Team Neo Flare. One of them happened to be a member of Kalos's elite four," said Tobias. "My Darkrai put you all to sleep with darkvoid before the fight could break out. If it hadn't been for me, how long do you think your Pokémon would have lasted?

That explained why everything had suddenly gone dark and the nightmare. Ash felt a flutter of annoyance at Tobias's almost sarcastic tone. "Hey!"

Tobias ignored him, but Ash swore he saw the smirk on his face spread a little wider. "Anyway. The reason you're here is that you and you're friends are under arrest for acts of Poképhilia and breeding with a Pokémon."

Ash felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. "Huh!"

"Malva recovered from Darkvoid a few hours ago. The three Team Neo Flare Grunts all became very cooperative once they woke up. They offered to trade testimony against Malva in exchange for immunity. They also told us one of your Pikachus, and your friend's Riolu are your biological offspring. Hence you are being formally charged with offences under the Anti-Poképhile decree passed by the Federal Executive Council. We're currently escorting you to the processing centre where you'll be formally charged and required to enter a plea."

Ash was horrified. His heart started to beat very fast and he felt sick in his stomach. "N-No. No way. WHERE ARE MY POKEMON!"

"Right here." Tobias slid open a draw in the desk revealing a number of Pokéballs rattling around. Ash Pikachu's at once, identifiable by the small bolt of lighting above the button. "Pursuant to criminal procedure laws I have arrested them. Law enforcement will maintain custody of them until such time as you are either released on bail, convicted or acquitted. If you're convicted they'll be banished to the mystery dungeon world."

"NO. YOU CAN'T DO THIS." Ash threw himself at Tobias in a fit of rage and panic. He didn't get close. Tobias tossed a Pokéball causally into the air and he felt the strong claws of his Latios grab him by the shoulders.

"It's a shame you know," said Tobias as Ash was wrestled to the floor by the Eon Pokémon. "You had promise as a trainer. A pity you had to waste it on sin and immoral behaviour."

"Fuck you!" Ash spat the dirty swear word as he continued to squirm helplessly on the ground.

"Temper temper," Tobias simpered. "If you didn't allow your emotions to get the better of you like that, you might have been able to put together a better strategy at the Sinnoh league."

"Grhgh." Ash growled, gritting his teeth.

"It so happens. That I can offer you and your Pika family a way out of the beastality charges."

Ash stopped struggling. "Huh. How."

"By giving us your testimony."

Ash frowned not understanding. "Testimony?"

"Your friend, Mr. Kotetsu, has on his party a Pokémon called Type: Null. Type: Null is a synthetic Pokémon. The result of illegal experiments. We believe it was created by the Aether Foundation in violation of international law. How did your friend acquire it."

Type: Null. That was what this was about. Ash had not been expecting that. "I dunno. He said some kid gave it to him."

A thought occurred. Gladion was Lusamine's Son. At least that was what Lusamine had told them. If he had given Type: Null to Cameron that at least suggested there was a connection to the Aether Foundation as Tobias was suggesting.

Ash found it hard to believe that the kind woman who seemed to love Pokémon so much could have anything to do with Pokémon experimentation. There had to be something else going on here.

Tobias scowled at him, as if unsatisfied with the answer. "Peculiar. When I questioned Kotetsu earlier, he told me the same thing."

"That's because it's the truth," exclaimed Ash.

"Is that so," Tobais said. "A random child just happened to hand your friend a super powerful synthetic Pokémon. Forgive me. But I find that hard to believe."

"He wasn't a random child. His name's Gladion."

Tobias raised his eyebrows. "Ahh. Now we're getting somewhere. So your saying that Lusamine's son gave your friend Type: Null. And you would be prepared to testify that on oath."

"Err. I guess." Ash had heard that phrase on TV and in books but wasn't really sure what it meant.

"Your friend was rather reluctant to give a name. He just told me he was a Team Skull grunt who confronted him to ask for a battle. Why might that be."

Ash wondered why Cameron hadn't told Tobias Gladion's name. Maybe Cameron had forgotten. A big thing to forget even for Cameron. "No idea."

Tobias considered him. Rubbing his chin with his long fingers, his eyes fixed on Ash. After a few seconds silence he said, "Very well. I'll talk to my bosses and see if we can arrange for you a pardon. Or perhaps a plea deal in exchange for you testimony in front of the House Judiciary Committee. Alright Latios. Take him back."

[Pokémon]

Latios dragged Ash back through what he recognised as the carriages of a train. Cameron and Jimmy were locked in a jail cell like compartment two carriages down. They were both relieved to see him.

"Ash."

"You okay man."

They stood up to catch him as Latios threw him roughly into the compartment and lowered him into a seat. Latios locked the door behind him.

"What happened to you," Jimmy asked.

"Did Tobias question you too."

"Yeah." Ash nodded then looking deadly serious at Cameron. "Why didn't you tell him about Gladion?"

Cameron frowned. "What are you mean?"

"Tobias told me he asked you about Type: Null didn't tell him it was Gladion who gave him to you."

"I didn't tell that guy anything," Cameron declared folding his arms. "That guys breaking all kinds of laws. I know my rights. He can't question me without a lawyer and I don't have to tell him anything." His eyes widened. "Ash. Don't tell me you said anything to him."

Ash felt a great sense of unease. Should he have said anything about Gladion. "I just told him about Gladion and how he'd given you Type: Null. I didn't tell him much. He just really wanted to know that. Said he'd drop the Poképhile stuff if I was prepared to make a statement."

"Arceus Ash," Cameron whine, face-palming. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I bet he didn't even tell you you had a right to silence or to a lawyer," added Jimmy. "He didn't to us either."

Ash shook his head. "Tobias said we were under arrest under those new Poképhile laws. He said Pikachu and others could be banished. I was scared. Then he said he could get us out of it if I told him about where you got Type: Null. He told me you'd told him some kid had given it to you but not mentioned it was Gladion…"

"Meh. It doesn't matter," said Cameron suddenly sounding upbeat. "I told ya. Tobias is breaking the law. When dad finds out 'bout this he'll get us out! We don't need to worry about a thing."

Ash did not feel so reassured…

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile in Entralink…**

In the cramped and sweaty windowless hearing room deep inside the castle, the House of Representatives Judiciary Committee investigation hearing droned on. One of the Representatives for Robusto City, a Ninja named Nihei, was questioning Faba intently. The pressure was quickly getting to the poor man. Beads of sweat dripped down his brow and he stuttered as he spoke.

"I ask you again Mr. Faba. Did you or did you not make the notes contained within the files yourself."

"I..Umm…ah…On advice of council I elect…T-to exercise my right to silence."

Lusamine, normally calm and stony faced, had to fight not to sigh and roll her eyes. Or worse to slap him and tell him to get a grip. Their lawyer, Gillian, was eyeing him cautiously, worried he would crack under pressure and say something that could get her clients into trouble.

"Okay. Well. Can you tell the committee as to exactly when these records were made?" Said Nihei.

Faba wiped his brow and replied, "I…On advice of council I elect to exercise my right to silence."

"You know. You would make it far easier on yourself if you could just confirm the records were made before the convention entered force. That would put the Aether Foundation above suspicion. By keeping quite you're just raising suspicion."

"Objection," Gillian snapped. "The committee is not entitled to make an inference of guilt by my client exercising his constitutionally granted rights."

Nihei pursed his lips. "Withdrawn."

Suddenly, Lusamine felt the X-transceiver she was wearing on her wrist vibrate telling her she'd received a message…

 **E: Madame President. Targets have been apprehended by Tobias and taken away. We are in pursuit. Have been arrested for Poképhilia. Believe being taken to Pyrite gaol.**

"Moving on. I want to ask you about your activities personally with the Aether Foundation. I believe you started working at the Aether Foundation ten years ago. You started as a scientist and were promoted to your current position of Branch chief a year later. Is that correct."

"I…Silence," Faba spluttered.

"Well that is what it says in your offical biography on the Aether website isn't it." Nihei shuffled through some papers in front of him. "Ah yes. And prior to that you were a tenured professor of astrophysics at the University of Alola correct."

"Silence."

"My I inquire why a tenured professor would give up his career to take a mid-level position in a company like the Aether Foundation."

"I-I exercise my right to silence."

"While you were with the University of Alola you wrote a series of thesis alongside a Professor Mohn hypothesising both the existence of a species of Pokémon you termed Ultra Beasts and setting out what they're types, strength and moves are. A chapter of this thesis was spent comparing Ultra Beasts to ordinary Pokémon and hypothesising as to what would be the best Pokémon to win a battle with an ultra beast."

"Representative Nihei. If I may," Gillian interrupted before he could finish. "All of this information is public domain. I do not see why you need to question my client about them. And what relevance do they have to this hearing."

Nihei looked up from his papers to peer at Gillian. "They're relevant because I want to know whether your client was hired and promoted by the Aether Foundation because of his research on the Ultra Beasts."

"I fail to see how…"

"And because, if you allow me to finish my question, because part of the thesis that Mr. Faba put his name too came from a series of data collected by a Professor Burnet who also worked at the University. Data the professor had obtained while serving in the Ministry of war during the tenure of Dracena Tabuu. I have them here."

He pulled a few pages from the stack of paper in front of him and held it up for Gillian to see. "This information forms the basis of nearly everything in the thesis from the nature of the Ultra Beasts themselves to what type of Pokémon would be able to fight an Ultra Beast. However the document doesn't say how the Professor obtained her data. It merely mentions they came from experiments that had been carried out at the Ministry but that the details of the experiments are classified. I would like to ask the witness whether Professor Burnet ever disclosed to your client or Mohn anything about these experiments."

Faba looked at Gillian wide eyed who nodded. Faba swallowed and said, "On advice of counsel…Umm…You know silence."

"Surely you could get that information from the Ministry itself," Gillian asked. "Members of Parliament have the right to access all government documents."

"As it happens there are no records of any experiments regarding Ultra Beasts at the Ministry war," Replied Nihei. "That is why I'm asking."

Gillian raised her eyebrows. "You're telling me that the thesis was based on classified data that doesn't exist?"

"No. I am trying to investigate whether the Ministry of War ever conducted experiments related to Ultra Beasts that were not documented but later given as data to the University." There was a note of impatience to Nihei's voice. "So Mr. Faba I put it to you again. Did Professor Burnet ever discuss where she had obtained this data from with you or anyone else at the University."

The expression saved by the bell would be appropriate here. As Faba opened his mouth to respond, a loud dull gone of what sounded like a giant bell or gong sounded through the castle, loaded enough even to penetrate the hearing room.

"The bells," said one of the representatives looking up at the ceiling. "We've been summoned."

"Then we must call the adjourned temporarily." The Chairwoman Northbridge rose to her feet. Around her the other members of the committee did the same, gathering papers and beginning to file out from the bench to a door to their left. "If I could ask everyone to vacate the room so that the materials can be collected…"

[Pokémon]

The train eventually came to a halt some time later. Ash wasn't sure how long they'd been travelling for. It felt like hours. Two Pokémon appeared in the corridor; Tobias's Latios and a ferocious looking Sceptile. Latios opened the door with it's claw and flicked his head. The message was clear – come with us.

The two Pokémon escorted them out of the compartment, down the corridor and out of the carriage. The train had arrived in a what looked like a run down old railway station. The concrete of the platform had several large cracks in it, and the glass on the window of the ticket booth was broken. Graffiti, most of it spelling out offensive words and slogans, covered every inches of the walls and fence.

Tobias had already alighted and was standing waiting for them beside the door, a small silver box clasped in his hands. Further down the platform Ash noticed a small group of uniformed officers escorting Malva and the three Neo-Flare grunts from the train. Tobias motioned for Ash and the others to follow him, before striding up the platform without saying a word.

They hesitated, but a sharp prod in Ash's back from Sceptile prompted them to do so.

"…Ouch…Hey! There's no need for that!"

Tobias led them out of the station and into the town beyond. The town the same condition as the station. A series of dilapidated buildings wedged inside a shallow canyon between two rocky slopes, the largest of which was a white dome in the distance. The street was comprised of one continuous slab of pavement. Like the platform it was scarred with several large cracks, some with weeds pushing through them.

They were taken into a large round green building lined with tiny windows. A plaque on the door read

PYRITE TOWN POLICE STATION AND GAOL

Below that someone had painted

And Poképhila processing facility

Upon entering they were assaulted by a strong stench of vomit, body odour and something else. An aged looking man with a white moustache in a blue uniform was sitting behind a desk in the front room. He looked up from the file he was reading on his desk as they entered.

"Tobias." His eyes fell on Ash, Cameron and Jimmy. "More Poképhiles."

Tobias inclined his head and nodded but did not respond.

"Excellent." He stood up and stepped out from behind his desk. "So children. Been havin' a bit of fun with your Pokémon eh. This 'ere is Pyrite Town gaol. You'll be formally charged 'ere and held until ya trial. My name is Chief Sherles. Whenever you address me you'll call me by that name. Do I make myself clear."

Nobody said anything. Cameron opened his mouth to speak but Jimmy nudged him and shook his head.

"Not talker's eh." He turned back to Tobias. "Tobias I'll 'ave you take 'em to their cells. 48 and 52 are available."

Sceptile gave Ash another prod in the ribs as Tobias set off down a corridor to the right of the desk. On either side there were rows of small gaol cells, each with two bunk beds and a small toilet. The smell here was even worse then when they had first entered the building. Cameron and Jimmy were forced into an empty cell halfway down the corridor, while Ash was taken up a flight of steps to another.

Ash's cell already had another occupant. A youth, several years older than Ash with white hair. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of orange prison tracksuit pants. His muscled torso was decorated with tattoos, including bright purple skull shaped S in the middle of his chest.

"Hehe. Well what do you know. Ash Ketchum," He laughed, getting up off the lower bunk as Ash was pushed into the room. "Of all the people I expected to see here."

Ash gasped. He recognised the boy's face from Cameron's wedding. "Huh. YOU!"

"That's right," The youth said with a wide grin. "The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up… Guzma is here."

Ash balled his hands into fists and glared at Guzma. "What are you doing here."

Guzma waved his arms gesturing to the cell. "What does it look like. Got transferred here from the Ula'u;a Prison after me lawyer assured the judge I couldn't get a fair trial there. Have to say I'm surprised to see a goody lil trainer like you here. They pick ya up on those new Beastality laws."

Ash nodded. He couldn't think of anything to say, in his stated of shock and anger at finding Guzma here.

Guzma put his hands on his hips and let out a throaty laugh. "Ahaha. Called it. First time I saw ya I reckoned you for a Pokélover. Man that's tough. Lockin' someone up just cause of where or into what they stick it." He gave Ash a frown. "You do pitch right? You are the tamer after all."

Ash didn't dignify the question with an answer. He really wanted to slap Guzma, but given the Skull boss was at least twice his size it wasn't a good idea.

"Meh. I suspect ya won't be in here long. All the new Poképhilia cases are being thrown out of court. That's why they're bringin' all the Poképhiles here see. Old Magistrate White's 'bout the only judge sympathetic to Sazio."

Ash sighed and sat down on the bottom bunk. "Just shut up," he groaned burrying his face in his hands. "Your voice is annoying."

Guzma laughed again. "Ohhh. Well ya'd better get used to it kid. Cause I'm ya only company while they got ya locked up here. And I like a chat…"

[Pokémon]

 **Entralink…**

 **To P.**

 **They are holding the target in the Pyrite Town Gaol. You're job is get the Oshawott consumed by Codename Agent A. Oshawott is in labour and the target trainer will have been separated from his Pokémon. Return to your own base when completed. Someone will be in contact with you in 48 hours – you have until then to complete the assignment and return to your base. The second instalment of your payment will be made after Agent A has been returned to me. Do not attempt to contact me or reply to this message.**

 **The Pres…**

Lusamine finished typing the text message into her X-Transceiver and pressed the send button. As soon as the message telling her that the message had been delivered flashed on the screen she slipped the device off her wrist and dropped it into the toilet.

The X-Transceiver was one of several mobile phones, holocasters and other personal communications devices Lusamine owned, all bought and paid for by someone else and kept in order to contact her operatives. This meant she didn't have to use her own private phones, or the Aether Foundation's, both of which were probably being monitored by the International Police.

Lusamine stood up and pressed the flush lever. The X-Transciever disappeared down the pipe in a torrent of water. Even if it was found it wouldn't tell anyone much. A phone bought by a man in Unova that had only sent one message. There would be no way of tracing it back to her.


	60. Chapter 59 - Breakout

**Chapter 59 – Breakout**

 **Pyrite town…**

Officer Johnson leaned backed in the tall office chair and placed his feet on the desk in front of him. Chief Sherles, the Pyrite Town Police chief, hated this habit. "It's undisciplined, unclean and unbecoming of a police officer," he would say. But he had gone home for the evening, leaving his underling in charge of the station and Goal, and the inmates inside.

Pyrite Town had only two police officers. Chief Sherles and the incompetent Officer Johnson. And while the two of them did what they could, they had next to no control of the city. With no wild Pokémon, little to no economy and as good as no law enforcement, Pyrite Town had become a rough dirty place of drugs, thugs and scoundrels.

Faced with uncontrollable lawlessness, most of Officer Sherles and Officer Johnson's days were spent attending the most serious of the crimes reported or found out. The murders, the serious fights, trading of illegal Pokémon. It was next to impossible to arrest anyone with only two men and a handful of weak Pokémon.

Things had become worse when Cipher had come to town. An foreign sponsored terrorist organisation running operation from a secret city below Pyrite known as the under. It's Peons had Pokémon 10 times as powerful as Sherles. In the event that they were ever apprehended other Peons would turn up to the station to break them out.

For a while they had been reduced to having the authority of mall cops – "Hey you there. Stop or I'll be forced to…go to the food court and scream about you into a bag of Cinnabon bits." But that had changed somewhat when the Federal Government had requested that the Pyrite Gaol be used as a processing centre for trainers charged under the Anti-Poképhile decree.

Since most of the cells were empty, Sherles had agreed. Then Tobias had begun showing up with the arrestees. Everyone was the same. He'd bring them to the gaol, hand over their Pokéballs and they'd be check in a cell waiting to be tried by the City Magistrate. In exchange Tobias had helped take down some of the towns worst criminals with his Darkrai, and Es Cade had promise funding for local law enforcement in the budget.

Officer Johnson pulled his phone out of his pocket and stuck a pair of earphones in his ears. His next six hours would be spent guarding cells full of frightened teenagers whose only means of doing anything were the partners sealed in their Pokéballs in the cabinets behind him. Might as well take the opportunity to watch the online broadcast of Search for the Red Gyarados.

Bzzt…Bzzt…

Johnson raised his head and pulled the earphones from his ears as he heard the doorbell ring. Two women had just entered the station and strolled into the office. They were both dressed in torn tank tops and short pants. One long pink and yellow hair tied in four long pony tails. The other's face was concealed in a skull cap and bandana across her mouth and nose.

"Hello lad…"

BANG.

As Johnson was looking up, the girl in the Skull cap raised a gun and shot him twice. Once through the chest and once through the head. He slumped back in his chair, his eyes open fixed blankly on the wall.

"Wow. That was easy," she mused. "I mean. I know it's a jail with only two guards but."

"C'mon. Let's just get that otter and get outta here," her companion replied.

They crossed the room and pulled open the cabinet behind the desk. It was filled with little draws, each labeled with a trainer's name and a series number.

"What's the kids name again?" Asked the girl with the ponytails, as her eyes scanned the draws.

"Ketchum."

"That's right. Here we go." She slid open a draw. Inside were Ash's Pokéballs. "Shit! Which one is it?"

"Just take em all. We can work out which it is back at base," the other hissed. She grabbed the handle of the draw and pulled it forcefully out of the cabinet. Unfortunately it was heavier than she'd anticipated and dropped spilling the Pokéballs onto the floor.

"Now you've done it numbskull." The girl with the ponytail slapped the other's head with the back of her hand. "Pick em'…"

POP…. One of the Pokéballs popped open as it hit the floor, releasing Ashachu. The two girls froze.

"Shit."

"Pika…" Ashachu had been asleep inside the ball. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. For a brief second he wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was being confronted by Team Flare before…Nothing.

Then he noticed the two women standing in front of him, with their skimpy black outfits and sliver skull shaped medallions dropped around their necks. The same outfits that had been worn by the people who tried to capture him, Sniveon, Axew and Nova in Alola… Team Skull.

The pink and yellowed haired woman smile sinisterly at him. "Hey little chu. Why don't you…"

"PIKACHU." Ashachu felt a thrill of fear in his stomach and his heart beat very fast. He turned around and dashed away, as fast as his paws would carry him.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Okay. Whatever." She turned to her companion and said, "I'll go after the rat. You get the Pokéballs and wait for me in the car…"

[Pokémon]

Ashachu flew through the door and into the cell block. A strong stench of vomit and much worse hit him as he entered the and he felt the stare of the prisoners on him. He had no idea where he was or what this place was for. He could however feel Ash's aura coming from somewhere in the building, and he let himself be guided by it.

"Oi. Come back here you little rodent."

He heard the door burst open again and the woman's angry voice echo through the corridor, but he kept running and didn't look back.

"Arbok. Get that rat."

A loud POP, a dull thud and a cry of "CHARR-BOKK…"

Ashachu reached the end of the corridor and a staircase. He glanced over his shoulder as he begun to climb, and saw a giant purple snake tanking towards him.

"Pi." He squeaked with terror and charged up the stairs fast as he could. But the stairs were steep, and difficult for his small form to climb. For one heart stopping moment he slipped and fell on this stomach.

"PIKA…" His stomach gave a lurch of fear. He was convinced the snake was going to catch him. He heard it slithering up the stairs. He managed to get his paw back on the step and push himself up just as he felt the creature rearing behind him.

He reached the top of the stairs and found himself in another corridor almost identical to the one downstairs. Ash's aura felt stronger here, and he could make out his scent on the air. He must be close. The thought him made his heart swell with joy.

"Arbok. Poison sting!"

As Ashachu raced towards Ash, he felt a series of sharp needles hit him in the back, burrowing into his skin.

"Pii." The intense pain brought him back to the ground. "PIKACHU."

The attack has poisoned him. His vision started to blur, he was dizzy and his head begun to pound with a splitting headache. He flipped over onto his back, and saw Arbok slithering up the corridor towards him.

"Pika-chuu…" Ashachu bit his lip and with a great effort forced himself back to his paws. Ash was around here somewhere he had to be. He continued to run, trying not to think about how close the snake was. He was sure he was going to feel another of it's attacks any second.

"Ashachu!"

That voice was music to Ashachu's ears and it made his heart burst with happiness when he saw Ash reaching out to him from a cells at the end of the corridor. An arm protruding through the bars.

"Pikapi."

Ashachu ran towards him as fast as he could. But before he was able to reach him, something closed around his tail and he tripped over once again.

"PIKA."

"Charr-got you now little chu."

Ashachu was lifted into the air, and found himself face to face with the Arbok. A cruel pair of red eyes stared at him from it's purple pointed face, and it was smiling an evil smile, it's mouth slightly open revealing a set of long needle like teeth.

Arbok was holding Ashachu by his tail, from, to Ashachu's surprise, a long green vine, just like Snivy's, that protruded from a leaf like collar just below the frill on it's neck. This was clearly not a normal Arbok.

"Ha ha great job." The pink and blond haired girl appeared beside the snake, a satisfied grin on her face. "Now take care of it."

"Ashachu No! STOP THAT. Let Ashachu go right now."

Ash was shouting angrily from his cell. Ashachu heard him kick the metal of the door. Someone else was laughing very hard.

Arbok's forked tongue protruded from it's mouth. "Yessss. You look like a tasty morsel."

A sense of dread filled Ashachu at those words. "N-no. Y-you wouldn't." He shivered as Arbok licked him, the cold wet tongue raking along his chest and stomach.

Arbok raised the mouse above his head opening it's mouth. Ashachu let out a frightened squeak and Ash kicked the cell door again.

"Pika PIKCHU!"

Ashachu released a thunderbolt. As powerful as he could in his poisoned state. It had no effect. Arbok didn't even flinch as it's body glowed yellow. The jaws opened wide. A giant black pit…

The vine released from around the mouse's tail. Ashachu dropped. He fell into the snake's jaws, his muzzle hitting the back of the throat. He squirmed and flailed, but it was no use. He tired to push himself out but his paws found no purchase on the slimy insides of it's mouth.

Arbok closed his mouth, and swallowed. Ashachu was sucked into the darkness of the snake's throat. A hot, wet, walls surrounded the quivering Ashachu, cutting off his air and compressing him. He could no longer hear Ash's shouts, that other person's laughter or Arbok's hissing. All he could hear was an ominous gurgling coming from somewhere below.

Ashachu started to feel light headed. The combined effect of the poisoning and the lack of oxygen. He grew weak until he couldn't move at all. His thoughts became slow, his brainpower diminished by asphyxiation.

He came to rest somewhere slimy and dank. There was a terrible smell, but in his half conscious state, he wasn't entirely aware of it. Soft, wet, slippery walls squeezed his body, and he begun to feel a liquid pour over him. Soaking into his fur. He felt a tingling sensation in his skin. Then he begun to itch all over.

It dawned on him quickly what was happening. He was about to be digested. Whatever little air and energy he had left was being used very fast, as a wave of fear flooded him and his heart pounded. This was it. There was nothing he could do. The itchiness grew worse and was soon replaced by a burning sensation. He scratched at his body with his paws and felt the fur fall out.

He let out a strangled moan nobody but his captor could hear. "Pii…"

[Pokémon]

"No…Ashachu. ASHACHU!" Ash punched the bars with his right hand as Arbok and it's trainer ran back down the corridor. He felt cold. Terrified. Ashachu had just been…just been eaten by that giant snake Pokémon. Was he? "ASHACHUUUU!"

He hit the bars again with all his might. Pain exploded through his fist and up his arm but he didn't care. Guzma was laughing maniacally.

"Ahahaha. Damn dat's cold. Leaving me behind Plumeria. Don't I get no love." He moved closer and stuck his head through the bars beside Ash. Plumeria turned around as she reached the stairs and blew him a kiss.

"ASHACHU." Ash punched the bar again in frustration. Once, twice…three more times, anger and fear rising in his chest. The first two gave him nothing but a throbbing pain. But on the third, instead of being met with the cold hard surface of the metal, he felt his hand go straight through it, as if it were a match stick.

"Wha…" He looked down at his hand, his anger replaced by temporary confusion. A thin blue glow was emanating from his fist – in fact from his entire body. He knew what it meant. His aura had activated.

Guzma leapt backwards, a shocked expression on his face. "Whoa man. What da fu…"

CRASH….

In one swift motion Ash pushed on the door with both his hands and his right foot. It's hinges broke and the lock snapped, sending it crashing to the floor. By now other prisoners had come to the front of their cells to see what was happening. There was a chorus of applause and a few wolf whistles.

As soon as the door was down, Ash raced out of the cell and down the corridor after Plumeria and Arbok. He managed to catch up with them as they were fleeing the building. A large SUV was parked outside the jailhouse. Plumeria's accomplish was already getting inside as Plumeria approach and Ash burst out the door.

"Hey! Stop. Let Ashachu go right now."

Plumeria turned raising a curious eyebrow at the sight of Ash coming at her, his young body radiant with his aura. "Oh it's you. Managed to get out hmm. Arbok Headbutt."

"Charrr." Arbok launched itself forward, slamming the top of it's head into Ash's chest.

Even in his aura heighten state, it still heart. Ash felt the knocked out of his lungs and he fell hard onto his backside. Plumeria made a tutting sound and rolled her eyes. "Hmm. Whatever."

She turned around and opened the door to the SUV. Her accomplish started the engine.

"Ugh.." Ash gritted his teeth and climbed back to his feet. Arbok reared itself threateningly, it's frill extended and it's sharp fangs bared. Ash concentrated, focused on pushing his energy into his hands to create an aura sphere.

"Arbok. Use Posion Sting. Quickly," shouted Plumeria.

Ash fired off the blue sphere of energy and Arbok shot it's needles from it's mouth. The aura sphere easily overpowered the snakes attacks, knocking the needles to the ground and hitting Arbok squarely in the middle of it's frill. It was thrown hard into the side of the SUV to Plaumeria's amazement.

"Shit," she gasped, watching wide eyed as Arbok crashed into the door with hard thud, and slumped to the ground leaving a dent and broken glass where it had hit. "What the hell is wrong with you kid."

"I'm giving you one last warning," said Ash, more energy flowing to his hands. His body was ablaze with his bright blue aura. "SPIT ASHACHU OUT."

Plumeria and Arbok eyes widened with fright. Niether of them knew what to do. Then suddenly, to make matters worse, the Skull Grunt in the SUV decided to cut her losses and escape now. She put her foot down on the accelerator and the SUV shot forward, flicking a cloud of dirt and dust into the air as it did so.

Plumeria whipped round in shock as the vehicle sped away. "HEYY! WAAIIITTTTT."

"Char-bokk."

Ash unleashed a second powerful aura sphere straight into Plumeria. It hit with such force that is blasted both her and Arbok clean off the ground. The two of them flew high into the air before coming to land with a loud THUD on the ground and lay still.

Ash turned his attention to the car fast leaving Pyrite. He gave chase, but unfortunately aura didn't give him speed boost. It's outline begun to disappeared into the darkness as it left the city and into the dark canyon beyond. Soon all that was left of it was a single working tail light, staring at Ash like a glowing red eye that got smaller and smaller…

[Pokémon]

 **THIS IS ONBS BREAKING NEWS….**

 _Breaking news in the Orre Region this morning. A Police officer has been murdered at a mass breakout from the Pyrite Town Goal. Officer Johnson of the Pyrite Police department was found dead in his chair, a bullet wound in his chest. Around 25 or so inmates, 14 of them Pokémon Trainers arrested under Es Cade's Beastality Ban, have escaped as well._

 _It's not know what happened, but one of the cell doors, in fact the cell allegedly holding notorious Alolan gangster Guzma, appears to have been literally blasted off it's frame. The cells were then unlocked when the the electronic locking system was disabled. For more on this we go live to Pofty in Pyrite Town._

 _This is bad news for the government as…._

"Pzzt…Madame President and passengers. I'm beginning the descent now. If you could please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing. Thank-you…Pzzt."

The news rolling on the Television monitor went silent as the pilot's voice sounded over the intercom. Lusamine placed the tea cup she was holding down on the table next to the empty bowl that had contained her breakfast of yogurt and berries. They were promptly taken away by Aether employee.

Lusamine fastened her seat belt and turned to look out of the window. Across the table from her Faba did the same. For the last hour of her private Osprey's journey the skies had been full of dark cloud. As the aircraft descended below the cloud belt, rain started to pelt the windows and the dark shape of Ula'ula Island came into view.

Most aircraft that land at Ula'ula Island are passenger and cargo sea planes that land in the ocean off the coast of Malie Town on the North-Eastern face of the island. The Osprey was approaching from the South-West. Few aircraft came this way. There were no occupied settlements on the Western side of the Island and it is impossible to cross the island at low altitude owning to the twin mountains in the centre.

The Osprey landed on the edge of a large meadow. On this part of the island it was almost constantly raining, making good cover for the aircraft. Trainers and citizens rarely came this way. So there was little chance anyone would see them. The engines powered down and the doors opened, but neither Lusamine nor Faba made to get up.

A few seconds passed and two Team Skull Grunts, a man and a woman, both dressed in black tank tops, shorts and bandanas entered the cabin. They were both dripping wet. Faba wrinkled his nose as he watched them drip onto the carpet.

"Madame Prez," the male said.

Lusamine didn't bother with a greeting. "You have the items," she said in a curt business like tone.

"Sure do." The grunt threw a small bag on the table.

"Very good. Faba."

Faba picked up the bag, pulled out a Pokéball. He had his large laptop computer sitting on the table in front of him. Sticking out of the side was a slot, like a CD drive. He placed the Pokéball onto.

The two grunts exchanged nervous glances. "Hey? What are you doing."

"Contents. Axew," said an electronic voice from the laptop. "Moves: Dragon Claw, Draco Meteor, Dragon Rage and bite."

"Just making sure you have the right Pokémon," Faba replied. He removed the Pokéball and replaced it with another.

"Contents. Snivy…"

There were six Pokéballs in the bag. Axew, Snivy, Flareon, empty, Buizel and empty.

Lusamine's face went stony as the last Pokéball was scanned. "Excuse me. Is this some kind of joke?"

"Err." The grunts went ashen faced. "N-n…"

"Where is the Oshawott?"

The grunts flinched. Lusamine had not shouted but her voice had a menacing, icy note it and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"L-look mam…madame. We… we did our best," stuttered the male.

"That thing was like. Crazy," exclaimed the girl. "I mean. Not the Oshawott. There was this Pikachu inside another ball. Only it weren't a Pikachu. It turned into this big green Herdier thing."

"What?" Said Lusamine.

The male held up his hands defensively. "Yo we're serious. The minute we let them out of the Pokéballs this Pikachu turned into this thing, picked that Oshawott up in it's mouth and… Ran. It liked jumped over the wall."

"And you didn't try and stop it." Lusamine spoke though gritted teeth, trying to keep her temper under control.

"We did!"

"It took out all of our Pokémon in like. One move."

The two grunts waited with baited breath for her reaction.

Lusamine let out a long sigh and lay her head in her hands. "Your useless! What were you thinking. That you were just going to give me the empty Pokéballs."

"Errr…" The two exchanged glances then the boy shrugged and said, "Pretty much."

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

The Meowth Balloon drifted lazily on the breeze; It's four passengers slumped exhausted against the sides of the basket. Team Rocket had spent the last several hours scaling a canyon to try and catch a giant Salamence, finding the Salamence asleep in a cave, waking and angering the Salamence and being chased halfway across the region by Salamence.

"Ugh. Feisty and not too smart," Jessie groaned.

"Salamence is as powerful as an aura guardian," added an exhausted James.

"Every time we get close ta catchin' somethin' our eyes get to big," said Meowth.

The other two team members, Braxien and Noibat, were asleep. Braxien was resting against the side of the basket, while Noibat hung from one of the bars holding the basket to the balloon.

The balloon drifted over by an oasis, surrounded by palm trees and leafy plants. And that's when James noticed a familiar yellow mouse like creature sleeping under a tree…

"Well widen your eyes now."

Jessie and Meowth looked down and their eyes lit with glee.

"Pikachu. Taking a snooze by the lake are we."

"With nary a twerp in sight to cause trouble."

James reached up and pulled the cord that would let hot air out of the balloon, a wide grin on his face. "This is our lucky day."

He brought the balloon down just a short distance from the waters edge, far enough away from the tree to ensure they wouldn't wake Pikachu. The trio climbed out of the basked and quite at a Rattata, tip toed over to the sleeping mouse.

CRASH…

They made it about halfway before the ground suddenly gave way beneath their feet, and they fell into a large hole. From above, they heard a gleeful chant of "Pika Pika," and realised it was a trap.

"What's with the pitfall," Jessie moaned as he pulled herself off James and stood up. The trap was just shallow enough so the top reached her shoulders. James grabbed her by the shoulder to pull himself up, while Meowth climbed up his back and onto his head.

To their horror, they saw the gloating faces of Ash, Pikachu, Cameron and Lucario standing over them. Each was wearing a Team Rocket uniform just like their's. Or at least a cheap knockoff of their's. Jessie felt her ears burn and her face glowed with annoyance and humiliation. Had the twerps really trapped them using their signature pitfall trap.

"Prepare for trouble," said Ash in a sarcastic tone, a wide grin across his face. "We got you good."

"And make it double like you looser know you should," added Cameron.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To united all peoples within our nation."

The colour in Jessie's face rose a little and James's mouth fell open… Really. First the twerps and trapped them in a hole. Now they were imitating and mocking their Motto.

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Ash."

"And Cameron."

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of the light."

"So surrendered now or prepare to…errr." Cameron's face went blank as he reached the last line of the motto. He scratched his head. "Line."

"Grrr." Beside him Lucario slapped his paw against his forehead and gave a disappointed growl. "Oh come on. You only hear that stupid think like everyday."

"To fight. Rio…" Hunter shot out from behind Cameron striking a pose.

Cameron shrugged at his partner. "Yeah but I don't really listen to it. I've kinda just learnt to tune it out."

Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder where he was now perched, did a flip in the air and landed beside him. "Pika Pikachu." He turned around and shook his tail at the Trio tauntingly.

"Hehehe. Wow I can't believe it. You really are dumb enough to fall for that." Jimmy, Typhlosion and Nova suddenly appeared from behind the others, big grins spread across their faces.

"I know right," Typhlosion giggled. "I don't know which is sadder. That despite building them all the time you can't spot a pitfall trap, or that even after years of following Ash around, you really think he would let Pikachu out of his sight like that. I mean come on. They're Slowpoke smarter than that?"

Jessie snapped. "Why the nerve of you," she shrieked shaking her fist at them. "That kind of imitation is exactly why people invented copyright lawsuits."

"Yeah twerps," James added just as annoyed. "That motto is patented Team Rocket property. It's what we use to inspire fear in the hearts of trainers everywhere. How dare you mock it."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You guys couldn't scare a Caterpie."

"What does all that crap even mean anyway," Hunter asked curiously cocking his head. "Protect the world. Unite the peoples. I thought you guys were all about destroying and dividing."

James opened his mouth as if to reply but then closed it again a frown falling across his face. He turned to Jessie and asked, "You know that's a good question. What does the motto."

"DOES IT MATTER," Jessie bellowed. "The mottos meaning is an official Team Rocket secret that's far too complex for the likes of you to even being to comprehend it." She pointed her finger at Hunter.

"You don' need t'er understan' it," said Meowth. "Just get scared by it."

"What's there to be scared of," sniggered Cameron. "You're suck in a hole. It's not like you can do anything. In fact. Typhlosion."

"Ty" Typhlosion nodded before suddenly grabbing Meowth by the scruff of the neck and plucking him off James head.

"Hey! Wha's da big idea." Meowth's eyes widen as he felt Typhlosion's jaws close around his neck. He extended his claw and brought up his paw to take a swipe at Typhlosion's head. But before he could strike the pressure around his neck increased.

"Ahh Ahh okay. Stop." He went limp. "Stop."

Jessie and James immediately started protesting.

"What the heck are you doing twerp."

"Release him at once!"

"You're gonna hurt him."

Ash's eyes narrowed and for a split second, a shadow appeared to fall across his face. "Right. And you guy's have never hurt Pikachu at all."

"Alright. What is this about?"

"We need you," replied Jimmy. "Team Skull stole six of Ash's Pokémon. Help us get them back. And we'll let Meowth go. Deal."


	61. Chapter 6o - A Guardian goes to war

**Chapter 60 – A guardian goes to war!**

 **Ula'ula Island, Alola Region…**

Oshawott gripped his stomach. His contraction pains where becoming unbearable. Through his watering eyes he could make out Hikari in his Zygarde 10% form standing protectively in front of him. A great white dragon creature loomed over them alongside several human hooded figures.

' _My pup. Geyser. I wanna tell you that everything's going to be okay. That you'll be safe and that I'll protect. I want to hold you and hug you. I want you to have a family who loves you. But. It doesn't look like that'll happen. You see there are these people. These people who want to take you away from me. From us. They want you for the power inside you._

 _And you're going to need to be brave…But not as brave as they'll need to be. Because there's someone else coming for us. Wherever we are. Wherever you go. Wherever they take you. He'll come. I don't know where he is or what he's doing, but I know with all my heart that he's coming. Not even an army will stop. Not even the legendries._

 _He has a name, but he's known better as the last guardian…"_

The dragon reared with a great roar. Hikari pounced…

[Pokémon]

 **ONBS BREAKING NEWS…**

… _A tremulous day in national politics as a snap election is called to avoid a Government shutdown. It started Wednesday after the High Court granted an injunction prohibiting State Officers from enforcing the Poképhile ban to Poképhile rights activist Kiawe and issued a writ of Mandamus order the release of all persons arrested under the law and halting any banishments of Pokémon._

 _Deputy Prime Minister Es Cade responded by publishing on his website, "the opinion of these so called judges…" This was met by almost instant condemnation from the other parliamentary parties, with opposition leader Dracena Tabuu calling the deputy a spiteful moron and leader of the Kanto and Johto factions, who had given confidence the Ninjas in the first place, issuing a statement saying "unless the Prime Minister Censures Mr. Es Cade, the Ninja party will have essentially repudiated our Constitution and the Rule of law." Attorney-General Pycell called it a disrespectful comment made in poor taste and that Es Cade must apologise._

 _The government was either slow or ineffective to comply with the High Court's ruling. It was reported to ONBS that Government Agents had effected an illegal banishments in an attempt to enforce the ban despite the ruling against it. The allegations where a Quilava and Dewott where shipped to the mystery dungeon world after being found in bed with their trainer. Upon hearing this the Kanto and Johto factions joined with the rest of Pokkén Tournament to block supply bills in the Senate threatening to shut down the government unless they complied._

 _Finally, at three this morning, Governor-General Cersei stepped into end the conflict, dismissing Saizo as Prime Minister and issuing writs to dissolve the house for a General Election. An official announcement is expected to be made sometime in the morning. We go live now to Entralink where Saizo is to make a statement_

[Pokémon]

 **Two days after the events of the last chapter – Po Town, Ula'ula Island, Alola region…**

"May well we say Arecus we trust. Because we cannot trust in the judgement of the Governor General. The proclamation that was just read out by Governor Cersei was countersigned Dracena Tabuu, who will go down from this date as Cersei's ker…"

The teenage boy lying slumped on the couch laughed at the sight of the white haired and hard faced Saizo that leered at him from out of the the TV.

A girl lying on a beanbag beside him looked up and asked, "What! What's so funny yo."

"Hehehehe. Saizo sounds like a Hoenn dad come to Nimbassa City to drag his runaway son back home." He put on a deep voice in imitation of Saizo's. "No son of mine in gonna be in a Pokémon musical now get back to the farm." He raised his arm and pointed mockingly at the TV. "You abandoned your mother."

The girl rolled her eyes and a second boy, slumped beside him on the couch glanced at him and said, "Oh ya real funny tup! Not."

The three youths were Tupper, Wrap and Zip. Each of them where members of Team Skull, dressed in the usual Team Skull outfit of black tank tops and extremely short shorts, though they had dispensed with the face masks and skull caps.

Tupper folded his arms and scowled. "Huh. You guys just wish you could be a funny as me. It's why I get all the ladies."

Wrap and Zip both snorted with laughter.

"Yeah right! Exactly how many girls have you been with since you joined this posse."

"Not including Guzma!"

Tupper's scowl deepened. "Plumeria. Like. Three times. And that thing with Guzma don't count. I lost the bet right. It don't make me a fag or nuttin'"

"You keep telling ya self that," replied Zip with a smirk. "And Plumeria's like real easy man! I don't think there's a guy in Skull who hasn't fucked her."

Tupper punched him in the arm. "Aww shut up! There ain't a girl out there that can resist all this." He pointed to himself with his thumbs.

At that moment there was a creek as the door to the room opened and a forth person shouted "Hey dickwads. One of you's supposed to feed the Pokémon."

Tupper and Zip shifted around on the couch and looked over the top while Wrap rose from the beanbag. A pink haired female grunt was standing in the doorway, her arms folded and a bored expression on her face.

Zip frowned. "Huh. Wasn't that supposed to be crush's job."

"He's out looking for the missing Oshasomething. Boss says one of you lamebrains needs to do it. C'mon it's not that hard. Just make sure they get fed and they don't die."

"Fine. Make tup do it," replied Zip. He turned around to face the TV and slid back into the couch. "It's his turn."

Tupper glared at him. "The fuck! Why me?"

"Cause me and Zip went and stole those berries while you were sittin' on ya arse back here," said Wrap.

"Look I don't care who does it," said the forth grunt. "Just get it done!"

[Pokémon]

"Yo. Here you are loosers." Tupper threw the heavy bag of Pokéchow threw the door and onto the patio outside. It burst open upon hitting the concrete floor. "Come and get it."

It was raining heavily. Fat drops of water fell from the heavens, turning the Pokéchow into black sludge. A brown puddle formed around the bag.

"You should eat. You ain't fuckin' gettin' nuttin else." Tupper looked across the patio to a tree and a few bushes in which he knew the captive Pokémon were hiding. Sure enough he saw a small nose and a pair of red eyes watching him through the leaves.

He shrugged. "Meh. I don't care. I've done my job." He closed the door and locked it. As soon as he had done he saw through the window as an Axew toddled out of the bush and over to the wet messy pile that had a few seconds ago been Pokémon food. "That's what I thought. Bitches!"

He made his way back up the main staircase to the room where he'd been watching TV with the others. When he reached the second landing however, he heard something that made him stop.

"And just how long do you think you can hold his band of juvenile delinquents together. This kids followed Guzma because they respected him. They don't respect you?"

"Psst What are ya talkin' 'bout. These losers respect me plenny."

Tupper recognised the second voice. It was that of Team Skull's interim leader G'money. The other belonged to that of a woman. Older and more intelligent sounding than any of the Team Skull girls. The voices were coming from the throne room – a master bedroom that had belonged to Guzma before he had been arrested located. One of it's double oak panelled doors was slightly ajar. Curious Tupper pressed himself against the walled and pressed his ear close to the gap. It wasn't wide enough to see inside, but he could hear clearly the voices of the occupants.

"You have grunts running around committing petty crimes, harassing weak Pokémon and using your hideout as a drug den. No discipline, no care and seemingly no regard for your instructions," said the woman. "We told you to keep a low profile."

"Yeahs I know that what ya said," G'money replied. "But Team Skull like. Does things it's own way. We're still doin' what ya told us."

"Really," the woman barked. "As far as I can see you only have a team of three people looking for the Oshawott you where supposed to capture. And the more your grunts make idiots of themselves, the sooner the Feds are going to show up here."

"Whoa whoa. We had an agreement. The prez said she'd keep the Feds away."

"Team Skull has not kept it's side of that agreement." The woman's voice was cold. "You failed to capture the Lucario as the president instructed. You failed to get the Oshawott. Both of Team Skulls leaders are now in prison putting the President in a vulnerable position. The president is reluctant to keep hers. Especially given that the president's ability to keep the International Police and the G men from raiding Po Town is waning as the political situation in Entralink changes."

"Oh come on!" G'money whined. Tupper hadn't heard him whine before. It made him sound weak. "You should 'ave seen the thing that Pikachu turned into. It was like crazy."

"The Zygarde. Yes we know of it's strength," said the woman. "But we have loaned you Pokémon with enough strength to counter it. And It can't run far with a pregnant Oshawott. Keeping it contained should have been within Team Skull's capabilities. Your failure to do so and your ineptitude in recording the target Oshawott has forced our organisation to expend valuable resources and the time of personal to attempt to track it ourselves."

"But it's a weakling Oshawott," interrupted G'money. "We've still go all those other runts from that trainer. Why don't ya take them."

Tupper heard the woman make an exasperated sigh. When she spoke again her voice bristled with anger. "The Oshawott's egg is necessary for our experiments. No other Pokémon is suitable. We must have the Oshawott. Those were your instructions."

"Alright Alright," G'money replied. He then mumbled under his breath, "Ghee! That time of the month."

There was an icy silence of about two seconds in which even Tupper could feel the tension. Then the woman snapped, "Okay that's it. You have three days to get this motley crew into shape and find that otter or we withdrawing our support. If you fail to produce the otter within five days, then we give the names of every Team Skull Grunt to the international police and we will ensure they raid Po Town. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly?"

"Say it with respect."

G'money sighed. "Yes M'am. You have made yourself perfectly clear."

"Good. Now are you prepared to deal with Ash Ketchum."

"Who?"

Another exasperated sigh. "The trainer whose Pokémon you stole. That Pikachu is his kit. He'll want it back."

"Meh. He's just some dumb kid," sniggered G'money, and Tupper could picture his usual sneer. "What the fuck can he do. If he shows up here!" He didn't finish the sentence.

"Your overconfidence will be your undoing my friend," said a third person. A man with a slightly high effeminate voice. Tupper hadn't heard him before. "Ash isn't just some kid. He has a team of very powerful Pokémon. Pikachu, Charizard, Scepitle, Infernape, Krokodile and Snorlax to name a few. In the last four years he's never finished below top 8 in a league. He was even runner up in the Kalos league. Plus he's taken on the battle frontier and the Orange crew. Ash can also use aura, befriended multiple legendary Pokémon and mastered Synchro evolution with that Oshawott. Underestimate him and Team Skull is pretty much finished."

Tupper let out a low whistle to himself, but G'money scoffed.

"Psst. Yeah sure! First of all right. I know aura just somthin' from a fairy tail. There are no real aura users. Second. He's not fuckin' comin'. The last time some punkass trainer came to our hideout no one ever saw him again. He'll probably have told the police, who won't do nuthin'."

"Team Skull has wounded the side of mighty beast and entirely failed to run," said the man. "That Pikachu you took. That Arbok ate is his kit. The aura guardians have always been protective of those they love. He'll hunt you down the ends of the earth to save that mouse. And when he sees what you've gone Arceus help you!"

G'money gave a snort of laughter. "Ohh. I'm real scared. I'm shakin' in my Popplio fur skin boots."

"This is no laughing matter," snapped the woman. "You must have heard the stories about this kid. Team Flare, Team Galactic, Team Magma, Team Aqua. You want Team Skull to be next?"

The man suddenly let out a chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just kind of ironic the name of this place. Po Town. Do you know why it's called that."

"Some old sayin'" G'money replied.

"Yes! A very old saying. Po roughly means to flee in the ancient Alolan language. The name came from an inscription found on a rock by the sea. In our language it says. Spirits flee, when the guardians go to war!"

[Pokémon]

 **The next day…**

"The big bad boss who beats you down. And Beats you down. And never let's use. That's right. G'money is here bitches!"

The interim Team Skull boss crossed his arms and nodded is head in what he clearly thought was an intimidating pose. And for many it may have been. G'money was tall and muscular, with the chest and arms of a body builder and a shaved head.

He dressed in the usual Team Skull outfit with the Team Skull, short shorts and a black torn vest, with a skull shaped medallion swinging between his pecs. His face mostly obscured by a mask, and he wore a giant metal gauntlet on his right hand.

"I don't really get you kid! It's not everyday that someone turns up here so I can beat the shit out of them. Just how dumb are ya!"

The young boy standing across the room from him did not flinch. He stared him straight in the eye and said, "I'm here for the Pokémon."

G'money glanced to his side. A round cage containing a blue seal Pokémon sat beside the makeshift Thorne on which he sat. "Oh Popplio? How sweet to help out a sad boy. Tch!" He took a menacing step forward.

"Can't you just look after your own Pokémon and stay out of other people's business punk," said Tupper. He, Zip, Wrap and four other grunts where standing around G'money.

"You're one messed up kid," said Wrap.

"Hehe. You got guts kid," sneered G'money. "I'll give you that! But I'm 'fraid I'll have to teach you a little lesson 'bout messin' with us!"

He took out two Pokéballs and tossed them into the air. In a flash of white light, Arbok and Axew appeared in the middle of the room.

"Meowth and Raichu. I choose you!" The kid sent out two Pokémon of his own. A blue gray bipedal cat. And a chubby rodent Pokémon with orange fur and a large lighting bolt shaped tail it rode like a surf board, floating a few inches off the ground.

G'money eyed them then sneered. "Tch! You think you can take me on with those weaklings. Ha."

"We'll give ya one chance kid," added Wrap. "Go on and scram and we won't hurt you."

"Here's you last chance," the kid retorted defiantly. "You let Popplio and all the other stolen Pokémon go. Or your in for the fight of your life."

Meowth and Raichu bared their teeth and claws, letting out little growls.

"Nya Nya!"

"Rai Raichu."

"Hehe! Have it your way kid." G'money raised his rights hand, spreading his fingers to reveal as round yellow circle on the palm of the gauntlet. "But don't say I didn't warn ya."

CRASH!

Without warning, the ceiling above them gave way. Plaster and fragments of wooden support beams fell to the ground filling the room with a cloud of dust.

"The fuck!"

"What's going on."

Everyone looked widely upwards at the roof, to see a gaping hole, through which two figurines, were being lowered into the room. One was shaped like a sun, the other a crescent moon, each with a big smiley face.

There were two people on the figurines. A man wearing an elegant purple tuxedo and pink bow tie perched on the sun. Sitting astride on the crescent moon was a woman in a long ball green dress.

From somewhere outside, music started to blast and the two begun to sing a sort of duet, the woman riding the moon leading.

"Prepare for Luna trouble off that moon from outer-space."

"And sunshine makes it double cause we're here to wreck the place."

"A moon of smelly cheese to cause the world's devastation."

"A sunny and noble day for all the people's in our nation."

"To denounce by the light of the silvery moon, the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the boss, of flaming gas from up above,"

"Jessie the moon maid."

"James the sun dude."

"Team Rocket blasts off into the infinite galaxy at the speed of light."

"Earthlings everywhere surrender your pitiful planet to us now or prepare. Prepare for a fiiiight!"

"Meowth…"

"RIOLU THAT'S TRU!" The song ended with, what sounded like a Pokémon, outside the house half yelping half screaming entirely off key. An angry voice snapped "Hey! Don't steal my lines," followed by a yelp.

Then suddenly the sun and moon figurines where withdraw through the hole in the ceiling before it completely caved in. Everybody backed against the wall to avoid being hit with the falling debris.

The dust slowly settled to reveal nearly all of the ceiling and most of the right wall down torn down. Looming over the house was an enormous machine. Shaped liked the legendary Pokémon Solgaleo, a lion like Pokémon with a yellow mane and clear skull. A door in the mechanical creature's chest was open. Inside was a control panel with Jessie and James, and three other people and six Pokémon sitting at it.

The kid stared at them. "Team Rocket! Who're they?"

"Kanto villains," Wrap told him. "They're like really annoying and like getting' in our way."

G'money's eyes narrowed to slits. He shook his fist angrily and the contraption and shouted, "Grhgh. What the fuck? What are ya doin' here. What do ya want?"

Jessie smirk, "Just a couple things."

"Like your Pokémon," said James.

"Grhgh. I don't think so!" G'money raised the gauntlet. The circle on the palm begun to glow red. At once the four Pokémon in the room doubled over and letting out growls and snarls of pain, their eyes starting to turn red. Then then stood up straight, and moved to stand in front of G'money, eyes fixed on the Solgaleo machine.

But to everyone's surprise, James laughed and Jessie said mockingly, "Aww. How nice of you to just hand over your Pokémon!"

The door over the control panel slid shut and the mechanical Solgaleo's eyes begun to light up. Four bright red beams formed around Axew, Arbok, Meowth and Raichu,

Everybody gasped and Wrap cried "that things got our Pokémon."

The beams extended to form a box. At once the redness disappeared from the four Pokémon's eyes and they looked around them confused.

"AXEW." Axew growled and slashed his claw across the box's glowing surface.

The laser cage floated up and out of the hole in the roof.

"Oh no you don't! Arbok headbutt!" AT G'money's word, Arbok threw itself forward slamming it's head into the forcefield surrounding it. There was a brief flash of light as it bounced off, leaving the cage intact.

G'money's jaw dropped. "The fuck."

Another burst of laughter came from inside the machine, audible through a speaker somewhere on it. A second hatch opened in the back of the Solgaleo slide open and it disappeared inside.

"Dis machine was built specially for capturin' rare and Powerful Pokémon," said a third of it's crew in a nasal voice. "And it's called the Robo-Solgaleo-Ultra-strong-laser-generator."

"That's got to be the worst name ever," interjected James.

"Let's just call it Robo-Solgaleo for short," someone else suggested.

"T'ose cages are designed to withstand hyper beam from a Groudon," continued Meowth. "So 'ead buttin' it's not gonna do you mugs any good. Plus those forcefields block all electric and radio waves makin' ya EM waves useless."

"And that concludes today's lesson on advanced Pokémon stealing," said James.

"Now. Let's take our spoils. And make like candles and blow," Jessie added.

The Robo-Solgaleo reversed, walking backwards away from the building. As it did so, a taunting chant of "SEE YA. WOULDN'T WANNA BE YA," sounded through the speakers.

G'money was red in the face. He turned to his underlings. "GRGH. What are you waitin' for. Get after 'em…"

[Pokémon]

Ash had to admit he could what Team Rocket liked about using their various mechas. Even if these stupid robots never worked in the end, there had always been the moments the power, or defensiveness or some other feature of the machine had given Team Rocket the upper hand, Reducing Ash and his friends to panic, fear and frustration as they desperately searched for away to fight back. Sick thought it was, it gave the Trio a temporary feeling of power over them and a chance to relish in their opponents suffering.

A part of Ash felt like that now, as Robo-Solgaleo backed away from the mansion. It was a part of him that he hated, but a part of him nonetheless. The machine had allowed them to break into Team Skull's base and take four Pokémon off them, including Axew. And there was little Team Skull and it's leader would be able to do about it. Payback for what they had done to his family.

"Alright! That's one down. Five to go," announced James.

"In there," Lucario growled gruffly, pointing with his paw to the eastern wing of the mansion on the screen. "And that guys has a few of them in Pokéballs round his neck too."

The front double doors to the mansion burst open and G'money and his minions came running out. Shouts of "Fuck you Team Rocket," and "you ain't getting' away bitches," were picked up by the mecha's external microphones.

Pokéballs were hurled into the air. Five Golbat, two Salandit, a colourful Grimmer and a pair of black Ratatatta. A volley of attacks fired at the machine. Ash felt the mecha shake as they hit but the Robo-Solgaleo took no damage.

Jessie, James and Meowth laughed the way they usually did whenever one of their robots proved impervious to Pokémon. That half amused, half mocking chuckle. Made slightly odd by the sounds of Cameron and Hunter joining. Even Ash felt himself smirk

"Sorry. But dis t'ing's is coated in three inch thick amour made of reinforced unobtainum," Meowth sang into the microphone. "Ya gonna have to do better dan dat. Now. Let's bring dose Skull Twerps to tears with our glue missiles."

Meowth pressed a button on his console. The Solgaleo's mouth dropped open and fired a barrage of greyish spheres at Team Skull's Pokémon. They seemed to be made of something sticky, adhering themselves to the Golbat's wings and bodies causing them to crash to the ground, encasing the Ratatta and Salandit until they couldn't move and practically burying Grimmer.

Ash started to feel a little uneasy as he watched Salandit and Ratatta twitch and struggle. Pikachu, sitting in his lap, let out a soft growl so he hugged the mouse a little closer to him. He glanced at his friends. Jimmy had a distasteful expression on his face and Cameron frowned.

"Umm. Are they gonna be okay?" Cameron asked tentatively.

"Eh! They'll be fine," Meowth replied with a wave of his paw. "It' just to incapacitate them."

"Like we promised twerp. No Pokémon are going to be hurt," James added.

"Grrhg. I'll FUCKIN' SHOW YOU!" G'money had gone red in the face with rage. He stuffed his hand into his vest and pulled out a chain with several Pokéballs at the end.

"Gotcha." Meowth pushed another button on his console activating a magnetic device within the Solgaleo's fangs.

G'money's Pokéballs were flew into the air the chain slipping over his head as if an invisible vine whip had yanked them away. At the same time Pokéballs in the grunts pockets were sucked out. One or two grunts tried to snatch them unsuccessfully.

"Hehe. Da unobtanium in the Robo-Solgaleo produce a magnetic field when a current of electricity is passed through them, which specifically attracts the material dat da metal component of Pokéball's made from," Meowth said gloatingly as Jessie and James gave another chorus of mocking laughter.

G'money's face turned a deeper shade of red and he clenched his fists, "Why you! I'll show ya!"

"Face it losers your finished," Cameron shouted over the microphone.

"Hey! What's goin' on 'ere?"

There was a shout from behind, picked up by the mecha's sensitive external microphones. Meowth flicked a switch activating the rear camera. The image on the screen flicked to a hoard of what looked like hundreds of Grunts swarming towards them up the Main Street to the mansion.

Meowth smirked and swivelled the joystick to spin the Machine around to face them…

[Pokémon]

Hikari was sitting on the windowsil watching the battle when the door to the room creaked open.

"Pi." He looked over his shoulder and saw a teenage boy in a light blue and white shirt, black shorts and a thick pair of glasses standing in the doorway. Who was he. He wasn't dressed like the other grunt. Hikari felt his heart start to beat faster.

"Hey," the kid said in a soft voice. "You're the Zygarde right."

"Pika." Hikari nodded. There was no point denying it.

The kid stepped cautiously into the room. Hikari backed against the window.

"No no," the boy said holding up both hands. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not with Team Skull or anything. I just. Wanted to give you this."

He took something out of his pocket and threw it onto the bed. Curious, Hikari jumped down from the window, scurried over to the bed and pulled himself onto the mattress to examine the item. It was a small necklace. A thin silver band with a small blue gemstone carved into the shape of an Oshawott at the end.

"Pika?" Hikari picked it up and examined it. It was beautiful. A deep blue in colour that reminded Hikari of Oshawott's tale, and it sparkled in the light like Oshawott's eyes.

"It's made of Waterium Z," the kid said. "Mallow said that if you give it to a Pokémon you love, you'll always see them again."

"Pika." Hikari clutched the crystal against his chest. He looked up at the kid, feeling his eyes starting to water. "Th-thank-you."

[Pokémon]

 _ **Team Rocket's Rockin' Talking trouble walking trouble, double trouble, big trouble gonna follow you….**_

[Pokémon]

"Launchglue missiles…"

"Blinding solar strike…"

"Sample our Stomp…"

The Mecha Solgaleo shot barrages of glue missiles into the swarm of Grunts knocking down more Golbats out of the air. It fired a blinding beam of white light from it's forehead causing a small explosion in the middle of the crowd. And it reared and brought it's two front paws crashing onto the ground sending Grunts close by flying.

Soon the Skull Grunts were fleeing the scene en mass, tripping over one another as they scrambled back down the Main Street away from the mechas.

"You FUCKING COWARDS," G'money screamed stamping his foot. "Get back here and fight! FUCK YOUUUU!"

"Give it up," Ash said irritably into his microphone. "You can't win."

The machine stopped attacking. About two thirds of Team Skull had run away, either taking refuge in one of the houses, or else fleeing the city altogether. The rest had either been caught with the glue bombs or where hanging back wondering what to do. A few were still telling their Pokémon to attack the Mecha but only one or two Pokémon actually obeyed. And none of the attacks affected the machine.

"Alright. Listen up you Team Skull numbskulls," Meowth barked. "If you surrender now and hand your leader over to us we'll let ya all walk outta town in one piece."

G'money went pale. "Ha. You think that'll work," he said with a false air of confidence. "My posses too loyal t…"

Before he could finish his sentence two grunts tackled him from behind and pinned him to the ground.

"Okay Okay. We give up!"

Mecha spun around to face him once again. It's eyes lit up and four beams of light appeared around the G'money and the Grunts holding him down. Recognising what it was the two grunt quickly ran away. Their now former leader got to his feet as the laser cage formed around him.

"Ngh. Hey! What's the big idea." He pounded his fist uselessly on the forcefield that surrounded him. "Lemme Go."

A hatch at the bottom of the Robo- Solgaleo's chest slid open and a set of steps descended to the ground. Ash, Jimmy, Cameron, Jessie and James, along with Pikachu, Lucario, Hunter, Typhloison, Nova and Meowth stepped down.

"Okay ya Team numbskull losers listen up," said Meowth, his voice still projected through the meach's speakers. "Dis town's now under our control."

As he spoke, the doors on the Solgaleo's back opened and three more laser cages emerged. One, containing Axew and the others floated down and landed on the ground next to G'money's. the other two rose high into the air so the Skull grunts that hadn't fled could see who was inside…

"Guzma!" G'money's eyes widened with shock and his jaw dropped. "Plumeria. How did you?"

"Okay Guzma," Jessie sang. "Time to fulfil your end of the bargain. Disband Team Skull and tell your Grunts to stand down."

"No." Ash was almost surprised at the sound of his voice. It wasn't just angry. It was full of a loathing he hadn't realised he felt. "I want you to tell them to run away. Tell them that you're the big sad pathetic boss who was beaten down and utterly defeated."

The others looked at him.

"Pikapi." Pikachu let out a little cry, unsure why his trainer was acting this way.

"I want everyone to know what a joke you where and how easy your team was to beat. I want kids to laugh at you and call you the big sad boss. Then if anyone ever asks whether trying to hurt the ones I care about is a good idea. You can just tell them who you are!"

Ash shouted the second last sentence so loudly, it made Pikachu jump off his shoulder in alarm. He breathed heavily, his throat slightly sore. The others were all staring at him but he didn't care. He rounded on G'money instead.

"And you. TELL ME WHERE MY POKÉMON ARE. Where's Ashachu, and Oshawott."

"I'll tell ya I'll tell ya." G'money raised his hands defensively, his eyes wide with alarm. "Axew's there. One of ya Pikachu's is locked in a room in the mansion. The other's inside Arbok. And the others are all in the Pokéballs ya stole from me. Honest."

Everyone froze at his second at the second last sentence.

"What?" Ash's anger disappeared to be replaced by shock. He had seen Ashachu swallowed alive by the purple snake. He was still in there.

"Grrrgh. LET HIM GO YOU…" Hunter suddenly gave an angry growl and took a run at the cage. Lucario grabbed him by his scruff to stop him.

Team Rocket, on the other paw, had just realised who the purple snake was.

"Ar-Arbok," Jessie said softly. Her voice wavered and she had a wistful, almost longing look in her eyes. "Is that you."

James and Meowth gaped at the snake opened mouthed.

"Is dat."

"No way."

She took a remote control out of her pocket and clicked a button. The laser cage around the four Pokémon vanished. Axew immediately ran to Ash, who scooped him up in his arms, while Raichu and Meowth backed away exchanging nervous looks.

Arbok, to Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and their Pokémon's surprise, slithered over to Jessie. "Char-bokk."

"W-wait. You two know each other?" Asked Cameron.

"Arbok. I-it really is you," Jessie said, her voice barely above a whisper and… was that a tear in her eye? She reached out and touched the purple snake's side.

"Charr…" Arbok rested it's head on Jessie's. It's long forked tongue extended from it's mouth to lick Jessie's cheek.

"Okay. What's going on here?" Said Jimmy a little sternly. "Why is that Pokémon licking you?"

Pikachu however let out a low "Ohhhh."

Ash looked at him tilting his head "What is it buddy…Ohh!" Realisation suddenly dawned on him. "Oh man? You've gotta be kidding me! It's THAT Arbok."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika."

Cameron and Jimmy turned to him curiously.

"What. What Arbok?"

"Ash, what are you talking about."

"It's an old Pokémon of Jessie's," Ash explained. "But I haven't seen it in. Years. I guess they must have been separated somehow and now…"

The last time Ash and Pikachu had seen Jessie's Arbok, Team Rocket had been trying to steal a Mudkip from… What as his name? Some newbie trainer! As usual Pikachu had sent them packing with a thunderbolt. The next time Ash had seen Team Rocket they had shown up in a giant bulldozer to steal a pack of wild Treeko… And Pikachu.

Ash remembered it as the first time he'd seen James Cacnea. But now he thought about it, he couldn't remember seeing Arbok at anytime after that. Throughout his journey's in Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos Jessie had not used her Arbok once in battle. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen James's Pokémon that always fought beside Arbok in that time either. He couldn't even remember what that Pokémon was. Had something happened to them between those two meetings?

"Oh Arbok. I've missed you so much!" Jessie suddenly burst into tears, wrapping her arms around Arbok's neck and burying her face in it's scales.

"Carrrbokk." Arbok too started to cry and stroked her head with it's tail.

"Umm. Maybe we should give them some time alone," Cameron suggested.

Jimmy shook his head. "But Ashachu. He's still trapped in there."

They where then distracted by Guzma shouting. "HEY GUYS. I SAID WHAT YOU TOLD ME TOO. I'M THE BIG SAD BOSS WHO GOT BEATEN DOWN AND BEATEN DOWN BY TEAM ROCKET AND THEIR FRIENDS! Come on let me out!..."

[Pokémon]

 **10 minutes later…**

The sounds of whatever had been going on outside had disappeared now. The mansion had fallen into an almost eerie quite. Hikari didn't know what was going on. He sat at the top of the bed hugging his tail.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching making his fur stand on end. Who was it this time. That kid again? A Skull Grunt? Or someone worse. The doorknob rattled.

"Who's there." Hikari jumped onto his all fours, his fur bristling. Fear flooded through him but this time, he was determined to show a brave face. "I'm warning you. I'm powerful. And dangerous. And really really angry."

"Yeah. Like I don't know that," replied a familiar voice.

The fear in Hikari's chest was replaced by elation. "Ash…" Had Ash and his friends come for him at. But what about… "Ash. They took Oshawott. Those humans took Oshawott away."

To his surprise he heard Ash chuckle. "Haha. Oh Hikari. I'm never going to let that happen."

The door swung open to reveal Ash, with Pikachu sitting on his should and Oshawott cradled in his arms.

"Oshawott!" Hikari gasped, his heart bursting with joy. "He's okay."

Ash strode across the room and sat down on the bed, setting Oshawott down on the mattress. Hikari embraced him, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging the otter close. Pikachu slid of Ash shoulder landing next to Hikari and patted the other mouse on his back.

"Pika Pikachu."

Oshawott seemed to be in pain. He was after all, still in labour. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was slightly laboured. He opened his eyes as he felt Hikari's warm touch. "H-Hikari." With some effort he put an arm around him.

"Ash! We did it." An ecstatic Cameron suddenly burst into the room. "Ash we did it. They're leaving."

Ash looked up at him "What."

"Pika."

"Team Skull is leaving. Po Town is ours. Look."

Ash stood up leaving Hikari, Oshawott and Pikachu on the bed and went over to the window. Sure enough, there was a line of Team Skull grunts and their Pokémon marching up the high street towards the town gate, their hands raised behind their head.

Ash couldn't help but grin at the sight. "Yeah! Looks like we did."


	62. Chapter 61 - Return of the Shadow Triad

**Chapter 61 – Return of the Shadow Triad**

 **Po Town, Ula'ula Island, Alola Region – Pokémon Centre…**

"Okay. Just lie still Arbok. I'm going to give you the anaesthetic."

Jessie rubbed her Snake Pokémon's head before picking up the needle. It was one of the largest Ash had ever seen, about the length of Pikachu's tail and almost as wide as. Made from stainless steel, it glinted evilly in under the bright operating theatre lights.

"Char-bok."

Jessie jabbed the snake in the side of its neck. Arbok's eyes widened as it winced with pain. then it's eyes closed and it's head slumped onto the table as it lapsed into sleep.

It took about 30 seconds for Jessie to deliver the full dose of whatever drug it was she was administering. She thrust the needle into Ash's chest. "Here you are. Put this back twerp and hand me the scalpel.

"EEK…" Ash flinched, trying to avoid being pricked by the sharp object. He glared at Jessie and snapped, "Hey! Becareful with that. And I'm not your servant. Why can't you do it yourself?"

Jessie gave an exasperated sigh. "You said you wanted to assist. So assist. Put it down and hand me the scalpel."

"Yeah. But there's no need to be rude about it."

"Look do you want your little rodent back or not."

"Fine." Ash set the needle down on the trolley beside the operating table. It contained and assortment of surgical instruments; stainless steel and, to Ash, cold and sinister looking. "Umm. Which one's the scalpel."

"The long knife like one at the end… No not that one. The one beside it and to the left."

It took Ash three tries to hand Jessie the correct instrument. She snatched it off him without thanking him and proceeded to line up the tip up with the slight bulge in Arbok's middle.

"Okay. Be quite now twerp. I need to fully concentrate on this."

"I wasn't talking," Ash replied through gritted teeth.

Jessie ignored him. She begun to slice Arbok open, the sharp blade creating a deep clean cut in the snakes stomach. Ash was surprised at how much blood there was. It seemed to pour everywhere. He looked away, finding the sight of it distasteful.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing," he asked before he could stop himself.

"Twerp. I was a Pokémon nurse for a year before I met you! I'll have you know I was the best in my surgery class."

The surgery took about twenty minutes. Jessie cleaned the blood up and used two sets of forceps, that's what she'd called them, to separate the edges of the wound. Ash leaned over the operating table curiously.

Thanks to the bright operating theatre lights he could see right into Arbok's insides and the pink fleshy, wet walls of it's stomach. Like a long tunnel, with something greyish and yellow lodged further up. A pungent aroma filled the room.

Jessie reached with a third pair of forceps and slowly stated to pull out the object, which Ash quickly realised was Ashachu. The tail and body came out first. Jessie then repositioned the forceps to pull his torso and head out of the incision.

"Well. There you go twerp." She dumped Ashachu's body in a tray at the top of the operating table.

"Ashachu."

Ash picked up the tray but put it down again as the smell of half digested flesh and stomach acid. The poor mouse kit's body was coated in saliva and stomach fluids. He had large patches of fur missing and the skin beneath had turned a mottled grey. In places there were deep lacerations where his flesh had been melted away. There were black swirls over his eyes.

"Oh Ashachu." He had to fight the urge not to be sick.

"Clean it up," said Jessie, now closing Arbok's wound with what appeared to be large staples. "You need to wash the linger acid off. Then rub with a strong full restore. The damaged skin should regenerate… And above all get it out of here. It smells worse than one of Meowth's hairballs."

[Pokémon]

Ash picked up the tray and went back outside the operating theatre into the ward. Everyone else was waiting here. Oshawott was snoozing on a bed, still dilating in preparation to give birth. Jessie having given him an epidural. Hikari was beside him, sponging his forehead with a wet rag. Jimmy, Typhlosion, Nova and Pikachu where present too.

"So. How'd it go," Jimmy asked. He got up to take a look at Ashachu, but immediately recoiled wrinkling his nose at the sight. "Ugh. Yuck."

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder to get a look. He let out a sad whine when he saw Ashachu, his ears and tail dropping sadly. "Piikaaa."

"Hey don't worry about it,"said Jimmy seeing the look on his face. "Nova looked much worse than that after that Hydreigon swallowed him. And he recovered in about." He frowned and turned to Typhlosion and Nova. "Two days."

"Ty." Typhlosion, lying resting on the bed, raised is head gave a nod.

Ash raised his eyebrows curiously and glanced at Nova. "You where eaten by a Hydreigon?"

Nova flicked his paw. "You don't want to know about that. Boyfriend trouble."

Typhlosion raised his head again and frowned at him. "He ate you because he said you where being smug."

Nova blushed a little. "He was just jealous I was always beating him."

"You didn't. He defeated you. Then he ate you!"

Ash decided he didn't want to know anymore so he changed the subject. "How's Oshawott doing?"

"Fine I think," said Jimmy. "He's just been asleep all this time."

"Jessie did say it would take a few hours before he was ready to give birth," Ash mumbled. "Glad the pain medication worked."

Jimmy tilted his head. "Do you trust them now? Team Rocket. After everything they've done."

Ash shook his head. "Of course not, but. There's nothing they can really do to us. We're a lot stronger than they are." He sniggered. "Actually I'm surprised they haven't tried to double cross us yet."

He set Ashachu down at the end of Oshawott's bed and lent over the Otter. "Hey buddy. You holding up okay!"

He stroked Oshawott behind his ears and kissed his forehead. Pikachu's ear flicked irritated.

"Mmm. I feel wonderful," Oshawott, murmured half opening his eyes.

"All the pains gone."

"Mmmhmm." Oshawott nodded.

"That's good. You make sure you get lots of rest alright."

"Oshawott!" The Otter Closed his eyes again. Hikari squeezed his paw.

"Piikkaa."

Nova clambered onto the bed beside Ashachu. He lay a paw on the mouse's chest and closed his eyes. A thin blue aura begun to glow from within it. The grey mottled flesh on Ashachu's body begun to smooth, turning back to pink and the lacerations started to heal.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

The three Team Skull leaders, Guzma, Plumeria and G'money where still sealed away in laser cages. The cages had attached to the underbelly of Team Rocket's Solegalo Mecha. The three where arguing about who's fault it was they had ended up in this humiliating situation.

"You was our leader man. Everyone looked up to ya. Big bad Guzma… and Plumeria was like a big sister to us. Why the fuck ya go and wreck it workin' with these twerps and sellin' us out."

"Hey it's not like we wanted to," Guzma snapped putting his hands on his hips and glaring at G'money.

"That brat overpowered us," Plumeria added.

G'money laughed sarcastically. "Ha. Are you really tellin' me that big bad Guzma was defeated by a bunch of bratty kids! Pathetic."

"Hey! Who ya callin' pathetic. I could beat any of those brat if I my Pokémon. Fuz took 'em away so I couldn't like. Defend meself." He beat his fist with his hand. "If I had my Glisopod. Ohh those brats would be in for a beating."

"Sure! You're a fraud Guzma. I shoulda challenged you for Team Skull a long time ago. You've ruined us!"

Guzma clenched his jaw. "Oh yeah. Why don't ya say that to my face."

"I did. You're a fraud."

"Grr. Oh man. If it weren't for these cages I'd fuckin' beat your ass. Bitch."

Plumeria rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You really think you could fuckin' beat me. Big bad Guzma. The heated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up? Team Skull don't fuckin' respect you. Arceus they all ran away when those brats showed up."

"They do too respect me! You wanna know the truth. Most told me dat they where sick of you and your constant eating out of that Foundation Bitch. All you had this fuckin' team doin' was her dirty work. I had us going in new directions. I was making new alliances man."

"Like shit you where. The Aether Foundation's the only reason we never got done by the Feds. Don't matter what no gurnt says we need them. Fuck ya mean new alli…" Guzma's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait. This had better not have anythin' to do with the Oshawott."

G'money grinned. "Yup! I found someone willin' to pay big money for it."

Guzma slammed his fist on the forcefield. "Oh Arceus no. Fuck you! Who was it. Tell me it you didn't fuckin'…"

"Team Plasma paid big money for us to hide Oshawott and Pikachu here. Nearly a million big ones. More than big cunt lusamine."

"Oh no. Fuck fuck fuck." Guzma beat the sides of his head with his fists.

Plumeria's eyes widened with shock.

"Damn it idiot. That was a really fuckin' dumb thing to do."

"Hey can you twerpy lugs quiet down!" Came Meowth. The scratch cat was standing guard beneath the cages with two of Ash's Pokémon; Sceptile and Charizard. "Ya givin' me a headache."

[Pokémon]

 **Pokémon Centre – 1 hour later…**

Jessie and Arbok re-emerged from the operating theatre to find Ash and his Pokémon still in the ward. Hikari had fallen asleep beside Oshawott. Jimmy, Typhlosion and Nova had left the room.

Ash got up from where he was sitting on the end of Oshawott and Ashachu's bed, positioning himself between her and his Pokémon. Pikachu, half asleep in a ball beside his kit, suddenly leapt up and onto his trainers head, his fur bristling.

Jessie smirked. "Oh twerp. No need to be so jumpy."

"Charbok."

"How's shorty doing." She gestured to Oshawott.

"Oh. He's good," replied Ash. "I think? Still sleeping."

"Hmm." Jessie walked over to the bed, pushing Ash out the way. "Let me take a look."

"Hey!"

"Still looks as if it'll be a few hours until full dilation," Jessie muttered as she felt along Oshawott's abdomen and around his tail. "Feels like the pups still in the right position though. Heads coming out first. That's a good sign."

"What happens if it moves," asked Ash.

"Then it could get stuck. In which case I'll have to perform an operation called a C section. But I wouldn't worry about that twerp. It's unlikely to happen."

Ash shook his head feeling a little bewildered. 'So. Let me get this straight. YOU. Actually where a nurse. You."

"Yes twerp. ME," Jessie replied irritably looking up from Oshawott to face him. "I've had a live outside of you you know. And Team Rocket for that matter. I did just pull your little brat out of Arbok."

"Yeah well." Ash rubbed the back of his head feeling a little embarrassed. "No offence but. You kinda don't seem like the nursing type."

Jessie's scowled. "The nursing type."

"Well. All the nurse's I've met have been kind and caring. And smart."

Jessie exploded. She drew herself up to her full high, her face turning bright red and yelled, "SMART! SMART! HOW DARE YOU? WHAT YOU THINK I'M DUMB TWERP. I WAS THE HIGHEST IN MY CLASS AT NURSING SCHOOL… AND AT THE TEAM ROCKET ACADEMY."

Ash took a step backwards in alarm. "Hey. I'm sorry. I…"

"You know what it's fine." Jessie took a deep breath and returned to her patient. "No one else has ever believed I was capable of anything. Why should I expect you to."

The room was silent for a moment. Then Pikachu started to laugh.

"What?"

"Hehehe N-nothing," Pikachu giggled, putting a paw over his mouth. "Nothing at all. Tehehe"

"You know what Twerp. Why don't you get out. I'll take care of these two. Their my patients."

Ash scoffed. "Yeah. Like I'm really gonna leave you alone with…"

"GET OUT OR ELSE. Leave the rat here if you want reassurance."

Ash wandered out the ward into the lobby, leaving Pikachu behind. In Alola Pokémon Centre had both a store and a café beside the front desk. He found Jimmy, Typhlosion and Nova sitting a table. Jimmy was drinking a cup of coffee he'd made himself, while Typhloison was eating a plate of Pokébeans. Nova stood on the table watching TV.

There was a wide screen TV mounted on a wall playing some local news program covering the election. Scenes from a political rally in Viridian City where Dracena Tabuu was walking onto a stage like a top coordinator at the Grand Festival, with fireworks and flames in the background.

"… _And that's just her walk on. Once Dracena gets going she really puts on a show. Demonstrating how she'll beat Team Rocket by wrestling some guy in a Meowth costume to the ground. Officiating Goomy's wedding and screaming at a Buizel, Snivy and Quilava turned to stone by the forces of evil."_

"Come on guys. Everything you told me about you can actually do it now. You don't have to wait. I'm fighting back and it's great. I want you to help me because it so good. Come on guys GET UP…BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"Okay eccentric coordinator hiding being a coordinator from her parents," Nova muttered as Ash joined them at the table. "Calm the fuck down."

[Pokémon]

 **Aether Paradise…**

Lusamine was livid. Angry enough to pick up something heavy off her desk and throw it at the big stupid face of the dumb Team Skull Grunt, she didn't know his name, on the other side. But she kept her usual calm demeanour as she addressed him.

"What do you mean you lost Po Town?"

"The town was invaded by this. This giant robot thing," said the grunt stupidly. "Took out all of our Pokémon. Then the intruders forced us out."

"Who where they?"

"T-Team Rocket. Villains from Kanto. They had Guzma and Plumeria too. We've lost everything. All the Pokémon we stole."

"I don't care about that! Did any of you morons happen to catch the Oshawott before this happened."

"Err…"There's something else you should now abou that ma'm." The Gurnt's voice fell to little above a whisper and he figted nervously.

Lusamine raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"G'money betray you. H..He never lost that Oshawott. He had been keepin' it in it's Pokéball on a chain around his neck. He's bin lying to ya t'is whole time."

For the first time, a scowl cross Lusamine's face. "What?" There was an icy note to her voice.

"He and some other higher up grunts made a deal with. This other team. Don't really know who they where. They recaptured Oshawott after it escaped and. I just found out they put up this shield thing to stop Pikachu transformin'."

"GET OUT!"

Lusamine shouted the last two words making the grunt jump out of his skin. He retreated towards the door but paused as he reached it to ask, "Umm. Madame Pres. You did promise."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"Okay. I'm leaving." The grunt scurried out the door as fast as he he could.

Lusamine picked up the phone, pressed the speed dial 1 button and snapped into the receiver, "My Office! NOW," and replaced it.

About a minute later a frazzled and panting Faba burst through the door. "Madame President. I've just been speaking with Wrap and Zip. Oh this is bad. This is very bad."

"Faba!"

"Our allies. Our foot soldiers. Without Po Town as their safe place, it's only a matter of time before those delinquents are picked up by the authorities and then what! I can't to jail I'M TOO PRETTY."

Lusamine got up from her desk, grabbed the scientist by his shoulder and slapped him twice with her right hand. "Mr. Faba. Get a hold of yourself man. Panicking will not help us."

Faba seemed to some to his senses "Oh. Sorry Madame President. And Thank-you."

"The situation is not as dire as it seems. I've been careful to ensure there is nothing concrete to connect this institution to those low lives. It doesn't matter what those scumbags tell the police, they'll never make it stick. Our priority now is to retrieve that Oshawott. This is the plan…"

[Pokémon]

 **Po Town Pokémon Centre – 5 hours later…**

Ash felt himself starting to doze off, sitting back on the comfy couch. The Pokémon Centre was quiet except for the sounds of the show now playing on the TV and an occasional laugh from Jimmy.

He was jolted awake however when he felt something tug on his arm.

"Hmmph."

It was Typhlosion, giving him a very serious look. "Hey Ash. I gotta ask you something."

"What. Uh sure."

"What's this about." Jimmy glanced at them curious.

Typhlosion flicked his paw. "It's nothing," he said before saying quieter to Ash. "Can we go talk over there."

Ash was reluctant to get up, but all the same stood up, stretched and followed the Volcano Pokémon to a stand to potions on the other side of the lobby, by the store.

"Ash. Is Oshawott's pup yours."

"WHAT!" Ash exclaimed so taken aback by the question.

Typhlosion hissed at him to be quite, glancing over at his mate. But Jimmy didn't take his eyes from the TV.

"Of course not. He's…You know. How can you."

"Ash. I know you've probably mated with Oshawott," Typhloison said, adding quickly, "don't worry I'm not blaming for it. I know what having synchro evolution feels like. The impossible desire and love for your partner. I was umm…"

He blushed a little. "Before I met Jimmy I like females. Exclusively…I think. And then…Anyway." Typhlosion shook his head furious, acutely aware of the stunned expression on Ash's face. "I know how much you and Oshawott must care about each other to be able to transform like that. So I can guess you've probably mated. But. Seriously do you know if Oshawott's pup is or could be yours."

This question had plagued Ash ever since he'd found out his Sea Otter was pregnant. He had avoided answering it by pushing it to the back of his mind. "I…honestly don't know," he said after a moments pause. "Does it really matter. I mean… I know I have to come clean with Pikachu but. Hikari seemed so happy."

"I'm not asking because of that," Typhlosion interjected. "I mean. That's important and all. And… Wait you didn't tell Pikachu you cheated on him."

Ash scowled, but before he could protest Typhlosion said quickly, "That's not important right now. But if Oshawott's pup is yours. That means the pup will be an aura Oshawott."

"I suppose." Ash hadn't considered that.

"And that might explain why those guys in the red, and then Team Skull came after him when he went into labour. Oshawott and his pup could be in serious danger."

Suddenly the front doors slide open and James, Cameron, Meowth, Lucario, Hunter, Noibat and Snivy entered the lobby. They where accompanied by someone else. A teenage boy, around 12 or 13, dark haired and sporting a pair of thick black glasses, dressed in a blue and white stripped shirt and pair of black shorts. Snivy's vines where wrapped around his middle, holding his arms to his sides.

"We found this twerp snooping about near the gate," James announced. "He's obviously up to no good."

"Max," said Ash incredulously.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Ash you know him."

"Max…AHHH. It's the mini twerp." James squealed and nearly jumped out of his skin. "How could I have missed it." He came up close to Max putting his face in his. "Now state your business. What are doing here. Last I heard you had gone gallivanting off with Team Plasma."

A look of realisation dawned on Cameron's face "Oh…You're the kid from the train."

Typhlosion however frowned. "Wait…Who's this?" He asked but Ash ignored him.

"James has a good point. What are you doing here Max. If you're here to hurt Oshawott or his pup…"

"I'm not," Max shouted in protest. "Honestly I'm not. I would never do anything to hurt you or your Pokémon Ash. I'm here to warn you…"

"What's going on here." Jimmy and Nova had got up from the couch.

"What's going on is that the scatterbrain twerp and I just captured this Team Plasma agent near the town gate," explained James.

"I'm not a Team Plasma agent," cried Max. "Well I am. But it's not why I'm here I swear. I'm here to warn you. You're all in danger…"

[Pokémon]

Inside the ward, the epidural was starting to wear off and Oshawott was feeling his contraction pains again.

"Ossshhh"

"Oshawott," said Hikari concernedly.

"Are you okay," asked Pikachu.

"Try to take deep breaths," said Jessie.

"Osshaa." Oshawott gritted his teeth and clenched his paws. He felt his stomach being to harden and gripping pains down his sides. He really wanted Ash here.

"It's okay Oshie. You're gonna be just fine," Hikari tried to say reassuringly. The mouse licked his ear soothingly.

[Pokémon]

"But I swear. This is a trap. I came here to steal Oshawott off Team Skull. My backup was to come help me if I didn't come back in a day!" Pleaded Max "Why would I lie?"

Cameron folded his arms "Well. The fact that you work for Team Plasma might be a start."

Max groaned. "Ugh come on. I'm your side. Ash! You believe me right."

"To tell you the truth. I don't know what to believe," Ash replied. "For three years I haven't seen or heard from you. Then you show up again in Team Plasma. Right after Misty appears in Team Flare."

"It's not like that honestly! Team Plasma's not bad."

"What…"

KABOOM….

The sounds of an explosion in the distance made Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and James freeze.

"What was that," asked James. "Fireworks?"

"It's starting," said Max. "That's the sound of Exeggutor, breaking down the gate…"

[Pokémon]

The attack to rescue Max, only comprised of four people in the end. Unfortunately this included the Shadow Triad, along with two other youths dressed in Team Plasma uniforms. Ash's heart sank, when he saw Cilan, coming to rest somewhere down at the pit of his stomach. Even beneath the wigs and masks, Ash recognised his friend, well former friend's cute face and soft green eyes.

He hugged a crying Oshawott and sleeping Ashachu to himself. Hikari was sitting on his head, his little paws gripping tightly at his hair. The others had formed a protective line in front of him. Lucario, Pikachu, Typhlosion, Nova and Arbok in battle stances, fur bristling and whispering growls. Sparks flicked around Pikachu's cheeks and flames burned on Typhlosion and Nova's back.

"Team Rocket," said one of the Triad accusingly. Chili Ash thought but he wasn't sure. "So you're behind this."

"I have to say I'm rather surprised," Cilan added. Ash's experienced a painful twinge in his chest. "I would never have guessed you three had it in you to defeat Team Skull. Though maybe that's not saying much."

"Enough talking. It's time to get what we came here for" shouted Chili. "Hand over that Oshawott Team Rocket and no one gets hurt."

Ash hugged his Pokémon a little tighter. He stared at Cilan with pleading eyes and whined "Cilan... Please don't do this."

"Pika," Pikachu growled.

From behind his mask, a sad expression crossed Cilan's face and he deliberately looked away.

"There's no way we're giving Oshawott to you freaks," Cameron snapped back at Chili. "No way. If you think we will then you've got another thing coming."

Jessie and James glanced at each other and nodded.

"Because if you try to hurt him, you'll be in trouble," said Jessie.

"You see we're ready to protect the Otter on the double," James added.

The two stepped forward and dramatically launched into their motto.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the people within our Nation."

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meo-.."

"Riolu, That's right."

The motto ended with Hunter shoving Meowth out the way and striking a pose.

"Grgh. Why you!" Meowth got back up, and tried to pounce on Hunter. Lucario grabbed the Riolu by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back out before he could.

At the same time, a Pokéball burst open on Jessie's belt, and a smiling Wobbuffet materialised.

"Wobbaaa Ffettt…"

"Why do you want Oshawott. What has he ever done to you." Ash hated to hear himself whine. "What have I…"

"He's not safe with you Arecus damn it," replied Chili.

"He's right Ash," said Cilan. "Right now Oshawott and his pup are in more danger than you realise. You can't protect them. Only releasing them will do that."

Ash didn't reply. Oshawott gave a loud cry from his contraction pain and dug his claws into Ash's arm.

"Why should we trust you," demanded Jimmy. "How do we know you aren't trying to steal Oshawott for yourselves."

"You just have to trust me," replied Cilan. Ash knew that was an appeal to their friendship. It stung badly.

"Xerosic. That idiot from Team Plasma's after Oshawott's pup because of it's aura powers. He's partially reformed Team Flare, calling themselves Team Neo-flare." Ash's stomach turned over at the words 'aura powers.' He looked to Pikachu, but the mouse had not reacted. "And the Aether Foundation won't be far behind."

"I've heard enough," Cameron exclaimed throwing his arms dramatically into the air. "Lucario. Take care of these loosers."

"Lu-carr." Lucario stepped forward and fired his aura sphere.

Fighting and Chaos quickly followed. Cilan, Chili and Cress sent out Pansage, Pansear and Panpour and the two other members a Talonflame and a Stoutland. Ash stumbled backwards as he was hit by shockwaves from the volley of Pokémon attacks being thrown across the room. The air filled with a cloud of black smoke along with shouts, cries and yips.

Luckily for Ash none of the attack came near him, Ashachu, Oshawott or Hikari. His and his friends partners managed to either block or take all of their opponents moves. Ash heard Cilan cry out "No way! When did Team Rocket become so proficient." Hikari's claws dug painfully into his scalp and he let out a squeak.

"Hehe. When you're in tip tip shape like we are, miracles never cease," Jessie sang apparently in response to Cilan.

"But wait there's more," Meowth added. "Check out our Robo-Solgaleo."

Right on cue, the Mecha burst into the Pokémon Centre and stood over Ash and the others. It's legs took out the wall behind Ash and most of the ceiling. Dust and plaster filled the air to join the smoke from the attacks. A hatch in the bottom of its stomach opened and a set of steps lowered to the ground.

Ash scrambled inside, the other following and Team Rocket chanting, "Hehehe. See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya."

CRASH…

"YAHH"

"Get out the way."

The five Plasma grunts scattered as the Robo-Solgaleo marched forward. Most of what was left of the Pokémon Centre collapsed in it's wake. The ceiling caved into make way for it and glass windows and doors on the front of the building shattered under it's mechanical paws.

[Pokémon]

The Mecha's cabin was small and confined. Around the same size as the average car, but with more seats crammed into it; three drivers seats at the front behind the control console for Jessie, James , then two behind them and two at the back on either side of the door.

Jessie, James and Meowth sat at the front, Jimmy and Cameron in the middle and Ash in the back, with the Pokémon filling what little space remained. Ash lay Ashachu with Pikachu on the seat across the aisle from him and held Oshawott on his lap. Hikari still clung to his head.

Oshawott's cries became louder and more pained as his contractions grew steadily worse. Ash could only stroke his head and whisper, "It's okay buddy. Just breath. Just breath okay."

Jessie swirled around in her seat. "Hmm. Looks like he might just about be ready to pop. Oshawott. When you're ready just bear all your weight at you hips. Hold for 10 seconds. Then rest."

"Got that buddy," Ash asked.

"And follow your instinct! That'll tell you when you're ready."

Suddenly from outside, his voice picked up by the Mecha's external microphones and played through the console's speakers, Chili shouted, "Team Rocket! Get Back here!"

Meowth flicked a switch on the dashboard in front of him. A small box appear in the corner of the screen showing the image of the Shadow Triad, Max and the two Team Rocket Grunts chasing behind them. A display from the tail camera.

"As always twerps don't know when to quit," said James. "No offence," he added apologetically glancing at Ash and the others behind him.

"Meowth. Make this thing go faster," Jessie snapped.

"You got it." Meowth pushed a lever beside him and the machine sped up it's run. The motion was strange. The cabin rocked from side to side as the weight moved from leg to leg. Ash put his hands around Oshawott's middle to stop him slipping out of his lap.

The machine soon reached a cliff, beyond which was the ocean. Team Rocket's Meowth head balloon was teathered to a rock.

"Good t'ing I didn't forget where I parked da hot a'r balloon."

A set of cables with hooks on the end descended from the bottom of the basket and attached themselves to the top of the Mecha. The machine was hoisted into the air, the rocking motion replaced by a swaying as the winds battered it.

They rose steadily into the air, more and more of the surrounding area coming into view. Po Town with it's high wall and the giant mansion to the north. To the south a meadow full of red flowers and in the distance a lake. And to the east the rocky slopes of a great mountain that reached into the sky, like a wall.

"Osh Osha." Oshawott bit down on his lip, his face contorting with pain.

"I'm here buddy. I'm here," Ash whispered hugging him a little tighter.

Hikari slid off Ash's head to Oshawott's side with a sympathetic "Pika." He reached out to take hold of Oshawott's paw. But before he could do so, Oshawott grabbed Ash's hand with his right paw.

"Ossssshhaaa."

Ash felt little claws dig painfully into his skin but he didn't object.

"Team Rocket. Get back here!"

Although Cilan, Chili, Cress and the others were far below on the ground, the Mecha's microphone and amplifiers picked up what they were saying.

"We can't just let them get away," Chili exclaimed. "Pansear. Flamethrower."

The small spec that was the fire monkey far below spat a jet of flame in the air. It rose up, a giant column of flame, but came far short of hitting the Mecha.

"Hahaha." Meowth laughed into the mecha's speakers. "What's wrong a little short on power."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"If ya want us. You're gunna 'ave to come and get us." Meowth, pulled his bottom eyelid down in a mocking gesture, apparently thinking Team Plasma on the ground could see as well as hear them.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Chili. "Well I don't have any problem with that. Talonflame. Get Pansear up there and see if you can get in range."

The hawk like Pokémon and the red Monkey slowly came into view, speeding towards the Mecha like a jet fighter. Jessie and James rounded on Meowth.

"MEOWTH! You just had to go and open your big mouth didn't you!"

"Now do something."

Meowth however continued to smiled and replied, "Don't worry I planned for Dis. Dat's why I ordered the deluxe package complete with missiles. Luachin' glue bombs!"

The Mechanical Solegalo's jaw dropped and fire a barrage of stick balls. Talonflame however managed to duck and weave and avoid all of them. Eventually the Meach ran out of ammunition.

"Uh-oh!" For the first time a worried expression crossed Meowth's face.

"Alright Now Pansear give 'em your strongest flamethrower."

The red monkey leapt of Talonflame's back, did a summersault in the air and fired a jet of flame right into the Solegalo's head. At once the temperature inside the cabin became unbearable. The walls started to glow red and it started to fill with smoke.

Everyone started to panic.

"Hey What's goin' on," Cameron cried.

"How come out power went out after only one hit," James squealed.

"Well. Ya see guys…The missiles and cages were deluxe but the rest of the Robot was economy…"

Ash clutched Oshawott to him tightly. The otter coughed, chocking on the smoke. He could breath properly. He begun to feel light headed and it made the contractions worse.

"Great Job Panpour. Now Talonflame. FLAME CHARGE!"

"Where's the escape hatch," Jimmy shouted.

"Dare anit one but don't worry," Meowth replied. "I t'ink we're about to explode."

The end came quickly, as the falcon like scorching Pokémon slammed into the blazing mecha causing it to blow up. It felt like a giant hand had seized them and slung them into the air.

Ash hugged Oshawott close to him as he found himself flying helplessly though the air, ocean and sky spinning around him. He saw Hikari, Pikachu and Ashachu beside him but he couldn't reach them. He could only desperately cling to his poor sea otter.

"Oshawott! I got you."

Somewhere above him he heard Cameron scream, "ARRRGHHH"

"Hehe. Ya know it's funny. I aways used to imagine you twerps blastin' off," Meowth shouted to them over the wind. "Just not quite like dis."

"Yeah. Welcome to our world," added James.

"Wanna say it with us," said Jessie.

"Team Rocket…And the twerps. Are blasting off again…"


	63. Chapter 62 - Confessions

**Chapter 62 – Confessions**

 **Brooklet Hill, Alola Region…**

Oshawott's journey across the sky was brought to an abrupt and sudden stop when he and Ash finally landed on a rock slope. He rolled out of Ash's arms and tumbled down the slope until he felt sick.

Suddenly, he fell into a pool of water, floating quickly to the surface thanks to his buoyant fur. He forced his eyes open as he lay on his back in the water. He was in a Rockpool, one of several, with a small waterfall cascading into it.

With a kick of his large, webbed otter feet, he swam over to the nearest large rock, and with some difficulty, pulled himself onto it. His body was still wracked with the pain of contractions, but he was ignoring. His instinct was telling him what to do.

He pushed with every ounce of his strength. It was then that he started to feel the pup coming out. He was surprised it how little it hurt. Much less than before. He looked down and saw to his delight a small white head and round ears poking out.

He turned so he was lying on his side, making it possible to reach down and gently take hold of the baby otter's head with his paws. Oshawott pushed again, hard as he could. At the same time he slowly tugged at the pup. Slowly, more and more of the little otter became visible, shoulder, arms... Once one arm was free, Oshawott was easily able to pull the pup out.

"Osshaaa," he half sighed, half cooed, as he hugged the newborn close to him.

The newborn Oshawott was only about a third his height. About the size of a Pichu. The pup looked pretty much the sam as Oshawott, except his fur colouration was different; where Oshawott was dark blue on his feet tail and ears, the pup had dark green fur, where Oshawott had light blue fur on his body the pup was dark blue and instead of brown, the pups nose was purple. The eyes were also softer, a dark brown unlike Oshawott's black.

"Oshawott." The pup's face spread into a wide grin as it laid eyes on his parent for the first time. Oshawott felt little paws grip his fur.

He hugged the pup tightly and kissed him on the top of his forehead. "Geyser. I know the two of us have. Been through a lot today. But everything's going to be okay now."

Just then, Ash and Hikari came splashing over to them. Oshawott turned his attention to them.

"Osha."

"Oh Oshawott," Hikari whispered. "He's perfect."

"Great job buddy," Ash said stroking Oshawott head. "The two of you made a beautiful baby pup. Have you thought of a name."

Oshawott nodded. "Geyser."

"Aww so adorable," Hikari squealed. "Hi Geyser. It's great to finally meet you." He put a paw on the pups head an rubbed him behind the ear.

He and Oshawott then kissed, lovingly. And it was in that moment that Ash noticed it. On Geyser's stomach, right in the middle, a black patch of fur shaped like a Z. Almost identical to the mark on Ashachu's chest. The same shape as the birth marks under his eyes…

His happiness quickly turned to a mixture of guilt and worry. There was nothing for it now. He had to confess to Pikachu… And he would need to talk to Oshawott and Hikari. What was he going to say to them all. And that wasn't the only problem. They couldn't stay here for long. Not with Team Plasma, and potentially others after. They had to get somewhere safe.

Oshawott's eyes started to closed as his body relaxed on the rock. Geyser snuggled himself deeper into his fur. Ash gently picked the pair up and cradled them in his arms before stepping out of the tide pool.

There was a general "Aww" from the Cameron, Jimmy and the others as they all circled around to get a look at the baby otter. Pikachu jumped up and down happily and Cameron practically squealed, "AWWWW. That's so CUTE." Ash had to his at them to be quite.

"Shhh. You'll wake them."

"Oh sorry," Cameron muttered Mareepishly.

"We need to get them both somewhere safe," Ash said seriously. "If what Ci…" He couldn't bring himself to say the name. "The Shadow Triad told us is true, they could be in real danger."

"Well. I did notice a Pokémon Centre nearby as we were landing," suggested James.

Ash shook his head. "Huh-Uh. It needs to be somewhere safer… I think. I have an idea. But." He sighed. "Team Rocket. We're gonna need your help again…"

[Pokémon]

"WHAT?" Cameron, Jimmy, Jessie, James and Meowth all chorused the word at the same time, each giving him a perplex or dumbfounded look.

"You think we should go back to Po Town," said Cameron. "Where Team Plasma just chased us from."

"And you want to let us…Build a Team Rocket base there," James added as if he couldn't believe them.

Ash nodded. "Yup. C'mon. Haven't you two wanted to do that for like. As long as you've been chasing us." He tried not to look at the shock, and somewhat betrayed look Pikachu was giving him.

"I suppose," said Jessie. "But. Twerp. Why would you help us."

"Because. If we help you build some sort of safe space there. We can stay there to protect Oshawott and Geyser. We both get something."

"Ash! Have you lost your mind," said Jimmy. "We can't trust these three. They're our enemies. They steal Pokémon for Arceus sake. If we work with them, what would that make us."

"Yeah I don't know," Cameron added unsure. "Doing that would kinda make us part of Team Rocket. And that would kinda make us like…You know traitors. Dad told what the Government does to traitors."

"We should go to officer Jenny," said Jimmy decisively.

"And what. Get arrested under that Poképhile ban." Ash felt a himself becoming a little frustrated. "Oshawott and Geyser are in danger. If I don't…"

Before he could finish his sentence, two people suddenly appeared from a nearby bush. Everyone whipped around and to their horror found themselves face to face with a pair of Team Flare Grunts in their dark red suits. Each where pointing a weapon of some kind at them.

"Okay Twerps make this simple. Put the two Oshawott's on the ground, then back away slowly, hands paws and tails in the air where I can see them."

Ash reacted fast, seizing a Pokéball from his belt and throwing it. "Go Hoopa."

[Pokémon]

 _ **CHANNEL SIX NEWS UPDATE**_

 _Dracena Tabuu has taken her campaign to Sinnoh today, holding rallies in Jublife and Veilstone Cities, drawing huge crowds of trainers in the normally Ninja controlled region, where she unveiled the Zygarde movement's new economic platform. Dubbed strangely "digest the Buizel, reinvigorate the Serperior" the party promises to use greater taxes on the largest companies in the region to fund infrastructure projects. With the party massively ahead in the polls and gaining ground in Ninja friendly territory, Saizo and Es Cade are desperate to keep up. Saizo has been attended smaller events throughout Hoenn to sure up the base. Speaking outside the Devon Corporation building he had this to say._

" _She can use as many weird vore fetish slogans as they want. All the so called Zygarde movement is proposing is a rehashing of Pokkén Tournament's trainer industrial economic policies…"_

 _Tabuu has also used her Buizel metaphor to emphasise her campaign for Pokémon equality and Poképhile rights…_

" _Elect me your leader and I will take the Buizel of bigotry and hate. It will be wrapped in the coils of the Serperior of love, compassion and justice. It will be raped, then eaten. It will slide into the stomach of good to be slowly digested."_

 _To which Saizo responded, "Frankly I find it offensive the leader of the opposition would use such violent language, and indeed, invoke sexual violence, to make her point. But when you consider she supports the right of trainers to court their Pokémon, moral integrity isn't to be expected."_

[Pokémon]betrayed look Pikachu was giving him. somehwathterng teh hipped around and to their horror found themselves face to face wiht

 **24 hours later – Po Town…**

One day after Oshawott gave birth to an adorable little pup, the two love to snuggle together. The Newborn tried to sleep on top of his parent, while floating in the pool outside the Shady House in Po Town. Our Heroes and Team Rocket had returned here after their blast off to find the town deserted, except for Guzma, Plumeria and G'money still trapped in their laser cages.

Ash, his friends and Team Rocket had made a new agreement. Ash and friends would help Team Rocket convert Po Town into a new Team Rocket base, in exchange, for first allow The to stay in the area at least until Geyser was strong enough to leave and Oshawott had fully recovered, and second to make their Pokémon immune from capture.

A group of about 20 other Rockets had arrived to carry out repairs on the house and Pokémon Centre. Scaffolding had gone up around the buildings and along the wall, and two large helicopter had brought crates of sinister looking weapons and equipment that Ash had never seen before. Doubts as to whether this was a good idea lingered on his mind.

But that was surprisingly the least of his concerns. What weighted on Ash's mind most right now were fears about the various villains after Geyser. And the pressing need to tell Pikachu the truth about him and Oshawott, before Pikachu noticed the birthmark on Geyser's chest.

He gathered Pikachu, Oshawott and Hikari together, telling them "we need to have a serious talk…"

Sitting under a tree in the mansions yard, his arms wrapped around his knees, the three Pokémon standing in front of him, curious looks on their little faces. Ash had to force himself to make eye contact and found it impossible to look directly at Pikachu. His heart raced and his mouth had gone very dry.

"…Umm. Guys…" He wasn't quite sure how to say it. "…I have… To tell you something. Pikachu I…"

"Pikapi?" Pikachu coaxed his head.

"…I feel something…I've done something…bad. But I'm scared that if I tell you…It'll make you Stop loving me."

Oshawott's eyes widely slightly. He took one paw off the sleeping Geyser snuggled against his chest to rub at his neck.

"What?" Asked Pikachu. "Ash it's okay. There's nothing you could say that would make me stop loving you."

' _Oh why did you have to say that_ ,' he thought. He sighed then blurted out, "I'm in love with Oshawott."

It was Pikachu's turn to look shocked. His ears flicked and his mouth fell open. Oshawott shifted uncomfortably and Hikari looked bewildered from one to the next.

"What?"

"Pikapi?"

"I love you Oshawott. I just didn't realise it until recently. Pikachu I still love you too buddy. With all my heart but. I love both of you."

None of the three Pokémon seemed to be quite sure what they were hearing. Pikachu was in a state of surprise and disbelief, Oshawott was going red in the face and Hikari tapped his foot irritatedly.

"But..Oshawott's my mate," Hikari said incredulously after a moments silence. "Y-you can't be in love with him. That's wrong." He turned to the otter. "Oshawott say something."

Oshawott remained silent.

"There's something else too. Oshawott and I…" He bit his lip, trying to find the resolve to say it.

Oshawott gave him a pleading expression and shook his head slightly, hoping only Ash would notice.

Ash didn't pick up the cue. "…Pikachu…I think. I'm Geyser's other parent."

The two mice gasped in shock and Oshawott slapped his face with his paw.

"What."

"Oshawott is this true."

Oshawott gave a slow nod.

"We..mated together," Ash admitted. "Back in Slateport…Pikachu. I-I'm sorry buddy. I…" He stopped himself from giving some excuse. That wasn't going to help.

Pikachu's response hurt Ash more than anything else up to this point. The mouse didn't shout, or electrocute him or anything like that. Instead he gave a low sigh of "Pikapi" his ears and tail drooping sadly. In his eyes was a mixture of disappointment and…betrayal.

Ash felt sick. Disgusted with himself. He felt a pang in his stomach and chest. Had this broken his bond with Pikachu and Oshawott. Destroyed the trust and love between.

Hikari had a very different reaction. He glared at Oshawott and shouted, "WHAT! You and…my trainer. WHAT THE FUCK OSHAWOTT. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BOYFRIEND."

Oshawott turned to him, a mareepish look on his face. "Hikari…"

WHACK!

Hikari slapped him hard in the back of the head with his tail. Oshawott yelped.

"Ouch…Hikari I'm sorry."

"FUCK YOU OSHAWOTT," Hikari yelled. "No. I don't want to hear your sorry." His voice broke and he started to cry, tears welling up in his eyes. He blinked to try and clear then. "…Why would you do that. Just when I thought someone…Actually cared about me. Did you ever really like me. Or where you just using me…No don't answer. I don't want to know."

He turned tail and ran off.

"Wait no Hikari," Oshawott called after him then gave a defeated sigh.

' _Oh man. Looks like I really screwed up this time'_ Ash thought. He turned back to Pikachu, half expecting a similar outburst. "Buddy. I understand if you don't want to..."

Pikachu shook his head cutting him off mid-sentence. "Pikapi. What we have is too important. We can work though this."

"Us too," Oshawott added.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

Ashachu's eyes snapped down open. He was panting heavily, his body covered in a cold sweat. He sat up slowly and wiped the sweat from his brow. The images of sliding down a snakes throat were still vivid in his mind.

"Finally awake huh. Took you long enough."

"Huh." Ashachu rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around for who had spoken. As his vision slowly came into focus, he found Nova sitting on the bed in front of him. "N-Nova. What are you d-doing."

"Oh nothing," Nova replied casually. "Just watching you while you slept. You're really cute you know."

"Err..thanks," Ashachu said uncertainly. "W-where are we. What happened to me. That last thing I remember.."

"You were being eaten alive by Arbok." Nova grinned. "Haha. I've been there. Don't worry your safe now. We're in a place called Po Town. It's an abandoned town. Used to be Team Skulls base. But our trainers chased them all out and now it's under our control. Well… Us and Team Rocket." He growled at the last sentence, his paws clenching.

Ashachu rubbed his head again. It was a lot to take in. "Okay. So where is everyone else. Where are my parents. And Hunter."

"There here. Your parents are with Oshawott and Geyser. Not sure where the Riolu got to. Anyway. I thought you might be hungry when you woke up, so I brought you some breakfast. Here" Nova slid a bowl of Pokéchow that was beside him on the bed in front of Ashachu. "Eat up…Not sure how you can stand that shit humans make but enjoy," he added under his breath.

The aroma from the bowl made Ashachu feel hungry. He picked the pellets and begun shoving them into his mouth.

"So. How come Team Rocket are here too," he asked through a mouthful. "What happened. And who's Geyser."

"Geyser's the newest member of your family," explained Nova. "Oshawott gave birth to him late last light. As for Team Rocket. Well our parents made a deal with them to help get you back from Team Skull. If you ask me it was a seriously dumb idea working with those arseholes. But what do I know."

Ashachu finished his bowl and let out a satisfied sigh. He leaned back and patted his tummy.

Nova shook his head. "You seriously like that shit."

"Mmm hmmm."

"Ugh. Well you got a little bit of it on your face. Tch. What are you a Trubbish?"

Ashachu glared at him, making Nova give him that smug smirk he knew so well.

"Here. Let me get it for you." Nova suddenly moved closer to Ashachu. He placed one paw on the other mouse's shoulder and one on his side, then extended his tongue and slowly licked him across the mouth and up his nose.

Ashachu felt a pleasant tingle pass down his spine and along his tail and he blushed heavily.

"There we go," he said pulling back. "All clean." He continued to give Ashachu that smirk making him blush even harder. "Hehe. Arecus your cute."

"So ummm." Ashachu desolately searched around for a change of topic. "When can I meet Geyser? And see Hunter."

Nova gave a little sigh. "You should probably rest…"

BANG…

The door to the room suddenly flew open and Hunter came flying in. "ASHY…"

Ashachu's vision suddenly became obscured by blue fur as the Riolu raced to his side and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Ashachu. I was so. I thought I might never. It's so good to see you again."

He kissed Ashachu on the forehead, and Ashachu thought he felt a tear drop into his fur. He accepted the embrace, and nuzzled Hunter's neck, breathing in this scent. His heart swelled with joy. "Good to see you too buddy."

Nova gave a disapproving little "Tch" under his breath that Ashachu didn't catch, though Hunter did.

He let go of Ashachu and growled softly at him, "Got a problem fire shrew."

"No," replied Nova nonchalant, refusing to be intimidated.

"Guys," Ashachu said suddenly exasperated. What were they fighting about now.

"I thought you were helping your parents fix the roof?"

"They said I could come check on Ashachu," said Hunter. "Well…That and I kinda knocked one of those Team Rocket Machoke off it's ladder."

"They're not Team Rocket Machoke," Nova snapped. "They're Machoke who happen to have Team Rocket shit for brains for trainers. They didn't get any say in the matter."

"Whatever." Hunter turned back to Ashachu and embraced him again. "Anyway. I'm just so relieved your okay lightening butt. How ya feeling."

"Err. Okay I suppose," said Ashachu. "I guess a little tired."

"Well. Let me show you around this plate. That'll wake you up."

"Whoa…"

Hunter took hold of Ashachu's paw and dragged him out the room and away from Nova. The Cyndaquil just sighed.

[Pokémon]

Pikachu lay in the grass beneath the large tree at the back Manor House staring through the branches at the patches of blue sky visible through the leaves. Pestering doubts, fears and a mix of emotions swirled through his head, like an evil shadow attaching itself to his very soul.

"Pikachu." A soft voice called his name from somewhere among the branches. "Sylveon told me you wanted to talk to me."

After a few seconds of searching around, Pikachu spotted the green snake Pokémon perched on a branch, her body almost completely invisible among the leaves.

"Snivy. Hey." Of course, close as they were, Snivy was the first Pokémon Pikachu wanted to tell after Ash had confessed to him. She would no what to say.

"Is everything okay?" Snivy asked concernedly. "You seem kind of of upset."

Pikachu took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "It's…Ash."

Snivy tilted her head. "Ash?"

"Yeah…He's. He was." Pikachu sighed. "He was…unfaithful."

"What?" Snivy couldn't hide her shock. "You mean."

"He mated with Oshawott. Just once. It just happened one time. Geyser is…their p-pup." To Pikachu's horror saying it out loud brought the emotions swirling inside him to the surface. His voice wavered and his eyes begin to well with tears.

"Oh Pikachu."

He suddenly felt two vines wrap around his middle and then he was being pulled into the air and onto the tree branch beside the grass snake. He opened his eyes as Snivy threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." She wiped the tears away from his eye with her paw.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," mumbled Pikachu. "I mean I'm upset about it yeah. But. I still love him and. And it's not like I didn't let Buizel…Well" he trailed off blushing.

"No I get it," Snivy replied gently. "Ash hurt you. He betrayed your trust by mating with Oshawott. Of course you feel hurt. Angry. I'm not an expert. But that's how I would feel if Sylveon."

Pikachu shook his head. "I'm not. I mean. I don't want to be angry. I forgive him. We can work through this. It's just. He."

"Told you he had feelings for Oshawott too."

Pikachu nodded.

"Hmm. I guessed. From the way they look at each other sometimes. Even I used to have a crush on Ash."

This surprised Pikachu so much he stopped sobbing. "Y-you. You did?"

Snivy shrugged. "Just a bit. Before I met Sylveon and realised I. Hmm. So. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I wanna I work through this but. I'm scarred that he's going to become closer to Oshawott than me. But. After everything we have. How can a relationship work if…Ugh." Pikachu grabbed his ears with his paws and groaned. "I don't know."

Snivy sighed. "Well. I think that. When you're ready, you and Ash. And Oshawott too. Need to talk about this. And when you do. Look inside your heart. You'll find what you want…"


	64. Interlude I - Problem of Poképhila

**[Pokémon]**

 **REVISITING THE PROBLEM OF POKÉPHILIA**

 **Reflections on the politics of Poképhilia rights, Pokémon liberation and bigotry in the election**

Election Day is still three days away but if opinion polls and commentators are to be believed, the Ninja party has already lost. Predictions show swings against them even in Hoenn and Sinnoh where the party normally dominates. At the same time the rise of the Zygarde movement within Pokkén tournament seems ready to unseat Shinnobu and Palermo loyalists eroding the more moderate factions control of the party. And all because one man couldn't love his son because his son happened to love a Shinx.

The revaluations that the deputy Prime Minister, Es Cade, Sinnoh businessman, Ninja donor and longtime anti-Poképhilia activist, cruelly and heartlessly disowned his son after allegedly catching him kissing his partner have left a bitter taste in the mouths of many citizens. Out-waves of public sympathy for Poképhiles and solidarity among trainers has been whisked together along with fear of villains and anger at the crude beastality ban to form a thick batter of support for Dracena Tabuu and her unwavering support of Poképhile rights.

This forced Pokémon connoisseur's, or at least those who ascribe to liberation and sex negative theories and methods to yet again tell some difficult truths about the politics of Poképhilia and ships between Humans and Pokémon. It has been my thesis for a while that true relationships between humans and Pokémon cannot be maintained when humans and Pokémon transcend the species boundaries and become mates. On the individual level Pokémon human shippings seem not only harmless, but important and beneficial.

Humans and Pokémon thrive when they work together. Pokémon are our wonderful partners. By working together we take each other to new heights. Sexual relationship are just an extension of that right. But alias it is not that simple. To understand the problem with Poképhilia, one has to understand how the political economy of the Seven Nations works. Simply put, it works through Pokémon. Pokémon are central to people's personal and professional lives, and nearly all aspects of our culture and commerce revolve around them.

So important are they, our currency, the Pokédollar, is named for them. Next to no industry does not have an aspect that requires Pokémon. And next to everything in this Nation revolves around the Pokémon battle and the sporting and entertainment complex that has grown around it. I call this the trainer industrial complex – the incredibly profitable industry that services trainers. Pokéballs to capture Pokémon. Potions to heal them. And all sorts of other items. These all come from just a handful of multi-national conglomerates; The Silph Company and the Devon Corporation being the main two. These firms operate under what's now as the monopoly laws; Provisions within the National Commerce Act that allow the companies to have full control over manufacture, distributions and supply of trainer related products in their regions and prevent them having to compete with each other.

The result is several large, influential and powerful companies employing huge workforces and paying most of their profits to the Governments in Tax. These companies in turn do two things. First of all they use natural resources such as iron ore, electricity and metals that are either produced by Pokémon or whom Pokémon are used in the process of acquiring. Second, they employ huge workforces, mostly in high salary positions. And of course they too use more Pokémon in their operation.

Of course, the trainer industrial complex is useless if trainers are bled dry. So the Government provides a range of social services for Pokémon and Pokémon trainers. The two everyone will be familiar with are Pokémon Centres and the Potions Benefit Scheme. Pokémon Centres are facilities providing treatment to sick, injured and exhausted Pokémon as well as board and lodging for travelling trainers, distributed throughout the Nation. The PBS ensures trainers can afford essential medications for their partners. But other schemes exist too; Trainer's Schools, the Pokédex scheme and the starter program are all Government financed.

But Pokémon aren't just the object of the economy. They are also the subject. For the economy to work they have to be captured, they have to fight and they have to work. And for Pokémon to be subjectified like this there has to be harmony between Pokémon and trainer. For trainers and Pokémon to battle well together there has to be trust. Friendship brings out a Pokémon's true strength. All trainers know this. Hardcore Pokémon liberationist, such as Ghetsis, will insist that this is Pokémon being condition to love their cages. Though I believe that a serious misrepresentation.

This brings us to the problem of Poképhilia. As stated, to function the trainer industrial complex and the battles that support it need elements of trust and consent from Pokémon. Something needs to make Pokémon willing participants, who will not only permit their natural lives and freedoms to be taken from them in exchange for life with a trainer, but will happily fight their fellows for their trainer. It's true that in the wild Pokémon fight; over food, over mates, to test their strength, to keep strangers out their territory and yes for fun. But not so a human can win a badge, contest ribbon or some sort of prize. That requires something more. It requires a bond.

Trust and consent come from the bond Pokémon have with their trainer, as does much of the Pokémon's inner strength. Having a true partnership with their trainer gives Pokémon an investment in the system. It makes them want to be part of it and gives them something and someone to battle for. Not only that but friendship is the key way that trainers bring out the best in their Pokémon. Poképhilia is an extension of this. Love and indeed physical love is one type of bond that trainers and Pokémon share. It is often the most powerful bond. Nearly all of the strongest trainers; gym leaders, elite four and league finalists have or have had sexual relationships with their Pokémon.

Poképhilia upholds the Trainer industrial complex. It ensures that Pokémon will benefit from an economic system that relies on them. Therefore it must be protected. This is where the political dimension needs to be considered. Poképhile rights where legislated by the government to effectively encourage these relationships. Decriminalisation allowed Poképhiles to bring their relationships into the open, and not have to live in fear of what might happened if they where caught. Marriages allowed Pokémon and trainers to formalise their bonds. Anti-Discrimination protections attempted to remove social punishments and stigma faced by Poképhiles. Health advice has been made available. All to ensure trainers and Pokémon will form the type of bonds necessary to hold up the economy and keep Pokémon in the fold.

It is for this reason, and this reason alone that Iliad Tabuu, Grandmother to Dracena Tabuu, first introduced the Poképhile rights scheme during her reign as Prime Minister 50 years ago. The reason behind decriminalisation was to stop a major problem at the time, of army personnel running away with some of the strongest Pokémon in the force out of fear of being outed. By creating a more inclusive environment the army was able to keep the strongest as part of the Nation's army. As such Poképhiles, along with other minorities and vulnerable groups, have formed a significant portion of Pokkén Tournament's base. Frightening them into voting for the party with fears that their beloved partners could be taken away, drives them to the polls in droves. A technique Dracena Tabuu has utilised quite well this election.

So given what is the problem with Poképhile rights. Three things. First, it's not exactly natural. Pokémon and humans are different species after all. Sex with a Pokémon is ultimately a violation of Arceus's law and the natural law. Poképhilia is condemned strongly in the Pokémon mythology and the tables of Arceus. It is said that the dragon lord Rayquaza forbade the people of Hoenn from this after he separated Groudon and Kyogre. While it's true myth, legend and theology should hold limited weight in secular society, abandonment of traditions and the sources of our notions of moral law for, as I have pointed out, economic gains should be unpalatable.

Secondly, and more importantly, Poképhilia robs Pokémon of their liberation, placing them in a state of emotional and sexual bondage with their trainers. For many species of Pokémon the bonds they can have with their trainer can be so strong as to form a kind of dependency. Many species such as diverse as Pikachu and Haxorus, become more like satellites to their mates than Pokémon. Pokémon in such a state are unlikely to want and perhaps will resist, attempts to grant them more rights. They aren't likely to question battles, derailing the needed conversation about the ethics of this practice. For others, having romantic feelings for humans can be painful if feelings are not reciprocated. Starters are the worst for this. Raised specially for a trainer, they often fantasise about this wonderful human who is going to come into the laboratory, sweep them into their arms and be their closet companion for life. Snivy is notorious for this.

When their trainer doesn't want to go down this path, and in particular when this isn't communicated clearly, it can lead to a range of emotional problems from sadness to depression, arrogance and even rage. Some Pokémon have even been known attacked trainers who turned down their affections. These poor starter spend the rest of their lives nursing a broken heart having lost their only opportunity for a mate. Humans and Pokémon can also have very different sexual and relationship expectations. Pokémon like Serperior, Arcanine and Lucario mate for life. Since most trainers are teenagers, who are rarely mature enough for such commitments, this can lead to disasters when minds are changed later.

Third, Poképhile rights have resulted in a worrying expansion of government power. And no, I'm not complaining here about bakers and city clerks not wanting to do their jobs or the supposed free speech rights of hate preachers. This is not a right wing spiel about so called political correctness. No, I am talking about the rise of the police state that has formed to combat organisations like Team Rocket and Team Plasma and the raft of anti-terrorist legislation and expanding powers of state and federal law enforcement agencies. This too has it's roots, partly at least in Poképhilia too. Poképhiles are associated with the strongest Pokémon, meaning that they become easy targets for Hunters, poachers and thieves, as well as for liberation fighters like Team Plasma seeking to make a point. Part of the reason the government has fought back so hard against these groups is because of the need to keep Poképhiles on side.

Worryingly this has produced some very unjust outcomes. Misty Waterflower, former Kanto gym leader, has been sentenced to die at the age of just 16, for crimes committed against a Poképhile's Pokémon. Prime Minister Saizo's demand for her pardon has left many shocked. People are actually wondering why someone responsible for such cruel acts ought to be shown humanity. Other cases like this stand out. Recently there was a mass execution in Kalos, of former Team Flare grunts. Some of them as young as Misty and a few still with appeals pending in the Court of Appeal.

So what about the election. The only the party here that represents and has consistently represented and tough and harsh yes, but ultimately fair and righteous policy on Poképhila is the Ninja Party. Ultimately it is better for the relationship between Pokémon and humans that the boundary between friend and lover be restored. Unfortunately the party has largely blown it's ability to do so. Coming to government for the first time over three decades, they passed a rushed, heavy handed and ill conceived ban, tried to implement it through executive power and made as their spokesperson for it, Es Cade, a car crash of a candidate whose's proficiency for bigotry is surpassed only by his incompetence.

Re-criminalising could have happened by playing the long game; electoral gains, judicial and executive appointments, public information and more reasonable penalties. Saizo and Es Cade where in a unique position to deal with this problem, having the actual power to effect change. Instead they have chosen to push fast forward on their party's decline, wielding their power clumsily, angering and ultimate isolating their parliamentary allies and going to war with democratic institutions such as the Courts and the Free Press. It's clear they have no capacity to govern and maybe no desire. The coming electoral wipeout, if it does indeed come, will see the Ninja's cede near total power over this country to Dracena Tabuu, an authoritarian who, when freed from the twin chains of an functioning opposition and her opponents in the party, will likely rule with an iron fist. And that's perhaps the grossest thing part of Poképhila including you know what


	65. Chapter 63 - The Rotomdex Dossier

**Chapter 63 – The Rotomdex Dossier**

 **Po Town…**

The Trio jumped to attention, standing up straight and neatening their uniforms, Meowth and Noibat smoothing out their fur. They had been relaxing in the sun when the surprise call from headquarters had come, and the three were silently panicking. The communicator, a small spherical object, opened and a purple laser screen appeared, out of which leered the wide face of their supervisor, Derek.

"Hello loosers. There's been an absence of reports of your activities in the Alola region since you requested assistance. What's goin' on."

Jessie scowled. "Conditions on the ground mean only we can make that call," she snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"Jessie," gasped James.

"So tell me," said a cold deep voice. "What have you accomplished."

The screen panned back to reveal the boss sitting on a long couch beside Derek. His Persian lay beside him, it's head rested in his lap.

Jessie and James deadpanned.

"Aa-ccomplished," stuttered Jessie. "Umm. Well. The constructions on the new secret base have begun. And…And we've caught brand new Pokémon. Umm…The aura Oshawott."

Giovanni frowned in disbelief. "An Oshawott?"

"It's no ordinary Oshawott," Interjected Meowth. "It's really really strong. Remember dat aura Pichu. Well. It's like dat. Except an Oshawott."

"Are we to assume you caught only one," drawled Derek.

"No you got it all wrong," said Meowth. He looked around frantically and spotted Nova across the lawn, bright blue flames burning on his back. "A Cyndaquil. Extra extra strong."

"Wobbufett," said Wobbufett stupidly.

"You see. There are so many Pokémon to choose from," interjected Jessie

Giovanni seemed to consider them for a moment. Then replied, "So it seems. Remember I have great expectations of your work. Good Luck."

A wave of relief washed over the Trio.

"YES SIR."

"You won't be sorry."

"Wobba Wobbufett."

The camera panned back to Derek. "So. Keep us updated. REGULARLY!" There was a definite threat to his voice.

The screen vanished and the sphere closed. Jessie, picked it up and threw it hard against the wall. "Please. He's got some nerve. Acting all high and mighty cause he works for the boss."

"True," said James. "We seem to have pulled the wool over their eyes."

Meowth rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. But now we got a problem. We promised da twerps we wouldn't touch their Pokémon. But da boss t'inks d'are his."

"I suppose we could capture that baby Oshawott and Cyndaquil," suggested Jessie. "Along with Pikachu of course."

"Don't bet the ranch on it," Meowth said. Nova spouted a jet of blue fire from his mouth. It engulfed a tree, burning it to cinders.

[Pokémon]

 **Team Rocket HQ…**

"Mr. Giovanni sir," said Derek. "If I might give my opinion. Trusting those morons to develop a secret base in Alola is a waste of resources. I know they're going to screw it up. Just like they did in Hoenn and Sinnoh."

Giovanni gave his Persian and scratch behind the ears, making it purr. "Perhaps. The location of the base? Where is it."

"It's called Po Town. It's located on the North East side of Ula'ula Island. The entire town is one freehold estate. It used to be a plantation but the sites been abandoned for years. Inhabited by squatters. If you ask me it's a terrible location for a Team Rocket facility. It's close to main roads and easily observable. It would need to be well fortified for it to be viable. If we start operations there, sooner or later the Government will find out."

"True," said Giovanni. "But having an identifiable base could work to our advantage. It will force our enemies to respond. I want you to monitor the situation. Make regular contact with those three and report directly to me."

"Yes sir." Derek stood up, gave Giovanni a courteous bow, and left the room.

 **Po Town - Later that morning…**

Another bright sunny Alola day finds our heroes on the front lawn of the Manor House in Po Town. It has been two days since Oshawott gave birth to Geyser and so it's time for Ash to introduce the newborn to the rest of the family. But like, like with any family, it comes with troubles of it's own…

"Alright guys. Meet Geyser," Ash said. "Geyser. This is Pikachu, Ashachu, Axew, Zoroark, Snivy, Sniveon, Hikari, Buizel, Mienfoo, Hunter and Nova."

"Osha." Geyser examined the other Pokémon, tilting his head curiously. Then said quietly, "Hi."

Sniveon was the first to reply. She walked up to Geyser and gave him a hug. "Hello Geyser. It's nice to meet you."

Geyser looked uncertain for a moment, but hugged her back. Slightly awkwardly as his little Oshawott arms wouldn't fit around the larger Flareon's neck.

Hunter laughed making Geyser turn to him. As soon as his eyes landed on him, he blushed, a tint of rose appearing between the freckles under his eyes.

"Oh H-hello. Wh-what's your name," he asked extending his paw.

"Hunter," the Riolu replied taking it, obviously.

"Hunter!"

"Yeah. It's nice to meet cutie," Ashachu yipped happily. Imitating Snvieon, he put his arms around the Otter and hugged him nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

"Awww. You're the sweetest thing ever," the baby otter cooed. "Hehehe. You're cheeks are so soft." He suddenly grabbed the red electric pouches on Ashachu's faces and squeezed them hard.

Behind him, Oshawott, Zoroark, Hunter and Buizel giggled.

"Pii…" Ashachu gave a yelp of discomforted. Before he could stop himself, his instinct kicked in and he left off a short shock of electricity.

Geyser cried in pain and fell over. Then he sprang back to his feet, glaring at Ashachu.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR."

"I-I'm sorry. I-t wasn't on purpose," Ashachu stammered apologetically. "I…"

WHAM!

Geyser spun around and slapped Ashachu with his tail.

"Guys," shouted Pikachu.

"Hey!" Ashachu protested. "I said I'm sorry."

"Fine," said Geyser folding his arms and turning his back. "Apology accepted. Just don't do it again thundertail. Ghee what a kit."

Ashachu frowned. "Hey! I'm older than you!"

"You're still acting like a little kit," Geyser mumbled before turning to Nova and shaking his paw. "Hi. What's you're name."

"Nova."

"If you think I'm such a kit. Then battle me and I'll just kick your tail," Ashachu blurted out before he could help himself…

[Pokémon]

To Ashachu's surprise, he was thrashed…

Geyser had surprising speed, agility and reflexes for a newborn. He shot through the pool like a torpedo, making it difficult for Ashachu to take aim with any long range move. Then he would knock Ashachu off the float he was standing on. Once Ashachu was in the water he would grab him and drag him down toward the bottom before charging an aura sphere and smashing it into the side of the mouse's head.

"..Pi…Ka…" Ashachu coughed out a mouthful of water and gasped for air. Opening his eyes, he found himself on the side of the pool for the third time that afternoon. To add insult to injury, Geyser was standing on his chest, flexing in a triumphant manner.

"Ha. Too bad Thunderbutt. I win again."

Ashachu groaned and rolled his eyes.

Behind him, Nova, Hunter and Sniveon laughed.

"Ashachu. You okay," Ash asked running over to him. "Geyser. I think you can get off him now."

Geyser hopped off him and went to give Oshawott a high paw. Ash picked Ashachu off and put him back on his feet. "Thanks for going easy on him. Good job."

Ashachu flicked his ear irritated. 'I wasn't' he thought but replied, "No problem" all the same.

"Whoa. Gyeser's really strong," Cameron commented. He and Jimmy where watching from the sidelines. "How'd he get so strong so fast. He's only like. Two days old!"

"He's an aura Oshawott," said Jimmy.

"Yeah but Ashachu has aura too. And he definitely wasn't that strong when he was first born."

Jimmy shrugged. "Some Pokémon are just born stronger and faster aura or no aura. Plus as a swimmer, Geyser has a big advantage over Ashachu in the pool. Ashachu just needs to find a way to overcome that speed and agility underwater to land a hit."

"But Ashachu's got all that extra experience. I saw him battle in the Pokémon league. He beat two of my Pokémon"

Jimmy frowned. "Hmm. I don't know. When did you say Ashachu and Hunter were born."

"Umm…" Cameron scratched his head. "Ghee. I lost track. Maybe a month or so ago."

"Well there you go. Ashachu hasn't been training for that long when you think about."

"Alright Ashachu. Ready to try again," Ash shouted running back into place, as Geyser jumped back in the water.

Ashachu sighed and walked towards the pool a little reluctantly.

"Go get 'em Ashy," said Sniveon supportively.

"Kick tail lighting butt," added Hunter, then with a snigger, "Or. At least don't get your's kicked again…What?"

Ashachu jumped onto the float and readied himself for the battle. He was determined not to loose this time. He had a plan.

"Ready buddy."

"Pika."

"Okay. Geyser quick attack."

Geyser dived then shot toward Ashachu with lightning speed. But instead of trying to attack, Ashachu leapt off the float with a quick attack of his own. He took a deep breath before hitting the water.

He swivelled around as he dropped beneath the surface, and prepared to attack. He couldn't use an electric attack. Not without shocking himself. He stuck out his right paw and charged and aura sphere.

He threw it at the Geyser, just at the otter noticed him. This was it. He had to land a hit this time. To his frustration, Geyser kicked out with his webbed otter feet and just managed to swim out of the way of the aura sphere. It hit the side of the pool behind him.

"That's the way Geyser," Ash shouted, his voice muffled by the water. "Now give him your own Aura sphere…"

"Hehe. Not going well lighting butt" Hunter giggled as Ashachu yet again found himself on his back on the side of the pool, with Geyser standing triumphantly on his chest.

"Nope," said Geyser. "Otter four. Mouse kit zero."

Ashachu just groaned and closed his eyes. "If I could just battle on ground. Than things would be different," he mumbled under his breath.

[Pokémon]

 **Aether Paradise…**

Lusamine finished reading through the first few pages of the document and looked up. Her Lawyer, Gillian Trafalgar was sitting at the desk in front of her.

"Hmmm. Where did this dossier come from," she asked matter of factly, her face betraying no emotion.

"That's the curious part," Gillian replied. "It's not entirely clear. It was emailed to the International Police from a Rotomdex. That's a type of Pokédex inhabited and controlled by a Rotom. The Rotom probably sent the email itself. A copy was either leaked or emailed by Rotom to a journalist at the Lumiose press. My contact there passed it onto me."

"A wild Rotom wouldn't just happen to possess a Pokédex. This had to belong to a trainer?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say. That's all I know I'm afraid. I just believed you needed to see the dossier for yourself."

Lusamine set the paper down on her desk. "Well. From what I can see it's just innuendo and rumour. Could it be used against us?"

Gillian pursed her lips as if thinking really hard. "Not in it's current state no. It's evidently hearsay so it wouldn't be admissible in court. Unless perhaps they could find the author and have them testify. But even then. It's unlikely to end up in the media either, because without verification it would be against the code of journalistic ethics to published a story based on it. But it's likely to lead to further investigations. The International Police will want to purse the allegations further and I've been told the Attorney General has requested Governor Cercsi appoint a secret prosecutor."

LLusamine raise her eyebrows. "A secret prosecutor?"

"It was just a rumour. A friend told me Heather Dunbarr has been appointed to undertake a secret investigation at the same time as the House Judiciary Committee's Investigation. Saizo and the Ninja Leadership don't trust the committee to properly investigate, and they extremely worried an election loss will spell the end of the investigation."

"I see," said Lusamine. "But that's just a rumour as you say."

"I would take it seriously given the gravity of the situation."

"So as my lawyer. What is your advice?"

Gillian sighed. "Officially I would advise you that the ball is in the Government's Court. Unless you're charged or called to give evidence you shouldn't do anything. Off the record though." She leaned forward slightly and lowered her voice. "If some of the allegations are true. They could lead to very serious criminal charges. You ought to consider your position and whether or not they could prove it. Specifically Paragraphs here."

She flipped open the papers on the desk and pointed to a paragraph:.

 **53\. In terms of specifics, Source C, confirmed that the Aether Foundation had been leaning on Local Politicians and the Police in Alola to be extremely light-handed in pursing "Team Skull." This was confirmed by source D, a detective in Alola, who reported being told not to investigated complaints by trainers of having their Pokémon stolen from them by people dressed in Team Skull insignia and having several requests for search and arrest warrants refused. In exchange for the exercise of this influence, Team Skull acted as the Aether Foundation's mercenaries. Many of the Pokémon and resources stolen by members of Team Skull were given to personnel in the Aether Foundation.**

 **54\. Source C, alleged that this arrangement was the result of an agreement between Team Skull's boss, a 19 year old boy who goes by the street name "Guzma" and the Aether Foundation President Lusamine. Guzma's motivation for forming Team Skull was to look tough and sow chaos in Alola. This motivation was the product of a pathological inferiority complex Guzma suffered as a result of his failure to become a "Trial Captain" and a difficult breakup with his former boyfriend Kukui. Source E provided that Kukui, who is several years Guzma's senior, had abused Guzma by pressuring him into committing sex acts he didn't want to and refusing to use protection. Source E stated that they believed Guzma suffered from a number of STDs contracted from Kukui but this could not be verified.**

 **55\. Lusamine took advantage of this inferiority complex turning Guzma's lack of self worth and anger into a willingness to abuse Pokémon. Lusamine assisted Guzma and his newly formed Team Skull take revenge on Kukui by attacking and stealing the starter Pokémon of kids who had received them from Kikui. Three Team Skull grunts stole a Popplio from a trainer named Hau, and a Litten and Rowlett from a courier named Sun. However there were other aspects to Guzma's engagement with the Aether Foundation. One which became the fruit for them was to exploit Guzma's sexuality, fetishises and insecurities about them in order to obtain compromising material. According to source C, where they had been present, Guzma's conduct included hiring a suit in the Tide Song Hotel with cash funds provided to him from the Aether Foundation. He would then defile the bed by having a number of other Skull Grunts to perform 'Golden Showers' in front of him.**

Lusamine scanned the page quickly, her expression unchanged. "And you're point. As you say. There's no solid proof of this. The document doesn't identify the names of the sources." Though Lusamine thought she knew who they were!

[Pokémon]

 **Po Town - Several hours later…**

"Ash. Ready to go!"

"You bet!"

"Alright. Hunter. Use Focus blast."

"Geyser. Dodge it. Dive under the water."

Hunter conjured a bright blue orb of energy between his paws and threw it at the little otter bobbing on the surface of the pool. Geyser ducked under the just before it hit. The orb exploded sending causing waves to spread across the pool and lap at the sides, but leaving the baby Oshawott unharmed.

"Now water gun."

Geyser swam up to the float, on which Hunter was standing, popping up just in front of him and spitting a torrent of water in the Riolu's face.

"Gah." Hunter held up a paw to shield his face and spread his legs apart to keep himself steady. He slid backwards on the float but managed to keep from falling over or sliding into the pool.

"Good job Geyser," Cameron complimented, as Hunter shook his fur dry. "That's a really strong move. But not as strong as this! Hunter. Use Focus Blast again."

Hunter threw another bright blue orb at Geyser. However, despite his closer proximity to the otter, Geyser managed to dodge once more by diving under the water.

"Alright Geyser. Use Aura sphere," called Ash.

Geyser shot back to the surface, a blue orb similar to Hunter's covering his right paw. He threw it, landing it squarely in Hunter's chest. There was a small explosion and for a brief second the Riolu was obscured in a puff of smoke. It quickly cleared to reveal Hunter standing on the edge of the float, his teeth gritted.

Nova smiled and nodded approvingly. "Wow. Geyser's really agile."

"He's sure quick in the water," added Sniveon.

Ashachu sighed and folded. "How come Hunter didn't faint," he pouted.

"Let's keep it up the pressure Hunter," called Cameron. "Focus Blast. Let's go."

Hunter lobbed his attack at Geyser again, only for Geyser to avoid it by diving under the water.

"Now Geyser. Aura Sphere," shouted Ash.

Using the waves and smoke created by Hunter's focus blast to cloak his movements, Geyser swam underneath the float, popping up out the water behind Hunter. Hunter, expecting the attack from the front, snapped around in shock as he heard the splash, but didn't have time to prepare himself. Geyser's Aura Sphere hit him just above the groin, causing him to stumble backwards and fall into the water.

Cameron's eyes widened. He was as surprised as his Pokémon. "Hunter! Can you get up?"

Hunter broke the surface of the water and managed to stay up by treading water. But he couldn't do much more that that. Ash took immediate advantage of his vulnerability and shouted, "Geyser. Use Aqua jet."

Geyser dived, and then came rocketing towards Hunter like a white blue torpedo.

"Oh yeah," said Cameron. "Two can play at that game. Hunter use Copycat!"

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile …**

Ashachu and the others were not the only ones watching Hunter and Geyser's battle. Nobody had noticed the wild Pikipek perched in the tree above the pool, it's eyes fixed on Geyser. But why would they. It was just a wild Pikipek…Except it wasn't.

A small camera was tied around it's neck, recording everything that was going on and relaying it to two Aether Employees who were hiding just outside Po Town.

"What a surprise. A heated twerp tussle," said one, a dark haired woman. The two were watching the battle progress on a holographic screen protected from a small device she was holding.

"With an Oshawott in a post hatched state," her companion, a blond male, added. He rolled back his reveal to reveal a large armband with a tiny touch screen. A video communicator, which he used to contact Aether Branch Chief Faba.

"Mr. Faba sir. We've found the trainers with the Oshawott. They're hiding in Po Town. The site has been taken over by Team Rocket."

"And what of the Oshawott's egg," Faba asked.

"The Oshawott appears to have given birth to the pup," said the woman. "And sensors are giving off high readings of cosmic energy in it's immediate vicinity. Based on the theory, the pup has to be the source."

"That or there's an invisible Cosmog floating around," the blonde man joked.

Neither Faba nor the other seemed amused.

"Very good," said Faba. "I shall inform the president. Maintain your position. Do not engage with Team Rocket until instructed and do not let them find you. That would risk exposing the Foundation and brining us into direct conflict with Team Rocket. Monitor those trainers and do not let the Otter out of your site."

"Yes Sir!."

[Pokémon]

 **Po Town…**

WHOOSH….Geyser and Hunter shot around the pool like a pair of out of control submarine's until they collided head first in the middle. For a moment, they appeared suck, each pushing against the other.

Then Ash and Cameron each simultaneously called out an attack.

"Aura Sphere."

"Hunter, quickly. Force Palm."

Geyser begun charging an aura sphere just as Hunter lashed out with his right paw. Before the baby otter could unleash his attack, Hunter slapped him under the chin and across his nose. He was thrown upwards, breaking the surface and rising into the air with a squeak…

"OSSHAAAA"

Before falling back into the pool and landing hard on his back.

Ash gasped. "Geyser no! Are you okay."

"Osha." Geyser righted himself as Hunter came to the surface and started treading water.

"Okay that's it. Time out," Jimmy suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Since it's Geyser's first real battle, its probably a good idea to take it easy."

"Yeah! Just when I was winning," Hunter muttered under his breath. He swam over to the side of the pool and climbed out. At the same time Ash lifted Geyser out and held him up.

Ashachu rushed to his side and patted his back. "Hey great battle buddy." He then noticed that everyone else, Cameron, Jimmy and the rest of the Pokémon including Sniveon and Nova, were gathered around Ash and Geyser.

"Geyser you were great," said Ash.

"Osha Oshawott," added Oshawott.

"You battled well," praised Jimmy.

"That was awesome little otter," cheered Cameron.

Geyser enjoyed the praised, preening like he had after beating Ashachu.

Ashachu wasn't sure why, but seeing the young otter showered with praised, irritated him somehow. His ear flicked and a scowl crossed his face.

Hunter noticed. "Hey Ashachu. Everything okay."

"Uh. Yeah," Ashachu replied a little distantly. "It's just…Nothing."

A twisted smiled crossed the Riolu's muzzle. "Hey lighting butt. You're not jealous of Geyser are you?"

Ashachu turned to glare at his best friend. "No! Of course not!"

But he wasn't being entirely honest…

[Pokémon]

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile…**

"Cou'd you 'and me da spanner," asked Meowth.

"Wobba" Wobbufett reached into the toolbox, took out a hammer and handed it to Meowth.

Meowth sighed with exasperation. "Oh Vey! I said a spanner not a hammer."

"Wobbufett." Wobbufett took the hammer back in the box and pulled out a screwdriver. "Wobba Wobba."

"DATS A SCREWDRIVER. I said Spanner. Oh I'll do it myself."

The two were on the roof of the Mansion, installing a radar dish. Or at least Meowth was installing a radar dish, he thought. So far Wobbufett had only managed to stand there stupidly, hand him the wrong tools, and once drop the drill. Luckily it had landed in the gutter and not fallen off the roof.

Meowth crawled up the roof to where the toolbox lay open. "See. Dis is a spanner." He held up the metal object and waved it in front of the patient Pokémon. "Ya big blue dummy."

"Wobbufett." Wobbufett nodded stupidly.

Meowth wasn't convinced he had understood. Or even heard. It was hard to tell with Wobbufett. He slid back down the roof to the dish. It was, unfortunately, at that moment that Wobbufett decided to pick up the black cable that would connect the dish to the house.

"Wobbafett!"

Unfortunately it only took one pull to cause the dish, which was only loosely screwed in place, to fall pulling the screws out with it.

"YAHHH!" Meowth scrambled out of the way as the dish toppled over and begun sliding down the roof. It disappeared over the edge. A split second later there was a dull thud.

"Ahh." Meowth tentatively slid down the roof and peered over the side. The dish was lying in pieces in the flower bed below. He clutched his ears and let out a wail of despair.

"Naayyahhh."

Then he rounded on Wobbufett. "LOOK WHAT YA DID YA BIG DUMMY!"

"Wobba Wobba!" Wobbufett held up his hands and shook his head.

"YA RUINED EVERYTHIN'" Meowth felt his claws extend from his paws. He was so annoyed he didn't really think about what he was doing. He threw himself at Wobbufett and slashed him across the face.

"WOBBAA."

Wobbufett used his mirror coat, causing Meowth's claws to bounce off him causing him to scratch himself. He was fell backwards, a searing pain across his face, and stumbled off the edge of the roof…

[Pokémon]

"Meowth?"

"Nya." Meowth slowly came to his senses as he heard a soft voice say his name. His back ached and his head felt like it was trapped in a vice. Someone put their arms under his back and legs and picked him up, cradling him like a newborn. He opened his eyes…And found himself face to face with Serperior.

"Nya!"

"Are you alright? I saw you fall off the roof? What happened."

"Ya don't wanna know," Meowth mumbled.

"Well. It's good to see you again."

In his dazed state it took a moment for that statement to register. "What do ya…Wait. S-Servine! I-I-it's you!...Of course. You evolved… I-i-I mean. Nice to see ya too."

"Are you okay. Do you want to go to the Pokémon Centre."

Meowth shook his head. "No. No I'm fine, can you Err. Put me down."

Serperior placed him back on his feet. He wobbled a little but managed to stay upright when she released him from her vines.

"I'm so happy to see you again," Serperior whispered. "After what what happened I thought we were over, our trainers would never let us near each other again. But now they have this truce. It means. Maybe." She extended her long forked tongue from her mouth and licked his cheek making him blush.

"Ohh errr…You mean it's not over? I though! I mean…"

Serperior coaxed her head. "So you don't want to.."

Meowth shook his head viciously. "No no no. Of course I do baby. It's just. I thought. I mean…Oh come 'ere."

He stretched out his arms inviting her for a hug. Serperior wrapped the end of her tail around his middle and lifted him up to the level of her head. She then leaned her head forward and pressed her lips against his.

[Pokémon]

"Ashachu are you okay," Sniveon asked patting Ashachu on the back. "You've barely touched your food."

It was lunchtime. Around him the other Pokémon where all chowing down, but Ashachu's bowl was full. He hadn't eaten more than half a pellet of Pokéchow and the other half he was playing with. Crumbling it with his paw.

"Ummm. Yeah," he said. "I'm just. Not that hungry."

She sighed. "Are you still thinking about the battle. Ashachu, you can't obsess about one battle."

"Three," Ashachu corrected her.

She rolled her eyes. "Especially when it was just training."

"Yeah. I know. It's just. I…How did I get thrashed like that."

Hunter looked up from his food. "Does it matter? You get thrashed by me all the time and you're never this mopey."

Ashachu scowled at him. "I'm not being mopey. And you're my age. Geyser only just hatched."

"So what mousy. Doesn't mean he's can't be stronger than you."

"Huh." Ashachu turned around to find Nova standing behind him. There was a single half-eaten apple in his paw. "What do you mean?"

"Some Pokémon are just born strong. And I can sense Geyser has a very powerful aura. Plus Ashachu, you don't have any strategy."

Ashachu coxed his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you weren't able to adapt to fighting on the water field," said Nova. "Geyser was able to use that to his advantage. Up to know you've been entirely reliant on your trainer to tell you what to do. So when forced to battle by yourself, you don't know what to do. You need your own style!"

He laughed, smirking that cocky smirk that both annoyed and interested Ashachu so much. "But then again. Given how much better puppy here battled against him. Maybe you are kinda weak."

Ashachu and Hunter glared at him…

[Pokémon]


	66. Chapter 64 - Breakups and makeups

**Chapter 64 – Breakups and makeups**

 **Po Town – Evening…**

Oshawott had spent the last 24 hours trying to talk to Hikari about…what he had done. But the mouse hadn't wanted to, avoiding Oshawott and even ignoring him and walking away when Oshawott tried to talk. It was now twilight, and the otter had found him sitting on a branch of the apple large tree out the ground of the mansion.

"Hikari...There you are!" Oshawott called. "Come down. I wanna talk?"

But Hikari either couldn't hear him, or was still ignoring him. Leaving Oshawott with the choice of either walking away and waiting for him to come down… or climbing the tree.

"Ughh…crap. Alright!"

Unfortunately, being water types, Oshawott are not built for climbing trees. His large webbed feet, while good for powering through the water, are rather clumsy on land and practically get in the way climbing. However with the help of his Scalchop to cling to the trunk, and by using his hyrdo cannon to launch himself like a rocket, he managed to get onto Hikari's branch.

Hikari was not alone. Nova was siting beside him on the branch. The Cyndaquil had an apple clutched in his claw, a large bite taken from the side. That kind of surprised Oshawott. Hikari was usually shy with the other Pokémon.

"Hikari?"

" Oshawott," said Hikari. "We were just talking about you."

Another surprise. Hikari was smiling warmly as if happy to see him. That struck Oshawott as odd given how upset he'd been earlier and the lengths he'd gone to avoid him. Did that mean he'd forgiven him and wanted to make up. Or something else.

Oshawott took a deep breath. "Hikari I…" He'd spent all of last night thinking about what he was going to say. And had gotten some advice from Snivy. "I just wanted to say. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt. I'm sorry I was unfaithful. I…huh."

Hikari embraced him in a warm hug. "Shhh. It's alright Oshawott. You don't need to say anymore. I forgive you."

"Y-you. You do," Oshawott stuttered.

Hikari broke the hug and put his paws on Oshawott's shoulders. "Of course. I know that you're a good Pokémon and I don't want to end this on bad terms."

Oshawott coxed his head. "End."

"Mmmhmm." Hikari nodded. "Oshawott. I've thought about it an-nd. As much as I like you. I think we should just be friends."

"We are friends…"

Hikari sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm breaking up with you."

Oshawott's heart sank. He'd been afraid Hikari would leave him, though he hadn't expected the mouse to be so…so happy about it. Like it didn't really bother him.

"Wh-what! N-no. Hikari please," Oshawott started to beg. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I-I can change. Just…Please don't leave me. I-I-I lo…"

"Shhh." Hikari cut him off by putting a paw over his mouth. "Oshawott let's be honest. We aren't right for each other. You wanted me for sex. And I wanted you because I was lonely and hurt. And we helped each other. But it was never going to work."

 _You wanted me for sex._ The statement stabbed at Oshawott's heart like a knife. Deep down, Oshawott knew it was at least partly true. He sniffled. "Hikari."

Hikari seemed to understand, because he embraced Oshawott again. He whispered softly into his ear, "Oshawott. I'm not mad at you. I'm glad for what we had together. You helped me a lot. In fact you saved me. You found me in a very dark place and you brought me out of it. I..I owe you my life. But that doesn't mean we're good for each other as mates… And look on the bright side. Now you're free to pursue Ash."

Oshawott felt Hikari's warm paw wipe the tears from his cheeks, and his tail rub the top of his head. He tried hard to retain his composure and not break down into sobs of tears. And then suddenly, just like the relationship, the mouse broke off the hug.

Oshawott was left standing on the branch, feeling slightly cold despite the warmth of the evening, as Hikari turned back to Axew. The otter took a deep breath and shut his eyes, desperate not to cry.

"Okay…If that's how you feel. B-but. What about Geyser?"

Hikari's cheery expression faltered for the first time. "Oshawott. We both know he's Ash's pup. Not mine."

"So so. You don't want to be a parent anymore."

"I'm not a parent." Hikari's tone had changed and there was suddenly a note of tension in the air. "Oshawott. I'm sorry to say it but we don't love each other in that way, so we can't really be parents together. I care about Geyser. No offence. But I can't be in a relationship that doesn't work for someone else. I have to look out for myself."

"S-so. What do I tell him?"

"The truth. He's Ash's pup. You should be with Ash. That's obviously what you want."

"B-but I can't be with Ash," Oshawott blurted out. "Ash is with Pikachu."

Hikari then did the most unexpected thing of all. He laughed. "Hehehehe. You certainly are a trained Pokémon. Aren't you Oshawott!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oshawott replied, indignation temporarily replacing his sadness.

"He means you're thinking about relationships too much like humans do," Nova pipped up speaking for the first time. "Human's value monogamy. But there's nothing to stop you and Pikachu being part of a harem. Or, since Ash has shown he likes you, you could Pokémon up and fight Pikachu for him. Either that, or spend mating season with just your paw."

And in that second Oshawott's broken heart felt a little less sore. If Hikari didn't want to be with him, was there still a way he could be with Ash.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile inside the Mansion…**

"… _The Honourable, the Chief Justice and the Associate Justices of the High Court of the Seven Nations. Hear ye Hear ye! All persons having business before the Honourable the High Court of the Seven Nations are admonished to draw near and give their attention, for the court his now sitting. Arceus save the Commonwealth of the Seven Nations and this Honourable Court!"_

"… _We'll hear argument to day in case 08205, Misty Waterflower against the Crown, appeal against sentence of death. Counsel are invited to enter their appearance and make their submssions."_

"… _If it please the court, Williams initial J. Counsellor briefed by the Women's Legal Service. I appear for the appellant Ms. Waterflower."_

"… _If it please the court, Lyn initial A. Attorney employed by the Attorney General. I appear for the Crown."_

The dull droning voices emanating from the Television quickly put Ashachu into a stupor. He was extremely comfortable lying slumped on the couch in the recreation room. His body was sore from the multiple blows he taken from Geyser during the battles throughout the day. His eyes started to feel heavy.

"Aww man! This is boring," complained Hunter, who was sitting beside him. "What else is on."

The Riolu picked up the report and tried to change channel. The same picture of humans wearing black robes and white wigs appeared kept reappearing on the screen, then a screen of squiggly white lines, then back to the humans.

"… _Appeal of the sentence is sought on four grounds. First, that imposition of the Death Penalty against a person under the age of 18 is unconstitutional on it's face and in principal. Second, that the application of the death penalty to the charges for which the appellant was convicted is unconstitutional on it's face and in principal. Third, subjecting a person under the age of 18 to the death penalty is unlawful under the International Covenant of Civil and Political Rights. Fourth, in alternative to the first three grounds, that the sentence of death is too severe and should be reduced…"_

Ashachu closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

In his dream he was walking through a twilight forest. The trees were silent, yet had the uncertain feeling he was being watched. His fur prickled. He sniffed the air trying to catch a scent but he all he could smell was grass, leaves and water. There must be a stream nearby.

As he wandered further into the trees, he felt increasingly uneasy. He picked up speed, walking faster. And then he broke out into a run. Then he was running as fast as he could. His heart beat wildly. There was something unseen behind him that he had to get away from. He didn't know what but he didn't dare look over his shoulder. Then…

THUD…

Something tackled Ashachu to the ground, and sank a pair of teeth into his shoulder. He felt someone or somethings heavy weight pinning him down. Ashachu wriggled, trying to get free but couldn't.

"Hehehe…Gotcha mousy."

A pair of strong paws flipped him over onto his back, and he found himself face to face with Hunter. As they gazed into each other's eyes something primal stirred in Ashachu. He put his arms around Nova's back and pulled the Riolu against him. The maw's connected, and Ashachu felt Hunter's tongue slide inside his mouth. His body felt hot. Something was rising from deep inside him. Then…

WHOOSH…

A jet of cold water suddenly poured over the two of them. Ashachu and Hunter separated themselves and jumped to their feet. Geyser, in the form of a Samurott, was standing over them, a frown on his face and tapping his front right paw like a parent about to scold a child.

Without warning he grabbed Ashachu and…shoved him into his open mouth…

"Argh.." Ashachu awoke with a start. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but he guessed it had been a while. The room had darkened. His body had slumped against Hunter and the Riolu had put his arm and tail over him.

The same wigged humans were still talking on the TV however.

Ashachu freed himself from Hunter and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His body felt hot, like it had in the dream. Strained. Like he was about to burst. His sheath was swollen and a red tip was poking out.

He looked around the darkened room. Hunter was dozing on the couch beside him and someone was sitting in the armchair but he couldn't see who. Quietly as he could, he dropped the floor and scurried out of the room. He wandered up to Ash's room, which was empty, and climbed onto the bed. The window was open letting in a pleasant night breeze.

Now in privacy Ashachu lay down on his back and place a paw on his crouch. He closed his eyes thinking about the dream…And about Hunter. Picturing his cute form and how that soft blue fur and strong muscles felt under his paws. Imagining trailing his paws down the fighting type until he reached his…

He shuddered and bit his lip to suppress a whimper as warmth spurted over his paw and coated his yellow fur. Did this mean he liked Hunter the way Hunter liked him. Up until now he hadn't been sure. They'd agreed to…experiment…But then hadn't followed through. Life and villains had kept getting in the way.

At least he seemed certain that he liked males now…But then that was hardly surprising.

'I'll talk to Hunter,' He told himself…

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile… Giovanni's office, Team Rocket Secret HQ – Kanto Region…**

"Here sir. That's them!"

"Hmmm…" Giovanni examined the colour photograph Derek had just handed him. It showed Ash and his friends battling with Ashachu and Geyser in the pool in grounds of the Mansion in Po Town. "What are they doing in a Team Rocket base?"

"I'm not entirely sure sir. Either there prisoners. Unlikely given the general incompetence of base commanders Jessie and James. Or more likely, they have some sort of allyship with Jessie and James. But there's no mistaking it. That's the trainer Jessie and James have been pursing for the last few years. Ash Ketchum."

Derek didn't notice the flash of curiosity cross Givoanni's face as he said that name.

"And that's his Pikachu."

"I thought we only sent those agents to steal that Pikachu to stop them messing things up here," added Matori, Giovanni's personal secretary.

"I've examined the files on this trainer sir," said Derek. "That Pikachu isn't just an ordinary Pikachu. It's a demi-legendary. The offspring of a Zekrom and a Raichu. It also gave birth to a Pichu with aura powers. Team Flare had possession of it before their defeat. It wouldn't be an unreasonable asset to consider."

Giovanni considered. "Well. We can't consider any carrying out any operations from Po Town while these trainers are present. What are the movements of our enemies in the region?"

"I was informed by our informant within the Aether Foundation that Po Town is under their observation," replied Matori. "There's a Pokémon in Po Town the Foundation needs to complete it's secret project."

"And has our informant been able to uncover the nature of the project?"

"No sir. He only works as a low ranking employee. Only a select group of employees are involved in this project, whatever it may be."

"If I could make a suggestion sir," said Derek. "These agents in Po Town. They're more than expendable. Would it be possible to use them to attempt to penetrate the Aether Foundation?"

"hmmm.." Giovanni considered for a moment. An opportunity to either probe the Foundation or at least get rid of Team Rocket's worst agents, versus the risk of exposure. "…I could be!"

[Pokémon]

 **Three days later – Lusamine's voiceover…**

"Not my Prime Minister…"

"Not my Prime Minister…"

"NOT MY PRIME MINISTER…"

Sunnyshore City. The morning after the election. These trainers have shown up outside the capital building to exercise their right to protest. The reason. Rumoured discussions between the cities male representative and the Ninjas that could see either Saizo or Es Cade become Prime Minister. An attempt to keep the Zygarde movement and it's leader away from power pending the investigation.

Yesterdays election did not go as the pollsters or pundits predicted. The rise of the Zygarde movement was stymied when at the 11th hour, the secret prosecutor in the Pokémon experimentation investigation issued four federal indictments. The first against Team Skull boss Guzma, the second against Skull enforcer Gladion the third against Pokémon Professor Kukui, and the fourth is against Paula womanford, Dracena Tabuu's former staffer when she was war minister.

This revelation turned many trainers away from Pokkén Tournament and the party's gains in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh were not as dramatic as predicted. The result. A hung Parliament! Let's break down how it works. The government is formed in the House of Representatives, the lower house of the Bicameral Parliament. Every city and town in the original seven nations; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, Kalos and Alola, as well as Orre, Ferrum and the Sevii island, gets two representatives each in the House of Representatives; One male and one female. The Ranger union territories of Fiore and Obliva each get a male and female representative too, while Almia gets two men and two women to represent the territory.

That makes for 238 seats. To become the Prime Minister, a member must command the "confidence of the House." That means a majority of the 238 members, must vote for them. This means they need 120 votes. Think of the House as a de facto electoral college. Once voted as Prime Minister, he or she appoints other members of the house to sever as Ministers of State to head government departments and sit in the executive council. Following the election there are 128 members elected under the banner of Pokken Tournament, 34 from the Kanto party, 8 from the Rangers and 66 Ninjas. While it appears on the surface that Pokkén Tournament has a clear majority, the reality is more complicated. Pokkén Tournament is fictionally divided.

The party's factional system is complicated. But for our purposes there are two factions The Zygarde movements whose members are backing is behind Tabuu and only Tabuu. They comprise of 60 members. And then there is the rest of Pokken Tournament, either uneasy about, or staunchly against Tabuu, many having turned after the secret prosecutors relations. This faction of 70 representatives is mostly coalescing behind the former Prime Minister Shinobu.

So that leaves a deadlock. Neither Tabuu nor Shinobu can form a government without persuading members outside their faction to support them. And so negotiations must be had. Kanto and the Ninjas aren't likely to make a deal with Tabuu. And Es Cade and Saizo are looking to woo members from the other parties to support a Ninja minority Government. The Kanto Party may also try it's luck. So how is it to be resolved?

The parties will need to negotiate. To Ponyta-trade policies and cabinet positions to for a coalition, or for confidence and supply. But their interests diverge. Zygarde movement seeks to protect the trainer industrial complex and wants increased police state powers to counter villainous teams. Kanto wants more money for infrastructure in the region. The Ninjas want freer makers, a weakening of Poképhile Civil Rights and greater due process and prisoner's rights to protect members of villainous teams. The Rangers want to protect the environment in their region and oppose the expansion of oil drilling in Alima and Fiore.

So here we are. All three branches of Government are paralysed. The Executive without a head, the Parliament deadlocked and the Supreme Court down a Justice. But it gets worse. Governor General Cersei has recused herself from all official duties as she's currently subject to a Senate ethics investigation for alleged incest….

[Pokémon]

 **Po Town…**

The last few days had brought a change in the weather. It was much hotter and more humid than it had been over the last few days; The start of the Alolan rainy seasons. The sky was mostly a clear blue except for a silver band of rainclouds to the south. Over the coming months prevailing winds would bring heavy rainfall to the region, eventually resulting in a bloom of flowers and plants across the four islands. It also meant other things as well..;)

"Hey guys. Break it up," Ash groaned pulling Pikachu and Oshawott apart for the fourth of fifth time that morning. He'd lost count. His two Pokémon had spent the last few days bickering and fighting.

" _Pika Pikachu_."

" _Osha Oshawott_."

The two stopped trying to throw themselves at the other but continued to glare at one another. They weren't the only ones. Hunter and Nova were constantly bickering and Ash had had to break up Snivy and Emolga more than once. Cameron and Jimmy were having similar trouble with their Pokémon too. Like everyone had suddenly become aggressive.

"What on earth are you fighting about?"

But Ash thought he already knew the answer. He let go of Pikachu and Oshawott's scruffs and got to his feet. The two continued to glare and bear their teeth at each other but didn't growl anything or attack.

Confirming Ash's feeling Jimmy then said, "You know. There's only one way you're gonna be able to get them to stop fighting!"

"What's that?"

"You're gonna have to let them fight it out…Over you." He added those last two words a little mareepishly.

Ash felt his face flush hot. He glanced down at Pikachu and Oshawott. The two turned their backs to each other. "Can we just get back to training now." He took out a Pokéball and pointed it at Oshawott. "Oshawott return. Pikachu take five."

A beam of red light shot from the ball and sucked Oshawott back inside and Pikachu gave Ash a stunned look.

"Don't look at me like that buddy. You were as much to blame for what happened as Oshawott."

"Pi." Pikachu huffed and scurried off.

The training session did not get better after that. Ash sent Ashachu and Geyser into battle to replace Pikachu and Oshawott. But that went even worse…

"Alight," said Jimmy. "Ninetails use takedown and Espeon use Iron tail."

"Ashachu dodge it. And Gesyer. Deflect with Razor Shell."

The white fox Pokémon with nine tails and the purple cat like creature came charging across the field. Ashachu jumped to the side to avoid Ninetails. Geyser grabbed the shell off his stomach and slashed it like a knife as Espeon whipped it's glowing tail at him. It repeatedly attempted to hit Gesyer with it's tail but Geyser managed to parry each blow with his Scalchop.

Ashachu noticed this out of the corner of his eye. The slight made him feel slightly irritated.

"Now Ashachu. Use volt tackle and Geyser water gun!"

Geyser blasted a jet of water into Espeon's behind after parrying another blow from the tail. Ashachu charged at Ninetails.

"Ninetails. Confuse ray," ordered Jimmy. At his words Ninetail's eyes begun to glow purple.

Ashachu's world started to spin. The ground started to feel less solid and started seeing double. He couldn't tell where he was going.

"Ashachu. LOOK OUT…"

THUD…

Ashachu felt something hit him hard. As if he'd just run into a brick wall. Next thing he knew he found himself laying sprawled on his back, his fur soaking wet. As she scrambled back to his feet he noticed Ash scratching his head looking curiously at Geyser.

"What was that?"

"I think that was Water Pledge," Jimmy suggested sounding just as perplexed as Ash. "That's a very powerful for such a young Pokémon to know."

Ashachu scurried over to the Oshawott. "Hey," he snapped accusatorially. "Watch your aim!"

Geyser scowled at him. "I did," he snapped back folding his arms. "I hit exactly where I was aiming."

"You mean you tried to hit me on purpose?"

"Not you exactly. I hit Ninetails too. But yes I did choose that move because it hits everyone on the field including you."

Ashachu felt a prickle of anger. "So you did hit me on purpose?"

"To stop you crashing into me with that volt tackle of yours. You were out of control."

"WHERE ON THE SAME TIEAM." Ashachu's cheeks sparked.

"And a big help you where confused. Maybe if you stopped battling like a kit…"

"Guys break it up," said Ash. "Ashachu stop shouting. Geyser. Try not to hit your teammates okay."

Both Pokémon huffed ad they got back into position to continue the battle. Jimmy, after snapping out of his state of bewilderment, and called the next move.

"Umm…Alright guys let's keep up the pressure. Ninetails use flamethrower on Ashachu."

Ninetails shot of jet of flames from it's mouth. Ashachu saw it coming and prepared to counter it with his own thunderbolt. But before he could do so Ash shouted "Geyser. Water gun."

The young otter leapt in front of him and fired a jet of water to counter the flames.

"Grrr. I didn't need you to do that," Ashachu shouted. "Stop getting in my way."

Geyser looked over his shoulder at him and replied, "Uhh. I just did what out trainer told me to do. Arceus. Will you stop being such a kit."

"Hey…"

"Now's our chance. Espeon. Use shadow ball."

"Geyser counter it with aura sphere."

Ashachu had been so focused on Geyser he hadn't noticed Espeon's position to the side of him. By the time he noticed the black orb it had sent hurtling towards him it was too late for him to do anything. He shut his eyes and raised a paw defensively over his face. But Geyser, who had noticed it, quickly responded by firing a blue orb of his own. It wizzed so close past Ashachu he felt it graze the fur on his cheek. Then it smashed straight through shadow ball to hit Espeon causing it to faint.

Geyser folded his arms and grinned smugly. "Try to pay attention kit."

"Grrr. Don't call me kit." Ashachu lost it. Without thinking, he zapped Geyser with a thunderbolt. The little otter yelped and jumped into the air.

"Ahh. Big mistake kit."

The next thing he knew Geyser was no top of him, hitting him with multiple blows with his Scalchop. He retaliated with iron tail, hitting Geyser in the stomach.

"I told you two to quit it." Ash ran over and pulled them apart by the scruffs of their necks, reminded depressingly, of Pikachu and Oshawott. "You two are on the same team. You're supposed to help each other out."

"Looks like this battles over," Jimmy said, kind of unhelpfully.

Ash heaved a great sigh. "I think it's special training time. For both of you."

Ashachu and Geyser huffed and turned their backs to each other.

[Pokémon]

Meowth couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. There had only ever been two people and one Pokémon who had ever truly cared for him and whom he cared for in return; Jessie, James and Serperior. And out of those three Serperior was the most important. Jessie and James were like family – Serperior was a soulmate.

The two Pokémon were lying in the back garden of one of the abandoned houses in Po Town. Away from the mansion and everyone else. It was peaceful and secluded. Serperior was coiled, her head resting on her midsection. And Meowth was wrapped comfortably inside her coils her body squeezing him gently. Occasionally he would rub her nose with his paw.

"So. How long do you think it will last?" Serperior asked lazily.

"Huh."

"The truce between our trainers."

"Jessie and James ain't my trainers," Meowth replied.

"You know what I mean."

"Probably not much longer knowin' those two." With the boss demanding to know what Pokémon they'd caught and Pikachu right within their grasp, it wouldn't be long before they went back on their word.

"Self-centred jerks!"

"Well I've been thinking about it." Serperior raised her head and stared into the sky. It had grown overcast but there were still patched of blue between the dark rain clouds. "We were going to run away before... Are you still interested in…ummm…starting a new life together?"

"You-You mean run away. Again?"

"Yesss."

"Well. I dunno." Meowth hadn't expected Serperior to ask. They had only been back together for a few days. He hadn't considered the future. He knew the rocket-twerp alliance would eventually break down making them enemies again. He'd just wanted to enjoy the time they had together while it lasted. "Maybe…"

"C'mon Meowth. We both know it isn't going to be long before the fighting starts again. It's time for us to consider our future…" Serperior pressed her nose into the side of his neck and nuzzled him. Her long forked tongue extending from her maw to tickle his ear. The feeling sent shivers down Meowth's spine. "I love you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together and…I want to breed!"

She whispered the last three words. Meowth tensed.

"Y-you."

"Mmmhmm. I want to have a cub."

Meowth had not been expecting this. "Well…Are we havin' Snivys or Meowth's."

"I don't mind. I was thinking we could have one of each. We've both got…The equipment." Serperior blushed. "We could get each other pregnant."

"I-I-I…" Meowth went red in the face. He was at a loss for words.

A slightly sad expression fell across Serperior's face. "You don't have to make up your mind now," she whispered. "Just think about it okay.".

Meowth nodded. He could do that. "Okay. I'll t'ink 'bout it."

[Pokémon]

"Alright. You guys are gonna split into two teams and try and get the hoop off Hydriegon," Ash said to the four Pokémon gathered in front of him; Pikachu, Oshawott, Ashachu and Geyser.

Cameron's Hydriegon was hovering above his head, a bright yellow hula hoop clutched in it's right head/paw.

"You're each work as a team to cover each other's weak points and strengthen each other's strong points got it." Ash then held up a small brown plastic bag with a large brightly coloured bean inside. "Winning team gets to split this Pokébean,"

All four Pokémon's eyes lit up making Ash smirk. Hopefully the promise of a food reward would make the Pokémon put aside their differences and work together…Or so he hoped.

"Ready?"

Geyser turned to Ashachu and offered him his paw. "Hey buddy. Let's do our best okay."

Ash's grin broadened. "Good idea. First you need to make up."

Unfortunately Ashachu didn't take the peace offering. He huffed and batted Geysers paw away with his tail. Pikachu and Oshawott didn't so much as look at each other.

Ash sighed. Guess they would have to learn the hard way. "Alright. GO!"

If the mornings training session had been bad. This exercise quickly turned into a disaster. Neither Oshawott and Pikachu nor Ashachu and Geyser seemed to be able to work together. Hydreigon rained attacks down upon them. Ashachu and Geyser managed to do avoid being hit by most of them, but got in each other's way launching attacks of their own.

Oshawott shoved Pikachu out of the way before lunching at Hydriegon with aqua jet. He managed to strike the dragon in the chest, but was unable to secure the ring. Pikachu zapped him when he landed back on the ground.

"Don't be a show off Oshawott."

"OUCH. Hey you little pest."

That promptly started another claw fight between the two of them.

Geyser then tried the same tact as Oshawott; launching himself at Hydreigon with Aqua Jet. Except Geyser combined his attack with an aura sphere hitting the dragon in the frill around its neck. Hydriegon let out a cry and dropped the hoop. Ashachu dashed to catch it, but before it came close to the ground Geyser arched around and snatched it out of the air before landing in front of Ash. He presented his trainer with the object, grinning.

Cameron, Jimmy and the other Pokémon watched on from the sidelines sniggering.

"Umm…I guess you and Ashachu win." Ash handed the bean to Geyser, who hungrily begun taking large bites.

Ashachu promptly tapped him on the back and demanded, "Hey! You gonna share that."

"Why should I," Geyser replied through a mouthful of bean. "I got the hoop I get the bean."

"We're a team!"

"Funny I distinctly remember you rejecting my offer to work together kit!"

"Give that here."

"Hey! Get off me!..."

Like Pikachu and Oshawott, Geyser and Ashachu disappeared into a cloud of dust and claws as Ashachu tried to grab the Pokébean off Geyser and Geyser fought him off.


	67. Chapter 65 - All for the love of Hunter

**Chapter 65 – All for the love of Hunter!**

 **Po Town, Ula'ula Island, Alola Region…**

"… _.This is Radio 4 Alola News headlines. Our top story this afternoon; tensions rise between Pokémon Nation and the Kingdom of Dragnor as he interim deputy Prime Minister Es Cade threatens to unleash fire and fury on the Ransei state. Speaking to reporters at a joint press conference with interim Prime Minister Saizo, Mr. Es Cade said "Let me just say that Dragnor best not make any threats toward the Commonwealth or they would be met with fire and fury like the world has never seen."_

 _The statement came when the Mr. Es Cade and Saizo were asked about rumours of a threatening letter sent by the fang, the board of Team Draconian the terrorist organisation responsible for the incident in Orre earlier this year, demanding the return of their cheif admin Nascour. The demands allegedly came after the date for Nascour and the other Draconian members executions was set following a blanket refusal by the Pardons advisory committee to consider any of their cases and the Federal Appeals court rejection of Nascour's appeal._

Jimmy hadn't really been listening to the radio. He'd just put it on in the background hoping there might be some good music on. But the mention of the words "Team Draconian" caught his attention. He stopped stirring the large pot of stew he was preparing for lunch and looked at the small device sitting on the workbench.

"… _The statement has split members of Parliament. Some are praising the move and calling for increased emergency powers to be given to the Prime Minister to counter threats from Villainous teams. Others however have condemned Mr. Es Cade for potentially inflaming a delicate situation. This is likely to make the Ninja's negotiations with the other parties, particularly the Kanto party more difficult and is a distraction from the purpose of the press conference – using anti-trust laws to break up the Devon and Silph companies._

"Meh.."

He looked back at the stew, tuning out the rest of the broadcast. They didn't say anything more about Team Draconian. Only a quick statement from the International Police and the date of the executions. No further mention of the letter or what was supposedly inside it.

 _The International Police have stated on record that despite Dragnor's links to criminal teams in the Nation, it does not pose a serious threat."We are not of the opinion that Team Draconian currently pose any elevated threat to the public. The number of grunts and resources in the group was diminished following the defeat of Ultimate Weapon II. Our intelligence does not indicated the possibility of an attack. We encourage Trainers and Citizens to exercise a caution."_

 _The execution dates have been set for Friday evening. Former Kanto gym leader Misty will not be executed with the rest however, as her appeal is still under consideration by the High Court…"_

Still it made Jimmy feel somewhat uneasy.

'Colonel Abbott mentioned that only a small number of Team Draconian had been arrested,' he thought to himself. 'Could they have something to do with…Whoever's after Geyser. Are our Pokémon still in danger.'

He was soon distracted however by Typhlosion. Bored, the fire type came up to him, put his paws around him, and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Ty-typhlosion," groaned Jimmy, grinning as the Volcano Pokémon's soft fur rubbed against his neck.

Typhlosion cooed softly, his paws sliding down Jimmy's body to his pant.

"Hey cut it out. I'm busy."

"But I'm bored and needy," Typhloison whispered into his ear. "You don't have to stop just let me.." He slipped his paw into Jimmy's pants.

"Typhlosion." Jimmy laughed and nudged Typhlosion gently in the ribs with his elbow. "Stop it."

The fire type withdrew his paw and placed them instead on his shoulder. "Awww. You're no fun."

"Later okay." Jimmy turned and kissed Typhlosion on his furry cheek.

He wasn't paying attention as the news bulletin delivered it's final story.

"… _Finally to the local news. The Melemele Police are calling for members of the public to come forward if they have any information regarding the disappearance of a local teenager known as Lillie. Lillie was listed as missing after she failed to turn up to the Pokémon Academy run by Samson Oak yesterday morning._

 _It is believed she was living with Professor Kukui, a Pokémon researcher and teacher arrested on child sexual abuse charges as part Heather Dunbar's probe into illegal Pokémon experimentation by Tabuu's war Ministry. Although at this stage his disappearance is not being connected to the inquiry._

 _She is described as being a girl of around 15 years of age, long blond hair and wearing a white dress. She has a Vulpix, Alolan variety, that has also gone missing. Anyone who has seen her is urged to come forward. Her friends are extremely worried…"_

Just then Cameron followed by Lucario came into the kitchen and sat down at the small table.

"Hey man. Lunch ready yet?"

"It'll be a few minutes," said Jimmy. "Where's Ash?"

Cameron shrugged. "He went to train outside of town I think. Said something about making Pikachu and Oshawott work together."

[Pokémon]

 **Ula'ula Meadow, Ula'Ula Island…**

"Now this in what you're gonna do," Ash said to his two kits. "Ashachu. You're going to use volt tackle with Geyser on your back. Then once you hit, Geyser you're going to strike with razor shell. Got it."

Ashachu and Geyser looked reluctant.

"Uh-uh. No way are you getting on my back," Ashachu replied shaking his head.

Geyser folded his arms and shook his head. "Such a kit."

"Ashachu!" said Ash sternly and Pikachu gave a warning growl of "Pika."

Ashachu sighed and dropped to his all fours. Geyser scrambled on to his back, squeezing Ashachu's flank with his feet and gripping him behind the ears.

"Ugh. You weight a ton," Ashachu groaned.

"Oh shut up kit." Ashachu placed his right paw over his mouth.

"Mmmph." Ashachu's eyes narrowed and hit Geyser in the back of the head with his tail.

"Guys enough!" Ash snapped. "Now. You're gonna try and hit Oshawott. Got it. Ready Oshawott."

"Osha." Oshawott nodded.

"GO!"

Ashachu charged. It was hard with Gesyer on his back. The sea otter pup was only a little shorter than him and weighed about the same. He managed to pick up a good pace, though the muscles in his arms and legs were straining. Sparks begun to fly around his body.

As they got closer Oshawott fired a Hyrdo cannon at them. Gesyer fired a aura sphere into the oncoming torrent. It didn't stop the attack but weakened it enough for Ashachu to charge through. Then suddenly Ashachu felt his body collide with that of the older otters. Geysers feet dig into his back and he launched himself forward.

Ashachu collapsed, his hind legs killing him. He looked up breathing heavily to see Geyser in front of him holding up his Scalchop, and Oshawott lying on his back a few feet away spreadeagled on his back. The move combo had worked.

"Way to go guys," cheered Ash.

"Pika Pikachu."

"Now. See what you can achieve when you work together!"

[Pokémon]

 **Aether Paradise…**

The Sceptile was scared. It stood perfectly still, touching the glass of it's case with its paw, it's eyes fixed on the Aether Employees in the centre of the room. It's Blaziken companion was punching the side of it's case in a fit of rage, but to no avail. Thick glass was more than a match for it's firey blows.

The employees were ignoring them. Both because the sound proof glass make Blaziken's strikes inaudible and because they didn't care. Sceptile and Blaziken were doomed Pokémon and from their perspective were little more than batteries.

There were eight employees in total all dressed in white Aether overalls and mask. A group of five working on a steel ring in the centre of the room. Two were working on a laser cannon that stood behind it, while one was mining data from it's guts on a hand held tablet screen.

At the very back of the room was a glass screen separating the machines from the control centre. There more technicians were working on consoles while Lusamine and Faba watched. It was the figure of Lusamine that frightened Sceptile the most. The long haired woman stared at him, not with an expression of coldness or malice, but empathy or compassion.

But it was a twisted empathy. The look one might give someone before euthanizing them, but doing so against their will….

"The machine is of my own design," Faba said proudly. "The ring creates an electro magnetic field that will hold open the Ultra wormhole once it's open."

Lusamine nodded, his eyes not leaving Sceptile. "How long will it give us."

"Once the tear in the fabric of the universe is made the device should be able to keep it in place for about 24 hours. Unfortunately we only have enough remaining cosmic energy to open the wormhole once."

"The Pokémon," Lusamine asked. "Is their sacrifice truly necessary."

"I'm afraid so," said Faba. "Both devices require a large amounts of energy. To produce the required amount using electricity could knock out the entire Alola Region's grid. No. I designed the machine to run on infinite energy converted from aura. The absorber technology is similar to the ultimate weapon."

Lusamine sighed. "A shame."

At that point one of the technicians working at the console stood up. "Madame President. The machine is fully operation. We can begin as soon as you give the instruction."

Lusamine took one last glance at Sceptile and Blaziken then nodded. There was no remorse in her eyes.

"All systems on line. Initiate protocols," the technician barked. "Activate absorbers."

A siren sounded and the machine room was bathed in red light. The employees retreated from the room.

"Absorbers operational. Cosmic energy converter at full operating capacity. Begin aura drain…"

[Pokémon]

 **Ula'ula Meadow, Ula'Ula Island…**

"Now we're gonna try something different," said Ash. "Gesyer's gonna use aqua jet to launch Ashachu into the air. Then Ashachu, you're gonna try to knock Pikachu out of the tree with iron tail. Got it."

Ashachu and Gesyer both nodded. Ashachu got behind Geyser and wrapped his paws around his neck.

"Ready buddy."

"Pikachu." Pikachu raised his paw from the top of the palm tree he was sitting in.

"Ready. G-"

CRASH…

Ash was cut off by a huge crash of thunder overhead. He looked up and noticed that the sky had suddenly become dark. Not just dark. Vert dark. He'd been able to see most of the surrounding meadow a moment ago. Now he could only see his Pokémon. The surrounding trees were covered in shadow and he could no longer see the mountain.

"Huh…What the."

"Is it gonna storm," asked Pikachu.

"Great! I hate electricity," Oshawott groaned.

"This isn't a storm," Geyser squeaked.

Everyone looked at him. The otter pup was extremely scared by something. His eyes had gone wide and his body trembled.

[Pokémon]

 **Aether Paradise…**

Sceptile knew he had died. His body felt cold and stiff. He could no longer feel anything. His life force had been drained from him. It had hurt a lot but at least it had been quick. The last thing he saw before everything went black, was a bright white light and a appearance of a white tunnel appearing in the middle of that strange ring…

[Pokémon]

 **Ula'ula Meadow, Ula'Ula Island…**

"Geyser?" Ash knelt down beside the sea otter put putting his hand on his head. "You okay."

"Oshawott." Oshawott put an arm around him.

"We…We have to get out of here." Gesyers voice was high and his breath came short and sharp. "W-we're all in danger. Terrible danger. I-It's coming for me!"

Ash coxed his head. "What's…"

"PIKACHU PI!"

Pikachu let out a loud exclamation. Ash looked up at him to see him pointing at something in the sky… In the distance, what looked like a swirling vortex made from a grid of blue energy had appeared among the cloud. Ash recognised it immediately.

"…Oh man. Isn't that!"

"An ultra wormhole," breathed Pikachu.

"Like the one in Aether Paradise," said Oshawott.

As they watched a shadow fell from the vortex…

[Pokémon]

 **Aether Paradise…**

Sceptile and Blaziken had been turned to stone. Their ridged grey bodies stood still in the cases, empty eyes staring blankly at the swirling vortex suspended in the ring in the middle of the room.

"Success," gasped Faba triumphantly. "The cosmic energy converter opened a hole directly to Ultra Megopolis…Hmm. But it seems my calculation was wrong. The magnetic field can only hold the wormhole open for ten hours."

"There's something else," added one of the other technicians. "The beam ruptured the breach. In that split second the machine was operational several wormholes have temporality appeared over the Alola region."

Lusamine said nothing. Her eyes were on the dead Pokémon.

Two Aether employees in protective clothing, their faces obscured by white helmets entered the room, followed by two Machamp pushing a trolley. On it sat metal frame holding mechanical winch. The two buff Pokémon lifted it off the trolley and placed it on the ground in front of the ring, and the two employees proceeded to bolt it to the ground.

[Pokémon]

 **Ula'ula Meadow, Ula'Ula Island…**

The wormhole disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared, but the darkness remained.

"Ash I think Geyser's right," said Pikachu as he climbed down from the tree. "We should get back."

"Yeah. I think so too."

And so Ash and his four Pokémon made their way back up Route 17 towards Po Town. Geyser sat on top of Ash's head, his body shaking, his eyes darting everywhere. Occasionally he would let out a gasp and would whip around to look at something. As if he could see or hear something others couldn't.

Pikachu thought he knew how he felt, as he walked along side his trainer and kit, tail in the air. It didn't feel like a conventional thunderstorm. There was no static in the air. The meadow was eerily quite. Earlier the fields of flowers had been full of colourful Oricorio, busy Ribombbee and playful Petilil. Now they were nowhere to be seen.

As they reached the end of Route 17 and the high walls of Po Town came into view, it started to rain. Within a minute they were soaked to bone. Then just before they reached the gates, Pikachu heard it. A crunch, like a branch being stepped on.

"Pika."

"Ossshaaaa."

Pikachu gasped and Gesyer gave a gasp of fear. However none of the others appear to have heard it. Ashachu coxed his head questioningly, Oshawott said, "Geyser it's alright," and Ash turned to Pikachu and asked, "Huh. You hear something buddy."

"Y-you seriously didn't hear that," said Pikachu incredulously. His heart thundered in his chest.

"Hear what."

"That! There's something in the trees." He pointed in the direction of the sound.

Ash squinted. "I don't see anything."

Oshawott cuffed Pikachu over the head with his paw.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for."

"You're trying to scare Geyser. Whatever you have against me, trying to hurt Geyser is low!"

Pikachu glared at him. "What! I am not. I swear. I heard something over there in the trees."

"Guys. Maybe we should just get inside," said Ashachu urgently, knowing Pikachu wasn't making it up.

The two Rocket grunts guarding the entrance to Po Town let them through. Jimmy, Typhlosion and Nova were waiting for them inside.

"There you are Ash. We were getting worried about you. What kept ya. Cameron went looking for you five minutes ago."

"We saw," Ash begun then realizing what Jimmy had said, "What? Where's Cameron?"

"He and Lucario went to look for you," Typhlosion explained. "It's lunchtime.

Ash froze. "Oh man. Really."

Jimmy frowned. "What's wrong. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Didn't you see the Ultra Wormhole?"

"Uhhhh. No," Cameron replied and Typhlosion shook his head. "Wait…You mean you saw another of those portal things."

Ash nodded. "Yeah. About ten minutes ago while we were in the meadow. It just appeared in the sky. Somewhere. Near here. Cameron could be in real danger. We have to go find him!"

And with that he turned and bolted back out the gate, Pokémon in tow…

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile on Route 17…**

"Aw man," Cameron groaned. "It' pouring. I'm gonna kill Ash when we find him. Felt anything yet?"

Lucario grunted and shook his head. The aura Pokémon had his eyes closed. His aura sensors stuck out as if caught in a strong wind as he stretched out with his aura, feeling for Ash. "I can't sense anything. It's like there's something dark blocking out everything's aura."

"Ash. Ashachu," Hunter called out, his voice echoing through the trees. "Where are you?"

"How did it get so dark all of a sudden," Cameron wondered aloud once they were further up the path. "It was lunchtime."

"I don't know," growled Lucario. "But I don't like it. I get the feeling…Nah."

"The feeling what?"

Lucario bit his lip. "Like. Whatever's taken the aura also taken the light."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

"ASHACHU. ASH," Hunter cried again starting to sound a little desperate. He really didn't like being out here in the dark and wet. He tried very hard not to think about what might be lurking in the shadow, or what it could have done to Ashachu.

'I'm a strong fighting type,' he told himself. 'I-I can't be scared of the dark.'

Cameron noticed the fear in his voice and his body shaking and put a hand comfortingly on his arm.

"It's okay Hunter. They can't have gone far."

Then they heard it. An unearthly screech that sounded through the trees.

"Argh." Hunter grabbed hold of Cameron, hugging his middle and burying his face in his stomach.

"What was," Cameron started before he saw it.

"Linnno."

It was just visible among the dark trees, distinguishable only because it was darker than its surrounds. Cameron couldn't make out it's shape or face, only a long set of arms and a claws.

"RUN," Lucario barked before firing an aura sphere in the creatures direction.

Cameron remained rooted to the stop.

"I SAID RUN."

He didn't need telling a third a time. He took Hunter by the paw and ran.

"Liiinnnnooooo."

He heard the terrible creatures screech behind him and looked over his shoulder to make sure Lucario was still with them.

[Pokémon]

 **Aether Paradise…**

"Good luck son!"

With the winch's cable clipped to the back of his spacesuit, the astronaut begun to step toward the ring. As the astronaut came within a meter, gravity seemed to fail. Even in the heavy suit, they rose into the air and drifted towards the middle of the wormhole. The winch locked before they could be sucked in however.

"Shepard are you ready, over," said Faba. He was sitting at the console in the control room, Lusamine standing behind him.

"Affirmative. Over," came the cracking reply over the intercom.

Faba pushed a lever on the console and the astronaut drifted forward into the ultra wormhole, the winch unravelling behind.

[Pokémon]

 **Route 17…**

"Oh man." Cameron panted clutching at the stitch in his chest. "You two okay."

"Yeah," Lucario said and Hunter nodded. They had stopped running in some dense part of the forest. The sky was beginning to lighten and the rain had stopped. They seemed to have escaped whatever it was that they had seen.

"What in Arecus's name was that!"

"I don't know," said Lucario and Cameron noted the fear in his voice. "But whatever it was. It's what's been affecting my ability feel aura." He sat down and put his arms around his legs. "It didn't have an aura. It felt…Dark. Wrong!"

"Y-you don't think it could have got ," Hunter begun in a squeaky voice but Lucario shushed him.

"Be quite." The aura Pokémon sprung to his feet and started looking around wearily.

"Wh-what's."

"Cameron shush."

Cameron and Hunter did as Lucario said.

Hunter was the first to notice it. A thick wet droplet fell on his nose. He wiped it with his paw and looked up. And then he screamed…

A Pangoro was sitting on the branch slumped against the trunk. It was clearly dead, it's body limp and dripping with blood. But that wasn't all. There was a creature bent over it, it's head pressed against it's chest, feasting on something inside; blood, flesh, intestines?

"Oh crap!" Swore Cameron.

The sound of Hunter's voice altered the creature. It stood up and jumped down from the branch with a terrible cry. The creature was short and thin. Less than half Hunter's height, and only as wide of his tail. It had the strange appearance of an origami figure. A mainly white body with a red underside and a head seemingly folded into it's body.

There were no discernible facial features. No eyes, mouth or nose. Only a four sided yellow hole in the middle of it's head. It's arms resembled Katanas, thin and blade like, connected to the middle of it's body though a yellow sheath like area. The legs appeared creased. It spun around until it appeared to be looking directly at Hunter and let out a cry.

"KAAAARRRRR!"

"Get back." Lucario leapt forward to attack, conjuring a white bone between his paws and swinging it at the creature. The creature raised it's arm to protect itself. The energy bone shattered as it made contact.

There was a split second during which Lucario looked shocked, before the creature slashed it's other arm directly across Lucario's chest. Lucario howled with pain and dropped to the ground.

"LUCARIO." Cameron

The creature stepped over Lucario's body and moved towards Hunter and Cameron. Cameron put his arms protectively around his pup. But Hunter wriggled free and moved to face the creature.

"Hunter NO," Cameron shouted but too late. Hunter took a run at it and struck with force palm. He winced in pain as his paw touched the creature. Looking down, he saw there was a deep gash in the pad on his paw.

The creature hit hunter twice, once across the face and once in the stomach. The little Riolu flew backwards, blood spurting where he'd been struck.

"Alright. Type: Null it's time to…" Cameron reached for a Pokémon only to discover he didn't have any. "Oh yeah. I left my Pokéballs back at the house. Crap!"

The creature moved towards Hunter. Hunter tried to scramble away but it pinned him down by the arm. It lowered it's head to the wound in Hunter's belly.

Lucario pushed himself back up and fired and aura sphere into the creatures back. It blasted it into the air and off Hunter.

"Get away from my pup bitch!"

The creature landed on it's feet, then with a terrible screech, launched itself at Lucario. Lucario responded by punching it, sending it flying backwards once again. However as his paw made contact with it's head, he felt a throbbing pain. Like his paw had been sliced open.

Whatever it was it was still not done. To Lucario's surprise the origami figure pushed itself back up.

"The fuck!"

The creature spun around releasing a harsh smelling purple liquid from the hole in it's face. Lucario managed to jump out the way but it went all over Hunter. He whimpered as it made contact with his fur…

Suddenly a vehicle of some kind burst through he three, a set of headlight bathing the forest in bright white light, temporality blinding Cameron, Hunter and Lucario. Squinting and raising a hand to shield his eyes, Cameron managed to make out the outline of the Solgaleo shaped robot.

It's jaw lowered and it shot three of it's adhesive bombs at the creature. It shriek as it toppled over, covered in a sticky substance that made it unable to move…

"Wh-what's goin' on now," Cameron shrieked.

"Cameron," he heard Ash's voice reply. "You okay."

The headlights dimmed and the mechanical Solgaleo's head opened to reveal Ash, Jimmy and their Pokémon inside. Typhlosion sitting at the controls.

[Pokémon]

Ashachu raced out of the mecha to Hunter's side. "Oh Arecus. Hunter!" He put his front two paws on his best friends chest. His body felt cold and he let out a whimper as Ashachu's paw touched the open wound. His blue fur and now Ashachu's yellow paw, were stained with blood.

"Ash-Ashachu." Hunter slowly opened his eyes. As he did so Ashachu noticed the purple hue between his eyes. He'd been poisoned.

"It's okay buddy. I'm right here," Ashachu reassured him. He tried to take hold of Hunter's paws but the Riolu winced and recoiled when Ashachu touched his right pad. It had a deep gash across it.

"Here. Let me see." Jimmy dropped to his knees beside Hunter and examined the wounds. "Hmm. The cuts don't look that deep. But we need to stop the bleeding. Hold still."

He opened his bag and pulled out a potion bottle and a roll of bandages. Hunter let out a moan and squirmed as Jimmy sprayed him.

"It's alright. This'll help. Just try to lie still."

"Pikachuu." Ashachu cooed softly and squeezed his good paw.

"What happed," Ash asked stepping out of the Mecha, Pikachu Oshawott and Geyser in tow.

Geyser's jaw dropped as he laid eyes on Hunter, his eyes filled with concern.

"It was that thing," Cameron replied pointing to the origami creatures, thrashing in it's bonds. "It dropped from a tree and attacked us. Tried to eat Hunter."

Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned the creature. The device's screen turned red and the word DANGER appeared in the top right hand corner of the screen above the entry…

 **Kartana, the drawn sword Pokémon. One of the Ultra Beast life forms. Warning. This Pokémon is extremely dangerous. DO NOT APPROACH. It's entire body has extremely sharp edges. It's blades are capable of cutting through steel.**

"That should take care of the wounds," said Jimmy, pressing a bandage on Hunter's side. "But he's still badly poisoned and very weak. Let's see…" He looked up at the other two. "We need a citrus berry."

"We'll go find one," said Ash. "Oshawott's a good sniffer."

"Osha." Oshawott nodded.

"Come on guys. Geyser you stay here."

"Be careful," Cameron told them as Ash, Pikachu and Oshawott ran off into the trees. Ashachu squeezed Hunters paw for a second then licked his cheek and said, "I'll be back soon I promise," before running after them.

"What are we going to do about this thing," Asked Cameron gesturing to Kartana. He'd gone very pale.

The Ultra Beast let out a piercing cry as it fought the adhesive binding it's body.

Jimmy rubbed his chin. "Hmmm. The robot has those laser cages. We'll put it in one of those for now."

Jimmy, Cameron, Lucario and Typhlosion reboarded the Robo-Solgaleo leaving Nova and Gesyer with Hunter. As soon as they were gone Geyser moved closer to Hunter. A smile had appeared on his and his eyes danced with love hearts.

"Awww. He's so cute," he sighed dreamily.

Nova shot him one of his smug smirk. "My. Quite the lovestruck otter, aren't you?"

Geyser glared at him and snapped back, "shut it fire boy, or I'll water gun you into next week."

Nova sniggered. "Heh. He's all yours buddy. But you do know he likes Ashachu don't you."

Geyser ignored him. Behind them eight red dots appeared around Kartana forming into the six sides of one of Team Rocket's laser cages. Inside Kartana's struggling become more violent as it realised the gravity of its situation. Thankfully the cage was soundproof so it's shrieks could not be heard.

[Pokémon]

It took Oshawott and Pikachu only a minute to sniff out a Sitrus berry. They found among a large pile of berries under a palm tree just off the path.

"Oshawott Osh."

"Pikachu pi."

Ash grinned at the sight of them. "Great job you guys." His two Pokémon gave him a smile.

Ashachu trailed beside Ash only partially aware of what was going on around him. His thoughts were back with Hunter.

Ash tossed a Pokéball into the air while Pikachu rummaged through the berry pile for the yellow fruit. Emolga appeared in front of him, her eyes wide and eager.

"Emolga, I need you to take these berries to Hunter. He's just over there, but you'll be faster than us."

"Got it." She puffed out her chest proudly.

Pikachu handed her two fat yellow berries and she took off, scurrying up a tree then leaping into the air, winged pouches outstretched.

[Pokémon]

"N'aww. He's so cute. Look at that blue fur, and that perfect body and those hypnotic eyes that say love me."

"You know I've had a Riolu boyfriend," said Nova exasperated. He was growing tired of listening to Geyser praising the Pokémon he'd only know for a few days. "There not that great."

Before Geyser could reply, a grey and white ball of fuzz came crashing into him like a furry meteor.

"Yaaahhh. Make way for Emolga!"

Emolga and Geyser rolled into a heap in the grass, a yellow berry slipping out of Emolga's paw. The sound of the commotion woke Hunter. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Guys. What's goin' on."

"I said make way for Emolga, Bidoof-brain," Emolga growled as she pulled herself off Geyser.

Geyser got to his feet and growled back, "Well maybe you should watch where ya flying, ya overgrown Pichu."

Emolga ignored him and held out the berry to Hunter. "Here you go."

"Th-thanks." Hunter stretched out weakly and took it from her. He started to nibble on the berry. The effects were noticeable at once. The purple hue disappeared from his face. He took bigger and bigger bites until he was shoving the remaining half of it into his hungry maw. "Mmmm. Thank-you Emolga. But. Where'd Ashachu go."

Nova sniggered as Geyser's jaw dropped wide open. Geyser quickly regained his composure and shot Nova a dirty look. He moved closer to Hunter, and put his paw on his shoulder. "He. Went with Ash and papa to get you the berry. He'll be back soon."

A worried look crossed Hunter's face. "No…What if that thing gets him?"

"Oh don't worry about that," said Geyser. "We got the thing. See."

He gestured to Kartana in it's cage but Hunter shook his head. "Uh-uh…There's something else out there. Something bad."

Geyser, Nova and Emolga exchanged glances, then Geyser said reassuringly, "I'm sure they'll be fine. Papa and Pikachu are strong. Hey. You're hurt let me."

Geyser reached out with his other paw and touched Hunter's face just above the wound. His paw begun to glow blue and the cut started to heal. At the same time Geyser closed his eyes and started breathing heavily, the effort clearly draining him.

"T-there," he breathed a second later. "Better."

"Y-yeah," said Hunter. "I feel. Great." The pain had totally gone. "Umm..You okay."

Geyser had collapsed onto his all fours, and was struggling to catch his breath.

"Y-yes…I'l be…fine…Just give me a minute!"

[Pokémon]

 **Back in Po Town, Alola Region – an hour later…**

Kartana shriek and slashed at the walls of it's laser cage with it's blade like arms, as the cage floated out of the back of the Mecha. Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and Tea. Rocket were all gathered around.

Jessie recoiled at the sight of it. "James. What is that thing?"

James took out his Team Rocket issued Pokédex and scanned it. "It's called Kartana. It's…"

"One of the Ultra Beasts." Ash finished his sentence for him. "It attacked Hunter."

"It's powerful," James continued. "Very powerful. What are you doing to do with it?"

"Don't know," Ash replied then, seeing the danger and determined to avoid it added, "But there's no way you guys are having it if that's what you're thinking"

"That is a good question though," pipped up Cameron. "What are we going to do with it. It's too dangerous to release. I mean. You saw what it did to Hunter. We can't let it go."

Ash scratched his head. "Could we try catching it?"

Cameron raised his eyebrows. "Are you willing to put your Pokémon in danger like that? I mean. Look what it did to Lucario!"

Ash glanced at Pikachu. "No. You're right. Battling it's too risky."

"Maybe we should try communicating with it," suggested Jimmy. "Find out why it came here and what it wants."

"Poké-Translation. That's your department Meowth," said Jessie.

"Nya!" Meowth's eyes widened in shock. "Me!"

He shot a pleading look at Jessie. She tapped him with her foot and said, "Yes you Meowth."

Meowth sighed. "O' vey!" He approached the cage and tapped on the side. "Hey you. Kartana. Wanna talk."

The creature shrieked and took a swipe at Meowth, it's arm bouncing off the energy barrier separating it from the cat. Meowth jumped back in alarm.

"Yikes!"

"So. What's it sayin'," James asked.

Meowth shook his head. "It's not speakin' any language I know."

Suddenly the creature shot a jet of that same purple gunk it has used on Hunter earlier all over the laser barrier. While the sludge did not compromise the cage's integrity, it did stick to it, almost like a coat of paint, obscuring the beast from view. Then it begun slashing at the cage with it's arms again.

"What's it doing now," asked Cameron a little nervously.

"It trying to weaken the cage with the toxic attack," suggested Jimmy.

"No chance of dat 'appenin'" Meowth said smugly.

"I think it's…writing something," said Ash. The marks it was leaving in the sludge had distinctive shapes. Almost like letters of some kind, but not spelling out words he recognised.

"I t'ink it says. Nya Nya Nya nyaaa," Meowth said his brow furrowed in concentration. When everyone looked perplexed he added. "Ash is right. It's writing. In Pokéspeak. Give me a minute…I t'ink it's tryin' ta say. Why have you imprisoned me?"

Cameron volunteered an answer. "Because you attacked Hunter," he shouted at the cage. "You hurt him bad!"

Kartana started slashing at the cage again. More letters appeared below the first set.

"I feast," Meowth translated. "No sorry. I must feast. So weak. I must feast."

"What! Hunter's not food. He's a Riolu."

 _Slash Slash…_

"Hunter is meat," said Meowth. "You are all meat…Yikes."

"Why did you come to this world?" Ash said.

 _Slash slash slash…_

"I flee the darkness. No." Meowth moved closer to the cage, squinting at the text. "It's more like. I escape the light has been stolen. Well dat makes no sense. What do ya mean the light has been stolen."

Kartana spat another load of purple sludge at the side of the cage covering the letters and begun to slash something else. But this time it was not words, but rather a crude drawing of a monster. A triangle body with thing legs and massive claws and a scary face.

Cameron nearly jumped out of his skin and Lucario snarled

"That's it. That's the thing from the forest!"

[Pokémon]

 **Aether Paradise…**

"Shepard come in. Can you hear me. Over…Shepard come in!"

There was a crackle of static for a brief moment then. "Read you loud and clear Faba. Over."

"Shepard. What can you see," Lusamine asked, leaning over Faba's shoulder.

Another static pause then. "Nothing. It's completely dark in here. The ground feels solid. But I can't see a thing."

"Oh," said Faba. "Really. That's disappointing."

"Soliera was right," Lusamine muttered.

"There's something else though. I don't believe I'm alone in here. Over…Faba do you read? Over."

"Read you loud and clear Shepard. What do you mean you're not alone. Over."

"My scanners are picking up something here in the dark. And it's not just that. I can feel it. Like something projecting a. A sort of dark presence. Over."

"Could it be an Ultra Beast? Over."

"No. Not by these readings. It's something else and…Oh shit. I think it's seen me. It's….AGHH."

There was a shout, followed by a crackle of static.

"Shepard. SHEPARD COME IN," Faba shouted desperately into the console.

"Pull him in. NOW," Lusamine ordered.

Faba pulled a lever and the winch begun to retract. Then it stopped.

"It's jammed. I can't. Oh Arceus. Somethings got a hold of…"

"ARGGHHH…"

One of the technicians screamed. The winch had started up again pulling only the hook and fragment of the spacesuit out of the hole. Both were covered in blood!

 **A/N: Ivy's back baby! After about two months of writers block and not being able to find the inspiration or energy to write, I feel like I'm back in it. The inspiration for elements of this chapter came from the BW episode "all for the love of Meloetta," particularly Geyser's affection for Hunter. What do you all think? Feedback and suggestions welcome.**


	68. Chapter 66 - Prepare for Trouble!

**Chapter 66 – Prepare for Trouble!**

 **Ula'ula Meadow, Ula'ula Island, Alola Region…**

"Oh mann! Okay. I think we should be safe here," Max panted.

"You alright Max. Here. Drink this." One of Max's companion's, a teenager girl with long brown hair, handed him a canteen of water.

He took it off her and drank from it deeply. "Thanks," he breathed, before turning to the two Pokémon with them; his companion Gallade and a small white Pokémon that looked like it was made of origami. "You tow okay!"

"Never better," said Gallade taking the canteen off him. "Beatin' up those looser's always puts me in a good mood hehe."

Gallade took a long drink then handed the canteen to the Origami creature. "Hey buddy. You thirsty." The creature didn't respond. Gallade shrugged, "suit yourself!"

"Who are you," Max asked it, frowning. "What did Team Rocket want with you?"

Again, the creature didn't respond.

"Do you talk buddy," said Gallade, then coxing his head, "can you talk?"

"You're one of the Ultra Beast's aren't you," said the girl.

Max seemed surprised. "Whoa! No way."

The girl, whose name was Whitely, reached into her pocket and pulled a silver handheld tablet computer, slightly larger than a Pokédex out. She held it up to the creature. "Yep. Codde UB04 Slash. named Kartana…I hacked the International Police database," she added when Max gave her a quizzical expression. "But how did Team Rocket get their hands on an Ultra Beast."

Suddenly Kartana spat a load of purple sludge from the hole in it's face all over the ground, making the other three jump.

"Hey!"

It then immediately started drawing lines with the end of it's pointy arm.

"What's it doing."

"I think it's…Drawing!" said Max. "Yeah. That looks like a…cage."

Kartana had drawn three images; a triangular shape with claws, what looked like a spiders web with a hole it in, it a cage, and figures that seemed to resembled Humans.

"And that's probably Team Rocket…I think it's trying to say. It was captured by Team Rocket…After running from triangle thing!"

"And that could be an Ultra Wormhole," suggested Whitley.

It was then that Max noticed something in the sky in the distance towards Po Town. Round in shape and moving slowly as if floating on the breeze. A hot air balloon?

"Come on," he said. "We need to keep moving."

[Pokémon]

By midday Max and his three partners had arrived at the edge of a small lake just past the end of Ula'ula Meadow. None of them had eaten since the previous night, and that fact was starting to catch up with them.

Max put his hand over his stomach, feeling it rumble with hunger. "Man! I need food. Like now."

Whitely nodded. "Here seems like a safe place to rest. We could stop for a little while."

"Good idea."

"I'll go find us something to eat," said Gallade.

He ran off into the trees, returning moments later with an armful of fruit and berries. "Okay guys! Time to dig in!"

Max, Whitley and Gallade flopped down at the waters edge, and begun munching on the fruit. Kartana however remained on it's feet, standing slightly away from the rest of them.

"Hey Kartana. Don't you want any."

"Maybe it doesn't eat fruit," Whitley suggested.

"Oh! What do you…"

CRASH…

Suddenly, a vehicle came crashing through the trees forcing the four of them to jump out of the way. Although clearly a machine, it was shaped and coloured like the Pokémon Solgaleo. A large red R was painted across it's chest.

"Team Rocket," breathed Max. He clenched his fists as Gallade prepared to fight.

The jaw of the Solgaleo dropped open to reveal a large cannon, while a hatch opened in it's chest to reveal a teenage boy with gravity defying brown grey hair and a Pokéball gripped in his right hand.

"Alright Type: Null Let's do this…" He raised his arm to throw but before he could a female voice cut him of.

"Yes, but first we must do the introduction."

The boy dropped his arm and stared up at the metal beasts head. "What…Seriously."

"Prepare for trouble…"

"And make it double…"

The top half of Solgaleo's head, from the top of the muzzle up, slid upwards revealing a cockpit with Jessie, James and Meowth sitting at set of controls. Ash and Jimmy were seated behind them.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the people within our Nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"And Cameron…"

"Uh-uh. Be perfectly quite," said Jessie, bending over the side to waggle her finger at Cameron. "Only we may say the motto." She straightened up. "No where were w…

Hunter, suddenly clambered over the back of Meowth's seat, climbing over the cat to stand on the console. He held his paws out stretched in pose and yipped, "Rio Riolu…What. Too soon."

Meowth grabbed him from behind and tackled him to the ground. "W'at 'ave I told ya 'bout stealin' my lines!"

"Alright. That's enough," Max snapped. Team Rocket's motto was annoying on a good day. "What do you want?" Though he already knew the answer.

"All we want it to return that dangerous Kartana to the safety of it's prison," said Jessie. "So it can't hurt anymore Pokémon."

"For once we're the good guys," added James. "But where's our parade."

"No Way!"

"You're not getting hands on Kartana and that's that," exclaimed Whitely.

"Gal Gallade." Gallade move defensively in front of Kartana.

"Max, don't be a moron…" It was the first time Ash had spoken.

"Ash." Max felt a mix of emotions at the sight of his…friend, in the company of his enemies. Anger at being called a moron. Did Ash still see him as a kid? But pain and confusion too. What was Ash doing with the people who had stalked them across the Hoenn and Kanto region trying to steal Pikachu. A lump rose in his throat.

Before he could say anything else, Cameron tossed the Pokéball. "Type: Null. I choose you."

In a flash of white light, a strange, quadrupled Pokémon appeared. It had the body and tail of a Samurott, the front legs of a Staraptor and a wooden mask over it's head. He could tell at once something, wrong, had been done to this Pokémon.

"Oh Arceus." Whitely gasped clutching her hand to her mouth.

"Use tackle."

The wooden headed Pokémon, Type: Null, charged.

"Gallade stand your ground. Use slash."

Gallade ran at Type: Null, raising the blade on his right arm to attack. But Type: Null was faster than he had anticipated and they collided a split second before he was ready. The creature drove the axe on top of it's head into his stomach, and threw him aside.

"Gallade!" Max's heart skipped a beat. He rushed to his partner's side. "Are you alright."

Type: Null ploughed into Kartana, it's axe connecting with it's chest. The Ultra Beast was sent flying crashing into a tree.

"It's down…FIRE!"

The Solgaleo mecha shot a missile from the cannon in it's mouth. It hit Kartana, encasing it in a greyish glue like substance.

"Ahh Kartana."

"Electivire. Use Thunder!"

Suddenly an enormous bolt of electricity fell from the sky striking Type: Null. It was Cameron's turn to cry out as it fell to it's knees.

"Type: Null no."

Max whipped his head around. A large fuzzy yellow Pokémon, roughly human had emerged from the trees. And beside it an auburn haired boy.

"Come on this way." The boy beckoned to them as his Electivire picked Kartana up in it's arms.

Max sized hold of Gallade by the shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Together, they and Whitely followed their saviours into the woods…

[Pokémon]

Ash groaned as Jimmy swore. Seriously! Why did Gary Oak of all people have to be involved? What was he doing here? Could he be in league with Team Plasma too?

"Pika!" Pikachu pressed his muzzle into Ash's neck and nuzzled him comfortingly.

"Who was that," Ashachu asked, tilting his head back to look at Ash from his lap. "Dad do you know him?"

"Isn't that the rude twerp," Jessie asked incredulously pointing after the auburn haired trainer and his Electivire as they disappeared into the woods. "The one who used to be your rival."

Ash sighed and nodded. "Yep…That's Gary."

"Who's Gary," asked Jimmy.

At the same time, Cameron re-entered the cockpit. "What we talkin' about?"

"I grew up with him back in Pallet Town," said Ash. "His name's Gary Oak. He's professor Oak's grandson.

"I see," Jimmy replied. "So you two were rivals."

Ash shrugged. "Yeah. I suppose. He used to be…kind of a jerk to me."

"Well we still need to get that Ultra Beast of him," Jessie said, retaking her seat. She flicked a button on the console and the doors in the head and chest of the mecha started to close.

Meowth, having thrown Hunter out of the way, pushed his joystick forward and the mecha begun to move…

[Pokémon]

"Okay! Who are you?" Whitely asked Gary once they'd gotten away from Team Rocket's machine.

"You're Gary Okay," Max said before Gary could reply, to which he nodded.

"That's right."

"I saw you in the Johto Silver Conference. You came Top 28." Gary's lips thinned at the mention of this. "And I know a lot about you from." Max hesitated from saying Ash. "A friend. What are you doing here? I heard you'd become a Pokémon researcher."

"That's right. Nice to meet ya Max. And Whitely."

Max was taken-aback. "How did you know our names?"

"Oh I've tons of things about you from my great uncle?" said Gary.

"Great uncle," asked Whitely.

"He means principal Oak," Max explained. "Gary's Principal Oak's brother grandson. The famous Pokémon professor."

"Oh." Whitely raised her eyebrows, impressed.

They soon emerged from the trees, onto a beach. Electivire set Kartana down in the sand and Gary knelt down beside it. He ran his hand over the glue covering most of it's body. "Hmm. They really put that on good didn't they. Don't worry. They should be able to get if off back at the lab."

"Lab," asked Max.

"I'm part of a project that's researching Ultra Beast appearances. Nobody's ever actually met a real Ultra Beast before. They normally disappear after the wormholes vanish. Finding Kartana is huge."

He reached into his pocket and took out a mobile phone, dialled a number and held it to his ear. "Professor Mohn…I've found the Ultra Beast. It's badly hurt… It's not safe here. Team Rocket's after us. I'm brining it back to the lab…"

[Pokémon]

"So. What was this Gary guy like?" Asked Cameron. "I think you've mentioned him before."

Ash sighed. "He used to tease me. Say things to make me feel bad."

"Like what?"

"Mainly call me a looser. And a faggot. Tell me I was weak and how much of a better trainer he was." The memories made Ash feel bitter. He folded his arms scowling.

Cameron put a hand on his shoulder. "Wow. Kids can be so mean. I'm sorry you had to go through that man."

"He had got a little better recently though."

"Sounds like a real jerk," said Jimmy. "What sort of a trainer is he."

Pikachu answered. "Nothing special. He's all talk. When Ash battled him at the Silver Conference, Ash totally kicked his ass. Remember Ash."

That brought a smirk to Ash's face. "Oh yeah. Gary tends to focus on training strong Pokémon."

Their conversation was broken off at this point by James announcing, "Twerps sighted."

Ash looked up through the windshield to see Gary and the others standing on the beach ahead. Saw them go through the familiar emotions of surprise and anger as the machine burst through the trees and heard the familiar chorus of "TEAM ROCKET!"

Plus Gary adding, "Leave Kartana alone…"

The mecha came to a halt, and Jessie raised the roof again. Ash stood up so he could get a better view of Gary, Max and the others. For a moment his and Gary's eyes met and he saw mixture of shock then anger cross his rival's face.

"Ash. Ash Ketchum…What on earth are you doing working with Team Rocket?"

At least he hadn't used the name Ashy-boy.

"We'll make dis simple for ya twerps," Meowth announced over the mecha's speaker. "Step away from da Ultra Beast. And nobody get hurt."

"No way," Max shouted back.

"Max! That things really dangerous," said Ash. "You can't hand it over to Team Plasma."

"But…But you're tryin' to take it for Team Rocket," Max replied. "That's even worse. And for you're information we're not working for Team Plasma. Why would you even say that."

Max was angrier than Ash had ever seen him in the year he had known him. Red faced and shaking his fist at Ash. His voice filled with contempt. But why? Was he genuinely cross at their attempts to recapture Kartana. Had he quit Team Plasma. Or was this an act for Gary or the girl's sake?

"Yeah. Just what do you think you're playing at Ashy-boy?" There was the nickname again. And Gary's expression had returned to that condescending smirk he had always reserved for Ash. And he spoke in that irritating nasal tone.

Ash became agitated, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"I thought you really cared about Pokémon. Now I find you here working with Team Rocket."

"That thing isn't a Pokémon," Ash snapped. "It' really dangerous. It killed a Pangoro and attacked my friends."

"It injured my Lucario and tried to kill Hunter," Cameron added.

"If it's allowed to go free it'll kill more Pokémon. And if you let Max take it. It'll end up in the hands of Team Plasma. You can't let that happen."

To Ash's surprise, Gary's grin widened and he let out a burst of laughter. "Hahaha! You know Ashy-boy. It's amazing that you're still just as stupid as you were when we were kids."

The insult stung. "Hey! WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUPID!"

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu let out a loud growl, bearing his teeth and Gary.

"It's called nature snowflake. Kartana has to eat to survive. All Pokémon have to. And some Pokémon eat meat. Maybe if you and you're friends weren't such weak trainers, you'd be better able to protect you're Pokémon. But you can't blame Kartana for being true to it's instinct. And it's instincts don't give humans the right to cage Pokémon. Grow a pair and stop being such as snowflake!"

Ash raised his fist, his blood boiling. "Okay Gary! If you won't hand it over. We'll take it from you."

Gary smirked smugly. "Like to see you try Ashy."

"Get 'em Pikachu."

"Pika." Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and over the side of the cockpit. He did a summersault in mid-air before landing in the sand on all fours.

"Blastoise. I choose you." At the same time, Gary tossed a Pokéball releasing a large blue tortoise with water cannons protruding from it's shell.

"Go Torracat!"

"Gallade get ready!"

Whitley sent out a red and black cat like Pokémon, and Max's Gallade moved forward to stand alongside Blastoise. Cameron sent out Type: Null and Jimmy Typhlosion to support Pikachu.

"Blastoise use hydro-cannon on Pikachu," called Gary.

"Block it with thunderbolt then use Electro-ball!"

Blastoise fired two jets of water from it's cannons. Pikachu let of a shock of electricity while dropping onto his back and spinning. A spinning vortex of electricity encased him. The water hit and dispersed, leaving Pikachu unscathed.

"What the!" Gary didn't know how to respond, as Pikachu jumped back to his feet and fired an ball of electricity right into Blastoise chest.

"Blaaa.." The tortoise fell onto it's back, black swirls in it's eyes, leaving Gary speechless.

Max, Whitley and their Pokémon leapt into action.

"Gallade Psycho cut"

"Torracat, flamethrower."

Gallade charged at Typhlosion raising it's right arm, the blade glowing bright purple.

"Typlosion. Cut." Typhloison produced a white needle in his paw and used it to block Gallade, as he swung his arm at him.

Torracat didn't aim at TypeL Null however. It spun around and blew it jet of fire into the sea. There was a puff of steam as ripples begun to spread over the surface over the surface. A moment later, the water begun to churn and a pack of about twenty angry Gyarados rose from the depths.

"Oh crap," gasped Cameron.

The Gyarados did not seem pleased about having their home disturbed. They roared, their mean eyes focusing on the mecha.

"Typhlosion return."

"Type: Null get back."

Jimmy and Cameron grabbed their Pokéballs and returned their Pokémon in beams of red light.

"PIKACHU." Ash climbed over the side of the vehicle and dropped to the ground.

Cameron shouted in protest. "Ash NO!"

He ran to Pikachu and scooped him up into his arms. "Gotcha buddy. I'll protect you."

"Twerp. What do you think you're doing," snapped Jessie.

"Get back here," yelled James.

The Gyarados had created a giant twister, a huge white vortex that came spinning towards them. Gary, Max, Whitely and their Pokémon scattered, Electivire picking up Kartana. The hatch in the mecha's chest opened allowing Ash and Pikachu to scramble inside, before Meowth set it into reverse.

The Robo-Solgaleo retreated into the trees, but not enough to escape the Gyarados wrath…

[Pokémon]

A blond male and a dark haired woman, two Aether Employees, had been watching the battle hidden among the trees. As the mecha exploded, the male pulled a communicator from his belt.

"Branch Chief Faba sir. We've identified the trainers. Their current position is north of route 15, Ula'ula Island."

"Is the target Oshawott present." Came the reply.

"Negative. It's not outside of its Pokéball. However there's something else. It appear a UB04 Slash emerged from that Ultra Wormhole we opened. The Oshawott trainers are in pursuit of it. They're working alongside Team Rocket. But there are also three other trainers assisting UB04."

"Understood. That complicates matters. Maintain your position. Do not engage."

[Pokémon]

 **Flashback – six years ago**

Ash crouched motionless behind the tree, waiting for the Pokémon to emerge from it's burrow for the apple he'd just placed in front of it.

"Here Eevee Eevee Eevee. Don't be shy!"

It took about five minutes of waiting quietly, for the Eevee to show itself. The small brown creature sticking it's nose out of the hole at the bottom of the tree. Then it slowly crept out o sniff the fruit.

For a moment Ash remained still, admiring the cute Pokémon's silky brown fur, it's fluffy tail, cute face and perfect little body. Then…

"Hey Eevee. Hi."

He jumped out of his hiding space, taking the Eevee by surprise.

"Vee…"

He strode over to it and picked it up and cuddled it. It's fur was so thick and soft. It made him giggle. "Hehehe…"

"Eevee!" Eevee, unhappy being manhandled like this, sank it's teeth into his arm, and slapped him in the face with it's tail.

"Ahh." Ash dropped the evolution Pokémon. It landed on it's feet, then slapped the ground with it's front right paw, spraying dirt into Ash's eyes.

"Yah…Hey Eevee." Ash wiped the dirt from his eyes, just in time to see Eevee disappear back into it's burrow.

"No Eevee. Come baaack!"

Well. Tryin' to catch a Pokémon Ashy-boy," said a nasal voice behind him. Ash's heart sank. Not now…He turned around and sure enough, there was Gary. Wearing his usual purple sweatshirt and that condescending sneer.

"What do you want Gary?"

"You know. If that's how bad you are at catching Pokémon, you're not gonna make much of a trainer."

Ash clenched his fists. "You'll see. I'll be the greatest Pokémon trainer there ever was."

Gary laughed. "Ha. Do you even know what moves Eevee has?"

"Of course I do," Ash replied indignantly before releasing he didn't. "Let's see there's. Umm"

"Hahaha. You don't do you. It's Tackle, Tail whip and Sand Attack. Those last two are the ones that got you!"

"I knew that!"

"Sure you did."

Colour rose in Ash's face. Gary's tone getting to him. "Go away Gary. Can't you see I'm looking for Pokémon."

"It's a free country Ashy-boy. I can go where I like. And what are you doin' lookin' for Pokémon anyway. Tryin' to find another rodent to molest."

Ash froze. He wouldn't. "Shut up about that."

Gary's grin widened. "About what. That you tried to rape a poor little Dedenne!"

It hadn't been like that. Ash had been out with Serena and happened to find a cute little Dedenne sleeping under a leaf. He'd picked it up. It hadn't seemed to mind. It'd been happy when he'd given it that treat. He had just happened to put his hand, in the wrong place… And that had been when Gary had walked in and seen…

"I said shut up."

Enjoying the sight of Ash's face get redder and redder with hurt and frustration, Gary kept going. He enjoyed this. Needling Ash. He knew exactly what buttons to push to get Ash to exploded.

"Ash Ketchum the Dedenne fucker. I bet you're a Poképhile aren't ya. They don't let Poképhiles become trainers you know. Maybe I should tell…"

"I SAID SHUT UP…"

[Pokémon]

Ash's entire body hurt, like he'd just been run over by a hoard of rampaging Tauros. The dream had been so vivid. He could nearly feel the stick in his hand and he whacked it into Gary's neck. Hear the ringing in his ears from his mom shouting at him.

He forced himself to open his eyes and sit up. He was surrounded by the strewn wreckage of the Robo-Solgaleo mecha. The last thing he remembered, the mecha had been hit with an ultra twister attack from a pack of angry Gyarados. He'd been holding Pikachu in his arms.

"Pikachu! Ashachu!" Looking around frantically he saw Pikachu unconscious under a sheet of metal.

"Pikachu, wake up."

He pulled Pikachu out of the wreckage and shook him. He slowly opened his eyes black eyes. Next to him, Ashachu and Hunter started to stir. Hunter rubbing his back and Ashachu shutting his eyes in pain.

Nearby, Cameron, Jimmy, Jessie, James and Meowth were also coming around, with a chorus of drones.

"Ugh my head," Cameron groaned.

"Is everybody alright?" asked Jimmy.

Jessie got to her feet, marched over to Ash and smacked him around the head.

"Ouch. Hey what was that for," Ash stared at her rubbing his head.

"If you hadn't jumped out we wouldn't be in this mess," she replied glaring at her.

Ash returned her glare. "What and leave Pikachu!"

"Why couldn't you just return the rat to it's Pokéball."

"DON'T call Pikachu a rat!"

Jimmy ran over to them, sticking his arm between them. "Okay guys. Break it up."

"Big twerps right," agreed Meowth. "Now isn't da time to be arguin'. We need to get dat Ultra Beast back off dose other twerps."

"And how are we supposed do that now," Ash snapped. "The machine's destroyed."

"Leave everythin' to me," said Meowth.

[Pokémon]

 **Lusamine's office, Aether Paradise…**

"His name's Gary Oak," Wicke said as she handed Lusamine the file containing Gary's information downloaded from the Kanto Trainer's Database and other material.

"He's the son of the late Professor Samuel Oak. Not a great deal to say in terms of accomplishment. He participated in the Kanto league where he ranked top 32 and in the Johto league where he placed top 16. He does however have a lot of strong Pokémon."

Lusamine opened the file. It didn't contain much; a printed copy of Gary's licence, images of each Pokémon he'd caught, a list of badges obtained, rankings for the two competitions he'd participated in and each battle he'd fought, and a resume.

"He's worked for the Sayda Lab and Professor Rowan where he was involved in the Shieldon conservation project."

"Only for briefly," replied Wicke. "In fact from what I've been able to find he was the reason the attempt to create the nature preserve to protect Shieldon in Mt. Coronet failed. When Professor Rohan's lawyers tried to challenge the Governor's decision to approve pipeline construction in the area, they challenged it in court relying on a report written by Gary. The court found it was so full or errors and poor scholarship that the Supreme Court of Sinnoh threw it out and the case collasped. He was also the subject of fraud investigation in Kanto. Something about having 10 badges when Kanto only has 8 gyms. But it was dropped by Viridian District Attorney."

Lusamine nodded. "And he's now working with Professor Mohn on a project concerning Ultra Beasts. Well that would explain why he's after Kartana. What do we know about the other two trainers."

"Not a lot ma'm. I haven't been able to find records for either of them in any Trainer Database, which means their either operating illegally without a licence, or someone has deleted their data."

"Could be a villainous Team then," said Lusamine. "Tell Faba to inform all field agents to proceed with caution."

"Yes ma'm."

"And one more thing. I notice the license records Gary's hometown as Pallet in the Kanto Region."

Wicke looked perplexed. "Uhh…Yes. Is that important."

Lusamine spun around in her chair to a filing cabinet behind her, opened a draw and pulled out a second file. This was was much thicker than Gary's and had a picture of Ash on the front. She placed it on the desk and pulled out a print out of Ash's Trainer's licence.

"Our Oshawott trainer is also from Pallet Town. And it seems they battled in the Silver conference. Maybe these two have a history. And given our filed agent reported Mr. Ketchum was in pursuit of the same Ultra Beast Gary is trying to save, we might be able to work this to our advantage…"


	69. Chapter 68 - Make it Double!

**Chapter 67 – Make it Double!**

 **Ula'ula Island, Alola Region…**

Ula'ula island is connected by a long road stretching from Po Town in the north, right around the coast to Malie City in the North-east, broken only by a bay in the south-west. The bay is protected by a coral reef surrounding the island, dotted with several smaller islands, and filled with deep turquoise sea that shimmered in the sunlight.

It was almost a shame in Gary's mind, in the boiling heat of the afternoon sun, not to be able to strip down and dive right into it's inviting depths, but they had a job to do. He, Blastoise, Electivire, Max, Whitley, Gallade and Kartana were crossing the bay on Whitley's Wailord. A Pokémon whom in Gary's mind left moved too slow leaving them horribly exposed.

"I don't get why Ash would go and join up with Team Rocket," He said as he paced up and down the Pokémon's back. "Especially those two. After they spent all that time trying to catch his Pikachu."

Max shrugged and looked away from him, hoping not to get drawn into a conversation on the subject. It would come too close to revealing secrets of his own. Unfortunately…

"Max you travelled with him. What do you think?

"Ummm…I dunno. It's been…nearly two years since the last time I saw him," Max replied trying to sound nonchalant.

"They did say Kartana hunted one of their Pokémon. Perhaps that's all there is to it," suggested Whitley.

Gary shook his head. "Nah that's not all. Those kids and Team Rocket were working together for some reason. And damn it. I'm gonna find out why." He snapped his fingers.

"But we've gotta take care of Kartana," said Max. "You can't go playing detective now."

There was something else bothering Gary too. Pikachu had taken out his Blastoise with one it. After using that crazy move combination. Was he really inferior to Ash. Somewhere deep in his heart, a nasty little voice said, 'Yes. He's always been a better trainer than you and you know it.'

' _that can't be right. I've beaten him way more times thanou he's beaten me.'_

'You lost to him the Silver Conference. The only real time you've ever faced him.'

It had been the greatest humiliation of Gary's life; Loosing to Ash in a Pokémon league. He'd put on a brave face and taken it with good sportsmanship. But really that was an act, a mask to stop Ash seeing the full extent of his triumph. In truth, that loss was the reason he'd given up wanting to be a trainer, settling on Pokémon research instead.

Kartana made a high pitched scream, trying to free it's arms from the glue pinning it to it's body.

"Whoa whoa settle down," said Gary. He wanted to pet it, or make some physical contact with it to calm it. But he couldn't touch it without slicing himself, so he held is palm outstretched. "It'll be okay. We'll get you to the lab and we'll be able to get that stuff off."

"You know it could be hungry," said Max. "I bet Team Rocket didn't feed it anything.

Gary clenched his fists. "Yeah. I bet not."

Though, that left the problem of what to feed it.

"But we don't have anything to give it," said Whitley. "It eats meat remember."

"Oh yeah." Gary suddenly felt an uncomfortable pang in his chest. What would happen if they freed Kartana, here and now. If it truly was hungry would it attack there Pokémon. And were Gary or Max's or Whitley's partners strong enough to fight it off.

A cold shiver went down his spine as he imagined a dismembered Umbreon disappearing into that hole. Ash had definitely had a point in saying it was dangerous. Perhaps there really wasn't more to this than that. But still…Team Rocket?

Max saw it first. As they were nearing the other side of the bay a black appeared in the sky seemingly moving towards them.

"Hey guys! What's that."

Gary, Whitley and the Pokémon looked up. "What'swhat…Oh SHIT!"

The spec was a large black dragon Pokémon with bluebell flames rising from it's jaws. It swooped down on them, opening it's mouth wide spitting a jet of blue flame. Gary raised his arm above his head instinctively.

"Gallade use barrier!"

Gallade created a physic barrier between them and the flames. It protected them from most of the damage but they still felt the heat of the flames.

Gary lowered his arm as the flames cleared and saw to his horror, Ash standing astride the dragon's back dressed in a white Team Rocket uniform.. Pikachu clinging to his shoulder.

"Ash!"

"What in Giratina's name is that Pokémon," Whitley squealed.

"It's a Charizard," said Gary.

"It doesn't look like any Charizard I've ever seen," cried Max.

"It's a mega-evolved Charizard. Mega-Charizard X," Gary explained through gritted teeth. Ash could use mega-evolution. Really?

"Alright Gary-boy. Be a good boy and give me Kartana and I won't have to destroy you…"

[Pokémon]

For a moment, Ash enjoyed the sight of Gary turning face reddened with the familiar a anger, hurt and humiliation. It was the same set of emotions Gary had so earnestly enjoyed provoking him him in their childhood. A small taste of his own hyper potion.

He couldn't help himself. He laughed and taunted, "That's right. Who's the looser now Gary."

"Ugh. I'll show ya. Blastoise. Use Hydro pump."

"Charizard. Dragonbreath."

Blastoise fired jets of water from it's cannon and Charizard spat a blast of multi-coloured flames. The attacks collided, but Charizard's was stronger. It overpowered the torrents and struck in the middle of Wailord's back. The creature gave a cry of pain and jumped violently. Gary and the others were all thrown off their feet, with Gallade stumbling into the bay.

In the second they were down, Ash raised his right hand and pointed the device at Kartana…

"Ready buddy?"

[Pokémon]

 **Earlier…**

"I call it da prettify gun," Meowth said proudly slipping the metal bracelet on Ash's wrist.

It was long and heavy, covering most of his hand and forearm, with a long gun like barrel.

"You simply point it at da Kartana. Den presto!"

"Umm…Meowth. This looks a lot like the weapon Pokémon Hunter J used to use," Ash said. He felt almost sick to be wearing it.

"How on earth did you get that," Pikachu all but growled.

Meowth shrugged. "Meh. I know a guy who knows a guy. Don't worry ya pretty yellow head about it."

Pikachu scowled at him.

"Meowthhh. I can't use a Pokémon Hunter's weapon to."

"What's wrong. I thought ya said we needed to stop Kartana. What's da difference between dis and those cages."

He had a point. "I suppose."

"Well den nutin' to worry about. Now it doesn't have a battery so Pikachoo 'ere 'll 'ave to charge it. And you'll need to wear dis…"

[Pokémon]

"Fire."

Pikachu sparked, producing a current that traveled down the wires attached to his cheek, around Ash's neck and down his arm. The weapon discharged. A bright white energy bullet streaking through the air at Kartana…

[Pokémon]

"Seriously. Where do you guys keep getting these machines from," Cameron asked.

The latest mecha was a flying contraption in the likeness of Lunala, borne aloft by two giant fans in the wings. This one had in fact been a spare Meowth had waiting back in Po Town, but it was a good question.

"I mean. Do you build them? Buy them? How do you get them here."

Meowth laughed a brushed off the question. "Ha. Team Rocket secret twerp."

The Robo-Lunala reminded Ash horribly of Hunter J's ship. It utilised the same technology. Meowth had explained how it worked…

"Dat cannon you got dare covers da Pokémon in a substance made from iron. It's magnetic. Da cases have magnets in the bases that react both to da captured Pokémon and to bigger magnets in ship…"

What did this make him now. Ash Ketchum Pokémon Hunter. As cruel or as ruthless as J.

Meowth had admitted his plan was inspired from watching Hunter J steal Pikachu over a year ago in Sinnoh. A nightmare that still made Ash wake up in a cold sweat. Ash would swoop in on his Mega-Charizard X and freeze Kartana. Then Robo-Lunala, pick up the prisoner and Ash before retreating back into the clouds.

The first phase of the plan had gone off well. Phase two was to take the Ultra Beast…Somewhere. Nobody could thing of what to do with it. For now they were just trying to get it away from Gary and Max. The Lunala aircraft quickly put Ula'ula island behind it. They were now flying over blue ocean and patches of fluffy white could. The cockpit was filled with bright white Alolan sunshine.

Everyone was mostly quite. Ash put his arms around Pikachu and hugged him tightly. He lowered his head to rest his chin on the mouse warm yellow fuzzy head. He took a deep breath exhaling his scent. Pikachu accepted the embrace, burying his face in Ash's chest and cooing softly, "Chaaa." His ear twitched.

The feeling of satisfaction Ash had felt taunting Gary had ebbed. Had calling Gary a looser been really necessary. What did that make him now. Gary had only been trying to protect the Ultra Beast from him. Just like he had protected Pikachu from Team Rocket so many times. A sick feeling of guilt and shame sat in his chest.

After nearly an hour of flying Hunter declared, "I'm bored." He got up and stuck his head and arms between Meowth and James' seats, to reach a set of dials on the controls. "Does this thing have a radio or something.

"Hey get outta dat."

"What do you think your doing."

" _And now it's time for the law report here on National News Radio. Coming up this hour we'll discuss the potential deal between Dracena Tabuu and Vanessa Shinobu that could see a government formed within days. But first up, the High Court has returned a split decision in the Misty Death Penalty case. We go to Kevin live at the Judicial complex in Entralink. I've if you could explain today's verdict"_

" _Thank-you Alicia. As you said the justices are split. We won't know why until the full judgement is published. But as it stands now, three ruled to grant the appeal against Misty's death sentence. Three ruled against to uphold it. And as you know, the court has a vacant seat so there's no one tie breaker."_

"Boring," groaned Hunter. He reached out to try and change stations. But James put a hand on his head and tried to push him away.

"Get off that."

"Hunter come here." Cameron grabbed him by his scruff and tried wrenched him away.

" _So does this mean for the girl at the centre of the case Misty Waterflower,"_ said the reporter on the radio.

" _Well Alicia. Under section 23 of the Judiciary Act, where the High Court is split, the decision of the lower court stands and no precedent is set. In this case the lower courts decision was the original sentence of death. So it looks like, assuming the Prime Minister doesn't commute her sentence, Misty will be executed."_

"Pika." Pikachu's ear twitched and he looked over his shoulder at the dashboard.

It peaked Team Rocket's interest too."Wha. You mean da twerpette's gonna. Die," said Meowth.

" _Of course there are some complications. Interim attorney-general Pycell has already made it clear he doesn't approve of executing minors and he won't sign a death warrant or fix a date. So Misty's fate probably won't be determined until a government is formed."_

"Ugh. That guy has such an nauseating voice," Hunter moaned loudly. "Come on change the channel."

" _What are the reactions to the decision."_

" _Well human rights groups are outraged. Parliament and the legal profession seem to have mixed opinions."_

"I can't take this. Focus blast…"

"Hunter. NO!"

[Pokémon]

Luckily Hunter hadn't done that much damage. The console had been broken but the controls remaining working enough for Meowth to set them down on a small island.

"Well. It shouldn't take more dan a couple 'o hours ta fix," Meowth muttered as he examined the large dent Hunter's attack had made on the console. "But we'll stuck here in the meanwhile."

"Ugh. Thanks a lot twerp," Jessie growled.

"Can't you keep that mutt of yours under control," roused James.

"Ghee. I'm sorry," mumbled a disgraced Hunter, rubbing his head with his paw.

Cameron cuffed him over the head. "You idiot. Why did you pull a stunt like that anyway. Wait until I tell Lucario."

Hunter hung his head. "I-I didn't think about it. I'm really really sorry."

[Pokémon]

Well there were certainly worse places to have crashed, Ash thought once they disembarked the mecha. From the air the island had appeared uninhabited. A stretch of lush green jungle surrounded by a golden ring of beach. On the ground the sunshine was hot, sand soft, and the sea blue with waves gently lapping the shore.

Almost the moment Ash set foot on the sand, he heard too loud popping sounds as Oshawott and Geyser burst out of his Pokéballs.

"Really. You too Geyser," Ash sighed. "It's bad enough Oshawott keeps doing that."

Pikachu and the others laughed and Jimmy commented, "makes sense. I heard Oshawott's yearn for the sea so it's natural they'd want to spend time at the beach."

The two otters raced off towards the ocean. They weren't the only ones keen to play.

"Hey Ashachu," said Hunter putting a paw on his friends shoulder. "Wanna go swimming."

Ashachu grinned at him. "Race ya there."

The two attempted to dash to the ocean but Cameron gabbed Hunter by the tail to stop him.

"Oh no you don't. I've got a job for you."

Hunter's jaw dropped. "Aww What!"

[Pokémon]

"Brushing Samurott," Hunter muttered to himself. "If there was ever anything more boring than this let me know."

This was his punishment for having damaged the mecha. To have to stand here in the hot sun brushing Samurott's fur while Ashachu, Sniveon, Geyser, Pikachu and Nova were playing.

"And when you're done you can give Hydriegon a rub down and polish Ferrothorn," said Cameron. "Samurott keep an eye on him."

Samurott nodded gently not opening her eyes. She ways laying outstretched enjoying the sunshine and the feel of Hunter's brush. Hunter rolled his eyes and continued to stroke with the brush through her thick blue fur.

"U-uh slower," the formidable Pokémon whispered as Cameron walked off to join Ash. "Make me forget my troubles. Don't make me slap you."

"Slower," Hunter repeated sarcastically to himself.

"Stupid radio. Stupid punishment. Why couldn't Stupid Meowth build a stronger radio. It takes a focus blast worse than lighting butt."

The brush got stuck as he reached the small of her back.

"Ugh…These knots are the worst."

"Hey! Be gentle."

"Umm. Excuse me Hunter!"

"Huh!" Hunter stopped as Geyser wandered towards him.

"Geyser?"

Samurott raised her head. "Hunter no chit-chatting. Get back to wo-arrrh."

Geyser put his hands together and released a stream of black circles of energy at Samurott's face. As they touched her nose her eyes begun to droop and her head fell back to the sand to rest between her paws. Hunter heard a loud snore.

His eyes widened. "How did you…"

"Hypnosis," Geyser explained.

"Oh." Hunter didn't know Oshawott's could learn that move. "Aren't you…"

Geyser blushed. "So. Aren't you gonna thank me. For getting you out of your punishment. She can't tell your trainer you weren't brushing her if she was asleep during it. You'll just say she fell asleep."

"Oh yeah." Hunter gave him a wide grin. "Thanks buddy. I guess I owe you one."

"You know I have this Poképuff." He held up a small confection that was clutched in his left paw. "I thought maybe we could share it."

The little otter beamed at him, blushing heavily as Hunter took the treat off him. Hunter took a bite of the Poképuff. It was chocolate and delicious

"Mmmm."

"You like."

"Sure I do where'd you get it."

"Oh. Ash gave it to me. But. I wanted to share it with you." Geyser blushed harder drawing circles in the sand with his right foot.

'Wait a minute,' Hunter thought. 'Is Geyser. Sweet on me.'

"Hey Hunt."

Hunter whipped around to see Ashachu come running towards him, a pair of berries clutched in his mouth. Sniveon behind him. The shy expression on Geyser's face vanished replaced by a deep scowl.

Ashachu came skidding to a stop in front of the riolu, dropped the berries and stood up, panting heavily. "Here. I thought you might like these." He bent down and picked up one of the berries and tried to thrust it into his paw. "Don't eat that. I bet it's covered in Otter spit."

Geyser's eyes blazed. "WHAT! You literally had those berries in your mouth, so you can't talk. They're certainly covered in mouse spit."

"Yeah! But mouse spits much cleaner than otter spit," Ashachu replied, then moving closer to Geyser and whispering into his ear, "And how do you know he hasn't already tasted my spit."

"Oh is that so Bidoof brain." Geyser's right paw moved to his Scalchop.

Ashachu grinned at the angry look on his face. "Bagon-butt."

"Fraxure-face." Geyser's voice descended to growl.

Sniveon, sensing the worst, moved to stand between them. "Come on guys. No fighting."

Hunter just looked bewildered. 'Are they…Fighting over me.'

"Oi! Mouse."

Everyone jumped at the shout as they suddenly found themselves confronted by a group of three purple crap like Pokémon with fist like claws. They didn't look happy.

"You stole our berries."

"Wha! What are you talking about," asked a bewildered Hunter.

Ashachu sweat-dropped. Sniveon nudged him. "I told you not to leave that berry pile alone."

[Pokémon]

 **Pallet Town…**

"Oh Ash."

Today was the day Delia had finally decided to clean Ash's room. She had been putting it off for weeks now, but it needed to be done in case Ash suddenly decided to show up on the doorstep. It could just be…hard, to see all these reminders of him when he spent so long away from home. Last time Delia had seen him, Ash had told last that he was going to Cameron's wedding in Alola and he'd only be a week or two. It had been over a month now.

It wasn't that Ash was untidy. The room was neat; the sheets folded and the clothes put on hangers. But Ash wasn't exactly clean. There was Pika hair all over the wooden floor and the smell of Pokémon hung in the air. She knew when she stripped the bed she would find…evidence of late nights spent together between the sheets. The upstairs bathroom would be even worse.

She plugged in the vacuum clearer and got to work. Ash didn't have that many personal belongings here. Aside from the bed and dresser there was a desk and a cabinet on which stood the memorabilia from three years of Pokémon training; gym badges from six regions and the trophy he'd won in the Orange Islands. There was also a collection of photos stuck to a pin up board of Ash and his friends. Misty's face had been torn out of them.

Om the beside table sat a framed photo of Ash and all of the Pokémon he'd caught over the years. Ash was sitting at the front in the centre with Pikachu sitting in his lap. Pikachu! Honesty Delia had never really understood why Ash had wanted to be with a Pokémon and there times when she had felt strong resentment towards having the mouse in her house. Especially when it meant yellow fur all over the nice towels.

"Just be supportive." Professor Oak had told her. "For some trainers Poképhilia's just a phase. For other's it's more serious. But if you love Ash, you need to show him to cherish the one he loves as well."

The vacuum cleaner was old and noisy. If it hadn't been for Mr. Mime coming to get her, she would have missed the ringing phone. As it happened she just managed to get to it on the last ring.

"Hello. Ketchum residence."

"Ah Delia Ketchum. It's Bill from Ivy and Associates law firm. I'm calling about the late Samuel Oak's will. Is this a good time?"

"Oh! I suppose it is?"

Professor Oak had passed away just under a month ago. About two weeks after Ash had gone to the Alola region. He'd died of a heart attack. Or at least that's what the doctors had said. It was all so unexpected. True he'd been getting on in years, but he'd always seemed so youthful.

"Right! Our firm's acting as the executors of Samuel's estate. We've applied for Probate and by law we're required to inform you that you and your son Mr., Ashton Ketchum is it. Yes that's what it says here. The two of you are a beneficiaries under the will. Samuel left you and Ashton each a small legacy of three million Poké. He told me personally that he wanted you are your son taken care of."

"Oh my. How generous of him," said Delia.

Professor Oak and Delia had grown close in the years since Ash had started his journey, spending long periods of time together at the Professor's lab. Delia had enjoyed the company not having Ash around and Professor Oak had like having some help around the place, especially since Tracey had vanished. Speaking of which…

"There are two other beneficiaries. One Tracey Sketchit, who's been left a legacy of 4 million Poké."

"Tracey Sketchit. I'm afraid." Delia trailed off mid-sentence. There was still no word from Tracey. Delia had heard there were some very nasty rumours. Everything ranging from he'd become a criminal. To he'd been kidnapped or worse.

"Yes we're aware of the situation concerning Mr. Sketchit. That will of course complicate the probate process. After that the residue of the estate goes to Samuel's only surviving relative. His grandson Gary Oak. Now there are a couple of complications you should be aware of. First there's not that much in the estate; Just a bank account, the ranch in Pallet Town, and a red convertible. So once the debts, funeral expenses and legacies are paid they'll be very little money in the estate for Gary. Second the ranch itself is in dispute. There's a large number of Pokémon on it, and that could make it a reserve under Poké-title."

Poké-Title was a complicate doctrine in real property law that protected Pokémon habitats on private property. If it could be shown that a large community of eco-system of Pokémon was living on an estate without human interference. And those Pokémon would be threatened by differing human development or use of the land, that land was deemed a reserve and the freehold could be extinguished. And that was just one doctrine.

"The Aether Foundation has also lodged an application to have the land deemed a Pokémon preserve and land management rights."

This was a process under Kanto statutory law that allowed conservation groups to bypass the long and complicated process associated with Poké-Title and have Pokémon habitats protected faster. The Aether Foundation regularly took advantage of his, allowing it to set up Aether Houses across the Seven Nations.

"There's a good change that'll be successful given how many Pokémon live on the ranch. So Gary could be left with very little. He may elect to apply for family provision. That could affect yours an Ash's legacies."

"Right. Well thank-you for calling." Delia felt it would be cheap to ask when the money would be paid.

"You're very welcome. It probably a few months or so before the application for Probate is granted. The law requires us to inform all beneficiaries and as you know, Tracey is missing and we haven't been able to get in contact with Gary. We'll keep you updated of course. Do you have any questions you want to ask us."

"Umm. Not really."

"Excellent. I'll have a letter written to you repeating this advice. And we'll keep you informed as the process continues. Well Ms. Ketchum. Have a nice day."

[Pokémon]

 **Alola…**

"Alright Team Rocket. The games up!"

Ash had seen it happen to Team Rocket so often, he felt stupid for not seeing it coming. That moment when, thinking you've given your enemies the slip you let your guard down. Then the next moment, they've found you. Even after years of tracking down Team Rocket to recover stolen Pokémon from them, he hadn't learnt from their mistakes.

Gary, Max and Whitley arrived on the island riding a giant Skarmory. An actual giant Skarmory! It was at least twice the size of any Skarmory that Ash had ever seen, big enough for the three humans to stand on it's back, and it's metal body gave off a peculiar orangish aura. The metal bird landed in the sand with a thud and it's three riders slid off it's back.

Team Rocket went through the usual motions.

"THE TWERPS."

"How did they find us."

Gary strode towards them, throwing a Pokéball into the air and catching it again in a threatening manner. Max and Whitley behind him.

"I'll give ya losers one chance. Let Kartana go!"

"Gary! You can't do this," Ash said, trying to reason with him. "Kartana's dangerous. You can't catch it and you can't let it go into the wild. It could kill thousands of innocent Pokémon."

"He's right," Jimmy added. "Whatever's going on between you two. Don't use this Ultra Beast to settle it."

"Last warning Ashy-boy."

Ash sighed in exasperation. Then he glared determinately at Gary. "Fine. If that's the way you want. Bring it on. I'll take you any time."

"PIKA." Pikachu leapt to his side, cheeks sparking and fur bristling.

"Alright then. Umbreon. I choose you!" Gary brought the Pokéball to his lips before throwing it over arm. It rose high into the air and opened. White light spilling out of it that formed into a small fox like black furred Pokémon with tubular ears.

"Use take down!"

"Pikachu intercept with thunderbolt."

Umbreon charged at Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu fired a bolt of lighting striking Umbreon.

"Umbreon. Charge straight through it."

But Umbreon couldn't. Its managed to lurch a few steps forward before collapsing onto its belly. It's eyes squeezed shut tight. Ash couldn't help but smirk at the expression of horror on Gary's face. Horror, Ash knew, that had nothing to do with the distress of his partner.

He opened his mouth to give Pikachu another command, but just then James grabbed him by the collar and dragged him toward the mecha.

"Time to go!..."

The Robo-Lunala rose into the air and reared itself like the real thing. Ash found himself looking down on his rival and former friend from the control panel, as Team Rocket had so often done to him and his friends. He recognised the anxious look on Gary's face as one he'd warn many time before.

The expression was passing. Gary quickly tossed another Pokéball. "Electivire. Stop 'em with Thunder."

The mecha was of course, insulated against electricity, a trick Team Rocket had almost perfected after fighting Pikachu for so long. Electivire's attack had no impact much to Gary, Max and Whitley's shock.

"Ugh! What's it made of."

"Only da finest in rubber hoses," said Meowth to which Jessie and James added, "so stick that up your twerpy noses," in a mocking sing song manner. That made Ash snigger.

"Alright then. Skarmory. Use drill peck."

Throughout Ash and Pikachu's journey, whenever they and their friends had been attacked by one of Team Rocket's mechas, there had always been a moment when they had finally found away to cause the machine critical damage. Even if Team Rocket had the upper hand before.

Either they had realised the mecha's weakness, or a Pokémon had learned a new move, or maybe evolved, or on some rare occasions learned to trust it's trainer or else gained the resolve to fight back because of the power of friendship. It was so common an occurrence for things to work out this way, you could've added a track of triumphant music to it, if Ash's live were an anime.

That moment was now as Skarmory rocketed towards them.

"Umm. Can we tank that," asked a worried Cameron.

"Meowth do something," Ash snapped.

"Alright. I'm getting' us outta 'ere!"

Meowth powered up the engines, but the robo-Lunala wasn't able to escape in time. Skarmory struck it straight in the chest, puncturing a hole straight through it. The case containing Kartana fell from the cargo hold.

"Gallade. Use confusion to catch it," shouted Max throwing a Pokéball.

As Gallade appeared, Ash knew they were finished. He'd put Team Rocket in this position before. There was nothing they could do now.

Gary gave one last command to his Pokémon. "Now Electivire. Try Thunder one more time!"

Thanks to the giant hole robo-lunala was no longer insulated. It's fuel cells were exposed. The hydrogen based fuel inside them ignited the second the lighting bolt made contact…


	70. Chapter 68 - The Black Tulip

**Chapter 68 – The Black Tulip**

 **Pokkén Tournament decides – Meet Pokémon Nation's New Prime Minister, Dracena Tabuu.**

Dracena Tabuu has reclaimed her position as Prime Minister after the Zygarde movement managed to reach a confidence and supply agreement with former PM Vanessa Shinobu, former Kalos premier Palaremo and the Ranger Party. The deal will see hard left authoritarian Zygarde make a number of concessions to it's more moderate factional counterparts within Pokkén Tournament.

Vanessa Shinobu will take the role of Attorney-General and minister for Justice, while the Minister for War will be filled by Alva Jarvis who held the position during Shinbou's tenure. The deputy Prime Minister position, will however go to Jadis White, former Snowpoint City Magistrate and Sinnoh Premier.

Not everyone is happy however. A throng of 20 anti-Tabbu Pokkén Tournament MPs announced that they intend to quit the party and join either the Kanto Justice Party or the Ninjas. The Kanto Party for it's part put out a statement saying it's members were "prepared to form a robust and stringent loyal opposition" and promising to "resist Tabuu's worst inhumane policies." The Ninja's have yet to respond. Neither Saizo nor Es Cade were available for comment when we reached out to their offices.

So what's in store for the new Government. The new administration will certainly be taking a tougher stance of Pokémon poaching and villainous teams. A core tenant of Zygarde's campaign was law and order and protection of Pokémon. Human Rights campaigners have hoped key appointments like Shinobu to Attorney-General will keep the Government in check, but even so expect increased resources spent on law enforcement and increased used of the death penalty.

The administration will likely be hawkish on Dragnor given Tabuu's previous statements. Expect too gains in Poképhile rights. Tabuu has promised to strictly enforce discrimination laws and introduce stronger hate speech protections, improve Pokémon Centre services for pregnant males and trans Pokémon and overturn the dragon-type mating restrictions.

But whatever it's policies, the Dunbar investigation will cast a long shadow over this administration. Three people have already been indicted and just yesterday it was revealed that a former Aether Employee, whose name we can't reveal for legal reasons, has plead guilty to lying to the International Police. The schedule of facts in the indictment claim the employee had been involved in experiments concerning an unidentified legendary and had told a friend the Aether Foundation was using a villainous team to steal Pokémon from trainers.

….

In other news, the Governor of Kanto has called the Regional election. The Governor this morning issued the writs to dissolve the Viridian Parliament ahead of the election, which will be held in one weeks time. Kanto having the shortest campaign period of all regions. The incumbent Pokkén Tournament led by Anastasia Green, who hold the majority by just one seat will be competing against the Kanto Justice party. The Kanto Justice party has announced it will be led Bill Janess, the incumbent federal member for Pallet Town. Mr. Janess announced his resignation from federal parliament shortly after the appointment of Tabuu.

[Pokémon]

 **Po Town** …

"Geyser. Use water gun!"

The little sea otter pup dug his back paws into the dirt and spat a jet of cold water at his opponent, Snivy. Oshawott smiled proudly. In just a couple of days Geyser had gotten so much stronger, quickly learning everything he needed to know to be an otter Pokémon and a powerful team member.

"Sin-viii." Snivy deflected the move with cut, parting the jet of water in two with a slash of her right arm.

Ash gave her a thumbs up. "Good job Snivy. You too Geyser." From beside him, Oshawott folded his arms and nodded approvingly.

Currently, Ash and his Pokémon were training in the front lawns of the mansion. It had been two days since the incident with the Ultra Beast. The creature was out there somewhere. Was it still with Gary? Or had it been released? Or run away? Or worse attacked Gary and his Pokémon. Ash was trying hard not to think about what might have happened.

It was late afternoon on another grey day. The sky was filled with dark rainclouds threatening a downpour at any moment. It was hot and humid. Ash was sweating so profusely that his clothes stuck to him, and his two battling Pokémon were each breathing heavily.

"Okay. Now lets try some defensive moves. Snivy. Hit us with your best shot."

On the other side of the house, Cameron was training with Lucario and Hunter. To work on accuracy and speed he was having them 'shoot hoops' with an old basketball they'd found in one of the rooms.

Meanwhile, Ashachu and Nova had chosen to observe rather than battle. Or at least Ashachu was observing. His brown eyes fixed on Geyser's every movement, determined to learn his opponent.

' _I've got to work out how he keeps beating me. And find a weakness…'_

Nova was trimming his claws with the energy needle he used to perform the move cut.

"He doesn't move much when he's battling on land," Ashachu muttered, as Geyser used his scalchop to parry a leaf blade from Snivy. "And if I could get that damned shell off him."

"You know you're overthinking this," said Nova not looking up from his paws.

Ashachu glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"Strategy's only a small part of battle. Strength's the most important thing. When it comes to strategy just trust you're trainer."

"Didn't you say we shouldn't rely on humans."

Nova shrugged. "If we're battling for them, they should do at least some of the work. Besides you're opponent has a trainer. Use what you have!"

Ashachu shook his head. "Sometimes I just don't just understand you." Then added under his breath, "Like all the time."

It wasn't long before a red faced shirtless Cameron along with Lucario and an energetic Hunter came over to see how their training was going.

"Hey cool," yipped Hunter when he saw Snivy and Geyser's battle. "Can I battle next. That otter owes me a rematch."

Without warning he ran over to Snivy and, to her bewilderment, pushed her off the battlefield back to Ash's side before positioning himself in front of Geyser.

"Umm," Ash mumbled uncertainly and Cameron groaned Hunter.

Hunter raised his paw and beckoned to Geyser. "C'mon Otter boy. Show me what you got."

"Oh." Geyser blushed a deep shade of vermilion and scratched the back of his head with his paw. "I-I-err….Don't know." He seemed incapable of forming complete sentences.

Hunter cocked his head. "Geyser?"

Nova smirked. He nudged Ashachu and whispered in his eye, "Hey buddy. I think our otter pup may have a little crush on Hunter. Ya may have some competition mousey."

"Huh." Ashachu gasped then blushed. Was it true. He stared at Geyser, who was fiddling with his Scalchop, looking down and not making eye contact with Hunter. "I..err…Don…"

"…I'm. A little tired," mumbled Geyser.

"Geyser. What's wrong," Ash asked obliviously.

Geyser was spared any further embarrassment by Jimmy walking out of the double front doors of the mansion, Typhlosion at his side.

"Hey guys. Check this out!" He was holding out his Pokégear, which he handed to Ash.

"What is it." Ash frowned taking the device off him.

"What's this." Cameron moved closed to look over Ash's shoulder.

The phone was open, the screen displaying a single text message.

 _Mr. Kenta…_

" _SNEEAA…."_

Ash had only managed to take in the first two words when they suddenly heard a loud screech and something heavy hit him in the back.

"Arggh."

The force of, whatever it was, knocked him to the ground. There was a brief moment of confusion in which he tasted dirt in his mouth, his eyes were obscured by green, and he heard Pikachu cry "Pikapi."

He rolled over to see a small black creature with long claws in front of him.

"Ash! You okay man," asked Jimmy holding out a hand to help him back to his feet.

Ash accepted it. "I think so."

"What is that thing?" Cameron pulled out his Pokédex to scan the newcomer.

 **Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack.**

Sneasel was standing legs apart in a battle ready poise, staring up at something in the sky. Before anyone could say anything, another Pokémon appeared, descending from the clouds to hover above them; A Dragonite.

"You little pest!" Dargonite half spoke, half growled. It had a soft, high but still menacing voice. "You're not getting away that easily."

"I've already told you!" The Sneasel replied defiantly. "I'm not going with you."

It was at that moment that Ash noticed that Sneasel's body was covered in bruises and cuts and the red feather on the top of it's head was sticking out and an odd angle. As if it had been attacked.

"We'll just see about." Dragonite brandished it's right claw, extending four long sharp talons.

At once, Pikachu, Typhlosion, Lucario, Oshawott, Ashachu, Hunter and Snivy moved protectively in front of the Sneasel.

"HEY! Just what do you think you're doing," demanded Ash. "Leave him alone."

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu snarled and gave a warning spark.

Dragonite eyed the Pokémon wearily. After a brief pause, it decided this was not a fight it was going to win.

"Alright. You win for now Blade. But there won't strong trained Pokémon to protect you."

Sneasel stepped forward, shoving Pikachu and Oshawott out the way. "I don't need anyone to protect me. I can fight my own fights."

"We'll see." With a flap of it's wings, Dragonite ascended back into the sky and out of sight.

As soon as it was gone, Oshawott rounded on Sneasel. "Hey buddy! What's the big idea?"

"Like I told you! I don't need anyone to protect me," Sneasel snapped back.

"Really! Well those cuts say differently."

Sneasel brandished its long claw. "I could take you right here."

"The bring it on Trubbish brain."

"Guys stop. There's no need for this," cried Pikachu moving between Oshawott and Sneasel to stop them fighting.

"Oshawott. Knock it off," said Ash sternly, and Oshawott backed away. "Are you okay Sneasel."

Sneasel turned it's back to them and folded its arms. "If I can take Dragonite, I can beat a pipsqueak like you."

"Oshaa." Oshawott growled but stopped when Ash shot him a warning look.

"Why was that Dragonite attacking you," asked Lucario.

"None of you're business long-nose."

Lucario's eyes narrowed slightly. "You said you weren't going back. Where are you from?"

"Listen. Thanks for stopping Dragonite and all," Sneasel replied. "But I don't need protecting. I'm outta here."

Sneasel walked away, toward the high street, without a backward glance.

"Hey? Where are you going." Ash made to follow, but Jimmy put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Leave it Ash. It's a wild Pokémon. If it wants to go, let it."

They all watched in silence as Sneasel headed down the main street towards the gate and out of sight.

There was a moment of silence then Cameron blurted out, "Well. That was weird."

Suddenly they heard Meowth shout from the mansion. "HEY TWERPSS. GET IN HERE. IT'S AN EMERGENCY!."

[Pokémon]

"WHAT!"

"No way!"

""Sorry twerps. But dare ain't any other way," said Meowth. He sounded genuinely apologetic. More sincere than Ash or Pikachu had ever heard him.

Jessie, James and Meowth had summoned them into the mansion to inform them that, some boss, admin or commander from Team Rocket was about to show up and take control of the Po Town base. And that they were five minutes away. What was more. They wanted Pikachu…and all their Pokémon.

Ash felt sick to his stomach. More frightened then he remembered feeling, even when Team Neo-Flare had been chasing them. By the way Pikachu was trembling on his shoulder he could feel he felt the same way.

"B-but you promised us a truce. You said none of our Pokémon would get hurt."

"They lied," spat Cameron angrily. "I knew they couldn't be trusted. C'mon Lucario. Let's send packing."

"No wait," cried Jessie holding up her hands.

"We only promised you a truce between ourselves," said James. "Not with the boss."

"The boss don't know ya 'ere," explained Meowth. "Dey only t'ink it's us and da others. We didn't tell 'em 'bout you. Ya keep ya safe. Even other men t'ink ya are Team Rocket members."

"And you didn't think something like this was going to happen," asked Jimmy incredulously.

The trio shook there heads.

"You work for them."

"Your best hope is to put these on," said Jessie. "Try and blend in with the others." She held out three black Team Rocket uniforms.

Ash shook his head. "C'mon. There's no way!"

It was at that moment that they heard it. The distant, but unmistakable sounds of an helicopter. Ash looked at the others and then at Pikachu. What choice did they have.

[Pokémon]

The Team Rocket helicopter came to land in the middle of the high street. Ash, Jimmy and Cameron lined up with Jessie, James and the other Team Rocket agents on the sidewalk. They were each dressed in black Team Rocket uniforms, with a mask over their eyes to conceal their identity. Wearing the uniform made Ash feel almost dirty.

Pikachu was with him. Ash had suggested Pikachu return to his Pokéball but the stubborn mouse had refused. To protect him from recognition, Jessie had dyed his fur orange. He stood ridged on Ash's shoulder, his claws digging into Ash's shoulder. Ash whished he could pet him, to comfort him. But he remained standing perfectly still as the door of the Helicopter opened and a woman stepped out.

Ash nearly gasped when he saw her, but managed to retain his composure. The woman had a child like face and soft blond curly hair that made her appear extremely young. She was dressed, like the rest of them, in a black Team Rocket Uniform with a black mask over her eyes.

Her name, or at least her the name she went by in Team Rocket, was Domino. She was an elite Team Rocket agent, codenamed 009. Ash had last come across her just over 2 years ago in the Johto Region. Pikachu's ear twitched angrily and he had to grit his teeth to prevent a growl escaping his maw.

Domino surveyed the Team Rocket agents, her eyes lingering briefly on Pikachu and then on Ashachu and Hunter, until arriving on Jessie, James and Meowth at the end of the line.

"009 sir," the Trio in unison with a salute with Jessie adding, "The construction of our secret base is nearly complete."

"Good," Domino replied. "Giovanni has sent me to oversee the completion and to begin the first phase of an operation he has planned here in the Alola region. He's most pleased with your work."

She had a high girlish voice, which contrasted heavily with the dark things she often said. And the commanding presence and authority she tried to project. Domino turned her back to the Trio and strolled up the line of Rocket agents, pausing as she reached Ash and Pikachu. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hmmm. Cool Pikachu."

Ash felt his heart being to pound in his chest. To his horror, she stretched out a hand and ran a finger down Pikachu's cheek and across his chest.

"Muscular. Not too lean or fat. Healthy colour in cheeks. Evidently you've been training well. Not like the rest dummies here."

Pikachu shuddered at her touch, but managed to force himself to remain still. Ash desperately wanted to punch her.

"What's your name?"

"Ash. Umm.." Out of the corner of his eye Ash noticed Jessie mouthing _lie_. Not that he had any intention of telling her his real name. "…Ley. Ashley. I'm Ashley."

Domino raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that a girls name."

"N-no. It can be for a boy or a girl," Ash said quickly.

"Alright then. You. You with the Lucario. You with the Typhloison. And you three." She pointed to Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and the Trio in turn. "I want to see you all inside now. The rest of you get back to work."

[Pokémon]

"Hmmp. Is this the only meeting room you've got here," Domino muttered as she looked around the dinning room.

The dinning room was in the middle of the mansion on the ground floor. It had no windows, just portraits of the houses previous occupiers making it ideal for holding secret meeting, albeit it wasn't soundproofed and there was no physical door separating it from the kitchen or the other rooms adjoining.

"Guess it'll have to do. Alright sit down and pay attention."

Ash, Cameron, Jimmy and Team Rocket sat down around the dinning room table. Thanks to it's length none of them had to sit near Domino at the head of the table.

Domino did not take a seat but remained standing. She pulled out a small black object like a computer chip – from where Ash didn't know as her uniform didn't appear to have pockets – and threw it into the centre of the table.

A blue light in the middle of the chip lit up and a holographic image appeared just above the table. It was of what appeared to be a of square building and a courtyard containing a small battlefield and a patch of overgrown grass.

"This is the Pokémon School on Melemele Island," explained Domino.

Ash experienced a sick feeling in his stomach at the word school. Obviously this meant whatever Team Rocket had planned in the Alola region involved kids. And they were going to ask Ash and his friends to do it.

"A student or trainer at the school recently either caught or captured a certain asset that Team Rocket must acquire."

'Asset?' Ash thought. Did that mean Pokémon? He felt a prickle of anger and Pikachu's fur bristled against his cheek. Team Rocket didn't think of the Pokémon they captured as living sentient beings, but as assets to be used and possessed.

The holographic image changed from the school building to a strange creature. It looked an alien from a sci-fi movie. Purple in colour, with a giant head and small lizard like body and tail. It had creepy wide eyes with no pupils and three sharp points on its head. It's skin was a toxic deep purple.

"What's.." Cameron begun but Domino cut him off.

"This is Poipole. Known by it's International Police codename UB Adhesive. One of the Ultra Beast. I trust everyone here has received the Team Rocket briefing on the Ultra Beasts so I don't have to explain it."

Ash, Cameron and Jimmy each exchanged glances but Jessie pipped up, "Yes sir. We're familiar with Ultra Beasts."

"Good," said Domino. "The boss has tasked the newly formed Alola unit with acquiring this Ultra Beast and asked me to oversee the operation. Now from the data we have about this beast so far, we've determined it's a pure poison type and that it secretes a venom that is highly toxic. Hence I am assigning you, Lucario trainer."

Cameron jumped. "Wha-me."

"Yes you. Lucario's a steel type so it can't be poisoned. You and Jessie are capture Poipole. Dr. Zager will equip you. He should have finished setting up the laboratory by now…Well. Why are you still here."

Cameron's eyes widened. "Y-you want us to go now?"

Domino sighed with exasperation. "No next month. Of course now. This it Team Rocket. We're about getting things done. What is this? First day on the job? GO!"

Jessie, Cameron and Lucario stood up and made their way of the room.

But before they got to the door Domino added, "Oh. And take that Pikachu with you."

"What," Ash and Cameron said in unison and Ash experienced a jolt in his stomach.

"You heard me. Ashley. Tell your buddy there to go with them Poipole appear to be attracted to light. It should held. Don't give me those looks," She added because Ash was staring uncertain and Pikachu was looking at him with pleading eyes. "And it's not like you don't have two!"

"Pikapi."

Ash sighed a deep sigh. "We'd best do as she says buddy," he whispered to him rubbing his head. "It's okay Cameron will take care of you."

"Pika."

Pikachu gave Ash a quick lick on his cheek before jumping off him and running to join Cameron and Jessie at the door.

"Now," Domino said as soon as they were gone. "I have a separate job for the three of you."

 **[Pokémon]**

 **Heahea City, Akala Island…**

"No. I can't do tonight. I've got to work…okay. Bye."

'That's the third date I've had to cancel this week,' Riley thought sadly to herself as she placed the phone back in her bag the recliner and picked up her towel. 'Sometimes I wonder if this job is really worth the commitment.'

She made her way to the changing rooms, ignoring the group of people sitting at a table nearby gossiping about her without bothering to keep their voices down.

"I heard she's involved in some secret division of the Aether Foundation."

"Nah. She'r probably just a secretary in an office."

Once in the privacy of a cubical she stripped off her bathing suit, hung it and opened her sports bag.

'All these resources and money researching Ultra Beasts and there's next to nothing we can do when one appears. Those three kids have had more success battling them than us'

She reached into the bag and pulled out the white overall and cap that all Aether Employees had to wear.

'And we're still no closer to getting hold of that damn Oshawott pup.'

Once changed into her uniform, Riley departed the Hotel through the service entrance. No point giving patrons more to gossip about. The outside air was warm and extremely humid. An unpleasant shock after the cold crisp air-conditioning of the Tide Song Hotel and the cool refreshing water of it's pool.

The streets of Heahea City were bustling with the usual gaggle of workers on their way home or out to eat after work, tourists enjoying the evening, traders flogging their wares and trainers loitering. There were plenty of Pokémon too; wild Litten and Meowth searching for food, Tauros pulling carts and Machoke setting up stalls.

'Ohh Malasadas,' Riley thought as she passed a shop window full of brightly coloured doughnuts. She was tempted to go in, but resisted the urge.

'Better not. I won't fit into my uniform.'

Further up the street was a news-agency with a stack of newspapers and magazines on a rack outside. As she passed, something caught Riley's eye that made her smirk.

 **MIMIKYU STATE**

 _ **Inside the plot to undermine Tabuu's Government and the Aether Foundation**_

It was on the cover of a glossy magazine called Pokémon Friend, a magazine affiliated with the Pokémon fan club. The words were printed above a glossy picture of a Mimikyu with Heather Dunbarr's face.

Riley considered picking up a copy, just to see what it said, but decided against it. These people didn't need encouragement.

'Honestly where do they get off writing that inflammatory crap. It's like most trainers want the country to become a Tropius republic. I mean I guess I can see why. Tabuu's popular with trainers because of her commitment to Pokémon rights and fighting poachers. And they loath Es Cade because of his stance on Poképhilia. But still. You can't have half the country believing the Dunbar probe is a witch hunt and the rest chanting lock her up. So called journalist should know better than to provoke this. Not that the Dunbar investigation is getting anywhere. They've already raided our building twice and found nothing. Those indictments had nothing to do with experimenting.'

As Riley reached the marina she noticed a boy playing with a Rockruff.

'I mean. I know it's not fair that a simple change in government could cost you the one you love. But seriously! The Mimikyu State…'


	71. Chapter 69 - Do you feel like I feel

**Chapter 69 – Do you feel like I feel?**

 **Po Town…**

"You sure you want to do this," Asked Geyser. "You know you're gonna loose."

Ashachu's ear twitched with annoyance but he brush the taunt aside. He needed to concentrate if he was going to beat the otter.

"Bring it on." And under his breath he added, "you are not going to beat me this time water rat."

"The match will be a one on one battle," said Nova. "A winner will be declared when his opponent is unable to battle.

Sniveon and Hunter wished him well from the sidelines.

"Good luck Ashy. You too Geyser."

"Knock him down lighting butt."

"Ready… GO!" Nova raised his paw.

Ashachu tensed waiting for Geyser to make the first move. The little Otter dug his feet into the ground and blasted a jet of water at him. Ashachu waited until it was a hair length away before jumping to the side.

The Otter was open now but Ashachu didn't retaliate. He remained still inviting the otter to attack again. Which he did a split second later with another water gun. Ashachu smiled to himself as he dodged.

"Huh. Lightning butt. Why aren't you attacking him," Hunter shouted as Ashachu continued to run side to side, jumping this way and that to avoid attacks, but never actually trying to attack Geyser. "This is a battle. Not the ballet."

"At this rate he's gonna tire himself out," said Sniveon. "Then one of Geyser's attacks will hit."

But Ashachu knew what he was doing. Even as he dodged each attack, his eyes remained fixed on Geyser, watching as he kept repositioning himself, getting slightly closer to Ashachu each time. He noted happily the colour rising in Geyser's cheeks.

After a minute or so, the two Pokémon begun to tire. The time between Gesyer's attack lengthened and Ashachu had a burn in his chest. And then the opening Ashachu was waiting for. For just a second Geyser stopped to catch his breath. Ashachu pounced.

He used quick attack, closing the distance between him and Geyser, then struck with Iron tail aiming for the shell on his tummy. But Geyser's reflexes were fast. He grabbed the Scalchop and used razor shell catching Ashachu's tail.

"Fuck." Ashachu swore as he felt his tail hit hard shell and not soft Oshawott belly.

"Ha. That was stupid," Geyser whispered in his ear making Ashachu's fur bristle. "You used up all that energy trying to get in close range but you tired yourself out. Now you're stuck. You need your entire body and strength to hold that position. But my left paws still free and there's one move I can use with it."

Ashachu's eyes widened. "Crap. That's aura sphere!"

[Pokémon]

"Piikaa…"

Ashachu lay motionless in the grass, black swirls over his eyes. Geyser, Nova, Hunter and Sniveon gathered around him.

"Man. You really did a number on him," said Nova. He picked up a stick and poked Ashachu's side. The mouse was unresponsive. "Yep. He's gonna be out for a while."

"Oh yeah. Geyser exclusive!" Geyser jumped onto Ashachu flexing his muscles in triumph.

"Tch. Show off," muttered Sniveon.

"So what should we do with him," said Nova.

Geyser shrugged. "Just leave him I guess. He'll come to eventually."

"No," whined Hunter. "It's going to rain. He'll catch a cold."

[Pokémon]

 **Sometime later…**

"Pika."

Ashachu awoke to find himself lying on a bed of leaves under the large oak tree.

The dream he'd been having lingered on his mind. He'd been back on that strange alter on the mountain side watching Solgaleo and Lunala put their power into Geyser. Except this time Ash had been there and had whispered the words "I promise."

It took him a moment to remember why he was lying in the grass. Then the battle and the bright blue of Geyser's aura sphere came flooding back to him.

He cursed humiliated. "Damn. I can't believe he beat me again."

It took another moment before he realised he was alone. "Hey! Where'd everyone go? Hunter. Sniveon."

"They went inside," said a voice from above him.

"Huh."

Ashachu looked up. Zoroark was perched in one of the low hanging branches, a mischievous grin spread across his foxy muzzle.

"What are you talking about. Hey." He felt a mixture of annoyance and hurt. "You mean they just left me out here. Unconscious!"

Zoroark nodded. "Well you were out for a long time. They did move you under this tree so you wouldn't get rained on."

"Some friends," Ashachu muttered bitterly.

"Hunter and Sniveon wanted to stay with you. Especially Hunter."

"Really." Ashachu was touched. "Why didn't they."

"Geyser kinda lured them away. Well Hunter at least. Suggested they train together."

"Oh," said Ashachu bitterly. "Did he."

"I was watching your battle," Zoroark continued. "Some strategy you got there. Word to the wise. Try attacking your opponent next time."

Ashachu blushed furiously. "I knew exactly what I was doing. I was trying to tired him out and draw him in so I could disarm him of that stupid Scalchop."

"Clearly. Did you know you were loosing?"

Ashachu's cheeks flushed red. Well redder. "Shut up."

"Hehe." Zoroark grinned. "Oh. By the way. You got a little something on the end your tail."

"Huh." Ashachu swung his zig zag tail around his body to look. Sure enough, there was a large red paw print on the end of his tail. "How did that get there."

"Geyser. He got a ketchup bottle and stamped his paw print on you just after kicking your tail."

Ashachu groaned. He licked it off only to find it wasn't ketchup.

"Ugh. That's not Ketchups," he cried as his tongue was on fire. "THAT'S HOT SAUCE."

Zoroark burst into laughter. "Hehehe. Your face."

Ashachu threw an aura sphere. It hit Zoroark in the shins causing him to fall out of the tree.

"Whoa…ahhhh…."

He hit the ground with a dull thud. "Ouch."

[Pokémon]

Oshawott couldn't help but grin. In fact it was all he could do from crying "Osha Osha" out happily, and giving away their position. He had Ash's shoulder all to himself. No Pikachu to share or steal it from him. He brushed his cheek against Ash's, inhaling his scent and earning him a scratch behind the ear from the boy. It sent a happy shiver down his spine.

For Ash the warm press of the Otter's fur against his cheek, and his weight on his shoulder was comforting, in the tense situation. Even in the absence of Pikachu. When Pikachu was miles away, on another island, with Cameron and Jessie.

…. _DING…Level Four…._

The doors of the service elevator opened onto the wood panelled, red carpeted Hotel corridor. Ash gripped the handles of the trolley and marched forward.

For Maile City's premium, in fact only, hotel it was dingy. The carpet was worn, the paint on the ceiling peeling in places and the stench of dust and other smells hung in the air. The end of the corridor was dim, the lamps on the wall so old they seemed to struggle to give off any light at all. Occasionally one would flicker. It didn't do much to help Ash's nerves.

The number on the door read 21. It was supposed to read 217 but the 7 was missing. Ash took a deep breath before knocking to calm himself. His heart thumped in his chest and a swarm of butterfree had gathered in his stomach. He knocked twice and read the line James had given him.

"Room Service."

"Come in. It's not locked."

Ash pushed the door open and wheeled the trolley inside.

The room wasn't a suite but it was still quite spacious and, for this hotel, luxurious. A large king sized bed, TV, writing desk, ensuite bathroom and it's own private balcony overlooking the town.

"Bring it over here."

The guess was sitting at the desk. A portly man, bald, except for a long black ponytail. He glanced over his shoulder to reveal that he wore a thick set of glasses totally obscuring his eyes.

Even out of the uniform, and even if they hadn't had Domino's description, Ash and Oshawott knew who this was. Ash tightened his grip on the trolley and Oshawott stiffened, a low growl escaping his maw.

"Well. What are you waiting for. I said over here on the desk," the man barked after a moment in which Ash just stood where he was.

"You don't know who I am do you," Ash said surprising himself in just how icy his voice sounded. "Do you recognise me. Doctor Xerosic?"

The man swivelled around in the chair. "What are you talking about. I'll speak to your manager about…"

Ash ripped off his bellboy uniform revealing the black shirt with the red R he was wearing underneath. He watched in satisfaction as Xerosic gasped, his mouth forming a perfect O shape.

"Team Rocket…How did they find me?"

Xerosic sprung to his feet, reaching for a Pokéball.

Oshawott leapt off Ash's shoulder and fired Ice Beam at the man, hitting him in the stomach just before he could grab the ball. A large chunk of ice formed around his body, trapping him. Only his head was left free.

"Damn it…You'll be sorry for this."

"Great job Oshawott," said Ash giving his little sea otter the thumbs up.

Oshawott blushed. "Osha."

"Go give James and Jimmy the signal."

Oshawott ran over to the balcony, while Ash stepped closer to Xerosic.

"You still don't recognise me do you. I'll give you a hint. Two words. Aura Pichu."

"What…Ohhh." Comprehension suddenly dawned on Xerosics face. "It's you boy. Yes. I've been trying to track…Wait. You joined Team Rocket. Now that I have to admit is unexpected?"

'You don't know the half of it' Ash thought…

" _This is Dr. Xerosic. Former Team Flare admin,"_ Domino had explained. " _Our top field agents have been tracking him since he disappeared after the incident in Geoseng Town. He's been operating out of Hoenn and Alola, trying to rebuild Team Flare in his own image. Last count, he had about 6 former Flare people working for him. Your task is to kidnap him…"_

[Pokémon]

 **Po Town…**

"Oww that hurt," Zoroark groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. "Man you really do pack a punch thunder pants. Suppose you would being Pikachu's kit and all."

"Serves you right laughing at me," Ashachu retorted. "Yuck." He licked his paw to try to get the taste of the hot sauce off his tongue.

"You know. There is one way you could get stronger than Geyser really fast," Zoroark said, a sudden sly tone to his voice.

Ashachu folded his arms. "Oh yeah. What's that."

"There's a thunderstone in Ash's bag."

Ashachu froze. He had not been expecting that.

"Y-you mean…Evolve."

"No. I meant you could chuck it at his head. What do you think I meant stupid."

Ashachu bit his lip. "I dunno. I'm don't feel ready for that yet."

Zoroark shrugged. "Suit yourself. It would make you a lot stronger though."

"Yeah but. I just don't know. It's a big…Wait. If Pikapi has a thunderstone. How come my dad never evolved."

"I dunno," said Zoroark. "For some reason Pikachu's always been dead set against evolving. Guess he likes being a Pikachu. Shame too. If he evolved. Strong handsome creature like that. He'd be unstoppable." The fox like Pokémon shuddered and hugged himself. "I dread to think." He then added quietly. "I do so love Raichu ears. Shame Rai never let me touch his."

[Pokémon]

 _Pant…Pant…Pant…_

Ashachu and Geyser were each collapsed in grass on their all fours gasping for breath.

It had only been a short battle. But Arceus, had it taken it out of both of them.

'Man. He really is strong,' Hunter thought to himself. 'Lightning butt wasn't kidding.'

The poor Riolu had struggled to defend against the Otter's attacks. Even when they'd stopped using attacks and were wresting on the ground, he'd had trouble throwing Geyser off, even being nearly double the Oshawott's size. He had managed to land a few goods hits, and there'd been a moment when he'd almost knocked Geyser unconscious.

'Still. I'm stronger.'

With an effort he managed to clamber back to his paws.

"Come on. Is that all you got."

Geyser jumped back up in a flash.

"You wish puppy."

Hunter's ear twitched with annoyance at that.

"Um. Maybe you guys should take a break," suggested a concerned Sniveon. "You both look exhausted."

"No way," Hunter panted. "I've got energy to burn." His panting suggested otherwise.

Nova heaved a great sigh and said, "Oh come on Mr. Fighting type. We all know you aren't going to last another minute. I declare the match a draw."

"That's good enough for me," said Geyser dusting off his paws. "Good battle. Hunter." He extended his paw to Hunter.

Hunter was still keen to battle, but took it all the same. He failed to notice the little blush appearing on Geyser's cheeks.

"Hey. Where's Ashachu," He said looking around.

"Oh shit." Geyser slapped himself in the head.

"Must still be unconscious under that tree," said Nova.

"Crap. I knew we shouldn't have left him there," snapped Sniveon. "I'm going to see if he's okay." She dashed off Nova following.

Hunter was about follow, but Geyser suddenly grabbed his paw.

"Hey umm…H-Hunter."

"Yeah."

"Err…" Geyser swallowed and looked down at his paws. His face had gone redder than Sniveon's. "I. I was wondering if…Umm."

Hunter coxed his head; confused by the way Geyser was acting.

"I..Umm…"

 _I really really like you Hunter. Will you go on a date with me._

That was what Geyser wanted to ask but the words got stuck in his throat, and his mouth had gone very dry. Why was it so difficult?

"Gesyer?"

There was a loud thud behind them followed by a squeal. Ashachu had come racing around the corner, crashing into Sniveon.

"Ouch…Hey Ashy.. Watch where your going!"

"Oh. Sorry Sniveon."

"Hey lightning butt. You're finally awake."

Hunter dashed over to Ashachu and gave his friend a big hug. Geyser felt a prickle of jealously. Hunter didn't like _him_ did he. No, of course not. They were just friends. Right?

[Pokémon]

 **GNN…BREAKING NEWS…**

 _Tragic news unfolding this hour. Paula Womanfort, former aide to Prime Minister Dracena Tabuu, has been found dead. Her body was found inside the water tower at the Eastern Quay apartments buildings in Castelia City. She was found by building management when they inspected the tank after receiving complaints from residents that the water in their apartments was running black, or had a foul taste._

 _Castelia Police are uncertain at this point how Ms. Womanfort ended up in the water tank and believe foul play was involved. Officer Jenny has this to say._

" _At this stage we are treating this as a criminal investigation. We are asking citizen who may have any information to come forward."_

 _Just after the discovery of the body, GNN was provided with a video from an anonymous source. It's from the apartment security footage. It shows Ms. Womanfort behaving very strangely in the evaluator, crouching beside the door and aggressively hitting buttons seemingly at random._

 _Womanfort was charged with among other things, Conspiracy against the Commonwealth, by special prosecutor Heather Dunbar as part of the investigation into unlawful Pokémon experimentation. News of her death has already lead to accusations and conspiracy theories from both sides of politics. Protestors have…_

 **Aether Paradise…**

"Turn that crap off," Alistair grumbled loudly as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He was tired, just having come off a long shift. the GNN news broadcast was that last thing he wanted to hear during his coffee break.

The break room wasn't that busy. Beside himself there only two other employees on the couch watching the TV at the back of the room; another helping herself to a plate of food from the buffet table, and a kid sitting a table reading a book. The Aether Foundation always put out hot food for its staff.

"Will you be quite," replied one of the employees on the couch, Jennifer, a scientist dressed in a long white coat. "I'm trying to watch."

Alistair scoffed. "What GNN. You don't watch that fake news do you."

"What's wrong with GNN."

"It's fake news. Pure NNC propaganda! Have you seen how biased they are against our President?"

Jennifer groaned. "Do us a favour Al. Shut up!"

"What are you talking about," pipped up a quite voice.

It was the kind with the book. One of the new errand boys. What was his name. Tim. He had a Pikachu with him. The mouse was sitting on the table, stuffing it's face with a several slices of cake and pie.

Al scoffed. "GNN and the rest of the corporate media are always pushing a right wing narrative. They're constantly repeating Ninja talking points. They never point out the environmental disasters of corporate sponsors. You know the Buizel and Floatzel population in Southern has been devastated since they put they put that pipeline in near Pastoria. And they're trying to make Lusamine out as the bad guy. When she's tryin' to help the Pokémon and protect the environment. It's just fake news and propaganda. The whole lot of it."

"Oh come on now Al," said Jennifer sounding exasperated. "Don't be so melodramatic."

"I'm not. Arceus they even had some lawyer on last night talking about the so-called secret labs. Total conspiracy talk."

Tim suddenly looked more attentive and the Pikachu stopped cramming its maw and looked up. "Secret labs. What secret labs?"

"They don't exist. Fake news would have you believe we have laboratories underneath the facility where we're conducting experiments. It's rubbish."

"No that one is just a conspiracy," said Jennifer. "That rumour was never mentioned or reported on GNN. Or on any network for that matter. All GNN reported was that we restricted access to certain parts of Aether paradise, and that some of our work was confidential. Which is true."

"Yes but fake news tried to make it look suspicious. We only keep confidentiality on some of our activities because some of the work we do could be dangerous in the hands of villains like Team Rocket and Team Skull, and because the Pokémon we provide care for deserve to live in peace." Alistair shook his head and took a sip from his Coffee cup.

"I see," said Tim.

He sounded slightly suspicious. That irritated Alistair.

"You can go to the restricted areas if you like. You just can't talk about it outside Aether Paradise."

"I'd like that."

Alistair heard his communicator buzz. All Aether employees were issues with private communicators that operated on a private encrypted networked. They could be used to contact each other and Aether paradise. The Caller ID on Alistair's phone read **SALLY.** His team leader.

"Yes."

"Alistair. Mr. Faba needs you down in Lab three pronto."

Alistair groaned. "What. It's my break. Can't it wait?"

"No it cannot wait. Just get here."

"Fine. Be there in five minutes." He hung up the phone and sighed. He'd only just poured himself coffee. Now he wouldn't get to drink it. Well it wasn't that good anyway. He took another mouthful before setting the still hot cup down beside the sink. "Right. I have to go. See you all later."

[Pokémon]

Laboratory three was small. Three computer stations and a large glass tank took up most of the space inside. Faba, along with Sally and two other scientists were already inside.

"There you are Alistair," said Faba gruffly without any other greeting. "The President has given us the go-ahead to use…the device."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Is that legal?"

"It's been made so."

"And the power source."

"Remains from UB01 recovered from the event."

Alistair glanced at the tank. It was filled with a writing mass of some sort of pale fleshy substance that looked like tentacles or feelers of some kind.

"Oh Arceus."

He looked away pretty quickly and took his seat at the only vacant computer.

Faba grinned. "Now. Are we ready to begin?"

[Pokémon]

 **Po Town…**

As nightfall came the rain, which the dark clouds had been promising all day, finally arrived. And it had arrived with a vengeance. A tropical storm that drowned Po Town in a torrent. Great heavy raindrops rattled and shook the windows of the mansion.

It was hard to see anything outside through the sheets of water lashing the building. Except for when the occasional flash of lightning lit up the sky, all that could be seen out of the large upper floor windows was a bunch of strange lights moving about the town.

At first Ashachu, curled up at the end of the empty bed in Ash's room, thought it was the thunder that had woken him. Then, as he slowly opened his eyes, he saw the figure of the other Pikachu sitting beside him, and felt the small paw…stroking the tip of his ear. He also noticed a strange musky scent in the air. It made his nose twitch.

"Huh…H-Hikari," he mumbled sleepily. "What do you?"

"You asleep," Hikari asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Umm. I was." He felt Hikari's paw move down his ear, across his head and down his side. Wait…Was this Pikachu petting him.

"Wh-what are…"

"Shhh." Hikari took his paw off his side and placed it on his mouth, gesturing Ashachu to shush. "I-I need to tell you something."

"C-Can't it wait," Ashachu grumbled sleepily. "It's late. And I'm really tired."

"I-I really don't know how to say this," Hikari breathed. "But. But I'm really quite fond of you Ashy."

"I'm fond of you to," Ashachu replied. It took a couple of seconds for his sleep-deprived brain to work out what the other mouse was really saying.

"WHA?" He sat bolt upright.

"Shhh." Hikari shushed him again before placing both paws on his shoulders.

' _Whoa. When did he get so close_?'

They were inches apart. Even in the dark Ashachu could make out the smile on his maw. That musky smell, which Ashachu now realised, was coming from Hikari. He looked down and noticed the tip of Hikari's pink cock poking out of his sheath.

Hikari's started to caress Asahchu's side with his paw. His little, soft warm paw. The tiny fingers tickling the skin beneath the short yellow fuzz that covered Ashachu's body.

It felt good, but in a strange way. Like Nova rubbing his tail Sending tingles through his whole body. But at the same time it didn't feel right. Ashachu started to feel warm. Flushed.

"Uhh. Hikari."

Ugh. That scent was so overpowering. He couldn't think straight.

"I think you're the most beautiful and special Pikachu I've ever Ashy," said Hikari. "I. Really really like you."

"Err…Thanks." Ashachu didn't know what else to say. He felt Hikari scoot a little closer to him. Their noses were almost touching.

"It's Pikachu mating season. Did you know that?"

Ashachu swallowed. "N-no."

"And I'm in heat. You're old enough to know what that means right?"

"M-mating."

"That's right." In one fluid motion, Hikari licked Ashachu from the bottom of his chin to the tip of his nose. His paw was still caressing his side.

Ashachu closed his eyes as the warm met tough touched his muzzle. He breathed in, in haling that intoxicating scent. It was causing something to short circuit in his brain. Part of him, and not a small part of him, wanted to take Hikari's paw and put it on his own sheath.

But before he could make any move, the other Pikachu was on top him, pushing him down onto the mattress. Hikari kissed him again, his tongue rubbing Ashachu's furry lips begging for entrance. One paw was rubbing him between his thighs while the other pinned him down.

' _Wait! Ashachu are you sure you really want to do this. With him?_ '

"No. Stop."

Ashachu put two paws on Hikari's chest and pushed him away.

"Huh." Hikari coxed his head. "Ashy what's wrong."

He was still on top of Ashachu. Ashachu could feel his length pressing against his belly.

"I-I. I don't. K-know if. I w-want this."

"Aww you're just nervous. It's okay." He pressed his muzzle into the crook of Ashachu's neck and nuzzled him.

"No. Seriously Hikari. Get off!"

Hikari was slightly smaller and lighter than Ashachu. Ashachu was able to push him off and stand up.

"Wh-what," Hikari half cried. "Ashyyy."

Ashachu shook his head. "D-Don't call me that."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I don't." Ashachu wasn't sure what to say. He thought about what his friends might do in this situation. Hunter would probably resort to violence. But he didn't want to fight Hikari. What about Nova. He would diffuse the situation with some snarky remark.

"I mean. I barely know you. I mean. Come on. Buy a mouse a drink first." He chuckled nervously.

Instead he rolled his eyes. "Oh man. You really are a trained Pikachu aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ashy. In the wild we don't go on _dates_." Hikari made air quotes with his paws on the word _dates_. "Everyone just." He pressed himself against Ashachu. "Has sex with everyone."

"W-w-well. What about Oshawott? I thought he was your mate?"

"I dumped him. He was just using me to mate."

"Well aren't you doing the same thing to me?"

Hikari didn't reply. He placed a paw on Ashachu's chest and started tracing down his body.

"Knock it off." Ashachu pushed him away again.

"Oh C'mon. We're both Pikachu's." Hikari stood back up onto his hind legs, exposing his member to Ashachu.

Ashachu had had enough. In one movement, he spun round and struck Hikari in the face with iron tail. Hikari was knocked off the bed, flew into the wall and hit the floor with a hard thump. Ashachu didn't look to see if he was conscious or not. He jumped off the bed and scurried out the room.

He stopped in the hallway outside and lent against the wall. Heart still racing. The smell of Hikari's heat still lingered on his fur. Dear Arecus he hoped other Pokémon wouldn't smell it on him. He glanced back at the door to Ash's room, wondering if Hikari was going to come out and. What? Apologise. Try again.

But he didn't. Ashachu must have knocked him out. He wondered whether he'd done the right thing. Had it really been necessary to attack the other Pikachu like that? Maybe he should be the one apologising. He took a few deep breaths to try and slow his heart rate. Eventually he decided he'd better go back and make sure Hikari was okay.

"…CYNDAAA…"

Something red hot hit Ashachu from behind. He let out a cry as he was knock onto his stomach, a searing pain in his backside.

"Pikaa."

"Oh Arceus. Ashachu. I am so sorry."

Ashachu heard quick pawsteps behind him. He raised his head and looked over his shoulder to see Nova scurrying towards him.

"N-nova. What are you?"

"I'm so sorry," Nova said again as he ran up to him. "I genuinely didn't see you there. Here."

He took hold of Ashachu by the arm and helped him to his paws. "You okay man."

"I'm fine," Ashachu replied, dusting himself off. "What in the voidlands were you thinking." The tone of his voice came across as more angry than he'd intended.

"Oh." Nova rubbed the back of his head with his paw. "I was just…training. I didn't. I-I'm sorry."

Nova didn't quite sound himself. His voice was heavy. As if he'd just been…crying.

Really…Nova crying? In the light produced from the flame on his back, Ashachu could see tear track in his fur.

Ashachu's feeling of annoyance ebbed. "That's okay. Just. Nova. Are you okay."

"Yeah. I'm. I'm fine." Nova wiped his eye with a paw.

"Why are you training the middle of the night."

"Umm…Couldn't sleep. Too energetic."

It was a pretty poor explanation. Ashachu shot Nova a quizzical look. "Really?"

"Okay. I was just blowing of some steam. Alright."

"You mean blowing off fire. Nova is something the matter?"

"No."

Ashachu sighed. "You aren't fooling me buddy. I can see the tear marks in your fur. And you're setting fire to the house in the middle of the night. What's wrong."

He heard a sniffle and saw that Nova was crying.

"Nova."

Nova quickly turned his back to Ashachu.

"What's wrong."

Ashachu tried to put a paw on his back but the Cyndaquil brushed him off.

"I'm F-. I't just. I'm scared." The last two words came out in a whimper. "Alright."

"S-scared. Of what."

"Of everything damnit." Nova spat the words out angrily and stamped the ground with his paw. Ashachu was taken a back by the sudden outburst. "Look at us. Look at where we are. We're stuck in this Arceus forsaken rotting human nest with. With FUCKING TEAM ROCKET."

Those last three words came out in a growl.

"These are the people who tried to capture and kill me. Since-since the moment I was born." His voice started to shake as a steady stream of tears ran down his long nose. "Who killed Cobalt. And..And now my parents. Not only trust them. Th-they're helping them."

He strolled over to the wall and started pounding his paw into it. "WHY. WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS. WHY HAVE OUR TRAINERS DECIDED TO JOIN…" pound. "TEAM…" pound." FUCKING…" pound. "ROCKET."

He then slumped against the wall and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Why would Jimmy and Typhlosion do this?"

Ashachu wasn't entirely sure how to respond. He tentatively approached the Cyndaquil and gently patted him on the shoulder (he was careful to avoid touching the flame).

"Hey. Uh Nova. It's."

Okay! Going to be fine! You're parent's love you! He didn't know what to say. What could he say. He didn't like the situation they were in any better than Nova, but he trusted Ash's judgement.

"Ummm….Well. Whatever happens. Just know that I'm here for you." He settled on that.

Nova placed a paw on his and squeezed it. "Thanks mousey. Y-you're a good friend."

"Aww. Come here." Ashachu put his arms around Nova's neck and pulled him into a hug.

The Cyndaquil accepted the embrace, burying his face into Ashachu's chest and crying into his fur. Ashachu begun to feel warm, in a way that had nothing to do with the fire on Nova's back. He hugged the other mouse tightly and rubbed the top of his head with his tail.

"Thanks again Ashachu," Nova said after calming down a little. "I don't know why but. Just being with you makes me feel. So much better." He raised his head slightly and gave Ashachu a wet kiss, making Ashachu blush.

"That's…okay," mumbled Ashachu.

"Out of interest," said Nova. "What were you doing walking around this late at night anyway."

"Uhh. Well…" Ashachu hesitated. But Nova had been honest with him about his feelings. "Hikari tried to fuck me."

"What," Nova exclaimed.

Ashachu quickly explained what had happened in the bedroom.

"That bastard," breathed Nova. "He shouldn't have done that." He let out a snort of laughter. "Ha. And to think he's always pulling that whiney, I'm a victim, act. Man. You Pikachus. Come mating season and you really will just try to get your dick into anything."

"Thanks," Ashachu pouted.


	72. Chapter 70 - Indictment

**IN THE SUPREME COURT OF UNOVA**

 **CRIMINAL JURISDICTION**

 **CASTELIA REGISTRY**

 **THE COMMONWEALTH OF THE SEVEN NATIONS**

 **V**

 **SAUBOH FABA**

 **DR. VERON DUDLEY**

 **DR. BUNSEN HONEYDEW**

 **BEAKER**

 **PROF. JOHN FRINK**

 **DR. SHELDON F. COOPER**

 **ELANOR ARROWAY**

 **DR. ELLIE STATTER**

 **RICK SCANSHEZ**

 **DANA SCULLY**

 **Alias POSION IVY (real name unknown)**

 **Alias DEXTER (real name unknown)**

 **DANKU aka DIRK**

 **INDICTMENT**

The charges against each defendant are brought in reliance on the following facts:

 **The Defendants**

DEFENDANT FABA was a Citizen of the Commonwealth. He resides in the Nation of Alola.

DEFENDANT **DUDLEY** was a Citizen of the Commonwealth. He resides in the Nation of Unova.

DEFENDANT **HONEYDEW** was a Citizen of the Commonwealth. He resides in the Nation of Unova.

DEFENDANT BEAKER was a Citizen of the Commonwealth. He resides in the Nation of Unova.

DEFENDANT **JOHN FRINK** was a Citizen of the Commonwealth. He resides in the Nation of Unova.

DEFENDANT **COOPER** was a Citizen of the Commonwealth. He resides in the Nation of Unova.

DEFENDANT **ARROWAY** was a Citizen of the Commonwealth. He resides in the Nation of Kanto.

DEFENDANT **STATTER** was a Citizen of the Commonwealth. He resides in the Nation of Hoenn.

DEFENDANT **SCANSHEZ** was a Citizen of the Commonwealth. He resides in the Nation of Unova.

DEFENDANT **SCULLY** was a Citizen of the Commonwealth. He resides in the Nation of Sinnoh.

DEFENDANT **POSION IVY** is an unknown individual only known by the alias POSION IVY, and is indicted in that name. She in custody of the Attorney-General in Salamence Prison in the Nation of Unova.

DEFENDANT DEXTER is an unknown individual only known by the alias Dexter, and is indicted in that name. His citizenship is unknown. He is in custody of the Attorney-General in Salamence Prison in the Nation of Unova.

DEFENDANT DANKU is a Citizen of the Commonwealth. He resides in the Nation of Unova.

 **The Experiments**

Between in or about 2012 and 2013, both dates being approximate and inclusive, at the P2 Laboratory in the Nation of Unova, the FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS, devised and intended to devise and executed and attempted to execute, a scheme to perform and to attempt to perform genetic experiments on living Pokémon with a view to altering said Pokémon's genetic make-up and physical abilities, and to sell the result of said experiments for profit.

Implantation of Zygarde genes into Pikachu embryos

The Defendant FABA received DNA extracted from a Zygrade core.

The FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS used a super computer and gene sequencer to break down the sequence the Zygarde DNA and identify the gaps.

Upon identifying these gaps, the FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS used CRISPR technology to remove DNA from a living female Raichu name Raiee, and used said Raichu DNA to complete the gaps in the sequence to grow the embryo of a Pikachu-Zygarde hybrid.

The Pikachu-Zygarde hybrid embryo was implanted into the Raiee and developed into a viable egg. Raiee taken from the laboratory and released into the wild in the Kalos region before she could give birth. Raiee gave birth in the Kalos region to a living Pikachu-Zygarde hybrid, whom Raiee named "Hikari."

Creation of Mewtwo

The FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS used CRISPR and Nuclear Transfer technology to implant altered DNA into the embryo of said pregnant Mew.

The pregnant Mew gave birth to a Pokémon that the DEFENDANTS named Mewtwo. Mew and Mewtwo were then separated and the Mewtwo held in reinforced glass tank.

The FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS proceed to experiment on Mewtwo, using CRISPR technology to implant genetic material into it to enhance Mewtwo's physical and special abilities. The result of these experiments and social conditioning due to isolation were that;

The Mewtwo grew to a size double that of the mother Mew.

The Mewtwo gained the ability to Mega Evolve into two separate Mega Evolved forms.

The Mewtwo experienced heightened emotions of aggression and lacked empathy and compassion.

The Mewtwo became too powerful for the FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS or other persons at the facility to control. As a result of this, the Mewtwo escaped from the The FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS's possession and custody.

Genetic editing of living Darkrai

The DEFENDANT DUDLEY obtained a certain Pokémon, namely a Darkrai named Shadow from a Pokémon Poacher in the Sinnoh region.

Following this acquisition, Shadow was kept prisoner by the FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS, and kept under heavy sedation.

The FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS used CRISPR technology to implant DNA strands from other Pokémon, namely a Raichu and Charmander, into shadow.

Team Plasma's solicitation of illegal experimentation and payment

The DEFENDANT DUDLEY was contacted by Rood, a member of the criminal organisation TEAM PLASMA. Rood offered to pay the sum of five million dollars in exchange for the creation of an artificial Pokémon with enhanced attacks and abilities.

The DEFENDANT DUDLEY attended a meeting with Rood, during which he advised Rood that he would create an artificial Pokémon for Team Plasma. This meeting took place in the Castelia Sewers in the Nation of Unova.

In or about July 2013, Rood the of five million dollars worth of the cryptocurrency "TrumpCoin." to the DEFENDANT DUDLEY. This payment was made by

Creation of the Genesect Army

The FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS used fossil restoration technology to restore a Kabutops from a Dome Fossil. A surgical procedure was performed on the restored Kabutops to fuse it with various machinery, including a metallic exoskeleton and a plasma cannon. The fused Kabutops was named "Genesect."

The FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS repeated the process at least five more times to create six of the Pokémon named Genesect. The six Genesect were named the "Genescect" army.

These six Genesect escaped the facility sometime after their creation.

 **Conspiracy to "Poach" Mewtwo**

Between in or about 19 December 2013 and 11 February 2014, both dates being approximate and inclusive, in the nation of Unova and elsewhere DEFENDANT DANKU carried on the business of unlawfully hunting Pokémon in exchange for proprietary or monetary benefit and, in pursuit of this business, entered into agreement with DEFENDANT's BEAKER, FRINK and DUDLEY to recapture Mewtwo following its escape.

Solicitation of Pokémon Hunter Dirk to recapture Mewtwo

In or about 19 December 2013, the DEFENDANT's BEAKER, FRINK, DUDLEY and DANKU, met in the P2 laboratory. During this meeting, DEFENDANT'S BEAKER, FRINK, DUDLEY and DANKU entered into an agreement by which DEFENDANT DANKU agreed to track and capture Mewtwo, and DEFENDANT DUDLEY agreed to pay DEFENDANT DANKU the sum of eight hundred and fifty thousand dollars in consideration of such service.

On 23 December 2013, DEFENDANT DUDLEY transferred eight hundred and fifty thousand dollars worth of the cryptocurrency "JESUSCOIN" to the DEFENDANT DANKU.

Attempt to capture Mewtwo

DEFENDANT DANKU, tracked the Mewto to a location in Northern Unova. Upon located the Mewtwo, DEFENDANT DANKU, used two Escavalier and a Tyranitar to weaken it, in an effort to capture and restrain it.

DEFENDANT DANKU's attempt to capture Mewtwo was prevented by a member of the Pokémon Military on the patrol in the area, Private Virgil.

 **Criminal allegations**

 **COUNT ONE THROUGH FOUR**

 **(Unlawful Pokémon experimentation)**

Paragraphs 1 through 18 and 29 through 31 are incorporated here.

From in or about 2012 to 2013, both dates being approximate and inclusive, in the Nation of Unova and elsewhere, the FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS, together and with others, knowingly and intentionally conspired to, and did, unlawfully perform cruel experiments on Pokémon, namely a Raichu named Raiee, a Darkrai named shadow, a Mewtow and a Kabutops, that were in all circumstances likely to inflict pain and suffering on said Pokémon.

 **(** _ **Criminal Code Act**_ **(Nat) ss 8; 371)**

 **COUNT FIVE THROUGH SIX**

 **(Unlawful creation of artificial Pokémon)**

Paragraphs 1 through 18 and 25 through 31 are incorporated here.

In or about 2012 to 2013, both dates being approximate and inclusive, in the Nation of Unova and elsewhere, the FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS, together with others, knowingly and intentionally conspired to, and did, unlawfully create an artificial Pokémon, namely a Pikachu-Zygarde hybrid named Hikari and a Kabutops fused with technology and named Genesect.

 **(** _ **Criminal Code Act**_ **(Nat) ss 8; 372)**

 **COUNT SEVEN**

 **(Preforming fossil restoration without a licence)**

Paragraphs 29 through 31 are incorporated here.

In or about 2012 to 2013, both dates being approximate and inclusive, in the Nation of Unova and elsewhere, the FIRST THROUGH TWELTH DEFENDANTS, together with others, knowingly and intentionally conspired to, and did, engage in fossil restoration, namely the restoration of a Kabutops, with the appropriate licence.

 **(** _ **Science Regulation**_ **(Nat) r 223.1)**

 **COUNT EIGHT**

 **(Obtaining Unlawful poaching)**

Paragraphs 33 through 34 are incorporated here.

Between in or about 19 December 2013 to 23 December 2013, both dates being approximate and inclusive, in the Nation of Unova and elsewhere, the DEFENDANTS DUDLEY, BAKER and FRINK, did, give, confer or procure proprietary, monetary or other benefit, namely the sum of eight hundred and fifty thousand dollars in the cryptocurrency DeepOnion to another, namely DEFENDANT DANKU, on account of or with a view to obtaining from that person, unlawful Pokémon poaching, namely the poaching of Mewtwo.

 **(** _ **Criminal Code Act**_ **(Nat) ss 101(1)(a))**

 **COUNT NINE**

 **(Supplying Unlawful Poaching)**

Paragraphs 33 through 36 are incorporated here.

Between in or about 19 December 2013 to 23 December 2013 both dates being approximate and inclusive, in the Nation of Unova and elsewhere, the DEFENDANT DANKU, did unlawfully supply to another person, namely the DEFENDANTS DUDLEY, BAKER and FRINK, the services of unlawful Pokémon Poaching in exchange for proprietary, monetary or other benefit, namely the sum of eight hundred and fifty thousand dollars in the cryptocurrency DeepOnion.

 **(** _ **Criminal Code Act**_ **(Nat) ss 101(1)(b))**

 **COUNT TEN**

 **(Carrying on the business of Pokémon Poaching)**

Paragraphs 33 through 36 are incorporated here.

Between in or about 19 December 2013 to 23 December 2013, both dates being approximate and inclusive, in the Nation of Unova and elsewhere, DEFENDANT DANKU did unlawfully carry on the business Trafficking in unlawfully stolen or Poached Pokémon.

 **(** _ **Criminal Code Act**_ **(Nat) ss 100(1))**

 **COUNT ELEVEN**

 **(Carrying on the business of Pokémon Poaching)**

Paragraphs 33 through 34 are incorporated here.

Between in or about 2001 to 2013, both dates being approximate and inclusive, in the Nation of Unova and elsewhere, DEFENDANT DANKU did unlawfully carry on the business of unlawfully poaching Pokémon.

 **(** _ **Criminal Code Act**_ **(Nat) ss 101(1))**

 **COUNT TWELVE**

 **(Attempt to Hunt Pokémon)**

Paragraphs 35 through 36 are incorporated here.

Between in or about 19 December 2013 and 11 January 2014, both dates being approximate and inclusive, in the Nation of Unova and elsewhere, the DEFENDANT DANKU, did attempt to capture a wild Pokémon using unlawful means, namely Mewtwo.

 **(** _ **Criminal Code Act**_ **(Nat) ss 5; 99)**

 **Signed Heather Dunbar**

 **Special Counsel**

 **Department of Justice**

 **Chapter 70 –**

 **GNN BREAKING NEWS…**

Special prosecutor Heather Dunbar has indicted twelve scientists and a Pokémon Poacher for allegedly engaging in unlawful Pokémon experimentation, and charging them with breaches of the Pokémon experimentation convention and conspiracy to engaging in unlawful Pokémon poaching, the Attorney-General's Department announced Friday.

In addition, one Defendant has been charged with conspiracy to commit Treason and Conspiracy against Pokémon Nation for involvement in Team Plasma, the Pokémon rights activist group that was designated as a terrorist organisation after the attack on the Kalos League.

"The indictments allege that the 13 scientists carried out a series of unlawful genetic experiments resulting in the creation of three unlawful hybrids; a Pikachu crossed with the supposedly mythical Pokémon Zygarde, a Mewtwo, an artificial life form cloned from the DNA of a Mew, and something identified in the indictment as a Genesect, a Pokémon grown from the DNA of an ancient Pokémon and fused with technology," a spokeswoman for prosecutor Dunbar's office said.

"This third experiment, Genesect, is alleged to have been paid for by Team Plasma. However Team Plasma never got their hands on it, as it escaped from the facility. The indictments further allege that, after Mewtwo escaped from the laboratory where these experiments occurred, the 13 scientists contracted a Pokémon Poacher who acted under the alias Dirk, to track down and recover the Mewtwo."

The spokeswoman also confirmed that the Death Penalty would be sought against each of the defendants. "These are heinous crimes that demonstrate contempt for country and for Pokémon life. If convicted these individuals must face the ultimate justice."

Only one of the parties to the conspiracy has been named publically and the content of the indictment remains sealed in the Federal Court. GNN can reveal that the named co-conspirator is the, geneticist Dudley

Dudley worked for the Aether Foundation before disappearing off the radar three years ago just before the offences are alleged to have occurred. It seems that his disappearance can now be explained.

What is more, Dudley is a long time associate of Aether Branch Chief Faba. It must be noted however that, at this point, it is unknown whether the indictments allege the involvement of either the Aether Foundation or any of its personnel in any of experiments.

Dudley remerged three months ago as a scientist working for a genetic research company in Auckland, New Zealand. Heather Dunbar's office has confirmed it will seek his extradition.

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile in Ula'ula Meadow…**

Run…Run…Run…

The Sneasel fled across the field. His lungs the lactic build up in his legs burned and his lungs felt like they were on fire. But he kept moving, not daring to look back. His pursuer occasionally let out a roar to let him know that he was on his tail. The safe house was in the distance. If he could only reach he would be safe…

"Electroweb…"

Something hit him hard in the back of the head, followed by a powerful electric shock. As pain flooded the Sneasel's system, he fell to the ground in a heap. His eyes watering, he managed to turn onto his back, just in time to see the great Dragonite land before him.

A small, ball shaped, rodent Pokémon, a Togedamaru, was sitting on it's head. That was obviously where the electroweb had come from.

"Sorry to have to do this to you Blade," said the Dragonite. "But you did bring this on yourself."

"Ugh. W-Why the fuck are you d-doing this," Blade managed to say through the pain. "H-hurting a fellow p-pokémon. F-f-for a human."

"No one is trying to hurt you. My master is only trying to help you."

"I-I-I dddon' need help from n-n-nno stin-king humans."

"Hush now."

Dragonite was about to grab Blade when it suddenly froze. Literally froze. It stopped dead, it's eyes wide, as ice begun to encase it's body. Starting at it's wings and then spreading across it's sides and chest and down it's body.

It's head was the last thing to disappear, it's mouth forming a perfect o in surprise. It happened so quickly Togademaru wasn't able to jump free, and was similarly encased.

"Well Blade," said a deep male voice. "How many times must I be your saviour before you listen to me."

A strange creature rose into the air from behind the ice that contained Dragonite. Black and shadowlike, it had a small head with a white fog like plume billowing out of it and long claws on the end of skinny arms…A Darkrai.

"Sh-Shadow." Blade whispered the name.

"Come." The Darkrai offered him his hand.

Quivering, Blade stretched out his claw and took it. The two disappeared.

[Pokémon]

Even though he was an Ice type, Blade still felt the cold…

High up on a ridge on the side of the Mount Hokulani, the temperature was much lower than the heat and humidity at sea level. And the sudden change in temperature as they had teleported up the side of the mountain came as a shock.

"You seem cold Blade," said Shadow noticing the Sneasel shivering. "Why don't you come inside and warm up." He gestured with a long claw to the entrance to a small cave.

Blade did as Shadow suggested without protest. The Darkrai floated in into the cave behind him.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll heat the place up."

He conjured three purplish red orbs of fire in his claw that rose to the ceiling. At once heat spread through the cavern.

Blade stopped shivering. He leant against the wall directly under one of the fireballs to get warm. "You didn't take me to Aether Paradise," He said looking up at Shadow. He tried to keep his voice casual.

"I persuaded my. Associates. That it would be easier for me to speak with you alone. Seeing as how you hate humans so much."

"Associates," repeated Blade with the hint of a smirk. "You mean your trainers." If he'd been trying to taunt shadow it hadn't worked. The Darkrai made no response, so blade continued, "And I don't hate humans. I just don't want to get mixed up in all that shit again."

"I'd say you're already mixed up in. That shit. As you put it."

"You mean that Dragonite. Pssst." Balde waved his paw dismissively. "I had that under control."

"Really," Shadow chuckled. "I've yet to come across a definition of. Under control. That involved writhing on the ground caught in an electroweb. If I hadn't been there to help you."

"Oh spare me. We both know full well that, your trainers." Blade put emphasis on the word trainers. "At the Foundation are desperate to prevent a juicy piece of evidence like me from falling into the hands of Heather Dunbar."

"The Dunbar probe is a nothing more than a partisan Pokéwitch hunt," replied shadow nonchalantly. "It's the ninja's grasping at straws after Tabuu became Prime Minister and nothing more. Even if they did uncover anything from P2 they'd have a hard time making it stick to any of my associates."

"Sure about that," said Blade raising an eyebrow.

"I hope you aren't threatening anything Blade. I would hate for something. Dark. To happen to you." As he spoke shadow floated behind Blade and ran his clawed hand down the Sneasel's back.

Blade shivered. "I-I wasn't threatening anything. I-I-I was just. They've already made arrest."

"Of a few Team Skull Chu-bags, a paedophile and a civil servant on unrelated tax charges. None of the charges relate to the Foundation."

"Isn't it true that they arrested Dudley?"

"Alas. It is. But again. None of the charges against him relate to any of my associates."

"But they are still after me? One of Dudley's…creations."

"You are one of Arceus's creations." Shadow's voice turned icy again. "Pokémon are not the creation or plaything of humans!"

Blade smirked. "Then why are you here doing the Aether Foundation's dirty work?"

"Actually Blade I am here doing you a service yet again. When my associates first became aware of the warrant on your head, their first reaction was to either, wipe your mind and let the humans take you. Or to just have you killed. And they appointed me to carry out the task."

This information pieced Blade's heart like an icicle. On top of everything they had done to him, the humans at the Foundation were still going to dispose of him. Like he was nothing. At the same time he felt a flush of affection for Shadow. Perhaps he did care more for him then he knew.

He forced himself to maintain his composure however and shrugged off the suggestion. "Oh please. Like you're capable of doing either to me."

"Oh I think I can Blade. I truly think I can." The single eye visible under the ghostly plume rising from Shadow's head turned a blood red.

"Ohhh."

Blade felt his mind detach from his body. He felt himself drop to his all fours as shadow floated towards him. He had no control over his body at all. Shadow was in control and he had become a sort of prisoner inside himself.

He moved his head into the cloak like veil below the Darkrai's hourglass waist. His jaw dropped and…

'You sick fuck' He thought loudly to himself, hoping Shadow would hear him telepathically, as the Darkrai's shaft slid into his open maw.

"Why thank-you blade," chuckled Shadow. "I try."

Involuntarily, like some perverse puppet, Blade begun to suck on Shadow's member. His tongue swirled around the tip as the object slid in and out of his mouth. He was forced to raise a paw to stroke the length.

"Ahhh…You feel nice Blade."

It was hard to tell whether or not Shadow was genuinely enjoying himself. His member reacted as it would be expected to under Blade's treatment but the Darkrai remained still and his voice sounded devoid of pleasure.

Eventually though Shadow came, releasing his hot seed into Blade's mouth. The Darkrai released his captive, and blade felt feeling return to his body. He pulled away from Shadow and stood up, turning his head to spit the load from his maw.

"Awww don't be a tease," said Shadow slyly. "Swallow."

Blade found himself unable to open his mouth. His jaw had locked shut. Blade flashed a dirty look at Shadow before reluctantly swallowing the Darkrai's seed.

"You're a sick fuck you know that," he said when Shadow released his jaw.

"Your body tells me you liked it," replied Shadow.

Blade looked down and noticed the pink rod poking out between his legs. He blushed furiously, and tried to cover his erection with one of long feathers on his back.

"So this is the reason you helped me," he said, trying to keep his voice cool. "You just wanted to get back inside my tailhole again."

"I was merely demonstrating to you that. Threatening me or my associates is foolish Blade." The icy quality had returned to Shadow's voice. Again that red eye glowed, and Blade involuntarily moved his tail feather, exposing his member once more. "Relationship or not, I'm still the man between us. And that I can bend you to my will if necessary."

Blade groaned. "Alright. Alright you made your point. Let me go."

"Are you sure you don't want me to do something about your little." Shadow eyed Blade's erection. "Problem first."

"Very sure."

"As you wish." Shadow returned to Blade control of his body.

The Sneasel sat down against the wall and crossed his legs, willing his erection to go away.

"What exactly do you want with me Shadow," he asked help take his mind off it. "Why am I here and not Aether Paradise?"

"I told you. I persuaded my associates to allow me to speak to you privately. And not to kill you."

"And what did they want me to speak to me about?"

"You've been skulking around the Team Rocket installation in Po Town for the last two days. My associated want to know what you have observed?"

"What are you talking about?" Blade raised his eyebrows surprised.

"I'll be more specific," said Shadow. "There are three trainers residing at the Team Rocket installation in Po Town who aren't part of Team Rocket. They have some protection arrangement with Team Rocket to protect one of their Pokémon from my associates."

Blade frowned. "Err…Yeah I think I know who you're talking about. What do they have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Now tell me what have you learnt about them?"

Blade considered. "Well. They're names are Ash, Jimmy and Cameron. They have about 20 Pokémon between them, I think. There's three Pikachu, two Oshawott, a Lucario and a Riolu, a Sylveon and an Espeon, Axew…I forget the rest. But one of those Pikachu, is Raiee's son."

Beneath his fog like plume, Shadow raised his eyebrow. "Ahh…Now that's interesting."

Blade coxed his head. "You sound surprised…"

"I am," Shadow replied. "How peculiar that Raiee's son would turn up after all these years with these trainers. That means Dudley's experiment worked. Have you see him in any of his Zygarde forms."

Blade shook his head. "Nah. Just as a Pikachu… But wait. Your. Associates. Weren't aware of this. Then why are you interested in these trainers."

"Because of one of those Oshawott's you mentioned is part Cosmog."

Blade's eyes widened. "So there were more experiments."

"No. This is not due to human experiments."

"But how."

"I'm afraid I do not know. My associates in Aether are not privy to that information. So tell me Blade. What do you know of this Oshawott."

"Ummm very little. I've seen one of the Oshawott battle. It looks like it's pretty strong. But I don't know if it's the one you're talking about. And that's really all I can tell you."

"Very well. My associates want to make you the following offer."

[Pokémon]

 **Po Town – the next day…**

It had been a few days since Team Rocket had arrived in Po Town. And so far Domino had been true to her word, leaving Ash, Jimmy, Cameron and their Pokémon alone with control of the mansion.

And what word would that be?

Well…Turns out Jessie and James's little ploy wasn't as convincing as it first seemed…

[Pokémon]

 **Flashback….**

"Hahaha.. You know you really had me going there for a moment," Domino laughed as soon as Cameron and Jessie were out of the room.

"Wh-What." Ash felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

"I almost believed you were members of Team Rocket. Nice try though James."

"Err…I don't know what you're talking about," James spluttered, but sudden flush of colour in his cheeks gave him away. "Ashley and…"

Domino cut him off. "Enough with the pretending. We both know these two boys aren't members of Team Rocket. Come on take the masks off. Jimmy. Ash."

Ash and Jimmy both glanced at each other. There was no point pretending. They each pulled the black masks off their faces.

Domino smiled. "I thought so." She looked at Jimmy. "The very thought we wouldn't recognise the boss's son's arch rival." And then at Ash. "Or the trainer who totalled Operation Tempest. Not to mention the thousands the boss has spent bankrolling this moron and his partner's disastrous attempts to catch you're Pikachu."

"Hey!" James protested.

"Oh don't look so worried," Domino said as the colour drained from Ash's face. "Team Rocket doesn't actually have an interest that electric rodent of yours."

"What," James exclaimed.

"The boss just needed a way of keeping those fools from getting in the way."

"Are you telling me. That we spent all that time chasing Pikachu. Endured all those blast off's. FOR NOTHING."

Domino ignored James and continued. "Instead Jimmy. Ash. Team Rocket wants to offer you a peace treaty. A little business partnership."

"What."

"No way," snapped Jimmy rising from his seat. "If you think."

Domino sighed. "Don't try anything stupid boy. I have several of Team Rocket's most dangerous agents waiting outside. Do you really think you can battle your way through all of them."

Jimmy opened his mouth, closed it again then sat down.

"I thought so. Now hear me out. We're going to offer you an amnesty. If you allow us to use this place as a base of operations, the boss has promised not to harm you or your Pokémon, not to allow any harm to come to you or any of your Pokémon. We'll even throw in rent and the use of any mecha of your choosing as a sign of good faith… Now before you decided. If you should decline this offer, I will have my men forcefully take every Pokémon you have from you."

"Why are you offering us this," demanded Jimmy. Ash was at a loss for words. "Why don't you just steal our Pokémon now."

"It isn't in our interest too. Between you, you have three aura Pokémon, two demi-legendary Pokémon and a Zygarde. Even with Team Rocket's best at our side, we can't take on that fight without sustaining heavy losses ourselves. Even though we easily win. That and we don't want your proto-koffing to fall into the wrong hands."

"Our what?" said Jimmy.

Domino sighed again. "Let's not play games. We're both aware that one of your Pokémon is a hybrid with the DNA of a rare and powerful proto-koffing. There is a shadowy organisation operating here in the Alola region that wants to capture it. It is in our interest for that not to occur. Hence we want to protect the proto-koffing. And the best way to do that is to keep you twerps around. Do we have a bargain…"

Neither Ash nor Jimmy knew what to do. They sat there silently.

"Of course. There is one thing you'll have to do for us should you agree. Just a little task."

[Pokémon]

 **End of Flashback…**

Ash was still unsure what on earth Domino had meant by 'Proto-Koffing' but it wasn't the most important thing on his mind right now. Beating Cameron and his Lucario.

"Geyser. Use Razor shell."

"Lucario bone rush."

Geyser launched himself at Lucario, drawing his Scalchop and swinging it. Lucario conjured a bone made of energy between his paws using it to block Geyser's attack.

"Great job Lucario," Cameron cheered. "Now force palm."

Lucario took one paw off the bone and punched Geyser in the face, sending the otter flying.

"Geyser!" Ash cursed internally, and clenched his fist. Geyser landed hard on his back.

"Osha." Oshawott gasped and started biting his claws.

Ashachu on the other paw couldn't help but grin. 'Excellent! Geyser's about to get his tail kicked.'

Meanwhile Hunter was cheering, "Yeah Go Dad. Put that otter in his place."

Cameron smirked, tasting victory. "Great job Lucario. Now bone rush."

Geyser tried pushed himself back to his feet, but Lucario was too fast for him. He closed the distance between them in a couple of strides and swung the bone club into him. Geyser flew into the air and hit the ground again with a hard thud.

"Geyser," cried Ash. "Are you okay."

"Osha!" Geyser gritted his teeth and forced himself up. Glaring determinately at his opponent.

But the last hit had dealt the otter a lot of damage. He was breathing heavily and his body was covered in bruises.

Cameron grinned broadly. "Alright Lucario. Let's…Huh!"

A bright white light suddenly enveloped Geyser. Cameron's jaw dropped and Lucario's eyes widened. And Ash thought he saw Geyser grin at his opponent before his body was entirely obscured by the light.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Ashachu muttered. He put his paws on his hips making Hunter smirk.

When the light faded a moment later, Geyser was gone. In his place stood a larger otter like creature with a slender body, powerful legs, thick set tail and round head and serious face. The single Scalchop that had sat on his belly had been replaced by two nestled in the fur of each leg.

"Geyser," whispered Ash in disbelief. "Y-you evolved!"

"Oshawott! OSSHAAAWOOOTT!" Beside him, Oshawott jumped for joy. Up and Down, up and down, clapping his hands happily, his eyes sparkling.

Cameron reached for his Pokedex.

 **Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-** **scalchop** **technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship.**

It took Ash a second or two to recover from the surprise. "Great job Geyser!"

"Dew." Geyser nodded.

"Alright. Let's finish this. Geyser use Razor shell."

Geyser threw himself at Lucario with impressive speed and agility. He drew his scalchops, which turned to long energy made swords in his paws.

"Lucario. Bone Rush."

Lucario raised his bone club to defend himself. Geyser brought one Scalchop onto it, forcing it down, and used the other to strike Lucario in the neck. The aura Pokémon let out a yelp and staggered backward.

"Lucario," Cameron cried.

[Pokémon]

"The battle is a draw," Typhlosion declared a few minutes later.

Geyser and Lucario were both kneeling on the field, panting with exhaustion. Ash breathed a sigh of relief before smiling at his Otter.

"Geyser, you were great," he said as he ran to Geyser over to Geyser and hugged him.

"Osha OSHAWOTT." Oshawott cheered, jumping up and down again, before joining Ash in hugging his pup.

Pikachu clapped his paws and cried "Pika Pika."

Ashachu groaned and pulled his ears. "I don't Pika believe it. Geyser evolved. He's gonna be unbearable."

"I have to say the evolution suits him," said Hunter. "He's quite good looking."

He laughed at the look Ashachu shot him and slapped his friend on the back. "Hehe. You're too easy lighting butt."

[Pokémon]

 **Meanwhile – Aether Paradise…**

"This is him," said Wicke handing the manila file to Lusamine.

Lusamine took the file from her, placed it on the desk and opened it. Inside was a photograph of a young boy, perhaps about 13 to 14 years old, with bright blue eyes, soft facial features and brown hair.

She frowned. "This is the spy? The errand boy?"

"Assistant," said Wicke. "He told us his name was Tim Ottman, but that was an alias. His real name is Tim Goodman."

"Oh yes. The one with the funny Pikachu."

"Funny Pikachu."

"You said you thought it sounded like that actor. Who was it. Oh yeah Terra Reynolds."

"Terra Reynolds?" Asked Wicke.

"From that stupid movie. Red pools or whatever it was."

"Umm…"

Lusamine waved her hand dismissively. "It's not important. What do we know about this kid. Where's he from."

"His name's Tim Goodman as you know. He's from Ryme City. My source there told me he's associated with the Baker Detective Agency," said Wicke.

"The Baker Detective agency. I've never heard of it."

"I hadn't either. Apparently it's a shady little detective agency in Ryme City. Process serving for dodgy Solicitors, tailing cheating spouses. That sort of thing. Tim Goodman's father, Harry Goodman, used to work for them."

"Used to," repeated Lusamine.

"Harry went missing. Quite recently. There was a car accident. Police are treating it as suspicious. Anyway. Shortly after Harry went missing he turned up at their office and started asking questions. He also moved into Harry's apartment and adopted that Pikachu. He worked at the Pokémon Comprehensive labs, though that didn't last long. He may have been involved in the arrest of one of it's staff. And then he applied for a job here."

"And this information…"

"Comes from the source we discussed."

"And why would a. Detective." From the scorn in Lusamine's voice it sounded like she doubted a mere kid could be a great detective. "Be doing in the Aether Foundation."

"I can't be certain but." Wicke swallowed knowing Lusamine wasn't going to like the answer. "It's possible that it's connected to the experimentation investigation. My source. The one we discussed. Informed me there's evidence Harry was seen in Jublife City. Coming out of the office of Pence Ellison. That's the law firm that represents the NNC."

Lusamine let out a great sigh, then slammed her fist angrily onto the desk. "DAMN IT WICKE. You're in charge of hiring. Why did you hire this kid."

Wicke recoiled in shock at Lusamine's sudden burst of rage. Lusamine didn't lose her temper very often. She was usually very kind. But when she did it was usually extremely unpleasant for her underlings.

"I-I Wasn't…I didn't know. Recruitment's been outsourced to a HR firm in Hau'oli City. They're responsible for finding and screening candidates. I only interview the candidates they shortlist and make a final decision."

"And this wasn't picked up in the screening."

"Th-the screening only extends to police checks and previous employment. All they handed me was Tim's resume and a list of comments from referees. His resume said he's worked at PCL. That was it. He came across well in the interview. I thought he'd be good with Pokémon so I decided to take him on. I wasn't aware that he was involved in detective work until I received the complaint from Greg that he'd been poking around the foundation. And them my source tipped me off."

"Fuck! Fuck…Tell me again what this kid. Tim. Has been doing to attract suspicion."

"Greg, the janitor, told me he'd seen in in odd places on several occasions. Offices. Labs. Other facilities. Nowhere secret or off limits. Not the undersea labs. Just places he didn't really have a reason to be in. And he was asking some strange questions about some of the experiments we run here. And I. I believe he may have stolen some of our files."

"Files. Which files?" Lusamine spat.

"…The Cosmog file. The Geyser file. And some of Professor Burnett's data."

"Fuck." Lusamine hit the desk again. "FUCK. How did he even get access to them. You told me he hadn't been in the undersea labs."

"I don't believe he has. I suspect he was supplied a hard copy from another employee."

"Who?"

"I don't know. The computer log shows that the entirety of those files were printed recently. But it was from Faba's login."

"Fuck. Just fuck. If I have told that man once, I've told him a hundred times. Don't. Use. Password. As. Your fucking. PASSWORD." Lusamine sighed and shook her head, before slumping back in her chair. "Arceus. All of the security. All of the precautions. And a 10 year old managed to get right into the heart of the Foundation. Fuck. We need to act fast. Wicke. Get my Lawyer on the phone. Tell him I need to speak to him urgently. And tell Faba I need to speak to him too."

 **[Pokémon]**

 **Po Town…**

In Po town, Ash, Cameron and Jimmy were sitting at the small table beside the pool for lunch, their Pokémon beside them.

Ashachu, Sniveon, Hunter and Nova sat together, happily nibbling away at pellets of Pokéchow. Or, Sniveon, Hunter and Nova were happily nibbling away at their food. Ashachu was barely touching his.

He sat there, mostly with his eyes on his feet deep in thought, occasionally glancing at Geyser.

The Dewott was talking to Zoroark, who seemed to be trying to flirt with him. Zoroark whispered something into Geyser's ear and brushed his leg just above his Scalchop with his claw. Geyser had gone very red in the face.

His friends noticed.

"You know lightning butt," said Hunter through a mouthful of food. "You won't get strong enough to beat Geyser if you don't eat up."

"Huh…" Ashachu looked up at his friend. "Oh. I'm. Errr. Not hungry."

"I don't see why Geyser evolving bothers you so much," said Nova. "You're already second stage evolution. Besides evolution isn't everything."

"Yeah you should know that Ashy," added Sniveon. "Hasn't your dad like, defeated two Raichu or something."

Ashachu sighed. "Yeah I guess. It's just…" He trailed off. Ashachu didn't really know why Geyser's evolution was bothering him so much. It made him feel kind of silly.

In truth Geyser's evolution made him feel weak…Pathetic. Geyser was so much younger than him. Yet he was capable of complete destroying him in battle and had evolved much quicker than he had.

"Just what," asked Sniveon.

Ashachu brushed her off. "It's nothing. Forget it."

They were distracted at that point by a loud yelp of "Zoorrr."

Axew, getting tired of watching Zoroark flirting with Geyser had hit him in the back with Dragon Claw. Zoroark jumped knocking over both his and Geyser's food bowls before crashing into Lucario and sending him head first into the pool. The other Pokémon, and even their trainers started to laugh.

Geyser used the distraction to scoot away from Zoroark,

"Ouch." Groaned Zoroark as he pushed himself. "Axew What was that for."

His lover was glaring at him, his arms folded tapping the ground with his right foot like a parent about to scold a child. His look pretty told Zoroark what he'd done wrong.

"Oh come on. I was just. Umm. Complimenting him on his evolution."

Axew promptly head-butted Zoroark in the shin, causing him to stumbled backward and fall into the pool. Knocking Lucario, who had been clambering out, back in as he did so.

"Snivy. Help them out," ordered Ash.

Snivy walked over to the side of the pool, extended her vines, and pulled first Lucario then Zoroark out. They both shook themselves dry pelting the other Pokémon with water.

At the same time, Ashachu noticed Hikari approach Geyser, an apple grasped between his paws. He cocked his head curiously. Hikari handed the apple to Geyser then said something that made Geyser blush.

[Pokémon]

 **Elsewhere in Po Town…**

"So tell me Dr. Zerosic. What can you tell us?"

Xerosic examined the small purple creature sleeping in the glass tank through the bars of his cell. Then he turned his attention to Domino who was standing beside it. "Ohh. I'm afraid without being able to conduct a proper examination, there's very little I can say."

"Two years ago you were contracted by the government to examine the remains of a similar creature that was found in the Hoenn Region," said Domino. "You can start by telling us what you learnt from there."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything," Xerosic replied. "About fifteen of us were placed on a windowless bus in the middle of the night, taken to a secret location and shown a burnt and dismembered corpse. I wasn't even allowed to take any samples. It was very different to this creature."

"Pity." Domino snapped her fingers. At once a Team Rocket Grunt came over, threw a tarp over the glass case and wheeled it away (it had been resting on a trolley). "For your information that creature is one of the Ultra Beasts, Codenamed UB Sticky by the International Police. From what we gather it contains a highly potent poison capable of causing painful death to even the largest of Pokémon. Team Rocket hopes to turn it into a weapon."

"And I suppose this is the part where you tell me where I come in," said Xerosic.

Domino smiled. "Give the man a prize. You see, Ultra Beasts radiate with an aura believed to be much more powerful that than that of regular Pokémon. And you Doctor Xerosic have a quite a, pardon the pun, flare." She smirked. "For the science of harnessing aura."

"Oh ho. So that's what you're after. Well that is certainly true. But. Why should I help you?"

Domino laughed. "Hahaha. Oh doctor I thought you would have already worked that one out. If you don't help us, we'll simply release you to the custody of the government. Who I believe have a little needle waiting for you."

Xerosic smiled. "Ohh. I thought you'd say something like that."


End file.
